Caught in Between
by JKing88
Summary: AU where engaged couple, Sonny and Paul, move to Salem together and befriend a struggling Will Horton. But their relationship begins to unravel when they both secretly develop feelings for Will. Rated M for smut. Warning for dub con/borderline non con in the first chapter and attempted non con in ch 37.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This story is going to examine the complicated friendship between Will, Sonny, and Paul if Paul and Sonny became engaged before Sonny moved to Salem. It's going to get really messy.

**Warning:** Will is very drunk in this chapter and therefore his consent is very doubtful. Also, one character does something sexual to Will after Will is asleep and takes a picture of it after. So if that might trigger you I suggest you don't read.

* * *

Will giggled loudly, arm being yanked into a bathroom stall. As soon as Neil locked the door he had Will pushed up against it. Their lips met each other's harshly. Will's hands grabbing desperately at Neil's shirt, _'Mmm this is just like my first kiss_.' Neil held Will's shoulders to the door, biting at his lips. Head foggy with lust, not to mention the body shots he shared with Neil, Will whimpered pitifully.

Neil grinned darkly before sliding his hands to Will's neck, tangling his fingers in the blond hair, and angling his head. Hands knotting Neil's shirt, Will vibrated with need. '_Why did I wait so long to come out_,' Will thought, '_This is the best_.' Will boldly leaned back against the door, lifted his leg to wrap around Neil's waist, and hopped up; silently thankful he didn't fall on his butt. Knowing Neil was supporting his weight had Will frantically kissing him, '_Holy crap he's strong. That is so hot._ _I didn't even know that was a thing for me_.'

Neil laughed wetly against Will's lips and pulled Will's legs tighter around him, grinding their bodies together. Inhibitions lowered, Will rubbed against Neil at a sloppy pace. Will's pants tightened and he felt hot all over, his head fuzzy, sweat making his shirt cling to his skin. Holding onto Neil's wide shoulder Will giddily threw his head back against the door.

Nipping at Will's exposed throat, Neil whispered, "OK there baby boy?" Fingers teasingly thumbing behind his ears, Neil smugly smiled, proud to have turned Will into such a chaotic mess so soon.

"Uh huh," Will sobbed out, Neil's words causing him to shiver, "So good." Will pulled Neil into a juicy kiss, "So, so good."

"You're so sexy, fuck," Neil groaned. '_Damn those tequila shots were a great idea_.'

"You make me feel sexy," Will looked at Neil, blue eyes innocently wide and sincere. Neil grinded harder, '_Fuck that schoolboy act gets me so hard_.'

Neil slipped his hands down to cup Will's ass, hips thrusting even closer. Feeling bold, Will dragged his hand to Neil's firm cock. Squeezing and running his palm along his length, Will languidly sucked on Neil's tongue. With his head spinning and the walls practically vibrating from the bass of the music Will pulled back and grinned dirtily at Neil.

Neil adjusted his stance, holding Will against the stall door with one arm, he brought his free hand to Will's mouth, gently touching his full, pink lips. Leaning their foreheads together Neil directed Will, "Get on your knees."

Will jumped to the floor, Neil grabbing his shoulders so he wouldn't fall over, and slowly got to his knees. '_This is the best idea ever_,' Will grinned to himself, eye level with Neil's dick.

"I want to see those perfect lips wrapped around my cock," Neil moaned out, loving Will's dopey, innocent smile. Quickly unzipping and pulling himself out, Neil teasingly traced the head of his dick against Will's lips. Will licked his lips and whined at the faint taste of precome Neil left behind. Just as Will's mouth was hotly panting on Neil's dick, the bathroom door burst open, startling them both.

"Will," Paul's desperate voice yelled out. Eyes frantically searched the small space. Focusing on the familiar shoes on the floor Paul stomped to the stall and banged on the door. '_I knew it. I never should have let Will go out with that asshole.'_

Scrambling away from Neil in a panic, Will clumsily unlocked the door, staring up at Paul from his knees. "Hi," Will slurred out, tilting sideways.

Catching an eyeful of Neil, Paul yanked on Will's arm, harshly pulling him up," Get off the damn floor, Will." Turning to Neil, Paul seethed, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"He's the one that offered," Neil lied with a shrug, stuffing himself back in his pants. Angry that they were interrupted, "Like you would turn him down." With a smirk, Neil glared right back at Paul.

"He's drunk and deserves more than to be on his knees in a dirty bathroom," Paul argued, refusing to acknowledge exactly what the sight of Will on his knees did to him.

Neil snorted harshly, "Shouldn't you be with your fiancé instead of playing white knight for pretty little twinks?"

Ignoring Neil entirely Paul turned to Will. Paul was concerned when he saw Will swaying and eyes unable to focus, '_Fuck, how much did he drink_?'

Taking Will by the hand Paul slowly walked him out the door, steering him towards the exit. He hushed Will's babbling and helped him inside the car, buckling him in safely, and closing the door. Paul got in the driver's seat and drove off.

* * *

'_I knew this was a bad idea,_' Paul thought as he pulled Will from the car towards Paul's apartment. Will kept touching Paul's waist and trying to nuzzle him. Will spent the entirety of the car ride drunkenly rambling about his time with Neil.

"I just really didn't know that would like be a thing," Will giggled oblivious to his behavior.

Closing his eyes and counting to three Paul answered, "Will, I really don't think you realize what you're saying."

"No, I definitely like it when I get shoved against things. It's really hot," Will told Paul, stopping to stare at him. "I kind of liked it when EJ used to hit me with stuff and shove me around. Do you think that's related?"

"Fuck, just stop talking right now," Paul gritted out. _'He's trying to kill me, I swear_.' Pulling out his keys Paul turned toward the door.

Will pouted, head leaning against Paul's back. '_He smells good_,' Will thought arms wrapping around Paul for support, hips pressed against Paul's ass.

Paul groaned, '_Lord give me strength_.' Pushing the door open Paul stumbled through when Will refused to let him go. Disentangling Will, Paul pushed him on the bed, cursing Sonny for insisting on renting a studio. Paul turned to the refrigerator to get Will a bottle of water. Paul turned around and promptly dropped the bottle to the floor. '_Holy shit_.'

Will managed to get his shirt and pants off surprisingly fast for someone so inebriated.

"Jesus, Will, what are doing," Paul asked, retrieving the bottle from the floor. He cautiously walked to Will, afraid Will wouldn't catch the bottle if he threw it. Will reclined across the bed, body spread out. Paul, as discreetly as possible, looked over Will's figure. He had seen Will shirtless before but never like this. Will's skin was glistening from sweat and completely on display. Every other time Paul never had the opportunity to really look. Paul handed the bottle to Will eyes taking in every dip and muscle.

"I'm really hot," Will told Paul, finally answering his question.

"I know," Paul said, "I mean you're fine, it's fine. Just drink the water." Will had trouble getting the lid off the bottle so Paul moved onto the bed, twisting it open. Will took a slow gulp. Paul watched the muscles of his throat as he swallowed.

Handing the bottle back to Paul, Will hummed to himself, slowly tracing his fingertips on the ridges of his abs. "Paul," Will whispered, "Do you think I'd be good at giving head?"

Chocking on his own spit, Paul, coughing, averted his eyes from following the path of Will's fingers, and panted out, "What?!"

"Neil said I would be good or he said I'd look good taking his cock. I don't remember which," Will continued as if normal, "But I don't know. He was really big."

Slowly recovering and trying his best not to picture anything, Paul told Will, "I'm sure you'll be fine whenever that happens Will."

"Thanks," Will said with a sweet smile on his face, "I really want to be good. I really, really wanted to try Neil earlier. I only got a little taste."

Paul's throat contracted a bit, an embarrassing squeak forcing its way out.

Getting a bit excited, Will started twisting on the bed, hips rolling upwards, "He wiped his precome on my lips and now my mouth can't stop watering. Paul," Will asked, rolling on his side to look at him, eyes roaming over his body, "Can I taste you?" Reaching for Paul's belt buckle Will looked up from his eyelashes.

"Jesus, Will," Paul jumped away from his outstretched hand. "You need to just lie down and go to sleep. You are so not thinking clearly." Paul was panicking as his cock twitched in his pants.

Will pouted, arm still reaching for Paul, "Please Paul, I promise I'll be a good boy." Will licked his lips sloppily, movements uncoordinated. "I just want to suck a little. Just to know what it feels like down my throat."

Throwing himself facedown on the bed Paul questioned his existence, '_What did I do to deserve this_?'

Almost as if Will forgot Paul was there he started palming himself. He continued talking though, "Please, Paul, please." Will grabbed his length and thumbed the head, hips lifting off the bed uncontrollably.

Paul pulled his head off the pillow he shoved it in when he heard Will making little desperate noises. Paul's eyes were wide and staring as he watched Will slowly pull down his boxers.

Kicking his boxers off his legs Will began stroking himself. Paul's breath caught in his throat as he watched. Mind completely blank, Paul stared transfixed at the movement of Will's hand. Eyes closed, Will wrapped his hand firmly around his cock, pumping his hips upwards. He couldn't control the whimpering sounds coming from the back of his throat. Free hand reaching down to tease his balls Will finally opened his eyes, gazing at Paul heatedly.

As a dollop of precome slipped from the head of Will's dick, Paul's resolve snapped. He crawled to Will, reached for his neck and connected their lips. Licking his way into Will's mouth Paul stroked Will's tongue, ignoring the faint taste of tequila. Will's head was spinning. Paul reached down and expertly took Will in hand. Will's mouth opened and a high pitched whine emerged.

"God, please, please, please, please," Will whimpered between sloppy kisses. Paul slowed his hand despite Will's complaints. Gripping Will's hair lightly Paul calmed Will's kisses until their mouths barely moved. Will wrapped his arms around Paul's head, leg winding around Paul's waist.

"Come on Will," Paul groaned, letting go of Will's hair and dragging his hand down Will's back admiring the firm muscles. Slipping his fingers between Will's plump butt cheeks Will bit Paul's lip. Hissing sharply, Paul gently teased Will's hole. Softly, Paul eased the tip of his finger inside of Will marveling at the heat. Remembering Will's rambling from before Paul whispered in Will's ear, "Come on baby boy."

Will, mouth agape, tumbled over the edge. His body rocking between Paul's hand tight around his cock and the fingertip inside of him. Paul stroked him through it whispering praise into Will's ear. Trembling slightly Will leaned his head on Paul's shoulder tears stinging his eyes.

Rolling Will onto his back, Paul quickly unbuckled then unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. Will's come slicking the way Paul stared at Will's slack mouth as he teased his length. "I thought you wanted to suck my cock baby boy," Paul teased, voice low.

Will whined and made grabby hands at Paul. Attempting to sit up Will pouted when he couldn't find the strength. Through wet eyes Will cried out, "Yes Paul, want your cock."

Grinning wickedly Paul moved to straddle Will's chest, cock bumping Will's chin. Will's tongue darted out hoping to catch a taste of Paul. Paul pointed his cock at Will's mouth and pushed inside relishing in the tight, wet heat.

Looking down Paul was a little startled to see Will's eyes fluttering shut and his mouth becoming loose, exhaustion and alcohol catching up to him.

"Please Will. Just a little bit longer," Paul sighed frantically, pulling his cock from Will's mouth.

"Mmm," Will said body lifeless and eyes closing, "Want to sleep." Paul groaned in frustration yet fed his cock back into Will's mouth. Paul fucked his cock as far as he could down Will's throat; Will's eyes opened, wetly looking up at him in pain. Pulling away with a loud pop Paul got off of Will's chest.

"OK, go to sleep baby boy," Paul soothed, gently pushing Will onto his stomach, stroking the heated skin of his back. Will snuggled into the pillows and promptly fell asleep.

Gazing at Will's relaxed form Paul reached into the nightstand by the bed and squirted a bit of lube into his palm. Paul sat on Will's thighs after slicking up his dick. Laying down atop Will, Paul began slowly rubbing against Will's ass and back. Adjusting his body in his sleep Will's legs spread apart. Paul chocked as his dick slipped between his ass cheeks. Eyes rolling in his head Paul grabbed the fleshy cheeks between his palms and squeezed fucking between them and crying out each time his head caught against Will's hole.

"Fuck, fuck fuck," Paul panted out before coming loudly all over Will. Paul continued to fuck against Will lazily until he was too sensitive. Patting Will's ass Paul climbed off Will slowly. When he recovered, Paul marveled at the sight Will made while draped in his come. _'Holy shit. What did I do? I went to The Spot to save Will from a pervert not become one myself.' _

Paul scrambled off the bed and stripped off the rest of his clothes. Taking his phone out of his pants Paul checked the time and before he could help himself Paul snapped a picture of Will. Throwing his phone on the nightstand, Paul found Will's boxers on the floor at the foot of the bed. He awkwardly pulled them on Will, noting the red marks his fingers left on the plum cheeks. Paul observed the come pooling on the small of Will's back but couldn't bring himself to wipe it away. Paul walked into the bathroom. Beginning to feel ill Paul jumped in the shower letting the hot water soak him. Dreading what Will would recall in the morning Paul suddenly remembered something very important. _'Oh fuck, Sonny_.'

* * *

Authors note:

Originally, Paul was going to cuddle Will to sleep but drunk Will wasn't having that, whoops. It also got significantly kinkier than I planned. I said it was going to get messy.

Up next: We find out more about the relationship between Will, Paul, and Sonny. Plus, the morning after.

I'm really nervous about this story so some reviews letting me know how it is would be nice. Is anyone interested or is it too far out there? And I promise Sonny will be in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Will startled awake to a loud _buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz_, somewhere in the room. Groaning pathetically, Will lifted his throbbing head. Will's hair stuck out in different directions with indents on his face from the pillow smashed against it. Will reached to the side table for the bottle of water he saw. Rolling to his back and taking a swig Will twisted uncomfortably, back feeling tacky and itchy. Will rubbed the sleep from his eyes and finally took in his surroundings.

'_How the hell did I get here_,' Will questioned. Looking down, boxers askew, trepidation set in for Will. Stumbling out of bed Will looked for his jeans to find his phone. He freaked out that he must have done something horribly stupid. Will didn't trust himself with either Sonny or Paul while drunk. After retrieving his phone Will saw he had two messages, which explained the noise that woke him up. One message was from Sonny and the other Paul. '_Oh god oh god_.'

Sonny's message didn't give anything away and seemed normal:

**Got new coffee samples and need a taste tester :)**

Paul's however, made Will panic slightly:

**On my way back. Aspirin in bathroom.**

'_OK whatever happened last night had to do with Paul_.' After finding the medicine in the bathroom and taking a few Will racked his brain for any indication of what he did last night. Will, spotting some face wash on the counter, cleaned his face, hoping it would clear his head. _'I remember dancing with Neil at The Spot. Taking too many shots and then not much else. How did I end up with Paul?'_

Hearing the door open and Paul calling out a greeting, Will dried off his face and went out to meet him. Will really wished he had thought to put his clothes back on especially when he saw Paul's eyes widen and stare. Will shifted uncomfortably.

Ignoring Will's state of undress, "This is for you," Paul motioned to the small table where he was setting out a bag of take out, "Eggs, bacon and toast. Good for your hangover." Paul wondered why Will didn't get dressed. _'Is this his way of telling me he wants a repeat of last night?_'

Will smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his head, "Thanks, you're a really nice friend, Paul." Paul gave Will a strange look but nodded. Will sat down at the table hissing at a sharp pain when he sat. Will, assuming he must have bruised his butt somehow, adjusted until he was comfortable. Digging into his meal and polishing off his water Will figured it was time to get down to business, "I'm sorry but I think you're going to have to explain what happened last night."

Paul, hand frozen halfway to taking a bite of bacon, looked at Will in surprise. "You don't remember anything?"

Swallowing and blushing, "No. The last thing I remember is Neil convincing me to do body shots." Will explained, "Oh, do you think that's why my back is so sticky?" Will turned in his chair showing off his naked skin.

Eyes wide, Paul took a moment to answer, "Um, yeah that must be it."

Will's shoulders relaxed and he smiled, "Well that's one mystery solved but how did I end up here?"

"Um," Paul began stumbling over his words, "Well, uh, I went to The Spot and found you with Neil. I knew you were trashed so I brought you here."

"Why didn't Neil take me home," Will asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Swallowing, Paul began, "Well, when I finally found you it was in the bathroom. Neil plied you with tequila and convinced you to go down on him."

"Really," Will squeaked out. "Oh my god. He always seemed so nice." Will felt shocked. He wouldn't mess around with someone he barely knew, at least not sober.

"I couldn't leave you with him after that, you could barely stand by yourself," Paul elaborated. Anger once again coursing through his veins at what he saw last night.

"Well that was really decent of you," Will said. '_He's such a great friend_.' "But how did I end up in my underwear?"

Paul bit his lip, hesitating, "Well, you took off all your clothes and said you were hot."

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," Will rushed out feeling mortified. "I didn't do anything else did I?" '_Hot? A hot mess maybe.'_

Bracing himself and looking into Will's eyes Paul said firmly, "No, Will. You were just drunk and a little affectionate."

"Oh god, please tell me I didn't try anything," Will, terrified he did something horrible. He knew that lately he had been feeling a little bit more than friendship towards Paul. _'Please tell me I didn't mess anything up.'_

"You were talking about wanting to give a blowjob," Paul blurted out, "But you fell asleep." _'Eventually.'_

"Thank goodness," Will said, face in his hands. Suddenly, Will had a vague memory of a hand wrapped around his cock while kissing him wetly. '_But Paul said I fell asleep so it must have been a dream.'_ Will grew anxious yet again, certain that his dream was about Paul. '_I really hope I didn't do anything to freak him out.'_

"It's no big deal Will. You're my friend and I really care about you," Paul said maintaining eye contact before staring down at his breakfast. Guilt developed in his stomach making it almost impossible to eat.

"You didn't have to do any of this, Paul, but I'm really glad you did," Will smiled brightly, food and medicine working on his headache. Cheeks warming, '_He's so nice. It would be a lot easier for me if he wasn't.'_

"Well," Paul sighed, "I'd do anything for you Will." Paul grabbed his water and swallowed harshly. He knew from the look on Will's face he was digging himself a deep hole. He just wasn't sure if he wanted to climb out of it just yet.

Will blushed, remembering his dream about Paul, trying desperately to squash the fluttering feeling in his stomach. _'Don't go there Will. Someone like Paul would never like you.'_

After a few minutes of quiet eating, Will cleared his throat, only now remembering, "Hey, did Sonny come home last night?"

"Uh, no," Paul admitted, "He was working late last night and fell asleep at Common Grounds."

"That's probably a good thing. I doubt he would appreciate coming home from a long day at work to my drunk, naked body in his bed," Will laughed softly, relieved that he didn't have to face Sonny. Will was afraid Sonny would be disappointed in him and not too sure how to look in Sonny's eyes after dreaming about his fiancé.

Paul guffawed, "Trust me he wouldn't have minded that. You said it last night, Will, you're hot." Paul was almost certain he knew exactly how much Sonny would have enjoyed it. _'Maybe almost as much as I did'_. When they first moved to Salem, Paul didn't like Will Horton. Or more accurately he didn't like the way Sonny looked at him. But after Sonny urged him to talk to Will about coming out Paul understood what Sonny saw in him. Maybe he understood just a little well. '_Don't think Sonny would have predicted this situation though_.'

Will's face turned a vivid shade of red which was when he realized he was still only in his boxers. Stumbling from the table Will grabbed his clothes off the floor, clutching them to his chest.

Paul laughed loudly at Will's little innocent act. '_God, if he even knew how much of him I saw last night_.' "Go grab a shower before you go, Will. I promise not to objectify you anymore."

Paul watched Will's back as the bathroom door closed. The flakes dried to Will's skin made Paul's lips unconsciously twitch upwards. Once he heard the water turn on Paul put his head on the table. _'I should have told him the truth.'_ But how could he? How could Paul tell Will what they did and what Paul continued to do once Will was asleep? Paul decided to push aside his guilt. '_Will doesn't remember. Now I don't have to tell Will or Sonny. It's better this way.' _

What Will and Sonny didn't know couldn't hurt them.

* * *

Will left Paul at his apartment with a few more sincere thanks and a long hug. Will, struggling to keep his fluttering at bay, practically ran out the door. Once he got home Will quickly changed his clothes thankful that his siblings were with EJ and his mom was out. Taking a few more aspirins Will headed out the door to Common Grounds.

While walking Will thought about his confusing newly discovered feelings. He always thought Paul kind of hated him. But over the past few weeks the two had grown closer. Will never really thought about it but with Paul taking care of him this morning and the recollection of his steamy dream, Will knew he had a bit of a crush.

Feeling awkward, Will slowly walked inside the coffee house. Spotting Sonny holding a tray of drinks Will walked over. '_OK, be cool, be cool_.'

"Will," Sonny breathed out with a big smile. "How was your date?" He set his tray on an empty table, gesturing Will over, before lining up his array of cups.

"Well, the parts I remember were good but Paul said he was a total perve and kind of rescued me," Will admitted, sitting down, realizing the mugs must contain the samples Sonny wanted him to try.

"Wait, what," Sonny asked, attention fully trained on Will. '_Paul told me he was going to bed early last night. What was he doing chasing after Will?'_

"Like I said, I don't remember much, just what Paul told me," Will began; a little surprised Paul and Sonny hadn't talked about this already. "Neil got me really drunk. Paul kind of found me on my knees in the bathroom."

Anger building up inside him, "Neil did what?" Sonny couldn't believe Neil would try anything like that with sweet, naïve Will.

"I was shocked too especially since I couldn't remember any of it," Will said, cheeks pink, "Paul took me to your place. I made a drunken idiot of myself but Paul really took care of me."

Forehead scrunched in confusion, Sonny nodded slowly, "OK, I'm glad nothing happened to you." _'That still doesn't explain what the hell Paul was doing at The Spot. He knew Will was going there.'_

Pleased that Sonny wasn't mad at him, "Me too!" Will started, "I'm just really grateful Paul is such a great friend."

"Oh, yeah," Sonny said crossing his arms, "He's great." Rolling his eyes thinking about his fiancé, Sonny noticed Will shifting in his seat, a clear sign of his discomfort, "So, what's up?"

"Nothing," Will blurted out a little too quickly, cursing his inability to lie convincingly. '_The one useful skill I might have learned from Mom.' _

"Right, I'm not buying that. Spit it out, Horton," Sonny demanded, smiling slightly at how cute Will was when he tried to be sneaky. '_No, stop that. You don't notice Will like that, remember?'_

Will's shoulders slumped, "OK, I just feel really bad. Paul was so sweet last night. And you're great too, Sonny." Will had to make sure Sonny understood where he was coming from, that Will didn't want to feel this way.

Sonny's smile widened, "So why are you acting so weird?" _'This kid is ridiculous_,' Sonny thought to himself marveling at how adorable Will could be.

Will hesitated, "I kind of had a dream." Will figured he should build up to this instead of blurting it out.

"A dream? Lots of people dream, Will," Sonny said lifting his brow.

"Well it was kind of a dirty dream. Last night. In your bed," Will blushed vividly, fingers fiddling with the zipper of his jacket.

"A dirty dream," Sonny chuckled at how outlandish Will was, "Lots of people have wet dreams too, Will. Plus, you were drunk. It happens." _'And it's pretty hot.'_

"It's not so much that I had it but who was in it," Will's eyes were wide, "I don't remember all the details but I know it was about Paul." Dreading Sonny's reaction Will braced himself. He just really hoped Sonny would still be his friend.

Sonny's smile slid from his face. He wasn't exactly upset with Will. He was drunk after all. But he felt something unpleasant brewing in his stomach.

"I'm so sorry, Sonny," Will chocked out, alarmed at Sonny's silence. "That's never happened before I promise. Just please don't be mad at me. You're one of my best friends."

Sighing at Will's ranting, Sonny reached across the table, steadying Will's hand that was gesturing wildly, "Stop Will. I'm not mad. You can't control your dreams. Besides, it was just a dream, right?"

"Of course," Will explained, head frantically nodded, "I would never do that!"

Smiling again, "Then it's fine. You don't have to be weird about it," Sonny explained to Will, "We're all friends Will."

Cheeks hurting from the large grin splitting his face Will twittered, "OK, good. I wasn't sure what to think. I just know I don't want to lose you."

Heart lurching at the sincerity in Will's eyes Sonny agreed, "Me either. Besides it's not like you want Paul anyway." _'That would be a disaster,' _Sonny chuckled.

Will's smile disappeared, his face frozen, eyes wide in panic.

Sonny adjusted in his seat, eyes glancing at the register to make sure his employees had everything covered, before looking up at Will. '_Oh no_,' Sonny knew that look. It was the same look Will had when Sonny caught him kissing Neil. It was the same look he had when he asked him about why he told Sonny he saw his mom and EJ. That was Will's I've-just-been-caught-now-what-do-I-do face.

"Don't be mad, because I don't think it really means anything, but I might have a tiny crush," Will rushed out. '_Please don't hate me please.'_

Realizing his hand was still covering Will's, Sonny ripped it away. '_Oh my God. __This will make Paul's day,_' Sonny thought bitterly about his fiancé. Ever since Sonny encouraged Paul to befriend Will Sonny had been getting a strange feeling about Paul. Practically overnight Paul went from disliking Will to inviting him everywhere. All Paul seemed to talk about was Will. At first Sonny thought it was great that they were getting along but somewhere along the way things had escalated. Sonny knew Paul didn't like Will going out with Neil but he never thought Paul would sneak after them. Sonny wasn't stupid. He had seen the looks Paul gave Will when he thought no one could see. Now, finding out Will feels the same freaked Sonny out. '_Not to mention the way I look at Will too.' _Sonny was self-aware enough to know that what he was feeling was dangerous. But he couldn't seem to stay away from Will.

But how could he hold that against Will? He knew Will was admitting this to be a good friend. That Will was probably embarrassed and confused. Plus, it's not like Will would ever go after Paul anyway. But Sonny still felt odd about the whole situation.

Looking at Will's honest and open face Sonny sighed. "It's OK, Will."

"Really," Will wondered eyes tearing up at the look on Sonny's face.

"Yes," Sonny said firmer. "It's not like I of all people can blame you. And I know you Will. You're a great friend and would never do anything to hurt me."

Blinking back tears Will gushed, "I wouldn't. Sonny, I didn't even know I felt this way until this morning. I promise I'll do all I can to make it go away."

Sonny, feeling like a vine was wrapping around his insides, "Will, relax. It's just a crush." Sonny glanced at Will's bright blue eyes, _'It's just a crush.'_

"I know I just want you to know it won't last. I mean, the crush I had on you went away quickly," Will said hurriedly, face paling when he realized he admitted too much.

Vines lessening their grip, "You had a crush on me," Sonny questioned softly.

"Um, yeah," Will admitted. "I thought it was pretty obvious since I followed you around like a puppy, but I guess not. That's pretty much why Paul used to hate me. But, I mean, I kind of gave up when I started getting to know Paul too. Kind of pointless to crush on someone who's taken," Rolling his eyes at himself, "And now I just need to convince myself again."

"Right," Sonny said a bit stupidly. He knew he shouldn't be happy about Will's confession but he couldn't stop himself. Vines shrinking from his insides, Sonny looked down at the table with a smile on his face. For some reason Sonny felt much better about the situation now.

Sitting in awkward silence, not looking at each other, Will finally cracked, "I'm sorry I'm not more put together."

"Will, don't be ridiculous," Sonny said warmly, "You're just getting to figure out your feelings. You're new to everything. It takes time to get it together."

"Thanks," Will whispered. "I promise not to be alone with Paul until I get over this," Will told Sonny truthfully. He'd do anything to keep Sonny happy. _'OK, maybe I didn't exactly get over that crush_.'

Shaking his head Sonny told Will, "Will, you're friends. You can be together. I trust you." _'It's just Paul I'm beginning to doubt.'_

"That means a lot Sonny. I won't let you down," Will promised. "Now I do believe I have some taste testing to do."

"Right," Sonny agreed rubbing his hands together. Standing up quickly, Sonny explained, "I'll go get some bread to cleanse your pallet between tastes."

Sonny went to the back room grabbing the bread he already sliced. Seeing Will sitting by himself at the table, a sweet smile on his handsome face, Sonny sighed, _'Am I jealous because __Will likes Paul and not me or because Paul might like Will back?'_

* * *

Author's note:

Well, things are definitely getting messier. Everyone has feelings for everyone and the only one that doesn't know is Will. Also, did anyone forget about that picture Paul took of Will?

Up next: Will tries to get over Paul and Sonny while Sonny questions Paul over the night he had with Will.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

I can't believe I forgot to mention that the title comes from the Britney Spears song "3". Which I definitely don't own.

* * *

"Hello," Will answered into his phone, shoulder holding his phone to his ear, attempting to balance the books he just got from the library and his coffee cup. For the first time in a long time he was trying to be studious. '_No more sleeping through cem for me_," Will thought wistfully.

"Hey, Will," Neil's voice breathed down the line, "I'm kind of surprised you answered."

Fighting through the front doors and stopping at a bench outside the library Will put all his things down to sit. "I didn't really look to see who it was before I answered." Will admitted quietly. He still didn't remember much of his date with Neil. However, Paul said Neil was a creep he needed rescuing from. But Will just found it hard to believe that Neil was really so bad. The first night they met he spent the whole time checking on him and trying to get him water. It was hard to reconcile the Neil he knew with what Paul told him.

"God," Neil gushed out, "Will, I'm sorry. We had too many shots. I should have known better, Will, I should have. I don't know how I let everything get out of control."

"What do you mean," Will questioned plainly. Will hoped he would finally get some answers. Most of the night was a total blur.

"The thing in the bathroom," Neil continued. "I only took you in there because you said you had to pee. Then before I knew it we were kissing and you dropped to your knees. I tried to stop you but you were really insistent. Plus, I was drunk too. Honestly you looked so good down there that I didn't try very hard. Or at least not as hard as I should have. But I promise I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

Will felt uneasy about the whole thing but it did sound like something he would do. '_I always do awful things when I'm drunk. Maybe Paul just came in at the wrong moment_.'

Neil interrupted Will's contemplating, "I'm just really sorry Will. I thought you'd be able to handle the shots. That was really dumb of me. I mean you got pretty trashed off of those beers the night we met. I should have known better. You're still young I never should have brought you there. And I'm so sorry your friend took you away. I just, I promise I'd never hurt you."

Smiling briefly, Will sighed, "It's OK Neil." '_This is more like the Neil I remember.'_

"I really want to see you again, Will. I want to start over and take you on a real date," Neil gushed in excitement.

"Alright," Will whispered. If he was serious about getting over Paul and Sonny then he needed to do this. Neil was hot and interested in him. '_Maybe I'll develop feelings for him instead. Besides, they're getting married. They don't want me_,' Will reminded himself.

"Tomorrow after class," Neil promised, "I'll pick you up and we can go somewhere together."

"OK," Will nodded, feeling silly when he realized Neil couldn't see," Tomorrow." Will wished he could feel excited. But Neil asking him on a date didn't make him feel half as good as when Sonny wanted him to taste his new coffee samples. It didn't make him feel anything close to when Paul told him he cared about Will.

Relieved and deciding to push his luck a bit, Neil's voice lowered as he said, "Goodbye baby boy."

Something about that phrase niggled at the back of Will's mind, causing goosebumps on his arms. Almost like deja vu Will remembered someone calling him that as he moaned and whimpered. It felt similar to the dream he had about Paul. Will closed his eyes and tried to concentrate but he couldn't remember anything concrete. Will was almost certain that Paul had called him that at some point. But for some reason Will was convinced Paul couldn't have been the only one.

Will logically knew the dream was just wishful thinking on his part. Paul would never want Will the way Will wanted him. But the more he remembered the harder it was to ignore, especially when the dream felt so real.

* * *

Sonny was fiddling with the large coffee pot as a fresh batch was just brewed. Tomorrow he would start selling the roasts Will picked out. Sonny smiled thinking about Will's excited face when Sonny told him. Will couldn't believe Sonny was actually using his preferences, _"God he's cute_," Sonny thought.

Hearing the door open Sonny glanced up. Sonny's smile fell from his face when he saw it was Paul. Sonny automatically started making a double shot soy latte for his fiancé. Noting how his order was much more complicated than Will's, '_Stop it_,' Sonny ordered himself.

Paul leaned against the counter and gave Sonny a half smile, "Hey."

Setting the cup in front of Paul, Sonny leaned against the back counter, arms crossed, "Hey."

Sighing slightly Paul asked, "OK, you're mad about something. What is it?" Paul wondered what he could have possibly done when they hadn't even seen each other in almost a day. Panic gripping at his chest, '_Will doesn't remember so Sonny couldn't know.'_

"Yeah, Paul, I am. You lied to me," Sonny told him. "Last night, you said you were going to bed early. You didn't say anything about going to The Spot."

Exhaling in relief, "I know. I was just worried about Will. I got a bad feeling, OK," Paul explained.

"So why didn't you just call him or something," Sonny questioned. He didn't know why he was so upset. If he thought Will was in trouble he probably would have done the same thing. However, Sonny was so confused about Paul and Will. Something just didn't sit right with him about his fiancé rushing off after another guy, even if it was Will. '_Especially Will_.'

"I did Sonny. That's why I had to go check on him," Paul clarified. "He didn't answer. He always answers." Paul decided not to mention the fact that he never planned on going to bed early. Will had promised to call him once he got home and when he never called Paul knew he had to check on him no matter what.

"Are you sure that's it," Sonny tested, eyebrow raising, almost dreading the answer.

"What do you mean," Paul asked, confused. He thought Sonny would be glad he took care of Will even if he didn't know the full extent of it.

"I just mean that you seem a little too protective over Will," Sonny said, shoulders shrugging attempting to be nonchalant.

Paul looked at Sonny incredulously, "He's 18. He shouldn't be allowed in a club anyway. And Will said he doesn't really like drinking. Plus I had a bad feeling and I was right. That douchebag had him on his knees on the filthy floor. He couldn't even stand on his own. Who knows what he would have done to him." '_Hypocritical much?_'

Sonny sighed and shook his head. He knew Paul was right but he couldn't stop feeling jealous, "Look, I know you're right," Sonny admitted. "I just don't like you lying to me. So do you think Neil got Will drunk on purpose," Sonny questioned, leading the conversation away from himself.

"I think so yeah," Paul told Sonny, still confused by his behavior. "From the stuff Will told me I think Neil knew exactly what he was doing."

Sonny frowned, '_how could anyone want to take advantage of Will?'_ "I thought Will didn't remember what happened?"

"He doesn't," Paul explained. "This is what he told me when he was drunk." _'And boy did he tell me more than he meant to.'_

"What did he say," Sonny asked curiously. The only time he ever saw Will drunk he was pretty ridiculous. '_And also kissing Neil, hmm_.'

"I didn't tell him all of this since I knew it would embarrass him but he kept talking about blowjobs," Paul chuckled, "Something about Neil telling him how good he'd look doing it." '_And boy was he right_.'

Sonny swallowed, '_Don't think about that,_' "Anything else?"

"He kept saying his mouth was watering for dick. Oh and that he liked being manhandled. I also think he has a bit of a daddy kink or something," Paul elaborated before he realized he was getting into dangerous territory.

Eyes widening, Sonny gulped, '_Stop thinking right now_.' "How do you even know that? There's no way Will even knows that exists."

"Just something he said about EJ," Paul said quickly. _'And definitely not that he comes like a fountain when you call him baby boy.' _

"Wow. I don't even know what to say about that," Sonny said in disbelief.

"He definitely wouldn't talk about that sober," Paul said, smiling at Sonny for the first time that evening.

Chortling, Sonny agreed, "Definitely not. He'd probably die if he knew." Sonny smiled back at Paul. His feelings were still a mess. He didn't want Paul around Will but he wasn't lying when he told Will they didn't have to stay away from each other. But the thought of Will on his knees for Neil made Sonny sick. '_This is so messed up_.'

"And nothing else happened with Will," Sonny clarified. He just had a strange feeling about the whole situation, like Paul wasn't telling him everything.

Deciding he needed to give Sonny at least some of the truth, Paul said, "Well, when Will was talking about blowjobs and craving dick he did ask if he could suck mine_." 'OK, that did happen. Sonny just doesn't need to know that I made him.' _

Sonny's eyebrows practically flew off his face, "Excuse me? He forgot to mention that." Sonny almost couldn't believe that. Will was so earnest when he confessed to having a crush on Paul and so honest about everything else. _'Maybe Will Horton isn't quite as innocent as he likes to act._' Sonny began questioning Will. What else was he lying about?

"I didn't tell him," Paul admitted. Seeing the look on Sonny's face Paul quickly explained, "He was ridiculously trashed. He didn't know what he was doing. I told him to lie down and go to sleep. I rolled him on his stomach and he passed out." _'More or less.'_

"Why didn't you tell him this morning," Sonny demanded. _'He didn't exactly tell Will 'no' now did he? And just realized he had a crush my ass,' _Sonny inwardly grumbled.

Paul, despite his guilt, was beginning to believe he made the right decision in not telling Sonny the truth, "Because he would have been mortified, Sonny. The kid blushed when you two shared a straw at the movies how do you think he'd react to asking to suck my cock?"

Again, Sonny knew that Paul was right. Just like Sonny knew deep down that Will only asked that because he was drunk. Will wasn't sneaky enough to try and seduce his fiancé. But the idea of Will and Paul was driving him crazy. He still didn't even know which one he was jealous over.

"I know, Ok, I know," Sonny told Paul grudgingly. As it just occurred to him, Sonny couldn't help but ask, "Where did you even sleep last night?"

"I slept with Will," Paul said casually, not even thinking of the implications of what he admitted. He was beginning to regret even going in to see Sonny today.

Sonny spluttered loudly, "What did you just say?" _'He can't mean that.'_

"What," Paul asked confused yet again by Sonny, "Where else was I going to sleep? It's not like we have a couch or anything."

"Oh," Sonny gasped out in relief. "Right, that makes sense." Thankful it wasn't what he thought Sonny still felt uneasy. If a gorgeous drunk Will Horton was in his bed asking to suck his cock would he be able to resist? How was Paul able to?

When he first befriended Will Horton he didn't expect his life to one day be like this. Sonny was beginning to miss when Paul was the one jealous over Will. He almost regretted insisting the two should be friends. "Can we just stop talking about Will?"

Paul nodded. He didn't know when things between him and Sonny got so tense. '_No that's not true,'_ Paul thought, '_It's when Will came into our lives._' Paul knew he needed to do something to fix things with Sonny but he wasn't sure he could if it meant he had to give up Will.

"When do you get out of here," Paul asked, changing the topic and finally drinking his latte.

"I'm ready to go now," Sonny said. "I can't wait to get home and relax." Sonny untied his apron and went to tell Lauren he was leaving.

"Good," Paul commented," Let's go." Finishing his cup and standing up, Paul shoved his hands in his pockets, feeling awkward. _'You aren't supposed to feel uncomfortable around your fiancé_,' Paul thought, '_It's never that way with Will. Even this morning_.' Shaking his head Paul walked to the door.

As the couple left for home neither was aware that all the other could think of was Will Horton.

* * *

Author's note:

Will seems to be remembering a bit more about his dream. Sonny is very suspicious of Paul. And Paul isn't willing to give Will up. Things can only get a little bit messier from here on out.

Also, does anyone else feel like Neil is up to something?

Up next: Sonny and Paul run into Will while he's out with Neil.


	4. Chapter 4

Neil, arm wrapped securely around Will's waist, lead Will around town. They spent the entire evening together after Will's classes. Neil was on his best gentlemanly behavior. He opened doors for Will and pulled out his chair. On top of that he made sure to take Will places Paul wouldn't catch them.

Neil enjoyed everything about being out with Will, but he particularly loved the envious looks he received. Will was ridiculously hot and the poor kid had no idea. Neil was proud to be the one to snag him first. Seeing Will on that couch between Sonny and Paul at the party was like getting struck by lightning. Ignoring everyone else at the party his feet brought him to Will and before he even realized what he was doing he invited Will for a game. _'I should have known then how much trouble his friends were gonna be. Although I guessed it would be Sonny freaking out and not Paul. Guess there's trouble in paradise there.' _

Neil knew he had to have Will. After their make-out session, Neil would have done anything to keep Will to himself. Shoving Will against that alcove had to be one of the hottest things Neil's ever done. The way Will clung to his shirt and responded so beautifully got to Neil so bad. Despite Will shoving him away Neil couldn't get the boy out of his head. Sonny warned him that Will was still confused but Neil wasn't; he knew exactly who Will was going to be. Neil knew Will Horton was the type of person that needed guidance. He was so insecure that Neil could get him to do anything. That Will would follow any order if it meant keeping his partner. There was something so exhilarating about being able to mold Will into exactly what Neil wanted. About taking such an innocent pretty little boy and absolutely wrecking him.

So, Neil tracked down Will and convinced him to go to the club with him. Neil thought that Will would feel more at ease if he had a few drinks in him. However, Neil just couldn't resist the way Will's face brightened the more he drank. The looser he became, so clingy and desperate. How he practically came apart when Neil licked salt off Will's collarbone for their body shots. Will was willing and eager to follow him in that bathroom. '_And he wanted it_,' Neil knew he did. He could see it in Will's eyes. Unfortunately their night was cut short.

Their first date ended in disaster but Neil was determined to make this date count. _'Especially if his stupid friends stay away.' _

Neil wasn't stupid. He could see the way Paul looked at Will. Neil thought the dude was incredibly selfish to try to keep Will to himself when he was already engaged. But it's not like Neil could blame him.

Glancing over at Will, Neil smiled, positive the night had gone well. He tried not to do anything untoward. Neil was willing to work to keep Will, positive he could make Will see his true potential. As they cut through the park to get Will home, Neil saw the one couple he would give anything to make disappear.

* * *

Paul and Sonny walked arm and arm from The Brady Pub. For the first time in a long time they had a whole meal without arguing. Paul was almost reminded of when they first moved to Salem. He thought his whole life was going to be over when he had to retire and have that surgery. But at least he had Sonny.

Before Paul even knew it Sonny was completely invested in Salem. He fit in so perfectly and made friends so easily it intimidated Paul. But nothing unsettled him worse than Will Horton. The way Sonny would talk about Will or smile at him made something unpleasant roll around in his stomach. When Sonny confessed to Paul that he suspected Will was gay Paul almost freaked out. However, after Sonny invited Will with them to the party near the square Paul began to see Will differently.

Paul too struggled so hard with coming out. It took almost losing Sonny for him to admit to the world who he really was. So, Paul decided he couldn't let Will go through the same thing alone. Will would come over almost everyday while Paul recovered and the two talked. Sometimes it was about Paul struggling to come out but a lot of times it was just about their lives themselves. Paul learned all about Will's problematic childhood and his many insecurities. Soon enough Paul began to look forward to meeting up with Will. He found himself charmed by Will's obliviousness and timidity. That he was so open and trusting with the world when the world had never been too kind to Will. Practically overnight Will was all Paul could think of.

However, when Sonny suggested the two of them go out to dinner Paul readily accepted. It had been too long since he spent any time with his fiancé where they weren't at each other's throats. Paul controlled himself by not talking about Will all night. Which was hard since they were eating at his great grandma's pub and all Paul could remember was how good Will looked in his uniform.

But here they were, arm in arm walking through town on a beautiful evening. Paul had almost forgotten how nice it was to be with Sonny. However, when Sonny paused mid-sentence Paul, glancing at him, followed Sonny's gaze across the park.

There, with his arm possessively draped across a boy, was Neil. Paul rolled his eyes, fists clenching just thinking about him. When Neil turned his body, in unison, Sonny and Paul gasped out together, "Will!"

* * *

When Neil met Will outside of his last class Will felt rather anxious. Will wasn't even sure why. Neil was a nice guy who was interested in Will. He acted like a total gentleman and gave Will all of his attention. _'And he actually likes me_,' Will thought longingly. But Will just didn't feel that spark when Neil touched him. The hand on his waist was nice but whenever he accidentally touched skin Will didn't feel much of anything. Not like when Sonny's fingers brush Will's when handing over his coffee and Will gets goosebumps. Not like when Paul pats Will on the back and Will gets butterflies.

Will, mind wandering, jumped when he heard his name called. Looking up, Will froze seeing Sonny and Paul, "Oh, hi guys," Will meekly told them. He wished Neil would let him go. '_Well crap_.'

"What the fuck are you doing with him," Paul demanded heatedly. If he could he would rip that arm right off of Will.

Will shifted uncomfortably, surprised at Paul's language and anger. He winced a bit when Neil's arm tightened its hold. Will wasn't sure what to say to Paul. How could he explain that he needed to go out with Neil so he could get over Paul and his fiancé? Will glanced at Sonny and shied away from his intense stare.

Neil tried to school his features into something friendly, "Will and I are just finishing up our date." If Neil had his doubts about Paul's real intentions towards Will he had answers now_. 'No one is that upset their friend is on a date.'_

"I wasn't talking to you," Paul spit out. Turning to face Will, Paul continued, "Will, how could you go out with him after what he did to you?"

"He didn't do anything to me, Paul," Will whispered. He felt strange with the way everyone was looking at him. He just wanted to curl into a ball until Paul left him alone.

"That's bullshit, Will," Paul growled. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No, it's not. Neil explained what happened between us," Will elaborated, hoping Paul would calm down. Will was also unnerved by Sonny's silence. "I told him I needed to go pee and I'm the one who got on my knees." Will blushed fiercely completely humiliated.

Paul stared at Will incredulously, "He's lying to you. I know what I saw. You wouldn't do that."

Sonny cleared his throat and shifted around, '_Right._'

Paul glanced at Sonny harshly knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"I do dumb things when I'm drunk," Will mumbled. Tears stinging his eyes, feeling completely demeaned.

Seeing Paul was going to keep arguing with Will, Sonny finally stepped in, "God, Paul, lay off of him." Sonny's own emotions were a chaotic mess. He was having a great time with his fiancé and now this. Sonny didn't know what to feel. He was shocked by Paul's open hostility. But at the same time he understood. Sonny hated seeing Will wrapped in Neil's arms but also couldn't help but hate Paul's reaction to it as well. Sonny's heart ached though at the embarrassed look on Will's face. Over being angry at Paul or Neil all Sonny could feel was the need to protect Will.

"You cannot be serious right now," Paul complained. '_How am I supposed to just let Will stay with this creep_?'

"Will's not a little kid. He can make his own decisions," Sonny rationally told Paul. "Just leave them alone. It's only one date. They said they were on their way home. Now, can we get back to our own date," Sonny said pointedly. He too wanted Neil away from Will but he wasn't sure what he could do. Will was obviously uncomfortable. Sonny also couldn't help but think that if Will was with Neil he would get over his crush on Paul. If that happened maybe Paul would get over Will. '_Maybe I could too_.'

Neil, who stayed silent throughout most of the exchange, raised his eyebrow at Paul and Sonny. Neil didn't miss the way Sonny stared at Will, '_Jesus, do they both want Will?' _

Paul huffed loudly, "No, I'm sorry Sonny but I'm not letting Will stay with this douchebag." Standing to his full height Paul crossed his arms and glared.

Neil, finally releasing Will, stepped closer to Paul, "What did you just say?" Neil was so done with this situation, _'Fucking Christ, seriously.'_

"Oh my god, what is your problem," Sonny demanded in exasperation. "Both of you knock it off now."

Will, eyes wide and arms wrapped around himself looked back and forth between Paul and Neil, horrified by what he was seeing.

"Stay the hell away from him," Paul commanded, stepping into Neil's space. His entire body was tense and he wanted to smack the self-satisfied smile right off of Neil's stupid face.

"Since when are the boss of him," Neil questioned patronizingly, shoving Paul away from him. "Will doesn't seem to have a problem with me, only you. Why is that, huh?"

All of Paul's pent up frustration and guilt over Will finally caught up to him and before he could even think about it, his fist slammed into Neil's chin. Before Paul could even register the pain in his knuckles Neil punched him right in the cheek.

As Sonny was screaming in the background, Will ran forward and wiggled his way in between Neil and Paul. He was jostled around as he begged the two of them to stop it, "Paul, Neil, stop it!" But both were too far gone in their anger and frustration to listen. It was only when Will was knocked to the ground with a grunt did Neil and Paul realize what they were doing.

Sonny rushed to Will's side and helped him up. After ensuring Will was fine, just a sore elbow from getting knocked to the ground, Sonny rounded on Paul, "What the hell is the matter with you?" As Paul opened his mouth, Sonny screamed out, "Shut up! I don't care right now."

After an intense stare down with his fiancé, Sonny managed to yank Paul away from Will and Neil. Yelling out, "I'm so sorry Will," over his shoulder, Sonny marched Paul towards home. _'I physically had to drag him kicking and screaming from someone else. What the hell does that mean?_'

Paul anxiously gripped Sonny's hand with his left, the right one was bleeding and throbbing. The two walked to their apartment in complete silence. The ease they felt with one another earlier was gone. As soon as they walked inside of their studio Paul headed toward the freezer for some ice and spun away from Sonny. After placing the ice on his knuckles, he took his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick text:

**We're talking about this tomorrow. **

Sonny, glancing at Paul's back, rolled his eyes. Throwing his jacket on the table Sonny stomped into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Looking at himself in the mirror Sonny sighed. He knew he needed to figure out his own jumbled feelings. The idea of Will dating someone like Neil made him nauseous. But what else could he do? He asked Paul to marry him. He couldn't just throw that away. However, Paul clearly had feelings for Will. "But so do I," Sonny finally admitted out loud.

* * *

Neil walked Will to the door at his mother's apartment, adrenaline still coursing through his veins. "I'm really sorry I messed things up," Neil told Will, turning to look at Will's eyes, holding both of his hands.

"I'm pretty sure that was my fault," Will conceded thumb tracing over his split knuckles. "I'm so sorry he hit you. I don't know why Paul reacted that way. I've never seen him like that before."

"I think we both know why Will," Neil said eyebrows rising in exasperation. _'So cute but so dumb.'_

"Well I know he's protective but he really should let me figure this out on my own," Will said, a bit unsure what Neil meant.

"Will," Neil explained, rolling his eyes, "Paul doesn't like me because I like you."

"But why would Paul care about that," Will wondered, head tilting in confusion. "He was really supportive when I finally came out."

"Because Paul wants you the way I do," Neil clarified slowly, as if Will was stupid.

Frantically Will shook his head, "No that's crazy. Paul is engaged to Sonny. He just wants to make sure I don't get hurt."

"No it's not, Will," Neil told him starting to get annoyed. "Why do you think Sonny was so pissed off at him? They were on a date and he ruined it, for you. Sonny's getting sick and tired of Paul panting after you, Will."

Eyes watering Will shook his head, " No. No that's not true. It can't be true." Will didn't know what to think or what to do. This all seemed so ridiculous.

"You need to set everything straight with Paul and Sonny before something happens and you lose both your friends. I mean, I can't blame him for wanting you but you should tell him to back off," Neil goaded Will. Hoping to manipulate him into doing what he wanted.

Will, unable to process what Neil was telling him, stayed silent, head bowed toward the ground.

Neil cupped Will's face tenderly and stroked his cheek, "You don't want to ruin their relationship do you?" Neil looked at Will's trusting face and inwardly smiled.

Will shook his head quickly. Is that what was really happening? Was Will ruining his friends relationship? Was Sonny angry with him, especially since Will admitted he had a crush on Paul? But Paul would never like Will. Who could even notice Will when they had Sonny?

Hey," Neil said softly, tilting Will's chin up, "It's OK. Everyone knows you'll do the right thing." With a sweet smile Neil leaned forward and kissed Will deeply. Maybe it was a bit too intense for the situation at hand but Neil couldn't help himself. With the way Paul had acted around Will Neil felt like he had to stake a claim.

Will, confused and scared, slowly reached up and wrapped his arms around Neil's head. He suddenly remembered a flash of something, Neil holding him against a door and kissing him fiercely. Will mentally shook his head but could remember nothing else. Will closed his eyes tightly and focused on Neil. Praying that he would feel something for Neil, Will opened his mouth.

Neil couldn't help himself from roughly grabbing Will's hair and holding him in place. Lips twisting upwards when Will moaned. Walking Will back against the door Neil aligned them so his body completely covered Will. Just as Neil's free hand firmly grabbed Will's ass the door behind them opened.

Will would have fallen to the floor if Neil didn't react so quickly. Slowly righting themselves Will turned to find his mother staring right at him, arms crossed, and that look on her face. The look Will was used to seeing right before she went off on someone. '_Oh my god could this night get any worse?_'

"What in the hell is going on here," Sami Brady demanded impatiently. "Is that blood on his fists?"

Hoping to quickly diffuse the situation Will turned to Neil, hands rubbing his chest up and down, "Um, thank you for a nice evening Neil. I'm really sorry about Paul."

Neil would never admit he was intimidated by Sami Brady, but he was completely intimidated by Sami Brady. Holding Will's hand against his chest, Neil smiled, "I did too. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Neil leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to Will's discreetly nipping them before he turned, "And you are definitely worth getting punched in the face over."

Will closed the door behind him and before his mother could even open her mouth Will turned to her and said, "Don't even say it Mom."

Sami huffed, "Fine I won't say anything, especially about the tall hunk with his hands on your butt. Or that your face is bright red."

"Ugh," Will said before taking off his jacket and taking out his wallet and keys.

"But I think we do need to talk about what I just overheard. Did Paul get in a fight with that guy," Sami questioned. Inwardly she was dying to gossip with her son over his first real date with a boy. But some things were more important than gossip and making sure Will was safe was one of them.

"It was just a misunderstanding," Will said as he tried to walk to his room. "Paul's just really protective of me and doesn't like the idea of me dating Neil."

"Uh huh," Sami said suspiciously. As Will told her goodnight Sami immediately ran to her phone. Despite their current difficulties Sami didn't hesitate to dial the number in front of her. As she heard a greeting over the line Sami immediately began, "I think something is going on with that Paul guy and Will. I need you to keep an eye on it."

A gruff chuckle sounded over the line, "Of course Darling. I'd do anything for my favorite little intern."

* * *

Will threw himself on his bed with a loud sigh. He couldn't believe his mom saw that. Rubbing his face, Will groaned. Kissing Neil physically felt good, particularly when he yanked his hair and shoved him against the door. Unfortunately, Will knew he didn't feel a connection to Neil. But how could Will turn him away when he was the only one who would like Will?

Will was more confused than ever about his feelings.

Will exhaled loudly before getting off the bed and undressed. Before heading into the bathroom Will took out his phone. Upon seeing Paul's message Will almost cried. _'God, what am I going to do?'_

**OK.**

* * *

Author's note:

Uh oh, Sami and EJ are getting involved now. Paul might be in for some serious trouble if Sonny doesn't kill him first.

Will is so close to realizing his feelings aren't unrequited. But don't think that Neil is giving up without a serious fight.

Also a big shout out to all of my guest reviewers! Thank you so much for reading and taking the time to review.

Please review and let me know what you think. Does the progression make sense? Is everything moving along too fast or too slow? If you have a request or suggestion for what you want to see let me know.

I heard that Freddie was leaving DOOL is that confirmed or just a rumor?

Up next: Will and Paul's meeting is rudely interrupted.


	5. Chapter 5

Will slowly made his way to Horton Town Square. He was nervous about meeting Paul. He wasn't sure how to act around Paul after the fight with Neil. Will would have felt more comfortable meeting at Common Grounds especially if Sonny was there with them.

Spotting Paul sitting at a table fiddling with his phone Will made his way over. He knew Paul would try to convince him to stay away from Neil but couldn't Paul see? Will had to be with Neil. One day Will would realize his feelings for Neil and he would be able to get over Paul. And Sonny. '_Crap, my life sucks_.'

Glancing up from his phone Paul saw Will walking over. '_Wow he looks good in blue_,' Paul thought admiring how the tight shirt clung to Will's chest and arms. Paul gestured for Will to sit down, "Hey, Will," Paul breathed.

"Hi," Will replied. He tried not to look at Paul for too long. But he couldn't help himself. When they first met Will was a bit too distracted by Sonny to really notice Paul. But over the past few weeks Will realized that Paul was cute in his own way. He had a way of looking at Will that Will had never experienced before. '_Was Neil right? Does Paul like me back? No, it doesn't matter. No one would want me if they had Sonny.' _

Sensing Will's discomfort, Paul took Will by the hand, thumb stroking his wrist, "Don't be nervous."

Heart in his throat, Will nodded. He gently let his hand slip out of Paul's and leaned his elbow on the metal table. Wincing in pain, Will forgot that he bruised it falling down yesterday.

Paul, looking deeply concerned, softly touched Will's elbow, bending it forward and backwards and rubbing slightly. "Does it hurt really bad?"

"No," Will told him, eyes wide, "I forgot about it, actually." Looking at Paul's cheek, "It's not as bad as your face right now."

Looking down at the table Paul sighed, "I'm so sorry you got hurt, Will. That was never my intention."

"Why did you do that," Will asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer. "Why did you hit him?"

"I just got so angry Will. I couldn't control myself. Just the thought of him near you makes me so upset. And seeing the way he was touching you and looking at you…I'm sorry I lost control," Paul admitted. He was sorry Will got banged up in the fight but he certainly wasn't sorry he punched Neil in the face. '_He deserved it.' _

"I've never seen you like that," Will told him, "You really scared me." Looking at his elbow Will realized Paul was still holding it. Pressing his lips together Will pulled his arm away. It felt as if Paul's hand had burned him through his shirt; marked him for everyone to see.

"I never wanted that to happen," Paul explained, his face crumpled, crushed at the idea that Will could be afraid of him. "I would never hurt you, Will. Trust me."

Cheeks pink and warm, Will nodded slowly, eyes locked on Paul's.

Satisfied that Will understood, Paul moved on to the reason he invited Will to meet him, "Let's just be honest, Will," Paul began, "You can't be with Neil."

A little put off by the wording Will crinkled his brows and asked, "But why?"

"Because the man is a total perve," Paul burst out knowing it was hypocritical of him. But there was a difference between what he did and what Neil did. _'Will knows I wouldn't hurt him. He doesn't know Neil.' _

"Neil explained that was a misunderstanding," Will told Paul. '_How am I supposed to get over him if he keeps acting like this?'_

"No it wasn't Will. You don't remember but I know what I saw and heard. You couldn't even walk by yourself and he tried to take advantage of you," Paul harshly told Will.

"I was the one that tried to blow him," Will admitted bluntly. He was starting to get annoyed with Paul's attitude. Will wasn't a child. He could date whoever he wanted with or without Paul's approval.

Paul stared at Will in disbelief, "No, you weren't." Paul knew Will wouldn't do that with Neil. '_Not like he did with me. It was different with me. We're different than everyone else._' "And you told me that he was talking about wanting to see you suck him off. That doesn't exactly sound like something he would just casually bring up now does it?"

Will was confused and angry. Fed up with Paul's arrogance, "So what Paul? I can date whoever I want."

"Are you fucking kidding me, Will," Paul asked in outrage. "You're still too young to know what's best for you."

"What," Will demanded, "I'm not a child. You can't tell me what to do!"

"Yes, I can! You deserve more than that Will! Get that through your head," Paul, forgetting himself, screamed in Will's face.

Looking startled, Will shook his head, '_Why can't he see what he's doing to me?_' Will got up and tried to rush away. _'I can't do this. Oh my god, I can't be here_.'

Frustrated with himself and Will, Paul shoved his chair back and in a few short steps grabbed Will's arm and turned him around. Now face-to-face Paul wrapped Will in a tight embrace. "He doesn't deserve you," Paul whispered in his ear. "No one will ever deserve you."

Will closed his eyes and buried his face in Paul's neck, head shaking weakly. He trembled slightly, thoughts racing in his head. Will promised himself he would hold on to Paul for only a moment longer. Just one moment to memorize Paul's scent and relish in the feeling of being surrounded by his strong arms. Then Will would back away and distance himself, physically and emotionally. '_I can't be around him anymore. I can't,_' Will thought desperately. He almost cried out when he felt Paul press a kiss to his blonde hair. As Will steeled himself to pull away he heard someone clear their throat pointedly.

Will jumped away from Paul, eyes blinking away tears. Stomach dropping, Will flushed fiercely when he met the accusing eyes of Adrienne Kiriakis. '_Oh god_,' Will thought in horror.

"Will, Paul," Adrienne said in a flat voice. Her keen eyes caught the horrified look on Will Horton's face. But Paul, on the other hand, looked annoyed; almost as if he was upset his cuddle time with Will was interrupted.

"Adrienne, hi," Paul said. He tried to be pleasant but his body still tingled where Will was pressed against him. He would have given just about anything to keep Will in his arms a moment longer.

"I was off to see my son," Adrienne began deliberately, "You know, your fiancé."

Paul sighed deeply and refrained from rolling his eyes, "Yes, I know who he is."

"I wasn't sure you remembered what with that little display I just saw," Adrienne replied sharply.

Sensing a confrontation, Will, feeling slightly sick, explained, "I'm having boy problems. Paul was just giving me advice."

Feeling a bit appeased, Adrienne asked, "Oh, really?"

"Yeah," Paul said still annoyed he had to explain any of his business to Adrienne, "I told Will he was a douche."

"No he's not and it's none of your business in the first place," Will said, aggravated Paul wouldn't back off.

"And I told you he wasn't good enough," Paul said, "You aren't dating him and that's final." Paul crossed his arms and stared at Will. There was no way he was going to let Will near that guy again.

Gritting his teeth Will growled out, "That's not your decision." Nodding his head at Adrienne Will stalked off. '_I have to date Neil. I have to_.'

Disturbed by what she was seeing Adrienne hoisted her purse higher on her shoulder and turned to Paul, "I don't know what that was but I don't like it." She too flounced off dramatically.

'_Fucking great,_' Paul groaned, kicking a stray rock, wishing Neil was around to punch some more.

* * *

Will hurried through the park in a daze. He had no destination in mind he just kept focusing on getting as far from Paul as possible. '_Maybe forever,_' he thought miserably. Will never imagined he would be the type to go after his friends' boyfriends but here he was. No, maybe that wasn't true. He heard one of Sonny's friends say they wanted to date Neil and Will went with him anyway. He knew someone else was interested in Neil and Will made out with him anyway. '_Oh god, I'm my mother_.'

Absolutely petrified by the thought Will walked right into another person without even noticing. Bouncing off a hard frame Will would have fallen right on his butt if not for the quick reflexes of one EJ Dimera.

EJ righted Will before brushing off imaginary creases in his immaculate suit. "William, do be mindful of your surroundings. I thought I taught you as much under my tutelage." Finally looking at Will's face, EJ furrowed his eyebrows in concern. He guided Will to the nearby bench and pushed him to sit.

Will was practically in a stupor. He barely even registered that he was sitting instead of standing and could hardly hear a word EJ said.

Concerned over Will's lack of a response, EJ sighed before going to his old staple with Will-smacking him lightly on the face. He smiled slightly when Will finally blinked and recognition registered in his blue eyes. "Finally, William, honestly I don't have all day."

Will felt his face heat up from embarrassment more so than the actual slap. He vaguely recalled telling someone that he kind of liked being hit by EJ, but the memory was so faint Will couldn't be sure if it was real or not. That was not something he should be thinking about now. Shaking his head clear, Will finally said, "Sorry."

Exhaling deeply and throwing his head back, EJ inquired, "Alright, what is it?"

Will, looking confused, asked, "What's what?"

"As adorable as that confused little face is William, do not play dumb with me. I know you better than that," EJ told Will confidently, "Now tell me what the problem is and I'll make it go away."

"Oh," Will whispered. Shifting nervously Will craned his neck up to look at EJ's face. Satisfied that he didn't look more conniving than usual, Will admitted, "It's nothing. Just boy drama."

The second Will looked down at his feet EJ smirked triumphantly, "Well I was a boy not too long ago. Maybe I can help?"

Will shook his head desperately, "I don't think you can help me this time EJ. Not unless you can make my feelings disappear."

"I'm sure my father has a shot for that somewhere in the mansion," EJ said teasingly. "Now, why do you want your feelings to go away? Samantha told me you were seeing someone."

Rolling his eyes at his mother, Will told EJ, a bit ashamed, "He's not the one I have feelings for."

Raising his eyebrow EJ scooted closer to Will, putting his arm around the back of the bench, "Alright. So who are the feelings for then?"

Will slumped against EJ in despair. "It doesn't matter. Nothing will ever happen. Ever."

"Your self-esteem could use some work, William," EJ noted, _'That's a lesson for another day_.' "But, I bet I can guess exactly who you don't want to like. It's Paul isn't it?"

Nodding dejectedly Will leaned his head on EJ's shoulder, closing his eyes.

EJ rubbed Will's arm comfortingly. "And the problem is that he's engaged and you want Sonny out of the way?"

"No," Will said frantically, "The problem is Sonny and Paul are my best friends and I can't feel that way about them."

"Them," EJ questioned in confusion_, 'Oh lord._' "I thought you wanted to be with Paul?"

Will turned his head so his face was pressed against EJ's arm, so he wouldn't have to look him in the eyes, "I like them both," Will's muffled voice admitted.

"I see," EJ said. Rolling his eyes, "And they don't like you back?" '_I went from Mayoral problems to teenage love triangles.'_

"The problem is I shouldn't like them at all," Will said softly. "They're getting married and I'm just some stupid boy with a crush."

"If it was just a crush I don't think you would be this upset," EJ commented. "Did Sonny or Paul do anything to make you feel unsettled?"

Nodding slightly against EJ's arm, Will admitted, "Yesterday Paul and Sonny ran into Neil and I on our date. Paul got into a fight with Neil."

"And Neil is the boy you've been seeing," EJ confirmed, mind trying to keep up with all the names. '_I let the boy out of my sight and this is what his life turns into.' _

"Yeah," Will said, "And Paul ruined our date. He ruined our first date too actually. He keeps trying to keep me away from Neil. "

"Right," EJ said suspiciously, '_Looks like your instincts were right again, Samantha_.'

"I'm only seeing Neil so I can try to get over Paul and Sonny but Paul is making it impossible," Will explained, it felt good to finally admit everything he's been conflicted about, "Neil told me that it's because Paul wants me for himself."

EJ nodded his head, "Sounds like this Neil person is intelligent. That's exactly what I think."

"I don't think so," Will said, finally turning his head again so it wasn't smooshed against EJ, "I think he's just being protective. He's got Sonny; he would never want me."

"There's that wonderful self-esteem again, William. Don't sell yourself short. You're a handsome young man and of course Paul would want you," EJ told him with a touch of exasperation. He missed visiting with Will everyday but he certainly didn't miss having to give so many pep talks.

"Even if he did," Will confided in EJ, "Sonny's my best friend. I could never do anything to hurt him. That's why I have to be with Neil. He's the only one that actually wants me. If I can like him instead I won't have to worry about doing anything stupid again."

"Again," EJ questioned in interest. _'How could it possibly get more complicated_?'

"I told you that Paul kind of ruined my first date, right," Will began, "Well, Neil and I were at The Spot and I was a little drunk. Paul took me home with him and I took off all my clothes and made an idiot out of myself."

"At least you didn't shoot anyone," EJ mused. Mind racing, EJ was beginning to dislike this Paul character. "And do you know what else happened when you were with Paul that night?"

"Oh ha ha," Will told EJ, punching him lightly on the arm, "But no, I don't remember much of anything from that night. I woke up in Paul's bed with a headache and all gross and sticky. Paul had to tell me what happened."

Alarm bells ringing in his head, EJ pursed his lips. "And you're afraid if you're alone with Paul or Sonny you won't be able to control yourself and jeopardize your friendships?"

"Yes," Will told EJ. He missed their talks. EJ was always able to help him see clearly. '_Ironic since he's always in his own messes.'_

"In that case, William, I think you should trust your instincts," EJ told him confidently, "If you think you need to distance yourself from them than do that. Maybe you should talk to that Neil character and go on a date with him again."

Will bobbed his head in agreement, "OK, I will. At least for a few days. And I'll text Neil."

"Very good William. Now honestly, you know you can always come to me when you need advice," EJ insisted. '_You should have come to me sooner_.'

"I wasn't sure if you were still upset about the Rafe thing or not," Will admitted sheepishly. That wasn't really his best move.

Rolling his eyes, EJ explained, "I was upset yes, but it's not your fault you're easily manipulated. You're extremely naïve William. Which is why you need me to help clean up your messes."

Pouting slightly Will looked up at EJ with his puppy eyes, "That's not fair."

'_Hook, line and sinker_,' EJ thought. "Oh don't give me that face."

Will smiled slightly at EJ, feeling lighter than he had in days. "Thank you EJ. You really helped."

"Of course I did," EJ agreed, jostling Will from his side and standing up. "Remember what I said alright? Stay away from Paul and Sonny for now."

Standing up as well, Will agreed, "I promise, EJ." Will stuck his hand out for EJ to shake only for EJ to completely ignore it and pull him into a hug. Will smiled and shook his head, amused.

As Will walked away, EJ watched him before pulling out his phone and dialing, "Yes, it's me. I want you to get as much information as you can about Paul Narita. Everything you can find." _'I've got my eye on you, Narita.'_

* * *

Adrienne stomped into Common Grounds angrily. Catching sight of Sonny going over papers at a table she marched over. Unannounced Adrienne plopped into the red chair and huffed, "We need to talk about Will Horton."

"Hi, Mom, how are you," Sonny asked sarcastically, eyebrow raised, "I'm fine by the way, thanks for asking."

"I'm serious, Sonny," Adrienne told him, right down to business. She was not in a joking mood.

Sonny looked up at his mom strangely and rolled his eyes, "Will is my friend, Mom."

"It didn't look that way when I saw him all over your fiancé," Adrienne bluntly explained.

"What are you talking about," Sonny asked, heart rate accelerating. _'They were meeting in the square. Nothing could have happened.' _

"Just now, Sonny. Your little friend was nuzzling Paul and looked like he was going to die of guilt when I found them," Adrienne explained with a frown. She liked Will, she did but he was still raised by Sami Brady.

"They were meeting this morning to talk about Neil, Mom. Paul was probably comforting him," Sonny said more so to reassure himself than his mother. Logically, he knew that's what was happening but Sonny still felt uneasy. Will did admit he wanted Paul. Was Will accepting comfort or taking liberties? After Paul's display with Neil there was no way Will couldn't see Paul liked him. Sonny still hadn't talked to Paul about the fight either. They ignored each other for the rest of the night. They only talked this morning when Paul told Sonny he was meeting with Will. Sonny agreed with Paul that Neil needed to go. But he still wasn't sure what to do about the state of his relationship.

Either way Sonny would do whatever he could to keep his mother out of it.

Adrienne was not convinced, "I know what I saw and both of them were enjoying that comfort a little too much. I wouldn't trust Will around Paul, Sonny. Not if you want to keep your fiancé."

Offended on Will's behalf, Sonny firmly told his mother, "I trust Will. He would never do anything to betray our friendship. And you need to stay out of my love life."

After staring at her son for a moment Adrienne relented. "Fine." Standing up again Adrienne told Sonny over her shoulder as she walked away, "But I find it interesting that you didn't say you trusted Paul." '_As long as Will Horton is in the picture I'll never stay out of your love life, Sonny.'_

Sonny threw the pen he was holding on the table in frustration. The last thing this situation needed was his mother getting involved. Sonny put his head on the table and groaned. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

Lifting his head, Sonny decided something major. Tonight Paul and Sonny were finally going to talk about Will. Everything out on the line. No holding back. Tonight they would figure out what they were going to go.

Sonny pulled out his phone and sent Paul a message:

**When I get home we're talking about Will.**

* * *

Author's note:

With Sami, EJ, and Adrienne on the loose the drama can only pick up. Which one is going to cause the most problems for the couple?

I loved EJ's advice to Will but Will conveniently forgot to mention why Paul ruined his first date with Neil didn't he? EJ wont be happy when he finds out about that.

As always please review and let me know what you think. I get the feeling everyone is going to love the next chapter.

Up next: Sonny and Paul talk about the problems in their relationship as well as Will. They both have different suggestions on how to fix it.


	6. Chapter 6

Will closed the laptop softly and looked over at Neil. "See, I told you it was probably something easy to fix."

Neil shrugged and chuckled, "And I told you I wasn't good at that type of stuff."

"It's not that hard, dude," Will said jokingly, "You just have to click yes when it tells you to update." Will couldn't decide if Neil was really that bad or he was just trying to get Will to laugh.

"Like I said, I'm pretty clueless," Neil admitted. "I just heard around that you're really good at this stuff." Maybe Neil wasn't that bad at technology but he was clearly no Will Horton.

Will smiled, "Thanks." So far, his third date with Neil was going much smoother than the first two. They ate Chinese takeout on a blanket in Neil's dorm and watched a few shows on Netflix. When Will saw how slow Neil's laptop was he couldn't help but investigate a little.

"Come here," Neil directed as he patted the spot next to him on his bed. His lips quirked when Will crawled over beside him.

Will relaxed into Neil's side, adjusting himself until he was comfortable. '_This is nice_,' Will decided. There still weren't any butterflies but being with Neil was easy. There were no complicated feelings or guilt. Neil was just a nice guy who Will liked well enough.

After the chat with EJ, Will began to see things a bit clearer. For instance, he needed to give Neil a real chance. Maybe the reason he didn't like Neil romantically was because he was too focused on Sonny and Paul. But he promised EJ he would stay away from those two.

Despite their problematic past Will trusted EJ. In spite of all their previous problems Will knew EJ would be the only adult he could go to that wouldn't judge him about this. His mom would make it all about her. His dad would give him a well-meaning but misguided lecture. Grandma Marlena would be disappointed in him. Grandma Kate would probably start plotting a way to make Paul and Sonny miserable. But EJ just let him talk and figure everything out himself. Will wasn't naïve enough to believe he did it out of the goodness of his heart but still. EJ Dimera wasn't a bad person to have on your side.

On top of all that, there was something nice about having someone who never made a big deal out of Will's sexuality. There were no awkward confrontations or speeches. Will didn't need to come out to EJ because EJ already knew. Will being gay was just another fact about him to EJ. Will had blonde hair, blue eyes and he was gay. Will felt relieved that EJ never made a big deal out of it, at least not to Will.

Plus, Will always craved a permanent father figure. Will knew his actual father loved him but sometimes it was hard to remember. Lucas was constantly enveloped in either Sami's drama or one of his own making. Not to mention Will's complicated relationship with his Uncle Austin. There were times when Will would have to physically stop his mouth from forming the word Dad around him. Which contributed to why Will was so desperate to have his mother's relationship with Rafe work out. Rafe was the nicest of all his pseudo-father figures and the most stable. He was in law enforcement for goodness sakes. That was practically the opposite of Sami's other exes.

Knowing that he had EJ's support in his decision to distance himself from Sonny and Paul gave Will the confidence to really give it a try with Neil. If he gave it time he might really be able to fall for the guy. Who was already in love with their boyfriend before they started dating anyway?

So, when Neil leaned in for a kiss Will simply closed his eyes and let it happen. The gentle pressure on his lips made Will hum in surprise. Even without the butterflies kissing Neil went beyond anything he ever felt with Gabi or Mia.

Will turned in Neil's arms, pressing closer, his hands lightly caressing Neil's chest. Neil's hands gently combed Will's hair, fingers massaging his scalp. Will moaned at the sensation. He couldn't remember ever being kissed this sweetly before especially not by Neil.

Will pulled away from the kiss and shyly smiled at Neil. Reaching up Will brushed his fingertips against the faint bruise on Neil's chin. "Does it hurt," Will questioned with a whisper.

Neil shook his head, "Not now it doesn't." When Will pressed a feather light kiss to his chin Neil almost wished it did hurt. Just so Will would keep looking at him like that. As if Neil was something worth looking at.

"I'm surprised you even wanted to see me after that," Will confessed, chin dipping to his chest shamefully.

"It's going to take a lot more than some jealous freak to scare me away," Neill explained simply. With a smile, lifting Will's head to look in his eyes, "But speaking of this," he pointed to his bruise, "What's going on with Paul?"

Will sighed and pouted, "I don't even know. He's been so weird and confusing lately."

"Have you thought about what I told you," Neil asked quietly, hand cupping Will's cheek firmly.

"Yeah," Will replied honestly, "I talked to EJ about it all. He agrees with you actually."

Eyebrow raised in confusion, "EJ Dimera? Why would you talk to him about this?"

"It's pretty hard to explain," Will told Neil, "He used to be my step-father and also my boss. Now we're kind of friends. When we aren't screwing the other over actually."

'_That explains a lot_,' Neil thought, remembering Will's reaction to being called baby boy. "Well what did EJ tell you?"

"Just that I needed to figure out my feelings," Will told Neil sensibly.

"Any ideas there," Neil asked, thumb rubbing Will's cheekbone.

"I'm here with you, aren't I," Will mused with a small smile.

Neil pulled Will in for another kiss.

Will and Neil kissed pleasantly on Neil's bed until it was time for Will to go home. Neil drove Will back to Sami's place, ignoring Will's protests that it wasn't necessary.

After Neil gave Will a sweet kiss on the cheek at the front door Will grabbed his hand and explained, "I just want you to know that I'm going to stay away from Paul and Sonny. I promise."

Neil walked to his car with a spring in his step. He might have only gotten a few innocent kisses tonight out of Will but he knew it wouldn't be long now. '_I got him almost exactly where I want him_.'

* * *

"Hey," Sonny called out as he walked through the door to the studio earlier than he normally would. He set down his keys and shrugged off his jacket.

Paul looked over at him from the bed, XBOX controller in hand, "Hey."

Sonny sighed before going to the fridge for some water. He couldn't help but feel anxious. He felt so confident when he messaged Paul to talk but now that he's here he isn't sure what to do. Taking a sip of his water Sonny sat gingerly on the bed.

Paul switched off his game. The past few hours he had deliberated over what exactly he needed to tell Sonny. He should have known this conversation was a long time coming especially because of the fight he got into yesterday.

They both sat on the bed in awkward silence, neither knowing what to say or even how to start.

Finally cracking, Paul said, "I saw your mom today."

Laughing bitterly, Sonny nodded his head, "Oh yeah. I know all about that."

"Of course she would go running to you," Paul snorted and rolled his eyes.

"It's what she told me that made me realize we need to talk Paul," Sonny confessed. '_OK, here goes._'

"It wasn't any of her business. Will was about to agree to kick Neil to the curb when she showed up," Paul complained.

"That doesn't matter, Paul," Sonny began, annoyed that Paul was missing the point. "Without her we still would need to talk about this before it gets any worse."

"Before what gets worse," Paul questioned. He still wasn't even sure what they were talking about.

"About Will," Sonny yelled out exasperated. "Don't act like this is news to you."

"What about Will," Paul asked, already annoyed and they hadn't even begun talking.

"You know exactly what, Paul," Sonny argued, seconds away from screaming. He stared at his fiancé with his eyebrow raised, daring him to deny it again.

Paul shook his head in frustration about to talk back when he caught the look on Sonny's face. "Ugh," he yelled out, dragging his hands through his hair. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"I want you to tell me the truth," Sonny told him, tone harsh. He was done tiptoeing around the situation.

"And what truth is that," Paul asked patronizingly, disliking Sonny's tone of voice.

"That you have feelings for Will," Sonny told him, voice choking up slightly. With as angry and confused as he had been lately he never really took the time to decide how the reality of the situation made him feel. '_Oh god, my fiancé wants someone else_.'

Looking Sonny straight in the eyes Paul nodded once. Paul didn't like the pain coloring Sonny's face but there was no denying the truth. He did like Will Horton.

Sonny put his head in his hands, "Fuck." He knew it was true. He wasn't an idiot. But a small part of him wanted it to all be a misunderstanding. He wanted Paul to tell him that was ridiculous. That he could never like anyone but Sonny.

Paul crossed his arms in discomfort. It hurt to see Sonny so upset but what could he do. It wasn't like he tried very hard to keep his feelings a secret.

"So now what," Sonny whispered dejectedly, resting his chin in his hands.

Paul shrugged and said nothing. Anything else he told Sonny would only result in Sonny getting more distraught or pissed off.

"No, you don't get to shrug," Sonny told him, anger beginning to fill him up, "You did this now you need to fix it."

"How am I supposed to do that," Paul demanded. "It's not like I can just make my feelings go away."

"I want you to stay away from Will," Sonny told him firmly.

Paul's eyes widened and his heart stopped, breath catching in his throat. He desperately shook his head, "No." The idea seemed almost unfathomable to him, like being told not to drink water.

Sonny turned away in hurt, seeing the anguish on Paul's face just at the thought of not seeing Will again. "That's what I want Paul."

"I'm sorry, Sonny, but no," Paul told him softly.

"How can you say that," Sonny twirled around in rage. "How can you tell me no after what you just said? We're getting married! What? Did you think you could keep Will on the side and everything would be fine?"

Paul, getting worked up now too, "Don't talk about him like that! He's your best friend too. How can you even think about abandoning him now? You know how crushed he would be that we stopped talking to him. He would be devastated."

"I didn't say I had to stop talking to him," Sonny told Paul darkly.

"Excuse me," Paul asked. He was past feeling upset he hurt Sonny and was now just irritated.

"I'm not the one that can't control myself, that's you buddy," Sonny informed Paul, arms crossing and a smirk gracing his lips.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now," Paul spit out. "This entire situation is your fault!"

"You having feelings for someone else is not my fault," Sonny screamed out, finger pointing in Paul's face.

"You're the one who pushed me to be his friend. You wanted me to spend time with him. You wanted me to care about him," Paul argued, "So, don't go around acting like this is all on me."

"Wanting you to be friends is different than wanting you to fall for him," Sonny maintained. "I told you to help him not try to date him."

"Whatever I'm feeling right now for Will would never have happened if you didn't feel it first," Paul told Sonny smugly. "You can act as self-righteous as you want but don't pretend like I'm the only one at fault here."

Sonny glared at Paul, "You're the one going around following Will on dates. You're the one getting into fights over him. My own mother could see how much you want him. How the hell is that my fault?"

"Oh shut up," Paul replied angrily. "I'm not talking about your stupid mother. I'm talking about the fact that you're so pissed off at me for wanting Will when you want him just as badly."

Sonny's mouth opened and closed, chest heaving with anger. He didn't want to admit it but Paul was right. He was being hypocritical.

Looking at Sonny's gaping mouth, Paul smiled, "Yeah, that's what I thought. Now you just imagine me telling you that you don't ever get to see Will again." Paul told Sonny being cruel on purpose, "But I do. I can spend all the time I want around the boy we both like. But you don't."

Sonny growled in frustration, "Fine then. We both won't go near him."

"That won't fix anything Sonny," Paul insisted. "We would both feel guilty about turning our backs on Will. We wouldn't be able to stand knowing he's hurting because of us. We would do something stupid."

Sonny realized he was right. Will didn't have very many close friends. No one he could rely on and who would do anything to help him. And just thinking about the look on Will's face if they told him they couldn't be friends anymore caused Sonny's throat to spasm. Sonny knew he wouldn't be able to stay away. Sighing in frustration Sonny threw himself backwards on the bed. "Then what do we do?"

Paul looked at Sonny apprehensively. He knew what he wanted to do. He just wasn't sure if Sonny would kill him or not over it. "I have an idea but I think you're going to hate it."

Rolling over to look at him Sonny asked wearily, "What is it?"

Paul sat down next to Sonny on the bed. He put his hand on Sonny's arm and stroked his skin, "We both want Will don't we?" Seeing Sonny nod, Paul continued, "Then I think the easiest solution would be to have him."

"Have him what," Sonny asked. '_He can't mean that_.' However, Sonny was done guessing. He needed Paul to spell it out for him.

Sliding his hand down to Sonny's and connecting their fingers, "Have him as in make him ours."

Sonny froze, hand locked with Paul's. His mind was racing at the possibility. It would fix almost all of their problems. The idea seemed so easy. But Sonny knew it wouldn't be. _'Especially not in this town_.'

"Just think about it," Paul insisted, moving closer to Sonny, so their chests were pressed together, "We could go to the movies together again and reach over for his hand. When he gets embarrassed we could kiss the pinks of his cheeks."

Sonny closed his eyes and pictured it. He could imagine it so clearly and Paul made it sound so simple.

"Instead of sending him to his mom's we could bring him here," Paul continued, voice lowering to a whisper, "Spread him out right on our bed. Take our time with him."

Sonny whimpered softly, hips beginning to rub against Paul's.

"Teach him everything he needs to know," Paul continued, groaning at the feeling of Sonny gyrating against him. "Don't you want that Sonny?"

"Yes," Sonny whispered. He reached up and pulled Paul into a desperate kiss. It was everything Sonny had denied himself from thinking about. His brain would simply shut off whenever he tried to picture Will as anything other than a friend. But now, with Paul's encouragement, Sonny couldn't stop thinking.

Paul kissed back fiercely, the first kiss they have shared like this in a long time. The last time Paul had kissed anyone like this was Will.

Sonny pulled away from Paul and began unbuckling both their belts, "Keep talking".

Pulling off his pants and boxers, Paul groaned when Sonny touched him, "We would take off all his clothes. See that body completely bare. Take our time touching and kissing him." Paul bucked into Sonny's hand, eyes closing as he remembered how gorgeous Will was naked and uninhibited.

Paul grabbed Sonny's cock and began stroking him, each touching the other. Sonny cried out; he couldn't remember the last time they were together like this but it had been so long. He didn't even realize how desperate he was for it. "What else," Sonny panted out.

"Fuck," Paul moaned, "We would both want to taste him so bad. We'd probably try to push the other away until we realized we could share. Both of us licking and sucking his cock together. Hearing Will cry for us as we worship him." Paul could remember those beautiful moans; they practically haunted his dreams.

"Yes," Sonny agreed. He wanted it so bad he could almost taste Will on his tongue.

"Then when he was so close we would pull away and focus on that gorgeous ass," Paul promised, "Stretching him open so beautifully for our cocks. Oh god, who would fuck him first, Sonny? Who would get to be the first inside that perfect little hole?"

Sonny was so close. Only a little bit more, "I want it Paul. Please, I want it so bad."

Paul chuckled darkly, "OK, Sonny. You can be the first inside of him. How do you want him? On his back? You want to throw his legs over your shoulders and pound into him deep?" '_Oh fuck, oh fuck_.'

"Hands and knees," Sonny confessed, "Want to fuck him open slowly and watch him take it. I want to look up and see your cock in his mouth."

"Oh, fuck," Paul groaned, remembering how perfect he felt down Will's throat, "God, yes. You want to come inside him, huh? Mark him up?"

Sonny, making a high pitched keen, came across Paul's fist. Paul stroked him through it until Sonny became too sensitive. Looking up, Sonny rubbed Paul's cock faster, "I wanna see him ride you. Wanna see my come leak out onto your cock. Wanna hear him begging for you to fuck him."

Paul pulled Sonny into a kiss and came messily, dripping onto the bed. The two continued to kiss each other softly. For the first time in a long time they felt truly at ease with one another.

Paul pecked Sonny's lips gently a few more times before pulling away. "That was great."

"Yeah," Sonny agreed. "It hasn't felt like that in a long time."

Paul nodded and stood up. The two of them began to clean themselves and change. Taking one look at the comforter Paul pulled it off the bed. He'd wash it in the morning.

"So," Sonny said, interrupting their comfortable silence. "I guess we need to talk to Will, huh?"

Paul smiled slightly, throwing his arm around Sonny's shoulders, "Yeah I guess we do."

"I didn't expect this to be our solution to be honest," Sonny admitted sheepishly, cheeks warming up.

"I did," Paul deadpanned, ducking at the shirt Sonny threw at him. "I guess now all we need to do is convince Will."

"Somehow I don't think that will be a problem," Sonny told Paul with a secretive smile.

* * *

Author's note:

Now we're getting somewhere. Did anyone not see that coming? I tried very hard to make this development natural and not forced. So hopefully it came across as more than just sex or cheating.

But just how easy is it going to be for Will to agree to this? Especially when he just promised EJ and Neil he would stay away. Also, let's not forget that Adrienne and Sami are buzzing around. On top of that what do you think Neil is up to now?

Also, I was a bit stuck on how to get Sonny and Paul's conversation rolling and a comment from **aphass** inspired me. They wanted to know if Sonny would tell Paul about Will's crush just to see his reaction. Sonny didn't actually tell Paul that but it motivated me in the direction I wanted. So kudos to them and thank so very much for getting this going.

Any predictions and/or suggestions for the future?

As always please review. It really is very helpful knowing what everyone thinks.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonny checked his phone for probably the thousandth time that morning. Will still hadn't gotten back to him. Usually by this time the two would have been texting nonstop. He knew Will had a break between his Economic and Chemistry lectures around this time. Will should have replied to at least one of his messages by now.

Sonny couldn't help but feel nervously excited. Ever since his talk with Paul the night before Sonny finally let himself relax. All the stress he had been feeling was gone. All the thoughts Sonny had repressed about Will were released, like water bursting out of a dam. There was no more hiding anything. He could freely smile at the thought of Will's rambling. He could openly stare at Will's butt when he wears those jeans Sonny likes. Most of all, Sonny could finally get the chance to cup Will's blushing cheeks and kiss his full lips.

Now, not only could Sonny admit that he wanted Will he did not have to feel guilty over it. Yes, he was with Paul but that didn't mean he couldn't have feelings for Will too. Sonny was practically giddy now. He could have Paul and he could have Will too. _'And I do_,' Sonny thought blissfully. _'I want Will Horton and I'm going to get him.' _

Unlike Paul, Sonny was completely confident Will would agree to be with them. At the time he was terrified of Will having a crush on Paul but now he realized it was a good thing. '_And he said he had a crush on me too_,' Sonny daydreamed, elbow on the counter, head resting in the palm of his hand. _'This is going to be the easiest thing I've ever done.'_

* * *

Will walked out of the Starbucks on campus clutching his white to-go cup. He felt strangely guilty. His free-coffee-for-life card was practically burning a hole in his wallet. But if he was serious about staying away from Sonny that meant no more trips to Common Grounds.

So far Will had done a decent job of avoiding Sonny and Paul. He ignored all the texts he got even if he really did want to know what great news Sonny needed to tell him. But Will made a promise. He wouldn't be the guy who ruins relationships just because he had a crush. That was one brand of family history he had no interest in repeating.

Will was so lost in thought, fantasizing about the way Sonny's eyes must be glistening because he was excited, that he literally jumped into the air when he heard his name being called, fumbling his cup. Will turned towards the voice, clutching his coffee to his chest, like one would cradle a baby. His stomach dropped when he noticed who was yelling for him. '_Oh no_.'

There was Adrienne Kiriakis, signature dress and cardigan in place. One hand was grasping her purse and the other hand was holding the arm of a handsome young man a few years older than Will.

"There you are Will," Adrienne said voice full of delight. "I was just talking about you."

"Uh, you were," Will questioned in concern, '_What the hell_?'

"I was just dropping off this check for the university when this gentleman offered to show me around," Adrienne began, an elated smile on her face.

"OK," Will commented in confusion. He was certain he must be missing something.

"Here I was telling him all about this young, gorgeous freshman that he absolutely needed to meet and then there you were, like a vision in white," Adrienne practically purred, smile reaching unnatural levels of bright.

Will blinked blankly at Adrienne.

Adrienne had to refrain from sneering in exasperation, _'Now I know Paul isn't interested in his brains_.'

The man smiled in amusement, oddly charmed by Will's obliviousness, _'Is this kid for real?'_

"Oh," Will said suddenly, realizing he was in a white shirt, "Are you talking about me?" Completely baffled Will glanced over both his shoulders just to be sure.

The man chuckled deeply at Will with an interested smile, "You were right, Mrs. Kiriakis. He is cute."

Will's face flushed and he looked down at his shoes immediately. '_What is my life?_'

Adrienne stepped towards Will and put her arm around his waist, pulling him closer, "This is Will Horton. Will, this is Brian."

* * *

Paul walked out of the laundry mat with the gray comforter folded in his arms. Paul felt completely relaxed for the first time in ages. He couldn't even be bothered to feel embarrassed when the teenage girls in the laundry mat saw the stains on the comforter as he shoved it in the washer. Things were finally starting to look up for Paul.

Before last night Paul never would have dreamed that he would actually get to keep both Sonny and Will. Sure, he had visualized what it would look like late at night but he never thought it would come true. Paul loved Sonny; he knew he did. But there was something about Will Horton that got under his skin. Paul would not go so far as to say he was in love yet but he was infatuated with Will.

Sonny insisted that Will would readily agree to join them. He wouldn't give any details but Sonny was confident. Paul was almost certain there was a secret behind that mischievous smile on Sonny's lips last night. But Paul couldn't find himself that concerned, not after the secret he was keeping from Sonny and Will. _'A secret I'm going to have to take to the grave,_' Paul decided, glad his phone had a lock and no one but him would see the picture he took of Will.

Despite Sonny's assurances Paul was still nervous. There was still Neil to contend with, not that Paul thought he was much of a challenge. But everyone in Salem knew Sonny and Paul were engaged. It would be a little hard to explain how or why they were suddenly going on romantic, candlelit dates with Will. Last night, Paul and Sonny didn't get into the details of what they really wanted but Paul did not just want Will for sex. He was certain Sonny felt the same. Hopefully Will would see that as well.

Struggling with the giant blanket Paul dug into his pocket for his car keys. Yanking them out triumphantly, Paul pressed the unlock button a few times before he noticed a blonde leaning against his car. '_I'm really beginning to hate blonde females_,' Paul thought with a grimace.

As soon as she noticed him Sami Brady pushed off of the car and stood before Paul face-to-face. Shoulders set back and chin raised, "Paul," she began, "Let's get straight to the point. You need to stay the hell away from my son."

Paul, awkwardly holding the fluffy comforter, raised his eyebrow at Sami incredulously, "I don't think that's any of your business."

"Oh, believe me, it is." Sami stated in a no nonsense tone, "Anything to do with Will is my business."

"Yeah, and does Will know you're doing this," Paul asked, trying his hardest to bite his cheek and stay polite. _'God help me if Sami and Adrienne ever become friends.'_

"Will is young. He doesn't know what he needs in his life. But I do," Sami stepped closer to Paul, blanket the only thing between them, "And what Will needs is someone who can actually be with him. I don't know what sick game you're playing but it stops now."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Paul insisted internally panicking. '_There's no way she knows what we're planning.' _

Sami snorted inelegantly, "Right," shaking her hair out of her face Sami gave him a cruel smile, "You're engaged. If you aren't satisfied with Sonny then find someone else to cheat with. My son deserves more than to be your side piece."

Paul's fingers tightened their grip on the blanket, bunching the fabric together. "I would never treat Will like that," Paul gnashed out behind clenched teeth.

Giving Paul an unforgiving look Sami declared, "Stay away from Will. Or I will make your life a living hell." Sami tossed her hair over her shoulder and tramped away on her dangerous looking heels.

'_Well fuck_,' Paul thought, blanket drooping in his arms. He unlocked the door again, shoving the comforter haphazardly in the backseat. Paul was tempted to hit the wheel but thought better of it. His arm was still recovering and his knuckles were still bruised from Neil's stupid fat head. Paul settled for banging his head on the headrest behind him. Paul reached for his phone and was disappointed once again that Will still hadn't responded.

* * *

Sonny clutched his phone in his hand, a resigned look on his face. He snapped his neck up when the door opened only to slump back down when he noticed it was only EJ Dimera. '_Come on Will'_, Sonny thought, anticipation killing him.

Sonny stood up straight when EJ walked to the register. Sonny never knew what to think about EJ. He had heard some pretty horrible things but Will seemed to like him. Even if some of the horrible things involved Will. "What can I get you?"

"Espresso to go please," EJ told him directly while his hands were already opening his wallet and wading through the cash.

Behind him Lauren began the order so Sonny stayed to take EJ's money in a strained type of silence. Sonny felt slightly uncomfortable under EJ's intense stare.

"When does William get out of class today," EJ asked suddenly, dropping his change in the tip jar absently.

"I think around four," Sonny said casually, "He might have a study group though." _'Hopefully not, I need to see him now.'_

EJ gazed at Sonny coolly, '_Hmm_.'

"Why do you ask," Sonny questioned finding it hard not to be curious. His fingers began drumming the counter-top absentmindedly. When he noticed Sonny's lips quirked into a smile; he must have picked up that nervous habit from Will.

"I've decided to take him to dinner. We had a nice long chat yesterday. I realized how unwise it was to stop mentoring him," EJ told Sonny with a peculiar tone of voice. "He does flounder about uselessly without my guidance."

Sonny looked at EJ oddly, "I didn't think you were that involved in Will's life anymore." _'Not since you fired him.' _

"Oh William and I may have had our differences but he'll always be special to me. He's almost like a son. And I'd do anything for my family," EJ looked Sonny straight in the eyes, "I'd keep him away from anyone who would hurt him or take advantage of him."

Lauren set EJ's cup in front of him edging away from the tense conversation.

"Have you talked to William today," EJ asked Sonny pointedly, a smirk belying his handsome features.

"No," Sonny whispered beginning to feel something akin to dread. _'That would never happen. Will would never do that.'_

EJ grabbed his cup, nodded his head at Sonny and said, "Good." EJ left without another word, the door closing ominously behind him.

Sonny frantically pulled out his phone again, shaking it in his hands when there was still no message from Will.

* * *

"I just knew the two of you would get along perfectly," Adrienne cooed at Will, squeezing his hip.

Will said nothing. He felt trapped under the weight of Brian and Adrienne's stares. Will's eyes were wide and his lips pursed.

Brian grinned at Adrienne, "Thank you Mrs. Kririakis, I think so too" sunlight glistened off his bright smile.

Will felt a bit blinded by his teeth. _'No one has teeth that white naturally_.' Despite how handsome he was Will was beginning to feel creeped out.

"Maybe you and Will could go out sometime Brian. I'm sure Will would love that. Wouldn't you Will," Adrienne asked, her fingers digging into Will's flesh making him cringe.

"Um," Will interrupted meekly, a bit unnerved by his exclusion from the conversation. "I'm kind of already seeing someone."

"Nonsense. A little date would hardly be anything, Will," Adrienne told him, an unpleasant smile on her face. '_Seeing my son-in-law you mean._'

"Yeah, maybe we could head to The Spot sometime," Brian replied, eyes sweeping Will's body in a way that made Will uncomfortable.

Before Will could say anything Adrienne snatched his phone out of his pocket, handing it over to Brian. As Brian was inputting his information, Adrienne squeezed Will in a death grip, head tilted until it rested against Will's, and hissed through her smiling teeth, "Now Brian can be your special friend instead of Paul."

Will looked at Brian a bit harder_, 'Maybe having new friends wouldn't be so bad_.'

* * *

EJ was pondering what to do about young William when he heard someone call out, "Mr. Dimera!" Turning his gaze EJ looked at a tall, young man he had never seen before. "Can I help you," EJ asked in a bored tone, looking down at his watch.

"I'm Will's friend, Neil. Hopefully his soon to be boyfriend," Neil rushed out, extending his hand to shake EJ's with a firm grip.

"Of course," EJ said. "And what did you need?" '_What could have possibly happened in less than a day_,' EJ speculated. '_William is as dramatic as his mother_.'

"I just wanted to say thank you for convincing Will to stay away from Paul and Sonny," Neil admitted, glad EJ did all the hard work for him. He was positive he could have handled the situation but having an authority figure Will looked up to do it for him was much more convenient.

EJ nodded his head, sizing the boy up. '_Doesn't seem particularly special but if he keeps William focused who cares._' "Naturally, I want William to be completely happy."

"So do I," Neil confessed. "Which is why he needs to ignore Sonny and Paul. They've been messing with his head for too long now."

'_Just as I suspected_,' EJ mused. "And you intend to keep William pleased?"

"Yes," Neil told EJ confidently. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make Will happy." '_And I plan on making him happy over and over again.'_

"Then we're in agreement," EJ acknowledged. As he started walking away he told Neil assuredly, "But if I find out you have failed William won't be the only one unhappy."

Neil gulped as he stared at EJ's retreating back.

* * *

The walk from downtown to the university's campus wasn't that long exactly but Neil made slow work of it. His head was preoccupied thinking about Will. Even if EJ threatened him Neil knew he made the right decision meeting him. If he was someone Will listened to then Neil needed to keep him close at hand, especially if he was going to beat Paul.

Neil walked into the chemistry building hoping to see Will before Will's class began. Instead Neil saw Will being guided into the lecture hall by a large hand dangerously low on the small of his back. The man bent low to whisper in Will's ear before kissing his cheek. Will went inside the room, the tips of his ears red. As soon as the guy turned around Neil instantly recognized him.

"Dude, what the fuck was that," Neil asked with his arms crossed. '_So not cool_.'

Brian smirked smugly and shook his head, "I gotta say man, I was very skeptical when you kept bragging about your little virgin but damn. I usually prefer my men experienced but there's something about that one."

Neil rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Yeah there really is. But he's mine so don't even think about it dude."

"I figured as much but you can't blame a guy for trying," Brian admitted. The two fell into step as they walked out the building and down the steps. "Doubt he'd give it up to me before you anyway."

"I've been working this kid for weeks. He better be able to keep his legs closed a few more days," Neil snickered.

"Well let me know when you break him in. Maybe we could test him out together," Brian suggested, throwing his arm around Neil's waist, grinning dirtily.

Neil clapped Brian on the back good naturedly, "Dude, I plan on using him any and every way I can."

* * *

Author's note:

I couldn't resist having Brian make a cameo. He won't be around for very long I promise. I never really understood why no other guys were ever interested in Will. The kid was young and hot Salem's gay scene should have been all over him. Of course Will was so hung up on Sonny he probably wouldn't have noticed.

Will's trying to stay firm on keeping his promise to keep away from Sonny and Paul. But I doubt Sonny or Paul will let that last for very long. Meddling parents be damned. Which parent would you be afraid of the most?

Also, how diabolical was Neil trying to suck up to EJ? For now he has at least one ally on his side.

Please review and let me know what you thought. Suggestions/comments/complaints/questions are always appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Will sat on the couch at home, books spread open on the coffee table, notebook and pen in hand, laptop open beside him. Will was completely focused on studying for his mid-terms. The house was empty. His phone tucked away in his backpack. Will wished he could just turn it off but EJ told him he would be calling soon. Will would rather deal with the increasingly annoying texts from Sonny and Paul than an upset EJ Dimera.

Engrossed in his notes, Will let out a shrill scream when the front door burst open and slammed against the wall. Seeing it was only his mother Will yelled out, "Oh my god. What is wrong with you?"

Sami huffed loudly. She threw her purse on the side table before flopping on the couch dramatically; dislodging Will's carefully placed papers.

Will rolled his eyes theatrically. _'There went my quiet time.'_ Will began to gather his stuff together. "What is it this time, Mom? Whose life are you about to destroy?"

"EJ's," Sami uttered mutinously. Her arms crossed her chest and her eyes got that crazy glint to them. The one she always had before she did something utterly ridiculous.

"I thought you were getting along better now," Will questioned. He found their whole relationship odd but Will was a bit weirded out that EJ was so invested in him if he was having issues with his mom.

"We are," Sami admitted, "Which is why I'm upset. He's keeping a secret from me."

"How do you even know that," Will wondered out loud.

"I asked him to check up on something for me and now he won't tell me what he found," Sami explained in irritation.

"Did he at least tell you why," Will speculated already figuring EJ must have a good reason.

"He said I would overreact and make everything worse if I knew," Sami pouted. "I would not."

Will stared at his mother until she turned to face him. Taking one look at his expression Sami lightly slapped his arm. "I can control myself," she insisted, "I totally can."

"Right," Will said sarcastically, "I'll believe that the day you're nice to Nicole."

"She always starts first," Sami answered her son vehemently. A sheepish expression crossing her face as soon as she said it.

Will laughed loudly at his mom's antics. He wished they could always be like this, honest and teasing. Hearing a loud _buzz_ Will reached for his bag, yanking out his phone from the front pocket. He looked at the most recent message which was from EJ:

**Come to the mansion ASAP**.

Will, resisting scrolling through the rest of the messages, put the phone away and rolled his eyes. Taking his collected items Will started stuffing them in the backpack mournfully kissing his good grades goodbye.

Will quickly made his way to the door, hoping to sneak past Sami. Will barely refrained from sighing when he heard her stopping him.

"Where are you going," Sami demanded, stopped in the middle of opening her own bag and pulling out her laptop. Attention focused entirely on her son Sami sat looking at Will expectantly.

"Out," Will told her simply while quickly putting on his jacket. '_Definitely can't tell her where if she's upset with EJ.' _

"Cute," Sami told him with a blank face, "Where exactly out?"

"Just out to study," Will vaguely explained. His lies worked best when he gave no details and tried to look distracted.

Lips pursed and face troubled , Sami sternly advised, "Wherever you go please tell me it's not to see Paul Narita."

"What," Will asked in complete surprise.

"I love you Will and I know you would never recover if you went through with this," Sami explained calmly.

"I don't, I, I don't know what you're talking about, Mom," Will told her a horrible creeping suspicion crawling up the back of his throat.

Sami exhaled deeply before walking over to Will and grabbing his hand, "I think you do. You always hated when this happened with me. So, please, Will, just don't."

Will wrenched his hand from his mother in horror, "I would never do that." Will backed away from Sami. "Why would you think that? I wouldn't. Never ever."

Sami's face twisted uncomfortably, "Things happen Will. But you don't need him. There will be other boys. You don't have to settle for this."

"I'm not going to Paul," Will choked out in dismay. "What do you think of me, that I would do something like that?"

"It's OK, baby," Sami placated. "You, you just need some guidance. I know I haven't been the best role model so this has to be my fault. Just please reconsider."

"I don't need to do anything because I won't ever be with him," Will argued. "How could you even think that?"

"I've seen the way you look at him Will! I see the look in your eyes when you talk about him," Sami continued as if Will hadn't said anything. "But he's with someone else. You could be with anyone you want Will. Just don't hurt Sonny this way, please."

Will just shook his head disturbed by what his mother was telling him. What she was accusing him of doing.

"Then explain that message Will," Sami begged. "Tell me why you were ready to study but the second you got a message you were out the door and won't tell me where you're going."

Will stared at Sami tears of anger filling his eyes, "I'm not meeting Paul. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"I don't believe you Will," Sami admitted. "I know all the signs OK? I've been down this road more times than I care to remember." _'Don't become me, Will, please_.'

"Fine," Will told her in a cold voice. "Don't believe me." Will swung his backpack on his shoulder and stormed out the door.

* * *

Deciding to walk instead of having to go back inside and face his mother in hopes of borrowing her car, Will was surprisingly enjoying the crisp autumn air. He was attempting to quiz himself with his chemistry flashcards but he found it difficult to focus. He couldn't believe his mother. First he had to deal with Adrienne Kiriakis and her meddling but now his own mom too. Why did they both think Will would do that? Will was going out of his way to make sure nothing like that would ever happen. EJ thought he was better than they did. EJ knew him better than his own mother. Will was prepared to be friendless and alone just to make sure Sonny and Paul were happy.

Grumbling unpleasantly Will was already too emotionally distraught to be interrupted from his musing. So, when he heard a group of guys yell his name he barely bothered to slow down. Glancing behind him Will noticed it was that weird guy Brian and what must be his friends. The group jogged over to Will loudly.

Brian, laughing, threw his arm around Will's waist. "This is the pretty one I was telling you about," Brian bragged.

"Yep, he is pretty," a tall gangly looking guy agreed. "Too bad Neil doesn't want to share."

The others all boisterously snickered making Will shrink in on himself. '_How do I keep getting into these situations?'_

"Aw, you're scaring him," a short redhead with a pointy nose teased, "The baby gay doesn't want to hear that."

"Sorry Will," Brian leered. "Neil already promised me a go at this once he's broken you in," Brian's hand reached down and squeezed Will's ass.

Will jumped away from Brian with a squawk. He crossed his arms, hunching his shoulders, "Leave me alone!"

The group of guys, already rowdy despite the relatively early hour, all burst into laughter, "Oh come on dude."

"Yeah, we're just teasing."

Ignoring all the degrading comments being yelled at him Will practically ran away. He was rushing so quickly he didn't even register the new voices shouting his name. The voices jogged ahead of him and blocked his path. Will could have burst into tears when he saw it was Sonny and Paul.

"Hey," Sonny told him with a brilliant smile. "We've been looking all over Salem for you. Why didn't you answer your phone?" Sonny was so relieved to see Will he didn't notice his stricken face.

"Where have you been? You really freaked us out," Paul told Will gently, gazing at him fondly.

'_Oh no, god, not right now_.' Will stood there, hands desperately clutching at his elbows, head shaking.

"Will," Sonny asked in concern, "Will, what's wrong?" '_Why does he look like that?_'

Will could still hear the jeering laughter from those guys; he could feel Brian's hard grip on his hips. He could hear his mother's accusations on loop in his head. The look on Neil's face when he insisted that Will would do the right thing. EJ telling him to stay away from Sonny and Paul. Adrienne's cruel insistence that he focus his illicit intentions on Brian instead of Paul. It was all too much for Will. He was drowning with no sign of rescue in sight.

Sonny stepped closer to Will, hand reaching out for him. Will's lips trembled. Just as Sonny was about to touch Will's arm a sleek black car screeched to a stop beside them.

"Get in the damn car, William," EJ gruffly commanded, yelling through the window.

Will looked between EJ in his car and Sonny and Paul, confused and scared.

"Will," Sonny whispered, wary of what was happening, "Please."

Paul moved beside Sonny, hand landing on his shoulder and squeezing. Eyes focused on where their bodies were touching Will's face crumbled. He slowly backed away from Sonny and Paul, head shaking. Will desperately wrenched open the car door, practically falling inside. EJ sped off leaving Paul screaming Will's name behind them.

* * *

"Here," EJ said as he shoved a glass full of Scotch in Will's face.

Will's nose wrinkled in disgust, "You know I don't like this stuff."

EJ sighed and took a sip out of his own glass. "One day I will force you to be cultured. I don't care if you like it; you need it."

Sniffing the glass, Will gagged. Closing his eyes Will took a tiny sip and shook his head in revulsion, "Couldn't you have put it in a coke at least?"

EJ chuckled, ruffling Will's hair. "It's adorable how young you really are." EJ sat next to Will on the expensive sofa adjusting himself quietly. "Now explain to me what compelled you to take a leisure stroll to the mansion?"

"I wanted to clear my head," Will said quietly. "And I didn't want to owe my mom any favors if I had to take her car."

"What did your beloved mother do now," EJ asked with an air of exasperation. Having to contend with both Samantha and William was tiresome. He'd never met a more melodramatic duo.

"I didn't think I should tell her I was coming to see you," Will started, seeing EJ nodding his head in agreement. "When I wouldn't tell her where I was going she accused me of sneaking off to sleep with Paul."

"What," EJ thundered out absolutely stunned. _'I should have known this is what she thought I was hiding from her.'_ "What happened then," EJ demanded, gripping his glass harshly.

Will shook his head sadly, "I told her I wouldn't do that. I just don't understand, why do so many people think I could?"

"I know it's unfair by you're going to be judged all your life based on your family history," EJ stated firmly. For all his dramatic tendencies Will was nothing like his parents.

"But my own mother," Will questioned sadly, the words hard to even spit out, "She's supposed to believe in me and protect me from the people saying things like that." This was one of the times Will wished he had a normal family. Maybe then he wouldn't find himself in these types of messes.

"Your mother loves you, William," EJ insisted, face and tone softening. "She just wants to protect you from making the same mistakes she has." EJ reached his arm over and lightly pushed Will's shoulder, hoping to get a reaction out of him. He was rewarded when Will's lips tried not to smile. "Now is that all that happened today," EJ questioned with a raised brow.

"No," Will sighed; head tilting back on the sofa. "I met this guy today and he and his friends were giving me a hard time."

"Explain," EJ asserted posture straightening in interest.

"His name's Brian. Adrienne tried to set me up with him. You know because if you dangle a guy in front of me I'll jump into bed with him," Will told EJ sarcastically, "Then I wouldn't have any time left for a round with Paul."

"Adrienne Kiriakis," EJ clarified in distaste. '_Who the hell does she think she is_?' "We'll definitely keep that a secret from Samantha. What happened next?"

"On my way here him and some friends were bugging me. Calling me a pretty virgin," Will said face flushing in humiliation again. "They said something about asking Neil to share me once I give it up to him."

EJ glared into the distance. '_Want to make William happy do you? I'll be investigating that man further._' "They didn't touch you did they?"

"Brian grabbed my butt. But I told him to leave me alone and left," Will said miserably.

"Good. You make sure to tell me if they bother you again," EJ urged darkly. '_I'm going to need to hire a bodyguard at this rate.' _

"That's when Sonny and Paul found me and before anything could happen there you showed up," Will breathed sadly, knees curling up to his chest. Remembering his last encounter with them, _'I just wish they could touch me the way they touch each other, so reassuringly and honest.' _

"Of course," EJ stated, tone a mixture of smug and amused, "It's always EJ to your rescue. You're my very own damsel in distress William."

"Unless the dragon you need to slay is your father. Then you keep me locked up in my tower," Will said with a darting smile.

EJ laughed, shoving Will a little harder this time, "Most princesses don't try to kill their rescuers. Besides, I'm starting to think locking you away in a tower might be a good option."

Will giggled a bit inappropriately, '_We have such a weird relationship_.'

"Now," EJ told him, charmed by Will's childlike giggles, "I think you should stay at the mansion for a few days. You've already been through too much and it's only been a day. I don't want Sonny or Paul ambushing you again."

"Wait, you really are locking me in a tower," Will asked slightly puzzled. "You know Mom is going to freak out, right?"

"You just let me deal with Samantha," EJ guaranteed Will. '_I always do_,' he thought fondly.

"She's mad at you by the way," Will informed EJ with a smile.

"When isn't she," EJ asked rhetorically. '_She doesn't need to know about Narita's parentage. No one is going to know until I find a way to use it to my advantage._' "Now, we were going to go out for dinner but I suspect with your luck if we do someone will mistake it for a date and create an even bigger mess for me to clean up," EJ teased. "So, I'll have the cook make us something instead."

Will made a face at EJ and told him, "That is one level of dysfunctional even you couldn't stoop to."

"How generous of you William. Although if I did want you it would only be too simple to make you mine," EJ insisted mockingly.

"Oh yes," Will laughed out, "Please EJ let me be both brother and step-father to Johnny and Sydney." Will threw himself dramatically across EJ's lap, back of his hand covering his eyes .

EJ barked out a laugh before shoving Will to the floor. Will flailed a bit before righting himself. _'It's nice to see his face pink from laughter instead of humiliation,_' EJ mused.

As Will placed his hands on EJ's knees to support himself before standing up, the door burst open, scaring Will yet again. Will, frozen in place, stared in horror at his mother charging in the room.

"I told you we would have a problem with Paul," Sami yelled before taking in Will's position on his knees before EJ, hands resting on EJ's legs, both of them breathing hard. "What the hell," Sami screeched out.

"Samantha, this isn't what it seems," EJ said placating. He gently moved Will's hands and stood up.

"Oh yeah," Sami seethed, "Then explain what my gay son is doing on his knees for you!"

"Hey," Will said in aggravation, annoyed that he was being treated like he wasn't in the room.

"Samantha, listen to reason," EJ told her, his hands raised innocently in the air.

"Oh my god," Sami said, "Will wasn't sneaking off for Paul was he? That message was from you? That's the big secret you said would make me overreact? I'll show you overreact," Sami threw one of the nearby glass decanters at the wall. "Of all the disgusting things you've ever done this is the worst."

Jumping away from the glass shards, Will screamed, "Mom, shut up! We weren't doing anything, you psychopath."

Sami marched over to Will and dragged him behind her. "I don't know what depraved promises he made Will but I won't let this continue."

"Jesus, Mom," Will argued, "He's helping me with Paul and Sonny. Why would we be together? He's straight. And it's EJ for goodness sake." Will ran his hands through his hair, "Do you think I want to hook up with every guy I see?"

"Samantha," EJ said calmly, "You really need to give your son more credit."

"Then what," Sami floundered in confusion her eyes darting from Will to EJ helplessly.

"Like William said, I've been helping him," EJ promised her voice light and reassuring.

"But why," Sami asked, almost scared.

"Maybe because I love him like a son and want my family to be happy and whole," EJ told her, gaze softening and smiling slightly.

"Family," Sami questioned in confusion. Her heart was still racing. She didn't know what she was feeling besides fear and devastation. The idea of EJ with Will terrified her in so many different ways.

"Yes, I love you, you raving lunatic," EJ told her plainly. "Excuse me for protecting our son."

"Our son," Sami repeated. Normal brain functions were slowly coming back. She looked at EJ warmly and stepped closer to take his outstretched hand.

"Oh gross," Will said, on top of the horrible day he'd had he could not stomach witnessing this reunion too. "EJ, thank you but I have to leave."

EJ waved his hand at Will in acknowledgement before taking Samantha in his arms. In the back of his mind EJ knew there was something off about letting Will go but he was too focused now on finally having Samantha right where she belonged to care.

* * *

Will grabbed his backpack and rushed to the door. He was completely wrecked. He had experienced too much today, his emotions changing so quickly and often. Now to see his mom and EJ reunited seemed to be the final straw. Hearing that EJ loved him like a son made Will surprisingly happy but to see his mom go back to another man who treated her poorly unsettled him. Not to mention he was so angry at his mother over her actions towards himself. First she thought he was sneaking around with Paul then she thought it was EJ of all people. '_And when she found out it wasn't she just fell right back into his arms._'

Will didn't know what to do or how to feel anymore. _'I guess staying here is out of the question now_.' Will opened the front door, stomach bemoaning his missed dinner. Just as Will began walking down the front path he noticed someone walking towards him. Two someone's. '_Why_,' Will cried in his head.

Stopping in front of him, "Please Will," Paul pleaded, gently reaching for his hand. When Will didn't move away Paul grabbed his hand firmly. '_Finally_.'

"You really scared us earlier," Sonny insisted, voice soft, eyes shining in that way Will loved. Sonny wrapped his arm around Will's waist gently and held him close.

'_This doesn't feel like Brian's arm. Or Adrienne's. Sonny feels right_.' Will practically collapsed into Sonny's side, his hand grasping onto Paul's fiercely. '_Please just make it better.'_

"Come home with us, Will," Sonny beseeched, terrified by Will's behavior and the expression on his face. "We'll take care of you."

Will nodded his head wordlessly, letting the two guide him, '_Are they saving me from my tower or taking me to a new one?_'

* * *

Author's note:

Sami had good intentions but like always she just made everything worse in the process.

But at least Will is going with Sonny and Paul now. Of course, they still have to explain what they want to Will and hope he doesn't get the wrong impression.

Also, Adrienne and Neil are both now on EJ's watch list and they don't even know it. Life is probably not going to be easy for them for much longer. I almost feel bad for poor Neil. Just when he thought everything was going his way Sonny and Paul are swooping in to get to Will.

When I started planning this story I figured it would be about ten chapters tops. Yeah, that's definitely not going to happen now lol. I've been slowly discovering that I'm very verbose, in case no one noticed.

Please review and let me know what you think. Feel free to give suggestions or critiques. Is there anything super annoying? Is it moving too slow?

Up next: Paul and Sonny begin to explain everything to Will.


	9. Chapter 9

Sonny gently guided Will into the apartment. He was unnerved by how silent Will was the whole car ride over. Will kept his head tucked against Sonny's chest, forcing Sonny to sit plastered against him in the backseat. Paul would catch Sonny's eyes in the mirror, exchanging worried looks. No matter what questions they asked Will wouldn't answer.

As Sonny was gently depositing Will on the bed Paul retrieved a bottle of water for him. Sonny glanced over at Paul a bit oddly when he extended the bottle towards Will before pulling it back and opening it for him. Will's eyebrows scrunched together briefly before he got a drink.

Now that Will was here Sonny really wanted to start talking about his and Paul's idea. But with the way Will was acting Sonny knew it wasn't the best time.

Paul stepped closer to Will and removed Will's backpack from his shoulders and threw it to the floor. Sonny smiled serenely when Paul took off Will's jacket next. There was something so heartwarming about the careful way Paul was attending to Will. '_Such a turnaround from what I was feeling last week_.'

Sonny scooted closer to Will, placing his hand on Will's shoulder and squeezing, "Do you want something to eat?"

For the first time the entire day Will finally reacted to him. Will's red rimmed eyes stared at Sonny's hand. His eyes teared up a bit and he breathed in through his nose loudly. Paul's hand grabbed Will's other shoulder; Sonny could see his long fingers lightly caress Will's collar bone. Practically shivering Will nodded his head.

Paul nudged Will's shoulder with his own and stood up, "I'll just run to the pizza place across the street real quick. I know it's your favorite." Paul grabbed his wallet and keys from the desk he tossed them on when they came in. Paul turned from the door and strode back to the bed. He bent down and gave Will and Sonny both a kiss on the cheek before walking out the door.

Sonny chuckled softly with a fond smile. Will, meanwhile, lifted his hand to his cheek absentmindedly before looking over at Sonny with wide eyes.

"Hey, there you are," Sonny said, sliding his hand down to Will's hip. "I was wondering where you were?"

"Yeah," Will croaked out, practically choking on his words.

Fingers petting Will's side lightly Sonny asked, "Long day?"

Will practically collapsed into himself, "You have no idea."

Sonny prodded Will's water back into his hands, satisfied when Will took another long swallow. "You want to talk about it?"

"I don't know," Will shrugged. "I already talked with EJ earlier."

"OK, what's even going on there anyway," Sonny couldn't help himself from asking. "I thought you two weren't close anymore."

"I didn't either," Will agreed slowly sinking into Sonny's side unconsciously. "But he ran into me yesterday and it just kind of escalated."

"He mentioned that, yeah," Sonny recalled. He still didn't know what to make of his encounter with EJ earlier. All Sonny knew was that he had to find Will. So, he gathered Paul and they hunted all over town. When Will went into that car with EJ Sonny felt like a part of him was being stolen away.

"What? When did you talk to EJ," Will asked in a strained voice. '_Oh my god what did he do_?'

"He came in for coffee this morning asking about you. It was pretty cryptic really," Sonny admitted warily. '_What would Will even think about what EJ implied_?'

"Oh," Will breathed out, "That sounds like EJ."

"Anyway, you can talk to me about anything, you know that," Sonny urged Will. Pulling him closer to his side Sonny rested his cheek on Will's head.

"I think my mom and EJ are back together again," Will blurted out.

"Wait, really? What about Rafe and stuff," Sonny asked, trying to keep up with Sami's love life.

"Well, when I left they were seconds away from a big reunion so I don't know," Will said, still unsure how to feel about the situation.

"How did that even happen," Sonny questioned confused.

"EJ's been helping me and my mom got the wrong idea when we were just fooling around. EJ told her he loved her and wanted us all to be a big happy dysfunctional family," Will sighed wearily. '_Did this mean EJ was only helping me to get back with Mom?'_

"Wow," Sonny said. "Um, OK. That is weird. What did she think was happening with you?"

"She thought I was sneaking out of the house to have sex with EJ," Will admitted with a grimace just thinking about it.

Which, of course, is when Paul opened the door, three pizza boxes in hand, "Excuse me?" _'What the fuck did I just hear?'_

"Yeah," Will continued as if Paul didn't interrupt. "We were joking around and I fell on the floor. I was pushing off of him to try and stand up and she came in thinking I was blowing him. I mean, what the hell. Of all the people in Salem why would I be with EJ?"

Paul and Sonny locked eyes and smirked. Paul thought to himself sinfully, '_Maybe if you were calling him Daddy you'd want him.'_

Sonny, tried not to sound as amused as he was, "So, your mom freaked?"

"Uh, it's my mom, so yeah, of course, she did," Will stated rationally. '_How else does my mom react to things?'_

Paul and Sonny chuckled. Everybody knew Sami Brady was infamous for overreactions. Paul, fresh off his own encounter with Sami, could only imagine the devastation she would cause. Looking over at the two on the bed Paul smiled at the sight. Noting how comfortable Will looked, Paul went to the cabinet to grab some plates. Dishing up the pizza Paul brought his two favorite guys their dinner.

The three ate in comfortable silence. Before he knew it Will was on his fourth slice. He knew EJ would be upset with him for being with Sonny and Paul but he couldn't help it. He tried to stay away from them and he couldn't even last a day. In fact, every time he tried something ridiculously awful would happen to Will. '_Maybe it's a sign_.'

Sonny and Paul kept sneaking glances at each other over Will's head. They were both extremely anxious to finally get to talk to Will. '_Especially now that he seems better_,' Sonny thought. His left leg was bouncing up and down nervously. Sharing a nod with Paul, Sonny decided to get the ball rolling.

Putting his plate on the floor Sonny turned to look at Will. He couldn't help but smile tenderly at the specs of sauce on Will's chin. Thumbing the sauce away Sonny grinned when Will's cheeks heated up and he bowed his head. '_OK, now or never_.'

"Um, you know, Paul and I were really hoping to talk to you today," Sonny began hoping he didn't sound as timid as he felt.

Will nodded, cheeks still rosy, "Yeah, I gathered from all the messages and stuff."

"Wait," Paul interrupted, confused, "If you saw them why didn't you answer them?"

Will's face looked down at his feet and he shrugged uncomfortably. "I just, I've been told, ugh, OK, I've just had a lot of people getting on my case about you guys."

"On your case about what," Sonny demanded tensely. '_I swear to god if my mother is involved in this…'_

"Just that I'm getting in the way," Will whispered. His ever present insecurities flaring up inside of him. '_Oh god, I shouldn't be_ _here_.'

"That's bullshit, Will," Paul barked out, getting upset, hating to see Will look so small.

"And that's kind of what we wanted to talk about," Sonny interjected, taking Will's plate and grasping his hand, thumb stroking his knuckles.

Will, remembering all the accusations and harsh words thrown at him today, yanked his hand away quickly and stood up. "You don't need to explain. That's why I tried to stay away. I know I'm just your stupid friend that's in way over his head. I won't get in the way, I promise."

Paul stood up quickly practically running to Will's side, "No, Will, you've got it all wrong."

"I don't, I know I don't. I'm just going to ruin everything," Will insisted, backing away from Paul's outstretched hands trying to touch him. '_I don't deserve to be touched by him. By them. I'll just taint them.' _

"Hey," Sonny told him firmly, "That's not true, Will. Now just tell us what's going on? Who told you all this?"

"Everyone," Will screamed out, back against the far wall, "Everyone, OK. They all know what I'll do. What I feel. I have to stay away before I destroy everything."

"Who is everyone," Paul demanded. "What does that even mean? You aren't destroying anything, baby." '_Who the fuck has been messing with his head?'_

"Stop it! Just stop trying to make this better for me. This is the problem," Will yelled out in frustration, "You can't just call me those things or talk to me like that. It's not fair!"

"Did my mother do something to you, Will," Sonny questioned hotly, "Did EJ?"

"Yes, OK. I told you, everyone knows. Everyone knows what I am," Will cried out feeling humiliated and scared. _'Why are they doing this_?'

"What did she say, Will," Sonny growled angrily. "What have they been doing to you?"

"It doesn't matter, she was right," Will whimpered, "They're all right."

"Damnit, Will," Paul screamed loudly, "Just tell us what's going on!"

Will jumped, pressing himself against the wall. '_I knew it. They hate me. They're going to hate me. I knew it, I knew it,'_ Will thought to himself, eyes closed tightly.

"Knock it off," Sonny argued heatedly with Paul, "You're scaring him." Sonny carefully walked over to Will. Lightly he reached up and cupped Will's cheek. "Hey, it's OK. Just tell me what happened. I promise nothing will change."

Opening his eyes Will practically sobbed when he saw the obvious concern spread across Sonny's face. Will threw himself into Sonny's arms and cried. His feelings of guilt and horror plus the emotional encounters he had dealt with one right after the other caught up to him. He finally was letting it all out.

Sonny, stumbling backwards, managed to catch Will. He held on fiercely to Will before catching Paul's eyes. Paul carefully steered Sonny and Will back to the bed. The three tumbled to the bed, Will refusing to let go of Sonny.

Paul wrapped his arms around Will, pressing against his back and started whispering comforting phrases in his ears, "Hey, it's OK. Everything will be fine." He refrained from calling Will 'baby' again.

Will shook his head weakly against Sonny's neck. '_Nothing's ever going to be OK_.'

"Please, Will, just tell us what's going on," Sonny begged, eyes locked with Paul's confused and horrified by what was happening. "What did my mom do?"

"She, she told me, she gave me," Will tried to tell them between sobs but couldn't get the words out. Paul rubbed his back soothingly while Sonny scratched the base of his neck until he relaxed. "She found me at school. Tried to set me up with this guy. She wanted me to sleep with him so I'd leave you alone." Will sobbed again, mortified beyond belief.

'_I'm going to kill her_,' Sonny promised himself. _'I will fucking kill her_.' Too angry to speak Sonny kissed the top of Will's head and shushed him.

"Then, then tonight," Will continued, needing to get it out, needing them to know he wouldn't, he couldn't, "He saw me with his friends. They wouldn't stop laughing and teasing me. I didn't want him to touch me, I didn't."

"What," Paul demanded, shaking with anger. He started gripping Will a little too hard, releasing the pressure when Sonny kicked him in the leg.

Will sniffled weakly, "He wouldn't stop talking about wanting to pass me around after Neil used me." '_Please don't think of me like that, please_.'

"What else happened Will," Sonny asked, voice a little too calm. '_I'll kill him later. I'll kill them all later. Every last one who ever hurt him.' _

"He grabbed me," Will admitted, finally looking up at Sonny's face, "I, I ran away. I didn't want him to. I didn't." He glanced over his shoulder at Paul, desperation painting his face.

"Of course you didn't, Will," Paul promised between clenched teeth.

"That's not everything, is it Will," Sonny questioned with dread. "Something else happened."

"My mom," Will whispered, tears still dripping from his eyes, "She thought I was, she thought I would. She thinks I'm a whore."

"Excuse me," Paul growled venomously. '_Sami Brady of all people? She said she would make my life miserable not Will's.'_

Will leaned his head back against Paul's chest, eyes looking up at Sonny, "I was going to meet EJ and I didn't want her to know. She thought I was coming here. She thought I was going to sleep with Paul behind your back." Will grabbed Sonny's hand desperately, "But I wouldn't Sonny. I promise I wouldn't. I couldn't. Not ever. Especially not to you. Please believe me, Sonny, please."

Sonny cupped Will's cheek again, strongly holding his head in place, "Hush, Will. I know, OK. I know that would never happen. You don't need to panic."

"Oh god," Will cried, body crumpling in relief.

Paul wrapped his arm around Will's chest, splaying his hand over his heart, "We know you, Will."

Will swallowed with a grateful smile on his lips.

"Wait," Sonny started again, "Your mom said that and then she saw you with EJ and flipped out?"

"Yeah," Will sniffled, "Apparently I'm not very picky about who I sleep with."

"That fucking woman," Paul hissed quietly. He knew he shouldn't say anything bad about Will's mother but damn. '_And Adrienne too! What was wrong with them?'_

"If that happened tonight, why were you avoiding us all day," Sonny clarified. '_What else could he have gone through since the night Paul punched Neil?'_

"I had to avoid you. Everyone convinced me I was going to do something horrible. EJ made me promise to stay away from you both so I wouldn't be tempted," Will confessed, reaching up to hold Paul's hand on his chest. "He told me I needed to give Neil another chance. That if I tried hard enough I would like him and then I wouldn't ruin you guys."

"Oh my god," Paul said in frustration, "This is so far off it's not even funny."

Sonny sent Paul a sharp look, "Will, you don't have to do that. We both want you around us, all the time. Nothing bad will happen."

"And stay away from that douche," Paul added, scrapped knuckles tensing just thinking about that smug bastard.

Will let out a surprised giggle. "I promised him I'd stay away from the two of you. I couldn't even last a day." Will yawned widely, feeling peaceful for the first time in days.

"Well," Sonny began with a grin, "There's obviously a reason for that." He looked up and grinned at Paul excitedly. _'OK maybe now we can put all of his fears to rest_.' "Will, Paul and I were talking about our relationship. And how things haven't been right for a long time. We think we know what will make everything better. Make us whole."

Paul beamed at Sonny, glad he was the one doing the talking. If it was up to Paul he'd just end up kissing Will and making everything worse.

"Um, Will," Sonny asked after he received no response. He looked down and sighed to find Will fast asleep. "Well, that just figures doesn't it."

Paul laughed rolling his eyes. "At least we cleared a few things up first. Let him sleep. He deserves it after the hell he's been through these past few days." Paul snuggled in closer to Will, pressing his nose to his hair.

Sonny disentangled himself from Will reluctantly and collected the plates and the leftover pizza off the floor. He turned off the lights and got back to bed. He couldn't stop the wide smile from erupting across his face when Will threw a leg around Sonny in his sleep. Sonny reached across and squeezed Paul's arm.

"Soon," Paul promised with a small smile. He closed his eyes, arms locked around Will.

'_Soon,_' Sonny agreed. He let his hand rest across Will on Paul's waist while he tucked his head next to Will's enjoying the soft exhales on his cheek.

* * *

Will woke to the sound of muffled voices arguing. He hadn't slept that hard in a long time. Slightly groggy, it took him a few minutes to recognize his surroundings. '_At least I have all my clothes on this time_.' Flopping onto his back, Will rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Sleeping beauty's up," Paul commented from the small kitchen area.

Sonny turned from the stove and flashed Will a smile, "Morning! Just wait one more minute."

'_What the heck_?' Will's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Wait for what?"

"This," Paul announced while bringing Will a cup of coffee. Black, just the way Will liked it.

"This too," Sonny added carrying over a tray with pancakes and bacon. There was even a carnation in a little vase. Sonny set the tray down in front of Will with a wide smile, looking at him expectantly.

"Um, wow," Will said still confused and slightly unnerved. "Um, yeah, this is really nice of you guys."

Paul, carrying over two other plates for Sonny and himself, sat down beside Will on the bed. Sonny took his plate and sat at Will's other side. The three began to eat their breakfast in a tense silence.

Will shyly ate his food feeling awkward. He could feel two sets of eyes on him and every time he looked over Sonny or Paul was giving him a strange smile. '_This is just weird_.'

Once everyone was done eating Will shuffled off the bed, joints popping and cracking. He stretched his arms over his head and flushed slightly when he noticed Sonny looking at his exposed skin. "Um, breakfast was really good. You didn't have to go through all that trouble though," Will said honestly, playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"We wanted to Will," Sonny told him sweetly, that same peculiar smile on his face.

"Yeah," Paul agreed. "We like taking care of you." '_And then some_.'

"Right," Will blinked at them oddly, "Thanks. I need to use the bathroom now."

"Of course," Sonny said, "Why don't you take a shower and freshen up." Sonny gently pushed Will towards the closet, rummaging for some clothes that might fit him. "Here, you can put this on."

Will, even more confused than before, took the offered clothes and went into the bathroom quickly. Mostly to get away from the odd pair. '_What is going on with them_?'

* * *

When Will emerged from the bathroom he felt much better. Sonny's sweatpants and shirt fit him well enough. He would never admit to holding them up to his nose to smell before putting them on though. He hoped Sonny and Paul were done acting weird.

Sonny couldn't keep his eyes off of Will when he spotted him. '_Oh god, he looks nice in my clothes_.'

Paul, nudged Sonny in the stomach with his elbow teasingly. "Think you can handle a few minutes alone buddy?"

Sonny shoved him towards the bathroom rolling his eyes. "Like you would be any better?"

Will looked at the two of them wondering what they were whispering about. When Paul went into the bathroom himself Will sat at the small table quietly.

"Here," Sonny said as he set Will's full mug down in front of him. Sonny smiled at Will before heading off to the sink to get started on the dishes. Sonny's nerves were back again but in a good way. '_I have a good feeling about this.' _

"Do you want me to help," Will offered, "You made me breakfast after all. And I'm sorry by the way for crashing on your bed."

"Trust me Will, it was no problem," Sonny assured him. "And I got this. You just relax and we can wait for Paul."

"OK," Will said slowly. '_Wait for Paul for what_?' Will checked his messages on his phone, a bit surprised the thing hadn't died during the night. He glanced at the texts Paul and Sonny sent him. '_Damn they were insistent.' _Will noticed there were no new messages from EJ. Will didn't even want to think about why that may be.

_Knock Knock Knock_ sounded at the door.

"Hey, can you get that for me," Sonny asked Will, lifting his soapy hands in the air.

"Yeah, sure," Will told him tossing his phone on the table and heading for the door.

Will opened the door and found himself face to face with Adrienne Kiriakis. "Um," Will stated stupidly.

Adrienne's mouth dropped open and her face contorted in anger, "What the hell are you doing here?" She took note of the sweatpants, slightly baggy shirt and the wet blonde hair.

"Well, um, I," Will tried to explain but the words wouldn't come. He knew what the look in her eyes was. '_I'm not. I promise I'm not_.'

Sonny appeared at the door then drying his hands on a towel. "Mom, what are you doing here?" Seeing his mother reminded him of how angry he was with her.

"Sonny," Adrienne blurted out, "But I thought Paul was the one…" Adrienne trailed off baffled. She could see the ruffled bed and the tray still sitting on it.

"Paul was the one to what," Sonny asked harshly, arms crossing with his eyebrow raised. _'Let's hear it_.'

"That doesn't matter," Adrienne said shaking her head, "What matters is why Will Horton is here, in your clothes, this early in the morning."

"That isn't any of your business," Sonny informed her bitterly. Sonny put his hand on Will's arm gently pulling Will behind him.

"It is definitely my business! Sonny, how could you do this," Adrienne asked him in disbelief, "How could you bring this slut back to your home?"

Will flinched at the word, backing away from the door. '_I'm not. I'm not. I'm not_.'

"Hey," Sonny yelled out in anger, "You don't get to call him that. Will is nothing like that."

"What else do you call a man sniffing after two taken men, Jackson Kiriakis," Adrienne argued with her hands on her hips. '_How can he even defend him?'_

"I'm not, I'm not," Will insisted in a panicked tone, head shaking back and forth, shoulders hunching.

"Damn it Mom," Sonny cursed. Sonny took a step towards Will hoping to sweep him into his arms and make that awful look on his face go away.

"No," Will whispered out urgently, "Don't touch me. I told you I'd ruin everything. I told you."

"Sonny, just get him out of here before Paul finds out. You can still fix this mess," Adrienne insisted paying Will no mind.

"Before Paul finds out what," Paul demanded while walking out of the bathroom, steam billowing behind him. He crossed his arms over his bare chest and looked at Adrienne expectantly.

"What," Adrienne asked in confusion. "What is going on here?" She looked back and forth between Will, Sonny, and Paul. "Oh my god. Oh my god, what is wrong with you?"

'_Fucking hell_,' Paul thought with a groan. "You need to get the hell out of here," he commanded firmly.

"No," Adrienne said, "What is this? What did he convince you to do?"

"I didn't, I promise I didn't," Will told her, shaking his head. '_I have to get out of here_. _I don't belong here.' _

"Mom, just get out, you don't understand anything," Sonny urged, '_No, why did she have to see this_.'

"What's to understand? He obviously wasn't satisfied with just one of you," Adrienne proclaimed loudly. "And I thought you had a boyfriend, Will," she asked mockingly, "And I set you up on a date. My god how many guys are you going after?"

"That's it," Paul screamed, seeing the petrified look on Will's face, "Get out!"

"You need to get him out of here before he destroys your relationship," Adrienne pressed hotly. "He's toxic."

"Get out! Get out! Get out," Sonny shouted softly pushing his mother to the door.

"Sonny, do not do this," Adrienne begged, shocked at her son's outburst.

"I told you to leave Will alone. I asked you to stay out of my love life. And instead you set Will up with a jerk and come in here yelling and screaming. I said it once I'll say it again keep out of my business before you ruin everything," Sonny yelled before slamming the door in her shocked face.

"Don't listen to her," Paul told Will firmly, kneeling in front of the bed. "She doesn't know anything."

Will was sitting on the edge of the bed, curled into a ball and shaking her head.

Sonny rushed to Paul's side, kneeling before Will. He softly touched Will's bare ankle, "She's wrong Will. She doesn't understand."

"No," Will stuttered out. "She isn't, that's the problem."

"Of course she's wrong," Paul promised. "You aren't any of the things she said."

"You two are the ones who don't understand," Will began, "She was right about me. That is what I want."

"What are you saying Will," Sonny asked. He was terrified and confused. But there was a little bit of hope left in him too.

"Everyone was right. I do want to ruin you. I am what she said," Will confessed, face burning in shame. '_Don't make me say it please._'

"We don't know what you're trying to say baby," Paul told him gently, rubbing Will's knee. He looked over at Sonny for help.

Will shook his head quickly, "That's why everyone told me to stay away. They knew I would cave. They knew I would come between you. I want what she said. I want it so bad. But I can't have it. I can't have you." Will tucked his chin against his head, trying to cover himself entirely so they couldn't see him.

"Wait," Sonny said in dawning realization. "Will, you can. OK, that's what we've been trying to say. You can have us. You can have us both. That's what we all want."

Will cried out, "No! No I can't."

"Will," Paul practically yelled, "That's what he want. OK, you're all we want."

"You don't," Will promised, "You don't want me. You just want to sleep with me."

Sonny could have cried from frustration and anger, "No, Will. That's not all we want. We want you. All of you. We want everything."

"You can't," Will insisted. "I don't want to be passed around. I don't."

Paul groaned out, infuriated, "That's not what we want. We aren't like that douchebag. We want everything with you, Will. All of it, not just sex."

"Why," Will asked pitifully. "Why would you want me? I'm nothing."

"Don't say that," Sonny said protectively. He moved from the floor to the bed, coaxing Will to look at him. "Don't ever say that. You're smart and caring and beautiful. You're the sweetest person I know. You try your best even when the world doesn't give you a fair shot. So don't ever say you are nothing."

Paul moved to Will's other side, lacing their fingers together, "You're everything Will."

Will looked back and forth between Sonny and Paul. He was so confused. He didn't understand. But maybe he didn't have to. Will grabbed Sonny's hand shyly, afraid to look either in the eyes.

Sonny and Paul breathed a sigh of relief. '_Soon_,' they both thought, leaning in closer to Will.

* * *

Author's note:

Bit of a cliffhanger there but so much progress. That was the hardest chapter I've written so far. It just never seemed to end.

I'm pretty nervous about this one. What did everyone think? Was Will too emotional?

Please review and let me know what you liked or disliked about it. Does anyone have any requests for what's to come? I've already had some great suggestions.


	10. Chapter 10

Will, Sonny, and Paul sat side by side on the bed hands fastened together tightly. The only sound was Will's occasional sniffles. No one was really quite sure what to say after the past hour. A few things had finally come out into the open but not everything had been resolved.

Finally, after a few minutes, Will untangled their hands and stood up slowly. Taking a deep breath Will began, "I need to go."

"What? No, Will, you can't," Sonny blurted out in a panic. _'He can't leave now_.'

"To the bathroom, Sonny," Will bit his lip, amused.

"Oh, right, of course," Sonny bowed his head embarrassed that he misinterpreted. Paul laughed loudly at Sonny, reaching over to slap him on the shoulder.

As the door closed behind Will, Sonny and Paul both stood up and Sonny began pacing.

"How did this even happen, all of these horrible things conspiring against us at once," Sonny asked fingers carding through his hair.

"You jinxed us when you told me it would be easy," Paul said with a shrug. Just thinking about everything that had gone wrong in such a short time span made his head spin. '_No wonder Will had a breakdown.'_

"It was supposed to be easy! I never imagined everyone in our lives would unite to make Will feel like crap," Sonny explained, shoving Paul slightly, annoyed that he was once again being of no help. '_Ugh, everything will be better when Will figures everything out.' _

"Hey," Paul said in protest, stumbling slightly. "And can you stop pacing? You're making me dizzy looking at you."

"I just, I really cannot believe my mom. Or his mom," Sonny ranted, ignoring Paul's question. "I can't believe anyone would think that of Will. He's probably the most loyal of all the people in this town."

Paul nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I know. But they aren't the problem right now Sonny. The problem is he thinks we just want to use him."

"Because of that asshole he met," Sonny growled just thinking about him. "Who does that to someone? I mean really. Will is way too young to have to deal with that."

"Again, Sonny," Paul said irritated, "You're missing the point. We have to find a way to explain what we want out of him."

"I know that," Sonny scolded with a huff, "But how are we supposed to do that when he's got so many people filling his head with nonsense."

"You could try just telling me," Will offered from the bathroom door. His eyes were red but the tear streaks had been washed off his face. He was still confused about most of what was happening. Coming back from the bathroom to Sonny and Paul arguing over him didn't exactly instill him with confidence. _'I'm already tearing them apart and I don't even know how_.'

"Right," Paul said agreeably. He nodded his head slowly a few times before he had to force himself to stop. '_OK, focus. Sonny's being stupid so it's up to you.'_ Just as Paul was going to open his mouth Sonny stepped towards Will assertively. Paul rolled his eyes, '_At least we're getting somewhere_.'

"You just, Will, you just have to keep an open mind about this, OK," Sonny pleaded. "Just listen to us and don't listen to whatever voice you have in the back of your head."

Will looked a bit weary but nodded, "OK, I'll try." He startled a bit when Paul grabbed his hand again. Will couldn't help himself from stealing a glance at Sonny to see his reaction. When he saw Sonny smiling at the pair Will didn't know what to think. "I don't understand."

Paul gave Will's hand a tight squeeze, "It's OK, Will. That's what we've been wanting to talk to you about. This is OK." Paul raised their entwined hands up in the air.

Sonny, seeing the question forming on Will's lips, interrupted him before he could say anything, "Just listen to us Will, OK, really listen." Sonny, looking at Paul for encouragement said, "I'll just be honest with you. When I first came to Salem I thought you were really hot."

Will's eyes widened in complete surprise, '_Uh, what_?'

"Um, that wasn't what I was going to say," Sonny rambled, hands starting to fly around his face in exaggeration. "I mean that I felt something for you. And when Paul came and I finally got the two of you to be friends I could tell he felt something too."

Paul nudged Will with his wide shoulder, laughing at Sonny getting tongue tied_, 'Cute_.'

"But I didn't," Will began, terrified.

"No, just listen, I have to get this out," Sonny insisted urgently. He sighed deeply before continuing, "At first I tried to deny it all. I tried to pretend that I didn't feel anything but friendship for you. And even though I encouraged you and Paul to be friends I couldn't help feeling jealous. He was always talking about you or spending his days with you."

"Sonny, I never," Will tried to explain again before he was interrupted.

"No, Will, listen. I wasn't even sure who I was jealous of anyway. I was so angry with Paul for a long time. And then my mom came in to Common Grounds and told me that she saw the two of you. And I don't know. I just, I should have been mad at you Will, especially after what you told me. But I just couldn't be," Sonny described feeling like he was getting everything wrong.

Paul quirked an eyebrow up, _'Will told him what now_?' He moved closer to Will, feeling how Will's body trembled slightly.

"Paul and I talked Will, about everything. Well we argued about everything. But we finally got to the truth of the matter," Sonny stepped closer to Will, fingers cautiously reaching out to touch Will's lips. "And the truth is Will that we both have feelings for you. And I know you want us too."

Will shivered, eyes locked on Sonny's. He could feel the heat of Paul's body next to him, pressing in close. Will couldn't think; he couldn't breathe.

Paul, silent until now, looking between Sonny and Will, swallowed, "Kiss him, Sonny."

Will's breath hitched and his eyes widened, mind completely blank.

Sonny, keeping his eyes on Will's the entire time, caressed his fingertips against Will's lips, before tilting his head and leaning forward. Sonny's eyes closed and he applied a gentle pressure against Will's mouth almost crying out when he felt Will press back against him. Sonny pecked his lips against Will's a few more times before pulling away.

Will's knees wobbled dangerously. He was afraid he might fall if not for the pressure of Paul's free hand against his back, grounding him. Will couldn't open his eyes. He was terrified it was all a dream. He jumped slightly when he felt a different set of lips against his. Will practically howled, mind catching up to him. Sonny's hand slipped into Will's and clutched his tightly.

Will slowly blinked his eyes open when Paul stepped away from him. He exhaled slowly, heart racing. He looked into the smiling faces of Sonny and Paul. Will licked his lips, face flushing a bit when he noticed two sets of eyes following the motion.

"What," Will tried to say, voice caught in his throat, "What does this mean?"

"It means," Sonny told Will, grinning widely, "That we want to be with you. Both of us."

"For sex," Will whispered, a wounded look on his face, afraid of the answer.

"No, baby," Paul chuckled lowly, "We want all of you." He brought Will's hand up and kissed the back of it softly.

"Everything Will," Sonny promised, kissing Will's other hand.

"But," Will asked quietly, "You're getting married. What will happen to me? I don't, I don't understand."

"Will," Paul told him reassuringly, "We want to be with you. All three of us. Together, in all things. We want to have a life with you."

"But what will everyone say," Will asked quietly. "They'll all think this is my fault. That I tricked you."

"It is your fault, Will," Paul told Will jokingly. "You ensnared the both of us."

Sonny rolled his eyes at Paul, "It doesn't matter what they think, Will. This is between the three of us. It's none of their business. And besides, we all know the truth."

"What's that," Will asked apprehensively, emotions too confused to keep his thoughts straight.

"That you were willing to step aside when you thought you were getting in between us," Sonny explained softly, eyes shining at Will, "That you were willing to date someone else just because you didn't want to hurt us."

"Exactly, baby," Paul told Will lightheartedly, "No one needs to know that the one place Sonny and I wanted you was right between us."

Will's face turned a splotchy color of pink, "Um, right."

Sonny elbowed Paul in the side, "Will, what everyone else thinks isn't important. It only matters what we all think. Paul and I both want this. We both want you. But what do you want?"

Will tried to gather his thoughts but they were racing one right after the other in his head. It was everything he never allowed himself to image. But how could it work? What would happen to him? Everyone in Salem would call him names or hate him. And what about his family? Would they understand? How would Will fit in? They lived together; they had a life together. Will was just in the way. Would they hold his hand during scary movies? Would they take his temperature when he was sick? Would they get angry at him when he had to babysit instead of go out at night? Would they be embarrassed he had to sneak into bars? What would his mother do? Or EJ? '_Oh god, what about Neil_.'

Paul, visibly noticing the thoughts plaguing Will, pulled him into a hug and tucked Will's head on his shoulder, "Hey, relax. Just stop thinking about all that. Just focus on us. OK, just us."

Will's eyes closed tightly and he breathed in Paul's body wash, body relaxing into his strong embrace. Will made a small, pitiful noise when he felt Sonny pressing in behind him, boxing him in between them.

"All we want is you, Will," Sonny whispered in his ear, "Just you. What do you want?" Sonny couldn't help himself from pressing his groin against Will's backside. He wasn't aroused; he just wanted the intimacy of the position. He wanted Will to physically feel everything they could give him.

Will, pulse racing, and short of breath, brought one hand up to rest on Paul's chest and slid his other hand behind him to rest on Sonny's neck. He looked into Paul's eyes and then Sonny's. "This," he whispered hotly, "I want this."

Sonny twisted Will's neck slightly so they could kiss again. Their lips tangled together firmly, mouths still closed. Sonny almost whimpered when Paul pulled Will away and into a kiss of their own. Sonny watched the two ardently kiss, breath panting across Will's hair. Will's hand was still touching Sonny's neck, digging his fingers into his skin slightly, making Sonny whine.

Will slowly drew away from Paul, resting his head against Sonny's shoulder. He was breathing heavily and his lips stung. He couldn't help himself from pressing his fingertips against them. There were butterflies rapidly beating inside of him. Although Will felt as if there was something familiar about kissing Paul, but assumed it had to be because of the dream he had not too long ago.

"Now what," Will asked, chest heaving and head still foggy. '_Oh my god_,' he thought giddily.

"Now," Paul said with a seductive smile, hands reaching out for Sonny's hips, dragging Sonny and Will closer to him, "More of this." He kissed Will messily, cutting off his squeak, as Sonny bit Will's earlobe.

* * *

EJ was sitting on the plush sofa in the front room. Samantha, feet resting on his lap, was typing steadily at her laptop. EJ smiled fondly when he heard the shouts of the children from the open French door. Finally everything in his life was sliding back into place.

The doorbell rang shrilly but neither EJ nor Samantha made any effort to go to the door. '_That's what the help is for,_' EJ thought, thumb rubbing slightly against Samantha's foot, as he read the report in his hand.

"Sir, there's a young man, for you," the attendant informed EJ upon entering the room. EJ rose from the sofa slowly, '_What the hell is going on now_?'

"Neil, what exactly are you doing here," EJ demanded.

"Sorry to barge in but I was looking for Will," Neil explained, completely freaked out to be in the lion's den so to speak. "I haven't been able to get ahold of him and figured he was here."

"What do you mean," Sami interrupted, "Where is Will?"

"Well, I don't know, that's why I came here," Neil elaborated a little panicked now. "His phone is just going to voicemail. I tried looking for him at your house and no one answered. He wasn't at the library, The Pub, or Common Grounds."

"EJ," Sami said in concern, clutching his arm, "Where is he?"

EJ cleared his throat, wrapping his arm around Samantha in assurance, "We'll find him, don't fret. I'll just pull up the information from the tracking device I installed on his phone." EJ smiled at Samantha before releasing her and opening up his own laptop.

After he waited for it to load, '_This is taking way too long, I'll need William to look at it again_,' EJ finally opened the program and clicked on Will's name quickly, not wanting Samantha to see.

"EJ," Sami asked suspiciously, "How many people are you tracking?"

"Never mind that now, Darling," EJ rushed out, glossing over her concerns, "I've found his location." EJ glared at the map on his screen, '_Now, why is he there_?'

"Where is he," Neil questioned, anxious to find Will.

"I'll take care of it," EJ promised darkly, "You run along now." EJ made a shooing motion in Neil's direction.

"No," Neil said determined to get the information he wanted, "You wouldn't even know Will was missing if it wasn't for me. Now, I want to know where he is."

"Watch your tone," EJ said calmly, eyes darting to Neil in annoyance. "I do remember telling you if you didn't make William happy I wouldn't be happy. Now care to explain to me what your little friend was doing to my son, last night?"

Neil, looking completely befuddled, "What are you even talking about?"

"The one harassing William," EJ stated while working on the laptop.

"Who was harassing Will," Neil asked in exasperation, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I do believe he said something about sharing once you've had him first. And he put his filthy hands on William," EJ commented, looking up to stare at Neil.

"What? Are you talking about Brian," Neil panicked, '_Oh my god I am going to kill him if he ruined this for me._' "I never talked to Brian about that. And why would I share Will when all I've been doing is trying to keep him from other guys?" _'OK, only a bit of a lie_.'

"Hmm," EJ responded, uncertain as to what he believed. _'He makes a fair point but I don't think I trust him.' _

"Other guys? Share him," Sami asked in outrage, "What the hell has been going on in my son's life? EJ, I told you to watch him! How did this happen?"

"It's not my fault William has inherited your flair for the dramatic. In the two days that I've been guiding him he's managed to get in even more trouble. But soon enough, we'll get him back on our side," EJ assured Samantha rationally. He was opening a program he had with a list of Salem residents, including all of their personal information, social security numbers, financial information, criminal history and addresses. He would find out who Will was with soon enough. '_It's good to be a Dimera_,' EJ thought wistfully.

Neil sighed deeply. He was in way over his head on this one. He thought Will would be a sure thing. That if he sweet talked him a little he would give it up sooner or later. But this was getting ridiculous. How did he find himself in the company of EJ Dimera and Sami Brady?

Sami looked over EJ's shoulder at the laptop, "Wait a minute. I know that apartment complex. That's where Sonny and Paul live."

EJ, pausing in his search, "Are you certain?" '_Damn it William_.' EJ pushed the laptop to the side, head in his hands. '_I never should have let him leave last night_.'

"What," Neil screamed out. "What the hell? He promised he was going to stay away from them both." He could not believe this. It didn't matter if he was in over his head; he was going to get Will Horton back.

"That's it," Sami screamed out, "We're getting my son out of there now! I told Paul to stay away from him."

"You warned Paul," EJ asked, "I did the same to Sonny." He smiled at Samantha dotingly, "I do love it when our plotting comes together like this."

Neil looked at the two in disgust, '_What is wrong with them_?' "In case you didn't notice, neither of them listened to you."

"He's right," Sami said, forcing herself to look away from EJ, "Those bastards. Who do they think they are going behind our backs?"

"The last time Will was at their apartment was when Paul took him from our date. Will was drunk out of his mind," Neil supplied, figuring he could keep the two on his side, "Who knows what he could have done to him then. Or what he could be doing to him now."

EJ growled lowly in his throat. He was already suspicious of Paul after Will described that night to him, "Come along, boy. We're getting William back."

"I'm coming too," Sami insisted following behind EJ.

"No, Darling. You need to stay here and keep an eye on the children," EJ told her simply, '_And you'll make everything even worse.' _

"They will be fine with your staff watching them. I'm getting my son away from those jerks," Sami informed EJ, not asking for his permission.

"I love you Darling, you know I do," EJ said, placing his hands on her shoulders, "But you will be in the way."

Before Sami could open her mouth to argue Neil insisted, "I can get him back myself. Neither of you need to come."

"Oh no," EJ replied, "I will be the one retrieving William. You should just feel privileged I'm letting you come."

"Letting me," Neil told him, chest puffing out in anger, "You aren't letting me do anything."

"No one is going to stop me from going," Sami promised, shouting over the raised voices.

Just before EJ could start really yelling, the side door was opened and one of the servants announced, "Sorry to interrupt, Sir. But there's a Mrs. Kiriakis for you."

"Oh for god's sake," EJ muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Send her in." _'I always assumed Samantha would be the death of me not William.'_

Adrienne marched into the room, eyes locked on EJ, ready to plead her case when she saw Sami Brady and a stranger near him. Switching her train of thought Adrienne, pointing her finger at Sami, "You! You keep your filthy son away from mine!"

Sami gasped loudly, mouth dropping open in shock, "What did you just say?"

EJ automatically threw his arm out to stop her from moving forward. '_How could this possibly get any worse?'_

"You heard me! I knew you were a horrible influence but I never imagined it would turn into this. I thought Will was a sweet, innocent boy but now I know he's just a slut," Adrienne yelled harshly, emotions flying high.

"That's it," Sami screamed, lunging for Adrienne with her hands outstretched. She would have jumped on her in an instant if it wasn't for EJ throwing his arm around her waist and holding her back.

Neil, watching the proceedings with shock, ran forward to hold Adrienne back as well. '_Fuck, they're supposed to be adults.' _

"Stop it, just stop it," EJ bellowed at the two blondes acting like children. He wrestled Samantha to one side of the room, pleased to see Neil do the same with Adrienne. "What the hell are you doing here?" EJ questioned Adrienne.

"I came here to make you keep Will away from Sonny and Paul," Adrienne stated, fixing her hair and righting her clothes.

"What do you think we've been trying to do," Neil asked her. "Do you think we want those assholes near Will?"

Before Adrienne could open her mouth again, EJ cut her off, "We're already working on it, Adrienne. Now, either you explain why you've been interfering with Will's life or you get out."

"I thought he was going after Paul," Adrienne explained, "I wanted to distract him."

"He's dating me, you didn't need to send him to Brian," Neil gritted out, clenching his teeth.

"How was I supposed to know that," Adrienne asked him in irritation, "If he's dating you than please explain to me why I found him at their apartment this morning."

"We were going to find out before you barged in here," EJ informed her shaking his head, '_I really don't like this woman.'_

"I'll tell you why," Adrienne huffed out, "Because that awful boy spent the night. With both of them."

EJ, Neil, and a disturbingly quiet Sami all stared at Adrienne in a stunned silence.

"He was wearing Sonny's clothes and his hair was wet and Paul was just getting out of the shower," Adrienne rambled, "The bed was a mess. Sonny and Paul were both so defensive. Don't you understand what that means?"

'_Oh, William_,' EJ thought, disappointed in the boy.

Neil fumed, fists clenching. '_How could this happen? I worked so hard_.'

"What does it mean," Sami, finally talking after her violent outburst. "What does it mean Adrienne," Sami asked in a sharp voice, daring Adrienne to say the wrong thing.

"It means that your disgusting son seduced his way into their bed," Adrienne told Sami, looking her straight in the eyes.

Sami's face twisted in rage and she started forward once again before EJ yanked her to his side swiftly.

"Why are you here? Why did you come here with this information," EJ questioned Adrienne. His mind was racing at the options he now had.

"Justin was of no help. He thinks we need to leave them alone but I can't. I can't allow my son's happiness to be yanked away from him by a pretty blonde who can't keep it in his pants," Adrienne admitted, feeling like she could burst. "I know deep down you feel the same way. You're the only one I know who can keep them apart."

"Do not," EJ hissed out, "Do not ever talk about William that way again. If I am going to help you in any way you will treat my son with respect."

"Your son," Adrienne laughed out, shaking her head, "He is not your son."

Sami glared at Adrienne sharply, holding on to EJ's arm tightly, "Yes he is. EJ's been more of a mentor and father-figure than Lucas. You don't get to tell us anything about our son."

Adrienne shook her head, "No wonder Will is so screwed up. You've really done a number on him."

"Shut up," Neil argued sharply. "There's nothing wrong with Will. You have no business talking about him like that."

"Oh, I think I do," Adrienne jeered, "He's the little boy ruining my son's life."

"Will isn't doing anything," Neil debated, "It's all Paul's fault anyway. He's the one who won't leave Will alone. He's the one following him on dates and getting into fights. If we should be angry at anyone it's him!"

EJ nodded his head in agreement. "That's correct. William informed me of how Paul was making him feel uncomfortable. William promised to stay away. He would never go back on his word without heavy manipulation."

"Will's still a virgin," Neil admitted quietly, "He wouldn't know the first thing about sleeping with one guy. Let alone two."

"Fine," Adrienne acquiesced. She could understand their point. But she still didn't trust Will.

"Then it's decided," EJ proclaimed, "We all will keep Will away from Sonny and Paul."

"How," Sami asked, still glaring daggers at Adrienne. '_Will is one of the only good things I've ever done in my life bitch.' _

"I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago," EJ insisted, pulling out his phone and punching in a few numbers. Bringing the phone to his ear EJ barked, "Get over here, now."

"What's that," Adrienne asked, feeling a bit nervous. It was one thing to keep her son safe and happy. It was another thing getting involved with the Dimera's. '_Justin and Victor won't be happy_.'

"You'll see," EJ promised, sitting down on the sofa again to wait. His mind racing at all the happenings of the last few days. _'I'm missing something important. I just know it.'_

* * *

Will moaned desperately, arching his back. He couldn't even tell whose hands were under his shirt stroking his skin and whose hands were gripping his hips. His mind was so clouded, drunk off of the heated kisses. He was certain he had at least one hickey on each side of his neck. He wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck kissing him dirtily while he pushed back into Paul's embrace.

When he felt a pair of hands at the button of his jeans Will pulled away from the two slightly. He sat up on the bed, face pink and lips red.

"You OK," Sonny questioned, chest rising and falling rapidly. He grinned at Will brightly, reaching out to touch the bruise he left on Will's neck, proudly.

"Yeah," Will said with a shy smile, "Just. Just this though, for now. Please." Will looked back and forth between Sonny and Paul uncertainly.

"Of course, baby," Paul assured him, pulling Will down between them on the bed, smiling at how easily they all fit together despite the multiple limbs. He kissed Will's cheek softly and flashed Sonny a grin.

"Whatever you want," Sonny told him happily, despite the uncomfortable feeling in his pants. He knew Will wouldn't want to jump into anything right away.

"Thanks," Will whispered a bit restrained. He toyed with the comforter underneath his fingers, picking at a stray thread. "Um, it's just, I know that, um, what I mean is, that you two could, if you wanted to, but um you could."

"We could what," Sonny asked, completely charmed by Will's rambling.

"I know that I'm not ready for that but um you two can go ahead, if you want me to leave," Will finally got out. He still didn't know exactly what the three of them were doing but Will figured that's how it was going to be. That nothing would change for Sonny and Paul.

Paul pulled Will against him, snuggling in close, pleased to see Sonny doing the same on Will's other side, "You're cute when you ramble."

"Will, as much as we would enjoy getting off, it's going to be so much better when we're all together," Sonny told Will firmly, resting his head on Will's shoulder.

"Wait, what," Will asked confused, "But you're engaged. Why wouldn't you just, you know?"

Paul chuckled, "We told you. We're all in this together now. Plus we've got big plans for you, whenever you're ready."

"Oh," Will said dumbly. Mind trying not to think about it.

"Now hush," Sonny told Will burrowing into his side, "We're cuddling."

_Knock Knock Knock _

"That better not be your mother," Paul warned Sonny making no effort to get up.

Sonny whined, "Ugh, just ignore them. They'll go away."

"Shh, cuddling," Will told them mockingly. He giggled loudly when they both pinched his sides at the same time.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Oh my god," Paul said annoyed. He just wanted to enjoy time with his boys.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Will, open up. I know you're in there!"

Will jumped up from the bed quickly, ignoring the grumblings from the bed. '_What the hell is he doing here?_'

Will pulled open the door quickly, "What's happening?"

"What's going on in here little buddy," Chad Dimera asked with a secretive smile. '_Busted little boy_,' Chad thought gleefully as he noticed the hickeys on Will's neck.

"Chad, what are you doing here," Will asked, trying to pull his shirt collar up higher to hide his neck, embarrassed. Paul and Sonny walked up to stand behind him.

"You should stop fidgeting. That's one of your tells," Chad told Will conversationally. "Oh, Sonny, Paul! Fancy seeing you here," Chad told them with an exaggerated smile.

"Chad, please," Will begged quietly, forcing his hands to his sides so he wouldn't touch anything unnecessarily.

"Emergency family meeting at the mansion, I'm afraid. EJ was about to send the SWAT team out to look for you, well his version of a SWAT team. I told him I bet I could find you first," Chad lied easily, '_Only partially lying.' _

"Is everything OK, did something happen," Will asked slightly panicked.

'_That is so precious_,' Chad thought. "I'm just going to let EJ explain it to you," Chad told Will mournfully. Internally he was cheering, '_I am so good at this espionage thing_.'

"OK, yes, um just let me get my shoes," Will told Chad quickly, turning around in a circle in confusion. Sonny sighed and took Will by the arms, leading him to his shoes.

Paul raised an eyebrow at Chad suspiciously, "How did you know Will was here?"

"You three are like the musketeers, where else would Will be," Chad said lightly, rocking on his heels.

"Uh, huh," Paul said, crossing his arms. "Wait here," Paul commanded before slamming the door in Chad's smirking face. '_He might be a good business partner but he's shit at acting_.'

Will had his shoes on and his backpack in his hand. "Um, yeah, I don't know what to say," Will said with a chuckle, looking down.

Sonny took Will's hand softly, "Just say you'll see us later." He pulled Will into a deep kiss, pulling away with a smile.

"OK, um, I'll see you later," Will said with a big grin, turning to Paul and kissing him before he could say anything.

Will walked out the door with a goofy smile on his face, turning around to look at Paul and Sonny watching him from the door.

Chad put his arm around Will, yanking him against his side and ruffling his hair. "You better wipe that smile off your face."

"I can't help it. I'm happy," Will admitted. He was finally happy for the first time in so long.

Chad frowned a bit. He was beginning to feel a bit bad taking Will to an intervention. But EJ assured him it was for Will's own good. Chad shook his head to clear it, "You've got two hickeys by the way," Chad told Will teasingly, "Two different shapes and colors. Almost looks like two different mouths. Wonder how that happened."

Will shoved Chad away from him with a boisterous laugh. Nothing could bring him down from this high now.

* * *

Author's note:

So, it only took ten chapters and thousands of words later but we made. Of course I couldn't just jump right into the smut though. Sorry, but we'll have to wait just a bit more.

Now if only everyone else would stay out of it our boys might get to be happy. Who is the one interfering the most: Adrienne, Neil, EJ or Sami?

Please feel free to review and let me know what you liked or disliked. Also, I haven't included Lucas, Marlena, Justin, etc. If there's a character you'd like to see I would love to know.

I'm not sure how these chapters keep getting longer though. Is there such as thing as a chapter that's too long?

Up next: EJ stages an intervention that doesn't go as he plans.


	11. Chapter 11

Chad drummed his fingers on the steering wheel nervously. '_OK, tell him or don't tell him_?' He glanced over at Will and groaned at the dumb smile on his face. '_Crap_.'

"Hey, buddy," Chad called out, startling Will who was staring out the window looking like a puppy dog. '_I can't do this.'_

"Yeah," Will asked, cheeks starting to hurt from smiling too much. A few days ago he never would have believed this would happen. He didn't even know it was an option.

"So," Chad started slowly, "You're feeling pretty good right about now, huh?"

"Yeah," Will said again, looking down at his lap to hide his grin.

"I'm gonna guess it has something to do with the hickeys, right," Chad clarified. '_Don't be the hickeys don't be the hickeys.'_

"Oh," Will started a bit, cheeks turning pink, "I forgot about those. But um, kind of, yeah."

Chad hit his head lightly on the steering wheel when they stopped at a red light, "Well shit,"

"What," Will questioned in concern. '_What is going on with him_?'

"I can't do this to you, Will," Chad confessed quickly, "It's like hitting a puppy dog."

"Hitting," Will repeated, edging away from Chad in his seat. "What are you talking about? Where are you taking me?"

Chad rolled his eyes, "Relax dude, not literally. It's just the reason I'm taking you to the mansion, you might not like it."

"Why not," Will wondered suspiciously. "I thought there was a family emergency."

"Well, EJ did call a family meeting. But I don't know if it's an emergency per say," Chad stalled still debating on what to tell Will.

"Is it him announcing he's back together with Mom," Will asked, annoyed, "Because I already knew that."

"No, that's not it," Chad told Will, "But it does involve a relationship."

"I'm not following," Will told Chad honestly.

"Will," Chad turned to look at Will again. He saw the happy flush to his skin. The sparkle in his big blue eyes. _'I can't let them ruin this for him_.' "Ugh," Chad groaned before making a hard right into a parking lot, making the car behind him honk.

Will, holding on to the car door at the sudden turn, "Chad, what the heck?"

Chad haphazardly parked the car before unbuckling and turning to Will. He took Will's hand in his, "Will, there's something I have to tell you."

Wide eyed and confused, Will snatched his hand away, "If this is a confession, I'm not interested." _'I do not need any more guy's interested in me.' _

"Hey," Chad pouted slightly, "I'm a total catch," He shook his head, focusing, "But that's not what I was going to say. Will, we aren't going to a family meeting. We're going to an intervention."

"Intervention? For what," Will demanded, completely befuddled. "I'm not addicted to anything."

"EJ, Sami, some dude, and Sonny's mom are going to confront you and force you to talk about Sonny and Paul," Chad rushed out. He was still a little confused on the details. EJ just slapped him on the back of the head and told him to collect Will.

Will's jaw dropped open unattractively, "What?"

"Look, you've been really unhappy for a long time. I know it hasn't been easy for you coming out and everything. Bu this is the first time I've seen you look this way in forever. I just, I couldn't walk you in there unprepared," Chad confessed. He was feeling a little guilty that he hadn't been there for Will that much lately. He was a little too wrapped up in changing girlfriends and starting a modeling career.

"But, but why would they do that," Will asked in a small voice. '_Why is EJ doing anything with Adrienne_?'

Chad groaned, seeing Will visibly shrink before his eyes. "No, see this is what I didn't want. You need to fight back, OK. Don't let them dictate who you get to be."

Will shook his head desperately, "You don't understand. Adrienne hates me. Mom thinks I'm sleeping around. EJ was the only one on my side. Why is he doing this with them?"

Chad reached forward and pulled Will into a hug. "I don't know, buddy. It's EJ. He'd do anything for you. I'm sure he's just doing what he thinks is best."

"What if they convince him to hate me too," Will asked voice muffled from being pressed into Chad's shoulder.

"That's ridiculous. Look, remember when EJ was jealous of Rafe playing family with you guys and he kidnapped Rafe and replaced him with a total stranger," Chad asked Will rhetorically. '_Of course he remembered'_, "He thought that was a normal response. So, if he thought someone or someone's were out to hurt you in any way he would do whatever he could to fix it. I think we should all be grateful it's an intervention and not a total takedown."

Will chuckled morosely in Chad's arms. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Now," Chad asked, grabbing Will by the shoulders and holding him at arm's length, "Are you happy with whatever is happening with Paul and Sonny?"

"Yes," Will whispered bashfully, cheeks heating up a bit.

"Good," Chad said, letting Will go, "Just keep that feeling and don't let them make it disappear."

"I'll try," Will promised.

"Now," Chad asked, trying to be casual, as he put the car in reverse and started driving again. "What exactly is going on with you three?"

"Um," Will tried to explain, a bit confused at where to start, "It's kind of hard to explain, but I guess we're together. You know, all of us."

"Wow," Chad couldn't help but say. "And exactly how did you swing that?"

"I didn't do anything," Will insisted, crossing his arms uncomfortably. '_I knew it. Everyone is going to think I seduced them into this_.' "Believe it or not but they asked me."

"Oh I believe it," Chad commented, "You're hot but you definitely don't have the skills to pull off that. Let me guess, they had to spell it out for you?"

Will flushed in embarrassment, "Yes," he mumbled.

Chad barked out a laugh, "Don't be upset. It's a good thing. You're like a dainty little flower waiting to be plucked." Chad couldn't help himself from laughing again.

"Oh my god, shut up," Will said, laughing but still humiliated. "I am not."

"So, is this arrangement a sex thing or what," Chad asked, still chuckling.

"They said it wasn't," Will shuffled uncomfortably. He was still a bit confused about the logistics but he knew enough.

"So, what then," Chad probed, "You're going to be their boyfriend and go along on their honeymoon?"

"I, I don't know. We didn't really get that far," Will admitted softly. _'I hope not_.'

"You should probably find out," Chad suggested, feeling a bit concerned that Sonny and Paul were convincing Will of something he wasn't going to be able to handle. '_OK, maybe he does need an intervention.' _

"I will," Will promised, "If we ever get the chance to talk without being interrupted."

"That's probably not going to happen," Chad pointed out. "So, hey, who's that dude waiting at the mansion, anyway?"

"How would I know," Will questioned Chad, looking at him like he was dumb.

"I don't know, he had hair and was a guy," Chad said vaguely, unable to recall much, "He was definitely shorter than me."

"That could be anyone, Chad," Will said both amused and annoyed with his friend. "Do you have anything that could actually help?"

"I think he had a Salem U shirt on. He kept demanding he should get to go pick you up instead of me. EJ insisted that he shut the hell up or he'd kick him out," Chad told him, suddenly remembering.

"Still could be literally anyone," Will believed.

"Well, what dude from Salem U would be at the mansion looking for you," Chad asked logically.

"Oh my god," Will yelped, hands covering his mouth. '_Uh, oh_.'

"What," Chad insisted, "Who is it?"

"It must be Neil. I completely forgot," Will insisted sadly.

"OK, who the hell is Neil," Chad continued, waiting for something worthwhile.

"He's the guy I've been seeing," Will supplied, feeling awful.

"Um, wow, Ok, awkward. Your boyfriend is helping stage an intervention to get you to stay away from your other boyfriends," Chad surmised out loud.

"Ugh," Will groaned, "You make it sound worse than it is. He isn't my boyfriend. But I kind of promised I would stay away from Sonny and Paul."

"Which you obviously didn't," Chad stated perceptibly.

"I tried," Will burst out, "I tried really hard. But everything was conspiring against me and I couldn't."

"Relax, Will, I'm just teasing," Chad said. "I'm on your side here. I know you wouldn't go back on your word without a good reason."

"How am I supposed to face all those people and tell them I'm seeing Paul and Sonny," Will asked Chad, hoping for answers.

"Paul and Sonny sound like the names of '70s hitmen," Chad commented. Noticing Will's glare he sighed, "I don't know OK. Just go in there and tell them how you feel. They'll either understand and be happy for you, or they won't."

"Oh, I'm sure Adrienne is going to love that I'm dating her son and his fiancé," Will said sardonically.

"Look, if you can't tell them confidently that you want to be with both Sonny and Paul," Chad explained reasonably, "Then I don't think you should be with them at all."

Chad pulled the car into the overly large driveway and parked. He looked over at Will biting his lip and took his hand, "They just want to help. Well, most of them."

"Why is it just me," Will wondered nervously, "Why am I the only one here?"

"You're young and you just came out, Will. You're naively adorable. EJ and Sami are afraid you're being taken advantage of," Chad clarified, "They think Sonny and Paul are preying on your innocence. I'll be honest, I have some reservations myself."

"They just want to make sure I'm OK," Will asked with an odd look on his face.

"Yep," Chad reassured. He squeezed Will's hand in encouragement, "Now, let's get this over with. Oh but before we go inside," Chad grabbed a stray scarf from the backseat. He wrapped it around Will's neck, "That's better."

* * *

EJ was pacing in front of the sofa, hand clutching his Scotch. He was trying to rehearse everything he needed William to hear. '_This would be much easier if everyone else would leave_.' EJ glared at Neil and Adrienne sharply.

"Look who I found," Chad announced happily. His hands were on Will's shoulders pushing him forward into the room. He smiled brightly hoping no one would suspect he gave away the secret.

"Uh," Will said blankly, looking around at all the unhappy faces. "I thought there was some sort of emergency."

"Oh, trust me, it's an emergency," Adrienne told Will flatly, arms and legs crossed, foot bouncing in agitation.

Will tried to step backwards only to run into Chad's chest. '_Oh, that must be why he's still holding on to me.' _

"Mom, EJ," Will asked quietly, "What's going on?" He glanced over at Neil quickly. He'd never seen him looking so angry before, '_Not even when Paul punched him_.'

"Will sweetie, we just want to talk to you, come sit down," Sami pleaded, stretching her arm out for Will.

Will looked back at Chad, who nodded his head at him, before sitting next to his mother. EJ sat on his other side. Adrienne was sitting in the desk chair and Neil and Chad were standing. Will felt completely freaked out. '_OK, you can do this_.'

"William, we know where you were last night. We're all very concerned you might be getting into something you don't understand," EJ began calmly.

"OK," Will said slowly. '_Just let them talk_.'

"You're so young Will. You're just figuring yourself out. I know you want to explore and experiment but there has to be an easier way," Sami added, trying to think before she spoke.

"Sonny and Paul aren't confused, Will," Adrienne added in a soft voice. Seeing Will's wide eyes made her soften just a little bit. "They know who they are and what they want."

Will nodded his head, a frown marring his features.

Sami grabbed Will's hand in her own, "We just think that it would be best for you if you expressed who you were with someone else. With someone that wasn't engaged."

"William, they're only going to hurt you in the end. They are unable to give you what you need," EJ told him firmly, strong hand landing on his knee. "It may feel like they can but when it matters William you're going to be the one that's left alone."

"But it's what I want," Will confessed in a muted tone, tears filling in his eyes. He couldn't even look in Neil's direction. "They're what I want."

Adrienne, resolve cracking, "Oh honey. They're getting married. Right now they're going through a rough patch. They might want to sleep with you a few times but it won't last."

Will shook his head, "No, they told me it wasn't like that. They told me."

"Told you what, William," EJ questioned, sighing deeply. '_I need to keep them away from him. For good_.'

"They said it wasn't just sex," Will told EJ desperately, "They promised."

"Will," Sami told him in a gentle tone, "They might have just said that so you would agree."

"But I didn't sleep with either of them," Will insisted, "We only kissed." He locked eyes with Chad, frantic for someone who would believe him.

"They did all have their clothes on when I got there," Chad supplied, feeling awful for Will. He was proud Will wasn't just rolling over and dying but he still didn't quite believe Sonny and Paul were looking out for Will's best interests. _'Fuck, I'm gonna have to talk to them, aren't I_?'

"William, the point is this is going to end in you getting hurt. You told me yourself that you were confused about your feelings and we both agreed you needed to stay away from them. I know it's going to be hard, but everyone in this room is going to help you," EJ insisted decisively.

"But that was before I knew how they felt," Will told EJ, "I didn't even think this was an option."

"It's not an option, Will. It would never work out," Sami claimed. She hated to see her son so upset over this but it was for the best.

"You don't know that," Will exclaimed, voice breaking.

"Will," Adrienne sighed. Now that she was actually seeing Will she couldn't help but ache for him. "It's impossible. It's just a fantasy."

EJ, put his arm around William, pulling him in close, "I don't know what they promised you but you need to think about this logically. Whatever ideas Paul put in your head you need to push aside."

"But Paul didn't do put any ideas in my head," Will said, confused by the accusation.

"We all know he's the one who suggested a threesome," Sami told him. "It's nice that he didn't want to cheat on Sonny but he really should have gone for a stranger."

"What are you talking about," Will asked bewildered. "Paul didn't suggest anything to me. Sonny was the one who explained everything. He said they argued about it until they admitted they both had feelings for me."

'_Oh Sonny_,' Adrienne thought sadly. '_Why are you doing this to this poor boy_?'

No one said anything for a few moments, just letting Will's comments absorb.

"Wow," Chad said, confused as to what to think. "I don't even know what to say, dude." He looked over at Will, trapped under EJ's arm with Sami clutching his hand in a death grip. "But maybe you should take a few days to think about all this. Before you make a decision."

EJ nodded his head in agreement, "I don't say it often but Chad is right." Chad made an indignant sputtering sound, "William, I think you need to spend the weekend away from everyone."

"OK," Will agreed. '_It couldn't hurt, I guess_.'

"How about I send you to your old apartment," EJ suggested.

"No, no definitely not," Sami interjected, "Sonny's been there before. It has to be somewhere isolated. The Horton cabin maybe?"

"No," EJ said harshly, "Only murders, kidnappings and crimes happen out there. We are not sending William there alone."

"Good point. So where is he going to go," Sami asked agreeably.

"He could stay with me at Victor's," Adrienne suggested. "But then again I'm not sure if Sonny will stop by unannounced."

"Oh no," Sami said, "I have too many bad memories of that place from when Will lived there as a child. No way."

"Do I get a say in this," Will asked annoyed at how people constantly treat him like he's not even there.

"No," EJ told him plainly, "William needs to be someplace safe where no one will find him."

"Hotel," Chad suggested with a shrug. "There's a lot in this town. It would be pretty hard for Sonny and Paul to find him."

"Thank you, Chad. That's two good ideas in one day, I'm impressed," EJ told him before turning to Will. "Go home and pack whatever you need for the next few days."

"Why can't I just stay at home," Will complained.

"Because I said so," EJ told him with a roll of his eyes, "Now do as I say." He lightly slapped William on the chin.

Will sighed heavily and stood up, "Fine. I'm going."

Neil, who remained silent throughout the entire conversation, moved from the fireplace and towards Will, "I'll take you home. I'd like to talk to you."

"Oh," Will said stricken, feeling awful about how he's treated Neil. "OK, that's a good idea." Will searched his pockets for his phone before realizing he left it on the table at Sonny and Paul's place. "Um, Chad, do you think you could go get my phone for me? I left it at their place."

"Yeah, sure thing," Chad told him with a half-smile. '_Perfect time for me to do some interrogating._'

"Thanks," Will smiled at Chad sincerely, hoping he realized he meant for more than just the phone.

Neil, placing his hand on Will's elbow, gently pulled him towards the door, "Let's go, Will."

* * *

Chad strolled up to the door and knocked obnoxiously loud.

"Hey, baby," Paul said while answering the door, face dropping when he saw it was Chad instead of Will.

"Guess that answers one question," Chad mused, shoving past Paul and into the space. He immediately saw Will's phone and picked it up.

"Chad," Sonny said from the desk chair, "What are you doing here? Again?"

Chad looked around, snooping to see if he could find proof of any foul play to report to EJ, but so far the place looked clean. Chad lifted Will's phone in the air and waved it about, "Just getting this for your baby."

Sonny rolled his eyes, "And why isn't Will coming to get it?"

"You missed a really great gathering at the Dimera mansion boys. Will really enjoyed it when EJ, Sami and Adrienne ganged up on him," Chad stated calmly, watching them both for a reaction.

"Oh my god," Sonny cried out looking horrified.

"Are you fucking serious? Haven't they done enough to his self-esteem," Paul demanded angrily.

'_Hmm, interesting,_' Chad thought while looking at the two. "It could have been worse. But Will used the puppy eyes and that got to them all."

"Good, no one can resist those," Sonny replied. "But why did they even need to ambush Will?"

Chad raised an eyebrow and gave Sonny a judgmental look, "Really dude?"

"What happened," Paul asked, arms crossed.

"They all think you're going to hurt him," Chad told them softly.

"We aren't," Sonny swore. "That's the last thing we want to do."

"Well, it's a little hard to see that," Chad said shrugging, "Especially since you two are going to get married and all of a sudden you have a bright eyed little boyfriend."

"Don't talk about him like that," Paul hissed, frustrated from how many confrontations they have had already, "It's nothing like that."

"Then what's it like," Chad wondered. '_Let's see what they got_.'

"We want to be with Will," Sonny asserted. "We want all of him, OK. The good, the bad."

"The Sami Brady," Paul interjected smartly.

"Yes, the crazy too," Sonny, ignoring Paul, continued "Just because they don't understand that doesn't mean we would hurt Will."

"Let's say I believe you," Chad began, "What are you going to do when you want to go on a date? Are you going to take him to Chez Rouge and explain to Maggie why you're both holding Will's hand? If you want to go to a bar are you going to make Will stay at home? When you want to fuck and he's still not ready are you going to make him watch? What?"

Paul growled, "We'll deal with it together! We'll explain to the entire room that he's with us. We'll buy him a fake id. We'll wait until we can all be together."

"The point is that we are willing to do whatever it takes to be with him," Sonny told Chad sternly, arms folded across his chest.

"Whatever it takes," Chad clarified. "You ready to go head to head with EJ and Sami?"

"Yes," Sonny and Paul answered together.

"Good," Chad told them, turning towards the door, "Because it's coming. Maybe even your mom too Sonny."

"Will's worth it," Sonny promised.

"I'm not saying I approve of this but I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt," Chad told them sighing slightly. "As long as you keep Will happy."

"That's all we want," Paul told him sincerely.

"Just so you know," Chad informed them both frankly, "Business partnership aside, if you break Will's heart I don't care what pact we put in place I will have to kill you."

"If I ever break Will's heart than I would expect you to," Sonny agreed.

Paul nodded his head looking down at the ground.

"Now that that's settled," Chad told them, "I should probably tell you that EJ's putting Will up in a hotel to keep him away from the two of you for a few days."

Paul groaned, annoyed, "Really?"

"And I'm under strict orders to forget to give Will this back," Chad added, shaking the phone again.

"Then what are we supposed to do," Sonny questioned wishing they could go back to this afternoon when they were all perfectly tangled together.

"Now, I could be mean and make you guess which hotel," Chad informed them with a smile, "Or, I could be nice and let you know."

"Come on, Chad," Sonny practically begged, "Just tell us."

"Now if I tell you, you two have to promise that you figured it out on your own. EJ would kill me if he knew I was telling you," Chad stated calmly.

"We saw him walk in when we drove by Chad, I don't know what you're talking about," Paul told him sharply.

Chad smiled at the two. '_Maybe these three will find a way to work out afterall._'

* * *

Neil walked Will to the door in an eerie silence. Every time he tried to open his mouth he couldn't get the words to come. Neil felt an indescribable anger boiling in his veins. He wished that he could grab Will and shake him but one look at Will's eyes and he couldn't. It was infuriating.

"Um, do you want to come in," Will asked rubbing the back of his neck. '_Why isn't he saying anything_?'

Neil grunted and trailed Will inside. He followed Will to his bedroom quietly. Will grabbed a dufflebag and started picking out things he might need for his weekend away.

Will, looking over to see Neil was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, said, "Neil, I'm really sorry."

"Hmm," Neil replied eyes never leaving Will's face.

"I know that I promised you I would stay away and I didn't," Will continued helplessly. "I know that must have sucked."

Neil stared at Will, his features blank.

"I tried to! I did. I even ran away from them once. But I got in a fight with my mom, twice, and they found me and I, I just, I went with them," Will rambled on finding Neil's silence disturbing. "Just say something. Please. Be mad at me. Punish me. Anything."

Neil shrugged his shoulders and said nothing.

"What do you want me to do," Will begged. He couldn't stand knowing that he upset someone that cared for him, "Just tell me how to make it better."

"Come here," Neil commanded suddenly.

Will scrambled to his side dropping his pile of clothes on the floor.

Neil reached out and grabbed Will's chin. '_So innocent and trusting._' He knew Will was telling the truth. Just like he knew Paul and Sonny were the ones to blame for the entire mess. Will never would have gone to them on his own. Neil underestimated the situation. He thought Paul was the problem. He had no idea Sonny would go along with it too.

Scrutinizing Will's face, Neil asked sharply, "Did you let them fuck you?"

Will's breath hitched, "No," he answered quietly. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Neil.

"No? They spent the night with you and they didn't touch you," Neil asked derisively. "You didn't get on your knees for them? Didn't open this pretty pink mouth?" Neil's thumb traced Will's mouth, jaw firmly held in place.

Will shook his head no. He was afraid but there was something in Neil's eyes that made it impossible for him to look away.

"They must be stupider than I thought," Neil laughed, squeezing Will's jaw before shoving him away. "Do you really think they want you for anything else?"

Will, stumbled away from Neil, eyes wide and cautious.

"They're going to use you over and over until they get you out of their system. Then they'll get married and live happily ever after," Neil told Will cruelly. "And you'll be left alone and used."

Will stared at Neil silently.

"And everyone in this town will know. They'll know how dirty and slutty you are," Neil advanced towards Will grabbing him by the scarf still wrapped around his neck. He unraveled it and asked, "What am I going to find under here?"

"No," Will whispered backing away from Neil until he bumped into his desk. As the scarf slid to the ground Will gazed at Neil in humiliation.

Neil reached forward and pressed his fingers to both bruises. "This doesn't look like something a good boy would do, now does it?"

"I, I am," Will stuttered out, frozen.

"No, I don't think so," Neil appraised. "Good boys wouldn't lie to everyone. They wouldn't break promises. Good boys wouldn't come back to their boyfriends marked."

Will pouted up at Neil, big doe eyes looking sad and pathetic. '_But I'm not your boyfriend_.'

"But you want to be good, don't you," Neil asked tilting Will's head up.

Will nodded, eyes wide and confused. He didn't know what was happening.

"I know you do. You try so hard but you're so easily manipulated," Neil told Will understandingly. "You need to be better, stronger. Then you'll be good."

Will blinked wearily. He wasn't sure why he was listening to Neil but he was. He heard everything he was saying. He could practically feel it.

"Now, you said you would do anything to make it up to me," Neil mused, caressing Will's bruises.

Will, enthralled with the confidence Neil was exuding, nodded his head.

"You want me to forgive you, don't you," Neil asked, not giving Will any time to answer," Come here."

Will moved away from where he was pressed against the desk.

"Stand up straight," Neil ordered.

Will pushed his shoulders back and lifted his head up.

"Close your eyes," Neil demanded.

Will's eyes immediately clamped shut.

"Don't move," Neil, thumbs pressing against each of Will's hickeys, brought Will in for a kiss. Will stood practically immobilized.

Neil increased the pressure on Will's throat, "Tell me your sorry again," Neil commanded in a low voice.

Eyes still tightly closed Will choked out, "I'm sorry."

Neil released Will, pleased to see he left faint marks of his own, "I forgive you," Neil assured Will with a sweet smile. He pulled Will into a warm hug, rubbing his back comfortingly. "It's OK," he reassured Will who collapsed against him with a whimper. '_It's going to be more than OK once I finally get what I want._'

Neil coaxed Will onto his bed, covering him with a blanket when he noticed he was shivering slightly. Quickly, Neil went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and spotting an apple on the counter took that as well. He carded his fingers through Will's hair gently as Will sipped his water and ate, gently murmuring, "You're such a good boy."

Will, eyes transfixed on the wall, floated softly, aching for each compliment Neil gave him.

* * *

Author's note:

So, Neil, ultimate douchebag, yes? He wants a bit more out of Will than sex it would appear.

Also, who is excited that Will finally has a friend that doesn't want to sleep with him? Chad is going to be coming in very handy soon.

The intervention didn't really go according to plan. Everyone just ended up feeling sorry for Will, especially Adrienne. But EJ, Sami, and Adrienne aren't giving up yet. I just think they might be going about it a different way now.

As always please review and let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Chad was beginning to get annoyed that he'd been standing at the door knocking for almost two minutes. Frustrated, Chad pulled on the handle and was a little startled that the door swung open.

"Will," he called out, closing the door behind him. Hearing no response Chad walked down the hall towards Will's room.

"Dude," said with an irritated tone, "Why didn't you answer the door? And why was it unlocked anyway, any creeper could get in here." Chad looked at Will in concern, noting he was lying on his back looking up at the ceiling blankly. "Uh, what's wrong?"

Getting no response Chad grabbed the empty water bottle next to Will and whacked him over the head with it, "Hey! Focus here."

Blinking rapidly Will moved his head out of the way, "Hey, would you stop that?"

"Oh, good, you're awake. I thought I was going to have to slap you," Chad breathed out relieved. He jumped next to Will on the bed, jostling him slightly. "So, what was with the zombie act there?"

"I'm not sure," Will admitted, reaching up to grab his throat. "I was with Neil and it was like I just fell asleep even though I was awake."

"Neil, huh," Chad questioned. "What did he want to talk to you about?"

"Um, he talked about you know, Sonny and Paul. He was upset but he forgave me," Will told Chad, rubbing at his neck.

"Forgave you? I thought he wasn't your boyfriend. Why would you need to be forgiven," Chad asked '_Something's wrong here.'_

"Because I broke my promise," Will said completely serious. "I was bad."

"I know I call you little buddy but you're not five," Chad said face scrunched up in confusion.

"I know. I just, I needed him to believe I was sorry. And he did. I proved it to him," Will replied still uncertain by the situation.

"Sounds messed up to me," Chad told him honestly.

Will chuckled, "Yeah. But it made me feel better. I don't like it when people are pissed at me."

"Why are you touching your neck so much," Chad asked, turning on his side to face Will.

"Oh, just kind of sore," Will disclosed forcing his hands to move to the bed so he wouldn't touch anymore.

"Boyfriends too rough with their teeth," Chad jokingly asked.

"Uh, no, Neil kind of grabbed it and kissed me," Will said with a blush.

"Dude, what the fuck," Chad blurted out. Moving Will's head to the side, "That douche. Why was he touching you? Or kissing you?"

"That's what he wanted so he could forgive me," Will said with a sheepish shrug. "It made more sense at the time."

Side eyeing Will, Chad sighed, '_That jackass needs to go_.' "You do not need him confusing you anymore Will. Or touching you like that. In fact, no one should touch you like that."

"I didn't tell him to stop though," Will said quietly, feeling odd about the whole thing.

"That doesn't mean you wanted it," Chad told Will looking him in the eyes, "If you didn't understand than he shouldn't have done it."

"I guess," Will told him, contemplating it.

"Plus, your boys might be a little pissed, don't you think," Chad asked raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, I guess so. I just, it just felt right in the moment. Like that's what I had to do," Will admitted. _'Oh my god why did I let Neil do that_?' For the first time the reality of the situation was hitting him.

"Did you tell him you weren't going to see him again," Chad asked somehow already knowing the answer.

Will shook his head sadly, '_What is wrong with me_?'

"You probably should," Chad suggested. "Or else he's going to keep thinking that's OK."

Will stood up off the bed. He felt so drained from everything that happened that morning and afternoon. He never would have guessed his day would go from one extreme to the next. _'And I still need to pack_.' Will gathered the pile of clothes he dropped on the floor earlier and started packing.

"So, this weekend alone thing," Chad started, "Are you actually going to think about everything or what?"

"Yeah," Will told him carelessly shoving things in his bag. "I think I need to really think about it all. I mean, everything is still confusing to me. And everyone keeps trying to convince me of something new. I just want to be able to decide for myself what I want."

"That's probably the smartest thing you've said in a while," Chad told him teasingly. "So that intervention didn't go the way everyone thought it would."

"Well, no," Will said, "I didn't just agree to do whatever they wanted me to."

"Yeah that really threw them off," Chad said with a chuckle. "I think you confused them as much as they confused you."

"Good," Will muttered squishing his boxers in the bag. "Now they can feel what it's like."

"I'm kind of surprised you haven't exploded on anyone yet," Chad commented, standing up, snatching the bag from Will and re-packing it.

"I think I'm too confused to be angry really," Will said looking at the floor.

"And," Chad asked looking at Will, knowing there was more.

"And I just, I don't know, I think they might be right. It's hard to be mad when I'm feeling the same thing" Will confessed quietly.

"That Sonny and Paul are bad for you," Chad confirmed in shock. '_Huh._'

Shrugging Will replied, "That I'm just an experiment they're going to get tired of eventually."

"If you really think that than maybe you shouldn't be with them," Chad advised. '_I did not see this coming.' _

"That's why I agreed to go to the hotel. I need to really think about everything," Will said, handing a pair of socks to Chad to pack.

"I'm not saying I want you with them or not dude but maybe you should tell them either way," Chad suggested.

"I will. Just after I figure out what I'm feeling," Will promised. Will pulled out a pair of pajamas and handed them over.

"So, how crazy was it that Adrienne felt bad for you," Chad laughed, changing the subject, "I think she wanted to hold you in her arms and rock you to sleep."

"Yeah what was that all about," Will laughed along. "It was a far cry from calling me a whore this morning."

"You're not, you know," Chad told Will softly, pausing to look at Will's face.

"You don't think so," Will asked shyly, looking at the floor.

"You've only slept with Gabi for starters," Chad elaborated. "You didn't go looking for Sonny and Paul. They came to you."

"I know. I'm just afraid that if I do sleep with them than everyone will think I am," Will told Chad truthfully.

"Who cares what they think," Chad explained. "You're not a whore or a slut or any other bad thing."

"I care," Will whispered. "People already judge me based on my parents. I mean look at Adrienne. I don't want to deal with that all over again."

"I guess it's a good thing you're going to get some time to think about all this," Chad decided, clapping Will on the shoulder, "Is this everything?"

"Just let me get some stuff from the bathroom," Will told him with a grateful smile before leaving the room.

Chad fiddled with Will's phone after he took it from his packet. _'I really hope they stay away at least a little while. Give Will some time to weigh all his options.' _

Will came back in the room shoving a small bag of toiletries in his already full dufflebag. He stuffed his laptop and charger in his backpack quickly. "OK, I'm ready."

"You know it's only like three nights right," Chad asked amused by the amount of crap Will was taking.

"Shut up. I don't know what I'm going to need," Will said with a chuckle, elbowing Chad as they walked out the door.

* * *

Will sat on the big hotel bed feeling uncomfortable. Despite knowing he was alone he still felt odd. His laptop was open and he was attempting to research more about a relationship with three people. The results so far hadn't been too favorable. No matter what he typed in the search engine he could only find porn. '_There has to be some secret phrase I don't know about._'

Staring at the screen morosely Will snapped it shut. The porn might come in handy at a later date but right now it was just annoying him. '_It has to be about more than sex. We can't be the only ones who feel this way.' _

On top of that Will felt terrible that he kept leading Neil on. He also wasn't even sure what had happened earlier with Neil. He could try to look it up online but was almost certain the results would terrify him.

Will knew on an instinctual level he enjoyed Neil telling him what to do. But he also knew he would have liked it even if it wasn't Neil doing it. Neil almost wasn't even a factor. Everything in his life was confusing enough he didn't need Neil adding to it. '_I'm gonna have to tell him we can only be friends_.'

Will felt so frustrated with himself. '_Why did I let him kiss me? Are Sonny and Paul going to be mad at me?'_

Still unsettled Will quickly changed into his workout gear and headed down the elevator hoping to work off some of his frustration. After asking the bellboy for directions Will made it to the hotel's gym. Spotting tape near a punching bag Will automatically started wrapping his hands up. He remembered his Uncle Austin showing him this in Switzerland. The proper way to box so he wouldn't injure himself. It had been a long time since he had done it but he really needed it now.

With each punch Will contemplated all of his issues:

'_I like Sonny and Paul, I know I do, but how is this going to work? How do I fit in with their relationship?_'

**Punch**

'_Will they wait for me to decide if I don't want to have sex right away_?'

**Punch**

'_What happens if they break up? Do we all break up?_

**Punch**

'_What if one of them decides they don't want me?'_

**Punch**

'_Are we going to go on dates?'_

**Punch**

'_What will Mom think?'_

**Punch **

'_EJ?'_

**Punch**

'_Adrienne?'_

**Punch**

'_What am I going to do about Neil_?'

**Punch **

'_Will I get jealous that they live together_?'

**Punch**

'_Can I handle seeing them kiss_?'

**Punch**

'_Fuck?'_

**Punch **

'_Are they worth it_?'

**Punch Punch Punch**

After almost a half hour Will was exhausted and dripping with sweat. His muscled ached. Grabbing a towel Will wiped himself down. He chugged the water bottle he brought, panting. He walked to his room almost in a daze.

Inside his room, Will seized his pajamas and tossed them in the bathroom. He was just about to start the water in the shower when he heard a knock at the door. '_I'm really beginning to hate that sound.'_

Will opened the door completely startled to see Paul and Sonny grinning before him.

* * *

Chad looked down at his phone anxiously. He sent Sonny a message saying to leave Will alone at the hotel until tomorrow. But he hadn't gotten a response yet. '_Please just give him time to think before he does something stupid.'_

Chad watched EJ pour himself another Scotch and told his brother offhandedly, "You're going to become an alcoholic at this rate."

Ignoring his comments, EJ spoke aloud, "Just tell me again what happened."

"I told you all I know," Chad said with a roll of his eyes, "He grabbed Will or choked him or something. He got in Will's head and played around with him."

EJ growled, "I'm going to kill him."

"But not literally right," Chad asked in concern, "Will would freak out if you killed his douchey friend."

"I meant what I said," EJ muttered lowly. "He came into my home reassuring me of his devotion to William only to do this."

"Can't we just scare him off or trash him on the internet," Chad wondered in exasperation, "Why is murder always the first option in this family?"

"It's quicker," EJ informed Chad sardonically. "But first I need to know what he's planning to do with William."

"Couldn't you just ask him before you kill him," Chad questioned.

"You're not very good at this," EJ told him nonchalantly. EJ opened his laptop and began talking to himself, "Let's see how good he is at protecting his privacy."

Chad watched on in fascination as EJ used a program to hack into Neil's computer. "That was a little too easy," he stated lightly. _'Damn am I glad I let Will handle these things for me_.'

"Here we go," EJ said triumphantly looking at Neil's internet history. "Facebook, Salem U website and redtube."

"Are we really going to see what kind of porn he watches," Chad asked uneasily. "That's a new level of weird even for you."

"If you aren't comfortable enough in your sexuality for this I suggest you leave," EJ replied in a dry tone. "It's just men having sex."

"Kinky sex by the looks of it," Chad said slyly getting a look at the titles in Neil's history. "Slut rides monster cock; sub on his knees; punishing my baby boy."

Chad and EJ looked at each other before EJ clicked the link for the last video.

The two watched as an older man slapped a younger, crying boy before grabbing him by the throat and squeezing harshly. EJ paused the video just as the boy was being bent over the older man's knees to be spanked.

"That son of a bitch," EJ hissed.

* * *

"Alright, let's talk," Sami said bossily, sunglasses on despite being inside.

"You're making us even more conspicuous," Adrienne said with an eye roll. '_Why did I ask her here?_'

"Fine," Sami huffed pushing her sunglasses on top of her head, "OK, since it's apparent EJ is shutting us out we need to do something ourselves."

'_Oh, right,_' Adrienne remembered. Shortly after Will left the mansion EJ kicked both Adrienne and Sami out saying he had work to do without them getting in his way. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, now that it's clear Will is a victim in this we need to focus on getting Paul and Sonny away from him," Sami said like it was obvious.

Gritting her teeth Adrienne said sternly, "I'll admit Will isn't the entire problem but don't even start right now."

"Fine," Sami agreed crossing her arms.

"Now, how do we keep them apart without making it noticeable," Adrienne asked crossly.

"Neil," Sami said plainly. "He's nice looking, he likes Will and he isn't engaged to someone else."

"OK, or that Brian guy," Adrienne added.

"No, EJ hates him. We don't want to piss him off too badly," Sami said. "We have to be stealthy."

"Yeah that's probably a good idea," Adrienne admitted. '_Well she would know about how to scheme properly.' _

"OK, I'll get in contact with Neil," Sami said, "And you try to find a way to keep Sonny and Paul occupied."

"I did hear talks of a wedding planning event at the convention center," Adrienne mused.

"Perfect," Sami said standing up. "Now, we never had this conversation."

"Nope," Adrienne agreed. They both walked out the door of Common Grounds going in opposite directions.

* * *

"Oh," Will said in surprise.

"Hey," Sonny answered with a wide grin. His eyes took in Will's tight tank top and shorts, plus the way his skin glistened with sweat. '_Damn_'

Paul grinned in appreciation. "What's up with the taped knuckles, you beat anyone up," Paul asked jokingly.

"Just the punching bad," Will said with a shrug, one arm clutching his opposite elbow, feeling shy.

"You box," Sonny asked quietly. '_He's so hot_.'

"Yeah, sometimes," Will admitted. "My Uncle Austin used to be a boxer and he taught me when I lived with him."

"Wow, baby," Paul said with a suggestive chuckle.

Will flushed, his skin already feeling warm from exertion, "Um, yeah. I wasn't expecting you."

"That's why it's called a surprise," Paul laughed. "So, you gonna let us in?"

"Oh, right," Will said uncertainly.

"Hey," Sonny said softly. "Everything OK? Chad told us where you were staying."

"I just, I just um I need to take a shower," Will told him. '_And I need to figure out what to do about all of this.' _

"So you go take a shower and we'll wait over here," Paul said with a shrug, not seeing the big deal.

"Yeah," Will said softly. He opened the door wider to let them inside. '_OK, I can talk to them about how I'm feeling_.' "I'm just gonna go, yeah," Will stuttered out before disappearing into the bathroom.

Sonny looked at Will oddly, "OK, that was weird."

"He's probably just embarrassed we saw him all sweaty. He's cute like that," Paul said sitting on the bed. "This bed is pretty big," he commented with a dirty smirk.

"Keep talking like that and you'll be the only one in it," Sonny promised looking at Paul in distaste. "Will still looked nervous about something."

"Well when he gets out ask him," Paul said with a roll of his eyes. Sonny had been getting on his last nerve lately.

"I plan to," Sonny huffed out. '_What is his deal_?'

Will walked out of the bathroom in a pair of old pajamas. He noticed the annoyed looks on both Sonny and Paul's faces. '_Are they mad at me_?' "Hey."

Paul and Sonny both turned to look at Will, expressions softening.

"Come here," Sonny asked softly, patting the bed in between him and Paul.

Will couldn't help but note the difference between how Sonny asked and how Neil asked. He felt compelled to obey either way but preferred Sonny's way of telling him what to do.

Will situated himself between the two, smiling a bit when they each laced their fingers with his. _'I definitely like this part.' _

"Will, I want you to be honest," Sonny asked looking troubled, "Why were you so weird when you answered the door?"

"Honest," Will clarified looking at both of their faces. Sighing deeply Will began, "It's just, I told EJ I would spend this weekend thinking things through and I'm not sure I'm going to be able to if you're here."

"Why do you need to think things through," Paul asked, baffled. '_I thought we settled everything._'

"I just, I just do," Will said, looking at his knees, pretending to be fascinated in the hole in his pants near his kneecap.

"Honest, Will," Sonny reminded him gently, "You said you would be honest."

"I'm still really confused," Will admitted, "About us."

"What about us," Sonny asked again, throwing Paul a glare when he was going to open his mouth.

"I don't really understand how it's going to work," Will admitted sadly. "I think I need you to explain it to me. All of it. Everything you want."

"I thought we already made that clear, though," Paul said, glaring back at Sonny.

"You told me, but I still have questions," Will told him firmly, "And I want answers before anything else can happen."

Sonny smiled slightly, he liked it when Will was adamant about things, "Whatever you want to know, go ahead."

"What do we tell people," Will asked, twisting the bracelet on Sonny's wrist.

Paul poked Will in the side, "We don't have to tell anyone anything if you don't want us to. But I have no problem telling anyone about my hot new boyfriend."

"That's another thing I don't get," Will said, now that he started talking he wasn't sure he could stop, "You two are engaged. You're getting married. How do I fit in this equation? Am I just something fun for you to play with until you get married?"

"No, Will," Sonny told him patiently. "Paul and I both have feelings for you. OK, feelings that transcend sex. You definitely aren't just some hot boy toy we want to experiment with. We're going to be like any other relationship. They'll just be three of us instead of two."

"Are you getting married still," Will wondered, looking between the two of them.

Paul and Sonny both paused, silent.

"We aren't planning to get married any time soon," Paul admitted softly. "But until everything settles between us we'll just say that it's postponed."

Sonny nodded, not sure how to feel about it, "Yeah, definitely no wedding planning."

Will tried not to look as relieved as he felt. "How are we supposed to act? Are there rules we need to follow? Am I only allowed to spend time with both of you?"

"I don't think there's any rules in these types of situations," Paul told Will looking at him sweetly, "And I think it would be impossible for us to only spend time all together."

"So, if I want to study at Common Grounds I can spend my breaks kissing Sonny," Will questioned, "Or if I want to watch cheesy Hallmark movies I can cuddle with Paul, and no one will be mad?"

"Hey, I do not watch those movies," Paul said with a red face.

"OK, liar," Sonny told him pointedly, "But Will that's fine. If this is going to work we all have to be committed to it. I know I want to be with you and Paul. Paul wants to be with you and me. Do you want to be with both of us?"

"Yes," Will said immediately. "I've had a crush on you for forever, Sonny. And I started liking you, Paul, a few weeks ago, once you stopped hating me," Will laughed. "I just, I've spent all this time thinking that it was impossible to feel this way. That having feelings for either of you was wrong. I wouldn't even let myself imagine anything of this sort because I felt too guilty."

"I didn't have that problem," Paul muttered to himself. '_I definitely didn't_.'

"We're aware, you're as subtle as a bulldozer," Sonny informed him smartly. "Will, that just proves how loyal you really are. You were going to such extremes to make sure you didn't do anything to make us uncomfortable. That's one of the reasons I like you so much."

Will smiled to himself. "Oh," he said suddenly remembering, "But what about our families? Mom and EJ pretty much hate you right now. I don't want them to do anything."

"As much as going up against EJ terrifies me," Paul told Will confidently, "We're willing to do whatever it takes to prove to him we're serious about you."

"We might be unconventional," Sonny told Will, "But I'm certain once everyone sees that we're committed to each other then they'll try to understand."

"You won't leave me even when EJ tries to take over your lives," Will asked, somewhere between dead serious and teasing.

"Nope," Sonny promised. "You're kind of stuck with us now. Because even if you decide you need more time we're still going to be here waiting for you."

"Yep," Paul said brightly, throwing his long arm around Will and Sonny. "You can't get rid of us that easily."

"I think that you just need to decide whether it's worth the risk," Sonny told Will suddenly, "If you're prepared to possibly be hurt. If we're worth the hurt."

Will smiled to himself. He was still a bit confused about how everything would work out but they talked about some of his fears. '_Sonny was right anyway_,' Will thought to himself. '_We might not work out but I won't know it if I don't take the risk.' _

Will slowly turned on his knees until he was facing Paul and Sonny. He smiled shyly and kissed their cheeks one right after the other. "You might still need to help me through this but I think this is what I really want."

"That's more like it," Paul whispered happily. "Now come here," he slipped his hand behind Will's neck and tried to pull Will in for a proper kiss when Will pulled away suddenly, clasping his throat.

"I still have to tell you something," Will said frowning at the two. "Um, I just, I don't really know how it happened. Or why. But Neil kissed me. Today, in my room."

"Excuse me," Paul gritted out angrily. '_What the fuck_?'

"Will," Sonny said sharply, "You need to explain what happened."

"Neil was at the weird intervention that EJ planned for me," Will started off, not sure if they knew about it or not, when he saw them nod their heads he continued, "He took me home so I could pack. He wouldn't say anything to me. He just stared at me. I just wanted him to get mad at me. Or, or something."

"Then what happened," Sonny asked Will with a scowl.

"I just, I kept telling him I was sorry. Because I am. I didn't mean to lead him on but I didn't even know we were a possibility. I felt bad that he was hurt," Will tried to explain. But even Will had a hard time understanding it himself.

"What, so you kissed him," Paul questioned, upset.

"No! No I just I asked what I could do and he started talking about you two. Making me question if we would work out or not," Will told them sheepishly. "Then he told me I was bad. But he understood that I try really hard to be good. So, he told me to close my eyes and he kissed me. Then he said he forgave me."

Sonny stared at Will in shock. _'What the hell did Neil just try to do?_'

"You can't be around him anymore," Paul told Will. "This time isn't even me being jealous anymore. This is me telling you he is bad for you."

"Bad for me? He only hurt me a little," Will admitted to Paul, head titled in confusion, hands stroking his throat.

Sonny moved Will's hands out of the way, eyebrows raising at the tiny, faint thumb-shaped bruises. "Will, what is this?"

"Neil grabbed me. He was talking about the marks you left," Will told them in a soft voice. "I know he shouldn't have but why are you both looking at me like that?"

"Will, did you let him do that," Sonny asked completely concerned.

"I don't know," Will said slowly, "I didn't know he was going to do that. I didn't really understand why he did either. Will you explain it to me?"

"First, you have to promise you'll stay away from him," Paul demanded with his arms crossed, eyes locked on Will's neck.

"Can I at least tell him in person I can't see him anymore," Will asked meekly.

"No," Paul said strongly, leaving no room for arguments.

"OK," Will promised without a fight.

Sonny glanced at Paul, "We'll tell him for you, Will."

"Can you tell me what happened now," Will questioned still confused.

"Neil was clearly trying something out on you that he shouldn't have," Sonny said carefully. '_Jesus how do we even explain this?'_

"Did you like it," Paul asked suddenly. He was finally looking at Will again. "Did you like it when he told you what to do?"

"I guess," Will said, "I was mostly just confused and scared. But I did it. He was talking about me being good and I wanted to prove that I was. Why? What does that mean?"

"Nothing," Paul said softly. "It just means that you don't like disappointing anyone."

Sonny, staring at Paul strangely, "Neil's bad news. Just let us deal with him."

"OK," Will said with a nod. "I trust you."

"And you can't kiss anyone else either," Paul told Will sternly. "You're only allowed to be with us. Only we get to kiss you. Or touch you. Or tell you what to do."

"OK," Will said simply. "But EJ tells me what to do all the time so that might be difficult."

Trying not to laugh at Will, Sonny assured him, "That's a little different. Don't worry."

'_It's not that different_,' Paul mused.

"Speaking of EJ," Will said with a bright smile, "Since he's paying for the room I want room service."

* * *

Author's note:

Chad and EJ are on to Neil so it's only a matter of time for him. Of course that might conflict with what Adrienne and Sami are planning. And what Paul and Sonny are going to do.

Also, Will has a bit more reassurances about his relationship now. It's still going to be hard for him but at least he knows where he stands with Paul and Sonny. I think he definitely needed to talk to them again before he jumped into anything serious.

Thanks to any guest reviewers that I can't reply to.

Please review with any comments or critiques. Good or bad I'd like to hear them. There's been some healthy debate over Will's characterization in this fic. I definitely welcome this kind of discussion with me. Please let me know anything that you have concerns over or find extremely annoying.

Also, there will be smut coming soon. I promise.


	13. Chapter 13

"Shut up, I'm thinking," EJ jeered at Chad. '_This is why I don't let Chad in on any deals_.'

"Well, I'm sorry," Chad said indignantly. "But what are you going to do? You can't kill someone because he watches porn."

"I can do whatever I want," came EJ's muffled response, face pressed in his hands. "Especially if the porn he watches inspires him to hurt William."

"Maybe he didn't do it on purpose," Chad said quietly. Seeing the glare EJ threw his way Chad continued, "I'm just saying plenty of people watch porn and see things they don't really understand. We need to get him to talk before we murder him."

"What I need to do is see William," EJ informed Chad standing up suddenly.

"No," Chad rushed out trying to stop EJ. "He said he was going to think about everything tonight. Just wait until he comes back."

EJ eyed Chad suspiciously, "Fine." '_What did you do_?'

Just then EJ's phone went off, answering with a gruff, "What," EJ's eyebrows rose in interest. "Yes, get me everything you can." He demanded before hanging up.

"What was that about," Chad wondered.

"That was my private detective finally earning his pay check," EJ explained, throwing back another splash of Scotch.

"Which means what, exactly," Chad questioned, '_What am I getting involved in_?'

"It means that he's going to give me access to every possible record or paper trail on Paul Narita. If he so much as had a cold in his time in Salem I'm going to know about it."

"Huh," Chad said mildly interested. "What do you think you'll find?"

"Hopefully something that will get him in trouble with William or Sonny," EJ elaborated. "Inappropriate messages, dirty pictures, I don't care what."

"Well what about Sonny," Chad asked, "Shouldn't you work the both of them."

"That's where you come in," EJ informed Chad with a smile. "As his business partner you'll have no trouble gaining access to his office and files at work."

"Oh, great," Chad said unenthusiastically. '_Damn_.'

* * *

"Hi again," Will told the bellboy with a smile when he opened the door, a bit confused that he did room service too.

"Hey, this looks like an awful lot of food for one person? Rough workout," he asked conversationally, wheeling in a tray loaded with food to the room.

"That's because it's not for one person," Paul told him from his position on the bed. He gave the guy a hard stare, disliking him for taking note of Will, _'If one more guy shows an interest in him I'm gonna explode_.'

"Oh," the bellboy said in surprise, wondering why there were three guys hanging out in a hotel room looking a bit too comfortable to be friends.

"Yeah," Will said with a slight flush, "Thanks for bringing the food up." Will grabbed the check off the tray, signing his name and adding a generous tip. '_EJ's paying for it anyway_.'

"No problem, just call if you need anything else," the guy told Will politely, eyes scanning Will's form slightly before leaving the room.

"I don't like him," Paul announced, getting up to grab his food.

"You don't like who," Will asked, focused entirely on eating.

"The hotel guy. Why did he know you were at the gym," Sonny told him causally, definitely not as obvious in his distaste for the man as Paul.

"Oh, he gave me directions earlier. He must have remembered me," Will replied. "Why don't you like him?"

"No reason," Paul said with a slight eye roll. '_So oblivious_.'

As the three began to eat they chitchatted aimlessly. Sonny seeing the weary set to Will's shoulders asked him, "You tired?"

Will nodded, swallowing his mouthful, "Yeah. Going through so much today and then that workout is starting to catch up with me."

Paul, placing his plate aside, crawled over to Will and started rubbing his shoulders. "Well, you just relax and we'll take care of you."

Sonny took Will's plate with a smile, "Maybe you should take your shirt off. It will feel better that way." '_And you'll look better that way.'_

"Uh huh," Will said with a smirk, "I'm sure that's why you want me to be shirtless."

"I'll have you know I'm very good at this," Paul promised, "I remember all the tricks from when I was still playing ball. So you just lie on the bed and enjoy."

Sonny, spotting some free lotion samples on the bathroom sink, brought it to Paul, tossing it on the bed. He sat down at the head of the bed, watching Will take his shirt off. Sonny smiled shamelessly eyeing Will's chest and abs. '_So, so lucky_.'

Will, feeling slightly uncomfortable under the obvious stares, flopped onto the bed. Seeing Sonny ogling him, Will smiled lightly and put his head on Sonny's lap.

Paul beamed at Will and Sonny. He opened the lotion and rubbed it between his hands before straddling Will's legs and rubbing his sore muscles. Will's skin was soft and his muscles firm. Paul used every skill he knew to get Will to unwind.

Will nuzzled into Sonny's lap, practically purring when Sonny started stroking his hair and the space behind his ear. "That feels so good," Will moaned blissfully.

"Good, you deserve it," Sonny told him sweetly, petting his boyfriend.

Paul caught Sonny's eyes and the two smiled at each other. '_This is exactly where we belong_.'

"I think I like you taking care of me," Will decided, eyes closed and body completely relaxed.

Sonny laughed, before he lifted Will's chin and leaned down to kiss him softly.

With Sonny kissing him so sweetly and Paul's fingers working their magic Will sighed. '_This is perfect_.' Sonny adjusted himself and Will until he could get a good grip on Will's face. Will smiled a bit inappropriately making it hard for Sonny to kiss him Will couldn't help it. After all he had been through the past few days surrounded by Sonny and Paul left him deliriously happy.

Paul, looking up from Will's back, chuckled at the two before him. Paul scooted closer to the two and leaned down to kiss Will's cheek and then Sonny's. "Now what do you want us to do, baby?"

"That was really great, Paul, thank you," Will smiled at Paul, "But um, I want you two to lie down on the bed." Will watched as the two lied down on the pillows, side by side. '_How did I get so lucky_?'

Will crawled over to them and smiled brightly as he landed so half his body was on Paul and the other half on Sonny. "Hi."

"Hi," Sonny chuckled at Will's adorable face. "Now what do you want?"

'_Hmm_,' Will contemplated before leaning down to kiss Sonny again. He practically melted into the both of them shivering slightly when Sonny's tongue brushed against Will's lips. Feeling Paul's hands glide down his bare back, resting against the curve of his butt, made Will gasp and open his mouth. Sonny pulled him closer, fingers digging into his scalp harsher than before. Sonny's tongue gently stroked Will's, exploring his mouth.

Will pulled away regretfully when he felt a soft smack on his butt. Turning to Paul, Will smiled sheepishly feeling bad for neglecting him. "Oops," he whispered before leaning in for a kiss. Will relaxed into Paul, noting how different Paul and Sonny kissed him. Paul was much rougher, more commanding. Will found himself enjoying both techniques. '_And I get them both_.'

Will arched his back when he felt Sonny's lips on the back of his shoulders. He moaned out lowly pressing into both mouths. Paul sucked Will's lower lip into his mouth gently, pulling away with a scrape of his teeth. Sonny, meanwhile, was biting and sucking Will's shoulders, peppering him with marks.

Paul placed kisses down Will's chin to his neck. Tongue licking over the bruises Neil left, teeth dragging over them slightly. Will's leaned over Paul completely until he was straddling him. Their hips made contact and Will whispered, "Oh, oh, yes." Paul pressed up against Will, grinding against him. Sonny leaned over and grabbed Will's hips guiding him into a steady rhythm against Paul.

"You like that," Sonny asked in a husky voice. '_Jesus they're hot_.'

"Uh, huh," Will whimpered, turning his head to catch Sonny in a kiss. Still directing Will's hips Sonny licked into Will's mouth, grunting when Will snuck his hands behind him to grab Sonny's ass until Will was pressed against them both.

As Paul worked on replacing Neil's marks with his own he sneakily dragged his fingernails down Will's chest and nipples. '_God I love that sound_,' Paul thought with a smirk when Will shrieked against Sonny's mouth.

Paul pushed Will up onto his knees wanting to kiss down his chest, liking and biting along the way. Sonny went back to kissing Will's back dragging his tongue down Will's spine. Shoving Paul's legs apart, Sonny lied down between them to focus on the swell of Will's butt. Sonny teased his tongue beneath the hem of Will's sweatpants, grinning at the desperate sounds Will was emitting.

With Sonny's tongue exploring his backend and Paul sucking slowly at his nipples Will felt like he could die. "Mmm," Will panted out, "Please, I want," as Paul bit his nipple teasingly, Will squealed.

"Want what," Sonny asked, chin pressed to Will's ass, tongue swirling along his pant line, breath teasing Will hotly.

"Want to be naked," Will demanded. "Now, right now."

"Whatever you want baby," Paul agreed readily. Will moved off of Paul quickly. When Paul went to take his shirt off Will stopped him, "No, I want to do it." Will slowly yanked Paul's shirt off; his hands gliding over the planes of his firm chest.

Turning to Sonny, Will took his time unbuttoning his shirt, enjoying the small slips of skin that were slowly revealed. Will slipped the shirt off Sonny's firm shoulders. Will coyly smiled at the two of them, "You're both really good looking."

Lightly kissing them both Will pulled Sonny's arm until he was shoulder to shoulder with Paul. "Um, pants now," Will told them quietly. Will unabashedly stared at their naked bodies. He took note of every line and muscle. The differences between them just make Will even more overwhelmed by his attraction to them. "It's hard to believe I get you both."

Sonny smiled at Will, delighting in his appreciation. "Well, get used to it because we aren't going anywhere."

Paul, spreading himself out for Will's gaze, "Now your turn." '_Finally, I get to take in the whole view_.'

Will pulled the drawstring on his sweatpants. Feeling empowered by the heat in their stares pushed his pants off his hips. He wiggled them down his legs and tossed them aside. He held his breath and tried not to fidget as Sonny and Paul looked at his naked form.

"Fuck, Will," Sonny panted, reaching his hands out for him. Will settled between Paul and Sonny his skin and nerves on fire.

"God, you're gorgeous," Paul admitted breathlessly, swiping his hands over Will's hip and upper thigh.

Will, practically shaking, reached his hands out and touched Sonny's chest. Stroking his skin Will smiled slightly before reaching his other hand out for Paul. Will rubbed up and down Paul's abs with a grin.

Paul leaned down to kiss Will wetly turning Will on his side and yanking him close. Sonny pressed himself closer, reaching out to finally get his hands on Will's bare butt.

Will pushed his ass back into Sonny's hands and cried out against Paul's lips. "Touch me," Will begged against Paul's lips, "Please someone touch me."

Sonny, pulling Will until he's on his back again drew him into a sloppy, enthusiastic kiss. Paul watched the two heatedly before trailing his fingers down Will's body to his cock.

"Fuck," Will whimpered when Paul squeezed him, swiping his thumb over the head.

Paul, remembering what Will liked the last time, twisted his hand with an upward stroke. '_Jesus it's even better this time.' _

Sonny pulled away from Will's lips and moved closer to Will's cock, desperate to touch Will too. Reaching his hand Sonny grabbed the base of Will's cock, twisting his wrist the opposite direction of Paul's. Sonny, glancing at Will's flushed face and wide eyes, leaned forward to bite Will's hipbone, leaving a trail of kisses and bites around Will's groin.

"What do you want baby," Paul asked kissing Will quickly. "Want us to finish you off like this?"

Will shook his head, "No," Will beseeched, "Closer." He urgently reached his hands for both of them. He needed to feel them enclosing him, their warm skin touching his. "Wanna feel you both."

Sonny and Paul scrambled to Will's side, limbs getting tangled together. Frantic, Will pulled them until they were hovering above him, a hard cock nestled against each of his hips.

"Want it like this, just like this," Will cried when they started grinding against him and their hands began touching his cock again, "Just wanna feel you." He desperately kissed Sonny. "All of you." He kissed Paul wetly, "Just want us."

Paul, bracing himself on one arm, leaned down to suck on Will's collarbone, smiling against it. '_Fucking hell, he's even hotter when he's sober.' _

"Wanna feel you both," Will whined, unable to stop talking, "Wanna feel you touching me, want you all over me, only see you, only touch you, please."

"It's OK, Will, it's OK," Sonny assured, pressing his lips to Will's cheek. "You're all ours. We've got you." _'I didn't think it would be this good taking care of someone else.'_

"Come on baby boy," Paul grunted. "Just let us take care of you."

Will cried out bucking against them both as he released over Paul's fingers, dripping down to Sonny's too.

"Fuck," Sonny groaned watching Will's face contort and pink splotches appear on his neck and chest. _'He's so sexy._'

Will wailed, "Want it on me. Want you to come on me."

"Yes, yes, yes, baby boy," Paul grunted, stuttering his hips against Will, marking all the way up his side. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Sonny, reaching for Will's lips, kissed him hotly, panting open mouthed as he came on Will's stomach. "Oh my god."

Will turned toward Paul and kissed him, biting at his lips. Paul chuckled against him attempting to pull back.

"No," Will moaned, "Stay."

"You made a mess though baby boy," Paul jokingly condemned, lifting his hand covered in Will's come.

Will pulled Paul's wrist to his face, licking all the sticky white drops on his fingers. He yanked Sonny's hand and licked his fingers too, slurping a finger from each of their hands into his mouth at the same time.

"Now you can't leave," Will told Paul with a petulant pout, completely unaware of the effect he had on both his boys.

"Fuck," Sonny laughed. "What are we going to do with you?"

"Who knew you were so dirty," Paul teased, leaning down to lick a bead of come stuck to the side of Will's mouth.

"I'm not dirty," Will insisted. "I just wanted you to stay."

"Nope, that was definitely dirty," Sonny assured him. "And you're still covered in come." Sonny went to get up only for Will to wrap his leg around him and pull him back down.

"I like having your come on me," Will insisted. "Now quit trying to move. I want to cuddle."

Paul rubbed the slick into Will's skin, "You gonna keep this there forever, huh?" Smirking at Will hiding his face in Sonny's chest. "Maybe next time we'll save some time and feed it to you? Cover your tongue? Or do you want us to paint your pretty face?"

Will blushed fiercely, batting his lashes innocently. '_Why does that turn me on_?'

Sonny laughed at Will's flushed cheeks, "You just licked your come off our fingers but that you blush about?"

"Stop it," Will insisted, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "I don't know why I did that. It just felt right."

"OK, OK," Paul consoled. "But you can't keep our come on you forever as much as we'd like that. Come on, let me get a wash cloth or come take a shower." '_Jesus, he's perfect_.'

"No, don't want to move," Will whispered, snuggling further into Sonny's chest, "Wanna sleep." Will vaguely felt like he had been in this situation before with Paul but dismissed it almost immediately.

Sonny, wrapping his arms tightly around Will, motioned with his head for Paul to head to bathroom, "OK, I got you still. You just close your eyes."

"But I didn't brush my teeth," Will said quietly, face smooshed against Sonny. He closed his eyes anyway, enjoying Sonny rubbing his shoulder blades softly.

"You're ridiculous," Sonny told him lightly. Paul leaned on the bed and began cleaning Will up softly, taking his time before tossing the wash cloth to Sonny.

"Goodnight baby boy," Paul told him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Mmm, nighty night," Will replied. Wrapped in Sonny's arms and feeling Paul settle against his back warmly Will sleepily thought, '_Perfect._'

* * *

As EJ escorted Chad out the front door he heard his cell phone ring once again with a sigh. Looking at the name on the caller id in interest EJ answered it quickly, "What do you have?"

"He was alone when he checked in but he definitely isn't now," the voice over the line told him immediately.

"How do you know," EJ grilled with a groan. '_William, what am I going to do with you_?'

"I convinced the food service guy to let me take up the food he ordered. I saw them in the room with him," the bellboy from the hotel informed EJ.

"Them," EJ growled, throwing his head back in exasperation. "Don't let them leave," he commanded.

* * *

Author's note:

Not as long this time but there was smut! Hopefully it didn't disappoint. But there's still more exploring to come with the three of them.

EJ, however, might not be so thrilled. Who really thought he was going to let Will go somewhere unsupervised at this point?

Please review and let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

When Will woke up the next morning he didn't want to move. He was snuggled against Sonny's chest, almost completely on top of him with Paul's head resting on his back. _'Mmm nice_.' Will wasn't sure how Sonny wasn't crushed though. Will enjoyed being surrounded by such warm skin, wrapped in a sense of security but he really needed the bathroom.

Slowly Will rolled Paul onto his back and wiggled out of Sonny's embrace. After using the toilet and finally brushing his teeth Will caught the time on the alarm clock next to the bed. It was still early but Will found himself wide awake. He sat cross legged on the end of the bed observing Sonny and Paul.

Will's eyes roamed their bodies in a way he did not get to do before. Earlier, it was pure lust overwhelming his senses. Now Will had time to appreciate them in an entirely aesthetic manner. '_Still can't believe they both want me.'_

Will enjoyed the variances in their skin tones. How Paul's arms were still so tan from playing baseball in the sun after all this time. That Sonny's hair was dark and thick all over his body. Will smiled at Paul's distinct muscles. Sonny, although not as defined was muscular as well. Paul's shoulders were wide and his arms long. Will could still see the scars from his career ending surgery. Sonny wasn't as wide but the indent between his collarbones was enticing Will; he almost couldn't look away. Will wanted to dip his tongue between them and trace the space.

Their chest and abs were different as well. Sonny was smooth and flat but had little definition. Will wanted to drag his fingers in the thick hair covering his skin. Paul was clearly a former athlete in the prime of his life. Will couldn't even tell if he preferred one to another. He was too preoccupied with what he found below.

Flushing slightly Will moved his eyes downward noting the differences in their soft cocks. Sonny's was nestled between thatches of dark hair. Paul did not have as much hair but Will couldn't tell if that was by choice or not. Not that he had much experience in the matter but Will was sure they were both endowed. From what he remembered of the night before they both felt heavy and thick against his hips. In this moment though Will simply regarded their dicks. _'I'll have to get a closer look to compare them when they're hard_,' Will thought with a cackle.

Gazing downward again, Will found himself pleased by how thick Sonny's thighs were. He licked his lips and sighed. Paul was just as if not more muscular but Will found himself enthralled with Sonny's body. _'Maybe because I knew Paul would look like this but Sonny has always been covered up_.'

Sweeping his eyes over them once again Will was startled to see Paul was awake. Will smiled shyly when he caught his eyes. He wasn't ashamed he was admiring them but it was a bit unnerving to be caught. "Hi," Will whispered.

Paul smiled at Will. He woke up with a slight chill and was disappointed to find Will at the end of the bed. But he couldn't deny he enjoyed watching Will appreciate him. '_He's so cute with his hair all rumpled_' Paul thought catching the way Will's hair was sticking out. Paul moved to sit across from Will at the foot of the bed. Mindful not to wake Sonny, Paul cupped Will's face with both his hands and kissed him sweetly, "Morning."

Both sitting cross legged facing each other, Will beamed at Paul. He was suddenly overcome with affection for Paul. '_This is the man who took care of me when I was drunk. The man who punched Neil hoping to protect me. This is the man willing to fight for me_.' Will leaned forward and kissed Paul deeply, arms wrapping about his neck.

Paul, a bit surprised by the power behind Will's kiss, lifted his eyebrows and caressed Will's cheek with his thumb. He gently pulled Will closer, until he was sitting on Paul's lap. Their naked skin sliding together, '_Did he brush his teeth_,' Paul thought with a smile.

'_This is the first time I've ever only kissed one of them_,' Will realized. While he enjoyed the gentle pressure and wet warmth he had gotten used to having someone on each side of him. Will almost wasn't sure what to do with only one set of lips on him. '_I must be super messed up if having a single partner feels weird.'_

Paul nipped Will's lips teasingly before sliding his hand down to Will's butt, smacking it sharply. '_Finally_,' Paul sighed to himself.

Gasping loudly Will snapped his mouth shut when he heard Sonny rustling behind him. He didn't want to wake Sonny up when he looked so peaceful but it was hard to stay quiet.

"Shh, baby boy," Paul snickered, slapping him again in the same spot, hoping to leave it pink and aching.

"Why do you call me that," Will wondered with a moan. '_Apparently spanking is a thing for me_.'

"Because you are my baby boy," Paul promised darkly, "You like it when I call you that?"

"I do," Will insisted, arching his back when Paul smacked him again. "I like it a little too much." _'And it sounds familiar.'_

"Isn't it a little early for that," Sonny called from behind them, sleep still coloring his voice. He watched the two with a strange look on his face. He wasn't entirely sure how to feel about them kissing without him. He knew they talked about it but it was different seeing it for himself.

"Sorry I woke you up," Will told Sonny sincerely catching his eye. He crawled off of Paul and kissed Sonny firmly, putting his all into the kiss.

Laughing, Sonny kissed Will back breaking away with a loud sound, "I think that made up for it, babe." _'At least I know Will missed me_.'

Will bounced on his knees lightly. He felt giddy this morning. After their talk the night before Will was beginning to feel better about their situation. He trusted Sonny and Paul to take care of him. He trusted them to do their best not to hurt him. Just like Will was beginning to trust himself as well, '_I won't hurt them either.' _

Paul, looking a bit put out that he was no longer spanking Will, grumbled, "Should we order breakfast?"

"Yes," Will called out suddenly realizing just how hungry he really was. "Holy crap am I hungry." Will hopped off the bed to grab the room service menu he tossed by the door. "Do we all want the same thing or something different?"

"Just make sure you get pancakes," Sonny requested gazing at Will with a fond smile. He turned to Paul who had yet to look at him.

Will picked up the room phone and dialed, "Yes, can you send up the breakfast sampler, please. With a lot of coffee. And can you maybe come really quick, I'm super hungry. OK, thanks," Will finished with a smile. He stretched his arms over his head and turned side to side. Walking to the window and opening the blinds slightly, light filled the room.

Looking at Will, light illuminating his body, "Holy shit," Paul yelled out with a laugh, "Look at you."

"What," Will asked in concern. '_Am I supposed to put my clothes back on_?'

Trying not to sound too proud, Sonny replied, "I think we got a little carried away with the biting." '_Fuck, he looks good like that.'_

Will walked over to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't notice it earlier but now it looked obvious. Yesterday he only had two faint marks on his neck, '_Well Neil added a few more'_, but they weren't that noticeable. Now though, Will's neck, collarbones and chest were covered. Looking down Will noticed his hips had faint fingerprints. Even the area between his hips and groin had obvious bites. _'Jesus Christ_.'

Walking back in the room Will announced, arms crossed with a pout, "I look like a leopard."

"I think you look perfect," Paul argued. "Good and owned." _'The way you should look.'_

"Oh yeah," Sonny agreed, grabbing Will's hand and pulling him to the bed, "Did you see the good work I did on your shoulders?"

"What," Will asked turning his head and seeing a speck of red out of his peripheral vision. "How did I not even notice this while it was happening?"

"You liked it too much," Sonny reassured him, tracing his fingers from the tops of Will's shoulders to the curve of his ass, outlining the path his mouth left behind.

"And so do we," Paul promised. "It's really hot. Do you mind?" '_Too late now_.'

"I guess not," Will said unsurely. It felt so hot in the moment but he wasn't sure what to think now. "Can you maybe not do it on my neck though? I don't want anyone to see."

"But that's kind of the point," Paul contended. "So everyone knows you're taken."

"I already know though," Will said with a frown. _'I don't want everyone to see that_.'

"We'll work on it," Sonny placated, patting Will on the back. His thumb was rubbing against a freckle he never noticed on the top of Will's shoulder, right beneath his neck. '_Fuck I want to leave a mark right there.' _

"Thanks," Will told him, smiling sincerely. "I like that I can tell you if I don't like something."

"You can always talk to us about anything, baby," Paul assured him, '_Definitely not a baby boy moment_.'

"I knew I could before this," Will told him hand gesturing between the three of them, "It's just nice that nothing has really changed. Just, you know I get to join in on the kissing now." Will could still remember the suffocating feeling he would get seeing Sonny and Paul together.

"Like this," Sonny teased yanking Will's head back by the neck and kissing him deeply. Sonny licked his way into Will's mouth, hands rubbing up and down his chest.

Paul smiled and nipped at Will's neck teasingly. When Will made a petulant sound Paul laughed and kissed down to Will's chest, sucking on the area just next to his nipple.

Will pulled away from the both of them, "Mmm, wait, wait." Will sat on his knees and shook his head softly to clear it, "That's not what I want."

Looking confused and mildly concerned, Sonny asked, "What do you want?" '_Did we do something wrong?'_

"I want to touch you. Both of you," he admitted, cheeks turning a shade of pink, "I just, um, I haven't gotten to so far. And I want to, I really do. So can I?"

"Fuck, you do not need to ask permission for that," Paul told him moving closer. "We are definitely not telling you no."

Will smiled and reached his hand out to touch Paul's chest with his fingertips, swirling them up and down lightly. Meanwhile, his other hand was pulling Sonny into a kiss. '_OK, I can do this I can make them feel as good as they make me_.' Will sucked on Sonny's lip while his fingernail caught on Paul's nipple.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Paul threw his head back with a sigh, "You had to tell room service to hurry up didn't you?" _'Fuck why now?'_

"Oops," Will told them while biting his lip. "I'll get it you two don't move." He pressed his lips to Sonny's followed quickly by Paul's.

As Will leaped off the bed towards the door Sonny laughed, "You might want to put some clothes on first."

"Yeah, that bellboy doesn't need to see that view," Paul said gruffly. '_Although the hickeys might keep him away.' _

"Oh, right," Will said laughing at himself. He tried to find where he threw his clothes the night before but he felt overwhelmed. He was jittery and happy. _'And so hungry_.'

_Knock Knock Knock _

"One minute," Will called out loudly to the door. He shimmied on his sweatpants quickly. '_Where's my shirt_?'

"William, open the damn door," came the booming voice of EJ Dimera.

Gasping in horror Will froze, staring at Paul and Sonny terrified. "Oh my god," he whispered. "You have to hide." Throwing on whatever shirt he found first, Will tossed them the remaining clothes from the floor and gestured for them to hide in the closet. '_Oh god oh god_.'

Complaining in hushed tones Sonny and Paul let Will usher them into the small closet.

"Now," EJ commanded harshly. "What's taking you so long?" _'You better not be doing what I think you're doing.'_

Will pulled the door open quickly, nerves flaring, "Sorry, I just woke up." He nervously played with the drawstrings of his pants.

EJ looked Will up and down, the room service cart resting beside him. "Move," he ordered, pushing the cart into the room.

"Why do you have my food," Will asked in confusion. "Why are you even here?"

"I ran into the bellboy in the hallway. He was no longer needed so I dismissed him," EJ said conversationally, looking at the room for evidence of wrong doing. '_Where are they hiding_?'

"Oh," Will said softly. "Thanks I guess."

"As for why I'm here, I needed to reassure you of a few things," EJ admitted. He went to sit on the bed than thought better of it, '_Who knows what happened there_.' EJ leaned against the chair across from the bed instead.

"OK," Will stretched out slowly and suspiciously. '_There's no way that's true_.'

"I wanted to apologize for bombarding you with everyone at the mansion yesterday," EJ started. "I wanted to talk with you alone but the others insisted that they stay."

Will nodded feeling apprehensive.

"I want to make it clear that I only wanted to talk to you at all because I care about you," EJ continued on, hands gesturing slightly. "You just have a very dumb habit of making stupid decisions when you don't have time to think."

"Uh," Will said feeling a bit offended.

"Don't try to argue with me. Everyone knows it's true. Whenever you're impulsive it ends poorly. I just want you to know that I would do anything to help you in this," EJ elaborated sincerely.

"Anything," Will asked with his head tilted to the side. "Is that why you sided with Mom and Adrienne?" Will couldn't forget how much it stung to see EJ with those two arguing against Will.

"I did not say I sided with them," EJ added. "I merely united with them to discourage you. I, however, am under no illusions that you are to blame for this situation. You are merely a victim."

"I'm not a victim," Will argued with a frown. "Just because Paul and Sonny want to be with me doesn't make me helpless."

"I merely meant that you are clearly not the instigator. You told me you wanted to step away from the situation than a day later you were suddenly with them," EJ told Will softly. "I think you're confused and need advice from someone who cares."

"I think I understand everything now. I just want to be happy," Will pleaded with EJ. "And I don't want you or Mom trying to interfere."

"I told you I would do anything to help you Will even if that means protecting you from yourself," EJ told him sternly. "This entire situation will only end poorly."

"But why," Will inquired, "Why does it have to? What if we were happy and it all worked out?"

"Reality tells me it won't," EJ said firmly. "You three might think it works but eventually it will become too much for you. The outside pressure will be too much."

"You aren't listening to me," Will argued in frustration. "I want to try this out, EJ. I do."

"You don't know what you want," EJ retorted. "I know you. You care about what people think of you. You want to make everyone happy. When everyone wants something different you won't know what to do."

"That's when I'll need help! That's when I'll need advice," Will begged, "I don't need you to tell me how stupid and spineless I am. Maybe I would be stronger if I had someone who supported me unconditionally."

"I can't sit by and watch you make mistake after mistake," EJ replied angrily, '_When will you see what's right in your face._' "I have done my best to guide you but you insist on taking all of my teachings and throwing them out the window!"

"I don't know how I'm doing that," Will yelled back, annoyed. "You tell me to make decisions I think are right. You want me to be stronger and believe in myself. But every time I try to do the right thing you're there telling me how idiotic I am. You aren't listening to me, EJ!"

Throwing his head back with a shout, EJ started pacing, "I'm trying!"

"I just want you to support me. I just want you to care without any prerequisites," Will admitted softly, looking down at his feet, he hated it when EJ was angry. "I don't want you treating me like a child."

EJ exhaled slowly, walked towards William and wrapped him in his arms, "I do support you."

Will shook his head sadly, "I don't think you do. I think you only wanted to help me because Mom asked you to." Will's relationship with EJ had always been tumultuous but deep down Will wanted him to protect him. He wanted EJ to treat him the way he saw EJ treat Johnny. But Will was afraid EJ only saw Will as a means to get to Sami.

"That's not true," EJ asserted. "Samantha only pointed out that you were in some trouble. She wanted me to keep an eye on Paul. It was I who decided to watch over you as well."

Will shrugged resentfully, unbelieving. '_I wish that was true._'

"Ugh," EJ groaned out in frustration. "You're entirely too stubborn. If you weren't so sullen when I first became involved with Samantha our relationship would be different. If you weren't so angry I would have done better. Done more. You're older now William but I will always think of you as my wayward son."

Will burrowed his face into EJ's side and held on tightly. He didn't realize how much he needed to hear that. All his life he wanted a stable family. He wanted his mom to be happy and taken care of. He hated EJ for so long that he was almost blinded to the good things he had done. How much EJ had tried to take care of him. But it wasn't until EJ told him outright did he understand. '_Maybe I am as dumb as everyone treats me.'_

"Thank you," Will told EJ, looking up into his eyes and grinned. EJ smiled back and tapped Will lightly against the chin with his fist. Will laughed and rolled his eyes, '_He's never going to let that go_.'

"I thought for a while there I was going to have to take you over my knee to get my point across," EJ joked with William affectionately. A brief noise was heard from inside the closet, but EJ's laugh covered it up so he never heard.

Will's face flushed. He could still feel a slight sting on his butt from where Paul smacked him earlier. "Um, I don't think that would have worked," Will muttered.

EJ held William against him securely. He was glad that William now realized how much he cared but it still didn't solve the matter at hand. '_Kiriakis and Narita are only going to hurt him_.' EJ was looking forward to whatever information his private detective could find out. As interesting as it was that Paul was John Black's son EJ knew that would not help him scare Paul away. While it would be awkward for William that Paul was technically his step uncle it wouldn't keep them apart. '_No, I'll be keeping that information for myself, whenever I need to keep John Black in line_.' What EJ needed was concrete proof that would guarantee to separate William from Narita, '_Forever_.' Hopefully Chad would able to find something interesting on Sonny Kiriakis as well. '_Not to mention I have to ruin Neil as well_,' EJ mused. '_I'm going to be very busy_.'

"So," Will said quietly, "Does that mean you'll let me make my own decisions?"

"Of course not," EJ said plainly. "But I will at least step aside and let you make your own mistakes." '_And discover every way I can to thwart you_r _boyfriends at every turn_.'

"Because that's not suspicious," Will muttered pulling away from EJ. He glanced at the closet door in what he hoped was a nonchalant manner. '_I wonder how much they heard_.'

"So," EJ told Will, rubbing his hands up and down William's arms, "Are they in the closet or under the bed?"

Staring up at EJ, eyes wide and frantic, "Um, what?" He batted his lashes trying to appear as innocent as possible.

"Cute, but not going to work," EJ expressed firmly. "Did you give yourself those hickeys?" He gestured to Will's spot covered neck with a look of distaste. '_Did they have to maul him_?'

Will clasped his hands to his throat with a gasp, '_I can't believe I forgot_.'

"And you clearly have company based on the amount of food underneath this cover," EJ rattled the cart of food with his foot. "Now either I have to fire the bellboy for getting too close to his subject or you snuck your boyfriends in last night."

"Wait, you hired the bellboy to spy on me," Will blurted out, face scrunched in confusion. "Don't you trust me?"

"Clearly it was a wise decision, how else would I know you had two extra guests in your room. Just feel privileged I gave you a night with them," EJ stated clearly, shoulders shrugging and arms crossed. "How did you invite them when Chad still has your phone?"

"Chad told them," Will said, not exactly wanting Chad to be at EJ's mercy but '_better him than me._' EJ was already upset with Will he didn't need to think Will deliberately disobeyed EJ to get Sonny and Paul over. "I didn't know they would be over." _'OK, so maybe I didn't need to blame Sonny and Paul either. I'll make it up to them later.' _

"That explains that," EJ muttered thinking about Chad's suspicious behavior the night before. "Now, get out here, now," EJ barked loudly at the closet.

The closet door slowly opened and Sonny and Paul stumbled out. Thankfully they had time to put their clothes on while they hid. The two looked nervous but determined.

EJ, hand gripping Will's elbow tightly, glared at the two, "Feel good to get out of the closet?"

"Really," Will groaned in annoyance, "That was lame even for you." He tried to catch Sonny or Paul's eye, wanting to convey how sorry he was they were going to have to deal with this.

Paul, eyes locked on EJ's hand touching Will, "It feels good to see Will stand up to you."

"Oh please, you should have seen him as a teenager," EJ commented airily. "Now, let's cut the small talk."

Sonny, arms crossed, stood up straight, looking EJ in the eyes, "Fine."

"Do we have to," Will asked out loud despite the fact no one was listening to him.

* * *

Author's note:

This one was kind of short again. They can't all be over 5k though. I've had to wrap my wrists with gauze when I type my wrists are getting so bruised.

I think Will was rather sweet in this chapter. Plus, EJ needed to set some things straight for him. Next chapter will be interesting when he finally gets to confront Paul and Sonny together.

I'll try my best but I might not get to update again until Sunday. The next two days are going to be crazy busy for me. Hopefully I can update tomorrow but don't be surprised if it doesn't happen. I'll be back on Sunday for sure.

And thank you to the reviewer who let me know I accidentally called Paul Neil in the last chapter. That would make this an entirely different story.

Please review and let me know your opinion.

P.S. My mom was explaining the current DOOL storyline to her friend while I was over, "Well Adrienne decided to have an affair with Lucas because Justin was having one in Dubai and Will slept with Paul who was dating Sonny who has turned into a douche." It made me laugh.


	15. Chapter 15

Sami Brady sat in the middle of Horton Town Square tapping her foot nervously clutching a coffee cup. She had been there for hours on the off chance that she would see the exact person she needed. '_OK, five more minutes and then I'll leave_.' Strumming her fingers on the cup Sami almost missed it entirely when she saw him. Collecting her bag and tossing the empty cup in the nearby trash Sami accidentally-on-purpose bumped into Neil.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry," Sami exclaimed in fake surprise. "Oh Neil, it's you."

Neil, walking from the bookstore downtown, was deep in thought, once again, about Will Horton. He knew he went too far the evening before. But he couldn't help it. It was like he was possessed. He just wanted Will to understand how angry he was. '_I still shouldn't have done it_.' Neil was almost afraid of what was going to happen next. He knew it would be easier if he just let Will go but Neil wasn't able to admit defeat just yet.

When Sami Brady of all people stumbled into him in the town square he almost couldn't believe his luck. "Oh, Ms. Brady. It's fine." Neil tried to gauge her reaction. '_Did Will tell her what happened_?'

"Well actually I'm glad I caught you," Sami admitted with a smile.

'_Oh god_.' Neil's eyes practically bugged out of his head, "Um, yeah?"

"I just wanted you to help me with a surprise for Will," Sami elaborated. "He's just been so upset lately that I think it would be nice if he had a relaxing time with his friends. So if you give me your number I can invite you whenever it's planned."

Neil stared at Sami slightly confused. '_She wants me to spend more time with Will?_' Slowly nodding his head Neil said, "OK." He placed his phone in her outstretched hand.

"I just know that Will is going to really need some friends right now. After his weekend alone I hope he'll be able to see that we only want what's best for him," Sami continued adding herself to Neil's contacts.

"I hope so too," Neil whispered. _'Hopefully he doesn't end up hating me_.'

"Well, I'll text you and let you know what I have planned," Sami reassured him handing his phone back. "And just so you know I'm really rooting for you to win Will in the end." Walking away Sami felt proud of herself, '_Step one is done_.' She pulled her phone out to let Adrienne know everything was going to plan.

* * *

Adrienne Kiriakis smiled to herself while reading a text she received from Sami. The beginning of their plan was finally coming together. Pulling the keys out of her car Adrienne gathered all of the pamphlets and books she had hunted down that afternoon. _'Who knew there were so many wedding planners in this town?'_

Depositing all her goods on the desk in the front room of the Kiriakis mansion, Adrienne spread them out. When Sonny first got engaged to Paul Narita she wasn't sure what to think. She didn't particularly like or dislike Paul. If Sonny was happy she would try to be happy too. While she loved that Sonny moved to Salem she couldn't deny how suspicious she was that he and Paul never started planning their wedding. They would always change the subject. '_Now they aren't going to be able to.'_

"What exactly has you smiling like that," Justin Kiriakis asked his wife watching her from the door. He hadn't seen much of Adrienne since yesterday when she was ranting and raving about Sonny and Paul and Will Horton. Justin didn't see the big deal. If the boys wanted to have a little fun before they were tied down who were they to stop him?

"I bought three tickets to the wedding exposition this weekend," Adrienne told him barely able to hold in a girlish squeal. "These are brochures for wedding planners."

Justin sighed before walking over to make himself a drink, '_Definitely going to need this_.' "Does Sonny know you're doing this?"

Looking uncomfortable, Adrienne avoided answering, "I didn't think there would be this many in Salem but I guess our residents do get married a lot. It makes sense."

"Did Sonny give you permission for this," Justin asked again a little bit louder.

"I think that a spring wedding would be nice," Adrienne continued as if Justin didn't say a word, "The weather will be nice and the flowers are prettier."

"Adrienne," Justin asked wearily, "Are you only doing this because of Will?"

Breathing through her nose loudly Adrienne responded, "I'm helping them along. As soon as they start delving into it they'll catch the wedding bug. They'll remember what they really want and leave that poor boy alone."

"Poor boy," Justin asked incredulously. "Weren't you just saying how much you disliked him?"

"That was before I talked to him," Adrienne admitted. "He's a sweet boy and Sonny and Paul are just confusing him with this."

"You really need to just step aside and let Sonny handle this," Justin told her firmly. "You know he hates you interfering."

"He's my son," Adrienne said resolutely. "I can't step aside and let him do this."

"I think you're making a mistake," Justin insisted with a shake of his head. "But I'm not going to stop you. Whatever mess you're making you'll have to be the one to clean up."

"Fine," Adrienne said with a shake of her head. '_Sami and I have this covered_.'

* * *

Chad flipped through the last of the files in the Common Grounds office. '_Nothing_,' he thought miserably. '_I just wasted hours of my life and I found nothing_.' Either Sonny was really good at covering up his tracks or he was completely innocent and boring. Chad couldn't find a single interesting thing. Sure, Sonny was pretty disorganized but everything checked out.

Chad couldn't help but feel disappointed. Here he was doing something sneaky and underhanded and it was all for nothing. Maybe there was something interesting at their apartment but Chad didn't particularly feel like breaking and entering today.

Now he just had to tell EJ that Sonny was squeaky clean. EJ was not going to like that. _'Might as well get this over with_,' Chad thought sullenly before getting ready to leave.

* * *

Will's eyes traveled back and forth between three of the most important men in his lives in horror. He felt like he was in an old Western movie waiting for someone to pull the trigger first. Paul was glaring at EJ's hand holding on to Will's elbow. Sonny was doing his best to look intimidating. EJ looked calm and relaxed. Will, however, was a mess.

Finally, after a few tense moments of silence, Paul said with certainty, "I knew that bellboy was suspicious."

Will rolled his eyes, "He was paid to look at me. You don't have to sound like that."

EJ, raising his eyes at Paul's possessive tone, "I paid him to tell me what you were up to William. I didn't pay for him to eye you up." He looked down at William in exasperation, "Honestly, are you really that surprised I had someone spy on you?"

"I guess I should just be lucky you didn't plant any cameras in the room," Will said gloomily. "Wait, did you?" He looked at EJ doubtfully.

"Even if I did I would not want to watch those tapes now," EJ told him haughtily. "Like I would want to see you pawed and used."

Will gave him a harsh look, "That didn't happen, EJ. Now why are you doing this?"

"As your father it is my duty to protect you from these kinds of things. I might have done a horrible job of it the first time I was with Samantha but this time I'll do it right," EJ explained sincerely. '_This time we'll be a family.' _

Raising his eyebrows at referring to himself as his father Will didn't know if he should be annoyed or amused, "And that involves you interrogating my boyfriends?"

"It's my fatherly duty," EJ insisted with a nod. "You can't deny me. And if your little boyfriends can't handle it than they won't last very long in your life."

Paul, looking confused asked Will, "I thought your father's was named Lucas?"

"It is," Will told him with a smile. '_Hopefully EJ and my dysfunctional family doesn't scare them off_.'

"Then what," Paul questioned looking between Will and EJ oddly. '_This must be how _that_ kink started_.'

"William's had many father figures over the years. I'm just the one that cares the most," EJ stated proudly.

"Uh huh," Will said with distaste. '_My dad went to jail for me because I shot you. I'm pretty sure that beats interrogating boys.' _

EJ shot William a sharp look, "Now, I do believe we have some things to discuss. For starters, how old are you?"

Sonny, startled, "Oh, I'm only 21." Noticing that Paul wasn't responding, "He's 22."

EJ pursed his lips, still with a tight grip on William, "Why are you interested in someone so much younger than you? What could you possibly have in common?"

"EJ," Will told him, slapping the hand on his elbow, "We like to spend time together, stop it."

"No, William," EJ explained. "You've spent almost your entire life in this small town. You've known the same people your whole life. You haven't gone on wild adventures or traveled the world. You've never fallen in love. I want to know exactly what these men want with someone as inexperienced as you."

A wounded look on his face, Will tried to step away from EJ, only to be pulled back by his hand, "Why do say things like that?"

Sonny stepped forward, "Stop talking to him like that. Your problem is with us not Will." Sonny gently placed his hand on Will's free arm, "There is plenty that interests me in Will. He's loyal and sweet. He's always been there for me to help in any way. He's handsome and funny. It doesn't matter if this is all he's ever known."

EJ glanced at Paul, noting that he was not saying much. '_Either Sonny speaks for them both or he's got his own reasons for wanting William._' "Is that why you mangled him? Because he's so sweet." EJ pulled the side of William's shirt down exposing his shoulder blades laced with bite marks.

"We didn't attack him," Sonny said slowly. He was doing his best to keep him temper under control. He knew EJ was a dangerous man. Plus, Sonny already had one run in with him the other day. '_And he's important to Will.' _

"Right," EJ said dryly, "That's why he looks like a Dalmatian." _'I don't even want to know what the rest of his body looks like._'

"He is standing right here," Will grumbled. "I really don't like being talked about when I'm right next to you."

Ignoring Will, Paul taunted, "He likes looking that way." '_I am getting so sick and tired of people telling me what I can do with Will.'_

Slightly pulling William behind him EJ took a step forward, "I would watch my mouth if I were you." Turning to William EJ guided him to the nearby chair and rolled the tray with his breakfast over, "Eat. You're less difficult on a full stomach."

Will looked at Sonny and Paul for advice. '_Should I sit down to eat and let EJ lecture them?_' Will didn't think that was a very good idea. Or make them particularly happy.

Sonny caught Will's eyes with a slight smile, "Hey, you said you were starving. It's OK. We can handle him." Sonny knew they would have to deal with EJ eventually. He just wished Will didn't have to be literally in the middle of it.

Will pouted but took the lid off his now cold breakfast. "Fine, but I'm still listening." '_Stupid stomach_.'

"The least you could have done after fucking my son is feed him, you know," EJ commented, steel in his voice, hands resting on William's shoulders.

"Oh my god, we didn't fuck him," Sonny argued, throwing his hands in the air. "That's not what we're all about."

"No, I forgot," EJ mocked, hands squeezing Will a little too firmly. "You care about him oh so much you were willing to completely ignore his own wellbeing so you could indulge in some last minute debauchery before you're tied down."

Paul growled lowly, "That isn't what's going on. We want him for more than sex!"

"If you wanted a willing body to play out your dirty fantasies you should have picked someone up from a bar," EJ elaborated.

"That is ridiculous," Sonny argued. "We didn't want to have a threesome. That isn't what's happening here. We like him, all of him. We want to share what we have with Will. Yes, that might involve sex at some point but we want more than just that."

"Still right here," Will muttered. He wished they would include him in their arguments at the very least.

Paul gritted out, "He's not a sex toy. We are in a relationship. It doesn't matter if you understand or not."

"And how many men have you been with, huh," EJ goaded. "Is this the first time you two have invited someone into your bed?"

Will stared at Sonny and Paul in silence. He didn't want to admit it but he was curious and a little afraid. '_Am I just another boy to them?_' He shook his head. '_No. I know I'm not._'

"That's none of your business," Sonny told EJ flatly. "And no. We've never had a threesome before. We didn't just invite Will into our bed. He's a part of us."

EJ shook his head sadly, "Well from where I'm standing you look like two men who are no longer satisfied with each other using a young boy to spark your interest again."

Will winced and looked down at his pancakes. '_Does that hurt because I know it pains them or because it might be true?'_

Sonny glanced at Paul quickly before muttering, "We aren't using Will for anything. We both have feelings for him. Will told me he had a crush on us both. This was the perfect way for us all to be happy." '_That's the truth, isn't it_,' Sonny thought suddenly, looking at Paul.

"And who is going to be the one hurt in the end of all of this," EJ asked in a quiet tone. "It isn't going to be either of you."

Paul, visibly upset, "If we wanted Will just for sex we would have slept with him already."

"You mean to tell me, marks and all, that you haven't had sex yet," EJ asked with a raised brow. '_More lies?'_

"Hey," Will said crossly with a mouthful of bacon. He swallowed before continuing, "You could ask me you know. I won't lie to you."

"Uh huh, sure, 'Mr. I'm going to pick up this package for you,'" EJ told William with a pat on the shoulder. "Fine, say you haven't had sex yet. I doubt it's from lack of trying."

"So what," Sonny asked him, fed up. He might be EJ Dimera but he didn't need to know about their sex life. "Why does it matter?"

"It matters because I don't trust you to sleep with William and not abandon him," EJ said plainly, disliking Sonny the more he stood up to him. '_A Kiriakis, I should have known not to underestimate him_.'

"What I don't understand is how this is any of your business," Paul commented gruffly, arms crossed over his chest, eyes going from EJ's face to his hands. '_Stop touching him_.'

EJ, noticing his gaze, put his thumb under the collar of William's shirt, stroking his skin, smirking when Paul's eye started to twitch, "It's very much my business. William will always be my business. When he realizes this stupid notion is nothing but a misguided fantasy I will still be here for him. And you will be long gone."

Will slapped EJ's hand away, "That tickles. And what happened to letting me make my own decisions? That was a nice three minutes."

Grabbing him by the scruff of the neck, EJ pulled William backwards to look at him, "I told you I would let you make your silly mistakes. That doesn't mean I'll sit by without protesting them." He petted the back of William's neck in apology for being so harsh once he released him.

"Stop talking to him like he's a little kid," Sonny burst out. "Why do you keep messing with his head?"

Paul, shaking with fury, "Stop touching him like that! Jesus, no wonder he wants to be spanked and manhandled."

Will's mouth dropped open completely mortified. "Why would you say that?" '_Oh my god_!'

"Paul," Sonny cursed. "Shut up!" He walked closer to Will, kneeled down and squeezed his hand. "Hey, it's OK."

EJ laughed at them both, amused he could get them so angry so quickly, and filing that information away for next time. "William understands the relationship we have. Are you going to start telling him who he can and cannot see?"

"Unlike you," Sonny spit out from next to Will, "We want to make Will happy. If he wants you in his life we aren't going to stop him."

"Why do you keep letting him do that, Will? It's like Neil all over again! You need to tell men to stop touching you," Paul growled in frustration.

"Paul," Sonny argued. "He's not the one you're mad at." '_God why am I the only one not treating him like crap?'_

"Save it Sonny. Will needs to stand up for himself," Paul grunted. '_As hot as it is when he's dependent on me he can't be that way with anyone else.'_

"See, William," EJ pointed out with a grin. "It's not all smooth sailing with these two. Do you really want to be the glue holding them together? Not even a day into your relationship and he's already angry at you. I doubt it would last long."

"You're not helping," Will turned to EJ and glared.

"I wasn't trying to," EJ admitted with a shrug, hand still stroking William absentmindedly. _'I'm getting exactly what I want.'_

"Are you jealous," Paul barked out with a glare, "Is that it? Can't stand seeing Will listening to someone else. Going to someone else for advice. Is that why you're so insistent he can't be with us?"

EJ, fingers trailing Will's neck, knowing how much it enraged Paul, smiled pleasantly, "I don't think I'm the one who's jealous. It doesn't matter what happens with either of you I will always be William's father." Noticing Paul's slight flinch at that word EJ internally sighed, _'Why does William only attract perverts?_'

"Stop it," Sonny hissed, looking at Will in concern. '_As if Will wasn't confused enough about what happened with Neil he doesn't need the two of them arguing about this now.'_ "Why are you doing this?"

"What do you think," EJ replied. He was feeling highly satisfied with himself. _'It's been too long since I've had this much fun toying with someone.'_

"I think you have a weird, obsessive need to keep Will under your control," Sonny told him honestly. "I think you want to trick us into hurting him just to make yourself seem right. Just so you can play hero."

"I would never want William to be hurt," EJ told them insistently. "And you two will find a way. I don't care how badly you want him. How you think everything is going to work out just perfectly. One or both of you will do something to him."

"That's it, isn't it," Paul whispered, mind elsewhere. "You just want him for yourself."

"Ew," Will uttered, thoroughly grossed out. "Don't ever say that again. I almost puked when I saw him with my mom why would I ever want that."

"I didn't say you wanted him back," Paul told Will softly, looking at EJ expectantly. He knew he shouldn't be so upset with Will. It wasn't his fault.

'_Children_,' EJ thought with a roll of his eyes. "Believe it or not but it is possible to care about William without wanting to bed him. As one of the many father figures in William's life I can guarantee whatever we share is not sexual. However, I do find it interesting that you can't handle anyone touching him or being close to him."

Will watched EJ and Paul wearily. He didn't understand half of what was going on here.

"How exactly are you going to handle William being with Sonny if you can't even handle his father touching him," EJ questioned lightly, hands firm on Will's person.

"That's different," Paul insisted. 'Is it?'

"Right, it wouldn't kill you that while you were doing lord only knows what you do during the day Sonny was fucking William open? If William was choking on Sonny's cock instead of yours you wouldn't want to pry him away," EJ taunted with a cruel smile. He was hoping for Paul to react. For William to see how volatile he could be. That their dirty little dream wasn't quite so perfect.

Sonny, noticing the way Paul was shaking beside him, reached his hand out to grab his arm. '_Do not play into his hand_.' Sonny was doing everything he could to ignore EJ. To disregard all the horrible ideas he was planting in Sonny's head.

"EJ," Will pleaded beseechingly, grabbing his wrist. "Stop it. Knock it off right now. You don't understand anything." Will knew he had let EJ go too far. He didn't understand how but EJ had done something to make Paul snap.

"I'm trying to William, but I'm not seeing anything to make me change my mind," EJ told him with a shrug.

"You are not," Sonny scolded. "You just want to tear us apart. But I don't understand why. Every relationship has its risks. There is literally no difference between those and this. We both are going to look out for Will. We are both going to protect him. I don't see how that's a problem."

"It's a problem because William has never had a relationship with a man before," EJ snarled. "He's young. I definitely know how easy it is to manipulate him. I think you are going to take advantage of him. Convince him to do things he doesn't want."

"That won't happen," Paul screamed out. "We don't want to manipulate him or take advantage. He wants to be with us. Why is that so wrong?"

"EJ, please," Will begged. "Maybe this will work out and maybe it won't. But I want to find out. If it ends up being a mistake you can rub it in my face. But until then please just let me try."

EJ's expression softened slightly, "I don't want them hurting you. Why can't you date someone else?"

"I don't want anyone else, EJ. I tried. I really did. With Neil, you know. It didn't matter how much I wanted to I didn't feel anything for him when he kissed me. Not like when they kiss me," Will explained passionately, looking into EJ's eyes.

"Ugh," EJ groaned, looking away from the puppy dog eyes. "I do not like this."

"I'm not asking you to," Will explained. "I just want you to let me have this."

Closing his eyes in frustration, EJ sighed, "Fine. But don't think for a moment that I support this. I want you to be happy and if they do anything to you I will kill them." EJ yanked William out of the chair and into a hug. '_I will literally kill them_.'

"I'll leave you here," EJ told Will grudgingly. He ignored Sonny and Paul entirely. "The room has been paid for until Monday. Enjoy it,wisely. Now, I have to go find my brother and ask him why he interfered with my plans."

"In case you forgot, you didn't leave Will alone this weekend either," Paul said nastily. _'I really don't like this man.'_

"Don't blame Chad," Will tried. "He was just trying to be a good friend."

"Well he's going to need to be a good uncle instead," EJ promised. '_Oh lord, Paul and Chad are both his Uncles. That would be one disturbing family dinner.' _

"Don't say it like that," Will asked. "It creeps me out."

EJ pulled William into another hug and kissed the top of his head. He didn't get exactly what he wanted but he got his point across. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for William. '_And now Sonny and Paul know too.' _Hopefully EJ was able to plant little seeds of doubt in all of their minds_._

* * *

Author's note:

EJ had a lot of fun this chapter. I kind of did too. Paul was easy to windup. Also, I'm not really sure how old Sonny and Paul are on the show so I just guessed. If anyone knows a definitive answer feel free to let me know.

I haven't had time to reply to any reviews for the last chapter but I will get around to it before the next chapter is up.

I squeezed in an update early morning Saturday. Regular updates should return tomorrow.

Please review and let me know what you thought of it.

Up next: Will deals with the aftermath of EJ's confrontation plus the three of them go on their first date.


	16. Chapter 16

As the hotel room door shut tightly Will, Sonny, and Paul stood in a tense silence. Will wasn't entirely sure what to do with this situation. '_Are they mad at me? Are they mad at EJ_?' Will didn't really know.

Turning towards Paul and Sonny, Will immediately noticed that Sonny seemed perturbed. But Paul on the other hand? He looked livid.

Will rushed to their side; hand trailing down Sonny's forearm while Will pulled Paul into a hug. "I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad," he whispered into Paul's neck. He released one arm from around Paul to grab Sonny's hand, lacing their fingers together.

Paul sighed deeply, clutching Will to him tightly. He closed his eyes, face turning into Will's hair. Paul tried desperately to get the imprint of EJ touching Will out of his mind. He wasn't even sure why it upset him so much. Maybe because he could remember how a sweet, adorably drunk Will admitted to enjoying EJ's touch. Groaning to himself Paul traced his hands down Will's shoulders and neck, replacing EJ's touch with his own.

Sonny, understanding that Paul was upset, found himself more concerned with Will. Paul overreacted and played right into EJ's hand. EJ was clearly playing with the two of them. He wanted them to get upset. EJ wanted them to unravel. Stupidly, Paul fell for it all. But Will clearly didn't understand what was really happening. Sonny brought Will's hand up to his mouth and kissed it sweetly. "It's OK, babe. You don't need to apologize."

Will shook his head emphatically, "I do though. If it wasn't for me he wouldn't be bothering you. I know EJ is hard to handle but I promise he means well. He just doesn't know how to express his emotions like a regular person." Will untangled himself from Paul, a bit unnerved by the forceful way his hands were sweeping over Will. "I don't know why he was acting like that but please don't hold it against me."

Paul, resisting the urge to yank Will back against him, exhaled slowly, "I know it's not your fault. He just really upset me." Paul looked down at the floor in concentration, trying to sort out his feelings. "I don't like the way he touches you."

Will swallowed slowly, "OK, I can understand that. But that's just how it's been between EJ and I. Whenever he gets upset he kind of jerks me around or hits me a bit. I don't really know why it started but it did. Now it's kind of like a running joke between us." Will shrugged a bit helplessly. He knew his relationship with EJ was strange. '_I did shoot the guy after all_.'

Sonny wrapped an arm around Will's waist lightly, "I understand that Will. I just don't think you really see the connotations of him doing that."

"No I guess I don't," Will admitted. He hated feeling like he completely missed what was really happening to him or with him. '_That's been happening way too much lately_.'

Paul's nostrils flared and he crossed his arms, "It looks like you want him to touch you like that. That you might get off on it actually."

Sonny shot Paul a frustrated look, "It just seems like it explains a bit too much about what we've noticed you like in bed." He hoped he wasn't freaking Will out or making him feel bad.

"You mean the spanking thing," Will whispered, pink flushing his skin. "I don't want EJ to spank me."

"Well you said you liked it when he hit you," Paul insisted grumpily.

"What? No I didn't," Will told him in shock. '_I did not._'

"When you were drunk you did. You told me all about how hot it was Neil shoved you against walls and how you thought it had something to do with liking EJ smacking you around."

Will stared at Paul in mortification. "I didn't, I don't, I," he tried to explain; only he couldn't. '_Do I feel that way?'_

Sonny, turning Will away from Paul, caressed his cheek, looking him straight in the eyes, "It's Ok that you feel that way. It is."

"But I don't know if I do or don't," Will pleaded. "I don't know."

"It might not even be EJ that you like, Will," Sonny placated. "It's just about his position over you. Maybe you just want someone older to protect you and take care of you. Tell you when you're being good and when you're being bad. Simplify things for you." Sonny tried his best to explain this all without completely traumatizing Will. '_Damn it Paul, why did you have to bring this up now_?'

Will nodded slowly. "Oh," he said quietly. "I guess that makes sense. It would explain what happened with Neil too, right?"

Paul, face softening watching Will try to work through it all, "Yeah it does, baby. Which is why I was so upset about EJ. I don't want anyone but the two of us playing around with this."

Will, forehead scrunching together, "Three of us."

Paul tilted his head to the side slightly, "Right, that's what I meant."

Sonny, looking at Paul questionably, leaned forward to kiss Will briefly, "On the bright side, EJ implied he was going to stop interfering."

Will, chasing Sonny's lips and kissing him one more time, "Well, I'm sure that means he's stopped buying your burial plots not that he's stopped looking for ways to break us up."

Paul chuckled slightly, "I guess we know what we're up against at least. Now you know how serious we are about you though, right baby?" Paul slipped between Sonny and Will and tenderly kissed Will. His hands slowly slid down to Will's butt and squeezed slightly, '_hopefully right where I spanked him earlier_.'

Will yelped and took a step away from Paul, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. "I knew before that. It's just nice to know you won't leave me because my family is a special brand of crazy."

"Of course not," Sonny promised. "It is going to take a lot more than EJ Dimera to break us apart."

"So, um I had an idea," Will told them shyly. "It's just that now that EJ is done for the day maybe we could go out. All of us. On, you know, a date?" Will smiled at the two of them in what he hoped was an adorable way.

Sonny and Paul both grinned at Will widely. Almost in unison they each grabbed one of Will's hands and pulled him closer to them, into a group hug.

"Of course we can, baby," Paul assured Will, kissing him right below his ear.

"That's a great idea," Sonny agreed, smiling at Will lovingly. "Do you know where you want to go?"

Will, burrowing into their embrace, loving the feeling of warmth and security they provided him, "No where fancy. I didn't bring any clothes for that and I don't want to go home and run into Mom."

Sonny laughed at that, '_Sami Brady, just what we need on our case_.' "Why don't we just go to the Pub. I know it's not really that original taking you to where you work but you love it there."

Will, smiling at Sonny, touched that he remembered it was his favorite restaurant, "OK, yeah. We can go there."

"I guess Sonny and I should go and get ready. Then we can come and pick up our hot date properly," Paul told Will with a wide smile.

Flushing slightly, Will nodded, "OK. I need to take a shower and everything. I'm still kind of sticky in places." '_And it oddly feels familiar_.'

Sonny burst out laughing, "Oh, so come morning time you don't want to be covered. I thought you liked it."

"Shut up," Will teased, nudging Sonny with his shoulder. "I have to go get beautiful," he joked.

"You're already beautiful," Paul added, as if it was common knowledge.

"Get out of here," Will told them both. '_Stop making me blush._'

"You're forgetting something," Sonny told Will cheekily, pointing to his lips.

"Oh," Will commented, stepping forward and kissing Sonny firmly. He turned to Paul and kissed him decisively too. "Now go."

* * *

Sami Brady and Adrienne Kiriakis sat down next to each other on a bench in the middle of the park. They both tried to act as if this was an unplanned event. Both playing with their phones, pretending to ignore the person next to them.

"So, what happens next," Adrienne asked quietly. Hoping not to run into anyone they knew. '_Everyone knows how much we despise each other.'_

"I'll wait a few days before contacting Neil," Sami said casually, as if she did this sort of thing every day, which of course she did. "I'll talk to Will tomorrow. Get him to agree to a lunch date. Then it will be up to Neil to seal the deal."

"Right," Adrienne nodded. "That's good. I think tomorrow I'll drop by Common Grounds with the wedding supplies."

"That will be good, yeah," Sami nodded. "If Will finds out about the stuff than he'll probably get upset. I don't want to hurt him but anything that keeps them apart will be good."

"I don't want to hurt Will either," Adrienne replied. "But we both know it will be better for all of us if we keep Will separated from Sonny and Paul."

"OK, I'll send you a message when it gets done. You let me know what happens tomorrow," Sami asked calmly. '_It's actually kind of nice having a female friend._' She looked over at Adrienne, '_Well almost a friend_.'

Adrienne nodded and stood up to walk away. _'Maybe Sami wasn't all bad_.' As she was rushing away from the park Adrienne bumped into someone. "Oh, excuse me." She looked up into Chad Dimera's eyes.

"That's alright Mrs. K," Chad told her lightly. '_Hmm she looks nervous_.' "See you later." Chad walked away, on his way to the mansion to see EJ, when he saw Sami sitting on a bench a few feet from where he ran into Adrienne. Chad looked at Adrienne's retreating back suspiciously. '_That can't be good_,' sighing to himself, '_I'm not looking forward to telling this to EJ_.'

* * *

Will looked in the mirror in frustration. His hair just wouldn't cooperate. He wanted it to flip up slightly in the front but so far nothing was working. '_I'm being silly_.' Will knew Sonny and Paul would like him even if his hair was a mess but he wanted to look perfect. This was their first date together. It was different than when they hung out as friends. It was going to be special.

Trying one last time Will finally got his hair to do something close to what he wanted. Brushing his teeth and putting on deodorant Will finally got dressed. The jeans were pretty snug but Will figured with how much Paul and Sonny liked to touch Will's butt they probably wouldn't mind. Will and Chad didn't exactly pack anything super nice so Will was left with just a plain white shirt. It wasn't exactly fancy but Will hoped he looked nice enough.

Just as Will was finished putting on his shoes he heard a familiar:

_Knock Knock Knock_

'_Only this time I know I'm not dreading what's on the other end of the door_.' Will smiled to himself and tried not to be nervous. '_It's just Sonny and Paul. I can do this_.' Will opened the door with a grin.

* * *

Paul slid next to Sonny in front of the bathroom sink to grab his toothbrush. The two settled next to each other in an easy rhythm. They were used to interacting around one another so domestically. Dodging and turning when the other needed to grab something. But this was something new for the both of them. They've never exactly stood side by side to get ready for a date with another boy.

Looking in the mirror Paul patted down his dark hair, hoping it looked nice enough. He wasn't exactly nervous for their date but he still felt a bit jittery. Assuming it had to do with the recent encounter with EJ; Paul tried to let it go. He knew Will didn't quite get why he was so upset but Paul hoped once things between them settled Will would understand.

Sonny, working on getting his hair to twist up just right, silently relaxed when Paul left the bathroom. Ever since they left Will at the hotel and Sonny had a chance to think he couldn't stop remembering what EJ said about his relationship with Paul crumbling. That they were just using Will to keep their relationship together. Sonny wasn't sure if he believed that exactly but he did have some doubts.

Even before they admitted their feelings for Will, there was strain in Paul and Sonny's relationship. Sonny chalked it up to each wanting Will but now he wasn't sure. When they were with Will everything made sense. But when it was just the two of them? Sonny found himself annoyed with Paul more than anything. Sometimes it didn't feel like Paul and Sonny were the ones engaged.

"You ready to go," Paul asked, leaning against the door. He was playing with his phone, not looking at Sonny.

Sonny, gazing at Paul from his reflection in the mirror, couldn't help but stare at him a bit. '_Do I still feel the same way I always did about him_?' When Paul caught his eyes in the mirror and quirked his lips, Sonny said, "I'm ready."

* * *

Will opened the door, blinding smile on his face, "Hi!" He gawked at how nice Sonny and Paul looked. Sonny's hair was doing that thing Will loved while Paul was in Will's favorite shirt.

"Hey, babe," Sonny told Will leaning in for a kiss in greeting. "You look nice."

"Thanks," Will told Sonny, face practically hurting from smiling so much. "You look great."

Paul, pressing his lips to Will's cheek a few times, "You ready to go baby?" '_God do I love Will in white_.'

Bouncing on the balls of his foot, Will nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! I am so ready. Oh, and you look really good too."

Will stepped forward, unsure what to do with his hands, as they walked to the elevator. Almost automatically Sonny and Paul each grabbed one of Will's hands. Will smiled to himself. '_This is so great_.'

* * *

Chad watched EJ type away at his laptop. _'Why am I here again_?'

EJ, still focused on the laptop, told Chad, "I think you're just going to have to do more digging."

Rolling his eyes and throwing his head back against the sofa Chad responded, "And I'm telling you the most scandalous thing Sonny's ever done is date Will. He pays all the bills on time. He won't take money from his uncle. There's nothing."

"Sounds boring," EJ commented. "You couldn't have found someone more interesting than that for a friend?"

"At least I have friends," Chad told EJ smugly. "Besides I like not being surrounded by unnecessary drama. Which, by the way, thank you for dragging me into."

"If all goes according to plan this will just eliminate some of the dramatics in William's life. Besides as soon as I marry Samantha again William will be your nephew. You need to be more protective," EJ told him firmly, as if talking to a child.

"Marry? Didn't you just get back together a few days ago," Chad asked lightly. "And don't talk about that. I am not Will's Uncle." '_That's just wrong_.'

"It's going to happen. Never doubt my tenacity when it comes to Samantha," EJ informed Chad, finally glancing up at him. '_When the truth about John Black and Paul Narita comes out Chad will be the preferred Step Uncle in William's life_. _If John and Marlena are together at that point_.' EJ couldn't be bothered to keep tabs on that relationship though.

"It's easier to not question you," Chad admitted. "But speaking of Sami, I saw her in the park."

"And," EJ asked back to typing.

"And I saw Adrienne Kiriakis leaving the exact same spot Sami was at," Chad informed his brother. "Are those two teaming up without you?"

Sitting up straighter, finally looking interested in what Chad had to say, "I never should have let a Kiriakis into the mansion. I knew she would bring nothing but further complications." '_Samantha you better not do anything to ruin my plans.'_

"What are you going to do," Chad inquired, curious despite how much he tried not to be.

"What I'm going to do is nothing," EJ decided. "All of Samantha's schemes end up going poorly. She will need me to clean up her messes. This time I'll just observe and let it all blow up in her face."

"That sounds like an awful plan," Chad said with a frown. "Shouldn't you try to stop her before she hurts Will or something?"

"No. I promised William I would step aside from the situation. I also know Samantha won't get close enough to do any damage. I've got someone keeping an eye on the situation," EJ explained, looking at Chad pointedly.

"Ugh, how did I let this happen," Chad questioned out loud.

"Because we take care of our family. So, just make sure Will doesn't have much contact with Samantha," EJ described to Chad lightly. He smirked briefly before resuming his work.

"Why can't you do it," Chad whined. "What are you doing during all of this?"

"I," EJ started, gesturing to his laptop. "Am discovering all of the many ways in which I will destroy Neil."

"Oh, I guess that's a good reason," Chad decided.

* * *

Walking into the Brady Pub Will guided his boyfriends to his favorite table in the corner. It was nice and private. After a few interesting looks they received on the walk over Will was ready to be out of the spot light. '_It's just because they don't understand not because they think anything bad about me_,' Will tried to reassure himself.

Shaking it off, Will smiled at Sonny and Paul. He still couldn't believe he was on a date with these men. It seemed like so long ago when he first met Sonny. Will was still confused then, confused and in denial. When he met Paul a few weeks after that, who finally moved to be with his fiancé and have surgery, Will instantly disliked him. There wasn't even any reason other than he was jealous Paul had Sonny and he didn't. When Will was really struggling and Paul was still recovering the two spent hours talking. Will didn't know when his feelings for Paul changed but they did. '_And now I get to be with them both_.'

'_No more thinking about strangers who don't matter. Sonny wants me. Paul wants me. It doesn't matter what anyone else wants_.'

"Hey guys, I haven't seen you in a while," Gabi Hernandez said happily, holding her notepad in hand, looking down at the tables occupants.

Smiling at his ex-girlfriend, Will said, "Yeah, it's been a crazy couple of days."

"You want your usual Will," Gabi asked sweetly. It still stung a bit that Will realized he was gay while they were dating but she was glad to have him as a friend. Plus, now she was pretty hung up on Chad Dimera, again.

"Yes," Will said with a laugh. "Um, what do you guys want?"

Ordering quickly Sonny and Paul couldn't help but admire the healthy flush to Will's cheeks. It was nice to see him so happy. Especially since Sonny and Paul both knew they were the cause.

Spotting his Great Grandma Caroline, Will told Sonny and Paul, "I'm going to go say hello to my grandma real fast. Don't go anywhere," Will chuckled lightly at them darting behind the bar.

"Hi grandma," Will loudly exclaimed making Caroline jump slightly.

"Oh, my sweet boy," Caroline said slapping his shoulder slightly for startling her. "I haven't seen you in a few days."

Leaning over to kiss her cheek, Will explained, "Yeah I had to take a few days off. But I'll be back soon. I'm actually here on a date."

Smiling at how happy Will looked Caroline patted his cheek firmly, "Well then you better get back before he misses you."

While Will was chatting with Caroline Gabi was bringing their drinks to the table. "So, you boys are all hanging out today?"

Pulling his eyes away from Will, Sonny told Gabi, "Actually we're on a date."

"A date," Gabi asked with her eyebrows raised, "Than what is Will doing here?"

"Our date is with Will," Paul informed her in a no-nonsense tone.

Gabi blinked at them blankly for a few moments. Swallowing she said, "OK, I hope you have fun." '_What the hell_?' She walked away quickly over to another table in her section.

Will sat back down, "So, what should we do after this?" He took a sip of his drink, looking at his boyfriends through his eyelashes.

Trying to ignore the silent judgement Gabi gave off Sonny offered, "We could go to the movies."

Paul, completely unconcerned with Gabi or anyone else approving of them, suggested, "Or we could go back to your hotel. Order a few expensive movies and a bunch of snacks, since EJ is footing the bill."

A surprised laugh burst out of Will, "OK, yeah we should definitely do that. It serves him right for being so obnoxious earlier." '_And I wouldn't mind getting to cuddle or make-out again_.'

Sonny, tapping Will's foot with his own, "You look really good like this."

"Like what," Will asked bashfully. He looked down at himself but didn't see anything different about himself.

"Confident," Paul supplied, "Happy." He reached across the table to take Will's hand in his own.

"Exactly," Sonny agreed. "Just a few days ago you were kind of a mess. It's just really fantastic to see you turn that around."

"Well you two make me happy," Will shrugged, "So it's your fault." Will couldn't help grinning like an idiot. '_I hope I don't look like a total dork_.'

Caroline, walking over to Gabi whispered in her ear, "Did you see Will's date? Do you think I should go over there?"

"Oh," Gabi said, unsure of what she should say, "I think Will should be the one to explain. Their order is ready. You should take it over." '_How is Will going to explain this to his grandma_?'

Agreeing with Gabi, Caroline grabbed the plates in the window. Proud she could still carry three plates, Caroline rushed over to Will's table. "Look at that, still got it."

Will chuckled at his grandma, "Definitely a pro." Will took the plates from his grandma nonetheless, not wanting her to strain herself.

Caroline, finally looking at who was sitting at the table, couldn't help but frown. "Will, I thought you said you were on a date?" _'I hope the poor boy didn't stand him up_.'

"I am Grandma Caroline," Will explained with a laugh, "You've met Sonny and Paul before." Will gestured to his dates.

Smile frozen on her face, Caroline tilted her head, asking, "What?" _'Didn't I just see these two on a date in here last week?'_

Will's smile dimmed slightly, letting go of Paul's hand, explained, "Um, we're all here. Together."

"Oh," Caroline said, reminiscent of Gabi's reaction. '_What is happening with my poor great grandson_?'

Sonny smiled politely at Caroline, wanting Will to brighten up once again, "Paul and I both really like Will. So, we decided to be together."

"Right," Caroline said, confused. "I hope you all have fun." She turned away, sharing a look with Gabi as she walked past.

"Hey," Paul said, startling Will who was staring at the table. "She's just surprised." Even if she was Will's great grandmother, Paul couldn't help but dislike the woman for putting that insecure look back on Will's face.

"Yeah," Will said, slowly coming back to himself. "I should have told her when I said hi. I'm sorry she did that."

"It's not your fault Will," Sonny explained ardently. "We knew people would find our relationship unconventional but it doesn't matter what they think. All that matters is we want this."

"I do," Will promised, voice filled with emotions. "I've never wanted anything as much as I've wanted both of you."

"Then don't worry about it," Paul told him, squeezing his hand.

After eating and joking around Will said while trying to stand up, "OK, I need to go to the restroom."

Sonny, whose foot was wrapped around Will's ankle, pulled Will back into his seat and said, "Nope. Sorry, can't let you go."

Giggling, Will explained, "But I really need to go."

"If you want to leave you'll have to pay the toll," Paul said, arms crossed, attempting to look stern.

"Oh no," Will laughed, "What a hardship." Will, practically laying across the table, grabbed Paul by the collar of his shirt and kissed him deeply. Pulling away with a wet smack of the lips, Will turned to Sonny. Digging his fingers into Sonny's thick hair Will teasingly bit his lip in between a few pecks. Satisfied he pleased his boyfriends Will slipped away to the bathroom.

After taking care of his business Will was washing his hands, anxious to get back to Sonny and Paul. '_Then we can pay and get back to my room and keep kissing_.' Will jumped slightly when he heard an unexpected voice from behind him.

"Well, that was quite the show," sarcasm lacing his voice, Brian smiled at Will from the mirror. "Here I was thinking you had a problem with sharing."

Will, turning around to glare at Brian, crossed his arms, instantly feeling uncomfortable, "I do."

"Didn't really look like it from where I was sitting," Brian said with a shrug. "It looked more like you couldn't wait to get out of here." '_Not as sweet and innocent as he likes to act_.'

"That's none of your business," Will told Brian plainly. Brian didn't need to know anything about Will's relationship with Sonny and Paul. '_Definitely not Brian_.'

"I'm a bit offended," Brian said with a smirk, "You didn't want to be with me and Neil but you're more than fine being with those two. They're hot I'll give you that but I'm certain we could have given you a much better fuck."

"They're not just a fuck to me," Will said heatedly. "And I'm not listening to this. Leave me alone." Will moved to walk out the door when Brian blocked his way.

"I know I'm good looking. We could have some fun. I know how much you like getting on your knees in bathrooms," Brian teased with a leer. '_This kid is way too much fun to rile up._'

Taking a step back Will sputtered, indignant, "Shut up. I'm not interested. Now move."

Brian stretched his arm forward, hoping to catch Will's arm when Will jumped out of the way. Will made it to the door, pausing long enough to tell Brian, "Don't ever talk to me again."

Will practically ran back to his seat, pleased to see Sonny putting money out for the bill. "Can we go now?"

Sonny, looking at Will in concern, "What's wrong?"

"I just really want to be alone with you both right now," Will said. He would tell Sonny and Paul what happened after they had left. With the way Paul reacted to EJ, Will was a bit scared to tell him about Brian when he was nearby. '_Besides, I stood up to him myself_.'

Sonny, putting his wallet away, took one last sip of his drink before announcing, "Let's go."

Paul held the door for Will and Sonny and noticed a group of guys looking at them oddly. One guy in particular smugly smiled at Paul and gave him a mocking salute. Paul walked out the door with a strange feeling in his stomach.

* * *

The three walked into Will's hotel room, noting the bellboy from yesterday was no longer posted at the elevator. As they all sat down on the bed Will grabbed the remote from the side table hoping to find something good to watch.

"You going to explain what happened back there," Paul asked, leaning onto his side, looking at Will.

"Oh," Will said, fiddling with the remote, nervously. "Honest, right?"

"Of course," Sonny said curiously.

"You remember that guy that your mom tried to set me up with," Will asked Sonny. Seeing Sonny nod his head, Will took a deep breath, "Well, he followed me into the bathroom."

"What," Paul asked in anger. He sit up and moved closer to Will's side. "What the hell did he do?"

"Nothing really," Will said with a shrug. "He just made me uncomfortable and was teasing me about you two."

"Uncomfortable how, babe," Sonny questioned. '_What is it with Will attracting trouble_?'

"Just saying that I didn't want to sleep with him and Neil together but I'll sleep with you guys," Will explained. "I told him to never talk to me again and I left." '_Basically_.' He knew it wasn't the whole truth but since Brian didn't actually do anything to him he figured they didn't need to know.

"Next time you need to come get me," Paul insisted heatedly. "I'll make him understand."

"Paul, I can handle things myself," Will promised. "You said I need to stand up for myself more and I did."

"We know you can, Will," Sonny told him soothingly. "We just don't like that guy hanging around you."

"Well he won't anymore," Will said with a smile. "Besides, he's just jealous that you two get me and he doesn't."

Paul grinned dirtily at Will, "That's right we do." He yanked Will closer to him, hands around his waist, pulling Will into his lap. "That guy, Neil, anyone else who wishes they could have you are just going to have to suffer. I'm not giving this up." Paul slapped Will's butt sharply with a smirk.

Sonny, pressing himself against Will's back, kissed the side of his throat, "You're all ours."

Paul, attempting to shove his hands in Will's incredibly tight back pockets, drew him into a wet kiss. Their tongues twirled together, breath mixing. Sonny wrapped his arms around Will's waist, pushing Will's shirt up so he could stroke his warm skin. Sucking on his earlobe Sonny panted, breath making Will shiver.

Will pulled away from Paul, "Mmm, no wait. I said I wanted to touch the two of you this morning, remember?" Will shoved Paul onto his back, sliding off his lap. He grabbed Sonny's hand and pushed him next to Paul against the pillows.

Smiling down at the two of them Will felt a bit nervous. '_Now what should I do_?' Deciding to be brave Will whipped his shirt off, knowing the two would appreciate the view. Will crawled towards Sonny and Paul, hoping he looked seductive. "Take your shirts off," Will ordered.

Once Paul and Sonny were shirtless Will brushed his fingertips down both of their chests teasingly. Scratching at Paul's abs, Will leaned down to kiss Sonny on the lips. He provocatively licked across Sonny's mouth before trailing his lips down Sonny's chin. Will dragged his tongue down Sonny's throat before finally getting to that little dip between his collarbones. _'Finally_.' Eventually Will moved down Sonny's chest licking around his nipples, nipping slightly.

Pulling away with a smile Will adjusted his head and put his mouth around Paul's bellybutton. He swirled his tongue around before sucking lightly. Pulling away Will licked between each of Paul's abs, the bumps tickling Will's tongue. Will's hand reached out for Sonny, landing on his lap, slowly rubbing against his growing bulge.

Will lifted off of Paul with a smile. He brought his other free hand to Paul's crotch, rubbing him as well. Will enjoyed the soft sounds Sonny and Paul made. The way Sonny's eyes were closed and Paul was biting his lip. Deciding suddenly, Will popped the button on Sonny's pants before doing the same to Paul. Dragging their pants down their hips Will pressed his lips together anxiously. '_What do I want to do now?'_

Sonny, wriggling his pants off his legs, getting tangled a bit on his shoes, seeing the conflict on Will's face, told Will consolingly, "Babe, just do whatever you feel comfortable doing."

Will nodded slowly, putting his hands on Sonny's hips, looking him into the eyes as he pulled his boxers down. Turning to Paul, Will reached his hands out and lugged his underwear off too. Staring at their hard cocks, so close to his face, Will couldn't help but exhale loudly. '_OK, definitely big_.'

At the same time Will closed one hand around Sonny and Paul's cocks. He felt the heavy weight in his hands experimentally. They felt so different from when they were rubbing against his hips. Will, trying not to seem obvious, gave them a tentative stroke, comparing the size. Paul was longer while Sonny was definitely thicker. They didn't exactly look like porn stars but Will knew they were big.

Deciding to do what he enjoyed doing to himself, Will thumbed the heads on both of their cocks. Sonny was already leaking pre-come, which Will spread down the rest of his cock. Paul, however, grunted at the contact. Will was so engrossed in his examination he didn't realize Sonny and Paul had been talking to him, offering encouragement. Jerking them firmer and quicker, Will looked up at their faces.

"Oh fuck, baby that feels good," Paul uttered hips grinding into Will's grip. "Fuck, you're so good at this. So perfect at making us feel good."

Sonny, biting his lips and moaning, "Just like that Will. You're doing fantastic. Making us feel so good."

Will smiled proudly. He twisted his hand around their cocks, amazed that he was able to make them come apart like that.

"Just a little harder baby boy," Paul asked, "So close. Just a little tighter."

Will, tightening his grip and feeling bold, leaned down and flicked his tongue against Paul's cock. Digging his tongue into the slit, hand still stroking firmly, Will leapt out of the way when the first streak of Paul's come erupted. Jerking him through his orgasm Will smiled down at how spent Paul looked.

"Holy shit," Sonny whispered, staring at the two with wide-eyed fascination.

Will, licking his lips, tasting Paul, smiled at Sonny teasingly before circling the head of Sonny's cock with his tongue. Will gave it one experimental suck before Sonny warned him to move. Despite the advice Will still ended up getting blast after blast of come to his chin. Stroking Sonny with both his hands Will couldn't help but smile warmly.

Sonny and Paul were both collapsed against the bed, pillows under their heads, attempting to catch their breath. Sonny looked at Will and groaned. Will was desperately trying to get his jeans and boxers off; Sonny's come dripping off his chin and down his throat and chest.

"Jesus Christ," Sonny told Will with a laugh. He pushed himself up and helped get Will naked. Reaching to Will's cock he stroked him firmly, kissing him deeply. "You were so fucking sexy."

Paul, rising to his knees, pressed his spent cock against Will's ass, remembering how hot it was to fuck against Will's cheeks. He reached his hands to Will's throat, collecting some of Sonny's come. When Sonny pulled away from Will Paul dragged the mess across Will's lips, groaning when Will opened his mouth, licking it all up.

As Paul was feeding Will come, Sonny couldn't help himself from getting on his hands and knees and slurping Will's cock into his mouth. Will, so oversensitive and turned on, choked feeling Sonny's warm, hot mouth around him and his salty come in his mouth. It took only a few moments of Sonny sucking him for Will to come loudly. However, unlike Will, Sonny swallowed as much of Will's come as he could. Rising on his knees Sonny pulled Will into a kiss letting Will taste himself again.

Will, disoriented, was pulled against Sonny's chest as Paul went to get a wash cloth to clean them up. Carefully wiping Will and Sonny down Paul collapsed onto the bed. The three of them snuggled together before slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Author's note:

To make up for my unusual updates this weekend I give you this monster of a chapter. It had a little bit of everything.

Let me know what you thought about this chapter. Does everyone want more domestic scenes between Will/Sonny/Paul? More sex scenes? An equal amount? Anything special anyone wants?

Also I've made a few jokes about Paul being Will's Uncle. For anyone that didn't understand that John Black has been involved with Marlena all of Will's life. If they were married/together that would make Paul Marlena's step-son, which makes him Sami's step-brother which makes him Will's step-uncle. Which is awkward lol.

Thanks for reading and please review! I can't believe I have over 100. I'm honestly stunned that people have supported this story so much.

Up next: Adrienne plays her hand. Will has another run in with someone he would prefer never to see again. And EJ gets some interesting news.


	17. Chapter 17

Sonny, back at Common Grounds after a few days off, was bustling around due to the noon crowd. Chad allegedly was going to come in to help but nothing was restocked and Sonny hadn't even had any time for a bathroom break all morning. He was really missing the warmth and comfort he felt when he woke up this morning with his head against Will's chest. Making yet another vanilla latte Sonny sighed to himself.

Hearing the door open once again Sonny almost groaned, '_Please no more customers until we're caught up_,' he exhaled in relief when he saw it was his mother. Sure, they hadn't been getting along lately but he knew she would wait at a table until they weren't as busy. Unusually, Sonny saw her head straight to a woman, another vanilla latte drinker, and sit down at her table. Not bothering to concern himself with it Sonny turned back to the drink he was supposed to be making.

Fifteen minutes later, sweat dripping down his neck and feet aching, Sonny brought a cup of green tea to his mother.

Adrienne, spotting Sonny heading their way, smiled in delight, "And here comes one of the grooms now, Sonny, this is Janet. Janet, Sonny." Adrienne was glad the woman was willing to meet her at Sonny's coffee house. It was so convenient for her plan to come together. _'Hopefully this works_.'

Putting the cup down in front of his mother, Sonny shook the outstretched hand before him, turning to his mother, "I'm sorry, did you just say groom?"

"Oh Sonny, he's such a kidder," Adrienne told Janet conspiratorially. "Sonny, I'm interviewing Janet to see if she would make a good wedding planner. I've met with quite a few already but I have to tell you though that I'm highly impressed."

"Well, thank you," Janet said, voice surprisingly deeper than Sonny expected. "It's great to meet you Sonny. Now, Adrienne mentioned that you hadn't set a date yet. Do you have any ideas?"

Sonny stared blankly between the two of them before landing on his mother with a sharp gaze, "I'm sorry Janet but I don't think we're going to be needing you. My mother seems to be mistaken about what my relationship entails."

Looking uncomfortable Janet replied, "Oh, you're not engaged?" '_Are you serious? Landing a Kiriakis wedding would be a gold mine.'_

"Don't be silly," Adrienne butted in, "Of course he's engaged. He and Paul are going to get married soon. They just need to get something out of their systems first."

Anger coursing through his veins, Sonny told his mother firmly, "Do not call him that. When are you going to accept this Mom?"

"Of course he is Sweetie," Adrienne told Sonny in a deceptively sweet tone. "I understand though. You and Paul have been having problems for a while now. This is just a way for you to reconnect. As soon as you realize exactly what and who you want you and Paul will be back to normal. Weddings take so long to plan. It just makes sense to get started now."

'_I can't believe this woman_,' Sonny thought angrily. "Just stop it," turning to Janet, Sonny told her firmly, "I'm sorry but I'm not interested in planning a wedding." Looking at his mother again Sonny hissed out, "Do not ever do that again." He marched back behind the counter. He'd rather have aching feet than spend another moment with his mother.

* * *

Will, getting out of his last lecture for the day, attempted to shove his laptop and textbook into his backpack, when he felt a firm hand grab his backpack, offering support.

"Hey, let me help with that," Neil told Will sincerely. _'Please don't be too mad_.'

Will stood frozen looking at Neil. Seeing Neil smile at him slightly jostled Will into action. He took a step backwards holding his backpack up in front of him as a shield.

"No, hey, don't do that," Neil said sadly, walking towards Will with his arms outstretched. '_Why would Sami want my number if Will was mad at me?'_

Shaking his head Will said, "No, don't touch me. I don't want to see you anymore." Will knew Paul and Sonny would be outraged that he was even talking to Neil. "I have to go."

Neil, frustrated, grabbed Will's arm as he tried to rush past, "No, I can explain. Don't leave yet."

Trying to yank his arm out of Neil's grasp, Will shook his head roughly, "No, let me go."

"I'm sorry about what happened the other night. I shouldn't have done that. I know it must have confused you but you have to forgive me," Neil explained quickly. '_I have to get him to understand_.'

"I don't have to do anything you say," Will insisted, arm beginning to hurt from where Neil was squeezing him.

"You were being bad, Will. I just wanted to punish you," Neil explained taking a gamble that he could get Will in the same frame of mind as he did the other evening.

"Stop it," Will begged. "I want you to stay away from me. I'm sorry I lead you on and made you think we could be together. But we can't." Will finally pulled free from Neil's grip, long sleeve shirt getting pulled down, exposing Will's shoulder.

Catching sight of all the love bites coloring Will's shoulders Neil hissed loudly. "Oh my god, you actually went to them didn't you." He shook his head at Will sadly. "What did you sneak them into your hotel room to fuck?"

"Shut up," Will yelled. "You don't get to know anything about me anymore." '_I will not let him make me feel bad. I won't.' _

"Fine, you slept with them. I can get over that," Neil said, mostly to himself, "We can work through this."

"There is nothing to work through. You and me are done," Will told him firmly, finally side stepping him and rushing away quickly. Will, feeling a bit panicked, pulled out his phone and searching through his contacts.

Paul, seeing Will's contact picture indicating he was calling, smiled and answered, "What's up, baby?"

"I need you to come pick me up from campus," Will told him immediately. He knew he could physically handle Neil if he found him again but psychologically was a different matter. Will was jittery and anxious. He needed his boyfriends to calm him down.

"What's wrong," Paul asked immediately. He was walking out of the apartment, having a physical therapy session at the hospital in about an hour. He turned in the direction of the university. Practically running down the street, Paul virtually shoved people out of his way.

"I just, I ran into Neil," Will told him instantly. "He freaked me out a bit and I really need you right now."

"I told you not to go near him," Paul instantly scolded. '_That son-of-a-bitch.'_

"He found me and I told him to leave me alone," Will promised. "Just hurry up, please. I'm outside the student union."

A few minutes later Paul saw Will leaning against a wall and rushed over. Taking Will into his arms and kissing him lightly he pulled away slightly, "Tell me everything."

As Paul put his arm around Will's shoulders Will snuggled in close and explained, "He came up to me after my last class. He tried to apologize but I told him it didn't matter. That we were over."

"Good," Paul said instantly, proud of Will for standing up for himself. "What happened next?"

"He grabbed my arm and wouldn't let me leave," Will admitted reaching up to rub the tender spot. "I got away and told him I wasn't going to see him again then I called you."

Frowning angrily, Paul growled out, "That asshole. Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up after the last time I was with him. Thanks for coming to get me," Will told Paul candidly. "I'm sorry I couldn't handle it."

"Don't say that," Paul assured him. "You did the right thing calling me. What do you want to do now?"

"Can we go to Common Grounds," Will asked face pressed against Paul's chest as they walked, "I really want to see Sonny."

Blinking a few times Paul told Will lightly, "Sure."

* * *

Sonny, cleaning up a few tables couldn't help but snarl when he saw his mother had left all of the wedding supplies on the table. Pamphlets about flower shops and reception halls littered his table. Gathering the junk in his arms Sonny glanced up when he saw Will and Paul walking through the door. Sonny smiled before he saw the strange look on both of their faces. Dropping the papers back on the table Sonny rushed to their side. "What happened?"

Will, pulling away from Paul immediately fell into Sonny's arms, holding on tight. Breathing in Sonny's familiar scent Will began to unwind a bit.

Paul, catching Sonny's confused glance, explained, "He had a run in with Neil. He took care of it but he wanted us."

"Hey, it's OK," Sonny whispered in Will's ear, upset that Neil had once again troubled his boyfriend. He guided Will over to the table he had been cleaning and gently pushed him into one of the chairs. "Let me get you a drink."

"No," Will told Sonny, catching his hand and not letting go. "Not yet, don't leave."

"You need to drink something," Sonny said with a smile, pleased Will needed him so badly.

Paul rolled his eyes feeling a bit left and went to grab Will a cup of water.

Will held Sonny's hand softly explaining what had happened with Neil. He enjoyed how sweetly Sonny talked to him. "I think you and Paul should talk to Neil," Will decided suddenly.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Sonny told Will softly, brushing Will's hand with his thumb.

Paul placed the cup in front of Will, dropping it a bit harder than he needed to, "Here." He didn't know why but he felt a bit jilted that Will wanted Sonny so badly to comfort him. He knew Will probably didn't mean anything about it but Paul was still upset.

Will flashed a grateful smile to Paul, "Thanks." He took a sip before putting the cup down again. Glancing at the papers on the table Will frowned slowly. Hurt spreading across his features, "Sonny, what is this?"

"Oh," Sonny said, having forgotten all about the junk on the table. "It's nothing. Just crap my mom left behind."

"Why does it have your name all over it," Will asked, pulling a sheet of paper from the pile. It looked like an application with Sonny and Paul's name written. Looking through what were clearly brochures Will couldn't help but panic a bit when he saw they were for weddings.

"No," Sonny said firmly immediately reading Will's expression. "Will I promise this isn't what it looks like." Sonny snatched some of the papers from Will's hands. "My mom brought this over."

Paul, putting his hand on Will's back to rub it, looked at some of the pamphlets with a frown. "Why would she bring this over?"

Not wanting to hurt Will any further but unable to lie Sonny explained, "She was interviewing a wedding planner. She thinks that our relationship is just a phase. She wants to plan a wedding in hopes that if we figure out we don't want to be together we can just get married. Will, I had nothing to do with this, OK? I told the woman with her that we weren't interested."

"I see," Will whispered a bit sadly. He didn't know why this was affecting him so badly. Will knew Adrienne didn't like him with Sonny and Paul. Even though she had let up a bit on him at the mansion the other day Will knew she still wanted them apart. It just hurt to see the reminder of what Sonny and Paul felt for each other rubbed in his face. '_They're engaged and I'm just their boyfriend_.' It made Will feel like he did before. Back when Sonny and Paul were happily engaged and Will was the tag along friend.

Paul slapped Will on the back lightly, "Hey, none of that. You know how we feel about you. Just like it didn't matter to us that EJ didn't approve it shouldn't matter to you that Adrienne doesn't."

"I know," Will sighed. "It's just awkward, that's all." He looked at one of the pamphlets about honeymoon packages. '_Sonny and Paul would probably like going there_,' Will thought sadly, seeing the advertisement about mountain hikes.

Sonny, moving his chair closer to Will, cupped his cheek, "We told you we weren't focusing on that anymore. Right now all we're concentrating on is you, us. What the three of us have together."

Will smiled slightly when Sonny's thumb brushed his lips, "I know. I'm just being silly." Looking over at Paul for support, Will was a bit surprised to see Paul was still reading one brochure. "Paul," Will whispered, confused.

"Hmm," Paul said, taking his hand off of Will's back to flip the pamphlet over. Catching Will's blue eyes Paul tossed the paper on the table, realizing he was being inconsiderate. "Oh, sorry. I was distracted by the prices on these things. Do weddings actually cost this much? Because I don't think I want one if that's the case."

Stealing a laugh out of Will, Paul smiled triumphantly before kissing Will right on the lips. "There's that pretty smile."

"It just surprised me, that's all," Will explained. "I don't like being reminded of when I couldn't be with you."

"Then don't," Sonny told Will simply. "I don't think you understand how long we actually wanted you, Will." '_I don't think anyone knows how long I've wanted you, even me.'_

"Probably not as long as I wanted you," Will teased beginning to feel better. "So, um, about what we were talking about before this," Will gestured to the wedding papers with a frown, "I think that you two should tell Neil to leave me alone. I tried but ever since the other day I think he's got it in his head he's in charge of me. I want him to see that if anyone gets to boss me around it's you two."

Paul, definitely liking this idea, agreed readily, "Of course. He needs to be put in his place. What he did to you was unacceptable. We'll deal with him."

Sonny, nodded his head, "Yeah, he needs to go. I don't want him bothering you at school or trying to force you into something you don't want."

"Good," Will said, "I don't want that either. Since I still don't fully understand why I reacted that way I think it's best I just stay away from him."

"OK," Paul replied. "We'll find a time to talk with him." Glancing at his watch Paul cursed slightly, "Damn. I'm going to be late for my appointment."

"Do you want me to go with you," Will offered with a slight smile. He didn't like to think about Paul having to need physical therapy for his arm. It worried him a bit.

"Nah, you stay here. You can study," Paul told Will with a smile. He was beginning to feel slightly ridiculous for feeling jealous of Sonny earlier. Paul leaned down to peck Will on the lips. Looking at his watch again Paul jogged out the door completely forgetting to tell Sonny goodbye, catching Will by surprise.

* * *

EJ was sitting at the chess board in the front room at the mansion. He had neglected the game he had going with his father for far too long. '_I didn't realize being William's father would consume my entire life. Thank god Johnny, Sydney and Allie aren't this much trouble_.'

Just when he thought he had the perfect move EJ's concentration was broken when his cell phone began to ring. "What," EJ barked into the phone annoyed he was disturbed.

"Is this EJ Dimera," asked a feminine voice over the line.

"What kind of ridiculous question is that? How did you get this number," EJ questioned immediately. He didn't give his personal cell phone number to many people.

"I got your number from a patient that just came to the hospital. He asked me to call you and inform you he was having an emergency appendectomy and will be unable to give you the information you wanted right away," the nasal voice explained clearly annoyed to be making this call.

"What patient," EJ demanded.

"I'm not at liberty to say. He only informed me that you employed him recently for some freelance work," the woman was beginning to get fed up. '_He did not give me enough money to deal with this guy'_ But being a nurse in Salem she had had odder things happen to her.

"Thank you," EJ snarled before ending the call. '_That's my information. That idiot should have given it to me before he went under for surgery. If he thinks he's getting a bonus he's got another thing coming_.'

Pushing away from the table EJ walked straight to the Scotch in desperate need of a glass. _'I need that information on Paul Narita now. How long does it take to get an appendix out? It can't be more than a few hours. Maybe I'll head down to the hospital in a bit.' _

Just as EJ was beginning to sulk he heard Sami and their young children open the front door. Perking up slightly EJ smiled when little arms wrapped around his legs. Saying their hellos the children ran to the kitchen for a snack.

"Hello, Samantha," EJ purred leaning down for a sweet kiss. He recognized that look in her eyes. She had been plotting again. Typically that would turn him on but knowing she was doing it behind his back took the edge off a bit.

"EJ," Sami got out before melting into EJ's kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Pulling away slightly Sami asked, "What's with that look on your face when we walked in?"

"Nothing," EJ said. "Just a complication with the chess match."

"I'm not as good as you or Stefano," Sami admitted "But sometimes it's good to just step away and figure it out later. It's not like your problem will get any worse if you wait until an idea comes to you."

EJ smiled down at Samantha lovingly. "This is why we make such a wonderful match, darling." _'I'll wait just a few more days to get my information on Narita. What's a few more days going to harm?'_

* * *

Chad looked to his left and his right before slipping the key into the door and rushing inside quickly. He put it off for a day but he knew Sonny was at Common Grounds and he saw Paul book it out of there minutes before. Plus, it wasn't like he was breaking and entering. He had a key.

Looking around Sonny and Paul's apartment, Chad, thankful it was so small, moved to the desk. Rifling through all sorts of bills Chad tried to find anything that could implicate Sonny or Paul. Chad almost thought he found something before he realized it was just a letter from Paul's Mom. '_Thought I had something there with the love and miss you crap.'_

Moving on from the desk Chad looked under the bed and found nothing but dust bunnies and shoes. '_Ugh, where are the piles of money? The hidden box full of secrets_?' Annoyed Chad lifted the mattress only to find nothing there as well.

Bracing himself, Chad looked in the side table a little afraid. Finding a large box of condoms and several bottles of lube Chad was grateful he didn't have to poke around in there. Quickly looking through the closet and only seeing clothes Chad grunted in disappointment until he spotted a small metal tin on the bottom of the closet hidden by shoes.

Chad ripped the lid off and almost sighed in frustration, '_Only a piece of paper_.' Figuring he might as well read it Chad just about dropped it in shock. He recognized that horrible hand writing. '_Holy crap_.' Chad pulled his phone out and snapped a picture for evidence before putting it back. '_Holy crap, Will is going to be crushed_,' he thought again.

Seeing the time on the clock near the bed Chad cursed to himself, '_Sonny's gonna kill me_.' He was so late for his shift. Thinking back on the paper he found hidden Chad realized he didn't care too much about what Sonny was feeling. _'Asshole._' Hoping he hadn't moved anything Chad left the apartment, placing the key back in the not-so-secret hiding spot he found it. '_I can't believe I found that_.'

* * *

Will watched Sonny from his spot at the table. He was supposed to be studying but all he could focus on was Sonny. '_He's so cute_.'

Sonny, feeling Will's eyes on him again, smiled to himself before walking over with a cup of coffee, "I don't think I have any chemistry properties written on my face."

"I don't know," Will said with a giggle. "I better keep looking just to be sure." He smiled gratefully that Sonny knew he needed a refill.

Laughing at his ridiculous boyfriend Sonny told him, "Just a few more minutes and we can leave. I'm just waiting on Chad."

"Oh fine," Will relented. "But I better get a good reward for studying."

Sonny kissed Will's cheek softly, "Of course, babe." Sonny went to the backroom to get some more sugar packets. They always seemed to run out of those. Sonny suspected one of the kids that came in once a week might be sneaking handfuls.

Will, finally getting into his reading, startled a bit when someone kissed the top of his head. Looking up and seeing Chad Will rolled his eyes, "What was that for?"

"As my favorite nephew I figured I should be more affectionate," Chad told him in a horrible British accent . "What are you doing here?" '_How am I supposed to tell him what I found? He's so happy now. I don't want to ruin that.' _

"Waiting for you to get here so Sonny can leave," Will explained with a smile. He liked how Chad never made him feel bad about his relationship with Sonny and Paul. He might not approve but he tried to be supportive anyway.

"Well here I am," Chad said plainly. "You going to spend time with just Sonny or wait around for your other buddy?" Chad was curious. He also was under orders to keep tabs on Will. Plus he was still feeling a bit wired from sneaking around Sonny and Paul's place. _'I still can't believe I found something and about Sonny of all people_.'

"Paul's at his appointment so we'll probably just go home," Will explained with a shrug, packing up his things.

"Home? I didn't know you three were that close," Chad joked lightly but was actually curious. '_I didn't see any of Will's things there.'_

"Oh, um, I just meant that you know, their home," Will said awkwardly. But he did feel comfortable there. He spent practically every night sleeping soundly between Sonny and Paul.

"Hey, Chad, you're finally here. Only an hour late," Sonny said dryly, shoving the box of sugar packets into Chad's arms. "Enjoy." He tore the apron from around his waist draping it across Chad's shoulders. "You ready," he asked Will with a smile.

"Yep," Will told him, making his 'p' pop. Standing up and hugging Chad from behind Will squeezed him, "Goodbye Uncle Chad."

Chad watched them go, forcing himself not to grab Will's arm and keep Will as far away from Sonny as he could.

* * *

Sonny held Will in his arms both lying on the bed talking. "So wait, you actually used to live at Uncle Vic's place?"

"Yeah," Will said with a shrug. "Grandma Kate was married to him. My parents were really young when they had me so my dad still lived at home. I went back and forth between my parents."

"Wait, he was your step-grandfather or something," Sonny asked with wide eyes.

"For a while, yeah," Will told him, laughing at Sonny's reaction.

"Sorry, it's just freaking me out a little that if they never divorced you and I would have been almost related," Sonny said with a shudder, pulling Will closer to him.

"By marriage," Will said thinking Sonny was being ridiculous. "Besides they are long over, thank goodness." Thinking of more Salem gossip Will added, "Did you know Nicole Walker has been married to Victor, EJ and my dad at some point?"

"Shut up, that can't be true," Sonny said with a laugh.

"It is true. I told you relationships in this town are convoluted," Will told Sonny nuzzling into his neck.

"And people try to make a big deal out of our relationship. Seems we're the only smart ones," Sonny teased, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment with Will.

"Speaking of relationships," Will started cautiously, a bit unsure as to whether he should bring it up, "I've kind of noticed you and Paul are acting different than before."

"What do you mean," Sonny asked smelling Will's hair, hardly paying attention.

"Different than when it was just you two," Will elaborated. "I just don't want to be causing any problems."

Sighing softly Sonny told Will, "It's nothing. We're just taking some time adjusting to being in a different type of relationship."

"What does that even mean," Will asked in confusion. "I don't understand."

"I don't think I understand either," Sonny admitted. "Things have just been strange between Paul and I. They've been weird, since before we admitted we wanted to be with you. Whenever we're with you everything makes sense and nothing is awkward. But when we're alone it feels weird."

"I don't know if I like that," Will confessed. Pulling away from Sonny and sitting up Will continued, "You should tell me about these things. You promised this was a real relationship. How can it be real if I don't know when you two are having problems?"

Sonny sat up too, "You're right, I'm sorry. We should have told you this. It's just I don't even know really. I think we both were fighting our feelings for so long that now that we get to have you it's hard to be without you."

"You have to keep me in the loop about these things," Will grabbed both of Sonny's hands. "I deserve to know. I don't want to be blindsided by anything." '_What if they decide they only want to be with me? Would I have to choose between them?' _

"Relax," Sonny pacified, "It's nothing. We just haven't been feeling as close, that's all."

"Can we talk about this together," Will asked, afraid that his perfect relationship was about to be taken from him. "I don't want anything bad to happen."

"Nothing is going to happen," Sonny soothed, pulling Will back into his arms. "But we'll talk about it, if you want us to."

Relaxing back into Sonny's arms, Will told Sonny, "I just don't want you two to resent each other and only stay together because of me." 'Will's face heated up slightly, feeling a bit full of himself. _'Like I'm important enough for that to happen.'_

"Hey, relax. We'll figure it all out," Sonny guaranteed rubbing Will's back up and down. "Together, OK?"

"OK," Will agreed. He leaned up to kiss Sonny on the lips. Intending to keep it light Will couldn't help but dig his hands into Sonny's lush hair deepening the kiss.

Sonny, responding to the kiss, enthusiastically, dragged his hands further down Will's back to grip his butt tightly. Thumbs digging into the waistband of Will's pants Sonny couldn't help but grope him. '_Fuck, his ass is so nice.'_

Will moaned into Sonny's lips adjusting himself so he was straddling Sonny's lap Will licked into Sonny's mouth. Having fun exploring, Will didn't even hear the front door open.

Paul, staring at Sonny and Will making out on the bed, chuckled lightly before tossing his keys and phone on the desk. He looked at the top of the desk strangely for a moment, '_I could have sworn I put that in the drawer_.' Paul shrugged figuring Sonny moved things around again.

Kicking off his shoes and shrugging off his sweater, Paul joined the two who were so caught up in each other they didn't even notice he was home. Paul nipped at Will's earlobe teasingly, moaning into Will's ear, "This is a nice sight to come home too."

Practically jumping out of his skin Will pulled away from Sonny with a gasp. Seeing it was Paul Will relaxed slightly. '_I am so sick of people sneaking up on me._' "Don't do that," Will said panting heavily.

Smiling at the pout on Will's face Paul shrugged, "Sorry, baby." He kissed Will's pursed lips until Will melted into Paul, still sitting on Sonny's lap.

Sonny's hands still massaging his butt and Paul kissing him thoroughly, Will almost got caught up in his boyfriends once again. With a struggle, Will pulled away from Paul, "Wait."

"Wait for what," Paul asked already leaning back down to kiss Will again.

"I want you to kiss Sonny," Will said plainly. He never really thought about it before but he just now realized he had yet to see them kiss since the three of them got together.

"Oh," Paul said in response. "But I was kissing you."

"Don't you want to kiss him," Will whispered, terrified of what might be happening.

Sonny, realizing Will was trying to help make things better between him and Paul, adjusted Will slightly on his lap, reluctantly pulling his hands off Will's butt. Feeling as awkward as Paul looked Sonny rolled his eyes at himself, '_It's my fiancé. This should not be weird_.' Grabbing Paul by the back of the neck, Sonny kissed him firmly. '_When was the last time I kissed Paul_?'

Paul caught by surprise closed his eyes and kissed Sonny back. It felt familiar and nice. He knew Sonny's lips like the back of his hand. He didn't know why things had been so tense between him and Sonny lately but they had been. It wasn't like Paul set out to ignore Sonny it just ended up happening.

Will watched Sonny and Paul kiss anxiously. They were so close to Will's own head so Will had a perfect look. '_They still look uncomfortable_,' Will thought alarmed. The kiss was visually appealing like it usually was but Will was secretly pleased that he didn't feel a deep pit of jealousy like he would before they were together. But he was still distressed. The kiss didn't look as passionate as Will thought it should. Desperate, Will moved his face closer, '_OK, I saw this in porn before. Hopefully it's as hot as it looks.' _

Will pushed his lips against Sonny and Paul's slightly. The angle was odd but it still kind of worked. Sticking his tongue out Will licked both their mouths at the same time groaning when they responded in kind. Despite the strangeness of it the three worked out a rhythm where they all three were kissing together. Pulling away to catch his breath Will looked between Sonny and Paul slightly afraid.

Sonny smiled at Will reassuringly, reaching out to kiss his cheek, "OK?"

Will shrugged a bit helplessly, "I don't know."

Paul, still confused by the whole matter asked, "What's going on?"

"Why don't you kiss Sonny," Will asked bluntly. "Why do you two never hold hands or touch each other? You only ever do those things with me."

Caught on the spot, Paul swallowed a few times, "I didn't really realize that was happening. I just do those things because they feel natural."

"It's not natural to be with Sonny," Will cried out. He didn't know why he was freaking out so badly. He just feared that everything was going to change. That maybe he really had ruined Sonny and Paul's relationship like he was afraid of.

"That's not it, Will," Sonny explained holding Will's hips firmly. "Paul and I have been together for years. Being with you is new and exciting. We both just can't help ourselves. You don't need to worry about this." '_Right_?'

Glancing at Sonny quickly Paul agreed, "It's nothing, baby. We're just fine-tuning everything. Trust me, if we wanted to change anything we would."

"What if I wanted to change things," Will asked petulantly, "What if I want to see you hug and kiss and stuff?"

"If that's what you want we can try," Sonny told Will slowly, "But we both just do what feels right. It's not a big deal OK."

"We like taking care of you though, baby," Paul told him, rubbing Will's shoulders comfortingly. "You don't need to worry, everything is fine." '_I hope_.'

Will nodded. He didn't think Sonny or Paul would lie to him. He trusted them.

"Now, can we get back to the kissing," Paul asked. He was still feeling tingly from their three-way kiss a few minutes earlier.

"Can we just get something to eat," Will asked getting off of Sonny's lap. He flinched slightly at the disappointed looks on Sonny and Paul's faces but he wasn't feeling it right now. Will wasn't sure what he would do if they told him no.

Swallowing his frustration Sonny smiled at Will, "Of course. What do you want to eat?"

"Can we order something," Will asked plainly. "I don't want to get up."

"You don't need to ask us permission for everything, baby," Paul insisted with a slight frown. "Now, let's figure out dinner."

* * *

Author's note:

Sonny and Paul didn't sound so convincing there did they? They're having some issues they need to work through. Or maybe they won't work through them who knows.

Also, who thinks EJ is right and his problem won't get any worse if he waits little bit longer?

I'm sure most of you knew but for those of you that didn't realize Chad found Sonny's New Year's resolution in the tin but unlike on the show it does not say he wants Will to fall in love with him. The actual resolution will be revealed later on. Any guesses what it says?

Please review and let me know how this chapter was. I'm almost getting to the reveal about Paul's secret from the first chapter. What does everyone want to see happen?

Up next: Sonny and Paul talk about their problems with each other. Sami puts her plan into action. Sonny and Paul put Neil in his place.


	18. Chapter 18

Sonny sat across from Paul at their table finishing up his cereal. Will had left them both with a deep kiss before rushing off to his first class before he was late. Paul was done eating but he was playing with his phone at the table.

"So, should we talk about this," Sonny asked suddenly, looking up at Paul quickly before taking another bite of cereal. '_Now or never_.'

Paul, having known Sonny for so long knew exactly what he was talking about. Putting his phone down Paul sighed, not looking forward to it, "Yeah I guess we should."

"Do you still feel the same way about me that you did before," Sonny questioned, a bit apprehensive. He wasn't sure if he really wanted the answer. '_I'm not even sure what I feel_.'

Paul, uncomfortable, found it hard to explain what he was feeling, "I don't know. I know that I love you. That hasn't changed. But I feel like things are different now."

Sonny found himself nodding, "I agree. I love you. It's just when we're alone now it feels different, like something is missing."

"Will's what's missing," Paul told him confidently. '_He's what's always been missing_.'

"But when I'm alone with Will I don't feel uncomfortable or strange," Sonny confessed feeling confused.

"Either do I. I don't know Sonny. At first I tried not to kiss you or show you much affection because I was afraid of how Will would react," Paul explained confidently.

"Me too," Sonny admitted. "When I want to kiss someone now though it's just instinct for me to reach out for Will."

"I agree," Paul told Sonny. "Do you think that means there's something wrong with us?"

"I'm not sure," Sonny told him uncertainly. "I think it means things are changing between us."

"Maybe not in a bad way though right," Paul tested. "I mean, I like the way things are with the three of us."

"No, it's definitely not bad," Sonny relented. "I think it's just going to take some getting used to. For such a long time you and I were all we had. Now with Will things have changed. Our roles have changed. But I don't think I want to do anything to fix it."

"Me either," Paul said decisively. "I like how we are." Realizing he needed to be truthful though, "OK, there are some times that I think Will might like you better. Like the other day at Common Grounds when he didn't want you to go. It made me feel really upset."

"Really," Sonny asked surprised. "I feel the same way sometimes. I guess we both need to talk to Will about this. He was pretty shaken up about everything between you and me. We need to be honest with him."

"He's pretty sensitive to that stuff," Paul commented lightly. "He'll understand. Just like everything else if we're happy than that's all that matters."

"Hmm," Sonny let out still feeling uncertain. "There's just times that I feel weird around you. I think that EJ really messed with my head when he was saying that we were using Will as a means to keep us together."

"That," Paul started, "That's not true. If we both didn't want to be together we would have just broken up, right?"

Sonny shrugged, unconvinced. "We say that we love each other but Will is right. We don't hold hands or kiss each other. When we're alone we rarely talk like we used to."

"But we just agreed that we like the way things are with our relationship," Paul said confused and getting frustrated.

"With the three of us it works but when it's just you and I, I don't know," Sonny confessed not even sure what he's trying to say.

"Sonny, that's kind of the point though, isn't it," Paul said firmly. "There isn't a you and me anymore. There's just you, me and Will. All three of us, together. That's what we promised Will."

"Right," Sonny said slowly. '_Maybe that's my problem. I still think of Paul as only mine_.'

"This isn't going to work out if we're not all fully committed," Paul told Sonny insistently. '_Is he having second thoughts?' _

"I know," Sonny told him. "I do. It's just hard to get used to."

"Do you want to be with Will or not," Paul asked firmly. "I do, Sonny. I absolutely do. I don't know what's going to happen if you don't."

Sonny, stunned by the question and Paul's response found it hard to formulate an answer. "I want to be with Will. Of course I do." '_Does that mean he would choose Will over me if he had to? Would I choose the same?'_

"I guess we've never really talked about how this would affect the two of us," Paul conceded, seeing how upset Sonny looked by his previous question.

"We were both more concerned about getting Will to agree," Sonny added.

"Well you shouldn't listen to EJ," Paul decided, "It's like when he made me super angry. He just wants us to doubt ourselves and break apart without him having to do anything." '_Sneaky asshole_.'

"What if he was right though," Sonny said desperately. "What if we really only have Will in common now?"

"I think that's bullshit, Sonny," Paul told him plainly, getting a bit fed up. '_I wonder why I can handle Will when he's insecure and needs reassurance but with Sonny it drives me nuts_.' "If we didn't want to be together we wouldn't be. There is something between us still. Just like there's something between you and Will and Will and me. It's different now, that's true. But I think it's better. Will makes us better."

"I'm not doubting our devotion to Will, OK," Sonny said angrily. "I'm doubting my feelings for you. OK, I don't know how I feel about you."

"You just said that you were happy with the way things had changed," Paul argued. '_What the hell_?'

"With Will! I'm happy when we're with Will. With you I feel uncomfortable and weird," Sonny maintained angrily. "And I don't like it!"

"Well I don't know what you want me to do about that," Paul yelled. "I don't know how to fix this!"

"Either do I," Sonny screeched, running his hand through his hair. "But you screaming at me isn't helping. Just tell me, if Will decided he didn't want to be with us, would you still want to be with me?"

Paul, mouth opening and closing uncertainly, stopped to think about the question. '_Would I_?' "We're with Will. That's not going to change. I don't want the three of us to change."

"I don't either," Sonny admitted, letting him off the hook. The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Sonny, pushed his soggy cereal away with a sigh. "I guess we should just focus on making things work with Will."

"When we're with Will everything makes sense," Paul told Sonny quietly.

"I know," Sonny agreed.

"Speaking of," Paul said while thinking of it, "We need to deal with that douchebag Neil."

"Absolutely," Sonny replied, feeling better now that they were talking about a safer topic. "What should we do about him?"

"Tell him to back the fuck off," Paul said sternly. "Make sure he knows Will is ours."

"How," Sonny asked wearily. With Will, Paul had a possessive streak and Sonny was a bit concerned he would blow up one of these days. "I don't want to do anything violent. You and Neil have already gotten into it once."

"I will do my best to not beat him up," Paul said with a grin. "But no promises."

Chuckling and rolling his eyes Sonny told Paul, "Yeah, well maybe you'll be more inclined since you know how much Will would hate that."

"Oh yeah," Paul said, "Damn, I completely forgot,"

"I knew that would change your mind," Sonny laughed. "Although he would probably fawn all over you afterward so maybe you should."

"That I definitely wouldn't mind," Paul laughed. "Something tells me if I got arrested though we'd have the rest of his family on our case."

"They are pretty much the entire police force aren't they," Sonny mused. "Best not to get into any trouble with the law then." _'Joking around like this is how we used to be_,' Sonny thought.

"So, what do we do," Paul asked looking at Sonny. "Do we just go be creepers and hang out on campus until we see him?"

"I have no idea," Sonny told him. "Do I look like I know how this stuff works?"

"A little bit yeah," Paul said. "It's probably the Greek in you. Maybe we should ask your uncle for tips."

"Oh no," Sonny said instantly. "Definitely not happening. I do not need my uncle butting into our relationship. We have enough problems as it is."

"Then what? We just find Neil and tell him to back off," Paul asked, '_That's anticlimactic_.'

"Or we could take Will with us to find him and stake our claim in front of Neil," Sonny suggested with a smirk.

Sitting up straighter in his chair, instantly paying attention, Paul gushed, "Oooh. Yes, I like this idea. I'm surprised you thought of it instead of me."

"I thought for sure you would have been all over that," Sonny told him with a smile.

"As much as we'll be all over Will," Paul couldn't help to add with a dirty grin.

"Should we tell Will our plan," Sonny asked, chuckling at Paul.

"Well, as much as I adore him, he's not the best under pressure," Paul admitted. "So, we should probably surprise him." '_And hope he doesn't get pissed_.'

"Yeah, he's really not," Sonny laughed. "With his mom and EJ buzzing in his ears you'd think he'd be fantastic at it."

"True. But if he was he wouldn't be our Will, now would be," Paul remarked feeling oddly sentimental.

"Nope," Sonny said with a dreamy grin on his face.

Paul, smiling at Sonny, feeling better after their intense discussion earlier, "So, should we ask him to meet us for lunch or something?" '_This is where we're best. Taking care of Will_.'

"Yeah," Sonny replied with a grin. He couldn't help but feel excited about their plan. Even though everything with Paul hadn't been resolved Sonny felt relieved he got everything off his chest. _'Once we deal with Neil that will be one less stressful thing for us to deal with and we can focus on the three of us. I think Paul is right; I need to stop thinking of Paul and I as separate. We're all together now_.'

Getting out his phone and texting Will, Paul idly looked through his notifications waiting for a response. Feeling his phone buzz in his hand Paul frowned at the message. "He said he's meeting his mom for lunch at that Italian place near campus." '_Sami Brady, once again ruining everything_.'

"Well, we can just meet him after," Sonny said unconcerned. "He'll be surprised and we can kill two birds with one stone. Make Sami see that we're serious about Will and kick Neil to the curb."

"This is why we've worked out for so long," Paul told Sonny with a smile, clearing both their bowls from the table and walking to the sink. Before walking to the bathroom Paul kissed the top of Sonny's head loudly. '_Baby steps_,' he thought.

* * *

Taking a seat in the booth the waitress guided him to Will flopped down and sighed. Shrugging off his backpack and spreading out Will was glad to sit and rest for a bit. He had a long day so far. Two pop quizzes and one of his professors asked him to stay back after the lecture. Apparently he was concerned because Will's latest paper had not been as good as his previous one a few weeks ago. Promising to do better next time Will left the room with his cheeks bright red. '_How am I expected to write a paper when my boyfriends won't stop trying to kiss me?'_

Looking through the menu in front of him Will's stomach growled hungrily. He woke up late this morning, Sonny and Paul having kept him up half the night, and wasn't able to eat anything for breakfast. '_I hope Mom gets here soon_.'

Will wasn't too sure why his mother wanted to meet for lunch on a Thursday but he wasn't going to complain. He only had morning classes today. He was going to spend the rest of the afternoon in the library, where Sonny and Paul couldn't distract him. Plus, he really couldn't deny his mother when she said she missed him. Ever since he was a child Will craved his mother's attention. Even though now as a young adult he found himself angry at her more than anything Will still loved her. Deep down he will always want Sami Brady to show that she cares.

Not able to wait anymore, Will gestured for the waitress and ordered a large plate of fettucine alfredo. _'Mom will just have to deal_.' Will immersed himself in this week's reading from his textbook while he waited. He was learning to use every bit of free time he had away from Sonny and Paul to study. _'It hasn't even been a week yet and my grades are already suffering.'_

When his lunch was set before him on the table Will almost groaned out loud. '_It smells so good_.' Immediately stuffing himself Will was completely concentrated on his food. Spotting the bread basket the waitress brought him Will almost leapt out of his seat to reach it.

"Wow, I have never seen someone that into eating before," Neil remarked slightly amazed by how much food Will could fit in his mouth. '_I bet he could fit plenty of something else too_.'

Dropping his fork, bits of alfredo sauce flying everywhere, Will almost screamed at the sight of Neil sitting at his booth. "Oh my god, will people stop doing that to me?" Will grabbed his napkin, attempting to clean himself off before he realized who was sitting across from him. "Wait, what are you doing here? No don't answer that, just go away."

"Will, please, Sami sent me here," Neil admitted. He wanted to reach across the table for Will's hand but thought better of it. "She knows we can work things out."

Will, staring at Neil in shock, asked, "My mom sent you here? But why?" '_Why would she do this to me? Doesn't she care about me at all_?' Will didn't want to admit it but when his mom called him in between classes he was secretly thrilled she wanted to see him; that she missed him. But now to find out that she lied to get him to meet with Neil made him feel something he hadn't since he was a little boy. A deep hurt that he thought he covered up long ago.

"She found me in the park the other day," Neil explained clearly. He didn't want there to be any more misunderstandings between them. "She knew that I could be good for you. She wants us to be together."

"No," Will whispered shaking his head, '_She wouldn't. She couldn't. Not after what Neil did to me_.'

"She could see how sorry I was Will," Neil continued. He could see that vulnerable look in Will's eyes again. '_God I love that look_.' "And I am. I am so sorry. I never meant to take things so far."

Will, panicking, began shoving his belongings back into his bag. "No, I have to get out of here." Taking out his wallet and throwing a twenty on the table, '_Way too much but I don't care_,' Will practically ran out the door.

Seeing the university library just down the road Will started running for it only for Neil to grab him from behind, arms locking around his waist, pulling Will against Neil. "No, stop it," Will shouted out. Neil, manhandling Will into the nearby alcove, shoved Will against the wall, eerily reminiscent of the night they met.

"Hey, shhh, relax, I'm not going to hurt you," Neil promised, stroking Will's face with the back of his hand. "Just listen to me."

Still struggling against him Will lifted his leg ready to kick Neil when Neil knocked him back against the wall with the entirety of his body and kissed him.

* * *

Sonny and Paul walked down the street to the Italian restaurant they were going to surprise Will at. The two were standing close together, fingertips brushing. Neither felt the need to reach out and hold the others hand but it was still a nice difference than a few days prior.

Stopping a bit from the restaurant, Paul asked, "So should we go inside or wait here?"

Just before Sonny could answer he was startled to see Will rushing out the door. Before either Sonny or Paul could react they saw Neil chase after him, grabbing their boyfriend and dragging him away. Without saying a word Sonny and Paul both ran after them.

Paul, being the faster runner, arrived on the scene first. All promises of remaining civil left his head as he saw Neil kissing Will. As Paul was getting ready to pounce on Neil he was beaten to it by Sonny who didn't stop running. Sonny ran straight to Neil, ripped him away from Will and punched him in the eye. Paul, feeling stunned, ran to gather Will in his arms.

Sonny had never felt so vicious before in his life. He didn't know what came over him but he couldn't stop himself from attacking Neil. "What the hell is your problem?"

Will, scared and confused, let Paul pull him away from Sonny and Neil. '_When did they even get here_?'

"Jesus did you follow him, what the fuck," Neil questioned, palm to his eye.

"How many times does he have to tell you to leave him alone, you asshole," Sonny yelled in his face.

Neil, fed up with everything, threw himself at Sonny, fists flying. He was so sick and tired of dealing with this. Will Horton was supposed to be a sure thing. He was just going to be a fun, kinky fuck. Neil had no idea how he ended up here.

Sonny, falling to the ground by the impact of Neil's body hitting him, rolled around punching every bit of Neil he could reach. Screaming and grunting Sonny couldn't even think. All he wanted to do was hurt Neil as much as he hurt Will.

Paul, making sure Will was physically OK, jumped into the fight, pulling at an arm until he was able to separate them. He had never seen Sonny so unglued before. Finally getting Sonny and Neil apart Paul screamed in Neil's face, "What is wrong with you? Will doesn't want you. He never wanted you. You need to give up because you're starting to look pathetic."

Sonny, panting, blood dripping from a cut across his eyebrow and his split lip, "He's never going to understand Paul. Assholes like him don't understand words. He needs actions. Just like he forced Will into doing something he didn't want or understand we're gonna force Neil to see something he doesn't want or understand." Turning to Will, Sonny slid his fingers into Will's hair and pulled him into a kiss.

Will, freaked out by what was happening, couldn't help but sigh with relief when Paul got Sonny away from Neil. Will wished with all his might he could have just ignored Neil when he first asked him to play with him that night at the party in the square. '_None of this mess would have happened_.'

When Sonny approached Will he couldn't help but gasp, '_His poor face_.' Will didn't recognize the look in Sonny's eyes. He looked almost feral. But when he pulled Will into a deep kiss Will instantly found himself responding. It was so different from how Sonny had always kissed him before but Will felt safe in Sonny's arms. When Sonny pressed him hard against the wall Will didn't feel trapped and overpowered like he did with Neil. Will felt like he was exactly where he belong.

Sonny bit and licked at Will's lips savagely. He couldn't get close enough to Will even though they were completely pressed together. Without thinking Sonny found himself lifting Will's arms above his head and Will, like the good boy he was, kept them there without needing to be told. Ripping away from Will, needing air, Sonny couldn't help but admire the way Will looked. His lips were red and wet with a bit of Sonny's blood trapped in the corner. His chest was heaving, his skin flushed. '_Perfect_. 'Turning to Paul expectantly, Sonny stepped aside.

Extremely turned on, Paul eagerly reached out for Will, pushing against his body firmly. "Mmm, so sexy," Paul said loudly, wanting Neil to hear. "Such a good boy for Sonny, aren't you?" Smirking at how quickly Will nodded his head, Paul continued, "You would do anything for us wouldn't you?"

"Yes," Will whispered breathily. _'I would. I would do anything_.'

"Prove it," Paul demanded. "If I told you to get on your knees right now, would you?"

"Yes," Will choked out honestly.

"If I told you to suck my cock in that pretty red mouth of yours, would you, right here where anyone walking by could see," Paul questioned, hands running down Will's chest.

"Yes," Will promised. "Yes."

"If Neil wanted his cock sucked, would you get on your knees for him again," Paul barked out angrily. The image of Will on his knees for someone else was still something he wouldn't ever forget.

"No," Will cried out, shaking his head back and forth in distress.

"If I told you to," Paul tested, reaching up and cupping Will's face softly, a bit too softly for the situation. "If I told you to take Neil's cock down your throat would you?"

Will hesitated slightly, "If you wanted me to?" He looked at Sonny, feeling puzzled. When Sonny gave no indication of helping Will out, Will cried out, "I don't know. I don't know what the right answer is. I don't want to suck anyone but you. You and Sonny. Tell me what to do."

Petting Will's jaw Paul responded, "If I wanted to see you suck him off, if I told you to get on your knees would you be a good boy and do it?"

Lips trembling, Will whispered, "Yes."

Sonny, stepping forward and slowly pulling Will's arms down, reassured him, "Good. You did good babe. That's exactly what Paul wanted to hear." Seeing how dilated Will's pupils were and how he was shaking slightly, Sonny decided enough was enough.

Turning to Neil, who was staring at the three of them with a dejected frown, Sonny explained slowly, "Will is ours. In every way. He will never be with you. Do not come near him again."

Paul, wrapping his arm around Will glared at Neil one last time. Sonny picked up Will's discarded backpack before slipping his hand into Will's. Sonny knew they would have a lot of talking to do once they got home.

* * *

As soon as Sonny opened the door Will squeezed inside and threw himself on the bed curling into a ball. He didn't cry or make a single sound.

'_Well fuck_,' Sonny thought in dismay. '_How do things keep getting so out of hand_?' He walked towards Will and started pulling off his shoes, hoping to make him comfortable.

Paul, crawling on the bed, wrapped his arms around Will from behind, tucking himself in close. "Talk to me," he whispered in Will's ear.

"I don't want that," Will stated, voice full of emotion.

"Want what," Sonny asked, moving in next to Will's front, one hand holding onto Will's hip, the other holding his face gently.

"I don't want anyone else. I don't. I don't want that. Please don't make me do that," Will rambled, shaking his head back and forth in Sonny's palm. "Don't make me, please."

"Hey, hey, relax," Paul ordered firmly. He knew Will responded well to direct commands.

"No," Will cried out, body trembling. "I don't want him. I won't do it, I won't."

"Will, no one is making you do anything," Sonny soothed looking Will straight in the eyes. "Paul only said that to make Neil understand. That he can't have you unless we say so. And we're never going to say so, OK? You're ours. Only ours."

"Don't talk like that again, please," Will begged. His mind was racing and all he could think about was how much he only wanted Sonny and Paul. '_I only want them_.'

"I promise, baby," Paul explained. "I won't talk like that again. I didn't mean to make you react like this. I won't make you do something you don't want to do." Pressing kisses against the back of Will's neck Paul couldn't help but feel horrible. '_This is the opposite of what I wanted Will to feel_.'

"You promise," Will asked pitifully, looking back at Paul's eyes for confirmation.

"We both promise, Will," Sonny reassured. "We'll always talk about what we like and don't like. No sharing, OK?"

Will repeated slowly, "No sharing." Relaxing into Sonny and Paul's steady hold against him Will settled slowly. He was still shaking and he felt light headed. "What is this," he asked, confused and scared.

"It's like what happened with Neil before," Paul admitted, swallowing down his horror that he and Sonny had done something like Neil had. They didn't explain anything to Will. They forced him into a mindset he didn't understand. '_Oh my god_.'

"What is it," Will asked again, head fuzzy but he felt safe in their arms.

"When someone you trust gives you orders you respond differently than other people," Sonny tried to explain, a bit lost as to how he could tell Will without freaking him out. "You let other people decide what's best for you because it gives you a certain freedom. You can't make mistakes if other people decide what you should do. That way you know you're good."

"Oh," Will said lightly. That did sound nice. Letting someone else decide what he should do. "But I don't want to listen to everyone."

"You won't," Paul assured, rubbing his face against Will's neck. "That's why we're here to help you. Sonny and I will take care of you."

"Do you trust us," Sonny asked hand caressing Will's face reverently.

"Yes," came Will's reply. He didn't need any time to think. He knew he trusted them. He trusted them completely.

"Then trust that we know what's best for you," Paul stated firmly. "Trust that we'll take care of you."

"I do," Will insisted. He was slowly coming back to himself. Everything was coming into focus.

"Do you believe that we'll never do anything you don't want," Sonny questioned again. '_I need to know_.'

"You won't, you'll talk to me first," Will said decisively.

"You want this, don't you," Sonny asked needing to know the truth. "It's OK if you don't. We won't be mad."

"I like the way it sounds. I like the way you take care of me. I trust you not to hurt me," Will started talking out loud, trying to work through his feelings. "I want to try."

"Good," Paul told him, kissing his cheek.

Sonny smiled too before kissing Will on the lips gently.

Will closed his eyes and rested between Sonny and Paul before he felt fully like himself again.

* * *

Chad, walking down the street from a photoshoot, was lost in thought. Gabi wasn't particularly happy with that but Chad had much more important things on his mind. '_What in the hell am I going to do_?'

He didn't want to tell EJ because he knew he would take it too far. But what could Chad do by himself? If he showed Will what he found Chad knew he wouldn't be able to take care of Will afterwards. Plus, he didn't want to be the one to take Will's happiness away. '_Maybe I should just stay out of it._'

"Hello, earth to Chad," Gabi said, annoyed that Chad hadn't listened to a single thing she said.

"Sorry," Chad muttered shaking his head. "Distracted."

"Do you want to talk about it," Gabi asked, hand reaching out to rub up and down Chad's arm comfortingly.

"I don't even know," Chad said slowly. "If you found out something that might hurt one of your friends should you tell them even if it would make them sad?"

"Well," Gabi said with a frown, "I guess it depends on the secret. If it would hurt them than I would tell them. If they're happier and better off not knowing than maybe you shouldn't."

"Wow," Chad said, "That was actually not helpful at all."

"Sorry," Gabi shrugged. Wanting to change the subject Gabi couldn't help but remember what she saw earlier in the week. "So, do you know what's going on with Will, Sonny and Paul? Because I saw them the other day and I was a little freaked out."

Sighing, shoulders hunching down, Chad nodded, "Oh yeah, I know."

"Are they actually together or was that a joke," Gabi had to ask. '_Of all the ridiculous things I've seen in this town that has to be on the top.'_

"They're all together," Chad mumbled. '_For now_.'

"Wow," Gabi was stunned. "I don't even know what to say about that."

Chad, realizing they were only a block away from Common Grounds decided he needed to do some quality thinking, alone. "I gotta go Gabi, see you later." Chad kissed her cheek quickly before darting off, not wanting her to try to come along.

Sitting down at an empty table with his hands wrapped around a latte Chad closed his eyes and tried to figure everything out. '_Do I tell Will and break his heart? Or do I let him be happy for now and let his heart break later? Which one is crueler?'_

"Chad, have you seen my son," came the voice of Adrienne Kiriakis.

Chad, opening his eyes, lifted his eyebrows at the sight of Adrienne. She had a white reusable bag stuffed full over her shoulder and several other books in her arms. "No, I haven't," Chad told her a bit puzzled. "What's with all that stuff?"

"This," Adrienne gestured to the items in her arm and the overflowing bag, "Just some wedding info I picked up at the expo downtown. You wouldn't believe the amount of vendors there. Plus all the free stuff they gave away. Sonny and Paul are really going to have their work cut out for them."

"Wait," Chad said sitting up straighter, "This is for Sonny and Paul? I thought the wedding was off?"

"Called off? No that's ridiculous," Adrienne laughed shaking her head. "No, of course it's for Sonny. He couldn't come with me today but I knew he would want everything. I was really hoping he'd be here so we could talk about everything."

"Sonny wanted you to go there," Chad asked, outraged, hands beginning to crush the mug in his hands. '_How could they do this_?'

"More or less," Adrienne lied easily. She didn't condone lying but she knew Chad was close with Will. _'I don't want to hurt the poor boy but rather him than Sonny.' _

"I think I'll just leave these things in the office. I know he doesn't want to bring them home since they invite Will over to play so often," Adrienne continued before telling Chad goodbye and walking towards the back.

'_I have to tell Will now. I can't let them do this to him any longer_.' However, Chad was willing to give Sonny and Paul one chance to break things off with Will themselves._ 'Tomorrow, I'll go over and make them take responsibility for themselves_.' And if they didn't? Chad was willing to do whatever it took to make things right.

* * *

Will's fingers grazed Sonny's eyebrow softly. He leaned forward and kissed the cut, pulling away with a gentle look, "Does it hurt?"

Paul threw his head back and laughed, "You were right, he's definitely fawning."

Sonny, smiling at Will despite the slight sting from his split lip, told Will, "It's fine. I can handle a few hits. Besides I didn't plan on that. I just saw him and before I knew it I was hitting him. A total out of body experience."

"Why was he even there," Paul asked suddenly realizing they didn't know the whole story. "I thought you were meeting your mom?"

"I thought I was too," Will told them sadly, head looking down, fingers playing with his cup. "I guess she lied to me about going. She sent Neil instead. She thought Neil would be good for me."

"Neil," Sonny choked out, outraged. "I know she's your mom Will but she's an idiot."

Paul, pulling Will into a hug, "Hey, don't be so down. Maybe she didn't know what happened."

"EJ knows though," Will said, blue eyes looking at him sadly. "Why wouldn't he tell her?"

"I don't even begin to question the way EJ's mind works, baby," Paul said with a shrug. "It's just something else we'll have to deal with."

"I hate that she can still make me feel like this," Will confessed, closing his eyes when Sonny grabbed one of his ankles and started rubbing it. "Like I'm a toy she pulls out to play with before she gets bored."

"Don't ever think that," Sonny told him sharply. "You are worth everything. You'll talk to your mom and EJ soon. We'll make sure of it." Sonny hated seeing that look on Will's face and he hated his own mother was the one to put it there.

"If it wasn't for her you wouldn't be bloodied," Will said petulantly.

"A little fighting is good for you," Sonny teased. "Besides I had to protect our baby boy."

"I just don't like you fighting anyone," Will said with a pout. Paul had brought Will a pair of sweatpants to wear, ("Sonny's because mine would drown you,") while Sonny made him a snack. Holding his cup of juice and taking a bite out of his granola bar Will looked at Paul, "You too. No more fighting."

"If you would stop attracting trouble that wouldn't be a problem," Sonny teased with a smile.

"In this town," Will asked ironically. "That won't happen."

The three of them smiled at each other before Paul bit his lip. "What if we weren't in town?"

"What do you mean," Sonny asked raising an eyebrow at Paul.

"If we went on a trip this weekend. We could relax and enjoy spending time together without the chaos that is Salem following us," Paul explained getting excited about his idea.

"That does sound nice," Sonny admitted. "We could be completely alone for once. No one knocking on the door to interrupt us. No one we know walking down the street to bother us."

"Where would we go," Will asked. '_If we go away I will never have time to do my homework_.'

"Chicago, maybe," Sonny suggested. "It doesn't really matter as long as we're together."

"Everyone would assume we went there though," Paul pointed out. "We should go somewhere else instead."

"Chicago is huge though," Will said, "And I doubt we'll be spending much time out of our bed." Realizing what he implied Will couldn't help but blush, taking a large gulp of his juice.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying," Paul asked with a smirk. _'Oh dear god please be saying that.'_

"I think that um, if we're all alone, and you know, no one is going to interrupt us," Will confessed cheeks bright pink, "That we could go all the way. If you wanted."

"If we wanted," Sonny asked incredulously. "Will, that's perfect."

"I'll take care of everything," Paul told the others, wide smile stretching across his face, "Hotel, transportation, everything."

"And we can talk more about the stuff from earlier right," Will asked, biting his lip.

"We can do anything we want," Sonny said with a bright smile. "How many classes do you have tomorrow?"

"I just have a lab in the morning," Will explained. "We could leave after? Wait, don't you need to be at Common Grounds this weekend?"

"I'll take care of it. Get some employees to work a few extra shifts. Nothing is going to stop this weekend from being absolutely perfect," Sonny promised.

* * *

Author's note:

Who is as excited as Sonny and Paul right now?

Sonny and Paul talked about a few things. They didn't get everything settled but I think they're on the verge of discovering what they want.

What did everyone think of how Sonny and Paul dealt with Neil? Don't forget EJ's been working on something for Neil too.

Who would have guessed Adrienne could be so underhanded? Wasn't her original plan but it worked on Chad.

Thanks to everyone that has read and to everyone that has reviewed.

Please review and let me know what you thought. What does everyone want to see happen on the weekend trip?

Up next: Chad goes to confront Sonny and Paul. EJ finds out about Sami trying to set up Will and Neil. Will, Sonny, and Paul leave on their weekend adventure.


	19. Chapter 19

Paul was on his laptop punching in his credit card information. He found the best hotel that was hallway between Salem and Chicago. It was exactly what they would need. Also, Paul had his cell phone held up to his ear, talking to a car rental company. '_If we're going on a trip I might as well go all out_.' Paul requested the nicest luxury car the company had. '_And done_,' Paul thought as he printed out the hotel confirmation. By the time they got there their room would be ready. '_Now all I need to do is pack_.'

Thanking the person on the phone Paul hung up. Just in time too because his phone beeped that his battery was low. Plugging the phone into the charger at the desk, Paul stood up and began pulling out some clothes. _'Not that I plan on wearing them_.' Sure, they might leave the hotel room to get dinner but Paul hoped the three of them would be naked the majority of the trip.

Finishing up his own clothes Paul figured he might as well pack for Sonny too. He grabbed a few shirts, pants, socks and underwear before heading to the bathroom for their toiletries. Paul contemplated packing Sonny's shaving supplies, since he was the only one that would need to shave, before deciding to leave it, '_He looks hot with some scruff anyway_.'

Just as Paul was done with their bags Sonny walked in the door, having dropped Will off at his apartment so he could pack real quickly before Sonny dropped him off at school. Sonny also stopped off at Common Grounds to help with the morning rush. "Hey," Sonny greeted with a smile, kissing Paul's cheek. "Oh, thanks for packing for me."

"No problem, I just need to get a few more things," Paul said while opening the side table and taking out the large box of condoms and all the different tubes of lube. '_I hope that's enough_,' Paul mused semi-jokingly.

"Yeah, definitely don't forget those," Sonny told Paul with a laugh. "Oh, hey. I couldn't get ahold of Chad but I got all the paperwork done. Plus I got Lauren and Blake to cover for me. So that's all taken care of."

Putting all of the supplies in its own special bag Paul was ready to go. "Good. OK, let's go get the rental car."

"We should stop back at Common Grounds after and get some snacks. Oh, and a coffee for Will," Sonny suggested grabbing one of the bags.

"That'll be good. By the time we get done Will's lab will be let out," Paul said excitedly. '_This weekend is going to be perfect.' _

Paul locked the door behind him as he and Sonny got started walking the short distance to the car rental company. Paul, completely forgetting his phone was still plugged into the charger.

* * *

"Has Sonny been in yet," Chad questioned immediately upon rushing into Common Grounds.

"Yeah but you just missed him," the employee said while wiping down a table.

'_I should really learn their names_,' Chad thought suddenly. "Thanks," Chad yelled out before running out the door. '_He better be at home_.'

Only a few minutes later Lauren looked up to see Sonny hastening in as well. Lauren walked back behind the counter.

"Hey, can I get a regular cup of coffee, a cappuccino, and a double shot soy latte. Oh and some muffins and cookies," Sonny ordered off in a hurry.

"Sure thing boss," Laruen said getting started. "Chad was just in here looking for you by the way."

"Really, where did he go," Sonny asked bouncing on the balls of his feet anxiously. '_Come on come on_.'

"I have no idea. As soon as he heard you weren't here he ran out," Lauren explained finishing up the drinks. "You could be helping you know," she informed Sonny suddenly, catching how jittery he was.

"Right," Sonny told her dumbly. Pursing his lips and looking down, '_Wow I can't believe how unfocused I am.' _

"Distracted much," Lauren laughed, putting all the food in a big bag.

"You have no idea," Sonny breathed out, taking the bag and the drinks Lauren put in a carrier, "Thanks," Sonny yelled out over his shoulder in a rush to get back to where Paul and their fancy rental were idling.

* * *

Chad banged on Sonny and Paul's apartment door loudly. After almost two minutes of pounding Chad, frustrated, bent over to retrieve the spare key. '_Are they in a fucking sex comma, what the hell_?'

Unlocking the door and smashing it against the wall Chad groaned when he saw no one was there. '_Where the fuck can they be? Sonny's life is work and being here_.' After pacing in anger, running his hands through his hair, Chad decided, '_Fine. I'll wait here for them to come back_.'

Chad threw himself into the desk chair where he spotted Paul's phone charging, '_Hmm_.'

* * *

"Thank you for meeting me so early," Neil told Sami as she led him inside. His eye was black and swollen from Sonny's fist not to mention he had a few sore ribs. But Neil wasn't giving up yet. From the looks of it Sonny and Paul had tried the same thing that he did with Will. After seeing how beautiful and confused Will was by his submission Neil knew he couldn't give him up without a fight. Neil had Sami Brady on his side. Who did Paul and Sonny have on theirs?

Sami, gently touching Neil's eye, gasped out, "I can't believe they did that to you." She sat on the couch, indicating Neil should follow. "I mean maybe Paul but not Sonny."

"Well he lost it," Neil confessed. "I kissed Will and he couldn't handle it."

"I don't want my son with anyone that violent. Didn't Paul punch you before too," Sami asked emphatically, patting his hand.

"He did yeah. I'm just glad Will wasn't hurt," Neil said, feeling a bit put out that he had been punched so many times in one short week. "Well, I don't know if that's true or not."

"What do you mean," Sami asked, moving onto her knees on the couch, facing Neil.

"What the bloody hell is going on here," came the booming voice behind them. EJ, outraged to see Neil sitting next to Samantha.

"I thought you had a board meeting," Sami asked attempting to deflect EJ's ire. "And how did you get inside my apartment?"

"It finished early and I had a key made. Now what are you doing with him," EJ demanded with a snarl. '_He's lucky I don't rip him limb from limb myself_.'

"He had something to tell me about Will and Paul and Sonny too," Sami told him consolingly, standing up and walking to EJ. "Look what Sonny did to him."

"He deserves to be beaten worse," EJ stated darkly. '_I guess I can put my plan into effect here. Although with Samantha around I'll have to improvise._'

"What, EJ, that's ridiculous," Sami insisted. "He's been nothing but loyal to Will throughout all of this. I thought yesterday would reunite him and Will for sure."

"Yesterday," EJ asked, looking confused. "What was yesterday?"

"I arranged for Will to meet him for lunch," Sami started to explain before EJ cut her off.

"You've been helping him," EJ spat out, stunned. "How could you do that? Don't you know what he's done?"

"Done what? Try to be there for my son," Sami questioned, disliking the implication that she did not know what was best for her son.

"Be there for him," EJ raged, shaking his head. "Oh no, he has done the opposite of be there for him. He should be terrified of what I'm going to do to him."

Neil, eyes widening at EJ's anger, shifted uncomfortably on the couch, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't know," EJ mocked cruelly. "I guess since you're so innocent and don't know what's happening that means I should stop. I should sit you down and explain to you what I'm going to do. Explain the situation, so you're not confused and scared." He stepped closer to Neil, towering over him. "Is that what I should do?"

"EJ, stop it, what are you doing," Sami asked wearily. '_What in the hell is happening here_?'

Reaching his large hand out EJ gripped Neil's throat firmly, lifting him out of his seat, squeezing harshly, "What I'm doing is treating him exactly the same way he treated out son. If he likes fingerprints than he's going to love me."

Neil, fingers prying at EJ's hand, could feel his airway constricted. Desperately trying to breathe and unable to, Neil clawed at EJ, terrified. '_Oh my god_.'

"Is this what Will felt like, do you think," EJ asked deadly serious, gripping harder, hand beginning to hurt. "Horrified that someone he should be able to trust abused him, marked him, took away his freewill."

Sami's hands were covering her mouth in horror, "EJ, oh my god. Let him go, stop it." '_What did he do to my son?'_

"No," EJ said plainly. "I won't let go until he learns a lesson for himself. Until he's the one who's been punished. If you touch William in any way ever again I will break your larynx and leave you completely alone and afraid."

Neil, facing turning red from lack of air, nodded as best he could, eyes wild.

Squeezing one last time, EJ tossed Neil back onto the couch with a sneer. He knew Neil's throat would be sore but he did his research. Just enough pressure to make his victim panic. Just enough to leave his voice hoarse and perhaps a few other manageable symptoms. '_But no permanent injury_,' EJ smirked watching Neil cough and rub his purpling throat. '_Not exactly what I had in mind but hopefully it gets my point across. It's probably better I did't kill him myself.'_

Sami, yanking on EJ's arm, "What the hell was that?"

"That my darling was me protecting our son," EJ assured her. "That thing was angry Will spent the night with Kiriakis and Narita. So he decided to punish him. I just figured I would return the favor."

Face hardening, eyes like steel, Sami hissed, "What?" She rounded on Neil and despite the tears rolling down his eyes and the rough coughing he was doing; Sami lifted her hand and slapped him across the face. "I trusted you! I thought you were the better option and you lied to my face."

Rasping and wiping his eyes, Neil grunted out, "I am." He shook his head, "Will didn't stop," coughing harshly, "Didn't tell me to stop." Swallowing roughly, "Said he felt better."

"Shut up," Sami screamed. "Will would never want anyone to do that."

Neil shook his head frantically, "What Paul and Sonny do."

Sami, getting ready to slap Neil yet again, was stopped by EJ. "Explain," he demanded.

"Yesterday. Why I came over. Shoved against a wall and ordered him," another coughing fit took over Neil.

EJ, tossing Neil the bottle of water he saw on the coffee table, "Ordered him to do what?"

Gratefully gulping the water and panting, Neil croaked, "Sonny kissed him, got blood all over his lips. Paul said he was going to make Will suck my cock right there. Will didn't want to but Paul said Will would do it anyway, because Paul wanted it." Neil took another swallow of water, throat aching.

'_Fucking hell,_' EJ thought, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Sami, freaking out, smacked EJ on the arm, "What the hell has been happening to Will?"

"William, my dear, is being hurt left and right," EJ told her.

"Why would he do that? Why would Will be with any of these boys," Sami asked tears in her eyes. '_Why do I never know what's happening in his life?'_

EJ, collapsing on the couch next to Neil, "William thrives when someone tells him what to do. These boys are just taking advantage of him, hurting him."

Neil, coughing slightly, "I didn't mean to hurt him. I thought I was doing what he wanted."

"You thought he wanted you to hurt him," Sami asked dubiously, eyebrows arched.

"I don't care what you thought. You do not ever hurt my son again," EJ told him firmly, eyes closing, trying to think. '_Chad was right, I should have stopped Samantha while I had a chance_.' Opening his eyes, EJ pulled his cellphone out of his suit jacket, dialing his brother. "Meet me at the mansion; we're dealing with William's problems now." Listening to Chad, a frown appearing on his face, "You want to know what," EJ asked, stunned.

* * *

"Hey, baby," Paul said softly, rubbing Will's arm up and down. "We're here. Time to wake up."

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Will yawned, "Mmm sorry I fell asleep."

"That's alright, you're cute when you sleep," Sonny said while peeking his head into the open door, a bag over each of his shoulders. "You mumble a lot."

"No I don't," Will said firmly. He got out of the car and stretched his back and neck cracking. He looked around at his surroundings enjoying the trees with the red and orange leaves. '_It's nice here.'_

"Yeah, sure you don't," Sonny said with a roll of his eyes. "Let's get inside. It's getting kind of chilly."

Will nodded with a smile on his face, "Hey, I can carry my own bag." '_I'm not a girl_.'

"I know," Sonny told him simply. "I just like taking care of you."

Paul, arm locking around Will's waist, pulled him in close, "This weekend is going to be all about taking care of each and everyone one of your needs."

"I can't wait," Will admitted with a smile, the butterflies in his stomach Sonny and Paul controlled working into a frenzy.

As Paul checked them in Will couldn't help but flush at the startled look the hotel clerk gave the three of them when she saw they were all sharing one room. _'Yeah, like that's not suspicious or anything_.'

"Let's go," Paul told them arm wrapping back around Will as he guided them down the hall. "I think you're going to be surprised, baby." Paul smiled widely as he opened the door.

"It's big," was the first thing Will said, gazing at the homey looking furniture and particularly the massive bed.

Laughing and tossing their bags on the floor, Sonny lightly smacked Will on the butt teasingly, "Hopefully that's not the last time you say that tonight."

"I got us the honeymoon suit," Paul admitted excitedly. "Bigger bed, bigger shower and a bigger tub. I'm sure we'll make use of all of them."

Will, taking a deep breath, nodded.

* * *

It took Chad only a minute to decide to snoop through Paul's phone. Chad was very surprised to find he didn't lock his phone though, '_Big fancy baseball star must not be worried about what someone could find.' _

Reading through Paul's texts Chad had to roll his eyes at how sickly sweet some of the ones to Will were, '_although he doesn't have that problem with Sonny._' His emails were even less interesting. A few to magazines saying he wasn't interested in giving an interview. Or telling an organization they would get a check in the mail. '_If he has this much money what the hell is he doing living in this tiny dump?_'

Nothing of note in his internet history either, '_With two boyfriends he probably doesn't need to look at porn._' Although apparently Paul still followed baseball because there was nothing but MLB stats on his internet history.

Deciding to go through his pictures Chad had to sigh in exasperation by how many of Will there were. Will smiling at the camera. Will and Sonny snuggled on the bed. A selfie with Will and Paul. A selfie with Will, Paul and Sonny. Will bending over in front of the camera, Sonny laughing in the background. Will naked on a bed. Sonny holding up a mug with Common Grounds written on it. '_Wait, what_?'

Hitting the back button quickly Chad focused on the photo but it was clearly Will. He was cuddling with a pillow, fast asleep, back drenched in what was clearly semen. Looking at the timestamp in the corner Chad's stomach dropped. '_Oh my god, Will what did you do_?'

Staring at the picture harshly, Chad tried to think back to when he knew Will got together with Sonny and Paul. '_It was only about a week ago_,' Chad realized with horror. '_Will did you sleep with Paul before then?'_

Chad's phone startled him out of his stupor, the picture still clutched in his hand, Chad answered, "Hello?"

"Meet me at the mansion; we're dealing with William's problems now," came EJ's commanding tone.

"Did Will sleep with Paul before last week," Chad rushed out before EJ could hang up.

"You want to know what," EJ asked stunned.

"Was Will fucking Paul before last week," Chad demanded.

"Of course not," EJ barked out. "How dare you insinuate William would do such a thing. You know how he feels about those idiots. He would never hurt one of them."

"Was Will ever alone with Paul last week," Chad asked confused and a bit afraid. '_What the hell is this photo?' _

"William said Paul picked him up from a date last week when William was drunk," EJ said trying to remember everything that had happened in the short week since all of this started.

"Will was drunk," Chad asked beginning to feel a deep settling rage sweep over him, "How drunk?"

"He said he didn't remember the night," EJ mused slowly remembering. "That Narita had to explain what happened to him."

Inhaling sharply Chad whispered, "Oh my fucking god."

"What," EJ demanded. "What is it?"

"I think Paul might have molested Will," Chad uttered voice shaking with anger.

* * *

Will sat on the overstuffed couch reading the hotel brochure. "Wow, you can go on a historic tour and see the town's first library," Will read aloud.

Sonny, looking bored but fond, sighed, "It that what you want to do today?"

"It better not be," Paul butted in with loudly. "I've got plans."

Will, '_I kind of do want to go though_,' thought a bit sadly.

"Maybe tomorrow," Paul relented, seeing the look on Will's face. '_I can't deny him anything_.'

"OK," Will agreed happily. "What are your plans for today?"

Sonny and Paul both looked at Will suggestively.

"Oh," Will said, face reddening. "I knew that."

"You still want this, don't you," Sonny asked needing to know Will was ready.

"I do," Will whispered, "But um, can we maybe not jump right into it. Just ease our way in." Will felt a bit ridiculous but he didn't want to just hop into bed. He wanted it to feel at least a little special.

Paul, smiling slightly, turned on his spot next to Will, taking his hand, "Of course. We aren't going to pounce on you yet."

"We'll take our time," Sonny promised kissing Will's cheek, lingering a bit.

Eyes closing Will sighed blissfully, "This is more than I ever thought I would have."

"You deserve everything, baby," Paul reassured, stroking lightly behind Will's ear.

"And we're gonna give you everything," Sonny whispered before kissing a path to Will's neck.

Eyes still closed, Will relaxed into the cushions, head tilting backwards. He gasped, mouth opening, when he felt Sonny's warm, wet tongue circle his neck before biting gently. When Will's mouth opened, Paul sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, tongue pressing into it insistently. Will lifted both hands, one to press against Paul's neck and the other to wind in Sonny's hair.

Sonny, leaving a row of marks down Will's neck, dragged his hand to Will's shirt, and unbuttoning while Will was distracted. Slipping the shirt off his shoulders Sonny was infinitely grateful Will wasn't wearing an undershirt. Unable to resist, Sonny kissed the top of Will's shoulder, dragging his teeth all the way down to his wrist.

Paul, tongue licking across the top of Will's mouth, breathed heavily from his nose. Noticing that Will was shirtless, '_Thank you Sonny_,' Paul traced Will's abs teasingly. Ever so slowly he brought his fingers to Will's nipples, gently rubbing against them.

Will pulled away from Paul needing to catch his breath. Looking over he noticed Sonny and Paul smirking at each other knowingly before each taking a nipple into their mouths. "Oh," Will moaned, fingers digging into Sonny's hair and Paul's shoulder. "Oh, mm."

While Sonny was gently suckling Paul was nipping and tugging with his teeth. Will wasn't sure how he was ever going to make it out of the night in one piece. Desperately needing a break Will pushed the two away from him, "Wait, please." Will had to close his eyes to get the image of Sonny and Paul on their knees together before him out of his head. _'Oh god_.'

"Good," Sonny asked with a smile. That close to Will's crotch he could tell Will was more than satisfied.

"Yes," Will said, slowly opening his eyes. "Um, I want to, I mean if you want me to, but I don't know, I mean."

"Stop," Paul ordered, reaching his finger out to touch Will's lips. "Now try again."

"I want to blow you," Will looked from Paul to Sonny, "Both of you. But I don't know who to start with or how to do it. I just, can you tell me what to do?"

"You mean like we did yesterday," Sonny clarified, pants tightening at the idea.

Nodding his head, "Yeah," Will smiled at them both nervously. "I want to I just don't want to do it wrong."

"You won't," Paul said sternly. "We won't let you. We'll tell you exactly what to do baby boy." Reaching out to squeeze Sonny's hand in excitement, Paul ordered, "Now get on your knees."

Scrambling to obey, Will got slightly tangled in his shirt that was hanging loosely off his arms. Blushing furiously, Will collapsed to his knees as Sonny and Paul calmly sat down on the couch.

"Unbutton our pants," Sonny stated voice heated. "Paul first, then me."

Will automatically reached for Paul's button, unfastening it he went to pull the zipper down before he realized Sonny didn't tell him to. _'I don't want to get in trouble_.' Will undid Sonny's button before sitting back on his knees looking at Sonny and Paul for a new order.

"Unzip us and pull off our pants," Sonny breathed, thrilled that Will truly was listening to him. Sonny reached over to grab Paul's hand again nervously. The two turned and smiled at each other, understanding flowing between them. '_This is what we need. Just this_.'

Following his directions, Will slowly took off Paul's pants before Sonny's. He didn't want to rush and take off their boxers too. '_I can't be bad_.'

"Now our underwear," Sonny whispered quietly, turned on beyond belief. '_This is what I want every day. Paul by my side and Will on his knees being a good boy.'_

When they were both naked, cocks proudly reaching towards their stomachs, Will licked his lips unintentionally wanton. Barely able to control himself, he asked Sonny and Paul heatedly, "Please? Please can I taste you?"

'_Oh fuck_,' Paul thought, mind immediately going to his secret night with Will. '_Finally, yes, taste me, fuck.' _

"Tease Paul with your mouth," Sonny ordered, gripping Paul's hand ridiculously hard.

Will's eyelashes fluttered as he leaned forward, flicking his tongue against Paul's tip. '_Mmm_,' Will thought catching a bead of pre-come. Swiping his tongue back and forth and up and down Will licked Paul from his head to his balls. Stopping just long enough to tongue Paul's balls experimentally, grinning at the taste and texture, Will continued on his path back up. Looking over at Sonny with hooded eyes, lips against Paul's cock, "Please Sonny, please."

Nodding his head once Sonny groaned almost as loudly as Paul when Will finally sunk his eager mouth down Paul's cock. Will only took a few inches in his mouth the first time, not wanting to hurt himself. Protecting his teeth and drooling slightly Will began bobbing up and down getting further and further each time. Paul wasn't particularly thick but he was rather long. Will could only get about a third of the way down before he would start to choke. Pulling back to suck on the pre-come leaking out Will contemplated what to do, how to take more of him in his mouth.

"Relax your jaw," Sonny ordered, seeing the determined look in Will's eyes. "You gonna be a good boy and take Paul down your throat?"

"Yes," Will mumbled, mouth already full with Paul's cock. Slowly relaxing Will eased his way down this time getting a little bit more before he coughed and had to retreat. Swirling his tongue while going up Will pouted a bit before trying again. '_I'm going to be a good boy_.'

Paul, fist clenched, trying with all his might not to shove Will down his cock, cried out each time he felt Will's throat. '_Fuck, I know he can take me. It was so fucking sexy shoving myself down his throat while he looked up at me. Just as sexy as watching him work for it.' "_You're doing so good baby boy," Paul encouraged through a moan. "So fucking good."

Will, smiling around the cock in his mouth, tried one more time to take all of Paul, _'I am a good boy. I am.' _

"Don't hurt yourself," Sonny warned turned on but also concerned. He didn't want Will taking too much too soon.

Taking a deep breath and relaxing his shoulders Will ever so slowly worked his way down Paul's cock, intermixing licks and sucks before feeling the pressure against his throat. Breathing in through his nose Will wiggled his throat down Paul's cock, bit by bit. It was only a few more inches but Will couldn't help but feel pleased. Sliding off a bit Will took another deep breath before trying again. This time he got a bit more down his throat before he had to breathe once more. Eyes watering and throat stinging Will tried one last time, taking each inch until his nose brushed against Paul's skin and hair. Only staying for a few seconds Will pulled away quickly coughing and sputtering, but proud.

Looking up at Sonny and Paul Will smiled brightly at how turned on they both looked. "Now," he questioned Sonny, voice hoarse and throat scratchy.

"Yes," Sonny whispered, overwhelmed by how Will tried so hard to be good for them.

"Oh thank god," Paul groaned, hands finally reaching out to put behind Will's head. "Fuck that's perfect," he groaned pushing Will's head up and down, sometimes getting his throat open a bit and sometimes not. "I want to come in your mouth."

Will, whimpering, eyes finally leaking over, made a choked off sound.

"Do not spill any," Sonny warned softly. Wanting Will's mouth on him as soon as possible.

Paul groaned loudly, holding Will's head in place, as he quickly jerked his cock off into Will's mouth. Will's eyes looked up at him from under his lashes warmly, looking completely satisfied. Squeezing the last few drops on Will's tongue Paul collapsed against the couch feeling completely spent. "Holy shit, baby boy. Fuck that was perfect."

Will moaned from his position on his knees, swallowing the generous amount of come in his mouth. Licking his lips Will looked over at Sonny expectantly.

"You were so good," Sonny praised. "You did such a good job on his cock." Smiling at the elated look on Will's face, "Now what do you want for a reward?"

"I want your cock," Will croaked out, "Please, Sonny, please."

"Anything you want," Sonny reassured Will as Will crawled over to Sonny, reverently reaching for Sonny's thick cock.

"Thank you," Will whispered before sucking gently on Sonny's head. He closed his eyes and concentrated, enjoying the sensation and taste. '_Sonny tastes so different_,' Will thought. '_They're both so good though." _

"I'm not going to last long," Sonny told Will. Watching Will deep throat Paul and then feeling Will's wonderful mouth against him had Sonny on edge. "Fuck, you want it in your mouth or on your face?"

Will, refusing to let Sonny go, causing Sonny to smirk at Will's obvious answer, took him even farther down his throat. Sonny was much thicker than Paul but shorter. It still took a few tries but Will finally sucked Sonny all the way down. Will panicked when Sonny held Will's held down.

"I'm gonna come, fuck I'm gonna come," Sonny groaned, releasing his grip on Will's head. "Fuck, going to soothe that perfect throat with all my come."

Will, gasping slightly, caught his breath, just in time for Sonny to unload in his mouth. Will, swallowing as fast as he could, kept getting mouthful after mouthful. Finally guzzling the last bit, Will licked his lips and whimpered.

Having a few minutes to recover, Paul lifted Will off of the floor, laying him across both his and Sonny's laps. Undoing Will's pants and tugging until he was naked, Paul stroked at Will's cock while Sonny whispered praise into Will's ear, stroking his hair and forehead.

"You were so good for us," Sonny told Will sincerely. "You tried your hardest to make us happy. You followed all our instructions. You're such a good boy."

Will, face wet with tears, looked straight into Sonny's eyes, trusting him with all he had. Paul's hands stroking and tugging firmly had Will swallowing a moan. He wanted to let go so badly but he couldn't. Sonny didn't tell him to.

Seeing the frown on Will's face, Sonny wiped away his tears, "What is it? Tell me."

"Please, please, let me," Will cried out, shaking.

Realizing what Will needed, Sonny held Will's face firmly between his hands, "It's OK, you can come. Whenever you need to, I want you to come."

Crying out in relief, on the next stroke upwards, Will spilled over Paul's fist. Turning his face so it was pressed into Sonny's chest, Will caught his breath and tried to relax; enjoying the sweet words and touches he was being lavished in.

After a few more quiet moments, Will rolled over and pouted at Sonny, "I'm thirsty."

Paul, laughing, moved Will's legs so he could walk to the minibar and get a bottle of water. "I think you earned this baby."

Will wrinkled his nose a bit at Paul opening it for him but took the bottle appreciatively. Taking a few long pulls, Will's throat already felt better. Closing the bottle, looking between Sonny and Paul shyly Will asked, "So, that was OK, right?"

"OK," Sonny replied incredulously. "That was mind-blowingly hot."

"I liked it too just don't expect me to do that every time," Will said lightly. "I don't think my throat can take it."

Will barked out a laugh when both Sonny and Paul pouted.

"Maybe sometimes," Will compromised.

Watching Sonny and Paul's faces brighten Will giggled and kissed them both on the lips quickly. Composing himself Will confessed, feeling a bit unsure, "But um, I think that maybe I only sometimes want you to tell me what to do. Is that OK?"

"Of course it is baby," Paul reassured. "It doesn't have to be a full time thing. But every now and again it can be super-hot."

"Yeah," Sonny agreed. "When we all want it or you feel like you need it, we can play around with it."

"Good," Will said relieved. "That makes me feel better."

"Now," Paul suggested, sitting back under Will's legs and feet. "Why don't we rest for a bit? We're all going to need energy for later."

* * *

Author's note:

Paul's secret is out of the bag. What exactly are Chad and EJ going to do? And what about Sonny's resolution Chad thinks will break Will's heart? The boys are going to have a lot of trouble waiting for them at home.

I contemplated having EJ kill Neil but I decided that would be going a bit too far. What did everyone think of that confrontation?

Thanks everyone for reading/reviewing. It really means a lot to me.

Please review! I'm still open to suggestions if you have any requests. (kinky or tame I won't judge.)


	20. Chapter 20

Sonny and Paul walked into the hotel room, hands laden with takeout bags. Will wanted Chinese food for a late lunch and since the hotel didn't serve that they went out to look for it. Unable to resist Will's puppy dog eyes Paul and Sonny got in their rental car dutifully. Will decided to stay in the room and study. Hearing the door open from his spot on the bed Will smiled before his eyes widened.

"How much food did you get," Will asked, closing his book and going to help Sonny and Paul.

"You didn't answer your phone to tell us what you wanted," Sonny explained, shaking his aching wrists, a thin line from the plastic bag marking him. "So we just got a bit of everything."

"Oh," Will said chuckling slightly. "I left it in my room at home. I know EJ has some sort of tracking thing on it so I figured we should save ourselves and ditch it." Opening a bunch of containers Will smiled when he found some sweet and sour chicken. "If I had time I would just hack it but we were in a rush."

Staring at Will a bit blankly Paul said, "You say that like it's something that happens to you all the time. Like your former step-fathers stalking you is normal." _'I will never understand that relationship_.'

Shrugging and digging into the box, mouthful of chicken distorting his voice, "It's hardly the worst thing he's ever done. It's kind of sweet."

"Sweet," Sonny laughed. "You have a strange outlook on life."

"Well," Will said with a silly smile, "My first boyfriend is actually two guys who are engaged to each other so I think strange is benefitting you."

Knocking shoulders with Will, Sonny stole the container out of his hands, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You don't hear me complaining."

The three sat comfortably on the couch, their feast laid out on the coffee table. Paul turned on the TV to the free movie channel. He already told Will and Sonny he didn't mind paying for their trip but he wasn't EJ, they didn't need to rack up all kinds of room charges.

Moving on to some noodles Will slurped up as much as he could, unconcerned with being polite. _'I worked up an appetite and despite what porn says come does not actually fill you up._' Swallowing deeply, throat still a tiny bit sore, Will recalled what it felt like to be completely under Sonny and Paul's control_. 'It felt safe, being with them but I don't want it all the time. I do like having some options_.'

"You're thinking about something dirty," Paul teased Will. He was extremely adept at judging that particular flush to Will's skin.

"Nu uh," Will said with a grin. "It's not dirty. I was just remembering how much I liked you two bossing me around."

"Well good," Paul told Will sincerely. "We really liked it too."

Will relaxed against the cushions, biting his lip a bit unsure, "Why do you like it? I know what I get out of it but what about you two?"

Sonny, swallowing loudly, wiped his mouth with a napkin, "I know that I get a sense of taking care of you. I love watching you settle down and relax when we give you an order. I like knowing that I'm guiding you. That I know you're safe because I'm watching over you."

"Exactly," Paul agreed, turning the volume down on the TV, "I like that you trust us enough to protect you. Not to mention it's extremely satisfying watching you follow orders. I just like the whole thing."

"Is that something you were interested in before me," Will asked curiously, enjoying the candor that the three had. '_They never make me feel bad or stupid when I ask questions_.'

"For me, yeah," Paul told Will honestly. "But it was more like a fantasy. Just something to think about. When it was just Sonny and me it was never really something we did." Paul looked at Sonny for confirmation, not wanting to upset him or anything, "It was just something I thought would be hot."

Sonny nodded, "I never thought about it much really. If Paul or I tried it on each other it would have been a disaster," Sonny laughed slightly, "But it was always something I wanted to try."

Will, moving on to a new container of food, stirred his food with his fork, "Um, is that why you both wanted me? Because you knew you could do this?"

"What," Sonny asked, a bit surprised, "Of course not. I never thought about you like that at all until recently."

Paul, shifting uncomfortably, "Well, I won't lie and say I didn't notice that you were always pretty submissive. But it definitely wasn't the only thing about you I was attracted to. I like everything about you."

"Oh," Will said simply. '_I guess that's OK_.' After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Will, realizing he was getting pretty full, put his food on the table and stood up. "I have something for you both." He walked to his bag and rummaged through it a bit nervously.

Retrieving the hastily wrapped box Will fretfully shifted from foot to foot, holding the box out to Sonny and Paul, "Just don't laugh."

Sonny, taking the thin, wide box shifted closer to Paul so they could open it together, told Will easily, "We aren't going to laugh at you." The two ripped the blue paper off, lifting the lid on the inside. Almost in unison Sonny and Paul grinned widely. There inside the box was a simple gold picture frame with the lyrics "Stuck in the middle with you" printed on the bottom surrounded by music notes. A picture the three of them took was front and center, Will's bright smile in between Sonny and Paul, their faces squished together.

Will, still anxious, scratched the back of his neck, explaining, "I found it in an old box in the Pub's storage room, I just thought it would be kind of cute."

"Will, it's perfect," Sonny assured him gazing at Will tenderly. "Now come here."

Paul, respectfully put the gift on the coffee table, standing it up so they could look at it, snuggled into Will when he took his rightful place between them, "We love it."

"It's not too cheesy right," Will asked. "Grandma Caroline said she thought it was my grandpa's."

"It's fantastic," Sonny told him, head resting on Will's shoulder.

"Good," Will told them, watching the movie on the TV, relaxing.

* * *

A few hours and two movies later, Will excused himself to the bathroom. Now that they were all relaxed and night had fallen, with nothing else to distract them, Will found himself nervous. Staring in the mirror Will frantically pulled out his toothbrush, wanting everything to be perfect. Spitting out the toothpaste, brushing his tongue, desperate to make sure he didn't taste funky.

Will knew exactly what was going to happen once he left the bathroom. Or at least what he wanted to happen. But he was a little scared. '_I should have done some more research. I went to the bathroom a few hours ago; do I need to clean myself or something_?' Freaked out a bit Will tried to settle down, inhaling and exhaling. Going to the door Will opened it slowly, spotting Sonny and Paul talking quietly on the couch, "Um, can you both come here?"

A bit disconcerted Sonny and Paul hurried over into the extremely large bathroom, "What's wrong," Sonny asked, touching Will's face.

"I'm nervous," Will admitted playing with the strings on the sweat pants he put on earlier. "I just, um, can we maybe take a shower, together, to calm me down and clean up?"

"That's a great idea, baby," Paul told Will gently. Squeezing Will's shoulder Paul walked over to the shower, turning the water on, finding the perfect temperature, pleased he booked a room with multiple jets and a rain showerhead.

"Let's take your clothes off," Sonny said to Will easily, doing his best to keep Will relaxed and happy. Will, lifting his hands above his head, let Sonny pull his shirt off. Sonny, hands gently gliding down Will's incredible chest and abs, pulled Will's pants off with a quick tug, taking his boxers with them. Helping Will step out of them Sonny couldn't help but map Will's skin with his hands and eyes.

"You too," Will whispered softly. He watched eagerly as Sonny stripped down to his bare skin. Looking behind him Will gasped upon seeing Paul was already naked and waiting for them in the shower. Admiring the droplets of water cascading down Paul's chest Will stepped into the shower almost in a daze.

Moaning at the jets spraying his body Will couldn't help but marvel that all three of them fit easily inside the shower. Although he didn't mind how close Sonny and Paul pressed into him. Despite being just about the same size as Sonny Will always felt like Sonny was so much larger than him, like he towered over Will with his presence. Paul, though, was taller and broader than Will. In between them, in an environment like this, naked, surrounded by steam, Will couldn't help but melt into them, almost overwhelmed by his devotion.

Will closed his eyes when Sonny, standing behind him, began washing his hair. Fingers rotating and massaging his scalp Will exhaled loudly, feeling his nerves wash away. Paul's hands were skating over Will's front, washing him thoroughly. Rinsing his hair, Will gasped gently when he felt Sonny's palms skimming over his back and butt, cleaning him.

Sonny, bending Will at the hips so that he was leaning against Paul, got to his knees, hands touching Will's round ass reverently. Prizing his cheeks open Sonny caught his first look at Will's hole. Knowing that Will must be worried about being clean, Sonny gently explained, "I'm going to clean you down here, that OK?"

Will, looking back at Sonny, gulped before nodding, "Yes." '_Oh my god_.'

Paul, holding Will against his chest, rubbed Will's back reassuringly. He knew it was a little scary having anal sex for the first time. Paul and Sonny discussed what their roles would be during this moment in the car ride to the hotel, Will gently snoozing in the backseat. Despite caring for Will deeply, Paul knew Sonny was better at comforting Will. So, they both agreed Sonny would be the one to go first.

"Good," Sonny smiled, eyes glued to Will's backend and hole. _'God he's so good looking_,' Sonny thought almost overwhelmed by it all. Will's hips were firm, the bones peeking out slightly. His butt generously rounded out, firm and smooth, sloping over his muscled thighs. Sonny had to hold the cheeks open and bend Will over to get a good look at his hole. "I'm gonna start now," Sonny uttered breathily.

Taking a bit of the sample body wash on his fingers Sonny lightly spread it around Will's hole, shushing Will when he jumped at the contact. The area was pale with only a bit of blonde hair surrounding it. Sonny couldn't help but think of Will's hole as pretty. It was so pink and furrowed, '_And untouched_.' "I'm gonna touch you inside now."

Will, holding onto Paul securely, said, "OK." He looked up at Paul, trying to express how excited but worried he was. Will confessed quietly, "I've never touched myself there before."

"Never," Paul asked, practically groaning at the idea. His large hands were massaging Will, holding him to his chest. "That's so sexy." Paul reached behind him to the alcove in the shower wall, where earlier he stuck a bottle of waterproof lube for just such an occasion as this. Tossing it to Sonny, Paul winked at him with a grin.

Catching the bottle easily, grateful he wouldn't have to use soap and potentially hurt Will, Sonny poured a generous amount on his pinky and ring finger. '_This is only to clean Sonny, don't go crazy. Just enough to clean him out and make him feel better_.' Taking a deep breath, glad he thought to trim his nails yesterday, Sonny gently pressed against Will's hole with his pinky. Putting a bit of pressure against Will Sonny ever so slowly eased his fingertip inside. Eyes rolling into the back of his head, Sonny forced himself to focus, pushing his pinky all the way inside. Perfunctory, Sonny pushed his pinky back and forth inside of Will, knowing it was so small there couldn't be much pressure.

Will, shaking slightly from nerves, relied on Paul to hold him up. When Sonny pushed against his hole Will followed Paul's advice and pushed all the air out of his lungs. Blinking a bit Will found Sonny's finger inside of him a bit odd. '_It kind of tickles_,' Will thought bizarrely, shifting against Paul. '_I don't see the big deal yet.' _

Applying more lube to his ring finger, Sonny slipped his pinky out and slowly pushed his finger in its place. After a few thrusts Sonny knew he needed to get out of the shower and take Will to bed. Gesturing for the shower nozzle above Paul's head, Sonny took the object, and directed the shower spray at Will. Moving his finger sideways, terrified of scaring Will, Sonny managed to get a tiny bit of water inside Will, knowing this small amount wouldn't hurt Will and would clean out any residue. Removing his finger and handing the nozzle back to Paul, placing his hands on Will's hips, Sonny encouraged Will to stand up and release any water that was still inside.

Will, frowning at the feel of water inside of him, tried to pull away from Sonny only for Paul to hold him steady. As soon as Sonny told him to stand up Will was up, the water sliding out of him strange and uncomfortable.

Kissing the back of Will's shoulders, licking the water from them, Sonny told Will and Paul, "Let's go to bed."

Paul, taking Will by the hand, pulled him out of the shower. Sonny grabbed three overly fluffy towels and they each began to dry themselves off. Smiling at Will making his hair a complete mess, Sonny threw his towel on the floor, "Everyone ready?"

* * *

Sonny, Will and Paul stood in front of the bed staring at it. Will licked his lips, wondering what would happen now. _'Do I just get on my hands and knees?_'

Paul caught Sonny's eyes conspiratorially and they both brought a hand down on Will's butt in a sharp smack.

Completely caught off guard Will shrieked, "Hey!" Rubbing his butt with a pout, even though it didn't really hurt too badly, "What was that for?"

"Just getting your attention," Paul said with a laugh. "You don't need to freak out, OK? This is going to be fun."

"I know," Will insisted. "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do now."

"Well how do you want to start," Sonny asked intertwining their hands.

Biting his lip Will kissed Sonny on the lips deeply, pulling away with a smile. Turning to Paul, Will kissed him firmly, feeling better. Still kissing Paul, Will pulled Sonny closer to them, gesturing for him to join their kiss. Slightly awkward, the three kissed as one, tongues sliding against each other wetly. Will squeaked into their mouths when he felt two hands reach down and squeeze his butt. '_They are more alike than they know.' _

Pulling away, breathing heavily, Will smiled at his boyfriends, eyes dark, "I want your fingers, again. Inside."

Identical grins on their faces, Sonny and Paul reached out to lightly push Will onto the bed.

Flailing a bit, Will laughed as he bounced on the giant bed. "Hey." Reaching out to tug Sonny and Paul on top of him Will giggled when one of them tickled his sides. Before he knew it the three were rolling around tickling each other and cackling loudly. With Sonny pinching his ribs and Paul scratching his feet Will screamed out, "I give up. I give up."

Satisfied that they won, Paul bit the instep of Will's foot teasingly, "We're always going to win, baby."

"No fair," Will insisted, "You two always gang up on me."

"I think in a few minutes you're going to love that," Sonny promised with a dirty grin. He loved that the three of them could still laugh and mess around during such serious moments. "Now, are you ready?"

Will nodded his head slowly, "Yeah, definitely." Trying to hide his smile Will relaxed against the pillows, watching Paul stand up and get a discrete black bag and toss it on the bed. '_I can definitely do this_.'

Paul, pushed Will into a sitting position, so Paul could sit behind him, before having Will lean against his chest. "Sonny's going to work you open first, OK, baby?"

"Yes," Will mumbled, pleased that he was surrounded by them both once again. He lifted his legs until his feet were pressed against the bed, his hole on display. Blushing slightly, Will turned his head and pressed a kiss to Paul's bicep. "I'm ready."

Sonny rubbed at Will's hip comfortingly before he opened the black bag, pulling out two condoms and rummaged around for an open bottle of lube. Pouring a generous amount onto his hands, Sonny rubbed them together so it wouldn't be so cold. "I'm gonna start with my ring finger again babe." Seeing Will nod his head, Sonny smeared some excess lube against Will before slowly working his finger all the way inside. _'Jesus he's tight_.'

Will, still unsure about how he felt about fingering, squirmed against Paul's hold. Paul, lightly massaging Will's chest, told him, "Just relax. This is hardly a stretch. It'll feel better soon."

Finger fucking in and out of Will's hole slowly Sonny lightly dragged his free hand from Will's perineum to his balls repeatedly. Sonny, trying to resist taking Will's tempting cock into his mouth, focused on stretching Will slowly. It didn't matter how long it took he would work his hand until it ached as long as Will felt ready. Nipping at Will's hip to get his attention, Sonny asked, "Can I add another one?"

Hoping to feel something other than just uncomfortable Will replied, "Yes please." As Sonny pushed a second digit into him Will hissed slightly. '_Oh, that's different_.' Will, trying his best not to move away, pressed his head against Paul's chest; he could feel Paul's hard cock pressing against his back.

"OK," Sonny asked, not wanting to hurt Will. Will's hole was almost trapped around his fingers, barely letting them move. "You need to relax again, babe or else this isn't going to work."

"It feels weird," Will whinned.

Paul, reaching forward to grab Will's knees, held them open when he saw Will wiggling around, "Push out again and let Sonny move."

Inhaling and exhaling loudly Will pushed out, feeling Sonny's slippery fingers slide further inside him. Sweat breaking out across his forehead Will breathed deeply, feeling a bit ridiculous.

Sonny, realizing Will wasn't feeling comfortable, tried to think about what he could do to make this better. Catching Paul's eye, Sonny made a slightly obscene gesture with his tongue, wanting Paul's input.

Paul, nodding his head in agreement, pulled Will's head to the side so he could kiss his lips. Distracting him slightly, Paul pulled back and told Will, "Sonny's gonna make it better, OK?"

Will, feeling dizzy from the kiss, looked relieved, "Yes please."

Sonny, glad he used an edible lube, gently pulled out his fingers, groaning at Will's hole slightly contracting. Sticking his tongue out, Sonny licked a circle around Will's hole.

"Oh," Will whimpered, shocked at the sudden sensation. "Oh, yes."

Smiling, Sonny teased Will's hole, the crinkles tickling his tongue. Humming slightly, hands pulling Will's cheeks further apart to fit his head better, Sonny teased the tip of his tongue inside Will. Smirking at the loud moan Will emitted, Sonny eased the rest of his tongue inside, flicking it to the best of his ability inside the tight tunnel. Tongue moving in and out of Will at a slow, steady pace Sonny couldn't help but feel comforted that Will was beginning to enjoy this. Angling his head differently, Sonny moaned when he felt Will buck back against him. Pulling away with a grin Sonny questioned, "You like that?"

"No, go back, go back," Will groaned, desperate for Sonny's tongue, thankful Paul was holding his legs open. Cock leaking copiously Will held onto Paul's strong forearms to keep his hands off. "Fuck, again, Sonny again."

"So anxious baby, Sonny will give you everything you need," Paul laughed, adjusting his hold on Will's knees. He couldn't help but rub his cock against Will's back. The entire experience was too hot.

Laughing out loud Sonny dipped his tongue back inside Will's hole, licking at his walls before removing his tongue, mouth spread wide against his hole and sucking softly.

Will gasped softly, "Oh, Sonny. Fuck that's so good."

Sucking a few more times gently, Sonny lifted off, tongue slithering inside once again. While Will was distracted Sonny reached his hand out blindly for the lube again. Opening the lube and rubbing it on his fingers, Sonny, tongue beginning to hurt, licked around Will's hole as he slowly snuck one finger inside. When Will continued to groan, Sonny smiled as he gave little kitten licks around the finger pushing and pulling into Will.

Paul, gyrating against Will, sucked Will's earlobe into his mouth, "Fuck, you look so sexy. Does it feel that good?"

Nodding pathetically Will murmured, "Yes, oh it does." Back arching when Sonny added a second finger, tongue still patiently licking and sucking intermittently, Will cried out.

Sonny, moving his hips, cock straining and leaking onto the bed, concentrated on stretching Will slowly and gently. Wanting Will to love every minute of it. Scissoring his fingers, spreading Will wider, Sonny slipped his tongue inside as well. '_Fuck, I can't wait to stick my cock in here_.'

Practically squealing, Will panted, "Oh god, Sonny. Oh god." Turning to Paul, frantic, Will leaned forward to kiss him heatedly. _'Oh god, I want them so bad_.'

Paul, gripping Will's knees harshly, couldn't help but groan as well, '_They're so fucking hot together. Fuck.' _

Will, wailed against Paul's mouth when Sonny added a third finger. Ripping away from Paul, Will rambled, "Yes, so good. I want it so bad. You make me feel so good. I want it, you. I want it."

"Almost," Sonny promised. "You're almost ready. I don't want to hurt you, ever." Twisting his wrist and wiggling his fingers inside of Will, his squishy walls providing less resistance the more Sonny moved, Sonny attempted to hurry everything along.

"No, want it now," Will complained, '_I need it_.'

"Shh," Paul told him, sucking on Will's shoulder.

"One more finger, babe, just one more," Sonny reassured Will, feeling just as desperate. Applying more lube sloppily, making a mess, Sonny tucked in his pinky and forced it inside with the rest of his fingers. After two thrusts, Sonny removed them, patting Will's thighs. "You ready?"

Nodding wildly Will said, "Yes, absolutely yes. Need you Sonny, want your cock so bad." Will, unsure what to do, stayed in Paul's arms.

Sonny, hands shaking and slippery, had to hand the condom to Paul to open. "Thanks," Sonny said appreciatively. Sonny leaned forward and kissed Paul lightly on the lips. This moment was huge not only for Will, Sonny and Paul but for Sonny and Paul individually. There was no going back after this. Smiling at each other Sonny leaned down to kiss Will before rolling the condom on his own cock and dripping more lube on top. Groaning at the pressure Sonny resisted stroking himself a few extra times, wanting to save it all for Will.

Paul adjusted his and Will's bodies so Will was almost horizontal. Paul kissed Will on the cheek, hands sliding to Will's thighs, holding them open. "Here we go."

Will smiled at Sonny, "There's nothing I want in this entire world more than your cock right now." _'Like right now.'_

Sonny, taking a deep breath, lined his cock up with Will's hole. Looking down, Sonny couldn't help but moan at the way Will was opening and closing rhythmically. Sonny pressed against Will, slipping in just the head, waiting for Will to relax and adjust.

Breathing heavily, Will's face scrunched together in pain, '_OK, that hurts_.'

Petting Will's thighs, Paul whispered in Will's ear, "It's going to hurt a bit but you need to relax. It just stings a bit but it will feel better. Just like his fingers OK? Just push out and let Sonny in. He's going to take such good care of you."

Lips trembling, Will exhaled, body relaxing, hissing slightly as Sonny's thick cock pushed all the way inside. Thighs trembling, Will reached out for Sonny, wanting him closer.

Sonny, letting Will guide him into a kiss, couldn't help but groan deeply. '_Fuck he's so fucking tight_.' Pressing gently against Will's lips Sonny did everything he could to not thrust into Will.

Pulling away slowly, Will looked into Sonny's eyes, "Move," he choked.

Putting his arms on either side of Paul and Will, hovering above Will, Sonny pulled out slowly, before gently pushing back in. Trying to make himself last, Sonny almost lazily fucked into Will.

Lifting up to catch Sonny's lips again, Will moaned, surprised, when Sonny's thrusts started feeling good. Pulling one thigh away from Paul's grip Will lifted it to wrap around Sonny's back. "Harder," Will whispered against Sonny's lips.

Nodding his head, Sonny increased the power behind his thrusts. "Fuck," Sonny called out. Grabbing Will's other leg Sonny pulled Will further down the bed, both legs wrapped around his waist.

Will, head slipping down to Paul's lap, wailed, bucking into Sonny's cock, wanting more. Feeling Paul's cock rubbing against the back of his neck, Will tuned his head a bit awkwardly, hand reaching for Paul's cock, licking out hoping to catch a taste.

Paul, turning sideways, pushed his cock into Will's mouth, sliding his hands down Will's face, "You're so sexy, baby. So perfect. You look so beautiful fucking yourself on Sonny's cock, taking my dick in your beautiful mouth."

Sonny, not going to last much longer, eyes locked on Will slurping on Paul's cock sloppily, began to thrust wildly. "Fuck, Will, I can't hold on anymore."

Pulling away from Paul slightly, Will told Sonny, "It's OK, I want you to come." Shoving himself back down Paul's cock, Will squeezed himself around Sonny, hoping he was making Sonny feel good.

Head thrown back, Sonny screamed, thrusts becoming uneven and rough, as he came. Falling onto Will, Sonny pressed his face against Will's neck, biting and sucking, grinding his hips against Will's ass, enjoying the last remaining bits of his orgasm.

Paul, desperate, growled, "I'm really sorry about this, but Sonny get the hell off. My turn." He grabbed the unused condom at the end of the bed and slicked up his cock.

Pushing himself onto weak arms, Sonny, as softly as he could, pulled out of Will, frowning at the wince Will gave. Rolling onto his side and taking Will in his arms, Sonny nuzzled in close, "Fuck, that was incredible."

Paul, lifting Will's hips into the air and forcing Will's shoulders into the bed, dislodged Sonny. Paul moaned when he looked down and saw that Sonny left Will slightly gaping. Pressing in slowly, Paul moaned at how tight and warm Will was. "OK, baby?"

Will, surprised to be on his shoulders, groaned loudly at how different Paul felt compared to Sonny. Paul reached deeper, his cock curving slightly. "Yes, move."

Paul, close, immediately began fucking into Will at a steady pace. He watched Will's face, pink blotches painted all the way to his cock. Sweat glistening off Will's skin, Paul smiled widely, "This isn't going to last long."

"Please, keep going, please," Will begged. He didn't think he would like this as much as he did. It didn't hurt anymore, it was just a firm pressure stretching him open. He felt full and warm, completely cared for. '_I want this over and over_,' Will thought throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

Sonny watched the two of them through heated eyes. Watching Will's cock bump against his stomach, Sonny reached down to take him in hand. Hand easily stroking down and up, cock slick with pre-come, Sonny smiled at how loudly Will moaned. Leaning over, Sonny sunk his mouth down Will's cock, needing him to feel as good as he was making them feel.

Paul, shifting his hips slightly, made Will scream out. '_Oh fuck, what is that_,' Will thought crazily. "Keep hitting me there, oh god it's good."

Proud he could find Will's prostate, Paul smiled, hands gripping Will's hips, pounding messily.

"I'm gonna come," Will sobbed, body shaking and overwhelmed, looking at Sonny happily sucking him off and Paul's cock hitting him just right, Will shrieked out. Come blasting the inside of Sonny's mouth, ass tightening around Paul's cock, Will started to cry.

Paul, silently screaming around the compression from Will's hole, thrust a few more times before releasing into his condom. Enjoying how Will was still opening and closing around his cock, Paul placed Will's hips back on the bed, wanting to stay inside Will as long as possible.

Sonny, wiping Will's face, pulled him into his arms, understanding that he was overcome by emotions. "It's OK, babe. It's OK."

Paul, softening, pulled out as nicely as he could. Taking off his condom and reaching out for Sonny's as well, tied them off and tossed them at the trashcan by the bed. Paul rubbed his hand up and down Will's side, kissing his cheek, "That was unbelievable."

Will, smiling at the two, sniffled and wiped his eyes, "It was?"

Laughing blissfully, Sonny pulled Will into a hug, "Are you kidding? That was great."

Releasing a breath Will giggled, "Yeah, it was." Kissing Sonny on the lips, before turning to catch Paul's, Will collapsed against the bed.

The three of them cuddled in close. Their naked, sweaty bodies sticking together. '_We should take another shower_,' Paul thought hazily, too warm and exhausted to care.

Will, reaching out to hold both their hands, smiled sleepily, "When can we do that again?"

Groaning loudly Sonny remarked, "Fuck, give us some recovery time."

"Fine," Will said with a pout, "But in the morning I'm riding somebody."

* * *

Author's note:

So, what did everyone think? I hope it was realistic enough.

There's still another two days left of their weekend, what does everyone want to see? I've already gotten a few great suggestions.

Thanks so much for reading.

Also, my actual grandma has that picture frame. I saw it the other day and thought it would be cute to include. My grandma told me to get a life when I told her it was going to be in a threesome fic about gay soap opera characters.


	21. Chapter 21

Will opened his eyes and whined, shoving Paul off of his arm. Shaking his arm hoping to get the pins and needs out Will looked to his right and saw Paul was spread out on his back peacefully. To Will's left, Sonny was on his side facing Will, mouth slightly open. When his arm was no longer numb Will stretched his other arm over his head groaning slightly at the pull in his back muscles. Wiggling a bit Will could tell his backend was going to be tender. '_Maybe I can convince Paul to give me another massage.'_

Worming his way off the bed Will hobbled to the bathroom. '_That stings_,' Will complained using the restroom as fast as he could wanting to be back in bed. Grabbing a few water bottles on the way Will gingerly sat on the foot of the bed. Reaching for his toes Will stretched out his sore muscles cringing slightly. '_Damn_.'

Turning around to face Sonny and Paul, Will couldn't help but smile at his sleeping boyfriends. He was feeling extremely sentimental at the moment. Recalling the night before Will flushed. _'I can't believe that really happened_.' Despite the tenderness he felt today Will loved every moment of last night. Sonny and Paul took such good care of him. They made sure he was relaxed and enjoying himself. When he was uncomfortable Sonny made him feel good. Paul held him so closely in his arms Will felt so safe. Will wished that he could do the same for them. Give them everything they gave Will. Butterflies beating rapidly inside his chest, Will laid back down on the bed, still sleepy. When Sonny and Paul both rolled closer, pressing against him Will grinned and sighed, '_This is where I belong.'_

* * *

A few hours later, Will heard a voice quietly talking on the phone attached to the bedside table.

"Yeah, I'd like to order six bagels with cream cheese, three fruit salads, three yogurts, some coffee and a protein shake," Paul spoke to the phone, giving Will an apologetic smile when he noticed he was awake.

Starfishing across the bed Will's back and neck cracked loudly. Wincing a bit at the sting in his lower back and butt, Will smiled, rolling onto his stomach. Will made grabby hands at Paul, needing a kiss. Paul, still on the phone, obliged, leaning down to repeatedly peck Will's lips.

Hearing the bathroom door open, Will smiled brightly at Sonny, extending his hands out for him. Sonny, upon seeing Will, immediately sat on the bed, running his fingers through his hair and kissing him gently. "Morning, babe. How do you feel?"

Pulling Sonny back in for another kiss Will shrugged, "A little tender but I think it's manageable. Maybe if someone rubbed me down a bit I might feel better." Will looked at Paul pointedly, trying to smile innocently.

Laughing loudly, feeling elated and affectionate, Sonny dug his fingers into Will's lower back, rubbing in circles, "I think if that happens you'll just get distracted."

"Maybe," Will conceded, crossing his arms and resting his head on them, "But this feels really good too." Enjoying the sensation, Will asked Sonny, "Will it feel like this after every time?"

"No, your body will get used to it over time. But you'll almost always close back up and need to be stretched again," Sonny explained to Will, "The first few times will be the hardest on you."

"Oh, OK," Will said in response. "Does it hurt when you two do it," Will asked looking over his shoulder at Sonny and over at Paul who, after hanging up the phone, sat down next to them on the bed.

"No," Sonny chuckled. "It doesn't hurt me anymore." '_Although it might now since it's been so long._'

Paul shrugged one shoulder, "I don't bottom that much really but it doesn't hurt."

"Why don't you," Will wondered curiously, "It feels so good."

Snickering, Paul confessed, "I just prefer topping. I would only bottom because Sonny wanted me too." '_And hopefully now I won't have to_.'

"Huh," Will said, resting his head back in his arms, "I loved it. But I want to try the other way sometime too."

Smiling, Sonny, still rubbing Will's back, said, "Well good. I like to do both. This is just another way that you make us whole."

Butterflies beating rapidly Will bit his lip to stop from smiling so wide.

"Is there anything else you want to try," Paul asked Will inquisitively; '_There's plenty I want to do to you_.'

"I don't know, different positions and stuff," Will said uncomfortably, cheeks warming up.

"We've got all the time in the world to experiment," Sonny reassured Will with a final pat on the back. "Now, breakfast should be here soon. Why don't you go to the bathroom and freshen up?"

"You telling me I look bad," Will teased, cautiously getting off the bed. He only felt a slight twinge which made Will relieved. '_I don't want to be too sore to do that again soon.'_

* * *

A few minutes later there was an insistent knock at the door, after pulling on some pants, Paul, paranoid after recent events, looked through the peep hole in the door. Seeing it was a guy in a hotel uniform standing in front of a rolling cart, Paul opened the door and gestured him inside.

Sonny, wearing the nearest sweatpants he found on the floor, told the guy, "You can just leave it over here," he pointed to the couch.

As the guy was situating their breakfast Will opened the door, completely naked, rubbing his butt, "Well I'm not too sore so I think I'm good to go again." Looking up into the surprised faces of his boyfriends, Will's smile slid off his face when he saw the hotel employee staring at him. Squeaking loudly, Will turned around back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Paul, a bit amused by Will's reaction, turned to the room service man. Seeing where his eyes were stuck, Paul frowned, "Thank you, now get out."

The man, blinking and pulling his eyes away from the spot he saw the pert bottom, commented lightly, "Yeah, I guess you're busy here."

Sonny, rolling his eyes, "And we'd be even busier if you left." Shaking his head Sonny knocked on the bathroom door before opening it. "Babe, you OK?"

Will, sitting on the closed toilet lid, "Is that guy gone?" Head in his hands, Will looked at Sonny completely mortified.

"Yeah, he left," Sonny told Will, kneeling in front of him, hands on Will's knees, "It's not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is," Will insisted, looking into Sonny's bright brown eyes, "He saw me and he heard me."

"Trust me, he did not mind the view," Sonny replied, "And it doesn't matter if he knows what we do. It's none of his business."

"I don't want anyone but you and Paul seeing me naked," Will said morosely.

"Well, it's a little late for that now," Sonny explained, "So let's just eat our breakfast and forget about it, alright."

* * *

Dramatically spread across the entirety of the couch Will told Paul, "I can't walk. I'll never walk again."

"Pretty sure I saw you running into the bathroom not 30 minutes ago," Sonny said lightly, walking into the bathroom to start the bathtub. '_Damn he knows how to work Paul,_' Sonny thought with a chuckle. Sonny turned on the water, letting the tub fill up. '_Bathtub? It's big enough to be a hot tub._' He opened a bottle of bubbles and dumped a bit too much in the water. Noticing the hotel provided bath salts Sonny shrugged and dropped them inside too. A few moments later Sonny laughed when he noticed Paul carrying Will into the bathroom bridal style.

Paul, steadying Will on his good arm, easily carried him to the bathtub. Sonny, yanking down the boxers Will was wearing, helped Paul gently place Will into the water. "There," Paul smiled at Will, kissing him on the lips, "Told you I could do it."

Inwardly smiling and slightly turned on by Paul's strength, Will replied, "Yep, you sure showed me." Relaxing back into the warm water Will grinned at his boyfriends, lifting some bubbles out of the water and blowing them at Sonny and Paul.

Dropping his sweatpants, Sonny stepped into the tub and settled next to Will. Only moments later Paul joined them, all three of them fit easily with room to spare.

Will, still playing with the bubbles, giggled a bit ridiculously when some caught on Paul's face, "You have a bubble beard." Placing more bubbles on Paul's cheeks Will laughed manically seeing Paul try to be stern and serious with bubbles tickling his nose.

Sonny, rubbing a handful of bubbles in Will's blonde hair, laughed with him, "You've got some interesting hair going on there babe."

"Hey," Will cackled, reaching to give Sonny bubble sideburns.

The three went back and forth, rubbing bubbles all over each other howling with laughter. After getting a mouthful of bubbles Will sputtered and spit them back out, "Gross."

With a smirk Paul teased, "That's the first time I've ever seen you spit something out."

Sonny, pinching Will's red cheek, said, "Aw, he's embarrassed. Don't worry babe it's sexy that you like come so much."

"It doesn't taste that great," Will admitted with a shy smile, "It's just super hot knowing what I'm tasting."

"So hot," Paul agreed. He wiped the rest of the bubbles off Will's face before leaning down for a kiss. "You know," he told Sonny conspiratorially, rubbing Will's arms up and down, "I think he said something about riding us today."

"I do recall hearing that last night, yeah," Sonny commented casually, catching Will's lips with his own. "Wonder if that was just all talk."

Grinning to himself Will pulled Sonny and Paul close together, shoving them on the wide bench seat that accommodated them both readily. Putting one leg over Sonny and Paul's knees so he was straddling them both Will kissed Sonny deeply, yanking on his thick hair. As Will was kissing Sonny, Paul reached behind him where he put the waterproof lube earlier this morning. Sonny, prizing Will's mouth open with his tongue, rubbed behind Will's ears gently.

Gasping into Sonny's mouth, Will relaxed, when he felt Paul's thick finger pressing against his hole. Pulling away from Sonny, Will threw his hair back, enjoying Paul's finger pressing into him. Sonny, sucking at Will's collarbone, reached into the water to stroke Will's cock. When Paul pushed another finger inside of him Will cried out loudly, "God, more, please."

Paul grinned at Will, caressing against his inner walls, loving the way Will squeezed around his fingers. "You want more baby boy," Paul teased, "My fingers not good enough, huh? You need a cock in you?"

"Mmm," Will moaned, "Yes, want your cock."

"So cute," Sonny whispered, biting along Will's chest and neck, "You went so long without a cock and now you can't even go a few hours."

Three fingers deep, Paul groaned at Sonny's words, "Fuck." He pushed insistently into Will, a little rougher than he probably should have but with the way Will was bucking into them he knew Will was enjoying it. "Think you can take us now, baby boy," Paul asked with a low voice.

"Uh huh," Will barely got out, pushing up and down on Paul's fingers. They were thicker than Sonny's and he didn't slowly open Will up. Paul fucked Will carelessly, wanting Will open and ready for his cock. '_And I get to enjoy them both_,' Will thought with a grin, "Fuck me."

Sonny, grabbing the condoms he noticed behind him, opened one up. Paul lifted his hips out of the water and groaned when Sonny unrolled the condom on to him, stroking him teasingly. Paul leaned over and kissed Sonny wetly, moaning into his mouth. Lowering his hips Paul broke away from Sonny and reached for Will's hips.

Staring at Sonny and Paul with wide eyes Will whimpered at how gorgeous his boyfriends looked together. '_But I want that cock now_.' When Paul gripped his hips Will smiled gratefully, placing his knees on either side of Paul's waist. Looking a bit unsure, Will looked to Sonny for instructions, '_Sonny always calms me down.'_

Watching Will's eyes look at him for guidance Sonny couldn't help but smile, '_Fuck that shouldn't be as hot as it is_,' "Reach behind you and grab his dick," Sonny instructed.

Following his directions Will gripped Paul's long cock in his hand.

"Now, guide him to your empty little hole," Sonny whispered darkly. "And slowly sink down on him."

Breathing heavily, eyes locked on Sonny, Will felt Paul pressed against him and ever so gently pushed his cock inside and slid down too fast. Moaning loudly, "Fuck, it burns, Sonny, it burns."

"Shh," Sonny scolded, "I told you to go slow. Take your time. Don't take too much."

Paul, rubbing Will's lower back comfortingly, "Hey, relax and push out like you learned yesterday."

Eyes watering Will paused, feeling his muscles contract. Breathing heavily Will slowly took a few more inches, gasping at the thickness. When he felt his ass against Paul's legs Will stopped, resting his forehead on Paul's thick shoulder.

"Take your time," Sonny warned, "Adjust to his length and when you feel ready lift up with your knees and fuck yourself on him." Playing with his own cock, Sonny asked Paul casually, "How does he feel?"

"So fucking good," Paul gritted out, doing all he could to not thrust wildly into Will's tight hole. "Feels so good being balls deep."

"Hole still nice and tight," Sonny questioned, loving the way Will's breathing increased the dirtier he talked.

"Fuck yes he is," Paul bragged. "Squeezing me so good." Slowly moving his hips in a circle Paul couldn't help but tease Sonny and Will both.

Will lifted his head and smiled at the two heatedly, "Keep talking," he begged Sonny. Putting his hands on Paul's shoulders Will experimentally lifted a few inches up and slowly eased down. Deciding he liked the sensation, Will lifted himself up a bit more and shifted back down. Working up a steady rhythm Will laughed proudly, head thrown back.

"Look how happy he is taking your cock," Sonny told Paul. "Like he was born for it. Meant to have a cock deep inside of him."

Paul used his hands on Will's hips to help him up and down his cock, "Born for this cock, fits him so good."

"Both your cocks," Will promised. "Made for you both." Riding Paul faster Will whined, "Need both of you." Lifting off of Paul Will hopped to Sonny's lap suddenly, surprising both Sonny and Paul. Slapping Sonny's hand away Will lowered himself onto Sonny's cock. "Oh, fuck."

"Jesus Will," Sonny yelled out. Hands going to Will's ass, Sonny opened his cheeks wide and lifted his hips, meeting Will's thrusts. "Fuck, you're so sexy, taking what you want."

Paul, pouting with a frown, "Hey, I was getting into that."

"Mmm," Will keened, "Sorry, but you have to share. You both feel so good. Your cocks are perfect. Want them both, all the time." Grinding into Sonny's thick cock Will opened his mouth wide, gasping for air.

"Fuck," Paul said, watching the way Will rode Sonny's cock without shame. "You look so good. You like Sonny's big cock?"

"Love it," Will admitted, "Stretches me so good." Leaning down to kiss Sonny passionately Will cried out when Sonny thrust up into him harshly. "Fuck fuck fuck."

Will moved back to Paul, sliding all the way down and immediately bouncing on his long cock. Water splashing over the sides of the tub onto the floor, Will cried out, "So good. Want your cocks all the time. Don't want to be empty."

"You want us both inside you," Paul teased, fingers touching where he and Will were connected. "Want us to stretch you around us both."

Looking at Paul with frightened eyes Will didn't know what to think. '_Is that even possible_?'

Sonny, grabbing Will's hips, pulled him off of Paul and back onto himself, "Don't worry about that sweet boy. We'll talk about things like that later. Right now you just enjoy riding us both."

Nodding his head Will smiled at Sonny sweetly, "OK, but it sounds really hot."

"Fuck, really," Paul asked. "I was just teasing but damn now I'm excited." Moving Will back onto his cock, Paul shifted his hips and thrust against Will's prostate. "You would look so good like that. And you wouldn't have to go back and forth."

"I didn't say I wanted it, I said it was hot," Will said with a laugh, crying out with each thrust Paul made. "Fuck, yes, right there." Will leaned down to kiss Paul, tongues twirling together. Pulling away with a loud smacking sound Will bit his lip, "Now you two."

Sonny met Paul's lips sucking and biting viciously. Practically clawing at Paul's neck, Sonny stuck his tongue down Paul's throat. Giving as good as he got, Paul dug his teeth into Sonny's bottom lip and pulled away, tugging on the lip.

Will, eyes glazed over looking at the two, moved back to Sonny's cock, joining their kiss. He caught Sonny's hand and guided it to Paul's cock, encouraging Sonny to jerk him off. All three tongues licking out haphazardly, Will started shaking against Sonny's cock, pulling away Will cried out, "I need to come so bad."

Stroking Paul quickly, eyes locked on Will, Sonny smiled at his encouragingly, "Do it, baby. Come all over me. Make me feel you tighten up around me." Knowing how much Will loved it, Sonny kissed Paul again deeply.

Riding Sonny's cock rapidly, Will cried out when Paul reached his hand out and firmly stroked Will's cock. Looking at his boyfriends kiss, Will came with a shriek, body convulsing around Sonny. Before he had time to recover, Will was lifted off of Sonny and shoved on Paul's cock.

Paul thrust into Will briskly and came loudly, biting Will's neck savagely. Before he was finished, Will was back on Sonny's lap, helping Sonny come too. It was at that moment that Will realized he didn't let Sonny put a condom on. Feeling Sonny flooding his insides Will's eyes widened, arms wrapping around Sonny's neck with a whimper.

Sonny, holding Will close, "Fuck, I'm sorry babe. I shouldn't have done that. You just felt so good." Easing Will off of him and rolling him to the bench seat gently, Sonny kneeled in what was left of the water. His fingers slid into Will's hole, cleaning him of his come. '_Fuck this is sexy; I wish we weren't in the tub so I could see.'_ "I'm so sorry. I promise I'm completely clean. I can get tested again when we get back if you want me to."

Will, unsure how to feel about it, said "Next time can we talk about it before that happens. I got too excited and didn't let you put a condom on, I'm sorry too. And I trust you."

Paul, rubbing Will's chest butted in with, "Next time I get to be the one coming inside of you."

* * *

A few hours later Will woke up from a short nap, his head nestled on Paul's chest while Sonny was resting on Will's shoulder. _'I love waking up this way.'_

Managing to get out of their holds Will looked at the two of them with a sweet smile. It still boggled his mind that they wanted him. Will thought he would be lucky if he ever found a boy who liked him and Will had two. They didn't just like Will but they accepted him. They didn't run away when they encountered Will's Mom and EJ. They fought harder for him when Neil tried to take advantage. They worshiped Will. Eyes watering slightly Will needed to be close to them. He needed them now.

Moving on the bed, Will curled up around Sonny, pressing his groin to Sonny's back, whispering, "Sonny, wake up." Rubbing Sonny's chest and stomach Will did his best to wake Sonny up. "Please Sonny, please."

"Mmm, what," Sonny asked eyes still closed. "What's wrong?"

"I wanna play," Will whined. "I need you to wake up."

"Babe, it's only been an hour," Sonny complained, blinking rapidly to see the numbers on the alarm clock.

"But I need you," Will told him sincerely. "Please?"

"Fine, but you're gonna do all the work," Sonny warned. He tried to sound stern but he would never admit that Will's words almost made his heart burst.

Gently rolling Sonny onto his back Will dragged his fingers down Sonny's chest to his soft cock. Wrapping his fingers around it Will recalled what it felt like inside of him, stretching him open. Hole clenching weakly Will began stroking Sonny, wanting that again. Lying on his stomach Will licked at Sonny, feeling him twitch against his tongue. Swirling his tongue Will took Sonny inside his mouth, moaning weakly when he began to harden. Drooling slightly, mouth now stretched, Will rubbed Sonny's hips soothingly when Sonny began to move around and moan, mind and body both waking up. Pulling off slowly, tongue digging into his slit, Will smiled up at Sonny who was rubbing his eyes.

"Hi," Will whispered before sinking down Sonny once more, mouth opened obscenely wide, choking a bit when Sonny hit the back of his throat.

"Hi," Sonny said breathlessly, still half asleep. "When did you get so good at that?"

Shrugging, cock still in his mouth, Will tried to take more of Sonny when his eyes started watering and he pulled off. "I just do what feels right," Will told Sonny simply, crawling up Sonny so he could kiss him. Licking Sonny's dry lips Will smiled against him.

Sonny, slid his hands down Will's sides to his ass, rubbing, "Fuck, you are so much better than sleep. Are you sore again?"

Will nodded, talking between kisses, "A little." Tongue massaging against Sonny's Will pulled back with a moan, "But it feels kind of good. A nice sore."

Swatting at Will's butt lightly, Sonny pulled Will until he was straddling his lap, hard cock rubbing against Will's crack. "Good, you'll be feeling more of it later," Sonny promised, thrusting slightly.

"Was it OK," Will asked around a moan, falling forward, hands balancing on Sonny's chest, "That I woke you up? I woke up and felt like I needed you."

Sonny, cock sliding between Will's cheeks, fucked slowly, eyes rolling into his head, "I liked being asleep but this feels better. I'm just glad you woke me up first."

"Of course I did, I wouldn't do anything you didn't want," Will assured him, gasping when Sonny's cock caught against Will's hole. "Sonny," Will breathed, "I want you inside."

"I don't know Will," Sonny said, "You might be too sore. I don't want to hurt you." Sonny reached down and touched Will's entrance lightly, wincing at how swollen it felt.

"But I want it," Will grumbled, reaching behind himself for Sonny's cock, wanting to sink down on it.

"No, babe," Sonny ordered, tone harsh, grip on Will's hips tightening, "You need to wait a few more hours. At least until after dinner or else you could get very hurt."

Will's face fell, eyes watering, _'But I need it.'_

"Don't look at me like that," Sonny said, closing his eyes, the sight of Will's puppy dog eyes was almost too much, but he had to be firm, "You can wait a little bit longer."

Finally releasing Sonny's cock, Will pursed his lips and frowned. This was the first time Sonny or Paul had ever denied him anything.

"Are you being naughty, baby boy," came Paul's scratchy voice from the other side of the bed. He had woken up a few moments ago, enjoying the view. But he didn't like the way Will was looking at Sonny, like Sonny was doing something wrong by looking out for Will. '_Stubborn little boy_.'

Will, ignoring Paul, looked down at his lap, pressing his chin to his chest.

Sighing with a shake of his head, Paul told Will, "If you're going to be bad, than I'm going to have to deal with you." Pulling Will off of Sonny Paul manhandled Will until he was laid across his lap. "Sonny doesn't want to hurt your insides. I know pretty little boys like you want as much cock as you can get but you're going to listen to him."

Feeling a bit confused and apprehensive, Will complained, "I wasn't being naughty."

Sonny, eyebrows furrowed, a bit concerned, "You weren't listening." Seeing the way Paul was rubbing along Will's lower back, large hands massaging the tense muscles Sonny began to understand what was happening. "You need to realize that I know what's best and that you can't always get what you want." Moving so he was laying on his stomach, looking Will in the eye, Sonny cupped his cheek, making Will look him in the eyes.

"But I'm not bad," Will whispered sadly. "I just wanted you." '_I'm not bad, I'm not._'

"You were being disobedient baby boy," Paul told him sternly. "You weren't listening to Sonny. If you don't listen to Sonny than you'll have to face the consequences."

Whimpering and shaking his head in Sonny's palm, Will told them both, "I just needed to feel him. I had to."

"You don't need a cock in you all the time," Sonny lectured, frowning at Will. He knew Will was feeling confused right now but Sonny knew this would be good for him. '_It's one way to make him see how much we care_.'

Paul, slipping his hand to Will's butt, slapped him sharply one time, "No more talking back."

Yelping loudly, Will tried to pull away, "No, I'm not. I just need to be close to you. I needed it. I needed it. I had to feel you, feel that you cared." Tears slipped down Will's eyes, overwhelmed and emotional.

"What do you mean," Sonny asked, hands going to Will's shoulders, holding him in place.

"I woke up and all I could think about was how much you meant to me, how much you take care of me. I needed to feel you," Will cried openly. "I'm not bad, I'm not."

"You still needed to talk to Sonny, not try to take what you want. We're in charge of taking care of you, remember? If you need something it's up to us to give it to you. You'll only end up hurting yourself," Paul taught Will. It hurt to see Will so upset but he needed to learn. "And I didn't say you were bad. I said you were acting bad."

Understanding dawning on him, Will sniffled and whispered, "So, I'm still your good boy?"

"Of course you are," Sonny assured, releasing Will and pulling him into his lap, running his fingers through Will's hair.

Paul hugged Will from behind, surrounding Will with their warmth and comfort, "Do you understand what you did wrong, baby boy?"

"Yes," came Will's muffled response, head pressed into Sonny's neck. "I didn't listen to Daddy when he told me what to do."

Inhaling sharply, Sonny locked eyes with Paul. '_That's new_,' Sonny wasn't entirely sure what to do now, how to respond.

Paul, hugging Will harder against him, "That's right, baby boy. And you always have to listen to your Daddies."

"Yes, Daddy," Will said, dead weight in Sonny's lap, mind fuzzy again. All he could focus on was Paul's words and Sonny's touch.

"Do you still need us to show you how much we care," Sonny asked, accepting their new roles.

Nodding yes, Will admitted, "Please, Daddy. I need you."

"You're still too swollen," Sonny said gently, apprehensive about how Will would react.

"No," Will cried out, clinging to Sonny, "Daddy, please."

Paul, watching the two of them slowly, got off the bed to reach the black bag with all their condoms and lube. Pulling out two condoms and a bottle, Sonny tossed them on the bed before telling Will, "Your Daddies are still going to show you how much they need their baby boy. And right now Daddy Sonny needs you to fuck him."

Turning to look at Sonny with wide eyes Will asked, "You do?"

"I do," Sonny, a bit surprised but readily agreeing, reassured Will with a smile.

"Oh," Will said sweetly, smiling widely, as if he was being given a treat.

Paul handed Will the bottle of lube, "Daddy will show you what to do, OK?" Pulling Sonny so he was on his hands and knees Paul encouraged Will to kneel in front of him. "Open the lube and get your hands wet"

Hands shaking slightly Will opened the bottle and slathered his hands in a bit too much lube.

Chuckling at Will, Paul shook his head and guided Will's hand to wipe the excess along Sonny's crack. Admiring the sight briefly Paul tapped Sonny gently, "Both of you ready?" Seeing them both nod, Paul ordered Will, "Slowly put your middle finger inside him."

Taking a deep breath, Will did as he was told. Gasping at how tight Sonny felt around his finger Will tried his best to follow his Daddy's instructions.

"Now move slowly in and out," Paul commanded, quickly hardening cock gliding along Will's back. "A little faster. Daddy Sonny can take it faster than our baby boy can."

Hissing a bit, Sonny told Will, "Yes, just like that. You're doing so good, stretching Daddy out for your big cock."

"I am," Will questioned, smiling slightly. He loved feeling one of his Daddy's behind him and seeing his other Daddy on display.

"So good," Paul agreed. "Now two fingers." Paul began to rub his cock against Will on purpose, unable to resist.

Sonny groaned at the feeling and backed into the fingers opening him up. _'Fuck it's been too long._'

"Daddy, does it feel good," Will whispered to Sonny, free hand reaching out to rub Sonny's generous backend.

"You are taking care of Daddy so well," Sonny promised Will, looking over his shoulder with a grin. "Daddy's good boy is perfect."

"Three fingers," Paul whispered into Will's ear, biting the skin. "He's ready."

Pushing into Daddy Sonny Will smiled at the sounds Sonny were making. _'Daddy is so sexy_.'

Crying around Will's fingers Sonny told Will, "I'm ready baby boy. Fuck me."

Looking back at Daddy Paul desperately Will squirmed around, not knowing what to do.

Paul opened one of the condoms he threw on the bed. Rolling it onto Will quickly, Paul drenched his cock with lube instructing him, "You're gonna take care of Daddy now aren't you?"

"Yes," Will swore, "I will, Daddy, I will." Leaning into his Daddy's grip Will was almost didn't want him to let go. Until he caught sight of Daddy Sonny's hole clenching enticingly. With a nod from Daddy Paul, Will moved until he was lined up with Daddy Sonny. Trying to be as gentle as he could be, Will pushed until just his head was inside.

"Fuck," Sonny swore loudly, _'I forgot how much this stung at first_.' Wanting to power through it, Sonny demanded, "Push inside, until I take it all."

Following instructions, Will shoved into Daddy Sonny, feeling him squeeze around him perfectly. "Oh, Daddy, you feel so tight. So good."

"Move, baby boy," Sonny ordered. "Fuck Daddy." _'Fuck he feels so good_.'

Will moved his hips back and forth slowly at first until he worked up into a rhythm. He had never felt anything this tight and warm around him before, not even Sonny's mouth. When Paul placed a slick finger to Will's hole, Will screamed out loudly.

Paul, unable to watch another moment of Will's ass jiggling as he fucked into Sonny, ever so slowly eased a finger into Will's swollen hole. He didn't want to hurt Will. Paul would put just his head, just the head and he would be satisfied, "OK, baby boy?"

"Yes, so so good, Daddy feels so good around me," Will uttered in ecstasy. "Want you inside me. I can handle."

"What," Sonny asked, turning to glare at Paul, "You better not hurt him." When Will gave a particularly hard thrust Sonny moaned, arms shaking from where they were holding him up.

"Take his cock and shut up," Paul muttered, "I won't hurt him." Slipping in another finger Paul wiped the lube around Will's walls, wanting him as slick as possible. Satisfied, Paul put the other condom on, knowing Will would want to talk about going bare before it happens again. Pushing just the head of his cock inside of Will Paul practically howled. Hands stroking the rest of his cock Paul forced himself to stay put and not move any further in.

"Daddy, oh Daddy, Daddies, you feel so good," Will whimpered. "I feel so good. You make me feel so good."

"Mmm," Sonny groaned, bucking back onto Will, "You're so big baby boy. So big. Fucking Daddy so good."

"So tight around my cock, baby boy," Paul praised, jerking himself faster.

"A little harder baby boy," Sonny directed Will, "Just a little harder and I'm gonna come. You want to make Daddy come don't you?"

Fucking into Daddy Sonny as hard as he could Will almost cried, "Yes, I want to make you feel good. I want you to come."

Sonny, gasping loudly, pulled away from Will suddenly. Turning around Sonny stroked his hands around his cock, coming across Will's face and chest. '_Want to mark him, paint him. Fuck.'_

Shocked, Will barely had time to close his eyes, feeling a rope of come across his eyelashes. Breathing heavily Will screamed when he felt Paul suddenly push all the way inside him. The smarting pain combined with Sonny's hand gently jerking him off, made Will come loudly, shouting out, "Daddy!"

Paul, unable to resist any longer, slipped all the way inside of Will, crying when Will tightened around him, Paul threw his head back and came, "Fuck baby boy."

Gathering Will's trembling body, Sonny encouraged Will to lie down against him. Shushing Will, rubbing his hands all over his glistening skin, Sonny kissed Will's temple repeatedly, "You're so good baby boy. So good for us."

Paul, wiping at the come on Will's face with his thumb, smeared it across his lips until Will opened his mouth and licked it off. Smiling at Will, Paul agreed, "So good. That was wonderful." Looking over at Sonny, Paul asked him, "Did he fuck you just the way you needed?"

"Oh yeah," Sonny said easily. "He was so sexy." _'Fuck was he good._'

"You hear that baby," Paul told Will, kissing his cheek, "Both your Daddies think you're a good boy. We need you so much. Did we show you? Could you tell how much we cared?"

"Yes Daddy," Will insisted. "You gave me just what I needed."

* * *

Author's note:

We've veered into kinky town here. Hopefully it lived up to WilSonLoverinAL's expectations.

We will eventually get back to a plot, I promise. I'm just having fun with the smut now that they aren't getting interrupted. Hopefully no one minds too much.

Please review and let me know what you thought.


	22. Chapter 22

Will rested comfortably between Sonny and Paul, mind in a daze, enjoying the sweep of broad hands up and down his body. His muscles were aching, body sweaty. As Will came back to himself it suddenly dawned on him exactly what he had just done. Heart pounding and face pale, Will whispered, "Did I just call you two Daddy?"

"Oh yeah you did," Paul said sounding smug. '_I have been waiting for this moment for a long time._' Paul, back resting against the headboard, smiled down at Will.

"Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed," Will confessed utterly stunned. '_Why did I do that_?' He covered his face with his hands, _'I am never going to look at them ever again.'_

Sonny, amused but understanding Will was horrified by his actions, "Hey, no, none of that." He pulled Will's hands away from his face. "It's OK."

"How is that OK," Will wondered, eyes wide and face red. "I just fucked you and called you my daddy." '_Oh god what does that say about me_?'

"And it was awesome," Paul laughed out. "That was ridiculously hot, baby. You don't need to worry about it."

"It was hot, Will," Sonny promised, still holding Will's hands and looking him in the eyes. "If we didn't like it we would have stopped. I wouldn't have let you fuck me like that if I didn't want it."

Closing his eyes, face clenched, Will tried to believe them. Thinking about it Will asked them frankly, "It doesn't weird you out?"

"Of course not," Paul assured Will, getting serious. He put his arms under Will's armpits and yanked him higher up the bed, Sonny following dutifully, so they were all three sitting up. Wrapping his arm around Will's shoulder Paul continued, "It's just a kink. We know you don't actually want to be with your dad. It's like with us bossing you around and giving you orders. You want us to take care of you, just like you would want a father figure to."

Will, cringing at the thought of his father in any sort of sexual way, any of his father figures really. Realization dawning on him Will questioned, "Wait, is that why you thought I wanted EJ to spank me? Because I want him to be my daddy?"

Nostrils flaring at the thought of EJ Paul nodded, "Basically, yeah. I mean, I don't think you would ever do that but you have to admit it would be kind of hot, right?" Paul didn't want to admit it himself but it would be hot in a dirty, wrong kind of way.

Will, actually trying to imagine it for the first time, turned bright red, "You shut up. I do not need to be picturing that when I'm with EJ." '_I'm slightly traumatized, now.'_

Sonny chuckling at the two of them, "It would be hot but I think just a bit too dysfunctional to be real."

"Remember when Sami thought you and EJ were seeing each other like a week ago," Paul laughed loudly. "I wonder what she would rather have: you with EJ or you with Sonny and me."

"Stop talking right now," Will giggled at the absurdity of his life. Calming down a bit, Will said, "Wait, did you try to spank me earlier too?"

"Oh, yeah," Paul admitted feeling a bit sheepish. "I should have talked to you first but I just kind of went for it." '_I tend to have that problem with Will._'

Sonny, reaching out for Will's hand, "You were being pretty obstinate."

Remembering how he basically woke Sonny up for his cock Will said, "I guess so." '_I can't believe I did that.'_ "I still don't really understand the whole taking care of me thing," Will admitted, chewing his lips. "When does it apply and when does it not? I mean if I don't want to eat what you make for dinner am I gonna be put in time out?"

"Of course not," Sonny told him reassuringly. "We aren't going to treat you like a child. But you were trying to hurt yourself and I could tell that you needed us to guide you."

"How do you know when I don't even know," Will asked, leaning his head on Sonny's shoulder, lacing their fingers.

"I just do," Sonny said with a smile, brushing Will's hair off his forehead fondly. "I think it just comes with the territory. We'll all get better at this the longer we're together."

Will, kissing Sonny's bare shoulder, looked over at Paul, reaching out his free hand, smiling when Paul grabbed it, "One more question?"

Kissing the palm of Will's hand, Paul told Will, "Anything you want, baby."

With a grimace Will asked, "Why is there come stuck to my eyelashes?"

* * *

Face washed and eyes cleaned Will collapsed on the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table, "I want a burger and fries."

"We've got a million containers of leftovers from yesterday, just eat that," Sonny said, watching the way Will walked, hoping he wasn't in too much pain.

"But I don't want that now," Will grumbled, crossing his arms. Looking over at Paul whose bare butt was sitting on the coffee table changing the channels on the TV, Will nudged Paul with his foot, "Paul, I want a burger."

Paul, turning around, took one look at Will's sad blue eyes, "Damn it, Will." He stood up and grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt, looking for his wallet and keys. "You are getting too spoiled."

Trying hard not to smile too widely, Will looked at Paul through his eyelashes, "I'll thank you properly later." '_Hehe_.'

Telling Sonny he'd pick him up something too Paul rushed out the door, wanting to get back as soon as possible.

Sonny, shaking his head at Will, "Wow." '_These two are ridiculous_.' "I'm not going to give you everything you want like Paul does, just so you know."

Shrugging lightly Will smiled, "That's what I have Paul for." He crawled up to Sonny, straddling his lap, arms wrapped around his neck, "Hi."

Hands automatically going to Will's hips, Sonny grinned, "Hey." '_He's so damn cute_.'

"So I didn't get to thank you earlier," Will said with a bashful look on his face.

"Thank me for what," Sonny asked, eyebrow cocked.

"For letting me fuck you," Will explained, "I just hope that I made it good. I kind of wish I wasn't so out of it, to make sure I was taking care of you."

Squeezing Will's hips Sonny assured Will, "Like I said earlier, if I didn't want it I wouldn't have let you. I enjoyed it Will, a lot. And you were really good, I promise. I was highly satisfied, if the come all over your face didn't give that away."

"Good," Will beamed, face pink. "But still thank you for letting me."

"It's unnecessary but you're welcome," Sonny told Will simply. Rubbing up and down Will's sides, "How did you like it?"

"It was really nice," Will told Sonny. "You felt really good around me. But I think I liked it best when I was connected to you both, you know? I mean I loved feeling you but I also really liked it when Paul was inside me at the same time. Is that weird?"

Sonny, exploring Will's body, "Not really. I think we've kind of created a monster here but it makes sense. I guess it's a good thing you've got two boyfriends, huh?"

"Yep," Will said wiggling on Sonny's lap. "You two are stuck with me."

"Oh darn," Sonny joked. "Whatever will we do?" Connecting his lips with Will's Sonny nipped at Will teasingly. When Will scratched his fingers through Sonny's hair Sonny moaned happily.

Will, hands pulling Sonny's hair a bit, couldn't resist grinding his ass against Sonny. It had only been a short while since he had Paul inside of him but Will was beginning to think Sonny was right, '_They did create a monster._'

Lifting his hips to meet Will's Sonny lowered his hands to Will's butt, squeezing the firm globes. Pulling his cheeks apart gently Sonny, fingers finding his hole, touched him gingerly, "Does it hurt," Sonny asked against Will's lips.

"No," Will whispered, kissing Sonny again heatedly. "Aches, good ache."

"Fuck, Will," Sonny told him between kisses, "I don't want you to get hurt if you take too much."

"I won't get hurt," Will insisted, "You won't let me. Right?"

Still teasing Will's hole Sonny nodded before pushing Will onto his back in a swift move, "Let me take a closer look." He pulled Will's legs as far apart as he could on the couch, so he was completely on display. "Oh, babe," Sonny whispered slowly, "You're so red and swollen."

"Is it," Will asked, turned on and starting to feel desperate.

Grabbing Will's hand and making him touch himself Sonny said, "Feel that babe? You're all puffy. I think you've taken too much cock in such a short amount of time."

"Not enough cock," Will muttered. Slowly pushing his own finger inside of himself, squeezing weakly around the digit, Will whimpered, "I can so take more Sonny, please."

"Oh god," Sonny whispered watching Will, "Fuck, are you sure?" Watching Will nod enthusiastically Sonny leaned down, "Let me make you feel better." Tracing his tongue around the inflamed area Sonny teased Will with tiny kitten licks. Licking over the hole Sonny dipped just a tiny bit of his tongue inside, groaning at the tight clench. '_Still so tight_,' he thought rubbing his hips into the couch for relief.

"Yes," Will moaned, grabbing Sonny's hair and encouraging him to lick. "Your tongue feels so good on my hole. Feels so soothed." Throwing his head back when Sonny started pushing his tongue inside and out Will slowly began to fuck himself on Sonny's tongue.

Smiling, Sonny slowly licked Will open, doing all he could to make Will feel wet and relaxed. '_He's so sexy, he loves it so much_.'

"Well, well, well, so much for wanting a burger," Paul said, opening the door and staring at the scene before him. He was torn between annoyance that they couldn't keep it in their pants for ten minutes without him and desire. Tossing the bag of food and their drinks on the coffee table Paul walked over to his boyfriends and kissed Will, licking into his lips dirtily. "You feel good baby, Sonny making that hole feel better?"

Pulling Paul into another kiss, one hand in Sonny's hair keeping him in place, the other holding onto Paul's shirt collar, "It feels so good."

Moving away, Paul kneeled down, pulling Sonny away from Will's ass, "He doing alright?"

Licking his lips Sonny smiled, "He is. Someone wants to get fucked open again. I'm just making sure everything is alright."

Paul, stopping Sonny from pressing his face between Will's cheeks again, said, "My turn." He rotated Will's legs so they were dangling over his shoulders and leaned down to lick Will firmly. Pressing his tongue inside Paul enjoyed the taste and feeling of Will.

Sonny, watched Paul take care of Will for a moment before getting their infamous black bag. He opened the bottle of lube and coated his fingers, yanking Paul away. "I'm gonna put one finger in now babe."

"Oh, yes, please," Will begged, wanting Sonny, wanting Paul, needing them both.

Slipping into Will easily, Sonny caught Will's eyes and smiled, "You like this that much?"

"Uh huh," Will promised. "I do. I love you touching me. I love you both touching me, so much."

Paul, slicking up his own hand, slid a finger of his own inside of Will, feeling Sonny's pressed against him. "Good, we love it too." Paul leaned his head to the left, kissing Will's knee that was still over Paul's shoulder. Tapping his free hand on Sonny's naked hip Paul asked him, "What about your ass, huh?"

Rolling his eyes Sonny laughed, "I'm just fine, I'm more resilient than Will right now." Finger pushing in and out of Will's perfect hole, Sonny smiled at Paul. "He's desperate for cock."

"Mmm," Paul agreed, "You're so perfect, baby. So perfect." Paul grabbed the lube and squirted more on both his and Sonny's hands and Paul pushed another finger inside of Will. "Whose cock do you want this time?"

Will licked his lips focusing as best he could, "I want Sonny." Will panted out hips rocking and toes curling. "I want to be on my knees and have Sonny fuck me while I suck you off."

Remembering when he and Sonny first admitted they wanted Will, Paul rolled his eyes in the back of his head, "Fuck, yes."

Sonny, grabbing a condom from the bag, asked Will, rubbing his knees, "You're sure right? You won't be too sore?" As much as he wanted to fuck Will open he was more concerned about Will's safety. '_Can't exactly be with him later on if I ruin him now._'

"I promise, Sonny, I'll let you know if it hurts too bad, I promise," Will pleaded, rolling his hips into their fingers. "Please."

Sonny rubbed Will's knees and told him, "You have to really promise me though." When he saw Will nodding Sonny smiled, slipping his finger out.

"Let's move to the bed," Paul suggested removing his own fingers. Not giving Will any time to respond Paul lifted Will into his arms taking a few steps and tossing Will on the bed.

Will, flailing a bit, couldn't stop from giggling, "Oh my god."

Sonny, kneeling on the bed pulled Will onto his knees and pushing him forward. "This position is going to be different than yesterday, hit you in a different angle."

Will nodded understandingly, "I liked the little bit of Paul I got. I want this. Please Sonny."

Unraveling the condom and applying lube, Sonny rubbed the excess bit onto Will's entrance. Lining himself up Sonny paused when Will spoke up.

"Just," Will breathed, "Just go slow at first."

"Of course," Sonny promised slowly, sinking into Will until he was all the way inside. Gritting his teeth at the wet, warm grip Sonny did all he could to comfort Will. Leaning so he was covering Will's back with his chest, kissing his neck, Sonny told Will, "You feel so fucking good."

Whimpering Will replied, "You're so big. Feel so nice." Reaching for Paul Will wanted a kiss. Puckering his lips Will whined, "Paul, please."

Holding Will's head close Paul kissed him deeply, caressing his cheekbones.

Pulling away, Will kissed down Paul's face and chest, licking over his abs and nipping his hipbones. Kissing down Paul's long cock Will breathed in his musk and wrapped his lips around the head. Exhaling around the length Will reached behind him for Sonny. Squeezing Sonny's hip Will encouraged him to move.

Sonny, beginning to thrust forward and back, bit Will's neck, watching him take Paul into his mouth. "Fuck, you feel so good, look so good."

Paul, running his hands through Will's hair, asked him, "You like this? Both of us inside you? Your pretty hole and pretty mouth swallowing us so nicely."

Looking up at Paul with dilated pupils Will nodded around his cock. _'I do, I love it. Feel so good. Need you both so much. Love being here with you._' Sinking further and further down Paul's cock Will moved his ass to meet Sonny's gentle thrusts. Despite the slight sting he felt inside Will wanted it harder. Wanted Sonny to make him take it.

Sonny, pulling Will into him, couldn't help himself from groaning, "Shit you're so perfect. Love watching you suck cock. Can you take him down your throat? Do it babe," Sonny pushed his hips into Will harshly, jostling him down Paul's cock.

Throat opening up Will chocked slightly when Sonny knocked him forward, taking more of Paul's cock. Eyes watering Will breathed through his nose and tried to stay focused. Sonny gripped his hips harder and yanked him backwards. Will rocked between Sonny and Paul's dicks, eyes closed and body open.

Paul leaned forward and pulled Sonny off of Will's back and into a kiss, Will pushing and pulling between them. Hands still in Will's hair Paul cried into Sonny's mouth, "Fuck he's so good Sonny. Swallowing me whole."

Licking at Paul's mouth Sonny replied, "His ass is twitching around me, tight little squeezes that are driving me nuts." Kissing Paul one more time Sonny bent lower and whispered in Will's ear, "Want this all the time. Want you open and willing for us both. You're doing so well sweetheart. I know it must be hard but you're doing perfectly. Taking us both without complaint. Pleasing us both. Fuck, Will what did we ever do without you?"

Will, reached back and touched Sonny, needing to let him know how much he appreciated his words. Will loved making Sonny and Paul feel good. But Sonny's reassurances relaxed Will even more. _'Makes me feel like I'm meant for this, meant for them_.' Slipping off of Paul for a moment to catch his breath Will moaned weakly, "Want this forever."

Paul, sliding his hands down Will's neck, petting him lightly, "You will, baby. We aren't letting you go." Paul threw his head back practically screaming when Will swallowed him to the root.

Sonny reached his hand around to Will's waist, wrapping his hands around Will's bouncing cock. "Want you to come babe, want to feel you around me," Sonny moaned into Will's ear. Seeing the enticing freckle on the middle of Will's back Sonny enclosed his lips around it and sucked firmly.

Gurgling on Paul's cock Will felt himself go over the edge, hole clenching spasmodically around Sonny's cock. Shaking, Will continued to use his mouth on Paul and meet Sonny thrust for thrust.

"Fuck," Sonny cried out, savagely biting Will's back, pounding into his tightening hole. "Fuck Will, fuck." Rolling his hips Sonny held Will close resting his head on Will's strong back.

Paul, moaning when he felt Will's throat spasm around him, smiled at Will and Sonny, "You two are so fucking hot together." Holding Will's face in his palms Paul began to fuck Will's throat. Listening to the sounds Will's throat was making made Paul release quicker. Yelling out Paul came down Will's throat, eyes rolling in the back of his head.

Will swallowed quickly, throat working hard so he wouldn't choke. Pulling away when it became too much Will caught the last bit across his lips and chin. Licking himself clean Will collapsed on the bed. When Sonny tried to pull out, Will whined weakly, wrapping his legs around Sonny's, holding him in place. "Not yet, just a little longer."

Kissing Will's shoulders tenderly Sonny stayed inside Will until he was completely soft. Seeing how Will's hole looked now Sonny leaned down and soothingly licked him again. "Poor baby," Sonny whispered.

Crying out weakly Will leaned back into Sonny's tongue. Seeing Paul's leg kneeling right in front of him Will hugged them close, using them to anchor him. "Sonny, Paul" Will whined. He didn't know if he wanted more or wanted to pull away.

"Hush, baby," Paul told Will, rubbing Will's face. "It's OK. It's OK."

Sonny pulled away slowly with a few lingering kisses. "You're so wrecked baby," Sonny mused proudly, thumbing Will's entrance.

"Again," Will asked looking over his shoulder at Sonny pleadingly.

"No sweetheart," Sonny laughed, massaging Will's hips. "You are officially cut off." Sonny kissed up and down Will's spine and smiled, "Stop pouting."

"I'm not," Will lied, hiding his face in Paul's legs. "I could fuck you though," Will pointed petulantly, "Or I could watch."

"You just sucked my brain out through my cock," Paul said with a laugh. "I'll fuck him tomorrow if you want but we need a break."

"I think that's the first time you've ever told him no," Sonny teased. "We've got all the time in the world to be together. We're not going anywhere." Sonny slipped his condom off and threw it in the nearby trash. Sonny's muscles pulled a bit. _'Damn its been too long since I've had so much sex in one day. But I bet I'm not as tense as Will._'

Will rolled onto his back with a wince. He wouldn't admit it to Sonny or Paul but they were right. He didn't have another round in him tonight. Stomach growling hungrily, Will pulled Paul down for a kiss. Smiling at him once they were done Will batted his eyelashes, "Paul, will you go get my hamburger?"

* * *

"Wait, you mean you and Chad were fighting over a girl," Paul asked laughingly.

"You know how clueless I was about you two," Will said good-naturedly "Now imagine me as a teenager but about a girl."

"Oh my god," Sonny giggled. "How are you two so close now?"

"Bit of a mystery," Will shrugged. "It's like me and EJ. Who knows? I just roll with it." Will took a drink of the soda Paul bought him with his burger and fries. Most of the ice was melted but it still felt nice against his scratchy throat. "Oh and I'm pretty sure Gabi wants Chad so that will be another weird thing Chad and I will have in common."

"You have lead a very interesting life, baby," Paul said with an odd look on his face. '_I never realized how crazy his entire life was_.'

"You're life now too," Will said with a smile.

"That it is," Sonny said rubbing Will's arm up and down. "So how much trouble do you think we'll be in when we get back?"

"Oh, I'll be in loads of trouble," Will admitted. "Especially since I didn't take my phone and left a note saying I was going to be gone but didn't say where or with who."

"My parents and Uncle might be a little worried," Sonny said, "But I'm an adult so they can't exactly do anything about it."

"I only have to answer to the two of you so I think I'm gonna be OK," Paul told them with a smile.

"Well, when my mom and EJ find out I was with you it will be your problem too," Will teased. '_I can't wait to see that conversation_.'

"You're lucky you're cute," Paul said jokingly.

"I'm lucky you're willing to put up with my drama," Will told them seriously.

"Hey, you're worth it," Sonny explained setting his own drink aside, "We'd do anything for you, to be with you."

"I'd do the same," Will shyly admitted. "I think this weekend really cemented how much I feel for you." _'I know how I really feel about them, but it's too soon to admit that.'_ Will kissed the two of them quickly, feeling extremely sentimental.

"It will be hard to go back to Salem, after a weekend like this," Paul confessed. '_I don't want to go back to living __separately_.'

"Will's ass will appreciate it," Sonny joked, palming Will's cheeks, "Although Will might not."

"Hey," Will complained. "If you have a problem with my needs you've only got yourself to blame." Shoving Sonny gently, "You two made me this way."

"And no one will ever complain about that, trust me," Paul said emphatically.

"What time do we have to go back," Will asked. '_Hopefully never._'

"Check out is at 11," Paul explained, holding Will's hand. "Oh and I'm sorry that we didn't do that local tour you wanted."

"I probably wouldn't have let us leave this room anyway," Will admitted with a blush. "But maybe we can come back sometime and explore."

"That's a great idea," Sonny agreed. "I wouldn't mind seeing more of the town."

Changing the subject Will pondered, "So, um, do you think we'll have enough time before we leave to, you know, again?"

"Will, you've got to relax," Sonny chuckled. "We'll see what happens in the morning. We don't need to plan this out."

"Sorry," Will said meekly. _'I've never been able to do this like you have._'

"Don't be mad," Sonny told Will, putting his arm around Will's waist. "I know you're eager but we're not going to leave you."

"OK," Will conceded, "But I don't want to be treated like I'm weird because I want you two so much."

"No one is doing that," Sonny reassured. "It's just you're so new to this. Tomorrow, if it feels right we can do whatever we want."

Paul, smiling at Will, "We get to have sex in Salem too, you know?"

* * *

Author's note:

That was the last of their weekend in a sex induced haze. Back to reality and an actual plot.

Thanks so much to everyone reading. I know this fic is kind of out there so thanks for the support.

Please review and let me know what you thought or if you have any suggestions.

Also, a fan in my laptop broke so I'm borrowing my mom's until I get my new part. She said I could keep it as long as I needed but in exchange she gets to read this story when I give the laptop back. Eeek.


	23. Chapter 23

**Friday, Salem, Dimera Mansion**

EJ was pacing back and forth behind the sofa. Hands rubbing through his hair and down his face, '_Where the bloody hell is Chad?'_

A pale, subdued Sami was sitting quietly on the couch. Ever since EJ told her about Chad's accusation she had been silent. '_My son. My son_,' was all she could think.

Neil, unsure why he was even there, sat at the chair by himself. His throat was aching and Neil really wanted to go to the university clinic and get himself checked out. EJ didn't even tell him what had happened. He sent Neil to the bathroom while he explained the call to Sami. '_I thought he never wanted me near Will again? Why am I still here?'_

EJ, looking at Samantha in concern, couldn't help but recall their own volatile relationship. EJ liked to believe that he gave Samantha a choice that night but he knew it wasn't the same thing. '_Choosing between two awful options was no real choice at all'_ EJ mused to himself. '_That was before we fell in love._' While he did not wish to hurt Samantha that night he did not regret it. It did bring him the first of his beautiful children. Unfortunately for Samantha that was not the only time she had dealt with abuse of a sexual nature. When Samantha told EJ what had happened when she was young, before she had Will, and that she had shot her attacker when he tried a second time EJ felt proud. '_That's my Samantha_.' Now Samantha has to see something similar happen to her son. EJ just wished he could have done something to prevent this. _'If I never would have abandoned William this never would have happened. But it did and now I must come to the bottom of this_.'

The front door of the mansion suddenly burst open, Chad storming into the room. In his arms were a sleek, black phone and a small decorative metal tin.

"Explain," EJ barked. Turning his body to face Chad fully, EJ put his hand on Samantha's shoulder, wanting her to know he was there supporting her.

Putting down the can for later Chad held up the phone, "This is Paul's. I went to their apartment and used the spare key. They weren't there but this was." Pulling open the photo gallery Chad showed them several pictures, "Normal, normal, normal, normal, not normal." Handing the phone to EJ Chad held his breath.

Staring at the picture, trying to make sense of what he was seeing, EJ blinked rapidly. There was William, asleep on a bed, naked, drenched in seminal fluid. Now understanding the question about timing EJ saw the picture was becoming blurry, his hands shaking.

"You see what I mean," Chad asked hands gesturing wildly, voice frantic. "Look at him! If Will was that blackout drunk Paul could have done anything to him. And by the looks of it, he did. Who knows how far he went?"

Anger lacing his words, "If he thought he would get away with this," EJ trailed off ominously before catching sight of Samantha's expression.

Sami stared at the picture of her eldest son lying naked on a bed. _'Paul's bed._' She couldn't see his face but Sami would know Will anywhere. She knew every mark on his body, every scar and freckle. Tears began rolling down her cheeks, '_My son. My beautiful son_.' Sami could still remember what it felt like to hold him in her arms for the first time. The way his big blue eyes stared up at her so trustingly, so full of warmth. How his tiny little fist wrapped around her fingers. How she had never felt more complete than when she held his small body to hers. Sami would be the first to admit she had never been the mother Will deserved but she loved him. She had always loved him. '_And now my little boy has been hurt and he doesn't even know it_.' Sami never wanted Will to have the kind of life she had. But here this picture was, proof that he was following in her footsteps.

Chocking back a sob Sami rushed from the room dislodging EJ's hands, shaking her head, _'My son. My son.' _

EJ stood up, dropping the phone on the cushions and called out, "Samantha!" He wanted to follow her but knew she needed time to be alone. She needed time to process what she was feeling. Reluctantly, EJ turned back towards Chad. _'I have to find a way to help William. That will be the only way to fix this_.'

Neil stood up cautiously, walking around EJ, to pick up the phone and look at the photo. Surprised and a bit turned on Neil couldn't help but think, '_Fuck, I knew he would look amazing naked_.' "Wow," Neil croaked out, "And Paul gave me a hard time about wanting Will."

"What do we do," Chad questioned, ignoring Neil, '_Why is this asshole here?_' "We have to get Will away from him, for good."

Closing his eyes, rubbing the sides of his face, EJ said calmly, "I'll make a call. Someone will take care of it."

"No," Chad screamed, frustration lacing his every word. "We're not murdering him! That won't solve anything-Will needs to see what kind of man Paul is. And Paul, he needs to see what he really did to Will. See the consequences and what he's going to lose. I want to see the look on Paul's face when he loses everything! Once he's suffered enough than you can get rid of him."

Neil alarmed and dreading being here, "Why would you kill Paul because he took a nude of Will?"

EJ gazed at Chad appraisingly. _'Maybe there's some Dimera in him after all._' Finally acknowledging Neil for the first time since he dragged him here, "This was taken the night you took William to The Spot," EJ explained. "When William was drunk and couldn't remember anything. Meaning this," EJ spat out, ripping the phone from Neil's hand and shaking it in Neil's face, "This was taken without William's permission. He's covered in semen. This was not consensual!"

"Oh my god," Neil yelled out, feeling the same outrage they did. "And he was pissed Will wanted to blow me that night. I knew that asshole was just jealous. How could he just take Will home and do that to him?" Rubbing his neck, Neil suddenly thought, "Wait a minute, he came that night to look for Will, do you think he planned that the whole time?"

Chad, an overwhelming anger rushing through his veins, "I don't know. I don't know anything anymore."

"This is going to suck for Sonny too," Neil said quietly. "On top of breaking Will's heart."

"Fuck Sonny," Chad growled. "Fuck him." He grabbed the tin he brought with him and opened it, tossing the lid to the floor angrily. "I found this too."

EJ took the simple slip of paper, reading it quickly, "I don't understand. What is this?"

"Sonny said he makes a revolution every year. That's this years," Chad told them quietly, '_He was my fucking friend_.' "And that's not the worst of it," Chad said. "I found a bunch of wedding crap in the trash at Common Grounds the other day but didn't think anything of it. But yesterday Adrienne came in with samples and stuff that she got from the wedding expo downtown. She said Sonny sent her there, that Sonny didn't want any of the stuff at his apartment so Will wouldn't see it." Beginning to pace up and down, fists clenched at his side, "They promised Will they weren't getting married. They promised him!"

"What does it say," Neil asked gingerly, extending his hand and pulling it away from EJ, who was staring off into space. There it was:

**2012- finally marry Paul Narita.**

"Oh," Neil said, '_Poor Will._' Neil could admit that he didn't have the best intentions when it came to Will Horton but even he could see how messed up this was. How hurt Will would be by what both Paul and Sonny did.

Groaning in aggravation EJ screamed, "They lied to me. They insisted that what they felt for William was real. That they would prove they could work. When they were just using him." Snorting EJ shook his head, "I should have known. They convinced William that all relationships have risks and that if he wanted to be with them he was just going to have to take one. They must have planned this the whole time."

"Do you think Sonny knows," Neil wondered out loud. "About what Paul did to Will, I mean?"

Chad shrugged, "Either Sonny knows and Paul told him how good Will was or Paul's lying to them both. Quite frankly I don't give a shit what happens to Sonny now. He better hope he had nothing to do with what Paul did or else I'll kill him myself." '_How could he ever do this to Will? I thought I knew him._'

"So, what," Neil asked rhetorically, "Paul took advantage of Will and decided Sonny needed to get in on the action?"

"Did they ever have feelings for Will or was it all a lie," Chad asked talking to himself out loud, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh no," EJ said eerily calm, "They felt something for him. Instead of acknowledging the problems in their failing relationship they brought a young, naïve little boy into their bed hoping to liven up their relationship. They only wanted to use him so they wouldn't have to feel guilty they don't want each other anymore." '_And I will destroy them because of it_,' EJ promised himself.

"I'll admit that I'm a jackass who hurt Will," Neil said honestly, "But how could they do that?"

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about you," Chad told Neil harshly, "But seeing the state of your neck it looks like my brother gave you a taste of your own medicine." Sneering at Neil Chad continued, "But you're going to be helpful now, understand? You're going to do exactly as we say."

Neil, apprehensive but knowing he didn't have the means to take on two Dimera's and realizing he owed it to Will, agreed, "Fine, whatever you need me to do."

EJ, watching Chad take charge couldn't help but feel proud of his wayward brother. Clapping Chad on the shoulder, EJ inquired, "And what exactly is the plan?"

"First," Chad instructed, "I want Paul to confess to what he did. I want him to see the crushed look in Will's eyes as he tells him he took advantage of him when Will trusted him. I want Paul to tell everyone what happened." Taking a deep breath, ideas rolling off of his tongue as they came to him, but feeling empowered, feeling like he was doing the right thing, "Then I want Sonny to tell Will how all he wanted the entire year was to marry Paul. How he had his mother gather information. How they both lied to Will so they could use him as their little fuck toy."

EJ nodded in agreement, "Good. That's good."

Chad, eyes turning to Neil, "And while that's happening I want you to go to the Salem Police Department and tell Roman Brady everything Paul did. That you and Will were on an innocent date and he stole Will away from you. That Will didn't remember anything and you were concerned. When you tried to confront Paul he punched you in the park."

Neil, eyes wide, but understanding his role, understanding what Chad was going to make him do, "And when I tried to convince Will that Paul was bad for him Sonny and Paul beat me up yesterday. That they took control over Will, tried to get him to do things he clearly didn't want to. Which is why I was so concerned that I had to go to the police, after talking with Will's parents first." '_Fuck, I can't believe this is my life.' _

"Which is when you'll lead the police here," Chad elaborated. "Where they will find the evidence on Paul's phone that he at the very least molested Will."

"What about Kiriakis," EJ pressed, "What will happen with him?"

"Neil is going to file assault charges against him," Chad said simply. "Maybe the charges will stick and maybe they won't but I'm betting the police will believe Sonny knew what Paul did. Especially when they find out how the nature of their relationship with Will."

"Aren't you like business partners with him," Neil asked wearily, "I mean wouldn't that be bad for business if the press finds out that he and his fiancé might have planned to rape a teenage boy?"

"Exactly," Chad agreed. "It would be. And as his business partner it would be well within my rights to be concerned over the state of his affairs. I would have no qualms about backing out of our partnership. No one wants to be associated with a violent rapist."

EJ felt mildly impressed with Chad's plan, "And if they happen to get off? You know how incompetent those fools in the police department are, if they believe Paul to be innocent of any wrong doing what will we do then?"

"It's not about getting them arrested or going to jail," Chad explained rationally. "It's about humiliating them."

"I see," EJ said casually. "So you won't be concerned if the police do nothing?"

"By then it won't matter," Chad smirked, arms crossing his face, "Because the leak we're going to give to the newspaper will have already done its job. Everywhere Paul goes in this town he will be met with suspicion and contempt. Sonny will be branded as an accomplice. The two of them will never be able to recover."

"Leak," Neil asked weakly. "So you're going to give the whole story to the paper? Won't that just hurt Will even more? Having the whole town know what happened to him? What if the town doesn't believe Will? You said it yourself, the state of their relationship could give Will problems. What if they think Will wanted this?"

"We'll make sure they keep Will's name out of it. If the press even tries to turn this around on Will they'll have me to answer to," EJ said conspiratorially, liking their plan more and more. "So, Narita's name will be ruined, both locally and nationally since he's a former sports celebrity. Yes, I think this might work." Pulling out his own phone EJ began searching for the name of his contact at the paper, "Of course going after a Kiriakis will have Victor Kiriakis coming after us."

"And what is he going to do," Chad shrugged, feeling smug, "Tell the world that his nephew isn't a pervert? Nothing he can say about the situation will make it better for Sonny. Besides, Will is worth it."

"Then I hope we're all prepared for any fallout this may bring us," EJ said seriously, looking at both Chad and Neil. "Including, the fact that William may never forgive us."

* * *

Sami sat on the front steps of the Dimera Mansion crying. Her head was resting against the trellis. She never imagined that when she got older she would ever be anywhere near this place. She never thought she would ever have anything to do with EJ ever again. But he was here and so was she. Sami couldn't explain it to anyone properly. How she felt about EJ. It seemed almost indescribable. It was something so deep and personal only she and EJ could understand. '_But it's real; it's the realest thing I've ever felt._'

Sami wondered if that was how her son felt. If he looked at Sonny and Paul and got weak in the knees. If he kissed them and never wanted to let them go. If he trusted them to protect him. Letting out another deep sob Sami covered her face. '_He doesn't deserve this. He doesn't. Will's a good person. The only bad things he's ever done have been because of me_.' Wiping her face with the back of her hands Sami cringed when she saw the black marks from her makeup, realizing she must look a frightful mess. Laughing, Sami felt more tears running down her face, '_Something awful has happened to Will and I'm worried about my makeup. No wonder he's the way he is. I really am a selfish bitch._'

Sami recalled all the horrible things that had happened to Will in his short life. Sami couldn't help but wonder if she was a better mother to Will if he would be in the situation he was in now. '_I never should have tried to get Neil involved again. What was I thinking? Why do I always make everything worse for him?_'

Standing up Sami was determined to find her son. Running into the house Sami grabbed her keys and purse, ignoring the voices she heard in the front room. Unlocking the car and sitting in the front seat, Sami took a few moments to collect herself. Cleaning her face with a tissue and taking a pull of water from the bottle in the cup holder Sami felt calm enough to drive home. '_With my luck I would crash into a tree.'_

Opening the front door Sami couldn't help but yell out Will's name, hoping he was there. She was desperate to see her son. "Will," Sami yelled charging into his room. Seeing it was empty she felt a pang in her chest, turning around Sami almost left before she saw Will's cellphone on his desk. '_He doesn't go anywhere without this_,' Sami thought in a panic. Picking up the phone, pushing the button and seeing Will's bright smiling face staring back at her on the home page she couldn't help but brush her fingers against it. Disregarding the two other people in the photo Sami smiled at her beautiful son. '_He looks so happy.' _

Underneath the phone Sami noticed a piece of paper with her name written across the top, unfolding it Sami read with growing dread:

**Mom &amp; EJ, I'm going away for a little trip. I'll see you when I get back on Sunday. Love, Will. P.S. I know about the tracking device!**

Putting her hand to cover her mouth Sami muffled a scream. Holding the note and the phone to her chest Sami tore her way to the front room where she tossed her purse. Rummaging through her purse Sami cursed the cluttered bag until she found her own phone, pulling up EJ's contact. "Pick up, pick up," Sami yelled through clenched teeth. When she heard EJ's soothing accent Sami screamed out, "He's gone!"

"Samantha, what are you talking about," EJ questioned, concerned. "Who's gone?"

"Will," Sami yelled. "He's not here. He left his phone and a note saying he was going away. He's with them, EJ! And we won't be able to find them."

"What," EJ barked out, seething. "Why did he leave his phone?"

"He knows about the tracking device, he doesn't want us to find him," Sami said hysterically. "What are we going to do? We can't let him be with Paul. We can't."

"Relax, darling," EJ ordered. "You know I won't let anything happen to William again. We'll figure out what to do. Chad already has a plan. This will just help us out. Taking Will away from Salem is not going to help their case. Did he leave a note?"

"Yes," Sami said, breathing heavily. "Why?"

"Destroy it," EJ commanded. "We can't let on that we know where he is. So completely destroy it. Burn it. I want nothing left behind."

"OK," Sami said. If there was one thing she was good at it was tampering with evidence.

"I want you to try to relax," EJ told her, voice softening. "I know this is difficult for you. But trust me when I say that I'm taking care of it. I'm doing everything in my power to ensure William's safety."

"I believe you," Sami admitted. '_If anything will make this better it will be EJ._'

"Now, stay away from the mansion for a little while," EJ told her. "I don't want you involved in this. I don't want you implicated. I can't let anything happen to someone else I love."

"I understand," Sami said truthfully. "Call me when you can."

"Darling, I love you," EJ said earnestly before hanging up the phone.

'_I love you too_.' Hurrying to the kitchen, Sami turned on the gas stove, lighting the burner. Carefully catching Will's note on fire Sami watched it until it crumbled away. Knowing how dangerous that was Sami hurried to clean up the bits of ash near the unit.

Sami walked back to the living room and collapsed onto the sofa, thinking about her phone call with EJ. Normally she would hate EJ telling her not to be involved with her son but this was different. If this had happened to anyone else Sami would be foaming at the mouth to take care of Paul herself. But this was Will. '_And to see the proof with my own eyes,_' Sami thought miserably. '_I just can't wrap my head around this_.' Only a few hours ago she was ready to cut Neil into pieces for touching her son and now this. '_I can't handle this.'_ Sami curled into a ball on the sofa, resting her head on her knees.

* * *

Almost an hour later a knock at the door startled Sami out of her stupor. Rolling her head up Sami called out in a scratchy voice, "It's open!"

"Oh my goodness, Sami," came the startled voice of Adrienne Kiriakis. She closed the door behind her before hustling to Sami's side. Sure, Adrienne and Sami could barely stand each other but something about the desolate look in Sami's eyes made her concerned. Resting her hands gingerly on Sami's back Adrienne couldn't help but ask, "What happened? What's wrong?"

Sami wasn't sure she should tell Adrienne. Paul was engaged to Adrienne's son. Yes, they had united to separate the three but this was an entirely new situation. '_What do I do?'_

"You can tell me," Adrienne reassured. "It's OK."

"It's Will," Sami whispered. Some days Sami wished so badly that she had a female friend to rely on. '_But I've never gotten along with anyone.' _

"Did something happen to Will," Adrienne asked surprised she was concerned. She didn't want Will anywhere near her son but he was a sweet, gentle boy. He didn't deserve to be hurt.

Nodding her head, Sami couldn't help but throw herself into Adrienne's arms, sobbing into her shoulder.

Completely stunned Adrienne didn't know what to do other than pat Sami awkwardly on the back. Adrienne wondered if Sami had ever had this before. Ever had someone she could go to for comfort. "There, there, just let it all out." _'How did my life become comforting Sami Brady_?'

Sami, between her tears and sniffles, let out, "Someone took advantage of Will. Hurt him when he was drunk."

"What," Adrienne asked horrified. She too knew the pain and dismay over a situation like this. Adrienne knew it all too well. To find out that someone did that to Will made her features harden, anger filling her insides.

"He was drunk and he couldn't remember anything the next morning," Sami sobbed, wet spots appearing on Adrienne's sweater. "Chad found a picture today, of Will. He was naked and asleep." Almost too disgusted to finish Sami forced the words out, "His back was covered with semen."

"Oh my god," Adrienne whispered, eyes watering, holding Sami to her closer.

"He didn't remember anything," Sami cried, "He doesn't even know it happened. He doesn't even know."

Adrienne, tears slipping down her own face, shuttered. '_How could someone do that to Will?'_ "Let me know what I can do. I'll do whatever you need to help. Do you think we should both talk to him? We could empathize with him?"

"That's a good idea," Sami whispered, "Thank you." Pulling away and wiping her eyes Sami suddenly felt so grateful to Adrienne. They might not get along in any other way but it was nice to know they were unified in this. '_At least until Adrienne finds out who it was._'

"You said that Chad found a picture," Adrienne asked, pulling out a package of tissues from her handbag, handing one to Sami and wiping her own eyes. "How did he find it? Does he know who did it?"

Sighing deeply, blowing her nose and clearing her face, Sami took Adrienne's hand and looked at her sadly, "He found the picture on Paul's phone."

Dropping her tissue, jaw dropped open, "What," Adrienne asked. '_No, no, no.'_

"Chad went to their apartment to talk to them," Sami continued on, needing to rush it out as soon as possible, "He used their spare key to get inside. He saw the phone and he look through it. There were all these cute, happy pictures and then the other one." Sami started to cry again, squeezing Adrienne's hand. "The timestamp said it was taken over a week ago. The night Paul took Will away from his date with Neil. Will was drunk but he stayed with Paul. Will couldn't remember anything. He said Paul took care of him! "

Adrienne shook her head repeatedly, "No, no Paul wouldn't. He couldn't."

"He did," Sami insisted miserably. "He did." Inhaling and exhaling slowly Sami added, "He took advantage of my son. He hurt him. And he hurt Sonny in the process too."

Crying harder Adrienne whispered, "How could he do this? How could he ever hurt Will? And lie to my son? Why would he do this?"

"He's disgusting," Sami whispered harshly. "EJ said he and Chad were going to take care of it."

"Good," Adrienne said fiercely. "Paul deserves anything he has coming to him." Looking at Sami sincerely Adrienne promised, "Whatever help you may need I'll give you. Anything to keep that creep away from our sons."

Holding Adrienne's hand firmly, Sami smiled briefly, "We'll do everything we can to make him pay."

* * *

**Salem, Saturday, Brady Pub**

Sami and Adrienne sat across from each other eating lunch. This time they were not pretending to be strangers or ignoring the others presence.

"So, EJ wouldn't tell you what he had planned," Adrienne asked lowly, stabbing at her salad.

"No," Sami confessed. Her eyes were still slightly swollen from a night of crying but she didn't have time to care. "He doesn't want me to get involved. He knows how I feel about these types of things." Taking a drink of her coffee Sami continued, "I also think he's afraid I'm going to do something violent."

"Well, I'll admit that I'm a bit surprised by your reaction," Adrienne said. "I thought for sure you would want to carve Paul open. That's how I feel. I want him to hurt." '_How dare he betray my son and hurt an innocent boy.' _

"Look, no one is more surprised than me," Sami told Adrienne. "I keep waiting for the usual anger to take over me. But it isn't coming. All I can think about is finding my son, holding him to my chest and never letting go."

Looking at Sami softly, Adrienne reached across the table to take her hand, "I understand. I can't even imagine something like this happening to any of my boys."

"And you're sure you don't know where they could have gone," Sami asked one more time, feeling desperate.

"No," Adrienne shook her head sadly. "I wish I did. I would drive there and get them both away from Paul in an instant." Taking a bite and chewing softly Adrienne considered, "Do you think we should go and talk to EJ? Make sure he isn't going to do anything too severe. I don't want anything happening to Sonny in the crossfire."

"He said he didn't want me involved," Sami said slowly.

Catching Sami's eye Adrienne lifted one eyebrow looking at her expectantly. '_Really?'_

"But I'm Sami Brady and if he wanted a woman that did what she was told he wouldn't be with me," Sami said decisively. "Once we're done we're going over there."

* * *

Chad, EJ and Neil were sitting side by side on the sofa all looking at the laptop placed before them.

"So," Neil said casually, leaning back, "This is what it's like to plot and scheme."

"Quiet you," EJ said, reaching over without looking and poking Neil in the throat harshly.

"I wish Will was here to help us," Chad confessed, "He's so good at writing. He would be able to get all of this easily."

"We're just going to have to handle it ourselves," EJ said calmly, popping his knuckles, fingers aching from typing. "Besides, it will be easier if we're the ones to write the article. We can control what's said."

"What article," Sami asked demandingly, sounding more like herself. Adrienne and her had managed to sneak into the house.

Looking up from the sofa in surprise, Neil, Chad and EJ were alarmed to see Sami and Adrienne Kiriakis standing before them.

"What article, EJ," Sami asked again, hands on her hips.

"I thought I told you I didn't want you involved in this," EJ said slowly, '_Why is Adrienne here_?'

Rolling her eyes Sami said, "If you wanted that you wouldn't have told me you had a plan." Stepping towards him, wanting to be in his arms, Sami yanked him to his feet and into a hug. "Besides, the last time we didn't inform each other of our plans I tried to set Will up with this idiot," Sami kicked her pointy heel at Neil's shin, hoping it hurt, smiling when Neil grunted.

"That's true," EJ conceded, turning so that Samantha was under his arm, EJ looked at Adrienne, '_This can't end well.'_ "I take it you know what happened?"

"Yes," Adrienne said simply. "Sami informed me what Paul did to Will."

"And what about what Sonny did to Will," Chad questioned from the sofa, arms crossed over his chest. His anger against Sonny and Paul seemed to be transferring to anyone connected to either of them. This time it was Adrienne.

"What are you talking about," Adrienne asked frowning, "Sonny hasn't done anything to Will."

Snorting Chad shook his head, "He might not have done what Paul did but he's definitely hurting him."

"What are you talking about," Sami wondered looking back and forth between Chad and Adrienne. "What else could have possibly happened while I was gone?"

"We just have reason to believe that Sonny and Paul enticed William into their union under less than pleasant circumstances," EJ explained certain Adrienne was going to cause problems. '_And why wouldn't she? We're planning on socially ruining her son."_

"That's ridiculous," Adrienne said. "Sonny would never do anything to hurt Will. What is this nonsense?"

"I'm sorry to tell you Adrienne," EJ said slowly. "But we believe Sonny and Paul are only using William to work out their relationship issues. Instead of breaking up or fixing their own problems they brought William in to reignite them."

Adrienne gasped. '_Haven't I had those same thoughts as well? Didn't I think they were just using Will to get something out of their systems?_' Shaking her head, Adrienne asked, "What are you going to do? I don't want you doing anything to harm Sonny."

Looking at Neil and EJ sharply Chad said suddenly, "We won't. We're going after Paul. If anything happens to Sonny it will just be a tragic accident." '_Tragic my ass.'_

"So," Sami said feeling like she was missing something, "What's the plan?"

"The plan," EJ said, smiling at her, knowing that things were already getting derailed and they hadn't even begun, "Is to make Paul pay. He's going to admit what he did to William. When that's done we're going to go to the police about it."

"That's it," Sami asked dubiously.

"Then the article comes into play," Chad told her gesturing to the laptop, "We're going to expose him for the pervert he really is. He won't be able to show his face around here again."

"I don't like this," Sami said insistently. "I don't trust the press. They'll find a way to turn this around on Will, make it his fault."

"We aren't going to mention William's name," EJ assured her.

"It doesn't matter," Sami said stamping her feet. "This is an awful plan. Will is not going to want anyone to know what happened. I refuse to go along with this."

Chad, confused, "What are you saying? Paul needs to be exposed and brought to justice."

"Not at the expense of Will," Adrienne said, stepping up to be shoulder to shoulder to Sami. "He is going to be so hurt by this. From both of them. He isn't going to want a media circus surrounding him."

Frustrated, Chad argued, "Then what do we do? How can we make Paul pay?"

"Don't you think he'll be punished enough by Will and Sonny leaving him," Neil said, everyone had forgotten he was even there. "I mean, right now he has everything. Will, Sonny. He's got it all. Soon enough that's all going to be ripped away and he's got no one to blame but himself."

Annoyed, Chad huffed, "That's not good enough."

Disturbed by Chad's behavior, EJ tried to comfort him, "Maybe we can see what happens first once the truth is revealed. I don't want William to be hurt any more than he already has been. Our plan will be a last resort."

"Last resort? It will work just fine if we follow through," Chad yelled. '_Why am I the only one willing to do what I have to do?'_

"Chad," EJ said sternly. "I said we'll reveal the truth first and decide what to do after. Do not disobey me." '_I'm going to have to keep an eye on him.'_

"Fine," Chad gritted out, upset. _'You can't stop me from getting revenge.'_

* * *

Author's note:

They agreed to put their plan on hold but Chad's kind of going off the deep end here. Shockingly, Sami and Adrienne were the voices of reason.

Will's going to find out the truth in the next chapter. Sonny is going to as well. How do you think they will react? And will Chad heed EJ's warning or is he going to make everything worse?

Please review and let me know what you thought. If you have any ideas that you want to see included let me know.

Thanks for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

Will trudged into his mother's apartment sadly. _'I don't want this weekend to be over.'_ But Will knew it couldn't last forever. Paul and Sonny dropped him off outside the building, not wanting to run into Sami if they could help it. It took almost twenty minutes for Will to get out of the car. He couldn't stop hugging or kissing his boyfriends. Sonny kept scolding him, insisting that no they couldn't all fit in the back seat, and no they couldn't have sex back there.

Paul had promised Will if Will got enough studying done during the evening than Paul would come back and pick him up again. After a few more consoling kisses and hugs Will reluctantly got out of the car. Will didn't mean to be needy and demanding but he couldn't help it. He wanted to spend as much time with Sonny and Paul as possible. They made him feel good about himself. Every bad thought or insecurity seemed to flee in their presence. '_I don't want that feeling to go away_.'

As Will walked up to the apartment he felt a strange stirring in his stomach. For the first time in a long time Will was feeling jealous. Sonny and Paul lived together. They got to be together all the time. '_Maybe that will change soon,_' Will thought dreamily, unlocking the front door.

Walking to his room and bending over to place his duffle bag on the floor, Will gingerly stood up, muscles aching, _'OK, it's not like I could have sex in a back seat even if I wanted to_.' Hobbling slightly Will walked back to the kitchen when he felt someone slamming into his back, practically knocking him over. Realizing it was his mother Will tried to relax. He was still upset with her for her involvement with Neil but Will had let go of his anger a bit. '_How could I stay mad after such a fantastic weekend?_'

"Mom," Will laughed, "What are you doing?"

"I missed you," Sami whispered, holding onto Will, refusing to let go.

"OK," Will said with a silly grin on his face. He patted her arms gently, trying to loosen her hold, so he could get a snack. "Um, you gonna let me go?"

"No," Sami said, holding him tighter, "I'm never letting you go again."

Eyes widening, Will turned his head slightly, trying to look at her, "OK, what happened? Did you have another fight with EJ?"

"No, no nothing like that," Sami told him, "I just. I love you." Sami pulled away from Will, moving to stand in front of him, taking both of his hands in hers, "I love you Will." Sami almost couldn't control the tears coming to her eyes, "I love you."

Looking at his mother in concern Will replied, "I love you too. Now what's going on?"

Pulling Will to sit on the couch Sami wouldn't let go of his hands, '_Oh god, how do I tell him? Should I?_'

"Mom," Will said slowly, "You're scaring me." He could see the tears in her blue eyes. For all of their issues he hated seeing his mother hurt and upset, hated it.

Shaking her head Sami tried to smile at Will, letting go of his hands, wiping the tears that had begun to fall, "I'm sorry, I just, I missed you." Sami lifted her hands to hold Will's cheeks, turning his head to the left and right. "I remember when you were just a little thing. You were the cutest baby I had ever seen. Don't tell your brother and sisters, but it's true." Sami smiled when she saw the blush spread across Will's face. "I loved you from the moment I first found out about you, when I realized I was pregnant. I know I haven't been the mother you deserve but I love you Will. I love you." Sami kissed Will's cheek desperately, almost shaking.

Will held his mother to his chest, letting her cry into his shoulder. He was confused by her reaction but he couldn't help but feel pleased. All he ever wanted was for his parents to love him. "I love you too, Mom." Will kissed the top of her blond hair warmly.

Sami pulled back with a watery smile, rubbing her thumb across Will's cheek, "You're so sweet and good and beautiful. You're one of the few good things I've ever done in my life."

"Mom," Will said feeling embarrassed, turning his head down to look at his lap.

"It's true," Sami told him insistently. "I just want you to know that I love you. I've always loved you. I'll always love you. And no matter how crazy I drive you I am always going to be here for you."

"I don't understand," Will said slowly. "What are you talking about?"

"I found out something," Sami said hesitantly. "But I'm not sure how to tell you."

"Is it about the kids," Will asked alarmed, "Did something happen to them?"

"No, no, they're perfectly fine," Sami told him, placing a hand on his shoulder to appease him. "It's about you."

"Me," Will repeated, blinking wildly. "What about me? I didn't do anything. This time."

"I know you didn't," Sami told him, biting her lips. "I just, it's about Paul."

"Mom, not this again," Will said firmly, backing away from her. "I made my choice and I'm happy with it. We had a great weekend."

"No," Sami yelled grabbing Will's hand so he wouldn't get up. "You need to know. You have to know."

"Mom," Will argued, shaking her hand off, "I'm not going to listen to this. I'm happy with Paul and Sonny."

"I know you are," Sami cried out, "That's why you have to know about this. I don't want you getting hurt."

"They aren't going to hurt me," Will yelled. "I trust them! They wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

"You don't understand," Sami said shaking her head, tears still falling down her cheeks. "You don't understand. It's already something he did."

"What did he do," Will asked throwing his hands up and shrugging. "What could possibly be so bad?"

Looking at Will helplessly, '_How can I take this happiness away from him? How can I ruin everything for him?_' But then Sami remembered the picture. Remembered what Paul did. What Neil did. What Sonny did. What she did. '_How could so many people hurt him in such a short amount of time?_'

"Whatever it is," Will told her firmly, "It won't tear us apart. We know how we feel about each other. We're special." Will played with the button on his shirt with a smile on his face.

"Oh my god," Sami whispered, hands covering her mouth. "You love them. You love them." '_Oh no, no, no_.' Covering her eyes Sami sobbed. '_This can't be happening_.'

Will's face heated up, looking at his toes, "I, I don't, I," taking a deep breath Will looked into his mother's eyes, "I don't know yet, maybe."

Bawling Sami cried out, "My son, my son."

"Mom, what the hell is going on," Will demanded torn between wanting to comfort his mom and wanting to run away. When his mom didn't answer Will grabbed her phone that he saw on the coffee table and called EJ, "Hey, Mom is freaking me out. I need you."

"What is she doing," EJ asked in alarm.

"She's crying and keeps saving that she loves me and said there was something she had to tell me but she's hysterical," Will said a bit frantic when Sami started crying louder.

"Damn it," EJ cursed, shaking his head he insisted, "I need you to bring her here, understand William?"

"EJ," Will said slowly, "What's going on?"

"I'll explain everything when you arrive," EJ promised. "Just get here as soon as you can." EJ was going to hang up before he said, "William, I love you too."

Confused, Will put the phone down, telling his mom, "Hey, EJ wants us at the mansion. You think you can get up?"

Nodding and wiping her face Sami whispered, "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Sonny was unpacking his bag, tossing all the clothes he didn't use back in the closet when he heard his phone ring, answering quickly he said, "Hey, Mom."

"Sonny," Adrienne said slowly. "There's a problem at the Dimera Mansion and I need you to get here."

"Wait, what," Sonny asked, sitting down on the bed. He threw a shoe from his bag at Paul hoping to get his attention. Seeing Paul look at him grumpily, Sonny said, "Mom, is it Will? We just left him at Sami's."

"Yes, it is Will," Adrienne told him, _'I don't like this but the truth needs to come out._' "I was here with Sami and Will came over and there's a problem."

"OK, yeah, we'll be right over," Sonny said quickly, hanging up without saying goodbye. "Something's wrong with Will. We have to go to the Dimera Mansion."

Standing up from the table Paul grabbed the keys going to the door, "What did she say? What happened?"

"I don't know," Sonny yelled at Paul, glaring. "I told you everything she said." _'I thought we reconnected this weekend_,' Sonny thought angrily, '_But he's still driving me insane._'

* * *

Will sat on the couch between Sami and Adrienne uncomfortably. EJ and Chad were standing behind him with bizarrely enough Neil sitting in the armchair nearby. '_I have no idea what in the world is happening here_.' "Is anyone going to tell me what in the hell is happening," Will asked suddenly.

"We're just waiting for a few more guests," EJ said deceptively calm. Oddly enough EJ was nervous. He was afraid of William's response. '_And I don't trust Chad_,' EJ thought eyeing his brother. Chad had been acting strangely the entire day. EJ only hoped that he didn't harm William any further than he was about to be.

Hearing the doorbell Chad charged for the front door before anyone else could react. Arms across his chest, Chad yanked the door open, glaring at Sonny and Paul. "In there," Chad demanded, before turning his back and marching into the other room.

Sonny practically shoved Chad out of the way to get inside, terribly concerned about Will. However, he stopped short upon seeing the group of people Will was surrounded by. '_What the fuck is Neil doing here?_' Sonny looked at everyone anxiously before he walked over to Will and kneeled down, touching his knee, "Are you alright?"

Will shrugged, "I don't really know what's going on." He smiled at Sonny briefly, _'Oh god, I do love him. I do_.' Glancing over at Paul Will gave him a sweet grin, '_I love them both_.'

Chad, seething at seeing Sonny touching Will, growled, "Get away from him."

Blinking at Chad in surprise, Sonny stood up and asked, "What is going on here?" Moving so he was standing by Paul but still near Will Sonny raised his eyebrows, hoping he looked stern.

EJ cleared his throat and pulled out a manila envelope he had resting on the back of the couch, "We're all here to talk about this." Opening it and pulling out a large picture EJ lifted it up and placed it in front of William's eyes.

Will grabbed the picture and pulled it farther from his face to get a good look at it. As Will looked at the picture his face slowly fell, he felt his mom put a hand on his knee and squeeze and Adrienne do the same to the other. Will blinked uncomprehendingly at the photo. "I don't understand," he whispered. "I don't understand."

"What is it baby," Paul asked, concern etching his face.

"Shut up," Chad screamed, "You don't get to talk to him!"

"Chad," Sonny said, surprised, "What is going on? What is that?"

Will, beginning to shake, asked, "I don't, I don't remember this. Why don't I remember this?" Looking back at EJ, vision beginning to blur, Will pleaded with his eyes for an explanation.

"You don't remember because it happened without your consent," EJ explained slowly, reaching his hand out to cup Will's face. '_I loathe this_.'

"You mean," Will clarified, realizing exactly what that meant. "But who would, how, what, I don't, I mean."

"Shh," Sami quieted her son, "Yes, that's what we mean. It's OK, Will. It's going to be OK."

Adrienne added quietly, "We're all here Will because we support you. Do you believe me?" Seeing Will nod, looking confused and scared, "And that's why we have to tell you the truth, about who did this."

"Mom, what the hell is going on," Sonny demanded, "What is in the picture?"

EJ looked up between Sonny and Paul angrily, "Why don't you ask your fiancé?"

"Me," Paul asked, stunned, "Why would I know what's in the photo?"

"Because I found it on your phone," Chad stated simply, waving Paul's phone in the air.

Paul, face paling, began to panic. '_No, no_.'

"What," Sonny asked beyond confused, "What are they talking about? Paul?"

Will, following the conversation, let out a whimper. '_No, that can't be possible._' Shaking his head rapidly, "When? When did this happen?"

"The night of our first date," Neil commented from his seat. '_God he looks like a kicked puppy._'

"At The Spot," Will said slowly. "When I was drunk?" Exhaling shakily Will looked at the picture again. '_Oh my god, it wasn't a dream_.' Will blinked tears away from his eyes, '_That's why my back was so sticky. Oh my god I'm an idiot_.' Will covered his face with the photo.

"Is anyone going to tell me what's happening here," Sonny demanded angrily. "What was on Paul's phone?"

Ignoring her son, Adrienne rubbed Will's knee, "I know it's awful right now but we're all here for you. We understand how you're feeling."

"Understand," Will said through clenched teeth, "You don't understand anything. You have no idea how I feel right now. What this is."

"Will, calm down," Sami told him consolingly. "We know you're hurting."

Tearing away from his mother and Adrienne Will stood up and screamed, "No you don't! You don't!" Begin to walk back and forth Will, shoulders shaking, couldn't keep a hold on his emotions. "Get out," he said calmly.

"William, we still need to discuss some things," EJ told him, worried about William's reaction.

"No, get out," Will said, "All of you get out!" When no one moved Will started screaming at the top of his lungs, "Get out get out get out!"

EJ lead Samantha and Adrienne from the room, realizing William needed to talk to Paul and Sonny alone, grabbing Neil by the scruff of his neck EJ yanked him out of his chair. "Chad," EJ ordered, "Leave."

Face grim, Chad walked to Will and handed him a tiny piece of paper, "You need to read this." Chad clapped Will on the shoulder before turning to leave. Smirking at Sonny and Paul on his way out Chad closed the door behind him.

"Will," Sonny said slowly, alarmed. _'I've never seen Will like this before._'

"Shut up and let me think," Will screeched, pacing once again. '_He lied to me. He told me nothing happened. Why would he do that_?' Coming to a stop Will had a horrible thought, '_Is this my fault? Did I ask him for that?' _

Turning to look at Paul Will blinked tears from his eyes, whether they were from anger or anguish Will didn't know, "What the hell is this?"

Paul, filled with horror, didn't know what to do, "I don't know what to say."

"You don't know," Will said calmly. "You don't know? That's not good enough! I deserve the truth!"

Sonny, fed up with being left out, walked up to Will and ripped the picture out of his hands. Examining it Sonny's mouth dropped open. "Oh my god." Looking up at Paul in anger Sonny screamed, "What the hell did you do?"

"It was an accident," Paul yelled. "I don't know how it happened, OK. I don't know."

"When did this happen," Sonny asked dangerously, eyes going back to the picture of Will, displayed and vulnerable.

"The night I found him at The Spot," Paul whispered, resigned.

"You did this when he was drunk," Sonny spat out. "Did he even know what was happening?"

"He knew some," Paul defended. "He was the one who got naked and started getting himself off. I didn't know what to do."

"You were supposed to stop him," Sonny argued. "You told me you stopped him." '_I can't believe this.'_

"I did," Paul insisted, "At first. I tried to resist, OK, I did. But he kept begging to take my cock down his throat and when I said no he took off his boxers and I snapped OK. I shouldn't have but I did."

"What did you do," Sonny glared at him with dark eyes.

"We kissed and I jerked him off," Paul admitted, looking down. He couldn't even bring himself to look at Will, who wasn't saying anything.

"Then how the hell does he look like this," Sonny demanded. "He didn't come on his own back." Looking at the photo again Sonny asked what he was fearing most, "Did you rape him?"

"I," Paul started, '_Oh god, should I tell them the truth?_' Looking at Sonny Paul knew he couldn't lie anymore, not again. "Will wanted to go to sleep but I tried to get him to suck my cock. But he was too tired so I rolled him over and fucked between his cheeks. I didn't push inside of him. I wouldn't do that."

Will let out a loud cry, falling to the floor. Trying to calm down Will reassured himself, '_He didn't do _that_, he didn't. He just used me to get off.'_

Sonny, torn between screaming at Paul and rushing to Will, stood completely still. "How could you do this?"

"I told you I don't know," Paul yelled. "I wasn't thinking. I couldn't think. All I could focus on was how much I wanted Will." Running his hands through his hair Paul sighed, "I know it was wrong and I'm sorry."

Ignoring Paul for the moment, Sonny walked over to Will and kneeled in front of him. He tipped Will's chin up to look in his eyes, "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I don't know what to think," Will whispered, "How to feel." Shaking his head Will pulled his knees up.

The three sat in silence for a few minutes until Will said quietly, looking at Sonny, "Do you remember when I told you I had a crush on Paul?"

Nodding his head Sonny said, "Yes."

"I said I had a dream," Will continued, staring off into space, "But it wasn't a dream, was it? It was real." Sighing and shaking his head Will asked, "Is this my fault?"

"What," Sonny yelped, "Of course it's not your fault, Will. You were drunk."

"But I wanted Paul. I took off my clothes, I asked him for it," Will told him quietly, "I must have wanted it." Looking at Sonny's eyes again Will said, "I'm sorry, OK. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I didn't."

"It's not your fault," Sonny insisted. Sure Sonny was feeling a little betrayed by Will's actions but he was inebriated and couldn't control himself. '_Besides Will was the only one who was honest about that night.'_

"It wasn't," Paul told them silently moving forward and falling to his knees before them. "It wasn't. It was all me. I should have stopped you. I could have stopped you but I didn't. And then I didn't stop even when you were asleep. It's my entire fault." Paul could feel tears stinging his eyes, his stomach upset. '_It's all my fault_.'

"Is that why you said you wanted Will," Sonny demanded, "Because you already tested him out?"

Will, face crumpling even more, _'Oh god, I was just a toy to him_.'

"No," Paul cried out shaking his head, "No. I don't just want him for that. I made a mistake but that doesn't change how I feel."

"How do you expect us to think about this," Sonny argued. "You fucking hurt him! You hurt him and you were never going to tell us! You cheated on me and you never even cared."

"I did care," Paul screamed back, "I do. I never wanted to hurt either of you."

Will looking at Paul angrily, "You didn't want to hurt me? You lied to me! How am I supposed to believe anything you ever told me wasn't a lie?"

"I know," Paul said frantically. "And I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you." Paul crawled closer to Will, grabbing his cheeks, "I promise I never meant to hurt you. I will never do anything to hurt you again. Please, baby please?"

"No," Will said, pulling away from Paul, moving himself backwards, "No, don't touch me. You don't ever get to touch me again. I trusted you! I believed everything you ever told me. I did everything you wanted. And it was all a lie."

Sonny, watching the two couldn't help but feel tears trying to escape; he couldn't stand to see Will so upset. And as angry as he was at Paul he could tell that he was hurting too. But Sonny wasn't sure he could forgive Paul.

"No," Paul cried openly, tears falling down his cheeks, "No it can't be over Will. I'm sorry! I am so sorry."

Will shook his head, "I don't believe you." Staring at his lap, unable to look at Paul's hurt face for another moment, Will noticed the paper Chad gave him stuck in his clenched fist. Opening it up Will blinked before scrambling to his feet and running to the door. Sticking his head out Will screamed, "Chad!"

Everyone was loitering around the entry way so Chad easily hurried over, "What is it? Did they hurt you again?"

Shaking the paper in the air, "What is this? What is it," Will asked wildly.

"It's Sonny's New Year's resolution," Chad told him grimly. "It's what he's wanted all year."

Will, heaving a large gulp of air, put his hands on his knees, bending over, hyperventilating.

"Deep breaths buddy, you can do it," Chad said, rubbing Will's back. '_I hate seeing him so upset but he needed to know. It will be worth it.' _

Adrienne, confused, "What is it? What was Sonny's resolution?" '_I should have known they were keeping something from me.'_

"Will," came Sonny's worried voice behind them.

Chad, glaring at Sonny, yelled, "Stay back!"

Will, feeling light headed lifted himself up and saw all the concerned faces looking at him. 'Al_l these people know what happened. Know what they did. Know how humiliated I've been._' Rounding on Sonny Will put his hand on his chest and shoved him back in the room and slammed the door behind him. Looking between Sonny and Paul Will burst out, "I want you both to stay away from me."

"What," Sonny asked confused, "Will what are you saying? I haven't done anything."

"No," Will laughed cruelly. "No I guess you haven't have you. Because I was never anything, was I? I was just some stupid little boy who was dumb enough to listen to everything you ever told me. To believe it when you told me you had feelings for me. Who trusted you both to take care of me in every situation."

Sonny, terrified, "Will, I don't know what you're talking about? I've never lied to you, I promise."

"I gave you everything," Will gritted out. '_Don't cry, don't cry._' "Everything. And you were just laughing at me weren't you? I wasn't anything but a good time." '_Don't cry, don't cry.'_

"No," Sonny argued passionately, "No that's not true. Will you know how I feel about you. You know."

Will shook his head, "No I don't. I don't know anything anymore."

"Will," Paul whispered from the floor, looking dejected. "Sonny didn't do anything. It was all me OK. You two can still be together. You don't have to do this."

"I can't be with either of you," Will said sadly. "You both just used me."

"No," Sonny cried, "That's not true! Will, please! Just tell me what I did. I don't know what I did."

Will, lips trembling, shoved his resolution at him, "This is what you wanted. I'm just a toy"

Reading the paper quickly, recognizing what he wrote, Sonny shook his head, "No, Will this was before. I wrote this in January. That was before, before you. Before I realized how I felt, what I wanted. Please Will."

"No," Will said firmly. "That's why your mom had a wedding planner wasn't it? You were planning your wedding and waiting to get me out of your system. Oh my god, I really am as stupid as people tell me."

Throwing the paper on the floor Sonny wrapped his arms around Will tightly, "No, I didn't have anything to do with that. I don't want that anymore. I want you. I want to be with you. This weekend was everything that I've ever wanted."

"Let me go," Will begged, fighting against Sonny. "I don't believe you. All this weekend was was you two breaking in your toy. And now that you've had your fill you can get back to planning your wedding."

"There isn't any wedding," Paul said, moving towards them and reading the paper, "We gave that up for you. We just want you."

"No," Will screamed, jerking against Sonny, '_Don't listen to them, don't._' "I don't believe you. I don't want to see either of you ever again."

"No, Will, you have to listen to us, this is all a misunderstanding," Sonny told him desperately.

Shaking his head, "Let me go," Will yelled.

"I'm never letting you go," Sonny promised. "Never."

Frantic, trying to free himself, Will shouted, "EJ! EJ! EJ!"

Within seconds the door slammed open EJ striding inside and yanking William away from Sonny.

Will, throwing himself into EJ's arms, cried, "Make them go away. I don't want to see them. I don't want to see them. Make them go away."

"Out," EJ ordered, voice low and deadly, pointing towards the door.

"You have to believe me Will," Sonny bawled, "I promise it's all just a mistake."

Chad grabbed Sonny's arm and began to pull him out of the room, "Get out."

Paul, being escorted by Neil, looked at Will, tears still dripping down his face, "I'm so sorry, Will. I never meant to hurt you."

Will, face hidden in EJ's chest, visibly shaking said nothing.

Sonny ripped his arm away from Chad when he got outside, tempted to run back in, Chad put his hand on Sonny's chest. "Don't even fucking think about it. Don't you think you've done enough damage?"

"I didn't do anything," Sonny screamed out. "I don't want that anymore. Maybe I did when I wrote it but I absolutely don't now."

"Don't fucking lie," Chad argued, crossing his arms, standing up completely straight. "I saw all that stupid wedding crap in the office at Common Grounds. You were just using him."

"No I wasn't," Sonny yelled. "That was all my mom. She was the one who brought that shit. She wanted to break us up."

Looking at Sonny, unsure, "Right. That's a little too convenient isn't it?"

"It's the truth," Sonny said resolute.

"You stay away from him," Chad warned. "Or I will absolutely ruin you." Chad turned around and walked back inside.

Paul, standing alone, cautiously walked over. "Sonny," he whispered.

"No," Sonny sneered. "Stay the hell away from me."

Adrienne, walking up to them, glared at Paul, before grabbing Sonny's hand, "You're coming home with me."

Sonny, looking at his mother, "Are you happy now? Your little wedding stunt finally drove us apart."

"No," Adrienne said earnestly. "I'm not happy. Of course I'm not happy. I never wanted you to get hurt. And I will come back and talk to Will about my involvement but right now I'm more concerned about getting you as far from him as possible." Adrienne pointed her finger at Paul.

"Fine," Sonny told her, following her to her waiting car, refusing to look back at Paul, not even once.

* * *

Paul unlocked the door to the apartment sullenly. Throwing the keys on the desk Paul walked over to the bed. '_This is where it happened,_' Paul thought. He remembered how wanton Will was that night. Uninhibited and sexy. Paul tried to resist but he couldn't. '_Why did I take that picture? Why?'_

Paul could feel his pulse racing. '_Just this morning I had everything.'_ Paul woke up with Will's hair in his mouth. Will rolled over onto Paul's face, practically suffocating him. Paul couldn't stop laughing especially when Will's face turned bright pink. They had overslept and only had a half hour to get ready and leave. Unfortunately that meant they couldn't mess around, which left Will pouting.

'_We never should have taken Will home_,' Paul thought, '_He should have come home with us._' Breathing harshly Paul kicked the shoe that Sonny threw at him earlier. Feeling slightly better Paul tossed the next fewest items within reach. Before he knew it Paul was smashing the chairs into the ground. Roaring, Paul punched the wall over and over until his arm began to ache. "Fuck," Paul screamed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Paul fell to his knees and began to sob. _'How did I let this happen?_'

* * *

EJ laid William gently on the bed in one of the guest rooms. William had been unresponsive since Kiriakis and Narita left. Glancing over his shoulder EJ was pleased to see Samantha walking in behind them.

Sami pulled off Will's shoes before she sat down on the bed, putting Will's head in her lap. Brushing his hair from his forehead Sami told him quietly, "It's OK."

"No it's not," Will whispered, opening his eyes and looking into his mother's eyes.

Sami was instantly reminded of when Will was a baby and she would rock him in her arms. He would give her the same look he was giving her right now. Like he was completely dependent on her. "It will be OK," Sami explained. "I know it hurts now but it will get better."

"You don't understand, I gave them everything this weekend," Will told her sadly. "Every part of me I had to give."

EJ, kneeling on the floor, took William's hand, "You will find a way to move on from this, from them." Trying not to think about what their weekend entailed, "They won't be the only people you ever fall in love with. You could walk anywhere in town and find someone who wished you were theirs."

Will, clenching his eyes closed, tried not to disagree. '_But even now they're the only ones I want._'

* * *

Author's note:

There you have it. It's all out in the open now. Things seem bleak but it's not the end.

Please review and leave any comments, complaints or suggestions you may have.

Thanks for reading.


	25. Chapter 25

EJ walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see William sitting at the counter eating breakfast. Furrowing his eyebrows EJ stated, "I thought you would still be in bed."

Will shrugged, swallowing his bite, "I have class today. I don't want to get behind even more than I already am."

"No one would blame you for taking a few days off," EJ told him, walking up the expresso maker he so rarely used himself.

"I don't want to be alone wallowing. I think I've been pathetic enough," Will told EJ in a flat voice. "I have to move on sometime, might as well start now." '_And if I throw myself into school I won't think about them.' _

"If you think that's a good idea I won't stop you," EJ said, a bit confused. He was used to William sulking when he was upset. '_Maybe this time was really different_.'

"I do," Will stated firmly. He stood up and put his bowl in the sink. "I need to run home and get my stuff and change." '_At least I don't have any memories of them there; I'll just have to avoid the parking lot._'

"I'll give you a ride, I need to go to the office early anyway," EJ informed Will, transferring his espresso into a to-go mug. '_Perhaps now I can focus on work instead of William's love life._' Remembering he still needed to deal with Paul, Sonny and keep an eye on Chad EJ sighed, '_Nevermind._'

"Fine," Will said quietly, standing with his hands in his pockets, looking lost.

"Let's go," EJ ordered, face softening gazing at William. '_I hate that he's going through this_.' Putting his arm around William EJ guided him from the kitchen, going the long way round so they wouldn't have to go to the front room_. 'I'll have to figure something out._'

* * *

Will walked into the student union immediately standing in line for a smoothie. He finished all of his lectures and spent a few hours in the library. Ear buds in his ears, playing a game on his phone, Will was doing everything he could to distract himself. If he didn't have time to think than he couldn't think about Sonny and Paul.

Moving forward in line, Will pulled the buds out of his ears, and looked at the menu board. Ordering quickly Will stood in front of the pickup window when he felt eyes upon him. Will looked up and found one of the workers staring at him. The boy averted his eyes obviously blushing. Not thinking much of it Will continued his game, waiting for his name to be called.

"Will," came the voice of the blushing boy, holding Will's smoothie.

"Thanks," Will said with a brief smile, fingers brushing the boys when he grabbed the cup.

"You should um, try it," the guy said suddenly, green eyes looking at Will earnestly. "I just mean that I'm still kind of new and want to know if I'm terrible at this or not."

Wrapping his lips around the straw and sucking Will looked at the boy quickly. Feeling a bit uncomfortable with the guy gawking at him Will swallowed before saying, "It's pretty good."

"Is um there anything I can do to make it better," he smiled brightly, flipping his messy hair out of his eyes.

"I don't know," Will replied, confused and feeling awkward. "What do you mean?"

"I was thinking maybe if I gave you my number, it might be a little sweeter," the boy grinned at Will shyly, cheeks red.

"Oh," Will said blankly. "Um, well." _'What?_'

"Damn," the boy said looking upset. "You have a boyfriend don't you?" Looking at the counter, biting his lip, "Of course you do. I mean, a guy that looks like you would not be single."

"Looks like me," Will repeated, stunned. '_What_?' "How do you even know I'm gay?"

"Um, I saw you at The Spot once," the boy admitted sheepishly.

Will's face paled, remembering what happened the last time he was there. '_Stop it_.'

"I hope he know how lucky he is," the boy told Will morosely, "You're really hot."

Cheeks bright red, Will brushed the tip of his toe against the floor, "I'm sorry." As Will was going to turn around he remembered, '_I don't have a anyone, not anymore._' Feeling a burst of anger, remembering what they did to him, Will marched back up to the counter, "I don't have a boyfriend."

The guy's face brightened, "You don't?" He took a sharpie out of his pocket and wrote his number along the side of Will's cup. "Maybe you will soon."

"Right," Will said walking away. '_Oh god, why did I do that?"_

Bursting out the main door Will sat on a bench and put his head in his hands, eyes watering. '_I don't want to date him why did I say that?_' Sniffling Will tried to hold on to the anger he felt moments ago instead of the crippling guilt clutching at his insides. _'I don't have anything to feel guilty over. They lied to me and broke my heart._" Wiping his eyes Will shook his head clear, '_EJ's right. They aren't the only guys who could want me. Maybe I will call the smoothie guy. He wouldn't lie to me._'

Brushing his fingers over the bold numbers on the cup Will felt a shadow fall over him. Looking up Will inhaled sharply when he recognized the face before him.

"Oh Will," Adrienne whispered, giving Will a sad smile. "How are you?"

Biting his lip Will shrugged, "OK, I guess." Lifting up his cup Will told her, "I got a smoothie."

Catching sight of the number Adrienne exhaled slowly, "Will, there's something I have to tell you." '_Don't move on yet, not while Sonny still wants you so badly.'_

"I'm really beginning to hate that phrase," Will told her casually.

"It's about all the wedding stuff," Adrienne told him gently. "Sonny had nothing to do with that. It was all me. I wanted to keep you away from Sonny and Paul so I kept pestering Sonny with it. I thought if you saw it you would think they were using you." Adrienne grabbed Will's hand and squeezed it slightly. "I am so sorry Will. But please don't blame Sonny."

Turning away from Adrienne Will sighed, confused, "But what about his resolution? All he wanted was to marry Paul." '_Don't listen to her. She just wants to cover for Sonny.'_

"I don't know about that," Adrienne admitted, "All I know is that after that intervention your mother and I teamed up to break you apart." '_OK, I guess I'll throw Sami under the bus with me._' "She was going to set you up with Neil and I was going to convince Sonny he wanted to get married."

Will blinked, tilting his head back, watching the clouds as they moved past. '_It's getting colder out_,' Will thought noticing the leaves blowing in the wind.

"Will," Adrienne asked in concern. She was worried about Will's behavior. He was unfocused and seemed almost in a daze. '_I hope he listens to me._'

"Hmm," Will hummed, rolling his head to look back at Adrienne. '_Why is she trying to help me?_' Suspicious, Will questioned her, "Why are you here?"

"I witnessed how miserable my son was after we left last night," Adrienne swallowed loudly, "And I know that I'm partially to blame. If I didn't interfere you two at least would still be together."

"No," Will said certainly. "It wasn't you. It was them. They lied to me." Getting angry again Will stood up, "They made me believe that I meant something to them and I didn't. Everyone warned me and I didn't listen. I should have listened." '_Why didn't I listen?_'

"Sonny didn't lie to you Will," Adrienne insisted. "You need to talk to him, find out the truth."

"I don't need to do anything," Will argued. "I am so sick and tired of people telling me what I can and cannot do. I don't need anyone to boss me around, not Paul, not Sonny, and not you. I can make my own decisions. I don't need anyone." '_I decide everything now. No more Sonny and Paul taking care of me.'_

"I'm sorry," Adrienne apologized. "That's not the way I should have phrased that. I just meant that you should talk to him. I can see how much you're hurting. And I don't want my son to be miserable anymore."

Will slumped back on the bench and closed his eyes tightly. '_Stop listening to her. She doesn't care about you. She only cares about Sonny.'_ Will's chest clenched tightly, "Miserable," he whispered.

"Yeah," Adrienne explained. "I've never seen him like that before. He was distraught when I brought him home with me."

"He didn't go home with Paul," Will probed. "But I thought," Will trailed off.

"No, of course not," Adrienne told him, looking at Will oddly, "He was hurt by what Paul did too."

"Oh," Will said, hopes crushed. "He must have been upset about Paul." _'Stop thinking about them. Stop it.' _

"Yes," Adrienne confessed, "he was. But also you, Will. He really cares about you."

Will shook his head, "He's just angry his fiancé cheated on him. They can work everything out and be together again. I'm sure they could find another idiotic boy toy to take to bed."

"Stop it," Adrienne contended, "That's not true." Frustrated Adrienne clenched her fists, "My son isn't like that. He wouldn't use anyone."

"That's not what you thought before," Will debated. "Everyone could see that they were just using me. Everyone but me."

"I know Sonny," Adrienne stated firmly, "And so do you. You know he wouldn't do that." '_He's hurting, don't lash out at him.' _"I don't even think it's Sonny you're mad at anyway. It's Paul."

"Stop telling me how to feel," Will pouted, crossing his arms. _'I'm heartbroken, not mad.'_

"You trusted him and he took advantage of you. I know how that feels," Adrienne continued as if she did not hear Will. "You feel betrayed and angry, uncertain. But you have to know that you'll recover from this. In a little bit you'll be able to stop thinking about it. You'll move on from what he did."

"You don't know anything about what I'm feeling," Will retorted. "_I don't feel any of those things_."

"What do you mean," Adrienne asked, confused. "It's OK to be scared and afraid Will."

"I'm not," Will argued. "I'm not afraid of Paul or scared of him. I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt me like that." '_That's not the problem.'_

"What," Adrienne asked, raising one eyebrow. '_How could he not be after what Paul did?_'

"He didn't rape me," Will said trying to explain the mess of thoughts in his head. "He didn't force himself on me. He didn't do anything I wouldn't want if I was awake." Running his hands through his hair Will groaned in frustration.

"I don't understand Will," Adrienne told him, '_What in the world is going on in that head_?' "I think the picture proves he hurt you." '_Does he not understand what happened?_'

"He didn't go inside of me," Will confessed. "He just rubbed against me." Taking a breath and exhaling loudly Will added, "I know everyone thinks I'm stupid but I would notice if I had been fucked open." '_Even though I didn't notice he came all over me._'

"Will, just because he didn't penetrate you doesn't mean you have to dismiss what he did," Adrienne adamantly retorted. "There are all different kinds of abuse." _'Oh my god he doesn't even realize._'

"I know that," Will told her, '_I'm not that stupid_,' "I know. Whatever happened to you and what happened with my mom are different than this."

"I don't think so," Adrienne replied seriously. '_He can't be serious._'

"You aren't listening to me," Will complained. "I don't care that he touched me. I care when he touched me. I care that he took a picture and never even told me. I care that he lied to me." '_I care that I did so many intimate, embarrassing things and he was using me the whole time.'_

"Oh," Adrienne said plainly. "So, it doesn't bother you that he touched you in your sleep?" '_Is he suffering some kind of survivor's guilt or something?'_

"I guess," Will shrugged. "I know that what he did doesn't bother me as much as why he did it. I just know that I feel humiliated."

"Will," Adrienne said slowly, "You aren't ever going to move on if you don't accept what he did to you."

"I know what he did," Will told her firmly. "I know."

"Would you forgive him," Adrienne asked, appalled.

"I, I don't know, I don't know what to think," Will confessed, curling in on himself.

"OK," Adrienne said, a bit horrified. "Is that how you feel about Sonny? Upset that he lied to you?"

Nodding Will looked at her briefly before he turned away, "How could he not have known what Paul did?"

"Will, trust me, if Sonny knew you would know," Adrienne reassured him. "Sonny would never put up with that."

"I just," Will's eyes started watering again. "Sonny was so mad at me when I told him I had a crush on Paul, that I had a dream about him. He's going to hate me for this."

'_What is he talking about,'_ "Will, trust me, Sonny does not blame you," Adrienne explained losing control of the conversation.

"But it was my fault," Will cried out. "I wanted Paul. I took my clothes off and I begged him." '_If I wasn't such a slut this wouldn't have happened.' _

"Nothing is your fault, William," Adrienne told him sternly. "You were drunk. It was Paul's responsibility to watch out for you. He failed." Realization dawning on her, "Is that why you aren't upset that he touched you? Because you think you deserved it?" '_I am going to kill that bastard_.'

"I don't know, OK. I don't know how I feel," Will declared. "I just know that it's my fault. It has to be." Tears leaking down his face, "If I wasn't so stupid as to believe they would want to be with me this wouldn't have happened. I should have known better. And I told them I was going to ruin their relationship and I did."

"No," Adrienne maintained loudly, "That's not true. If they hurt you it's on them, not you." Pulling Will into a hug Adrienne continued, "It's not your fault."

"OK," Will whispered, relieved someone thought so.

"Please talk to Sonny Will," Adrienne begged. "Just once. If you don't believe him I'll leave you alone. Just hear him out." '_Then you'll both be happier._'

"I'll think about it," Will conceded, quietly. '_If I talk to one I have to talk to the other._'

* * *

Sonny collected the empty mugs and plates off the tabletops after the mid-day rush. Today had been one of the hardest shifts he had ever worked. He could hardly focus on what drinks he was making. He kept giving back incorrect change to the customers. '_And I can't stop thinking about Will and Paul._'

Dumping his tray in the back Sonny went to his office, locking the door and putting his head on the desk. _'How did this happen? I should have tried harder to explain things to Will. I should have made him believe me._'

Instead Sonny found himself here-alone for the first time in a long time. '_I can't believe my life changed so drastically in such a short amount of time_.' In January all Sonny wanted was Paul to be his husband. By summer he was fighting and denying his feelings for Will. '_And now in the fall I don't have Paul or Will_.'

Sonny didn't even know what to do about Paul. Each time he imagined Paul all he could see was that picture. '_How could Paul do that to Will? To me? To all of us?'_Sonny was almost certain had he not agreed to try a relationship with Will Paul would have gone behind his back, '_like he did before_.'

The only consolation Sonny has was he expected he could easily explain that resolution to Will. If his mom did talk to Will than Will would have an easier time believing Sonny. At least Sonny had one ray of hope to cling to.

Forcing himself up and back to work Sonny thought deviously, '_At least I know there's no way Paul will get Will to forgive him first.'_

* * *

Paul grunted wincing as his physical therapist lifted his arm, circling it above his head.

"You really did a number on yourself," she told him shaking her head. "I hope you didn't seriously set yourself back," she commented before making a note in Paul's file.

The pain in Paul's shoulder was nothing compared to what he was feeling emotionally. Paul couldn't sleep all night. He couldn't fall asleep without Will nestled against him, without Sonny's light snores. Paul tossed and turned until it was morning. Mind recalling every moment from the past week and a half, from the night he ruined everything to watching Sonny walk away from him.

As the therapist lectured him and checked his hand for any broken bones Paul was grateful that at least he had one perfect week. And he was going to make it last a lifetime.

* * *

Will walked into the Dimera Mansion after spending several more hours in the library. Upset after his conversation with Adrienne Will dedicated himself to his studies. Mind filled with facts and numbers Will had no room to focus on Sonny or Paul. Starving, Will hoped dinner was almost ready.

"Will, is that you," Sami questioned from the kitchen. She had taken the day off from work certain that Will would need her all day. When she found out that Will had gone to school that day Sami was befuddled. Why would he even leave the house after the news he found out? All Sami wanted was to take care of her son. Having no idea how to do when he wasn't there Sami spent the whole day cooking Will's favorite foods and desserts.

Will, smelling something delicious, followed his mother's voice into the kitchen, surprised by the amount of food spread out, "Um, what's all this?"

"I know how hungry you get after school so I just wanted you to have some options," Sami explained with a small smile, hoping she did something right.

"Well, I am hungry," Will admitted looking at his mom strangely. '_What is happening here?_' Sitting down at the island Will watched wearily as his mom began bustling around the kitchen making him a plate.

Setting down a plateful of everything she had made Sami smiled at Will brightly, "Here you go." She hovered over Will as he was eating, fixing his collar and running her hands down any wrinkles she found on his shirt.

Feeling awkward Will ate in silence, unsure whether he should even address his mother's unusual behavior.

"Are you thirsty," Sami questioned suddenly, "Of course you are. Do you want water, juice, tea, coffee, wine? Whatever you want I'll get you."

"Water is fine," Will said, unnerved. _'Mom is never this attentive_.' Eating faster, wanting to get away as soon as possible, Will told his mom, "I think I'll go outside and study some more."

"No," Sami yelled, spilling the glass of water in her hand. "You can't."

"Mom," Will gasped, alarmed at her behavior, "What are you even talking about? It's just outside."

"I don't want you going out there without me. I don't want you to leave the house," shaking slightly Sami attempted to clean up the water with one of the towels hanging near the store.

Will, rushing to his mother's side, taking the towel and cleaning the mess himself, "What's going on?"

"I don't want you out of my sight. You just get hurt. I don't want you hurt anymore. I have to protect you," rambling Sami threw her arms around Will, "Please don't go outside. Please."

"Mom," Will consoled rubbing her back slowly, "Nothing that's happened was your fault. You couldn't prevent any of this."

"I should have tried harder to get them to stay away from you," Sami insisted. "I'm Sami Brady for god's sake! I could have done something."

Chuckling, "Mom, I would have found a way to see them. I wasn't willingly to listen to anyone," Will admitted. "This isn't your fault."

"How could they all hurt someone like you," Sami whispered, shaking her head, "How could he have done that to my son?"

Beginning to realize this had nothing to do with him, Will asked his mother, "Mom, is this about me or is this about what happened to you?"

"Of course it's about you," Sami told him, shocked, "I don't want anything to happen to you anymore. So I'm going to protect you. Keep you safe so no one can hurt you."

"It's OK that you're having trouble dealing you know," Will explained slowly, "I wouldn't hold it against you." '_This is one time I understand you making my problems all about you_.'

"I'm not, I just want to make sure you're OK," Sami claimed. "So please, just don't go too far. I have to see you to make sure you're fine."

"Mom," Will said firmly, "You can't protect me from everything. Do you need me to call Grandma?"

"No," Sami snorted, "Definitely not. I told you I'm fine. I am so fine." '_I don't need her seeing how horrible of a mother I was again.' _

"Do you need EJ," Will asked, running out of options, "You can't keep me locked up in a tower." _'Although you and EJ really are a perfect match,'_ Will thought fondly.

"I'm not doing anything like that," Sami said, stunned. Looking at the exasperated look on Will's face Sami turned her gaze to the floor. "OK, so maybe I am. But you're my son and you've been hurt so many times this past week. Just promise me that you'll tell me where you're going if you decide to leave."

"OK," Will decided, _'That seems easy enough.'_ "Maybe you should talk to Adrienne about this," Will suggested. '_She'd understand better than I do._'

Nodding slowly, Sami stated, "Yeah, maybe."

Giving his mother one more hug and a kiss, thanking her for all the food, Will walked to his room, hoping to study a bit longer. '_And that's more proof that I'm not as affected by what Paul did to me as my mom and Adrienne are.'_

* * *

Neil held his stomach nervously, bouncing on his toes, standing behind a tree at Horton Town Square, phone held up to his ear. '_Come on, pick up,_' Neil thought desperately.

"What," EJ's bored voice drawled over the line.

"I followed Chad like you said," Neil rushed out, peeking through the branches of the tree.

"And what is he doing," EJ demanded, sounding interested.

"I don't know," Neil told him, panicked. "He's meeting someone in the square."

Rolling his eyes, "And why, pray tell, do I need to know this," EJ wondered out loud.

"Because it's some guy in a suit with a briefcase and they're looking at something on Chad's laptop," Neil burst out.

"He owns his own business, this is hardly my concern," EJ stated plainly, "Call me when you find something interesting."

"The laptop we wrote the article on," Neil added, ignoring EJ, "The article he still wants to use."

"He wouldn't do that," EJ said uncertainly, "I told him not to."

"Oh yeah," Neil said, "Than why is he handing a USB flash drive to the guy?"

EJ groaned loudly, swiveling his leather chair around, "Fine. I'll be there. Make sure he doesn't leave your sight."

* * *

Slamming on the brakes, EJ put his car in park, dashing out to the square. Spotting Chad and Neil arguing EJ sauntered over to them.

"I'm not going to do that," Neil yelled, flinching at the way his throat contracted from the force. Hands holding onto his neck, "I refuse."

"What are you talking about," EJ demanded, arms crossed, face set in stone.

"This idiot thinks I'm still going to file charges against Sonny," Neil blurted.

"And I told you that I'm in charge and you're going to do what I say," Chad hissed, outraged that Neil was disobeying him. '_We have to stick to the plan_.'

"Won't it be just a little suspicious that I waited days to file a complaint," Neil pointed out, "Oh and that my throat's the color of eggplant but the person I'm complaining about didn't do it."

"Neil isn't going to the police," EJ said firmly. "There's too many holes now."

"No, we stick to the plan," Chad debated. "They both deserve to pay."

"And the plan is going to hurt William even more. Neil would have to explain why they were fighting. William's been humiliated enough. We all saw him yesterday," EJ argued. "I'm not willing to risk that. We'll find another way."

Chad looked away from EJ, frown marring his handsome features.

Neil, glaring at Chad, caught the slightly guilty expression in his eyes, "You already did it, didn't you?" Seeing Chad grit his teeth Neil gasped, "You gave that guy the article?"

"I don't understand how I'm the only one doing what I have to to protect Will," Chad told them darkly.

"I gave you specific instructions," EJ growled, temper rising, "How could you go behind my back?"

"You are not my father," Chad stated, "I don't have to follow your directions. You wouldn't do what it takes to defend Will so I had to. Some step-father you are."

Grabbing Chad by the collar EJ pulled him close, "If this causes any backlash you are going to see exactly what kind of father I am." Backing away EJ informed them all, "I'm going to the newspaper to put a stop to this. Neil, find Will and make sure he's alright. Touch him in anyway and I will kill you." Turning to Chad EJ shook his head sadly, "You stay out of my sight."

* * *

Neil knocked on the door to Will's room in the Dimera mansion apprehensively. Ever since EJ strangled him Neil had been feeling extremely on edge and jittery. He knew that EJ was serious about doing worse if he hurt Will ever again. So while Neil was very much still attracted to Will '_especially after seeing that picture,'_ Neil was keeping his distance. '_Besides I don't think I could handle all the drama that comes along with him.' _

Hearing no response Neil knocked a few more times before slowly opening the door. Neil felt confused when he saw Will lying on his back in the middle of the bed. Stepping closer Neil asked gently, "Will, you alright?"

When Will's glazed eyes simply staring off into space Neil began to feel alarmed. Sitting down on the bed Neil lightly touched Will's shoulder, throat spasming as soon as he made contact. '_Still no response_,' Neil thought worriedly. "Will, say something." Neil recalled the one and only time he had ever seen Will like this with a growing sense of dread, '_Oh god_.'

Taking in a deep breath Neil commanded, voice hoarse and raw, "Tell me what happened, now." '_I really hope EJ hasn't bugged this place, because I would so be dead.' _

Blinking slowly Will told Neil, "I can still feel it."

"Feel what," Neil questioned attempting to maintain a sense of authority.

"Them," Will explained slowly, "Can still feel them when I move, when I think."

"OK," Neil stated expressionlessly, '_That shouldn't be as hot as it is.'_

"Why won't it go away," Will wondered, "Still want them. When I close my eyes I see them."

"It's only been a day," Neil reassured him. "It will fade and so will your desire for them." _'I can be supportive. I will be supportive. Do not take advantage.'_

"I don't want it to," Will clarified, "I want to feel it forever, proof that they cared for me. That at least one thing wasn't a lie."

Fear growing, Neil had no idea what he should do now. '_I can't order him to forget them_.' "Will," Neil started, "what do you need?"

"What do I need," Will reiterated, eyes still glassy and blank, "I need them. I need them." Will began repeating the phrase over and over.

"OK," Neil said, backing away from the bed and beginning to pace. _'This is a horrible idea. EJ will kill you for this._' Looking at Will's helpless form Neil decided, '_But it's better for Will. You're doing this for Will._'

Seeing Will's phone on his dresser Neil unlocked the screen and began searching through his contacts stopping at the P's. '_God I hope someone gave him his phone back,_' Neil thought anxiously, Will still speaking the phrase continuously.

"Will," shouted the voice over the phone, "Will, is that you?"

"Uh, it's Neil," Neil cut in quickly, "I'm with Will and he's in pretty bad shape."

"Oh," came Paul's subdued voice, "Wait, what's wrong with Will?"

"I found him and he's really out of it," Neil began to explain. "He was talking about how he could still feel you and he didn't want it to go away and now he's just saying that he needs you guys."

Voice filled with emotion, "Put him on the phone," Paul whispered.

"Will," Neil said holding the phone up to his ear for him when he made no indication he heard him. "Paul wants to talk to you."

Hearing Will's muttering over the line Paul winced, shoulders hunching, biting his lip, "Baby, I need you to take a deep breath."

Will, jerking at the sound of Paul's voice, stopped talking and inhaled slowly.

"Let it out," Paul ordered gently. "Now tell me what's wrong." '_I did this to him. I'm the reason he's like this.' _

"You don't think I'm good," Will confessed, face beginning to crumple.

"Of course I do," Paul insisted firmly. Realizing what Will was going to need Paul cleared his throat, "You've always been good."

Will shook his head sadly, "No, you promised you were going to take care of me. And you lied. So I must be bad. If I was good you wouldn't lie."

Closing his eyes, trying not to cry, "You are not bad. My lying had nothing to do with you, baby. I made bad choices and I hurt you but that is not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong." '_I've completely screwed him up. I took a sweet, innocent boy and ruined him.' _

"But why would you lie to me," Will asked desperately, "I did everything you said. I listened and I believed you, always. What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything, it's me. It's all me. I'm the one that broke your trust," Paul asserted wishing he was standing face to face with Will.

"Is it because I was slutty," Will cried, "Because I wanted you all the time. I'll try to be better next time. Please don't get rid of me, please."

'_Oh god, what did I do to him?'_ "You're perfect. You're perfect, baby. I told you it was me. I'm the one who was supposed to take care of you and I'm the one that took advantage. Now stop thinking that it's your fault because it isn't. That's an order," Paul commanded as roughly as he could. _'I'm such an asshole.' _

Will asked sadly, "So I'm good," sniffling, "I didn't ruin everything?"

"Of course you didn't," Paul explained. Licking his lips Paul added, "But you're mad at me, remember?"

"I am," Will asked sadly, frowning.

"You are," Paul supplied, "And I'm prepared to wait as long as it takes for you to talk to me."

"Oh," Will replied, everything coming back to him. "I am mad at you." Hands covering his face Will began to feel embarrassed once again. '_I can't go a single day without degrading myself._' Curling into a ball and away from the phone Will shook his head at Neil.

"Hey," Neil told Paul, talking to the phone once again. "He's back now. And looks pretty mortified." Not wanting to make Will anymore uncomfortable than he already was Neil rushed out, "Thanks for snapping him out of it. I didn't think it would be appropriate for me to."

"Thanks for calling," Paul said gratefully. "Make sure that he's OK, yeah?" '_Since I can't._'

"I will," Neil promised before hanging up. Gazing at Will Neil could feel his heart reaching out to him. '_Damn did they mess him over._' "You need anything?"

"Some water," Will requested, forehead pressed to his knees, '_Why did that happen? Why did I talk to him?' _

Handing Will the bottle he saw at his desk Neil observed as Will took a drink. "So, you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Will said, "I'm humiliated enough as it is." '_Why did Neil have to see that?_'

"You don't have to be upset," Neil told Will, tentatively reaching out to touch his arm. "I mean, me of all people know what you're like. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I don't know why that happened," Will admitted, crossing his legs and playing with the band on his socks.

"What were you doing before," Neil asked wanting to make Will feel better. _'I owe him that much at least.'_

"I was unpacking my bag," Will said, gesturing to the duffle bag near the floor, the same bag Will used and never unpacked from his weekend trip. "I stole one of Paul's shirts," Will disclosed, "And a pair of Sonny's shorts. I just saw them and I don't know. I can't remember what happened after that."

"I see. I don't know if you care about what I think but I have a theory," Neil looked at Will, '_He's not going to like this.' _

"What is it," Will asked, regarding Neil wearily. '_Why is he even here_?'

"You miss them and you want them back," Neil stated simply with a shrug. "They hurt you but I think you want to forgive them."

Face twisting Will mumbled, "But they used me and lied to me."

"Maybe," Neil conceded. "But I think you need to talk to them about it. You found out everything in front a big group of people who wanted you to hate them, Will. I think what just happened to you is proof that you still have feelings for them." '_EJ is going to murder me_.'

"What if I give in right away," Will asked quietly, "What if I'm so pathetic I just take them back and let them use me again?" '_I don't want that to happen_.'

"Despite what people try to make you think," Neil enlightened, "You aren't weak. Maybe you're easily influenced but I think you will make the right decision. So, I think you should talk to them. Get them to explain everything. And if you decide that you can one day forgive them than you should get back together." '_Why am I doing this? Holy crap, I am literally dead.' _

"Yeah," Will stated, "I guess I owe it to myself to at least let them explain."

"I think it should be separately though," Neil expanded, "I mean, obviously they each did something to hurt you. So, let them explain it individually." _'I don't think they're talking to each other anyway._'

"Right," Will nodded, "OK, tomorrow I will talk to them both." Reaching for Neil's hand Will squeezed it, "I don't know why you're here but thanks."

"EJ sent me to check on you. I'm basically his bitch now," Neil said straight faced.

Giggling wildly Will gasped out, "Really? I guess that explains what happened to your neck."

Smiling at Will, pleased he could cheer him up, "He's the most overprotective kind-of-almost-step-father I've ever met." '_I just hope whatever EJ has planned for Paul or Sonny doesn't make you hurt anymore than you are now.'_

* * *

EJ stormed past the stunned secretary into the editor-in-chief's office at the local newspaper. "Whatever article Chad Dimera gave you I want pulled, now," EJ barked off, slamming the door behind him closed.

In the process of cleaning his glasses, a middle-aged man, looked at EJ unimpressed, "I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The article you were given just an hour ago. I know it happened so save yourself your dignity before I ruin your entire career," EJ threated, arms pressed to the man's desk, towering over him.

"I can assure you that I did not receive any articles this evening. Our paper prides itself on doing its own investigative journalism without any supplemental help," the man told him, eyebrows raised in a challenge.

"Right," EJ told him mockingly, "So I suppose if I head over to the printing department I won't find something about a famous baseball player on the tomorrow morning's front page."

"Sir, I have no idea what you are talking about. Tomorrow's front page is about the fall festival this weekend. We're not gossiping about our townspeople," the man sighed, placing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. "Now if you do not mind, I have a meeting to attend to." Standing up the man unlocked the door, holding it open for EJ.

"If I find even one mention of William Horton in your newspaper I can assure you that the only headline you'll be a part of ever again will be about your resignation," EJ promised, storming out of the building. 'Was he lying or did Chad give the article to someone else?'

Closing the door behind him the man picked up his phone hurriedly, "Get back in here. It seems that tip you received had more merit to it than we originally thought." Glancing at his watch, "We still have a few more hours until the deadline. We can have this figured out in no time."

* * *

Author's note:

Will's emotions are all over the place here. He doesn't know what to think or feel. But he definitely has some really uncomfortable thoughts about what Paul did. I think he wants to take the blame because it's easier for him to handle that way. And that will be addressed later on because that's not healthy. And he definitely won't be able to move on if he doesn't accept the reality of what Paul did.

Sami's become paranoid and Adrienne and Neil were actually helpful. Chad probably just made everything worse. Also, EJ just revealed a little bit too much.

Please review and leave any comments or suggestions. I do appreciate the feedback.


	26. Chapter 26

Will crept down the stairs at the Dimera Mansion in the early morning. It was still dark out but Will was wide awake. After Neil had left him Will fell asleep almost immediately, physically and emotionally drained. When Will woke up he showered quickly, mind racing. Now, tiptoeing down the staircase and towards the door, Will was determined to leave without encountering anyone. His mother was being paranoid and unsettling. EJ seemed to have an extra sense for knowing when Will was going to do something he would not approve. _'And I have to do this._'

Opening and closing the massive door behind him Will zipped his jacket all the way up, shivering slightly at the brisk autumn air. Walking down the front path and veering onto the sidewalk Will automatically began heading towards Paul and Sonny's apartment.

Taking what Neil said to heart Will knew he needed to speak to both Sonny and Paul. Thinking about the two of them still made Will's chest seize up but Will realized maybe he hadn't been fair to them. '_I didn't hear them out. I ignored everything they said._' Shaking from the cold, Will sped up his walk, needing to face them while he still had the courage.

Will's feelings were all over the place. One minute he was indescribably angry and the next he wanted to burst into tears. _'Maybe if I let them explain I'll be able to figure out what I want._' Talking to Adrienne yesterday about what Paul did made Will even more confused than he was before. Will realized that what Paul did was disconcerting. Will wasn't making any excuses for Paul's actions but what disturbed Will the most was his own reaction to it. '_I just wish I knew what really happened that night._'

Will tried to force himself to remember everything from that night and what he thought was a dream. Despite how hard he tried he couldn't recall it all. '_I remember Paul kissing me, stroking me_.' What frustrated Will the most was the sneaking suspicion that he was the reason it all happened. '_Sonny complains Paul always gives me everything I want. He must have done that then too_.'

Hating to admit it, Will also knew that he missed Sonny and Paul terribly. Even before they began to see one another romantically Will would talk to them both every day. He would study at Common Grounds, talking to Sonny whenever he needed a distraction. He would meet with Paul almost every day too. '_Then last week happened,_' Will thought with a sad smile. Will wasn't sure how he could move on from feeling like everything in his life made perfect sense. That everything was as it should be. '_I don't know if I even can.'_

When Will swung his legs off the bed today he was disappointed he couldn't feel the pull in his lower back from their rigorous weekend anymore. Upon realizing he missed the aching feeling Will felt horrified with himself. '_I shouldn't want to feel that way, I shouldn't._' But he did. Will missed the way Sonny and Paul would grip him firmly, rocking him into place. He missed feeling their warm skin gliding against him. Sadly, Will knew it wouldn't be the same from anyone else. If he called the smoothie boy Will knew he wouldn't kiss Will the way he needed. He wouldn't dig his teeth into Will's shoulder and make him cry out. He wouldn't give Will what he needed before Will even knew realized he wanted it. '_He's not Paul and Sonny._'

Will, recalling the way Sonny and Paul made him feel, didn't want to believe that everything was a lie. '_They couldn't have made me feel like I was the most important thing in the world if they were just using me. They couldn't have faked every kiss or smile. It all couldn't be a lie. It couldn't be.'_ Will was desperate for answers. He needed to know the truth, no matter how painful.

Before Will knew it he was standing in front of their apartment door. Shifting nervously Will wondered what he would find inside. Was Paul alone or did he and Sonny make up? Would Sonny and Paul be sleeping pressed against one another? Would Will find proof that he was just a means for them to reconnect with one another? _'Or will I find the answers I want_.'

Fingers trembling Will rapped his knuckles against the doors. When he didn't hear any movement Will's face fell, _'I'm not ready. I can't do this, I can't see them._' Humiliated, Will began to turn away just as the door opened.

"Will," Paul breathed out, surprised. He looked a mess, dark circles under his eyes, face pale and drawn. "Are you really here or did I finally fall asleep?"

Will, upset to see Paul so distraught, "Um, yeah, I'm here." Will turned his eyes to the floor, not able to look at Paul for long. _'Why do I care so much that he's hurting?_'

"Are you, are you OK," Paul asked, instantly worried, "After last night, I mean. The conversation." '_Please be alright_.'

"Oh," cheeks heating up Will bit his lip, "I guess so." '_I don't know anything anymore_.'

"Are you, did you, I mean do you want to come in," Paul stuttered, nervously, rubbing his arm.

Will nodded silently, hands in his pockets, walking through the doorway. Will saw the apartment was filthy, papers and broken bits on the floor. The chairs from the table were broken. '_Is that a hole in the wall?'_

Noticing what Will was looking at Paul started cleaning frenziedly, not wanting Will to see how he lost it. Paul couldn't bring himself to clean the apartment yesterday. Gathering all the papers he could find Paul tried not to stare at Will. '_I can't believe he's here._' Paul reached down for the last piece of paper and flinched, feeling a shooting pain in his shoulder and arm.

"Are you OK," Will asked quietly, taking a step forward before stopping. '_I'm not supposed to care._'

"I just pulled something in my arm," Paul informed him quietly, heartbeat increasing at Will's concern.

Looking at his feet, Will played with the zipper of his jacket. He didn't know what to say now that he was here. Seeing Paul in person was confusing Will even more. He hated seeing Paul in pain but at the same time Will was apprehensive about getting close.

Throwing the pile of papers on the desk Paul turned to face Will. "Um," '_Well that was eloquent.'_ Paul never planned what he would say to Will when he saw him again. '_I never thought I would see him again._' Last night when he saw Will's name on his phone Paul almost didn't answer, his hands were so shaky he dropped it. When Neil explained what was happening with Will Paul felt awful. He had done that to Will. He could hear it in Will's voice, how lifeless he was. All Paul could think about was doing everything he could to bring Will back to himself. It took all of his strength to remind Will that he shouldn't be talking to Paul. _'He shouldn't be here either. I hurt him, why is he here_?'

'_You aren't sad and pathetic. Stop acting like this_,' Will thought to himself. _'He hurt me. I deserve an explanation. And I can't decide anything until I get the whole truth.' _"I want you to tell about that night, again. Everything that happened," Will demanded firmly, crossing his arms.

Paul, blinking in surprise, _'I've never heard Will talk like that',_ "OK, um, I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

"Did you purposely go to The Spot to ruin my date," Will asked first, still not understanding why Paul showed up that night.

Sighing deeply Paul admitted, "Yes, OK. Yes. I was jealous you were with Neil and when you didn't answer your phone I went there to make sure nothing happened."

Nodding, Will continued, "And what happened when you took me away from Neil?"

Swallowing, knowing this would embarrass Will, Paul explained, "You spent the whole car ride talking to me about your night. About how much you liked it when Neil shoved you against the wall and that you liked it when EJ would smack you around." Predictably, Will's face flushed, "And you were pressed up against me and when we got inside you took off your clothes. You were asking me if I thought you would give good blowjobs. You tried to take my pants off and when I refused you took yours off instead."

Face flaming red Will whispered, "Then what?" '_Oh god_.'

"You started touching yourself," Paul confessed, "And I um, I was watching you. Until I couldn't just watch. I kissed you and jerked you off." Looking away from Will, Paul continued, "I put my fingertip inside of you."

"And," Will questioned, almost afraid to know the details of what happened next.

"After I got you off, I took off my clothes and you started sucking me but you were too tired. I tried to get you to do it anyway but I could see you were out of it," Paul told Will slowly, needing to tell him everything. "So I told you to go to sleep and I rolled you on your stomach. I put on some lube and I put myself between your cheeks and got off on you."

"Then you took a picture," Will clarified, trying to keep up.

"Yeah," Paul rushed out. "And I don't even know why, Will. I don't know. I just, I saw you there, and I just thought you looked so good like that, OK? Covered in my come and I didn't think I would ever see that again. See you again. It was so dumb, I know that."

"Right," Will said with a frown, unsure what to think. "And you didn't do anything to actually hurt me, right?"

"No," Paul promised. "I didn't hurt you physically. But emotionally, god Will I don't even know how you're looking at me now. I know that what I did was wrong. But it was like I had tunnel vision. You were naked and gorgeous and begging me and even though I knew you were drunk I did it anyway. I shouldn't have. I know that. But I promise I didn't do it to hurt you. I wouldn't hurt you like that. I couldn't." '_But I did hurt him. He trusted me to take care of him and I took advantage.' _Paul thought completely ashamed of himself.

Will exhaled loudly and sat on the end of the bed, putting his head in his hands. '_Am I supposed to be relieved? He didn't hurt me like that. He didn't hurt me like that. He didn't._'

Paul played with his hands awkwardly. He hated seeing Will look this way. All he wanted to do was pull Will into his arms and never let him go. But Paul could still remember the way Will screamed that he wasn't allowed to touch him ever again. '_I can at least give him a choice in this_.'

"Is that," Will tested, "Is that why you wanted to date me? Because you liked what happened and wanted it again."

"No," Paul said quickly, "Not exactly, no. I just, I already knew by then what I felt for you was more than friendship. After it happened it just reaffirmed what I already knew." '_He said he wanted honesty_.'

"Did you ever have feelings for me or were you just attracted to me," Will questioned, '_Please, please_.'

"Of course I have feelings for you," Paul told Will, shocked, "Of course I do. I've had feelings for you for so long and this past week was the best of my life."

"What about Sonny," Will asked, "How could you do that to him?"

Leaning against the desk, still a fair distance from Will, Paul sighed out, "I don't know. I told you I wasn't thinking. I didn't even realize the implications of what I did until I was in the shower. I didn't mean to hurt him either." '_I don't know what the hell was wrong with me.'_

"In the morning, when you brought me breakfast, why didn't you say anything," Will inquired getting worked up. "I asked you if anything happened and you never said anything!"

"I know, OK, I know I should have," Paul expressed, hating that Will was upset but Paul wanted him to get angry. '_Angry is better than sad_.' "I should have told you right away but I was afraid."

"Afraid of what," Will demanded, "That I wouldn't trust you after? That I would hate you?"

"Yes," Paul said heatedly, "Yes. I was afraid that I ruined everything and that if you knew you would never want to talk to me again. Just like I knew if Sonny knew he would break up with me. I didn't want either of you to hate me."

"I wouldn't have," Will insisted, fuming. _'I am so sick and tired of people telling me how I should feel or what I should do.'_ "I would have understood. I was drunk and came on to you. I would have understood that it was a mistake. That you didn't mean to hurt me. But I don't understand why you lied. Why you continued to lie. You could have told me at any time what happened."

"What," Paul asked, stunned. _'He wouldn't have hated me? How could he not hate me? I hate me_.'

"I could have forgiven you for touching me," Will breathed out, "But I don't know if I can forgive you for lying to me, for using me."

"But I didn't use you," Paul maintained, "I didn't. I only wanted to be with you."

Shaking his head, livid, Will said, "How do you expect me to believe that? You and Sonny promised me that what you felt was real but then you both did this. I don't know how I'm supposed to believe that you weren't just using me for sex."

"That's so not what was happening," Paul reasoned, "Will we didn't want you for just sex. If we only wanted sex we could have found a stranger. We wanted to be with you. We wanted to take care of you."

"I don't see how that's true," Will confessed. "I just, I remember everything that you told me and everything that you promised. And then I find out this. You didn't even tell me. I spent the whole week we were together thinking that what we had was special. But you both were lying to me the whole time."

"No, no we weren't," Paul asserted. "What we have is special. It is. Sonny and I care about you. I thought we proved this week that we did."

Pacing back and forth, hands running through his hair, "Were you laughing at me? You and Sonny? Laughing about how stupid and slutty I am." '_Oh god, I spent the whole weekend begging them to fuck me.' _

"Jesus Will," Paul barked out, "Shut up. I don't ever want to hear you say that about yourself. There is nothing wrong with you. And no we never laughed at you. We want you Will. We weren't lying when we said we wanted everything with you." Getting angry himself Paul couldn't stop himself from getting closer to Will.

Growling Will yelled, "How could you not tell me?"

"I didn't want this to happen," Paul screamed back, hand gesturing between the two of them, "I didn't want you to hate me."

"I don't hate you," Will shouted. "I wished I hated you. Everything would be so much easier if I could. If I could forget about you and Sonny. Move on to someone else but I can't. I don't want anyone else. I just want the two of you!"

Panting heavily, voice lowering, Paul gasped, "You do?" '_Oh my god, please be telling me the truth, please.' _

"Yes," Will screeched, "I wished I didn't but I do. Even now. I said I never wanted to see you again and I barely lasted a day."

"So, what does this mean," Paul asked slowly, afraid of getting his hopes up.

"I don't know," Will shrugged helplessly. "I don't know if I can forgive you or trust you again."

"Then I'll prove it," Paul promised, heart pounding, "I'll do whatever it takes to prove to you that I can be who you need me to be. To make it up to you. I promise."

Holding his stomach Will nodded slowly, "I hope that you can." Steering clear of Paul Will walked to the door.

"Where are you going," Paul couldn't help but ask, not wanting Will to go, terrified it would be the last time he saw him.

"To see Sonny," Will whispered.

* * *

"Sneaking out early," Victor Kiriakis asked startling Sonny who already had his hand on the door.

"Yes," Sonny said. "I've got extra work to do before I open." '_Now that Chad isn't helping me out.'_

"That's either the sign of a good businessman or a broken heart," Victor remarked walking into the foyer, still in his sleeping attire. "Or both in this case."

Sonny clenched his teeth looking down, "Was it Mom or Dad that blabbed?"

"I overheard your mother," Victor admitted before saying casually, "I could always take care of the situation."

"That's not necessary Uncle Vic," Sonny said, '_That is definitely not needed.'_

"He cheated on you," Victor told Sonny with a sneer. "I'd say it is."

Refusing to think about Paul, Sonny set his shoulders standing up straight, "I don't want him killed."

"Of course I'm a bit shaky on the details," Victor added, "But I would have preferred you come to me when you decided to have an open relationship. I could have told you that was a terrible idea. I know I'm not as young as I once was but I am up to date on modern relationships."

Stuck between amused and annoyed Sonny explained, "We weren't in an open relationship."

"Then how do you explain your continuous rolls in the hay with Will Horton," Victor inquired. "You can admit the two of you were curious and wanted to try him out. I won't embarrass you."

Sighing, Sonny stated, "That's not what it was. At least not for me." '_I have no idea what _he _was thinking anymore at all.' _

"What was it like," Victor asked, confused.

"I like Will," Sonny admitted, "Really like him. Paul said he did too. We both decided we wanted to have a relationship with him." '_Apparently Paul liked him a bit too much_.'

"In a relationship," Victor clarified, "With all three of you?"

"Yes," Sonny said crossing his arms and raising his brow, waiting for his uncle to start judging him.

"What in your mind made you think that was going to end well," Victor wondered shaking his head and sighing.

"I didn't want to lose Paul or Will," Sonny told him shrugging. "It seemed like it was going to be perfect. Then it blew up in my face." Not wanting to discuss this anymore, Sonny put his hand back on the door knob and opened the door. "I don't want to think about Paul anymore." Closing the door behind him Sonny zipped up his jacket, wrapping his scarf around him, hurrying off to work needing to keep his mind busy.

'_But do you want to think about Will_,' Victor mused leaning against the door frame and waiting for his morning paper delivery.

Sonny, head down, shoulders hunched to keep the wind at bay, pulled out his keys, stopping short when he noticed someone sitting against Common Ground's door. Recognizing the silhouette Sonny stopped a few feet away just staring, uncertain what to do. Seeing Will's hands shoved into his pockets, body quaking, '_He never remembers a scarf,_' Sonny thought fondly, moving forward. "Will," he questioned lightly.

Lifting up his head, spotting Sonny, scrambling to his feet Will licked his lips nervously, teeth chattering, "Um, I, I was waiting for you."

Sonny hurriedly opened the door, wanting Will inside, "How long have you been here?" Ushering Will inside Sonny turned on all the lights immediately going behind the counter to get Will something warm.

Looking back outside at the rising sun Will replied, "Since it was dark." Will leaned on the counter timidly. '_What do I even say_?' Will's anger from his encounter with Paul had faded and now he felt weepy once again. '_Don't cry. You're stronger than this, don't cry.'_

"Will," Sonny scolded, brewing a pot of strong coffee, aware that Will hated any of the fancy drinks he served. "That's not safe or healthy. You could get sick." Seeing that Will was still shaking Sonny unknotted his scarf and handed it to Will, afraid to get too close.

Wrapping the scarf around him Will couldn't help but turn his head and breathe in Sonny's distinctive scent. '_Don't cry, don't cry.'_

"So, um, I thought you never wanted to see me again," Sonny told Will plainly, trying not to give too much away. _'Like the fact that I've missed him every second we've been apart_.'

Exhaling loudly and sitting down on the bar stool, fiddling with the scarf, "Yeah, well I promised the same thing to EJ last week and that didn't happen now did it." Swallowing loudly Will admitted, "I'm not very good at staying away from you." '_Or Paul_.'

Back turned away from Will Sonny couldn't help the smile that crossed his face, 'Maybe he's ready to talk.'

"Um, I talked to your mom yesterday," Will blurted out, still unsure as to what to say. '_Sonny hurt me in such a different way than Paul.'_

"About what," Sonny asked, '_Please tell me he believed her, please, please_.'

"A lot of things," Will admitted, "About her, about you, about Paul," Will caught Sonny's wince at the mention of Paul. '_He cares more about what Paul did to him, doesn't he_?' "She said she was the one who brought you all the wedding stuff. That she wanted to break us up."

"So, you believe that I was telling the truth," Sonny questioned, "That we weren't planning anything."

"I don't know," Will admitted, holding his elbows, hunching over, "I'm just confused."

"Will, I promise," Sonny insisted, leaning on the counter, face to face with Will. "It was like I told you. We weren't going to get married." Bracing himself, "And that resolution Chad found. OK, I did write that but it was months ago. Before Paul even came to town. OK, I just, back then that's all I wanted. But now, now that doesn't even matter."

"It matters to me," Will said, "I don't understand why, I mean, I don't get it." Frustrated with himself Will sighed, closing his eyes, focusing before trying again, "How could your feelings change? How could you go from wanting to marry him to throwing that all away for me?"

"Because I admitted my feelings for you," Sonny confessed. "I stopped lying to myself about you. Paul," Grimacing just saying the name, "He made me face the truth that we both wanted to be with you."

Shaking his head Will said, "I still don't understand. You asked him to marry you. You love him and I'm just some stupid boy." Blinking fiercely, "I just, with everything that happened, it makes me feel like I was just a means for you and Paul to reconnect. That you only wanted me for sex."

"You changed everything Will. I wanted to marry Paul but I don't anymore. Now all I want is a future with you." Steeling himself for this conversation Sonny confessed, "OK, I can see why you think that. And maybe I thought the same. Maybe I didn't want to admit to the problems Paul and I were going through but I can assure you that we weren't using you. Ever." '_I wasn't using you but maybe Paul was.'_

Nodding slowly Will started tracing patterns on the countertop, trying to decipher his feelings.

Sonny, turning to the coffee and pouring Will a cup, "I just want you to know that I forgot about that resolution OK. I don't even know how Chad got a hold of it but Will I promise that I never lied to you."

"Right," Will said slowly. "OK." '_I guess there's that_.' Warming his hands up by wrapping them around the cup, blowing on it so he can take a drink, Will, troubled, looked up at Sonny with his big blue eyes, "Do you blame me?"

"Blame you for what," Sonny wondered, confused, heart constricting at Will's puppy eyes.

"Do you blame me for what happened with Paul," Will clarified sadly. "Because I took all my clothes off and begged him."

Stunned, "What," Sonny gasped, "No, no of course I don't." Tentatively touching Will's forearm, uncertain if Will wanted him to touch him, uncertain if Will was having issues with touching now, "I mean, I'm not exactly thrilled to know the details but Will you already told me about that. That you were afraid you did something wrong."

"But I," Will tried to say before Sonny cut him off.

"No, Will you were drunk. You didn't know what you were doing. I know you would never do anything like that," Sonny confessed. "Everything that happened that night was Paul's fault. OK, Neil for getting you that drunk but Paul too. He's older than you and he should have known better. He should have respected you and respected me. I don't blame you for what happened, OK? I blame him. It's all on him."

"He wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for me," Will whispered. There was something about Sonny that always made Will feel safe and comfortable. That made him want to confess his deepest fears. '_I know Sonny won't judge me. He'll make me see things clearly.' _

"We don't know that," Sonny remarked. "All we know is that he did it. OK? He made the choice to touch you even when he knew it was wrong."

"But I wanted it," Will muttered, "I must have. Why else would I do all of that?"

"You were inebriated Will," Sonny argued, getting worked up. "You still don't even know what happened. You trusted him to watch over you and he took advantage of that. He was the one to touch you. That is absolutely not your fault."

"I like it when he touches me though," Will claimed, "I do. I liked everything that he did to me this weekend. I must have liked when he touched me then too."

Groaning in frustration Sonny debated, "That's different, Will! You wanted Paul to touch you because you were conscious and could say no. And just because you've been intimate with Paul since then doesn't mean he gets a free pass for what he did. It's irrelevant if you liked it. You didn't get a choice."

Will, still not getting it, mind still fighting what everyone had tried to tell him, '_He didn't hurt me. He wouldn't do that. It's my fault.' _

Sonny grabbed Will's wrists, pulling them from his mug, "Will, look at me, please." Will lifted his eyes, completely trusting Sonny. "Do you blame Paul for what happened or yourself?"

Averting his eyes Will looked at his coffee knowing Sonny was going to be upset with him. Breathing out Will whispered, "If I wasn't so slutty he wouldn't hurt me."

"No," Sonny yelled, tightening his hold on Will's wrists, "No, it's not your fault Will. No one is allowed to do that to you, it doesn't matter if they're your friend or boyfriend. No one is allowed to take that choice away from you."

Shaking his head miserably Will couldn't believe Sonny. _'No that's not true_.'

"Will," Sonny screamed, "It doesn't matter if you told him to either! He knew you were drunk. He should have put a stop to it, especially when you were asleep. OK, he hurt you and it's not your fault."

"Sonny, you're hurting me," Will let out, wrists aching, eyes wide, and scared.

Jumping away from Will hurriedly, Sonny's face fell, "Oh my god. I'm so sorry Will. I'm so sorry."

Rubbing his wrists Will reassured him, "It's OK. It was an accident."

"Will," Sonny argued, "You need to stop forgiving people so quickly." '_He needs to stand up for himself more.' _

"But you said you were sorry," Will told him, head titled to the side. "Why wouldn't I forgive you?"

Shaking his head Sonny looked at Will firmly, "I don't know Will. I guess you're just more magnanimous than I am." '_He's too forgiving_.'

Drinking his coffee Will couldn't help but think about some of the things Sonny told him. "Sonny," Will asked, "Um, can you be honest with me about something? Really honest?"

"I have been Will," Sonny told him "But yes, I will. Whatever it is."

"Are you mad about Paul touching me because I was drunk," Will gulped, "Or because he cheated on you?"

"Oh," Sonny said dully. Sonny had spent so long forcing himself to not think about Paul that Sonny wasn't even sure. '_Am I upset because Paul hurt Will or because Paul hurt me?'_

"I think you're just angry because he was unfaithful," Will said quietly. '_And not because he did something to me.' _

"No, I hate knowing that he hurt you," Sonny explained adamantly. "Just like I hate that he cheated while doing so. Why can't I be upset about both?"

"I didn't say you couldn't," Will replied. "I just think that you wouldn't be as upset if you two weren't together."

"I don't know what you want from me here, Will," Sonny admitted. "Do you want me to just ignore what he did to you? Do you want me to agree with you and say it's your fault? Because I will never say that, ever."

"No that's not what I want," Will said. "I just I'm still confused about everything. I want to know everything and I can't if I don't understand how everyone is thinking or feeling. I don't know what to do about anything."

"The only thing I do know, Will, is that I want to be with you. I want you to forgive me," Sonny declared. "But I don't know if I can forgive Paul."

"I don't know, Sonny," Will stated sadly. "I want things to be how they were this weekend but I know they can't. I just wish this whole thing never happened."

"I'm glad they did Will," Sonny enlightened Will, "If we never found this out we might never have known what happened. The truth is always better."

"I was happier not knowing," Will told him meekly. Finishing his coffee Will looked out the window, the sun had risen. Common Grounds would be opening soon. '_Mom is probably freaking out that I'm not in my bed.' _

"Will," Sonny whispered. "Can I see you again?" Gently touching Will's wrists again, discreetly looking for any marks or bruises, '_Thank god he doesn't have any. I can't believe I did that._' "I know that you're confused but I don't want us to be over."

Just as Will was about to answer a banging sounded on the door to Common Grounds, making both Sonny and Will jump.

"What in the world," Sonny said going to the front door, unlocking it and letting his mom, dad, and Uncle Victor inside. "What the hell is going on?"

Adrienne threw a newspaper at Sonny's chest hysterical and raving, "Look at this!" Seeing Will sitting on the counter Adrienne rushed to him, pulling Will into a tight hug. "Oh, Will. I'm so sorry."

Freaked out, Sonny unfolded the paper, catching sight of the headline on the front page, color draining from his face. He began reading the article dread filling his insides.

"Now, Sonny, we'll get to the bottom of this," Justin promised putting his hand on Sonny's shoulder. "I don't know how this could have gotten out but we'll deal with it."

"Dad, you need to call EJ," Sonny demanded frantically. "Right now, he needs to be here right now."

"What's going on," Will asked trapped in Adrienne's arms. Everyone turned to stare at Will faces set and looking at Will in pity. "Sonny, what is it?"

'_How can I let him see this? How can I let him be humiliated once again_?' Sonny gazed at Will completely petrified. "Will," Sonny said desolately handing over the paper.

Will looked down at the paper, glad Adrienne's arms were still holding when he collapsed against her.

**Local Salem Resident Seduces, Ruins Baseball Star's Engagement**

William Horton, son of notorious Salem menace Sami Brady, proves that some apples don't fall far from the tree. Will Horton, a young student, seduced recently retired baseball star Paul Narita and his fiancé local businessman Jackson Kiriakis into weekend sex romp. Sources claim Narita and Kiriakis have broken off their engagement at Horton's request. However, evidence has arisen proving that Narita spent a previous night with Horton, of which Kiriakis had no knowledge. Details about Narita's secret night with Horton on pages 5-6.

* * *

Author's note:

Well some progress and some more setbacks. However, Will is a step closer to deciding what and/or who he wants. Sonny and Paul both still want Will but have yet to talk to each other.

Also, writing a pretend article is difficult. Being succinct is hard.

Please leave any comments/suggestions/complaints in a review. Or jokes, I like jokes.


	27. Chapter 27

EJ scrambled out of bed in a panic when Samantha burst into the room, door banging off the wall, screeching at the top of her lungs, "He's missing! EJ how can you be sleeping at a time like this? Get up Will isn't in his bed."

Righting himself, heart still racing, "For god's sake Samantha," EJ pulled on a shirt before placing his hands on Samantha's shoulders, "What are you rambling about?"

"Will isn't in his room," Sami cried, face stricken. "I went to check on him and he was gone." '_Oh god oh god oh god._'

"Relax Samantha, breathe. I'm sure William has a perfectly logical reason for leaving," EJ soothed. "Besides, he was going to leave at some point today anyway. You can't keep him within your sights forever."

"I know, I know," Sami explained "But it's so early. Where could he have run off to? I don't want anything else happening to him."

"Have you tried calling him," EJ asked logically. '_Samantha is completely overreacting and William isn't reacting at all_,' EJ sighed to himself, verging on annoyance. '_I don't know how much more we can all take.' _

"Oh," Sami uttered, feeling stupid. Pulling away from EJ Sami started turning in circles, hands in her hair, trying to remember where her phone was.

Taking pity on her EJ grabbed his phone off the nightstand. "Here," he told her extending the phone when it began vibrating in his hand. Not recognizing the number EJ gruffly answered, "What?"

"EJ, this is Justin Kiriakis. I'm at Common Grounds," Justin began, "Will's here and we just found out some distressing news. I really think he's going to need you and Sami."

"What news," EJ demanded, immediately rushing to his wardrobe and pulling out some clothes, gesturing for Samantha to do the same. "What's going on?"

"The morning headline," Justin said simply, "It's about Will, Sonny and Paul."

EJ growled lowly in his throat, "Put him on the phone." '_That son of a bitch,' _EJ thought recalling the bold faced lie the man at the newspaper told him.

"EJ," came Will's soft voice. "EJ, oh my god."

"I'll be right there, William," EJ confirmed. "Tell me what you're thinking?" EJ put the phone on speaker and ripped his clothing off.

"I don't, how did they find this out," Will moaned, head resting on Adrienne's shoulder, still wrapped tightly in her arms.

'_I know exactly how they found out,_' EJ thought viciously. "I'll be there immediately. Do not move. I'll take care of everything."

"This can't be happening," Will whispered. '_How do these things keep happening to me?_'

"Just wait and we'll figure everything out," EJ promised before hanging up quickly. Sticking his head out the door EJ yelled for the help, immediately instructing them to watch over his children and make sure they get to school on time.

Sami screamed out, "Will you tell me what's going on?" She had thrown on a simple outfit and was tearing off down the stairs attempting to keep up with EJ.

Throwing open the front door EJ snatched the morning paper off the stoop shaking with anger when he caught sight of the headline. _'I will destroy that pathetic Editor-in-Chief.'_ Tossing Samantha the newspaper EJ ran for the car mind focused on getting to William. '_And once I've checked on him I'll kill my brother.'_

* * *

Will, having been moved from the stool at the counter to a table, leaned against the booth, head titled back and eyes closed. _'Everyone in this stupid town is going to read that story. I won't be able to look anyone in the eyes. Every single fear I had about being with Sonny and Paul was just thrown in my face in one stupid article._' Ignoring everyone around him Will tried to pretend this wasn't happening.

Sonny sat across from Will at the table gazing at him sadly. Sonny wanted to hold Will in his arms and protect him from the world. The same world that had thrown one cruel experience at Will after another. _'But he doesn't want that. He doesn't need that.'_ Sonny knew Will wasn't ready for Sonny to hold him and offer comfort. That whatever progress they had made in their conversation earlier was most likely destroyed. '_How much more can Will take before he breaks_?'

Sonny still couldn't believe that something like this was even possible. '_How could someone print something so ridiculously skewed from reality_?' While the gist of their story had been kept none of the details were accurate. Will didn't seduce anyone into his bed. '_We had to convince him to be with us,_' Sonny realized, getting angrier by the instant. '_How could anyone put the blame on Will?_' Sonny was stunned that the newspaper even dared imply that Will was easy.

On top of being concerned and angered about how Will was portrayed Sonny was upset for himself. '_Now this entire town is going to know Paul cheated on me._' Maybe it was petty but Sonny never wanted that to get out. It made him feel as if he were inadequate. That Paul was with Will because there was something wrong with Sonny. _'That must be why I'm so pissed off at Paul,_' Sonny grasped suddenly.

What angered Sonny the most about the article was how all three of them were painted in such disturbing lights. Will was the predator who ensnared them in his web of lies. Paul was the famous ball player who was to be admired; he was rich and famous with guys vying for his attention. '_And I'm somehow the victim who fell for everyone's lies_.' Sonny wasn't sure how the newspaper came to that conclusion but it upset him greatly. '_If they knew the truth of what happened they wouldn't dare think Will was a whore.' _

Adrienne, who had been quietly bringing Victor up to date on the facts of the matter, couldn't help looking between her son and Will apprehensively. She wanted to throttle whoever was in charge at the newspaper for printing such obvious sensationalism. '_This isn't even news! It's gossipy trash.'_

EJ stormed into the coffee shop practically yanking the door off its hinges. Making a beeline for William EJ hauled him out of his chair and into his arms, holding the back of his head in the palm of his hand. He had called Chad on the drive over insisting that he meet them at Common Grounds. '_He wanted Narita and Kiriakis to see how badly they hurt William well now Chad can see the damage he did too.'_

Will sunk into EJ's arms instantly, fingers clawing at EJ's back. Will's muffled voice begged, "Make it go away. Please make it go away." '_Just make everything stop._'

"Shh, William," EJ reassured. "I'll take care of everything." '_Literally_.'

Sami, holding on to Will's arm, started stroking his hair and face as if he were an infant, "Oh my beautiful son. We'll make everything better." '_I hate admitting it but I know EJ is better equipped to take care of my son now._' Sami tried not to be resentful but she sometimes failed. '_Why does everyone have such an easier time with Will than me_?' Kissing the top of Will's head Sami patted his arm once before slinking over to Adrienne.

"Sami," Adrienne greeted. "I'm so sorry." Surprising almost everyone Adrienne hugged Sami tightly. Adrienne was able to put aside all of her resentment towards Sami after bonding over their shared experience with sexual abuse. '_And knowing her son is going through the same thing at the hands of my future son-in-law makes it impossible to stay mad at her. Besides, there are more important things to deal with now._'

Pulling away from Adrienne with a slight smile Sami looked at Adrienne gratefully. "Thank you," Sami said, taking her hand and squeezing it once before letting it go. Spotting Victor Sami refrained from rolling her eyes and instead asked him, "What have you figured out?"

Eyeing Adrienne and Sami oddly Victor replied, "Nothing yet. My sources at the newspaper are looking into it as we speak."

"I already know how this happened," EJ stated gruffly. Adjusting William in his arms so they could move closer to the group EJ continued, "Chad wanted to humiliate Narita. Against my wishes he met with someone from the newspaper and orchestrated this whole thing."

"What," Will asked pulling away from EJ's chest to look him in the eyes. Lips trembling Will gasped, "How could Chad do this? I thought he was my friend" '_Is that how he thinks of me?_'

"I am," came a voice from the front of the store. Chad, who managed to surprise them all with his silent arrival argued, "I am Will. I never told the man I met with any of this crap." Shaking a copy of the newspaper that was in his hands Chad moved towards Will, "All I told him was that Paul cheated on Sonny with someone. That's it. I never told anyone your name. Hell, I didn't even say Sonny's name I just called him Paul's fiancé. I would never do that to you Will."

When Chad woke up to the obnoxious ringing of his phone Chad immediately knew it was going to be a horrible day. '_Nothing is ever going to go well when the first thing I deal with is EJ and his mood swings_,' Chad thought rolling out of bed and making his way to Common Grounds. Figuring that he was going to get chewed out for the article yet again Chad lazily made his way outside. Catching sight of the first newspaper dispenser on the street Chad almost choked reading the headline. '_What the fuck?!_' Running the rest of the way to the coffee house Chad could practically see the pained watery blue eyes Will would be giving him. _'Fuck fuck fuck!'_

Wiping the backs of his hands across his eyes, hating how much he had been crying lately, sniffling, Will questioned, "Then how did they find this out?"

Sonny, feeling awkward watching Will in EJ's arms, '_That should be me comforting him. I used to be the one he ran to and would hold him close_,' opened the paper and read the rest of the article. Hearing Chad admit he was the one to give the idea to the newspaper made Sonny want to punch him in the face. However, after reading the entirety of the article, Sonny was beginning to see how things had blown out of control.

Sonny, standing up, walking over to Will and pointing at the article, "Did anyone actually read the whole thing?" Seeing everyone's blank expressions, Sonny continued, "Listen to this. 'The details of their sordid weekend came to light with this tweet from user bellbro828: realNaritaPaul was staying in the honeymoon suit this weekend. Saw his fiancé and their naked blonde boy toy too.'"

Moving closer to Sonny Will smacked his arm, "You said I had nothing to worry about with that guy!" '_Why do I ever believe people?_'

Relieved Will was still talking to him Sonny looked at him, "And how was I supposed to know he was going to tell the entire world he saw you naked?" '_I mean it is something to brag about but still._' Trying not to smile at the memory, Sonny added, "That still doesn't explain how they got your name."

'_Oh damn_,' EJ thought suddenly. '_I cannot believe I did that_.' Clearing his throat EJ shifted from foot to foot, "I might have made that clear once I yelled at the Editor-in-Chief yesterday evening." An uncharacteristic blush appeared on EJ's face. '_Do not look at Victor. Do not look at Victor_.'

"EJ," Sami screamed, "How could you do that?" '_It's usually me who makes everything worse._'

Reaching forward to smack EJ in the face Justin caught Sami's arm. "None of that," Justin told her rolling his eyes. "That isn't going to help Will and Sonny." Adjusting his tie Justin stated, "That still doesn't explain how in the world they got the idea that Will was to blame for any of this." Rubbing his forehead Justin sighed internally, "Or what we're going to do about this."

"Um," Sonny said, "There's more. 'A tweet a few days prior outlined their relationship clearly PlayDrWtBrian: Heartbroken my blonde schoolboy is really a slut for the taken and famous.'"

Sami let out a shocked shriek, "Who the hell is Brian?"

Face paling Adrienne groaned, "It's the guy I tried to set Will up with." Sighing while wringing her hands together Adrienne explained, "In my defense I had just met him. How was I to know a handsome doctor would be such an ass?"

"You set my son up with someone you didn't even know," Sami demanded stepping away from Adrienne, feelings of goodwill leaving her.

"I thought he was trying to sleep with Paul," Adrienne debated. "It never crossed my mind that Sonny and Paul would want to be with him."

"What the hell is going on in this town," Victor asked face scrunched together in confusion. '_OK, maybe I don't quite understand young relationships anymore._' Turning to look at Will Victor tried to remember the sweet little boy who used to run down the halls in the mansion. '_Never imagined one day he would be dating my engaged great nephew.'_

Leaning towards Sonny unconsciously, Will wrapped his arms around his stomach, "I was dating Neil when I spent the night with you. Maybe I am just a whore."

"No," Sonny gritted out. "That's ridiculous. You are not a whore or a slut or anything else." Sonny placed his hands on Will's neck, making him look Sonny in the face. "There is nothing wrong with you. If other people have problems with what happened that is their fault. We all know that you did nothing wrong."

Will tilted his head so it was resting against Sonny's arm, whispering, "OK, OK." '_Sonny doesn't think I'm bad." _

Rubbing his thumbs up and down Will's neck Sonny couldn't help but smile at Will warmly. '_Maybe there's still hope for us. Maybe this article will bring us closer together_.'

Chad, frowning at Sonny in distaste, hands twitching to rip him away from Will, "What I don't understand is how the stupid newspaper didn't report on Paul taking advantage of Will. I specifically told them Paul slept with a passed out barely legal boy and they didn't even comment on that."

"Hey," Will said pulling a face at Chad, relieved that detail was left out. "I'm still mad at you by the way." '_Who aren't I mad at right now_,' Will thought having a difficult time keeping up.

"EJ is probably going to turn me into his new helper monkey anyway," Chad told Will with a shrug. "If it keeps that asshole away from you it was worth it." '_Though it clearly didn't deter them both._'

"So now what," Justin asked rationally. '_I have no idea how Sonny's life turned into this._'

"I need to get to class," Will told them all. When everyone stared at him in surprise Will added, "If Sonny's right and I'm not any of those bad things the newspaper said than the best thing would be to keep on living my life."

Sonny pulled Will into a tight embrace, whispering into Will's ear so no one else could hear, "I'm so proud of you. You're so strong." '_He's had to be with how much he's gone through._'

Head resting against Sonny's shoulder, Will breathed out, "Am I being good?" '_Please tell me I'm good_.'

Heart beating rapidly Sonny nodded, "So good. You're always such a good boy." Kissing Will's cheek briefly Sonny asked Will, "Do you think I can call you later? To check on you."

"I'd like that," Will admitted, enjoying being held tightly against Sonny once again. "I'm still not sure how I feel but I don't want to be mad at you forever."

"Alright break it up," EJ demanded, arms crossed, "Don't think I haven't forgotten what you did." '_Don't touch my son.'_

"EJ," Will replied completely exasperated, "Leave it alone for right now. I just want to go to school."

"I'll go with you," Chad said, "I need do some groveling anyway." '_This won't be fun._'

"I need to open soon anyway," Sonny commented biting the side of his cheek so he wouldn't smile too brightly. '_This is not the time to smile, hold it in.'_

* * *

Sami, EJ, Adrienne, Justin, and Victor all huddled together in a secluded corner at Horton Town Square. They all agreed it would be best to meet without Sonny seeing. Adrienne, tips of her fingers pressed to her lips, said plainly, "I just can't believe this happened. How could that paper think Will was at fault?" Catching sight of EJ's glare, Adrienne reluctantly admitted, "OK, I know that I thought the same thing too originally but I just don't understand how anyone can blame the victim for this." '_I don't understand how Will can blame himself for this_.'

Sami, irate, hissed out, "That's how this town is. When I was a teenager the same thing happened to me. No one believed me when I came forth. Everyone insisted it was my fault. Nothing ever changes here."

"Regardless of what the town believes I think it's more important for us to get Will to believe he's innocent," Justin added. "I mean, I may not know him as well as the rest of you, but even I could see he's holding onto a lot of guilt."

"William would do better if Narita was out of the picture. For good," EJ said ominously. Looking around at all the faces surrounding him EJ was pleased to see everyone agree.

"I agree," Victor commented. "And as much as I hate you," Victor told EJ, "I'm willing to overlook that for the sake of Sonny and Will. Whatever needs to be done will be done."

Raising his eyebrows EJ studied Victor appraisingly, '_Is William worth putting aside decades of rivalries_?' Immediately knowing the answer EJ stuck out his hand, "A temporary truce?"

"A temporary truce," Victor agreed shaking EJ's hand. "Anything that we do about this situation will not be held or used against the other."

"Why are you helping Will," Sami questioned. '_You've always hated me. Why are you helping my son_?'

"I'm not quite so old as to have forgotten he used to be my grandson," Victor explained, almost as if he was offended they couldn't believe he could be fond of someone. "Despite my distaste for Kate," Victor spit out, "I can recall Will zipping up and down the stairs at the mansion. Batting his big blue eyes at the cook to make him cookies. His carefree laughter never failed to put a smile on my face." Readjusting himself in his seat, joints aching in the crisp cool air, Victor continued, "Besides I already had plans to get Paul out of Sonny's life once I found out he hurt him. Now I'm just killing two birds with one stone."

"And exactly what is our plan," Justin asked smiling at his uncle. '_That old softie_.'

EJ's phone beeped indicating he had a new email. Glancing at the name with a smirk, opening the message EJ skimmed the information with a devious smile. In a pleased tone EJ announced, "I believe my P.I. has something that will help us get one step closer to eliminating Narita from our lives."

Before anyone could remark they heard a voice project loudly, "Sami, what in the hell is happening in our son's life?"

Everyone turned and stared at an incensed and clueless Lucas Horton.

* * *

Will and Chad walked side by side towards Will's first lecture. Will, fingers touching Sonny's soft scarf gently, had no idea what to say to Chad.

"Will," Chad bumped shoulders with Will, well knocked his shoulder against Will's head, "I'm really sorry bud. I never wanted to hurt you again." Seeing that Will was listening intently, Chad continued, "I just. I was so angry at what Paul and Sonny did. All I could think about was making them hurt as much as you were hurting. I never thought it would blow up in my face this way."

Nodding, thinking about the situation, Will could see where Chad was coming from. Will asked quietly, "But they are your friends. How could you do that?"

"I thought they were," Chad told him, "But I can't be friends with anyone who would use you that way. I warned them that if they hurt you I would kill them myself and they promised me they wouldn't. I just, the thought of Paul doing that to you. Taking that choice away from you, it just makes me so angry."

"I noticed," Will commented lightly. "I have to admit, I never realized you cared that much." '_Why does everyone seem to be angrier about this than I am?'_

"You're like my little brother," Chad admitted, throwing his gangly arm around Will's shoulder, pulling him close. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, even my business partner. Besides, my plan was a lot better than letting EJ kill them."

"I guess that's true," Will muttered. Feeling as if someone was looking at him Will lifted his eyes only to see multiple heads turning away from him. One group of teenagers on their way to school were openly staring, one kid even pointing. Hiding his head in Chad's chest Will closed his eyes tightly.

"What are you staring at," Chad shouted at the group of kids, scaring them and making them scamper off to school. "I will try to find a way to make this right. Even if it involves personally going door to door and explaining to every single citizen the truth."

Chuckling, Will smiled, pulling away from Chad, "That's not necessary. In fact, knowing you you'd probably find a way to convince them of the opposite."

"That's true," Chad conceded with a shrug, glaring at anyone who dared to give Will a second look.

"Hey, there's one thing I still don't get," Will pulled away from Chad a bit to look him in the eyes, "How did you even find that picture? And the paper Sonny wrote?"

"Oh, that's easy," Chad said, slightly proud of his espionage, "I snuck into their apartment and snooped around a bit."

"Let me guess," Will stated dryly, "That was EJ's way of backing off." _'It doesn't count as staying out of it if you make someone else do the dirty work for you.' _

"You really understand my brother," Chad laughed, ruffling Will's hair, before leaning down to kiss the top of his head loudly.

"I do," Will disclosed, "That's why I don't trust that this is over."

"I wouldn't either," Chad agreed. "So, you gonna tell me what the hell was going on with you and Sonny back there?" Chad looked at Will with one brow raised, judging him slightly.

Blushing slightly, touching Sonny's scarf again, Will told Chad, "I'm not sure really. We talked and stuff. He explained about the resolution and wedding stuff."

"So," Chad demanded. "Just because you talked doesn't mean you have to forgive him."

"Why not," Will questioned. "Why does everyone keep telling me what I can and cannot do? If I want to forgive someone it's up to me. It's not up to anyone else. I'm the only one that can decide how I feel." Will, getting worked up, crossed his arms, "All of you people keep telling me how awful it was that Paul took a choice away from me but that's what you're trying to do too."

"Will," Chad asked slowly, surprised by how vehement Will was being. "I don't think that's the same thing."

"How is it not," Will wondered. "How is it OK to tell me who I can talk to or see or be with but Paul can't do something I wanted when I was drunk?"

"Because we're trying to do what's best for you," Chad argued. "Paul was doing what he could to get off."

"Well I don't understand how that's different," Will complained. '_When do I get a choice and when do I not?'_

Seeing how distressed Will was Chad pulled him back into his arms, "OK, you're right. You get to choose who to forgive and why." '_This has really screwed you up._'

"Thanks," Will told him softly, resting his head on Chad's chest. Ignoring the stares around him Will confessed lowly, "I still have feelings for them."

Closing his eyes and counting to ten Chad forced out, "Yeah that's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

Sonny, exhausted, almost shouted in relief when he saw his evening employees walk through the door. "Oh thank god," Sonny told them. "I am so ready to get out of here." Taking off his apron Sonny practically bolted for the door, doing all he could to pretend he did not see their curious eyes gawking at him.

Sonny, blinking from the bright glare of the sun, shoved his hands in his pockets. He couldn't wait to get home, throw himself on the bed and relax. '_Oh, wait. I can't go home_.' Almost forgetting what had happened Sonny bit his lip and sighed. Sonny wished the past three days were nothing but a horrible dream. '_A nightmare after my perfect weekend_.'

But it wasn't a nightmare. '_And I can't just forget about it._' Sonny still wasn't certain what he wanted to do about Paul. He wasn't ready to think about him. All Sonny knew was that he was angry and hurt. Compounded with all the frustration the two had been experiencing when Will was not around Sonny was confused. Groaning in annoyance Sonny realized he could no longer put off going home. There were too many things he needed at home. '_More clothes, underwear, a warmer coat. The charger for my phone and my laptop. Plus any paperwork I might need_.'

Setting his shoulders and lifting up his neck Sonny determinedly set off for his apartment. '_I can face Paul. If I can handle customers giving me condolences on my failed relationship and telling me how sorry they were my fiancé left me for a homewrecking slut I can face Paul_.' Sonny figured he deserved a medal for not losing his temper with anyone. '_I couldn't yell at the customers but I can yell at Paul_.'

* * *

Will rushed out of his last lecture for the day, head down and the hood from his jacket pulled up over his face. Will spent the whole day fending off people left and right. Some people simply wanted to know if the gossip was true. Others wanted to know what it was like sleeping with a celebrity. There were some who lifted their noses as if his very presence was tainting them. Complete strangers congratulated him for sleeping with such good looking men at the same time. He had heard every adjective for slut and some he had never heard before. Guys, and even some girls, hit on him left and right. No matter what Will said it didn't seem to matter. _'Everyone can think whatever they want about me. I am so passed caring what other people think.'_

Pulling out his phone Will grumbled when he saw the amount of notifications his phone had. Texts, voicemails, emails, facebook messages and friend requests. Will couldn't wrap his head around the obsession with the story. '_It's just a dumb newspaper from a small town. How is it getting this much exposure? I didn't even think that many people still read the newspaper_.'

Will rolled his eyes in irritation when he saw a text from Chad with a link to an updated version of the article. '_Oh for fucks sake_,' Will thought angrily when he saw a picture of him and Chad from their walk to school this morning and the headline: **Horton sleeping with young Dimera?**

Phone buzzing in his hand Will noticed Chad's name indicating he was calling. "I already saw the picture of the two of us," Will stated, "Just tell me you don't have any more bad news."

"Someone leaked _the_ picture," Chad informed Will simply, watching EJ and Victor both scream into their phones trying to figure out how to fix Will's latest mess.

Stopping mid-step, mind clearing completely, "You cannot be serious," Will said breathlessly. '_On top of everything else everyone has to see me like that too.'_

"I don't know if you want to come home or not," Chad told Will, "It's pretty scary here. Your dad found out and has been arguing with your mom all day. EJ's been waiting on his P.I. to come over and he still hasn't shown up. EJ and Victor are both going crazy." '_Will doesn't need to see this_.' "Oh, and Neil still hasn't come back with the pizza yet."

"I, I don't think I can deal with that right now," Will whispered, curling in on himself.

"Where are you going to go," Chad asked, "Back to Sami's apartment?"

"No," Will explained, "No, there's only one place I want to be. Thanks for telling me." Will hung up, turning around and walking in the opposite direction of the Dimera Mansion. '_Please be there, both of you.'_

* * *

Author's note:

Poor Paul probably isn't going to stand a chance against the combined power of EJ and Victor. He better hope both Will and Sonny are able to forgive him.

Please review and let me know what you thought.


	28. Chapter 28

Will wandered through Salem as quickly as he could, head down and face hidden. He didn't want to seem too conspicuous so he had his phone in hand weeding out facebook messages. Will had never felt so cheap in all of his life. '_How do these guys think I could possibly be interested in them_,' Will thought in disgust, blocking and deleting yet another filthy proposition. The more he read the angrier he got. '_I do not deserve to be treated like this just because I had sex with two guys. Two! What does it matter if it was at the same time? That doesn't mean I want to sleep with anything with a penis._' Fed up Will just deleted his whole page. '_There now I don't have to deal with that_.'

Starting on his text messages Will wondered if he could convince EJ to just buy him a new phone and number, '_At this rate I'm going to throw this thing in the river anyway. How did these people even get my number?'_ Skin crawling at some of the things being told to him Will picked up his speed wanting to be with Sonny or Paul. Sighing in relief when he saw the apartment Will paused when he heard raised voices inside. Recognizing the voices Will leaned against the wall, hoping to overhear Sonny and Paul's conversation.

* * *

Sonny slipped his key into the lock slowly, nervous. He didn't know if Paul would be there and he wasn't even sure what he would say or do if he was. Bracing himself and taking a deep breath Sonny unlocked the door and slowly pushed it open. '_Here goes nothing_.'

Paul, holding a putty knife and spackle in his hand, attempting to read the instructions he printed out almost dropped everything when he saw Sonny coming through the door. Heart racing Paul tried to keep himself calm. '_Don't panic_.'

Sonny, eyebrows scrunching together, couldn't stop himself from pausing in front of the door, "What the hell are you doing?" Taking a look around Sonny noticed the entire apartment was spotless. It was cleaner than when he moved into it. "Where are the table's chairs," Sonny questioned completely confused.

Putting the materials down and rubbing his hands on his jeans nervously Paul told Sonny honestly, "I punched a hole in the wall and I'm trying to fix it. And I kind of smashed the chairs to bits." Seeing how flabbergasted Sonny appeared Paul added, "Um, I ordered new ones but they won't be here for a few days."

"You punched a," Sonny started to say before stopping, not sure if he was angry or concerned. Sticking with angry Sonny rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't, obviously," Paul retorted feeling defensive. "I was upset and it made me feel better."

"Well I'm just so glad you found something to ease your pain," Sonny said sarcastically. '_At least one of us did.' _

Paul, stopping himself from saying something scathing, bit his lip. '_Don't yell at him. Don't yell at him. He's allowed to be pissed off.' _

"I don't know why I'm even talking to you," Sonny muttered to himself before stalking over to the closet and pulling his bag and clothes out at random.

"What are, um, I mean, are you still with your parents," Paul asked nervously, unsure if Sonny would talk to him or not.

"Obviously," Sonny mumbled refusing to look at Paul. '_Stupid, dumb, cheating asshole_.'

"Can you, can we talk before you leave," Paul cautiously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Talk," Sonny spat, gripping the shirt and hanger in his hands roughly, "You want to talk? Fine. Let's talk about how you lied to me." Throwing the shirt on the bed Sonny continued, "Let's talk about how you cheated on me." Tossing the hanger in Paul's direction, "Let's talk about how you molested Will!"

Flinching at each word and dodging the hanger thrown at his face Paul tried to remain passive, not wanting to exasperate Sonny any more than he already was. Agreeing with Sonny Paul gulped, "Yeah that's what I want to talk about."

Glaring Sonny shouted, "You want to talk, talk." When Paul simply stared at him Sonny screamed, "Say something!"

"I don't know what to say," Paul admitted, jumping at Sonny's words. "I don't know how to make this better."

Inhaling, fists clenched at his sides, Sonny informed Paul, "Start talking."

"I'm sorry," Paul whispered feeling small. "I never meant to hurt you, OK. I didn't."

"Well it's a little too late for that," Sonny stated simply, wrapping his arms around his stomach, turning away from Paul. Folding the clothes he got out Sonny caught sight of the bed. '_Our bed_.' Remembering the picture Paul took from his night with Will Sonny tried to picture it. Tried to imagine what that night must have been like. How Will looked and acted. How Paul touched him, '_Right here. He kissed him and put his hands on him. How could Paul have done that? How_?' Sniffling Sonny turned back to Paul, "How could, why did, how could you do this?"

Heart squeezing at the sight of Sonny's hunched shoulders and pained face Paul explained, "I don't know. I just, I had wanted him for so long. And then he was right here and he wanted me. I tried not to, OK, I did. I tried to resist but I couldn't. I couldn't Sonny. I know it was wrong and I'm sorry."

"How long," Sonny asked quietly, touching the comforter, imagining Will naked and pleading, '_And vulnerable._' "How long did you want him? From the moment you met him? From when I made you talk to him? How long?"

Head down Paul meekly confessed, "When I first saw him I thought he was gorgeous but I was jealous of how you looked at him more. Or it made my jealousy even worse. " Taking a deep breath Paul added, "The first time I knew I wanted him, that I had feelings for him, was right after he came out. He had just come from seeing you. He just, he was standing in the doorway and the moon was bright and he smiled at me and I knew I was in trouble."

That at least Sonny could understand. He too had to face coming to terms with his feelings for Will. '_But I never acted on them. I never put myself in any situation where I could hurt Paul or Will_.' Closing his eyes, wringing a shirt sleeve, horribly wrinkling it, Sonny questioned, "How did it happen? I mean who kissed who first?"

Biting his lip, not wanting to admit the details to Sonny, '_It was hard enough telling Will_.' Paul stated, "I kissed him first." Seeing Sonny grimace Paul continued, "Remember how I told you he asked if he could give me a blowjob? Well I told him no, like I said. I hid in a pillow and I heard these noises so I looked. And he had taken his underwear off and was touching himself. I just, I watched and he looked at me and I kissed him. I got him off."

"What else," Sonny demanded, needing to know it all, having to know.

"He tried to suck me," Paul said quietly. "But he started falling asleep. He, he, I just, I rolled him over and rubbed myself against him."

"And took a picture as a souvenir," Sonny snorted, upset and hurt. '_God, what am I even supposed to be mad at most?' _

"Yes," Paul admitted. "I thought I would deal with everything in the morning. I thought that when Will woke up he would realize what happened and we would decide what to do." Looking at Sonny desperately, "But he didn't remember. I couldn't believe it. I just, he was so shy and scared. He was terrified he did something to ruin everything and I couldn't tell him. I didn't want to tell him. I thought it would be easier. That the two of you would be happier not knowing."

"How would that be better," Sonny demanded. "Because we wouldn't know what kind of person you were?"

"So you wouldn't be hurt," Paul replied, "So you wouldn't hate me. So we could be happy." Feeling tears threatening to fall Paul rubbed his eyes, "I never planned for any of this to happen. I thought that would be it. That I would stay away from him but I couldn't. I know that what I did was awful but I promise I never set out to hurt him. Or you. Never you."

"Did this happen because we were having problems," Sonny wondered, pieces of the puzzle beginning to make sense. "Because we were arguing and not spending time together and we weren't having sex as often."

"I don't, I don't know," Paul said frantically, "I don't know. Maybe that was part of it. Everything was so tense between us and it was just nice to spend time with Will."

Angry and angry at himself for feeling the same way, Sonny hardened his face once more, "So if it was anyone else would it have happened? If anyone else propositioned you would you fuck them too?"

"No," Paul insisted. "No, it wasn't like that. It was Will. If it was anyone else I wouldn't even be tempted, OK? It's just Will." '_Does that even make anything better_?'

Nodding Sonny shifted his weight from foot to foot, skin crawling, fury lacing his veins, blinking back tears. "Did this ever happen before?"

"With Will," Paul clarified. "No, no you know he would never do that. He probably hates himself for hurting you more than he hates me." '_I hate me more than he does_.'

"I know Will would never do that," Sonny said heatedly. "That he would rather be alone and miserable than hurt me. I meant with anyone. Is this the only time you've ever been with someone else?"

"What, Sonny," Paul replied, offended, "Of course it is. There was never anyone but you until Will." Paul looked down, realizing how insulting that probably sounded.

"How am I supposed to believe that," Sonny asked voice rising once again. "You were always traveling from city to city with the team. How do I know you didn't have any late night visitors?"

"I didn't," Paul stated, "I didn't. You can ask any of my teammates, I never did that." '_Even when I was lonely and missing you I was never tempted.' _

Shrugging Sonny argued, "You didn't want them knowing you were gay. You would have kept it a secret."

"Well I didn't," Paul frowned, "And I told them eventually. When we first got engaged I came out."

"Yeah," Sonny uttered, "Fantastic decision on my part. What the hell was I even thinking asking you that?"

Stunned Paul flinched at Sonny's harsh words. "I, I know that I messed up. I know you might not forgive me but it doesn't mean that I don't care about you."

Running his hands through his hair Sonny groaned, "Care for me? You care for a dog or a cat. You don't care for your fiancé."

"What do you want me to say," Paul asked confused. "I don't understand."

"I want you to say you love me," Sonny yelled. "We were going to get married Paul! Spend the rest of our lives together. And since we've both been in Salem, since you got hurt, we haven't been like that. The past week was the absolute best of my life and we spent it being with someone else. What does that even mean?"

Speechless Paul tried to process everything Sonny was saying. Trying to respond Paul opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, nothing coming out.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed Sonny, emotionally and physically exhausted, rubbed his hands over his face, "Why were we so eager to be with Will? Why was it so easy to be with him? To invite him into our bed and into our hearts."

"Will's special," Paul whispered, tentatively walking over to stand in front of Sonny. "We both could see it. Neil could see it. That guy your mom wanted him to hook up with could see it." Sitting down on the bed, a fair distance between them, Paul took a deep breath, "We both wanted to be with Will. We're better with Will than when it's just us."

"We put our wedding on hold for a boy," Sonny said simply. "A boy."

Shaking his head Paul knew that wasn't true, "He's more than that Sonny."

"I know," Sonny promised, '_That's not it._' Tears lining his lashes Sonny turned to Paul, "Why wasn't I enough? Why am I not enough?"

Wanting to touch Sonny, wanting to comfort him and tell him anything he could to make his pretty brown eyes stop staring at him, '_But I can't. I can't lie to him_.' Clearing his throat Paul told Sonny, "You know that's not it. That's not how this is. I can't explain it but you know. You know that it's Will. He makes us better. He fits us. He helps us work." Slowly grabbing Sonny's hand Paul assured him, "But that's not your fault. It's nothing you did or didn't do. You and I," Paul gestured between them, "We haven't been OK for a long time. But it is absolutely not your fault. There is nothing wrong with you."

Tears finally spilling Sonny let out one loud cry before taking his hand back and curling in on himself, pressing his face to his knees. Breathing deeply Sonny tried to get his emotions under control, hating to be so vulnerable.

"It's not your fault," Paul adamantly explained. "And I am so sorry I made you think it was."

"Did you say yes to my proposal because you were afraid to lose me or because you wanted to marry me," Sonny demanded, voice muffled between his knees

Heaving a deep breath Paul, hands twitching, hoping Sonny wouldn't hate him, "I think a little of both. I knew I didn't want you to leave me but I don't think I really wanted to get married. I just, I wanted to keep you and I knew that maybe one day I would want that, with you."

Sonny nodded slowly, '_I already knew. I've always known._' "I didn't ask you because I was ready either. I just wanted you to prove to me you would come out, that you wanted me," Sonny explained. "That's why we never bought rings or set a date or listened to my mother. We both knew it wasn't real."

"Oh," Paul blurted out. '_So, that explains why we were so ready to throw that away for Will_.'

"Do you still love me," Sonny asked voice small and fragile.

"I love you Sonny," Paul confessed. "It's just different than it was before."

"Because of Will," Sonny concluded. "Because you love him too. Because I love him too."

"Yeah," Paul agreed, lips pressed together.

Gathering himself Sonny lifted his head, wiping his eyes, "Where do we go from here?"

"Do you think that someday you could forgive me," Paul asked nervously, terrified of the answer, "For cheating on you?"

"I, I don't want to be the type of person who doesn't give second chances," Sonny whispered. "But I don't know. Right now it still hurts too much."

"And what about what I did to Will," Paul questioned. "Do you, will you ever forgive me for that?"

"I guess that depends on Will," Sony told him flatly, "I can empathize with you for wanting to be with Will but I did not understand how you can do that to him when he was that far gone."

"I don't think I can forgive me," Paul admitted something sour bubbling in his stomach. "I don't know either. When I thought Neil was taking advantage of him I was so pissed off. And I did something even worse." Closing his eyes, concentrating, Paul added, "I think I just wanted him so much. I was so amazed that he wanted me too that I forgot everything else. I forgot he wasn't in the right frame of mind. I forgot and I hurt him. I hurt you. I ruined everything."

"I doubt Will thinks so," Sonny told him, despite everything he still cared about Paul and didn't like seeing him so wounded. '_Even if he did it to himself.'_

"He said that he wasn't mad at me for what I did," Paul disclosed, "Just that I lied about it but I don't know how. How is he not terrified of me? How can he stand looking at me?" '_I can barely stand it.'_

"Wait what," Sonny asked. '_Will, why_?'

"I don't think he's accepted the reality of what I did," Paul said honestly. "I think he's too busy blaming himself to acknowledge that I took advantage of him."

"He does blame himself," Sonny responded. "I tried to tell him but he doesn't want to admit it. Not yet."

"I told him I would make it up to him," Paul stated, looking into Sonny's eyes. "And I'll do the same for you too. For both of you. I'll prove that I won't hurt you." Exhaling loudly Paul added, "Sonny, I need you to promise me something. Just make sure that Will really is OK. I know that he has an easier time talking to you and I just I don't want him being with me because of how he felt before he knew."

Sonny nodded, "I promise." Uncertain as to what to say now, uncertain they would ever get back to what they once were. After a few silent minutes, Sonny remembered something Paul said, "Wait, when did you see Will?"

"Really early this morning," Paul told Sonny slowly, unsure if Sonny was going to be upset, "He showed up when it was still dark."

"And did you see what happened," Sonny quizzed. "With the article and everything?"

"What article," Paul, confused, titled his head to the side, "What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you looked at your phone," Sonny demanded, frustrated. '_Something gargantuan happened and he had no clue_,' Sonny thought with a roll of his eyes.

Standing up and walking to the desk Paul pulled open a drawer and searched for his phone. He threw it in there after his talk with Will last night. Opening the lock screen he had setup, Paul's eyes bugged out when he saw all the notifications he had. "OK, something big must have happened," Paul commented. "What was it?"

"Someone wrote an article blabbing about what happened," Sonny informed him, still remembering the humiliation and outrage he felt dealing with customers today. "Everyone knows."

"What," Paul questioned, opening up an email from his former publicist, mouth dropping open at what he was seeing. '_No, I don't want to give an interview about my sex life to Hustler magazine. What the hell?' _

"Yeah," Sonny expressed, seeing Paul's expression, "Chad wanted them to write about you cheating but instead the paper did some digging and decided Will was a whore who broke us up."

"Oh my god," Paul grumbled glancing at all the twitter mentions he had. "I took advantage of him and I'm somehow a fucking hero. I hate the media."

"Hell, maybe it's better no one knows about that," Sonny frowned rubbing his elbow, "Will would be horrified."

"No, I think this is going to be what horrifies him," Paul sighed, holding his phone out to Sonny. Will's naked back and butt, painted with Paul's come, featured in post after post on twitter, '_And who knows where else.' _

"Fuck," Sonny breathed out. "We have to call Will." '_Oh my god this is awful_.'

Dialing Will's number Paul and Sonny both lifted their brows and turned their heads when they heard a loud buzzing outside of the apartment. Ripping open the door Paul found Will sitting on the welcome mat, chin resting in the palm of his hand.

"Will, what are you doing out here," Paul asked in concern, wanting to help Will up but uncertain if he should touch him.

"Um, eavesdropping," Will told him sheepishly, rolling onto his knees and standing up. "I didn't actually hear anything though," Will stated him with a shrug. Walking inside Will noticed that Paul had cleaned the apartment up. '_Good_.'

"Why are you dressed like that," Sonny questioned, barely able to see Will's face.

Pulling off his hood, hair sticking up everywhere, "Oh, um, I was trying to be incognito." Sighing Will looked between Sonny and Paul and explained, "I guess I'm pretty recognizable even with clothes on."

Paul growled audibly, "Are people giving you a hard time?" '_If I have to hire a bodyguard I will._'

"You could say that," Will muttered. "I just, no one will leave me alone. Even one of my professors couldn't stop staring at me."

Sonny, reaching his hand out for Will, smiled when Will took it before guiding him to sit on the bed. "When did the picture come out? How?"

Throwing himself onto the bed completely Will covered his eyes with his arm, "I don't know when. Chad called and let me know. Paul's famous; I'm sure plenty of people were curious as to what I looked like. From all the posts I saw on tumblr when I was trying to listen in on your conversation it wasn't the only picture they put online. But it was the only one where i was naked."

"I am so sorry, Will," Paul groaned, covering his face, "I can't believe this keeps getting worse."

"It's not your fault," Will stated, "You can't control what other people do."

"No, but I can control what I do," Paul insisted, "And if it wasn't for me none of this would have happened." '_How do I keep making everything worse_?'

"What kind of things have people been telling you," Sonny probed, "I had some customers say some stuff to me too." '_Probably not as bad as you_.'

"Lots of stuff. Telling me I'm awful or just like my mom. Telling me they want to have sex with me or I'm going to hell," Will calmly informed them, beyond done with the situation. "Oh and apparently in between ruining your lives I've been sleeping with Chad too."

"Are you fucking kidding me," Paul burst out, outraged. "How do they even figure that?"

"He walked me to school," Will explained. "I guess that must mean we're fucking." Finding the picture on his phone Will showed them the updated article with a roll of his eyes. "Look."

'_Um, I can see why they came to that conclusion_,' Sonny thought with wide eyes, taking in how firmly Chad was holding onto Will and the kiss to Will's head. '_What's with Dimera's being so touchy with this boy_?' Clearing his throat Sonny said, "How did they even get that picture?"

"Hence covering my face on the way here," Will remarked, still reclining on the bed. "Who knows who even took it ."

Paul, staring at the picture of Will wrapped in Chad's arms, '_You don't have anything to be jealous of, nothing. And if he did move on it would be your fault_.'

Suddenly Will laughed loudly, grabbing his stomach.

"What's so funny," Sonny asked bewildered yet amused to see Will looking happy.

"I just remembered Chad was telling me he thinks of me as his little brother when that picture must have been taken," Will giggled rolling around on the bed.

Smiling, Sonny lightly pushed Will, jokingly saying, "Imagine if someone saw the way EJ touches you."

'_This really isn't that funny,_' Will thought, stomach hurting from laughing so much, tears of laughter rolling down his face. _'I've officially lost it._'

Tearing his eyes away from the phone Paul walked over to the bed, gingerly sitting and smiling at Will's antics. '_I miss this. The three of us_.'

As the last of Will's giggles died down, wiping his face, Will closed his eyes and relaxed, "I just, I can handle the article since I know it's stupid. But I hate knowing the picture is out there. I don't want anyone seeing me like that, only the two of you."

Before either Sonny or Paul had time to respond Will started talking again. "What were you two talking about," Will asked, "When I got here I could hear yelling."

"We were talking about what I did," Paul clarified, afraid to say the wrong thing. "What I did to Sonny and what I did to you."

Will rolled over onto his side to face Sonny, "Are you still mad?"

Nodding slowly Sonny explained, "Yeah, a little. I'm hurt more than anything but I think I'm beginning to come to terms with it." Taking a deep breath Sonny added, "What about you, are you still mad?"

Thinking about it, between the picture, dealing with so many people confronting him, and the article Will tried to process what he was feeling. '_Am I still mad_?' Blinking slowly Will said, "I still don't understand everything but I want to forgive you, both of you. I don't want to be angry and alone anymore."

On one hand Paul was ridiculously happy, '_I haven't destroyed the best thing that ever happened to me._' But on the other hand Paul knew it was too soon, knew he had hurt Will too badly for him to be forgiving this quick. "Will," Paul whispered, taking his hand, "You can't forgive me, not yet."

Sitting up quickly Will stuttered out, "Wh-what, what do you mean?"

"I hurt you, and not just by lying to you," Paul argued. "I took advantage of you and you don't even care. Until you accept what happened, until you are ready to deal with it, you can't forgive me."

Mouth open, hands beginning to shake, Will snarled, "You don't get to tell me my feelings. If you're so concerned about making choices away from me than you need to understand that I'm the only one who gets to decide what I'm feeling and what I want."

"Will," Sonny pleaded, "We just want you to be sure, OK. Absolutely sure." _'I'm not even sure if I can forgive Paul yet.' _

"I didn't say I was sure," Will maintained, "I said I wanted to forgive you. I didn't say I already did or I was going to anytime soon. I want to forgive you."

"OK," Paul accepted. "I just don't want you saying you forgive me if you really don't or if you realize later on that what I did was unforgiveable."

Snorting Will glared at Paul, standing up and moving away from the bed, "Why does no one let me make my own decisions? Why does everyone keep telling me what to do?"

"We just want to protect you," Sonny said lowly.

"Are you even sure this is what you want," Paul inquired. "I wouldn't blame you or Sonny if you only wanted to be together." '_I would hate that but I wouldn't blame you.'_

"Or if you wanted something a bit more ordinary," Sonny added, '_Please, no_.'

"Stop talking," Will demanded furiously. "Just stop it. I don't want anyone else. I just want the two of you."

"We were only together for about a week and look what your life has turned into," Sonny insisted, "How often you've been hurt since we showed an interest in you."

"If I wanted someone else I could get them," Will pointed out, getting his phone and reading some of the latest messages he had been sent, "'I could fuck you so much better than they can.' Oh this one sounds promising, 'My dick is so big you wouldn't need two guys to satisfy you.' Judging by the picture he sent with it I'd have to agree. I guess if I'm feeling adventurous I could always call this guy, 'My friends and I are having a party tonight. We want you to be the main course.' But I can't rule this one out, 'You're just a dirty little slut who needs Daddy to punish him.' Want me to keep reading," Will asked cruelly, "Or is that enough?"

Paul, face turning red from anger, roared, "Stop it. Stop it. Stop it." Looking to Sonny for help Paul gestured feebly, not able to say anything else without screaming at Will. '_Only we get to do that for him. Say those things to him.'_

"No, Will," Sonny maintained. "We know how desirable you are. We know. We just want you to be absolutely, irrevocably certain you forgive us, for everything. Not because you were happy last week. Not because of how we made you feel before you knew. But because you know, completely know, that we're it."

Breathing heavily, tears welling in his eyes, Will said, "If this never happened, if I could take it away, you would be all I wanted."

"But it did happen, Will," Paul whispered. "And I can't take it back. It happened and you have to decide if what I did was forgivable or not."

Realizing something was off about Paul, about everything he was saying, Will's face crumpled before he asked, "Why won't you call me baby anymore?"

Trying not to look at Will's face, knowing he'll give in, Paul told him, "Because I don't deserve to."

Sonny, realizing this was what Paul was talking about earlier, this was why he made Sonny promise to watch over Will, that Paul was right, '_We need to protect Will from himself._' "Will," Sonny told him. "We're not saying never, just give it more time."

"So," Will questioned shyly, trying to wipe his eyes, "It's not because of me? Because you don't want me anymore?" '_Because you really did only want me for sex?_'

"Of course not," Paul added, "That isn't even a question."

"We've always wanted you," Sonny promised. "We just want you to take your time and really think about this. The last time we just jumped in without thinking. We didn't let you think. This time is going to be different."

"OK," Will sniffed, "OK." Deciding, Will continued, "This time around, if you two want me, you're going to have to work for it."

"Oh yeah," Sonny asked, charmed by Will's turnaround.

"Yep," Will said making his p pop. "You're going to earn me this time."

* * *

Chad, eating his fourth slice of pizza, asked Neil, mouth full and muffled, "So, you know that Brian guy right?"

Grossed out by Chad's eating habits Neil said, "Yeah I know him."

"Well, we're sick and tired of him popping up to ruin Will's day," Chad explained, "So, you're going to tell him to leave Will well alone."

"Why do I have to do it," Neil asked. '_Why do I keep coming over here,_' Neil pondered.

"You're his friend, Will is your friend, make him understand," Chad described, looking at Neil as if he was stupid. "Although I gotta say, it's kind of weird that Adrienne tried to hook Will up with your friend."

"I didn't even know about that until she came here ranting and raving last week," Neil blurted out. "I just thought Brian saw him on campus or something."

"Yeah, well, once you deal with him he'll be off our backs," Chad grumbled. _'One less thing for Will to deal with._' Glancing at the door Chad wondered if he should go and get Will from Paul and Sonny's apartment. '_I know that's where he is. But I told him I would be supportive of him. Ugh, why does he have to be so stubborn and frustrating?_'

Victor hung up his phone and clapped his hands, "Alright. That's taken care of." '_Now maybe I can get the hell out of here,_' Victor thought with a shudder, unsettled to be in the Dimera Mansion instead of his own.

EJ, looking away from his laptop, asked, "Did you get it settled?"

"Yes," Victor informed him smugly. "Tomorrow morning there will be a hefty donation to the newspaper, following the immediate removal of its Editor-in-Chief. Do you have everything finalized after that?"

Nodding once, refusing to reveal the information to Chad or Neil, EJ gave Victor a meaningful look. '_It was just convenient the man recently divorced his wife and moved to the countryside_.' Phone buzzing, EJ stood up and walked into the hall immediately answering.

"And you're certain there isn't anything we can do about the picture," Victor questioned yet again.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It doesn't matter that the original link was deleted. It's been saved and re-uploaded too many times," Chad sighed, doing all he could to not roll his eyes. "If it's on the internet it's never going away."

Walking back into the room EJ smiled grimly, "The bellboy was fired. So, that's that." Mentally checking another person off his list EJ went back to his laptop, doing everything he could to moderate the comments on the article.

"And Paul," Neil asked from his seat nearby, shifting uncomfortably when everyone turned to look at him. "What are you going to do about him?"

"Not that it's any of your business but we won't be deciding that until the P.I. comes," EJ announced. Giving Neil a harsh look, EJ thought, '_I still think I let him off too easy.' _

"Dude," Chad said, "If he had anything interesting he would have sent it by now."

Before EJ could retort the doorbell rang, EJ smirked when his P.I. was brought into the room and introduced. "It's about damn time you got here," EJ barked, "How bloody long does an appendectomy last?"

"I had to stay in bed a few days," the man said simply. "Besides the information I have will make you forget all about that." Wincing slightly the man pulled open his briefcase, handing EJ the thick folder within.

Opening the folder EJ began to read, unimpressed at first, "I already knew about his father. You better give me something that will be useful."

"Keep reading," the man insisted, hands gesturing wildly, taking in his surroundings. '_Shit why is a Kiriakis here_?'

Eyes going back and forth, EJ, bored and regretting his decision suddenly paused. '_This is interesting_.' Lifting up an eyebrow EJ announced, "Now this? This we can use." Turning to Victor EJ told him, "Call the newspaper again."

* * *

Justin sighed, regretting his decision to be mediator to Sami and Lucas. Adrienne retreated to the kitchen to collect refreshments, leaving Justin completely alone with them. '_How can they still be arguing about this hours later?' _

"Why the hell hasn't EJ used his influence as a Dimera to make this go away," Lucas questioned once again, voice hoarse from all the arguing.

"He's been doing the best he can," Sami screeched back, finger pointing in Lucas's face, "And unlike you, he's been there for Will. Will didn't go to you for help or comfort he went to EJ." '_Maybe that will wipe the self-satisfied look off his face.' _

"You are unbelievable," Lucas hissed. "And I don't think you really want to bring up who the better parent is now do you?"

"Hey now," Justin butted in, yet again. "We're not here to discuss parenting styles. We're all here because we care about Will." '_Or Sonny_,' Justin thought wondering how his son got into this mess.

"And I still want to know why these people knew before I did," Lucas argued, arms crossed, glaring at Sami.

"They know because it involves their son and they don't go weeks at a time without talking to him," Sami jeered, smiling at Lucas viciously.

"I was away on business," Lucas justified, throwing his arms up and turning away from Sami. '_I had to have children with the world's most aggravating woman.'_

"Yeah," Sami said sarcastically. "Or Will didn't want to tell you because you like to pretend he isn't gay."

"Excuse me," Lucas sneered. "But I was not the one to flip out when he told us."

"No, but you are the one who told him his friendship with Sonny was inappropriate," Sami huffed. "You're the one who freaked out because Will's closest friends were a gay couple. Maybe Will just didn't want to see that judging look on your face when you found out he was dating both of them."

"Sami, Lucas, calm down," Justin ordered, raising his voice. "This isn't helping anything. If you want to be supportive now than you can find a way to get along." '_Or else I will have to lock you in a room with a loaded gun and see what happens.' _

"All I'm saying," Lucas stated in a faux polite tone of voice, "Is for you to keep me up to date on any major happenings in Will's life. Not read it on the front page."

Smiling fakely Sami agreed, "From now on I'll call you and let you know whenever something happens in Will's life he doesn't feel like telling you."

Sighing in relief when his wife walked back in the room, interrupting the argument, Justin leapt from his chair to get a cup of coffee. Frowning at the tray, "No pizza?"

"Chad ate most of it," Adrienne told Justin apologetically. Sensing the tension in the room Adrienne smiled sympathetically at her husband. "So, I think now is as good of time as any to bring this up." Sitting down in her chair Adrienne looked at Sami and said, "I know that you have issues with your mother but I really think Will needs to talk to her. About all of this."

Frowning and crossing her arms Sami asked, "Why?"

"Because he isn't dealing with this properly," Adrienne explained. "When I talked to him yesterday he wouldn't even admit that Paul did something wrong. Will thinks it's his fault and that the only reason he's hurt is because Paul lied to him."

"What," Sami whispered, heart constricting, '_Why would he not tell me this? Oh god, I was too busy yesterday trying to make myself feel better about him I never asked him how he felt.'_

"I just, he needs a professional," Adrienne implored Sami. "I know they've always been close so it shouldn't be too hard. He needs help."

"OK," Sami said blankly, "You're right. I'll call her."

"Why hasn't she talked to him before now," Lucas demanded. "She helped him through coming out why the hell wasn't he talking to her about this?"

"He was probably embarrassed," Justin inputted. "I mean, who would be comfortable talking to their grandmother about having an engaged couple interested in them?"

"She would have judged him," Sami admitted. "Would have tried to talk him out of it. Convince him what he was doing was wrong." _'But he was so happy with them. He stood up to all of us at that intervention. He wanted to be with them. How could I take that away from him?_' Mentally shaking herself Sami forced herself to remember, '_And Paul had already taken advantage of Will by then. They hurt him. Don't forget that.' _

"Well perhaps now she can convince him that what Paul did was wrong," Adrienne said softly; skin prickling recalling how Will spoke about Paul the day before.

* * *

EJ and Victor, standing together in the foyer as everyone gathered to leave, whispered quietly to one another. Making sure no one could hear him EJ commented, "So we have an agreement?"

"Yes," Victor nodded, trying to look discreet, "We'll meet tomorrow and decide when to do it." Without looking back Victor walked out the door, Justin and Adrienne following behind.

Watching the visitors leave his home one by one EJ put his arm around Samantha's shoulders, '_Soon we won't have to worry about Paul Narita ever again.'_

* * *

Author's note:

Things are falling into place. But Paul still has quite a bit of work to do to get Sonny and Will back. At least they're talking now. I don't know I don't want to rush it but I don't want to drag it out forever.

I think EJ and Victor as reluctant partners is a terrifying idea. But I'm rolling with it.

Please review. Any and all comments are welcome. Thanks very much for reading.


	29. Chapter 29

Will sat down across from Lucas and his Grandma Kate at The Pub. _'I didn't really want to spend my break doing this but I might as well get it over with.'_ True to what he told everyone at Common Grounds yesterday Will was not going to hide from what happened. That included finally going back to work. '_It's a good thing Grandma Caroline is so understanding or else I would have lost this job a long time ago.'_

Will had been met with curious looks and whispered conversations all day at work. Thankfully the majority of their clientele were friendly with Caroline so Will didn't have to answer too many awkward questions. Just force a strained smile and be as polite as possible. It had been ridiculously busy all day and Will couldn't help but wonder if it was because of him. '_Are they just coming in to get a good look or is that self-centered_?' However, pocketing the twenty dollar bill two older gentleman left for a tip Will couldn't help but think it might have something to do with him.

Bracing himself for this conversation Will smiled at his dad and grandma softly, hoping he didn't look as uncomfortable as he was. '_Here we go._'

"Son," Lucas nodded at Will extending his hand for their signature handshake.

"Will," Kate said, putting down her phone and flipping her hair out of her face. "How are you?"

"I'm OK Grandma," Will told her honestly, leaning over to kiss her cheek. Looking between them both Will took a deep breath and told them, "Go ahead, start asking."

"Why didn't you tell me this was happening," Lucas demanded. "You're my son. Do you know what it's like having to read about this in the newspaper?"

"Lucas," Kate scolded, putting her hand on his arm, "I think the better question would be how Will is handling all of this?"

"I didn't tell you Dad because I knew you would react like this," Will said heatedly, pointing at the vein bulging in Lucas's forehead. "Because I know how you feel about me."

"How do I feel about you," Lucas asked throwing his hands up in the air. "You're my son and I love you. I think I deserve to know what's happening in your life especially when it's something like this."

"What did you want me to do," Will questioned, annoyed and upset, "Call you on the phone and tell you I'm seeing Paul and Sonny. Tell you about the date we went on or the weekend away I spent with them? Is that what you want?"

Unconsciously grimacing Lucas exhaled and explained, "Yes. I want to know about your life."

Laughing sadly Will shook his head, crossing his arms, "No you don't. You don't want to know this. You don't want to know about how I feel about them or what we do together."

"Don't tell me how to feel about this," Lucas argued. "I want to be involved." _'Even if it does make me uncomfortable_.'

"I know that you didn't like me being friends with them," Will shrugged, "Just like I know you would try to convince me to stay away from them if I told you."

"Regardless of the way I feel about it I want to know what's happening in your life," Lucas insisted loudly. When his mother smacked his arm he lowered his voice, realizing everyone was staring over at them. '_And Will doesn't need anyone else making his life difficult._' Looking at the table and pursing his lips Lucas continued, "I know that I haven't been as supportive of you coming out as I should have been but I'm trying. Just, just let me be a part of your life."

Cutting his dad some slack Will agreed, "OK, I promise I'll try to keep you involved." '_It's kind of nice having so many people wanting to support me_.'

Reaching her hand across the table Kate smiled at her grandson, "Now, Will, how are you handling everything? Do you have everything you need?"

Rubbing the back of his neck Will sighed a bit, "I'm dealing. There's not much I can do except keep on living my life. And EJ said he would take care of things at the paper."

Lucas, frowning at the mention of EJ, _'I hate that man. He ruined my relationship with Sami and now he's trying to take my son_.'

"And you trust him with that," Kate questioned raising her brow. "I didn't think you and EJ were getting along nowadays."

"Things change," Will answered, "He ran into me the other day and things have progressed from there. He's just been really supportive. I know that he'll do everything he can to clear things up."

Setting his jaw Lucas said, "That's nice but are you comfortable with the way he's going to deal with everything? I mean, Victor and EJ were pretty secretive when I left last night."

"Victor," Will asked shaking his head, "Why were they both together?"

"They're working together on this," Lucas clarified mouth set in a straight line. "I just think it's dangerous. Who knows what they'll do."

Kate, concerned and suspicious, "A Kiriakis working side by side with a Dimera? That can't lead to anything good."

"Well Victor cares about Sonny and EJ cares about me so I guess it makes sense," Will stated simply. "But um I hope they don't go overboard." '_Or kill anyone_,' Will thought, not willing to put it past them.

"You still care about Paul, don't you," Lucas asked suddenly. "Because you should probably talk to EJ and make sure he doesn't go after him. I know that's what he wants to do."

"Oh," Will said, mouth open, "Yeah, I don't want that."

"So," Kate inquired, "Are you still going to be seeing them? Sonny and Paul, I mean."

Nodding his head shyly Will responded, "Yeah, I think so." Biting his lip to keep from smiling Will added, "They're just going to have to prove to me that they're serious about me." Rubbing his hands together Will pushed away from the table and smiled at them, "I need to get back to work, um thanks for you know, not saying anything bad."

"We would never think anything bad about you Will," Kate assured him with a smile, "Now, don't let this thing get you down. Everything will be OK."

When Will walked away from the table Lucas and Kate shared a look. Turning back to watch Will take a customer's order Lucas informed his mother, "I don't like this. I don't want Will getting in between EJ and Victor."

"Neither do I," Kate agreed, "You know this means we'll have to get involved too, right?"

Shoulders slumping, pinching the bridge of his nose Lucas stated, "Yeah, I know."

* * *

Sami set down a tea pot and two mugs on the coffee table in her apartment. "Sorry, this is all I've got here. I haven't really had time for grocery shopping lately."

Grabbing a cup after it was filled Adrienne smiled understandingly over the rim, "Trust me I understand." Taking a sip Adrienne placed the mug down before stating, "I'm actually kind of surprised you haven't moved in with EJ fully. Haven't you all been staying with him lately?"

"We have," Sami said settling down onto the couch, "It's just been one thing after another lately though." Circling her fingers over the edge of the mug Sami told Adrienne, "I know that it's been pretty confusing to the kids what's happening but they're just so happy to be with EJ that I don't think they mind. Well, Allie might mind but she hasn't said anything so I'm not sure."

Adrienne, biting her tongue on Sami's parenting skills, nodded, "Of course. So, have you given any thought to what I mentioned?"

"Yeah," Sami voiced her, rubbing her forehead, eyes closed tightly, "I just hate having to think about it."

"So do I," Adrienne admitted, pulling her cardigan across her chest, "But it's something that happens so often here that I think it could do a lot of good. And with your company behind it and my family pull I think that it would really work out."

Blowing out air and shaking her head slightly Sami added, "I'll see if my mother and the hospital can help out. As well as call my dad and ask if we can get some police backing too."

"Good," Adrienne nodded. Lifting her mug Adrienne and Sami pressed their cups together, "Hopefully a few lessons as well as self-defense can help prevent this from happening to anymore people."

"I'll drink to that," Sami smiled before taking a long pull of tea. Swallowing the hot liquid Sami adjusted on the couch before turning to Adrienne, "So, I was also thinking. Since I know that you were behind the wedding stuff and that Sonny really seems to like Will that maybe we could, you know," Sami lifted her eyebrows, "Push them together."

"And away from Paul," Adrienne simplified. Scratching her neck Adrienne thought about the matter. _'I don't want Sonny near Paul anymore, god only knows what he could do to Sonny if he had no problem hurting Will. And I certainly don't want Will hurt again either. Sonny does like Will that much is clear. Hmm, this just might work.'_

"We wouldn't have to do much," Sami jumped in excitedly, she did love a good scheme. "Just you know arrange for them to be together a few times, when Paul won't be able to join them. Help them see that they don't need him."

"And this time we know that they won't be hurt by our involvement," Adrienne included, justifying a new scheme. "Maybe a romantic date, just the two of them."

"Exactly," Sami stated with a smile. "I mean, it's not like they wouldn't want to spend the time together. We just need to find a way to make them understand they can be happy and fulfilled with just the two of them."

"Agreed," Adrienne said clinking her mug together with Sami's once again. Chuckling a bit she couldn't help from commenting, "Who would have guessed you and I would be plotting to get our sons together one day?"

"Definitely not me," Sami laughed leaning back against the couch, already beginning to plan a special night for Will and Sonny.

* * *

Sonny, head lifting up from where he was filling out order forms on the counter at Common Grounds, frowned darkly when he saw Chad walk inside.

Chad, glaring at Sonny, gestured with his head for him to join him at a table. Sitting down Chad tried to remember that Will wanted to forgive the guy. '_Don't lose your temper.'_

Wiping his hands on his apron Sonny sat across from Chad, scowling, "Did you remember you're supposed to work here too?"

Gritting his teeth Chad told Sonny, "I figured it was better to not be around you before I knew I wouldn't bash your face in." Closing his eyes and trying to halt his anger Chad looked at Sonny, "Look, I promised Will that I would stay out of it to make up for the article but I'm still pissed at you."

"Your pissed," Sonny questioned heatedly, "Newsflash Chad, I'm the one that has a right to be angry. You ran your giant mouth to the media and made everything worse. And in case you didn't realize, I didn't even do anything to Will. And the only reason he thinks I did is because of you!"

"You wrote that resolution yourself," Chad insisted, "I was just the one who showed it to Will. And you obviously weren't very stable if he didn't have any problems believing you weren't serious about him."

"Well whose fault is that," Sonny hissed, "You and your stupid brother have been poisoning Will against me the whole time."

"With good reason," Chad argued, "Seeing as how you and your stupid fiancé had already hurt Will before you even got together."

"I had nothing to do with what Paul did," Sonny seethed, "The only one that knew was Paul. Do you really think I would ever do something like that to Will? Or keep something like that from him?"

"Well I never pegged you as someone who would keep a boy toy around," Chad shrugged, "but here we are."

"Fuck you, Dimera," Sonny spit out, fed up with everyone thinking the worst of his intentions. "Will is more than that! I know how I feel about him. Will knows how I feel."

"OK, Kiriakis," Chad lifted one eyebrow mockingly, "You wanna go by last name's? Fine. You sure Will understands that? Or is he just so willing to forgive and forget and get things back to how they were that he's pretending everything is fine so he doesn't have to face the repercussions?"

"He hasn't forgive or forgotten anything, yet," Sonny informed Chad, arms across his chest. "We wouldn't let him do that. I wouldn't let him do that. We're going to prove that what we feel for him is real this time around."

"That so, huh," Chad asked, crossing his arms and smirking, "And how exactly do you think that's going to go? Will has been pulled between parents, moved from house to house and step-father to step-father his entire life. He has no idea what a normal, loving relationship even is. And something tells me you and Paul are just going to be pulling Will in different directions too."

Swallowing and looking away, pretending to be surveying the customers when really Sonny didn't want Chad to see how his words hit their mark. '_Will has been jerked around too often. How are we supposed to work on everything if I can't get over what Paul did?'_

Feeling triumphant, Chad informed Sonny, "I just don't want Will to be hurt again. He's a good kid who makes dumb decisions. He wants you two so bad he'd probably forgive anything just to make sure you didn't leave. You have to be certain about what you want Sonny. As angry as I am at you you're still my friend. I don't want this to blow up in your face either."

"I know," Sonny admitted, burying his head in his arms on the table, Sonny's stifled voice continued, "I just, it's all been so much lately. I wish none of this ever happened."

"You mean Will," Chad asked in concern. _'Oh god, please tell me I didn't convince you to break his heart_.'

"I don't know," Sonny said moving his head so he could see Chad, "I know that I want him, want to be with him. But it just seems like if Paul and I never got involved with him everyone would be better off."

"You'd have a lot less stress and I doubt anyone would be staring at you out of the corner of their eyes right now," Chad said with a pointed glare at a group of girls watching them from the corner, pleased to see them turn around, "But I don't think you'd be better off." '_Fuck why am I saying this_,' Chad wondered to himself. "Look, I haven't seen Will looking so happy as when he did last week when I picked him up from your apartment. And that was because of the two of you. Will wants to be with you both. Is willing to get over what happened to be with you. So don't you sit there and tell me it was all for nothing. That he was a mistake."

"I'm not saying that," Sonny acknowledged, "I'm just saying life was easier than it is now."

"Except Paul had already did what he did," Chad pointed out "So eventually it would have come out. If you weren't with Will you would probably hate him right about now."

Thinking about it Sonny could see that, '_Maybe a part of me does blame Will for what happened. He wanted Paul and he tried to go after him_.' Angry at himself for the thought, '_No, it's not Will's fault he had a crush. He didn't know what he was doing_.'

"If you're having second thoughts than you should just let Will go now," Chad concluded. "I don't want you messing with his head anymore, do you understand me? But you just think about if you can handle not being with Will. Seeing him move on with someone else, no longer being his friend."

Face scrunched in anger Sonny said firmly, "No, that's not what I want. I want to be with Will. Doubts aside I absolutely know that. I'm just trying to deal with everything too."

"Good," Chad stated, "That's what Will wants. So, what's going to happen?"

"Paul said he's going to work on getting us to trust him again," Sonny told Chad, "And I'm going to work on forgiving him and earning Will back."

"Fine," Chad nodded, "Just make sure you and Paul are able to work things out between the two of you. I don't want you two fighting over him or using him to hurt the other. Will doesn't need to feel like that again. He's had enough of that from his parents."

"I'm working on it," Sonny pointed out, '_It's only been a few days. And I would never do that to Will._'

"You get the hell out of here," Chad said, rolling his eyes at how pathetic Sonny looked, "I can finish up."

"Thanks," Sonny replied grudgingly, '_I'm still pissed at him for the article but at least he's trying_.'

"You should be thankful," Chad informed him seriously, "If it wasn't for your Uncle stepping in EJ would probably be planning your murder right now." _'I think he's just planning that for Paul_,' Chad thought uneasily.

* * *

Neil drummed his fingers against his knee nervously, '_Why do I keep following their orders? Oh yeah, they'll probably kill me if I don't. Although I think they have bigger problems on their hands right about now.'_ Checking his phone for the time Neil rolled his eyes when he saw Brian was late.

About ten minutes later Brian sat next to Neil on a barstool at the bar, not The Spot, '_I don't think I can go there anymore without thinking about everything_.'

"So, I expect you to buy all my drinks tonight, for making me ditch the books," Brian informed Neil with a smug smile.

"Right, I really had to twist your arm," Neil replied with a huff flagging down the bartender and ordering them a round of shots. '_Not tequila this time_.'

Three shots later, Brian, smiling blindingly, leaned against Neil, "Why did I even have to meet you here anyway, huh?"

Lifting a brow at Brian's sloppy behavior Neil replied, "Just passing on some friendly advice."

"Being what," Brian questioned, blinking heavily.

"Just stop bugging Will," Neil stated firmly, looking stern.

Laughing Brian shoved Neil slightly, "I really didn't think my tweet would become famous or anything. I mean, I didn't even name him in it. But I've gotten thousands of followers out of it. I was tempted to find Will and see if I could get any more info out of him."

"Nope," Neil insisted. "No way, you aren't going near him anymore. You aren't talking to him or tweeting about him. Got it?"

"Why the hell not," Brian asked, confused, "I know you aren't fucking him so why do you care?" Taking a drink from his beer Brian retorted, "Oh and I'm super pissed you blew that by the way. That would have been a fantastic fuck."

Looking at the ceiling, _'Am I as obnoxious as this_,' Neil questioned to himself. "Just leave the kid alone. He's my friend and his step-father is super pissed about you." '_And trust me I know that would have been great_.'

"So," Brian asked, "What do I care about that?"

"Because I doubt you want EJ Dimera calling you up and threatening you," Neil added, crossing his arms, smiling when Brian's blinding smile faded a bit. "Yeah, didn't think so."

"Fine," Brian conceded, pouting a bit, "I won't talk to him. But if he comes up to me I won't be held accountable." Bored with the conversation Brian finished his beer before dragging Neil to the dance floor, "Let's dance."

* * *

Paul stared at his laptop screen in annoyance, holding his phone to his ear arguing with his lawyer, "No, it's not true. I want to know what can be done about this."

"Well, I'm sorry Paul since the article simply suggested it and didn't say it was true you will probably be better off just sending out a statement denying the allegations instead of trying to sue," the woman over the line answered firmly. '_I would be more worried about the sex scandal if it was me_.'

"That isn't helpful," Paul informed her, "Why do I pay you for legal advice when you don't even do anything?"

"My advice is for you to stop making a big deal out of this," his lawyer ordered, "If you make a big deal about it so will the media. Just have your publicist send a statement to ESPN or a major broadcasting publication and laugh it off."

"That doesn't seem right," Paul told her, "I think it would make more sense for me to fight this."

"That's the worst thing you could do. If it's not true you don't need to worry about it," she argued. "Now, call me back when you have something for me to do."

Glaring at the phone after she hung up Paul tossed it on the bed in frustration. '_I just want to work on my relationship not deal with this bullshit. It isn't even true.' _Staring at the latest article about him Paul frowned_._

**Narita in HGH, Steroid Controversy?**

_Amidst a local sex scandal allegations have come forth that shortly before a career ending injury Paul Narita was close to being under investigation for potential Human Growth Hormone (HGH) or anabolic steroid usage. Sources claim a teammate of Narita's came forth to their team's owners expressing concerns that Narita was using some form of illegal drugs to better his athletic performance. Narita announced his retirement from baseball before the investigation could be complete. Having discovered that Narita has been involved in two physical confrontations over Will Horton one must wonder if his temper is linked to any drug habits._

_For more information about Narita's sex scandal including updated details from social media, pictures of Narita, Horton and Sonny Kiriakis and discussions on Horton's other lovers follow this link._

Paul almost sighed in relief when the link he clicked on was dead. _'Probably EJ's doing_,' Paul mused. Snorting at the article Paul shook his head, '_Teammate came forth? Oh please, that jackass was just jealous my ERA has always been lower even though I'm younger._' Paul knew exactly who the article was talking about and wasn't even surprised. Most of the time Paul got along well with his teammates even after he got engaged and came out to the guys. But one guy in particular always gave Paul a hard time. He complained about everything Paul did to the management and owners. He was definitely the boy who cried wolf. _'I'm sure they had no intention of investigating anything_,' Paul thought rolling his eyes. '_I'm not even that big who the hell would believe I was taking drugs?'_

Sending a quick email to his publicist telling her to make a statement and send it off saying that the article was not laughably untrue, Paul slammed the laptop closed and threw himself on the bed. Rubbing his eyes Paul yawned. He finally got a little bit of sleep last night. When Sonny and Will left Paul was able to relax and let himself unwind. Things weren't fixed between the three of them but Paul felt better knowing they were giving him the opportunity to make things right.

'_Now I just need to figure out how to do that,_' Paul thought anxiously. _'Probably by making this whole scandal go away_.' Paul considered making a statement about the original article and picture but quickly dismissed the idea. '_That would just bring more attention to Sonny and Will. I have to find a way to prove that they can trust me.'_

Stumped, Paul went to the box on the kitchen table, a few books he had shipped overnight delivery inside. Looking through the titles Paul wondered if these would help Will and Sonny or make them even angrier. While Sonny might appreciate his book _(After the Affair: Healing the Pain and Rebuilding Trust When a Partner Has Been Unfaithful_) Paul was pretty positive Will would just throw his book at Paul's face (_I Never Called It Rape: Recognizing, Fighting, and Surviving Date and Acquaintance Rape_).

'_I think I'll read these before I give them to either,_' Paul thought, _'I don't want to piss them off too much. Or completely turn them against me_.'

* * *

Will relaxed on the couch at Grandma Marlena's condo, eyes closed and feet up. _'It's been a long time since I've been here._'

Opening his eyes when he felt the couch dip beside him Will blinked at his grandmother's smiling face, "There's those beautiful blue eyes I love."

Turning his face Will smiled, "I think you're biased."

"Nope, absolutely not," Marlena insisted. "It's genetic. Your mother's are beautiful and so are yours."

"Yeah, well, thanks," Will whispered bashfully.

"You haven't really been over that often lately," Marlena stated with a fond look on her face, "I've missed you."

"Well, I've been busy," Will told her, rolling his eyes at himself, "As you obviously know. You and the rest of Salem."

"I don't care about all that," Marlena waved her hand, "I just care about you. I want to hear it from you. If you want to tell me that is."

Instantly Will turned to face his grandma, biting his lip, afraid she was going to hate him, "I um, the article, it was true, mostly."

"Mostly," Marlena clarified furrowing her brows, "What does that mean?" _'Oh Will, what have you gotten yourself into?'_

"Just you know, the basics are true," Will confessed, exhaling loudly, "Sonny, Paul and I did spend the weekend together in a hotel. Well actually two weekends but it wasn't just for sex." Blushing Will rushed out, "It's because we're together, all three of us, in a relationship."

Surprised, Marlena nodded, "OK, and what about the picture?"

"I didn't know about the picture until a few days ago," Will admitted, feeling uncomfortable, scratching at the fabric of the couch, not wanting to look Marlena in the eyes, "I guess, um, I was with Paul before we all agreed to be together and he took a picture of it."

"He cheated on Sonny," Marlena asked, shocked. _'I thought they were so stable and happy. How did Will get caught up in all this?_'

"Yes," Will said quietly, "But um we're all trying to work things out. So we can still be together."

"And how is that going to work," Marlena questioned. "Are they working things out together or are you going to be there? Does Sonny blame Paul or does he blame you?"

Blinking furiously Will tried to answer, "Well, he said it wasn't my fault. That it was all Paul. And Paul said he was going to make it up to us both."

"Make it up to you," Marlena interrupted, not understanding, "Why would Paul need to do that? And why doesn't Sonny blame you if you were the one Paul slept with?" '_When Sami called me she could have given me a few more details._'

"Well because I didn't know that Paul and I did that," Will said sounding confused himself.

"How could you not have known," Marlena frowned sitting up straighter in her seat.

"Well because I was really drunk and Paul didn't tell me about it," Will replied quickly, beginning to feel odd about the whole thing.

"Excuse me," Marlena paused, eyes going wide. "You were drunk and he slept with you anyway?"

"We didn't have you know um penetrative sex, he just touched me and then rubbed against me when I was done," Will wanted to die explaining this to his grandma. '_Oh my god, I can't look at her, I can't._'

"And you don't remember this because you were drunk," Marlena clarified, not knowing what to think.

"I remember some because I thought it was just a dream," Will added, hiding his face in his hands. "But I found out about it all when the picture came out. I mean I didn't know about Paul getting off on me when I was asleep but everything else started to make sense." '_Oh crap, I shouldn't have said that._'

Frowning, moving closer to Will, Marlena grabbed Will's hands, pulling them away from his face, "Tell me that again." '_Oh god, no wonder Sami sounded so upset on the phone.'_

"Um, I just, Paul, um, the picture, what was in the picture, it happened after I fell asleep," Will stuttered, face bright red, "What was showing in the picture."

Horrified, face set and determined, Marlena pulled Will closer to her, "Will, do you understand what Paul did?" _'How could Paul do this?'_

"Look Grandma, everyone has already talked to me about this, OK, Adrienne, Sonny, Paul and now you," Will started feeling anxious and frustrated. "I know what you think happened and I know what I think happened."

"And what do you think happened," Marlena asked, '_Oh Will_.'

"I think that I was drunk and let my guard down, let my feelings for Paul show," Will blurted out, "I begged him and I took my clothes off. I know that I was drunk and he should have stopped me but I don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal is Will that if you didn't even remember what happened and that you didn't even know that he used you to help himself to completion then you couldn't have given him your consent," Marlena informed him firmly, looking him right in the eyes.

"But he knew that I wanted it," Will maintained, _'I would have wanted it, right?_'

"That's not how it works," Marlena reasoned.

"No, how it works is I get to decide what this is," Will argued, "I do. Nobody else gets to, me."

"Will, calm down," Marlena put her hands on his shoulders, "Just take a deep breath."

"No," Will pulled away from her, not wanting her to touch him, knees pressed to his chest.

Concerned, her hands held out in front of her uselessly, Marlena blinked back tears. "Will, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Paul didn't hurt me," Will protested quietly. "He didn't."

"Will," Marlena said slowly, "Are you sure about that? Look at yourself."

Shaking his head and swallowing harshly, "Why can't everyone leave me alone? I know what happened. Just like I know he didn't mean to." '_He didn't, I know he didn't.'_

"Hey, look at me," Marlena requested. "Just look at me." When Will relented Marlena smiled slightly, "Now listen. If this would have happened to someone else, what would you say?"

"What do you mean," Will asked blankly.

"I mean, if it happened to someone you knew. Let's say llie. Allie is a teenage girl, she goes to a party with her friend, she has a nice time dancing and drinking. Then her friend and Allie go into a room and she likes him or her so much but she had too much to drink. The friend decides that it's OK. That they know Allie likes them so it won't matter if Allie doesn't remember or gets to decide for herself. And then when she falls asleep whoever it is goes just a little bit farther and takes a picture of it," Marlena explained to Will.

As Will listened to his grandma everything cleared in his head. Swallowing deeply Will frowned and closed his eyes.

Putting her arm around Will Marlena comforted, "I know it's hard. But you can see why what happened is a big deal, can't you?"

Nodding Will put his head on her shoulder, "Yeah, I see. I just wish I didn't."

"It's OK, Will," Marlena promised. "Now it will be easier for you to figure out what you want to do."

"I know what I want to do," Will told her leaning back to look in her eyes, "It doesn't change how I feel."

"It doesn't," Marlena asked in disbelief.

"Paul said he was going to prove to me that I could trust him. I want to give him that chance," Will told her sadly. "Sonny and Paul wanted me to understand this. To face the facts about what really happened. And now I can. Now I get it. I just, I still want to be with them."

"Alright," Marlena told him squeezing him close, "That's your choice. But I want you to promise me that you'll come back and talk to me about this. If you have any doubts about anything, any fears, I want you to tell me."

Blinking to clear his eyes Will smiled, "Yeah, I promise."

* * *

Wearing Paul's shirt and Sonny's shorts Will was lying in his room at the Dimera Mansion. It wasn't quite as comfortable as his room at home but he was getting used to being there. Holding his book up in front of his face Will tried to focus on studying. '_This is useless_,' Will thought tossing the book on the bed. Covering his eyes Will tried to figure out what he should do.

Reaching for his phone Will immediately dialed Sonny, waiting for him to answer, hoping he would answer.

Sonny, watching TV, heard his phone ringing softly from within his pant pocket. Pulling it out and smiling gently Sonny answered straightaway, "Hey."

"Hi," Will said simply, quietly.

"What's wrong," Sonny offered instantly, leaning forward and sitting up straight.

"I talked with my grandma today," Will explained, "About everything."

"Oh," Sonny let out. "And I take it you figured things out."

"Yeah, she painted a not so pleasant picture for me," Will admitted. "I just, I mean that I get what you were saying yesterday."

"How are you feeling," Sonny questioned lowly. '_Please still feel the same way.'_

"I don't know," Will admitted. "I um, confused mostly." Rubbing his eyes Will breathed out, "Sonny?"

"Yeah, babe," Sonny asked, the pet name slipping out but Sonny didn't regret it.

"Would you forgive him," Will gently interrogated.

"For what he did to you," Sonny clarified, exhaling loudly. "I don't know. I mean, I've been with him for a long time. If I was drunk and he did that to me I don't know. I would probably yell at him but get over it. But you weren't together. You were just friends. If he did that to me when I was just friends I think I would be really upset."

"Yeah," Will huffed. "I know he wouldn't actually do _that_. I just I need him to do what he said about making it up to me. Showing me that I can trust him."

"Trust me I understand," Sonny told him. "Will, what about if you were in my shoes? Would you forgive him?"

"I think that I would try to," Will said, face crinkling, trying to think, "I mean we're together now right? It wasn't like he was with someone else. Or that he did it more than once. I know that he lied and tried to pretend it didn't happen but I would try to understand."

Sighing Sonny thought, '_That's what I'm trying to do_.' "We're kind of ridiculous, right?"

Chuckling Will agreed, "Yeah, a few weeks ago I thought I was going to date Neil."

Sonny groaned, "Ugh, don't say that," Laughing Sonny continued, "That's an awful image."

"I don't know," Will teased, "Maybe I should give him another chance too. He was a pretty good kisser."

"Oh shut it," Sonny snickered, "I don't want to hear this."

"Yeah I can imagine the headlines now," Will giggled. "He can be my newest victim."

"You're so silly," Sonny told Will, wide smile on his face. Getting serious again, Sonny asked, "Do you think you'll be OK?"

"Yeah, yeah I know I will," Will stated honestly. "What about you? I've been kind of self-centered about this. I know that you're hurting too."

"I'm in the same boat as you," Sonny assured Will. "We'll just have to figure it out together."

"You, me, and Paul right," Will asked smiling, remembering their perfect weekend.

"Always," Sonny promised.

* * *

Author's note:

I've been feeling under the weather so I haven't responded to any reviews or PMs yet but I still wanted to get the chapter out. I'll get to those tomorrow.

Please review and let me know what you thought.

Also, thanks to anyone reading. We're approaching 30 chapters and I'm surprised so many people are still here.

PS. My laptop was fixed today and I gave my mom hers back. As per the agreement I sent her a link to this story. Her feedback was she hoped I wasn't writing about my own sex life.


	30. Chapter 30

EJ sat next to an older gentleman with a newspaper covering his face on a park bench. It was early morning so only a few joggers were passing nearby. Looking at the headline on the front page of the paper EJ couldn't help but click his tongue telling the man, "Such a shame about that Editor."

Rolling his eyes Victor put down the paper, "Lucky the surrounding forest didn't catch on fire too." Pointedly eyeing EJ Victor warned, "Very lucky."

"I hear that firemen are very persistent about putting out flames," EJ commented nodding his head. Clearing his throat EJ asked, "So, anything?"

"Of course not," Victor replied gruffly, "When I take care of business it's done with." _'I don't muck it up like Dimera's_.'

Biting the side of his mouth to keep from saying anything EJ's nostrils flared before he took a calming breath, "I have an idea about our other problem."

"I'm listening," Victor proclaimed while lifting the newspaper back in front of his face.

"Well, it seems with all these articles pointing out exactly where he lives and what his lifestyle is like it wouldn't be too farfetched for a zealous fan to find him. Maybe on a late night walk," EJ elaborated voice pitching lowly as a woman with a stroller jogged by.

"It would be a shame wouldn't it," Victor mused, "Poor fan just wanted to see their favorite celebrity in person and instead was met with consternation. Easy for an accident to happen."

"Especially when they leave increasingly disturbing messages on social media," EJ concluded. He pulled out his phone and read a few emails, not wanting to look too suspicious sitting there. Once the coast was clear EJ stood up, brushing off any debris left on his suit. "You'll be getting a visit within the next few days." Not waiting for a reply EJ turned and walked away.

Victor snorted and shook his head, '_Of course a Dimera would leave things to chance. Why hire someone to be a crazed fan when I'm sure one already exists_.'

* * *

Knocking on the door Will rocked back and forth on his feet nervously. '_You don't have any reason to be nervous. It's just Paul. No nerves. Nothing. Nope_.' When the door opened Will couldn't help himself from holding his breath.

"Will," Paul asked scratching his head. "What are you, um, I mean come in." '_Oh god I don't have anything planned yet, should I make him breakfast or something, oh god oh god_.' Seeing the books he was reading through yesterday on the table Paul picked them up quickly and, in a panic, shoved them in the refrigerator. "Uh, would you like something to drink?" '_Oh yeah, real smooth_.'

Confused by Paul's odd behavior Will followed him inside and leaned against the desk, noting that the new chairs still weren't there. Will answered, "Some water would be nice." '_Did he just throw something in the fridge_?'

"Sure," Paul grabbed a water bottle, automatically opening it for Will before handing it over. "Here."

Taking the bottle Will gulped when he realized that Paul was only wearing a pair of sweatpants that were riding low, hips barely keeping them up. Will stared at his exposed chest blankly before tearing his eyes away, pink dusting his cheeks.

Crossing his arms Paul couldn't help from giving Will a half smile. _'OK, he still thinks I'm hot, at least_.' "So, um, what brings you by?"

Pulling his eyes away from Paul's chest again, Will shook his head hoping to clear his mind, "What? Oh um, I mean I saw the article from yesterday and I wanted to check on you."

"You did," Paul asked a bit surprised. '_Damn I do not deserve someone like him_.' "Thanks, but you really didn't have to. I'm fine."

"I banned myself from the internet and social media but I saw it in the newspaper that EJ left out, probably on purpose," Will rolled his eyes, "And I wanted to see if you were OK." Scratching his elbow Will smiled a bit awkwardly, feeling shy.

"That's probably a good idea," Paul agreed. "But yeah I'm fine. My publicist is going to send something about how it's ridiculous so I'm not too worried."

"Well yeah," Will said with a chuckle, "I mean I knew it wasn't true but still. I just wanted to be sure about you."

"You're too good to me," Paul whispered with a wide grin trying not to make Will uncomfortable.

"I'm really not," Will assured him keeping his eyes firmly on Paul's face. "Were you serious?"

"Serious about what," Paul questioned, eyebrows furrowing, lips pursed.

"About proving that I can trust you," Will said quietly, looking at his feet, feeling vulnerable. '_Please make me trust you again_.'

Moving closer to Will, gently lifting Will's chin, making sure he didn't startle or touch Will too much, Paul smiled sincerely, "I will do whatever it takes to ensure that I never give you any reason to doubt me again." Ever so slowly caressing Will's cheek with his thumb Paul promised, "You and Sonny both."

Will nodded slowly feeling breathless. Closing his eyes tightly, not wanting to look at Paul, "I talked to my Grandma Marlena yesterday and I think I'm finally coming to terms with what happened. I finally get it."

Face falling a bit Paul chewed his lip, hand still gingerly touching Will, "OK, good. That's good. It's good." _'Right?'_

"Can you just, um, can we try, I mean," Will tried to get out but couldn't. His shoulders were quaking slightly, '_It's just Paul. It's just Paul._'

"Hey," Paul interjected, "Whatever it is, I won't be mad or upset." '_Please don't break up with me.' _

"I think that one of the things that's bothering me the most is that I don't know if you'll listen," Will rushed out, "I mean if I ask you to stop if you'll listen."

"Will," Paul assured passionately, "I will do-"

Will cut him off, "No. I want to try something. Just real quick. To see." Playing with the strings on his jacket anxiously Will said, "I, I don't know if I'm ready to kiss you again but I want you to try. And if I decide I don't want to you'll stop. Right?"

Trying to keep up Paul nodded, "Yes, I will. Um, what do you want me to do?"

"Just come closer, um, slowly," Will said before closing his eyes tightly. '_OK, let's see if we both can do this. Remember, it's what you want and not what he wants_.'

"OK," Paul stated before moving his hand until it was cupping Will's cheek fully. At a snail's pace Paul moved forward until he was breathing against Will's lips. He wanted to kiss Will so badly, to push their lips together and dig his hands into Will's hair. He missed Will so much. '_But you can't. Just wait and listen_.'

Whimpering slightly, unsure what he wanted to happen, Will opened his lips, he could practically taste Paul. '_But not yet_,' Will decided before telling Paul, "Stop."

Instantly pulling away, removing his hand and taking a few steps back Paul exhaled loudly waiting for Will to open his blue eyes.

Blinking at the bright lights Will found Paul's eyes and bit his lip, "Thank you."

"Of course," Paul reassured, "I told you I would do anything."

Feeling a bit of the pressure that had been building inside of him release Will smiled gratefully, '_I think I can feel safe with him again._'

* * *

Yawning loudly Sonny practically startled when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He was up all night talking with Will on the phone. He didn't regret it but it was definitely catching up to him now. Sonny read the message on his phone with a tiny smile. It was just a simple thing but to Sonny it meant a lot. '_When was the last time he even told me that_,' Sonny wondered to himself. Instantly replying to Paul Sonny told him:

**I miss you too.**

Hearing the door open Sonny frowned almost instantly when he saw his mother and Sami Brady walk in together, '_Oh sweet Jesus, no_.' The two walked towards Sonny at the counter looking entirely too friendly for Sonny's liking.

"Morning Sonny," Adrienne said with a bright smile on her face. The hype from the article was dying down. It was a beautiful fall morning and she and Sami were beginning to put together a fantastic seminar about sexual abuse. '_And I'm going to make my son ridiculously happy tonight.' _

"Mom, Sami," Sonny said with trepidation. "What are you two doing?"

"We're putting a project together," Sami explained with a smile. "With what happened we wanted to be able to reach out and help anyone or prevent things like this from happening again." Interlocking her arm with Adrienne's Sami couldn't help but feel proud of herself, '_For once I'm doing something to help and not for any gain of my own.' _

Raising an eyebrow Sonny clarified, "You mean with Will?" '_Please don't drag Will into this. He isn't ready.' _

"Yep," Adrienne described, "We've got the hospital and police department helping too."

"Well," Sonny said a bit weirded out by them, "I'm glad you're working on something you're passionate about." '_What a sad and disturbing thing to bond over.'_

"Thank you," Sami told him with a bright smile, blue eyes glistening, '_He really is sweet. As long as he doesn't hurt Will again I wouldn't mind him being Will's boyfriend.' _

"Can I get you anything," Sonny immediately asked turning away from Sami. Her eyes reminded him of Will making Sonny feel a pang in his chest. '_You talked to him all night you don't need to miss him now.' _

"Just a green tea for me," Adrienne replied sweetly, '_He looks so much better today.' _

"A latte, please," Sami answered. "We're actually meeting Will for lunch in a little bit."

Sonny paused, holding his pen up in the middle of writing their orders on a to-go cup, "You are?" '_Oh god, why_?'

"Yes, sweetie," Adrienne smiled, "We asked and he said sure. We just want to make sure that no one is giving him too hard of a time about this all."

"You're concerned about Will," Sonny asked completely stunned, practically slamming the cup in his hand on the counter. '_What the fuck_?'

"Of course," Adrienne insisted. "I know that I wasn't his biggest fan but that was before. Sami and I are friends now; we just want to check in on him, together."

Turning away from them to make their drinks as fast as possible Sonny pondered the situation. '_Something doesn't seem right here_.'

Watching the two blondes head out the door, heads tucked in close, arms locked together Sonny pulled out his phone and sent Will a text:

**Head's up our moms are up to something. **

Smiling when Will replied almost instantly, Sonny read:

**Tell me something IDK. Sorry I kept you up all night. I just really needed you. **

Sending one last message to Will Sonny had to stop himself from grinning when a customer came up to the counter:

**You're worth it.**

* * *

Will sat outside laughing at his mom and Adrienne. Practically snorting Will put down his milkshake and shook his head, "Stop it, oh my goodness you're ridiculous."

"Hey," Sami chuckled indignantly, "I will do no such thing. I am telling you it's a conspiracy."

"It has to be," Adrienne agreed with a wide smile, "Only explanation." Taking a sip of her milkshake and swallowing quickly Adrienne said suddenly, "OK, I'm curious. Just let's be a hundred percent honest now Will."

Lifting his eyebrows up expectantly Will rolled his hands in a circle, indicating she should continue as he had a mouth full of French fries.

Smirking mischievously Adrienne asked, "Who do you think is hotter; EJ or Justin?"

Choking on a fry and coughing loudly Will asked, "What?"

"No, I wanna know too," Sami told him bouncing up and down in her seat. "Who do you think is better looking? EJ's got the sexy accent but Justin has that silverfox thing going on."

Wiggling her eyebrows Adrienne added, "Let's hear it." '_He's kind of adorable with those bright red cheeks.'_

Leaning his elbows on the table, face in his hands, "You two are awful. I don't want to answer this. EJ's like my dad."

"So," Sami grinned, enjoying watching her son squirm in embarrassment, "You can't say you've never thought about this."

"Mom," Will complained with wide eyes. When neither Sami or Adrienne relented Will rolled his eyes and groaned, "I don't know."

"Sure you do, you just don't want to say," Adrienne laughed. "It's EJ isn't it?"

"It so is. I'm going to tell him," Sami teased, shrieking in laughter when Will threw a handful of fries at her. "Hey, stop it, stop it, I won't say anything I promise."

"I didn't say it was EJ," Will argued looking put out. '_It's so EJ_.'

"Oooh," Adrienne said lifting her hands to her cheeks in mock surprise, "I knew it. This whole thing with Sonny was just to get my husband."

"Oh yeah," Will smiled playing along, "I just want to work my way through your entire family. You have three other sons don't you?"

All three laughed raucously at their outside table. After receiving those texts from Sonny Will was a bit suspicious of this lunch but so far everything had been nice. '_I'm actually having fun_.'

Just as the three of them were almost settled down Sami added, "Aren't two of your sons twins," which set the entire group off again.

"Excuse me," came a nasal voice from the table next to them.

The three blondes looked over still giggling every now and again. A group of three women were staring at Will, Adrienne and Sami distastefully.

"Can you please not talk about those things in public," casting her eyes on Will and looking him up and down the woman lifted her nose and continued, "It's bad enough having to read about it but we certainly don't need to hear about his scandalous behavior during lunch."

"What," Will asked completely confused. '_What the hell_?'

All signs of laughter gone from her face, Sami glared at the woman, "If you have a problem with what we're saying stop listening."

"It's a little hard not to overhear when he's announcing to the entire world that he wants to sleep with so many men," a different woman argued with a sneer, looking at Will as if he was something disgusting she found on the bottom of her shoe.

"If you can't handle a joke," Adrienne told her sternly, "Than I don't think you should be out in public. Now if you'll excuse us we were enjoying our afternoon." Completely dismissing the woman Adrienne turned back around in her seat, looking at Will and Sami she crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out causing Will to titter again.

Outraged, one of the other women loudly proclaimed, "Well it's no wonder he's the way he is girls. With influences like that of course he would be such an abomination."

"What did you just say," Sami barked out completely outraged, pushing away from the table.

"You heard me," the woman stated calmly. "Your son is disgusting."

"Hey," Will yelled, "Shut up. There is nothing wrong with me."

"Oh please," said another woman, standing up and crossing her arms, "It's bad enough that you choose to do those things with men but to have it broadcasted everywhere in town. Do you have to corrupt everyone?"

Fuming and lost for words Sami snarled at the woman ready to lunge for her when Will grabbed her arm to keep her in place.

Adrienne, slowly standing up, told the group of women pleasantly, "I'd almost feel sorry for doing this if you weren't such bigoted bitches." Grabbing her milkshake Adrienne hurled it at the woman closest to her smiling widely when she heard the woman shriek.

Sami, gasping out a laugh, took her milkshake and threw it at the other woman shouting out, "Ha!"

Eyes wide Will took one last drink of his strawberry shake before reluctantly drenching the last woman. Before Will knew it all six of them were launching every bit of food or liquid within their sights.

When the restaurant manager came outside to stop them Sami was squirting a bottle of mustard and screaming, "Call my son that one more time I dare you!"

"That's it," the manger screamed at the top of his lungs, "Everyone out." Demanding that everyone leave, and pay for the cleanup and wasted condiments, the manager stood with his hands on his hips shaking his head like a disappointed father.

As the other woman left instantly bemoaning their dry cleaning bill and the moral status of Salem Will grabbed a roll of bread he found on the ground and hit the one in the middle directly in the back of the head.

Cheering loudly Adrienne clapped her hands before wiping ketchup from her face. Turning to face Will, who was drenched in ranch dressing, and Sami, who was covered in tomato soup, Adrienne couldn't help from bursting into laughter. Catching sight of each other Sami and Will threw their heads back and wailed too.

With the manager lecturing them Will put his hands on his knees gasping for air, "Oh my god, that was the best."

"Did you see their faces when Sami stuffed that salad down their shirts," Adrienne piped out, tears rolling down her face.

"That's the most fun I've had in a long time," Sami admitted pulling out some cash to shut the manager up. Shoving a stack of bills into his hand, "Oh shut up, business is going to boom as soon as that video leaks." Gesturing to the group of people recording them with their phones Sami told the man, "You should be paying us."

"I have to be at work in 5 minutes," Will snorted while wiping smeared butter off his forehead.

"I think Grandma will understand," Sami said while patting his back. Pulling her hand away in revulsion Sami wiped it on the table cloth.

"Why don't you go home with me real quick," Adrienne suggested, giving Sami a subtle look, "It's nearby and you won't have to walk through town like that."

"OK," Will agreed with a smile, chest heaving and ranch dripping down his chin.

* * *

Sonny walked inside the mansion hanging up his coat. Sniffing Sonny yelled out, "Why does it smell like a sandwich in here?" Hearing no response Sonny walked up the stairs to his room pulling out his phone and tossing it back and forth in his hands, deliberating on if he should call Will yet or wait. '_I hope nothing happened with our mom's.' _

Pushing open the door to his room Sonny mused, _'I thought I left that open?_' Figuring someone must have gone in to clean Sonny shrugged it off. Flinging his phone on the bed and taking off his shoes Sonny looked over at the door to his bathroom confused as to why the shower would be running.

Walking inside the bathroom trying to see through the steam Sonny stopped short when he could see Will through the glass shower door. Sonny was frozen in place gazing at Will's naked form gulping when Will turned around exposing his backend.

Before Sonny knew it the water had turned off and Will stepped out jumping when he saw Sonny.

"Oh my god," Will squealed almost stumbling back into the shower. Realizing he didn't have a towel Will stood soaking wet and completely naked before Sonny.

Blinking wildly, mouth open, Sonny finally snapped out of his daze and reached for a towel in the cabinet to give Will. "Here," Sonny said looking away from Will, cheeks warm.

"Thanks," Will said. "Um, so I guess this is your room huh?"

"Yeah," Sonny said, risking a look, mouth watering at the drops of water sliding off of Will's pink skin. "Wait, why are you here," Sonny asked confused.

"Oh," Will bit his lip sheepishly, "Um, well lunch with our moms was interesting."

"And you needed to bathe to get over it," Sonny questioned in disbelief.

"Not quite," Will explained. "I had to bathe to get the food off of me."

"What," Sonny blurted out, lost.

"Well there were these awful women at the table next to us and they wouldn't shut up, so your mom threw a milkshake at them," Will began with a snicker. "It all kind of escalated from there."

"My mom," Sonny blurted out. "My mom stood up for you and got in a food fight. In public."

"Yeah," Will laughed. "It was awesome. Someone took a video so it will probably be online soon enough."

Smiling at Will Sonny couldn't help from giving him a once over again, "How did you end up here? In my bathroom."

"Here was closer," Will said with a shrug, "You're mom said I could clean up and brought me up here."

Sharing a look with Will Sonny rolled his eyes, "That's awfully convenient of her."

"Right," Will said making a funny face. Looking down and remembering he was only in a towel Will said, "Um, Sonny, she kind of took my clothes to be washed."

Sonny nodded staring at Will's chest again.

With a fond sigh Will asked, "So, can I borrow some?"

"Some what," Sonny tilted his head to the side.

"Clothes, Sonny," Will reached over and smacked him on the arm. '_Oh my god, really Sonny?' _

"Right, sorry," Sonny told Will scrunching his face together. "_Wow, I am an idiot. Focus here Sonny. Will's the one who gets flustered not you.'_

Gathering Will some clothes Sonny handed them over before sitting down on the bed. Trying not to stare as Will got dressed Sonny asked, "Um, so what are you doing now?"

"Well," Will started as he pulled on Sonny's shirt, "I was going to go to work but once I explained what happened Grandma Caroline gave me the day off." Pulling on the boxers and basketball shorts Will added, "So, um, maybe I could stay here with you."

"I'd like that," Sonny stated biting his lip when he saw Will in his clothes. '_That shouldn't be so hot_.' "You look nice."

"I don't know if nice is the word," Will said bashfully. Digging his toes into the rug Will rushed out, "Can we go get something to eat?"

"Didn't you just come from lunch," Sonny replied judgmentally.

"Hey," Will laughed crossing his arms, "Most of my sandwich got rubbed in some snooty woman's face."

Will followed Sonny down the stairs with a wide smile. Shyly grabbing Sonny's hand Will blushed when Sonny caught his eye. Walking into the front room Sonny paused when he saw candles and flowers and food spread out across the coffee table. "Um, I think this is what our mother's hand planned."

"Yeah," Will breathed out. Taking in the room Will looked at Sonny, "Definitely our mom's. My favorite movie is already set up on the TV."

"I guess this is kind of nice of them," Sonny confessed. Pulling Will's hand until they were sitting on the floor in front of the table. "My favorite food. Your favorite movie. Candles and flowers. I'd say my mom got over her disapproval of you."

"I think I got that when she rubbed mayonnaise in someone's hair today," Will commented lightly. "I like this better." Sitting closely to Sonny and immediately digging into his food Will hummed at the taste.

"Me too," Sonny admitted grabbing the remote and pushing play. Taking a bite of food Sonny wrapped his arm around Will when he snuggled in close and smiled widely.

"Oh that is too cute," Sami cooed from her vantage point in the doorway.

"Shh," Adrienne hushed, waving her hands at Sami. Pushing the other woman backwards Adrienne told her quietly, "We need to leave them alone now. Make them see that they are all they need." '_They don't need Paul_.'

"Ok, fine," Sami relented before walking back into the kitchen.

* * *

Neither Will nor Sonny noticed as the credits began to roll. Will was sitting on Sonny's lap mouths pressed together warmly. Arms wrapped around Sonny's neck Will whimpered when Sonny licked the seam of their lips. Mouth opening quickly Will touched his tongue to Sonny's, shivering. Will still felt a bit hurt by what Sonny did, '_Or what I thought Sonny did_,' Will thought confusingly, but Will couldn't resist Sonny for long.

Sonny rolled his hips up fingers tugging at Will's hair. '_Fuck, I missed this_.' Hearing a strange sound coming from the kitchen Sonny pulled away and asked, "What was that?"

"I didn't hear anything," Will replied resting his weight on Sonny, catching his breath.

"Let's go upstairs," Sonny requested with a smile, tapping Will on the hips so he would stand up.

Nodding in rely Will rose onto shaky legs and helped Sonny stand. The two walked up the stairs hand in hand. Skin buzzing at Sonny's touch Will couldn't help but feel like something was different. That something was off. When Sonny pushed him gently onto the bed Will realized what it was, '_Oh, no Paul_.' Kissing and touching Sonny felt wonderful but Will missed the extra hands rubbing him. He missed having two lips or tongues on his skin. '_I miss Paul_.'

Reluctantly Will pulled away from Sonny's lips nipping at Will's throat. Biting his lip Will was almost nervous to tell Sonny what he was feeling. '_Will he be upset_?'

"What is it," Sonny questioned while sitting up. Touching Will's shoulders and rubbing, "Am I going to fast?" _'Are you still worried that I only want you for sex?'_

"No," Will told him honestly, turning to look Sonny in the eyes. "No, it's just um," Biting his lip Will whispered, "I miss Paul."

Frowning a bit Sonny took Will's hands in his, "OK, do you, do you want to stop?"

"I, I don't know," Will confessed. His body felt like it was on fire.

"I don't want to stop, Will," Sonny admitted. "I want to keep going, if you want to."

Kissing Sonny briefly Will said, "I want to keep going but I feel bad. Feel like I'm missing something."

"Will," Sonny explained, swallowing, "We're allowed to do this without Paul."

"I know we are," Will stated, "I just, I feel weird. I've never done this without both of you. Both of you touching me."

Giving Will a look Sonny replied, "Technically, yes you have."

"Oh, yeah," Will remembered, looking down. Taking a deep breath Will said, "But I mean, the times I can recall have been all three of us."

"If you don't want to we won't," Sonny promised, moving a bit away from Will, "We won't do anything you don't want."

"No, no, come back," Will asked reaching his hands for Sonny. "I do want to I'm just trying to explain what I'm feeling."

Licking his lips and nodding Sonny pulled Will into his arms. He knew what Will was trying to say. Will was used to Sonny and Paul worshipping his body with their hands and their lips, with their everything. Will was conditioned to be with them both. Sonny could understand but he didn't want to stop. For whatever reason knowing Paul wasn't there seemed to turn Sonny on even more.

'_Will was brave enough to tell you his feelings you need to tell him yours_,' Sonny thought to himself. Taking a deep breath Sonny told Will, "I want to touch you because I know Paul isn't here."

"What do you mean," Will asked looking at Sonny with wide eyes.

"I just," Sonny rushed out, "Maybe it's stupid and awful but Paul got to be with you all by himself and I want that too."

"Oh," Will said surprised. "Um, I see." Thinking about it, hands playing with the buttons on Sonny's shirt Will licked his kiss swollen lips, "I feel kind of guilty for touching you though without Paul here. Do you think, um, that we could call him or skype him or something and let him know?"

Lifting his eyebrows Sonny thought about it before smiling slightly, "Wait, you want him to listen or watch us or something?"

"I guess," Will said, unclear on what he wanted. Pondering it, imaging Paul watching Sonny touch him, watching Will touch Sonny, shifting excitedly Will nodded. "Yes, yes I want Paul to watch you fuck me," Will said decisively.

"Oh god," Sonny gasped, "Fuck, babe." Scrambling to get to his laptop Sonny unplugged it and opened it up, praying that Paul would be online. "You are surprisingly the kinkiest little thing," Sonny muttered to Will with a smile.

"I don't, I don't mean to be," Will replied honestly, "I just don't want him to feel left out since I've already kind of forgiven you and not him."

"Don't you think he deserves to be left out," Sonny commented, signing into skype. "I mean, shouldn't he be punished a little?"

Smiling at Sonny Will couldn't help but laugh, "Paul touched me when he was with you so you want to punish him by making him watch you do the same thing? And you say I'm the kinky one."

'_I do want to punish him. I know how possessive he gets over Will. This is going to drive him crazy and maybe teach him a lesson. That Will and I can get along just fine without him. That we're with Paul because we want to be and not because we have to be_,' Sonny thought a bit darkly. Clicking on Paul's name Sonny smirked when the apartment came into view.

"Hey," Paul said breathlessly, "I didn't expect to see you. I was just talking with my mom." Paul rubbed the back of his neck nervously, _'I still don't know how to make it up to them.' _

"It wasn't really my idea," Sonny remarked honestly, grabbing Will's hand and pulling him into view.

"Hi," Will said warmly waving his fingers at the screen. '_Stop being a dork_,' Will scolded himself.

"Oh, hi," Paul answered brightly. "What's going on?" '_Why are they in Sonny's room?' _

"Will had an idea," Sonny wrapped his arm around Will. "Didn't you babe?"

Blushing Will nodded, "Yeah, um I did." Not knowing how to say it Will looked at Sonny helplessly.

"Why don't we just show you," Sonny explained, inwardly smiling at the puzzled look on Paul's face. Lifting his hands to Will's face Sonny angled his head and sucked Will's bottom lip into his mouth, purposely moaning loudly.

Stunned, Paul dropped his hands to his lap, mouth dropping open, "What the hell?"

Whining into Sonny's mouth Will pulled at Sonny's buttons wanting to touch Sonny, wanting to feel his skin. Knowing Paul was watching them, watching but unable to touch, made Will feel empowered. Maybe Sonny was on to something. Maybe this was what Will needed to trust Paul again. '_If Paul can see this without getting upset or angry maybe I can trust him again_.' Climbing back into Sonny's lap and unbuttoning his shirt Will enjoyed how dirty this was. '_Dirty and a little mean_,' Will giggled to himself, '_But Paul deserves it. Sonny is right, he should get to touch me alone too.'_

Paul watched the two of them uncomfortably, "I don't understand what this is."

Pulling away from Will's lips with a loud smack Sonny smiled at him, "Will wants you to watch." Shrugging his shirt off his shoulders Sonny kissed Will one more time, turning them so Paul would have a perfect view.

Feeling a bit hurt Paul swallowed loudly, '_OK, I probably deserve this_.'

Turning to look at Paul, Will tilted his head bashfully, "Um, I just wanted Sonny to touch me but I was missing you. I didn't want you to feel left out." Lifting his arms over his head as Sonny tugged his shirt off, Will continued, "And Sonny and I think it would be fitting if you watched but couldn't touch."

Following Sonny's fingers as they traced over Will's chest and abs Paul whispered, "OK." '_He wouldn't even let me kiss him this morning_,' Paul thought sadly.

Noticing the dejected look on Paul's face Sonny rolled his eyes a bit, "You can still touch yourself." Seeing Paul's face brighten a bit Sonny laughed, _'Of course_.' Sliding his hands up and down Will's naked chest, the way he wanted to earlier, Sonny couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and kissing down Will's body.

"Mmm," Will moaned, leaning his body back to give Sonny more room. Clutching Sonny's hair tightly Will cried when Sonny began licking over his nipple and sucking teasingly.

Paul, placing his laptop on the bed, adjusted himself in his pants. He had conflicted emotions regarding what was happening. On one hand he was pleased that Will missed his touch and wanted him involved. But on the other hand he knew this was a punishment for what he did. He had to watch Sonny and Will touch each other when he couldn't touch them. He wasn't allowed to touch them. Just this morning Will was afraid to let Paul kiss him and now he was writhing on Sonny's lap. Biting his lip harshly Paul watched his boyfriends and tried not to make any noise.

Biting Will's nipple and tugging Sonny moved his hands down to Will's short, '_My shorts_,' Sonny thought smugly. Changing their angle again so Paul would get the full view Sonny yanked down Will's bottoms until his round cheeks were exposed to the screen. Hearing Paul's gasp Sonny massaged Will's ass squeezing and slapping lightly. Pulling apart his cheeks and leaning backwards so Will was on display Sonny couldn't help but thumb Will's hole.

Will balanced himself over Sonny on both his arms burying his face in Sonny's neck sucking the junction between his neck and shoulder lightly. Breathing heavily Will cried, "Sonny, please."

"What do you want, babe," Sonny questioned still teasing Will's opening.

"Inside," Will begged, "Please inside."

Suddenly remembering Sonny cursed, "Fuck, Will I don't have any lube."

"What," Will howled, pulling away from Sonny. "Wh-why?"

"I didn't think I would need it here," Sonny explained, sitting up and wrapping Will in his arms. "Hey, it's OK." Petting Will's lower back Sonny comforted Will, "It's OK. We can do something else."

"What," Will whined grinding against Sonny's lap.

"Just trust me," Sonny promised, "You'll like this." Rolling Will off of him Sonny stood up.

Paul, sulking a bit that Sonny didn't have any lube, couldn't help but feel curious about what Sonny's idea was. _'God I wish I was there. That I could touch them too_.'

Will stood up and before Sonny could move Will wrapped his arms around him from behind, leaning his head against his back. Kissing across Sonny's shoulders Will slid his hands to the button on Sonny's pants quickly unfastening it. Licking down Sonny's spine Will pulled Sonny's pants and boxers down until he was nude. Biting Sonny's ass quickly Will stood up and said, "That's better."

Turning around to face Will Sonny growled before shoving him on the bed, landing on top of him. Practically mauling Will Sonny pulled off the rest of Will's shorts and underwear, "Fuck Will you're going to kill me."

Paul nodded face practically right against the screen, '_Fuck you're both going to kill me before tonight is over.' _

"I wanted you naked," Will said simply with an innocent smile. "I like it when you're naked. Now, what are we going to do because I really wanted you to fuck me."

"We can't do that without lube; you'd hurt too much," Sonny explained, "And before you even try the puppy eyes aren't going to work. I'm not Paul I don't do everything you say."

"Hey," Paul commented loudly, slightly offended.

"Oh shut it," Sonny told the screen, "You do too." Smiling lightly Sonny kissed the pout off of Will's lips, "I know you're going to love this too." Reaching for the laptop and moving it so they wouldn't knock it over Sonny laid down on his back, "OK, come here babe."

Will crawled over and looked at Sonny expectantly, "Now what."

"Now, face the bathroom door and sit on my face," Sonny explained slowly reaching for Will's hands.

"Oh," Will muttered, face red, but completely excited.

"That alright," Sonny clarified smiling at Will.

"Yes," Paul said with a groan, rubbing the palm of his hand against his groin.

Laughing and smiling at Paul on the screen Will turned around and straddled Sonny's face, blushing at the intimate view Sonny must be getting Will told Sonny, "I'm ready."

Rubbing Will's thighs Sonny smirked lifting his head slightly before licking across Will's hole lightly.

Gasping Will couldn't help himself from pushing back against Sonny wanting to feel more. "Sonny," Will moaned, "Sonny please?"

Pulling Will so he was sitting completely against him, nose pressed into Will's skin, Sonny licked firmly circling his tongue before wiggling the tip of his tongue just inside.

Crying out, Will bucked backwards, wanting all of Sonny inside of him, wanting it now. Looking sideways Will noticed that Paul had pulled his shorts down and was beginning to stroke himself.

Tongue sliding further into Will's tightened hole Sonny moaned loudly hips rolling against the bed searching for relief. Moving his tongue inside of Will Sonny licked as best he could before pulling out slowly and fucking back in.

Falling forward Will caught himself on his arms, face pressed against Sonny's pubic hair Will kissed Sonny's skin slowly. Balancing on one arm Will reached out for Sonny's cock holding it firmly and leaning down to lick the leaking head. Feeling Sonny groan while his tongue was inside his ass Will giggled lightly before opening his mouth wide and slowly sucking Sonny. Sliding his tongue around Will felt saliva drip past his lips before he could stop it. Pulling off of Sonny Will whispered, "Sonny, Sonny, faster." Glancing at Paul Will took as much of Sonny into his mouth as he dared.

'_Oh fuck_,' Paul thought watching Will slip and slide down Sonny's cock while Sonny devoured Will's hole. Stroking himself up and down Paul wished desperately that he could be with them.

"OK, OK," Sonny replied quickly before diving back into Will. Pulling his cheeks apart again Sonny couldn't help himself from putting his mouth around Will's hole and sucking making Will choke on his cock. With a smile Sonny flexed his tongue before rushing in and out of Will as fast as he could.

Coughing lightly and smacking Sonny's thigh Will opened his mouth wider before taking Sonny farther down his throat. Jerking his hand and mouth up and down at the same time Will gargled when he felt a fingertip pressing against him. Whining Will pushed back until he felt Sonny sliding inside of him.

Sonny, tongue tired, moved his ring finger in and out of Will as fast as he dared, hoping he was slick enough from Sonny's spit. Head resting against the pillow Sonny encouraged Will, "Oh, fuck, you're so good at that babe."

Making a questioning sound Will swallowed around Sonny just a bit until the tip of his cock slid into his throat.

"Yes, yes, you are so good. Fuck, I can feel your throat working around me," Sonny panted, he could hear Paul's hand working against his cock from the speakers on the laptop. Wanting to paint a perfect picture for what Paul was missing Sonny circled his finger inside Will as he lifted his own hips to go just a bit farther down Will's throat. "Will, you're perfect hole is squeezing me so tightly. It wants me so badly, doesn't it?"

Will nodded frantically, lifting up slightly off of Sonny but not wanting to let his cock go.

"If I had lube you would be riding me so hard right now," Sonny promised. "Bouncing on me so good, screaming my name."

Paul, so turned on it was beginning to hurt, kept his eyes wide open, wishing he could see Sonny's finger inside of Will. "Fuck," Paul whispered, "Fuck."

"You haven't been fucked in so long, babe," Sonny teased, finger twisting and turning inside of Will, tongue reaching out to lick around his finger. "Your pretty little hole has been empty all week."

Will made a pained sound pulling off of Sonny, breathless, hand still jerking, with a hoarse voice Will declared, "I wanted you so bad. I couldn't stand it when I couldn't feel you anymore. Want to feel you all the time."

"Do you need a toy," Paul asked, unable to remain silent any longer, "Need something for you to play with when we aren't there?"

"Yes," Will admitted before taking Sonny into his throat again.

"Yes," Sonny groaned, "You hate being empty don't you? Never going to go this long again. Fuck, can't go this long. Need you too much. Fuck missed you, babe." Curling his finger gently Sonny twisted his tongue until they both fit inside of Will. Difficult to breath Sonny reached one hand around until he could reach Will's cock.

Crying around Sonny's cock Will couldn't stop himself from letting go. Coming around Sonny's hand Will lifted off of Sonny, "Sonny, Sonny, fuck, fuck." Shaking slightly Will pulled away from Sonny and collapsed on the bed. Will lifted his hands up gesturing for him to move, "Come here, Sonny."

Smiling at Will Sonny sat up, cock throbbing, "You OK?"

"Mmm," Will explained, "So OK. Now come over here and fuck my throat."

Kissing Will lightly Sonny settled across Will's chest, "You are so fucking good to me." Feeding his cock into Will's mouth Sonny held Will's head gently and began to rock his hips back and forth. Looking into Will's trusting blue eyes Sonny told him gently, "Fuck, Will." Trying not to make Will feel uncomfortable or scared Sonny fucked in and out of Will's mouth. "God, Will," Sonny breathed heavily, "Where should I come? In your mouth?"

Will nodded, pulling away from Sonny slightly, wanting to feel him across his tongue.

"Fuck, Will," Sonny screamed releasing into Will's open mouth. Rolling off of Will Sonny lied next to him watching Will swallow everything he gave him.

Paul, desperate, cried out while his come dripped down his fist. Wiping his hand against his discarded pants Paul couldn't help himself from sniffling when he saw Sonny and Will cuddle against each other. '_I wish I was there. I want to be there_.'

Catching his breath Will turned into Sonny's arms feeling exhausted. Kissing Sonny's chest Will shivered slightly, '_Usually I would have Paul keeping me warm on the other side._' Hearing a strange noise Will lifted up until he could see Paul on the laptop. '_Oh, no, Paul_.'

Paul, head in his hands, sobbed loudly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry; I promise I'm so sorry."

Sonny, arm wrapped around Will's waist, pulled the laptop closer to Will and himself, heart caught in his throat. '_I didn't think he would take it this bad_.'

"I know that what I did was awful and I won't ever do anything like that again," Paul wept loudly. Wiping his eyes and nose Paul looked at Sonny and Will both, "I'll never lie to you or hurt you or do anything you don't want ever again. Just please don't leave me. I'll do whatever it takes just don't forget about me, please."

"Paul," Will whispered feeling awful. Reaching out to touch the screen gently, wishing he could touch Paul, Will continued, "I'm sorry."

"No," Paul yelled, "No, you don't have to be sorry about anything. It's me. It's all me. This is what I needed to see."

"What do you mean," Sonny asked gently, frowning sadly at Paul's crying face.

"I needed to see exactly what I risked," Paul explained through his tears. "That you would be fine without me. That I could have lost everything." Gulping in air, trying to calm down, "Just don't give up on me. I'll do whatever it takes. I'll sit and watch this every night for the rest of my life if you just give me a chance."

"We are," Will said slowly. "We'll give you a chance."

"You still will," Paul hiccupped loudly, biting his lip.

"Yes, Paul," Sonny commented. "We aren't giving up on you."

"Yeah, I still expect some extravagant wooing," Will added with a smile, hating to see Paul so upset. Turning to Sonny Will told him, "From you too by the way. Don't think just because I fooled around with you you're off the hook."

Laughing slightly Sonny pinched Will's side, smiling at his yip, "Is that so huh? I already give you free coffee what else do you want?"

"Psh, you gave that to me before I was sleeping with you, sucker," Will teased. "And I'm not saying anything you two need to figure that out on your own."

Paul, grinning widely, "Whatever you want I'll give you. Both of you. Anything."

"Don't tell him that," Sonny said tickling Will's side, glad to see Paul was feeling better, "He'll expect you to do it."

"I will not," Will complained jaw dropped open. Turning to the screen Will pouted, "Paul, Sonny's being mean to me."

Rubbing his face and giggling Paul looked at them both lovingly, "Thank you. And I mean it. I'll prove to everyone, especially the two of you, that I deserve you."

* * *

Author's note:

That was long, whew. We made it to 30 chapters and I'm at over 150k words. How is this thing still going? Anyone as exhausted as I am?

The smut kind of took me by surprise but I ran with it. This chapter had a little bit of everything in it all at once.

Also, I can't help but laugh that Sami and Adrienne probably thought their plan was working perfectly and Sonny and Will went upstairs and included Paul lol.

What does everyone want to see Paul do to earn back Sonny and Will's trust? I've got some things already but I'm always open to suggestions.

Please review with any and all comments.


	31. Chapter 31

"Hey, Will, wait up," shouted Neil, jogging over to Will, catching him easily.

Will paused on the sidewalk waiting for Neil. He wasn't entirely sure what to think about Neil anymore. '_Are we friends? Acquaintances?_' Will didn't know but he saw him around the Dimera Mansion almost every day. '_I guess if EJ didn't want me around him he wouldn't be at the mansion all the time_.' Smiling at Neil awkwardly Will nodded his head.

"Um, hi," Neil announced as the two started walking again. "Are you on your way home?"

"I guess it's my home now," Will shrugged, "But yeah that's where I'm going. You too?"

Rubbing the back of his head Neil bit his lip, "I have to pick up EJ's dry cleaning."

Trying not to laugh Will looked away, "Oh, right, of course."

"Just laugh, I've earned it," Neil told him resigned to his fate. "I'm gonna be EJ's errand boy for the rest of my life."

Giggling, barely able to hold on to the cup of coffee in his hand, Will snorted, "It could be worse."

Neil stared at Will out of the corner of his eye, noting the pink blotches on his face and neck, the bright gleam in his eyes. _'No, stop it_,' tearing his eyes away from Will's face Neil shook his head. '_You blew that a long time ago._'

Patting Neil's arm lightly Will grinned at him, "How do I see you more often now than when we were dating?"

'_Because EJ loves to torture me by dangling you in front of my face when he won't let me have you_.' Clearing his throat Neil said, "Just lucky I guess." Spotting a group of people gawking at Will when they walked by Neil changed the subject, "So, how is fame treating you?"

"Ugh," Will complained, "Fame is not all it's cracked up to be. I can't even go online nowadays without seeing my face everywhere. I don't even know why my sex life is that interesting."

"Probably because your family is pretty infamous around these parts," Neil added. "That and Paul is famous and you're hot. Who wouldn't be interested?"

"Sonny's hot too," Will muttered to himself. "I still don't see why people follow me around or take my picture. I mean, I'm not that exciting."

Pretending he didn't hear anything about Sonny Neil clapped Will on the back, "I'm sure it will blow over soon." Hearing the snick of a camera Neil looked across the street to see a guy in all black taking their picture. "Or not." Seeing how uncomfortable Will was with the whole experience Neil placed his hand in the crook of Will's elbow, encouraging him to walk faster. "EJ should really hire you a driver."

"He'll just make you do it," Will stated with a small laugh. "I'm just glad no one is reporting anything anymore."

"Well the newspaper isn't," Neil explained nervously, "But, uh, the university's message board is kind of going crazy over you."

"What," Will asked completely annoyed. '_Damn it_.'

"Yeah, speaking of which how long did it take to get all those food stains out of your clothes," Neil questioned with a wide smile. '_He was absolutely adorable in that video.'_

"Beats me," Will admitted, "Adrienne had them cleaned. I found them in Sonny's room for me this morning."

"Wait, what," Neil inquired, eyebrows raised, _'EJ is not going to like this_.'

"I just said thanks I didn't really ask how they were cleaned," Will said looking at Neil oddly. '_Why is his eye twitching_?'

'_Fuck, now I'm going to have to tell EJ_,' Neil thought miserably. Taking a deep breath Neil pouted, "So, Sonny huh?" '_At least it's not Paul_.'

"Still," Will told Neil, "I mean we're working things out. All of us."

"All of you," Neil gasped, "You mean Paul too?"

"Well yeah," Will maintained, "Are you feeling OK? Your skin is turning kind of purple."

Rubbing his throat, where it still vaguely hurt to swallow, Neil nodded, "Uh, have you told EJ this yet?"

"Not exactly," Will said anxiously. "I mean, every time I see him he's always too busy giving me pep talks with weird metaphors I don't get. And he hugs me a lot. The other day I had to leave for work and he hugged me for almost five minutes. He's as bad as my mom with wanting to touch me all the time now."

'_No, he was just showing off because he knew I could see_,' Neil thought. '_Asshole_.' Remembering something, "Oh, I guess you spending the night with Sonny explains that post today."

"What post," Will asked wearily.

"Just um, that there's been a lot of discussion online about how you kind of maybe planned to break Sonny and Paul up," Neil rushed out, "And with the video of you with your mom and Adrienne and some pictures of you leaving the Kiriakis place this morning people are wondering if you were after Sonny the whole time."

"What," Will gasped out, "That doesn't even make sense. I mean, what?"

"Well," Neil pointed out, "No one knows the details about what happened really. No one believes that you guys were anything other than a good time."

"This sucks," Will whined. "What else are people saying about me?"

"I don't think you want to know," Neil told him honestly. "Trust me, it's not nice. EJ makes me check it out every day to make sure that the photo of you um naked doesn't go up."

"Just tell me or else I'll look myself," Will informed Neil, pulling his arm away from Neil and crossing them over his chest.

Blowing out, Neil braced himself, "Just stupid crap. They talk about who they think you've slept with or want to sleep with. How good you must be in bed. That kind of stuff."

Jaw set Will grumbled, "They know who I've slept with there was a whole article about it."

"Well they don't know that. As far as they know Sonny and Paul are just two more guys in your collection," Neil continued. Completely honest Neil admitted, "I'm just glad no one knows about what happened between us."

"Because everyone would know I started hooking up with Sonny and Paul when I was still seeing you," Will asked with a pout.

"Uh no, but thanks for reminding me of that," Neil huffed, "I meant that you I hurt you and about our date."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Will said sheepishly. "I've kind of had a lot on my mind," Will defended when he saw Neil's dumbstruck look.

'_Am I that far out of your league that you don't even remember me_,' Neil thought sullenly.

"But speaking of that night, our date," Will began, "If I want to forgive Paul for what he did I think I need to know everything that happened. So, will you tell me?"

"What happened," Neil clarified, '_Oh fucking hell_.' "OK, but if you're going to forgive Paul about this I want you to consider forgiving me too?"

"Neil," Will said before stopping on the sidewalk, turning to face him. "Just tell me the truth and I probably will."

Heart beating rapidly at the open and honest expression in Will's beautiful blue eyes Neil licked his lips, beginning to walk again Neil started, "Well, most of what I told you did happen. We sweet talked our way into the club. You were really nervous but you're super hot so of course they let us in. We started dancing and you were really stiff so I got us some drinks. The more you drank the more relaxed you got."

Nodding his head when Neil caught his eye Will gave him a brief smile, "OK, keep going." '_This isn't so bad_.'

"When we were dancing you were pressed up against me and I got the bright idea to do body shots," Not looking at Will Neil continued quickly, "Um we had a lot and you started kissing me. So I took us to the bathroom and slammed you against one of the stalls. I asked you to get on your knees and you did. That's when Paul came in and found us."

"That's not what you told me before," Will said simply, feeling odd.

"Yeah, I know. I just, I didn't want you to hate me or think I was taking advantage," Neil tried to clarify. "I mean I kind of was but I didn't want you to give up on me."

"Right," Will stated. Sighing a bit Will closed his eyes, _'If I can try to forgive Paul for what he actually did I can forgive Neil for wanting a blowjob_.' "Um, I kind of remember thinking that you kissing me was the greatest feeling in the world."

"Really," Neil blurted out, completely surprised. '_At least I've got that_.'

"Yeah," Will smiled shyly. "What about when you found out I was with Sonny and Paul? What happened then?"

"That was me being an asshole," Neil grunted, "I just, I was so upset and jealous that I wanted to punish you. It was stupid and awful of me. I am so sorry that I scared you and pushed you into that, Will,"

Scratching behind his ear Will bit his lip, "I mean, I definitely didn't understand at the time but I do now. Sonny and Paul explained it to me. It also kind of felt normal like it was something I wanted."

"I kind of got that when Paul asked you to suck my cock in public," Neil griped, remembering how crazed and angry he felt that day. The day he realized that he had officially lost Will.

Blushing furiously, feeling defensive of Paul, Will argued, "I don't think that's any worse than you offering to share me with Brian."

Snapping his jaw shut, knowing he wasn't getting out of that, Neil admitted defeat, "OK, yeah. That's just as bad. But just so you know I told Brian to leave you alone."

Walking in silence up the front path of the Dimera Mansion Will stopped before he opened the door. Will studied Neil. '_He's so tall and strong. He kissed me like I was the only person he would ever want. He stood up for me against Paul. He tried to protect me with EJ. He's handsome. He looks at me like I'm something special. But he's not Sonny and Paul_.' Reaching his hands to slide around Neil's broad shoulders Will pulled him into a hug. "I forgive you," Will whispered against Neil's neck.

Laughing excitedly Neil lifted Will into the air, "Oh my god, really? I thought you were going to hate me forever."

Just then the front door opened and EJ, arms crossed, barked, "What the bloody hell is going on here?"

Neil slowly placed Will back on his feet and pulled his arms away even taking a step back, '_Fuck, I never should have touched him_.'

"EJ," Will warned sternly. "Leave him alone. I hugged him."

"William," EJ sighed, covering his eyes with his hands, "I literally cannot handle this right now."

"Can't handle what," Will asked, feeling concerned.

"You are sending me to an early grave," EJ growled, reaching out for Will and yanking him into the mansion. "I swear I can feel my blood pressure rising just looking at you."

"Have you been to a doctor," Will questioned reaching out to feel EJ's forehead, _'I don't want to kill him.' _

EJ, enjoying being fawned over, '_It's about time someone show concern over me. For god's sake I've had to work round the clock to deal with this mess_.'

Neil, raising an eyebrow at EJ, torn between amusement and jealousy, "Do you have anything else for me to do or just the laundry?"

"Laundry for now," EJ commanded, pulling Will away from him and pushing him towards the kitchen, "Go wait for me in there. I need to have a friendly chat with Neil."

"Be nice to him," Will warned, poking him in the chest before turning around, looking over his shoulder Will called out with a sweet smile, "Bye Neil."

Looking between Will and Neil disapprovingly EJ ordered, "Get that stupid grin off your face. That's never going to happen."

Face falling, "Right," Neil nodded. '_Trust me, I know_.' "But speaking of that," Looking EJ in the eyes Neil explained, "Will is still interested in Sonny and Paul. More than interested."

"Excuse me," EJ hissed, stepping closer, making sure no one was around.

"He told me," Neil admitted, "He said he was going to forgive Paul. And he spent the night in Sonny's bed." '_God, don't even think about that_.'

Jaw twitching, clutching his chest, EJ insisted, "I think I'm having a stroke."

"Stop being dramatic," Neil snapped. "What the hell are you going to do about this?"

Closing his eyes and taking deep breaths EJ snarled, "Narita won't be a problem much longer. But Kiriakis? I can't do anything to him without Victor getting on my case."

"What do you mean he won't be a problem," Neil asked feeling disturbed.

"I think you already know," EJ said plainly giving Neil an expectant look.

Stunned, Neil's mouth opened and closed uselessly before he stated the first thing he could think of, "Will's not going to like that."

"Quite frankly, I don't care," EJ stated viciously. Thinking quickly, pacing back and forth, EJ decided, "I can't do anything about Kiriakis but you can. Yes, I have you well in hand. If it's you or him I'd rather it be you."

"I don't, I don't know," Neil tried to back away, he didn't want to know this. He didn't want to do anything to hurt Will. Shaking his head, scared, '_I can't hurt Will any more than I already have. No. No, I can't do this.' _

"This is everything you've wanted. So shut up and be grateful," EJ said darkly. "I know William will be safe, Kiriakis will be gone and you get William."

"I can't," Neil argued. _'I'm not hurting Will again._'

Cutting Neil off gruffly, reaching out to grab Neil's collar EJ whispered in his face, "You can and you will. Isn't he what you've always wanted? I saw that look on your face when you held him in your arms. You want him? He's yours."

* * *

Brushing his hands on his pants EJ smiled when he saw William sitting at the kitchen island cheeks stuffed full. Rolling his eyes fondly EJ walked over to William and kissed the top of his head.

Smiling at EJ around his giant mouthful Will leaned his head backwards to rest against EJ's chest. Will was finally feeling like everything was getting back to normal. Sure he had strangers taking his picture and wondering about his sex life but his personal life was back on track. '_Neil's my friend again. Sonny and Paul are starting to woo me back. Everything is finally starting to look up_.'

Sitting next to William EJ reached over and stole a grape off of his plate. Swallowing EJ asked, "So, how are you coping with everything?"

"Really well now," Will confessed. "And most of that I know is thanks to you. So um thank you for making the newspaper back off."

"Of course," EJ waved it off, "Like I would ever let anyone talk about you like that. You're my son."

"I think my dad would probably keel over and die if he heard that," Will laughed out shaking his head.

"I know," EJ smiled widely. '_That's one of the reasons I like to say it_.'

"You're awful," Will informed him. Reaching out for his cup Will took a loud slurp before setting it back down.

Noticing the logo on the cup EJ questioned, "William, why are you drinking coffee from Common Grounds?"

"Because Sonny sent it to me," Will said with a shrug. "Why wouldn't I?"

"What do you mean sent," EJ demanded.

"Well I was in class and a courier brought it to me," Will admitted with a smile. He could remember the note sent with it: **Because I know how sleepy you get in the afternoon. Love, Sonny. **

'_Isn't that sweet_,' EJ thought with a frown. "William-"

"Excuse me Sirs but this package came for Mr. Horton this morning," interrupted a servant setting a box in front of Will before leaving the room.

"Hmm," Will said while he started opening the box, "I didn't order anything."

"Be careful," EJ ordered grabbing the box away from William, "We don't know who sent this. With some of the things Neil showed me online I'm not letting you see this until I open it."

Not bothering to argue over it Will let EJ open the box hoping it wasn't anything dirty.

Opening the package EJ pulled out the contents with a frown, "What is this?"

Seeing the name written on the back Will dug around inside the box until he found a note: **I always knew it would look better on you. Miss you, Paul**

Turning around the baseball jersey EJ gritted his teeth when he saw Narita written in bold letters, "William, what is this?"

Gently prying it from EJ's hands Will batted his eyes at EJ innocently, "Um, Paul's old uniform?"

"And why did he send it to you," EJ asked calmly, turning away from William's puppy dog eyes. '_I won't be suckered in this time._'

"Because he knew I would like it," Will said a bit confused as to what he should say. '_Because it meant something to him and he wants me to have it,_' Will thought giddily.

"William," EJ began, "What happened to never wanting to see him again? Because in case you forgot I remember you clinging to me desperately begging me to make him go away. Make them go away."

"I-I know," Will tried to explain, hating the look on EJ's face, like Will was letting him down. "I just, you don't understand how I feel about them."

"No, you don't understand how I feel," EJ snarled, cupping William's cheeks and forcing Will to look at him. "You don't understand what it's like finding out someone took advantage of your child. You don't understand what it's like to have your son plead for you to make everything better. That I had to carry you to bed and hear you cry over two men that hurt you. You don't understand what it's like finding out that you want that again."

Face crumpling Will blinked away tears, "I'm sorry but I want to forgive them."

"How do you know they won't hurt you," EJ yelled, shaking William slightly, "How do you know?"

Almost falling off his stool Will flailed his arms until he grabbed on to EJ, "I don't know. I don't."

"They're not good enough for you, William," EJ scowled, lightening his grip. "They don't deserve you after what they did."

"They're trying," Will whispered. "They'll prove to me I can trust them."

"I won't let you get hurt again," EJ promised. "I won't." _'I'll do whatever it takes_.'

"I know," Will whimpered reaching out for a hug. "I know. And I appreciate you so much but please let me do this. I'll regret it for the rest of my life if I don't try."

"Fine," EJ griped. _'It will all be over soon_.' Resting the palm of his hand against the back of William's head EJ mused, "It seems almost cruel that you want to give _them_ another chance but you won't give Neil one."

"That's different," Will said, _'I don't feel for Neil the same way I feel for Sonny and Paul.' _

"Maybe you should give him another try," EJ suggested. "We've all seen the way he looks at you. Sometimes I want to smack it off his face but at least I know he won't hurt you. I can control him."

Realizing what EJ was trying to do, figuring it would be easier to get him off his back Will agreed, "OK, I'll try."

* * *

Sitting alone in his room Will pulled out his phone and dialed the first person he knew he needed to talk to. Waiting for them to answer Will bounced his left leg up and down, jittery.

"Hello stranger," answered Marlena, a smile on her face to hear from her oldest grandson.

"Grandma, I still want to be with Paul," Will blurted out. "And I know that it's risky and I know that some people are going to hate it but it's what I want. I want Paul and I want Sonny. They want me too. This is what I want."

Startled, trying to process what Will was telling her, Marlena sighed, "If you're certain that's what you want Will I won't stop you. I just want you to make sure that you trust him, in everything. And if you for one second feel uncomfortable or like he doesn't respect your wishes you get out of there."

"I will. I promise," Will told her fervently. "I won't do anything I'm not ready for or don't want. But this is what I want."

"OK, Will, OK," Marlena allowed. "Thank you for telling me." '_Oh goodness, this isn't going to end well.' _

Telling his grandma goodbye Will hung up the phone. Spotting the box Paul sent on the desk Will walked over and placed the package on the bed. Pulling it out Will spread the jersey out on the comforter. Touching the thick fabric reverently Will remembered the first time Paul had shown him this particular jersey.

"_Wow," Will said voice full of wonder. Glancing at Paul quickly Will asked, "Can I pull it out?" _

_Nodding, pleased to see Will looking so impressed, Paul said, "Sure." _

_Holding the jersey up Will weighed it in his hands, "It's heavier than it looks on TV. Much heavier than my old little league uniform anyway," smiling at Paul quickly Will put the jersey back in the box. "That's really cool," Will stated. _

_Chuckling at Will Paul sat down next to him on the bed closely, elbows brushing together, "Thanks. I wore it in my very first Pro game. I'm never going to play again but at least I still have this one." Feeling a bit bitter Paul shoved the box back under the bed. _

"_Why don't you frame it or something," Will suggested. His arm tingled where Paul was touching him, a light fluttering started in his chest. _

_Shrugging Paul looked into Will's clear blue eyes, breath catching a bit, "I don't really want it around to remind me of what I no longer have." _

"_Maybe it could just be a reminder of all the good things," Will said feeling a bit shy. '_You aren't that close with Paul, why are you saying this_?' "You know, you could see it and be proud that for a little while at least you had everything you dreamed of." _

_Smiling warmly at Will Paul threw an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer, "You're pretty sweet Will." '_I'm starting to think Sonny was right about you._' _

_Bouncing slightly Will teased, "Oooh can I wear it for Halloween? I can go as you!" _

_Paul laughed, enjoying the way Will felt pressed against him, "It would definitely look better on you anyway._"

Will was about to throw the box on the floor when he noticed something else inside it. Grabbing it Will couldn't help but throw his head back and laugh. Paul had sent him lip locking balm; a set of two lip balms with complimentary flavors for each partner to use before they kiss. Ripping off the plastic covering Will opened both tubes before deciding he liked the pina colada flavor better.

After using the chapstick Will felt brave. Stripping down until he was naked Will pulled on Paul's jersey. Reclining on the bed, lip balm resting beside him, Will angled his phone so the camera could see he was in nothing but his jersey. Snapping and sending the picture to Paul and Sonny Will giggled, covering his blushing face.

* * *

Sonny stared at the picture on his phone in disbelief, practically whimpering. '_Oh my god. Will Horton should be illegal_.' Covering the screen quickly, not wanting anyone to see, Sonny couldn't stop staring at Will's shiny pink lips, wondering which flavor Will was wearing.

When Sonny got to work that morning he found a decent sized box outside Common Ground's door. Recognizing Paul's untidy scrawl on the card Sonny wondered what he could have possibly sent him in such a short amount of time. Paul had skyped with Will and Sonny the rest of the night. Will moved the laptop so Paul's face was in his spot to the left of Will and Sonny was on his right. The three fell asleep together. Sonny had to admit he was a little sad to see his laptop had died during the night so he couldn't see Paul when he woke up.

Sonny opened the box when he was inside and couldn't help but laugh loudly at the contents. '_Only Paul would send me chapstick intended for kissing and mint flavored lube.'_ The card stated: _**Now you never have to go without again. Miss you, Paul**__._

Finding the gesture oddly romantic Sonny put the box in the office with a smile on his face.

A few minutes before he was due to open Sonny got a delivery of flowers, not the frilly kind that Sonny hated either. Paul sent him a simple lily of the valley bulb in an old fashioned coffee tin to keep in the shop. Touched, Sonny was a bit stunned to read the card: **Lily of the valley symbolizes a return to happiness. It is fragile and should be handled with care, just like I promise to do in our relationship.**

Around the time Sonny had an afternoon coffee delivered for Will Paul had sent Sonny an icee, '_I didn't realize Paul and I were so similar_.' Sonny rolled his eyes at the note but drank the syrupy sweet drink anyway: **To take care of that aching tongue.**

Now, seeing a picture of Will in nothing but one of Paul's old jerseys Sonny couldn't help but groan, wishing he was with Will. '_Or at the very least alone_.' Hearing the door open Sonny locked his phone quickly, stuffing it in his back pocket when he saw a determined Lucas Horton making a beeline for him. '_Well damn_.'

"Mr. Horton," Sonny greeted, trying to be polite. "What can I get for you?"

"A latte please," Lucas said directly, "And a few minutes of your time. I'll be over there." Lucas placed a $5 bill on the counter and walked to a table in the far corner, not even bothering to check if Sonny agreed to a conversation.

Sending Will a quick message Sonny got started on his father's drink. '_How am I supposed to sit across from him when his son just sent me that? Oh and I spent the night with my tongue in Will's ass?' _

Sitting across from Lucas Sonny tried to relax. '_He's not EJ; he's not scary_.'

"Sonny," Lucas said firmly, immediately jumping into what he wanted to talk about. "I think you're a real nice guy. Being there for Will when he needed someone who understood the most was a stand up thing to do."

"Thanks," Sonny blinked, waiting for the catch, "I would do anything for Will."

"Yeah," Lucas stated, "I noticed. Including getting him involved with you and your fiancé." Shaking his head in disappointment Lucas continued, "I thought you were going to be a good friend for Will. He's young and naïve. He needed guidance not someone to jump his bones."

Trying not to get upset Sonny explained, "Paul and I both got close to Will when he was coming out. We developed feelings. We asked Will if he had them too. We all agreed together to have a relationship."

"Right," Lucas snorted. "And at what point was it decided that my son was going to be completely humiliated in front of the entire town. Because I don't see anyone calling you a tramp in the headlines. And I don't see anyone calling Paul a slut. Why is it only my son that's getting crap for this?"

"I had no idea that was going to happen," Sonny insisted. Getting worked up Sonny shrugged, "And if you want to talk to anyone about the article you should talk to Chad. I know that there is nothing wrong with Will. I know, he knows, and Paul knows. We're trying to work through our problems together."

"But you haven't done anything to fix it now have you," Lucas argued, gripping his cup tightly, "You or Paul. You never once said anything to clear Will's name. Neither of you responded and said the truth about what happened."

"Because Will wouldn't want us to," Sonny told Lucas, feeling exasperated. "Will would not want us to draw even more attention to it."

"Right," Lucas sneered, "Because it's so hard to tell people when they ask you questions that it's all a misunderstanding. Instead Will has people following him around and taking his picture everywhere he goes." Pulling out his phone, bringing up the Salem University message board, showing Sonny a picture of Neil holding Will up into his arms, "Here's his latest boyfriend according to this. He can't even hug his friends anymore without someone accusing him of something."

Frowning at the picture, '_What the fuck, Will_?' "If you're so concerned about this why haven't you done anything," Sonny asked mockingly. "Or is EJ right when he goes around bragging to everyone that Will is his?"

Glaring at Sonny Lucas pursed his lips, "I am doing everything that I can to stop that man from making my son's life any worse."

"Really," Sonny asked with a chuckle, "Because so far EJ's been the only one supporting Will through everything. Not Sami, not you, EJ. And you know what I think? I think the reason you're so upset about this is because you believed that article."

"Excuse me," Lucas demanded, outraged.

"You think Will is every bad thing everyone says and that's why you're so upset," Sonny declared. "You think that way about your son and you want to blame everyone else because of it."

"Oh my god, do not do that," Lucas ordered. "I know who my son is and I know how I feel about him. This has nothing to do with that."

"Oh yeah," Sonny prodded, "I can still remember all the talks I had with Will about when he came out and you an Sami started treating him different."

"I love my son," Lucas maintained.

"I didn't say you didn't," Sonny said, "You just think he's a whore like everyone else in this town."

"Shut up," Lucas practically shouted.

"You don't," Sonny questioned cruelly. "So it wouldn't bother you that he spent the night in my bed last night? Or that he just sent me a dirty picture?"

Covering his ears Lucas could have screamed, "Ugh, I do not want to hear that about my son. He can do whatever he wants with whoever he wants. As long as it isn't anyone that's going to hurt him."

"I'm not going to hurt him," Sonny informed Lucas, "Not again."

"I guess we'll see who's going to be there for him in the long run now won't we," Lucas stated pushing away from the table and walking away.

'_Yeah, Paul, me and EJ_,' Sonny thought smirking at Lucas's back. Trying to cool down Sonny welcomed the vibration in his pocket indicating he had a message. Seeing it was from Will Sonny couldn't help but grin. '_Despite what just happened today has been a really good day.'_

* * *

Paul stepped out of the post office with a spring in his step. Today had been the first day in his plan to get Will and Sonny back. '_And hopefully when they read those letters tomorrow they'll feel just as hopeful as I do_.' Cutting across the park Paul pulled out his phone and stopped immediately seeing that Will sent him a picture. "Holy fucking shit," Paul screamed out loud, startling an elderly couple walking nearby. "Oh, sorry," Paul told them with a brief frown.

Staring at Will in his jersey, the jersey that meant so much to Paul, and that was one of the first moments he realized he had feelings for Will, made Paul smile widely. '_God he looks good_.' Paul loved the eroticism of it but also the confident look on Will's face. The very fact that Will would feel empowered enough to send something like this to Paul made Paul overwhelmed. '_He _is_ beginning to trust me again.' _

Lost in thought Paul didn't realize there was anyone next to him until he felt someone tap him on the arm and say, "Excuse me?"

Starting slightly Paul looked away from his screen and at the stranger standing next to him.

"Sorry," the guy said looking apologetic. "Um, I just wanted to ask if you were Paul Narita?"

Feeling something akin to dread, _"Do not ask about the article, do not_.' "Yes, that's me," Paul answered honestly.

The guy smiled brightly, making his plain features brighten, "Oh my goodness, I'm a huge fan."

"Really," Paul asked feeling better about the situation.

"Yes, I had season tickets for a while," the guy explained, blushing slightly, dark hair falling into his eyes. "I was really devastated when you got injured."

"Well you and me both," Paul said with a laugh. "But um I don't know I think everything worked out the way it's supposed to." Looking back down at his phone Paul bit his lip trying not to grin.

Catching a glance at Paul's screen, recognizing the boy in the photo, the guy frowned darkly. When Paul looked up again the boy put on a polite smile, "It was really nice meeting you." Sticking out his hand to shake the guy tried not to tremble.

Shaking the young man's hand Paul said, "Thanks it's always nice to meet a fan."

"Um, not to be nosy or anything," the young man said, "But are you dating that blonde guy? The one from you know."

Standing up straighter, feeling uncomfortable, "Yes," Paul admitted.

"That's what I thought," the guy muttered, "I kind of saw him earlier when I was walking around. I thought he was your boyfriend and I wondered what he was doing letting that big guy hold him."

"What big guy," Paul questioned. '_That doesn't sound like Sonny_.'

Showing Paul a picture of Will and Neil on his phone the man tried not to smile when he saw how upset Paul looked, "This guy."

Nostrils flaring, practically shaking with anger, Paul told the guy, "Excuse me but I have to go. It was nice meeting you."

Walking away quickly Paul didn't notice the guy dial a number, gazing at Paul's back dreamily, "I met him. I think everything is going to work out just fine."

"Good," Victor barked over the line. "Just make sure no one gets hurt." Hanging up quickly Victor poured a drink, toasting himself Victor thought, '_Sorry EJ but my plan is going to work much better.'_

* * *

Answering the phone quickly, fingers almost slipping over the touch screen Will purred, "Did you like your picture?"

"My picture very much," Paul said shortly, "The picture of you and Neil definitely not."

Face falling Will slumped back onto the bed, jersey still on, sounding defeated, "What are you talking about?"

Looking at his laptop, at the various pictures of Will and Neil wandering through Salem, Paul replied, "The ones of you and Neil from today. Why were you with him?"

"Excuse me," Will asked, offended, "I don't think you get to ask me that."

"Will," Paul reasoned, "Sonny and I told you a long time ago that we didn't want you around him."

"Well it's a little hard for that to happen when EJ has him over all the time," Will defended. "And if you bothered to ask nicely I could have told you he was walking me home."

"Why," Paul demanded. '_Why was he touching you or hugging you?'_

"Because we were both going there," Will said simply. "And I don't appreciate what you're implying."

"I'm not implying anything," Paul stated. "I'm asking you what you were doing."

"Yes you were," Will argued. "He found me. I only agreed to walk with him because I wanted to find out about what happened on our date. Because I wanted to know everything about that night so I could try to understand better and forgive you."

"Oh," Paul whispered.

"Yeah, oh," Will remarked. "And before you even ask I hugged him because I said I forgave him. That's what I do. I talk to people and give them another chance."

Feeling ashamed Paul said, "Will, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. I just, that guy drives me crazy."

"Well you did," Will told Paul, with his arms crossed, "I don't see how you expect me to trust you when you don't trust me."

"I do trust you," Paul insisted, voice full of emotion. "I just, I know what that guy wants from you. He wants you Will." '_You don't know how much it kills me that he almost had you.'_

"He doesn't have me," Will told Paul softly, "I just want you and Sonny. You know that."

"I don't want you to move on from me," Paul confessed, "I know I'm jealous and possessive but I just hold on so tightly because I'm afraid I'll lose you if I don't."

"I'm not going anywhere," Will promised. "I'm just sitting here, in your jersey, waiting for you to win me back."

Groaning Paul covered his eyes, "Fuck, don't say that. The picture was torture enough."

Giggling Will teased, "So you didn't like it? Maybe I should just take your jersey off then."

"I didn't say to do that," Paul blurted out. "Don't do anything drastic."

"I really like it," Will admitted, feeling shy, "Thank you for sending it."

"Of course," Paul assured Will. "I wanted you to have it. You were right. Now every time I see it it's going to remind me of all the good things I have."

"You're just saying that because you know I'll be naked under it," Will laughed.

"That's one of the best things I have," Paul said confidently. "Well, one of the best things I'm going to have again. Because I'm going to get you back. You and Sonny."

* * *

Author's note:

Some definite progress for the boys but EJ is getting in the way again. His dark and demanding side is coming out. He's pretty much at the breaking point. Also, Victor and EJ's partnership lasted what like 3 chapters?

Thank you very much for everyone that's still reading.

Please leave a review or any comments. Any and all feedback is helpful and appreciated.

Also my family owns some florist shops and greenhouses so I know a lot of useless facts about flowers. Something tells me when my great-grandfather explained all that crap to me he didn't intend for me to apply it to a fictional threesome.


	32. Chapter 32

Will took a bite of his cereal and thought, '_Well this isn't awkward at all_.' Will was sitting at the kitchen island eating breakfast with EJ on one side of him and Neil on the other. '_Nope definitely not uncomfortable._'

"I've got to get to the office. I can't give you a ride today William so I've instructed Neil to take you anywhere you want to go. I don't want you being alone," EJ informed William directly. Standing up and straightening his suit EJ leaned over to kiss the top of William's head. "Call me if you have any problems."

"I will but you have to promise to make a doctor's appointment," Will compromised. "I think you need to be checked over. " '_You're starting to lose it a bit_.'

"I'll make an appointment as soon as I can," EJ told William. '_This is why everyone has such a hard time letting you go_,' EJ mused. "Enjoy your day together." Shooting Neil a pointed look EJ walked out of the kitchen.

Making sure EJ was gone Will rounded on Neil, "I am so sorry he's being so weird. I don't know what's gotten into him lately."

'_It's you Will_,' Neil pondered giving Will a strained smile. '_Although not literally. Thank god or else this whole thing would be even worse_.' "It's OK. Having to follow you around all day isn't the worst punishment he's ever given me."

Biting his lip, feeling awful, '_Oh there's that look EJ was talking about_.' Realizing he couldn't lead Neil on, not again Will reached out to take Neil's hand and began, "Look, Neil you're really nice but I don't want to give you any false hope here."

Neil pulled his hand away from Will reluctantly, not wanting to hear this, not wanting for it to be true, "Trust me Will I know. It's just EJ meddling. It's OK. We can deal with him and keep him off our backs." '_And I can pretend that you actually want to spend time with me.' _

"OK," Will whispered, not knowing what to do or say, "I just, I don't want to hurt anyone."

Closing his eyes Neil suggested, "You should probably tell Sonny and Paul about this. So they don't see any pictures and freak out." '_Ugh being a nice guy sucks_.'

"Well Paul already saw some yesterday," Will mumbled crossing his arms. "He wasn't too happy."

"Can you blame him," Neil said looking at Will oddly. "I mean the last time I was alone with you I shoved you into a wall and kissed you. Then I tried to beat up your boyfriend. I've gotten into a fight with both of your boyfriends. I think he has a right to be angry."

"Yeah but I've told him repeatedly that I don't want to be with you like that," Will explained heatedly. "How am I supposed to trust him if he doesn't trust me?"

Putting his hand on Will's shoulder Neil, heart aching, told him, "If you want to work things out with them you need to tell them this. And I have given the both of them every reason to not trust me." Looking away from Will Neil confessed, "OK and trust me if I thought I had a real chance I would take it."

Blinking owlishly Will's mouth dropped open, "Oh." '_I, um, I don't even know what to say to that_.' Grabbing his phone off the counter Will sent a message to both Sonny and Paul that he hoped would explain things until he could see them both in person:

**Being forced to spend day with Neil. Don't freak out. Nothing will happen. I'll explain later tonight**.

Breaking the silence that had enveloped the kitchen Will heard the doorbell ring, "I'll get it," he screamed before running to the door. "Oh, yes," Will shouted when he recognized the same courier from yesterday with his coffee. "Thanks," Will blurted with a happy look on his face, butterflies fluttering wildly. '_Sonny knows exactly when I need him.'_

* * *

Neil paused outside the door to Common Grounds nervously. '_Do I do this and risk EJ's wrath or not?_' Remembering the bounce to Will's step as Neil escorted him to his first lecture Neil opened the door and stepped inside. '_OK, here goes nothing_.'

Neil spotted Sonny, '_Ugh and Paul_,' sitting at a table in the back of the shop eating lunch. Stomach rumbling Neil frowned, '_Damn I wish I was eating lunch instead of rushing out to talk to these losers.'_ Walking up to the table Neil crossed his arms and stared Paul and Sonny down.

Sonny smiled at Paul from across the table. In all the years they had been together Paul had never been so attentive to him. _'And bringing my favorite sandwich from across town? Definitely a perk of him messing up._' Noticing someone stalking towards their table Sonny tossed his sandwich down on its plate and frowned harshly.

Paul played with the remains of his bread desperately hoping he was making Sonny happy. Despite the good start yesterday Paul really didn't know what he could do to show Sonny that he was sorry and would be committed to him and Will. '_How exactly does a guy show their fiancé that they're only going to be with them but as their boyfriend_?' Seeing the angry look on Sonny's face Paul began to feel dread, '_Oh god, did I get the wrong sandwich_?' Turning his head and recognizing Neil Paul immediately growled, "What the fuck do you want?"

"Look," Neil said simply, "I don't like you. You don't like me. We all like Will. Now that that's out of the way we can get down to business which is the fact that EJ has lost his fucking mind."

Stunned and fuming Sonny hissed, "The problem is you won't leave our boyfriend alone."

Rolling his eyes and losing his patience Neil ran his hands through his hair, wanting to rip it out, "That is not the problem! If you would shut up and listen I would explain what's happening."

"I think it's pretty damn clear," Paul announced looking smug; "You just can't let Will go even though he's exactly where he wants to be."

"Shut up," Neil argued. "This isn't what I'm here to discuss. EJ is losing it OK. Completely."

Processing what Neil was saying, letting go of his anger momentarily, Sonny asked, "What are you even talking about? EJ is the one parent Will has that's there for him."

"I know he loves Will," Neil admitted, hands automatically going to his throat, "But he's reached the end of his rope. Or whatever metaphor you want to use. He is willing to do whatever it takes to keep you two away from Will."

"EJ will get over whatever it is he's feeling once Will forgives us," Paul insisted yet feeling uncertain. "He's never done anything to purposely hurt Will before."

"You don't understand how much he hates you, both of you," Neil told them shaking his head. Bracing himself for the fallout Neil confessed, "He wants Will to date me and leave you two in the dust."

Laughing Sonny easily dismissed Neil, "Will would never agree to that. Also, I'm pretty sure EJ hates you just as much as he hates us."

"You don't think if EJ wanted him to do something Will wouldn't listen," Neil asked raising one eyebrow. "You know how easily influenced Will is especially when it comes to EJ. And EJ isn't going to rest until he gets what he wants."

"This is crazy," Paul groaned, rubbing his eyes, "As much as I don't like the guy he loves Will. He adores him he wouldn't hurt him."

"Oh yeah," Neil replied, "He told me yesterday that he was giving Will to me. OK, as if Will was a commodity he could give and take at his disposal. He is losing it." '_And he's going to have you fucking killed if you don't back off.'_

Seeing Paul was seconds away from throwing a fit in public, conscious of the eyes watching them openly, Sonny whispered, "EJ is just angry. If we could convince him that we're serious and if he could see how happy we make Will than maybe he'll back off."

"That's not going to work," Neil shook his head, "You don't understand how serious this is. You need to back off a bit and let things settle."

"Back off," Paul barked, mind turning, "Oh you would like that wouldn't you? Will would be miserable and you would be right there to comfort him. Did EJ put you up to this?"

"Would you just listen to me," Neil said loudly, "Jesus I'm not going after Will. Will knows I'm not going after him. But he's willing to do whatever it is EJ wants because he feels guilty EJ is working so hard to protect him. I'm warning you that EJ is dangerous and isn't afraid of collateral damage."

"Thanks for the advice but I think we can handle this," Sonny said seriously. '_Don't listen to him. It's just more mind games.'_

Looking between Sonny and Paul in disbelief Neil set his jaw, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you when something awful happens." Turning around Neil paused and stormed back, hands leaning on the table, "And just so you know, Will is going to be the one hurt in the end."

Glaring at Neil's back until he was out the door Paul snorted, "Can you believe that asshole?"

"I don't want to but I think I can," Sonny admitted. Rolling his eyes at the look Paul was giving him Sonny elaborated, "I'm just saying that if we wanted Will but had no chance we would probably be as desperate as he is."

Considering it Paul nodded, "Yeah, OK. But I still think he's a douche."

* * *

Will tapped his foot against the sidewalk annoyed. Checking his phone for the time Will grumbled to himself, '_You've got one more minute or I'm leaving without you._' He knew he never should have agreed to let Neil be his escort around campus. '_Nothing good ever comes out of me going along with EJ's schemes.'_

"Excuse me," came a voice to Will's right, causing him to jump backwards, leg hitting the retaining wall he was leaning against. "Oh, sorry."

Leaning down to rub the sore spot on his leg Will said, "That's OK. I'm just really jumpy." Not recognizing the guy in front of him Will asked, "Um, do I know you?" Feeling unnerved by the look in the guy's eyes Will shifted from foot to foot. '_Where the hell is Neil?'_

"No," the guy said firmly dark brown eyes staring at Will. '_You don't. And hopefully never will.' _

"OK then," Will stated feeling peculiar. Sighing a bit Will continued wearily, "If this is about the article I really don't want to talk about it."

"I'm just here to tell you to back off," the guy ordered, voice surprisingly gruff, small arms folded across his chest. _'What the hell is so special about you? What?_'

Will, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, stood up straight, eyeing the guy, "What?"

"You need to leave Paul alone," the man stated. "Before something dangerous happens." Not giving Will any time to respond the guy turned on his heels and marched away disappearing into the crowd.

Stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets Will tried to find the guy again. '_What the hell was that?'_

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Neil announced, hands reaching out to steady Will's shoulders when he predictably startled. Noticing he was trembling slightly, "Hey, what's wrong? Will?"

Will finally looked up into Neil's eyes, "Sorry, it's just. There was this guy and I don't know."

"A guy," Neil clarified. "What did he do? Did he say something inappropriate to you?" '_I never should have left him alone_.' Concerned at the panicked look on Will's face Neil felt a bit helpless.

"I don't know," Will shrugged, "He told me to leave Paul alone or something bad would happen."

Apprehensive Neil put his hand on Will's elbow and led him to his next class, "Had you ever seen him before?"

"No," Will replied. "Never." '_I hope I never see him again either_.' Will still felt like those intense dark eyes were glowering at him. Shivering slightly Will moved closer to Neil hoping he would shield him from any more unwanted attention.

* * *

Sonny tapped his fingers against the counter thoughtlessly, mind working. _'How the hell am I supposed to get EJ to back off and leave Will alone? Who does he answer to?' _

"Hi, Sonny," chirped Sami Brady, who had walked inside while Sonny was deep in thought. She smiled warmly at Sonny. The last time she had seen Sonny Kiriakis he had a lapful of her son. Adrienne warned her not to watch them from the kitchen but Sami couldn't help it. '_They were just so cute together_.' Just like she couldn't help hi-fiving Adrienne when they saw Sonny and Will heading upstairs hand in hand.

'_Bingo_,' Sonny thought rubbing his hands together. "You are actually just the person I was thinking of," Sonny admitted with a smile. '_And damn am I glad Paul's in the bathroom right now.' _

"Oh really," Sami asked quirking an eyebrow. Rummaging through her purse for her wallet Sami wondered, "And why is that?"

While the other barista started Sami's order Sonny took her cash and explained, "Well, it's about Will and EJ."

"If it's about why they hug each other all the time I don't know and I don't want to know," Sami joked lightly blue eyes sparkling humorously.

'_Unfortunately I probably know_,' Sonny frowned. "Um well it's kind of related but I knew you would be the only one to convince EJ he needs to stop."

"Stop what," Sami questioned unenthusiastically, '_Why does everyone assume he has an agenda?' _

Taking a deep breath Sonny rushed out, "He's trying to convince Will he needs to date Neil. Like making them spend the day together and telling Neil that Will was his now."

Staring at Sonny perplexed, "Excuse me," Sami blurted out. "EJ did that? I thought he hated Neil." '_What in the hell_?'

"I did too," Sonny expressed, "That's why I was so confused. But he's guilting Will into spending time with Neil so he won't have time to be here."

Snatching her coffee Sami vowed, "Trust me. I'll put a stop to this nonsense." Without a second thought Sami turned on the spot, hair flowing around her, and stomped out the door.

'_I guess that's where Will gets his dramatic exits_,' Sonny mused with a smile.

"What's that look for," Paul asked, rubbing his hands against his jeans and sitting at the counter. Ignoring the group of people gawking at him Paul smiled at Sonny before getting his phone and sending Will a quick message.

"Just realizing how similar Will is to Sami," Sonny said with a shrug before grabbing a clipboard with some paperwork on it and getting to work. "I asked her to reign in EJ for us." '_Well I didn't say it was for us_.'

"That was a good idea," Paul nodded, "We know he would never listen to us."

Leaning his elbow on the counter, resting his head in the palm of his hand, Sonny watched Paul with a fond look in his eyes.

Catching Sonny's eyes Paul asked with a quick grin, "What?"

"Nothing," Sonny said with a shrug. "I just like watching you talk to Will."

"How do you know I was talking to Will," Paul questioned, slightly confused.

"I just do," Sonny admitted with a laugh, "You've got your Will look on your face."

"My Will look," Paul chuckled, "That's not a real thing."

"No it is," Sonny insisted, feeling light and carefree, easy, "I kind of hated it before. Before we all realized our feelings. It used to make me feel like I was less, I guess. Like you looked at Will because there was something wrong with me. Now, though, now I know better. Whenever I see it, I don't know it makes me smile too."

Paul grinning brightly, "I know what you mean. When you would talk to me about Will before I knew him god I was so jealous. And when I met him I wanted to hate him. But he kind of made it impossible with how Will-like he is. Now I can't imagine our life without him."

Nodding Sonny agreed, "That's because he's a part of our lives." Pulling on his fingers nervously Sonny looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear them, "Paul, don't take this the wrong way but I want to call off our engagement. You know officially."

"For Will," Paul asked head titling to the side with a slanted grin, "Because we can't all be together like that?"

"Exactly," Sonny exclaimed, leaning closer to Paul, "I just, if we're all in this, really in this, we need to be on equal footing. You know? And since we got engaged for all the wrong reasons I think we need to do this."

"Well, Sonny it was nice while it lasted but we are officially un-engaged," Paul added with a silly smile.

Sonny bit his lip lightly, deliberating, before deciding it was time. Cupping Paul's cheeks Sonny kissed him quickly; a fast press of their lips before he pulled away with a grin. Sonny opened his mouth when a shrill voice interrupted Paul and Sonny's private moment.

"What the hell," Adrienne shrieked watching her son willingly kiss Paul Narita. '_No, no, no._' "Sonny what the hell is this?"

"Mom," Sonny said standing up straight. "I think you know what I was doing."

"Oh yeah," interjected a masculine voice, "I think we all know what you're doing."

Rolling his eyes Sonny crossed his arms, '_Jesus, really_?' "Mr. Horton, I really don't think this is your business."

"How is this not my business," Lucas asked with a scoff.

"Sonny," Adrienne said heatedly. "How could you do this to Will? For god's sake you just got him back how could you cheat on him? Especially with this," Adrienne spat out gesturing to Paul.

"Mom," Sonny told her, trying to be patient, "Will is not going to care if I kiss Paul. Trust me." '_He likes it a little too much_,' Sonny recalled how Will pleaded and encouraged Sonny and Paul to touch and kiss each other.

"And why the hell would he not care," Lucas growled.

"Because we're all together," Sonny yelled getting fed up. '_First Neil and now this. How the hell was Sami Brady the highlight of my day?' _

Face frozen in horror Adrienne heaved a deep breath, "Sonny how could you even think about being with him?"

"Paul," Sonny said, looking to him for guidance or reassurance, tired of having to defend their relationship to people who would never get it.

Nervous, feeling like he deserved whatever they threw his way, Paul cleared his throat and said, voice a bit unsteady, "Sonny and Will decided they were willing to give me another chance. If I can prove myself."

Glaring at Paul viciously Lucas declared, "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Sonny," Adrienne whispered, "How could you?"

"It's my decision," Sonny insisted darkly. "It's not up to you."

Shaking her head sadly Adrienne looked at Sonny with a wounded expression.

Before anyone could say anything else Will ran through the door. Spotting Paul, standing uneasily by the counter, Will dashed over and straight into his arms. "Paul," Will cried, burying his face in Paul's chest.

Automatically wrapping Will in his arms, holding him tightly, relishing the moment, "What is it," Paul demanded, "Will what happened?" '_I never thought I would feel this again. I never thought he would trust me enough for this.'_

Neil, closing the door calmly, walked over to the group and announced, "He just had a run in with a creep at school." Averting his eyes from Will and Paul Neil looked up at the ceiling. '_Stop it, stop thinking like that_.'

"What do you mean," Sonny questioned before walking behind the counter and putting his hands on Will's back, rubbing up and down comfortingly.

"I didn't hear all of it," Neil started, looking at Adrienne and Lucas oddly, "But when I got there whoever he was slapped Will on the butt and asked if he was open for business."

Growling, Paul pulled Will closer to him, before looking at Neil, "What did you do about it?"

Pulling back from Paul and leaning his head on Sonny's shoulder Will said, "He didn't do anything. I kneed him in the balls and told him to fuck off."

Sonny, looking delighted, "Oh my god that's fantastic." Sharing a pleased look with Paul Sonny kissed the side of Will's head proudly.

Lucas, disturbed and uncomfortable with what he was seeing, couldn't stop from blurting out, "How is that fantastic?"

"Because he stood up for himself," Sonny hissed with a sharp look at Lucas. '_You don't know anything about your son.' _

"I did," Will said with a wide grin, "I mean it still freaked me out but I totally made him fall to the floor and cry."

"He did," Neil confirmed with a nod, looking at Will affectionately. _'It was astonishingly hot.' _

"So," Will began with a mischievous grin, grabbing Sonny and Paul's hand in each of his, "I think that means I deserve a reward."

Stunned, Paul couldn't help but laugh, '_How did I manage to get this back? What did I do to deserve this_?' "Whatever you want."

"Not whatever you want," Sonny said with a teasing smile, "See babe I told you he would do anything you wanted."

"Well the only thing I want right now," Will said with a shrug," Is to spend some time with the two of you." With Sonny on one side of him and Paul on the other Will finally began to unwind. First it was EJ telling him he would be spending the day with Neil. Informing him that Will would be giving Neil another chance. Then it was the eerie guy who warned him away from Paul. And finally the persistent creep with the wandering hands. '_As if I would sleep with a total stranger just because they offered. But here with Sonny and Paul I can finally relax_.'

Neil, covering his face with his hands, breathed in and out deeply. '_You don't have Will. You don't need Will. You didn't have a chance. He told you you didn't have a chance. You just want him to be happy.'_

Adrienne and Lucas exchanged looks before sneaking away from their sons and Paul. Once they were outside Adrienne couldn't help but groan in frustration. "How could this happen?"

"I don't know," Lucas snorted, the image of Will locked between Sonny and Paul trapped in his mind, "But we need to stop it."

"Victor and EJ are working on it," Adrienne said plainly. "We just have to trust that they'll deal with everything."

'_Yeah, the day I trust EJ will be the day Victor does_,' Lucas thought, '_They're just going to make an even bigger mess.'_

* * *

EJ, slamming the phone down in its cradle, sighed, closing his eyes, '_I need a break._' Hearing his cell phone buzz EJ opened his suit jacket and slipped out his phone, groaning. "What," EJ demanded not looking forward to this conversation.

"You can call off your search," Victor bragged, "I found the perfect person for our job."

"I was going to find us someone," EJ snapped suspiciously, '_What are you playing at?'_

"Well, I found one sooner," Victor boasted with a smirk. "Now we just need to let it all play out."

"Let what play out," EJ retorted, "This was supposed to be planned out entirely."

"Well I've had a change of plans," Victor reasoned. "It would be too disbelieving if someone just appeared out of no where. They need to establish themselves in town first."

"OK," EJ said understandingly, '_That at least makes sense_.'

"You've had so much on your shoulders lately that I decided to take the reins," Victor explained. "Now you worry about Will and I'll worry about taking care of Paul." Victor hung up the phone immediately, '_Idiot_.'

'_Whatever old man_,' EJ thought, _'I have too much to think about to worry about you too. Now what the hell am I going to do about William and Neil_?'

_Knock Knock Knock _

Sami, not waiting for a reply, opened the door and marched inside. "EJ," Sami said demandingly. "What the hell are you thinking telling Neil he could have Will? Last time I checked you hated Neil. Oh and my son is not for sale. You do not get to dole him out to whoever you deem fit."

Trying to catch up with Samantha's rambling EJ threw his head back against his leather desk chair. "I do not have time for this. William is right; I need to see a doctor."

Walking behind EJ's chair Sami pushed EJ's jacket off of his shoulders, lifting it up and draping it on the desk. Rubbing EJ's shoulders Sami explained, "You need to let up on Will some. Not everything is your responsibility."

Groaning, feeling his tense muscles relax, EJ told her, "Keeping William safe is my priority and my most important responsibility."

"He's happy being with Sonny," Sami whispered in his ear, working on a knot she found in his shoulder.

Grimacing EJ shook his head, "But he doesn't want Kiriakis only. He wants Narita back too."

Hands freezing Sami stopped rubbing his shoulders, "What? But I just saw Sonny today. And they were on a date the other night."

"Well apparently William can't let go," EJ retorted, "Because he told me he was letting Narita prove to him that he was sorry. Can you believe that? After what he did to William he thinks he can make up for it. He even sent William an old baseball jersey. As if branding William was going to make him forgive him."

Moving to EJ's front, sitting on his lap, Sami wrapped one arm around EJ's neck, the other beginning to undo his tie, licking her lips Sami told EJ, "Do you want to know what I think?"

Placing one hand on Sami's waist EJ nodded, "Of course I do darling."

"Well I think that the reason you're so hell bent on keeping Will away from Sonny and Paul isn't because of Will at all," Sami explained slowly, not wanting to upset EJ.

"Meaning what," EJ asked, eyes narrowed.

"Meaning that you can't forgive Paul for what he did because you haven't forgiven yourself for what you did," gaze locked on EJ's tie Sami couldn't bring herself to look at EJ. '_I don't want to see him now_.'

Inhaling sharply EJ wanted to immediately dismiss the notion. '_That's ridiculous. The situations are nothing alike._' Bringing his hand to Samantha's chin EJ lifted her head until he could look into her bright blue eyes. Seeing the trepidation she was experiencing, the nerves, EJ had to face the truth. "Oh," he whispered.

Locking eyes with EJ Sami reached her hands out to hold his face gently. "It's OK, you know. I love how much you care about Will. That you think of him as yours. But I think we both know what's going on here."

EJ pulled away from Samantha's hands and leaned forward to rest his head against her chest, holding her firmly.

Running her fingers through EJ's hair Sami soothed him lovingly, "The circumstances are familiar. And I was able to forgive you. We're here together now despite what happened in our past. Maybe, maybe we should let Will give Paul a chance."

Squeezing Samantha to him harder, eyes closed, EJ shook his head.

"It's not up to us," Sami told EJ, "If we tell him he can't have Paul he's just going to cling to him harder. I don't like it either. I don't like Paul. But Will isn't giving up on him. Just like I didn't give up on you. For better or for worse Will's just like I am."

"But what about when you were younger," EJ questioned, "Would you forgive that man for what he did?"

"No," Sami said fervidly, "But that's different. He was never sorry. He never felt any remorse. You did. Will believes Paul is."

"I don't want him to be hurt anymore," EJ confessed, "I don't want anyone touching him in any way that he doesn't want."

"EJ," Sami needled, "Would you do that again?"

"Of course I wouldn't," EJ breathed out, "I could never."

"Is it so hard to understand why Will might believe the same from Paul," Sami remarked. "We aren't the best of influences to him."

"William was so torn up about what I did," EJ maintained, eyes watering, "I mean, he tried to kill me just so you wouldn't marry me. How could he forgive Paul?"

"I think you need to talk to Will about this EJ," Sami advised. "Because it's not Paul you're afraid of. You're terrified Will hasn't forgiven you."

Blinking rapidly EJ nodded his head.

"Now, come on," Sami told him hopping off his lap and pulling him to his feet. "I made reservations for us. No more thinking about Will or any other children. Tonight is all about us."

EJ caressed Samantha's face with the back of his hand before leaning down to capture her lips. "I love you," EJ pronounced.

"I love you too," Sami smiled back, dragging EJ towards the door.

* * *

Will laughed loudly as Paul held the door open for him. He was stuffed full and felt almost giddy. Sonny took them to a Greek restaurant. '_I didn't even know there was a Greek restaurant in Salem_.' Either way hearing Sonny pronounce the names of the food made Will's cheeks burn and his skin tingle. Combined with the adoring look in Paul's eyes Will felt happier than he had in a long time.

Sonny laced his fingers with Will's and nudged him in the side, "Yeah laugh it up. You just wait until we have embarrassing stories about you to tell."

"Nope," Will joked, "I never do anything embarrassing, ever."

Paul, sneaking his arm around Will's waist, grin blinding, smiled widely, "Of course not." Paul was so happy to be here with Sonny and Will. To be given the opportunity to be with them. '_And I'm not going to blow it this time._'

"Hey," Will said excitedly stopping in front of a small shop, "Can we go in here?"

Sonny, looking at the nondescript shop front, shrugged, "Yeah sure."

"Awesome," Will giggled opening the door and rushing inside. It was a small used book store that had been there for years. Will used to go with his mom to this store when he was younger. Sami couldn't always afford the nicest things for Will but she always made sure he had plenty of books. Eyes lighting up Will couldn't help but breath in deeply, loving the distinct smell of old books.

Sharing a look with Sonny, Paul let go of Will watching him wander about the store like he was spellbound. Paul followed Will closely almost wanting to ask him the story behind Will's wonderment but not wanting to interrupt Will's moment.

Sonny smiled at Will before looking around the store. '_I didn't have any clue this place was here_.' Despite a few setbacks Sonny felt like today had been good. '_Today was us against the world instead of the world against us_.'

After getting lost in the books Will found himself back to Sonny and Paul with one small book in his hands.

"What'd you find," Sonny asked, leaning against a display with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh," Will shrugged, "I've read it before but I always liked it."

Paul gently took the book from Will's hands brushing his fingers over the cover. "I could get you a new one, if you wanted?"

Will shook his head, "I like used ones. I like seeing the earmarked pages and the creases." Rolling his eyes at himself Will continued, "I don't know. I just, when I was younger and being jostled between parents or grandparents and nothing was ever settled. At least I knew that these weren't going to change." Will gestured to the books all around him.

Paul took the book to the cash register, tossing a handmade bookmark on top of it, and paid for the book without saying a word. Handing it over to Will Paul put his hand on Will's back ushering him out the door and explaining, "Books aren't going to be the only thing in your life anymore that's stable."

* * *

Will leaned against the door at the Dimera Mansion smiling coyly at Sonny and Paul. Scuffing his foot on the concrete Will told them, "I really had a good time today, tonight."

"Good," Sonny declared. "So did I."

"Um, I kind of really want to invite you in but um, I think EJ would probably have an aneurism," Will said sheepishly. "I really don't want to kill him." '_I'm not a child anymore.'_

"It's OK," Paul reassured. "It's a little soon for that anyway." '_I still can't believe I get to touch you now.' _

"If this is goodnight," Will whispered, biting his lip, "Then I want my kiss."

Sonny, smiling, stepped up against Will and lifted his hands to cup Will's cheeks before kissing him firmly. Pressing their lips together Sonny tried to remain chaste but found it difficult when he felt Will's fingers digging into his scalp. Kissing open mouthed Sonny pulled away reluctantly, not wanting to let Will go but knowing he would have to.

Panting slightly Will extended his hands out for Paul. '_I'm ready for this. I want this._' Looking Paul directly in the eyes, remembering what Paul told Sonny the first time they discussed their feelings, Will stated, "Kiss me."

Paul, prepared to live vicariously through Sonny, almost stumbled when Will reached out for him. Seeing Sonny nod at him encouragingly Paul swallowed loudly, nervous, feeling a bit faint, Paul pressed his forehead against Will's, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Will whispered, "I know you'll stop if I want you to. I trust you." Will leaned up slightly closing his eyes as he made contact with Paul's lips. Whimpering slightly Will clung to Paul's collar, _'I missed this, missed him_.'

Paul pecked Will's lips one, two, three times before he forced himself away. Breathing heavily Paul smiled at Will, "Thank you." Stepping back Paul felt his arm brush against Sonny's, turning to grin at him.

"I'm going to go inside now," Will giggled, "Before I can't." Opening the door and looking over his shoulder Will beamed at them, "Goodnight."

Will took his jacket off quickly, taking his book and his phone out of the pockets before hanging it up with a dreamy smile on his face. Checking his messages Will saw a video message from an unknown number. Hitting play Will was unsure what he would see. Staring at the video on his phone Will's eyes widened and his mouth opened. Dropping the phone loudly Will scrambled for the door wrenching it open and screaming for Sonny and Paul, hoping they hadn't gone far.

* * *

Sonny and Paul were walking slowly down the front path gushing about their night when they heard Will screeching for them. Hearing the panic in Will's voice they both turned around and ran back to the door.

"What is it," Sonny yelled, grabbing Will's arm, "What happened?"

"I saw, it was," Will tried to explain, looking around at his surroundings, trying to see if something or someone was there.

"Will," Paul demanded, "Tell us now."

"My phone," Will whispered desolately pointing at the phone he left on the floor.

Sonny reached for the phone quickly wondering what could cause Will to have that look on his face. Unlocking the screen Sonny saw a video already opened, holding the phone out so Paul could see as well Sonny hit play.

With a slightly shaky hand the video showed Will standing against a low concrete wall on campus before cutting to Will kneeing a boy in the crouch. The next scene showed Will clinging to Paul, the angle slightly obstructed, taken through the glass window at Common Grounds before going to a close up of Will holding a book up to his face, smiling. It ended with Will holding onto Paul, kissing him sweetly from only minutes ago. As the screen faded to black big bold letters swept across the screen: **I'm watching you**.

Paul yanked Will against him firmly eyes sweeping across the landscape, looking for anyone nearby.

Sonny put his hand on Paul's back, shoving both him and Will over the threshold and slamming the door closed. "We need to call the police. This isn't just people playing paparazzi anymore. This is dangerous."

"Where's EJ," Will whispered against Paul's chest. Will's skin felt like it was crawling. '_I just wanted one night to be normal. Just one._'

"What's with all the screaming," Neil asked, coming down the stairs. "You're lucky you didn't wake up the kids."

"What are you doing here," Paul barked suspiciously.

"I'm babysitting. Sami and EJ are out," Neil said, seeing the way Will was shuddering in Will's arms. "What's happening?"

"Look at this," Sonny handed the phone over to Neil. Smacking Paul's arm Sonny told him, "Neil was with us when one of those videos was taken. It wasn't him."

As soon as the video was over Neil pulled out his phone and dialed EJ, "I know, you don't want to be interrupted, but you need to get over here. Something happened." Neil locked his phone and announced, "He's on his way." Remembering something Neil walked closer to Will, "Hey, didn't you say you met someone weird this afternoon?"

"I forgot," Will said as he pulled away from Paul. Looking between the three other men in the room Will explained, "I'd never seen him before but he told me that if I didn't stay away from Paul something bad would happen."

"Will why didn't you say something earlier," Sonny questioned, "This is serious. Who knows what this person is capable of?"

"I forgot," Will defended. "I was a little busy getting propositioned. And with the amount of people that yell things or tell me things every day I can't remember everything."

"We're not blaming you," Paul replied, holding Will's arms gently. "We're just as freaked out as you."

"If it's that same guy he followed me all day," Will said quietly. "He was outside just now. He could still be out there."

"We're not gonna let anything happen to you," Neil insisted. "EJ's on his way home. He'll take care of everything."

Giving Neil a grateful nod Sonny agreed, "EJ will be here and he'll protect you."

"I wanna sit down," Will announced walking into the front room for the first time since he found out about the picture and resolution. Stopping in the doorway Will blinked slowly, "Neil," Will questioned, "Was that box there earlier?"

"Huh," Neil asked, "Oh yeah, that was here when I got here. I think it's for you." Rushing over to the box before Will could Neil blocked it, "No, we aren't opening anything until EJ gets here."

Will glanced at Paul quickly before Paul shook his head, "I didn't send you anything today. It's not from me."

"I don't know why I have to wait for EJ," Will argued, "It's been here all day."

"You have to wait for me because I know better than you," EJ proclaimed rushing into the room. Neil handed over Will's phone without any prompting so EJ and Sami could watch it. EJ cursed loudly when it was over. '_I take one evening off and this is what happens.' _

While everyone was distracted listening to EJ, Will, fed up with being told what to do, reached around Neil and ripped the box, a bit disturbed that it opened so easily. Inside laid a scrapbook, like the kind Will's Aunt's liked to make. Opening to the first page Will paused and exhaled loudly. Flipping through the book Will saw photo after photo of himself. The first being the picture that Paul took. Then came the picture of Will and Chad. Some of the leaked photos of Paul, Will and Sonny. More pictures of Will taken around town that were posted on the internet. And last, Will's throat constricted was the picture Will took last night in Paul's jersey. Over each and every photo someone had written the word SLUT. Throwing the book at EJ Will laid back on the couch covering his face with a pillow.

"Damnit William," EJ complained. '_You never listen_.' Angrily going through the book EJ snarled, "When I find out who did this," EJ trailed off menacingly.

As the others looked at the book too Neil began explaining to EJ about the guy Will had met earlier in the day. "It must be him, right," Neil asked. "I mean everyone else Will has dealt with hasn't been like this."

'_Just what I need_,' EJ thought angrily, '_Another obsessive male sniffing around William.' _

"Why haven't we called the police," Sonny demanded.

"Because the Salem PD is useless," EJ explained as if Sonny was an idiot. "If we want to lead the psychopath straight to William then we'll call the police!"

"EJ," Sami scolded, holding onto his forearm. "Relax." '_He really is going to have a heart attack one of these days_.' "You have people who can investigate for you. Just call them and tell them to keep their eyes opened. Will can have a bodyguard everywhere he goes from now on." Turning to the last picture Sami warned Paul, Sonny and Will, "And we aren't taking pictures like this anymore."

Neil, trying not to stare at the picture, volunteered, "I can watch Will during the day."

"Me too," Paul said before remembering that EJ hated him.

"No," EJ hissed. "In case you didn't notice but that video was focused on you. That warning was to stay away from you. Therefore William is not going to see you."

"EJ," Will complained from the couch, throwing the pillow at him.

"No," EJ yelled, "I am putting my foot down. Either you aren't seeing him anymore or you're never leaving this house again. Those are your options."

Calling EJ's bluff Will said, "Fine, I won't leave the house again. Sonny, Paul and I can just live here." Sitting up and crossing his arms Will huffed loudly.

Rolling her eyes at the two, Sami interrupted, "No. We're going to do what I said. But Will isn't going to be alone in public anymore. Ever." Making sure neither Will nor EJ were going to interrupt her Sami said, "Good. Now, everyone get out."

Neil being beckoned to EJ's side stayed and listened to a lecture about what Neil was and was not allowed to do while acting as Will's bodyguard.

Will walked out of the room with Sonny and Paul. Nervously rolling his hands together Will confessed, "I don't want you to go. Please don't go."

"Will," Sonny said slowly. "EJ isn't going to let us stay."

"I don't care," Will insisted. "I'll beg him if I have to but I need you both. I don't want to be alone."

"Just, just go talk to him," Paul whispered unable to tell Will no but not willing to anger EJ even more.

"EJ," Will said slowly, walking back into the front room, noticing he was alone. "Where's Neil?"

"I sent him to a room upstairs," EJ told Will, making himself a drink. "If he's going to be your bodyguard he needs to be here all the time."

"EJ," Will whispered moving closer to him, reaching out and resting his head against his shoulder.

"No, William," EJ replied. "I'm sorry but I can't allow it."

"Please, EJ," Will begged. "I need to be with them. I don't feel safe anymore. I feel like someone is staring at me, like my skin is crawling. They make me feel better."

Closing his eyes and wrapping his arm around William EJ recalled what Samantha had discussed with him earlier. _'She gave me another chance. But did William_?' "Do you hate me," EJ asked lowly, terrified of the answer.

"What," Will choked out, dumbfounded, "No, of course I don't."

"You used to," EJ added, "You hated me so much for what I did to your mother. How can you stand to be around me now? You hated me."

"I was younger then," Will tried to explain. "I didn't know you. I didn't try to know you. But you proved to me that you care about her. That you care about me. You are like a father to me," Will swore, "And I love you."

Pulling William into a hug EJ let out a sigh of relief. "Good, I love you too."

"What's this about," Will questioned, confused.

"Nothing," EJ pulled away quickly. "Nothing at all." Holding William by the shoulders, looking him in his eyes, EJ inquired, "They make you feel safe?"

"Yes," Will said passionately. "Just for tonight EJ please. Just this one time."

"Fine," EJ agreed. "Tonight only." Guiding William to the foyer where Sonny and Paul were talking in low voices EJ cleared his throat, "You get one night." Pushing Will towards Sonny and Paul EJ stated, "Take care of him." EJ, walking up the stairs called over his shoulder, "Oh and William's new bodyguard is in the room next to his. I've given him permission to shoot as his discretion."

* * *

Author's note:

I definitely believe that the reason EJ, Sami, Adrienne and to a lesser extent Lucas and Kate all have issues with Will forgiving Paul has more to do with their own experiences with sexual assault and less to do with what happened to Will.

EJ is under a lot of stress so he hasn't really made the connection between what Victor talked to him about and what is happening to Will.

Please review and let me know what you thought.


	33. Chapter 33

EJ knocked on the door not waiting for a reply before opening it. "Here," he told Neil gruffly before tossing a gun on the bed.

"Jesus," Neil yelled scrambling away from the gun. "You shouldn't be throwing that thing around."

EJ shrugged, "Well if it went off it would have shot you so that's no real loss to me." Picking up the gun and placing it in Neil's hand EJ said, "Safety. Point. Shoot. Got it?"

"I don't think that's a very thorough lesson," Neil said holding the gun uncomfortably. "I don't even think this is necessary." '_Oh god how the hell did I ever get involved in this? Oh yeah, I wanted in Will's pants_,' Neil looked over his shoulder at the wall separating Neil from Will and sighed. '_Yeah a wall along with Sonny and Paul.'_

"I hope it won't be but I'm not taking any chances," EJ informed Neil before turning his head to see what Neil was looking at. _'Serves him right_.' "By the way," EJ stated, "I don't want anything happening next door. Bang on the walls, knock on the door, I don't care what but ensure that they have no time for _that_." EJ shivered slightly at the thought of Paul or Sonny touching William.

Face blank, Neil rolled his eyes, "You want me to stay up all night to make sure Will doesn't have sex?"

"Exactly," EJ nodded. Walking towards the door EJ said over his shoulder, "Something tells me you'll have no problem stopping that from occurring."

'_Great_,' Neil snorted to himself, putting the gun gently on the side table before throwing himself on the bed face fist.

* * *

Will walked out of his bathroom in a pair of pajamas and a muscle shirt. His face was scrubbed clean and his teeth brushed. He was still a bit amazed that EJ was allowing Sonny and Paul to stay with him. '_Well it's not like I'm in the mood for sex right now anyway_,' Will frowned recalling the creepy scrapbook he received about an hour ago. Uneasily Will walked over to the window and made sure it was locked and the blinds were pulled down.

Paul, leaning against the desk, observed Will sadly. '_I hate seeing him look like that. I wish I knew who the hell was doing this to him_.'

Sonny cleared his throat, suddenly remembering, "I'm really happy to be here for you babe but what exactly are we going to sleep in?" Gesturing between Paul and himself Sonny smiled at Will lightly.

Turning away from the window, "Well," Will said a bit sheepishly, face squishing together, "I kind of have something you could wear." Grabbing Paul's shirt and Sonny's shorts from the laundry hamper Will held them out with a small smile. "Um, yeah."

"I was wondering where that went," Paul chuckled shaking his head. '_He wore this even when he wasn't sure he could trust me,_' Paul thought brightly.

Sonny took his shorts, trying desperately not to imagine Will in them, "I guess this is pretty convenient."

"I don't think I have any more toothbrushes or anything but there's floss and mouthwash in there," Will told them, cheeks pink, feeling bashful. '_They weren't supposed to know I missed them that much.' _

Paul, nodding his head at Sonny indicating he could go first, stepped closer to Will, grabbing his hand and leading him to sit down on the bed, "So, do you want to talk about what happened?" _'I can be the supportive one for once. I can definitely do this.' _

Will moved closer to Paul, burrowing under his arm, wanting to feel the protective warmth he always emitted, "I just, I don't know. I feel like I can still feel someone watching me. When I was in the bathroom I was convinced I was going to lift my head up and see someone staring at me through the reflection in the mirror."

"What do you remember about that guy," Paul questioned, holding Will against him.

"He had dark eyes," Will recalled, "They were just looking at me you know? Like I was a problem he needed to solve."

"Anything else," Paul encouraged, '_Maybe there's something there that could help us find out who it is.' _

"He had dark hair, it was kind of long. He was pretty scrawny and a bit shorter than me I think," Will tried to focus but that was all he could remember. "What I don't understand is why he wouldn't want me near you."

"I think I can guess the answer to that," Sonny said while walking back into the room, in his sleep shorts and an undershirt. Sitting down on the other side of Will Sonny placed his hand on Will's knee and explained, "From what he wrote on the pictures and how he spoke to you I think maybe he's some sort of crazed fan."

"Fan," Paul repeated, something jogging his memory, "Oh crap." Looking between Will and Sonny Paul continued, "Yesterday in the park I ran into someone who recognized me. I thought they were going to give me crap about the article but they said they were a fan." Closing his eyes tightly Paul cursed, "Fuck, they saw Will's picture on my phone. The one from yesterday."

"Oh," Will said simply. "But if they're a fan of yours why would they only care about me? Wouldn't they be after Sonny too?"

Sonny shrugged, "Everyone already knew I was with Paul. But I have no idea."

Paul held Will firmly, "I don't know either." _'I don't want to know. Hurting one of them is bad enough I don't know if I could handle if it happened to both of them_.'

"I guess we'll find out eventually," Will said quietly. Scratching the back of his neck Will asked, "Do you think I should get a new phone?"

"Definitely," Sonny confirmed. "I don't know how they got your number or whose phone they got the picture from but I think it's best if you do." '_I don't want them contacting you ever again.' _

Will said nothing, turning so his legs were spread out over Sonny's lap, his head on Paul's chest, wanting to be close to them, smothered by their very being.

Paul ran his fingers through Will's hair, still astonished he was really here, that Will and Sonny wanted him here. "You OK?"

Will shook his head, turning his face so it was pressed into Paul's shirt, clinging to him. "Just want you to hold me. Both of you. Just want you," Will tried to explain but wasn't sure if he was making any sense.

Sonny put his hands on Will's ankles and reached under his pants to rub his hands up and down his calves in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. '_I just want him to feel better. It's been one thing after another for him. He deserves a break. We deserve a break._'

Paul, swallowing, asked Will, "What do you want us to do?"

"Hold me and don't let go," Will whispered curling into a ball.

"Hey," Sonny said tenderly, "Why don't we let Paul go change and we can get under the covers OK?" '_And I can see if I can get you to open up without Paul freaking out about anything.' _

Will shook his head, not letting Paul go, "No, don't want to let go."

"It's just for a few minutes," Sonny reassured, moving onto his knees and sliding his arms around Will's waist, pulling him gently away from Paul. Sighing when Will collapsed into him, resting all of his weight on him, Sonny maneuvered them under the covers while Paul snuck off to the bathroom. "Now look at me," Sonny requested, smiling when he saw Will's brilliant blue eyes. "Tell me what you really want."

"I want you to do that thing where you tell me what to do," Will expressed, "But I'm scared."

"Why are you scared babe," Sonny asked reaching his hands out to hold Will's face, stroking his cheeks.

"What if it's different," Will explained slowly, "What if it doesn't feel the same now?"

"Because of what Paul did," Sonny clarified, blinking rapidly. "If you aren't ready then we won't do anything like that. You know that."

"But I need it," Will whined, "I need it and I don't know if I can have it and I don't know if I can." Starting to panic again Will rambled, "That's why I need it. I need you to decide for me. To tell me if I'm ready or not. That's why I need you."

"Hey, hey, relax," Sonny demanded gently, "Take a deep breath." _'OK, he wants us to reassure him but he's not sure he's ready. So, we keep it clean. Nothing sexual._' Seeing Will holding his breath Sonny couldn't help but chuckle, "Exhale Will." Smiling, leaning forward to kiss Will lightly, Sonny ordered, "Now close your eyes."

'_Yes, this is good. I want this_,' Will thought to himself, immediately following Sonny's instructions.

Sonny looked over Will's shoulder to see Paul coming back into the room in the shirt Will had and his boxers. Trying to communicate nonverbally Sonny sighed when he saw Paul nod his head. "Stay relaxed," Sonny commanded.

Paul, lay down on the bed, not wanting to startle Will, not wanting to ruin any progress he made. Cautiously placing his hand on Will's waist Paul moved in closer when he noticed Will didn't move at all. Pressing the entirety of his body against Will's back Paul relaxed himself when he felt Will lean against him, entire body going limp.

"Good boy," Sonny encouraged, still stroking Will's face, Sonny began talking, "You've always been so good for us. So strong and smart. You made the right decision tonight after you saw that video. You knew you needed us and you weren't afraid to get us."

"I just wanted you," Will breathed, "Just both of you."

"I know you did," Sonny agreed. "Because you're still ours aren't you? Even after we hurt you you knew we still belonged together."

"Yes," Will stated, "I didn't know for a while but now I do. I know that all I need is my Sonny and my Paul."

"And we are yours," Sonny explained, smiling at Paul over Will's shoulder, "Just yours." Kissing Will's forehead Sonny told Will, "Which is why today we officially broke off our engagement."

"What," Will questioned opening his eyes in disbelief. "But why would-"

"Shh," Sonny hushed Will, lifting his thumbs to Will's eyes, encouraging him to close them again. "Because we knew it wasn't real. It hasn't been real for a long time now. The only thing we want is you Will Horton. How could we be bonded to each other in a way we could never have with you too? It's the three of us together."

Shaking a bit, Will bit his lip harshly, "You did that for me?"

"Of course," Paul whispered, afraid to say anything. Afraid he wasn't allowed to participate. That he hadn't earned that right yet.

"We should have done it before," Sonny said with a laugh, "It would have saved us a lot of heartache. But now it's done and I couldn't be happier."

"You're happy you aren't getting married," Will asked, eyebrows raised, face scrunched in confusion.

Smoothing out Will's face Sonny continued, "Yes. Because it's proof of how serious we are about you Will. I could never want something like that with just Paul. Paul could never want that with just me. Does it make you happy?"

"Yes," Will stated firmly, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. '_They do feel the same way about me as I feel about them. Sonny's right; it is proof that I'm not just a phase.'_

"I knew it would," Sonny said smugly. "I knew it was something you were afraid of but now you don't have to be. We told you before that we were going to take care of you and we will. You just have to learn to trust us again. Just like we have to earn that trust back."

"Now, tell me what else is bothering you," Sonny demanded sternly. "What else is making you afraid?"

"That I am what everyone thinks," Will confessed voice cracking. "That I'm just what the pictures said."

"You are not a slut," Sonny insisted angrily. "You absolutely are not."

"But I want both of you," Will cried out, "I wanted you both when we were just friends. I'm not even sure I can be with only one of you."

"We both want you too Will," Sonny said calmly, "Does that make us sluts?"

"No," Will shook his head frantically. "But it's different. You didn't react the way I did during our trip. You kept telling me I had to stop. I wanted you both so badly that I didn't care if I was sore. I wanted you so much. How does that not make me a slut?"

"Will," Sonny started, hold on Will's face getting firmer, wanting Will to really listen. "Just because someone likes sex does not make them a slut or any other bad thing. It doesn't matter if you sleep with one person or two or a hundred. If you and the person or people you are with understand what everyone wants and expects than it's absolutely fine. Do you understand?"

"But you told me I had to stop," Will added, "You made me feel bad. That I was doing something wrong. And then the article and the pictures and this thing tonight, it was like hearing you all over again. I don't mean to want you so much but I do. Even though Paul hurt me and you hurt me I still want you so much."

'_I didn't even realize_,' Sonny thought feeling awful for making Will feel bad for wanting sex so much on their trip. "Will I promise I never wanted to make you feel wrong. I was just concerned that you were going to hurt yourself. I didn't want you to tear your insides or weaken any of your muscles down there."

"But I just wanted it," Will replied, lips pouting, eyes still closed. "And now I'm afraid I'm never going to have it again."

Paul, wincing at that, squeezed Will's hip tightly, "It's going to happen again. Someday, we'll be together the way we all want. When you're certain and have no more fears or doubts. We'll all be together."

Nodding feebly Will added, "And you won't leave me if I'm not ready for a while?"

"Never," Sonny said passionately. "Will, it doesn't matter if we have to wait a day, a year, forever, we're going to be here with you."

Sniffling a bit Will said, "So you don't just want me for sex? You want to be with me even without sex?"

Resting his forehead against Will's Sonny sighed, "We are not just about sex. We're more than that. We were friends before anything else remember?"

"I remember," Will admitted. "I just forget sometimes that I'm worth more than that."

Kissing the top of Will's head Paul rested his cheek on top of it, "We're just going to have to remind you more often how much you mean to us."

"Because you're worth everything to us Will," Sonny settled leaving no room for Will to disagree.

"I feel the same," Will retorted, "But about you. I mean that you mean everything to me. Both of you. After I saw that picture, when we found out the truth, all I could think about was that I still wanted you."

"See," Sonny teased sweetly, "I told you you were our good boy."

Will, opening his eyes and blinking away the spots, smiled at Sonny confidently. '_I feel so much better now_.' Leaning forward Will pressed his lips to Sonny's firmly, opening his mouth and moaning.

Sonny, surprised by the fervor in which Will kissed him had little trouble kissing him back. Lifting one hand away from Will's cheek Sonny touched Paul's face instead, thumb rubbing against his nose accidentally before finding his cheek.

Paul, leaning into Sonny's hand, licked his lips watching and hearing Sonny and Will kissing. Holding Will tightly in his arms Paul could have cried, '_I can't believe this is still mine. That they're still mine.' _

Will pulled away from Sonny needing to catch his breath. Turning his neck around, dislodging Paul, Will instantly found Paul's lips not even thinking before he kissed him. Sighing into Paul's mouth Will reached for Sonny's free hand lacing their fingers. '_I missed this. I missed them.'_

Without warning Neil burst into the room, channeling his inner EJ, and stated, "I didn't hear any noises and got concerned." Face falling at the sight before him Neil closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see Will locked in their embrace attached to Paul's face.

"I locked the door," Will said dumbly panting against Paul's lips.

"EJ gave me a key," Neil shrugged, noting Will's wet pink lips, the flush to his skin, '_I remember making his skin that rosy color. No, stop it, just stop it_.'

"Why," Paul asked curtly, not amused to see EJ wasn't lying about making Neil Will's guard.

"To make sure this," Neil's finger circled amongst the three of them, "Didn't happen." '_And to torture me even more._' Neil would never admit it, not even to himself, but a part of him was hopeful that when EJ informed him Will was his now it was going to come true. '_Stupid, stupid, stupid._'

"Well we aren't doing anything so you can go now," Sonny dismissed, disliking the longing look in Neil's eyes, '_And the way he can't stop staring at Will_.' Sonny pulled Will closer to him, pleased when Will snuggled into Sonny's neck easily.

Glaring at Sonny Neil snarked, "I'm pretty sure what I just saw was something." Neil looked at Will amiably before reminding him, "You're brothers and sisters are a few doors down. I don't think you want to be waking them up."

"We weren't doing anything," Will said shyly. "Just kissing." '_But I definitely don't need the kids wandering into my room and asking questions_.'

"Uh huh," Neil snorted. '_Like I don't know what that's going to lead to_.' "Just keep it in your pants. EJ gave me a gun and I'm only slightly afraid to use it."

"Why did he give you a gun," Will blurted out, shocked, sitting up, and pulling away from Sonny and Paul. "I thought that was a joke."

"It's EJ," Neil shrugged, "In his head it makes total sense to give an unregistered gun to someone with no training in order to protect his former and future step son from a crazed stalker."

"Did you have to phrase it like that," Will whined.

Paul, annoyed Will was so interested in what Neil was saying, said firmly, "OK, no sex. We got it. Now get out." Paul didn't trust Neil especially when he was following EJ's orders.

"Trust me," Neil grunted, "I'm not in here because I want to be. I'd rather be anywhere else."

"No, I think you'd rather be in this bed," Sonny remarked with a sneer.

"Would you all quit it," Will sighed, frustrated with all three. "Can't we all just get along?"

"No," Neil, Paul and Sonny said at the same time.

Crossing his arms and moping Will looked at them all sadly, trying to get his eyes as wide as he could.

"I can't handle the puppy eyes," Neil admitted heading for the door. "Don't make me come back in here, please." '_For the love of all things holy don't make me_.'

"We'll behave," Will promised. "Goodnight Neil!" Seeing the door close again Will felt two sets of hands yank him backwards. Shrieking slightly Will fell against the pillows looking into two sets of laughing eyes. "Hey," Will giggled.

"You know you never actually explained what your text was about this morning," Sonny pointed out. "The one about EJ wanting you to get back together with Neil."

"Oh, right, I forgot," Will said simply. "Well, actually EJ's been under so much stress because of me that he for some inane reason thought it was a good idea to have me back with Neil. I don't really get it. I mean I explained to him that I wanted to forgive you two and he flipped out. I mostly think he said it because Neil's terrified of him so he can control him."

"What the hell," Paul asked, sharing a look with Sonny. "And why does EJ think that's his decision? And why did you agree to it?"

"I didn't agree," Will insisted, "I just told him that I would consider taking Neil back. But I mean I only said it to get him off my back. I talked with Neil at breakfast about my feelings. He already knew that we were only spending time together to make EJ happy."

"Uh huh," Sonny said unhappily. "That still doesn't explain why EJ thinks he's in charge of you or why you do everything he says."

"Well," Will started, not sure what to say, "I mean he's like my dad. We've always had a complicated relationship but I know that he's just looking out for me."

"Well you can say that again," Paul muttered under his breath. When he noticed Will looking at him oddly Paul continued, "I'm just saying that if we didn't know the both of you we'd say there was something else going on."

"Like what," Will blinked at Paul owlishly, not comprehending what Paul was implying.

Catching Sonny's eye again Paul sighed, "I know we've talked about this before and I don't want you to get upset or defensive because I'm honestly just saying this." When Will nodded Paul added, "I just think that maybe the reason EJ is so obsessed with you and wants to make decisions for you is because he thinks of you as his the same way Sonny and I do."

"No," Will immediately denied, "No. That's ridiculous. Trust me; we don't have that type of relationship. That's just how EJ is. He's extreme and he wants to protect his family. It would never be like that." _'Nope, no, no way_.'

"Fine," Paul conceded. "But you can at least see why it looks that way right? You two are always hugging or he's manhandling you. It's just not normal."

"Well EJ and I aren't normal," Will said with a shrug. "I went from absolutely loathing him to loving him. We're unconventional but it works. And I'm not going to apologize for that or have you question his intentions. He loves my mother and he loves me and it's definitely not in the same way."

Surprised by Will's insistence Sonny held his hands up, "OK, OK. We don't really get it but we're trying to." Figuring Will couldn't get any more worked up anyway Sonny asked, "But can you honestly say that you never had a crush on him or anything? He bought you a fancy car and apartment when you worked for him. I just think that it would be plausible and totally understandable if you did."

"I don't think I did," Will maintained, "He was too busy blackmailing me and I was too busy agonizing over whether or not I was gay." _'It's not like I could have feelings for the man I shot anyway.'_

"And having a hot older man giving you expensive gifts and pushing you around didn't contribute to that at all," Paul questioned in disbelief.

"I don't like EJ like that," Will argued, getting annoyed. "I didn't then and I don't now. I'm sorry if you don't like how protective and demanding he is but that's just how he is. And I listen to him because I love him and respect him. That's it."

"OK," Paul said, pulling Will to his side, "If you say so I believe you." _'It's still weird.' _

"Good," Will nodded, grabbing Sonny and pulling him against him, "Now no more talking about EJ in bed. It's unnerving."

* * *

EJ shot up from bed, sweat dripping down his face and heart pounding painfully. Breathing heavily EJ looked to his side to see Samantha sleeping peacefully on her stomach. Glad he didn't wake her EJ pulled his knees to his chest trying to steady himself. '_It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real_.' EJ remembered his dream with a shudder resting his head on his knees.

_EJ was next to Samantha in a car. She was driving them to Lucas who was trapped in a dilapidated cabin. Samantha had found him hoping he would help her. And EJ would for the right price. Either Samantha would sleep with him or Lucas would remain entombed in snow and beams. _

_Samantha finally agreed over her tears. EJ leaned forward long finger stroking down her cheek. Pushing her hair behind her ear EJ kissed up her face to her ear, hand holding her jaw in place, fingers pressing against her mouth, enjoying this a little too much. He was finally living up to his namesake. He was no longer EJ Wells the racecar driver; he was EJ Dimera and he was going to take anything he wanted. _

_When it was over EJ relaxed on his seat in the car, smug. He would help Samantha with her little problem now that he was satisfied. Only when EJ looked across the car it wasn't Samantha crying as she zipped up her sweater. It was William. _

_EJ, air ripped from his lungs; saw William shaking, blue eyes staring at him desolately. '_No,_' EJ thought desperately. '_No, this wasn't what happened. I didn't do this.'

"_Why," William sobbed, holding his arms across his chest, rocking backwards and forwards. "I thought you loved me." _

"_William, I didn't," EJ tried to explain moving closer to William wanting him to understand this was a mistake. Stopping in place EJ's face fell seeing William cowering against the car door. _

"_You did," William insisted. "You hurt me. Why did you hurt me? Why did you take a picture of it? How could you?"_

"_No that wasn't me. That was Paul; that wasn't me, William it wasn't," EJ argued. _

"_It was. You did this EJ. It's your fault," William insisted looking at the ground, screaming, "I hate you. I hate you! I hate you!" _

"_No," EJ whispered, horrified. "No, William please!" EJ grabbed the door handle terrified. As EJ opened the door he looked back at William mouth dropping open. _

_Holding a gun William promised, "I'll never forgive you. Never." Pointing the gun at EJ William pulled the trigger. _

EJ shook his head before turning around and getting out of bed. Ever since Samantha put those thoughts in his head EJ couldn't get it out. Now he couldn't even escape from his dreams. Walking out of his bedroom EJ stalked to William's room. He didn't care what he was going to find in there he needed to talk to William now.

Opening the door to William's room EJ stopped and stared at the sight on the bed. On the left side of the bed was Narita asleep on his back. William was lying almost entirely on top of him, face relaxed and serene. Kiriakis had his arm wrapped around William's waist, face pressed into William's back. Refusing to admit the scene was surprisingly sweet EJ walked over to the bed and yanked on William's foot.

Will grunted in his sleep, kicking his foot.

"William get up," EJ hissed tugging on his foot again.

"No," Will murmured sleepily. "I'm sleeping. Go away."

"I need to talk to you," EJ argued, "Move."

"There's no more room in here go away," Will mumbled, dislodging Sonny and trying to crawl completely on top of Paul.

"William," EJ growled, "Now." Seeing that William was not going to move EJ clambered onto the bed and lifted William up and over his shoulder.

"What the hell," Paul asked drowsily, rubbing his eyes.

EJ carried William down the hallway into an unoccupied room and tossed him on the bed. Beginning to pace back and forth EJ ran his fingers through his hair trying to think about what he wanted to say.

Will made an undignified sound when he bounced on the bed before settling. Throwing his hand over his eyes Will groaned, "This is why they think we have a weird relationship." Watching EJ pace Will threw a pillow at him, "Why are we in here?"

"I needed to talk to you," EJ finally stopped and headed towards the bed. Standing at the foot of the bed towering over William EJ asked quietly, "Do you forgive me for what I did to your mother?"

"Which time," Will asked sarcastically, not understanding how serious EJ was being.

"Damnit William," EJ yelled. "I need to know. For when she got pregnant with Johnny. Do you forgive me for that?"

"Oh," Will said, feeling bad for joking around. '_Do I?_'

"Do you? Because you used to despise my very existence. You did everything you could to stop us from getting married. You tried to blackmail me when I slept with her when she was with Rafe. You hated me," EJ ranted. "How are you able to be so close to me now?"

"Because I forgave you," Will said easily. "You showed me that while you're not exactly a great person that you try. I know you've change since then. Now you actually love my mom and you're a great dad to Johnny and Sydney and even Allie."

"And you," EJ whispered, needing to hear William say it.

"Yes and to me too," Will chuckled. "You've been running yourself ragged these past few weeks trying to help me. And I know I haven't been as grateful as I should be." Moving closer to EJ Will pulled him into a hug; this time Will was the one doing the holding. "Is this why you've been so upset with Paul? Because it reminds you of what happened with Mom?"

"Well," EJ admitted, resting in Will's embrace, "I didn't think of it Samantha did. But it got me thinking. Maybe it has something to do with it. Hearing that you want to forgive him for what he did just makes me so angry. But your mother forgave me. You forgave me."

"We did," Will encouraged, rubbing EJ's back, "And you and Mom are finally working on having a real relationship. I just, I want to have that opportunity too."

EJ nodded slowly, pulling away from William, "This doesn't mean I have to like him. Them. Because I don't."

"I already knew that," Will replied, making a face at EJ and patting him on the arm, "And you don't have to like them. You just have to respect the fact that I do."

EJ gritted his teeth and relented, "Fine. But I still don't have to like it."

Will rolled his eyes, "Can I go back to bed now?"

Before EJ could reply the door slammed open and Neil charged in, gun in his hand, Sonny and Paul hovering outside the door.

"What the hell," Will screamed, hiding behind EJ. "Why are you pointing that?"

"Me," Neil screeched back, "What the hell are you two doing? I heard someone coming down the hall and I saw you being carried out of your room. I thought someone was kidnapping you."

"Stop waving that thing around," EJ demanded. "I needed to talk to William."

"At three in the morning," Neil asked, putting the safety back on the gun, hands shaking a bit but relieved he didn't need to use it.

"Apparently," Will retorted, "Everything's settled now. Let's just go back to bed." Walking towards Sonny and Paul Will jogged back to EJ and hugged him close, "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," EJ waved him off. Putting his head close to William's ear EJ whispered, so no one else would hear, "Thank you."

* * *

Neil left Will off at his bedroom door, holding the gun behind his back, "Um, sorry for this."

"It's OK," Will replied with a slight shrug. "I guess it's kind of sweet you were willing to shoot someone for me." Reaching out to rub Neil's arm Will smiled at him before Sonny put his hands on Will's shoulders and pushed him into his room.

"Say goodnight Will," Sonny insisted, wanting to get back to sleep.

"Goodnight," Will called over his shoulder before Paul shut the door in Neil's face. Flopping onto the bed Will sighed before rolling onto his back, noticing Sonny and Paul weren't following him to bed. "What?"

"Really," Paul asked with his arms crossed. "What the hell was that all about?"

"That was EJ explaining why he's been having a meltdown," Will illuminated, extending his arms out, wanting them back in his bed.

Sonny moved back into his spot and yawned, "So what was so important he had to kidnap you over?"

"Just some self-guilt," Will said, eyes closing, "But he said he'll try to be more understanding about me wanting to be with you guys."

"Really," Paul asked interestedly, wiggling until he was comfortable, pulling Will back into his arms.

"Mhm," Will answered, already falling back asleep. "I get why you think we're weird now though."

"That's nice," Sonny said, head moving against Will's back until he found the perfect spot between his shoulder blades.

Neil put the gun inside one of the drawers in the room he was staying in. He still couldn't believe he almost used it. Shuddering Neil glanced out the window next to the dresser and froze. Outside was a small figure. Moving closer Neil threw open the window but it was gone. '_That can't be a coincidence_.' Feeling freaked out Neil lied down on the bed, mind racing, greatly wishing he was in the bed next door instead of Sonny and Paul.

* * *

Author's note:

EJ's nightmare started out as what he did to Sami before veering off. It's actually really disturbing especially since EJ was taunting Sami all the time about what they did afterward. Definitely different reaction than what Paul's is in this fic.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	34. Chapter 34

Will woke to a light knocking at the door. Face smushed against Paul's arm Will tried to lift himself up only Sonny was clinging to his back dead asleep. Making a loud questioning sound Will hoped whoever was at the door heard him.

Neil, hands closed over his eyes, opened the door slightly and told Will, "You need to get up now if we're going to get to school." _'Don't look, don't look_.'

Yawning widely Will grumbled, "Don't wanna. Too tired."

"Come on," Neil chuckled lightly, "You can't neglect your studies. Halloween is coming up. Then before you know it the semester will be over."

"Fine," Will sighed dramatically. Wiggling and worming his way out of Sonny and Paul's embrace Will sat on the bed stretching. Seeing that Neil had his eyes closed Will stated, "You can open your eyes you know. You aren't going to see anything bad."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Neil mumbled under his breath. Taking his hand off his eyes Neil's heart leapt in his throat seeing Will so rumpled from sleep. His hair was sticking up in places and his face was pale, over his eyebrow there was an indent from where it was pressed against Paul. Trying not to imagine Will wrapped between Sonny and Paul Neil asked quickly, "What do you need to do to get ready?"

"I'm going to hop in the shower. We can get something to eat and leave," Will explained yawning loudly and scratching his stomach, his shirt lifting up slightly.

"I'll be downstairs," Neil blurted out, eyes wide and miserable before walking out the door, slamming it closed. _'Fuck, I am not going to last long doing this_.'

"What's going on," Sonny questioned, voice laced with sleep, having been startled by the door.

"Nothing, go back to sleep," Will replied smiling at Sonny warmly leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Sonny grinned before rolling onto his stomach and going back to sleep.

Will, not wanting to leave bed or Sonny and Paul, frowned before climbing off, grabbing some clothes and going into the bathroom.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen Will paused when he saw EJ sitting with his head in his hands at the island. Neil, leaning against the stove across from the island, shrugged at Will, arms crossed over his chest. Biting his lip Will sat next to EJ and bumped him with his elbow. "Hey," Will said happily, not wanting to bring up EJ's late night freak out.

Lifting his head EJ glanced at Will briefly, noting Will's bright smile, EJ couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Why are you so happy?"

"Just happy that everyone I care about is under one roof," Will admitted giving EJ a pointed look. "Oh and that Neil didn't kill anyone."

EJ, a laugh startled out of him, reached over and smacked Will teasingly on the face, "Uh huh. I'm shocked they managed to keep their hands off of you."

Will lifted his nose in the air, voice light and mocking, "It's not my fault I'm nearly impossible to resist." Snorting loudly at the end of his sentence Will couldn't help but laugh, unable to take himself seriously. Retrieving a bowl and some cereal Will wondered, '_Why are the servants never here to make me breakfast_?'

Neil, openly staring at Will, turned his eyes immediately away from EJ when he detected him looking in his direction.

"I noticed," EJ mused. 'And it's making my life a living hell.' Seeing Kiriakis and Narita ambling into the kitchen EJ closed his eyes and groaned, '_Why the hell did I agree to let them stay here? It's bad enough with just Neil panting after William like a dog chasing a bone do they all three have to be here.'_

Will bounced on his seat excitedly when he saw Sonny and Paul walk into the room. "Hi," he exclaimed with a wide smile before taking a ridiculously large bite of cereal.

"Hey," Sonny said, ignoring EJ and Neil, walking over to Will and kissing his temple.

Paul, still uncertain as to how to act around EJ, squeezed Will's shoulder affectionately.

Will, oblivious to the tension in the room loudly chewed his breakfast, before asking Neil, "You aren't going to eat?"

"I had something before you came downstairs," Neil flashed Will a brief smile before his face became blank, trying not to read anything into Will's concern.

"As touching as that is," EJ butted in, "Do you have it?"

Neil patted his jacket pocket gingerly, the gun felt heavy against his body, as if it was weighing him down.

"Good," EJ decided. '_At least I can count on him protecting William from harm. Now if I could just get William to see the benefits to a relationship with him my life would be much easier. I'm sure he must have some good qualities. Maybe.' _

Paul, unable to stop himself, blurted out, "I don't trust him around Will with a gun. He doesn't know what he's doing."

"Well it's a good thing no one asked your opinion," EJ stated deliberately not caring in the slightest what Narita had to think.

"If he has to use that thing he's going to get Will hurt," Paul argued, his worry over Will overshadowing his fear of EJ.

"I am not going to hurt Will," Neil insisted affronted at Paul's tone. "I would never let anything happen to him over this."

"Right," Sonny interjected with a sneer. "Like we can trust you around Will when you just want him for yourself."

"Oh my god," Neil yelled, arms thrown up in exasperation, "Not this again."

"Everyone can see the way you look at him," Paul gritted out, hands automatically going to Will's shoulders, wanting to pull him away from Neil's line of vision.

"Oh like you're one to talk about hurting William," EJ scoffed glaring at all three of them.

"I'm sorry," Sonny said openly, "But didn't you go behind his back and expose what Paul did to him in front of a giant group of people humiliating him?"

As EJ opened his mouth to reply Will cut them all off, "Will all of you just shut up!" Pushing his bowl away from the counter angrily Will moved towards the door, fed up with all four of them arguing all the time. "I'm sick of this. It isn't a competition. I'm not some prize you get to pull in all different directions until I break apart. I've had enough of that with my parents I don't need it from all of you too." Snatching the backpack he tossed to the floor when he walked inside Will informed them all, "Figure out how to get along because I'm not putting up with this anymore. You all made mistakes and hurt me before. If I'm willing to forgive you than that's all that matters." Will turned around and marched to the door, yelling over his shoulder, "Move it Neil."

* * *

EJ, Paul and Sonny stood on separate sides of the kitchen glowering at each other. Sonny, the most rational of the three, sighed and rubbed the sides of his hands against his face, _'You're doing this for Will. He loves EJ; you can get along for Will. You don't want to make an enemy out of him_.' Taking a deep breath Sonny stated firmly, "I know you don't like us but we all care about Will. For Will's sake we all need to work this out."

"Work what out," EJ asked with a shrug, "I don't like you around my son and I don't trust you to not hurt him again."

"No," Paul interrupted, "You don't like me. Let's be real here, I'm the one you have a problem with. I'm the one that hurt Will the most."

"Actually I don't like either of you but fine," EJ replied. "I despise you for what you did."

"Trust me, I'm well aware," Paul sighed, "But Will is giving me a chance to prove myself. And I'm not going to blow it."

Sonny, putting his hand on Paul's forearm as a sign of support, added, "Will isn't just forgiving us right away. We're working on earning him back." '_Hopefully the coffee gets to him in time today. He looked like he really needed it.'_

"Right," EJ scowled, "Because sending him presents and letters is going to prove you can be trusted."

"How do you know about those," Paul asked suddenly suspicious.

"About the letter," EJ asked with a raised brow, "Because I opened it and never gave it to William." Seeing Paul's outraged face EJ shrugged, "How was I supposed to know it was from you and not some stranger. I'll give it to him eventually."

"Oh my god," Sonny shook his head, "How does Will put up with you?" Turning to Paul Sonny added, "How does Will not see how crazy this is?"

"Excuse me," EJ barked, insulted by their implications.

"I think you know," Paul contended. "You think you're in charge of him. You track his phone. You put him in hotels. You steal him from his bed in the middle of the night. How do you think this is OK?"

Cheek twitching, nostrils flaring, EJ slammed his hands on the countertop, "William is always going to be my responsibility. I am going to be taking care of him for the rest of his life."

"He's not," Sonny insisted. "You can't make every decision for him. He's not going to let you."

"You just want William for yourselves," EJ smirked. "You can't stand when he follows my directions instead of your own."

"I'm pretty sure it's the other way around," Paul snorted shaking his head at EJ.

"How many times do I have to tell you," EJ gritted his teeth, fists clenched, "What I feel for William is not sexual. I want to protect him. You want to own him."

"You don't even see it, do you," Sonny asked absolutely amazed. "You literally carried him over your shoulder out of our bed because you wanted to talk to him. How do you not see how that looks?"

"I don't care how it looks," EJ said plainly. "I know and William know how it is. And it's none of your business what we do."

"It is when you're trying to keep him away from us," Paul commented. "Why can't you just let him make his own decisions?"

"Because you're going to hurt him, again," EJ yelled.

"No I'm not," Paul screamed back, face red. "I'm never going to hurt him again." Now that he started Paul wasn't able to stop. "I will regret what I did every day for the rest of my life. I will remember the look on his face when I told him what I did forever. You don't know how badly I regret ever hurting him."

Sonny, alarmed by the intensity in Paul's voice, couldn't help taking a step back and really listening.

EJ, worked up too, "No, I don't know. I don't know how you could take that naively stupid little boy and do what you did."

"Don't call him that," Paul fumed. "It's not his fault." Looking at his feet, breathing heavily, Paul continued, "I could do it because I thought I would never get another chance. Because I wanted him and he wanted me too. He was trashed and I didn't stop to think if he knew what he was doing. But that was before. I would never do anything he didn't want now."

Sonny put his hand on Paul's lower back and swallowed heavily. '_He does regret what he did. He is sorry.' _

EJ didn't want to admit it but he understood. He couldn't imagine doing what he did to Samantha now. Forcing _her to be with him. 'Is it really so hard to imagine that he's sorry?_' EJ wasn't so blinded by hatred that he couldn't see the look Narita gets in his eyes when he looks at William. The look in his eyes right now. _'Maybe he's telling the truth_,' EJ mused, '_But I still don't like him_.'

"I will do whatever I can for however long I need to for Will to forgive me," Paul promised, tears of frustration in his eyes. "Even if it means doing this with you for the rest of my life."

EJ, looking Paul straight in the eyes, teeth clenched, nodded slowly.

* * *

Will stomped down the sidewalk ignoring Neil. '_Stupid idiots_,' Will thought meanly.

"Look I'm sorry," Neil said, hating the pinched look on Will's face, "I know you hate us all arguing over you. It's just, god, we just all care about you and don't know how to get along."

"Well you better all work it out," Will pouted, "Because I am so sick of this." Turning to look at Neil Will bit his lip, feeling bad, slowing his pace Will told Neil, "Look, I know this is hard on you and I'm sorry. You didn't ask to be involved in this."

"It's weird," Neil admitted, "That's for damn sure. But I'm not backing out. I'm going to watch out for you." _'Even if it hurts to be around you now.'_

"I hate this," Will whispered, arms wrapping around himself, "Everyone is arguing. The whole town knows what happened between Sonny, Paul and me, well mostly. And now this whole creepy picture thing. I just wish things would go back to normal."

Neil, wrapping his arm around Will's neck, wanting to comfort Will, asked, "And what was the last normal thing in your life?"

"Going on a date with you," Will shrugged, shrinking away from Neil's hold, knowing Sonny and Paul wouldn't appreciate it.

"Yeah," Neil exhaled bitterly, "If I wasn't such an asshole that night none of this would be happening."

"I could have said no to all the shots," Will said, not wanting Neil to feel responsible for everything, "I thought I needed them because I was so nervous."

"You were nervous," Neil laughed, "About what?"

"It was my first date with a guy and you were really cute," Will replied with a slight blush.

Neil smiled sadly, "Would we have worked out if you weren't with Sonny and Paul?"

"I don't know," Will whispered uncomfortably. "Maybe. But I am with them and that's not going to change," Will stated decisively, not wanting to give Neil the wrong idea.

"Yeah, I know," Neil said with a frown. Glad to be near Will's lecture hall already, wanting to be away from Will so he could sulk in private, Neil noticed almost every student stopped to stare at Will when he walked by. '_Oh god, what now?_'

Will's eyes swept back and forth across the campus unnerved by the eyes following him. Neck tingling and a chill sweeping across his body Will was certain the boy with the dark eyes was nearby. Grabbing Neil's hand Will stopped, "Neil, I think he's here."

"Where," Neil demanded, turning around, gripping Will's hand firmly. "Where, Will?"

"I-I don't know," Will cried, moving closer to Neil, practically hiding behind him. "I can feel him. It's different when he stares."

"OK," Neil said, trying not to panic, encouraging Will to walk, "Let's go. Inside, right now."

"What are they all looking at," Will questioned. "Why are they looking at me like that?"

"Just get inside," Neil hushed, dragging Will by the hand into the chemistry building. Neil tried to think about what he should do. '_Will can't be here. This was stupid. He never should have come.' _

"Neil," Will let go of Neil's hand, walking over to a poster hanging on the bulletin board just inside the building. Ripping the paper down Will rounded on Neil, shoving it in his face, "Look at this!"

Neil took the paper out of Will's hands and felt his stomach drop. '_Oh my god_.' There was a collage of photos featuring Will, EJ, Sonny, Paul and Neil all taken from the night before. The first was EJ holding Will over his shoulder, seconds away from throwing him on the bed. The next showed Will holding EJ in his arms. The last featured Neil pointing a gun at Will and EJ with Sonny and Paul standing in the background. The word SLUT branded over the collage. "Fuck," Neil screamed.

"Neil," Will said desolately, pointing down the hall, the same picture taped to the wall every few feet.

Neil yanked his phone out of his back pocket and dialed the first number he could think of, "Fuck, Chad, Will needs you."

* * *

Sitting in awkward silence, eating quietly, Sonny didn't think anything could get any more uncomfortable until Sami walked in with all three of Will's siblings.

Johnny walked over to EJ and sat on his lap, "Daddy, why are all these boys staying with us?"

"They're friends of William's," EJ said simply.

"Oh," Johnny said slowly, waiting for his mother to make him breakfast, "Will has a lot of boyfriends."

Snorting EJ stood up, placing Johnny on the stool, "Yeah I noticed that too."

"EJ," Sami said warningly from the fridge, getting out the milk for their cereal.

Raising his hands up EJ said, "I didn't say anything."

Allie, looking up at Paul, asked quickly, "Are you the reason Will never has time to babysit us anymore?"

Eyes wide, not knowing how to handle children, Paul stuttered, "Uh, I guess."

"What exactly are they doing here still anyway," Sami demanded, placing breakfast in front of the kids. "I know Will left earlier. "

"We were discussing some things," EJ said simply, giving Samantha a meaningful look. "We've come to an understanding. " EJ glared menacingly at Paul before giving Samantha a fake smile.

Sami, looking incredulous, put her hands on her hips, "Oh really?" '_You're supposed to be scaring Paul off and keeping Will with Sonny.' _

"We're trying," Sonny said quietly, knowing that Sami liked him better. '_Getting both EJ and Sami on our side would really help Will out. He's so stressed out. This will be good for him_.' "Um, Sami, do you think we could talk to you?"

Sami, eyebrow raised, said, "Fine." Flouncing out of the room Sami merely expected them to follow.

Paul, nervous, followed behind Sonny into the front room. Shuffling his feet anxiously Paul tried to calm himself down. '_Just be honest and let Sonny do the talking.'_

Sami, not wanting to beat around the bush, crossed her arms and asked Paul, "Are you going to rape my son again?"

Paul, coughing, practically choking on his own spit, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Sami jeered looking at him expectantly.

"Sami," Sonny said calmly, "Paul didn't rape Will."

"Then what would you call it," Sami asked mockingly.

"I touched him when he was drunk and asleep. I didn't force anything on him or in him. I just took advantage," Paul rushed out, '_I didn't rape him. I didn't_.'

Sami, a bit confused, "What?"

Realizing Sami might not actually know the details Sonny glanced at Paul quickly before saying, "Will was drunk and Paul got him off. They tried out a blowjob but Will fell asleep so Paul rubbed himself against Will." Closing his eyes, Sonny tried not to picture it. '_Well, I've come a long way if I'm the one defending Paul_.'

Eyebrows crinkling Sami, unsure what to think now, shook her head, "Well you still didn't let him choose. You took that away from him."

"I did. I know I did," Paul informed her, "And that will never happen again. Ever." Deciding to be honest Paul added, "I even read a book about it. I got it for Will but I'm certain he'd just be angry about it. I want to make sure it never happens again. That Will knows he can say no. That he trusts me to listen."

Sami, perfectly still, processing what Paul was telling her, didn't know if she believed Paul but she appreciated what he had to say. '_It sounds nice but will he follow through_?' Recalling what she talked to EJ about before Sami relented a tiny bit. '_If I could forgive EJ and fall in love with him than maybe Will could forgive Paul. But I still don't like him_.'

"Fine," Sami stated. Looking at her watch Sami cursed, "I have to get the kids to school. Johnny, Allie, Sydney get out here!"

Sonny, cringing at Sami's screeching, smiled at Paul, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

EJ, walking into the room with the kids trailing behind him, began talking to Samantha when the bell rang. Escorting the children and Samantha to the door EJ opened it and said, "No," before slamming the door in Lucas Horton's face.

* * *

Chad posed with Gabi in his arms, trying to look serious and sexy when all he felt was ridiculous.

"Chad," Kate said sternly, standing behind the cameraman, "You aren't focusing. You need to sell the brand and all you're doing right now is making everyone feel uncomfortable."

Lifting his hands to his hair, remembering how much product was in it and how long it took to the hairstylist to do, knowing he couldn't ruin it, Chad clenched his hands into fists, frustrated. Blowing out air Chad groaned, "I know. I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind."

"Let's take a break," the cameraman suggested, ogling Gabi out of the corner of his eye.

Chad, sprinted away from the set, Gabi hot on his heels. "Chad," Gabi yelled, running to catch up to him, "Chad, wait up." Grabbing his arm and stopping him in his tracks, "What's wrong?"

Shaking his head Chad began to pace, "It's Will." _'I just don't even know what to do about him anymore. Everything has gotten so out of control since the article came out. And it's all my fault. I just wanted Paul to be humiliated, not Will. I can't believe I did this_.'

"What about Will," Kate demanded walking up to them. "Chad, what is going on with my grandson?"

"What isn't," Chad yelled out. "EJ called me yesterday and said there's some psychopath stalking him and sending him threatening videos."

"What," Kate asked, eyes widened and face contorted in anger, "Why didn't anyone let me know?"

"It just happened," Chad retorted, "Everything has been happening so fast that it's hard to keep up." '_Why did I go to that stupid editor?_'

Gabi, reaching out to rub Chad's arm, confused, "I didn't think you and Will were this close that you're so concerned about him."

"Will and I have been through a lot," Chad confessed, "And it's my fault this article got so out of control." Closing his eyes tightly, Chad looked at Kate, knowing he could tell her what was really bothering him, "And EJ has teamed up with Victor and I don't trust it. I just know that Victor's waiting for the perfect moment to screw EJ over."

"Of course he is," Katie agreed, '_I would know that best about him._' "Victor likes to act like he's so sanctimonious when really he's just a selfish bastard."

"He claims that he's fond of Will but I know he's just doing this for Sonny," Chad added, face frowning, still upset with Sonny.

"Cares for Will," Kate snorted, shaking her head, hair fanning around her face, "No. He doesn't care for anyone but his family. The second he gets the opportunity he will betray EJ and Will."

"So what do we do to stop it," Chad questioned, prepared to do anything he had to make things right with Will. Before Kate could answer Chad's phone began to ring, seeing it was Neil Chad considered ignoring him before he recalled EJ saying something about Neil following Will all day, "What?" Mouth opening, air rushing in and out rapidly, "What do you mean? No just shut up and tell me. You aren't making any sense-stop interrupting-just tell me where you are!"

"Chad, what is it," Kate asked insistently, "Is it Will?"

Ignoring everyone Chad ran down the hall and out the door, unconcerned that he was still in his wardrobe, yelling behind him, "Will needs me. Let's go."

* * *

Neil sat Will down on a bench inside the Chemistry building, hovering so no one could see him. '_Fuck, fuck, fuck_.'

"He was watching us last night," Will said quietly, "He could see us."

"Stop thinking about this, Will," Neil ordered, hating the bleak look in Will's eyes. Needing to distract Will Neil asked desperately, "Tell me, um, tell me about Sonny and Paul. Who did you kiss first?"

"He can still see me," Will whispered rocking back and forth. "He can see me now. I can feel it."

"No, stop that," Neil begged, bending over and grabbing Will's face, "Now tell me who you kissed first."

"It was Sonny," Will admitted, '_Well the time I can remember_.' "Paul told him to kiss me."

"Right," Neil stated, '_You're doing this for Will. You can deal with this_.' "Who did, who um, who did you sleep with first?"

"Sonny," Will said again. "I was lying in Paul's lap as Sonny took me." Relaxing a bit, mind focusing on something else, "Then it was Paul's turn and he pushed me on my shoulders and-"

"OK, that's enough," Neil's face scrunched together, _'Stop picturing it. Stop it_.'

"Sorry," Will replied, remembering how hard that must have been for Neil to hear. "Um, you know, I didn't think you actually liked me that much. I thought you just wanted me for sex."

"Yeah," Neil acknowledged, "I did too. Guess not." Chuckling darkly Neil smiled bitterly at Will, "Hindsight, huh?"

Will was saved from answering when Chad burst into the building, immediately shoving Neil to the side, and kneeling down, taking Will into his arms. Giving Will a hug Chad placed his hands on Will's cheeks and looked into his eyes, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," Will said unstably. "I just, I'm really freaked out right now."

"That's understandable," Chad nodded. "I'm going to take you home OK. Neil and I. And while we do that Gabi and Kate are going to track down all the pictures, alright?"

Looking over Chad's shoulder Will noticed his grandma and Gabi standing in the background uncertainly. "Oh, hi," Will said, sinking his forehead against Chad's collarbone, embarrassed that even more people will see how humiliated he's been.

"Hi sweetheart," Kate smiled at Will, trying to show him that she didn't care about the pictures. That he could sleep with anyone or everyone and she would still love him.

"Hey," Gabi said with a lopsided smile, watching the way Will clung to Chad, unsure what to think.

"Thanks for doing this," Chad told them both, "But I need to get him home. Come on little buddy."

Neil, following behind, murmured to Chad, "Keep your eyes peeled for a scrawny creep with dark hair. Will said he can feel him watching."

Nodding, disturbed, Chad moved Will to his side, arm wrapped around his arms. Noting Neil was on Will's other side Chad teased Will, "So, you must be used to this. Being in the middle of two guys."

Rolling his eyes Will elbowed Chad, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, joke all you want."

"I'm just saying," Chad joked, barely able to hold in his laughter, "I'm sure you've dreamed about this, wrote about it in your diary, wished on stars, to have me holding you so closely."

"Ha," Will blurted out, "You wish. I'm attracted to boys with substance not skin and bones like you. Being held by you is like having two sticks jabbing at me. "

"Psh," Chad dismissed easily, "You know you've always wanted me. You have to have two boys to distract you from the pain of never having me."

"Right," Will laughed, "That must be it."

Neil was glad to see Will distracted and laughing while he played look out as they made the short trip to Chad's car. '_Where are you, you little asshole_?'

Chad, unlocking his car, opened the backseat for Will, "You know I'll always be the one that got away."

Will giggled while he buckled up before looking at Chad oddly, "What in the world are you wearing?"

Shutting the door instead of answering Chad got in the front seat motioning for Neil to get inside.

As Chad reversed out of the parking spot and began to drive away Will put his hand against the window and panicked, "Neil, he's right there! Chad, stop!"

Slamming on the breaks Chad turned his head to the left and saw a bony dude with limp dark hair standing in the middle of a sidewalk staring inside the car. Chad, unbuckling quickly, turning his head to put the car in park, opened the door. Stepping outside Chad paused, the guy was gone.

* * *

Sami opened the front door with a grunt, "Sorry about that," she told Lucas before shoving him aside and dashing to the car, three children hurrying after her.

"Hi Daddy," Allie shouted when she ran past.

Lucas, stepping inside the Dimera Mansion, stopped short when he saw Sonny and Paul standing near EJ. "You have got to be kidding me," Lucas stated disbelieving.

"I don't have time for you," EJ said dismissively. "No one cares what you have to say so just save us all the trouble and leave."

"No," Lucas said fussily, voice almost whining. "No, I want you to stay the hell away from Will."

Giving Lucas a disbelieving look EJ crossed his arms and smirked, "No."

Paul and Sonny watched EJ and Lucas as if they were at a tennis match, eyes bouncing back and forth.

"He's my son," Lucas insisted. "And you're a terrible influence. This whole thing has escalated because of your brother. I don't trust you to handle this either. Especially if you're involving Victor."

"This whole thing would be dealt with if people who are not involved stayed out of my way," EJ said simply. "And William chooses to listen to me. It's not my fault he prefers me over you."

Paul, rolling his eyes, '_Who doesn't have a problem with EJ, damn_,' stepped in between them when he saw Lucas take a step towards EJ, "Knock it off. Will is going to be pissed if he finds out about this."

"Shut up," Lucas scorned, "What the hell are you even doing here?"

"Stop it," Sonny yelled, "Paul is right. EJ, you know how upset Will is going to be." Rounding on Lucas Sonny added, "And we're here because Will invited us."

"Fine," EJ accepted, "But only because William doesn't need any more stress right now."

"That's for damn sure," Chad butted in, Will wrapped under his arms, Neil bringing up the rear.

"Hey," Sonny said completely concerned, "Why aren't you in class?"

"This is why," Neil answered, pulling the picture he kept out of his pocket and handing it over. "He posted them all over campus."

Paul, looking over Sonny's shoulder, gasped when he saw the collection of pictures, "Oh my god." Immediately going over to Will, practically ripping him from Chad's arms, Paul held Will tightly, "Are you OK?"

EJ, growling at the paper, immediately pulled out his phone, "Get over here. I need the security on the mansion fortified." EJ paced backwards and forwards needing to concentrate. '_How is this idiot getting so close to William? And why? What am I missing?" _

"I'm fine," Will finally said, pulling away from Paul and turning to look at Sonny. "It just freaked me out, especially when I saw him."

"You saw him," EJ demanded staring at Neil for answers, "What happened?"

"We were in the car and starting to drive away," Neil responded. "He was just glaring at the car."

"It was creepy as hell," Chad interjected. "I tried to get out of the car and confront him but by the time I did he had disappeared. He just vanished without a trace."

Sonny, gripping Will's hand tightly, addressed EJ, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't-I don't know," EJ growled, frustrated that these things kept happening. "He's obviously following William. We'll have to find someplace for him to stay that he won't be able to find him." Turning to Neil EJ eyed him appraisingly, "Where do you live?"

"No," Sonny, Paul and Chad fervidly responded at the same time.

Neil huffed, "In a dorm. That won't work." _'And fuck all of you_,' Neil thought moodily.

Lucas, holding onto the collage, studied the pictures, face twisted in disgust. _'What the hell has been going on in my son's life?_' Observing everyone in the room Lucas shook his head, _'I have to get my son away from these people. Somehow, someway_.'

"Why can't I just go back to the apartment," Will asked hating that this was happening. Hating that his life just couldn't be normal. '_I just want to spend time with my boyfriends and not have to worry about any of this.'_

"Obviously Will isn't going to be safe by himself," Sonny interposed. "That idiot has been able to follow him everywhere."

"I know," EJ agreed, "Now to decide where to put him."

"I want to stay with Paul and Sonny," Will stated decisively, holding onto Paul's arm and Sonny's hand. Before EJ could argue Will declared, "No, I'm not giving in this time. I feel safest with them and that's where I want to stay."

"William," EJ began closing his eyes and sighing, scratching his eyebrow. Pausing to look at William's face, the determined tilt to his chin, the way he clung to Narita and Kiriakis. Meeting Narita's eyes first and then Kiriakis's EJ covered his face with his hand, "Fine."

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry for the screwed up posting time. I didn't get home from work until very late last night and I was too exhausted to even open my laptop. I may or may not have another update tonight. If not it will be posted tomorrow and everything will go back to normal.

This chapter was giving me a lot of problems. It just wasn't doing what I wanted.

Please review. It really is helpful getting feedback.


	35. Chapter 35

Will sat in Sonny's office at Common Grounds practically going stir crazy. _'I can only stay in here for so long_.' Will was spinning himself around in the desk chair, bored. '_I need a break from studying_.' At EJ's insistence Will called the university and explained about his situation. Embarrassed that they already knew all about it Will was at least glad there wasn't any hassle when he requested some time off. His professors all agreed that as long as he turned in his assignments and didn't miss any tests he didn't have to come in for at least a week. While Will was relieved he also couldn't help but be frustrated. '_This doesn't happen to normal people_.'

When EJ let Will finally leave the mansion earlier in the day Will didn't realize he was going to be stuck in an office all day. Sonny and Paul both agreed that Paul shouldn't be seen in public with Will for at least a few days. Paul didn't want to make Will even more of a target especially since the person following Will around appeared to be motivated by Paul. Will agreed to go with Sonny to Common Grounds because he thought it meant he would get to see Sonny all day. But every time Will tried to sneak out and to a table Sonny chased him back to the office. Sending a text to Sonny Will twirled around again in the chair wishing he was doing anything else.

**Can I come out of my cage yet?**

* * *

Sonny wiped his forehead with the back of his hand buzzing around behind the counter. It was busier this afternoon than he anticipated. Feeling his phone go off in his back pocket Sonny grabbed the phone quickly reading the message with a smile. He didn't want to keep Will in the back but Sonny already had to deal with nosy customers asking about the latest set of pictures. Sonny refused to let Will anywhere near that right now. Responding to Will's text Sonny went back to work.

**I thought caged birds didn't sing?**

Wiping his hands on his apron Sonny walked up to the cash register, ready to take the next order, "What can I get you?"

"Cappuccino," came the meek response. "Are you Sonny Kiriakis?"

"Yep," Sonny said easily, handing the cup off to Lauren to make. Hoping someone wasn't going to bring up the pictures again. Taking the offered cash Sonny placed it in the drawer before beginning to count out the change.

"I was really sorry to hear about what happened," the guy said calmly, voice light.

"Uh huh," Sonny stated, biting the side of his cheek, '_Don't yell at customers, Kiriakis. Don't._'

"You and Paul deserved better," the boy whispered.

Sonny, disturbed, looked into the guy's eyes as he extended his hand to give him his change. Dark, limp hair hung over the boy's pale forehead almost covering his gloomy nearly black eyes. "Here," Sonny replied practically throwing the change in the guy's hands, fingers twitching to reach his phone. '_This is the guy. It has to be_.' Clearing his throat Sonny, trying to be nonchalant, "Why, um, why do you say that?"

"Because I always liked you two together," the boy said wistfully. "You never needed someone like _that_ coming in and ruining your relationship."

"Thanks," Sonny replied, trying not to react, taking the proffered drink from Lauren and sliding it over the counter. Holding his breath Sonny reached for his phone, unlocking it and lifting it up slightly before snapping a photo quickly. "I hope you come in again."

"You might see me around," the boy blinked, eyes blank, before picking up his drink and leaving the shop.

Wasting no time Sonny sent the picture to EJ. '_Should I have tried to stop him_?' "Lauren, I'll be right back." Not listening for a response Sonny ran to his office, throwing open the door, heart pounding when he saw Will safe and sound.

"Sonny," Will squealed, falling out of the chair, scrambling to get up. "Why would you do that?"

Ignoring Will's question Sonny sank to his knees on the floor and wrapping his arms around Will tightly, hiding his face in Will's neck.

"Sonny," Will asked concerned and confused. "What's going on?"

"He was in here Will," Sonny admitted pulling back and looking at Will's face. "It had to be." Opening the picture he took Sonny showed it to Will.

Shrinking away from the phone Will said, "Yeah, that's him." Clinging to Sonny Will asked, "What did he do? What did he say?"

Licking his lips Sonny explained, "He basically said that he liked me with Paul. You and Chad were right he was creepy."

"What else happened," Will questioned, leaning away from Sonny. "What did you do?"

"He said that Paul and I deserved better than you. Better than you," Sonny scoffed. "What the hell is better than you? And I took a picture and sent it to EJ. I mean, what could I do?"

"No," Will insisted, "No, I'm glad you didn't do anything. I don't want him going after you too." Standing up and pulling Sonny with him Will bit his lip, "How dangerous do you think this guy is? I mean, he hasn't really done anything violent. He's just embarrassed me. Do you think he'd want to hurt me? And why is he only concerned with me and not you? I just, I don't understand this."

Sonny sat on the desk chair, pulling Will to sit on his lap, rubbing his hand over Will's back, "I don't know, babe. I hope he wouldn't physically hurt you but I wouldn't rule it out. Just, the look in his eyes when he talked about you," Sonny shivered, "I just don't understand how anyone could look like that."

Remembering what it felt like to have that gaze on him Will leaned against Sonny's chest and closed his eyes.

"I don't know why he doesn't have a problem with me either," Sonny continued, remembering what Paul said when he met the guy, "Didn't he say he had season tickets? Maybe he saw me with Paul before."

"But why is he here now," Will wondered, "He couldn't have followed you or else he would have been seen before this. Did he come because of the article?"

"I wish I had answers Will," Sonny shook his head sadly, "But I don't. We're just going to have to wait for EJ to figure out what to do. And keep him away from you."

"Can we go soon," Will asked, turning puppy dog eyes on Sonny, batting his lashes, "I don't want to be here anymore."

"Yeah, me either," Sonny disclosed.

"Hey," Will said, smacking Sonny's shoulder to get his attention, "Um, I'm sorry that I kind of demanded to stay with you. I didn't even think if you were ready to be with Paul last night or go home today. I'm really sorry I keep making things all about me."

"Hey, no don't do that," Sonny replied, touching Will's cheek, "If I wasn't ready I would have said something. And you aren't making everything about you. Paul and I want to help protect you. You've got so many people on your side I'm just glad that you want to be with me."

Will smiled at Sonny before leaning forward and capturing his lips, left hand holding the back of Sonny's neck.

"Mmm," Sonny moaned before pulling away, chuckling at Will's wounded sound. "I still need to do a few things up front and then we can go home."

"No, kissing now," Will complained, "I'm bored in here."

"We'll kiss as much as you want later," Sonny shook his head, tapping Will's thigh Sonny encouraged him to get up, "Besides you're crushing my legs."

Taking on an affronted expression Will stood up and laughed, "You calling me fat?"

"Nope," Sonny teased, "Just nice and solid." Sonny groped Will's butt playfully before walking out the door with Will's cackling echoing in his ears.

* * *

Kate sat down across from Adrienne and Sami with a determined expression on her face. "Now, I called you both here because I know you know what's going to be done about Will. Whatever it is, I want in."

Sami, glaring at one of the people she hated most in the world, "No, sorry I can't do that."

Taking a deep breath, trying not to lose her temper, Kate continued, "As much as I despise your very existence I love Will. And I don't want anything else happening to him." Kate knew all too well the pain of your sexual endeavors being broadcasted for the world to see. '_Sami should know too_.'

"We have got it covered," Sami told her with a fake smile, blonde hair tossed over her shoulder. "But thanks."

Adrienne, not wanting to get between Sami and Kate, but also sensing that they might need Kate's assistance, cleared her throat, "Well, Sami maybe she could help us with one thing." Taking Sami's hand and squeezing Adrienne said, "You know, about making Sonny and Will realize the truth about Paul."

Sami, eyes narrowed, clamped her lips shut, '_Ugh, but I hate Kate_.'

"What is this," Kate questioned, "What are you talking about?"

"Sami and I want Sonny and Will to see that they don't need Paul," Adrienne explained slowly.

Nodding her head understandingly Kate answered, "I could definitely help with that."

"Oh really," Sami scoffed, eyebrow arched, "And how could you do that?"

"Well," Kate said with an eye roll, "I know that Will loves spending time at the park. That and he thrives off of positive attention. We need to combine the two and make it seem like Sonny planned something elaborate to show Will how he feels about him."

"That's good," Adrienne encouraged, "But how would we do that? If we sent them to the park then who knows who would see them."

"Neil," Sami stated, shrugging when they both looked at her, "EJ made him Will's unofficial bodyguard. Wherever Will goes he goes. He can be the lookout."

"Right," Adrienne said, '_I will never understand that family_.' "You two try not to kill each other while I pop into the restroom."

Watching Adrienne walk into the bathroom Kate leaned towards Sami, voice hushed, "OK, now that she's gone, you have to convince EJ to get rid of Victor."

"Why," Sami asked suspiciously. "He seemed pretty genuine about offering his help."

"I know you aren't this stupid," Kate said plainly, "It's Victor. He hates EJ. He hates you. And he hates me. Trust me, if he hasn't already he will find a way to ruin this."

"Fine," Sami whispered harshly. "But you better stay out of it. Don't you dare do anything to make this worse."

Scoffing Kate replied, "You think I'm going to be the one to make everything worse? Please, that has Sami Brady written all over it."

"Oh shut up," Sami hissed, fingernails digging into her palms.

When Adrienne returned it was to see Sami and Kate sitting across from each other, arms crossed, one foot from each tapping against the floor, glaring daggers at each other. '_What am I getting myself into_?'

* * *

EJ slumped against his desk chair looking at Chad laying his head on the desk sitting across from him. "What are we missing," EJ growled, tie loosened around his neck. He thought he was going to get some actual work done at Dimera Enterprises but when he got the picture from Kiriakis he and Chad had been pouring over any lead they could get.

"The guy didn't show up until after the article came out," Chad said, repeating the information they had been going over for hours. "We can't find his name. No one in town seems to know who he is. He wasn't on any commercial flights because we looked at all the security footage. He isn't staying in any hotels. It's like he just popped up out of no where."

EJ rubbed his temples, headache forming behind his eyes, "That's impossible."

"So what," Chad asked, talking out loud just as much to himself as well as EJ, "A psycho fan just appeared and is going out of his way to only stalk Will. I mean, going after Paul that I could understand. But Will? Why go after a person you don't even know?"

EJ, hands dropping to his lap, blinked wildly. "That bastard," EJ snarled reaching out for his phone. "How dare he?"

Lifting his head up Chad questioned, "Uh, you going to tell me what's going on?"

"How the hell could you do this to William," EJ barked into the phone, face growing red, veins in his neck bulging. '_I should have known. I should have fucking known. If this was happening to anyone other than William I would have figured it out sooner.' _

"What are you blithering on about," Victor gruffly remarked not accustomed to being spoken to that way.

"You insisted that you would take care of everything," EJ fumed, nostrils flaring, fists clenched on the top of the desk. "I don't know why I expected you to live up to your word."

"If you aren't going to make any sense I'm not going to listen to this," Victor commented angrily.

"With William! I know that this is your fault," EJ screamed over the line. "You were supposed to hire someone to go after Narita!"

Rolling his eyes Victor said arguably, "I did. I found the perfect candidate."

"No," EJ maintained, "You hired a psychopath who is stalking my son and ruining his life. This is not about Narita anymore."

"What do you mean," Victor asked, startled, _'I haven't heard about this_.'

"I thought you knew everything," EJ mocked. "How do you not know what your little pet has been up to?"

Eyes narrowing, exhaling deeply from his nose Victor assured EJ, "There's nothing to worry about. I told you it would be more believable if they made their presence known. Now it will be realistic when something tragic happens to Paul."

"If anything happens to William so help me god I will do everything within my power to make sure you pay," EJ promised, voice deathly still.

"I have everything under control," Victor vowed. "Don't do anything drastic that you will regret." Victor hung up suddenly. '_What the hell is that boy been doing_?'

EJ placed the phone back on his desk absolutely incensed.

"EJ, what the fuck was that," Chad demanded, finger pointing at EJ accusingly. "What was that?"

"It seems my plans with Victor have been derailed," EJ stated face contorted in anger.

"I told you this was a horrible idea," Chad yelled. "I knew he wouldn't take care of Will."

"Shut up," EJ shouted. "And you're one to talk about making deals with a Kiriakis."

"That's different," Chad reasoned. "This is serious. Is he the reason Will is being stalked?"

"Yes," EJ admitted reluctantly, hating to admit that Victor got the better of him this time. "He was supposed to get someone to bother Paul though not William."

"Why would you even think that was a good idea," Chad threw his hands up in the air.

"It's going to be fine," EJ tried to convince Chad, "The stalker is just setting a precedent before going after Paul. It will be fine. It's going to be fine." '_Am I trying to convince Chad or myself?' _

"You need to call this off," Chad insisted. "This is only going to end with Will getting hurt. This stalker isn't fake, OK? You didn't see the way he looked at Will. This is real."

"He was hired to be a crazed fan," EJ shook his head, "I should have remembered. This was my idea. If I wasn't so blinded by everything I would have known better. I'll still do all I can to keep William out of it but everything is fine." '_It has to be._'

"This is insane," Chad blurted out. "Are you even listening to yourself? Since when do we trust a Kiriakis to take care of our own?"

"I know what I'm doing," EJ said menacingly. "Victor knows what will happen if William is hurt in the crossfire."

"And what is that," Chad questioned looking at EJ incredulously.

"That I'll hurt Jackson Kiriakis in retaliation," EJ guaranteed.

Chad extremely serious, "You have to put an end to this. What Paul did was terrible but if I've learned anything from the article it's that you cannot let your anger get the better of you. It blinded me and look what I did. If you let someone go after Paul Will is either going to be hurt physically or emotionally. You can't do this EJ."

EJ, conflicted, crossed his arms, "There's no going back now." Hiding behind a confident façade EJ couldn't help but pray he was doing the right thing.

* * *

Will, head down, hoodie pulled up, high tailed it to the car idling in the back of Common Grounds. Opening the door Will slid across the leather seat to make room for Sonny. Leaning across the middle console Will smiled, "Hi, Neil!"

"Hey," Neil grunted from the backseat. "Where are we going?" Seeing Will grab Sonny's hand out of the reflection in the rear view mirror Neil averted his eyes. _'Please don't be a long trip._'

"Just to Sonny and Paul's apartment," Will chirped glad to be out of Sonny's office. "Thanks for coming to get us."

"It's my job," Neil shrugged, pulling out into traffic. "I should have been with you all day."

"Well you have to go to class too," Will said sensibly. "Besides Sonny locked me in his office. It would have just been you and me in there."

'_I'm sure he'd hate that_,' Sonny thought sarcastically. "So, Neil," Sonny started, "What exactly does this body guard thing entail?"

"EJ wants me to escort Will out in public," Neil tried to recall everything EJ yelled at him. "Make sure he's never completely alone. I might stay outside of your apartment for a while and ensure no one comes around."

"It's really nice of you to do this, you know," Will added. "You don't have to."

"Trust me, Will," Neil moaned, "I do." '_Even if we won't ever be anything again I have to at least do this for you.' _

Sonny, hearing the desperation in Neil's voice, couldn't help but feel sorry for him. '_This is probably a lot harder on him than I realized_.' "Um, Neil," Sonny started, "I, um, just, you know, thank you. For watching out for Will."

"You're welcome," Neil said seriously.

Neil pulled into a parking spot with a clear view of Paul and Sonny's apartment. "Let's go," Neil said firmly, frantic to get them inside and away from him.

Sonny guided Will to the front door with Neil trailing behind them. '_OK, you are ready to be back here. You're working on forgiving Paul. This is going to be fine_,' Sonny thought before unlocking the door and stepping inside.

Will, paused mid-step, before biting the side of his lip and turning around to face Neil. Telling Sonny over his shoulder, "I'll be right in." Looking into Neil's eyes Will reached out to grab his forearm, "Thank you, Neil. I know that this is really awful for you, me being here. I just want you to know that I appreciate it."

"I know," Neil told him, stepping away from Will's touch. "I want to do it. Even if I didn't I owe it to you."

"Well," Will said considering it, "I still can't thank you enough." Will moved toward Neil and hugged him quickly. "Thank you," he whispered.

Neil closed his eyes, arms holding onto Will for a few seconds, before he opened them and moved away. Catching Paul and Sonny watching them from the doorway Neil encouraged Will to go inside, "They're waiting for you." Neil, making sure there was nothing or no one nearby, walked quickly to the car and slamming the door closed. '_You just want him to be happy. As long as he's happy_.'

Will shut the door behind him before catching Sonny and Paul's eyes, "Sorry if that made you mad. But I just feel bad for him."

"It's OK," Sonny assured Will with a small smile. "We trust you."

"Yeah," Paul nodded. "Besides we both know what it's like to want you so badly but not being able to have you."

"I know," Will sighed. "But it's just, I feel guilty about Neil."

"What do you mean," Sonny asked head tilting to the side, face showing his confusion.

Will moved further inside before throwing himself face down on the bed. "I didn't agree to go on a date with Neil because he was the only guy available. I mean, you remember that night, when you took me to the party and wouldn't let me drink?"

"And you did anyway and got really drunk," Paul laughed. "The night you first met Neil?"

Will swallowed, knowing they probably wouldn't like this, "When your friends were talking about him and he walked over I knew he was coming for me. The way he looked at me, I just knew. And I was excited. I didn't kiss him just because he was there and I was drunk. I thought he was really cute. Later, when he found me again and asked me out I just, I said yes because I liked him. I knew I didn't stand a chance with either of you and I wanted to move on. With Neil."

"And you feel guilty because you started seeing us even though you were kind of with Neil," Sonny finished, sitting next to Will on the bed. He wasn't thrilled to hear that Will actually liked Neil and wanted to kiss him but he understood.

Will nodded. "I mean, I liked him enough. But when I kissed him when I wasn't drunk it didn't give me butterflies. It was nice and it felt better than kissing a girl but it's not like when either of you kiss me."

Paul, gingerly planting his hands on Will's lower back, rubbing slightly, "It's not your fault you didn't like him. You don't have to like every person that likes you."

"It's just hard to see him all the time," Will said slowly, relaxing under Paul's hands. "I don't like it when I hurt people, especially when I can't fix it."

"You can't help it," Sonny smiled. "So you're not going to go out there in the middle of the night and ease his suffering."

"No," Will said with a roll of his eyes, laughing, "I'm exactly where I want to be." Moving onto his knees and dislodging Paul Will sat cross legged on the bed. Looking around the room Will's eyebrows lifted high on his forehead, "Um, Paul, why are all the windows covered with newspaper?"

"Oh, that," Paul shrugged, as if it was no big deal, "I covered them up so no one could look in. I mean, we were upstairs last night and that guy still got pictures of us. I'm not taking any chances. Speaking of," Paul said before standing up and walking to the desk. He pulled the desk until it was blocking the door, being careful not to use his bad arm too much. "There."

Will and Sonny looked at Paul with matching disbelieving looks. Sonny licked his lips and asked, "Was that necessary?"

"I don't know what that freak could do," Paul said heatedly. "Therefore I'm not taking any chances that they could see or look in. I'm doing whatever it takes to keep you two safe."

"Well I think it's sweet," Will said, "Weird, but sweet."

"I hope we have something to make here because now we're blocked in," Sonny remarked with a chuckle.

"Oh, yeah," Paul said sheepishly, "I didn't think of that."

"Well, that's all on you two," Will smiled, "I don't know how to cook." When he saw the looks Sonny and Paul were giving him Will added, "With my revolving door of family members when would they have time to teach me to cook?"

* * *

Will sat on the bed, stomach full from dinner, staying out of the way as Sonny and Paul tidied up. Seeing a book on the side table Will picked it up, curious about what Paul would read while he was alone. '_Oh_,' Will thought swallowing harshly when he saw the title. Flipping through the book Will wondered if there was a chapter entitled, "Your friend fooled around with you while you were drunk and now you're dating him and another guy." Somehow he doubted it.

"Hey," Paul said panicking when he noticed Will holding his book. Ripping the book from Will's hands, trying to hide it, Paul said, "It's nothing."

"I think it's something," Will responded, uncomfortably, "Why do you have that?"

"I-I um, it's for you, actually," Paul admitted. "I was just afraid you would get really pissed at me if I gave it to you. I'm trying to stay on your good side if you didn't notice."

"I'm not angry," Will said, "It just makes me feel weird."

"What are you talking about," Sonny asked, wiping his wet hands on his pants, reading the title of the book Paul was holding Sonny thought, _'Oh_.' "So that's what you meant when you told Sami you were reading books."

"Yeah," Paul stated, rubbing the back of his neck, "I have one for you too. I just, I wasn't sure if you two were ready for them. Or if it would just make everything worse."

"I don't think anything can get any worse," Will mused derisively. Will snatched the book out of Paul's hands, "I appreciate this but I don't know if this is for me. I don't think it really describes what happened to me."

"Will," Sonny said softly, "Don't try that again. None of us are going to move on if we all aren't on the same page. We know what Paul did and we've accepted that."

"No," Will argued, "I just," Sighing deeply and closing his eyes, Will shifted on the bed awkwardly, "I know that it was wrong and bad and I don't want to be drunk when it happens again but-" Will trailed off, feeling like this was going to be too much for Sonny and Paul to take.

"But what," Paul asked encouragingly, wanting Will to be honest, needing Will to be honest. "You can say it OK. Anything. Whatever it is."

Cutting off Paul's rambling Sonny interjected, "What do you mean again?"

"Um, I mean that if that happened now," Will started, trying to find the words, "I mean while we're all together. If um I went to sleep and one of you did that I would probably like it."

Sonny and Paul blinked at Will blankly making Will's cheeks heat up.

"I just mean that it would be kind of hot," Will rushed out, "You know. Because um I like to think that I'm yours and you always say that you're going to protect me and decide what's best for me."

"Wait, what," Sonny asked, heart beating quickly. '_Don't think about anything yet, don't even.'_

"I maybe kind of think it's really hot," Will confessed, playing with the buttons of his shirt, not looking at Sonny but especially Paul. "And I think that's why I don't really think what Paul did was so bad."

"Because you like it," Sonny wondered. _'I did not see this coming_.' "Will, are you sure about this?"

Nodding slowly, trying to concentrate, "Yeah, I mean I know you both get mad when I say it was my fault but I contributed. I knew that I liked Paul and I went home with him. I remember bits of the night and what I do remember was really hot."

Paul, completely silent, had no idea what to think, tried not to think. '_Just listen_.'

"And I never even imagined either of you like that before at all," Will clarified, "I never thought we would ever happen. But we are together, now, right? And whenever I think about what happened with Paul and me it's hard to see it as something completely wrong. Because when I close my eyes and try to picture it I just I get distracted."

"Distracted by what," Sonny questioned, sitting on the bed closer to Will. "Tell me."

"I try to imagine it," Will whispered, breathless, feeling his skin begin to tingle. "What Paul said with me all over him and talking like that, taking my clothes off and seeing how long it takes for him to give in. And um, going to sleep and having him touch me like that, use me. I um, I like it."

Sonny, visualizing it now, eyes closed, thinking about the situation in a whole new way swallowed harshly. "OK, yeah I think I get it." Trying to focus though Sonny shook his head, "But Will that doesn't excuse what happened."

"I know that," Will said slowly. "I know that what happened wasn't my fault but I think that if I'm going to really get over it all and forgive Paul then I need to accept this part of it too."

"So what do you want to do," Paul asked, finally speaking, sitting on the very edge of the bed.

"Um," Will said looking between Paul and Sonny, fists opening and closing rhythmically, "I have an idea but I'm not sure either of you will like it."

"What is it," Sonny grabbed Will's hand, "You can tell us anything."

"Well," Will replied nervously, "Um I think I want to do it again kind of but um different." Licking his lips Will said, "Sorry, um I just mean that if I tried to talk like that, dirty and stuff, and you both watched maybe I would see how different this time is from that night. And see that I can trust you to only touch me when I want it."

Paul nodded slowly. '_Oh, lord, give me the strength to do this. I can't let Will or Sonny down.' _

"OK," Sonny said, a bit apprehensive but still excited. "How should we-um I mean, how do we do this?" Sonny laughed a bit at himself. '_You've been with Will since all of this happened, calm down. This is just as much about trust as it is about lust. Will wants this to get over what happened_.'

"I don't know," Will giggled with a shrug. "You did promise me all the kisses I wanted."

Sonny smiled before leaning over and kissing Will quickly, "I didn't think that was the point of this."

"The point is making me feel comfortable," Will snarked, "And I want a kiss." Will reached out for Sonny's neck and pulled him closely so he could kiss him good and proper. Pulling away with a loud smacking sound Will smiled before crawling to Paul and kissing him lightly. Feeling Paul slowly relax into the kiss Will pecked his lips a few times before sitting back down. "Um, I think I want to start now."

"What should we do," Paul asked terrified he would do something wrong. Glancing at Sonny Paul tried to convey how nervous he was. Paul wasn't even sure if Sonny was comfortable with this, with Paul being near him during something sexual.

"You should just watch," Will teased lightly before unbuttoning his shirt slowly. Stealing a look at the windows to double check no one could see in Will shoved his shirt off of his shoulders. Getting onto his knees Will unbuttoned his jeans slowly, taking his time wiggling them off his hips. When he was in nothing but his boxers Will reclined against the pillows, closing his eyes and adjusting to Sonny and Paul gazing at him.

Inhaling sharply Paul moved until he was sitting criss-cross on the bed staring straight at Will, trying to make sure Will was still comfortable.

Sonny, reacting to Will's nearly nude body, sat next to Paul and reached over for his hand. Sonny wasn't sure if he had forgiven Paul completely for cheating on him and hurting Will but he was getting there. He didn't want Paul to feel alone in this.

Feeling their eyes on him Will breathed slowly, relaxing. 'T_hey make me feel good about myself. Their eyes don't scare me like that creeper guy's does. They make me feel cherished and adored_.' Reaching his hands up Will gently touched his lips, tracing their shape, feeling the soft, plump texture. Moving his fingers down his throat Will remembered what it felt like to feel Sonny and Paul sucking and biting him. Moaning softly Will lifted his hips off the bed eyes fluttering open.

Paul squeezed Sonny's hand gratefully licking his lips and swallowing nervously.

Dragging his nails down his chest and over his nipples Will gasped slightly, surprised by how good it felt. He had never given his nipples much attention before Sonny and Paul showed him how nice it felt. Rolling one between his fingers while his other hand scratched over his abs Will's hips rolled against the bed, cock beginning to harden. Catching Sonny and Paul watching him closely Will whispered, "Is this OK?"

"So, OK, Will," Sonny reassured. "You look so good like that, teasing us like this."

"Really," Will asked, "You like watching me?" Body tingling, feeling empowered, Will lifted his hips off the bed and slowly pulled his boxers down, kicking them towards Sonny and Paul. Completely naked Will fidgeted slightly.

"Yes," Paul answered gruffly, throat dry and pants tight, clinging desperately to Sonny's hand.

"Good," Will said, hand gliding through his pubic hair, fingertips teasing the base of his cock Will continued, "I like it too. I like feeling your eyes on me. I like that I can see how much you're enjoying this, that you can see how much I am too. It turns me on so much." Hand wrapping firmly around his cock Will whimpered. "Should I move my hand?"

"Yes, please, touch yourself Will," Sonny begged, wanting to see it so much. Sonny was almost surprised by how hot he found this, Will wanton, and spread out, with Paul gripping his hand.

Hand jerking up and down teasingly Will groaned, thumb swirling around his head. Struggling to catch his breath and gather his thoughts Will questioned, "Do you, do you wish this was your hand? That you were touching me?"

Sonny and Paul nodded almost in unison.

"I almost do too," Will threw his head back, thumb digging into a sensitive spot just under his head, "Do you remember when we first were together and you both touched me? I wanted you to rut against me and come all over me. Maybe that's why I'm so turned on by what Paul did."

Almost whimpering Paul adjusted himself in his pants, cock pressing painfully against his zipper, pleased to see Sonny looking just as uncomfortable as he was.

"I like being covered in your come," Will admitted, moving until his feet are pressed against the bed, legs spread. Reaching his free hand underneath his balls Will lifted his hips slightly until he found his hole, aching to press something inside. "I like knowing that I'm pleasing you. Even when I'm asleep. I want to wake up and feel you touching me. Want your mouth around my cock or feel you inside of me. I want it, someday, please."

"OK," Sonny whispered feeling a bit faint. "Anything you want."

"But not when I'm drunk," Will added, teasing against his hole, twisting his left hand around his cock. "I want to know exactly what it is we do."

"Never again," Paul promised, voice cracking. "Never."

Will whined slightly, legs shaking, "I want it inside."

"Get, um, get out the lube," Sonny said quietly, eyes wide, unable to look away from Will.

Rolling over Will almost fell off the bed opening the side table and finding the first bottle of lube he could find. Hands trembling Will popped off the lid and drenched both his hands before throwing it across the bed. Staying on his knees, neck and face pressed against a pillow, ass completely exposed Will slathered his crack with lube. "Do you want to see," Will panted out.

"Oh fuck, Will," Paul blurted out. "Jesus, you're so sexy. God, please put it inside, want to see it."

Will rubbed his entrance slowly, having never done this to himself before, he tried to do it right. Pushing his fingertip inside Will cried out in relief, having to force himself from slamming it all the way in. "Tell me," Will asked frantically, "Tell me what to do."

"Keep going," Sonny ordered, pressing his palm against his aching cock. Seeing Will follow his directions Sonny swallowed, the sight of Will almost too much. His hands were tingling, wanting to reach out and touch him, '_He's so close. Ass right there._'

Finger all the way inside Will whined, "It feels so good. I missed this so much." Moving his finger in a circle Will gasped, gently pulling his finger in and out. "Oh, that's so good. Mmm."

Paul, ripping his hand away from Sonny, sat on his hands, terrified he was going to reach out and touch Will, '_Fuck, I don't know if I can do this_.' "I want to touch you so bad," Paul practically sobbed.

"Mmm," Will moaned sympathetically. "Not yet. Oh, fuck, mmm, need more. Want to feel full." Will added another finger and rocked forward mouth open in a silent scream.

"Please," Sonny begged, "Will, please."

"No," Will informed them, voice breathy but firm. "You said you would listen to me. I get to decide when you touch me. Or if you touch me." Grabbing his cock again Will tried to find a rhythm between his fingers fucking inside of himself and his hand jerking his cock. "It's so hard, isn't it Sonny? You want to touch me so badly."

Sonny nodded sadly, "I do. I do want to touch you."

"It must have taken a lot for Paul to give in before," Will mused, smiling to himself, glad he could be making such a coherent point right now, "Can you understand why he did it? Hmm. Oh fuck," Will cried.

"Yes," Sonny admitted, "Yes, OK. I know it must have killed him to see you that way. So pretty and wanting and needing someone to touch you. I can understand I can." Sonny could. It must have been impossible for Paul to resist Will that night. '_It doesn't mean I forgive him quite yet but I understand_.'

"Paul," Will tried to get out, almost to the point of incoherency, "Are you going to touch me without my permission?"

"No, no, never," Paul vowed, "Even if it kills me, I won't I swear. Never ever."

Loving how Sonny and Paul were desperate for him and unable to touch him, that they wouldn't touch him made Will feel sexy and powerful. Will, practically collapsing onto himself, shoved his fingers roughly inside, curling them slightly, cried out as he came across his fist.

"Oh fuck," Sonny cried, "Will, Will, are you OK? That was so sexy, so good."

Will rolled over onto his back, body glistening and exhausted. Smiling at Sonny and Paul Will beckoned them closer. When the two of them dove on the bed Will giggled slightly. _'Hmm_,' Will thought before lifting his come covered hand and wiping one finger across Sonny's lips before doing the same to Paul's. Feeling how hard they were pressed against his hips Will asked them, "If I told you that you couldn't come would you listen to me?"

"Yes," they both responded instantly. Paul took a deep breath, licking his lips clean, "Right now is whatever you want. Anything."

Smiling at Paul giving him such a wonderful answer Will licked the rest of his hand slowly before declaring, "I want you to get naked."

Sonny and Paul began tearing at their clothes, even popping a few buttons until they were both completely nude, lying on their sides waiting for Will to tell them what he was comfortable with.

"I want," Will bit his lips, enthralled with the sight of his boyfriends' naked bodies, their heaving chests and hard cocks. "I want to see you touch each other."

"What do you mean," Sonny asked, _'Oh god, do I want this?'_

"Jerk each other off," Will stated calmly, "But only if you want to. I want to make sure everyone is OK with this."

'_OK, yes, I do want to do this_,' Sonny thought before reaching over and taking Paul's long cock in his hand.

Paul, surprised, bucked into Sonny's hand, gasping loudly, "Oh fuck." Hand grabbing Sonny firmly Paul jerked Sonny's thick length quickly, knowing that Sonny was just as worked up as he was.

Sonny, Paul's thick hand working him over, Will's doting blue eyes watching him, knew he wasn't going to last long. Twisting his hand along Paul's cock Sonny told Will, "Oh, god, I'm gonna come."

Will, placed his hand on Sonny's knee, leaning in for a deep, wet kiss. Free hand tugging on Sonny's thick hair Will moaned into Sonny's mouth, feeling Sonny jerk forward and shake when he started to come. Pulling away with a smile Will kissed Sonny's cheek tenderly before moving to Paul.

Paul, turned on, fucking into Sonny's palm cried out loudly when he felt Will's hands hold his face, thumbs affectionately rubbing his cheeks. When Will kissed him softly Paul came all over Sonny's hand, head leaning forward onto Will's shoulder.

Will, feeling warm and comforted, fell onto his spot in the middle of the bed, bringing Sonny and Paul with him. Face heating up recalling what he did Will covered his face, "Wow."

"You can say that again," Sonny chuckled. "I did not expect that."

"Me either," Will said honestly. "I mean, I never really thought I would admit that to you, ever. But I'm glad I did."

"And do you feel better now," Paul asked seriously, "Do you feel like I might be telling the truth when I say I'll only do something with your consent from now on?"

"Yeah," Will said quietly. "I do." Glancing at Sonny Will checked, "What about you?"

"I feel like I understand what happened that night a bit better," Sonny admitted, "And like I get your take on everything. I can't say that I really get it but I'm trying."

Paul sighed in relief, _'I didn't think that this would ever happen. God, how did I get the two most understand guys?'_ "Thank you," Paul said sincerely. "I just, I know that we still have a long way to go but thank you for not giving up on me."

The three laid together in comfortable silence, basking in each other's presence and the relief they all shared that things were slowly getting on track amongst them.

Paul, a bit nervous, "I did something today while you two were at Common Grounds. And I'm not really sure if you're going to approve or not but I took a chance."

"What is it," Sonny asked a bit leery, well aware that Paul didn't have the best track record when it came to doing things either might not like.

"Well, I mean, I was thinking about how unsafe everything has been for us lately, Will in particular. And we got a letter saying the lease for this place was up at the end of the month so it just kind of made sense. Plus with the way we were all tripping over each other trying to clean after dinner," Paul continued on, rushing it out as fast as he could.

"Wait, what are you even talking about," Will questioned, feeling lost.

"I um, I talked to the leasing office here about getting a bigger apartment, you know for the three of us," Paul said, looking at his hands, "If you two wanted to. If you were ready."

"You want me to move in with you," Will breathed out, "Really?"

"I know that I do," Paul assured. "Last week you spent almost the whole time with us and whenever you left we were both miserable. I, just, I want you both with me, all the time."

Sonny, trying not to smile, '_Wow, he actually did something completely sweet and adorable._' Reaching over Will and kissing Paul softly Sonny said, "I would really love that."

Will, eyes wide at his boyfriends kissing almost directly above him, grinned, practically squealing inside, "Yes, I mean me too. I mean, yes, I want to move in with you."

Relieved Paul laughed happily, "Oh thank god. I already signed the papers and they already rented this place out."

Sonny, smacking Paul's bare chest slightly, "What were you going to do if we said no?"

"Beg you until you said yes," Paul said smugly. "Besides, I had a good feeling about it." Closing his eyes and relaxing, feeling almost content for the first time since they got back from their trip, Paul smiled when Will rolled over into his arms, Sonny resting his head against Will's back.

* * *

Author's note:

Does two updates in one day make up for no updates yesterday?

Please review and let me know what you thought.


	36. Chapter 36

Victor sat calmly in his desk chair, hands folded in front of him, staring at the pale boy across from him. '_He doesn't look like he could do much of anything but here's the proof._' A file folder was open with all the pictures the man Victor had found to antagonize Paul took and it certainly didn't look like Paul was his target. "Care to explain what all this is," Victor smiled serenely before throwing the pictures across the desk top.

The young man, Ian, sat on the edge of his chair, thin legs bouncing wildly up and down. He had dark bags under his eyes, his baggy jeans and shirt practically swallowing his skeletal frame. Admiring the pictures he took Ian shrugged, blank eyes, meeting Victor's, "They're pictures."

Biting the side of his cheek Victor had to force himself from yelling, "Yes, I'm aware of that. Why did you take them? How?" Uncomfortable under Ian's stare Victor picked up a picture at random, one of Paul Narita kissing Will Horton outside the Dimera Mansion.

Taking the proffered picture Ian's lips twitched seeing Paul's profile, bony finger reaching out to trace Paul's muscular back. Seeing Will's blonde hair and pink cheeks Ian's face twisted into a snarl. He hated William Horton zealously. Breath picking up Ian attempted to school his features before answering Victor, "You said you wanted me to establish my presence in Salem. So I did."

Noting the manic gleam in Ian's eyes Victor narrowed his eyes, "You also assured me that you were going after Paul, not Will. I don't want anything happening to Will."

'_Will, Will, Will_,' Ian thought crossly, '_All this town thinks about is Will Horton. What is so goddamn special about him_?' Swallowing his anger Ian confided, "I am going after Paul. I knew the quickest way to get his attention would be going after someone he cares about. Will," Ian spat out, making his name seem like a swear word, "Already had all eyes on him. I just furthered it along." '_And he made it so easy, stupid little slut.' _

"Well you better get a move on it," Victor warned ominously. "I'm running out of patience. I want Paul Narita out of this town, forever."

"Just give me one more day," Ian promised, "I need one more day and everything will go according to plan."

"Sonny will be rid of Paul and free to be with Will," Victor laid out, "And Paul will be all yours, in whatever location you see fit."

"Right," Ian nodded, _'Something like that_.' Reaching across to shake Victor's hand Ian whirled his head around when the office door opened. '_Oh, look, another Will Horton follower.' _

"Lucas," Victor lectured, "What the hell are you doing? That was closed for a reason."

"Sorry Victor," Lucas said, "But I know you're the only one who can help with this problem."

"And what problem is that," Victor asked, curious despite himself, almost forgetting the slip of a boy across from him.

"EJ," Lucas hissed, shoulders tensing and breathe deepening. "He's trying to control Will's life. He actually called him his father the other day. He's the reason Will's in the mess he is. Sami and his screwed up relationship has warped Will. I need him away from my son."

'_It's always Will_,' Ian thought, watching Lucas with interest. '_Even his own father can see how sick and wrong he is.' _

"Calm down, Lucas," Victor ordered. He had a turbulent relationship with Lucas but, like with Will, deep down he would always care. '_And I can never resist going against a Dimera._' "I'm already working on things. Soon enough Will and Sonny will be together. I'll ensure that Sonny stays here and the closer Will gets to Sonny the closer he'll get to me. EJ will be phased out and everyone's lives can get back to normal."

Lucas looked leery. '_All of the men in Will's life aren't good enough. He needs to be away from all of them. I can't trade EJ for Victor. But at least Victor isn't a Dimera and won't poison my son against me._' Nodding Lucas sighed, "OK, good. I just don't want anything else to go wrong in Will's life." '_And I can work on getting Will away from Sonny just as soon as Paul is gone.'_

"It's being handled," Victor promised.

Lucas thanked Victor emphatically, "Thank you Victor. I can't tell you how much I appreciate you doing this."

Ian watched the proceedings slowly, shoulders slumped in his seat. '_Another person who wants Will taken care of. Don't worry, Mr. Horton, soon_.'

As Victor stood up and walked around his desk to escort Lucas out he was surprised to see Adrienne and Justin outside the door. "Oh god, now what? It's too early for this," Victor remarked grumpily.

"Please tell my wife that she needs to leave Sonny's love life alone," Justin asked in a long suffering tone.

"Justin be reasonable," Adrienne complained. "It's not like we're doing anything Sonny won't enjoy. It's just a romantic picnic in the park; we're not planning his wedding." _'I learned my lesson on that_.'

Victor, reaching up to smooth his mustache, rolled his eyes, "Justin, listen to your wife. Lucas, talk with Adrienne. I have a meeting to finish." Closing the door Victor turned back to Ian, "Now you can see why it's imperative that you do what I brought you here for."

"Yes," Ian whispered, practically hissing like a snake. '_I know how much happier everyone will be once Will is no longer in the way.'_

"Then get it done," Victor insisted, dismissing Ian from his sight. As Ian stood up to leave Victor called out gently, "Do not make me regret my decision to fund your little trip." Putting his head in his hands Victor sat down in his desk chair remembering how he came about Ian.

He used one of his younger employees to find a list of candidates that would be perfect for the job. She found him Ian. His Twitter and Tumblr accounts were filled with nothing but Paul. Pictures of Paul from games or taken from around town, even a few with Sonny. Victor didn't really understand the fascination but the kid idolized Paul. The employee told Victor that Ian 'shipped' Paul and Sonny, '_Whatever the hell that means_.' However some of the things he had said and written bordered on more than hero worship. When the article about Will emerged Ian went on more than a few incensed rants about Will's character and what it meant about his favorite couple. Victor knew Ian would be the best person for the job. '_Who wouldn't take an unlimited amount of money to make all their deepest, darkest dreams come true_,' Victor mused. '_Soon enough the creepy little bastard will be out of my hair and stuck on an island somewhere with only Paul Narita for company.'_

* * *

Ian walked out of the Kiriakis Mansion with his arms swaying gently at his sides. A smile on his face, practically giddy at the plans he overheard, '_In a few hours time Will Horton will be out of the picture_.' Ian hurried down the road towards the apartment he just rented at Paul and Sonny's building, hoping the previous occupants were done moving out of it so Ian could move inside. Ian felt only a tiny bit guilty that he was using Victor's money on a plan he never intended to carry out. '_But how could I? Everyone knows that Paul and Sonny belong together_.'

Ian could remember the first time he ever set eyes on Paul Narita. His father was obsessed with baseball. Wanting to drag his melancholic, shy son to the outdoors Ian's father brought him to a game. Ian was bored and uncomfortable in the hot sun until he saw Paul walk onto the pitching mound. Breath caught in his throat, heart freezing, Ian almost whimpered when he saw him. Overwhelmed by Paul's very existence Ian found himself entranced. His father thought he was finally taking an interest in baseball but Ian knew the truth; it wasn't baseball he was intrigued by. Ian joined his father at every home game, overjoyed at the opportunity to see Paul. Ian nursed a crush and blissful fantasies that one day Paul would see him in the crowd and it would be love at first sight. But that all stopped the day Ian noticed Sonny Kiriakis.

At first Ian assumed Sonny was just another fan sitting in the same section as him, but he wasn't. Paul would catch Sonny's eye every time they switched positions after an inning. Paul would give Sonny a secretive smile. It only took Ian half a game to realize what that meant. '_Paul and this guy are together_.' Instead of being crushed by the news Ian found himself elated. From his careful observations, and sneakily following Sonny around the stadium, Ian discovered that Sonny was a nice person. '_He's everything Paul should want; smart, attractive, and wholesome_.' Ian began his first foray into photography by sneaking as many shots of Paul and Sonny at games as he could.

When the news broke that Paul was engaged to Sonny Ian was thrilled. He soon found other fans that enjoyed his favorite couple as well. He had always had trouble making friends in real life but on the internet he could be himself without any repercussions. '_And everyone relied on me to be their go to person for information on Sonny and Paul_.' Ian felt important and close to them; almost like he was their friend as well. But that all changed when Sonny moved away. Ian noticed right away that Paul missed him. And when Paul was injured Ian was almost more affected by it than Paul. Paul left and Ian was all alone.

'_Then that horrible Will Horton came into the picture_,' Ian grumbled, walking faster, wind whipping his dark strands across his eyes. Ian received a message from one of his fellow Narita fans on Tumblr with the link to the Salem newspaper. Ian was furious. '_They were so in love. They were perfect! How could some blonde haired bimbo come between them?_' Ian knew immediately that Will Horton was to blame. Ian did his research; Will was from a broken family whose mother went through men faster than she did tissues. Will was clearly following in her footsteps. So when he received a call from Victor Kiriakis, a relative of Sonny's, Ian knew he was the right person for the job. '_I'll do anything I can to make Paul happy again. Anything_.'

He came to Salem on a private jet, stayed in a private suite at the nicest hotel in town. He easily accessed Will's phone and found all the information he needed to set his plan in motion. '_And now it's almost come to fruition_,' Ian thought, excited chills sweeping down his body, '_Everything will be set right by the end of the day_.'

* * *

"Sorry," Will said with a flash of a smile, "I know it can't be very exciting helping me pack on Halloween."

Neil shrugged before stuffing another shirt in a box, "Eh, it's not like I've got much else going on anyway. My last few lectures were cancelled today so I'm happy to help."

"You're the best," Will gushed, glad he didn't have to do any of this boring stuff alone, "But you should really go out later. I'm sure there's a party you can go to." Labeling a box with a marker Will said quickly, "Maybe Brian can take you."

"Will," Neil huffed, "I already told you I'm not interested in Brian." _'I'm still stuck up on you.' _

"Why not," Will laughed, trying once again to get Neil to see the light, "He's hot in a totally douchebag-y way. I mean, I know those teeth have to be bleached but come on. And he's going to be a doctor." Wiggling his eyebrows Will teased, "You can find yourselves a cute blonde and live out some threesome fantasies."

Balling up a shirt Neil threw it at Will's head, "Cute. But no. I don't want to be with Brian, he's just a friend."

"You wanted to sleep with him though," Will said, throwing the shirt back at Neil, "Or you thought about it right?"

"That was different," Neil explained sheepishly, "I was just teasing. I wouldn't actually want him to be around if we ever got together."

"Oh," Will said, confused, tossing things from his desk in the box, "So you don't like Brian?"

"Nope," Neil said, closing his box and assembling another one for Will's pants, "And I think you know all about having a friend that's attractive but not wanting to be with them." '_As much as it pains me to admit._'

"Right," Will said, turning his back to Neil, feeling bad that Neil's feelings were once again being brought up. _'I just want him to move on and be happy. He at least deserves to have someone_.'

The only sounds in the room were objects flopping into the boxes, the cardboard creaking and scratching before Neil asked Will, "You sure about this? Moving in with them I mean. It seems pretty sudden."

"I know it is," Will admitted, "I just, it feels right."

"And what about Paul," Neil asked, feeling a bit queasy, "Have you forgiven him?"

"I-I don't know," Will sighed, turning to look at Neil, biting his lip, "I think he feels really bad about what happened. And I don't think he'll do it again. He's done a really good job of showing me that he'll listen to me if I say no. That he won't hurt me." Will scratched the side of his neck, trying to verbalize exactly what he's been feeling. "Neil, can I be honest with you? I mean completely honest."

Neil sat down on Will's bed carefully, knowing he wasn't going to like this, "Yeah Will, you can tell me anything."

"I think I need to sleep with him, again, to see if I really do trust him now," Will looked at a spot on Neil's shirt, not able to look him in the eyes, cheeks rosy. "I mean, the other day it was sexual between us but I still haven't been able to touch him like that, or let him touch me. I don't have that problem with Sonny. Um, what do you think?"

Eyes closed tightly, fists clenched, stomach turning, Neil advised, "If you think you're ready then you should try. If he really respects you he'll stop if you feel uncomfortable. You owe it to yourself to try, right?" '_Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick.'_ "Excuse me," Neil rushed out before dashing to the bathroom. Holding onto the sink Neil tried to steady his breathing. '_He's happy. They make him happy. There's nothing wrong with you that he doesn't want you the same way. As long as he's happy.' _

Will, eyes following Neil, couldn't help but curl into himself. '_I really don't mean to make him so miserable,_' Will thought. '_I wish there was something I could do.'_

Neil splashed some cold water onto his face and walked back to Will's nearly packed room. "Hey," he said casually, hoping Will wouldn't bring up his sudden exit.

"Hey," Will said, observing Neil.

"Let's get back to packing," Neil suggested, looking anywhere but Will, "We're almost done."

* * *

Sonny helped Paul carry their desk up a set of winding stairs, trying not to bash into the railing. "Did you really have to get a room on the third floor," Sonny complained, hands hurting from gripping the desk so tightly.

"Yes," Paul said casually, trying to pretend his arm wasn't getting sore. '_I don't need to worry Sonny or Will. They still don't even know I hurt it punching the wall_.' "It's safer up here. It's the corner unit in the back of the building. No trees or anyway to look inside. The only way in is these stairs. I don't want to take any chances this time."

"Yeah, well, it would be easier to move our stuff if it was the one across the way," Sonny said under his breath as they finally got the desk inside. "There, the last thing." Seeing how empty the place looked Sonny said, "We're gonna need more furniture."

"It's going to be strange having all this extra room," Paul remarked, sitting down on the floor, tired. "Any ideas what we should do with the spare bedroom?"

"I'm not sure," Sonny replied, leaning against Paul's shoulder. "Use it as an office maybe. Add a comfy couch and put all of Will's books in it."

"That would be nice," Paul smiled, wrapping an arm around Sonny, "This is what you want right? I mean, you're ready to live with me again."

"Yeah," Sonny confessed. "Last night was kind of eye opening. I know how hard it was to resist him. Don't get me wrong I'm still upset but I'm getting there, you know, on forgiving you."

"Good," Paul grinned, "I hope that I'm doing everything I can to prove that I'm genuinely sorry and won't ever betray your trust or our relationship again."

"And I appreciate that," Sonny nudged Paul with his shoulder before standing up and stretching. "Ugh, I have to run to Common Grounds real quick." Seeing Paul stick his lips out in a pout Sonny smiled, "Just for a few hours. You need to stay here and wait for Will to come round with Neil."

"I really hate that jackass," Paul groaned, head thrown back.

"Be nice," Sonny threatened, "Can you blame him for having a hard time getting over Will? Besides, he's helping Will pack his belongings to move in with us. I think he gets that Will is unavailable."

"I still don't have to like him," Paul added, "But it does give me warm and fuzzies that he's never getting the chance to be with Will again."

"That's the spirit," Sonny said rolling his eyes. "You wait for Neil's text since Will still hasn't gotten a new phone." Leaning over to kiss Paul on the lips Sonny couldn't help but sigh into his mouth. '_Everything is finally going to be perfect_.'

* * *

"I don't care if it's painted or cleaned," Ian argued with the leasing manager. "I need a place now. That doesn't matter to me."

"Alright sir if you insist," the woman said with a raised brow. "Just sign here, here and here."

Ian signed his name quickly, or the name that Victor gave him to use, before saying, "I can move in now, yes?"

"Yeah, here's your key," the woman handed the key over, unsettled that this quiet, awkward boy was being so demanding. "I hope you enjoy-"the woman started to say before trailing off when the boy simply got up and left the room. "OK, right, that wasn't creepy at all." '_Oh well, another room rented out means more money for the company.' _

Ian walked over to his new studio, heart pounding out of control when he saw it was _the_ apartment. The one Sonny and Paul lived in. '_But wait, does that mean they don't live here anymore?_' Ian had tried to see what they had been up to the past few days but the windows had been blocked off and that dumb idiot had been sitting in a car watching. '_Is he watching for me or because he can't stand Will being with them?' _ Ian was almost tempted to knock on the window and ask, '_Maybe he could be a useful ally_,' but Ian wasn't one to rely on others. While he was certain Neil would love to get Will away from Paul and Sonny he doubted he would approve of Ian's plan. '_Yet another person obsessed with Will Horton_.'

Just as Ian was beginning to wonder where Paul and Sonny could have gone now he saw Paul walking down a staircase across the complex. Hands in his pockets, whistling a jaunty tune before crossing the street, Paul was completely oblivious to Ian's presence. Smiling widely Ian stepped inside the apartment, '_My apartment_,' and closed the door quickly. Looking around Ian rubbed his hands together, '_Yes, this is going to be perfect.'_

* * *

EJ pulled Samantha against his bare, heaving chest, broad hands gliding up and down her sweaty skin. "I definitely needed that," EJ boasted, leaning down for a deep kiss.

"Well, it's about time you took a day off," Sami leered, tongue sweeping out across EJ's lips playfully. Resting in EJ's arms comfortably Sami couldn't help but smile and laugh, "You know I never would have thought we'd end up back here, you know, together."

"Me either," EJ admitted, "I thought we were over for good after all the turmoil I caused."

"We caused. I guess that's the thing about love," Sami looked up into EJ's eyes, "It never really leaves you. Even after all the painful things we've done to one another I know that we're stronger now because of it."

Kissing the top of Samantha's head lovingly EJ smiled widely, "We are, darling, and I'll do whatever I can to keep our family together."

Sami snuggled against EJ for a few more moments before glancing at the time. Sitting up, letting the sheets fall into her lap, exposing her breasts, Sami reached for her phone, '_It's time_,' she thought excitedly. Sending the message to Neil, relying on Adrienne and Kate to do their part, Sami squealed when she felt EJ palming her chest.

Taking Samantha's phone and tossing it onto the side table EJ grabbed both of Samantha's breasts before whispering against her mouth, "Mmm, you're all mine until school is over. No more phones or worrying." Kissing Samantha wetly, pushing her into the mattress EJ cleared his mind of everything but showing Samantha over and over again just how much he loved her.

* * *

Sonny looked up from the paperwork he was filling out to see his mother walking inside making a beeline for him. _'Oh boy_,' he thought putting his pen on the table as she sat down across from him.

"Hi," Adrienne greeted, nervously excited for the plan Sami, Kate, and she had concocted, '_and even Lucas sort of helped,_' Adrienne recalled with a giggle.

"What's with the giddy school girl smile," Sonny asked suspiciously, remembering how his mother lectured him and fought with Paul the last time he saw her. _'I know she can't be happy I'm moving back in with Paul.' _

"It's kind of a secret," Adrienne grinned, "Um for you."

"For me," Sonny repeated, _'This isn't going to be good_.' "And is this like the last time you had a surprise for me and it ended in Will thinking I wanted to get married to Paul?"

"It is Will related but it's nothing bad," Adrienne sighed, "I just kind of helped him with something, for you."

"You helped Will," Sonny asked disbelieving. "I somehow doubt that."

"Hey," Adrienne said, smacking Sonny's forearm lightly, "I'll have you know I've made great progress with Will. I got in that food fight over him didn't I?"

"OK, yeah, that's true," Sonny laughed, "I'm still surprised you had it in you."

"You didn't hear the things those bigots were spouting," Adrienne rolled her eyes. "You should be glad that's all we did." Shaking her head, "But that's not what I'm here for. Since Will still doesn't have a phone I'm telling you that you should head to the park. For something."

"And why isn't Neil telling me," Sonny questioned with one raised brow.

"Do you really think that poor boy wants to send you a message about a romantic surprise Will has for you," Adrienne clamped her mouth closed, hand over her mouth, "Oh, pretend you didn't hear that."

"Romantic surprise," Sonny mused, "Why would Will do that? We're supposed to be wooing him."

"Well, you know, he said something about showing you how much he appreciates the effort you've been putting into him," Adrienne made up, mind whirling, "That he's as committed to you as you've been to him."

Looking at his paperwork with a shy smile Sonny couldn't help but think about how sweet Will was, '_Of course he would take the time to do something special for Paul and I when were supposed to be pursuing him_.' "And when is this oh so secret romantic surprise," Sonny asked his mother.

"In an hour," Adrienne breathed out; inwardly cheering that Sonny was buying it. "Don't be late." Kissing Sonny's cheek Adrienne left with a bounce in her step, pulling out her phone once she walked outside, "Alright Kate. It's up to you and Lucas now."

* * *

Chad sat down in the Brady Pub, tearing compulsively at his napkin, anxious for the man he was meeting to get here already.

"Chad," Gabi asked, coming by with a refill for his coffee, "Are you sure you're OK?" '_He looks so stressed out. This Will thing is really bothering. But how do I tell him Will's messes aren't his problem_?'

"Yeah, thanks," Chad said when Gabi topped off his mug. "I just, I really need to set things right. I'm not going to rest until that happens."

Gabi, confused and alarmed, put her hand on Chad's shoulder warmly, "Chad, I think it's time for you to relax."

"No," Chad urged, shrugging Gabi off, in no mood to be touched or comforted. Seeing the man he was meeting walk in Chad stood up and shook his hand.

"Mr. Dimera," the man said, sitting down and asking Gabi for a coffee, the man got right into it, "Let me see the phone."

Chad slid Will's phone across the table, "I just need to know how this guy found out about Will."

Pulling out a laptop and plugging the phone in the man typed a few things on the keyboard before making a sound in the back of his throat, "Yep, just as I suspected." Turning the screen to face Chad the man explained, "This tracking device on the phone makes it easy for potential hackers to get in. He must have followed the program and gained access."

'_Fucking EJ_,' Chad thought angrily. "OK, so do you think you can reverse it or something? To try to find the guy bothering Will," Chad wondered, lost about things like this. '_I've always relied on Will for help_.'

"It shouldn't be too hard," the guy stated, hands flying, "Just a few minutes and I should have a location for you."

* * *

Neil, loading the last box into the trunk of the car on loan from EJ, stepped away just when he heard his phone go off. Closing the trunk Neil couldn't help but sigh when he read the message. Going back inside the apartment building to get Will, not letting Will help him load the car, Neil griped to himself_, 'I hate my life. I hate my life. I hate my life._' Using the secret knock Neil taught Will, calling out, "It's me," Neil waited for Will to unlock the door and let him in.

Will, rolling his eyes at Neil, got up from the couch and looked in the peephole just to be sure, "You know I can carry boxes. I'm not inept."

"I know," Neil admitted, heart pounding at the adorable pout on Will's face, "I just want you safe." Exhaling loudly Neil said quickly, "I got a message from your mom. She said there's something waiting for you at the park. A surprise for you and your boyfriends." Neil was proud of himself for not rolling his eyes even once.

"My mom," Will clarified, "Sami Brady? She is helping with a surprise for me and my boyfriends?"

"Apparently," Neil shrugged. "She said she's trying to show you how supportive of you she can be." Crossing his arms Neil asked, "So do you want to go?"

Will chewed on his lip, nodding his head, "Yes please." '_I just don't want you to be unhappy having to stay and watch.'_

"Come on, we can still walk there," Neil griped, turning towards the door and stomping down the hall. '_I hate my life. I hate my life._'

* * *

Kate and Lucas set down the finishing touches on the picnic. '_Checkered blanket? Check. Basket full of finger foods? Check. Two champagne flutes? Check. Chocolate dipped strawberries? Check. OK, now all that's missing is Will and Sonny_,' Kate thought to herself as she surveyed her handiwork. "Not bad if I do say so myself," Kate told Lucas with a proud smile.

"Uh huh," Lucas snorted, arms crossed over his chest. '_I hope Sonny chokes on a strawberry._' Lucas was only here because he had no other option. Victor was willing to help get Will away from Paul and EJ but Lucas knew Sonny wasn't going to be any good for him either. '_And that Neil guy_,' Lucas frowned, '_Definitely not. I'm going to have to do something to keep Will away from them all. Maybe I can convince him to take an internship with me and he can go with me on some business trips.' _

"Wait," Kate said suddenly, grabbing Lucas's hand, seeing the top of Neil's head Kate grabbed her purse and dragged Lucas away from the picnic. Whispering Kate said, "Let's get out of here." Rushing away they never noticed the sullen, skinny figure standing just across from the blanket, partially obscured by trees.

* * *

Neil stopped right in front of the basket and sighed, _'Of fucking course_.'

"Oh," Will said a bit surprised. "Um, do you think this is it?"

"Will," Neil commented, looking at him like he was dumb, "Obviously this is it. Jesus."

Frowning Will muttered, "There's no need to be rude. I was just asking."

"Well I'm sorry," Neil said heatedly, "But this is a little hard for me, OK? It's bad enough knowing you're with them, that you spend the night with them, that you wake up in their arms, I don't need to see you on a date too."

"I-I know," Will commented lightly, feeling awful, "And I'm sorry. I don't mean to be inconsiderate. I told you you didn't have to do this."

"Yes, Will, I do," Neil growled, fed up with the entire situation. Running his hands through his hair Neil groaned, "I have to watch over you because I need you to be safe. I have to know that you're safe."

"You don't-" Will tried to say before he was cut off.

"I do," Neil argued. "Because I lov-," stopping himself Neil took a deep breath, "Because I like you and I don't want anything happening to you." Rubbing his eyes so Will wouldn't see the tears forming Neil wished more than anything that Will would stop being so understanding and sweet. '_Just do something, anything that will make my feelings go away.' _

'_Oh Neil_,' Will put his hands over his mouth, '_Oh no_.' Will didn't know what to do, how to make this better, '_I thought it was just a crush. It's just supposed to be a crush._' Will felt so guilty. '_I should have made EJ leave him alone. He never should have been brought into this. I never should have gone on a date with him, any of the dates with him. This is all my fault_.' Gently Will touched Neil's arm and whispered, "Neil."

"No," Neil told Will firmly. "No, I don't want to hear it, OK. I don't want to hear the sympathy in your voice or see it in your stupidly blue eyes." Finally opening his eyes to look at Will Neil couldn't help but ask, "Why? Why don't you like me? What did I do or not do?"

"It's nothing that you did," Will tried to explain, swallowing heavily, "I just, I wanted to like you so much. I wanted to get over them but I couldn't. I never thought either of them would like me back but they do. I never meant to hurt you Neil." Will could feel tears of his own rising in his eyes; he hated making someone hurt so badly and not having any way of fixing it. "I'm sorry that I don't feel the same way you do."

"But we could work," Neil insisted, practically begging, "I know we could. We could be so good together." Getting desperate Neil reached out for Will's waist, "EJ said that we could be together. He said he would give you to me. That you were mine. Please Will, all the bad things would go away. The articles and the pictures if you were with me. Just be with me."

"I-I can't," Will said, squirming in Neil's hold, wanting to get away, "I'm with Paul and Sonny. I'm happy with them."

"No," Neil whined, "No, just give me another chance. A real chance. I'll prove to you I can give you everything you need."

"Stop it," Will cried out, "Neil, stop it." Trying not to panic Will attempted to move away, anything to get out of Neil's forceful grip.

"I can prove it," Neil whispered before leaning down to kiss Will. '_Oh god, finally,_' Neil had almost forgotten what kissing Will had felt like. Lifting his hands to Will's face Neil kissed deeply, pouring everything he could into it.

Will eyes wide and freaked out, lifted his knee into Neil's stomach as soon as his hands lifted from around his waist. Kneeing Neil harshly Will backed away quickly, hand wiping his wet mouth, "What the hell are you thinking? I told you to stop it!"

Neil, bent over and grunting, lifted up and saw the fright in Will's eyes, "Oh my god," Neil stated, absolutely horrified with himself. "Oh my god," taking a step towards Will Neil made a wounded sound when Will took a step backwards, "Will, I am so sorry. I swear I didn't, I didn't, I can't believe. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry." Neil shook his head before running off, leaving Will alone in the park.

* * *

Will sat shakily on the picnic blanket, heart pounding. '_He didn't mean that. He just got overwhelmed. It will be fine. You're fine. Nothing happened, it was just a kiss_.' Wiping his eyes with the back of his hands Will tried to relax. '_Nothing happened_.'

"Well, that was quite the show," a voice called from in front of Will.

Startled, Will looked up into a face he hadn't seen for a while, "T?"

T nodded, "Yeah, I'm back in town. Certainly looks like I missed a lot." T looked Will up and down with a sneer on his face.

Uncomfortable with T's gaze Will shifted on the blanket, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about all the pictures and articles and rumors about you," T blurted out. Shaking his head T continued, "I knew that Sonny was going to be a bad influence on you. I just never thought he would talk you into something like this."

"Talk me into what," Will questioned, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I knew as soon as you two started getting close and that fiancé of his turned up that you were going to get caught up in them," T explained, "But I didn't think you would go this far. I mean, first Paul and Sonny, that guy," T gestured with his head in the direction Neil ran off in, "But Chad and EJ? That's just sick man."

Offended Will scoffed, "I didn't sleep with Neil or Chad and EJ. What is the matter with you?"

"Oh but you did fuck Sonny and Paul? The proof is all over the internet. I mean, I've seen you in the locker room but that's different than seeing you blissed out covered in some dudes spunk," T looked at Will like he was something disgusting, no better than the dirt underneath Will's blanket. "And you in that uniform? What the hell. I thought I knew you Will Horton. But I don't know you at all."

Upset, arms wrapped around his middle, glaring at T from his seat on the blanket Will yelled, "Shut up! You don't know anything!"

"I know enough," T jeered, "I know you were just kissing some dude in the park. I know you broke up Sonny and Paul. I mean, I figured they turned you and wanted you as their little bed slave but that kind of backfired on them didn't it?"

"I didn't break up anyone," Will insisted, hands clawing at his hair, "And they didn't turn me. I'm gay, T. Gay. I always have been. Just because I was confused and in denial doesn't mean it isn't true. Sonny and Paul have nothing to do with that."

"Right," T said, disappointed. "Just don't expect me to be your friend anymore. I'm not interested in you so you obviously have no need for me. Don't you just sleep with everyone you know?"

Will, staring at T disbelievingly, "We've been friends forever. How can you say this stuff to me? You know me."

"I thought I did," T said sadly, "But I don't know you at all. Have a nice life. Try not to sleep with anyone else while you're here."

Will watched T walk away completely shocked. '_I can't believe that_.' Will put his head in his hands. _'I can't take any more of this. Where's Sonny and Paul? Our date is going to be ruined before it even starts._'

Hearing someone kneel down on the blanket Will relaxed slightly, assuming it was Sonny or Paul. "Hey," Will said, "I really need you." Lifting his head up Will froze when he saw who it was. "You," Will whispered, heart stopping.

* * *

Ian observed Will and Neil from his spot near the tree. He knew he wasn't completely concealed but people had a habit of overlooking him. It came in handy. From his vantage point Ian could see how Neil looked at Will, '_What do all these guys see in him? He's nothing but a slut_.' Ian's eyes almost bugged out of his head when he saw Neil kiss Will right in the open, '_Oh please let Sonny come now. Please let him see just what Will really is._' But alas, Will broke free. Ian wished he had his camera with him to capture the moment. '_It would be a good addition to the message board about Will's love life. Just more proof that he's a whore._'

Ian stared in disbelief when yet another guy walked up to Will, '_God how many men has he slept with? I hope Paul and Sonny have gotten tested. Oh,_' Ian thought, '_This one is different_.' Whoever this T person is clearly saw Will for what he really was. '_The world really will be better without Will Horton_,' Ian thought brightly moving forward when he saw Will alone and defenseless.

* * *

Will tried to scramble away from the creepy boy in front of him but he calmly followed Will's movements, "What do you want from me?"

"I already told you what I want," the boy stated in a patronizing manner. "I told you to leave Paul alone and you didn't. Now you'll have to face the consequences."

"You're insane," Will told him, mind trying to find a way out of this, desperately wishing Sonny and Paul would appear. '_Sonny, Paul, Neil_,' Will thought desolately, '_T, anyone_.'

"I'm really not," Ian said blinking at Will, dark eyes scrutinizing him. Ian moved in and looked at Will closely, "I don't see the big deal. Why are you so special?"

"I-I'm not," Will tried to say, _'I'm going to have to make a break for it._'

"No, you're right," Ian said, hands going to his pocket, "You're not." He stood up quickly, waiting for Will to make a move.

Will, eyes darting around the clearing, stood up slowly, "Why don't you just let me go and I'll stay away from Paul."

"It's too late for that," Ian said simply. "I can't allow you to leave."

"Allow me," Will questioned, "You aren't going to be able to stop me." Hoping to catch the creeper by surprise Will dashed to the left only for bony arms to wrap around Will, surprisingly strong, thrashing and fighting until the entirety of the boy's weight landed on Will, knocking him to the ground, crushing the picnic basket, champagne flutes breaking under Will's hands, glass cutting into him. Despite the pain Will was prepared to lift the jagged glass to the boy's arms when he felt something sharp and pointy pressed to his side.

"Don't move," Ian breathed into Will's ear, moving so he was sitting on Will's lower back Ian pressed his large pocket knife under Will's ribs. "Did you know serrated blades have a much greater point of contact than smooth blades? I never knew that before. Its cuts aren't as smooth or precise but I guess that's to be expected. It would give several tiny slits into your skin if I shoved this all the way inside though. If I sawed your ribs open." Splitting open Will's shirt, so the cold tip of the knife would kiss Will's skin Ian leaned back down, lips touching Will's earlobe, "Stand up and follow me."

* * *

Neil, felling terrible, angry, disappointed tears falling down his face, got to the bench at the entrance to the park when he realized what he had just done, '_I left Will alone_.' Stricken with fear Neil turned around and ran as fast as he could back to Will. Falling into the clearing Neil took in the scene left behind, the trampled basket, the shattered glass, '_Oh god is that blood on it_?' Shaking, Neil tried to pull his phone out of his hands, almost dropping it, dialing quickly. When he heard a voicemail message Neil screamed into the phone, "EJ, Will's missing. I think someone's taken him." Trying Chad, Neil almost sobbed in relief when he answered, "Chad, oh fuck, you have to get to the park, he's gone. Will's gone. Someone took him."

"What," Sonny screeched behind Neil, having overheard his conversation. Sonny, walking quickly from Common Grounds, cursed himself for being late. '_Fuck, I can't believe I'm going to be late for Will's surprise,_' Sonny thought as he jogged to the park. Searching all over Sonny sighed when he recognized Neil but upon hearing him on the phone Sonny couldn't help the terror coursing through his veins. "Neil, where the fuck is Will?"

Dropping his phone on the ground Neil shook his head, noting the state of the picnic, knowing that Will wouldn't have left willingly. "Fuck, Sonny, I left him alone. I left him alone and now he's gone." Neil dropped to his hands and knees, choking, "Fuck this is my fault. Whatever happens to him is all my fault."

* * *

Author's note:

Things are getting real here people.

Please review and let me know what you thought! I'm a bit anxious about the suspense-ness of it all.


	37. Chapter 37

Trigger warning: attempted non-con and general kidnapping disturbing-ness

* * *

Chad hung up his phone, face pale, "You better find that location now." Seeing the intrigued look on the hacker's face Chad whispered, "Will's been taken."

"Right," the guy nodded, fingers almost a blur over his keyboard, eyes never leaving the screen, "You go and I'll tell you when I get it."

Chad thanked the man profusely ignoring Gabi's concerned shouts as he tore from the Brady Pub and veered towards the park. _'Fuck, where the hell are you Will_?'

* * *

Sonny paced back and forth, one arm holding his stomach, the other over his mouth. Tearing his gaze from the bloodied glass on the blanket Sonny closed his eyes tightly, '_If I wasn't late this wouldn't have happened. I could have saved him. Now I don't know where he is or what's happening to him. And where the fuck is Paul?'_ Sonny reached into his back pocket and grabbed his phone, "Where the hell are you," Sonny yelled.

Paul, pulling the phone away from his ear, looking at the screen in annoyance, "Uh, out buying furniture. Where are you?"

"Why aren't you in the fucking park," Sonny screamed, "Weren't you going to meet us for Will's surprise?"

"The park? A surprise," Paul repeated. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Swiping his credit card and signing the electronic screen Paul rolled his eyes at the cashier and taking his receipt. "Would you tell me what you're going on about?"

"Will, you idiot," Sonny argued. "Just get to the fucking park." Hanging up and sitting down on the grass Sonny put his head to his knees.

Neil, slightly calmed down, looked at Sonny oddly, "What do you mean Will's surprise?"

"Will wanted us to meet here because he was planning this romantic surprise for us," Sonny said quietly, dread filling him. '_I hope he's safe. I hope he's not hurt._'

Confused, Neil shook his head, "No, Sami sent me a message saying she was doing this for Will. To prove that she was supporting him."

"But my mom-" Sonny started to say before snorting and shaking his head, "Right. My mom. Her and Sami must have planned this whole thing. God," Sonny growled, "Will never should have been here. He should have gone straight to our apartment. He never should have come. No wonder Paul wasn't here." Setting his jaw Sonny thought angrily, '_When I see my mother and Sami I swear to god…_'

Just then Chad ran into the clearing, hand on his chest, catching his breath, "Where," he panted, "Where is he?"

"We don't know," Sonny said desperately, "He was here and when Neil got back he was gone."

Chad, looking at the picnic blanket and the obvious signs of a struggle, brought his hands to the back of his head, "Fuck. Holy fuck. Where the hell is EJ?"

"He didn't answer," Neil said, curling in on himself, "Chad, it's my fault. I left him alone. I knew how dangerous it was and I left him alone anyway. I should have protected him and I left him."

Chad, glaring at Neil, lifted his phone and dialed the mansion, barking at the staff to get EJ, turned to Neil, "There's no time for a pity party. We need to find Will. I've seen enough crime shows to know the first few hours are critical. I've already hired someone to see if they can find the location that the guy used to hack Will's phone. But that doesn't mean he'll be there now."

EJ, hearing an obnoxious knock on the door, pulled away from Samantha reluctantly, grumbling to himself, and stalked to the door completely nude before taking the phone being held out to him, "What?"

"EJ," Chad started, "Get to the park now." '_Oh god, I don't know how to deal with this.'_

"Today is my day off," EJ gritted through clenched teeth, "Whatever it is, I'm busy."

"Will was kidnapped you idiot," Chad screamed, "Get off your ass and get over here!"

"What," EJ whispered blood freezing, face paling.

"Someone took him from the park, just get here," Chad stated before hanging up. "God, where is Will?" Turning to Neil and Sonny Chad started talking, "OK, do we know for sure that it's this creepy stalker guy that took him? That seems the most obvious but do we really know?"

"Well who else could it be Chad," Sonny asked in a panic. "He followed him around. He told Will to stay away from Paul. He told me we deserved better than Will and some cryptic maybe he'd see me again parting. Of course it was him!"

Neil, inching away from Sonny, said, "But what if it's not? Do you know how many assholes proposition him in a day? Have you read the things they say about him online? If Will was kidnapped it could be anyone and we'd never know." '_Because I fucking left him.' _

Paul, running into the park, spotted Sonny, Neil and Chad, asked, "What was so important I had to rush over here?" Looking around slowly, "Um, is Will with EJ or something?"

All three of them pointed at the picnic blanket. Sonny stood up, falling into Paul's arms, anger from before slowly melting into desperation, "Will's gone. Someone took him."

"No," Paul whispered, wrapping his arms around Sonny, body quaking. "No, that's not possible. Who would take Will?"

"It could be anyone," Chad said with a frown, "But we have to assume it was that pale freak who's been stalking him."

* * *

Kate dragged Lucas with her back to the park after a quick lunch, "I just want to make sure they're having a good time." Rolling her eyes at her son Kate couldn't help but think, '_It's almost like he doesn't want Will to date anyone_.'

"What the hell," Lucas questioned when he saw all the bodies in the glade they set the picnic up in. Walking over Lucas asked loudly, "What is going on here?"

Sonny, groaning, hid his face in Paul's neck, '_Just what we need right now_.'

Kate, seeing the crushed basket and broken glass, asked quietly, "What happened? And where's Will?"

"We don't know," Chad answered, walking over to his boss, knowing how much she cared for Will. "We don't know Kate. He's gone and there's blood on the glasses and we don't know."

Lucas, grabbing his mother's hand, mouth opening and closing slowly questioned, "Do we know it's Will's blood?" Seeing everyone glare at him Lucas defended, "I'm just saying how do we know Will didn't get attacked and just ran away? Find somewhere to hide?"

"I would know," Sonny insisted, moving away from Paul's neck slightly, "I would know. I can tell, something awful happened to him." Looking into Paul's eyes Sonny was relieved to see him nod in understanding, '_Paul knows too_.'

Lifting her hands to her mouth Kate took a step back, '_Oh my god._' Holding onto Lucas for support Kate shook her head, "Why wasn't anyone with him? I thought he wasn't going to be left alone?"

"I left him," Neil whispered, eyes closed tightly, "I left him and it's my fault. This is my fault."

"You what," EJ thundered, clothes hastily buttoned, Samantha hot on his heels, "What did you just say?"

"Not now, EJ," Chad said, putting a hand on his brother's chest. "Focus on Will. Where the hell could anyone have taken him?"

Lucas, not wanting to bring it up couldn't help himself, "Sami do you remember the last time this happened? The last time Will went missing and we thought someone had taken him?"

"Yes," Sami said slowly, shaking her head, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because he wasn't taken he left and wanted us to think he had been. And he came back when he realized how much he was missed," Lucas continued, not outright saying he thought Will staged the whole thing but definitely implying it.

"He wouldn't do this," Paul argued, "Are you fucking kidding me? He knows how many people care about him now he's not some insecure boy without anyone anymore. He would never do this to us." '_To Sonny and me? Never_.'

"Oh really," Lucas asked, "You don't think Will wouldn't do anything he could to unite all the people he cares about into working together? That doesn't sound like my son? It's Halloween, how do we know this isn't a trick?"

"No one cares about your opinion," EJ said simply, "I don't know why you keep talking. And in case you didn't notice but that piece of fabric, right there," EJ disentangled himself from Samantha to point down at a tiny bit of blue fabric, "That is William's shirt which means that is William's blood. So don't you dare stand there and say nothing happened."

"Why aren't we calling the police then," Lucas asked indignantly. "If something happened we need to get Roman over here right away."

"You can call Roman all you want," EJ threatened, "But I'm starting my own investigation." Taking his cell phone out EJ started making a few calls.

"Fine," Lucas screamed, "I will. We'll just see who finds Will faster." Pulling out his phone Lucas found Roman's cell phone number, '_Stupid Dimera, thinking he knows everything.' _

"Both of you shut up," Sami shrieked, voice squeaking. "My son is missing and you're both more concerned about one upping the other. Just shut up. No wonder Will doesn't tell us anything in his life."

"Hey," Lucas yelled back, "He's my son too! And none of this would ever have happened if you didn't get involved with EJ!"

"He's more of my son than yours," EJ snarked viciously, smirking at Lucas's outraged face. "I'll be sure to tell him when _I_ find him that you thought he was playing a game."

"Don't talk to my son like that," Kate ordered, pushing EJ in the chest when he took a step towards them.

"It's my fault," Neil argued. "I'm the one that left him."

"If I wasn't late I would have been here," Sonny cried from Paul's arms. "I was late and now he's gone."

Paul shook his head, "This whole thing started because of me. Because I couldn't control myself. It's me. It's always been me."

Chad, feeling his phone vibrate in his hand shouted at the top of his lungs, "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" When everything was silent Chad answered, "Do you have it?" Mouth dropping open, gaze turning steely, Chad promised, "Yes, thank you. However much you want I'll make sure you get." Hanging up the phone Chad turned to face EJ and smiled mockingly, "Take a guess where the little fucker was when he got access to Will's phone when he first got to Salem?"

Seeing everyone staring at him blankly Chad answered his own question, "The Kiriakis Mansion."

* * *

"Sir," Henderson addressed Victor in his office. "Sir, there's an angry mob to see you."

"Excuse me," Victor asked, unsure if Henderson was joking or not.

" Jackson was with them so I let them in the front room. It seemed safer than having them loiter," Henderson stated before turning around and walking away.

Victor, pushing away from his desk, slowly made his way to the front room, rolling his eyes at the group waiting for him. '_Two Dimera's, Sami Brady, and Kate_,' Victor shook his head. '_What the hell has Sonny gotten himself into_?' "What are all of you people doing inside my home?"

EJ, before anyone else had a chance, screamed, "You said you had everything under control!" Chad and Neil were holding him back so he wouldn't get his hands on Victor.

Unimpressed by EJ's screaming Victor lifted an eyebrow, "I have no idea what you're going on about."

"How could you do this," Sonny yelled angrily, looking at his uncle like he was a stranger, like he didn't even recognize him. "Will has never done anything to you. You said you were going to help us! How could you do this?"

"I do not appreciate your tone," Victor stated calmly, "Now can someone with a level head please tell me what it is I've allegedly done."

Adrienne and Justin walked into the room before anyone could answer, "Sonny," Adrienne asked, "What's going on? Why aren't you on your date?"

Rounding on his mother, Sonny was ready to stomp over to her when Paul grabbed his arm, pulling tightly so he couldn't move away.

"The date was interrupted," Chad informed everyone. "Before it even started actually. Because of him." Chad pointed at Victor accusingly. "I knew you would never keep your word. You probably planned this from the very beginning. You just wanted to hit us where it would hurt most didn't you?"

"Me," Victor demanded. "What the hell are you people talking about?"

"This," Sonny said, breathing heavily, eyes stinging, pulling up the picture he took the other day in Common Grounds of the person most likely responsible for Will's kidnapping. "This is your fault," Sonny shoved the screen in Victor's face.

Victor, ripping the phone from Sonny's hands, studied the picture, recognizing Ian. "And," Victor asked with a shrug, tossing the phone back to Sonny. "What does that have to do with ruining your date?"

"It has everything to do with it because he kidnapped my son," Sami hissed, holding onto EJ, knees shaking.

"Kidnapped," Victor questioned, swallowing_. 'No, Ian wouldn't do that. He assured me Will wouldn't be hurt._' Seeing Paul standing in his home, completely safe Victor began to feel like he was missing something. "No, it must be someone else."

Adrienne gasped loudly, feeling Justin wrap his arm steadily across her shoulders, "No."

Glaring at his mother Sonny shook his head, "I was late getting there and everything was destroyed. The basket crushed, his blood on the broken champagne glasses. And Will didn't even plan it, did he Mom?"

Adrienne shook her head, eyes filled with tears, hands covering her mouth, "No, no we just wanted to get you there. Alone. Away from Paul."

Paul closed his eyes tightly, '_This is my fault. If I would have been able to resist Will that night none of this would be happening._'

Kate walked up to Victor, poking him in the gut, stabbing him with a brightly manicured finger, "What the hell did you do?"

Victor shook his head, clearing his mind, "Oh no, it wasn't just me. It was EJ too. He was the one that planned the whole thing."

Everyone turned to stare at EJ with betrayed eyes. Livid, EJ howled, "It might have been my idea but you were the one who went behind my back. You found the little freak and you brought him here. You guaranteed William's safety and look what happened. Don't you dare pin this on me. I warned you and you wouldn't listen. My son is missing and it's your fault."

Grabbing his own phone and pulling up a number Victor barked back, "There is nothing to worry about. This is all a misunderstanding. Ian is not dangerous. He has strict instructions." Listening to the phone ring and ring Victor kept talking, "He knows not to go after Will anymore. He was only setting a precedent."

"A precedent for what," Sonny demanded, "I don't understand what the hell you're talking about. Why would you bring him here? What were you even trying to do?"

Victor, looking Sonny in the eyes, phone dropping, fear swirling in his stomach, "Ian wasn't meant to bother Will. He was meant to get rid of Paul."

Silence swirled in the room after that pronouncement.

Blinking wildly Sonny tried to process what he just heard, "Get rid of Paul," Sonny choked out. "You mean kill him? You were going to have him killed?"

"What did you expect me to do," Victor gruffly remarked, "He hurt you and he molested Will. What else could I do?"

"Mind your own fucking business," Sonny screamed, fingers itching to throw something. "What is the matter with you?" Beginning to pace Sonny tried to think. "So what, you just found some stranger and asked him to kill Paul?"

"No," EJ interjected, "That was my plan." Glancing at Paul apologetically, shrugging slightly, "I thought it would be best to hire someone to make it seem like an obsessive fan gone wrong. But Victor took that away from me."

Feeling everyone's eyes on him Victor admitted, "EJ's plans are always useless. I found a real fan on my own and offered him a deal. I wasn't going to kill him. Just get him out of town. EJ wanted to kill him."

"And then I tried to get you to back off," EJ argued, "But you promised me you had everything under control. So did you let a wild little dog off its leash or did you plan this the whole time?"

"Why would I plan this," Victor asked exasperated, '_How did things get so far out of control?' _

"Because you hate all of us," Sami insisted. "And Will was the only thing tying us together."

"I did not intend to cause Will any harm," Victor vowed, "That was never my intention."

"Oh, no," Kate crossed her arms. "It was. You knew. You knew that boy was unstable and you ignored it. You wanted to pretend you had no clue but you did. You know practically everything. There's no way this happened right under your nose and you never even suspected. This is what you wanted to happen."

"It might not even be Ian," Victor said softly. "It could be anyone_." 'It has to be anyone else.'_

Neil, bursting with guilt and anger, "Who cares why it happened? We need to find Will before something terrible happens."

EJ, too angry to even look at Victor, said plainly, "We left Lucas to deal with the Salem PD. What else can we do? We don't know where he could have taken him."

Paul, uncertain what to feel, '_They were going to have me killed? This was supposed to happen to me. It should be me. I should be the one not Will_,' asked Victor, "Where is he staying? This Ian guy, where is he staying?"

"At a suite downtown," Victor admitted, collapsing into the couch, feeling a bit faint. '_They're right. I did want this to happen. I saw an opportunity and I let it unfold_.'

"Then let's go," Neil urged, "We can't stay here. We need to be looking for him. I need to be looking for him."

Sonny, grabbing Paul's hand, agreed, "We need to find him. We can't wait for the police they'll never find him in time." As angry as he was at Victor and and practically everyone else Sonny knew they needed to work together to find Will.

EJ nodded, "Everyone split up. We'll cover more ground that way. Check everywhere. Chad, call that man you hired again and see if he can find out any information. Have him check traffic light cameras, security at store fronts, highway cameras, I don't care what. Check everything." Turning to look at everyone in the eye EJ promised, "We're going to find him."

* * *

Will and the boy with him stopped at a red light waiting for do not walk sign to change. The boy was standing right next to Will, blade firm and steady in his hand pressed right into Will's ribs. Will was hoping one of the cars passing by would be someone he knew. '_Hell, even someone wondering why I have something jabbing into me_.' But with children already walking around in costumes Will wasn't feeling too hopeful anyone would think to help him. '_They probably think we're in costume.'_ Will knew he didn't have much time to escape. _'I have a better chance out in the open versus when we get wherever we're going._' As the light turned green Will steeled himself, ready to make a dash into traffic, when he felt the blade sliding across his skin, sharp, jagged edges mashing into him.

Lifting his hand to his skin, feeling a trickle of blood seep over his shirt and onto his hand, Will looked at the boy next to him in shock.

"Don't do that again," the boy said simply, dark eyes looking straight ahead, one arm around Will's shoulders, the other holding his knife to Will's ribs again.

* * *

Victor, sitting at his office desk, called the hotel he was putting Ian up in, "Yes, it's me. Is my client still there?"

Clicking away at her keyboard the hotel clerk responded, "I'm sorry Mr. Kiriakis but he checked out yesterday."

"Right," Victor said before hanging up. '_How did this happen_?' Staring at the collection of photos Ian took once again Victor paused when he got to a collage. Not only were the pictures disturbing in their content but Victor had no idea how some of the photos could have even been taken. '_The bedrooms are on the upper levels in the Dimera Mansion. How could Ian have gotten these_?'

Victor put his head in his hands and sighed deeply. _'I never should have gotten involved in this._'

* * *

Will walked slowly up to the apartment complex he was moving to. '_Why are we here_,' he wondered. He had one hand holding his rib, a thin slice bleeding slowly through his shirt. His other hand was covered in glass. Will couldn't concentrate on picking the shards out while they were walking. He did his best not to move his hand, the pieces of glass kept moving deeper and deeper into his palms. Stopping in front of Sonny and Paul's old studio Will frowned when the guy pulled out a key. _'What?_'

Seeing the confused look on Will's face Ian smiled, "Yep, I rented the place. It was really a coincidence. I just wanted to be close by without your boyfriend seeing me from his car. Did you break his heart earlier when you pushed him away?" Ian eyed Will in disgust, "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll still sleep with you. Or not, after we're done here." Jabbing his knife near Will's blood stain Ian ordered, "Get inside."

* * *

Adrienne and Justin walked out of the Salem Inn heads hung low. They had been begging and threatening for information on Will or Ian and found nothing. No one had seen them. "Justin," Adrienne whispered. "What if we don't find him in time?"

"We will," Justin assured her as they hurried to their car to get to the next hotel quickly. "We will. He's got practically all of Salem looking for him. We'll find him before it's too late."

"I hope so," Adrienne sighed, face pressed to the window, watching for any sign of Will amidst the Halloween costumes.

* * *

Will walked into the old studio and paused. There was nothing inside but a mattress, a single metal folding chair, and an old black duffle bag. Will shivered uncomfortably. '_This is wrong. Being here is wrong_.'

"I just moved in," Ian shrugged, taking off his jacket, pale arms on display, "I haven't had much time to unpack. But I'm sure you're used to being here."

Moving away from the boy Will didn't say anything. _'How am I going to get out of here?'_

"You're a little quiet," Ian said, "I didn't expect that. I thought with the way you moaned and screamed the other night that you would be loud. I guess you're only like that in bed huh?"

Doing his best to ignore the comments Will asked quietly, throat dry, "What's your name?" '_Keep him talking, Will. Keep him talking.'_

Narrowing his dark dreary eyes, "I'm Ian," he said simply.

"Oh," Will said, '_I thought it would be something sinister like Dominic or Stryker._' "I'm Will."

"I know who you are," Ian said, voice lowering, advancing on Will. Backing Will into a wall Ian let his eyes look Will up and down. '_Why are you so popular? What do they even see in you_?'

"How do you know who I am," Will whispered, not wanting to seem intimidated, wound still bleeding.

"The article," Ian explained, looking at Will's blue eyes, '_Too blue, impossibly blue. Is that why you're special?_' "I read the article and I couldn't let you do this to Paul and Sonny. They don't deserve this."

"I don't understand," Will said, tilting his head, wondering if he could kick Ian and make a break for the door or the bathroom. "How do you even know Paul or Sonny?"

"You're not very smart," Ian observed, "I knew they must have only wanted to sleep with you." Bringing the knife in front of him warningly Ian explained, "I adored Paul from the moment my father brought me to my first baseball game. And Sonny was so good for him. They were so good. Until you came around. How did you do it? How did you ruin them?"

Disturbed, Will shook his head, "I didn't ruin anything. We were friends. They came to me." Licking his lips Will deliberated on whether he should admit the whole truth, "We're still together."

"No," Ian yelled, "No, they love each other. They're perfect together. You must have seduced them. Tricked them into letting you in their bed."

"No," Will shook his head quickly, "No, I didn't."

"Yes," Ian argued, "You did. They would never have done anything like this back home. It's this place, it's you. It's your fault." Moving so his knife was pressed against Will's throat Ian whispered, "But why? Why are you so special? You've slept with so many men just since I got here and they're still following after you. Why?"

"I've only ever been with them," Will admitted, feeling the jagged edge of the knife against his Adam's apple. "They're the only ones."

"Lies," Ian sneered. "I've seen them all holding you and touching you. That Neil guy kissed you today. You've been sleeping with all of them, haven't you? I knew it. I knew you were just a slut. Well they won't have to worry about you anymore."

"What are you going to do," Will asked, '_There's still time to get out of this. I can get out of this. I'm bigger and stronger I can do this.'_

"I'm going to ruin you," Ian said simply, looking Will straight in the eyes. "I'm going to take the only thing special about you, the only thing they want you for, and absolutely ruin it."

* * *

Sonny and Paul hurried up the stairs to their new apartment screaming Will's name when they got the door opened.

"Will," Sonny yelled running from room to room. "Will!"

"He's not here," Paul said, voice quiet and miserable. He couldn't believe this had happened. He thought everything was getting on track. They were moving in together; sure, they had kept it a secret from almost everyone but it was happening. Paul thought he was getting closer to being forgiven and now this. '_Please god don't let anything happen to Will_.'

Sonny pulled out his phone and called his mother, "Did you find anything? No, we didn't either. Just call me as soon as you can." Turning to Paul Sonny sighed, "They haven't found anything yet either." He didn't really think Will would be here but they had to try. _'It's Halloween. They could be hidden in plain sight and we'd never even know._' Leaning against the wall Sonny asked Paul, "Where could he be?"

"I don't know," Paul whispered, pulling Sonny against him, "We just can't stop looking. Let's go." He helped Sonny to his feet. The two walked quickly down the stairs and away from the complex.

* * *

Eyes wide, beginning to feel panicked, Will watched as Ian pulled something out of his pocket, a tiny vial of liquid. Looking into Ian's dark eyes Will shook his head. _'Move Will, move_.'

"You don't get a choice," Ian said firmly before shoving himself against Will. "Now open your mouth."

Will shook his head again, _'I won't, I won't open my mouth_.' Will tried to move away only for Ian's knife to press harder into this throat.

Staring at Will Ian commented, "It shouldn't be so hard. Just pretend it's come and I'm sure you'll swallow it right up." Getting impatient Ian sighed before pulling the knife from Will's throat and slamming the end of the handle into the side of Will's head as hard as he could.

Gasping, Will bent over slightly and lifted his hand to his head, breathing in harshly, dazed, spots appearing before his eyes, too stunned to move away.

Ian reached out quickly with one hand to grab Will's jaw; the other pressed the knife precariously against Will's lips, "Open up." When Will didn't move Ian wedged the tip of his knife past Will's lips.

Blinking in confusion Will opened his mouth when he felt blood sliding down his mouth and chin.

Shoving back Will's head, pouring the contents down his throat, Ian thumbed the blood off Will's chin. "I wouldn't have had to do that if you would just listen."

"What was that," Will asked, head throbbing, blood dripping from his lips.

"Just something to keep you nice and relaxed. For such a dirty slut you certainly put up a big fight," Ian mused, reaching into his other pocket, pulling something shiny and metallic out. "Hold out your hands," Ian demanded blankly. When Will didn't listen Ian screamed in his face, "Now!"

Jumping Will put his hands out in front of him, heart thundering against his chest painfully when he noticed it was handcuffs. '_Oh god_.' Trying to pull away Will felt the knife dig into his throat again, nicking just slightly, just enough to make Will hold still.

Hearing the satisfying snick as the cuffs closed tightly over Will's wrists Ian dragged Will from the wall and shoved him face down on the mattress. "Now, we're going to find out just how much of a slut you really are."

* * *

EJ and Sami searched everywhere on the Dimera property frantic for William. "Let's keep looking," EJ suggested. "We have to keep looking." '_I have to keep looking. I'll never forgive myself if something happens to him.' _

"What if we don't find him EJ," Sami asked, looking up at EJ with watery eyes. "He's not here. It's been over an hour they could be anywhere. What if we don't find him?"

"He's somewhere," EJ commented forcefully, "He's here somewhere Samantha and we aren't going to give up. We will find him."

* * *

Sitting on Will's legs so he couldn't move, Ian used his knife to slice open Will's shirt, fabric tearing unevenly. Ripping it open Ian teasingly traced the point of his knife up and down Will's back. "Is this how that picture was taken? The first one," Ian wondered, "Face down in this room at someone's mercy. Or were you begging for it?"

Terrified, but angry, head aching and vision swimming Will growled, "It wasn't the only time Paul ever came all over me."

Face contorting Ian scratched Will with the knife, blood dripping down the middle of his back smiling at the cry Will let out. "I knew you were easy. I wonder which rumor was true. That you wanted Sonny for yourself or that you wanted Paul. Either way it won't matter now. Neither of them will want you" Moving to Will's pants, taking a bit more work to cut through Ian chatted, "Does this turn you on? A guy ripping your clothes off? I doubt it's the only time it's happened. So, who did you sleep with first? Your step daddy? His brother? Your little bodyguard? I'm curious."

Trying to use his hands to push off the mattress, gritting his teeth when the glass pressed further into his skin, back stinging, head throbbing Will told Ian, "It was Sonny. Paul wrapped me in his arms and told me I was perfect as Sonny fucked me open."

Shredding Will's pants and underwear from his body, ripping Will's shoes off and tossing them over his shoulder Ian glared at Will, "I hope you cherish that memory because when I'm through with you they'll never look at you again."

* * *

Lucas paced back and forth waiting for Roman and Hope to show up. '_God, what is the hold up?' _

"Lucas," Roman called out walking forward with Hope and a few other police officers. Observing the trampled picnic Roman asked, "What's happening?"

"Will was supposed to meet Sonny here and his friend Neil left him alone for a few minutes. When he got back it looked like this and Will was missing," Lucas explained, running his hands through his hair. "Just find my son Roman."

"The officers are collecting the evidence," Roman nodded before sighing, "But Lucas we don't know if Will was taken or if he just left. Maybe he did this," Roman gestured to the picnic, "And left in a hurry. You do remember what today is don't you?"

"No," Lucas argued, having already been down this road, "No, he didn't do that. Part of his shirt is over there and he has some crazy stalker."

"Stalker," Hope questioned walking up to Lucas for the first time, "Why haven't we heard about this?"

"Because EJ thinks he's god," Lucas stated roughly. "He convinced Will that he could handle it. And now look."

"Lucas," Roman ordered, "Tell us everything you know." After hearing Lucas explain Roman pulled out a walkie talkie and put out an alert.

* * *

Ian pressed his hands against the wounds on Will's back and ribs smiling at the pained sound Will emitted. Quickly walking to the black bag nearby Ian pulled out a long rope hurrying back to Will and sitting down on his lower back. Undoing the rope Ian continued talking, "So, I have to admit that blondes don't really do it for me most of the time." Wrapping the rope around one of Will's ankles tightly than the other, "And I definitely don't sleep with whores," before winding the rope through the links in the middle of the handcuffs forcing Will onto his hands and knees and tying a firm knot Ian finished, "But I think I'm seeing the appeal."

"Like you've ever slept with anyone before," Will stated, moaning lightly at the pain in his head and slices to his skin, blood spilling into his mouth every time he talked, attempting to balance on his one good hand.

"Well," Ian said awkwardly, lips pursing, not wanting to admit the truth, "I certainly haven't slept with as many as you." Leaning forward to jab at the lump on the side of Will's head Ian stated, "Maybe you'll teach me all of your dirty tricks and I can be as popular as you. That's got to be it right? Why Paul and Sonny wanted you? It couldn't be because of anything else."

"Fuck you," Will hissed, trying not to cry at the throbbing in his skull, pulling on the handcuffs and rope, testing their strength, feeling his arms begin to shake. Whatever Ian had given him was beginning to take effect. Twisting his ankles Will could feel the rope burning into his skin.

"No," Ian said casually, admiring the way Will was completely exposed. "I think you'll be the only one fucked here tonight."

* * *

T, wandering through the park aimlessly, couldn't help but feel bad about the way he left things with Will. '_He was the dude I played little league with_,' T thought then rolled his eyes, '_And now he's doing baseball players_.' Deciding to go back and talk to Will again T was stunned to see the place crawling with cops.

"T," Lucas called out. "T, what are you doing here?" Glaring at him suspiciously Lucas couldn't help but think, '_Oh god please not you too. Just let Will have one normal friend.'_

"I saw Will here a little while ago and I wanted to come back and talk to him," T rushed out, "Um, what is all this?"

"Will's been taken T. We think he was kidnapped," Lucas explained lowly not wanting to the officers nearby to here him.

"What," T screeched. Seeing the look Lucas gave him T lowered his voice, "I just saw like an hour ago what do you mean someone took him?"

"Ever since that stupid article he's had so many people bothering him and there was this stalker," Lucas rushed out, "Some creepy dark haired guy. We think he must have taken Will."

"Wait a minute," T said, remembering something, "I saw a dude like that hanging out by those trees when I was here." T pointed at the copse behind them.

Staring at T like he was heaven sent Lucas screamed, "Roman, Hope, get over here!"

* * *

"Do you think this will make Paul love you," Will whispered, head fuzzy, limbs beginning to relax against his will. "You can touch me anyway you want, do anything you can think of to me. He's still going to want me. They're going to want me."

"No they won't," Ian pointed out, "Not after this." Knocking his knife to the side, where it bounced and rolled to the floor, Ian continued, "They don't love you. You're just a toy to them. You're nothing but a pretty little whore they're going to throw away after tonight. Besides it's not about wanting Paul to love me. I just want Paul to be happy, with Sonny, where he belongs."

Moving over Ian lifted his camera out of his bag, checking the lighting, and snapped picture after picture of Will. Opening a laptop from his bag, thanking the apartment complex for having free WiFi Ian smiled fortunately, typing away as he plugged his camera into the laptop.

Will, struggling to stay focused, twisted his arms and legs, trying frantically to free himself, blood dripping onto the mattress from his cut lip, '_They won't give up on me. They'll find me and it's not going to be me they hate._' Suddenly thinking of it, words slurring slightly Will asked, "How did you get those pictures? The ones of me and EJ that night? So high up, how?"

"I had help," Ian said happily. "There. In just a few minutes time we'll have some company." Seeing Will fight against his constraints fruitlessly Ian walked over to his bag and retrieved a black blindfold, "Relax. This is going to be a dream come true for you, isn't it? That many cocks at one time? I mean, it's not exactly my thing but I'm sure you'll love it." Winding the blindfold around Will's eyes Ian sat down on the bed and patted his lower back comfortingly.

Vision gone, the hopelessness of the situation caught up to Will, breath catching in his throat, quietly he begged, "Please, no"

"What was that," Ian asked, distracted by the sight of his pale hand against Will's lightly tanned skin. '_This is the first time I've ever been this close to a naked boy before,_' Ian thought before gulping. Licking his lips Ian stroked his hand up and down Will's body, fascinated. Hand groping Will's plump bottom Ian realized, _'Maybe there is a way to find out what makes him so special.' _

"Don't," Will cried, voice beginning to blend together, trying to pull away from the unfamiliar hand touching him.

"It's OK," Ian promised, moving so he would have a better view, pulling Will's cheeks open, "I'm going to break you in first. It will hurt less for when the others come, right? Or did you mean the blindfold? Because I thought it would be funner for you if you had to guess who you were playing with."

"Please, don't," Will pleaded, "Please."

* * *

Chad and Neil ran from shop to shop screaming at the workers if they had seen Will or Ian. No one had seen them and it was getting late.

"This is my fault," Neil said for the millionth time as they left the last shop on the street.

"Shut up," Chad insisted. "If anything it's my fault. I'm the one that got the article out. You tried to stop me and I wouldn't listen. Now this psycho has him."

"I left him alone, Chad," Neil argued. "OK? After I kissed him."

"What," Chad questioned, completely confused. '_EJ is not going to like this_.'

"I, OK, I didn't even know that I felt so much for him you know," Neil explained as they walked, "But I do. I do and it was too much and I got so angry seeing that stupid picnic. And I asked why we wouldn't work and I just, I kissed him. When he got me away I realized what I did and flipped out. I left him alone."

Stunned, Chad had no idea what to say. Feeling his phone vibrate Chad pulled it out, "Hello? Yes, wait what, what do you mean? Oh my god. Is that guy still there? Gabi, quit freaking out. No, send me the link! You call the police."

"What is it," Neil asked quickly.

"There's something on the student message board about Will," Chad said, getting a text with the link, and opening it. "Gabi found it. Oh my fucking god, I'm going to be sick."

Neil, looking over Chad's shoulder gasped loudly. "Oh, Will." Pictures of Will tied and vulnerable appeared on the screen, blood dripping down his back. '_Oh god is that a party invitation?'_ Feeling nauseous Neil tried to look away before he noticed something. "Wait, I know that wall." Not bothering to explain Neil turned and ran as fast as he could towards Sonny and Paul's old apartment.

* * *

Will whimpered into the mattress, face smooshed on one cheek, arms underneath him barely holding up his weight, a length of rope intertwining his ankles, chin covered in blood. Will couldn't seem to talk anymore. Mouth not doing what his brain wanted. '_Please don't do this please_.'

Ian was carefully and gently exploring Will's body with his fingertips. '_His skin is so smooth._' Nervously, lying on his stomach, Ian had his face pressed in close to Will's butt. "Hmm, you look tighter than I would have suspected," Ian chuckled, trying to not let on how inexperienced he was at this as his finger traced against Will's opening. "I don't have any lube," Ian admitted, a misstep on his part, '_I didn't expect I would want to do this. I thought I was just going to videotape. This must be what Paul and Sonny felt. Sucked in by his slutty charms_, "But I guess spit will have to do." Leaning forward Ian spit against Will's hole using his finger to spread it around.

Before he had a chance to do it again Ian heard a knocking at the door, "Damn, looks like our time together is done. It's probably for the best. You almost ensnared me too." Ian said before getting off the bed, slapping Will's ass harshly, "Now it's time for the fun to begin."

Ian walked towards the door, unlocking it, opening it wide and walking back to the bed to allow his guests to enter, not even looking behind him.

* * *

"Where are we going," Chad panted, jogging as fast as he could to keep up with Neil, an apartment complex coming into sight. "Why are we here?"

"Will's here. That's Sonny and Paul's old apartment. Trust me, he's here," Chad stated before coming to a rough stop outside the door.

"OK," Chad said loudly, "How are we going to get in? Kick down the door?"

Giving Chad a strange look Neil asked, "Do you know how to that? You read the stupid post. He invited everyone for a Will fucking party. I'm going to knock and see if he invites me in." Knocking loudly Neil waited anxiously.

Neil and Chad held their breath as the door swung open. Neil, heart stopping at the sight of Will tied on the bed, gave a guttural scream before slamming Ian into the floor, fists beating into his flesh repeatedly.

Chad ran to Will's side, horrified to see Will like this in real life, ripping the blindfold off before desperately trying to untie Will. "Oh god, are you OK, Will, bud, are you OK?"

Will, eyes lifeless and body limp, stared at Chad in confusion. '_What's Chad doing here? Is he going to touch me too_?' Making a distressed sound Will tried to move his body but couldn't.

Chad, freaking out, "It's OK, I'm not going to hurt you. I'd never hurt you. It's OK." Noting Will had blank, dilated eyes Chad knew he had been drugged. Turning to check on Neil Chad paused, eyes going wide, "Neil, look out!"

Ian hit the floor harshly, small limbs crushed by Neil's weight and fists. Trying to fend off the attack Ian felt useless against Neil. Reaching his hand out blindly, by luck, Ian found his knife. Curling his fingers around the handle Ian lifted it up and stabbed into Neil's back with all his strength.

Neil howled, the sharp, jagged knife sticking out of the middle of his back. "Fuck," Neil screamed standing up and kicking Ian in the face harshly, smiling grimly when he heard something break. As Ian rolled around in pain Neil, ignoring the knife, hobbled over to Will needing to make sure he was alright. '_He has to be safe_.' Looking at Chad Neil gestured towards his back and ordered, "Pull it out and cut him loose."

"Are you fucking crazy," Chad yelled, "I'm not pulling that out of you. Stay still." Horrified, hands going for his phone Chad called an ambulance.

"Fine," Neil gritted, reaching his hand behind his back and trying to grab the knife himself.

"Stop it," Chad scolded when he was done on the phone. "I'll look for a key. Just stop moving. For god's sake you have a knife wedged inside of you." Searching in the bag, finding nothing but disturbing toys he was certain were going to be used on Will, Chad walked over to Ian, enjoying seeing him choking on his own blood, face almost bruised beyond recognition. "Where is it?"

Ian, shaking his head, back and forth, in more pain that he's ever been in his entire life, whispered, voice nasally, nose broken, "Pocket."

Retrieving the key Chad rushed to Will, unlocking the handcuffs, "It's OK. It's just me. I'm your older, totally cool Uncle. We're gonna do all sorts of Uncle/Nephew things when you're better, like go fishing and hiking. Oh wait, you hate that stuff. Um, I'll think of something but just please, snap out of it Will." Slipping Will's wrists from the handcuffs Chad gasped seeing the cuts on Will's lips, his chin covered in blood. Noting the small slice on Will's throat and the deeper ones to Will's ribs and back Chad tried not to panic. '_Oh fuck look at the lump on his temple_,' Chad sighed before taking off his own jacket to ensure Will was covered up.

Neil, pulling out his phone, adrenaline still buzzing in his veins, called EJ, "We have him. Sonny and Paul's old apartment. Just meet us at the hospital." Hanging up and dialing Sonny's number Neil couldn't tear his gaze away from the hopeless look on Will's face, the way he slumped against Chad, "Sonny, go to the hospital. No, just get there." Seeing Will's face react slightly to the name Neil yelled, "Wait, no, shut up, I'm gonna give the phone to Will, just talk to him OK. You and Paul. Just comfort him." Handing the phone to Chad to hold up against Will's ear Neil, fighting through the pain in his back, pulled at the rope still attached to Will's ankles.

Will blinked blearily, dragged onto Chad's lap, head lolling from side to side. From the phone pressed to his ear Will could hear two voices that sounded familiar.

"Will," screamed Sonny, "Will, babe, are you OK? It's us. OK, it's Sonny and Paul. We're both here." Holding onto Paul's hand harshly, terrified that Will wasn't making a sound, "It's going to be OK. Neil and Chad are going to watch over you. You'll go to the hospital and everything will be OK."

"We're going to see you soon," Paul promised. "We'll be with you soon, beautiful. It's OK." Scared, eyes watering, relieved that they found Will and horrified by what must have happened Paul continued, "It's OK baby. Everything's OK."

Will, blinking slowly, made a choked off sound in the back of his throat. '_It's OK. They said everything is going to be OK.' _Leaning against Chad's chest Will closed his eyes.

* * *

Author's note:

So, how was that? I'm super nervous. Please review and let me know.

That was disturbing to write. I did a lot of research on ropes, knives, stab wounds and drugs used in sexual assaults. I'm fairly sure I'm on a few watch lists now.


	38. Chapter 38

"Fuck," Neil whispered, seeing Will close his eyes and pass out against Chad. He had successfully unknotted the rope and was carefully unwinding Will's ankles, wincing at the raw skin. Going to stand up Neil felt dizzy, "Whoa," he whispered breathing labored.

"Neil," Chad said, holding Will against him, hanging up the phone without bothering to say anything to Sonny and Paul, trying to zip up his jacket so Will wouldn't be so exposed, "You don't look so good. I told you to stop moving and wait."

Skin paling, body shaking a bit Neil nodded slightly before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed to the floor on his stomach. The back of his shirt was covered in blood.

"Oh shit," Chad yelled. "Shit." Glancing behind him to see Ian's bloodied, bruised form had his eyes closed Chad adjusted Will, making sure he was comfortable, before kneeling down next to Neil. Hands hovering uncertainly Chad had no idea what to do or where to touch. Noting that Neil still had a pulse Chad sat down on the floor. Patting the back of Neil's leg Chad shook his head, _'You have a gun you dumbass. Why didn't you use it?'_ "Where the fuck is that ambulance?"

Hearing a throaty cough from behind the bed Chad reached under Neil and pulled out the gun from his jacket. Standing up slowly Chad glared viciously when he saw Ian had lifted himself from the floor and slumped across the bed near Will.

Laughing manically Ian grinned at Chad, blood seeping between his gums, "I guess you didn't come for the party then? Oh, but I guess you didn't need to. You always get a free ride from our little friend here don't you," Ian gestured at Will's prone figure.

Chad stared at the crazed boy in disbelief, "How are you this fucking insane?"

"I'm not," Ian assured him, breath rattling through his nose, "I just gave Will the opportunity he's always wanted. But you just had to ruin it. Too jealous?"

Gripping the gun tightly in his hand Chad sneered, "You don't understand anything about Will Horton."

"What's to understand," Ian asked, wincing when he shrugged his aching shoulders, "He's a filthy whore. You just ruined his big party. If you wanted to join in I would have let you. After the others had their turn."

"There are no others you sick freak," Chad blurted out, "It was just going to be you. That's probably what you wanted though," Chad mused mockingly. "So what was it? Were you so jealous you actually wanted Will for yourself? Or did you want to be Will?"

Snarling Ian hissed, "I am not jealous of him! I hate him. He's disgusting. He's not fit to touch Paul or Sonny. I told him to leave Paul alone and he wouldn't. That stupid whore wouldn't go away. So I had to do what I could to ruin him."

Enraged, Chad stepped forward pressing the end of his gun to Ian's head Chad whispered, "I could do it. Just pull the trigger and never worry about you again."

"No you wouldn't," Ian nodded, completely unconcerned, "You wouldn't do that while I was this close to Will," Ian's eyes glanced to his right, "Not while I was touching him. What if you missed, hmm? Then who would you sleep with? You wanna explain to Will why there's brain matter all over him when he wakes up? If he wakes up?"

Growling Chad blinked rapidly, '_I should do it. I need to do it_.' Looking at Will's bloodied face, the thin line of red across his throat, Chad knew Ian was right. '_I can't do this._' "If?"

Ian shrugged as Chad pulled the gun away, "I don't really know what I gave him."

"How do you not know," Chad asked viciously. The ambulance was in the parking lot, Chad could hear them getting stretchers out of the back.

"I just did what I was told," Ian grinned before closing his eyes, savoring the look of understanding that flared in Chad's eyes.

"You know your entire plan was useless," Chad said, refusing to panic, grabbing Will's limp hand, "Paul and Sonny ran around this entire town looking for Will, terrified. When they see him they're going to shower him with attention and love. And you? They're going to hate you. There was nothing you could have done to make their feelings go away."

"Yes they would have. They were going to loathe him when I was finished. I was going to film it," Ian bragged. "I was going to film all my guests taking him and put it online and then the entire town, hell the world, would see Will Horton for what he truly is."

Chad, shaking with anger, fear, guilt, checked on Neil, seeing his chest rise up and down shakily, Chad opened his mouth ready to answer when he was interrupted.

"I'm glad you said that," Roman announced, walking into the room with his gun drawn, "Makes it easier to prosecute when the criminal admits their evil plan."

Hope, aiming her gun at Ian as well, stepped aside to let the paramedics into the small room. Doing her best to not look at Will Hope pressed her gun to the back of Ian's head, "Don't move."

* * *

Sonny and Paul paced in opposite directions in the waiting room. They had been there for almost ten minutes and Will still wasn't there. They didn't know what had happened to Will or where he was. All they knew was that Neil and Chad had found him. Sonny, clinging to his elbows with his arms crossed tried not to picture anything but it was difficult. Will was so unresponsive on the phone Sonny wasn't even sure he was there at all. And when the call was disconnected Sonny almost cried from frustration. '_Where is he and what happened to him?_'

Paul had his hands covering his mouth and walked backwards and forwards across the small waiting room. He didn't know what to feel or how to think. Everything had happened so quickly. '_Will was taken because of me. And EJ was going to have me killed._' Paul couldn't wrap his head around it at all. '_I just wanted to be with Will how could this have happened? How could it have gotten so out of hand?'_

When the doors burst open Sonny and Paul both turned, desperately hoping it was news about Will, but were sadly disappointed to see Sami and EJ. Glaring at them harshly Sonny snorted through his nose, '_Assholes every last one of them. They couldn't just leave us alone, could they?_' All this time Sonny thought deep down EJ had Will's best interests at heart but now he wasn't so sure. '_He's just a cold blooded killer.' _

"Where's Will," Sami asked frantically, tears already running down her cheeks. "What happened to him? Where is he?"

Paul, avoiding EJ's eyes, shrugged and told Sami, "He's not here yet. We tried to talk to him on the phone and he wasn't responding. I don't know if he's OK. I don't know." Tears lining his eyes Paul covered his face, '_Just please let him be OK_.'

Minutes later Justin and Adrienne came into the room followed by Victor. Adrienne ran to Sami, hugging her tightly. The two sat side by side in the hospital chairs while Adrienne attempted to comfort her. Justin nodded at EJ before hurrying to his son. Victor, uncertain of his place, moved to the far corner away from everyone else.

They all waited as patiently as they could until finally a few minutes later Chad burst into the waiting room. When everyone crowded around him Chad shook his head, holding his hands in front of him to block them from getting any closer. Chad, collapsing into one of the chairs, put his head in his hands.

"Shut up," Sonny shouted, "Let him talk." Shoving his dad out of the way Sonny kneeled in front of Chad, "Chad, where is he? Where's Will?"

Closing his eyes and rubbing his face Chad admitted, "They had to take him back for treatment. That stupid fuck he," Chad sighed heavily, "Just let me tell it from the beginning."

"Treatment," Paul repeated quietly, sitting on the floor next to Sonny, gripping Sonny's arm harshly. _'Oh god_.'

Chad shook his head, trying to clear it, "I got a call from Gabi. She was on her break and saw a post on the school's message board about Will. That stupid asshole posted pictures of Will he had just taken." Not wanting to recall what he had seen but needing to explain Chad hurriedly explained, "He put up an invitation along with it. For anyone that wanted to fuck Will to have a turn. Neil recognized the location in the pictures." Looking Sonny and Paul in the eyes Chad told them, "He was at your old studio."

Sonny gasped, closing his eyes, "We checked the new place but we didn't look there. Why didn't we look there?" Sonny turned to Paul with desperate eyes, needing answers.

"We didn't know," Paul whispered, "What happened then? Chad, they didn't, he wasn't? What happened?"

Lips in a straight line Chad continued, "We got there and the asshole opened the door when we knocked. Like he was really expecting people to show up. He didn't even put an address on the website who would have fucking come?" Getting back on track Chad added, "We walked inside and he had Will handcuffed and tied up with a rope and he was bleeding."

"Chad," EJ asked quietly, realizing someone was missing, "Where's Neil?"

Closing his eyes Chad described what happened next, "Neil threw the asshole to the ground, beating him to a pulp while I tried to help Will. Will couldn't talk or move he just looked at me blankly and whimpered. I looked back at Neil and that stupid fuck shoved his knife in Neil's back. Literally right in his back. And it was like Neil didn't even notice. He tried to rip it out so he could cut Will loose. I got the key for the handcuffs and Neil made some calls. I hung up on the two of you," Chad pointed at Sonny and Paul, "When Will passed out. Then Neil passed out. Roman and Hope came with the ambulance and we came here."

Paul tuned to Sonny, the two instinctively holding each other in their arms. The two were shaking slightly, horrified by what they heard.

"So," Sami sniffled, "So he wasn't, he wasn't, you know?"

Chad shrugged, "I don't know. I don't think so. That Ian guy kept going on about how I messed up his big plans."

"Why did William pass out," EJ demanded, arm wrapped around Samantha, feeling a bit faint himself.

"He gave Will something," Chad said, "He didn't even know what it was. He just said he was following orders." Chad ran his hands through his hair, "What does that even mean? Whose orders?"

Everyone turned to Victor, who held his hands in front of himself, "It certainly wasn't me."

Sonny turning in Paul's arms spat out, "Like anyone would fucking believe that now."

"Sonny-" Victor started to say before he was cut off.

"No," Sonny screamed, "Don't talk to me. You are nothing to me now."

Paul, rubbing Sonny's back, shushed, "Relax. We need to focus on Will, not on anyone else."

Adrienne, wiping her eyes, "So you and Neil saved him?"

Chad admitted, "No, no it was Neil. If it wasn't for him than Will would still be there. It was him. He rescued Will."

"And where is he now," Justin asked, "You said he passed out too. What happened to him?"

"I told you he was doing everything he could to help Will and when Will went down Neil turned this weird white color and just dropped," Chad said, "The paramedics said he lost so much blood his body couldn't handle it. They rushed him to surgery to get the knife out." Chuckling Chad said, "God he actually wanted me to yank it out of him for Will. If I wasn't so relieved he saved the day I'd make fun of him for being so lovesick."

"Why was Will bleeding," Paul questioned, feeling odd about Neil going to such lengths for Will. '_Eternally grateful but what was even going through his head_?'

"Ian cut him," Chad said grimly, "Obviously Will tried to fight back." Smiling Chad said, "That's our Will."

"Of course it is," EJ said, blinking tears from his eyes, not wanting anyone to see how effected he was by the situation, "Now what else happened with that Ian guy?"

Turning to look at his older brother Chad breathed deeply, nostrils flaring, pressing his lips together, "He's fucking crazy. He was rambling on about Will being a slut and how he was doing Will a favor. He seriously thinks Will was sleeping with all of us. And that he was doing all of this to prove to Sonny and Paul that Will wasn't good enough for them. Like gang raping Will would make anyone not love him."

Curling into himself Sonny almost hyperventilated, "Oh god." '_How could anyone do this to Will? Oh god, oh god.' _

Paul, furious, hissed, "What? He thought Will was a whore when he had to drug him and slice him and tie him up to get what he wanted?"

"He's a nut job," Chad agreed. "I told him that he wasn't going to make anyone think Will was a slut and he said he was going to film it and broadcast it for everyone to see."

"He's disgusting," Sami cried, pressing her face to EJ's chest. "I'm just so glad you and Neil got there in time."

Kate, strolling into the waiting room with Lucas and T, announced, "I just ran into Roman in the hallway. They had to bring that monster here for treatment."

"Neil must have done a number on him," Justin mused with a satisfied smile. "Good."

"What are you doing here," Paul asked loudly, glaring at T. '_That asshole abandoned Will when he needed him most and punched Sonny. Why the hell is he here now_?'

"T saw Will just before he was taken," Lucas told everyone. "He came and told Roman he saw Will's stalker hiding around in the trees."

Shifting from foot to foot, hating all the attention on him T added, "Look, I argued with Will then I left. I noticed the guy but just thought he was some creep. When I came back to see Will again I told them what I saw."

"Where the hell is my dad," Sami loudly asked. "Why isn't he in here talking to us?"

"He said he'd be in after making sure Ian was secure in his room. That he couldn't escape," Kate stated. Licking her lips she said quickly, "I also called Austin before I got here."

"What," Lucas glared at his mother hotly. "Mom."

"I'm sorry," Kate shrugged, "But he needed to know. You know how he feels about Will."

"Just what we need," EJ rolled his eyes, "Another one of William's father figures in the mix."

Before anyone could start arguing Roman came into the room with Hope and a doctor.

"Dad, Dad, what is it," Sami shouted, standing up, "What's wrong with Will?"

"Sami this is the doctor treating him. Let her explain," Roman said, putting his arm around his daughters shoulder.

"We had to stitch up wounds on Will's back and ribs as well as a fairly deep cut to his lips. He had a thin scratch on his throat that we used liquid stitches on just to make sure it won't get infected," the woman explained, "We also had to take glass shards out of one hand. He has a mild concussion. But the most troubling is the drug he was administered. We won't be sure until tomorrow when we get his blood work back but our best guess is GHB."

Roman cleared his throat, "We found a vial on Ian's person and he confirmed that he gave a liquid to Will."

"What is that," Sonny asked, confused, leaning against Paul on the floor. "Mr. Brady what does that mean?"

"GHB is most commonly used for date rapes," Roman said bleakly, looking at his feet. '_I deal with these types of things every day at work. I just never thought it would happen to my grandson_.'

The doctor continued, "More than half of users end up losing consciousness which explains what would have happened with Will. And assuming the vial was full and Will swallowed all of it the effects might be much more severe. I've seen it cause hallucinations, amnesia and even sometimes a coma."

Seeing the desolate looks on everyone's faces Hope piped in, "But we don't think that's what happened with Will, do we doctor?"

"No," the woman smiled apologetically, "With the concussion, losing a fair bit of blood and the trauma of the situation I just believe Will is passed out. He should be awake by morning." Biting her lip and muttering something to Hope waiting for Hope to nod in approval, the doctor added, "And we found no signs of sexual assault."

EJ, seeing Samantha press her face into her father's chest, asked, "When can we see him?"

"We're prepping a room for him now," the doctor smiled lightly, "In just a few moments a nurse will be by to tell you when you can see him." Nodding at everyone the woman left the room.

"What, what about Neil," Sonny whispered, feelings oscillating between relieved and panicked. "Do we know what's going on there?"

"He's still in surgery," Hope told him. "We'll make sure you find out what happens to him when he's out."

* * *

Sami walked into Will's room, hand laced with EJ's, and felt tears spring to her eyes. "Oh, EJ," Sami whimpered. "He looks so young."

Swallowing loudly EJ pulled her towards the bed, "Well don't let him hear you say that." Staring down at William EJ lifted his free hand out to gently trace the stitches on Will's lips, '_William, my poor son_.'

"Hi sweetie," Sami whispered, smiling through her tears, "It's so good to see you. And I promise when you wake up I'll stop trying to set you up with guys. I'll let you date anyone you want. You can date as many guys as you want. I won't care."

Surprising a laugh out of him, EJ squeezed Samantha's hand and smiled, "Don't go overboard though I happen to know your boyfriends are the jealous type." Seeing the reality of what happened, William lying in a hospital bed, saved barely in time, made EJ bite his lips harshly. "I am so sorry, William." Falling to his knees EJ put his head against William's legs, shoulders shaking, "Oh god, this is my fault. If I would have just let you make your own choices this wouldn't have happened."

Sami, rubbing EJ's shoulders, said, "It's not just your fault. It's all of our faults. We all did this. All of our meddling and scheming and Will was the one who got hurt in the end." Wiping at her eyes fiercely, "What if he never forgives us?"

* * *

Lucas and Kate sat on opposite sides of Will's bed both frowning at his pale body.

"Son, I am so sorry this happened to you," Lucas admitted. "If I could I would trade places with you in a minute. I would do anything I could to make sure you were safe."

"We're all here for you," Kate patted Will's hand, making sure not to jostle the clamp over his finger or the IV in his wrist. "Even Austin and Carrie are waiting with bated breath for news about you."

Rolling his eyes Lucas butted in, "And your real father is actually here for you. I'll always be here for you." Shaking his head sadly at his son Lucas couldn't help but think, _'I'll do anything I can to keep you away from anyone that has hurt you_.'

* * *

Chad sat down next to Will releasing a shaky breath, "I had to sneak in here before Sonny and Paul because I know as soon as they get here they won't leave." Taking Will's hand Chad whispered, "I just want you to know how sorry I am for everything. None of this would have happened without that stupid article. All I wanted was revenge for you being hurt and all I managed to do was hurt you even worse." Lifting Will's hand and kissing it Chad promised, "I'll be the best uncle in the world from now on. I promise. I'll do whatever I can to make sure you're happy."

Sonny and Paul stood outside of Will's doorway unsure what to do. Holding each other's hands so tightly they were losing circulation Paul took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Seeing Chad kissing Will's hand Paul couldn't even feel upset. All he could focus on was Will. The lump on the side of his head, the stitches on his lips, how small and pale he looked against the sheets.

Chad, gently placing Will's hand back on the bed told him one last time, "I promise OK? I'm gonna leave you alone with them now. They'll watch over you." Chad looked at Sonny and Paul menacingly, the unspoken threat understood.

"Chad," Sonny said just before he walked out the door, "Thank you, for finding him."

Chad nodded, "Of course."

Sonny blinked slowly at Will trying not to cry. Sonny, not wanting to touch Will, afraid he would break him, whispered, "I don't think I've ever been so happy to see you. Not even after our big argument." Closing his eyes Sonny swallowed, "I don't ever want to be apart from you again."

Paul, sitting at Will's other side, tears slowly running down his cheeks, couldn't find anything to say. Nothing seemed big enough or meaningful enough. All he could do was stare at Will, never pulling his eyes away, afraid if he did Will might go missing yet again.

Adrienne, Justin and Victor stood outside Will's door watching Sonny. Leaning into Justin's arms Adrienne wiped her nose, "Sonny really loves him, huh?"

"They both do," Justin answered, seeing the way Paul looked at Will. "And each other."

Nodding Adrienne turned into Justin's chest, "I'm just so glad Will's OK."

Victor, staying silent, watched the three men in the room with keen eyes, mind whirling before walking down the hallway and out of sight.

Victor, mind made up, walked up to the room they were keeping Ian in overnight for observation. '_I have to make things right_.' Nodding at the officer stationed outside the room Victor nearly smiled when the man simply stepped to the side and let Victor inside. Bracing himself for what he had to do, what he needed to do, Victor swung the door open and paused.

The room was empty. Ian was gone.

* * *

Roman and Hope were talking together, heads bent closely, "This absolutely cannot get back to Sami, EJ, Sonny, any of them," Roman insisted. "We'll put a few undercover officers on the entrance to Will's room as well as the elevators. But they cannot know about this."

Hope nodded, "How could he have escaped? He was on the 5th floor in a room with no window and a guard outside. Security footage doesn't show anything. Where could he have gone?"

"I don't know," Roman answered, "But I'm going to find out."

* * *

Chad handed his brother a cup of coffee almost finding it sweet that EJ and Sami were curled up together in the waiting room. "Morning," Chad greeted.

Taking the offered cup EJ took a sip, muscles sore from being on the uncomfortable hospital chair all night, "Morning."

"He didn't wake up yet," Chad asked, "I looked into the window on the door and I saw Sonny and Paul asleep face down on the bed."

"Not yet," EJ supplied. "But the doctor thinks it should be soon." Nodding his head toward William's room EJ informed Chad, "They put Neil in the room next to him. He doesn't have any family in the area so I don't think anyone is coming."

Chad nodded his head before walking over to the door and peaking in, a bit surprised to see Neil moving gently on the bed. Chad immediately walked inside.

Face down, head supported on a pillow Neil groaned uncomfortably. He had woken in the middle of the night in a lot of pain. After getting his pain medicine increased Neil fell easily back to sleep. But now he was wide awake and anxious over Will. Using all of his strength Neil tried to get up off the bed to find someone who could give him any information.

"I don't think you're supposed to be doing that," Chad said casually, turning the light on and sitting down in the chair next to Neil.

"Fuck," Neil yelled, "You scared me." Realizing who he was talking to Neil rushed out, "Where's Will? What happened to him? Is he OK?"

"Calm down dude," Chad said laughing slightly, "Will's in the room next to yours. They stitched him up and we're all waiting for him to wake up."

"Oh thank god," Neil uttered, body literally calming down the second he heard the news. "So we did it? We got to him in time?"

"Yeah, thanks to you," Chad smiled. "You definitely rushed in there like Prince Charming. I'm sure if Will were aware of his surroundings he would have swooned."

Neil, frowning, remembering what Will was like, "Wait, what was wrong with Will?"

"That douche drugged him. The doctor and cops are pretty sure it was some kind of date rape drug. He must have given Will a lot because he's still not up yet."

"What happened to that guy," Neil questioned, voice angry, "He didn't get away did he?"

"No," Chad assured him, "No, the police have him. He's not going to hurt Will anymore. But hey, what about you?"

"Oh," Neil said shifting awkwardly, "I wasn't so bad after all. I just lost a lot of blood and my blood pressure dropped. I was really lucky; the knife just barely missed my lungs. They had to pull the knife out and cover me up with some stitches and it's covered with antibacterial cloth. It's going to gross for a long time but it was worth it."

"You had a gun you know," Chad said with an amused smile.

"Oh," Neil said, lips forming a circle, "I forgot about that. Damn, what the hell I could have just shot him." Smiling a bit, back aching, Neil, attempting to be casual, "Um, so when do you think I can see Will?"

"I don't know man," Chad shook his head, "You probably need to rest and Will's still out. I'll let you know when he's up though."

* * *

Sonny moaned softly in his sleep, something moving his head back and forth. '_What_,' Sonny thought sleepily. Lifting his head Sonny almost shouted when he realized Will was moving in his sleep.

Attempting to roll over onto his side Will found himself blocked with Paul's large head lying on Will's legs.

"Paul," Sonny hissed, reaching over the bed and flicking him in the ear, "Paul, get up."

"What," Paul mumbled grumpily, eyes barely open.

"Will," Sonny breathed, looking at Will's face with a tender look in his eyes.

Paul, sitting up straight, wiping some crust from his eyes, "Oh my god."

Sonny and Paul moved as close to Will as they dared holding their breath when they saw his eyes flutter gently, mouth opening slightly before Will opened his eyes. Blinking once, twice, Will caught sight of Sonny and Paul.

"Hey," Sonny whispered with a smile, "You're OK."

"You're back," Paul grinned, eyes misting over again.

Will smiled slightly before humming gently. _'I'm OK_.'

* * *

Author's note:

Short one this time. Next time will be longer.

I made the medical stuff about Neil brief because I know very little about stab wounds and what I looked up made me a little queasy. If you ever come across videos on medical websites please don't watch them.

Please review. Anyone have any requests or suggestions for how Will recovers?

Also thank you to any guests that review. I wish I could respond individually to them. But please know that I appreciate them.


	39. Chapter 39

Will moaned gently trying to move onto his side. He didn't understand why he was on his back, '_Where's Paul and Sonny? I can't sleep without them_.' Turning slightly Will whined in the back of his throat when he felt something pulling against his back and side. '_What_?' Slowly opening his eyes Will tried to think before his eyes focused on the most wonderful sight he could think of, '_Oh Sonny and Paul now I can sleep_.'

"Hey," he heard Sonny speak "You're OK."

"You're back," Paul added.

Will smiled slightly before humming gently. '_I'm OK_.' Opening his mouth Will winced at the horrible stinging he felt. Licking his lips Will felt strange bumps in the middle of his mouth, almost like thread. Confused, Will tried to lift his hand to his mouth only to get distracted by the strange device over his finger and the needle in his wrist. Beginning to panic, not understanding, Will looked at Sonny and Paul, blue eyes shinning with fear.

"Hey, it's OK," Sonny comforted, taking Will's hand and squeezing it slowly. "Just relax."

Paul, not wanting to touch the hand bandaged from all the glass, reached over and put his palm around Sonny and Will's hands. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused," Will whispered, voice dry and scratchy, words still slurred. "I don't, how am, why?"

"Shh," Paul said gently. "You're in the hospital. Do you remember why?" Paul leaned down and picked up his water bottle he put on the floor. Opening it up Paul slowly helped Will get a drink; doing everything he could to not touch his stitches.

Closing his eyes Will remembered flashes of the day before, Neil holding him close and kissing him; a knife cutting across his ribs as he stared despairingly at passing cars; something salty being poured down his throat, head aching; cruel, dark eyes glaring at him; Chad promising to take him fishing. Will shook his head, nothing was making sense, "No, not really."

"Maybe we should get a doctor," Sonny said, "Just to check you out first." Buzzing for the nurse Sonny, not wanting to let go of Will, added, "Something happened to you yesterday. You were going to meet me in the park and something happened. Do you remember what?"

"Oh," Will said slowly, "Was it Neil kissing me? Are you mad at me? Is that why I'm here?"

Puzzled, Sonny tilted his head to the side, "What? No, no, of course not. No one is mad at you. And Neil is the reason you're safe now." Trying to figure out how to explain everything to Will Sonny looked to Paul for help.

"Remember how someone kept taking pictures of you," Paul asked, waiting to see Will nod before he continued, "He found you yesterday and did this." Paul gestured towards Will's body, "Neil and Chad found you and they brought you here."

"But where are they," Will questioned, "Why did they leave me?"

"Chad is around somewhere I'm sure," Sonny said consolingly, seeing Will beginning to get worked up, "But Neil got hurt, babe. He had to have surgery."

"Why," Will whispered, shoulders hunching in and heart racing, "I want to see them. I want them here."

"He was protecting you," Paul admitted, alarmed at Will's behavior, "That guy stabbed Neil."

"So it's my fault," Will started breathing erratically. "He's hurt because of me. He loves me and all I do is hurt him." '_That's all I ever do_,' Will closed his eyes.

"It's not your fault," Sonny tried to explain, unsure what to do. '_What is he talking about? And where the hell is the nurse?'_

Opening his eyes Will looked toward the door, a flash of dark eyes were openly staring at him. Body freezing Will opened his mouth and screamed at the top of his lungs.

Jumping Paul and Sonny stood up, "Will," Sonny begged, "What are you? Will, stop it." '_Oh god, what's wrong with him_?'

Burying his face in his hands Will started to cry, "I saw him. He was there. I saw him."

Turning to look at the door Paul said, "No one is there Will."

"I saw him. He was looking at me. I don't like it when he looks at me," Will sobbed, "I don't want him to look at me. Make him go away. I want him to go away."

"Will," Sonny said gently, not wanting to upset him even more, "Will, your grandpa arrested him. He couldn't have been there."

"I saw him," Will swallowed harshly, lip stinging, head pounding, "I saw him."

"What the hell," Chad demanded, running into the room, "Why did I hear screaming?"

"Will thinks he saw Ian," Paul said quietly, not wanting Will to hear his name.

"There was no one in the hallway," Chad whispered giving Paul an alarmed look.

"Chad," Will yelled, reaching his arms out, sighing in relief when Chad sat on the bed and swooped Will into his arms. "I saw him. I know I did. It was him."

Looking at Sonny and Paul in distress Chad patted Will gently on the back, mouthing, "What do I do?" Not knowing what to say Chad told Will, "OK, tell me what you saw."

"He was looking at me," Will said, putting his face against Chad's collarbone. "I always know when it's him. No one looks at me like that, like they hate me. It was him." Pulling away to look at Chad's face Will asked, "You believe me don't you?"

"Maybe it was him," Chad said, not wanting to give Will any false hope, "I'm sure you thought you saw him."

"I saw him, I know I did," Will insisted trying to shake his head only to wince in pain. "My head hurts." Will blinked at Sonny and Paul while he was holding onto Chad.

"You have a concussion," Sonny slowly stated, biting his lip, wishing he could pull Will out of Chad's arms.

"Oh," Will replied, twisting Chad's shirt between his fingers, "My head hurts."

"You just said that," Paul told Will, "Remember?" '_Why is he acting like this_?'

"No," Will said, "My head hurts."

Seeing that Will was getting confused Chad shushed him and patted his back, petting the back of Will's head until he felt his breathing even out. He had fallen asleep again. Gently moving Will back to the bed Chad stood up and looked at Sonny and Paul, "What the fuck was that?"

Sonny, saddened that he couldn't find a way to help Will, shook his head, "I don't know. He was a little out of it but once he started screaming he wasn't making any sense."

"The doctor said hallucinations were a side effect," Paul whispered, staring at Will's tear streaked face.

"I thought that meant while the drugs were in his system," Chad said, "Or is it a permanent thing?"

"I have no clue," Paul said running his hands through his hair, "Where the hell is the nurse?"

"Did he say anything else before he started screaming," Chad questioned, trying to figure out what was happening.

"He didn't really remember much of what happened," Sonny said, "But I don't know if that will come back to him or if he just doesn't know. Oh but he said something about kissing Neil and Neil being in love with him. I mean, that didn't make any sense."

"Uh," Chad said sheepishly, "Actually that kind of happened."

"What," Paul barked out, "What the hell are you talking about?" '_When was this_,' Paul thought angrily.

"That's why Neil left him alone," Chad explained. "Neil cracked under the pressure and kissed him so when Will shoved him away he ran off. And it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what he feels for Will. For god's sake the man tried to yank a knife out of his own back for Will."

Swallowing uncomfortably, Sonny nodded, "OK, right. I can't really blame him but wow."

"Yeah," Chad shrugged, "I mean, I'd be pissed but I'm a little too concerned about Will to care right now." Looking around the room and just now realizing Chad asked, "Shouldn't we go get EJ and Sami?"

"No," Paul said firmly. "No, I don't want either of them anywhere near Will right now."

"OK," Chad said slowly. "You're a little mad about the trying to kill you thing. For the record though I told EJ not to get involved with Victor."

"It's not just that," Sonny argued, just thinking about his uncle made his skin crawl, "It's everything. All they've done since before we even got together is confuse Will. They tried to manipulate and scheme and do everything they could to control him. He doesn't need that right now."

"Huh," Chad said, "Well I think if we've learned anything from this situation it's that Will needs to decide for himself what he wants to do."

"Will is too out of it right now," Paul stated firmly, arms crossed, "Therefore we'll make the decisions."

'_This isn't going to end well_,' Chad sighed, "I think I'm going to go get a doctor or something." Walking out of the room Chad shook his head, '_Idiots_.'

Sonny slumped back into his chair, head in his hands, "What are we going to do Paul?"

"We're going to take care of him," Paul assured Sonny, walking over and putting his hands on his shoulders. "Just like we've been promising him all along."

"Is that the right thing to do," Sonny asked quietly. "We've hurt Will just as much as everyone else. Horrible things keep happening to him. Are we the cause of this?"

"No Sonny," Paul insisted, "It's not us. It's life OK. Life is getting in the way. But we aren't giving up on him. Do you really think you could just walk away when he's like this? After what he went through, is that what you want?"

"No," Sonny stated insistently. "Of course not but Paul look at him," Sonny's voice cracked. "Look what happened. How are we going to take care of him? He didn't even want us to hold him, he wanted Chad."

"That's probably because Chad was there when it happened," Paul said softly. "Whatever makes Will feel safe we're going to do. If that means Chad has to hold him then I will gnaw through my tongue and let it happen."

"OK," Sonny nodded, "OK." Reaching forward to hold Will's hand again Sonny rubbed his knuckles wishing he knew what to do.

* * *

Chad popped his head into Neil's room, knowing he must be going frantic after he heard Will's screaming. "Hey," Chad called out, "I'm going to get a doctor for Will. He thought he saw Ian at the door and flipped."

"Oh," Neil said sighing clearly relieved, "Well, at least we know we won't be seeing him anymore."

"I'll let you know what the doctor says," Chad said before hurrying away quickly, not bothering to tell Neil Will remembered what happened between them in the park.

Stopping before he got to the nurses station Chad bit the side of his cheek before making his way to EJ and Sami, '_Don't get too pissed boys_.' "Hey," Chad said, "Will was awake."

"Oh my god," Sami sat up quickly, "Is he OK? What happened?"

"He didn't remember much and flipped out a bit," Chad admitted, "He fell back asleep and I'm getting a doctor for him. Um, just can you do me one big favor?"

"What is it," EJ asked wearily already knowing he wasn't going to like it.

"Just um let the doctor see Will before you decide to go in there," Chad asked, rushing to explain before Sami could start yelling, "I'm just saying that he was really disoriented and I think having even more people in there is going to freak him out."

"Very well," EJ nodded, sensing there was more but not willing to do anything to jeopardize William's recovery. '_It's the least I can do after contributing to this_.'

Shocked it was that easy Chad smiled, "Um, OK, good, I'll be back in a bit."

* * *

"Hey," Chad said slowly, knocking on Will's hospital door, "I tracked down his doctor." Opening the door wider, allowing the doctor to go inside first, Chad walked over to the bed and asked, "Has he woken up again?"

"No," Sonny said with a shake of his head, standing up. "Um, why isn't Will's Aunt his doctor?"

"Hospital is really cracking down on familial relationships," the doctor explained with a smile. "They don't want their doctors working on relatives. So here I am."

"Right," Paul said not exactly caring, "Can you talk to us about Will now?"

"Sure," the doctor replied casually, trying not to roll her eyes. Walking over to Will's IV and tapping the bag slightly, "Well he's got plenty of fluids so he won't be dehydrated. Now, can you tell me what he was like when he woke up?"

"Well he was pretty out of it," Sonny started to explain, "He remembered some things but not very much. He thought he saw someone at the door and started screaming."

"Hmm," the doctor said before glancing down at Will. She started prodding at Will's temple, turning his head from side to side.

"Yeah," Paul added, "He was generally really confused and was repeating things."

"He looked dazed and he sounded kind of drunk," Chad inputted, "It was pretty freaky."

"Well," the doctor said, "I would say this all sounds related to his probable concussion. Was he complaining of a headache?" Seeing all three men nod the doctor said, "I'd say that's what happened. Now as for the screaming, you're sure there was no one there?"

"Positive," Chad answered, "I was in the room next door and I didn't see anything when I went in the hall."

"But that could be related to the drugs right," Sonny asked, "You said hallucinations."

"I did," the doctor said looking at Will in concern. "But GHB doesn't have a very long half-life so it wouldn't be in his system anymore. It must be the concussion."

"I know what I saw," Will whispered, eyes still closed. He had woken up when the doctor was jostling him and he didn't appreciate them talking about him hallucinating. "I saw Ian." Opening his eyes and trying to sit up and wincing, accidentally brushing his teeth against his lips Will whimpered before throwing his head back against the pillows in frustration.

"Hey," Paul said, reaching forward and helping Will sit up. "Take it easy, it's OK. I've got you."

Leaning against Paul Will lifted his hand up only to realize it was covered in bandages, frustrated Will turned to the doctor, "I know it was Ian."

"Will," Sonny said slowly, rushing for his side and taking his other hand, mindful of the IV and the heart monitor on his finger. "Will, your Grandpa Roman arrested him. It couldn't have been Ian."

"But," Will blinked, early morning light hurting his eyes, "But I know it was him."

"Will," the doctor interrupted, "I'm Dr. Garcia. I've been treating you since you were admitted. Now, I don't know if there was anyone there or not but I just want you to relax. When you've had a concussion sometimes your mind starts to play tricks on you."

"OK," Will said slowly. _'I know what I saw_.' "How, um, how did I get here?"

"Do you not remember," Paul asked desperately, arm around Will's shoulder. '_What if he has amnesia?' _

"No," Will sighed, "I mean how did I get to the hospital. I know why I'm here."

"Oh," Sonny exhaled loudly, relieved, "Well actually Chad why don't you explain this one?"

"First," Dr. Garcia interrupted, "Let me give Will a bit of a check-up. I doubt he wants me to be here for that." Checking Will's eyes and reflexes, asking a few routine questions Dr. Garcia announced, "It's definitely a concussion. I'll leave you some literature about it and a prescription for the pain. You'll need to come back in about a week for the stitches and make sure you keep them clean. I'll make sure you go home with some antibacterial solution."

"So I can go home soon," Will asked brightly, hating hospitals.

"There's not much more we can do for you here," Dr. Garcia explained. "I'm sure your recovery will go much smoother at home. Just a few more hours and you can check out. Just to be sure."

"Thank you," Will smiled before hissing, the stitches in his lip pulling tightly.

Escorting the doctor out Chad shook her hand before asking her quietly to go to EJ and Sami in the waiting room and explain everything. "And if you could tell them not to disturb your patient too that would be great," Chad tried looking at Dr. Garcia with a hopeful smile.

"We'll see what I can do," Dr. Garcia smiled before walking out the door and closing it shut making some notes in Will's file.

Chad, sitting down on the edge of Will's bed, nudged Will's feet, "How you feeling?"

"Like crap," Will answered honestly. "My head is pounding and my ears keep popping. Plus my back and side hurts and it hurts to talk."

"Plus you've only got one hand," Chad teased with a grin.

Rolling his eyes Will replied, "Yeah, that too. Can someone get me something to drink?" Trying not to smile since it hurt his mouth too much Will looked at Paul adoringly when he immediately fed Will some water.

Leaning his head against Paul's arm and squeezing Sonny's hand Will asked quietly, "So how did I get to the hospital?"

"I wanna hear about what happened to you first," Paul requested. "If you remember."

"And if you're up to it," Sonny reassured. "You don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to."

"No," Will said, "No I remember." Closing his eyes lips pressing together painfully, Will started, "I guess it all starts with me and Neil."

"OK," Chad encouraged Will to get started. '_I guess I'll see if I need to chew Neil out or not._' Remembering how and why he got injured Chad figured, '_OK maybe Neil gets a free pass this time.' _

"Well Neil and I were done packing and my mom sent the text saying to go to the park for our surprise," Will began, "And we saw the picnic and I guess I said something stupid because Neil got really upset with me. He started going off about how much he liked me and I told him to knock it off and before I knew what happened he kissed me." Looking at Sonny and Paul, hoping they weren't upset with him Will added, "I didn't kiss him back! And I told him to stop."

"Hey," Sonny said with a small smile, "It's OK."

"Right," Will continued, nervous, "Well Neil was upset and he ran off. I was waiting for one of you to come when T walked over." Closing his eyes, remembering the hurtful things T told him, "He said some really gross things to me, about me."

"What did he say," Paul demanded, '_That asshole I knew he wasn't helping out of the goodness of his heart.' _

"It doesn't matter," Will shook his head, nostrils flaring when it made his head throb, "T left and then _he_ came. Ian." Shivering slightly, reaching up to pull Paul's arm around him tighter. "He was saying all kinds of crazy things and when I tried to run away he tackled me and put a knife to my ribs. I landed on the glass and that's why my hand is like this. He made me go with him." Bringing his bandaged hand to his ribs Will explained, "I wanted to run into traffic and he did this."

"Why didn't anyone stop you," Chad questioned, rubbing at Will's legs. "Didn't anyone notice?"

"It was Halloween," Will shrugged, flinching at the pain in his back. "They probably thought it was a costume. We walked to your old studio. He said he rented it and it was just a coincidence."

Seeing how hard it was getting for Will to tell his story Sonny kissed the palm of Will's hand, "It's OK. Whatever you tell us you know we won't repeat."

Chad stood up from the bed and peeked his head out the door just to make sure there was no one around. Spotting a guy fiddling with his phone near an open door, Chad came back in, "It's just us." '_And nothing can possibly be worse than me finding you the way I did.' _

"You can tell us," Paul insisted.

Taking a deep breath Will explained, "He pushed me against a wall and put the knife to my throat. He was telling me about how I was a slut and that you," Looking at Sonny and Paul, "That you two were just using me. That I ruined you. I just, I told him that wasn't true. But he didn't believe me." Closing his eyes and fidgeting slightly, "He pulled out this bottle of something. He wanted me to swallow it. When I wouldn't he hit me in the head with his knife," Will touched his tender temple with his bandaged hand, "It felt like my head split open but I still wouldn't open my mouth. He put his knife to my lips and did this," Will licked the stitches on his mouth awkwardly, hating the taste. "I opened my mouth then."

Angry and horrified, Sonny rubbed Will's hand firmly, "Hey, it's OK. You did your best. It's OK."

"Right," Will nodded, knowing he tried as hard as he could to resist. "He put the handcuffs on me after he nicked my throat. He pushed me on the bed and cut off my clothes. I just remember how angry I felt. Everything he was telling me was so wrong. I'm not easy and I don't sleep with everyone I know."

"Hey," Chad patted Will's leg sharply, "We know, bud. We know."

"I said something to piss him off and he sliced my back. He tied me up and that's when everything gets a bit fuzzy," Will admitted.

"How did he tie you up," Paul questioned, needing to know everything. Wanting to know exactly what Will had been forced to go through.

"He tied his ankles together with a rope," Chad supplied, "Then tied it to the handcuffs so he was on his hands and knees." '_That's an image I'll never get out of my head.' _

"It hurt my hand," Will recollected. "I think he was taking pictures. I don't really remember what he was doing. I just remember that he kept telling me you wouldn't want me anymore. That he was going to ruin me. But I knew it wasn't true. I knew that there wasn't anything he could do to me that would make you hate me."

Eyes watering, so incredibly proud of Will, Sonny nodded, "Nothing Will."

"Absolutely fucking nothing," Paul promised, swallowing loudly.

Rushing to finish what he knew Will closed his eyes, "He put a blindfold on me and I don't really know what he meant but he said we would have company. The whole time he kept saying something about me being special; not knowing why I was special or wanting to find out why. I don't really know. But I started begging him to stop." Opening his eyes Will confessed, "I'm not sure but I think he started touching me. I remember someone touching me, down there."

"The doctor said there wasn't any signs of penetration," Chad interrupted, needing Will to know that.

Relieved Will said, "The last thing I really remember was you." Looking at Chad with wide eyes Will continued, "You were there and you were saying something about going fishing. After that I don't know."

"Of all the things that's what you remember," Chad chuckled sadly. "Neil rescued you. I was just the sidekick."

"Where is Neil," Will asked, looking around as if he would just appear.

"Oh," Chad licked his lips, "Actually he's in the room next door. He had to have surgery."

"For what," Will gasped, sitting up straight terribly worried for his friend.

Catching Sonny and Paul's eyes Chad wasn't sure what he should explain to Will. '_Are we supposed to tell him what Victor and EJ did? Should I tell Will there's even more pictures online_?' Deciding Will only needed to know the basics Chad said, "Neil and I went to the studio and Neil beat the shit out of Ian. Then Ian stabbed Neil."

"What? Oh my god," Will cried out. "Is he OK?"

"Yeah, yeah, he's fine," Chad waved off Will's concern. "I mean he lost a lot of blood and passed out but he was fine. I mean, he was more concerned about you. It was pretty crazy actually. But once we got you out of the handcuffs you passed out."

"So he's OK," Will confirmed. "I mean, he's not like paralyzed or anything."

"No, dude," Chad laughed, "I just saw him wiggling around. Trust me; besides a pretty nasty wound I think he'll be fine."

"Good," Will relaxed back into Paul's arm, "I feel bad enough about him as it is."

"Why do you feel bad," Chad questioned, eyes squinting.

"Well because," Will said uncomfortably, "Because of how he feels about me. And because I don't feel the same."

"Oh," Chad shrugged, "Well, I mean, you can't really control his feelings but it's not your fault he got stabbed."

"He's known for a long time that you're taken," Paul said firmly, "So, he's had plenty of time to figure out he needs to move on."

"Don't be mean," Will whispered. "I've tried to convince him."

"OK," Sonny said loudly, wincing when Will grabbed his head, "Sorry. Look Neil is fantastic for saving you Will but I don't really care about him right now. I care about you. How are you doing?"

"I-I don't know how I feel," Will stated, "I feel achy and I feel confused."

"Do you feel scared," Paul asked, rubbing Will's arm up and down.

"I, yeah, kind of," Will admitted. "I don't want to be." Blinking so he wouldn't cry Will sighed, "I just don't understand how this happened."

Chad, Paul and Sonny all looked at each other, knowing they needed to tell Will the entire story.

Biting his lip Sonny said with trepidation, dreading this conversation, "Will, there's something we have to tell you."

* * *

Victor sat at the dining room table eating his breakfast quietly. Taking a sip of coffee Victor raised an eyebrow when Adrienne sat down at the table stiffly. Knowing the look on her face Victor barked, "Out with it."

Taking a deep breath, placing a napkin over her lap, Adrienne said, "I just wanted you to know Will woke up this morning. He obviously was concussed but he should be able to go home soon."

"Good," Victor nodded. "That means Sonny will be more reasonable now that Will's awake and fine."

"He isn't fine Victor," Adrienne argued, twisting her napkin. "He just went through a very serious and dangerous ordeal. He isn't fine."

"Give him a few days and he'll bounce back," Victor stated. "He'll be fine and Sonny will realize what I did I did for the good of our family."

"Our family," Justin repeated walking into the room and sitting down next to his wife. "Our family? I thought that was something our family was no longer involved in? I thought you were completely legitimate now. Yet here you are putting my son in danger all because of some petty feud."

"I did not put Sonny in danger," Victor contended.

"Yes you did," Adrienne cried out, "You did when you put that psychopath in this town. You had no idea what he could have done."

"Will Horton never did anything to you or anyone in this family," Justin said rationally, "But you let him get hurt anyway."

"I did what I thought was best," Victor informed them stiffly. "Now, I don't want to discuss this anymore."

* * *

"What do you need to tell me," Will asked shifting uncomfortably on the bed. '_When do I get to go home_?' Will kept looking towards the window on the door, afraid he was going to see Ian again. '_I know he was there. I know it_.'

Sonny, knowing it was his uncle that helped set everything on course, told Will, "We all thought that that Ian guy showed up because of the article right? Because he was obsessed but that isn't the whole truth."

"What are you talking about," Will furrowed his eyebrows, "That's what he told me. He said he saw the article and wanting to save you two from me."

"OK, yeah that part is true," Sonny said, trying to figure out how to explain everything to Will, "But the thing is he had help coming to Salem. Inside help."

"From who," Will asked quietly, getting the feeling something awful must have happened to put that look on Sonny's face.

"My uncle," Sonny whispered looking away from Will.

"And my brother," Chad added knowing this was going to crush Will.

"What," Will gasped, uncomprehending_. 'No EJ would never do anything like this. Not to me. He wouldn't.' _

"Hey, breathe," Paul ordered rubbing Will's shoulders comfortingly, making sure he didn't get near the bandage sticking out from the top of his hospital gown.

"Tell me," Will demanded, "Tell me right now."

"EJ was pissed about what Paul did," Chad hurriedly explained, "After we all found out him and Victor decided they needed to take care of him. Permanently."

"What," Will shouted, head screaming in pain, "Oh my god." Turning in Paul's embrace Will felt the need to shelter him with his body, as if someone was going to rush into the room and attack.

"Yeah," Chad continued, "So, um, they started planning some stuff. EJ wanted to hire someone to make it look like an obsessive fan went crazy and killed him or something. Victor decided to do one better and find a real fan. So he found Ian and brought him here."

"Oh my god," Will moaned against Paul's chest. "Oh my god."

"I told EJ he needed to stop whatever he had planned with Victor," Chad added, "I knew we couldn't trust him. And when EJ realized Victor must have been behind Ian he tried to get him to back off. Victor insisted that he had everything under control and that you were never going to be hurt."

"But I did," Will grumbled. "I was hurt. So how the hell did that happen?"

"Uncle Vic," Sonny spat out, "He allegedly had no idea what that idiot was really doing."

"What about EJ," Will begged, turning to look at Sonny and Chad, "What happened?"

"He turned on Victor when we all found out you had been taken," Sonny told him. "We found out that Ian was Victor's fault but wanting Paul dead was all EJ."

Breathing heavily Will said, "I want to see EJ."

"Sonny and I don't want-," Paul started to tell Will before he was cut off.

"No," Will yelled, head throbbing, lips hurting. "I want to see him now!"

"OK, OK," Chad said holding his hands up and walking to the door. "I'll get him."

* * *

EJ paused when William's door came into his sights taking a deep breath, bracing himself, '_This is it. I might have lost him forever this time_.'

"You can do it," Chad encouraged patting his older brother on the back. Chad wasn't sure what Will was going to say or do but he knew EJ was nervous. _'I just hope Will doesn't do anything he's going to regret.' _

"Right," EJ whispered before walking to the door and going inside. "William," EJ stated getting his attention.

Will stared at EJ determinedly before exhaling slowly. Glancing at Paul and Sonny Will asked, "Can you two please leave?"

"Will I don't think-," Sonny started to say.

"No," Will argued, eyes steely and tone firm. "Go outside."

Leaving no room for discussion Sonny and Paul walked out the door to stand with Chad, uncertain what was going to happen.

Will watched EJ not sure what he was looking for but knowing he needed to find something. '_Guilt, concern, something that proves he cares.'_ "Just tell me why," Will finally asked, proud that his voice didn't wobble.

"Why what William," EJ questioned stepping closer to William unsteadily.

"Why any of it," Will said, voice caught in his throat, tossing his arms in the air, "Why Paul? Why Ian? Why did you do this to me?"

Swallowing, eyes watering slightly, EJ tried to convince Will, "I didn't, I didn't do this." Looking at the ground EJ gathered his thoughts, "When I found out what he did to you I was furious. All I could think about was getting him away from you. I knew the only way for that to happen was if he was gone. Really gone. But I can assure you I never had anything to do with Ian."

"Yes you did," Will insisted heatedly. "You knew Victor brought him here and you didn't stop him. You didn't warn me."

"I made sure you were protected," EJ fired back, "I never wanted anything to happen to you."

"Well I wasn't protected! I was alone," Will screamed. "Neil isn't a professional. You never should have let him be in charge of me. You knew how he felt about me and you were just toying with him."

"I thought since he cared about you so much he would be inclined to protect you," EJ argued. "I know I should have tried harder and I'm sorry."

"Do you know why he left me there, at the park, alone," Will asked, eyes watering. "Because he's in love with me and I don't love him. He left me there. And you knew someone was bothering me and you knew who was behind it and you didn't stop it."

"I-I know," EJ stated desolately. "I know. I know, alright? I know it's my fault. Do you think I don't know that? I do. OK, from the moment I found out you were missing I knew it was my fault. I should have done everything I could to shelter you, to save you. And I didn't. I know I didn't. I know it's my fault." Lips trembling EJ did everything he could to look William in the eyes as he admitted his shortcomings. "I know I failed you."

"You were supposed to take care of me," Will uttered, tears finally escaping. "You were supposed to be different."

EJ, face collapsing under his grief, fell forward onto his knees beside Will's bed, "I know. I trusted Victor. I trusted that he would look after you. I never once thought that this would happen. I never wanted this." EJ grabbed William's hand between two of his own. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Will, feeling like his head was going to burst from the pounding pressure, tried to breathe, "You, you did hurt me." Looking away from EJ Will swallowed, "Even if this didn't happen you were going to hurt Paul. You were going to take him away. You knew what he meant to me! You knew!"

Jumping at the venom behind William's words EJ, biting his lip, said, "I know! I know that." Resting his head against William's hand EJ shook his head, "I was so angry. I didn't care that you would hate it. I didn't care that you were going to hate me. I just wanted him away from you."

"How could you," Will choked, stuck between furious and saddened. "How could you do this?"

"I'm sorry William," EJ promised, lifting his head, tears slowly trickling down his face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Will shook his head, eyes closing, not able to stand EJ's remorse, "That's not good enough."

* * *

Sonny glared at the door to Will's room cursing EJ for ever getting involved in Will's life. '_Stupid asshole._'

"OK, you two need to relax and let Will deal with this," Chad said knowledgeably. Seeing the two sets of incredulous looks thrown his way Chad rolled his eyes, "Look, this little dick measuring contest you've been having with EJ needs to end. All three of you need to realize that you are not in charge of Will. He is legally an adult. Yes, he might be naïve and a little lacking in common sense but he can take care of himself. This whole fucked up situation would have never started if all of you people would realize Will is in charge of himself." Breathing heavily after the end of his rant Chad leaned against the wall.

"I think I get a say in whether my boyfriend gets to be around the man that planned my murder," Paul blurted out.

"Now," Chad ordered, completely ignoring Paul, "You two are going to let Will think for himself. You're gonna go in the next room and thank Neil for saving Will's life. Then you're going to leave me the hell alone for five minutes without having to deal with any of your drama." Stomping off to the waiting room Chad couldn't help but think, '_What kind of world am I living in that going to talk to Sami is the less dramatic option_?'

* * *

"No," EJ begged eyes wide and panicked, "No, William, please."

"No," Will said firmly. "No. You promised me you were going to take care of me. That you thought of me as yours. But I'm not and you don't. All you've done since I ran into you at the park that day is try to control me and take all of my choices away. You manipulate me and treat me like I'm stupid. Well not anymore."

"No," EJ squeezed William's hand, "No, please. I know that I was wrong. I can see now how much Paul means to you and how much you mean to Paul. I promise I do. I'll let you be with him. I won't interfere."

"No, you won't," Will said quietly, "Because you won't be there to stop me."

"I'll do anything," EJ pleaded. "Just please give me another chance."

"Why," Will breathed out, "Why should I? You wouldn't let me give one to Paul and look what happened. How do I know you won't do the same thing the next time I get into a fight with one of them? How do I know that you won't go after Sonny now that Victor screwed you over?"

"I won't," EJ promised, "I won't do anything you don't want. I promise, William. Just please don't do this."

"How am I supposed to trust you," Will asked voice quiet, head slumping. He was getting dizzy and his head felt awful.

"I'll prove it to you. I swear I will," EJ vowed. "Please don't leave."

Closing his eyes and swaying slightly Will tried to give EJ an answer but his head hurt too much. Whimpering in pain Will rolled onto his side, toward EJ, opening his mouth Will attempted to speak. Instead a stream of vomit came out.

Jumping out of the way, disregarding the puke on the wrinkled suit he slept in all night, EJ pushed for the nurse before finding something for William to retch into. Rubbing the clear part of William's back and comforting him EJ wiped his own eyes, desperately hoping he hadn't lost his son forever.

* * *

"Knock knock," Sonny said before walking into Neil's room. '_Wow that is super disgusting,_' he thought with a frown when he saw a nurse changing the dressing on Neil's wound.

"Oh, hey," Neil said looking over his shoulder at Sonny and Paul, visibly disappointed Will wasn't with them.

"So, that looks painful," Paul commented looking at Neil's back in distaste.

"Yeah, no kidding," Neil huffed, wincing when the nurse sprayed his back with an antibacterial spray. '_Fuck that stings_.'

As the nurse carried her equipment away, with firm instructions for Neil to stay on his stomach for a few more hours and not touch the bandage, Sonny deliberated on what he should say to Neil.

"So," Neil said suddenly, "I take it you're not here to check up on me?"

"Actually," Paul admitted, "We kind of are." Seeing Neil's disbelieving face Paul shrugged, "Will was concerned about you. Now we can tell him you're gross but fine."

"Uh huh," Neil said slowly not believing it.

"And we needed to tell you thank you," Sonny finally disclosed. "Thank you for finding Will and saving him from that creep."

"Trust me, it was no problem," Neil commented, biting his lip at the pain in his back when he moved, "Knife to the back and all."

"Right," Paul nodded. "That's normal." Figuring now was as good a time as any, "Look, let's cut to the chase here. You are in love with our boyfriend."

"And you kissed him," Sonny said crossing his arms, "Again."

"Thank you very much. I'm aware he's your boyfriend," Neil muttered, "It's been made clear." Sighing and closing his eyes Neil said, "And I'm going to work on it, OK? I think I've more than made up for what I did to him that EJ will leave me alone. That fucker is behind bars so I won't have to follow Will around all the time. I can start to move on. And really move on, not like when Will tried to move on from you two."

"Good," Paul looked at Sonny, surprised it was that easy. "But thank you. For what you did."

"I would do it again," Neil admitted. "If I had to I would. Now, if you don't mind I would like to wallow a bit."

"OK," Sonny slowly slipped from the room. "I'm really sorry about all this Neil."

"It's not your fault," Neil mumbled into his pillow. "I'll get over him." _'Eventually_.'

* * *

EJ, pulling the IV cart in one arm and supporting William with the other, gingerly helped William to the bathroom. Sitting him on the toilet seat EJ found a washcloth, wetting it before wiping William's face. Dabbing at William's stitches, frowning when he winced, EJ tried to be as gentle but thorough as possible. Seeing an extra hospital gown in the room EJ asked, "Is it alright if I take the old one off and put a new one on you?"

Nodding, head still in pain, Will tried to help EJ but couldn't. He felt too disoriented.

EJ, untying the strings on the back of the gown and pulling off the soiled one tried not to stare at the stitches against William's ribs, "How did you get that?" '_If a damn nurse would get here we could see about getting him a shower.'_

"I tried to run away," Will explained, trusting EJ to get him dressed as soon as possible.

Covering William up again EJ swallowed, "And your back?"

"I said something to make him mad," Will commented, glad to be clothed again. "My mouth was because I didn't want to swallow what he gave me. My head too."

"Here, let's see if you can rinse out your mouth," EJ filled a plastic cup with water, handing it to William. His own stomach was beginning to feel a bit queasy just thinking about what William went through.

Swishing the water around, lips smarting, Will leaned on EJ's arm for support as he spit into the sink. Looking up and into the mirror, seeing his stitches for the first time Will grimaced at his reflection. '_I look awful_,' Will thought. Realizing for the first time that what Ian had done, or almost done, was going to be staring at him each time he looked in the mirror. '_I'm going to see the scar on my mouth every day and think of him.' _

"Stop it," EJ urged gently, hand clamping William's shoulder, "I know what you're thinking about but you need to stop." Unsure of himself, EJ lifted his free hand to William's face, ever so softly brushing his mouth, "It's not a mark. It's a battle wound. Proof that you're stronger and braver than you give yourself credit for. And that your friends and family care for you more than Ian ever imagined."

Catching EJ's eyes in the reflection Will nodded slowly.

* * *

Sonny and Paul walked back into Will's room confused that neither Will nor EJ were in the room. "What's that smell," Paul complained immediately, nose wrinkling.

"What the hell," Sonny said in concern seeing the vomit on the floor. Seeing the door to the bathroom open Sonny relaxed slightly.

EJ, half dragging and half carrying William, cursed when he saw the mess still in the room, "What the hell do the nurses in this hospital do?" Pushing Will into the chair by his bed EJ picked up the phone on the side table and started yelling into it.

"Hey," Paul kneeled down in front of Will, "What happened?"

"I was sick," Will whispered. "My head really hurts."

"It's OK," Sonny soothed, rubbing the back of Will's neck, "It's gonna be OK. As soon as they clean this up you can go back to sleep."

Immediately, a team of nurses and custodians came into the room, gathering around the mess on the bed, and around Will. Examining him and asking him questions Will blinked at them dazed until EJ demanded they give him something for the pain. Switching out his saline bag for a morphine bag not wanting to incur EJ's wrath the nurses quickly left. Just as Will began to relax into the chair the custodians had completely sanitized the area, including switching out the plastic covering on the mattress and getting rid of the horrific smell.

Seeing how drowsy and clumsy William was EJ lifted him out of the chair and into the bed easily. Backing away, not sure whether William ever wanted to see him again, EJ was almost out the door when he stopped.

"EJ," Will called out quietly.

"Yes," EJ whispered, rushing to William's side, shouldering someone out of his way.

"I'm still mad at you," Will reassured, "But I don't hate you."

"OK," EJ smiled, "I can handle that. You get some rest and I'll check on you later. Your mother is probably driving everyone crazy." Kissing the top of William's head EJ walked out the door relieved that William wasn't so jaded yet he was willing to give up on him.

Frowning at EJ Sonny sat next to Will, "Are you sure about him Will?"

"No," Will laughed eyes barely open. "He's EJ. I never know what he's going to do next. But I gave both of you a second chance. You can still hate him if you want to though."

* * *

Opening the door slowly, slinking into a chair at an empty table hidden in the corner Ian looked around the pub cautiously. '_What kind of a town is this that I can just wander about in broad daylight and the police don't notice_,' Ian mused.

"Look I am telling you there is definitely something there," came a feminine voice near Ian. "Chad and I have something. I know we do."

"Uh huh," another female mocked. "I think there's more between Will and Chad than you and Chad."

"That is not true," the voice hissed. "That's not even funny. You know Chad isn't like that."

"Are you talking about Will Horton," Ian asked suddenly, startling both employees.

"Shit, I didn't even see you there," one of the girls said, feeling unsettled. "I need to get back to my tables."

That left the girl that was talking who had long dark hair and a beautiful face. "Um, yeah, I was talking about Will Horton," she said with a confused look. "Why are so interested?"

Ian shrugged innocently, "Just curious. I saw him and Chad together the other day, that's all."

"I need to get back to my other tables," the girl said, biting her lip, "When I come back for my order you can tell me everything you know about Will and Chad."

"What's your name," Ian asked suddenly, thinking she looked familiar.

"It's Gabi," she announced before walking away.

Watching Gabi go from table to table with a fake smile on her face Ian contemplated what to do. Deciding, Ian pulled out his cell phone and strummed his fingers on the table until he heard an answer, "I just got an idea."

* * *

Author's note:

Will's alive and mostly well. Also I know nothing about hospital procedures so I just rushed through that real quick.

I was going to have Will alienate EJ but as I was writing it this happened instead. I think it fits their relationship in this story better anyways. Plus if EJ can forgive Will for literally almost killing him Will would probably do the same. Also, Will has a nasty habit of forgiving everyone for everything here anyway. But Will hasn't found out about Sami, Adrienne, Kate and Lucas all plotting to get Will and Sonny to break up with Paul yet. So there's that to look forward to.

Please review and let me know what you thought. Any suggestions/ideas for when W/P/S finally move in together/go home? Also how do you think Sonny and Paul would react to finding out Will shot EJ?

Thanks for reading.


	40. Chapter 40

"We're going to the hospital now," Adrienne told Victor from the hallway outside his office. He was on the phone and didn't look to be in the mood to be interrupted.

Nodding at Adrienne to indicate he heard her Victor went back to his conversation when Adrienne turned around and walked away. "So, you understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Kiriakis, Sir. Nothing about the incident will be reported," the nervous recently appointed Editor-in-Chief proclaimed. "And we'll notify you if we hear or see anything from any other publications."

"Good," Victor said before hanging up the phone. Rubbing his temples Victor couldn't help but think, _'I might have caused irreparable damage but at least I can prevent this situation from reaching the masses_.' Picking up the phone to dial another number Victor shook his head, '_Of all the situations I've found myself in this has to be one of the strangest.'_

Adrienne walked over to Justin, taking his arm, "I don't know what that man's up to but he better not cause any more problems for Sonny."

"I hope that goes for you as well," Justin said quietly.

"I know. I know," Adrienne sighed, "Look Sami and I already decided we needed to talk about all of this. So, when we get there she and I will have a nice long chat about staying out of our son's lives."

"Very nice," Justin praised his wife as the two walked out to the car.

* * *

Chad held his phone up to his ear, arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently. Hearing the voicemail message Chad groaned before leaving another message, "It's me again. I haven't heard from you since I left you at the Pub. I really need to talk to you. Call me when you get this."

"Problems," Sami asked, stirring her Styrofoam cup of coffee, taking a sip and making a face, "Ugh, this tastes like dirty water."

"I told you I would go run to Common Grounds if you wanted me to," Chad reminded her. He didn't particularly like Sami Brady but if it meant keeping her happy and her voice at a normal, even level he would do whatever she wanted. "And I don't know if it's a problem yet," Chad started explaining, slumping into the seat next to Sami. "The IT guy I hired to help track down Ian. I haven't been in contact with him since yesterday."

"Do you think that's something to be concerned about," Sami questioned, putting the coffee cup on an old magazine on a table.

"I'm not sure," Chad told her, "But I left Will's phone with him. I talked to Gabi earlier and she said everything was normal when he left but I don't know. Maybe he just hasn't checked his phone today."

"I don't like it," Sami said, leaning against the chair and shaking her head, "Anything that involves Will from now on needs to be treated lightly. I don't want anything else happening to him."

"Me either," Chad nodded, "Thank god Roman locked that freak up."

"Seriously," Sami sighed, "At least we can count on my dad for that much."

"Sami," came a surprised voice behind her. "Sami what are you doing here?"

"Mom," Sami stated clearly flustered. Playing with the ends of her hair nervously Sami asked, "Um, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here checking up on a patient who had to be admitted overnight," Marlena enlightened, looking between Sami and Chad suspiciously. '_What is going on here_?' "You?"

"Well," Sami began, '_Oh god we didn't want to tell anyone that didn't already know_.' "Um, well you see I'm here because there was a bit of an incident yesterday."

"An incident," Marlena gasped, "Was it one of the children? It wasn't Johnny was it? He's always climbing things he shouldn't be."

"Well it was one of my kids yeah," Sami said, gulping, "But it wasn't Johnny." Looking at her shoes Sami knew as soon as Marlena figured everything out Sami would be rendered useless. '_I shouldn't be jealous of my own mother but she's always been closer to him than I have. Hell, Will wanted to see EJ instead of me_.'

"What happened to Will," Marlena demanded, rushing forward and grabbing Sami's elbows, "Sami!"

"Wow," Chad said, standing up and holding up his hands, "Relax Dr. Evans." Not knowing if Will would want the whole truth of the matter released, and not trusting there wasn't a nurse or orderly nearby eavesdropping, Chad lowered his voice, "Something happened yesterday and Will got hurt. They've been watching him overnight."

"I need to see him," Marlena burst out, "I need to know he's alright."

"Well he isn't taking many visitors," Sami argued, crossing her arms and pulling away from her mother.

"He has a pretty bad concussion," Neil explained. "I can go see if he's up for a visit or not but EJ was in there and I wouldn't get in the way of that quite yet. You can wait with us if you want."

"OK," Marlena took a deep breath sitting down next to Sami. "OK."

Glaring at Chad Sami reached her shoe out and kicked him in the shin when Marlena closed her eyes.

Wincing and bending over to rub at the probable bruise Chad was ready to fire back at Sami when Adrienne and Justin Kiriakis came in.

"Sami," Adrienne breathed, rushing over and pulling Sami into a hug. "How is he?"

"He's alright," Sami said demurely, guiding Adrienne away from her mother, "When he woke up the first time he was really disoriented and confused. Chad said he started screaming his head off because he thought he saw Ian."

"Oh no," Adrienne said, putting her hand over her mouth, "Is it because of the drugs?"

"The doctor thinks it was just the concussion confusing him," Sami told her. "He hasn't wanted to see me," Sami admitted, wrapping her arms around herself. "He asked for EJ but he doesn't want me." '_Don't cry Samantha Brady. Don't you dare cry.' _

Adrienne pushed Sami gently into a seat and put her arm around her comfortingly, "It's OK. There will be plenty of time to see him. Don't take it personally." Adrienne rubbed Sami's back wondering how in the world Sami Brady became one of her friends.

Marlena watched Sami and Adrienne, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Don't even ask," Justin said shaking his head at his wife, "I don't know and quite frankly I don't want to know."

Smiling at Justin lightly Marlena replied, "Well it's better than the two of them butting heads."

"We'll just have to keep an eye on them," Chad mused. '_I won't forget that picnic or all that wedding crap anytime soon_.' Chad narrowed his eyes when he saw the man that was near Will's room earlier come out of the hallway. '_Who is that_?'

Just then Roman Brady entered the waiting room with another man who immediately wandered off to Will's hallway.

'_What the hell_,' Chad thought to himself, immediately putting it together, '_Why does Roman have guards at Will's door?_' Walking over to Roman Chad, using his best Dimera voice, cleared his throat, "Commissioner Brady. What was that all about?"

Thinking on the spot, not ready to admit they didn't have a lock on Ian anymore, Roman said slowly, "I'm just making sure we've got all out bases covered. Will's my grandson and I don't want anything happening to him. Now, let's keep that to ourselves shall we?"

"Roman," Marlena greeted, "Are you here about Will's accident?"

"Um," Roman blinked, catching Chad's eyes, "Yes, I wanted to make sure he was OK." '_And make sure no one has seen Ian around_.'

Kate and Lucas, loudly arguing, entered the room, "And I'm telling you this is what's best," Lucas snarled. Seeing all eyes on him Lucas stopped short, "Morning everyone. We brought coffee." Holding up three carriers full of coffee Lucas began passing out cups, telling his mother under his breath, "Will needs to stay away from these people."

Kate, walking up to Chad, nodded awkwardly at her ex-husband, Roman, "How is he?"

"He's not so hot today," Chad explained. Not wanting to tell the story a million times Chad was ready to call everyone together when EJ hurried down the hallway, face wet. "Hey," Chad said, confused.

"What's that smell," Lucas questioned, nose wrinkling, moving towards his mother.

"That would be me," EJ stated gesturing to the vomit on his wrinkled suit.

"EJ," Sami sniffled, walking up to him, stopping short when she saw the stains. "What happened?" '_Oh my god, has he been crying_?'

Attempting to discretely wipe his face EJ told the gathering crowd, "William got a little sick while we were talking. He's resting now."

"Is he OK," Sami demanded, "EJ, is he OK?"

"The concussion is clearly affecting him but it's only been a few hours since it happened. His brain needs time to heal," EJ consoled. "But he needs to rest a bit more before he can go home."

"I hope you're going home to shower now," Chad commented, hand over his nose, slightly amused that Will puked on EJ.

"Yes, thank you, I am," EJ rolled his eyes at his brother. Noticing Roman EJ asked pointedly, "Why are you here?"

"Will is my grandson," Roman said indignantly, "Of course I'm here. Now, Chad you were going to explain about Will."

"Right," Chad said, stepping away from EJ, "Well Will was a bit confused when he first woke up. Kind of hysterical and we thought he was hallucinating too actually. He thought he saw Ian but that's ridiculous, right?"

Roman, eyes wide, smiled weakly, "Right, completely ridiculous."

* * *

EJ, getting ready to leave, called Samantha and Adrienne to his side. "Look," he said immediately, "William is extremely upset by what I did. I advise you both to admit what happened with the picnic and why. He will appreciate the honesty. I don't want him to alienate the both of you as well."

Surprised EJ knew how to be so selfless Adrienne smiled, "Thank you. I think we'll have to."

"Yes," Sami nodded quickly. "Anything." Biting her lip Sami said, "And we'll stay out of his personal life from now on. Even if it means leaving him to be with Paul."

Making a face at his name Adrienne sighed, "Right. Even if it means they'll be together."

"Good," EJ said quickly. "William doesn't need any more parental interference."

"I guess it's a good thing Paul's parents don't live here," Adrienne joked lightly.

EJ, frowning a bit asked Samantha, "Is Marlena involved with John currently?"

"What does that have to do with anything," Sami asked completely puzzled.

"Nothing, nothing," EJ dismissed. "Just wondering if any more people are going to show up uninvited." _'I guess that's one secret I'll be keeping to myself for now.'_ "Now if you ladies will excuse me I need to run home and change." Kissing Samantha on the cheek EJ briskly walked away.

* * *

Chad, staring into space, almost jumped when someone put their hand on his shoulder. "Whoa," Chad said loudly.

"Hey," Gabi said with a smile, "It's just me. Um, I brought you lunch." Holding out a takeout bag from the Pub in front of her Gabi tried not to feel nervous.

"Oh," Chad replied, taking the bag and looking inside. "You brought my favorite."

"Yeah," Gabi smiled, pushing her long hair behind her ears, "Well you used to order it all the time when we used to be together." '_Before you left me for Mia. Is that when you got so close to Will? Because you bonded over her?_'

"This is really nice of you Gabi," Chad told her before beginning to eat. Mid bite Chad put down his sandwich, "Wait, how did you know I was here? I didn't mention it when we talked this morning."

"Oh," Gabi said, beginning to panic, looking around the room Gabi said quickly, "Um, I overheard Lucas and Kate in the Pub earlier. And I knew if Will was here, you would be too." '_Whew_, save that one.'

"That makes sense I guess," Chad shrugged. "So, um, what's up?"

"Nothing," Gabi said, moving closer to Chad in the chair, "I just wanted to make sure you were OK."

"Me," Chad scoffed. "I'm perfectly fine." _'It's Will I'm worried about_.' Looking at Gabi's happy, smiling face Chad wanted so badly to explain how guilty he had been feeling over Will. How scared and overwhelming the past 24 hours had been. But for some reason he couldn't. He wasn't sure he could trust anyone with this information.

Putting her hand on Chad's back Gabi rubbed his tense muscles, "Well, I think you've done enough to help Will. Maybe you should relax and let someone else handle it."

"I wish," Chad laughed, "But I'm not resting until I know everything is under control. Thankfully Will is going to be released today. But until then I'm not leaving this building."

"Right, well I need to get to school," Gabi said, reluctantly standing up, having heard enough about Will.

Chad, standing up as well pulled Gabi into a hug, "Thanks for this. It was really sweet."

"Of course," Gabi closed her eyes, pressing her body to Chad's firmly. "Anything for you," she whispered in his ear. Smiling when she felt him shiver Gabi waved as she walked away. Once she was out of the room, waiting in front of the elevator, Gabi pulled out her phone and sent a quick message:

**He's getting released today**.

Getting a response almost instantly Gabi read the message, feeling a small wave of guilt trickling down her stomach:

**Good**.

* * *

"I'm really hungry," Will complained a few minutes after he woke up. "And I smell gross."

Smiling at Will fondly Sonny said, "You were sick. It's allowed."

Not amused Will crossed his arms, stitches pulling, "I want food and I want to know when I get out of here."

"OK, what would you like to eat," Paul asked, ready and willing to get Will anything he wanted.

"Something that won't make me open my mouth too wide," Will said quickly. "And don't make a dirty joke."

Paul, pouting a bit, "Fine, I'll go to the cafeteria and see what kind of soup they have."

"And you get something for Sonny and yourself too," Will scolded. "I know you've been in here instead of taking care of yourselves."

"We were a little busy," Sonny argued, "Food was the last thing on our minds today."

"I know," Will said sheepishly. "I just, I don't want this to control everything we do. I want to at least try to be a bit normal."

Sonny, reaching forward to cup Will's cheek, "It won't. Everything will get better." Rubbing Will's cheek softly Sonny pulled away with a small smile, "I want to find your doctor again but I don't want to leave you alone."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I'm here," Marlena said cheerfully as she opened the door.

"Dr. Evans," Paul greeted, rubbing one arm awkwardly, uncertain how Will's grandmother felt about him.

"Paul, Sonny," Marlena acknowledged before turning her sights on Will. Gasping softly, rushing to his side, Marlena nudged Sonny out of his chair, "Oh Will."

"We'll be right back," Sonny promised Will, knowing he would want to be alone for this discussion. "Come on Paul."

"Hi, Grandma," Will stated, trying to smile, lips stinging and head throbbing lowly. It didn't hurt as much as earlier but it was still there. Just a deep pounding against his skull every few minutes, when Will thought it was over it would crash into him again.

"Oh, sweetheart," Marlena held his hand firmly, "Are you OK? What happened?"

"You mean, you don't know," Will asked tilting his head sideways.

"No, no, everyone out there has been very chintzy on information," Marlena replied. "But seeing the way you look I understand why. Oh, Will, what happened? It wasn't anything to do with the article was it?" '_Oh god, was this a hate crime_?'

Lowering his head until his chin tucked against his chest Will said, "Oh." He didn't know if he was up to explaining what happened again. '_I don't know if I have it in me again.'_

"Hey," Marlena lifted Will's chin up gently, "It's OK. You know I would never think badly of you. I love you."

Staring at his grandmother's kind, honest eyes Will nodded, "There was this boy that was following me. He kidnapped me yesterday. Neil and Chad rescued me."

"What," Marlena's mouth opened; mind not grasping what she was told. "I don't, what?"

"He drugged me," Will continued, voice soft, "He wanted to hurt me."

"Will," Marlena blinked away tears, knowing Will need her to be strong now, '_I will be strong, for Will_.' "Did he, were you?"

Will shook his head quickly, wincing at the pain in his head, "No, no. I told you, Neil and Chad rescued me. They saved me."

"I'm glad," Marlena told him, "I'm so glad." Reaching out her hand slowly, Marlena asked, "Can I hug you?"

"Yes please," Will answered, practically collapsing into her arms. "Oh Grandma, it was awful."

"I know it was sweetheart, I know," Marlena patted his back, pulling her hand away when she saw a large bandage covering the middle of his back, '_Oh god_.'

"I didn't, I tried to get away I did," Will promised. He wasn't crying simply because his head hurt too much to shed any more tears. "I didn't want him I didn't."

"I know, Will. We all know," Marlena shushed him, feeling him tremble in her arms. "Are you afraid that people will think you did want him?"

"He kept saying I did," Will admitted, voice wobbling, "He said I was a slut. That I had to have wanted it. But I'm not. I don't want anyone but Sonny and Paul. I didn't sleep with all those men, I didn't. I wouldn't."

"It's alright," Marlena assured Will, not understanding fully what he was talking about.

"I'm not like that, I'm not," Will whispered. Hiding his face in Marlena's neck Will's muffled voice floated across the air, "I saw him Grandma. I saw him earlier."

"Saw who, Will," Marlena asked, "Who did you see?"

"Him, Ian," Will shivered, "He was outside my room."

'_Ian must be who took him,_' Marlena figured out. "Will, I overheard your Grandpa Roman say it was impossible for you to see him. He was arrested wasn't he?"

"No, I know it was him," Will insisted pulling away to look in her eyes. "Everyone says it was just my mind playing tricks on me but I saw him Grandma. I didn't imagine him. He was there. He was."

Understanding what it felt like to be afraid your kidnapper, Marlena shook her head, "Will, he wasn't there. Roman would never let him get away. You know that."

"He's sneaky," Will said desolately. "And he has friends. He told me. He must have escaped."

"No, Will, he didn't," Marlena said firmly. "He isn't going to get to you, not anymore. He can't hurt you." Cupping Will's cheeks in both of her hands Marlena smiled sadly, "It's OK to be scared sweetheart but he can't get to you now."

"I am scared," Will revealed, feeling like he was shrinking into a shell, shoulders hunching, painfully stretching the stitches in his back and side. "I try not to be but I am."

"That's perfectly normal," Marlena said, rubbing Will's cheeks, "It's OK to be afraid."

Will put his head against her shoulder again, staring at the door. "You promise it's not him," Will asked.

"I promise, Will," Marlena stated decisively.

"Then who's looking through the window," Will mused, eyes glued to the pale face pressed against the glass. '_I really must be seeing things.'_

Turning around quickly Marlena gasped, seeing someone, "Oh my god." Getting out of her chair and rushing to the door Marlena wrenched it open. When she looked down the hallway there was no one there.

* * *

Paul and Sonny stood in line at the cafeteria with two trays full of food. Paul, standing closely to Sonny, whispered slowly, not wanting anyone else to hear, "I'm just saying that it might not be a good idea to take him there."

"Where else are we supposed to go," Sonny asked, "We don't have anywhere else."

"I just don't think he's going to be comfortable walking past the studio every day," Paul explained, moving away from Sonny and pulling out some cash to pay for their lunch. Putting his change in the jar for hospital donations Paul walked back towards Will's room with Sonny hot on his heels.

"You're right," Sonny sighed. "But where can we take him? He needs to be somewhere he feels safe."

"As much as I hate to say it," Paul clenched his jaw, "We need to talk to EJ."

"No," Sonny blurted out. "Absolutely not."

"I don't like it any better than you do," Paul shot back, "But what else can we do?"

"He tried to have you killed," Sonny said, teeth grinding together. "No. I don't want him near you or Will."

"You know Will isn't giving up on him," Paul shrugged, "And EJ said he tried to get Victor to back off. And we talked to EJ the other day. We know that he was going to give us a chance."

"That doesn't change what he did," Sonny argued, not backing down. "He's too dangerous. If he wants to be involved in Will's life he's going to have to go through us."

"Sonny, quit being ridiculous," Paul looked up at the ceiling in frustration. "Chad was right. We need to find a way to get over everything. If it takes a screaming match so be it. But we need help with this. We aren't powerful enough to keep him safe on our own."

Hating this, hating absolutely everything right now Sonny shouted, "Fine! Fine, we'll go to the man that did everything he could to keep us apart and ask him to keep Will safe. Because he did a fantastic job of it the first time."

Walking into Will's hallway, seeing a crowd of people, including several police officers, Paul nearly dropped the tray of food. "Oh god, Sonny! Will!"

Shoving people out of his way, tossing the tray of food on the table near Will, Sonny rushed to Will's side, "Will, what happened?" '_We were gone for 15 minutes what could have happened now?' _

Will was sitting upright on his bed. Behind him was Chad who had one arm around Will, resting against his collarbone, holding him tightly to his chest. "Sonny, Paul," Will whined, resting his head on Chad's arm, "I told you I saw him I told you."

"What," Paul questioned, sitting down on the bed, placing his hand on Will's thigh, "I don't understand."

Chad, shaking his head, arm gripping Will, refusing to let go, refusing to let Will be alone even for a second, "Will was right earlier. He wasn't hallucinating. He did see Ian. And he saw him again."

"Excuse me," Sonny demanded, anger crawling around his insides.

"Ask him," Chad growled, pointing at Roman who just walked back into the room.

Seeing the livid expressions on Sonny and Paul's faces, vaguely wondering why Will's friends were so involved, Roman explained, "We didn't want it to get out but Ian escaped last night."

"And you didn't bother to tell anyone," Paul yelled, rubbing Will's leg when it made him jump, "Sorry. But how could this have happened?"

"We placed an unmarked officer outside Will's door. We thought he would be safe enough until we found Ian," Roman tried to explain cringing when he heard a familiar shriek of outrage behind him.

"Dad," Sami seethed, "How could you let this happen? And how could you not tell anyone? That freak was within feet of my son and you didn't even know. Where is this alleged guard now?"

Sighing, rubbing his forehead, Roman admitted, "We found him passed out in the hospital room across the way. He had been administered some kind of drug."

"This is preposterous," EJ hissed behind Samantha, a small bag in his hand. "What the hell is wrong with the police department that one skinny little psychopath was able to escape? And what kind of training do your officers have, my god?"

"We have everyone looking for him," Roman explained, trying not to let EJ bother him. "We will find him soon. Someone is bound to see him."

EJ, glaring at Roman, _'I never should have trusted the Salem police department_.' Not wanting to upset William any further by jeopardizing their tentative truce EJ didn't know if he should start his own investigation or not.

"He has help," Will said listlessly holding onto Chad's arm, "That's what he said." Will closed his eyes, head hurting, not wanting this many people around him anymore. "Sonny," Will opened his eyes hoping he would understand.

"OK," Sonny nodded seeing Will's expression. "Everyone out." Rushing as many people as he could out of the room Sonny grabbed EJ's arm, "Not you." Closing the door in Sami's face Sonny figured he would deal with those consequences later.

EJ, breathing heavily, still outraged that the police managed to blunder yet another simple task. Seeing William cling to Chad, desperate for some sort of barrier between himself and the world that constantly tries to knock him down EJ knew he couldn't sit by and do nothing.

"Look," Sonny explained quickly, looking at Paul gently comfort Will. "Will is leaving today and he needs a place to stay that will be safe, quiet and no one knows about. What can you do?"

Thinking quickly, assuming that Kiriakis didn't plan to let William go back to the mansion, EJ said, "I could arrange it for William to move back into his old luxury apartment. And here," EJ shoved the bag he was holding into Sonny's arms, "Clothes for him to go home in."

"Get it done," Sonny ordered before turning on his heels and going back to Will, Paul and Chad, refusing to acknowledge how thoughtful it was that EJ brought Will something to wear.

* * *

Sami, indignant to once again be closed off from her son, was tempted to run back into the room when her mother and Adrienne both called her over. Stomping over, sulking, Sami glowered at the police officers crowding the hallway.

"Sami," Marlena reprimanded. "Look, I know that things are very rough for Will right now. I just want to make sure that everyone is on the same page about how to treat him."

"Of course we are mom," Sami hurried out, annoyed, '_I'm not so horrible of a mother that I don't know how serious this is.' _

Patient, knowing how riled up her daughter gets, Marlena said, "I just want you to make sure nothing is going to harm him. That whatever tension you have will not manifest around him."

"Mother," Sami gritted out, trying not to scream, "The only thing on my mind is helping my son. I haven't demanded anything. I haven't yelled at anyone. I haven't even barged in his room. I know what I am doing."

"I know you love him dear," Marlena explained gently, "I'm going to get Will the number for a friend of mine. A professional. Maybe he would be interested in talking to her."

"Why wouldn't he just talk to you," Sami asked quizzically. _'That's what he's always done.'_

"No," Adrienne stated, agreeing with Marlena, "It might be better for him to go to a stranger. That way he won't feel uncomfortable discussing some of the more intimate details of what's been happening."

EJ, walking up to Samantha, put his hand on the back of her neck, "We have work to do." He gently guided her down the hall and away from the mess the police were going to have to deal with. "William needs us."

Lucas and Kate leaned against the wall nearby observing them all quietly.

* * *

Will patted Chad's arm lightly, indicating he could let go.

"Tell us what happened again," Paul requested, hating that Will couldn't catch a break. '_It's just one thing after another. Maybe once we get out of here we can normalize things_.'

Stretching, muscles tense from sitting for so long, still a bit drowsy, Will said, "I was talking to my grandma and I looked over and I saw him. She saw him too. As soon as she opened the door he disappeared."

"I knew there was something weird going on," Chad confessed. "It didn't make sense why there would be a guard outside the room if everything was fine."

"Well," Sonny said considering everything, "Ian is working with someone so I would hope they would have some extra protection. But I don't understand how he could have escaped."

"It was bound to happen," Chad rolled his eyes, _'I should have pulled the trigger when I had the chance.'_

"Did you get me food," Will asked, "And where's my doctor?"

"Is that seriously what you're focused on," Paul asked, getting up to bring Will his soup.

"What else can I do from here," Will wondered rhetorically. "Besides, I need to eat. I don't think I'm supposed to have so much pain meds without food." '_At least I hope that's why I'm still lightheaded_.' Tucking into his meal, wincing whenever his spoon touched his stitches Will asked, "Doctor, Sonny? Where is she?"

"Were you always this demanding," Sonny questioned out loud before he went out the door smiling.

"He is," Chad remarked. "Now that your honeymoon stage is over he doesn't have to pretend to be nice."

"Oh shut up," Will elbowed Chad lightly, "I'm the nicest person you know."

"Nu uh," Chad argued teasingly, "Gabi brought me a sandwich and you elbowed me. You've got some work to do."

"Gabi was here," Will furrowed his brow, "Does, does she know, I mean, about me?"

"I don't think so," Chad stated, "I mean, she knew you were here but she didn't say anything. But she was the one who saw the post about you first."

"What post," Will dropped his spoon, letting it rattle in his bowl. Looking between Paul and Chad with narrowed eyes Will demanded, "What post?"

'_Oh shit_,' Chad thought. "Um, well, you see," Chad started, not looking at Will's accusing eyes, "The thing is Neil and I knew where you were because Ian posted pictures of you, online. That he took. From yesterday."

"Oh," Will gazed at the blankets around his legs. '_So everyone saw. Everyone knows_.' "I-I want to see."

"Will," Paul said slowly, "I don't think this is something you want to see."

"No," Will contended, "If anyone deserves to see them it's me. I need to see them."

Chad, pulling out his phone, opening the link, frowned at the screen, "Huh."

"What," Paul probed, "What is it?"

"They're gone," Chad told them, scrolling through the message board. "All of them. Every post about Will is gone."

* * *

Sonny, walking back into the room, arms full of paperwork, prescriptions and samples of antibacterial spray. "So, as soon as we fill this out and she can come check on you we'll be good to go." Noting the alarmed looks on everyone's faces Sonny dropped everything on the foot of the bed, "What is it?"

"We can't find anything about what happened, anywhere," Chad explained, typing furiously on his phone. "All of it. From the article down to the pictures from last night. There's nothing here. And I mean anywhere. Not a single mention of Will Horton on the internet, nothing."

Sonny, sitting down in his usual chair, "Is this a good thing?"

"Maybe," Paul muttered, "But I'm more concerned over who. Who could have that much control over the internet? It's the internet for god's sake."

"Let's just not worry about that right now," Chad told them, seeing the discomforted look on Will's face. "You said Will had paperwork to fill out?"

"Yeah," Sonny shook his head lightly, "I can fill it out if you tell me the answers."

Will, smiling at him slightly, "I'd like that."

Sonny sighed, "I know you don't like it but it's hospital procedure."

"The sooner you do it the sooner we can leave," Paul pleaded, "I just want to get you out of here."

"Fine," Will pouted, crossing his arms, sitting down in the wheelchair.

"There, now we can go," Sonny rubbed his hands along Will's shoulders.

"Wait," Will held up his hand, annoyed his finger was bruised from the heartrate monitor and his vein was marked from the IV. "I want to see Neil before we go."

"Sure," Paul said holding the door open for Sonny to wheel Will through, pleased to see the hallway was lined with police officers. '_Maybe one of them will actually see the little fucker if he comes back.'_

* * *

Neil, dozing lightly, couldn't help but groan at the amount of noise coming out of the hallway, '_This is a hospital assholes. People are trying to sleep_.'

"Hey, are you awake," came an almost angelic voice near Neil's ear.

'_I must be dreaming_,' Neil thought sleepily, eyes blinking lazily. "You're even more beautiful in my dreams."

"Oh good god," came an exasperated voice nearby.

Neil, wrinkling his nose, '_Must be a nightmare_.'

"You aren't asleep," Will huffed out a laugh, torn between amusement and horror. "Now wake up."

Rubbing his eyes Neil blinked quickly, "Oh, you're here." Sitting up quickly, ignoring the pain in his back, "Oh my god you're here. Are you OK? Will, what happened?" Staring at the stitches on Will's mouth in shock Neil thought, '_Oh god_.'

"Yeah, I'm here," Will told him, "And I'm alright. Head hurts but the doctor said it's a concussion." Reaching over to grab Neil's hand Will squeezed it softly, "I would be a lot worse off if it wasn't for you. So, thank you."

"If I didn't leave you alone it might never have happened," Neil admitted, licking his lips, "I wasn't going to fail you again."

Will shook his head, only a slight amount of pain this time, "Neil, that wasn't your fault. Ian, he was going to do something one way or another even if you were there."

"But Will-" Neil started to say.

"Hey, no," Will cut him off. "Just say you're welcome." '_And stop blaming yourself._'

"You're welcome," Neil breathed out, relieved to see Will was awake and relatively OK.

"Um, I don't know if you heard or not," Will rushed out, "But Ian escaped."

"What," Neil raged, trying to sit up, "How? I thought your grandpa arrested him?"

"The police aren't very reliable here," Sonny remarked, watching Neil and Will interact.

"I hope they have some sort of plan to keep you protected," Neil replied looking between Paul and Sonny meaningfully. _'I didn't get stabbed in the back for nothing_.'

"We're taking care of it," Paul nodded at Neil, aware that they all have a vested interest in Will's well being. _'I don't have to like him but I can at least respect how far he was willing to go to protect Will_.'

"Good," Neil decided. "Are you getting checked out soon?"

"Right now," Will commented. "I had to see my rescuer first."

Rolling his eyes Neil smiled, "I wouldn't call me that."

"Chad said it was very heroic," Will assured him. "I'm very impressed."

"But don't get any ideas," Sonny teased. He didn't want to admit it but Neil was kind of growing on him. '_As long as he keeps his hands and lips off Will_.'

_Knock Knock Knock_

Everyone turned their heads to see Brian, of all people, slowly walking into the room.

'_Well well well_,' Will smiled smugly, '_Look what we have here_.'

"Hi," Brian said nervously, hands in his pockets, "Um, I saw your post about being in the hospital on facebook. So, um, here I am."

"Hi," Neil said, slightly confused, "Thanks."

"I think we're going to go now," Will announced, turning to Neil and widening his eyes dramatically, _'Oh my god. I knew it_.' "Thank you Neil," Will smiled, lips hurting.

"You're welcome," Neil said sighing at Will, '_It's not like that Horton_.' But when Brian sat down in a chair next to Neil, eyes scanning Neil's body, concern on his face Neil admitted, _'But maybe it could be_.'

"Who is that," Paul questioned as they walked out of Neil's room. "He looked vaguely familiar."

"Uh, no one," Will told him, '_He's got enough things to worry about, no need to drag Brian into it.'_

* * *

"So," Will said as he was wheeled outside, "Are we going home?" '_Wherever that is_,' Will thought sadly. Thinking about it, having to be so close to where _it _happened, Will's breathing increased. '_Oh god, I don't want to go there.'_

"Not exactly," Sonny said, stopping in front of a discreet black car.

Will watched when EJ came out of the driver's seat. Tossing the keys to Paul EJ tapped Will's chin lightly, "Just a little get well soon present." Turning to Sonny and Paul EJ stated, "It's all taken care of. There's security in the building. Guards at the desk 24 hours. A personal alarm system. I even had groceries brought in."

Nodding Sonny said, "Thank you." Sticking out his hand reluctantly Sonny shook EJ's hand.

"Anything for William," EJ proclaimed, shaking Paul's hand and walking off. '_Maybe this will prove to William how serious I am this time.'_

Helping Will into the front seat Sonny buckled him in making sure he was comfortable and the seat belt wasn't bothering any of his wounds. Seeing the wary look on Will's face Sonny kissed his forehead gently, "Don't worry. We're going to be together now. Just the three of us."

Paul, sitting down in the driver's seat, reached over to grab Will's hand, "We'll all take care of each other."

* * *

Author's note:

Who votes for the boys hiding out in a fancy apartment for a few days? I do!

Please review and let me know what you thought. Does anyone have any requests or suggestions?


	41. Chapter 41

Will, leaning heavily on Paul, waited patiently as Sonny opened the door to Will's old apartment.

Sonny using the key EJ gave him, glancing around the hallway and ceiling suspiciously, unlocked the door. Walking inside and looking around Sonny ensured no one was inside. Turning off any lights, knowing Will was very sensitive right now, Sonny gestured for Will and Paul to come inside.

"Wow," Paul said as he helped Will to the couch, "This is a lot fancier than I was expecting."

"Well you would have seen it before," Will commented lightly, sitting down gingerly on the couch, "But you hated me when I had it."

"I didn't hate you," Paul rolled his eyes, flopping down next to Will, "I was intimidated by you. You were hot and Sonny wouldn't stop looking at you."

"Uh huh," Sonny laughed, putting a pillow behind Will's back, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. "Please tell us exactly how you started acting when you got to know Will."

"That is different," Paul insisted, biting his lip, face warming up against his will.

"No it's not," Sonny deadpanned. Walking into the kitchen and finding some water for Will, "Will wants to know all about your embarrassing crush."

"No he doesn't," Paul said, wanting to change the subject.

"Yes he does," Will giggled, "Tell me." Turning to look into Paul's eyes, wishing he could pout his lips, "Please?"

"Ugh," Paul grumbled. "I was not embarrassing."

"He was," Sonny told Will, handing him a bottle of water and putting a straw in it. "One day he spent like 15 minutes rambling on about how you played baseball in high school. I thought he was going to wet himself."

"I did not," Paul gasped out, mouth opened dramatically.

Will, snorting through another laugh, "Did he really?"

"Mmmhmm," Sonny said secretively, "I don't know how I never realized how far gone for you he was."

"Excuse me," Paul interrupted, "But if anyone was embarrassing it was you Kiriakis. I wasn't the one who spent all our phone calls before I moved here talking about your oh so talented and amazing friend who helped you with your website."

"He could have been talking about Chad," Will teased, snuggling into the couch, feeling relaxed and happy for the first time in a long time.

"No," Sonny blurted out, face awash in horror, "Ew. Just no. Fine, maybe I was just as bad as you were," Sonny told Paul, sitting down on the coffee table in front of them both.

"I think it's a pretty good thing we were," Paul smiled, wrapping his arm around Will's shoulder, pulling him close, "Or otherwise this would all be a bit awkward."

Will, closing his eyes, lips quirked upwards, not wanting to pull his stitches, admitted, "I think if anyone was embarrassing it was me." Shaking his head at himself, "I actually kind of thought you didn't exist at first," Will said, poking Paul in the arm, "I mean, you weren't with Sonny and I thought he just made you up so he wouldn't have to deal with anyone trying to set him up."

"Really," Sonny asked, amused. "Will, I showed you his picture and everything."

"You showed me a picture with a dude in a baseball uniform," Will told him lifting one eyebrow. "It could have been anyone for all I knew. Besides, I think I just didn't really want him to exist. I was still confused about how I felt but I knew the idea of you being engaged scared me."

Putting his head on Paul's arm, holding on to him Will exhaled, "Then you moved here and hated me. I thought for sure Sonny was never going to talk to me again. That you were going to make him stay away."

"I wanted to," Paul confessed quietly, running his fingers up and down Will's neck, "I was so frightened by you. I tried once, to tell Sonny to stay away from you. It didn't work out the way I wanted."

"No," Sonny added, leaning forward and putting a hand on both of their knees, "I told him he had to get to know you too. Then he would see how great you were. Plus I knew that the two of you would bond over struggling with coming out."

"Well, I'm glad you convinced him," Will licked his lips, hating the taste of the stitches, staring at Sonny warmly, "I think it turned out for the better." Ducking his head, feeling shy, Will breathed out, "I tried so hard to not think about either of you in any inappropriate way that when you came to me I was such a mess."

"Yeah, you were," Paul squeezed Will's neck teasingly, "But despite everything that's happened to us and because of us I like to think we're exactly where we're supposed to be."

Sonny, eyes wide and adoring, bit his lip gently, heart pounding listening to Paul. _'Oh_,' he thought suddenly nervous. '_This is what it feels like to be completely sure_.'

* * *

Lucas, waving his mother on ahead, stayed rooted to the spot until Roman caught up to him, "Roman. I'd like a word."

Roman, finishing up his talk with one of the supervising officers, "Just make sure the hospital is clear." Running his hands through his hair, _'I'm getting too old for the continuous problems in Salem_,' Roman thought. "Yes, Lucas."

Moving in closer Lucas took a deep breath, knowing if anyone would be on his side it would be Roman, "Look, I know you're doing all you can to find that creep. And I know that you're just as concerned about Will as I am." Lowering his voice, so none of the officers nearby would be able to hear, "That's why I want to talk to you about Sonny and Paul, especially Paul."

Pulling Lucas to a corner out of the way Roman turned to Lucas, "What about them? They're just his friends, right?"

"Uh, no," Lucas said, confused. "You didn't see the article about them? You haven't been following the story?"

"The article about Will sleeping with them," Roman clarified, shaking his head, "I didn't read it. A few guys on the force told me about it but that's ridiculous. I figured since it was pulled that it had to have been some sick joke."

"My life would be easier if it was a joke," Lucas closed his eyes, rubbing his temples, "Unfortunately it's true. And ever since it came out Will's been getting a lot of backlash. That's where that Ian guy came from too. He read the article and flipped."

"He wouldn't tell us anything while he was in custody," Roman stated, frowning, lines on his face deepening, "So, Will is really involved with both of them? Or is it just a sex thing?"

"Will doesn't seem to think so," Lucas crossed his arms, uncomfortable. "I just, you can see why this makes everything complicated."

"Yeah," Roman whispered. "It does. So what do you plan to do_?" 'I can't even think about this. About Will like that. With them.' _

"I've only got an idea for now," Lucas confessed, heads leaning in closely.

* * *

Will, one arm holding onto Paul's forearm, the other playing with Sonny's thick fingers, said, "Um, I think I want to take a shower now."

"Are you sure that's a good idea," Sonny asked, concerned, "It's just, you're still pretty wobbly. I don't want you falling."

"Maybe you should take a bath instead," Paul stated, tugging on the strands of hair near Will's neck.

"Um, OK," Will nodded.

"Come on," Sonny said standing up and gently pulling Will to his feet, seeing him sway slightly. "I'll go run the water." Making sure Paul had an arm wrapped around Will's waist Sonny went to the bathroom and started the tub. Grabbing a towel, a washcloth and some soap from the shower Sonny kneeled down on the floor, ready to help Will, _'If he wants help_.'

Will, stopping in front of the water, seeing Sonny on his knees, frowned when he realized just how much help he was going to be needing until his head felt better and his stitches were gone. '_I can't even bathe myself_,' Will looked down at his feet, '_He tried to take everything from me_.'

"Hey," Paul said, lifting Will's chin, "We said we were going to take care of you. And we meant it." Seeing and feeling Will nod Paul brushed his thumb across Will's chin, nervous, "Can I take your clothes off for you?"

Will, overcome with a sense of panic, wanted to tell Paul no. '_No, no you can't take my clothes off. You can't see me naked. No, no, no.' _

Seeing Will's breathing accelerate Sonny reached out and touched Will's ankle, mindful of the rope burn, "Hey, it's OK. It's just us." Catching Will's worried eyes Sonny smiled reassuringly, "We won't do anything you don't want."

"OK," Will whispered, trusting them.

Sonny lifted one of Will's legs, slipping off his shoe and sock, before doing the same to the other. "See, it's OK."

Paul, feeling anxious and scared himself, '_I don't know if I should be the one to do this. I haven't earned this yet_.' Pressing his lips together Paul asked quietly, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Will breathed, '_It's just Sonny and Paul. They won't hurt me. They promised they'd never hurt me again._' "Wait," Will stopped Paul when he reached for his shirt, "You promise no one can see?"

Sonny, bewildered, asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean the windows," Will gestured to the large window nearby, "No one can see me."

Paul, understanding what Will was concerned about, leaned over the large tub, balancing on one arm, and pulled the shade screen down. Being extra careful Paul even grabbed the towel Sonny got out and folded it over the shade like a makeshift curtain, "There. No one can see in. No one can see us but you." '_And if I have my way no one but us ever will.' _

"Good. Did you lock the door? I want it locked," Watching Paul walk to the door and locking it Will exhaled, relieved, "Um, you can help me now."

Paul, slowly unbutton Will's shirt, keeping his eyes locked with Will's, doing everything he could to make sure Will knew this moment wasn't sexual. '_Intimate, yes but not erotic_.' Pushing off his shirt, glad EJ thought to bring one with buttons, Paul asked, "Bottoms too?"

Bringing his arms up to cover his chest, feeling insecure, Will nodded, wishing he could bite his lip.

Sonny, reaching up from his spot on the floor, being as perfunctory as possible, undid the string on Will's sweatpants before pulling them off his hips. Seeing Will give him a small nod Sonny slowly pulled off Will's boxers, helping him step out of his sweats and underwear.

Will, shivering from the cold and nerves, rushed to get into the tub almost stumbling over if not for Paul's quick reflexes.

"Here, let me help you," Paul said soothingly, keeping a firm grip on Will's hands, helping him step into the tub and sit down, not looking at his naked body at all, gently peeling the bandages off Will's back and side.

"Are you alright," Sonny asked arms resting on the edge of the tub keeping his eyes on Will's face.

"Yeah," Will whispered, legs curling into his chest despite the strain on the stitches on his back, glad to be partially hidden by the water. It wasn't that he didn't trust Sonny and Paul at the moment. He just couldn't get the unsightly feeling of the last time he was naked out of his head. Clothes being torn off, hope being wrenched out of him. '_But that isn't what's happening now, Will_,' he thought to himself, '_They aren't like Ian. They only want to protect me.' _

"Do you, um, do you want to talk about it," Paul questioned, kneeling beside Sonny, resting his chin on the edge of the tub.

Will, shrugging slightly, muscles relaxing in the warm, steamy water, reached for the washcloth and body wash, wanting to get the lingering scent of vomit off his skin.

"You told us what happened," Sonny said softly, "But not how you felt. Were you scared?"

"Yeah," Will told them, washing his arms with the cloth, feeling better now that he was being cleansed almost as if he was washing every touch and glance Ian ever gave him away. "Scared and confused and angry. I've never seen anyone look at me like that before. No one's ever hated me that much over something that wasn't even true."

"Did he explain why he hated you," Paul inquired gently, not knowing if Will was ready to talk about any of that.

"He said because I ruined you," Will said morosely. "Because he thought you two were perfect together and I messed everything up. I tried to explain that I didn't. That I made everything better. He didn't believe me."

"That's because he doesn't understand us," Sonny comforted. "He doesn't understand how we feel about you. About each other. We are better together than apart and nothing Ian ever said or did could change that."

"I know," Will promised. "I do. He tried to make me see what he believed but it didn't make any sense. I'm nothing like what he said."

"You aren't," Paul told him passionately, "You are nothing like what he thinks. He's some crazed freak. How would he even know what Sonny and I were like anyway? He doesn't know any of us."

"He thought he did," Will admitted, "He said he saw you both at games. That he had a crush on you, Paul. That he thought you were a perfect couple. It doesn't have to make any sense but that's what he said."

Sonny, feeling unsettled, "I don't remember seeing him before."

"Me either," Paul stated. "But with how good he is at disappearing here maybe we just never noticed him." '_God, how long has this freak been involved in our lives and we never even knew_?'

"What about the two of you," Will looked over at them, "What did you do while I was gone?" _'Did you even notice?'_

"We were a wreck," Sonny informed Will. "We, ran all over town, and we went everywhere we could think to find you."

"It was awful," Paul confessed. "Not knowing where you were or what happened to you. I never wanted to feel that way again."

Rubbing the washcloth across his chest and stomach, wincing when the fabric caught on his stitches Will sighed, "I know that he didn't really do anything to me in the end. Besides the injuries but not what he wanted to do. I just, I feel really upset by it still."

"That's perfectly understandable Will," Sonny promised, "No one would blame you. We get it. We know that what happened was a huge deal and we would never rush you into anything. If us being in here makes you uncomfortable we'll leave."

"No, that's not what I meant," Will said, frustrated he wasn't getting his point across, "I just mean that, even though I'm skittish and, and freaked out, I still want to be with you. I still, I still need you. Both of you."

"Good," Paul gave a brief smile, "That's what we want too. We just want you in any way we can have you. Even if it's just friendship."

"That's not what I want," Will confided, pulse racing, "I want to be with you. I want to be yours. I just, I don't know when I'll be ready for _that_, again."

"Will," Sonny said patiently, "We don't want that right now. We don't expect that. We're all still recovering from the hurt we caused you and now this too. Trust me; sex is the last thing on our minds. We just want to help you."

"Thank you," Will told them meekly, quickly cleaning his crouch and legs. Knowing he wasn't going to be able to clean his back properly Will turned until his back was facing them, jagged scar on display. "Can you," Will requested, washcloth floating in the water behind him.

Sonny, seeing Paul nod at him, put some more soap on the washcloth before slowly grazing Will's back being careful not to touch his stitches too much. "Does it hurt," Sonny asked, frowning at the long mark.

"Sometimes," Will answered, "The one on my mouth hurts more since I use my lips the most." Needing to know Will tested quietly, "Um, is it ugly? I just, I haven't seen it yet."

"No," Paul told him reassuringly, "It won't be too bad once it's healed."

"Oh," Will let out, "Are you sure? I don't, I don't want you to see it if it is. I mean, anymore, I mean later. I mean, um, when we do that stuff again, sex stuff; I don't want you to look at it."

"Breathe Will," Sonny dripped cupful's of water out of his hands across Will's back. "It's OK if we see it. It won't bother us."

"It bothers me," Will confessed, head bowed, "I don't want it. You'll see it and it will remind you of what happened."

"If you don't want us to see if we won't," Paul promised, "But we'll miss seeing your skin."

"We can get scar treatments if you really want," Sonny added, "But it's up to you. We think you're beautiful no matter what."

"And the one on my mouth," Will asked, shaking his head in disbelief, "I know that one's hideous. I don't know how you can stand to look at me."

"Hey," Paul said quickly and resolutely, "Don't say that kind of shit. You're beautiful and that doesn't change anything."

"I can't even kiss you," Will choked out, eyes watering. "Even though we still weren't back to normal I could still kiss you. And now I can't. I can't kiss you." Shoulders shaking, Will went on, "I can't kiss you. He took that away from me."

Alarmed, Sonny pressed his palm flatly against Will's skin, "It's not permanent. It's not. He didn't take anything from you. Nothing."

Grabbing Will's hand, encouraging him to turn around and look at them, hating the pained look on Will's face, Paul slowly reached out and traced the outline of Will's lips, "It doesn't matter to us how long we have to wait to kiss you. It will just make it even better once we get the chance." Swallowing, hoping Will was ready for this, Paul continued, "Besides I can still do this." Ever so slowly, giving Will plenty of time to pull away, Paul pressed his lips to the corner of Will's mouth making sure he didn't touch his stitches at all.

Will, breathing heavily, smiled slightly, "Thank you." Lifting his hands out of the water, seeing how wrinkled they were, Will said, "I'm ready to get out now."

* * *

EJ cleared his throat, holding a folder to his chest, face weary, "I called you all here today because we all care about them. We'll two thirds of them. William and Jackson are determined to be with Paul Narita. We all know by now that any plans we could make to derail that will only end poorly. So, I'm suggesting we all mount together to protect them."

Justin, hand on Adrienne's knee, feeling unsettled being in the Dimera Mansion again, "And how do you propose we do that?"

"By getting rid of Ian," EJ supplied, "And being honor bound to our self and each other to not interfere."

"So what," Sami asked, adjusting in her spot on the couch next to Adrienne, "We use the buddy system? If we think one of us is going to do something bad we rat on them?"

"Exactly Samantha," EJ pointed at her, "Clearly we all, some more than others, have a problem staying out of our children's business. If we can stop each other then they will have a better chance." Looking around into everyone's eyes EJ nodded, "Are we in agreement? Good. Now I can share what I learned about Ian."

* * *

Will pulled away from Sonny looking at Paul for help.

"Stay still," Sonny scolded, "It will hurt less if you stop moving around." Sonny was attempting to put some medicine they brought home on Will's stitches but Will was not having it.

"It hurts," Will whined, body twisting, sighing when Paul wrapped his arms around him, petting his arms and neck.

"There," Sonny said, placing new bandages on his back and ribs, "That wasn't so hard was it."

Will, giving Sonny a heated glare, turned to bury his face in Paul's chest.

Rolling his eyes, Sonny grabbed Will's shirt off the bathroom floor, helping him put it back on. "We need to make sure they're taken care of even if you don't like it," Sonny told Will while he buttoned his shirt again.

"I know," Will said petulantly, "It just hurts."

"Come on," Paul said once Will was fully dressed again. "Let's go see what kind of food we can make." Walking out of the room and putting Will on one of the stools at the countertop in the kitchen Paul opened the fridge, "Wow that's a lot of fresh food."

Peeking over Paul's wide shoulder Will smiled, "EJ got all my favorites. Will you hand me the blueberries?"

"Where did he even find blueberries in the fall," Sonny wondered, washing them off and giving them to Will.

"How does he know all your favorite foods," Paul questioned, still finding Will's relationship with EJ odd.

Will, popping a blueberry in his mouth, "I don't know. He's observant I guess."

Gathering some food, ready to make a simple chicken and vegetable stir fry, Paul looked at Will, "I still don't really get you and EJ."

"Well that makes two of us," Will commented, looking at his berries. Feeling both Paul and Sonny staring at him Will sighed, realizing he owed it to his boyfriends to explain as best he could. "I don't know, OK? EJ and I have always had a turbulent relationship. I hated him for a long time, really hated him. But sometimes I've loved him too. And now is one of those times."

"How did your mom even get involved with him," Sonny asked, washing some vegetables and beginning to chop them.

"Uh well," Will blinked trying to remember all the details, "She was engaged to my Uncle Austin and EJ moved in across the hall. I mean, we didn't know he was a Dimera then, we just thought he was a fancy race car driver."

"Your mom was gonna marry your uncle," Paul asked, slightly weirded out.

"Yeah, yeah," Will nodded. "Um, my dad was already married to my Aunt Carrie. I think. I don't really remember but all four of them have a really messed up relationship. I mean everyone thought Austin was my dad for a long time."

"Uh huh," Sonny said, finding a knife and chopping. '_No wonder Will is the way he is.'_

"Anyway back to EJ," Will said getting distracted, "I think my mom was seeing him while she was with Austin. Then they didn't get married and she was with EJ. Of course we found out he was a Dimera, plus there was that whole disgusting sleeping with my Grandma Kate thing he did, so they broke up. Then my mom and dad got back together then she had Johnny and Allie."

Watching Will with their mouths open, unable to think of anything Paul and Sonny just waited for Will to keep going.

"Then Stefano kind of forced them to get married but um, EJ, got shot," Will looked at his fruit again, "Then I went away for a while to live with Carrie and Austin. And my mom and EJ have been together and not together and shot and married to other people and now are back together."

"Right," Paul said unable to process it all. "And somehow you and EJ are close again?"

"Yeah, I mean, we weren't and then we were and then we weren't. I mean, I really, really hated him for what he did to my mom. Then when I started working for him we got pretty close. Then Stefano blackmailed me and I didn't tell him so EJ fired me. I thought he hated me. Then he found me again in the park a few weeks ago and now here we are," Will continued, "I know that it's hard to understand but it makes sense to me why EJ is still in my life and why I can forgive him."

"You can forgive him that easily for trying to have Paul killed," Sonny asked incredulously. "How?"

Swallowing a mouthful of blueberries Will closed his eyes, knowing he was going to have to reveal one of his biggest secrets. "I can forgive him because he forgave me. For shooting him."

Paul, dropping the wok he found, hastily picked it up after it made a horrible clanging sound, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I um, I shot EJ, when he was going to marry my mom," Will whispered, unable to look them in the eyes, "My dad took the blame and went to jail but it was me."

"Why," Sonny got out, completely stunned. '_I didn't think Will was capable of something like that.' _

"I didn't want my mom to marry him," Will tried to explain, "After what he did to her I couldn't let her go through with it. I was just trying to protect her. I, I had been drinking a lot back then too. And I just, I shot him, in the back."

"How old were you," Paul said softly. "What did he do? To Sami I mean?"

"14," Will answered quickly, staring at Paul with wide eyes, '_Oh god_,' "Um, he, EJ, he raped her."

Taking a step back, bumping into the stove, Paul stood completely still, saying nothing.

"No," Will moaned, "No, don't do that. It was nothing like that, like us. He, he made her sleep with him. There was something about an accident and saving my dad and he said he'd only help her if she slept with him. And then, then he tortured her about it. Called her and, and bothered her about it."

"Is that," Sonny asked quietly, "Is that why Johnny and Allie are so close in age even though they have different fathers?"

Will nodded, "Yeah. She had them at the same time. Johnny is EJ's and Allie's is my dad's. But it's different. OK, he made her life miserable and he wasn't sorry. Not for a long time." Getting off the stool and carefully walking over to Paul and Sonny, throwing himself against Paul, "It's not like us. It's not."

Paul, carefully putting his arms around Will, looking at Sonny despondently, "OK."

"It wasn't. I know it wasn't. You never physically hurt me and you never held it over my head. You feel bad about it," Will urged, holding onto Paul. "It's different."

"Will," Sonny, placed his hands carefully on his shoulders, "So, is that why you were so insistent that what Paul did wasn't a big deal? Because he didn't do what EJ did?"

"I guess," Will said, feeling confused, "I just, I know it's not the same. I know it."

"So that's why you can forgive EJ," Paul uttered, holding on to Will tightly, "Because he forgave you for shooting him?"

"Yeah," Will said, pulling back slightly, "Because he knew I was only doing it to protect my mom just like he was only doing what he did to protect me. We were both wrong and made horrible mistakes but I can forgive him."

"OK," Sonny understood. "This is just a lot to take in, you know?"

"Do you see me differently now," Will asked dejectedly, "Because what I did was so awful?"

"No," Paul assured him, "Of course not. Look, you don't think any differently because of what I did to you or because of what I did to Sonny. And I'm sure plenty of people have wanted to shoot EJ before."

"My mom did," Will supplied, "In the head."

'_How is this Will's life_,' Sonny thought miserably, "Really?"

"Yeah," Will nodded, "Like two years ago. She told me but it's not like I could judge her too harshly since I did the same thing. She married Rafe like right after that."

"OK," Paul nodded, "Right." '_There is no way this could get any more intricate_.' "Is there any other family oddities we should know about?"

"Um, my name wasn't Will Horton my whole life," Will said trying to think if there was anything else he should tell them, "And my Grandma's kind of play musical chairs with their partners but other than that not really."

"What was your name then," Sonny questioned, '_What the hell is wrong with his family?' _

"Well my mom wanted everyone to think I was Austin's so it was William Roberts Reed. Then when the truth came out she changed it to William Reed Roberts. And then my dad changed his name to Horton so somehow my name is William Robert Horton," Will finished, leaning his head to the left to rest on Sonny's arms.

"Wow," Paul blinked, "I have no words."

"It was really hard to get a driver's license," Will admitted. "But, um so you see why EJ and I are still close? Even after all the horrible stuff."

'_Yeah because your whole family warped you_,' Sonny thought in disgust, vowing to keep Will away from any more drama. "Yeah, we can understand," Sonny kissed the side of Will's head. "It's a lot to digest but yeah."

Will, smiling in relief, "Good. I know it's really weird and stuff. And you can be upset with EJ all you want still. That's fine."

Turning on the stove Paul nodded, "You said all the bad things EJ's done but not really the good stuff."

"He protected me from Stefano," Will said immediately, watching Sonny and Paul bustle about the kitchen, feeling a bit useless.

"How," Sonny demanded, '_What else has he been through_?'

"Well, we were living at the Dimera Mansion when I was still in high school for a while," Will started, "And Stefano was really interested in me. He wanted to like mold me into his protégé or something. EJ made him back off."

"And he did," Paul asked hurriedly, _'Nothing I've ever heard about that guy has been good. He better not still be interested in Will_.'

"I guess so," Will shrugged. "Well, he did blackmail me into doing what he wanted a few months ago but for the most part he hasn't bothered me. It's not like there's any reason for him to be interested in me now, right?"

* * *

"What did you find out," Sami asked watching avidly as EJ opened the folder.

"Too much," EJ shook his head, "Ian Butler has a very long and disturbing history of obsessive behavior. He had to be home schooled his whole life because he bothered the other children." EJ read off from his report, "He didn't have friends or companionship outside of his parents. He's had several stints in behavioral outpatient programs. Apparently he wasn't interested in anything until his father took him to a baseball game and he saw Narita."

"And Sonny," Adrienne said quietly, unnerved.

"Yes. Ian spent many hours on the internet obsessing over Paul and Sonny. He apparently was so into his stalking that he actually thought he knew the two of them or as if he knew them," EJ continued tossing the folder at Justin.

"And how does this help us," Justin questioned, browsing the contents, alarmed by what he was reading.

"Because I was able to contact his parents, who were very concerned when he disappeared one night," EJ elaborated, "He still lives with them even though he's 18. His mother in particular was frantic to find him. She said after Ian disappeared they received a large sum of money in the bank. I'm having it traced."

"Wouldn't it just go back to Victor," Sami asked, "If it's traceable at all."

"That's what I thought," EJ added, "But something isn't adding up. Obviously Ian had to of had help while in town. Victor claims he didn't know what Ian was up to. But how did he get those pictures from inside the mansion? He couldn't have had a ladder pressed against the window."

"So you think it was someone else," Justin put the file down and leaned forward.

"But who could have done this," Adrienne shook her head, "Who would help with something like this."

"From my understanding Ian isn't a technical genius," EJ commented, "His parents said he knew some basics but he definitely wouldn't know how to hack anyone's phone or anything like that."

"Oh," Sami said, jumping up in surprised. "Chad's IT guy. The one that lead us to Victor. He hasn't been able to get into contact with him."

EJ pulled out his phone barking into it, "Chad, get over here."

* * *

"Thanks for helping out over here," Chad told Gabi sincerely. "With everything that's been happening with Sonny he just isn't going to be able to come in. Well, he better not be coming in." '_He better be watching over Will_.'

"Same with Will," Gabi smiled at Chad, wiping down a table. "And besides, I told you I would do anything that would help you out."

"Well thanks," Chad smiled back. '_She really is beautiful_,' Chad contemplated watching her work, sunset glistening across her raven hair through the window. Startling a bit when the door opened Chad stood up straight, "Thank god you're here. Gabi, we're out." Glad to be done with Sonny's shift Chad grabbed Gabi's hand and led her out, leaving Common Grounds to its usual employees.

Intertwining his large hand with Gabi's Chad swung their hands between them, "So, how about I take you out?"

'_Oh my god, yes, it's finally working_,' Gabi beamed at Chad, "Yeah I would really like that."

Feeling his phone vibrate Chad pulled it out, "Oh damn. Hold that thought. Hello?" Pulling the phone away quickly Chad sighed, "Change of plans, I have to go see EJ. Raincheck?"

"I could come with you," Gabi asked, batting her eyes, "I don't mind waiting." '_And I might get some more interesting information out of it.'_

* * *

Will, lips tenderly wrapped around his straw pointed out, "I could help you know? I don't like just watching you two work."

"It's OK," Sonny said, putting his vegetables into the wok, moving away as soon as Paul turned back to the unit. "We've got it covered."

"We've had a lot of practice," Paul told Will, "We're used to working around each other. Besides you need to rest."

Frowning Will sunk into his barstool again, "OK, but for the record I don't like this."

"Like what," Sonny questioned, dropping his cutting board and knife into the sink, wiping his hands on a towel. "What's wrong?"

Arms crossed Will told them, "I don't want to just be some kept boy, OK? I want everything to be equal with us."

"But we like taking care of you," Paul insisted, not really understanding where this was all coming from.

"And I like that too," Will conceded, "But I don't want it all the time. I can help with dinner. I'm not useless."

"Hey," Sonny said, leaning on the countertop and watching Will, "We don't think that. You're still recovering from what happened. We just want to do this for you."

"In the future though," Paul interrupted when he saw Will opening his mouth, "In the future we will let you help us. And you aren't a kept boy."

"It feels like it sometimes," Will sulked, "I like it sometimes but sometimes I want to help too."

"OK, fair enough," Sonny admitted turning back around to get some plates out. "But for the record, you could do nothing all day and we'd still adore you."

Blushing Will rolled his eyes, "I just want to make sure that I contribute."

"And you do," Paul said, voice taking on an exasperated air. "Trust me; we don't like you just because you're hot."

"You better not," Will mumbled under his breath, hand worriedly covering his mouth and stitches.

* * *

"What was so important now that I had to rush over here," Chad demanded, Gabi trailing behind him. "Nothing happened to Will did it?"

"No," EJ stated simply, eyeing Gabi behind Chad, '_Wherever she goes Rafe will follow._' "Why is she here?"

"We were going to go on a date when you called," Chad announced, not liking the distrustful look in EJ's eyes. "She's also the one who found the pictures yesterday of Will so stop looking at her like that."

"Well you can't blame me for being suspicious," EJ argued, "Especially not now. Now tell me about this IT person you can't get ahold of."

Looking at Sami distastefully Chad sighed, "It might not be anything."

"Or it could be everything," EJ insisted. "Now, where did you hire him from?"

"I found one of the guys on the payroll at Dimera Enterprises," Chad said, arms crossed, "I knew better than to find some random guy on the street."

"OK," EJ breathed, "OK that will make this easier. Now we can find out something." Going to his laptop EJ griped, "Why am I the one having to take care of everyone's mess?"

"So where's Will," Chad asked casually, "He in his room?"

"No," Sami said, "Why would he be there?"

"Well, he was saying how Neil was helping him pack yesterday. I assumed it was to move in here full time," Chad shrugged.

"We never discussed that," EJ said, shooting Chad a sharp look.

"Where else would he be moving," Chad questioned, "Oh."

Exhaling loudly Adrienne reminded everyone before they could get upset, "We aren't interfering anymore, remember."

Gritting his teeth, holding in a snarl, EJ glared at his laptop screen, "Right. Well it doesn't matter. That's not where he is now anyway."

"Then where is he," Justin asked with a raised brow. "I didn't think you were letting him out of your sight."

"It's been brought to my attention that I'm a tad overprotective," EJ remarked, disregarding the shrewd looks tossed his way. "So, I graciously followed Jackson's request and found them a safe location to stay."

"Wait, you're letting Will stay with Sonny," Chad was stunned, "And Paul? All together?"

"Yes," EJ sighed, pursing his lips, left eye twitching, "I am trusting them to handle this."

"Wow," Chad snorted. "I think you just had a small stroke saying that."

Sami, walking over to EJ and putting her hands on his shoulders, "He's trying, leave him alone." _'And once again there's another person who is a better parent to Will than I am.'_

"If you're on the IT guy can I get back to my date," Chad asked, gesturing to Gabi who was standing silently behind him.

"Fine," EJ waved his hand, dismissing Chad.

"Thank you," Chad responded, "Oh, hey, where exactly is Will staying? I might want to stop by tomorrow and check on him."

"At his old apartment," EJ answered, trusting everyone in the room to keep the information to themselves.

* * *

"Come on," Sonny nudged Will, "It's time to get you to bed."

"I'm not sleepy," Will complained, eyes drifting closed every few minutes.

"Yes you are," Paul patted his thigh, "Let's get you ready and put you in bed."

Face washed and teeth brushed Will stumbled to the bed, bright lights from the bathroom bothering his eyes, "It's 8 o'clock. It's too early for bed."

"You need to rest still," Sonny said, grabbing Will's hand and helping him lie down. Pulling the covers over him and fluffing his pillow Sonny leaned down and kissed across Will's cheek to the corner of his mouth.

Paul, shutting off the bathroom light and sitting on the bed brushed Will's messy hair from his forehead, "There's nothing to be afraid of. We'll be here."

"And you locked the door right," Will asked again, "And no one can see in?"

"The door is locked and the windows are covered," Sonny insisted, "Now close your eyes and go to sleep."

"OK," Will sighed, eyes drooping, smiling when Paul kissed his temple.

An hour or so later Sonny and Paul, sitting closely on the couch watching TV, heard a soft voice behind them, "Sonny, Paul."

"Hey, what is it," Sonny asked, immediately jumping up and rushing to Will's side. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"No," Will confessed, eyes on the floor face red, "I just, I can't sleep without you."

"OK," Paul wrapped his arms around him, "We'll go with you. We should have done that in the first place." Guiding Will back to bed Paul helped him get to his spot in the middle before telling him, "We'll be right back."

"And you'll check the door again, right," Will requested, holding a pillow to his chest.

"Of course," Sonny told him going to the front door, '_He's still adjusting. This is totally normal.'_

"And the bedroom door," Will whispered, knowing he was feeling paranoid.

"If it makes you feel safer sure," Sonny responded when he walked back in the room. Locking the door and checking all the windows again before going into the bathroom.

Crawling into bed on his respected side of Will, Paul saw Will visibly relax. Opening his arms, waiting for Will to snuggle up beside him, Paul kissed the side of Will's head, "Better?"

Feeling Sonny press in close, arm wrapped around his waist, head carefully resting away from the stitches on his back, Will replied, "So much better."

* * *

Author's note:

They managed a whole day together without having sexual contact of any kind. I'm proud of them. The next few chapters are going to parallel their weekend away where W/P/S are safe in their little cocoon while big things are happening outside. But without the sex. Probably.

Writing about Will's background and Sami/EJ's was really tiresome. I'm sure I'm leaving out stuff but I don't even care anymore. How did Will manage to get to 18 with that group of people raising him?

Please review with any comments you may have. Everyone probably knows who has been helping Ian now, right?


	42. Chapter 42

Paul whistled to himself as he poured the pancake mix on the hot griddle before turning to the waffle maker and filling it with waffle mix. '_It's tough having boyfriends that love different breakfast foods_,' Paul thought as he went to take some bacon out of the over. '_Sonny likes pancakes. Will likes waffles and I don't really care for either_.' Glancing at the closed door to the bedroom over his shoulder Paul hoped he wasn't making too much noise so Will and Sonny could get some more sleep. He closed the door behind him when he left because he was uncertain if Will would flip out if he saw it was open.

Whistling once again Paul grabbed three plates and some silverware. He contemplated making some coffee but Sonny always complained he did it wrong. '_If they want it Sonny will have to make that._' Flipping the pancakes and pulling the thick slices of bacon off the tray Paul felt pretty satisfied with his wooing abilities. '_I can totally provide for them. I so got this.' _

With one situation after the other being thrown at them Paul had not had very many opportunities to show Sonny and Will just how sorry he was. '_Of course, I hope how supportive I've been has been a good show of my devotion to them but still they deserve big gestures._' Paul wasn't exactly an expert on this stuff but he hoped they appreciated his efforts. For a long while Paul assumed getting Sonny to forgive him would be harder than Will but after Will confessed he shot EJ Paul wasn't so sure now. '_He tried to kill someone for attacking his mom. Not even just someone but EJ. How are they so close now? And why isn't Will more upset about what I did?_' Paul was beginning to think that Will was more affected by what happened than he was letting on, '_Especially since the Ian incident_.'

Paul desperately hoped the police would be able to find Ian soon. He loathed how paranoid Will was because of that freak. '_We'll all rest easier when he's behind bars. I just hope he doesn't try to go after us again_.' He would never bring it up to Will but Paul felt horribly guilty over Ian. He was Paul's supporter. He hurt Will because of Paul. '_If I never got involved with Will this never would have happened_.' Some days Paul wondered if it would have been better for Will if would have left him with Neil at The Spot that night. Paul saw the way Neil looked at Will. '_Neil might have made him happy. Even if I wouldn't have been. Or Sonny.' _

Jostling Paul out of his melancholy thoughts, Paul heard the bedroom door squeak open as his sleep rumpled boyfriends entered the room. Heart rate accelerating wide smile spreading across his face Paul couldn't help but rush to them both. Taking in Sonny's bright brown eyes and wild hair Paul kissed him warmly on the cheek before wrapping an arm around Will's waist and assisting Sonny in guiding Will to the sofa. Hugging Will warmly, breathing in the scent of his skin, Paul smiled brightly at them both, "Hi."

Sonny, surprised by Paul's perky greeting, after making sure Will was comfortable leaned forward and kissed his cheek too, "Morning. You making breakfast?"

"Yep," Paul proclaimed, "I woke up early and I figured I'd make your favorites." Smelling something near the stove Paul yelped, "Oh shit." Running over to take the pancakes off the griddle and get the waffle out of the maker. "Whew, OK, it's still good. I didn't burn anything."

Will, yawning widely, feeling a steady ache just above his left eye, settled against Sonny's chest, "I like it crunchy anyway."

Pushing Will further against him and lifting his hand to cover Will's eyes Sonny asked, "Why?"

"That's how my mom always made them. Most of the time she'd forget what she was doing and that's how I'd get it," Will shrugged, snuggling into Sonny.

"My mom hardly ever made anything like this," Paul told them, dishing up their food and getting out some glasses for the orange juice he found in the fridge. "I always had to eat healthy crap."

"We always had cooks," Sonny admitted. "I don't really think my mom even knows what the difference between a pan and a griddle is. But it's kind of interesting how differing our childhoods were."

"We all lived in different cities with different types of parenting," Paul agreed. '_Although Will clearly wins the award for worst childhood_.'

"That's one way of putting it," Will's lips twitched in a ghost of a smile. His upbringing was never exactly something that he liked to talk about. Some days he felt bitter and angry towards his parents, his mother in particular. Whereas other days he was defensive of his family. '_It's no one's business but ours how my parents brought me up. Besides I have more than enough support now to make up for it._' But Will already knew Sonny and Paul wouldn't think differently of him because of his mom or dad.

Setting down their plates Paul couldn't help but smirk when he saw Sonny's eyebrows raise in disbelief.

"You actually made pancakes and waffles," Sonny asked, shy smile livening up his face. '_I would have thought he'd just make what Will wanted_.'

Paul laughed, "Well, I know pancakes are your favorite why wouldn't I make them?"

Will pleased by Paul's efforts wanted to dig into his waffle immediately except for one thing, "Um, will you cut my waffle for me?" Will held up his heavily bandaged hand, palm still tender after having so much glass digging into it.

"Oh fuck," Paul said, taking Will's cutlery and immediately helping him, "I should have remembered that." '_Damn it I wanted everything to be perfect_.'

Between a mouthful of bacon, still leaning slightly against Sonny, Will said, "It's OK. I think in a few days it will be back to normal."

"I still should have realized," Paul grumbled under his breath.

"Hey," Sonny stated, nudging Paul with his bare foot, "This was really sweet of you. Don't beat yourself up over it."

Paul, having cut the waffle into small bite sizes so Will wouldn't have to open his mouth too wide, admitted, "I know. I just, I really wanted to prove how serious I am about this, us."

"But we already know," Will whispered sitting up straight and reaching out to grab Paul's hand and pulling him onto the couch. Picking up his plate, setting it in his lap, Will used his fork to get a bite of waffle before handing the fork to Paul, smiling at him sweetly.

Rolling his eyes fondly at Will Paul waited for Will to open his mouth before feeding Will gently. Watching Will chew and swallow, blue eyes cheerful Paul thought, '_OK maybe I did something right.' _

"OK," Will said after his first bite, "Now feed Sonny."

"Uh, no," Sonny said while elbowing Will in the side, glad he was not on the side with stitches, "Thanks but no thanks. Besides I like watching you eat."

"You're no fun," Paul joked, reaching across Will and snatching Sonny's bacon, drifting it under Sonny's nose, "You know you wanna."

Taking a bite and snapping his teeth playfully at Paul Sonny made a large production of chewing, "Gee thanks. Now why don't you go get your own plate?"

* * *

Sonny stood at the sink washing all of the dishes. Will was resting on the couch watching as Paul checked and then double checked all the windows and doors.

"I told you, no one is getting or looking in," Paul reassured Will. '_I really hope this doesn't last too long. I hate that he's so torn up by this all.' _

"Thanks," Will looked down at where his hands were folded against his stomach. "I'm sorry it's so weird. I just want to be sure."

"It's no problem," Paul informed Will. "Now, just wait here while I go get your meds." Seeing Will frown Paul laughed, "You have to take them. And don't try the puppy dog eyes on me. I'll make Sonny come in here and make you take them."

"Hey," Sonny called from by the sink. "What does that mean?"

"That you're the strict one," Paul said rationally, walking into the kitchen and opening the white paper bag all of Will's medicine was inside of. "What? We all know I have issues telling him no."

"That's for damn sure," Sonny agreed while rinsing the last of the dishes off. "We're just lucky he doesn't ask for the world because you'd probably try to give it to him."

"I'd give you the world if you wanted it," Paul stated firmly, opening the bottle of pain medicine, looking over at Sonny when he felt him staring. "What?"

"Nothing," Sonny said, swallowing heavily, heart pounding, a nervous tremor to his fingers. Dropping the towel he was drying his hands on Sonny wrapped his arms around Paul's neck suddenly.

Paul, surprised, nearly dropped the bottle in his hand before putting it on the counter, holding onto Sonny, "You OK?"

"Yeah," Sonny breathed, forehead resting on Paul's shoulder. "I'm OK." Licking his lips Sonny sighed, "I'm more than OK."

"Um, you're kind of freaking me out," Paul informed Sonny.

"Shut up you're ruining the moment," Sonny hissed.

"OK," Paul replied, flinching slightly, embracing Sonny and staying silent.

"You, um, you really love me don't you," Sonny whispered softly talking to himself just as much as he was talking to Paul.

"Yes," Paul said simply, not sure if was allowed to be talking or not yet.

"And this whole time since it happened all you've done is try to take care of Will and take care of me," Sonny continued as if Paul didn't say anything. Placing a feather light kiss under Paul's ear Sonny decided, "I forgive you."

Eyes practically bulging out of his head, clinging tightly to Sonny's waist Paul asked, "You do? Oh my god really? This isn't some cruel trick, right?"

Huffing a laugh Sonny clarified, "I mean it. I-I'm not saying I'm going to forget that it happened but I trust that you won't do it again. That you're sorry."

"I am," Paul promised, "I am so sorry and I will do everything I can to make sure you know just how dedicated I am to you. To both of you."

"I think you've showed that," Sonny stepped away from Paul, hands sliding down his arms until they were holding his hands.

Blinding grin on his face Paul blinked tears from his eyes, "Thank you."

"Thank you for proving that you care," Sonny answered, lifting up one shoulder. Kissing Paul firmly on the lips Sonny grabbed the bottle of medicine, "Now, I have to go force someone to take his medicine." Walking over to Will, Sonny couldn't help but smile at him when he saw he fell back asleep. Sitting beside him on the couch Sonny stroked his cheek, touching the shell of his ears. '_I wonder how close Will is to forgiving Paul.'_

* * *

Roman paced back and forth in his office every so often turning to share a look with Lucas. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"I'm positive," Lucas stated decisively. "He took advantage of Will when Will was drunk. There has to be something we can do."

"Damn it," Roman growled, making Lucas jump, "Why did no one come to me right away."

"I didn't know about it until after it happened," Lucas defended, "No one did."

Slumping into his office chair Roman put his head in his hands, "Is there any evidence that could be used against him?"

"Well," Lucas tried to remember, "He took a picture."

"If Will was underage that would help but right now," Roman shook his head. "Would Will testify against him?"

Lucas laughed cruelly, "No way in hell."

"Then there's not much we could do," Roman explain voice resigned. "If we knew when it happened or if Will would cooperate but all we have is hearsay. Any lawyer would be able to get the charges dropped."

Lucas, closing his eyes, hands pressed together as if he was in prayer, "Well it's not the only way we can get him away from Will, right? I mean there has to be something."

"Nothing by the law," Roman said. Sneering Roman practically shivered in disgust about the whole situation. '_That man has poisoned Will. No, those men_.' "Will was never like this when he was straight," Roman said quietly.

"No," Lucas agreed, "No, he was shy and sweet and the only time he ever did anything wrong was when he was upset with EJ. Now he's practically living with EJ. He hangs on his every word. And those, those idiots he hangs out with. They filled his head with such nonsense that Will does whatever they want."

"It's not natural," Roman decided, "What they do. They never should have manipulated Will into being with them. He's just confused."

"He doesn't know what he wants," Lucas stated. "He doesn't. He's never known. And now all this garbage keeps happening to him and he's got so many people pulling him in different directions."

"We have to protect Will," Roman looked into Lucas's eyes, "We have to protect him from EJ, from Sonny and Paul. From all of their influence."

* * *

Will nuzzled into the hand petting his hair. He dreamt he was with Sonny and Paul on the beach. The water was crystal clear, the sand white. Will was splashing and playing in the waves as Paul chased him easily catching him in his strong arms and spinning Will round and round. Sonny, lying on his side in the sand, laughed at them before insisting Will put on more sunblock. Tossing Will to the sand dramatically Paul dripped water all over Sonny causing him to shriek. Will threw his head back and laughed as Sonny threw sand in Paul's face. Basking in the warm sun and his boyfriends laughter Will never wanted to leave.

Eyes blinking quickly Will winced at the bright mid-day sun bathing the apartment in light. Quickly covering his eyes Will whined high in his throat, head pounding. The hand on his head quickly began stroking softly over his forehead and cheeks, "It's OK. Sonny's closing the blinds. Shh," Paul hushed Will.

Sonny, making sure the room was as dark as possible sat down on the couch again, lifting Will's legs so they draped across his lap. Rubbing Will's foot soothingly Sonny said, "You can uncover your eyes now."

Will, gingerly taking his hand away, sighed when there was no more light. Clearing his voice, throat dry, Will sheepishly admitted, "I'm sorry."

"Hey, no," Paul reassured, fingers massaging Will's scalp, Will's head resting in his lap, "There's nothing to be sorry about. We should have known better."

"Why were the blinds open," Will began to panic, "Anyone could see in. I don't want anyone to see in."

"No one can see in," Sonny told Will, thumb rubbing up and down the middle of Will's bare foot.

"You promise," Will swallowed, looking at Sonny eyes wide and trusting.

"Of course I do," Sonny ensured. "Now, it's time for your meds."

Making a face Will turned so his head was smushed against Paul's firm stomach, "No thank you."

"Sorry, but you have to," Sonny insisted, grabbing the water and pill he left on the coffee table. "Here."

Taking it quickly, hating the chalky taste of the pill, Will complained, "Gross. I hate medicine."

"It's good for you," Paul tugged on his hair lightly, "Besides you should take it for us if not for yourself." Seeing Will's questioning look Paul explained, "It's hell watching you in so much pain. If this helps even just a little bit it's worth it."

"Fine," Will huffed, pushing his feet back into Sonny's hands, wanting him to rub them again. Closing his eyes, enjoying the tender touches to his head and feet, Will said, "I was dreaming we were on the beach."

"Oh yeah," Sonny smiled, playing with Will's toes. "At the lake?" '_Like that time we went and you stood up for me against T and I saw you half naked for the first time. Mmm._'

"No," Will shook his head, "It was much nicer than here."

"I bet you looked hot," Paul teased, thumbs rubbing Will's temples now.

"I don't know what I looked like," Will said simply, "I just remember that it was warm and sunny and I never wanted to leave."

"Well we should go there someday," Sonny decided, "To the ocean. Have you ever been before, babe?"

"Yeah," Will admitted, "When I lived in Switzerland I did. We traveled some. It was so pretty there."

"When did you live there? I thought you spent your whole life in Salem," Paul questioned, watching Will's serene face.

"My parents sent me there with Uncle Austin and Aunt Carrie. A few times actually," Will explained, nervously fiddling with his hands, "It's the only time I left Salem. Well except when I was little I guess but I don't really count that. I really loved it there though. I didn't really have a lot of friends but it was nice, peaceful. Being away from Salem was relaxing."

"No kidding," Sonny teased, "My life has never been so dramatic as when I lived here." '_Although I guess with Ian around longer than we thought that's not exactly true.' _

"That's Salem," Will smiled, "Drama central." Opening his eyes, watching the ceiling fan go round and round Will whispered, "Will you really take me there? To a beach far away?"

"We'll take you anywhere you want to go," Paul promised. "Just say it and we'll go there."

"Disneyland," Will asked, craning his neck to catch Paul's eyes. "I always wanted to go and no one ever took me."

"Sure," Paul said, "If that's what you want."

"Maybe not right away," Will relaxed back on Paul's lap, "I want to go somewhere relaxing, just the three of us. Like an island or something just for ourselves."

"The three of us, a room, a beach and no clothes," Sonny leaned his head against the back of the couch, just picturing it.

"No interruptions or family members," Paul sighed imagining the three of them making love under the night's sky.

Will, shifting uncomfortably, hands twisting together, frowned slightly wondering if Sonny and Paul were unsatisfied with him. '_Everything that's happened has been because my family has made it worse. And I'm not ready for_ that _again. Not yet. What if they don't want to wait for me? Should I let them be together? They said they would wait for me but what if they can't?' _

Sonny thumb rubbing up and down the top of Will's foot, knowing almost exactly what Will was thinking told him, "Stop that."

"I can't help it," Will maintained, "I just, I know everything is different from how it was when you first wanted to be with me. I'm different. What if you decide you don't want me anymore?"

"Hey," Paul scolded, voice rough, "That's never going to happen. Now quit those thoughts. That's not you thinking them anyway, it's everyone else's voice running in your head."

"You know we want you for more than just sex," Sonny comforted, "And nothing you say or do is ever going to change how we feel."

"It could," Will argued softly, "I've seen it happen to my mom all the time. She always promised me that this relationship was going to be different. This time it would last. And it never did."

"You're not your mom," Paul stated, looking over at Sonny sadly.

"Aren't I," Will mused. "I always got so angry at her for changing partners so often and I did the same thing with you guys and Neil."

"You weren't even dating him Will," Paul argued, "You went on dates. He was not your boyfriend."

"I still went with you anyway after I told him I wouldn't," Will continued, "I shot someone. I'm constantly in the news. I am my mom. That's why I get so mad at her because I'm exactly like her."

"Babe," Sonny said slowly, "That's not true. Maybe you have some similarities but that isn't a bad thing. Sure, you're mom has been married more times than most. And she hasn't always put you first but she loves you. And despite everything she's been through she's always come out stronger. Being Sami Brady doesn't have to be a bad thing."

"Not to mention," Paul cut in, "That you being in the news is because other people butted in your life. It's not anything you did." Encouraging Will to sit up, turning him so he was directly in the middle of Sonny and Paul, Paul added, "Besides we happen to like you exactly how you are."

"Even with the stitches," Will asked looking between Sonny and Paul with sad eyes.

"Stitches and all," Sonny pulled Will against him, kissing the side of his head.

"OK," Will smiled, "OK."

* * *

EJ glared at the man sitting opposite his desk, "What do you mean he wasn't in today?"

"Well, Sir," the middle aged man answered nervously, "Zach didn't show up and he didn't call in. It isn't company policy to report directly to you about that."

"I know it's not," EJ said tersely, "But I need to see him."

"I can send another person from our tech department if you want," the man suggested.

"No," EJ growled. "Now get out." Seeing the man scamper from his sight EJ pursed his lips absolutely certain, '_Of all the IT employees at Dimera Enterprises Chad had to hire one working with that lunatic.'_ Turning in his chair EJ stalked to the door, _'If you want anything done in this town you have to do it yourself._' EJ was going to find his missing IT man and Ian sooner or later. '_If it's the last thing I do_.'

* * *

"Oh my god," Sonny said, throwing his pen down in frustration, "I am never playing this game with you again."

Will, smiling slightly, "I told you I was good."

"Good," Paul chuckled, "You pulverized him. Who knew Scrabble could be so competitive?"

"Sorry Sonny," Will crawled around the coffee table until he was in front of Sonny. Putting his hands on Sonny's knees Will added, "I can't pout my lips out right now but if I could I would and I would look at you like this," Will tilted his head and opened his eyes batting his lashes slowly.

Sonny, trying not to smile, "Stop that. You totally cheated."

"Sonny, how can you cheat at Scrabble," Paul rolled his eyes, '_He is too competitive about this crap_.' "His brain beat yours fair and square."

"No way," Sonny tried to hold in a laugh, "You had to tell him the letters you two conspired against me."

"How could we do that," Will questioned. "You were sitting across from us the whole time."

"Just admit you're a bad loser and get over it," Paul teased.

"Nope, nu uh, not happening," Sonny protest, arms crossed. "I demand a rematch."

Giving Paul a secret look, Will patted Sonny's knees lightly, "Maybe later. My head still kind of hurts."

"OK," Sonny agreed easily, "Is there anything else here we could play?"

"There should be a Clue game around here somewhere," Will suggested, looking at Sonny with a leery look, "Unless you're going to go crazy on us if you lose."

"Ha," Sonny said sarcastically. "I never lose at Clue. I always beat my brothers when we played."

"Really," Will asked as Paul got up to rummage through the closets to see if he could find it.

"Yeah," Sonny elaborated, taking a quick sip of his water, "I was like the master. Joey and Vic never cared but Alex always threw a temper tantrum. It got so bad that Mom banned us from ever playing."

"I wonder why," Paul mumbled under his breath to himself.

"Are you sure it wasn't you throwing the tantrum," Will asked teasingly.

"Hey," Sonny complained. "I'm your boyfriend you have to take my side. But what about you when you were little?"

"Oh," Will stated, "I played with my cousins or Grandma Marlena or Grandma Caroline. I couldn't really play too many games with my parents. They're super competitive. Like they make you look tame." Giggling at Sonny's indignant expression Will added, "Although EJ and my mom had family nights sometimes. Well it was more us playing poker and holding one of the kids. High stakes games were more their style."

"Well," Paul said walking over with the game and beginning to set it up. "I pretty much had my mom and baseball. And I'd play baseball to get away from my mom. So there's that."

"Oh shut up," Sonny reached across the coffee table and flicked Paul's ear, "You love your mom and you know."

Will smiled as he watched Sonny and Paul argue good-naturedly quietly waiting for his turn, wishing his life could be like this forever.

* * *

"You really don't have to do this," Neil said for what felt like the hundredth time. "I mean, it's a hospital, they have nurses."

"I know what I'm doing," Brian insisted, sitting on Neil's bed and examining the wound on his back. "Well it looks like it's closing up already which is good. And it doesn't look infected. I'm going to clean it now though." Gloves on his hands, being as clinical as possible Brian sanitized the wound before letting it air dry a bit.

"Well still," Neil sighed, "It's probably disgusting back there."

"I've seen worse," Brian assured Neil, patting him on the back. "Besides I can't exactly be a doctor if a little stab wound gets me squeamish."

"Little," Neil barked, "That is not little. There was a big serrated blade shoved back there I'll have you know."

"It's barely four inches," Brian shot back, "It's small."

Neil huffed to himself, "Well Will found it impressive even if you don't."

"Uh huh," Brian told Neil with a smile, "And I find you impressive by yourself even if Will doesn't."

"Oh," Neil said, eyes wide and panicked, not sure how to respond. "Right."

"Relax," Brian rubbed his exposed flank, "I know you're getting over your pretty little sexual deviant."

"Hey," Neil said, wanting to laugh but knowing he shouldn't.

"I'm just saying you know," Brian put a new bandage on Neil's back, tying the strings on his hospital gown. "Maybe."

"OK," Neil agreed, "Maybe."

* * *

"You could, um, you could come too," Will said, toe digging into the bathroom rug, eyes downcast and nervous. "Just um, to be close, not for, not for you know."

"If you want us to," Paul said, "If you're comfortable with that."

"Yeah," Will looked up into both of their faces, relishing in the devotion and trust he saw coloring their expressions. "I um, please."

"Sure," Sonny smiled lightly. "Whatever you want."

"No," Will said, shaking his head, "Whatever we want."

Reaching for Will's hand and squeezing it Paul nodded, "This is what we want."

"OK, um, you two first," Will requested, swallowing, cheeks pink.

Sonny, disrobing at quickly as possible, knowing this wasn't a sexual moment, held his hands out for Will silently asking for permission.

Will nodded, trying not to stare at Sonny's nude body, stepping forward and letting Sonny help him undress.

Paul, going to turn on the water in the shower, immediately ducked back over to the window, making sure it was locked and no one could see inside before double checking the door was shut and locked as well. "Ready," he asked Will and Sonny.

"Yes," Will replied following Sonny into the shower, frowning a bit at the hot water stinging his stitches.

Adjusting the showerhead so it wasn't blasting on them Paul began to clean himself quickly watching Will unwind under the light flow of water. Paul could practically sense that Will was going to need them soon.

Sonny, rinsing his hair of shampoo, spitting out some soapy water that got into his mouth by accident, gazed at Will's tense figure sadly. '_I hope he can unwind in here_.'

Paul taking the body wash and washcloth from Sonny asked Will, "Is it OK if I do this?"

"Please," Will agreed, closing his eyes and enjoying the warm trickle of water and the comforting presence of Sonny and Paul. They were standing in front and in back of him but not close enough to touch. Will appreciated how well they anticipated what he wanted. How well they took care of him.

Sonny, putting some shampoo in his hands waited until Will opened his blue eyes before washing Will's hair, not wanting to scare or upset him. Rubbing his hands through Will's blond locks Sonny smiled at Paul over Will's shoulder. Sonny felt more relaxed than he had in a long time. '_Since our weekend away_.' Forgiving Paul was one of the hardest and easiest things he had ever done. '_But I feel better and happier now that I have.' _

Paul, gliding his hands along Will's warm, pink-tinted skin, marveled at how lucky he truly was. '_I have the kindest most forgiving boyfriends in the world_.' Will hadn't said the words yet but Paul was certain it was imminent. '_He wouldn't let me be here, doing this if he didn't forgive me at least a little bit_.' Keeping his touches light Paul cleansed Will, wishing he could wash away all of Will's fears and anxieties as well.

As Will rinsed his hair and body he couldn't help but shiver slightly, almost overwhelmed by everything he was feeling. He was naked and potentially vulnerable between Sonny and Paul and they only looked at him like he was something precious. '_They don't make me feel used or broken. They make me feel loved._' Blinking away tears, sniffling slightly, Will reached forward to collapse against Sonny. The bright lights of the bathroom, the heat from the shower and the crushing emotions he was feeling catching up to him.

"Shh, it's OK," Sonny promised, not questioning Will's sudden need for contact. "We've got you."

Moving closer against Will's back, daringly pressing his groin to Will's backside, holding Will's hips loosely Paul whispered in Will's ear, "Relax baby boy. Everything is OK now."

Almost whimpering Will clung to Sonny fiercely, eyes closed tightly, leaning his head back to rest against Paul's shoulder. He wanted to say something but he wasn't sure if he could; if he should.

Seeing Will was still conflicted Sonny held the back of his neck firmly, "Tell us, whatever it is. You know we'll take care of you."

Taking deep breaths, licking away droplets of water from his mouth and stitches, Will softly wished, "That's what I want. I want my Daddies to take care of me."

"And we will," Paul swallowed harshly, catching Sonny's eyes, almost terrified he was going to screw up. '_I won't hurt him. I won't. If Will trusts me enough for this than I'll trust myself as well_.' "Now tell Daddy what you want."

"Hold me," Will breathed, body drooping in their arms, expecting, knowing that they will catch him.

Sonny and Paul held Will tightly in their arms, skin to skin. Praising Will, offering him comforting touches and firm commands until the water turned cold and their skin wrinkled.

* * *

"So," Gabi said trying to sound casual as she rubbed her hand up and down Chad's bare chest, "What exactly has been going on with you and Will these past weeks?"

"What do you mean," Chad questioned, trying to enjoy his afterglow, _'I love Will but I don't want to be thinking about him right now.' _

"I just mean, you know, from what I saw online," Gabi started, pulling the sheet higher across her chest, "Rumors and stuff."

"What," Chad barked out, shocked, "You're asking if I was actually boning Will? Seriously? After what we just did."

"Well," Gabi said defensively, "You could be bi for all I know. I mean, you haven't been that close to Will in a long time and suddenly there's pictures of you hugging and kissing and holding him."

"When did I kiss him," Chad demanded, already beginning to feel suffocated. '_This is one of the reasons we didn't work before_,' Chad remembered.

"In the picture you did," Gabi remarked, "On his head."

"That does not count," Chad argued. "And not that you have the right to ask me that but no I did not fuck Will. I mean, god, that's as asinine as the rumor about Will and EJ."

"That one you cannot say isn't at least a tiny bit plausible," Gabi insisted, "I mean, EJ bought Will a fancy car and an upscale apartment when he was working for him. That is not something you give an intern unless you've got something going on."

"That is ridiculous," Chad laughed, "Oh my god. No, just no. They are like father and son. No. No no no no. Besides Sami would kill them both."

"That's true," Gabi smiled, just thinking about how epic that would be, "Besides Will's probably too exhausted from being with Sonny and Paul to have time for anyone else."

"Oh god," Chad protested, "Stop talking. Gross, no, just no. I can't think about Will like that. Ugh."

"OK," Gabi patted his chest soothingly, "I was just kidding."

"Well don't joke about things like that," Chad complained, "It freaks me out. I don't need to be thinking about that when we're naked." Chad gently pushed Gabi to the side before climbing out of bed. "I'll be right back. You stay there."

As Chad went into the bathroom to fine a towel to clean them both up with Gabi reached over the bed to her purse and dug out her phone. Typing a message quickly and tossing her phone back in the bag Gabi threw herself on the bed and smiled at Chad enticingly. "We don't have to clean up just yet," she purred, reaching out her hands and pulling Chad on top of her.

* * *

Will rested on the bed on his side completely naked. He could feel Paul against his back, fingers tracing his shoulder blades and along the sides of his new bandage. Will was staring into Sonny's warm brown eyes completely enthralled.

"Is this alright baby boy," Sonny questioned voice a solid mix of demanding and gentle, not wanting to scare Will.

"It's alright Daddy," Will sighed, head supported by a pillow, "I trust you."

"You trust us to watch over you," Paul clarified fingers stilling against Will's skin.

"Yes," Will promised. "I know you will. You won't let anything bad happen."

"No we won't," Sonny agreed, moving his head in closer to Will's. "Now tell me, why do you want us to check the doors all the time?"

"Because I'm afraid," Will confessed, looking down, feeling like he did something wrong.

"Afraid of what," Paul asked, trailing up and down Will's body again, from the top of his shoulders to the bottom of his spine.

"That someone will come in," Will closed his eyes, hating being so afraid. "I don't want anyone to take me."

"That isn't going to happen," Sonny insisted, "Never. We're never letting you out of our sights again."

"OK," Will acknowledged, eyes opening, curling into Sonny.

"We won't let anything or anyone hurt you again," Paul kissed right below Will's neck where he had a perfectly placed beauty mark. "Including ourselves or you."

"You wouldn't hurt me," Will said certainly. "I know you wouldn't."

"That's right," Sonny approved. "Never again."

"Never," Will parroted back eyes closing again the slight ache above his eyebrow returning, making him focus.

* * *

EJ stood with a cigar in his mouth and a Scotch in his hand. '_Where the bloody hell are they_,' he asked himself. He had no luck finding any traces of Ian or the IT worker, Zach. He still had Victor Kiriakis to contend with, he was certain Lucas was plotting something and he didn't even know how William was. '_I just want one night of peace and quiet to clear my head.' _

Sami, bursting in with Sydney in her arms and Johnny and Allie on her heels, rolled her eyes at EJ's smoking. Immediately plucking the cigar from his mouth and stubbing it in the ashtray nearby Sami said, "Look kids, I told you Daddy was home."

Two little hands pulled him left and right until he practically fell backwards onto the sofa. Laughing, face smiling brightly, EJ looked at Samantha, taking Sydney when she was offered to him, still marveling at how big she had gotten.

"Daddy," Johnny asked quickly, bouncing against his father's side, "When is Will coming home? I drawed him a picture."

"Oh," EJ commented, thinking quickly, "William is feeling a little under the weather Johnny. He's been staying with his friends until he feels better."

"Oh no," Allie gasped, "Did he go to the doctor? Did they give him a shot?"

"Something like that," Sami told her daughter, sitting beside her where she was plastered to EJ's side. "Will is going to come back when he's no longer sick." '_Or when he feels forgiving.' _

Seeing the put out expressions on all four of their faces EJ cleared his throat, "How about I take your picture to William tomorrow."

"Won't you get sick too," Johnny asked worriedly, curly hair flopping to the side with the dramatic tilt to his head.

"No, no," EJ assured him, "Besides if I get sick I'll have you to take care of me now won't I?"

"Help," Sydney chimed in with, beaming at her father proudly.

Reaching over Allie for Samantha's hand EJ closed his eyes and relaxed, glad that at least three fourths of his children were safe and well.

* * *

Sheet covering his legs, Will ate his dinner slowly, still feeling slightly embarrassed from earlier. '_Ugh why do I feel like calling them that_?' It never felt wrong in the moment but afterwards Will felt like a mess.

"Quit it," Paul poked Will in the thigh, "I know that look. And how many times do we have to tell you? It's fine if you say that. It doesn't bother us."

"It really doesn't Will," Sonny promised, "You don't have to feel humiliated afterwards. It's fine."

"I'm trying but it's hard," Will sulked quietly. "Sometimes I feel like I'm just one big walking freak."

"Don't even go there," Paul growled, "No. I will not let you talk about yourself that way, ever. You're our beautiful, endearingly imperfect boyfriend and you don't have permission to say things like that."

"I don't need permission to do everything," Will snarked taking a bite of his chicken.

"Well you do for this," Sonny quipped. "Now say something nice about yourself."

"What," Will laughed, "Sonny, no."

"Do it," Sonny urged. "You said an hour ago that you trusted us to watch over you and protect you from yourself. Well here it is. Now one nice thing about William Horton."

Will, blinking in surprise, contemplating before deciding, "I'm a good speller."

"Yes you are," Paul agreed before kissing the top of Will's head lovingly. "And tomorrow you're going to say something else about yourself. And the day after that and so on and so forth."

"Why," Will rolled his eyes. "I don't need to compliment myself. That's what you're for or if I'm desperate Neil."

Pinching Will's leg Sonny said, "Well then I hope you were listening when we did because you're going to do it now. And no amount of sad eyes is going to get you out of it."

"Fine," Will stated not sure if he should be annoyed or amused. Silently eating Will recalled everything he felt while he was with Sonny and Paul in the shower and earlier on the bed. '_I felt safe and comforted and cherished. I didn't worry about anything. I trusted them completely_.'

Will pondered his situation. Despite everything that had happened in the few short weeks he had been with Sonny and Paul, all the good times and the bad, they were all still together. '_Here, in this bed. They didn't give up on me or run away. They've put up with my mother and Chad and EJ almost killing one of them. And they still want me. They dealt with rumors and articles and they didn't leave. They don't care what Ian did to me. They still look at me the same way they always did. The same way they looked at me when I tried so hard not to look at them. Paul's done everything he can to prove to me that he won't hurt me. Sonny's done everything he can to make me see how much I mean to him._' Deciding Will got up out of bed and looked for a book he knew was on the bookshelf nearby.

* * *

"Ugh," Will groaned a few minutes later, tossing his book to the floor in frustration covering his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"What is it," Sonny asked from the other side of the room, "What's wrong?"

"My stupid eyes," Will complained, "They won't focus and I can't read." '_I have to read this. I have to.' _

"What's all this bellyaching about," Paul asked coming back from the bathroom.

"Will wants to read but he can't," Sonny explained looking at Will in concern as he walked back to the bed, still unclothed.

"Well there's an easy way to fix that," Paul announced, picking up Will's book and settling on the bed. "Now, what are we reading?"

"Poems," Will said meekly, shoulders hunching in, feeling small and ashamed. '_They do everything they can to make me feel comfortable and here I am acting like a child._' "I read them a few times when I lived here before."

"I didn't know you liked poetry that much," Paul commented lightly, flipping through the pages, not addressing Will's little freak out.

"I like to read a lot of different stuff," Will whispered. Moving closer to Paul Will swallowed, "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about," Paul shrugged. "It's fine that you get frustrated. I know it's not at me or Sonny."

"I don't want to seem ungrateful," Will explained shifting under the thin sheet.

"You aren't," Sonny informed him reaching over to touch Will's arm. "Now wait one second." Scurrying to the closet they found the board games in Sonny returned with an array of candles. Large tapered ones, short stubby ones, big fat ones, even the plastic LED kind. Lighting or switching them on Sonny relaxed next to Will. "OK, now he'll be able to see better."

Paul, smirking at Sonny silently, '_Yeah, that's why you set those up_.'

Ignoring Paul Sonny tossed an arm around Will's shoulders and pulled him into his side, "Go for it."

Will, nervously taking the book from Paul and opening to the right page, gazed at Paul expectantly, "Please." '_Please understand what I mean_.'

Clearing his throat, feeling slightly uneasy with two sets of beautiful eyes on him Paul read from the passage:

_Because She Would Ask Me Why I Loved Her__  
by Christopher Brennan (1870-1932)_

_If questioning would make us wise_  
_No eyes would ever gaze in eyes;_  
_If all our tale were told in speech_  
_No mouths would wander each to each._

_Were spirits free from mortal mesh_  
_And love not bound in hearts of flesh_  
_No aching breasts would yearn to meet_  
_And find their ecstasy complete._

_For who is there that lives and knows_  
_The secret powers by which he grows?_  
_Were knowledge all, what were our need_  
_To thrill and faint and sweetly bleed?_

_Then seek not, sweet, the "If" and "Why"_  
_I love you now until I die._  
_For I must love because I live_  
_And life in me is what you give._

Licking his lips and rubbing them together Paul pressed his fingers to the words on the page as he asked Will quietly, "Why, um, why did you want to read that one?"

"Because," Will responded, trying to calm down the fluttering in his stomach, "Because that's what I feel about you. About both of you."

"Yeah," Sonny asked, holding Will's hand tightly in his own, not wanting to get his hopes up. '_Oh god, please_.'

Swallowing and blinking rapidly Will nodded, "Yeah. I mean, I'm here with you, like this," Will gestured to his nude body, to the apartment around them, "Because, because I forgive you. And I love you."

* * *

Author's note:

I guess that counts as a cliffhanger doesn't it? Well it was slightly cheesy but oh well. I was reading an old anthology of poems a few weeks ago and decided this was going to be how it happened.

I know that some people enjoy the Daddy kink and some do not so I hope it was a nice compromise since Will didn't say it very often. Is that something I should warn for before the chapter starts? If it is I'll do it.

Also I threw in a signature Roman, 'damn it' because I always laugh when he does it. So over the top. I love it.

Please review. What do you think Sonny and Paul's reaction will be to Will's confession?


	43. Chapter 43

Will, wide eyed and terrified, looked between Sonny and Paul heart thundering. The butterflies in his stomach were quivering in anticipation. Silently waiting Will felt tears erupt in his eyes when no one said anything. "Please, please say something."

Looking at Will like he was the single most precious thing he had ever seen Sonny yanked Will against him, crushing him to his naked chest. "Oh god, Will," Sonny cried. "Oh my god." Wanting desperately to kiss him, but knowing it would still hurt his lips, Sonny trailed kisses over the entirety of Will's face. "Oh my god, you have no idea," Sonny was smiling so widely his face hurt. Kissing Will's eyelids and eyebrows, the bridge of his nose, Sonny laughed, breath panting across Will's face. "Will."

"Yeah," Will asked scared tears trailing down his cheeks. He was shaking slightly; terrified for a moment that he had done something wrong. Glancing at Paul Will caught his eyes, seeing the shell shocked expression on his face.

Paul, swallowing loudly, crawled closer to Will and Sonny. Staring down at the two clinging to each other Paul reached out a trembling hand to touch where Sonny's arm was locked around Will and slowly encouraging Will to lie on his back. Breathing heavily Paul licked his lips before knocking his forehead against Will's temple tenderly. Wiping the tears away from Will's cheeks, feeling elated and terrified and so, so grateful Paul kissed the side of Will's face repeatedly.

Sonny, reaching over Will to grab Paul's forearm, placing his head against Will's other temple, the one he injured, "Will, I love you. I am so in love with you." On his side, Sonny grabbed Will's hand and placed it against his rapidly beating heart. "I love you so much."

"Will," Paul choked out, voice wet and shaky, "I-I love you. I've been in love with you, for so long. And I-I have no idea what I did to deserve you, both of you. But I'm going to do everything I can to keep you. God, I love you. I love you both."

Will, shedding a few tears, body trembling, gripped Sonny's hand and pulled Paul closer to him, wanting to be completely entwined. He wanted every bit of Paul and Sonny surrounding him, loving him. "I," Will sniffled, trying to calm down, "I love you. God, that's not even a big enough phrase for what I feel for you, Sonny, Paul." Turning his head to watch them both, "I just know that I never want to be away from you. That no matter what happens I want you. Because I know you'll be there with me, every day. That you'll take care of me and protect me and, and love me. Because you'd never hurt me."

"Never," Sonny promised, nuzzling against Will, "We'd never hurt you. We love you. We've always loved you."

"And we always will," Paul vowed, legs tangling with Will's and Sonny's, holding onto Will tightly, staring at Sonny desperately. "I'll never hurt either of you ever again. I'll do whatever it takes to protect you and respect you and I'll never make you regret being with me, giving me a second chance."

"I know," Will laughed, euphoric, chest heaving and feeling almost lightheaded. Giggling childishly Will smiled brightly not caring that he was being so openly dorky. "Oh my god, this is like the happiest moment of my life."

"Yeah," Sonny questioned, enjoying Will's happiness, basking in it. Kissing down Will's jaw Sonny rubbed Will's hand across Sonny's chest, his other hand gripping Paul's arm tightly.

"Yes," Will tittered, tears fading and drying stickily on his face. "I, yes. I never thought this would ever happen. I thought you would sleep with me a few times and get bored of me. But you didn't. You love me. You both love me. Me. Everything I've ever told you, every horrible moment in my life, and you still love me. You love me." Will kept repeating it to himself, voice lowering and warming, "You love me."

Paul smiled against Will's face, nose dragging up and down his jaw and cheek, "There's nothing in your past, present or future that would make us stop loving you. You're everything to us. You're in our minds and our hearts and our very beings. We can't be us without you."

Will, pulling Sonny's hand while reaching for Paul's and doing the same, held both of their large hands on his chest. Pushing them slowly up and down his chest and stomach Will asked, "Can you feel it? The butterflies. They're always in there. I felt them the first time I looked at you Sonny. And Paul, even when I was jealous and insecure around you they were there, fluttering weakly. Every time I see you or talk to you or think about you they start going. They are your butterflies. Just like I'm yours too."

Sighing deeply, Sonny closed his eyes. "I don't have anything to say other than I love you. Both of you. I want to spend every single day of the rest of my life with you. I can't imagine my life without you because you two are the most important things in my life. I love you. I love you. I love you."

Curling his fingers around both their hands Will closed his eyes blissfully, "I wish I could kiss you. I wish I could make love with you."

"It's alright, baby," Paul reassured Will, squeezing his hand, smiling knowingly at Will when he practically squealed at the nickname. "We know and when it's right. When you're ready it will be beautiful and perfect."

Sonny, running his toe up and down Will's calf, "Besides, I think this is intimate enough. After what happened you feel comfortable enough with us to hold you like this."

"I do," Will told them. "And I want to touch you more but I'm still a little scared."

"And we won't touch you in any way that you don't want if you're scared," Paul maintained. "This is all we need. To feel you close."

Will brought their hands to his mouth and gently, ensuring he caused himself as little pain as possible kissed their knuckles one after the other. "Tell me," Will requested, eyes still closed, body completely relaxed and content, "What it's going to be like when it happens."

"Well," Sonny started, licking his lips before shoving his nose into Will's hair, whispering in his ear, "You're going to want it and not feel any fear or anxiety. You're going to be so ready for us."

"I am," Will questioned almost child-like.

"You are," Paul guaranteed, "You'll kiss us and hold us. You'll feel safer in our arms than any other moment in your life."

"We'll give you silk sheets and candlelight," Sonny continued, squeezing Will's hand. "Almost like this. We'll pour you some champagne and you'll laugh at the bubbles in your nose and make an inappropriate joke about getting you drunk."

Snorting Will scrunched his face together, "That does sound like me."

"You'll have to kiss the pout off my lips," Paul added, leaning down to rest his head on Will's shoulder, kissing the dip between his neck and collarbone.

"Then what," Will asked lightly, feeling happier than he ever thought he had the right to be.

"We'll kiss you and touch you all over," Sonny supplied, enjoying this moment. This beautiful, perfect moment. "And you'll want us inside of you more than you've ever wanted anything in your life."

Paul, exhaling loudly, "It will be the single most exciting, loving moment of our lives."

"And we'll make sure that you're safe, that nothing will hurt, that all you can think about is us," Sonny urged, "Because you'll know without any doubts that being with us at that exact moment is all you've ever wanted."

"When it's over," Paul smiled, voice teasing, "You'll want to do it over and over and over again, just like you always do. Because you'll be exactly the same as you always were. Because you'll realize nothing has change between us. That you haven't changed."

Will, head thrown back, laughing joyously, "I love you, both of you. Always."

Bodies completely entwined, every part of them touching, they fell asleep whispering words of comfort and love into their skin.

* * *

EJ, large box and a laptop bag in his arms, walked into the Dimera Towers building nodding to the security guards before heading to the elevator. Patiently waiting to rise to the proper floor EJ quickly walked to the door for William's former and current apartment. Prepared to be met with hostility and resentment EJ adjusted the box before ringing the doorbell.

A little over a minute later EJ raised his brow when Narita opened the door in nothing but a pair of loose fitting sweatpants. Inwardly cringing EJ offered, "I have a few things for you."

Paul, nervous and bitter, opened the door wider for EJ to enter. "Right, I guess you can put it down wherever." Seeing EJ put everything on the coffee table Paul stood awkwardly, '_What the hell do I say to the man that tried to kill me_.' But after the night before Paul could hardly feel angry about anything, '_Will loves me and forgives me. EJ was only doing it to protect Will. I would probably do the same thing if I had to.' _

EJ, hands in the pockets of his suit pants, looked around the apartment, almost smiling at the Scrabble box he saw on the floor. "So," EJ tipped his head to the box, "Who did William destroy?"

"Um, Sonny," Paul said chuckling lightly. "He doesn't take losing very well."

"Well," EJ decided, "It's a good thing William's a gracious winner. He always tries to let Johnny and Allie win when they play games. Which reminds me," EJ muttered to himself, opening the laptop bag, "This is for William."

Paul taking the paper from EJ couldn't help but smile at the crudely drawn picture of what was clearly Johnny and Will. "He's going to love this," Paul stated.

"Speaking of William," EJ interjected, "How is he?"

"Oh," Paul tried to bite the side of his mouth to keep from smiling, "He's getting there. His head hurts a lot and he can't handle very much light but he's got an appetite and Sonny can get him to take his medicine."

Looking Paul up and down EJ said calculating, "And he's not having a problem with intimacy?"

Choking on his own spit Paul coughed loudly, "Excuse me? That's none of your business." '_Jesus Christ_.'

"No," EJ questioned. "I think it is. William is my family and I don't want anyone confusing him or pressuring him into anything he isn't ready for."

Glaring at EJ, arms crossed over his chest Paul insisted, "Sonny and I would never do that. And you need to give Will more credit. He's been very explicit on what he is and isn't comfortable with. And not that you deserve to know but no, we haven't had sex with him. And we aren't going to until he's ready."

Nodding his head approvingly EJ smiled, "Good."

Slightly surprised Paul asked, "Good?"

"Yes," EJ supplied taking the picture from Paul's hand and walking over to the refrigerator to hang it up. "I'm glad to hear that you respect William's wishes and that he isn't so far gone for you that he isn't listening to his own body." Turning back to Narita EJ asked, "And he isn't feeling any negative effects from what happened? Besides the concussion."

"Well," Paul scratched the back of his right arm feeling unnerved, "He, um, he constantly asks us to make sure the doors and windows are locked. That no one can look in. He's afraid Ian is going to come back for him."

"I won't allow that," EJ promised, searching Paul's face EJ conceded, "We won't allow that."

"Right," Paul nodded, uncertain what just happened. "We won't."

"Now," EJ said rationally, "I won't apologize for protecting William but I will apologize for hurting him. I know now that trying to dispose of you was not the right choice." Ambling over to Narita EJ stuck out his hand, "I hope we can come to an understanding."

Shaking EJ's hand Paul agreed, "We both love Will. We'll do whatever it takes to make sure he's safe. Even if it means keeping the other away."

Understanding the clear threat behind Narita's words EJ acquiesced, "Exactly."

"So what have you found out," Paul demanded, walking to the fridge and pulling out some waters. Knowing Will and Sonny would be up soon.

"Some disturbing background information on Ian," EJ confessed, "And that he might be working with someone from Dimera Enterprises."

"Really," Paul asked, "How did that happen?"

"I'm not sure how yet. I'm working on it," EJ replied.

As EJ was opening his mouth to add more he paused hearing an upset voice behind him, "Paul, what the hell is he doing here?"

"Sonny," Paul said consolingly, trying to make sure he didn't do anything rash. "He brought some stuff by." Rushing to Sonny's side Paul said under his breath, "Just hear him out. You know how much he means to Will."

Looking at Paul harshly Sonny gritted, "After last night I didn't want to wake up and find you in here with him."

"I didn't expect him to be here," Paul shrugged. "Just, play nice."

"Fine," Sonny hissed before stomping into the kitchen and taking one of the waters Paul got out. After taking a long pull Sonny questioned, "Why are you here?"

EJ, eyebrows raised, noting that Kiriakis was more antagonistic towards him than Narita, EJ answered, "I promised Johnny I would drop off a picture for him. I brought a few other things as well."

"I hope you don't plan on using that as an excuse to get Will to leave," Sonny said pointedly. "Because it's not happening."

"I am well aware," EJ snarled, taking in Sonny's bare chest as well. "I doubt he would leave with me anyway when he's got all of this here."

"Hey," Paul said, interrupting both of them before they could get into it. "Just ignore him." _'God, I don't even know which one I'm talking to_.'

Rolling his eyes EJ smiled bitterly, "I apologize. Now, if it's alright with you I'd like to see William."

"He's asleep," Sonny argued. "You don't need to wake him up."

"I don't want to wake him up," EJ insisted. "I just want to see him." '_To make sure he's still alright.' _

"OK," Paul said slowly, "Just, wait here." Paul hurried into the bedroom, smiling at the sight of Will pressed into Paul's pillow, body enticingly spread out. _'EJ doesn't get to see that,_' Paul thought as he pulled the sheet over Will's form. Pecking Will's cheek Paul walked back to the front room, "OK."

EJ entered the bedroom and walked over to the bed. Lips twitching upwards at seeing William so peaceful in his sleep EJ sat gingerly on the bed. Looking at the sheets EJ sighed, _'At least I know nothing inappropriate happened here_.' Moving closer to William EJ brushed his messy hair off his forehead to see the lump on the side of his head, '_Well it's smaller and bruising so that must mean it's getting better_.' Seeing the bandage on William's back EJ shook his head.

Will, turning over in his sleep, frowned slightly when the sheets tangled in his legs. Blinking his eyes open slowly Will almost screamed when he saw EJ sitting next to him. "Oh my god!"

"Sorry," EJ said stifling a smile. "I came to drop off some things. I wanted to check up on you."

"You did," asked Will, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Naturally," EJ smirked, reaching his hand out gently to touch William's shoulder. "I had to make sure you were alright."

Will smiled lazily at EJ, "I'm OK. They're taking good care of me."

"I certainly hope so," EJ said sternly, "I trust you to be able to trust them."

"I do," Will assured EJ, face practically beaming thinking about what occurred the night before. Lifting his covered legs to his chest Will sighed, resting his head on his knees.

"What," EJ asked wearily, "What is that look?"

Will, trying not to chew his sore lips, looked at EJ with warm, open eyes, "I told them I loved them."

'_Oh lord_,' EJ resisted saying anything biting, "And I take it they were receptive."

Will nodded, "Yeah, um, yeah, they love me too."

Taking in the happy, relaxed look in William's eyes EJ had to admit love was a nice look for William. Taking a deep breath EJ announced, "If it makes you happy than I'm glad."

"Really," Will asked, eyebrows rose incredulously.

"I'm not saying it again," EJ snarked. "Now, come here and hug me."

Will scrambled to rest himself in EJ's arms. Head on his chest Will whispered, "I'm really happy, EJ."

"I know," EJ held William tightly, hand firm on William's back. "I know you are." Looking down EJ sighed, "Now can you please put on some pants. I don't need to see your naked arse."

* * *

Will walked into the front room in front of EJ with his face bright red. Allowing EJ to escort him to the kitchen counter, sitting on the stool, Will tried not to look at Sonny or Paul until his face was a normal color. '_Oh god, how do embarrassing things keep happening to me?' _

"Well, gentlemen, it's been interesting," EJ announced. "But I'm leaving. William, I'll be by to check on you again soon. Also, you might want to consider visiting the children. They miss you. And so does your mother and me." Kissing the top of William's head EJ walked to the door and left.

Paul immediately locked the door behind EJ before walking back to the kitchen wondering what happened in the bedroom to make Will that color.

Sonny, looking at Will nonplused, handed him a bowl of fruit, "Morning beautiful."

"Hi," Will said shyly, biting the inside of his cheek.

"You gonna explain the pretty red color painting your cheeks," Paul wondered out loud before walking over to Will and kissing his warm face.

"I'd rather not," Will admitted. Seeing twin sets of questioning gazes Will put his arms on the counter burying his face. "Why did you let him in while I was naked?"

"Excuse me," Sonny asked torn between horror and amusement. "What exactly happened?"

"I hugged him and I forgot I didn't have anything on under the sheets," Will said moodily.

"I made sure you were covered. I wouldn't have let him in if I thought he was going to wake you up. But I'm pretty sure EJ lived," Paul chuckled, walking back to the kitchen to put some toast in the toaster for Will, "Hell, maybe it will be some spank bank material."

"Paul," Will said horrified. Seeing the silly grin on Paul's face, realizing he was just teasing, Will threw a grape at his head, "Jerk." Rolling his eyes when Sonny placed a bottle of water and his pill on the counter in front of him Will dutifully took it. "You know," Will said conversationally, "I woke up and saw EJ in our bed after last night. I thought I was dreaming."

"Wet dream," Sonny snickered, amused that they all could laugh at the situation.

"No," Will said shaking his head, "And for your information EJ was not the Dimera I had a crush on."

Paul smile slipping off his face, "Wait, what?" '_What the hell_?'

"Um, yeah," Will popped a grape in his mouth. Realizing Sonny and Paul were both looking at him with wide eyes Will swallowed, "It's not like I never noticed guys before you two OK. So what if I thought Chad was hot. It's not like that would ever happen. And besides it was when I still didn't even realize I was gay. I didn't even know I liked him until I came out. Then I realized I wasn't really jealous of Chad being with Mia, it was more Mia being with Chad." Sonny and Paul weren't saying anything so Will defended, "Would you rather it have been EJ?"

"No," Paul said quickly. "Hell no. No. I just don't want to hear about guys you were attracted to especially ones that were holding you on your hospital bed. Twice."

Will, giving Paul an unimpressed look, "Uh huh. I hate to break it to you but I'm in love with you. You and Sonny, not Chad."

Sonny, smiling widely, "That's right you are. And at least Chad's not your step-father."

"He's also straight," Paul said cheerfully. "OK, I feel better now. He just better not try to hold on to you again."

Will shook his head at Paul, "You're kind of ridiculous."

"No I'm not," Paul insisted, putting the plate of toast in front of Will, "Just possessive."

Sonny, catching Will's eyes mouthed, "Ridiculous," smiling triumphantly when Will threw his head back and laughed.

* * *

Chad sat across from EJ at his desk at Dimera Enterprises looking at a picture of Will, Johnny, Allie and Sydney. "So, how is he," Chad asked EJ, touching Will's face momentarily.

"He's coping," EJ admitted, "Apparently he's a bit paranoid but I think that once Ian is captured he will get over it in time." Fingers pecking at his laptop EJ sighed before glancing at Chad, "They also said they loved him."

"Oh," Chad blinked. "Huh, well I guess it was inevitable. What with the way they all look and act around each other." Chuckling and shaking his head Chad said, "I never would have anticipated any of this a few months ago. Hell, a week or two ago."

"Me either," EJ bit the side of his cheek, "I never wanted any of this to happen to William."

"But he's happy now," Chad stated, "Right?"

"Happy in his little safe house," EJ argued. "And what about when he has to leave? He can't stay there forever. Ian is still out there somewhere, waiting for him."

"Well," Chad insisted, "That's what we're for. We're his family so we'll take care of him."

"That's right," EJ agreed. "And I think I'm getting close."

* * *

"I can't believe EJ brought us all clothes," Will smiled, glad to be wearing something different than the same sweatpants and shirt.

"I'm shocked he brought anything for us," Sonny said simply. "Although how he got into the new apartment is a bit troubling. We never even told him we were moving."

"It's EJ," Will shrugged, "I wouldn't put anything past him."

Paul, opening his laptop, wiping some dirt off of the keys, agreed, "I think I'd be more worried about what he probably did to this." He gestured to his laptop.

"Probably parental controls or something to make sure you can't upload anything having to do with me," Will giggled, back leaning against the arm of the couch, legs draped over Sonny's lap. Rubbing Paul's shoulder from his spot on the floor Will frowned when he felt Paul grunt in pain. "What is it?"

"Um, it's nothing," Paul said quickly, "Don't worry about it."

"No, no what is it," Sonny demanded, putting down the magazine he found in the box EJ brought over.

"I just, it's embarrassing," Paul complained. "Look, when I punched that hole in the wall I kind of fucked up my arm again."

"Paul," Will scolded, sitting up and putting his legs on either side of Paul, encouraging him to lean back so Will could try to make him feel better. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"You moved all those boxes and the desk even when you were in pain," Sonny asked, feeling concerned.

"It's not a big deal," Paul told them, "I just pulled a muscle or something. I was too rough. It'll be fine."

"Do you promise," Will asked. His good hand digging into Paul's flesh, his other hand gliding over his skin, pleased Paul didn't bother to put a shirt back on.

"I promise," Paul said completely earnest, "Now lie back down and rest your pretty head. I will be fine."

Reluctantly, Will reclined again, not wanting to admit that his pain medicine made him very sleepy. Within a few short minutes Will was out.

Sonny, smiling at Will, sat next to Paul on the floor, "What are you doing?"

"EJ said he found some stuff out about Ian," Paul explained, scrolling through a website with a frown on his face. "I found Ian's Tumblr and let me tell you. It's a scary place. Look." Paul moved the laptop so it was in the middle of them.

Sonny, reading through the posts, eyebrows raised, shifted uneasily, "How does he know this stuff about us?"

"He was following us around," Paul explained. "And you, at games. He sat in the same section. I just, I can't stand that freak being that close to you, to us."

"Why doesn't he have a problem with me," Sonny questioned, "I mean I was engaged to you. Wouldn't that be more threatening than Will?"

"I don't know," Paul shook his head showing Sonny pictures Ian posted of Sonny standing in line for concessions, baseball cap on his head, "I think, from reading this stuff, that he thought we were perfect together. His whole life was dedicated to watching us."

"So when we left and he read the article about Will," Sonny worked out, "He must have flipped."

"I mean, all the stuff about Will is gone," Paul said, "But I think it's safe to say he was unstable and thought Will was a problem."

"Then my uncle found him and brought him to Salem," Sonny clenched his jaw, "And now we're here."

"Now we're here," Paul repeated. Turning his head to look at Will's peaceful face, the dark bruise on his head contrasting with his blonde hair. "I just, I don't want anything to happen to Will again. I don't think I could take it."

"Me either," Sonny agreed, reaching to take hold of Paul's hand. "We'll do whatever it takes to protect him and keep him safe."

* * *

"It just doesn't make sense," EJ stated in aggravation. "If Victor found him how could he have made friends with someone working for Dimera Enterprises? He didn't have friends. And there is nothing to suggest that this Zach person knew Will or Narita or Kiriakis."

"We're missing something," Chad said, head in his hands, elbows on the desk. "But what is it? What was the last thing Zach was working on before this?"

EJ, turning to his laptop, opening up the files he had for the company, searched until he found the assignment, "He was working on the internet security at the mansion."

Sitting up straight Chad asked wildly, "Wait, doesn't that guest room have a computer in it? The one from those pictures of you and Will and the other guys?"

"It does," EJ confirmed, eyes whirling around from left to right, thinking. "Which means they have access to basically everything having to do with us."

"EJ," Chad said suddenly sitting up straighter in his chair. "If Zach helped Ian get access to the mansion wouldn't he do the same thing to the apartment?"

* * *

Will, feeling well rested, head and vision clear, sat in between Sonny and Paul on the floor eating lunch. "This is almost like that picnic we never got to go on," Will said brightly, taking a bite of his sandwich. "I'm still surprised my mom actually tried to do something nice."

"Um, babe," Sonny stated, not wanting to upset Will but knowing he needed the truth, "Your mom, she didn't exactly plan the picnic to help."

"What do you mean," Will questioned, "She sent Neil a message explaining."

"Yeah and she lied," Sonny explained gently, "Your mom, my mom, and I guess your Grandma Kate and dad all planned it together. For you and me. Not Paul."

"But they all knew we were together why wouldn't they include Paul," Will wondered, not understanding.

"Baby, I'm sorry," Paul interjected, putting his arm around Will's waist, "But they weren't doing it to be supportive. They were doing it so that you and Sonny would realize you didn't need me after all."

"Oh," Will slumped his shoulders, "I thought that she was ready to support me. That she was proving how much she cared about what I wanted."

"It's OK," Sonny reassured. "They just, they don't understand us."

"They don't understand how you can forgive me," Paul added, "I'm not sure I do either I'm just grateful you do."

"My mom has no room to talk about that," Will argued, face twisting in anger. "After all the things her and EJ went through she doesn't get to decide who I can and cannot forgive."

"She's your mom," Paul whispered, squeezing Will's hip, "She just wants the best for you. It's understandable baby. She doesn't really know me."

"She hasn't tried to," Will shot back, "She knew you as Sonny's and that was all. She knew you as the guy I had an inappropriate crush on. She wanted to keep me away from you then. And now she won't even try. She knows how much you mean to me and she won't even try."

"Then we'll make her," Sonny insisted, lifting Will's arm and putting it over his own shoulder, looking into Will's downcast eyes, "We'll spend time with her, with EJ, with the kids. All of them. We'll get to know them and they'll see how much we love you."

"You'd do that," Will asked, looking into Sonny's glistening brown eyes.

"Of course we would," Sonny smiled, "We'd do anything."

Paul, nudging Will's shoulder, "Besides we know how important the kids are to you. We want to be a part of every aspect of your life."

"Thanks," Will, unable to kiss them still, bumped his forehead against Sonny's and then Paul's. "Um, Sonny," Will asked, "What about your family? I mean, your uncle?"

"What about him," Sonny questioned, smile diming. "He is the reason this happened to you Will," Sonny pointed at Will's lip. "I'm not going to forgive him."

"But," Will said quietly. "But he didn't know what was going to happen. He didn't know Ian was so dangerous." Will shivered slightly, a chilling feeling creeping down his spine. '_Stop it. There's nothing there. It's just your imagination_.'

"It doesn't matter," Sonny argued loudly, "He knew he was going after you and he didn't stop it. He put you in danger. I spent my whole life being told how great Uncle Vic was. That everything he did in the past didn't matter because he was a changed man. But he isn't. He's just as bad as Stefano."

Paul, reaching over to put a steady hand on Sonny's arm, "Hey, it's OK. You're upset now, we get that. Will just doesn't want you turning your back on his family because of him."

"It's not because of Will," Sonny insisted. "It's because of me, OK? It's because of what he tried to take away from me."

Will, pulling away from Sonny and Paul, wrapping his arms around himself, looked around the apartment. '_The door's locked. The windows are covered. No one can see me. No one can see me._'

"Will," Sonny said, voice softening, tone changing, "What's wrong?"

"I-I feel it," Will whispered, curling into a ball, rocking backwards and forwards.

"Feel what," Paul asked, sharing a concerned glance with Sonny. "Baby?"

"His eyes," Will told them, "I always know when he's looking. I can feel it. I know he's there."

"Babe," Sonny said slowly, reaching out to touch him, pulling his hand away when Will jumped at the contact. "No one's there."

Paul, standing up and going to the door, looking out the peephole and seeing nothing, "No one's there."

"He is. I know he is," Will responded looking around the room until his eyes caught the laptop. The screen was black but it was still opened. Afraid Will reached out to touch the space bar needing to see what was there. '_If it's him_.'

Before his hand could make contact there was a loud pounding on the door. "William," EJ hollered, "Open the door."

Paul, jumping, "Jesus Christ." Looking through the peephole and seeing a furious EJ and Chad Dimera Paul wrenched the door open, "What?"

Pushing past Paul EJ ran into the room, seeing William's panicked eyes on the laptop, about to touch it EJ screamed before snatching the laptop and smashing it to the floor.

"What the hell," Sonny screeched standing up. "EJ, what the hell is this?"

Chad, pulling Will until he was standing, wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Looking around the room Chad stated, "We have to get out of here."

Paul, gaze fierce, ripped Will from Chad's embrace, pushing him towards Sonny, standing in front of them both, "Tell us what's going on. Now!"

"You're being watched," EJ hissed, "OK, the apartment is being watched, the laptop. Everything. We're getting out of here." EJ marched to the door, "Now, before it's too late."

* * *

"EJ," Sami asked, startled from her position on the couch, book in hand to see EJ marching into the room. "I thought you were at…" Sami trailed off when she saw Chad following EJ with Will, Sonny and Paul following behind. "What's going on?"

"I-we need to find a place to be safe," EJ insisted, hand running through his hair. "Chad," EJ beckoned, "How do we dismantle everything?"

"Well, I can cut the power I guess but EJ, Ian already could know we're here. We might need the added security," Chad tried to reason.

"No, no we can't trust anything electronic right now," EJ paced back and forth when he heard loud giggling coming from outside the French doors. Face paling, "Are those the children?"

"It's parent-teacher conferences at school," Sami explained, "They had a half day. Now what the hell is going on here?"

"You need to get them out of her Samantha," EJ growled taking Samantha by the shoulders. Looking into her eyes desperately, "Get in the car and drive. William too. Just get away. No," EJ started pacing manically again, "No not our car. It can't be trusted. We'll have to steal a car."

"You aren't making any sense," Sami said before turning to Will, seeing her son's wide eyes, clinging to Paul's chest, Sonny holding onto his back. "What's, what's happening here?"

"Ian is happening," Chad explained, turning off every electronic he could find, flipping lights and unplugging cords. "He's got access to us everywhere. We don't know what to do. Wait," Chad realized, "Everyone get rid of your electronics. Over here right now."

EJ, Sami, Chad, Paul and Sonny all tossed their phones on the chess table.

"We can't use those," Chad turned them all off. "We can't use anything. What are we going to do?"

"Well being here isn't the answer," Sonny argued. "He already knows this is where we're all going to be. We need to leave."

"Right," EJ said, hair sticking up crazily, "Right. We'll all just leave. We can go anywhere else. Anywhere else. I'll get the cash out of the safe and some weapons and we can go. Samantha, get the children."

"Where would we even go," Sami demanded, calling for the children and telling them to run upstairs and back a bag for an overnight trip.

Watching his children run out of the room, carefree smiles still firmly in place, EJ swallowed, "To where my father has been staying in Italy. It will be safe there."

"With Stefano," Sami argued, hands on her hips. "Are you crazy? That's just more of the same. If they could find Will here they'll find him there."

Hearing the doorbell chime everyone froze, rushing to the piano lid EJ reached inside for the gun he knew was taped there. Ignoring Sami's protests EJ opened the door, ready to shoot when he saw who it was, "Chad! Get your girlfriend."

"Gabi," Chad called, reaching out to bring her inside, "What are you doing here?"

Gabi, visibly alarmed by having a gun shoved in her face, held on to Chad, "You were supposed to meet me for lunch. When you didn't show I figured you were here."

"You shouldn't be here," Chad scolded. "It's dangerous."

"What are you talking about," Gabi asked as they walked into the front room, "What's dangerous?"

"Ian," Chad told her hurriedly, "Ian is dangerous."

"Ian," Gabi asked, confused, "How is Ian dangerous?"

"Because he's the one who did everything to Will," Chad hissed, "And he escaped from the police and he's been working with that IT guy I was using the whole time. They've been watching everything from the inside. Who knows what he's planning to do to Will."

Gabi, putting her hands to her face, '_Oh my god. No, no. I thought he was a reporter. I didn't think, I can't believe. Oh god_.' Looking towards the entryway to the mansion Gabi swallowed, '_What did I do_?'

EJ, placing the gun on the bar, opened the safe and brought out all of the cash, "This will be enough to get by for a while. If we can make it to the airport you might be able to get on the private jet. I don't know if it's been tainted like everything else here."

"We can steal the Kiriakis one," Sonny interjected, "Maybe that one has a better chance."

Nodding approvingly EJ said, "Good. Yes, that's good."

"Where are we even going to go," Will questioned, "EJ, this is crazy. We can't just uproot our lives over one crazy person."

"William," EJ explained slowly, "I know that in your naïve, injury riddled brain you think that's a good idea. But you are not seeing the whole picture."

"Don't talk to him like that," Paul rumbled protectively. "Leave him alone."

"No," EJ barked, "This is more dangerous than it was before. He has access to the mansion security and, and anything else. He probably was watching you the entire time you were in the apartment too. He could be anywhere or doing anything."

"And with that kind of access," Chad continued, arm holding onto Gabi loosely, "He could do anything. He could take money, information anything; he could be watching us right now. It's not safe here especially for you Will."

"Shouldn't you be trying to stop him or catch him or something," Will expressed, head beginning to hurt again, feeling the familiar tingle down his spine, '_He's watching_'. "I mean, why are we running away?"

"I am not running away," EJ stated firmly, "But you and the rest of the children are. You can take your boyfriends but I am ending this once and for all."

EJ, walking over to William and pulling him away from Paul and Sonny near the entrance to the room, putting his hands on his shoulders, "It's just for a precaution. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. I promise."

"Isn't that touching," Ian stated voice steady and low, sneaking out of the shadow in the corner, gun pressed roughly into the back of Will's head.

* * *

Author's note:

I hope everyone enjoyed Sonny and Paul's reaction to Will's news.

Also, the Ian situation is going to be dealt with soon.

Please review. I really do appreciate them.


	44. Chapter 44

Will looked into EJ's eyes, trying not to panic, trusting EJ to know what to do.

EJ glared at the small boy standing behind William. '_How can someone so small cause so much damage_,' EJ wondered. Taking a deep breath EJ was prepared to lift his own gun when he realized he left it by the safe, '_No_!'

Ian, unconcerned with EJ or anyone else, reached out to grab Will's bandaged hand squeezing hard, enjoying the harsh breath Will exhaled from his nose. '_It's so cute that he tries to be brave. Let's see just how strong he is now_.' Pulling on Will's hand, forcing him to back up, Ian smiled serenely at EJ.

"Put down the gun," EJ said rationally, holding his hands in the air. "Just move away from William and we can talk."

"No," Ian said simply. "I don't want to talk." Eyes searching over the rest of the room's occupant's Ian told EJ, "I already have what I came for. There's no need to talk."

"You don't know what you're doing," EJ tried to explain, "You have no idea what's about to happen."

"No," Ian said softly sounding pensive. "I think you have no idea what's really happening."

Paul, standing stock still, watched helplessly as Will stood in front of that monster. '_I have to do something_.' Just as Paul was about to take a step Sonny grabbed his wrist, gesturing quickly to the gun EJ left nearby.

Sonny, heart racing tried to move towards the gun when another person came and stood beside Will.

Ian, eyes locked on EJ, shrugged slightly, "I learned from last time not to be alone."

Zach, the IT guy Chad found and hired to help them, the one who was working with Ian the whole time, calmly stood with a gun in his hand. At first he pointed it at Will's face before sharing a look with Ian and walking further into the room moving the gun from person to person.

Sami, one hand covering her mouth, face awash in horror, tried to stay calm, '_My son. My son._' Angrily wiping the tears from her eyes Sami asked, "And what exactly did you come for? Will?"

"Of course," Ian told her face morphing into a sneer, 'This_ is the reason Will is the way he is. Why he's so dirty and impure_.' "I have some unfinished business with Will. He would know," Ian pointed his chin at Chad, smiling at Gabi sweetly. He almost sympathized with Gabi. She was willing to do whatever she had to in order to be with the one she loved. '_If only she wasn't such a slut too_.'

Chad, shoving Gabi onto the couch and standing in front of her, hoping to shield her from harm, hissed, "I stopped you once I'll stop you again."

"No," Ian smirked, "It wasn't you that stopped me. And I don't think Neil is coming this time." Anticipating what was to come next Ian pulled Will closer to him, until he was pressed entirely against Will's back, "Don't even think about it."

Chad, halting his movement, seconds away from taking his chances and attacking, "Why are you doing this? Why can't you just leave Will alone?"

"Because I don't want to," Ian snorted, "I am so sick and tired of people telling me what to do."

"What, like your parents," EJ offered, "Your doctor's? Growing wearisome of everyone telling you how crazy and sick you are? I talked to your mother you know. You left your medicine at home."

"I'm not crazy," Ian hissed. "I'm not." Inhaling and exhaling, trying to calm himself, remembering one of his nicer doctors explaining how to center himself. "I'm doing this because Will clearly didn't learn his lesson."

"Will didn't need to learn anything," Paul said slowly, lifting his hand to Sonny's, trying to catch Will's eyes. "The only one that needs to learn a lesson here is you."

"No," Ian shook his head, looking at Paul with a tender look in his eyes, '_He's so perfect_.' "No, Will needs to learn to stay away from you."

"I don't want Will to stay away from me," Paul insisted trying to stay calm but finding it difficult. "I want Will with me all the time. I love Will."

Ian, face twisting, gripping Will's hand harshly, "No you don't. You want to sleep with him. You think he's pretty and fun but he isn't anything real. He, he ensnared you with his stupid, slutty charms. You don't love him. It's impossible for you to love him."

Sonny, subtly looking at the gun a few feet away, brought his eyes to Ian's. '_Why is he doing this? What did Will ever do to him?'_, "No it's not. Loving Will is the easiest thing we've ever done."

'_Not you too Sonny_,' Ian thought desperately shaking his head. "He got you too. He got all of you."

"Mommy, Daddy," called Johnny and Allie, little Sydney toddling behind them on the stairs.

Everyone froze in horror. EJ took a step towards the sound of his children, focused on protecting them, keeping them away from this monster when Zach pointed his gun towards the door.

"Will," Johnny screamed jumping the last two steps, thrilled to see his big brother again. "You're home! I can show you the new cars Daddy bought me!" Johnny ran towards Will only to halt at the last second hovering just inside the entrance to the room. "Will," Johnny asked softly taking in the scary man holding a gun to Will's head. Johnny, turning his face so his good eye was on Will, lips beginning to tremble held out his arms standing protectively in front of his sister's.

"Hey," Will turned his head to his siblings and tried to smile, "Um everything's OK Johnny. Why don't you go back upstairs?"

"No," Ian chuckled, "Why don't they stay?" '_If this is what it takes to get my point across I'll do it.'_

Gabi, tears in her eyes ashamed and horrified by what she had done, crawled over the back of the couch and walked to the children instinctively knowing that Ian wouldn't hurt her. '_I helped him he won't do anything_.' Grabbing Johnny's hand Gabi smiled brightly, "Let's go play upstairs, like we used to."

"Daddy," Johnny asked quietly looking between his parents scared and not knowing what to do.

"It's alright son," EJ nodded trying to give him a reassuring smile.

Gabi, ushering the children up the stairs, tried to calm her racing heart. '_Oh my god, what did I do to Will?'_

"Don't want them being around Will," Ian remarked casually, watching them go up the stairs, "I don't blame you."

"William is not the problem here," EJ jeered. "I swear if you go anywhere near the rest of my children…"

"Aw," Ian cooed, cutting off EJ. "So it's not just Will you love? And here I thought he was special. Well, I already found out what was so special about him the other day actually. But you already know all about that." Seeing the blank faces staring back at him Ian rolled his eyes, "He's a whore that's what's special about him."

"No one is sleeping with William, certainly not me," EJ said evenly, attempting to school his face into something confident, "Only Narita and Kiriakis."

"No," Ian argued, "No. I know you did. I saw you. You snuck into their room and carried him away. You held him, this morning, while he was naked. You've fucked him, I know you have!"

"Listen here you little fucked up weirdo," Chad interrupted, "But the only people who have ever slept with Will are those two." Chad pointed to Sonny and Paul. "And they are happy together and in love. And there is nothing in this world that you can do to change that."

Will, silently watching everything, trying not to wince at the hold on his hand, "I didn't sleep with EJ or Chad or Neil or anyone else. I told you before."

"Why would I listen to you," Ian screamed, "Everything you say is a lie. Everything about you is a lie. You try to look so sweet and innocent but you're not. You're, you're just dirty and wrong."

Will, head aching, Ian's voice pounding in his ears, "I'm not." '_He needs help. Why didn't his parents ever get him help?'_

Noticing the pain Will was in Ian smiled before releasing Will's hand. Gun still pressed into the back of his skull Ian lifted his free hand and jabbed Will's temple, arm catching Will when he fell forward in pain. "Feel that," Ian asked, leaning over Will, mouth pressed to Will's ear, "That's exactly what you deserve. I told you to stay away. I told you."

Paul, making a wounded sound, wanting to pull Will away, "Stop it. Don't touch him."

Laughing, joyous smile on his face, Ian told Paul reassuringly, "Don't worry. He likes it. He likes being touched by men. It doesn't matter to him who or where or when or how." Pulling Will upright Ian lifted his hand to Will's mouth playing with the stitches, "Isn't that right?"

Wrenching his head away Will struggled in Ian's hold, "No."

"I told you before," Ian grabbed the back of Will's neck, "You don't get a choice."

Sonny had seen enough. '_There's no way in hell I'm letting that sick freak hurt Will anymore._' Disentangling from Paul Sonny took a step towards the gun, hoping that Zach was too focused on Will to notice.

EJ, keeping his eyes on William the whole time, "Get your hands off my son," EJ ordered through clenched teeth.

Ian, huffing, gun moving so it was pressed into Will's back, bothering his stitches, hand holding onto the waistband of his pants in the back, "That's not going to happen."

"Just let him go," Sami demanded, eyes watering, "Just let him go. He hasn't done anything to you! Why are you doing this?"

Zach, moving closer to Sami and pointing the gun in her face sighed uneasily.

Ian looked at her sadly, "I can't. Not now." '_Not until this is finished_.'

"Yes you can," Sami urged, feeling desperate. She didn't care that there was a gun in her face. _'If I have to for Will I would. I'll do whatever it takes for my son to be safe.' _

"I can't," Ian stated firmly. "I know too much now. It's amazing really how much you people talk when you think you're safe. I know everything."

EJ, eyes drifting between William and Samantha shook his head at Samantha. '_No, don't do this_.' He knew that steely, determined look on her face. '_I'll find a way to save everyone.'_

Finally glancing away from Will and Ian Chad noticed Sonny inching further from Paul. Seeing the metal glinting off the table Chad knew he needed to keep Ian and Zach distracted, "Like what," Chad questioned, trying to keep a brave face.

"I know what Will here did when he was 14," Ian shoved his gun into Will's back harder, "Isn't that right? Was that before or after you started sleeping with your step-daddy, Will? Did you do it for your mommy or because you were jealous?"

EJ, realizing what he was talking about, '_Oh god_,' "How many times do we have to tell you? We've never slept together. And I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Right," Ian snorted, fingers on Will's waistband slipping inside his pants. "Is that why you were with him this morning? Is that why you would hug him or touch him constantly?"

"If I ever slept with EJ you would have seen," Will stated, back straightening when he felt Ian's fingers inside his pants. "If you've been watching you would have seen us."

Ian, eyes looking around the room, noting that Zach was still attentively guarding Sami, fingers mindlessly trailing the top of Will's ass admitted, "I can't look everywhere at once. You must have done it where no one could see."

"You know that's not true," Will argued, mind whirling, trying to think of something to get out of this. '_Just, just get him alone. He can do whatever he wants to me just make sure everyone else is safe._'

"That doesn't mean anything," Ian denied. "I know you're a whore. It doesn't matter when you slept with him. I know you did."

"What does it even matter," Will questioned, trying to twist his hips away, hating Ian's hands on his skin. "Why do you care who I've slept with before? I only sleep with Sonny and Paul now."

"It matters because you aren't good enough," Ian panted, pinching Will's skin to get him to stop moving. "You aren't good enough for them."

"You don't get to tell us that," Sonny interjected. "You don't know anything about Will."

"Yes I do," Ian smiled at Sonny fondly, "I know everything. Everything he ever told you the past few days I know. I know who he had a crush on and I know all about his happy childhood. I know he hates taking his medicine and whines at you until you do what he wants. You deserve better than him, than some stupid pathetic whore."

"Don't call him that," Paul yelled, "Don't ever say that again. There is nothing wrong with him! He's perfect. He's perfect and Sonny and I, we love him."

Ian, looking at Paul sadly, "He's corrupted you. I heard you; you said he was in your veins. He's like a virus. He latched onto you and now he won't let go. But that's OK; I'm going to fix it. Then you'll see."

"If you heard that then you heard what else we said," Sonny blinked frustrated tears from his eyes. '_We promised him we would protect him and now look what happened_.' "We said we loved him and we were going to spend the rest of our lives with him."

"No, no," Ian said simply, "If I wasn't here you would spend a few more days with him before he got bored and moved on to someone else. That's how he is. But you don't deserve that. You deserve to be happy, with Paul. Will tried to ruin you but I'm not going to let him."

"Just stop it," Paul shook his head, wanting to reach out and comfort Will, wanting to take him into his arms and never let go.

"I know what else you said to him," Ian admitted, "I know what he calls you. What he called you in the shower. What he called you while you were naked in bed. I know how sick he really is. What he makes you do."

Sonny, looking at Will's face, hating to see the humiliation spreading across it, "Shut up. Just shut the hell up."

"Did you really think he was thinking of you when he called you that," Ian mocked darkly. "That you were who he wanted. It was him," Ian looked at EJ, "Or his real one or his uncle or any other father figure he's ever had."

"What are you talking about," Sami asked turning to look at EJ, hoping and praying that EJ would do something and save her son.

"Your precious little son," Ian announced with a leer, ignoring Will's pleas to stop, "Likes to call them Daddy." His hand gripped Will's butt tighter.

EJ, not as surprised as Sami or Chad, '_I already suspected as much_.' "It doesn't matter what he calls them," EJ proclaimed, "As long as they take care of him." '_Don't react now. Once William is safe you can deal with it. Do not react_.'

Will, absolutely mortified, closed his eyes, '_There's nothing wrong with me. They said there was nothing wrong with me.'_

"Just another thing that makes you awful," Ian whispered in Will's ear.

"You are out of your fucking mind," Chad blurted out, seething, hating the things Ian was spewing, hating the entire situation. He could see what Ian was doing to Will, where he was touching. "Just stop talking! No one is listening to you. No one believes you. And get your fucking hand off of him!"

Ian, blinking, looked down at his hand and pulled it away sharply, never even realizing what he was doing. Face morphing in anger Ian dug his gun into Will's back, stitches pulling painfully, "See? See what I mean. He's awful. He tricks you. He keeps trying to do it to me. But I won't let you, I won't."

"I'm not doing anything," Will argued, crying out almost certain that a few of the lines had been pulled out. "It's you. You're the one that can't control himself."

Ian, pale face turning red in anger, "No it's not. It's you. It's only you. It's because you're a slut, I know it is."

"Fine," Will forced out turning away from his family and boyfriends, not wanting to see their reactions but knowing he had to try. "You're right. I am." '_I have to do this.'_

Ian, eyes widening in surprise, gun held in front of Will's face precariously, "I am?" _'Does he finally believe me_?'

"Yes," Will nodded ignoring the pained sounds behind him. "I-I am everything you said. And you're right, about everything. I did sleep with EJ and Chad and Neil. And, and loads of others." '_You can do this_.'

"I knew it," Ian said smiling openly, gun hanging loosely in his hand, "I knew it."

"And I was getting bored," Will swallowed, trying to look demurely at Ian. '_Don't get sick.' _

"You were lying to them yesterday," Ian breathed looking at Will in amazement, "You don't love them, do you? Slut's like you can't love anyone."

"That's right," Will said, doing everything he could so he wouldn't give himself away, "It was just a game to me. And now I've set my sights on someone else."

"Who," Ian asked swallowing heavily when Will stepped closer to him. Dark eyes fixed on Will, his youth and inexperience showing.

"The only man in the room I haven't slept with yet," Will stated slowly, hoping he didn't look as sick as he felt. "Well, one of," Will added when he remembered Zach.

Ian, standing completely still, pale skin splotching with red, didn't know what to think. No one had ever said they wanted him before. Ian spent his whole life at home, away from others. His parents said it was the other children's fault for not seeing how special he was. The only people besides his parents and doctors he ever talked to were online, about Paul. About how nice Paul was and cute and talented. How Paul deserved someone perfect. '_Not someone like me_,' Ian thought to himself watching Will Horton's big blue eyes blink at him enticingly. '_Never someone like me.' _

Will, licking the stitches on his lips, praying this would work, "You um, you were right, about that night. Your game. I did want to play. I do. But I don't want to play with anyone but you."

"With me," Ian whispered, skin prickling. '_No one has ever wanted to play with me before. Ever.' _

"Uh huh," Will nodded his head tentatively reaching out his hand to touch Ian.

Sonny, stunned by what he was hearing and seeing tried to calm the nausea rumbling in his stomach. '_He's just pretending. Will loves you and he's only doing this to distract Ian_.' Making sure no one was watching him Sonny reached the table with the gun.

Paul breathing heavily could feel his fingertips shuddering in rage. It didn't matter that he knew Will was lying. Just hearing those words, seeing Will touch anyone else, especially someone with a gun someone that wanted to hurt Will that did hurt Will, made Paul want to erupt.

Zach, rolling his eyes at the situation, "Dude, that's not what you're here for."

Ian, almost in a daze, breath hitching feeling Will's hand rub up and down his stomach, barely heard Zach, "What?"

"And weren't you just saying he was a whore," Zach laughed, "Can we just get out of here already? You can get fucked on the way."

"On the way where," Chad asked hurriedly, seeing Sonny had reached the gun.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Zach sneered. '_God, this whole situation is just creepy. This is not what I was brought on for. I'm supposed to be doing tech work. I just wanted a desk job not pretend to be a Dimera thug. As soon as this is over I better get a raise.' _

"How do you even know him," Sami questioned, closing her eyes, unable to watch her son doing or saying any of these things.

Ian, shaking his head slowly, put his hand over Will's stopping his movements. "He came to me. When I got here. To assist me."

EJ, gritting his teeth, said, "Why would Victor Kiriakis give you a Dimera employee?" _'Was he planning to pin the whole thing on me?'_

"What," Ian asked, lost, "No, Victor didn't give me anyone. Victor found me online and sent a plane to pick me up. He told me to do what I needed to get Paul away. It was the other one."

"Who's the other one," Sonny wondered, nervously holding the gun behind his back. '_I have no idea how to use this thing. And I can't risk hurting Will_.' Catching Chad's glance Sonny hoped he understood the question in his eyes.

Zach, opening his mouth to answer, was cut off with a sharp glare from Ian, "Shut up. You don't need to know. No one needs to know." Ian's face fell; he hated having to be rude to Sonny or Paul. '_Can't they see I'm doing what's best_?'

Will could see the look on Ian's face changing from nervous to angry. '_No, no stop it. I can do this._' Will, desperate to get Ian complicit again wrapped his arms around his small frame. "Shh, it's OK. They don't need to know. They don't need to know anything. Don't worry about them."

Ian, shaking trying to control his emotions, "No. No I know what you're trying to do. It's what you've done to all of them. It won't work on me." Lifting his gun back up to Will's temple Ian said, "Stop it."

Will, clinging on to Ian, leaned down to put his head on Ian's thin shoulder, "I'm not doing anything. It's just you. I-I want you. I want you to take me away from here and teach me my lesson."

"No," Ian whined, confused and feeling out of control, "You're bad and I don't, I don't."

"I'll go with you wherever you want to go," Will added speaking into Ian's neck feeling him shiver. "You can do whatever you want to me. Let's go. We can go now."

Ian shook his head back and forth, "No. No that's not, this isn't, no. You don't want me, you're just lying. You always lie."

"You said I wanted everyone," Will whispered, "And right now I want you. I need you. I don't need anything else."

"Ian," Zach blurted out, moving away from Sami, completely fed up with how out of control this situation had gotten. '_We were supposed to get Horton and get out. _He_ definitely shouldn't have trusted an unbalanced kid like Ian_.' Standing in front of Ian and Will Zach lowered his gun slightly to yank Will away from Ian.

Chad rushing to Sonny took the gun out of his hand as soon as Zach's back was turned. '_I'm not going to hesitate this time_.' Putting the gun to the back of Zach's head Chad hissed, "Let him go, now."

Will, arm in Zach's firm grip, tried to breath evenly, looking into Ian's dark confused eyes, shivering at the intense look, '_Oh god. I'm never going to forget his eyes_.'

Zach, cursing his stupidity, kept his hand locked around Will's arm, '_Fuck, I'm not cut out for this.' _

Ian aiming his gun at Will's head again told Chad, "Go ahead, shoot him. I don't care."

EJ, rolling his shoulders back, proud of his brother, marched to Chad's side and wrenched the gun out of Zach's hand, "Get away from my son." Hand steady and voice firm EJ held the gun near Ian's head.

Ian throwing his head back and laughing, "So protective. But then again I doubt I'm the first person you've tried to shoot. It's a theme for your little family isn't it." Looking at Will's face Ian smiled sweetly before quickly moving his gun down slightly and firing, barely missing Will's shoulder, bullet wedging in the wood floor.

Paul, shouting, ran for Will only to be caught by Sami. Sami held his arm in a surprisingly strong hold as Paul tried to free himself.

Sonny, jumping at the gunshot, moved towards Sami and Paul. Putting his arm around both of them Sonny tried not to cry. '_It's going to be OK. He's going to be fine.' _

Will, letting out a short shout, trembling, looked down at the bullet in the floor. '_Oh god, that could be in me. Oh my god_.' Turning wide, watery eyes to Ian Will whispered, "Wh-why?"

Ian, panting, dark eyes locking onto Will's scared face, "I'm sorry, but I have to. Until they move away." Rapidly firing the gun again this time even closer to Will than the one before Ian smiled. Craning his neck to look into EJ and Chad's faces Ian said, "Move away. Now."

EJ and Chad glanced at each other quickly before taking a single step back. Guns still held in front of them the Dimera brothers watched as Will took a timid step towards Ian. EJ, narrowing his eyes tried to calculate the risk. EJ stated calmly, "You're not taking him anywhere."

Zach, moving towards Will's other side and turning to face the room, _'I do not get paid enough for this shit._' Holding onto Will's elbow Zach started walking them backwards towards the door. '_Enough. We're getting out of here_.'

Ian, one arm holding onto Will's waist, gun pressed to Will's forehead, "Yes, I am." Taking a step backwards and pulling Will with him, using him as a shield. "I'm taking him far away where he won't be able to hurt anyone anymore. Everyone will be much happier without him."

Will, hands placed on Ian's chest to steady himself, almost tripped and fell if it wasn't for Zach's hand. '_Oh god. I don't, I can't. Please EJ. Just try. Just do it. I can't. I'd rather be shot than go with him_.'

"Who was it," Chad questioned, "Who helped you if it wasn't Victor? How could you find someone?"

"I didn't find anyone," Ian bragged, "They came to me. Seconds before I got on Victor's plane. They already knew. They gave me everything I needed. Money, weapons, access to anything I wanted to know with Zach's help. And now that's going to get me out of here."

Paul and Sonny moved closer to Chad and EJ, dragging Sami between them, all three fraught with worry. Sami, tears flowing down her cheeks, hung limply between her son's boyfriends. "EJ, EJ do something," she begged.

EJ, feeling Samantha's words wash over him, tried to think, '_I can't shoot at him, not when William's there._' Licking his lips EJ asked, "Who leaked the original picture? You, Zach?"

"No," Zach shook his head, "Not me."

"Stop trying to distract us," Ian hissed, "It's not going to work. You don't ever have to worry about Will again. You'll get a new toy to play with. I'm sure he's easily replaceable." Looking at Paul, '_My sweet, sweet Paul_.' "And now you can be with Sonny. Everything will be back to the way it was, the way it should be. You'll thank me," Ian insisted. "You'll see."

"EJ," Will said quietly, "EJ, just do it."

"No," EJ shook his head, "I can't, William. I can't." '_I can't hurt him. I can't risk it_.'

"You have to," Will cried, '_Oh god, he won't do it. He loves me too much to do it_.' Bracing himself Will took a deep breath and pulled on Ian's shirt, causing him to stumble forward the gun against Will's forehead slipping slightly as Will painfully crushed his lips to Ian's.

Ian, stunned, felt his knees weaken, eyes closing automatically, moving the gun out of the way to kiss Will harder. Awkwardly pressing his lips to Will's, the stitches tickling his skin, Ian's breath caught, '_Oh, my first kiss_.'

Knowing he had shocked everyone, especially Ian, Will felt Zach attempting to haul him away. Combined with Ian's weight practically crushing him Will let himself and Ian tumble to the floor, hoping EJ or Chad would take the opportunity he had given them.

Chad, taking no time at all, aimed his gun at Zach and shot, hitting him right in the stomach. Zach fell to his knees, hands over his stomach, blood gushing over.

Ian, landing painfully on top of Will, hand locked tightly on his gun moved so it was pushing into Will's stomach. Ignoring Zach's screams of pain entirely Ian looked at Will with a betrayed look on his face, "You, you are, you are a whore." Almost crying Ian bit his lip, "You, you kissed me." Face contorting in rage, emotions switching in a blink of an eye, Ian sneered, "I hate you. I hate you!"

Chad looked at EJ incredulously, '_Why isn't he shooting_?' Raising his gun again Chad was stunned when he felt EJ's hand stopping him.

Paul and Sonny held Sami tightly, '_Oh god_,' they all thought together, holding their breath.

Will, mouth stinging, head hurting painfully where it smacked the floor, nodded his head, "I know you do." Looking at Ian now, Will almost felt sorry for him. '_There's something wrong with him, with his head. He's not normal_.'

"I hate you," Ian sobbed, shaking uncontrollably, "Why do you do this to me? Why?"

"I don't know," Will whispered, "But it's OK. Just get up and I'll help you. You'll get help. Just let me go."

"No," Ian shook his head rapidly, "No, I can't. I don't need help. They just want to drug me and lock me away. I won't. I won't. I can't. I just wanted to make things right. I wanted them to be happy. I hate you. I hate you!"

Flinching Will moved his hands and gently pushed Ian away from him. Sitting up Will drew Ian into a hug, _'He's lost and scared_.' "It's OK. It's OK." Putting Ian's head on his shoulder Will rubbed his back, "We'll call the police and they'll get you help. No one wants to drug you or lock you away. They'll see you need help. Just put the gun down."

Ian wept into Will's shoulder, body quivering, "No one's ever held me or touched me like this. They're all afraid of me. I just tried to make them happy. I wanted to make things right."

"It's OK," Will soothed, eyes wild, thinking rapidly. "It's OK."

Ian, gun clanging to the floor when he let it fall from his hand, wrapped his arms around Will rocking back and forth, "I hate you. I hate you."

Will nodded uncertainly, "Everything is going to be fine now." Adjusting himself and Ian Will sighed in relief when he felt Sonny and Paul kneeling behind him.

Paul, watching Will hold Ian couldn't help but scowl. '_I don't care if he needs help. He hurt Will._' Putting his hand on Will's shoulder, finally, finally touching him, Paul tried to pull Will away.

Sonny, heart beating out of his chest, held onto Will's shoulder tightly. He couldn't believe what Will had done. How he had gotten Ian to let go of the gun. But now he needed Will as far from Ian as possible.

Will, leaning into Sonny and Paul's hands, felt tears sliding down his face, hand gently patting Ian's back. '_Oh god_.'

EJ, gun still trained on Ian, watched the proceedings patiently.

Sami, almost falling to her knees when Sonny and Paul ran to Will's side, righted herself before walking over to them, kicking the gun away. She wasn't stupid. She knew better than to touch it; with as many crimes as she's committed she knew rule number one was to not touch guns that weren't yours. Putting her hand on EJ's forearm Sami whispered, "Do it, EJ. It's the only way to be sure."

EJ wanted to do it so badly. All he had to do was take a few steps forward and shoot. '_He deserves so much more than being shot. Not after what he tried to do to my family,what he did to my son. He ruined William's life. He sliced his back and his lips and his side. He tried to touch him. He doesn't deserve to live_.'

Will, with Ian clinging to him, closed his eyes, and asked Ian quietly, "Who was it? The one that helped you if it wasn't Victor."

Ian, sniffling, dark eyes lined red and face covered in snot, pulled away to look at Will. '_If he's such a bad person why is be being nice to me now?_' Ian hiccupped while looking into Will's blue eyes, "It was-" Cut off by a loud bang, Ian, eyes wide and confused slumped forward into Will's lap, bullet entering the back of his skull and never leaving

Will, blood spraying his face and neck, screamed as he shoved Ian off of him. Gasping in horror Will looked into Ian's lifeless eyes. He was dead.

Paul, pulling Sonny and Will backwards, heart lurching into his throat, "Holy shit. What the fuck?"

EJ jumping in surprise looked toward the front door where he saw the person he least expected.

"Elvis, I did not expect this as my welcome home party, I must confess," lowering his gun, wiping it off with a cloth, Stefano shook his head as he looked at the carnage in his entryway. Smiling grimly at the stunned faces surrounding him Stefano asked, "Did you miss me?"

* * *

Author's note:

Well Ian is dead. Zach is dead. And Stefano is now officially in the mix. Plenty of questions still need to be answered but for the most part things will be smooth sailing for everyone for a while. Also, Ian did not reveal that Gabi was assisting him. Probably will be important.

Remember when Chad pointed a gun in Ian's face and Ian said Chad wouldn't want Will covered in brain matter? Stefano doesn't have that problem.

Please review. I had a lot of trouble getting this chapter together. So many things to do and I'm not sure it actually came across the way I wanted it to. If you ever decide to write a stand off do yourself a favor and do not have 9 people in the room. Save yourself the grief.

PS please do not ever google gunshot wounds to the head. Just don't.


	45. Chapter 45

"Father," EJ questioned, heart hammering against his chest, gun still raised in the air, "When did, why did, what?"

"Articulate as ever Elvis," Stefano shook his head at his son, "I arrived back into the country today. Imagine my surprise when I came to my home to see my children, my family, being held at gunpoint. And by such a skinny little thing too." Stefano walked casually into the mansion, nudging Ian's dead body with his shiny black shoe.

Will, Ian's blood clinging to his skin, stared at Ian's dead body, mind completely blank.

Paul, standing up, tried to yank Will to his feet. _'Oh god, he can't see this. He doesn't need to see this.' _

Sonny, assisting Paul, helped get Will to the sofa. Seeing Will's face covered in blood Sonny panicked momentarily. "Oh fuck," he whispered.

Sami, wanting to scream at Stefano, wanting to rage and pound her fists and cry hysterically, used all of her strength to ignore him and ran to Will. "Oh sweetie," she stated as she saw his shell shocked face. Running to the kitchen for water and a towel she returned and dropped to her knees dapping Will's face, cleaning him of Ian's blood as best she could.

Chad shook his head focusing on what just happened, glaring at his father, "You could have hit Will!"

"Ah, dear William," Stefano announced walking past his sons and stopping at the bar, pouring himself a stiff drink.

"You could have missed," Chad hissed, adrenaline slowly leaving his body. He put the safety back on the gun and put it on the table nearby before slumping to the ground. Seeing Zach's lifeless eyes staring at him Chad shivered, '_He deserved it. He needed to die_.'

"But I did not," Stefano pointed out, lifting his glass towards William, "And now he is safe, no?" Taking a pull of his drink Stefano placed it down before walking towards Elvis, "Now, explain to me what just happened."

EJ, panting, still looking at the entryway, '_How did this happen_?' Turning to William, seeing Samantha tenderly wipe his face and Narita and Kiriakis touching him gently EJ rounded on his father, "When did you get back in Salem?"

"Did the gunshot addle your hearing," Stefano questioned sardonically, "I told you I arrived just today. I came from the airport straight here." Unbuttoning his suit jacket, taking his glass and sitting on the chair near the French door Stefano questioned, "Now explain this situation. When I left you had nothing to do with Samantha and William. I return and they're not only in my home but you're all being held hostage."

"Things change," EJ said with narrowed eyes being purposely evasive. Kneeling down next to Samantha EJ put his hands on William's legs, "William?"

Will could feel Sonny and Paul touching his arms and shoulders gently. He could hear them speaking softly. He felt his mother wiping his face. But he didn't understand them. He couldn't understand them. After going through so many emotions in such a short amount of time Will felt completely check out. Catching EJ's eyes Will blinked slowly, tears ready to spill over his cheeks.

"William," EJ repeated gently gathering him into his arms. Feeling how rigid William was EJ put his hand to the back of his head, petting his hair, "It's OK now. He can't hurt you anymore."

Taking in a deep breath, lungs filling painfully, Will exhaled and clung to EJ tightly. Shaking his head back and forth Will cried gently, "Is he really dead?"

"Yes," Chad informed Will, crawling over to the sofa, leaning his back against it, one hand touching Will's knee, "They're both dead Will."

"How do you know," Will pleaded, "What if they're not? What if they're not?"

"They're dead," Sonny told Will firmly, placing his hand on Will's shoulder. "They're dead, Will."

Paul, wrinkling his brow at the slight blood stain on Will's back, "It's over, baby. It's done."

Sniffling, Will let go of EJ to grab Sonny and Paul's hands in each of his, head resting on EJ's shoulder.

Sami, dropping the blood stained towel to the floor, grabbed Will's leg, "It's going to be OK now."

Stefano, swirling his Scotch, smiled at the sight before him. _'My family is finally united. The Dimera legacy has expanded and will continue now for generations_.' Saluting the connected, unified group on the sofa Stefano took a drink proud to see yet another plan come together.

* * *

Sami, knocking desperately on the door to the children's playroom, cried out, "Gabi, it's me!"

Gabi, scared eyes peeking out through a crack in the door, sighed when she saw Sami alone. Letting her inside she immediately closed and locked the door behind them. "What happened? We could hear," Gabi glanced behind her, "We could hear them playing."

Sami, wiping her eyes and nose furiously, almost started crying again when she saw Johnny, Allie and Sydney huddling together in Johnny's tent. Johnny was holding his plastic sword sitting in front of the girls, ready to protect them from anything that came through the door. "Oh, we, we're done playing now. Everything is taken care of," Sami said brightly, fake smile on her face.

Gabi, hand to her chest, almost collapsed in relief. "And, and no one got hurt, you know, playing?" '_Oh god, tell me nothing happened to Will_.'

"Will pulled a few stitches in his back but none of us were hurt," Sami admitted. "No one that mattered," Sami whispered to Gabi.

"Mommy," Johnny wiggled out of the tent, "Mommy we heard noises. And Will was screaming."

Sitting on the floor Sami let Johnny fall into her lap, his face smooshed into her breast, "It's OK. You know how Will gets so scared sometimes."

"Did Daddy tell him he had to take us to the Ferris wheel again," Allie questioned as she helped Sydney out of the tent. Taking her mommy's hand Allie looked at her innocently.

Surprising a laugh out of her Sami nodded, "Yes, Daddy scared Will but he's OK now. Everything's OK."

"Did Daddy save Will from the scary man," Johnny asked quietly mind playing back what he saw.

"Yes," Sami confessed, wrapping all three of her young children in her arms, "Yes, Daddy and Uncle Chad."

"And Will's friends," Allie asked, "The ones that sleep in his room. Did they help?"

Sami, frowning slightly, '_We're going to have to talk about that_,' "Yes, they helped too. Even Mommy helped out."

"I knew you would," Johnny exhaled deeply before pulling away, dark curls sticking to his forehead, "You would do anything for us. You and Daddy."

"We would," Sami smiled, touching his sweet face. "We really would."

* * *

EJ, Stefano and Chad looked down at Ian and Zach's bodies with nearly identical scowls.

"What do we do now," Chad asked, arms crossed. Looking at Zach unnerved him but he didn't quite feel any guilt. '_He was going to hurt Will. He did hurt Will. I did what I had to do.' _

"We dispose of them," EJ announced, "Make sure no one ever finds the bodies." Walking over to the bloodied towel on the floor EJ picked it up gingerly and tossed it near Ian. "Clean everything and make sure the evidence is destroyed."

"And the cops," Chad wondered, "Do we just let them continue looking for Ian?"

Stefano chuckled a fond smile on his face for his youngest child, "Oh Chad, you still have much to learn. The Salem police are inept. They cannot even solve the most basic of crimes." Rubbing his hands together Stefano looked to Elvis, "Now, exactly what happened here?"

Chad, answering before EJ had the chance to stop him, "They were going to hurt Will. They already did."

"William, eh," Stefano mused, stroking his goatee. "I take it the handiwork on his mouth must have been from them. So, what was it? A jealous lover?"

"Not quite," EJ stated giving Chad a harsh look. "We need to get them out of here. Now. The children can't see this and William can't either."

"Speaking of William," Stefano added, "Exactly what was a Kiriakis doing with him? As well as that ball player, whatever his name is?"

Chad shook his head and laughed, "You don't even want to know."

"Oh," Stefano smiled, "I see."

"So," Chad asked, "What do we do? Drop them at the docks? Take them to the woods?"

EJ rolling his eyes at his brother's naivety, "No. We need to find somewhere they won't be found."

"You know," Stefano said catching Elvis's eye, "I believe the children were asking for a new playground in the backyard when I left the country. Don't they sell those large structures? The ones they have in parks."

EJ nodded, considering it, "Yes, yes they do."

"You're gonna stick two bodies under where your kids are going to play," Chad said face wrinkling in distaste. Holding his hands up at the looks being thrown his way Chad shrugged, "OK, sure, whatever. Just make sure you pay extra for the rubber stuff to go on the bottom. You don't want any dead parts sticking out."

Clearing his throat EJ adjusted his tie, "I'll make the phone call." Looking at Chad EJ said, "You move the bodies."

'_Oh great_,' Chad thought rolling his eyes.

* * *

Will lay shirtless on his bed in his room upstairs. After having a long, thorough shower he was ready to fix his busted stitches. His head was in Sonny's lap, Sonny's fingers caressing his face and neck, while Paul looked at his back.

"Well, it's just one," Paul stated, cleaning the area with a washcloth. "If I tried I might be able to fix it." Feeling nauseous Paul gulped, "Are you sure we can't just go to the hospital?"

"You heard EJ," Sonny expressed, keeping his eyes on Will's face, hoping the anxious look would disappear, "We can't do anything out of the ordinary for the next few days. Going to the hospital will just cause questions."

"I know, it's just," Paul sighed, grabbing the tweezers from the bed, "OK, this is probably going to hurt." Dunking the tweezers in the bowl of alcohol to sanitize it Paul quickly pulled the stitch under and over Will's skin. "Sorry baby," he told Will when he saw him wince.

"It's OK," Will whispered squeezing his eyes shut and holding onto Sonny's leg.

"There," Paul announced hands shaking slightly, "Done." Wiping Will down again Paul picked up the alcohol, tweezers and towel dumping them in the bathroom near the pile of clothes they were wearing earlier before hurrying back to the bed. "How, um, how do you feel," he asked Will, hands reaching out to touch his bare skin.

"I don't know," Will confessed, "I-I feel confused and, and scared and disgusting."

"You're not disgusting," Sonny said quickly as his hands stroked the shell of his ear. "You did what you had to."

"I still kissed him," Will swallowed harshly, "I-I agreed with all the horrible things he said about me. I said I didn't love you."

"And we know it was all a lie," Paul insisted while rubbing Will's sides comfortingly. "You love us and there's nothing wrong with you. You were trying to distract him and it worked. You don't have to feel disgusting."

"I feel bad," Will admitted, sitting up slowly, head aching slightly, "He, he was, he wasn't healthy, mentally. There was something wrong."

"That's not your fault," Sonny argued. "He wasn't right in the head but that didn't excuse what he did to you and what he tried to do."

"I told him everything was going to be OK," Will whispered, pulling his knees to his chest, eyes watering, "And he believed me. I was probably the only person that ever told him that and then Stefano, he, he just shot him. He didn't even know what was going on and he killed him. Why would he do that?"

Paul, sharing a look with Sonny, put his hand on Will's shoulder, "Will, what happened with Ian wasn't your fault. Yes, he was mentally unstable but it wasn't up to you to fix it. And as for Stefano, I don't know Will. It just seems a little too convenient, don't you think?"

"What do you mean," Will sniffed rubbing under his eyes looking confused.

"I'm saying that him coming in at that exact moment was a little suspicious," Paul shrugged, "I don't buy it."

Sonny, agreeing with Paul, added, "Will, Ian was just about to tell us who he was working with or for or whatever and Stefano killed him. Ian was literally the only person left who could tell us and Stefano took him out. Plus, Ian was working with someone from Dimera Enterprises."

"So," Will clarified, brain hurting, "So, you think Stefano was working with Ian? But why? I mean, he had nothing to gain from it. You heard him; he didn't even know EJ was back in my life. Why would he do that?"

"Why do any of the bad things that happen in this town happen," Paul questioned rhetorically. "I'm just saying that I don't trust him."

"There's a lot of unanswered questions still," Sonny explained reaching out and putting his hand on Will's knee. "But we're going to figure them all out. Together."

Will nodded feeling exhausted.

"Hey," Paul said squeezing Will's shoulder, "Why don't you lie down, OK?"

Will immediately let go of his legs and fell onto the bed eyes closing, "My head hurts."

Sonny pulled Will back onto his lap, "I know it does babe. But we left your pain medicine at the apartment."

"It really hurts Sonny," Will blinked at him miserably wiggling closer to him.

"OK," Paul said leaning down and kissing the top of Will's shoulder, "You close your eyes and try to sleep. I'm going to get your pills."

Will, making a high pitched sound in the back of his throat didn't like the idea; he wanted Paul and Sonny with him. Both of them. He didn't want to be alone ever again.

"Hey," Sonny encouraged, kissing Will's forehead, "Just close your eyes and he'll be back before you know it." Sonny dragged his thumbs all over Will's face; his eyes and temples, being very gentle, trying to soothe him.

Will, relaxing, breathing evening out, fell into a steady sleep, knowing for the first time that he was completely safe. Never would Ian's dark eyes watch him from afar again.

* * *

Sonny lifted his head when he heard a soft knock on the bedroom door. He waved EJ and Chad inside when the door opened.

Chad, closing the door behind them, ran his hands through his wet hair. After dragging the bodies to a secret storm cellar Chad took a shower. EJ had cleaned the room and made sure everything had been destroyed. Chad, holding a secret blend of cleaner walked into Will's bathroom and sprayed down the shower ensuring that no blood would be found. He would take the pile of clothes later. Now, seeing Will asleep on the bed Chad relaxed slightly.

EJ nodded at Kiriakis before sitting down on the bed eyes taking in William's form. EJ, remaining silent, lifted his hand to the back of William's head, frowning a bit when he noticed a patch of blonde hair looking distinctively red. Touching his head and pulling his hand away EJ groaned, "Blood."

"What," Sonny demanded, moving closer.

EJ, pushing William's hair aside found a small cut on the back of his skull. "It must be from when he fell to the floor." Cursing EJ stood up and ran to the bathroom before washing his hands quickly with soap and water. Returning with a clean cloth EJ held the cloth to Will's head firmly. "Chad, time me."

"Uh, I didn't think this was a race," Chad said a bit stupidly while getting out his phone.

"No you idiot," EJ hissed, "You have to put pressure on it to get the blood to stop flowing. Fifteen minutes."

"OK, shouldn't we take him to the hospital," Sonny asked shushing Will slightly when he moaned in his sleep.

"It appears to be a shallow cut," EJ explained, pleased to see Kiriakis so concerned over William's health. "He'll be fine as long as we get the bleeding to stop. He wasn't woozy or disoriented was he?"

"Not really," Sonny said, still cradling Will's face on his lap, "I mean he was tired but he's been like that since he got out of the hospital."

"OK," EJ nodded, "He didn't pass out right? He just fell asleep?"

"He definitely fell asleep," Sonny confirmed blinking back tears of frustration. '_Fuck when is he going to catch a break?' _

"Good," EJ sighed, hand held against William's skull firmly, "He didn't go into shock then." Licking his lips EJ quietly whispered, "How was he?"

"Confused," Sonny answered, stroking the side of Will's face. "This whole thing has really shaken him up, even more than before. And your father," Sonny clenched his jaw, "What the hell was he thinking doing that when Will was right there?"

EJ shook his head slowly, "I don't know. But I don't like it." Looking around the room and spotting a notebook of paper and a pen EJ gestured for Chad to hand it to him before he opened the book quickly writing:

**I don't trust him**.

Sonny taking the book, reading it and replied:

**Either do we. **

EJ nodded:

**We can't talk about it here. **

Sonny nodded as EJ pulled the page out of the notebook and stuffed it in his pocket.

Chad said quietly, "What are we going to do about Will?"

Sonny, gazing at Will sadly, shook his head, "I don't know. He just, he needs a break. This is too much for him."

"For all of us," EJ admitted, reaching his free hand down to gently touch the stitches on Will's back. "He needs to go somewhere you can be alone."

"Yeah," Sonny asked quietly, "You trust us to protect him now?"

"Yes," EJ said decisively. "I do." Looking into Sonny's eyes EJ continued, "Just like I trust you to know what will happen if you don't." '_I never trust anyone fully_.'

Chad, uncomfortable with the glares being tossed around, decided to ease the tension, smiling suddenly, "So, does Will really call you Daddy?"

Sonny groaned wishing Paul was here to help him.

Chad snickered, trying not to wake Will up, "OK, I know it's not that funny. But oh my god," covering his mouth Chad rocked back and forth, stomach beginning to ache from holding in his laughter, "OK. OK. I'm fine."

EJ, less than pleased, glared at Sonny, whatever goodwill he was feeling moments before gone. "And just what do you have to say for yourself?"

Sonny rolled his eyes and shrugged not pleased to have to deal with this himself, "Look, I'm sorry if you don't like it but Will does. If it makes him feel good than we don't care what anyone else has to think."

"Wait," Chad said face completely confused, "You mean it's like a real thing? Dude, what the hell? The kid's got enough problems as it is."

Sonny, indignant, looked at Chad harshly, "Shut up. There is nothing wrong with him. Will's been pulled between parents and families and father's his whole life. If he wants us to show him that we care and love him I don't give a shit what he calls me. Will likes guidance, OK? He likes it when someone is there to tell him what to do and validate him. And there's nothing wrong with that."

"So," Chad said, trying to understand, "You mean like with Neil? When he choked him or whatever. Wait, you mean Will wanted that to happen?"

"No," Sonny shook his head, '_Why did I make him my business partner_?' "Neil pushed him into it. Will has to be in the right frame of mind for it to work otherwise he's just going to get scared and confused and be talked into something he doesn't want."

"Like Neil," Chad simplified. "OK, so when Will is in this mindset he wants you to what? Tell him what to do and when he does it you tell him he's good."

"Basically," Sonny confirmed. "I mean it's more complicated than that but yeah. Will," Sonny continued taking a big sigh, looking down at his perfectly imperfect boyfriend, "Will is a very complex person. Sometimes he wants to be coddled and taken care of and sometimes he'll argue about us getting too protective. It's a delicate balance."

EJ, listening to everything carefully, frowning, '_And what happens when you don't find the right balance? What about when you take things too far and William isn't ready for the consequences? I'm going to have to talk to William about this.'_

Chad's eyes moved sideways, thinking about it all. "Well, I don't think I would want anything like that but I guess as long as Will does it's OK," he finally stated.

"How generous of you," Sonny huffed.

Paul walked through the apartment gathering everything that belonged to either his boyfriends or himself. Taking the picture Johnny drew for Will off the refrigerator Paul looked over the place one last time. He couldn't help shivering slightly walking through the rooms. '_We were so happy here. How did we not know we were being watched?_' Remembering the frantic way Will asked them to check the doors and windows Paul thought, '_Maybe Will did know. Maybe he wasn't paranoid_.'

Seeing the book of poems on the side table Paul picked it up and put it in the box with the rest of their belongings. '_This is too important to us now to leave behind_.' Paul looked at the bed where they admitted they loved each other for the first time and sighed. Walking out of the room, box in his arms, Paul left the apartment behind. '_We'll make new memories somewhere else. Somewhere we can all be safe.'_

Using the car he borrowed from EJ Paul returned to the mansion with all of the belongings they left at the apartment, including his smashed laptop. When he left Chad was just beginning to move the bodies from the entrance. But when he came back the room was spotless. It looked like nothing sinister had ever occurred. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder Paul carried the large box and bag up the stairs slowly opening the door to Will's room.

Inside, EJ, Chad and Sonny were sitting on Will's bed watching him sleep. Paul, setting down the stuff quietly, rummaged through the box until he found the bag full of Will's medicine. Placing it on the side table Paul sat next to Sonny on the bed. Paul nodded to EJ and Chad. _'I guess going through something like this can really bring together a group that used to hate each other_,' Paul thought.

Sonny, brown eyes sad and downcast, told Paul gently, "He cut his head when he fell."

"What," Paul asked quietly noticing EJ had a towel pressed into the back of Will's scalp. "Fuck. How did we not see that?"

"We probably mistook the blood for Ian's in the shower," Sonny reached one hand out to lace his fingers with Paul's. "EJ's just making sure the blood stops. It's not that bad."

"Well it's not that good either," Chad supplied with a shrug. Seeing the harsh glares thrown his way Chad elaborated, "His head is already messed up. He doesn't need another head injury thrown into the mix."

"His head will be fine," EJ insisted. Without removing the pressure against William's skull EJ looked down, pleased to see none of the blood has soaked through the towel. "The brain is very resilient. And it's only been a few days. He'll get better."

Sonny nodded in agreement, "Yeah. He was doing better this morning. His head wasn't hurting as much as it did the day before. Well, before everything happened."

Chad's phone went off with a loud beeping noise, indicating the timer had gone off. Turning it off quickly Chad winced when he saw Will open his eyes and blink. "Oh, my bad," Chad apologized.

"What's happening," Will questioned voice low and full of sleep. He made a questioning noise when he felt something touching the back of his head.

"William," EJ began softly, "You cut your head. I'm going to see if it's stopped bleeding." Pulling the towel away EJ sighed in relief. "It's fine now," '_Thank god_,' he thought.

Sitting up slowly, skull pounding, Will pushed his face into Sonny's neck, "It hurts."

Paul, immediately grabbing Will's medicine went to the bathroom to get some water from the sink, holding out the pill to Will he smiled encouragingly, "Come on baby."

Swallowing, making a face, Will complained, "It's gross."

Chad, rolling his eyes fondly, teased, "You always were a baby about taking medicine."

Pulling completely away from Sonny Will turned his body to face EJ, fingers twisting together nervously Will said, "I know that earlier you said that they were but I just, I just want to be sure."

Nodding understandingly EJ put his hand on William's shoulder, "Yes, they're still dead."

"It's just, that I've seen people who were supposed to be dead," Will explained in a panic, "Not be dead later. That's, that's not going to happen this time right?"

"Little buddy," Chad interjected, reaching a long arm over to place on his knee, "Trust me, they're dead."

"OK," Will nodded slowly, "Good. That's good."

EJ, pulling William to his side and putting his arm around him, "Are you alright?"

"I-I think so," Will put his head on EJ's shoulder, relaxing into him, "For the most part. I still, I still don't understand things though."

Paul, crossing his arms and glaring at EJ's arm, wishing he could pull Will away or at least put a shirt on him, "What don't you understand, baby?"

"I don't, I don't understand what happened," Will admitted, closing his eyes, waiting for his medicine to kick in, "I mean, I get it in theory but how did it all happen? Ian, he, he what? He did all these things because he was sick?"

"Essentially," EJ confirmed, hand rubbing up and down William's arm, "He was a disturbed young man. He was fixated on one thing and let it rule his life. But that is not your fault William. Nothing he did or said was in any way because of something you did."

"You said he left his medicine at home," Will whispered, "If, if he had it, if he took it here would he have done what he did?"

"I don't know," EJ shook his head, "There's no telling what he might have done. All we know is that he's not going to bother you anymore."

"He said that he hated me," Will added, opening his eyes and looking up at EJ, "He said he hated me but he cried when I gave him a hug."

"Like you said babe," Sonny told him, arm locking with Paul's, smiling at Will unhappily, "He was sick. There was nothing you could have done to fix him."

"If he hated me so much," Will wondered out loud, almost talking to himself, "Why did he like it when I touched him? Why did, why did he keep touching me? When he took me he wanted to sleep with me. If he hated me why would he want that?"

Chad, rubbing Will's knee, answered, "He probably never had anyone touch him before or been with anyone like that. He must have been overwhelmed and didn't know what to do."

"Did I, I mean," Will tried to get out, brain thinking too fast for his mouth to work, "He kept saying that I was tricking him into wanting me or, or whatever, is that, is that what I was doing?"

"No," Paul said fiercely, "There was nothing that you did or didn't do that made him react the way he did. He was deranged, OK? And now he's dead. The only thing that's going to hurt you now is your memories."

Will closed his eyes again. "I'm hungry," he stated suddenly, realizing his stomach was growling. _'And I don't want to think about this anymore_.'

Chad, smacking Will's knee gently, stood up, "I'll get you something to eat." Chad left the door open on his way out the room.

"Where do you want to stay now," EJ questioned William eyes going from Narita to Kiriakis sternly.

Will, making a face, said, "Here, I guess."

"No," EJ replied firmly leaving no room for arguments. "Not happening." Sharing a look with Kiriakis, knowing he would understand why, EJ squeezed William's arm.

"Babe," Sonny interjected, "I don't think we should stay here. Maybe, I mean, I know it's not ideal but maybe we could go home."

"Oh," Will blinked wildly. "Um, yeah, I-I guess." '_I don't know if I want to. If I'm ready yet to go back near that place.' _

"And just when were you going to tell us you were moving in with them," Sami called from the door walking into the room with three small children excitedly trailing behind her. Laughing slightly when Johnny, Allie and Sydney all climbed on the bed and attacked Will with hugs Sami apologized, "Sorry, they saw the door open and wanted to check on you."

Will, being pushed away from EJ, fell onto the pillows with three rugrats jumping all over him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute here," Will giggled, not realizing how badly he missed his brother and sisters, ignoring the pain in his head.

"Will," Allie jumped up and down excitedly. "Will, we missed you!"

"Yeah," Will smiled sitting up slowly, "I think I noticed that. I missed you too."

Johnny, threw his arms around his brother's neck, holding on tightly, still afraid from what happened earlier. "Don't go away anymore," he whispered.

Will, hugging the small boy to his chest, reassured him, "I won't stay away for so long. I promise."

Sydney, shoving Johnny aside, smiled sloppily at Will as she crawled on his lap. Pouting her lips Sydney reached her hand up and touched Will's lips gently, "Will has a boo-boo. Need kiss make better." Softly Sydney reached up and pecked Will on the lips. Pulling away with a smile Sydney asked, "Better?"

"All better," Will nodded tickling her behind her ear.

"Alright," EJ announced, rubbing his hands together, "It's time to let William rest." Laughing at the complaining his young children were doing EJ whispered, "I bet if you run to the kitchen Uncle Chad will give you some ice cream."

"Ice cream," Johnny shouted jumping off the bed and running out of the room with the girls following behind him laughing and screaming.

Sonny, leaning against Paul's shoulder, smiled watching Will interact with his siblings. '_That is so sweet_.'

"Now," Sami said moving closer to EJ, "Moving in? When you were you going to tell us?"

Will rolled his eyes before moving closer to Sonny and Paul, "Um, never."

"Will," Sami scolded. "I think we would have noticed that you didn't live with us anymore."

"You didn't really noticed when I never came home before," Will pointed out raising his eyebrows.

Crossing her arms Sami insisted, "Things are different now." '_I'm going to be a better mother now.' _

EJ, putting his arm around Samantha and pulling her closer to him, smiled, "This is just like old times. You trying to boss William around. William ignoring you entirely. Children laughing through the halls." Spotting Narita and Kiriakis EJ's smile dimmed slightly, "Of course William had less boyfriends then."

"I didn't have any boyfriends then," Will stated plainly, smiling when Sonny moved sideways to allow Will his spot in between them.

"Nope," Chad happily announced as he walked in with a plateful of food, "But you totally wanted to date me." Putting the plate in front of Will Chad nodded at Sonny and Paul, "It's like I told you before buddy. Now you have to have two boys to replace the Chad shaped hole in your heart."

Will took a bite of his sandwich, cheeks pink, recalling how he admitted his previous crush on Chad to Sonny and Paul. Practically feeling Paul's glare Will continued to eat pretending he didn't notice.

* * *

Chad, having left Will's room when Paul's rough stare became too much, walked back to the kitchen. '_I wonder what he was so mad about_.' Spotting Gabi sitting on a stool at the island Chad paused and stared at her before sitting next to her.

Gabi, eyes red, black lines from her mascara trailing under her eyes, threw her arms around Chad, "Oh Chad. I'm so sorry."

Surprised, nearly forgetting that Gabi was even in the mansion, Chad patted her on the back slightly, "Why are you sorry?"

Wiping her nose with the back of her hand Gabi asked, "I just, I don't know. Because something bad happened?" '_Did Ian not tell anyone he knew me_?'

"Well it's not like it's your fault," Chad told her sounding a bit exasperated. '_It's my fault. My fault for getting that article published. My fault for not killing Ian when I had the chance.' _

Nervous, heart beating so hard and fast Gabi was certain someone was going to hear it, "What, what happened? I just, I don't understand."

"Well," Chad started to say when he noticed EJ and Sami walking into the kitchen hand in hand. Catching EJ's glance Chad furrowed his brows before turning back to Gabi, "Just a misunderstanding."

"Chad, that guy had a gun and, and he was saying all sorts of things about Will," Gabi stated miserably, '_And I helped him. I helped him_.'

"It's all taken care of," Chad told her simply drawing her back into his arms, resting the side of his face on top of her head. Staring right at EJ Chad announced, "You don't need to worry about it."

* * *

Opening his eyes with a gasp Will sat up in bed, shaking slightly. Blurry eyes caught the alarm clock nearby, '_3:17 am? Ugh_ .' Putting his head in his hands Will tried to relax. '_It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real_.' Crawling out from under the blankets Will stood up slowly trying not to wake Sonny or Paul. Needing to get up and move around Will walked to the door and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

Despite EJ's protest Will didn't want to leave the Dimera Mansion until morning. He didn't understand why EJ wanted them to leave so badly. '_Unless he doesn't want me around anymore now that Ian's been taken care of_,' Will thought miserably. Shivering slightly Will wished he had put a shirt or shoes on before he came downstairs. _'For such a large place they certainly don't like to put on the heat._'

Walking into the kitchen, switching on the light, Will opened the refrigerator and tried to find something he wanted. Not seeing much Will pulled out the orange juice before getting a glass. When he was younger he wouldn't have bothered with a cup because he knew it drove EJ crazy. But now that Will was older he didn't feel the need to do anything so petty. Taking a sip, leaning on the counter, Will closed his eyes and tried not to think of the nightmare he had.

"Can't sleep," came a heavily accented voice from the doorway.

Will jumped, opening his eyes; glad he didn't spill his juice. Staring at Stefano cagily Will said, "You don't have to sneak up on me like that."

"Apologizes," Stefano chuckled good-naturedly walking into the room and grabbing a bottle of water. "I did not realize you would be in here."

"I had a nightmare," Will admitted keeping his eyes on Stefano. "You?"

"Jetlag I am afraid," Stefano replied taking a drink of water. "It does not surprise me though, to see you here."

"Here," Will questioned, "In the kitchen here?"

"No," Stefano said quickly, "Here, as in my home. With your mother and the rest of the children. I always knew one day you all would return."

"Did you now," Will asked swallowing another mouthful of juice. '_I should have stayed in bed.' _

"Of course," Stefano explained, hand gesturing wildly, "When a man loves a woman the way Elvis loves Samantha it is only a matter of time before he wins her back."

"Right," Will nodded feeling uncomfortable. "I think I'm going to go back to bed now."

"Those men," Stefano continued talking, as if Will didn't speak, "The ones in your bed? They love you."

"They do," Will whispered wrapping his arms around himself.

"That's good," Stefano nodded, "To find not only one person who would do anything for you but two? Two is even better."

"Uh huh," Will wanted to leave. Inching towards the door Will tried to wrack his brain for something to say. Something smooth and calculating like EJ would tell Stefano but he couldn't think of anything.

"When you lived here the last time," Stefano mused looking down at his slipper covered feet, "I saw something in you. I knew you would be special. And here you are."

"I'm not special," Will stated, his back to Stefano, standing so close to the exit. All he could remember was Ian's angry eyes and steely voice when he explained to everyone he knew why Will was so special. "I'm nothing."

"Come now," Stefano smiled, "That is not true. Elvis would not care for you so much if you were nothing. Chad would not kill someone to protect you if you were nothing. There wouldn't be two men, loving you, if you were nothing." Stefano put his water bottle on the counter and moved closer to William. Placing his hands on William's shoulders Stefano added, "You are something. And soon enough I am certain Elvis will marry Samantha yet again. You will be my grandson just like little Geovanni."

Will swallowed heavily, "I will?"

"Oh yes," Stefano clapped William's shoulders lightly, "Then we will all be one big happy family." Grabbing his water bottle Stefano left the kitchen, "Goodnight William. Sweet dreams."

* * *

Author's note:

Things are calming down now. Plenty of story still to tell though.

Please review. If you have any requests for things you want to see happen please let me know.


	46. Chapter 46

Will sat in the backseat of the car with his face pressed against the window, trying not to panic. '_OK, you can do this. It's just a place. Places can't hurt you. Ian can't hurt you. It's going to be fine_.' Closing his eyes as Paul pulled into their apartment's parking lot Will clenched his fist tightly.

Paul, glancing at Will's pained face in the rearview mirror, purposely drove the long way round so they wouldn't drive past their old studio. Parking quickly Paul faced Sonny and the two of them glanced at each other helplessly. '_I don't know if this is such a good idea.' _

Sonny, squeezing Paul's hand, flashed him a sad smile before he got out of the car and opened the rear passenger door for Will. "Come on babe," Sonny said softly. "Let's go see where we're going to live."

Opening his eyes, searching Sonny's bright chocolate eyes Will nodded, "OK." Stepping out of the car Will was relieved he couldn't actually see the studio from where they were. '_If I ever want to get the mail or go to the leasing office or the pool I'll have to see it_.' Following behind Sonny and Paul, not exactly knowing where he was going, Will set his jaw. '_No, no you're not going to do this. You're going to get over what happened. It's over and now the only thing that's holding me back is myself. You can do this Will Horton.'_

Paul, unlocking the door, bit his lip nervously, hoping that Sonny and Will liked what he had done to the place. "Well, welcome home I guess," he said anxiously opening the door widely and stepping aside to let them in. '_Don't hate it._'

Sonny, placing his hand on Will's lower back to usher him inside, paused right inside the doorway. "Wow," he announced turning his head to look at everything he was seeing. The furniture Paul had ordered was neatly set up and coordinated with the stuff they already had. There were interesting decorative pieces all over and pictures hanging on the wall.

Will, releasing a breath he didn't even know he was holding, '_Thank god, it doesn't look anything like the studio_.' The walls were painted a light gray bordering on blue color. Will couldn't help but smile slightly at the pictures Paul had framed and hanging on the walls. There was one of Paul in his baseball uniform. Sonny standing in front of Common Grounds on its opening day. Will, smile taking up half his face, surrounded by Johnny, Allie and Sydney. The cheesy picture frame Will gave them was sitting next to a lamp on an end table. _'Even the picture Johnny drew for me is here,'_ Will sighed happily. Rushing over to Paul Will slammed into him, face hiding in his neck.

"Um, I take it I did good," Paul questioned, arms wrapping around Will automatically, looking over at Sonny.

Sonny nodded, "Yeah, you did good." Walking over to Paul and Will Sonny slightly nudged one of Will's arms so he could join their hug. Kissing the both of them on the cheek Sonny smiled, "When did you even have time to set this up?"

"Well," Paul stated, feeling ridiculously proud of himself, "When I ordered the furniture I kind of ordered the paint and the painters and well I never actually cancelled it. I knew one day we would be coming back here." Scratching Will's back, being mindful of his stitches, Paul asked Will, "I snuck the pictures in before you two woke up this morning. And it's not too soon right?"

Will shook his head, feeling a bit overwhelmed but almost in a good way, "No, it's not. I think, um, I think this will be good for me. For us."

"Good," Sonny grinned, "Now why don't we take your medicine?"

Will, smile slipping off of his face, "No that's a terrible idea."

* * *

Roman kissed his mother's cheek quickly with a, "Hey Ma!" Before he spotted Lucas sitting at a table in the corner. Putting his jacket over the back of his chair Roman nodded at Gabi Hernandez when she came up to the table, "Coffee, please."

"Sure thing, Commissioner Brady," Gabi said, smiling weakly. Hurrying to get the drink Gabi couldn't help but shake slightly. Ever since she heard Chad tell her Ian was dangerous the evening before Gabi had been a wreck. _'And no one even knows I helped him. I told him Will was staying in the Dimera Towers. Why did I do that?_' Wiping her eyes furiously Gabi walked over to Will's Grandfather and Father. '_I have to make sure no one ever finds out.' _

Roman, leaving his coffee black and simple, took a deep sip before addressing Lucas, "There still hasn't been any leads."

"Nothing," Lucas sighed, slumping in his chair. "That, that lunatic is gunning after Will and you can't find anything?"

"No," Roman shook his head angrily. "We're thinking he must have left town. We've got police all over the state looking for him. Don't worry Lucas. We'll find him before he can get to Will again."

* * *

Reluctantly opening his eyes, head hurting slightly, Will whined slightly when he realized Sonny was using his arm as a pillow and it had fallen asleep. Pulling his arm out from under Sonny's head and sitting up taller Will flopped his numb, dead arm around trying to get the feeling back into it. Unable to control its movements Will winced slightly when he accidentally smacked Paul in the chest.

Paul, opening his eyes quickly, whispered, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sorry," Will stated sheepishly, cheeks warming in embarrassment, "I just, yeah."

Paul, one eyebrow quirked in amusement, chuckled at Will, "Here." Taking Will's arm Paul rubbed it up and down smiling at Will's red cheeks. "Better?"

"Yeah," Will rolled his eyes at himself, '_I wish I could go a single day without humiliating myself_.' "Sorry I woke you up," Will said with sad look on his face. He could see the dark marks under Paul and Sonny's eyes. '_They aren't getting enough rest and it's my fault. I've been nothing but one problem after another since I got involved with them.' _

Paul, tugging on Will's arm until he got Will's attention, "It's fine. I probably should get up soon anyway or I won't be able to sleep tonight."

Will nodded at Paul before yawning widely, eyes drooping. '_Stupid pain medicine always makes me sleepy_.' Seeing that Sonny was still completely out Will crawled over until he was completely on top of Paul, caring very little that he might be suffocating him.

Paul, huffing slightly, adjusting Will until he wasn't crushing him, ran his fingers through Will's hair, brushing over the cut on the back of his scalp. "How's the head," Paul wondered watching Will's blue eyes flutter.

"Better," Will admitted putting his elbows on Paul's chest and resting his head on his hands. "With the medicine I can hardly feel anything."

"And without it," Paul asked frowning softly, digging his fingers into Will's scalp and massaging.

"It's like a throbbing," Will said gazing at Paul, "Right above and behind my eye."

"Well," Paul swallowed, hating to think about Will in pain, "That's right where your bruise is. I guess it makes sense."

"Yeah," Will said blowing out a puff of air into Paul's face. "I just, I wish it would all go away. The headaches and the stitches, just everything."

"It's going to take a bit of time," Paul stated kindly knowing Will hated looking into the mirror and seeing his mouth. "Speaking of," Paul added wondering if he should bring it up, if Will would talk about it. "How are you feeling about yesterday?"

"I-I don't know," Will confessed, averting his eyes so Paul couldn't see them. "I feel confused the most. Ian, he is, he was, sick right? But he did so many bad things."

"He did," Paul agreed wishing Will would look at him.

"But I still, I still feel sorry for him, you know," Will breathed out hoping Paul didn't think he was crazy. "He, he thought he was doing the right thing but he wasn't and he didn't know that. He didn't know what was right or wrong. And I feel sorry about it. About him."

Paul, brushing his thumbs against Will's cheekbones turning his head slightly so he would look at Paul, "And that's OK, baby. You can feel whatever way you want to about it."

"But you don't feel that way," Will guessed seeing the hard look in Paul's eyes.

"He hurt you," Paul insisted, feeling himself getting worked up about it, "He hurt you and he wanted to do it again. I don't care if he was sick or, or anything. All I care about is that he's gone." '_That he's dead._'

"Right," Will said still feeling confused. He tried to put himself in Paul's shoes hoping to understand. '_If he tried to hurt Paul or Sonny would I be forgiving or feel sorry for him_?' Will didn't know. He hated thinking about either Sonny or Paul in pain or distress but he didn't know if he would react differently. Hearing the sheets rustling beside him Will turned his head and saw Sonny, hair wild and sticking out, smile dopily at him.

"Why are you up already," Sonny asked still sounding like he was asleep.

"You were crushing my arm," Will chuckled slightly.

"And he whacked me with it," Paul added helpfully smiling when Will's face went pink again.

"And what are we talking about," Sonny stretched his arms over his head before rolling over closer to Will and Paul extending his neck to kiss Paul's bicep and Will's elbow.

"Ian," Paul said darkly trying not to think about the crazed look he would get every time he looked at Will. '_How could he look at everyone else so normally but look at Will with fire in his eyes_?'

"Oh," Sonny slumped his shoulders slightly and licking his lips. Remembering something Sonny touched Will's shoulder slightly, "Hey, did you have a nightmare last night? I could have sworn I heard you getting back into bed."

"Oh," Will, looking away from them both, staring at Paul's chest, "Yeah, um, I did." Will wasn't sure if he should tell them what his nightmare was about. '_Or who I saw afterwards.' _

"About Ian," Sonny pressed further not wanting Will to close himself off. '_We have to make sure he keeps talking to us about everything. I don't want him to get lost in his own head.' _

Will nodded, turning his face so he could see Sonny properly, "About yesterday. And before. Only, um it was different."

"How was it different," Paul asked, stroking Will's hair gently, hoping he wasn't being too overbearing.

"It was like they were the same but not." Shaking his head, trying to explain properly Will started over, "I mean he kidnapped me and hurt me but everyone was there like yesterday. But no one, no one saved me at first. He was, um, you know, taking me and then Stefano shot him and he died then."

"You mean he was, and Stefano, while he was still, oh," Sonny said quickly sitting up and putting his hand on Will's back, "Why didn't you wake us up?"

"I-I don't know," Will shrugged helplessly, "I just, I wanted to stop thinking about it so I went downstairs and got a drink." Will twisted his face slightly, '_Should I tell them?' _

"What happened when you were downstairs," Paul demanded knowing from the look on Will's face something occurred. Sitting up, dragging Will until he was sitting on his lap, Paul took his hands, "Baby?"

"I was drinking some juice and trying not to think about my nightmare and Stefano came in," Will said softly already sensing they were going to get upset.

"Will," Sonny said loudly, "What did, why did, ugh, what did he say to you?" '_I don't want that asshole anywhere near Will.' _

Will, head throbbing a bit at Sonny's tone, hurriedly explained, "He just, he said he knew EJ would get back together with my mom someday. And, and something about being a family. Um," Will looked down, figuring they were going to freak out, "He said he thought I was special."

Paul, face reddening in anger, swiftly moved Will off of his lap so he could stand up and begin to pace. '_Fuck, fuck, fuck_.'

"It's not that big of a deal," Will tried to say, flailing a bit when Paul rolled him to the side.

"Will," Sonny argued, head in his hands, "You told us that he was interested in you once but EJ made him stop it."

"He did," Will insisted looking between his boyfriends in disbelief, "Look I'll tell EJ he freaked us out but I don't think anything is going to happen. I think he's just a genuinely intimidating guy."

"I don't like this," Paul hissed, '_Fuck we really should have made him stay away from everyone.' _

"Why is it so hard to believe that he was just being nice to me," Will asked with his arms across his chest.

"Because Will," Sonny rolled his eyes. "Look, I know you're confused and vulnerable right now but Stefano Dimera is bad news."

Will, offended, "Excuse me?"

Sonny closed his eyes tightly, "OK that came out wrong. I just mean that you have been through so much lately that I don't want some notoriously evil person coming around and taking advantage of you."

Will narrowed his eyes at Sonny. "Contrary to popular belief I'm not stupid," Will said pointedly. "I didn't say I was going to be around him. I just said I didn't want to make a big deal out of nothing."

"No one is calling you stupid," Paul threw his hands up in aggravation. "We know you aren't stupid. OK and that's not what this is? We are just concerned and freaking out." Fingernails digging into his palms, hands clenched, Paul continued, "You have no idea what we've fucking been through this past week, OK? I know that it was an absolute nightmare for you but it was hell for us too. You were kidnapped by some sociopath and then held at gunpoint. He was that close to killing you Will!" Paul held his pointer finger and thumb closely together. "So excuse us if we are feeling a little protective!"

Will, eyes wide, lips trembling, backed away from Paul's ranting, scooting to the edge of the bed and almost falling off. "I didn't, I don't, I'm sorry," Will cried weakly, tears lining his lashes. "I didn't."

Sonny, seeing the panicked look on Will's face, reached out for him only to hold his hands up in front of him quickly when Will kicked weakly at him. "Will," Sonny said sadly, "Will we didn't mean, no don't cry, it's fine."

"I didn't mean to make you mad," Will shook his head back and forth. "I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me anymore. I-I tried."

Paul, feeling horrible, sat on the bed slowly. "Baby," he replied swallowing harshly. _'Fuck, I did that to him_.' "We're not mad at you, OK? We're just worried. We don't want anything else to happen to you."

Will, curling into himself, sliding sideways on the bed, head tucked to his knees, sobbed, "I didn't mean to make you worried. Please don't give up on me. I'll do better. I promise. I won't get in any more trouble. Please don't get rid of me."

"Hey," Sonny said firmly, "That's never going to happen. We, we were mad because someone tried to take you from us but that wasn't your fault. It was never your fault." Moving towards Will Sonny gingerly put his hand on Will's arm, "Now come here."

Paul, following after Sonny, helped lift Will up. Paul and Sonny were kneeling on the bed, knees touching, with Will limply hanging on in the middle. "OK, baby, you cry all you want," Paul encouraged, arm wrapped around Will's chest.

"He," Will started to say between his tears, "He was going to kill me, wasn't he?"

Sonny, hands on Will's hips wished he could lie to Will but knew he couldn't, "Yes. He probably was."

"Why," Will asked desperately, "I didn't do anything. I just, I just loved you. Why would someone hate me for that? I just wanted to love you."

"It wasn't your fault," Paul guaranteed, "It wasn't you. And it's never going to happen again. Never."

Will, chest heaving, trying to catch his breath, "But you said, you said Stefano, you said he was," Will trailed off when he wasn't able to process his thought.

"No," Sonny insisted, "No that's not what we meant. No one is going to hurt you anymore. OK? Paul won't let them and I won't."

"And EJ and Chad," Paul interjected firmly, "Or your mom or Grandma."

"My mom too," Sonny added, "OK? There are so many people who are going to care for you and that love you."

"I just want to be normal again," Will whispered miserably finally looking up into Sonny's eyes, barely able to see past his tears. "I don't want to be afraid to be alone. And I don't want to look in the mirror and see my lips. I don't want to close my eyes and see his face. I just want to go back. Go back to our weekend when all I had to worry about was my butt hurting." Laughing sadly Will closed his eyes, "I just want to kiss you! I want to kiss you so bad and, and I can't. I don't even remember the last time I did. Why don't I remember? I kissed, I kissed him but I can't kiss you."

Paul, pulling Will backwards so he was leaning against his chest, sitting on Paul's thighs, said loudly, "The last time you kissed us was when you left to pack all of your things at your mom's apartment on Halloween. Neil knocked on the door and you wrapped your arms around my neck and kissed me. Then you turned to Sonny. He was sitting on the floor packing a box and you held his face in your hands." Paul kissed Will's temple several times, "You'll kiss us again. We'll spend every day of the rest of our lives making up for all the kisses we lost this week."

Will, wiping his face, finally calming down, asked, "You promise I'll get better?"

"I swear to you babe," Sonny cupped Will's cheeks firmly, "I promise that you're going to get better." Kissing the corner of Will's mouth Sonny breathed against his lips, "I promise."

* * *

EJ, feet resting on the coffee table, arm wrapped around Samantha's shoulders, her head on his chest exhaled loudly, "Do you hear that darling?"

"I don't hear anything," Sami said lifting her head up to look at EJ oddly.

"Exactly," EJ smiled closing his eyes. "Silence. For this one moment in time we have nothing to worry about."

Sami rolled her eyes and huffed slightly, "Except for the fact that Will's been traumatized for life."

EJ opened his eyes, "Well, that didn't last long, did it?" Sitting up and dislodging Samantha EJ sighed, "William is going to need time but he will eventually recover."

"EJ," Sami argued eyes getting wide and slightly manic, "Your father killed someone right in front of him. Literally, right in front of him."

"I haven't forgotten," EJ shook his head. "William needs time to rest and recuperate. In time he will get over what happened with Ian."

"He was covered in his blood," Sami hissed, "He died in Will's lap. That's not something that he's going to just get over."

"William is strong," EJ countered, "He has a large family ready to support him. But Samantha," EJ raised his eyebrows, "William won't be able to move on if we don't either."

"I-I know, OK, I know," Sami confessed, wrapping her arms around herself, "It's just. That, that monster," Sami gritted her teeth face twisting in anger, "He put a gun to my son's head. He tried to touch him. And even in death he's still there haunting Will. God EJ, he couldn't even die without hurting Will."

"If it was up to me his death would have been much more painful and drawn out," EJ confessed eyes taking on a cruel glint. "Something befitting someone as him."

"EJ, I had to wipe his blood off Will's face," Sami said quietly. "I, how am I supposed to forget that?"

"We've been through worse," EJ pulled Samantha back to his chest, "And just like all those other incidents we'll get through this. William will get through this."

"I want to make him an appointment with the therapist my mom told me about," Sami confessed, "That would help him right?" _'That's something a good mom would do, isn't it?' _

"That's a wonderful idea," EJ squeezed her tightly; "We'll have to talk to him later."

"EJ," Sami said slowly, nose scrunched in disgust, "Do you think Ian was lying when he said Will calls them Daddy?"

"No darling," EJ closed his eyes, bracing himself, "He wasn't lying."

"Oh god," Sami moaned covering her face with her hands, "I really did scar him for life, didn't I? I mean, if I would have given him a normal childhood he wouldn't want something like that."

"Maybe this is something you need to talk to William about," EJ suggested knowing Samantha wouldn't appreciate his feedback on the subject.

"Right," Sami nodded. "I mean, he hasn't wanted to have anything to do with me over this but we do need to talk. I'll ask him to talk."

"Good," EJ declared kissing the top of her head. '_It will do them both some good_.'

* * *

"So," Lucas said, eyes shifting around the room carefully, cutting his food precisely, "Have you given any more thought about what we talked about the other day?"

"Yes," Roman swallowed a bite of food. "And I think the best way is to stop this whole thing now."

Lucas nodded in understanding. Wiping his mouth with his napkin Lucas said, "So, how should we do this?"

"I'll call him to talk about the Ian situation," Roman announced taking a bite of his sandwich. "Then we can talk to him. Make him understand."

Lucas lifted his glass, clinking it with Roman's, "Cheers!"

Gabi, cleaning the table nearby, kept her eyes focused on the cloth she was using to clean. '_Oh my god. I have to call Chad.'_

* * *

Will slumped on the couch, eyes red and swollen, cheeks slightly puffy. He hated how emotional he had been the past month. '_The entire time I've been with Sonny and Paul I've been a wreck. Why do they put up with me_?' Will looked to the side to see Sonny, in the extra bedroom, sitting at the desk on the phone. There was something to do about a misplaced order at Common Grounds. Paul had gone to the leasing office to complain about the kitchen sink dripping. '_And here I am being useless._' Wiping his eyes one more time Will was determined to prove to his boyfriends that he loved and appreciated them as much as they did him. '_OK, I can do this.' _

Walking into the kitchen Will looked helplessly at the intimidating appliances. '_OK, so I better start with something small_.' Browsing through the cabinets Will frowned when he realized the only food they had was what was brought over from the studio. Will contemplated ordering something but then he remembered, '_Oh, I haven't been to work in forever. I don't have any money. And I'm definitely not letting them pay for this. Figure something out Horton.'_

Shaking his head Will pulled out two boxes of macaroni _and cheese and read the instructions, pleased his eyes were working perfectly fine. 'Boil? Oh god. No, no, you can do this_.' Checking to see that he had butter and milk in the refrigerator, reading the expiration date on the milk, Will looked around to find a pot. Making a triumphant sound when he found one Will carefully poured in the correct amount of water and turned on the stove. '_Alright hopefully my math skills aren't too rusty that I can't double a recipe.' _

Staring at the stove, afraid that something awful would happen if he turned away, Will waited patiently when the water started bubbling like in the picture on the box. Dumping in the macaroni Will panicked, remembering he needed a spoon. Searching through the drawers Will sighed in relief when he found one and stirred the noodles carefully. '_How do I know when it's done_?' Reading the box again Will frowned, '_Uh, when did I put them in_?' Freaking out slightly Will pulled out some noodles on the spoon and prodded them, '_OK I know they aren't supposed to be crunchy._' Waiting a few more minutes, hearing Sonny's raised voice in the other room, Will tried to find something to empty the water into. '_Oh crap, what is that thing with the holes in it called? Oh no, oh no, where is it_?' Frantic Will turned off the stove and moved the pot off the unit. '_OK, OK, improvise. Uh, you can do this._' Putting the edge of the pot over the sink Will carefully drained the water, proud when he only let a few noodles fall out. Adding the milk and packets of cheese Will stirred them quickly.

Finding three bowls and three forks Will divvied up the macaroni and cheese and stared at it cautiously. Bringing the food to the counter, using his years of experience as a waiter to balance three bowls on his arm, Will found some paper towels and folded them nicely to make them look like napkins. Getting out three glasses and filling them with water Will glared at the meal, _'Don't you dare taste bad.'_

Sonny, smelling something from the kitchen, sighed deeply when he was finally done with his call. '_How do you lose a simple order form_,' he thought to himself shaking his head. Walking out into the front room Sonny paused in the doorway when he saw Will glowering at the counter. Curious Sonny walked over to Will and smiled widely when he saw what Will had done. "Hey," Sonny called bumping his shoulder into Will's. "What's all this?"

"Oh," Will started twisting with his hands nervously, "Um, I just, I just, um, I tried to make dinner." Smiling nervously Will hoped he didn't look as crazed as he felt.

"Babe," Sonny wrapped his arm around his waist, "You didn't have to do that."

"I did, though," Will insisted, nodding his head repeatedly, "I-I need to show that I can do stuff for you too."

Paul, having locked the door behind him for Will's sake, unlocked the door and walked inside. Overhearing Will's sentence Paul, turning the deadbolt on the door, tossing his keys to the side, frowned, "You do show us baby."

"No I don't," Will insisted, "I-I let you take care of me and I rely on you and, and I don't do anything in return."

"We like taking care of you, you know," Sonny pointed out, encouraging Will to take a seat. "And you don't hear us complaining. Things have been…difficult for lack of a better word but we are definitely satisfied with our relationship."

Will, slumping in his seat, head downcast, "I just, I don't want you to think I'm ungrateful."

"And we don't," Paul told him quickly, sitting down and taking a drink of his water, "Trust us when we say that we know you appreciate us. And hey," Paul poked Will in his shoulder, "You love us. I think that's payment enough."

"If you say so," Will said slowly, '_I'm still going to do more, be better_.' Shifting in his chair Will explained, "I tried really hard to follow the directions but it's, it's probably not that good."

"You didn't have to do anything at all," Sonny shook his head fondly at Will, "The fact that you tried was enough." Taking a bite Sonny rolled the macaroni around in his mouth before swallowing. '_Well it's not perfect but he did good_.'

Will, watching Sonny avidly, frowned slightly, "You don't have to eat it if it's bad." '_Damn, I tried really hard too_.'

"What are you talking about," Paul asked, shoveling his food in, "If you don't eat yours I'll eat it."

"Don't be patronizing," Will stated taking a bite, "I didn't know when to take it out. I'm sorry it's too mushy."

"Will," Sonny laughed, "It's fine. It's macaroni and cheese out of a box. It's not going to be a culinary masterpiece. Relax."

"I just wanted it to be perfect," Will admitted circling his food around, "Everything you guys do is great."

"I know that you haven't really been in a relationship like this before," Paul replied, "You know, one this serious," Paul added after seeing Will's confused look, "But it's not a competition. We do things because we want to. If you don't like cooking or don't feel comfortable doing it then you can do other stuff."

Will, nodding in understanding, "OK. I'm good at cleaning stuff."

"Well then that works out perfectly," Sonny said, swallowing a big bite, "Because both of us are super lazy."

"Oh yeah," Will smiled softly.

"It's pretty bad," Paul shrugged. "We usually only clean when one of us gives in and complains about it."

"Whoever complained first had to clean it," Sonny added helpfully. "So, if you want to let us cook and you clean we would be ridiculously happy."

Feeling a bit better Will, realizing something asked, "Am I helping with rent and stuff?"

Paul, sharing a look with Sonny, licked some sauce off his lips and explained, "Well if you want to I guess you could. But Sonny and I figured we would have it covered."

"But I live here too," Will said, trying to understand, "Don't I? Shouldn't I help?"

Sonny, realizing this might be a sensitive subject, "It isn't really necessary but if you want to we wouldn't argue."

"Well," Will thought about it, "I know I don't have that much money but I could pay for something. When I finally get a steady schedule for work again."

"OK," Paul said with a smile not wanting to make Will upset by telling him it wasn't necessary. '_He doesn't have to work if he doesn't want to. But I think that would probably just make him upset_.'

"I'd like to," Will answered finally. "I don't, I don't want to rely on you for everything. I want to contribute."

"We'll look at all our bills when they come and we can sit down and figure it all out," Sonny nodded realizing this was important to Will.

"Um, speaking of work and stuff," Will looked at them both quickly, "I think I want to go back. Soon. Work and school."

"Baby are you sure," Paul asked quickly, "I don't want anyone bothering you at school."

"I-I don't want to be at home all day, thinking about it," Will told them, "If I'm going to get better than I'm going to have to go back to my usual stuff."

"Can you at least wait until the stitches come out of your mouth," Sonny pleaded, not sure he was ready to let Will out of his sight. "I don't want to you to have to answer any questions."

Will, sensing that this was beyond their usual protectiveness nodded, "Yeah, I can wait until then."

'_Oh thank god_,' Paul thought exhaling in relief. '_I'm not ready to let you go_.'

* * *

EJ took a long pull from his cigar, eyes closed, trying to clear his mind of any of his lingering problems. Opening his eyes when he sensed a presence in the room EJ observed his father making a drink.

"Elvis," Stefano nodded before sitting down and sighing. "I must confess that it is harder to adjust to the time zone change than when I was younger."

EJ, eyeing his father, "You don't look that tired."

Chucking Stefano shook his head, "I think that is because you are so exhausted yourself. All these problems with William must be difficult." Taking a drink, looking at his son over the edge of his glass Stefano added, "Perhaps I could help."

"No," EJ breathed out a puff of smoke. "I don't think so Father."

"You do not trust me," Stefano smiled.

"Not with William I don't," EJ answered honestly. _'I already know you're involved somehow. You have to be.' _

"I did not think he meant that much to you," Stefano mused, "You dismissed him so easily before. Why does he mean so much to you now?"

"He just does," EJ said plainly almost daring his father to object.

"Ah," Stefano nodded knowingly, "So that is it. You wish for him to be your son."

"I do not need to wish for anything," EJ admitted getting visibly upset. "William is as good as mine as any other man in his life."

"And is it so hard to imagine that as your father I too would care for the boy," Stefano suggested.

"Stay away from William father," EJ narrowed his eyes, standing up, ready to leave the room. "I told you years before you will not turn William to your cause."

Stefano watching his son leave the room smiled to himself taking a careful sip, '_I would not be so sure.'_

* * *

Author's note:

I'm trying to blend in a mix of 'Will getting over things' with 'W/P/S being cute' and only a tiny bit of other people interfering. So keep the cute suggestions coming. Also any dirty ones too. I'm thinking Will is going to be ready for that soon.

Please review it really does help.


	47. Chapter 47

Neil, sitting on the edge of his bed signing release forms, looked up at the nurse and asked, "I don't see anything about payments. I'm definitely going to need to go on some sort of plan for that."

"You don't need to worry about," the woman told him quickly, gathering the stack of papers from Neil, "It's been taken care of for you."

"Uh, by who," Neil wondered eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Mr. Dimera," the nurse explained before she walked out the door. "Have a nice day!"

Neil, mulling everything over thought to himself, '_I guess that means I'm forgiven_.' Shrugging Neil stood up, gathering his bag, waiting patiently for Brian to return with a wheelchair to take him back to his dorm.

* * *

"Wait," Chad said shaking his head in confusion, "Tell me again what you heard."

Gabi, looking at him impatiently, "I told you already Chad, Roman and Lucas were talking about keeping Will away from everyone."

"But why," Chad blurted out starting to pace, "I mean, they don't even know half of the things that have gone on why are they butting in now?"

"I don't know," Gabi said, grabbing his hand to pull him back into bed, "I just know that they're planning something." '_And if I can do something to make it up to Will after the mess I made I will_.' Curling into Chad when he flopped back on the bed Gabi tried to keep her face neutral not wanting Chad to realize something was wrong. So far she had done a great job of keeping her secret. '_No one knows I even knew Ian and now no one ever will.' _

"I'm going to have to put a stop to this," Chad decided, "Will doesn't need any more family members trying to run his life. He needs a break and so do Sonny and Paul."

Gabi, turning to look at Chad curiously, asked, "Why do you have to do anything? I figured we would just tell Will to be on the lookout. Why do you have to stop anything?"

"Because I have a lot of crap to make up for still," Chad confessed rolling his eyes and pulling away from Gabi. Grabbing his pants off the floor Chad quickly got dressed. "I gotta go to the coffee shop."

"I thought Sonny usually worked around now," Gabi, miffed that Chad was leaving, '_And without answering my questions properly_.'

"I just said he needed a break," Chad told her voice laced with irritation. "So I'm covering for him for a few more days."

"Why does Sonny need a break," Gabi demanded, crossing her arms, pulling the sheet over her naked body, shielding herself from Chad's eyes. "Nothing happened to him."

Chad, looking at Gabi disbelievingly, "Seriously? Even if he wasn't recovering from the bullshit of the past few days he needs to be there for Will."

"Why isn't Paul there instead," Gabi asked pointedly, '_He's got two boyfriends why don't they just take turns babysitting him?'_

"He is," Chad pulled his shirt over his head, grabbed his phone, keys and wallet off the nightstand and walked towards the door. "I'll call you later."

Gabi, glaring at the door once it was closed shut, threw herself onto her pillows, '_What is it going to take to get him to really be with me_?' Angrily shoving the sheets off Gabi stormed into the bathroom ready for a shower. Sulking, Gabi couldn't help but wonder why Will seemed so important to Chad, '_More important than me_.'

* * *

Sami walked up the last flight of stairs to Will's new apartment and froze in front of the door. '_OK, you can do this. Just go in there and tell Will you are going to be the best damn mother he's ever seen_.' Taking a deep breath Sami knocked on the door and anxiously waited for an answer.

Sonny, rolling his eyes at Will, walked to the front door shaking his head. _'Who knew he was so anal about putting books on a shelf_?' Looking in the peephole Sonny bit the inside of his cheek, '_Why is Sami here_?' Unlocking the door Sonny said, "Ms. Brady, hi."

Sami, visibly shrinking when she saw who answered the door, "Sonny, hi. Um, is Will around?"

"Yeah, he's over there," Sonny nodded his head toward the bedrooms, "You can come on in I guess." '_You better not do anything to upset him_.'

"Will," Sonny called out gently, not wanting to be too loud and risk inducing a headache. Arms crossed over his chest Sonny couldn't help but stand protectively near the door to their office.

"What," Will questioned holding a stack of books in his hands as he walked into the front room. "What's-oh, Mom."

"Hi," Sami smiled brightly. Sami stared at Will heart hammering in her chest, '_Oh god. It's so good to see him.' _

"What, what are you doing here," Will asked in confusion. Handing his stack of books over to Paul, who had come up behind Will to see what was happening, Will moved closer to his mom. '_This can't be good_.' "How did you even know where we lived?"

"EJ," Sami said plainly. "He told me and, and there's a lot I want to talk to you about Will. A lot that I need to explain to you."

"Like what," Will narrowed his eyes at his mother in distrust knowing her track record with things like this.

Glancing at Sonny and Paul quickly Sami asked, "Can we talk in private, please?"

"No," Will informed her firmly, lifting his head up higher, "Whatever you have to tell me you can say in front of them."

"Will," Sami started to say before she was cut off.

"No, Mom," Will shook his head, already feeling the beginnings of a headache, "Anything you have to say to me I'm going to tell them anyway."

Paul, feeling uncomfortable, not wanting to cause any unnecessary stress to Will's already stress-filled life offered, "Baby, it's OK, you can talk in the office."

Sonny, agreeing with Paul, and secretly not wanting to witness this blowout, said, "Paul and I can start on breakfast and you two can talk."

"Fine," Will huffed before stomping into the office not looking at anyone on his way inside. '_They're both just afraid of my mother_.'

Sami, chasing after him and closing the door behind herself, sighed, "Before we start anything there's something I need to do first." Sami wrapped her arms around Will gently, holding on to him as tightly as she dared.

Will, taken aback, hugged his mom loosely before pulling away, "Why, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"You're my son," Sami told him gently, gazing at the green bruise on the side of his head, the stitches on his lips, "I want to check on you."

Will shook his head sadly, "That's not, Mom, you don't do those kinds of things. Not with me."

Biting her lip Sami acknowledged, "I know. I know and that's always been wrong of me. So wrong. I-I've always tried to do my best for you but I know that I've always failed. That I've always failed you."

Blinking slowly, jaw set, not wanting to argue with his mother Will simply nodded. '_Trust me, I know_.'

Sami, getting worked up now that she started talking, "And these past few weeks I have never been more ashamed of myself as a mother. I mean, I accused you of having an affair with Paul and then EJ. What was I even thinking?" Sami grabbed her head in frustration, "What is wrong with me that I couldn't see how different you were than me. I just, I didn't have any faith in you Will. I didn't. And I am so sorry."

"No you didn't," Will whispered remembering how humiliated he felt when his mother suspected him of those things. How he had practically cried in EJ's arms over it.

"And then the whole thing with Neil," Sami continued ranting, pacing up and down, almost talking to herself instead of Will, "I didn't even know anything that was going on there and I still manipulated the situation. He hurt you and I didn't even know about it. Not to mention how I reacted when I found out you were with Sonny and Paul!"

"Mom," Will tried to interject but like usual his mother ignored him.

"I absolutely hated the idea Will and it never even occurred to me that they would actually have feelings for you. I just assumed they wanted in your pants. Again I didn't know the whole situation and I belittled you and tried to control your life. Why didn't I even think they could like you? Why did it never even cross my mind?"

Will, getting fed up with his mother's rambling, face going red in anger opened his mouth only to get cut off.

"Then again I didn't even talk to you or consider your feelings and I tried to set you up with Sonny," Sami practically yelled, arms thrown in the air, "I didn't care what you wanted or how you felt."

"Just like you don't care right now," Will finally shouted past the point of caring about being rude.

"What," Sami asked turning and finally looking at Will.

"You aren't bothering to find out how I feel right now," Will insisted, "You still don't care how I feel. You only care how you feel."

"No," Sami shook her head, blonde hair flying around her face, "No that's not true. I'm talking to you about you."

"No you aren't," Will hissed wanting to stomp his feet and scream like a child. "You are talking to yourself with me in the room. This is what you always do to me. It's like I'm not even here. You don't see me, Mom." Will, blinking away tears, fed up with being overly emotional, "You never see me."

"Will," Sami cried, mouth opening in horror, "Oh my god, you're right. You're right. I am so sorry." Sami tried to grab his arm only for him to pull it away. "Will."

"No, no Mom," Will closed his eyes tightly, "You haven't even asked me how I'm doing? You do this to me every time. You make me think that you care and that you're trying but it's always about you. All this is is how can Sami Brady feel better."

Sami, tears sliding down her cheeks, looked at Will morosely, "You're right. I-I didn't come here to make you feel better. It was about me."

"Why," Will asked quietly, almost dreading the answer, "Why have you never tried with me? Why do you treat me so different than your other children?"

"I don't mean to," Sami stated desperately. "I never meant to hurt you the way that I have Will. I-I know that I've been a horrible influence and I haven't been there for you the way you deserve but I want to do better. I will do better."

"I wish I could believe you," Will told her simply, "But I know better. You'll try for a while and then you'll get bored of me and put me back on the shelf until you want to play with me again."

"That's not what I do," Sami argued passionately, "I know I haven't been the best but I'm not that bad either."

"I didn't say that you were," Will groaned turning around from her, "And you're already doing it again. You literally cannot go an entire conversation without making it about yourself."

"Yes I can," Sami shouted, "I can and I will. I will show you."

"And how many times did you use the word I in that sentence," Will mumbled under his breath.

"And this is not how I wanted this to go," Sami told Will heatedly, "I was trying to tell you that I was sorry for everything I've done this past month. OK? I'm sorry and I won't do it again."

"So what," Will shrugged, frowning, nostrils flaring, "You're just gonna let me be with Sonny and Paul now, is that it?"

Gritting her teeth Sami exhaled through her nose loudly, "Yes, OK, yes."

"And you aren't going to stick your nose in my business," Will prodded her wanting to see her react and tell him the truth. "You're going to forget about what Paul did to me?"

Sami, eye twitching, trying her best to be supportive, turned away from Will, "Alright, fine. I can't promise that I'll leave this situation alone."

"This has nothing to do with you," Will argued loudly, head throbbing behind his eye, "My relationship is none of your business."

"You're my son," Sami pointed out, "That makes it my business! And I'm not going to let you be with anyone that's going to hurt you."

"You are such a hypocrite," Will yelled while shaking his head. "You are with EJ, Mom! EJ! All he's ever done to you is hurt you! He kidnapped your daughter and made you think she was dead. You shot him in the head. He slept with Grandma Kate. You never even told him about Sydney. You both married other people. Oh and he raped you. He didn't touch you in your sleep or when he was drunk. So you have absolutely no right to judge my relationship or my boyfriend."

Sami, speechless for perhaps the first time in her life, stated at Will with her mouth open. _'Oh my god_.'

"Yeah," Will snarked, "I'm right. So please tell me exactly why I can't be with Paul but you can be with EJ. And don't you dare say it's different."

"Because I don't want you to be like me," Sami screamed making Will jump. "I don't want you to turn into me," Sami lowered her head.

"Mom," Will said softly taking a step towards her.

"I know what people think of me and what I've done," Sami confessed letting Will grab her hand. "And I don't want that for you. I don't want you going from man to man and never having a steady, permanent someone. I don't want that for you. I don't want you getting kidnapped or being held hostage." Sami, tears flowing faster, took a deep breath, "And you are turning into me. I can see it! And I hate it. I don't want you to be like me."

"Mom," Will squeezed her hand, "I'm not. I'm different."

"I don't want that kind of life for you," Sami shook her head, trying to wipe away her tears, "And this past month has been awful for everyone but especially you. And I wasn't there. You didn't want me there. I don't want you to be the person that no one can rely on. The selfish bitch that everyone whispers about being their back. I couldn't stand that Will, I couldn't."

Looking at his mother Will couldn't help but feel bad. '_She's not perfect but she doesn't deserve to be treated so badly especially by me._' Pulling her into a hug Will rested his head on her shoulder, "There are worse things I could do than turn into you."

Sami laughed wetly, "Oh yeah, like what? I doubt there's any awful thing out there that I haven't done."

"You've done good stuff though too," Will asserted closing his eyes and inhaling her scent. He might not have the best childhood memories but his mom's distinct fragrance would always be one of them. On the nights he would have nightmares and he would burrow against her neck it would always help lure him to sleep.

"I doubt it," Sami muttered grumpily, holding onto the back of Will's neck, fingers dancing through his hair, just like she would when he was a child.

"You've got Johnny and Allie and Sydney," Will told her softly.

"And you," Sami sighed. "You're definitely one of the only good things in this world I've ever done."

"Thanks," Will smiled against her neck, "Even if you've made bad choices and done bad things I still love you. You've always overcome everything life's thrown at you Mom. You're stronger than anyone I've ever met."

"Thanks," Sami repeated closing her eyes and kissing the top of Will's head. Sniffling and pulling away Sami said, "One more thing since we're already riled up."

"What," Will asked wearily wanting his pain medicine and a good cuddle with his boyfriends. '_And food, definitely food_.'

"OK, don't get mad," Sami started with, almost a clear indication that Will would get upset, "But the Daddy thing."

Pushing away from his mom Will covered his face, already feeling his cheeks turning bright red. "No," Will's muffled voice announced, "I don't want to talk about this with you."

"Well I think we need to," Sami informed him. "I just, I know it's because of your childhood. Because you had so many father's growing up. And it's my fault. See this is what I was talking about Will almost everything wrong about you is my fault."

"Wrong," Will questioned quietly. "You think I'm wrong?" Taking a few steps away from his mom Will shook his head, "I thought you said I was one of the good things. Now you're saying there's something wrong with me?"

"That's not," Sami groaned loudly, "All I'm saying is it's not normal. It's not. And it can't be healthy either." Digging into her purse Sami found the card her mother gave her for a therapist. Handing it to Will Sami pleaded, "Please just call them. There are so many things you need to deal with and I think this is one of them."

Will brushed his fingers over the card, "I can't tell them anything about Ian. He's dead and the police can't know. How am I supposed to talk to them about anything if I can't tell them the truth?" '_I'm wrong_?'

"There's plenty you can talk to them about still," Sami insisted. "And I know that you might not be ready to talk about it all but I think it would be good for you." Swallowing harshly, realizing she might have pushed Will too far Sami pulled him into another hug, "I love you. I just want you to get better." Kissing his cheek quickly Sami walked out the door.

Sami, seeing Sonny and Paul in the kitchen working easily together, decided if she wanted to be a good parent than she was going to start now. Walking over to them, almost smiling when she saw the suspicious looks on their faces, Sami proclaimed, "You two are going to do anything for my son, correct?"

"Yes," Sonny said resolutely leaving no room for argument.

"Good," Sami nodded. Gazing at Paul Sami pressed her lips together before revealing, "Adrienne and I are planning on having a seminar about sexual assault. I think it might be beneficial if we had someone of your social status helping. What do you think?"

Paul, eyes wide, realizing Sami was both challenging him and extending an olive branch, nodded, "You just let me know what I can do."

Glancing back at the room she left Will in Sami admitted, "You better get in there. I might have done something to hurt him. Again."

Glaring at Sami sharply Sonny and Paul rushed into their office without another word.

* * *

EJ sat at his desk at Dimera Enterprises with his fingertips pressed to his chin. _'It just doesn't add up._' EJ shook his head in aggravation. EJ was almost certain his father was the one helping Ian but how? '_How did he even know what I suggested to Victor? And why would he want anything to do with getting rid of Paul? It just doesn't make sense._'

Phone ringing EJ answered promptly, "What?" Listening to the explanation over the line EJ's eyebrows moved closer together, "Right." Hanging up the phone EJ sighed, slumping further into his chair. His father had not been lying when he said he had only just arrived in town. The airport confirmed it. _'How could he have been behind everything from all the way in Italy? And what was his motive_?'

EJ knew a few years ago his father had expressed an interest in turning William to the Dimera side of life. As Samantha's son Stefano thought it would be easy for William to be swayed but EJ was explicit in his protestations. '_William and Samantha were out of our lives when Father left. He has no reason to be behind this.' _

Lifting up the phone to make another call EJ knew he was going to have to do some more digging to find out the truth of the situation. '_Starting with everything I can find out about Zach, the former IT specialist.'_

* * *

Sonny and Paul found Will standing listlessly in the middle of the room staring forlornly at a card. "Babe," Sonny said cautiously, "Are you OK?"

Will closed his eyes slowly practically swaying from side to side, mind distant and fuzzy.

Paul, placing his hand on Will's chin, almost instantly knowing what Will needed, ordered, "Open your eyes."

Blinking at Paul, blue eyes misty, Will waited patiently for further instructions.

Sonny pulling the card from Will's fingers read it quickly and sighed. '_This is a good idea why is he so upset?_' "Tell us why you're hurting?"

Puckering his lips out slightly Will admitted, voice husky, "She told me I was wrong. That what I want it wrong." Turning to Sonny, face distraught Will begged for answers.

'_Fucking Samantha Brady_,' Paul thought with a sneer.

"Nothing about you is wrong," Sonny stated authoritatively. "Nothing."

"But she said," Will whispered not understanding.

"No," Paul indicated, "You listen to us. Not her. Only us."

Breathing erratically Will shook his head, "She said, she thinks, I don't want to do anything wrong. I don't want to be bad."

"You are not bad," Sonny slid his hand in Will's hair and pulled on it firmly so his head was titled back. "Do not ever believe anyone else but Paul and I. Do you understand me?"

"I don't, I don't know," Will started to panic, "I don't know."

"No," Paul growled, moving so he was looking into Will's eyes, "Say that you understand. Sonny and I know exactly what you need and what you want. And we are the only ones you need to worry about."

"But, but they all think," Will shook his head as best he could in Sonny's grip.

Sonny, pulling on Will's hair harder, commanded, "Go in the bedroom. Right now."

"But I," Will said. He wasn't trying to be obstinate but he didn't understand. He didn't understand anything. '_How can I only listen to them if I'm wrong?_'

"Are you trying to argue with your Daddy," Paul hissed dangerously moving closer to Will's face.

"N-no," Will cried out, "No, I'm sorry. I'm going." Practically running to the bedroom Will tripped over the long pants he was wearing but righted himself before he sat on the bed.

Closing the door behind Paul Sonny stood in front of Will with his hands on his hips, "Are you going to tell us why you aren't listening to your Daddies?"

"I-I want to listen," Will said quickly, almost hyperventilating, "I do. I try to listen. But it's hard. I keep hearing so many voices in my head. And I don't know which one to listen to!"

"You listen to us," Paul told Will softly, sitting next to him on the bed and pulling him into his arms, "You told us that you trusted us. So trust us to know what you need." Rubbing Will's arm up and down Paul added, "Now, do you need us to hold you or do you need us to make you understand?"

"How-how would you make me," Will breathed out.

"By showing you when you've had enough," Sonny licked his lips trying not to be nervous. "You would have to prove how much you trust us. We would have to prove that you can. And when it's over you'll know exactly how much we love you. You would know we know what's best."

"Oh," Will closed his eyes, mind drifting slowly. "I want, I want you to hold me and show me, Daddy."

Paul nodded gently, "OK baby boy." Adjusting Will over his lap facedown Paul rubbed his hands soothingly over Will's back, "Are you sure?"

"I trust you Daddy," Will answered immediately, lying on one side of his face, gazing at Paul with an open expression.

Sonny shared a look with Paul before he nodded. '_Pants stay on_.' Moving to stand in front of Paul and Will Sonny told Will gently, "I want you to think about whether or not you believe your Daddies over anyone else, alright?" Seeing Will nod Sonny brought his hand up before firmly bringing it down on Will's butt.

Despite Will knowing what was going to happen he still gasped loudly, "Daddy!"

"Shh," Paul shushed, hands running up and down Will's back, "Let Daddy Sonny work."

Sonny smacked Will sharply another time in a different spot. Gauging whether or not Will was uncomfortable or scared Sonny waited a bit before swatting him again. Taking a deep breath Sonny rapidly brought his hand down on Will's bottom while Paul did the talking.

"It's OK baby boy," Paul reassured. "Do you believe us yet?"

Will, crying out, started writhing and twisting away from Sonny's hands. It didn't hurt too badly but it still stung. '_A good hurt_,' Will thought eyelashes wet with tears.

Sonny almost wanted to stop when he heard and saw Will cry but he knew it wasn't time quite yet. _'I'm not hitting him that hard. I doubt it's because it hurts_.' He knew Will still didn't quite believe that he and Paul would take care of him in everything. That what happened to Will with Ian was affecting him in more ways than they all realized. '_Ian and Sami and Paul and I made Will doubt our feelings. Doubt our devotion. But Will is going to see that we're serious. That we will take care of him and love him in all things. Especially this_.' Sonny spanked Will as hard as he could in fast succession knowing that Will was close to getting it.

'_Oh_,' Will thought feeling his muscles relax and head clear. '_Oh_.' Sobbing loudly Will moaned, "Daddy! Daddy I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I'm sorry."

"Do you believe us now baby boy," Paul wondered, "Do you know that your Daddies love you and would do anything for you? Protect you from anything? That we're going to take care of you?"

Sonny, immediately stopping his hits, rubbed Will's ass tenderly. He could see in the way Will started to lean into the hits and the way the tension began to bleed out of him that Will was done. '_Now he knows_.'

"Yes," Will admitted loudly, "You love me. You knew exactly what I needed. Even when I didn't know myself."

Paul placed his large hand against Will's face and praised, "Exactly baby boy. That's exactly what we wanted to show you. We're always going to be here to take care of you."

"And is what you feel wrong," Sonny asked, hands caressing Will's butt. "Are you wrong?"

"No," Will breathed peacefully. "No. Needing my Daddies is right. They know how to take care of me."

"Of course we do," Paul said agreeably. "We know exactly what our baby boy needs."

"Thank you Daddy," Will said before looking both Sonny and Paul in the eyes, completely earnest.

"You're welcome. Now come here," Sonny ordered as he crawled onto the bed, lying against the pillows and holding his arms open.

Will, wincing slightly at the stinging on his butt, followed until he was on top of his Daddy. Pressing his head to Sonny's chest, eyes closed, Will held him tightly moaning when he felt his other Daddy put his arms around him from behind.

Both Paul and Sonny petted and praised Will for several minutes. Hands stroking and lips gently kissing all over Will's face and skin until Will opened his eyes. Cheeks warming up quickly Will tried to hide his face in Sonny's chest when he came back to himself and realized what happened.

"Hey," Paul said quickly afraid that Will was regretting what happened. "How do you feel?"

"Embarrassed," Will groaned, "I-I can't believe that happened."

"Did you not want it," Sonny asked in concern. '_Oh god did we push too hard too soon?' _

"No," Will shook his head, sitting up until he was straddling Sonny's lap, "I did want it. I-I needed it. That's why I'm embarrassed."

"There's nothing embarrassing about it," Paul consoled. "We told you we knew what you needed and that we would give it to you."

"Will," Sonny said anxiously, "I want you to make an appointment with the therapist."

"Yeah, I know," Will sighed, "I will." Will, face downcast, played with the buttons on Sonny's shirt, butt smarting, before looking up at Sonny and Paul with a shy smile.

"What," Sonny asked smiling back at Will, relieved he was agreeing and pleased to see him looking happy, "What's that look for?"

"You touched me," Will looked around bashfully, unbuttoning and re-buttoning Sonny's shirt, "You touched me my butt. And I wasn't scared."

Paul, beginning to see where this conversation was going, "No, no you weren't. You liked it."

Will laughed, bouncing slightly, "You touched me and I wasn't scared." Will put his hands to his mouth in wonder, "I wasn't scared at all. I let you touch me and I didn't think about him, about Ian. I wasn't afraid."

"We told you what he did wasn't going to control you forever," Sonny reminded Will putting his hands on Will's hips stilling his movements.

"I, I feel good," Will giggled. "I feel light and free. You love me and you know exactly what I want. What I need."

"That's the whole point baby," Paul grinned at the carefree look on Will's face, '_God it's been too long since he's looked like that.' _

Putting his hands on Sonny's chest Will rubbed up and down calculatingly. Taking a deep breath Will said quickly, "I want to touch you." He looked into Sonny's warm brown eyes, "Right now."

"Will," Sonny blinked repeatedly, "You, you don't have to."

Will shook his head, "I-I want to. I want to try. I want to see if it's going to still feel the same."

Paul, seeing the look of alarm on Sonny's face felt uneasy himself, "Baby, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not," Will frowned, visibly slouching, air slowly leaking out of the hopeful balloon in his chest. "Don't you want me?"

"Jesus babe that isn't even a question," Sonny laughed, "We just want you to be sure you're ready and not because we made you feel safe right now." Cupping Will's cheeks surely Sonny said, "How about we compromise, hmm?" Seeing Will's curious eyes Sonny smiled, "The minute you get these out," Sonny touched Will's lips tenderly, "We can do whatever you want."

"But what about right now," Will asked, '_It's only a few more days. I can wait_.'

"Right now," Paul placed his hand on Will's butt, "We're going to rub some cream on this pretty pink butt and tell you all the reasons why we love you."

* * *

"Because the first time I met you you welcomed me to Salem even though you didn't like me," Paul whispered in Will's ear nuzzling his nose back and forth.

Sonny, gently rubbing some lotion into Will's butt, glad he kept Will's pants on since he wasn't that sore, smiled, "Because you told T off when we were all at the lake."

Will, pants pulled down just enough so his cheeks were exposed, blushed lightly, "Hmm, because you didn't back off when EJ threatened you."

"Because you sent me a picture of you in my uniform even though you were still mad at me," Paul laughed kissing up and down Will's neck.

"Because you came to me when you were questioning yourself," Sonny added, staring at Will's butt, hands groping slightly.

"Because you let me crash your dates even when I didn't know that's what I was doing," Will rolled his eyes at himself.

"Because you didn't know you were crashing our dates," Paul continued. Seeing Sonny's eyes locked on Will's butt Paul added, "Because Sonny loves your ass as much as I do."

"Because you let me inside Will first," Sonny countered back at Paul. "And because you let me inside you first."

Will, trying not to blush, "Because you love my ass and you let me have both of you."

"OK, OK," Paul said sitting up slowly, "We're getting carried away. I love you both because you're exactly the way you are." Paul kissed Sonny on the corner of the lips before doing the same to Will.

Sonny sighed before he pulled Will's pants up and smiled at both his boyfriends lovingly.

Will, sitting gingerly on his butt, bit the side of his mouth before saying, "Did you ever make me breakfast or what?"

* * *

Author's note:

Well they're getting closer to being intimate again. So so so close.

Please review and let me know what you thought. Also anything you want to see happen please let me know.

Thanks for reading.


	48. Chapter 48

Stefano turned the phone in his hands around slowly. '_Who would have thought that something so delicate could hold so many secrets_?' Touching a few buttons Stefano found the photo gallery and shook his head. '_Oh William_,' Stefano chuckled at the picture of him in nothing but a baseball shirt. '_So many things he needs to be taught.' _

Hearing a knock at the door Stefano put the phone away into a secret compartment in his desk. "Enter," Stefano called out flipping through some papers on his desk to appear busy.

"Father," EJ greeted before sitting down across from him.

"Ah Elvis Junior," Stefano smiled, "And what can I do for you today? I saw that construction has already taken place on the playground."

"Of course it has," EJ smirked. "Our little friends have been taken care of." _'If only I was able to find out more about them before they were killed.' _

"Excellent," Stefano praised his son. "That will be one less worry for you." Shuffling the papers on his desk Stefano said casually, "Now, how do you plan on keeping William safe from further harm?"

"What do you mean," EJ asked with a leery look in his eyes, mouth pursed.

"Well, I only assumed that someone must still be after him," Stefano shrugged, "I am surprised at you Elvis. For letting him out of the mansion in such a trying time."

"How do you know there would be someone else," EJ demanded, '_He better not be threatening William.' _

"I do not," Stefano explained looking at EJ assessing him, "You will not tell me any details. I must make my own assumptions. But since you allowed him to leave you must think him free from danger."

"William is going to be fine, Father," EJ looked him dead in the eye, hands on the desk so he could lean forward, "I will not let anything or anyone hurt him again."

"I should hope not," Stefano answered before standing up and buttoning his jacket. "I expect to see William home for dinner soon, Elvis. Bring his little boyfriends if he must." Holding the door open holding his arm out, indicating EJ was being dismissed.

Storming out of the room EJ fumed to himself, '_I will not let you do anything to him Father. I guarantee it.'_

* * *

Will sat down slowly onto the couch in the sophisticated office. Will wasn't sure exactly what to expect. The only therapist he ever encountered was his Grandma Marlena, '_And I don't think this is going to be as easy as talking to her_.'

"William," welcomed his therapist, a middle aged woman with a serene smile. "My name is Wendy." Sitting down across from Will Wendy waited for him to reply.

"It's just Will," he informed her quietly looking at his knees.

"OK Will," Wendy nodded at him, taking in his bruised head and the stitches in his mouth, "Why don't we start talking, OK? Where would you like to start?"

Sighing loudly Will shrugged, "Beats me." '_Most of the things I want to talk about I can't.'_

"What made you make this appointment," Wendy encouraged already sensing this was going to be a rough patient.

"My boyfriends wanted me to," Will answered rubbing where the fabric was wearing out on his knees.

"Boyfriends," Wendy questioned slowly almost certain she must have misheard.

"Yeah," Will looked at her trying to decide if she was going to say something about him being gay.

"As in plural," Wendy continued trying to get Will to open up. Realizing she might not sound supportive Wendy added, "Not that there's anything wrong with you dating more than one person. I'm just trying to grasp the situation."

"I have two," Will whispered. "Sonny and Paul."

"OK," Wendy nodded, "And they want you to see me?"

"Yeah," Will told her, "They're worried about me."

"About what," Wendy wondered hoping he would answer her.

Will turned away from her, looking out the window to the side of him, ignoring the question.

'_OK then_,' Wendy decided to move on, "How did you start dating Sonny and Paul?"

"We were friends," Will started saying, "They said they wanted to be with me too."

"Too," Wendy frowned.

"They, um, they were engaged," Will confessed already hating being here and talking about this. '_She isn't going to understand us_.'

"Were engaged," Wendy clarified. "Meaning they no longer are?"

"They broke it off," Will explained, "Because they said it wasn't fair to be together like that without me."

"And they wanted you to come here," Wendy said slowly, "So they obviously must care about you."

"They love me," Will smiled softly, "We're in love."

"Good," Wendy smiled back at Will, "I'm glad."

Surprised Will looked at Wendy inquisitively.

"Which means the problems you're dealing with probably aren't because of them," Wendy continued, "Am I right?"

"It's not them, not really," Will said, trying to figure out how much he should say, "It's everyone else."

"Everyone who," Wendy asked, "It's OK for you to tell me. I'm not allowed to talk about it to anyone else. This is just between you and me." She already had a vague idea of all the problems wrong with Will, she did watch the news after all but she wasn't going to let that affect her opinion of her patient.

"Like my mom, my dad, my step-dad, my grandma, Sonny's mom, my friend Neil, my friend Chad," Will started listing shaking his head.

"Let's back up a bit," Wendy requested, "Those are the people that don't support your relationship?"

Will shrugged, "Kind of. I mean they didn't at first. They tried to break us up. A lot. But now for the most part they tolerate us."

"So that's not why you're here," Wendy was having a hard time following what Will was talking about.

"I was, I was taken," Will admitted softly, afraid to look at her.

"Taken as in kidnapped," Wendy clarified in alarm. '_Oh dear_.'

"Yeah," Will looked at her sadly. "This guy, he was obsessed with Paul. And he didn't want me with Paul and Sonny. So he took me and tried to hurt me."

Disturbed Wendy narrowed her eyes, leaning forward in suspense, "Hurt you how?"

"He did this," Will gestured to his face and head. "And, um, he-he wanted to prove to Paul and Sonny that I was no good. He said he wanted to ruin me."

"So he was going to rape you," Wendy said carefully, uncertain if the word would set Will off.

Will nodded, arms wrapping around his stomach, "He made me drink something and he handcuffed me and tied me up. He was going to but Neil and Chad saved me."

"But he didn't touch you," Wendy was trying to make sense of everything.

"No," Will continued quietly. "I was really out of it from the drugs. Ian, the one who took me, he stabbed Neil."

"Is he alright," Wendy asked immediately hoping his friend hadn't died.

"He is," Will confirmed, "He got out of the hospital the other day." Squeezing his arms around his waist tighter Will added, "I haven't seen him since I left the hospital. I'm afraid to."

"Do you feel guilty," Wendy wondered intrigued by everything Will was telling her.

"Not so much about him being hurt," Will sighed figuring he might as well tell her the truth about this. "I was seeing Neil before I got together with Sonny and Paul. Kind of at the same time as I started up with them. Neil said he was in love with me."

"But you love Sonny and Paul," Wendy remarked trying not to react. "And then he rescued you and got injured."

"Yeah," Will shook his head, "And I don't know if being around him is going to make him feel worse or better or what."

"I think that you should see him," Wendy offered her opinion, "You shouldn't hold yourself back because of his feelings. My guess is if he was willing to get stabbed for you he would want you around."

"OK," Will stated, "I think I will."

Smiling, pleased that Will was listening to her Wendy continued, "Now, how do you feel about being taken?"

"At first I was really anxious," Will told her, "Making sure that the doors were locked and stuff. But um, I'm better about it now." '_Now that I know Ian's dead_.' "And I have a concussion and it makes my head hurt sometimes."

"You said you and your boyfriends were in love," Wendy pointed out, "How are they dealing with everything?"

"They've been really supportive," Will nodded his head. "They take good care of me. But I worry that they're more upset than they're telling me."

"Do you think that maybe you would want them to sit in with us," Wendy suggested, "Have all three of you talk about it all?"

"I would probably open up more with them," Will replied with a nod. "They make me feel comfortable."

"Maybe next week they can come with you," Wendy offered, '_OK good_.' "Our time is almost up," Wendy informed Will, taking a look at her clock, "Now I want you to make a list of all the things you've been worried about lately. Then next week we can talk about them with Sonny and Paul."

"OK," Will nodded before standing up and sticking his hands in his jeans. "Um, thanks. I guess."

"I hope you find these sessions helpful Will," Wendy stood up as well and walked Will to the door. "You're going to figure everything out yourself. I'm just here for a little guidance."

Will walked back out into the waiting room pondering all the other issues he wanted and needed to talk about. '_Paul using me before we were together. Me thinking Sonny and Paul both lied to me about wanting me. Calling them Daddy. My childhood. God, basically everything_ _in my life_ .' Will hoped she had a lot of time and an open mind.

* * *

Paul sat across from Sami Brady and Adrienne Kiriakis feeling like he was seconds away from facing a firing squad. '_You can do this. For Will and Sonny's sake you can do this.' _

"Well," Sami tossed her head back and forth slightly, "We have basically everything covered. You're working on the venue correct?"

Adrienne nodded, "Yes. As soon as we get the date figured out we can use the hall in the civic center." Noting Paul out of the corner of her eye Adrienne asked, "And what are you going to be doing in all of this?" '_Why did Sami invite him here_?'

"Uh," Paul said dumbly, twirling a pen between his fingers nervously. "I guess I could, um, give a speech or something?"

"About what," Sami quirked her eyebrow at him, lips pursed and eyes narrowed. '_How to take advantage of young boys_?'

"I don't know," Paul rubbed the back of his neck, eyes looking all around the room, "About why it's important to have awareness?"

"Hmm," Adrienne looked him up and down. "I suppose having your name attached to the event would bring in more people."

"How's your public speaking," Sami wondered, jotting down a few notes on the papers in front of her, "You could be our host."

Feeling as if he had no choice Paul nodded, "OK."

"Now we just need for Hope and Marlena to agree to a date and we'll be all set," Adrienne closed the folder she had opened with a smile. "This might actually be something we can pull off." Putting all of her things away Adrienne, curious, looked at Paul, "How is my son?"

"Fine," Paul shrugged, "He went back to work this morning. Will's at his first therapy session so Sonny wanted to be able to see him afterwards."

"He actually went," Sami blurted out surprised after the way he reacted to her suggestion the other day.

"Yes," Paul shot her an unhappy look remembering the horrible way she left Will feeling after she visited. "He's still freaked out that he isn't going to be able to tell whoever it is the whole truth about what happened."

"Why wouldn't he," Adrienne tilted her head to the side, looking at Paul thoughtfully, "It's been pretty well documented the things Will's been dealing with. And everyone around town assumed that Will was the one kidnapped by Ian. But he escaped and no one's seen him since so it doesn't really matter about that now."

Paul and Sami shared a glance and a deep sigh.

"Adrienne," Sami put her hand on her shoulder, only now realizing that her friend had no idea about what really happened with Ian. "I think we need to take a drive and talk about some things."

Paul, looking at his watch, figured he had time to stop at Common Grounds before going to pick up Will. "Well, um, ladies," Paul told them after standing up, "This has been awkward but I'm going to go. Whenever you need me again give me a call."

Sami and Adrienne, watching Paul walk away, crossed their arms. Thoughts uncannily mimicking the other each wishing that Paul would end up doing right by their son in the end.

* * *

Sonny smiled slightly when Paul walked into Common Grounds. Sonny's elbows were on the counter as he argued on the phone with his supply company, yet again. '_Why couldn't Chad deal with this_?' Sonny was stuck with a dilemma this morning. He knew he needed to get back to work after so many days off. But at the same time he wasn't ready to let Will out of his sight. Since everything with Ian happened the longest Sonny had gone without seeing Will was when one of them was in the bathroom. '_And even then I at least knew where he was_.' And on top of that Will was at his first therapy session and Sonny hated the idea of Will being there by himself. _'But we've got to get back to the real world I guess no matter how much I hate it._' And the real world did not consist of staying at home with his gorgeous boyfriends all the time.

Paul walked over to the counter and thanked Lauren when she started making him a drink. '_OK, I've got about 5 more minutes until I need to leave to get Will_,' Paul thought as he patiently waited for Sonny to get off the phone.

"Yeah, bye," Sonny rushed out before hanging up. Rolling his eyes at the phone Sonny put the portable phone back in its charger before turning back to Paul, "How did the meeting go?"

"It went," Paul answered with a shake of his head. "I mean they clearly hate my guts but at least I'll be helping a good cause."

"I'm sure the more time they spend with you will help," Sonny offered, '_Or make everything worse_.' "Wait, why are you here? I thought you were getting Will and waiting for me at home?"

"I had a few minutes to kill," Paul told Sonny looking at him strangely.

"No you don't," Sonny said beginning to panic. "His appointment was over at 1:00 and it's 1:30 now."

"No it's not," Paul insisted, "My watch says it's only 12:30."

Grabbing his wrist Sonny pulled Paul's arm until he could see the face on his large fancy watch and sure enough it said 12:30. "I hope that didn't cost a lot because the time is wrong," Sonny stated while he pulled out his phone and showed Paul the time.

"Oh my god Will's been waiting for a half hour," Paul hissed out, grabbing his drink and running for the door.

Sonny, throwing his apron behind him followed hot on Paul's heels yelling over his shoulder, "See you tomorrow Lauren."

* * *

Will sat in the waiting room tapping his fingers against his knee. '_Where is he_,' Will thought anxiously. '_I want to go home_.' His appointment wasn't exactly draining but it was more than he wanted to deal with alone. Not to mention the other patients were staring at Will making Will want to scream. '_Where the hell is Paul_?'

This morning after Will was able to convince Sonny that it would be fine if he went to work Sonny made Will promise he wouldn't leave the doctor's office by himself. So far Sonny and Paul hadn't let Will do anything by himself. Will was trying to listen to them and stay in the building but it was getting difficult. '_Especially when they forget to pick me up.' _

Before he left the mansion the other day EJ casually mentioned to Will he would be getting him a new phone but he still hadn't gotten it. '_I could really use a cell phone right about now to yell at someone_,' Will crossed his arms seconds away from storming out of the building. He would ask the receptionist if he could use the phone but he didn't even remember Paul or Sonny's phone number. _'It was all in my phone why would I need to memorize it?' _

Ready to tear his hair out Will shot to his feet and opened the large glass door when he saw Chad casually walking on the opposite side of the street. "Chad," Will screamed out hoping he could hear him.

Frowning when he thought he heard his name being called Chad looked in all different directions until he saw Will hovering inside of a doorframe across the road. Checking for cars quickly Chad jogged across the street. "Hey, what are you doing here," Chad questioned striding up to Will and smiling. '_He looks better today_.'

"Um," Will looked at his feet, mumbling, "I had therapy."

Surprised, Chad nodded once before deciding to change the subject, "And now what?"

Sighing in aggravation Will admitted, "Paul is late picking me up. By like a lot." Seeing the confused look on Chad's face Will added, "I'm not supposed to be out alone."

Giving Will a judgmental look Chad put his arm around Will's shoulders, "Come on little buddy. I'll walk you home."

* * *

Sonny and Paul burst into the waiting room of Will's therapist and stared around in horror when they didn't see Will anywhere. After checking the bathroom and asking the receptionist they were about ready to call the police or EJ when Sonny checked his phone and found a message from Chad.

**Did you lose something?**

Sonny, sighing in relief, heart finally calming down closed his eyes and told Paul, "He's with Chad. God, I thought something happened to him."

Paul, arms crossed, frowned at the thought of Will around the guy he used to have a crush on. "Where are they?"

"Home," Sonny announced after checking his phone one more time and walking out the door and starting for home. "Let's go."

"Even I know how to cook bud," Chad laughed at Will's fumbling around in the kitchen. "Besides it's just a sandwich you don't have to act like you're making a four course meal."

"Oh shut up," Will snorted putting Chad's sandwich in front of him.

"So, hey," Chad said between bites, "I um heard that Roman and Lucas were having lunch together the other day."

"OK," Will replied, "And I care why?"

"Probably because they were talking about how to get you away from everyone," Chad answered quickly.

"Everyone who," Will looked at Chad from across the counter.

"Literally everyone but the two of them I guess," Chad tried to remember everything Gabi told him, "They don't want you near EJ or me or Sonny or Paul. They think we're all bad influences."

"But that's stupid," Will stated looking confused. "I mean, I hardly ever see my dad or grandpa anymore. Hell they haven't wanted to see me since I came out. Why do they suddenly care who I spend time with now?"

Avoiding Will's eyes Chad said, "Well I think that's connected actually. Getting you away from your bad influences and you being gay."

"Oh," Will scowled, eyebrows crinkling, "So what? I'm gay because I hang around other gays? Do they think if I was around them I would be straight? Or become a jackass?"

Chad, mildly impressed by Will's reaction added, "Probably. They don't seem to be the most rational of people."

"I am so tired of people trying to tell me who I get to see or be around," Will huffed out crossing his arms and sitting next to Chad at the countertop. "It's my life and it's my decision." Taking a massive bite of his sandwich Will pouted slightly. '_The only people who get any say are Paul and Sonny. And maybe EJ if I'm feeling generous.' _

Putting his hand on Will's shoulder Chad agreed, "Good. I don't know exactly what they have planned but I know it can't be good. Or very effective actually now that I think about it."

"I just want everyone to leave me alone," Will complained around his mouthful, "Why was I cursed with such an overbearing family?"

Paul, opening the door to their apartment, glared heatedly at Chad's hand on Will's shoulder the second he saw it. '_You don't have permission to touch him_. _I'm gonna have to make a rule that Will can't be touched by other people_.'

"Will," Sonny breathed out, rushing to his side and pulling him into a hug. "Fuck we got there and you weren't there and we couldn't find you and god. I was so scared."

Will, almost jolting off the stool at the force of Sonny's hug swallowed loudly before saying, "Well if someone would have been there to pick me up," Will shot a dark look at Paul, "You would have known I was fine."

Glad to see Chad's hand slipping from Will's shoulder Paul sheepishly confessed, "My watch was an hour behind. I promise I never would have left you there."

Feeling annoyed and slightly hurt Will grunted in reply pulling away from Sonny and Paul to finish his lunch.

"Baby," Paul said sadly, "Don't be mad. I didn't do it on purpose."

Will shrugged. He had been under a lot of stress lately and the only things keeping him focused and clear headed were Sonny and Paul. '_And then he left me there_.' In a quiet voice Will stated, "Everyone was staring at me in the waiting room. At my face, my mouth, they still remember the article even if you can't find it online anymore. And you forgot me."

"I didn't forget you," Paul said, voice laced with aggravation, "I just didn't know the time." Realizing he wasn't going to win this time Paul closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, "OK, you're right. I'm sorry."

"Thank you," Will put the last piece of his sandwich in his mouth and chewed ready to be done with the entire conversation.

"Well this has been uncomfortable," Chad commented, wiping the crumbs off his mouth, "Thanks for the sandwich dude." Chad stood up and kissed the top of Will's head loudly and obnoxiously, laughing when Will made a grossed out sound and Paul glared. "Think about what I said, alright," Chad called out before heading to the door.

Sonny, waving goodbye to Chad, took his plate from the counter and put it in the sink. He wasn't sure how to judge Will's current mood. '_Is he that upset about Paul being late? Or was his appointment that bad_?'

"Wait a second," Paul demanded crossing his arms and glowering at the spot Chad vacated, "Did you make him that?" '_What the hell are you doing making him food_?'

"I was already going to make one for myself," Will said plainly, "I can make you one if you want. It's not that big of a deal." '_Even though I did almost screw it up. How was I supposed to know Chad doesn't like chunky peanut butter?'_

Sonny, shooting Paul a look and shaking his head, decided to talk about something important, "Um, how was your thing? With the therapist?"

Slumping in his chair Will put his elbow on the counter and rested his head in his palm, "OK I guess."

"Were you able to talk to them any," Paul asked sitting down gingerly next to Will, still wanting to argue about Chad.

"I didn't want to at first," Will admitted, "But I started talking a bit. Mostly about us."

Sonny, slightly worried Will was having concerns about their relationship, "What do you mean?"

"About how everyone tried to break us up and stuff," Will started sitting up straighter and reaching his hand over the counter for Sonny head leaning towards Paul, smiling when Paul automatically pulled his stool closer. "How you've been taking care of me this past week and stuff. Um, Wendy, that's her name, she um, she wants you two to come next time. If you want, you don't have to."

"Hey," Paul nudged his shoulder against Will's, reaching his arm out to wrap around his waist, "Of course we're going to go."

"Do you think having us there is going to help you," Sonny questioned, squeezing Will's hand.

Will nodded, "I always feel better when you're around. And she wants to talk about Ian taking me and how it's affecting us all."

"So you talked to her about him," Paul clarified skin crawling just thinking about the guy.

"A bit, just the basic stuff," Will told them, "Not, not the stuff I wish I could talk about."

"You can talk to us," Sonny pointed out with a small smile. "You know that."

"Yeah but I can't rely on you for everything," Will said gloomily, "Besides it affecting you too. I know it is." '_It's why you won't let me go anywhere alone. Not that I really want to but I like having the option_.'

"Yes, it is," Paul agreed, "Of course it is. But it's different for us versus for you. We saw the things happen. You lived it."

"It was still terrifying for you," Will insisted, "I just, I want to make sure all of us are able to get over it. Together. Not just me. I don't want everything to be about me."

"And it's not," Sonny smiled slightly, "But for right now it is. Part of us getting over what happened is seeing you get over it. If we know you're safe and happy we'll feel better. But thank you for being so concerned about us."

"Of course I'm concerned," Will blurted out looking at Sonny like he was crazy, "I love you."

* * *

Roman hung up his phone and stood up quickly yelling for Hope to get in his office.

"What is it," Hope asked quickly, "Have you found anything out?"

"I'm not sure yet," Roman told her, "But we just got an anonymous tip that they saw someone matching Ian's description at a gas station just outside of Chicago."

"Let's go," Hope yelled gathering as many officers as they might need. "We don't know what we're going to be dealing with here."

Chad walked away from the pay phone with a smile on his face stuffing his hands in his pockets. '_With Roman preoccupied he won't be able to bother Will. Besides it's never too late to throw them off our scent_.' Ambling into Common Grounds Chad chuckled to himself at how gullible the Salem police department was.

* * *

Author's note:

Short one this time but the next one will be longer. I'm hoping to show a few different sessions with Will's therapist. He's got a lot of issues to deal with after all.

Also, I write out notes for the different things I want to include in each chapter and my note for ch. 51 just says: Sex! What does everyone want to see happen for their first time after Ian? And any other time after that.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	49. Chapter 49

Will sat in the doctor's office flexing his fingers back and forth anxiously.

EJ rolled his eyes and moved closer to him, "Relax William. I thought you wanted to get rid of the stitches?"

"I do but that doesn't mean I want them to get yanked out," Will shot back glaring at EJ.

"It's not going to hurt," EJ sighed and grabbed William's shoulder. "She'll just pull out the thread and you'll be fine."

The nurse, watching them oddly, told Will, "OK what do you want out first?"

"Back I guess," Will shrugged. He didn't want to tell EJ but he really wished Sonny and Paul were with him instead. But Sonny had to be at work and Sami dragged Paul off to help her and Adrienne. Will found that situation odd but he appreciated that his mom was trying. '_Not to mention this whole appointment is a surprise_.' He planned for Sonny and Paul to come home and see Will's regular old face again.

Taking off his shirt quickly Will jumped when she started cleaning his wounds. Looking up at EJ Will batted his eyes at him softly until EJ held Will's hand. Wincing at the odd sensation of the thread being pulled from his skin Will asked EJ, "Did you ever get me a phone?"

"I did," EJ nodded, "I'll give it to you when we get back to the mansion. I ran a few diagnostics on it. Just to be sure." '_And I kept it hidden from my father just in case.' _

"Good," Will wrinkled his nose slightly, "It's weird not having one."

"If I give it back to you then you have to promise you won't use it to send dirty pictures again," EJ threatened squeezing Will's hand sharply. "And don't think I won't be monitoring your activity."

Cheeks red Will looked away from EJ, "Stop it." '_If I want to take pictures you can't stop me.' _

"Don't even think about it William," EJ warned face set in stone. "I am not dealing with any more issues because of that do you understand me?"

"Yes, OK, fine," Will agreed sheepishly. "No more pictures." 'I wonder how much it costs to buy a polaroid camera?'

"Or videos or any other thing you can think of," EJ added pointedly. "Do not try my patience on this."

"OK, OK, I get it," Will wiggled around slightly when his back was finished and the bandages were applied. _'It doesn't feel any different, just a little tender._' When the nurse started on his side Will closed his eyes not wanting to be tempted into looking.

Aware that the nurses at the hospital were nosy EJ refrained from asking any of the important questions he wanted to. '_Everyone has already seen the pictures of William so it's not like that's a big secret_.' Instead EJ asked, "How is your new living situation working out for you?"

"Good," Will smiled slightly, "I just, they make me feel good. OK, sometimes they can be a bit overbearing but for the most part they're fantastic."

"Overbearing how," EJ demanded protectively, _'If they hurt or upset him in any way I will not be pleased.' _

"Just, you know, reacting to everything that happened," Will elaborated as best he could without giving anything away to the nurse. "They're just a bit overprotective."

"That's the way they should be," EJ pointed out watching William's face, "I don't want them getting sloppy and letting anything happen to you. I entrusted them with something very valuable and they best handle it with care."

"Well sometimes valuable things like to do more than just sit around and look pretty," Will pointed out opening his eyes and giving EJ a keen look.

"Sounds damn good to me," the nurse muttered under her breath before moving to her patient's mouth. She knew she shouldn't eavesdrop but ever since Will Horton had been admitted to the hospital little over a week ago he was all anyone could gossip about. "Lips now," she told Will looking at EJ Dimera out of the corner of her eye. '_They seem a bit close now don't they_?' "This one might bleed a bit more."

Will, wide eyes and panicked, crushed EJ's hand as she started yanking out the lines a small bit of blood dripping down his chin. Flashing to the night he got the wound Will made a weak sound in the back of his throat.

EJ, immediately sensing the problem, started talking, "I think that it might be nice for Thanksgiving if we invited everyone to the mansion. You know your little boyfriends and their families. Of course not Victor but you know. We could have Marlena and John over. That would be something. I might even feel generous and have Lucas come. Of course only so he can see how much better of a father I am than him." Smiling triumphantly when Will looked at him in disapproval EJ winked.

Cleaning the blood off of Will's chin and lips and applying a liquid Band-Aid the nurse told Will, "There handsome as ever." Taking off her gloves and washing her hands the nurse continued, "Now you need to keep the bandages on for a few more days and soak them with water to get them off. Don't pull. And don't do anything too strenuous."

Will, frowning, desperate to look in a mirror, asked, "What counts as strenuous?"

"She means no sex William," EJ told him bluntly. "Which is why you are going to be babysitting this evening."

Will, mouth dropping open, '_But I had plans_!'

"No," EJ glared, "I'll be telling at least one of them and do not even think for a moment that they will let you do anything damaging."

Putting his shirt back on Will grumbled to EJ about how unfair the situation was the entire time they walked out the door.

Avidly watching Will and EJ leave the room, with Will's aftercare instructions; the nurse couldn't wait until she could tell the other nurses in her unit all about this appointment.

* * *

Paul stood on the stage they assembled at the civic center uneasily. The lights were almost blinding him but Sami insisted that he would get used to it. Shuffling through his notes Paul cleared his throat and began reading the card.

Sami, cutting Paul off with a huff, called out, "Paul you need to look at the audience not at the card."

"How am I supposed to read it then," Paul countered wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Memorize it," Sami told him looking at him like he was dumb. "Honestly Paul I would have thought you knew how to do this type of thing. You played baseball in front of how many thousands?"

"I was pitching not talking," Paul argued, "This is completely different. Trust me."

"Yeah, uh huh, try again," Sami rolled her hand in a circle indicating he needed to start from the top.

* * *

Lucas stared down at his phone with a vicious look on his face.

"And what is that look for," Kate asked her son as she walked over to him in Horton Town Square.

"I'm just wondering why Will isn't responding to any of my calls," Lucas groaned, '_Ring damn it ring_.'

"Lucas," Kate rolled her eyes. "You know he doesn't have a new phone yet."

"What do you mean," Lucas glanced at her quickly.

"Well he left it with EJ," Kate raised her eyebrow at him, "That's what Chad said. EJ's working on getting him a new one.

"EJ," Lucas spit out angrily. "EJ doesn't need to be anywhere near my son." '_My son, not his.'_

Kate, fed up with Lucas's rivalry with EJ, said, "You need to get over this feud with EJ. If Will wants him in his life you are going to have to deal. I'm sorry Lucas but it's just the way it is."

"Not if I have my way," Lucas stated decisively before pushing from his chair and walking away.

Suspicious, Kate vowed to keep Will out of whatever nonsense Lucas was going to do._ 'I know Lucas's heart is in the right place but I have no idea where his brain is. The only thing Will needs right now is people who are willing to support him in everything. I think it's about time he talk to Austin._' Pulling out her phone and checking the time Kate dialed her eldest son and waited for him to answer.

* * *

Will laughed as he pushed Sydney on her swing as he saw Allie and Johnny racing up the stairs to get to the slide first. He was enjoying his afternoon with his brother and sisters. Sonny was still at work and Paul was at the civic center dealing Sami and Adrienne. Will wanted to surprise his boyfriends so he made the appointment to get his stitches removed. Getting EJ to take him was easy enough after he took Sonny's phone and secretly called him.

However Will was a bit concerned that Sonny and Paul might freak out knowing that he wasn't safe at home in their apartment. '_But it's not like anything bad can happen here_.' Besides Will knew Sonny and Paul were still having a bit of a problem dealing with what happened to Will. Therefore Will hoped that by spending some time apart they might let up a bit. '_Just like I need to spend time away from them too.' _

"Higher," Sydney whined when Will stopped pushing her momentarily, "Higher, Will."

Will rolled his eyes fondly, "You need to pump your legs Syd. Here, I'll show you." Will sat down in the swing next to her and started moving his legs back and forth gaining some momentum. "See how I'm doing it," Will asked.

Sydney, flopping her legs around, looked at Will, "You do it."

"Nope," Will smiled, "I'm taking a break." Will knew as soon as he turned his back she would start to swing by herself. Standing in the shade of a tree Will watched his siblings play happily. Will was extremely pleased to see them all so happy and loved but sometimes he couldn't help but feel a bit envious. '_Their lives aren't going to be easy but their childhood's aren't going to be as dysfunctional as mine._' Will shook his head knowing that such thinking was dangerous. '_Wendy said I need to focus on happy things not relive the bad.' _

After a particularly brutal nightmare the other night Sonny insisted Will call Wendy and see if she could see him. Squeezing him in after a cancelation Will talked to Wendy briefly about a bit of his anxieties. She encouraged Will to stop himself from concentrating on anything bad. So far Will had tried his best but it was hard. Closing his eyes Will counted to ten slowly as he reminded himself, _'Sonny and Paul love you. EJ and mom love you. Dad loves me. My grandparent's love me. Johnny and Allie and Sydney love me. It doesn't matter what happened before you have people that care about you now.'_

* * *

Sonny threw his pen down on the table in annoyance. '_Ugh, I need to concentrate_.' Rubbing his temples quickly Sonny tried to inhale and exhale slowly attempting to center himself. He knew he needed to focus on his work but all he could think about was leaving Will at home, alone. '_What if something happens? He still doesn't have a phone how would he be able to call us? What if he gets scared? Or hungry_?' Groaning Sonny covered his eyes feeling tears coming on. '_God, get a grip. You can't keep him with you every second of the day. He's not a child; he's an adult. He's fine. He's completely fine. It's only a few more hours until you have to leave_.'

Wiping his face Sonny got back to work doing everything he could to get his mind off of Will. Spotting a crowd coming in through the door Sonny almost smiled at the happy distraction. Going up to the counter to help make drinks Sonny methodically began working on the orders. Keeping his attention on the task at hand Sonny almost missed the blatant stares being sent his way. Looking over the espresso machine Sonny bit the side of his mouth. _'Stupid gossips_,' Sonny thought seeing the group of middle aged women whispering about him. '_When is this going to blow over? It's Salem how has something more newsworthy not happened yet?_'

'_Just a few more hours and you'll be at home with Will and Paul and you won't have to worry about anything_.'

* * *

Will, distributing juice boxes to the kids, teasingly held Johnny's just out of his reach before relenting and handing it over. The four of them were sitting under the shade of the tree taking a breather from playing. Leaning back against the tree trunk Will couldn't help but think about how much he missed this. '_I really need to spend more time with them_,' Will thought with a bright smile glad that he could stretch his lips wider now that the stitches were out. '_I wonder if using my mouth counts as sex_,' Will mused to himself blushing when he remembered his siblings were with him.

Waving off the kids when they were done chugging down their juice Will watched them play hide and seek, Sydney always hiding in plain sight. Fondly though Will noted that Johnny and Allie pretended they didn't see her when they were it.

"They are very cute are they not," Stefano remarked startling Will out of his stupor.

"Yeah, um, they are," Will didn't even hear Stefano walking outside. Will licked his lips nervously almost surprised when he felt only a faint line where the stitches once were. EJ wouldn't let him look in the mirror in the car and the kids dragged him outside the minute they saw him. '_I hope I don't look like a freak_.'

"They have good genes," Stefano nodded at Will looking down at him intensely, "Even young Alice and you."

Will standing up, feeling uncomfortable with Stefano towering over him said, "Thanks." '_Sonny and Paul aren't going to like this_.'

"Have you given any thought to what I told you that night in the kitchen," Stefano asked keeping his eyes on William's face.

"About what," Will's forehead wrinkled in confusion, "I'm not sure I'm following."

"Of course I am referring to your more admirable abilities William," Stefano chuckled lightly. "And what will happen when Samantha marries Elvis."

"I can't say that I have," Will told him in what he hoped was a casual way. '_Oh god, what do I even do?' _

"Well it is only inevitable," Stefano insisted stepping closer to Will, "And as such I think it would be an excellent idea for you to spend more time here." Smiling at William's wide eyed look Stefano put his arm around his shoulder, "It is important to keep your family at your side."

Eerily reminded of EJ and Chad Will followed Stefano's eyes to where his siblings were playing, "OK," Will whispered sensing an unspoken threat in Stefano's words.

* * *

Sonny unlocked the apartment door and blinked blankly when he saw all the lights off, _'Maybe Will's having a late nap. I hope he didn't have to take his meds_.' Will hadn't needed to use his medicine for the past few days. His head felt completely clear and Sonny couldn't have been happier.

Tossing his keys on the couch Sonny walked towards their bedroom needing to see Will with his own eyes. When he walked into the room and saw that the bed was neatly made Sonny walked to the bathroom and the office quickly. "Will," Sonny screamed out finally running from room to room in a panic. '_Oh god, he's not here. He's not here_.' Sonny knew Paul was still with Sami and his mom because he had just sent a serious of texts complaining about them. '_Will's not with him_.' Putting his hands on his knees Sonny bent over and tried not to hyperventilate. _'Oh god, oh god, where is he?' _

Pulling out his phone Sonny, hands shaking, called the first number he could think of in an emergency about Will, waiting for him to answer Sonny grabbed his keys, locked the door and ran down the stairs. Instinctively running to their old studio Sonny almost cried when he saw maintenance workers inside of it. Finally hearing a response on the phone Sonny cried out, "EJ! EJ Will's not home. He's not here. I-I don't know where he is."

EJ, amused by the hysterics Will caused in his boyfriend, responded, "Mr. Kiriakis, if you would have read the note on the kitchen counter you would know William is with me."

"Oh," Sonny breathed out, sinking to the sidewalk in relief, unconcerned with the strange looks he was getting from the workers behind him. "Oh thank god. I was so scared."

"So I gathered," EJ commented, pleased that Kiriakis's response to William being missing was to call him, "Come to the mansion and collect him." EJ hung up the phone without warning. Almost the second he disconnected the call his phone began to ring again. Answering immediately EJ barked, "What?"

"Sir, Mr. Dimera," came a nervous, deep voice over the line. "You called the other day wondering about your father's arrival in Salem?"

"Yes at the airport," EJ nodded, "I did. You already assisted me in this."

"Well, it slipped my mind at the time since you didn't question us about it but as I was filling out some paperwork," the man rambled on, "I realized I never told you that while your father did arrive that day he also had plans to depart again that night."

"Depart," EJ sat up straighter, "Depart where?"

"It, it doesn't really say," the man answered. "He canceled the flight a few hours before it was scheduled to take off. But I can tell you that while he came alone on the first flight he intended on leaving with an extra three passengers."

"Thank you for informing me," EJ told the person nonchalantly, hoping that they would not realize how upsetting this news was. "If you find remember anything else please let me know."

EJ put his hands on his chin face twisting_, 'Let me guess which three you were planning on bringing with you father? Ian, Zach and William_.' Closing his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose EJ breathed deeply. Combined with the information he already gathered about Zach, the IT specialist, EJ was beginning to see what was really happening.

Zach was a young man hired straight out of college by Dimera Enterprises. He had worked at the company for almost three years and during that time worked his way from helping fix the Wi-Fi signal at their building in downtown Salem to doing personal work for Stefano. Zach had extremely large student loans to pay for and the more dangerous the job the more Zach would get paid. '_And judging from the giant deposit in his bank account the day before he died he was more than ready to go along with Ian_' EJ still wasn't clear on exactly all the details but he surmised that his father asked Zach to approach Ian and offer assistance. '_But for what means? What could Father gain from this?' _

'_And for Father to come all the way from Italy to escort William, Ian and Zach to wherever they were going is almost a bit too personal. Father never truly involves himself in his schemes. There must be something I'm missing_.'

EJ pushed away from his chair ready to find his father and confront him over the flight schedule when he glanced out the window and saw his father standing with William. Enraged EJ stormed outside, '_I warned you Father_.'

* * *

Sonny pounded furiously on the large front door of the Dimera Mansion. Barely waiting for the door to open Sonny pushed the servant out of his way and ran inside. Knowing that Will was with EJ was not enough to calm Sonny down completely. '_EJ is still dangerous. Who knows what kind of disaster Will could get himself into with him_.' Running into the front sitting room Sonny, not seeing Will, took a step towards the staircase when he heard one of Will's sister's call Will's name.

Opening the door to the backyard Sonny smiled slightly when he saw Will waving to Sydney, who had climbed to the top of the ladder to get to the extra big slide. Completely blinded to anything other than Will Sonny ran to his side never once seeing Stefano standing next to him.

"Will," Sonny cried burying his face in Will's neck, breathing in deeply the salty musk from Will's skin. "Oh my god you weren't home and I was so scared." Kissing Will's neck repeatedly Sonny pulled away from him quickly to reprimand him, "Don't you ever do that again! I swear to god Will I thought something awful had happened."

"Sonny," Will gasped when he felt Sonny's crushing grip around him. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's body Will felt terribly. "I'm sorry. I just, I wanted to surprise you. I was going to be home but EJ made me come here when I was done. I was going to call you but I don't remember your number. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Done with what," Sonny wiped his face with the back of his hands, ashamed to be so emotional.

"You mean you don't even notice," Will smiled shyly at Sonny willing him to see the difference in his face.

Sonny, finally looking directly at Will, eyebrows rising in surprise laughed loudly, "Oh my god! Your face," Sonny cupped Will's cheeks, turning his head from side to side. "You look amazing."

"It's not, um, it's not so noticeable," Will asked tonguing his lip. "Um the scaring?"

Sonny, distracted by Will's tongue, "No, no it's not. You look, oh wow, you look perfect." '_Fuck it's been so long since I've seen him do that. Was it always that sexy?' _

"Good," Will's cheeks warmed under Sonny's intense stare, "So are you surprised?"

"Yes," Sonny nodded eyes practically glazed over. Closing his eyes and shaking his head Sonny, remembering how panicked he was, scolded Will, "But if you ever scare me like that again I will put you over my knee."

Will, eyes wide, nodded instantly, "Yes, D-"

Stefano, watching William and his young Kiriakis boyfriend, couldn't help himself from chuckling, '_Hmm, interesting_.'

Seeing Stefano for the first time Sonny took a sharp intake of breath. _'Oh god what did he hear and why is he with Will_?' "Can I help you," Sonny questioned jaw setting, pulling Will behind him subtly.

"Just enjoying watching my young grandchildren play," Stefano answered with a smile on his face. Inclining his head towards William Stefano added, "All of my grandchildren."

"Will's not your grandkid," Sonny said pointedly while openly glaring. Immediately standing up straighter Sonny attempted to school his features not wanting Stefano to think he was intimidated in any way.

"I would not be so sure," Stefano remarked shrewdly inwardly smirking, '_Such a Kiriakis. I wonder if he even knows what that entails.' _

"No," EJ stated firmly, finally making it outside, "I believe it is you, Father, who is not certain." Standing next to Kiriakis, shielding William completely, EJ crossed his arms, "William has absolutely nothing to do with you."

"Come now Elvis," Stefano waved him off instantly, "You told me he was like a son. I am simply welcoming him to our family. And we always take care of our own, do we not?"

"I will take care of my own," EJ insisted gesturing to his children playing to the side of them and William behind him, "It is not up to you."

'_So protective, my son_,' Stefano nodded his head, looking up into Elvis's eyes, "I do believe that it would be in all of our best interests to get along. We must all be on the same page especially regarding the tragic incident from earlier in the week."

Sonny, bristling at the clear threat behind Stefano's words, narrowed his eyes, "You're the one who took care of Ian."

"That is true," Stefano agreed, "But it was not I who handled the other one. I was not the one to move their bodies. I did not destroy the evidence. I did not shelter a young victim from the police." Nodding his head at the playground his grandchildren were joyfully climbing all over, "It was not I who allowed two bodies to be buried instead of given a proper funeral."

Will, annoyed to have been cut out of the conversation, walked around Sonny and said, "But you were involved with all of that, weren't you?"

"Yes, William," Stefano locked eyes with him, "But so was everyone else. Every single one of us contributed to commit so many crimes. It would be a shame if we all had to suffer the consequences."

"You wouldn't do that to Chad," Will said nervously, "Or EJ. Besides most of us didn't even do anything."

"I do believe the scandal would be enough," Stefano pondered, "Yes, I would imagine the press would enjoy the story. Do you want even more publicity William? Want everyone to know that you witnessed a murder and conspired to cover it up? The murder of the man that kidnapped you? A poor mentally ill boy who didn't even understand what he was getting into. The looks everyone would give you as you walked through town." Stefano tutted sadly.

EJ growled at his father, "That is not going to happen."

"No," Stefano questioned with a raised brow. "I suppose if you don't go along with my desires I could always accidentally slip who really shot you all those years ago, my son."

Sonny, grabbing Will's elbow and forcibly moving him back behind him, glanced at EJ trying to gauge how he should react. '_So Stefano really was behind it all. Everything Ian ever knew Stefano knows.' _

EJ, nodding slightly at Kiriakis, flared his nostrils and exhaled, "And if we do comply?"

"Well then we will all be much happier and healthier because of it," Stefano clapped his hands together once, "Now I'll arrange dinner for us all." Beginning to walk back inside Stefano called over his shoulder, "Do think about what I told you this time William. I'm sure you'll see soon exactly what I mean."

* * *

Paul held on to the handle on the door tightly. '_Crap Sami's driving is as erratic as she is._' Trying not to criticize Sami's driving Paul asked hesitantly, "Um, where are we going?"

"Mansion," Sami said succinctly giving no further explanation.

"Uh huh, why," Paul looked up at the ceiling. Paul realized that he could only deal with Sami Brady in small increments. Spending almost the whole day with her was enough to drive anyone to their limits. _'I want to go home and see Will and Sonny and forget entirely about their mothers_.'

Sami, seeing the anxious look on Paul's face, slowed down slightly. '_Baby_,' she thought to herself. Sami was annoyed. She spent the entire day with Paul and he was perfectly nice and ordinary. '_Why couldn't you have been an asshole or something_?' Even though she could tell Adrienne and herself were bugging him he didn't lose his cool. Now she had no real reason to disapprove of him besides what she already argued with Will over.

Sami knew that her relationship with EJ had a profound impact on Will. '_Clearly_,' Sami thought as she made a hard right. It was also for that exact reason that she didn't want William to have the same type of relationship. Yes she loved EJ dearly but she realized they were dysfunctional at the best of times. '_Will deserves more than constant heartbreak and judgements_.' Rolling her eyes at herself, seeing that she was doing exactly that Sami looked at Paul considering.

"OK," Sami told Paul, "Let's say that I'm willing to step aside and let you take care of my son. How do I know you aren't going to screw it up?"

Paul, giving Sami a knowing look, smirked slightly, "You don't but I couldn't possible screw up more than I already have. Or you already have."

Frowning out the window Sami conceded, "Fine. How do I know you and Sonny aren't going to get bored of my son and turn away from him?"

"Again, you don't," Paul answered simply. "All you need to know is I love Will just as much as I love Sonny. If I can't have both of them I don't want either of them."

"Explain how you two even got Will to be with you," Sami demanded. "All I remember is one day you were all friends and the next Will was spending the night with you even though EJ told him not to. To get Will to openly go against EJ over something like this must have taken a lot of persuasion."

Figuring he should be brutally honest Paul told her, "After I did what I did, when he was drunk, I couldn't stop thinking about him. Sonny and I were going through a lot of crap and I wanted Will. And I knew Sonny did too. So we talked to Will about it."

"And if Sonny wasn't willing," Sami questioned, pulling into the long driveway at the mansion, "What would you have done then?"

"Convinced him," Paul shrugged, "Look, I wanted Will and I was going to do whatever it took to get him. And now I'm going to do whatever I have to in order to keep him. Sonny is too. And the same for Will. We're all in this together."

"I'm starting to see that yeah," Sami commented before parking the car. Checking her phone Sami sighed, "Come on. Let's go see just how together you really are."

* * *

Will, Sonny and Paul sat awkwardly across from EJ and Sami with Stefano at the head of a large table. Chewing his mouthful of asparagus slowly Will tried to pretend everything was normal. _'I totally eat in uncomfortable silence with an old guy everyone hates and who has some nefarious plot against me. Along with my two boyfriends, my mom and her boyfriend who I once shot. Happens all the time._'

Stefano, wiping his mouth with his napkin, asked, "William, when do you expect you'll go back to school?"

With everyone's eyes on him Will swallowed before saying, "Um, well I'm hoping maybe next week."

"Will," Sonny said with a frown. "I don't know if you're ready for that yet."

"I don't want to be home by myself all day," Will countered, finding himself aggravated by how controlling his boyfriend was being. "I just, I want to get things back to normal. If I want to get over what happened then I need to do this. Work and school and stuff."

"But I-" Sonny started to say before EJ cleared his throat loudly. Sonny looked at EJ before ignoring him entirely. "I don't like this."

"Sonny," Paul said, "Can we talk about this later." He didn't like talking about this in front of everyone particularly Stefano. '_He doesn't need to know anything about our private lives.' _

Sonny, taking a deep breath, relented, "Fine."

Will, giving Sonny an annoyed look, took another big bite. _'He needs to let me have some sort of a life.' _

Sharing a glance with EJ Sami stared down her son until he looked at her. Will shrugged at his mother hoping she understood that he was perfectly fine.

"Well," Stefano swallowed a swig of wine, "It is clear we all have something in common here." When everyone looked at him blankly Stefano smiled over the rim of his glass, "We all have William's best interests at heart."

Sonny and Paul glared.

* * *

Sonny slammed the door behind him and locked it. Throwing his jacket on the floor he stood in front of the door with his arms crossed watching Will.

Will, trying not to roll his eyes, picked up Sonny's jacket and put it on the coat closet not two feet from the door. '_I guess that's how tonight is going to go_.'

"Will," Sonny said impatiently when he wasn't acknowledged. "I'm waiting."

"Waiting for what," Will shot back, closing the closet door and turning around, "You haven't even asked me anything."

"Fine," Sonny gritted out, "I don't want you going to school yet."

"But why," Will questioned, "I just, I don't understand. Do you want me to stay here forever?"

"You are not ready yet," Sonny argued, "You freaked out when you heard that car backfiring the other night. You wanted to sleep with the bathroom light on after you had a nightmare. You almost cried when Paul went to get the mail the other day. What the hell makes you think you are ready to be out in public, alone?"

Will, feeling embarrassed and demeaned, sucked his lower lip into his mouth, "I want to go back so I can get better. I'm not getting better just sitting here safe and sound. I need, I need to be around people and crowds and, and do things."

"You aren't-" Sonny hissed running his hands through his hair.

"Sonny," Paul interrupted, sitting on the couch and watching the two of them, "Are you really listening to him?"

"Yes I am," Sonny shouted, "He is the one not listening to me."

Will, jumping slightly, surprised at Sonny's volume and tone, looked down at his feet, "I want to try. Maybe it won't work out but I want to try." Bracing himself Will looked into Sonny's eyes, "And I think you're the one who is not dealing with things Sonny."

"What the hell does that mean," Sonny stated plainly.

"It means that you want me to be here because then you can control what happens," Will said quietly, "You're afraid of letting me go. And that's fine Sonny. But you can't keep me here forever."

"Yes I can," Sonny insisted, face thawing, stepping a bit closer to Will, "I just, I don't want anything hurting you or, or anything OK?"

"It might, it might be a good idea," Paul whispered, pushing off the couch and walking towards them, "And on Monday I could shadow him a bit just to make sure everything is OK."

"Please Sonny," Will asked, stepping closer and putting his hands on his chest, "Please."

Lips clamped together Sonny nodded blinking rapidly.

"I have my next appointment with Wendy tomorrow," Will reminded Sonny before looking at Paul again, "Do you think that you both will be able to go?"

"It's in the morning right," Paul confirmed, seeing Will nod, "Then yeah. I have to meet your mothers around three."

"I'll see if Chad can cover for me," Sonny whispered knowing deep down that talking about everything would be beneficial. '_Particularly for me._'

"Um, thank you," Will smiled slightly. '_I don't think I've ever really argued with one of them before_,' Will thought uneasily. Touching his tongue to his lips, unable to leave the small bit of scar tissue alone, Will remembered something important. "Oh," Will said excitedly. "Oh my god."

"What," Paul frowned, eyebrows crinkling, "What is it?"

"I can kiss you now," Will felt like jumping up and down. Putting his hands on his cheeks Will deliberated who he wanted to kiss first, "Hmm." Figuring it was too hard of a decision for him to make Will closed his eyes and waited.

After a brief but silent battle someone walked up to Will and softly brushed their lips against Will's still afraid it would hurt him.

Shivering slightly Will kept his eyes closed as he felt his other boyfriend do the same thing. "Mmm, Sonny," Will whispered and opening his eyes to see Sonny's smiling face right in front of him.

"How did it feel," Paul asked from where he was standing closely to Will's side, hand reaching forward and brushing along Will's knuckles.

"Nice," Will breathed, tongue digging into his lips, "Kind of tender but good." Turning his hand over Will laced his fingers with Paul's while reaching out with his other hand and rubbing up and down Sonny's chest. He backed Sonny up to the couch and pushed him down before straddling his lap with Paul sitting down beside them.

Sonny, nervous but excited, kept his eyes locked on Will's face and leaned forward slowly to kiss Will again. Still being gentle Sonny pressed his lips against Will's pushing forward and pulling back with ease. He smiled when he heard Paul suck in a deep breath next him.

Will, lips aching softly, not used to so much movement after so long, pressed his forehead against Sonny's and caught his breath hand squeezing Paul's tightly. Kissing along Sonny's mouth and nose and jaw Will turned towards Paul, letting go of his hand, and yanked his neck down to kiss him.

'_Oh god_,' Paul tried not to give into the temptation of sucking Will's lips into his mouth and biting, '_Not yet_.' Instead he dug his fingers into Will's hair and lapped smoothly over the miniscule scars along the middle of Will's lips. Moving to his knees Paul hovered over Will and Sonny trying not to read too much into anything. '_He might not be ready for _that_ yet just relax and enjoy this_.'

Will, opening his mouth, touched the tip of his tongue to Paul's and trembled against Sonny's legs. Feeling Sonny adjust slightly made Will reach one hand out, internally cheering when he found Sonny's thick locks and pulled him in closer. Angling his head differently Will wrapped one arm around Paul's neck and the other around Sonny, hands locking together to keep them all in place.

Sonny stuck his tongue out and licked along Will and Paul's mouths and tongues wetly. Disregarding the slightly awkward angle and savoring the moment Sonny held on to Will's hip in a firm grip moaning loudly into Will and Paul's mouths.

Feeling dangerously overwhelmed Paul sat back on the couch to take a break. Shaking his head quickly Paul panted while he watched Sonny hold Will's jaw and kiss across his mouth.

"I want," Will smiled, trying to catch his breath, "I want to, god, I just, I want to be, I want to be naked. Just naked. Right now."

* * *

Lying down on either side of Will, completely naked, Sonny and Paul gently brushed up and down Will's sides.

Wide eyed, Will looked between them feeling nervous and a little bit afraid now that they were here. When they were stripping each other's clothes off Will felt confident and sexy but now, now he was apprehensive. "Um, I don't, I don't know what to, what I want now."

"You don't have to want anything you know," Paul smiled, "This is nice too. Just being with you."

"I know," Will blinked tears from his eyes. Covering his face Will bit the inside of his palms, "I don't, I want this. I know I do. Just now that it's going to happen I feel uneasy. And I don't know why."

"Hey," Sonny grabbed Will's hand and linked their fingers together, "It's OK. We understand why you feel this way. It was scary what happened to you. And we'll go at your own pace."

"It's never been scary with you though," Will told them quietly, feeling his legs curl against his chest unconsciously, "I've never been afraid with you. Even naked with you. Now I just feel weird. And I hate it. I don't want to feel this way anymore. I just want it to go away."

Paul, pulling Will against his chest, "Stop that. You won't feel this way forever." Kissing Will's forehead Paul rubbed his fingers against Will's cheek, "We told you that we wouldn't make love again until you were absolutely certain."

"We said you wouldn't feel afraid and you would want it without a doubt," Sonny added while tucking himself against Will's back and holding his hips. "So we won't not yet."

"But I know you want to," Will mumbled into Paul's collarbone.

"Well," Paul smirked down at Will, "We're all naked in our bed of course we want to. But we aren't going to. You can trust us to wait until the moment is perfect."

Sonny, hands beginning to rub up and down Will's back and sides, kissed across his shoulders, "We always want you."

Arching his back, mouth falling open in surprise, Will moaned gently, "Oh."

"Is that a good 'oh'," Sonny asked with his lips still against Will's skin.

"Yes," Will whispered, "Keep going."

Paul, fingers still caressing Will's face smiled, "How about we touch you and kiss you everywhere we can until you feel uncomfortable, hmm baby?"

"Yes please," Will lifted his head to reach Paul's mouth and bit Paul's lip before kissing it better. Whining into Paul's mouth when Sonny licked along the back of his hips Will jerked away from Sonny when he got too close to his butt. "Not there," he turned to look at Sonny, "Please."

"Whatever you're comfortable with babe," Sonny agreed before kissing along Will's elbow and the back of his arm.

Paul kissed down Will's throat to his chest, tongue and lips gliding along whatever bit of skin he could find. "You taste so good," Paul murmured into Will's chest.

Will, on just the right side of tense, didn't know whose mouth to press against. Feeling himself react to their perfect, wet mouths against his skin Will bit his lip, not knowing what he wanted to do.

Paul, licking around Will's bellybutton, paused when he realized Will was clearly turned on. Looking into Will's eyes Paul reached his hand out to wrap around the base of Will's cock, giving Will plenty of time to stop him.

Sonny, looking over Will's arm, saw Paul take hold of Will. Resting his chin on Will's upper arm, Sonny watched as Paul moved his hand up and down Will's length almost mesmerized.

Crying out, Will bucked his hips against Paul's grip. Turning to look at Sonny Will reached out for Sonny's hand and slipped it down his stomach until Sonny's hand was twisting along Will's cock too.

Maneuvering Will so he was on his back, head resting against the pillows, Paul smiled at Sonny brightly. "Is this OK, baby," Paul asked teasingly.

"Uh huh," Will nodded watching the two of his boyfriends working in tandem. "You make me feel so good."

"Not scared," Sonny confirmed needing to hear Will say the words. He didn't want Will to get lost in what he was feeling at the moment and regret it later on.

"Not scared," Will echoed taking in a deep breath when Paul's hand let go only to be replaced by his warm mouth softly taking in Will's head. "Oh god."

Paul twirled his tongue around Will, as he slowly moved up and down Will's cock, following the movements of Sonny's hands.

"Feel good still," Sonny smiled over at Will taking in his bright pink flush that traveled from his cheeks all the way to his chest. Mouth-watering slightly Sonny licked his lips before moving his hand away and kissing and licking all over Will's cock, tongue brushing against Paul's mouth every so often.

Paul, catching Sonny's eyes, pulled away from Will slightly until both he and Sonny were in the perfect position to suck, kiss and lick Will's cock on opposite sides, mouths meeting in the middle. Smiling at the loud groans Will emitted Paul took hold of one of Sonny's hands and placed it on top of Will's chest before they each began rolling and playing with Will's balls.

Practically sobbing at seeing Sonny and Paul kiss with his cock between their lips Will knew he wasn't going to be able to last much longer. Moaning loudly, hips rolling upwards, making Sonny and Paul chase him around, Will reached out to pet the back of their heads, "Please keep going. Just, just a little bit longer."

Moving his hand back to Will's cock Paul jerked the base of Will quickly, his and Sonny's mouths still sucking and licking, Sonny tugging on Will's balls. Almost in perfect sync Paul and Sonny looked up into Will's wild blue eyes.

Crying loudly, trying to give them warning but voice unable to do anything but shout, Will came jerkily over both of their mouths and chins. Watching avidly Will panted open mouthed at the luscious sight before him.

Sonny, fully anticipating what was to come, closed his eyes quickly at the first spurt against his face. Working his mouth up and down Will until Will made a pained noise Sonny sat up slowly, licking the lines of come from his mouth. Seeing Paul's face painted with white droplets Sonny reached forward and cleaned him up. Licking along the bridge of his nose and all around his chin Sonny almost whined when Paul chased his lips, tongue wedging his mouth open and sucking Will's come into his own.

Paul, swallowing obnoxiously, smiled at the sad look on Sonny's face. Rolling his eyes Paul ran his tongue around Sonny's chin and neck and even the bit along his eyebrow. Paul shivered as Sonny sucked the goop off of his tongue ensuring he got every last bit.

Will sat up quickly desperate to touch any and every part of his boyfriends he could. "That was so, oh my god you, and then you," Will couldn't even make a complete sentence all he wanted was to make them feel as good as they made Will feel. 'Make them feel as sexy and wonderful as they do me.' Shoving them both onto their backs Will thought about climbing on one of their cocks before he made a face. '_No, not that_.' Instead he yanked on their arms until they were hip to hip and shoulder to shoulder. Taking a moment to admire how stunning Sonny and Paul were Will took each of their cocks in hand.

Paul, smacking his red, swollen lips together, kept his eyes trained on Will, "That feels so good baby."

"It does," Will questioned, face set in concentration, trying to twist and flick his wrist, wanting it to be perfect.

"Yes," Sonny hissed, "God you have no idea." Grabbing Paul's hand again Sonny squeezed tightly wanting so bad to fuck into Will's hips but thinking he shouldn't.

"I want it to feel amazing," Will whispered, focused on the cocks in his hands, watching drops of precome slip out of Paul's cock Will took a deep breath before he caught the beads on his tongue. Taking a moment to decide if he was comfortable Will licked back up opening his mouth around the tip, hand still jerking Paul and Sonny.

"Fuck, baby," Paul whimpered, practically crushing Sonny's hand. "Oh fuck."

Not wanting Sonny to feel left out Will switched to Sonny's cock and dug his tongue into his slit smiling when he heard Sonny practically wail.

Sonny, having a hard time catching his breath, tried not to blink. _'I don't want to miss a second of this_.' Beyond the pleasure he was feeling Sonny knew this was a big moment for Will. That Will trusted them to let him go at his own pace. '_And fuck is his pace fantastic.'_

Slightly drooling around Sonny's cock Will moved back to Paul, wishing he had some sort of timer so he wouldn't spend too much time on one and not the other. Jerking his hand tighter around Sonny Will tried to remember every porn video he ever watched wondering if there was some magical trick he wasn't utilizing. Bracing himself Will pushed Paul and Sonny's cocks together, rubbing their heads against one another before trying to put them both in his mouth.

Mouth stretched obscenely wide Will felt tears in his eyes, feeling like his lips were being split open. Pulling away Will put the idea in the back of his mind for another day. '_When my mouth is completely healed_.' Taking a breather Will glanced at Sonny and Paul and blushed slightly when he saw the looks they were giving him. Putting both of his hands together into a circle Will jerked Sonny and Paul's cocks together tonguing just the heads keeping his eyes on their faces. Smiling slightly Will requested, "Touch each other."

"Fuck, "Paul whispered before tugging on Sonny's neck and shoving his tongue into his mouth. Groaning at Will's perfect hands and tongue and Sonny's hot perfect mouth Paul backed off of Sonny and said, "Baby I am going to come all over the fucking place."

"Good, that's what I want," Will answered, "I want you to be as happy and satisfied as I am."

"Trust us," Sonny whined, "We are so fucking satisfied." Biting harshly into Paul's bottom lip, hands moving up and down Paul's chest, Sonny felt himself getting close too.

Paul sobbed into Sonny's mouth as rivulets of come drenched Will's hands. Hands petting Sonny's hair and the back of his mouth Paul felt his entire body shaking. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck.'

Watching and feeling Paul against him Sonny loudly came too. Chest heaving, feeling absolutely spent, Sonny collapsed against the bed sweat dripping off his skin.

Will admired the patterns against his hands and Sonny and Paul's cocks. '_It's so pretty. I wonder if it counts as a dirty picture if it's art_.' Not wanting to get his fancy new phone out of his pants Will settled for licking them both clean. Smiling when they each made a weak cry as he slurped their oversensitive cocks into his mouth. Ignoring the fact that his hands were still sticky Will snuggled Paul and Sonny uncaring that he was lying on top of them. "Was that good," Will asked gently feeling a bit smug when he could still feel how hard their hearts were beating.

"Are you joking right now," Sonny demanded smacking Will's butt gently, "Babe."

"For someone that's supposed to be a sweet little thing you pull out the craziest shit," Paul commented, arm wrapping around Will's waist.

"I think I can take more of your cocks in my mouth when my lips are better," Will nodded against them cheeks red. "But um, I wasn't, it felt really good. Being with you I mean. You made me feel safe."

"I would hope so," Sonny closed his eyes and sighed. "We love you. We would never want to do anything to make you upset or afraid."

"And you didn't," Will insisted, yawning widely, "It was perfect. Love you both."

* * *

Author's note:

I tried to hold off on the smut but let's face it we all wanted it. And group therapy could not come soon enough for these three.

Also I don't know why but I think Sami forcing Paul to spend all day with her is just the funniest thing to me.

Please review and let me know what you thought. I really do appreciate it. Are there any characters you want to see more or less of?


	50. Chapter 50

Will smiled blearily, only half awake, at the laptop screen in front of him.

"Will," Austin smiled at him widely, "How are you feeling?"

Will, recalling the night before and how he fell asleep on top of Sonny and Paul completely naked all three of them sticky with come, blinked blankly before swallowing and saying, "Um, not so bad the past few days. I take it Grandma talked to you."

"Will," Austin gave him an incredulous look, "Of course she did. I can't believe you didn't tell me yourself. I mean, god, you know how important you are to me."

"Me too," Carrie piped in from the background, chasing their child around the living room.

Will sighed and tongued the scar on his lip, "I know. It's just, it all happened so fast. And I was embarrassed."

Austin, frowning at the look on Will's face, noting the new mark on his lips, "Why would you be embarrassed? Nothing that happened was your fault, Will."

"I know that now," Will admitted, zipping up and down Paul's jacket that he was wearing nervously. "I just didn't want you to think that there was something wrong with me." Seeing Austin open his mouth Will hurriedly added, "Because I know how you feel about getting into trouble here. And I promised you the last time I lived with you that I wouldn't do anything again, like I did when I was younger."

"Being stalked and kidnapped is not anywhere close to what you did," Austin insisted, adjusting the angle of his laptop, wishing he was there to see Will in person. "And you were young and angry and confused. With the influences you had it's a wonder you only did something bad once," Austin said under his breath. One of the things Austin regretted most in life was jerking Will around throughout his childhood. _'I should have made him come back to Switzerland with us_.'

Will, despite how angry he usually was with his mom wanted to defend her from Austin, "Hey, you almost married that bad influence. Several times actually."

"Trust me, I remember," Austin shivered, "I don't know in what universe I thought that was a good idea. Either time." Turning around to watch Carrie and their young son smiled, "I think I've finally got everything right."

Will jokingly replied, "Oh sure he's the child that makes everything perfect. I see how it is."

"Oh come on," Austin laughed, "You know you'll always be my first born even if you weren't exactly mine. I still love you like a son."

"And I love you like a Dad," Will answered with a shrug. Rolling his eyes at himself Will commented, "I think I'm starting to have too many of them."

Austin, not quite understanding, smiled, "Well I like to think I'm the most important one. I was there first after all." Shaking his head Austin tried to get back on track, "Now, tell me what's really going on with you. I know all about the injuries so tell me about you."

Will, closed his eyes, "Things are kind of weird now. I think my mom is actually trying to be a mom. EJ's been taking really good care of everything. Paul and Sonny are great. But I think my dad is planning something."

Wanting to talk about Paul and Sonny but putting it aside Austin asked, "Is Lucas still giving you a hard time about coming out?"

"I didn't think he was," Will said in a panicked voice, "He was away on a business trip when everything started happening and when he came back he was weird. He says he's OK with me being gay but he hates the idea of me being with guys. Does he not understand what gay means?"

Pressing his lips together Austin recalled how his mother informed him that Lucas was losing it a bit over Will, "I don't know bud. I wish he was more understanding. You just need to stay strong against him OK. Because there's nothing wrong with you."

"I know," Will nodded, remembering the long talks he had with Austin over this very subject.

"Now, speaking of you actively being gay," Austin rushed on, "Boyfriends. Why wasn't I told about them?"

"Oh," Will sat up straighter, "Um, I don't know. I told you it was all really quick."

"Uh huh," Austin hummed unimpressed. "Well I haven't given them my seal of approval yet. I think I met Sonny a few times in passing but I don't know anything about this Paul guy." Looking stern Austin crossed his arms, "Do they treat you right?"

Will, surprised Austin was asking any questions about the nature of their relationship or the fact that he had two boyfriends at once, nodded, "Yeah, they really do. They treat me like I'm the most important thing in the world."

"Good," Austin proclaimed, "That's how you deserve to be treated. Now, you can take this advice or leave it," Austin told Will, "But I don't want you to dedicate your entire life to them. You should still have friends and spend time apart OK? Don't make everything about your relationship. That's when things get dangerous."

Nodding, Will agreed with Austin, "I know. I'm gonna go back to school and work soon. And I've got a friend I need to visit." Will had put off seeing Neil for far too long.

"I still want to meet these boyfriends of yours," Austin told him calculatingly, "When do you think that's going to happen?"

"Right now," Sonny answered walking into the front room with Paul glad they had put some clothes on. When they woke up and found Will gone Sonny was tempted to panic until he heard Will talking to someone in the front room.

"Hi," Will smiled brightly at his boyfriends. "Um, Austin this is Sonny and Paul. My boyfriends."

"I know that squirt," Austin teased before looking at Sonny and Paul slowly, trying to size them up. "I hear you've been taking good care of our Will here. That true?"

"Yes sir," Paul answered, putting his hand on Will's shoulder and smiling when he realized Will was wearing his jacket. '_That's why I couldn't find it._'

"Well you better be," Austin stated solemnly, "Although I suppose there are worse people to be afraid of in Salem if you hurt Will."

"Trust us," Sonny said, "We know." _'I don't think any of us will forget what EJ wanted to do to Paul.' _

Hearing a childlike cry in the background Austin winced, "That's my cue. Will, don't wait so long next time to talk to me, OK? You can send me a text anytime. I want to know everything. And you two, you better do right by Will."

"That's the plan," Sonny nodded.

"Alright, talk to you later Will," Austin waved at the screen before disconnecting the call.

"Well of all of your father figures he's definitely the nicest," Paul stated leaning down and kissing Will on the lips. "Damn it's so nice to be able to do that again."

"Austin's pretty great," Will confirmed, chasing after Paul's lips. "Morning." Leaning his head back to Sonny, who was standing behind him, Will kissed him gently too.

Sonny, reaching out to hold Will's chin in place, "What time is your appointment?"

"In an hour," Will pouted when Sonny pulled away. "No come back."

Paul chuckled softly, "We need to eat and get ready. Come on baby. There's plenty of time for that later."

* * *

Chad felt like he was a chicken running around with his head off. He had no problem covering Sonny's shift but another employee called in sick and there was a line a mile long and he had to call a plumber to fix the sink in the bathroom. '_Plus we're almost out of sugar and my bladder is about to burst.' _

"Need any help," Gabi asked Chad sweetly. They had not been able to see each other yesterday because Chad was working so early. Wanting to surprise him Gabi walked into Common Grounds and was alarmed to see how freaked out he looked.

"Yes, dear god yes," Chad wanted to grab Gabi and kiss her right then and there but he couldn't. Running into the storage room and back and then shoving the box of sugar packets in her arms Chad called out "Thanks," as he ran for the bathroom.

Staggering a bit under the weight of the box Gabi moved to the station with the sugar and stirrers and began unloading. As she worked she wondered how she could get Chad to open up further about his relationship with Will. '_I know they weren't that close when I was with Will. But then again I didn't exactly know how close Will was with Sonny either.' _

As Gabi was finishing up the sugar Chad walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "You're a doll," he announced happily.

"No problem," Gabi shrugged like it was nothing. "So, um, have you heard from Will? I've been thinking about him a lot." '_Just not the way you think_.'

"Yeah the other day I walked him home and he made me a sandwich," Chad told her before walking back behind the counter. "It was cute until Paul got all jealous possessive over it. I mean, why would he be upset about me and Will?" Chad laughed as he picked up a cup and began filling an order.

Gabi, sitting down in an empty table, put her hand in her hand and her elbow on the table. '_You'd be surprised_,' Gabi thought.

* * *

Will strummed his fingers against his thigh as they sat in Wendy's office on the couch. She had gone to make a phone call. Will hoped it would take a long time.

"Stop that," Sonny put his hand over Will's, "You don't have to be nervous. It's just us."

"Us and a stranger," Will muttered shifting uncomfortably.

"Not a total stranger," Wendy said in a friendly voice as she walked into the room. "Now, Sonny, Paul, I'm glad you could make it. I've heard nothing but good things about you."

"Well that's a relief," Paul said dramatically wiping his forehead. He knew as soon as Will felt more comfortable with Wendy she would have a less than favorable opinion of him.

Sonny smiled at the woman gently. He wasn't exactly certain how to act around a therapist. '_Do I act normal? Is she judging my every movement? Should I let go of Will's hand_?'

"I guess not," Will admitted quietly. "So, um, now what?"

"Did you make that list I assigned you," Wendy asked as she sat down in her chair and made herself comfortable.

Will nodded and pulled out a scrap of paper from inside his jeans and handed it over.

Wendy scanned the list, a bit surprised by a few of the things on it, before deciding to address the first one. "Well, I guess one way to start today would be to talk about how you all feel about what happened with Will. The kidnapping I mean."

'_And the fact that the psychopath shoved a gun against his face_ _and died on top of him_,' Paul narrowed his eyes, hand going to Will's knee, "I hate it."

"Hate what," Wendy questioned raising her eyebrow.

"The whole situation," Paul said trying not to get too upset. "I hate that it happened and that it was indirectly because of me."

"Because that Ian person was a fan of yours," Wendy clarified.

"Yeah," Paul continued. "It was awful and I hate that Will had to go through something like that."

"Sonny," Wendy turned to look at him, "How do you feel about it?"

"It makes me feel sick," Sonny swallowed, trying not to look at Will, "Literally sick. Just thinking about it and what could have happened. And it scared me so much that I'm having a hard time letting Will out of my sight."

"But you can't do that forever," Will butted in with, he didn't want to hurt Sonny but Austin was right; he couldn't live only to be with Sonny and Paul. '_And Sonny is making it impossible.' _

"I know I can't," Sonny argued, "OK, I know. But it's hard. You don't know what it was like to have you one second and to have you ripped away the next. And, and there was nothing I could do. Nothing. And I am terrified that if I let you go than the same thing is going to happen. That you'll leave for work and I'll never see you again."

"Sonny," Will said gently taking his hand, "Nothing like that is going to happen again."

"You don't know that," Sonny pointed out. "I never thought it could happen the first time but it did and now, now I don't know how to move on from it."

Paul, watching the two of them talk, reached his arm across Will's shoulders and tapped Sonny lightly on the arm, "Sonny, anything could happen out there," Paul gestured to the window behind them. "But we can't just lock Will away forever because we're scared of what might happen."

"EJ already tried that," Will smiled sadly, "When he sent me away. It didn't work out the way he wanted and this isn't going to either." Taking a deep breath Will said, "Because I'm not going to rely on you two for everything. Yes, that's what I needed initially but I have to be at least a little independent."

Sonny, brows wrinkling, "But I want to protect you."

"And you can," Will insisted bringing their joined hands up to his chin, "But not from everything."

Wendy watched the three men keenly taking in everything about their dynamic. Feeling proud of Will for expressing an interest in independence Wendy nodded slightly. "Sonny," Wendy stated gently, "Why don't you all three discuss some guidelines you want to follow. Things that make you feel more comfortable letting Will start living his life again."

Paul cleared his throat and said, "I would feel more comfortable if Will didn't walk anywhere by himself." Seeing that Will was going to argue Paul added, "At first. Please just let one of us take you places." Remembering how he made Will wait a long time at his last appointment Paul continued, "And if we can't take you at least ask someone you trust to do it."

"Um," Will considered what Paul was saying. '_It's not that bad of a thing to want. But I don't want to be stuck waiting around for others_,' "I think I want to just ask EJ if I can have my old car back. That way you two know that I won't be walking and that I can easily get away from things. Is that OK?"

"OK," Paul nodded, "Yeah that would make me feel better. And it would probably make EJ feel better too."

Sonny, letting go of Will's hand so he could wring his own together, "That's better yeah. But um, I just, can you make sure to send me a text every time you go somewhere. Or change classes or something. I know that sounds crazy but I'm going to be freaking out the whole time and it would make me feel better."

Will, looking at Sonny sadly, answered, "Yeah I can do that. Is there anything else?"

"I don't want you to be around people I don't know," Sonny replied bluntly. "I know that sounds harsh but I just don't. And if people give you a hard time I want you to tell me. If they tell you anything at all I want to know."

"OK," Will agreed, "I can do that." Will would do whatever it took to make Sonny and Paul feel better.

Making a mental note to talk to Will about all this further at his next session Wendy interjected, "Now, why don't we talk a bit more about some other aspects of what happened." When no one offered anything Wendy resisted rolling her eyes, "OK, let's be real for a second here. You three are young, healthy men in a relationship where one of you just went through a potentially sexually damaging experience. So start talking about sex." _'Honestly_,' Wendy thought to herself in amusement.

Cheeks bright red Will bit his lip gingerly, feeling a slight sting from overuse the night before. '_I can't believe I tried to fit them both in my mouth, what is wrong with me?' _

Smiling at her patient's red face Wendy gestured to Sonny or Paul to talk, "Will's feeling a bit bashful so why don't one of you go ahead."

"Oh," Sonny blinked, rubbing the back of his neck, "Uh well, I guess, um."

Rolling his eyes at his boyfriends Paul loudly stated, "Will doesn't have a problem fooling around but anal stuff freaks him out still."

"Paul," Will cried out, covering his face with his hands, '_Oh my god why does he have to say things like that to people?' _

Reaching over Will's head to smack Paul wherever he could reach Sonny huffed, "Could you have said that more delicately?"

"I said the truth," Paul brushed Sonny's hand away from his face, "I'm sorry but it is. Just yesterday we were in bed together and everything was fine until Sonny tried to touch his butt."

Wendy, charmed by their three different personalities, said, "Well that's understandable." Realizing that Will wasn't emerging anytime soon Wendy moved to her knees in front of him and gently touched one of his legs, "Will? Can you look at me please?"

Will shook his head back and forth, "No." Puffing out a deep breath against his palms Will said, "If you want to talk it's going to be like this."

"OK," Wendy patted his thigh in a motherly manner, "Do you want to tell me why you're afraid of 'anal stuff'"

"Because," Will tried to explain but it was difficult. He wasn't sure exactly himself. "It's just, whenever they touch me anywhere else it doesn't bother me. I like it. But thinking about one of them there makes me nervous."

"And it never did before," Wendy asked looking at Sonny and Paul nodding enthusiastically, '_OK then_.'

"No," Will shook his head again, "I wanted it a lot. And now I'm afraid."

"Because of what that man tried to do," Wendy confirmed, "You're afraid it's going to remind you of him and not Sonny or Paul."

"Yeah," Will whispered, eyes clenched closed, "I-I don't want it to be ruined between us. I've only ever wanted them there and Ian he touched me, I think. And I don't want to think of him ever."

"Touched you as in literally," Wendy crinkled her face in confusion, "Because you told me you weren't sexually assaulted."

"Literally," Will answered, "I mean, I don't remember everything from right then because of the drugs but I remember when I was tied up and I couldn't see anything that he was touching me, my butt. Like all over. Because that's all I could feel. His hands on my skin. And he was saying stuff about me."

Sonny, angling his body towards Will, '_He's never talked about this in detail before_.'

"What kind of things," Wendy encouraged keeping her tone even and light.

"About what I looked like," Will mumbled, '_I hate thinking about this. I hate it_.' "And I just, I remember begging him not to and he would just laugh and tell me I would like it. That I wanted it. But I didn't."

"We all know that, Will," Wendy told him resolutely. "No one here thinks you wanted it."

"I'm afraid that if I let them," Will finally pulled his hands away from his face and looked into Wendy's eyes, "That if I let them everyone will think that I did want it."

"Why do you think that," Wendy asked gently knowing that Will was finally ready to confront everything.

"Because if I sleep with them again, so soon," Will swallowed harshly, "Everyone will think I really am a slut like Ian said. He tried to hurt me that way and now I want to let Sonny and Paul have sex with me."

"Do you think Sonny and Paul will hurt you if it happens," Wendy questioned firmly.

"No," Will said honestly, "No they would never hurt me. Never."

"Then it's not the same thing," Wendy replied with a simple shrug, trying to appear nonchalant about the whole thing, "Wanting to love you is different than wanting to hurt you. And it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks about it Will." _'Clearly it does to Will. Add that to the list of things to talk about at a later date._'

Paul, reaching down to take Will's hand, looked directly at Will and said, "We would never hurt you in any way."

"And we love that you want to be with us," Sonny held Will's other hand, "I feel incredibly happy and grateful that you want me in that way. We don't think any less of you for wanting to be with us the same way we want to be with you."

"And it will be like the way it was before," Will looked at them both desperately, "It won't, it won't be any different?"

"It's going to be even better than the last time," Paul told him with a proud, slightly smug smile, "Because now all three of us are completely and totally in love."

"OK," Will relaxed slightly between them, "OK."

Sitting back on her chair Wendy smiled fondly at the three men on her couch. 'They might not be conventional and Will still has a lot of things to talk about in regards to their relationship but it's nice to see how committed they all are.' Wendy, not wanting to intrude on their private moment, announced, "Will, before our next session I want you to start confronting some of the things that worry you OK."

Will looked at her and nodded weakly, "OK."

"Also," Wendy continued, "I think I want to have you come in weekly from now on, alright?"

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Will answered. Thinking of something Will asked, "Does my insurance pay for this?"

"Uh no," Wendy grinned at him, "But your mother does."

* * *

Paul walked out of the main room they were using in the civic center to check his phone. Sami and Adrienne were driving him crazy as usual with their demands, changing his speeches and duties every other minute. Plus, he really didn't want to be there right now after that therapy session. _'Who knew that crap was so draining_?' But Paul was glad they all went. And as per the agreements they made Will was checking in with both Paul and Sonny about where he was going. _'OK_,' Paul thought, '_It's perfectly fine. Only a bit longer until I can go back to their sons_.' Walking back into the room Paul stopped when he overheard Adrienne talking about him.

"I just don't understand how they can be with Paul," Adrienne confided to Sami. "I mean, how can they even look at him?"

Sami, giving Adrienne a strange look, "Well, they're giving him a second chance. And so far from what I've seen he's been proving himself."

Adrienne snorted, "Yeah, well what choice does he have." Adrienne crossed her arms. She knew she shouldn't butt into Sonny's business anymore but Adrienne couldn't help it. '_Sonny is my baby. I can't just let him back all these poor decisions_.' "I still don't think he deserves to be with Sonny."

Sami, bristling at the implication that Paul deserved Will, held her tongue, not wanting to spoil one of her only friendships, "Well I think he's trying his best so we should just leave them alone. Besides, he's not that bad anyway. I mean, he hasn't told off either of us yet and we're insufferable together."

"That's true," Adrienne smiled, "Do you think we could convince him to go on a coffee run for us?"

"Give him a chance to see Sonny," Sami chortled, "I don't think he'd pass that up."

Paul, loudly closing the door, pretending he just walked inside ambled over to the two women. He nodded politely when they requested he get them all some coffee Paul put his hands in his pockets as he walked out again feeling slightly confused, '_Did Sami just stand up for me_?'

* * *

Will sat next to his Grandma Caroline smiling serenely. '_Damn have I missed this woman,_' Will thought to himself as she fretted over him.

Touching the lightly bruised side of her great-grandson's head and the faint line down the middle of his lips Caroline shook her head, "Well it just won't do."

"What won't do," Will asked eyes bright.

"Now you're even handsomer. It's just not fair for everyone else, Will, honestly," Caroline teased before resting her hands in her lap. She had worried over Will for quite a long time but seeing him before her finally let her relax.

Rolling his eyes Will shot back, "Well I've got good genes." '_When they aren't the batshit crazy one.'_

"You're a good kid," Caroline insisted. "Now are you sure you want to come back to work so soon?"

"I'm positive Grandma," Will nodded, "I'm getting cabin fever at home. I just, I need to try to move on with everything and get back to normal." Licking his lips methodically Will said, "Besides I only want to take a few shifts to start off with. And I know how crazy it's going to get in here soon with the holidays coming up. I can't just leave you down a waiter."

"I'm more worried about you," Caroline maintained, "But thank you. So, I'll see you on Monday then?"

"Yeah," Will smiled at her again, "But um, I'm going to stick around for a bit. I'm meeting a friend."

"A friend," Caroline badgered as she stood up, "Or a _friend_?"

"Just a friend," Will sighed dramatically, "I've got more than enough _friends_." Shaking his head at his grandma as she laughed as she walked away Will pulled out his phone and sent a new message to Sonny and Paul:

**Done with my meeting with my grandma. Now waiting for Neil at The Pub.**

* * *

Sonny, feeling his phone vibrate from his back pocket, checked his message and smiled at Will. Sonny still felt uneasy about Will being on his own but at least he was in a public place. '_Besides Caroline is probably watching him like a hawk. And at least I can trust Neil to watch over Will. As long as he keeps his hands and lips to himself.'_ Picking up a tray and a rag to start cleaning up some tabletops Sonny got to work and didn't even notice when someone walked inside and sat at the table next to him.

"Sonny," Victor Kiriakis stated loudly in order to get his nephew's attention.

Sonny, pausing and turning around, glared at his uncle. "Get out," he hissed before getting back to work.

"Sonny, please," Victor sighed deeply, "You can't still blame me for what happened."

Tossing his tray and rag on the table Sonny rounded on Victor, "Yes I can and I do. Will went through hell because of you, we all did."

"That was not entirely my fault," Victor argued, "And I've heard that you have no problem forgiving EJ for his part in all of this."

"I didn't forgive EJ anything," Sonny growled, "But it's not my decision. Will wants him around so I tolerate him. I don't have to do the same for you."

"You can't possibly stay mad at me forever," Victor pointed out, "We're family."

"Well maybe my family has changed," Sonny crossed his arms.

"To Will and all of his Dimera counterparts," Victor shook his head before slowly standing up. "They will bring you nothing but trouble."

"I don't care," Sonny lifted his chin into the air, "And it's not up to you."

"It might not be," Victor agreed putting on his coat to leave, "But I will still watch out for you as best I can."

Sonny, shooting Victor a confused look, heard the bell over the door and felt a huge sigh of relief when he saw it was Paul.

"Who do you think got rid of any mentions of the situation on the internet," Victor told Sonny before nodding at him and walking away completely ignoring Paul.

Paul, frowning slightly, moved over to Sonny, "What was that about?"

"I don't know," Sonny followed his uncle's progress out the door and down the street, "But I don't like it."

* * *

Will smiled brightly when he saw Neil walk in the door. Unable to help himself Will crushed himself into Neil's chest, "Hi!"

Neil, stumbling slightly, rubbed his hand against Will's back, "Hey." Pulling away and sitting down Neil smiled at Will from across the table. "Look at you. Wow, you look great."

Cheeks pink Will said, "Thanks. I got the stitches out yesterday. Um, how are, how's the back?"

"Well it's healing," Neil shrugged, "It still hurts to move around a lot and it's nasty looking but it's coming along. I have to have help cleaning it out every night."

"And would that help happen to be a certain future doctor we both know," Will wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Yes," Neil admitted shaking his head at Will, "Yes Brian has been helping me."

"Good," Will decided, "I'm glad that you two are getting so close."

"Uh huh," Neil looked down at the table suddenly not wanting to look Will in the eys.

"What," Will asked, "What is it?"

"Brian's nice and all and I like being around him," Neil started to say before trailing off.

"But," Will encouraged having a bad feeling.

"But he's not exactly you," Neil rushed out, "And I mean, I know OK. I definitely know that's not going to happen between us. But it's going to take a while to get over you, is all."

Will, playing with the salt and pepper shaker on the table, swallowed, "Oh." When a waitress came up to them they ordered quickly. Looking at Neil once she left Will wondered, "And does Brian have a problem with you being here? With me?"

"Um, not really," Neil said only somewhat convincingly. "I mean I don't think he's thrilled about it but he didn't really tell me not to."

"Right," Will felt uncomfortable. Trying to get the mood back to something light Will recalled, "Oh, Brian hit on me in the bathroom here once."

"Wait what," Neil laughed, leaning forward, elbows on the table.

"He did," Will giggled, "He saw me kissing Sonny and Paul and followed me and said some weird stuff that freaked me out at the time but now that he's dating you I think it's just funny. You two have a lot in common."

"Oh shut up," Neil said jokingly. "I'm so going to make fun of him for that later though."

"Or now," Will stated nodding his head when he saw Brian walk through the door and start looking for someone frantically. Lifting his hand and waving Will tried not to laugh when Brian practically ran over. '_Aw he's jealous. He does like Neil_.'

Putting his hand on the back of Neil's chair Brian, attempting to look cool and collected, cleared his throat, "So, guys what's going on?"

Neil, giving Will an exasperated look, answered, "We were talking about you propositioning Will in the bathroom."

Brian, blinking several times, nodded, "Right."

"Why don't you sit down and you can tell Neil all about it," Will smiled innocently. "Or the time you grabbed my butt and said you and Neil were gonna share me."

Neil, biting the inside of his mouth so he wouldn't laugh at the wide eyed look on Brian's face, "I'd be very interested in that yes."

"I bet you would," Brian smiled realizing they were making fun of him. Brian knew he didn't need to barge in on their little date but Brian couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated by Will. '_Neil's in love with the guy after all_.'

"You know," Will said conversationally, "It's pretty nice that you've been looking after Neil."

"I know," Brian answered firmly, "But it's not like it's a hardship being around him."

Will, wanting to roll his eyes at how cocky Brian was, just nodded. "Well I'm glad. He's a good friend."

"That's all he better be," Brian said under his breath.

"Well he tried but I'm a bit preoccupied with my actual boyfriends so I'm a bit booked," Will stated bluntly, "So I think we can all get over the fact that I dated Neil a few times."

Neil, giving Brian an unimpressed look, "Dude, really?"

"Sorry," Brian shrugged. "It's just a weird situation."

"What because I went out with Neil a few times? Or because you agreed to go on a date with me? Or because you two wanted to have a threesome with me," Will questioned loudly, proud of himself when they were the ones blushing and not him. "I'd say if anyone should be uncomfortable it's me. Who knows what depraved things you two want to do to me," Will jested.

"I doubt it's anything worse than you've already done blondie," Brian flashed him a white smile.

The three of them grinned at each other before bursting into laughter figuring this would be the beginning of a strange and wonderful friendship.

* * *

Paul, loaded with a carrying tray full of coffee, pouted at Sonny as he had to go back, "Are you sure I can't go get Will?"

"Paul," Sonny said loudly with a laugh, "He is fine with Neil. They're friends."

"A friend who's in love with him," Paul snorted.

"Well that's his loss because Will is in love with us now isn't he," Sonny teased before reaching for Paul's neck and pulling him down for a kiss. "Now go be a good errand boy and say hi to my mom and Sami."

"Rude," Paul, pecking Sonny's lips a few times, "Fine. But tomorrow you two are all mine."

"See you later," Sonny waved before wincing when he saw Chad stop and tell Paul a few things outside the door. '_Paul really needs to get over that._' "Chad," Sonny called when he came inside, "I thought you were done for the day?"

"I am," Chad shrugged. "I just need some caffeine." Surprising Sonny by going around the counter and making it himself Chad said, "By the way why is Paul being a total douche?"

"He's jealous," Sonny rolled his eyes. "He thinks you secretly want Will. Well, he thinks everyone secretly wants Will."

"He does know I like females, right," Chad asked with a shake of his head. "But now that you say that Gabi has been weird about Will too."

"Better not let them get together then," Sonny kidded.

* * *

EJ stared at the long report in front of him. It took him a long time and quite a bit of money but he finally was able to find out something concrete about what Ian and Zach intended for William. A lot of the blanks EJ had to fill in himself but from what he gathered Ian came to Salem, on Victor's orders, to get Paul away from Salem. EJ didn't know if Ian ever planned to go along with what Victor wanted or if Ian always had it in for William. But soon enough Ian began targeting William with the aid of Zach. When William was kidnapped EJ assumed that the post Ian created was more to notify Zach that he had William than to invite anyone to join him. '_Oh top of utterly humiliating William_,' EJ mused.

EJ was not certain if Ian thought Zach was going to actually join him in hurting William or not. But what EJ was certain of was that they were not going to let William go. '_Ian wouldn't have taken the time to rent an apartment to keep him in if they were going to give him up._'

EJ had spoken to multiple people at his father's estate in Italy about his father's whereabouts his last few days there. They reported Stefano was on the phone constantly and he seemed extremely agitated about something. He rushed back to Salem very quickly. One servant, a very young and easily swayed woman, admitted to EJ that she overheard Stefano talking about a secret hideout for someone. EJ knew automatically that it must have been somewhere for William.

Which left EJ with no other option than to believe that his father was very serious about instilling the Dimera way of life into William, '_In a much more permanent and damaging way._' EJ knew without a doubt that when Ian, with his gun pressed to William's head, spoke of taking William away so he would never be able to hurt anyone again he did not simply mean killing him. '_No, he meant literally changing him_.' EJ wasn't sure which option would be worse. Only one thing was certain to EJ now, '_I'm not going to let Father get his hands on William. Even if it's the last thing I do.'_

* * *

Author's note:

Who can believe this is at 50 chapters? I can't. It explains why I haven't had a life for a few months though.

I probably won't have Austin actually come to Salem but phone calls and skype will be happening.

Let me know what you thought and review please. I'm still open to any and all suggestions.

Thank you!


	51. Chapter 51

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to every single person who managed to make it to over 50 chapters on this crazy, ridiculous story. I tried to fit in as many requests, new and old, that I have received. And with all things in this fic it starts out sweet and takes a hard left into kinky town. Enjoy!

* * *

Will, finishing up at the gym at the apartment complex, cleaned off the treadmill he was using, before grabbing his keys and jogging back home. Taking the long way back to the apartment, ensuring he wouldn't have to see Sonny and Paul's old studio, Will felt good. He had only lightly worked out since he left the hospital. But today when he woke up he was in the mood to push his body a bit farther. He left a giant note on the bed, the bedroom door, the kitchen counter and the front door letting Sonny and Paul know where he was so they didn't freak out. He stopped just short of taping the note to Sonny's forehead. Giggling at the idea Will ran up the stairs to the apartment.

Seeing Paul sitting on the couch playing video games Will smiled, "Hi!"

"Morning baby," Paul paused his game to look Will up and down. "You're looking good." '_Really good_.'

"I'm looking sweaty," Will answered walking over to the kitchen and getting a drink. "Where's Sonny?"

"He ran out to get something," Paul shrugged before starting his game again. "Thanks for the million notes by the way."

"I wanted to make sure you saw them," Will laughed before kissing the top of Paul's head from behind the couch. "I'm taking a shower." Taking his soaked shirt off as he went Will teased, "And no you can't come with me."

"Damn," Paul mumbled as he furiously hit his fingers on his controller.

Feeling fresh and clean Will walked into the front room and smiled when he saw Sonny and Paul standing in the kitchen. Boldly walking up to Sonny, interrupting him mid-sentence, Will dug his fingers into his hair and kissed him deeply. Pulling away just as quickly Will wrapped his arms around Paul's neck and pecked his lips several times before pulling away. "Hi," he greeted before grabbing the bottle of water he left on the counter and taking a long pull.

Sonny, a bit startled, grinned, "Hi. I take it you had a nice work out."

"It was really good," Will nodded. "Just what I needed." He kept his eyes on Sonny and Paul's faces almost unable to look away.

'_I can think of something else you need_,' Paul thought to himself, hands pressed to his lips. "Well, Sonny brought us some breakfast."

"Really," Will asked before stepping closer to them and looking at the counter.

"Yeah," Sonny confirmed, putting his hand on Will's lower back, "I had to sign something real quick at Common Grounds and while I was there I got all the pastries I know you two like. Plus drinks."

Will hugged Sonny tightly before kissing right below his ear. "That's really sweet of you," Will pulled away before reaching for a treat. Putting his head against Paul's shoulder Will said, "So Wendy said that I should confront some things that are scary, right?" Feeling Paul nod against him and seeing Sonny do the same Will added, "So um I want to go to the park today."

"Are you sure," Paul put his arm around Will, "We don't have to go there if you aren't ready yet."

"I want to," Will chewed a bite and swallowed, "I want to go on a picnic with the two of you. Have the date I thought we were going to have before it was all ruined and stuff."

Sonny nudged Will with his elbow, "I think it sounds like a nice idea. Now, let's go sit down and enjoy breakfast."

Each boy grabbed their food and drink before piling on the couch and chatting aimlessly for the rest of the morning.

* * *

Paul swung a basket of food from The Pub in one hand Will's fingers laced in his other. Will, clinging to Paul's hand, was holding onto Sonny's forearm with the other. Sonny, not completely thrilled about being back in the park, kept a watchful eye out.

"Let's go this way," Paul said casually, leading them down a different path than the one they would normally take. Seeing an empty grassy knoll Paul pulled out the blanket Will had packed and spread it out. "This place looks nice."

"And it was really nice of your Grandma to make all this for us," Sonny added as he helped Paul even out the blanket.

"She's nice that way," Will admitted. "I was just glad she didn't say anything when she saw it was for all three of us."

"That was thoughtful of her yeah," Paul agreed. '_If only the rest of Will's family could have acted the same way.' _

"Oh," Sonny said, remembering something, "Have you heard from your dad lately?"

"Not really," Will revealed, "I didn't give him my new number yet. I've kind of been putting it off."

"And why is that," Paul asked as he pulled out some sandwiches and bowls of fruit for them to eat.

"Something Chad told me the other day," Will rushed out, knowing that Paul had been touchy about him recently, "I guess Gabi overheard my dad and Grandpa Roman talking about me."

"Talking about you how," Sonny inquired popping some fruit in his mouth.

"Well apparently bad things happen to me because of EJ and I'm only gay because I was hanging around the two of you," Will told them sarcastically. "I mean obviously. It couldn't possibly be because I like taking your cocks up my-"

"Will," Sonny cut off with a laugh, forever amused whenever Will became blunt and harsh.

"What," Will countered. "I just haven't talked to him because I know he's going to say something dumb." Taking a vicious bite out of his sandwich and chewing grumpily Will said, "He's the only one who is my actual father and he is the least supportive or helpful."

"Maybe you shouldn't write him off quite yet," Paul suggested, surprising both Will and Sonny. "I mean maybe he's just overreacting to what happened to you. Sonny wanted to lock you in the apartment forever. I want to bash Chad's face in for looking at you. I mean we all have started going off the deep end a bit."

"You know Chad and I are just friends," Will rolled his eyes. "But I guess I can try. I mean, it's not like I'm going to have much free time soon for him anyway but I could at least give him my number." Will finished his sandwich before spotting a football someone had left at the bottom of the hill, "Oooh look."

* * *

Will, Sonny and Paul tossed the football back and forth amongst themselves as the sun shined brightly overhead.

"She did not," Will shook his head, "There's no way."

"She totally did, baby," Paul smiled, "I'm telling you your mom told Adrienne I was growing on her."

Will, feeling happy but also confused, said, "I'm gonna have to talk to my mom. I mean, it was only a matter of time before she came to her senses but still. It's weird."

"What's not weird," Sonny announced, "Is my mom still harping on Paul. That definitely sounds like her."

"Oh yeah," Paul agreed. "She hates my guts. Also I can't even tell if she knows what really happened with, you know, or not. I mean, Sami said they were going to talk but I can't see her telling Adrienne the whole truth."

"I think if my mom knew the whole truth she would have exploded on me already," Sonny pointed out before throwing the ball to Will.

"I doubt my mom would tell anyone that didn't need to know anyway," Will shrugged, "It would piss off EJ at any rate." Throwing the ball back to Paul Will continued, "But speaking of things that anger EJ I hope he finds some way to get his dad off my back."

"Uh yeah," Paul easily caught the ball and held it in his hands, "I don't care how crazy powerful that guy is he is not going to involve you in any sort of ridiculous scheme."

"Well I don't plan on being involved in one," Will acknowledged. "I need to see EJ soon though. He said I could have the car but I could tell on the phone that he sounded freaked out about something. And no," Will said before either Sonny or Paul could say it, "I won't go to the mansion to do it. I might go see him at work or something."

"Good," Sonny nodded before walking back over to the blanket they brought and lying down. "For being November it's pretty nice out today."

Will, joining Sonny and putting his head on his shoulder, "It is nice. This whole picnic thing is pretty nice. You know when someone doesn't pull out a weapon."

"I could pull out a different kind of weapon," Paul teased as he crawled to Will and snuggled in close. "If you wanted."

"Maybe later," Will answered. "I doubt my grandpa would be able to get me out of a public indecency charge too easily though."

"We could go hide behind the bushes," Sonny joked.

"That would be romantic," Will pretended to swoon, "The three of us and the element of danger when one of you rolls me into the thorns."

"Minus the thorns it would be pretty hot," Paul confirmed. "We'd have to see how quiet you could be baby."

"Well you could always just keep my mouth full if that's what you're worried about," Will offered knowing he needed to stop talking about this before he was tempted to go through with it.

"We'll have to find some way to work with that exhibitionism kink you two have got going on," Sonny rolled to his side and smiled at his boyfriends.

"Oh like you wouldn't join in," Paul snorted, "Don't even try to deny it."

"I didn't say that," Sonny laughed, "I said we need to find a way to make it happen."

Paul, visibly perking up, "Wait, really?"

Will, rolling onto his stomach and burying his face in his arms, "You should fuck me in the lake."

Sonny, grinning at Paul over Will's back, kissed the back of Will's neck, "Oh yeah?"

"Mmm hmm," Will sighed happily, "Yep, wrap my legs around your waist and see if anyone on the shoreline can tell what we're doing."

"How do you consistently surprise us with how dirty you are," Paul stared at Will adoringly before leaning down to kiss his cheek.

Will, turning his head so the side of his face was on his arms, "It's the blonde hair and blue eyes. Makes me all innocent looking."

"You are far from innocent," Sonny laughed, looking around to make sure they were alone, Sonny swatted Will's butt playfully.

"Hey," Will jumped, "I wasn't even doing anything naughty that time."

"You were trying to turn us on in public," Paul insisted jokingly, "That's pretty naughty. Maybe you do need to be spanked again."

Will hummed to himself pretending to think about it, "Well, you can spank me if you can catch me." Jumping up from the blanket Will tore off down the hill laughing when he could hear Sonny and Paul thundering behind him.

Will dodged and twirled evading Sonny and Paul for a little bit before they both attacked him from different sides. Not giving in so easily Will caused all three of them to fall to the ground with a loud thunk. Rolling around and over, all three laughing, Will disentangled himself from their grip with a proud smile. "Ha," he shouted.

Seeing a mud puddle close to where Will was standing Paul smiled sweetly. "Hey baby," he stated standing to his knees, grass stains all over his clothes, "Forgive me for this."

"For what," Will asked before Paul pushed him over making him land butt first in a pile of mud. Screaming a bit Will looked down, completely covered in mud, "I can't believe you did that." Picking up a handful of wet, slimy mud Will tossed it at Paul's face.

Sputtering and wiping his eyes Paul growled, "Oh you are so gonna get it."

Will braced himself when he saw Paul charging for him. Falling back into the mud, Will cackled and squealed when he rolled Paul onto his back and straddled his hips. Wiping his hands all over Paul's front Will smiled at him brightly.

Paul, getting handfuls of mud, slathered them on Will's clean cheeks before Will began wrestling him again.

Sonny, laughing at Paul and Will rolling around in the mud, backed up a bit, wanting to stay out of it.

Will, completely covered from head to toe in mud, spat out a mouthful before spotting Sonny looking entirely too clean. Standing up, slipping a few times but using Paul for balance Will walked over to Sonny innocently.

Sonny, taking a step backwards, "Don't even think about it babe."

"Think about what," Will teased, "I'm not going to pull you in the mud."

Sonny, relaxing a bit, eyed Will warily, "No?"

"Oh no," Will, before Sonny had time to react, wrapped his arms around Sonny and wriggled his body against him, covering him in mud. "I just want to hug you," Will snickered.

Sonny, grimacing, "Will!" Rolling his eyes, realizing it was a lost cause; put his arms around Will's waist, "You are insufferable."

"I didn't want you to miss out on the fun," Will insisted, "Huh Paul?" Will looked over his shoulder, laughing loudly when he saw how much trouble Paul was having getting out of the puddle.

"So much fun," Paul said sarcastically righting himself and putting an arm around each of his boyfriends. Loudly kissing their cheeks Paul grinned at them both.

"That would have been a lot hotter if you had less clothes on," Sonny informed them seriously.

Ignoring Sonny Will asked, "How are we going to get cleaned up?"

"We'll just have to wait here until we dry and try not to get the apartment too dirty," Paul answered Will reaching forward to wipe a clump of mud from under Will's eye.

"I don't think I've ever been so gross," Sonny proclaimed as they marched up the hill to their blanket.

"Oooh that gives me an idea," Will laughed to himself again as he dug through the basket to find his phone that he tossed in there earlier. Snapping a selfie real quick Will sent it in a text before moving closer to Sonny and Paul and taking several more of the three of them. Getting a response to his message Will threw his head back and tried to resist rolling around.

"Who did you send that to," Paul questioned curiously.

Will, showing the picture and texts to his boyfriends, smiled proudly at the message he sent EJ:

**Sorry, you know I can't resist dirty pictures.**

And his response:

**Oh ha ha ha William**

* * *

Taking their shoes off at the front door Will looked around quickly before deciding, '_No one can see us up here_.' Flashing Sonny and Paul a teasing smile Will stripped off his jacket, shirt and pants before running inside to the bathroom.

After sharing a glance, Sonny and Paul quickly did the same before hurrying to the bathroom after Will.

Already naked and stepping into the shower Will rolled his eyes when he saw Paul and Sonny standing and staring at him. Ignoring his brightened cheeks Will grabbed the body wash and began cleaning himself, putting on a show for his men.

Paul, swallowing slightly, watched as mud and dirt dripped off of Will's skin as his hands glided along the planes and dips of his body. Hearing Will moan as he tore his fingers through his hair Paul quickly ripped off his boxers before stepping into the shower after him.

Hopping on one foot, leg caught in his boxers, Sonny almost crashed into the sink before he balanced and walked inside, leaving the shower curtain exposed, enjoying looking over to the mirror and seeing their reflections

Will, finished cleaning himself, put some more body wash in his hands before rolling them all over Paul's body. Rubbing his chest and arms and shoulders, every bit of skin Will could reach, Will pulled Paul down for a kiss. Turning around Will did the same to Sonny, hands running through Sonny's thick hair as he nipped and sucked at Sonny's lips.

Paul, pressing himself to Will's back, leaned down to suck Will's earlobe into his mouth.

Pushing back against Paul Will looked into Sonny's eyes, "I want you both. Right now. All of you."

Smiling widely Sonny reached out to cup Will's cheeks, "OK."

Paul, pressing multiple kisses to any bit of Will he could find, stepped out of the shower quickly, "Wait, um, just you two wait here for me OK. I'll tell you when you can get out." Paul wrapped a towel precariously around his waist before running out of the bathroom in a hurry.

Will, feeling a bit puzzled, pulled Sonny back against him. Leaning on the wall, Will kissed Sonny lazily, wanting more and more of his boyfriends with each passing second.

* * *

Paul, nervously led Sonny and Will by the hand out of the bathroom and over to their bed. "OK and open," Paul whispered while stepping out of the way. "Um, I hope it's OK. I just, I wanted it to be like what we said. After the poem."

Will, taking in the candle light, the chilled champagne and a big bowl of strawberries, swallowed thickly, heart swelling.

Sonny turned to Paul and put his finger over his mouth to stop his rambling, "It's perfect." Kissing Paul on the lips Sonny smiled.

"Right," Paul nodded, "OK, good. I was just-"

Will, putting his arm around Paul's waist, kissed his shoulder, "I love it. Now I want my drink."

Pouring three glasses of champagne Paul handed them off to Sonny and Will. Taking a deep breath Paul said, "To new beginnings." Clinking their glasses together Paul took a drink.

Wrinkling his nose at the bubbles Will made a face, "I don't think I like champagne very much."

Sonny, smiling at Will, said, "It's like sparking apple cider."

"No it's not," Will complained, taking the rest of his glass in one chug, "It's weird."

Paul, watching Will's Adam's apple bob up and down, told him, "You don't have to drink anymore." Putting his glass down on the dresser Paul informed them both, "Besides I want everyone's heads clear for tonight."

Will smiled knowingly, "And not like the first time you were with me."

Sonny, rolling his eyes, "Well it couldn't be like that time since I'm here too."

"Oh shut it, both of you," Paul sighed while shaking his head, aware they were just teasing him. "You know what I mean."

"I do," Will answered, putting his glass next to Paul's, "And it's very sweet." Reaching out for both of their hands Will guided them both to the bed, smiling when he saw Paul changed the sheets, "Now, I want both of your mouths on me again."

Sonny, on his knees, pushed Will gently into the pillows. Crawling closer Sonny kissed Will, tongue tracing the faint scar line the same way he had seen Will do countless times.

Paul, admiring his boyfriends, picked up Will's leg and began rubbing his muscles up and down, wanting Will to be completely relaxed. Moving towards his feet Paul dug his thumbs into the sole of his foot. Rubbing up his next leg Paul leaned forward to kiss Sonny in the middle of the back.

Will, sighing into Sonny's mouth, body limp and eyes lidded smiled up at Sonny, gently pushing his wet locks off his forehead.

Sonny smiled back at Will before moving to let Paul touch Will's thighs. Getting up quickly Sonny got the bowl of strawberries before lying down so he was perpendicular to Will. Sonny caressed the side of his face reverently. "Feel good," Sonny asked quietly.

"So nice," Will responded, "I love you both so much."

"I guess it's a good thing we love you too," Paul said simply, enjoying the way Will literally relaxed in his hands. Bypassing Will's cock Paul slipped his hands to Will's hips, rubbing the sharp edges. Trailing the distinct line from Will's hips to his abs Paul massaged his stomach and chest firmly. Spreading out from one arm and hand to the other Paul finally began working on Will's shoulders. Kissing Will on the lips once Paul requested, "Turn around, please."

Reaching out for Sonny, Will lifted up slightly so he could put his head in Sonny's lap, before turning onto his front.

Sonny, fingers combing Will's hair told him, "You look so relaxed letting Paul touch you babe." Plucking a strawberry from the bowl Sonny fed it to Will licking his lips when he saw a bit of juice trail down his chin.

"I am," Will moaned when he felt Paul pouring some oil onto his back. "What," he questioned looking at Sonny for answers, mouth sticky from the strawberry.

"Just some oil," Paul answered before spreading it down Will's shoulders and back ignoring Will's bandage, '_Edible oil_,' Paul thought.

"Oh," Will blinked, "It feels nice." Pushing a bit away from Sonny Will licked his lips, cleaning any remaining strawberry juice off, before he ran his hands up and down Sonny's thighs, fingers catching on his leg hair. "I want you to feel nice too," Will whispered looking through his eyelashes at Sonny.

"Yes," Sonny whispered, spreading his legs out so they were on either side of Will's shoulders, feet pressed to the bed. Closing his eyes when he felt Will's fingertips trailing and teasing his mostly soft cock Sonny exhaled loudly, "Yes."

Paul, watching Will touch Sonny, smiled, '_It's nice to see Will almost back to normal during this_.' As Will licked his tongue out Paul, using more oil, slowly touched Will's butt cheeks waiting to see how Will was going to react.

Eyes locked on Sonny, Will took just the head of his cock in his mouth, enjoying how he could feel it hardening against his tongue. Feeling Paul's hands against his butt Will closed his eyes, sliding more of Sonny into his mouth before pulling off. Catching Sonny's eyes Will nodded entrusting Sonny to tell Paul what he wanted.

"Touch him," Sonny ordered, hands still in Will's hair, petting him worshipfully. "Fuck, Will you feel so good." Sonny knew he should probably be worried about Will taking too much in his mouth again but he was too lost in the moment.

Paul rubbed Will's rounded pale cheeks firmly. He was enthralled in the way they were both firm from exercise but still jiggled slightly when he moved his hands away. Pulling the cheeks apart Paul took a deep breath when he caught sight of Will's hole again. "Baby," Paul asked loudly, needing Will to tell him it was OK to touch him. Wanting Will to know he was asking for permission.

Pulling off of Sonny with a pop Will turned to look at Paul, with the candle light casting a warm glow Will's heart ached seeing the earnest look on Paul's face. "Touch me, Paul," Will answered, "I want you to."

Sonny, watching Will's warm, wet mouth work his cock up and down, held Will's face in between his palms, "You're so good." Seeing Paul rub Will's crack up and down thoroughly had Sonny smiling dirtily.

Paul, smiling at Sonny quickly, looked down at Will's glistening opening before encouraging Will to move to get on his knees. Paul rubbed the back of his knuckles against Will's hole, announcing, "I'm going to put my finger inside you now, baby. Just tell me if you want me to stop and I will."

Tensing slightly Will closed his eyes tightly, mouth locked around Sonny, feeling odd. He remembered the first time he was fingered and how much he didn't like it initially. _'It will get better_,' Will told himself before he relaxed and felt Paul's finger glide all the way inside of him.

Sonny, feeling Will's mouth tighten, encouraged Will, "It's OK babe. You just need to push against him remember? Then it will start to feel better."

Paul, waiting a minute before moving his finger, giving Will plenty of time to change his mind, started pulling back and pushing forward slowly. Hand working steadily Paul leaned over Will's back to kiss his shoulders, "You feel so good, look so good. Do you remember how perfect this was for us? Hmm, our wonderful weekend together?"

Will nodded with Sonny's cock in his mouth, '_Yes I remember. It was the best couple of days in my life.' _

"This is going to be even better now," Sonny told Will. "You're going to feel like you're exactly where you should be. In between us, letting us love you."

Slipping in another finger Paul worked on stretching Will while his mouth started leaving bite marks along his shoulders. '_His skin has been neglected for so long_,' Paul mused when he pulled away from a bright red spot. '_That's better_.'

Bucking into the fingers inside of him Will moaned around Sonny's cock, '_Yes, exactly where I want to be. Yes.' _

Sonny closed his eyes as Will moaned around him. "Fuck if you don't stop that I'm going to come already."

Mischievously Will groaned even louder. He wanted Sonny to come. He wanted this night to last forever. Working his mouth up and down at a steady pace Will, eyes rolling into the back of his head at a third finger inside of him, tried as hard as he could to get Sonny off with just his mouth.

Sonny, unable to take it anymore, warned Will, "I'm gonna come, babe." Shouting loudly, eyes clenched tightly, fingers wrapped in Will's hair, Sonny jerked into Will's mouth. Batting Will away when he felt too sensitive Sonny leaned down and kissed Will deeply. Smirking when he noticed Will had already swallowed everything.

Paul, cock aching, rubbing against the sheet for some relief, asked Will, "Are, um, can I, now baby?"

Will, pulling away from Sonny, lips swollen and red, answered, "I want you Paul. Right now." Deciding he didn't want to be on his hands and knees Will moved so he was on his side dragging Sonny down with him.

Paul, slick hands fumbling with the condom wrapper he left on the edge of the bed, ripped it open with his teeth and quickly slid it over himself. Lying on his side behind Will, lifting Will's right leg into the air Paul nudged himself against Will's opening.

Sonny, hands holding Will's face again, letting Will cling on to him tightly, kissed him sweetly. "You're beautiful," he whispered before kissing the tip of his nose.

Will, taking a deep breath, glanced over his shoulder, "I'm ready." Closing his eyes when he felt Paul breaching him Will panted heavily. "Oh," he moaned when he felt Paul's hips resting against his butt. It stung slightly, the stretch, but it didn't hurt.

Paul, forehead resting against Will's shoulders, crying out at the tight heat surrounding him waited for Will to tell him to move. Mouth going back to sucking and biting Paul wrapped his arm around Will tightly, "Baby."

Seeing Will's face brighten with pleasure Sonny smiled triumphantly.

"Move," Will urged, moving his hips in a circle. "Paul, move," Will begged before licking into Sonny's mouth.

Paul, "Oh thank god," built up a steady rhythm of pulling almost all the way out, just the tip of him inside Will, before fucking all the way inside and grinding against Will. Unable to keep his mouth shut Paul moaned out, "Fuck you feel so good. God I missed this. Don't want to go so long without you ever again."

Will, pushing back into Paul's thrusts, breathed against Sonny's lips, "Want your cock every day. Both cocks, want you all the time." Whining into Sonny's mouth when he felt Sonny wrapping his hand around him Will shouted, "Faster."

Sonny, swallowing Will's moans and shouts with a kiss, licked completely into his mouth, tongue exploring, while his hand jerked Will steadily. Pulling away Sonny told them, "You two are so sexy together. Love seeing you."

Paul, thrusting faster, hand tight on Will's leg, licked the shell of Will's ear, "I love you. I love you so much."

Will, heart pounding in his chest, voice caught in his throat, came messily over Sonny's fist, clenching tightly around Paul's cock. Holding onto Sonny tightly Will collapsed into his arms.

Sonny, shushing Will gently, kissed his cheek repeatedly.

Stilling his hips, feeling desperate but not wanting to do anything Will didn't want Paul whispered in Will's ear, "You're perfect and that was beautiful."

Will, recovering slightly, gingerly eased off of Paul's cock. Turning around, feeling oversensitive, Will kissed Paul, "Thank you." Grabbing Sonny's hand Will smiled at them both, "Now I want to watch you fuck Sonny until I'm ready to go again."

* * *

Will, pillow under his chin, lied on his stomach on the bed in anticipation. '_I have been waiting for this moment forever._' Licking his lips and squeezing the pillow Will almost sighed in relief when he saw Sonny hovering over Paul's cock.

Hole stretched and ready Sonny, facing Will, used Paul's knees to balance himself before slowly sliding down Paul's cock. '_Oh fuck_,' Sonny thought, closing his eyes. Voice husky Sonny chucked, "We haven't done this in a long time."

"Nope," Paul answered, hands holding onto Sonny's hips. "I can't even remember actually." Waiting for Sonny to adjust Paul caught Will's wide eyed look before smirking slightly. "Still feel good though."

"You too," Sonny groaned, adjusting, feet planted firmly on the bed before he pushed up slowly and slipping back down. "Mmm," Sonny moaned loudly thrilled to see Will's adorable look of adoration trained on them. "You feel so fucking good," Sonny teased.

Paul, thrusting his hips to meet Sonny, agreed, "So, so good." Leaning against the wall, Paul fucked easily into Sonny, hips almost working automatically, like muscle memory. Reaching his hand up to grab Sonny's neck Paul twisted his face so they could kiss. Groaning whenever Sonny would clench around him Paul bit savagely at Sonny's lips in retaliation.

Will, whimpered, lips trembling, hips already working against the bed. His hole was beginning to feel empty but Will was determined to wait a bit longer. _'I can't miss a single moment of their perfect, perfect sexiness_,' Will thought mind in a daze.

Riding Paul wildly Sonny hissed at the bite to his lip before sucking Paul's bottom lip into his mouth and tugging. Gasping when Paul yanked on his hips, flailing a bit, Sonny leaned against Paul's chest, legs in the air.

Pulling his knees closer to his chest Paul fucked viciously into Sonny panting into Sonny's mouth. "Fucking Christ, I forgot how rough you could take it," Paul praised.

Sonny smiled smugly against Paul, "I know." Looking over at Will, seeing the desperate look in his eyes Sonny took pity on him, reaching his hand out Sonny beckoned him over.

Practically tripping over his own legs Will stopped in front of Sonny and Paul having no idea what to do now.

"Ride him," Paul ordered, grunting harshly, arm gesturing to the box of condoms nearby.

Will, fingers bumbling, finally extracted a condom and rolled it along Sonny's thick cock. Getting distracted watching Paul fuck into Sonny's hole close up Will couldn't help himself from leaning down and licking around where they were connected. Moaning against them Will pulled away feeling almost faint.

Sonny, crying loudly when he felt Will's tongue ordered, "Sit on my cock. Right now. Right fucking now."

Paul, hand finding the bottle of oil dribbled some over Sonny's cock and jerked him roughly, matching his thrusts.

Feeling nervous Will straddled Sonny's hips, placing his hands on Sonny's shoulders. Remembering the instructions Sonny gave him from their weekend, when Will rode Paul for the first time in the bath; Will reached behind him for Sonny's cock and guided it into his hole. Sliding all the way down Will threw his head back and sighed at the thick stretch, stomach pressed against Sonny's.

Sonny, overwhelmed by Paul's brutal thrusts and Will's tightness, held Will's hips and tried not to come right away.

Paul, smiling at the look of bliss on Will's face, bucked harder into Sonny, enjoying watching Will jostle on Sonny's cock. Reaching out for Will's face Paul kissed Will fiercely for the first time in weeks.

Will, clenching weakly around Sonny, started to lift his hips up and down and couldn't help but cry against Paul's mouth. _'Oh god this is everything I've ever wanted._' Pulling away from Paul Will began riding Sonny faster, lifting his neck up and watching Sonny and Paul closely. Watching the way their faces scrunched and twisted. The beads of sweat rolling down Paul's neck. The weak little choked off cries Sonny made. Will tried to sit up straighter only to flop back down against Sonny when Paul thrust harshly.

Sonny, head resting on Paul's shoulder, stared at the ceiling uncomprehendingly. It was a sweet delicious torture feeling Paul plunge into him repeatedly while Will achingly rode him gently, hole squeezing him so tight. Sonny, hands holding onto Will's hips for dear life, didn't even realize when his nails dug into his skin leaving tiny pinpricks of blood. He wasn't going to last any longer. He couldn't last any longer. Weakly puckering his lips Sonny cried when he felt Will kissing him wetly. Crying into Will's mouth, fingers crushing Will's hips, Sonny came loudly, hips bucking wildly in between Paul and Will.

Paul, eyes clenched closed, could feel Sonny tightening around his cock making it almost impossible to thrust back outside. Grinding his hips in a slow circle Paul enjoyed the clenches around his cock but he was desperate. He wanted to get off so badly.

Will, eyes open, watched Sonny's face taking in all the nuances as he came fiercely. Holding onto Sonny's shoulders Will squeezed around his cock hoping he at least made it somewhat enjoyable for Sonny too. Pressing a final kiss to his lips Will smiled and pressed his head to Sonny's chest listening to his heart.

Catching his breath Sonny moaned weakly before moving Will off of him. Wincing as he pulled off of Paul Sonny rolled onto his stomach, "Holy fuck." Running his hands through his hair Sonny laughed, "Holy fuck."

Giving Sonny a cocky smile Paul enjoyed watching Sonny collapse against the bed in exhaustion. Cock still aching Paul wrapped his hand around it lazily and began to stroke himself.

Will, smiling widely at Sonny, turned to Paul and batted his hand away. "Nu uh," Will admonished. "Mine now." Holding onto Paul in a steady hand Will slid all the way to the base, feeling Paul's pubic hair brush against him. "Mmm," Will moaned eyes closed as he used his knees to work himself up and down. "Watching you together was so hot," Will informed them both loudly.

Groaning at Will's perfect heat Paul, trying not to pound wildly into him like he did Sonny, answered, "I noticed how much you liked it."

"Loved it," Will replied with a grin. "Love seeing my gorgeous sexy boyfriends together."

Sonny, lying on his side, watched the two of them through lidded eyes. "I know what you mean." He was too sensitive after coming twice in such a short amount of time but Sonny still enjoyed watching Will work himself on Paul's cock without a fear in the world. '_They're so sexy.'_

Paul let Will set the pace. As lost in his pleasure as he was he knew enough to be gentle with Will still. '_I don't want to hurt him or scar him. Just hold still_.'

Pouting a bit Will leaned forward on Paul until he was right in his face, "I want you to fuck me like you fucked Sonny." Seeing Paul's reluctant face Will's confident expression fell away, "Don't you want to?" Setting his jaw Will began to ride Paul faster, "I can take it too. I'm not dainty. I want you to really fuck me."

Noting the freaked out expression on Will's face Sonny sat up gingerly, hole tender from the pounding Paul gave him. "Paul," Sonny touched his arm, "Will wants it." He recognized that insecure look in Will's eyes and Sonny would do anything he could to make sure Will never doubted either of them.

"I-I don't know if I can," Paul answered hands reaching out for Will's hips, "I don't, I don't want to hurt you baby." Paul didn't know what was wrong with him. All he could think about was the wounded look in Will's eyes if he was too rough. How Will would shy away from him and possibly not want him anymore. '_I can't risk it. I can't.' _

Shaking his head Will stopped bouncing on Paul's cock. Looking Paul in the eyes Will said, "You don't want to give me what I want? Maybe I'll just get it from someone else." Pulling off of Paul Will, legs feeling weak stood on the floor near the bed, teasing and testing Paul. Will knew exactly how to work Paul into giving him what he wanted. '_If Paul thought he was jealous before wait until he hears this_.' Will cleared his throat and smirked, "I'm sure Neil would be willing to fuck me any way I wanted." Taking a step towards the door Will jeered, "I think Chad's strong enough to fuck me against this door. Think he'd be willing to try?"

Sonny, eyes wide, smile spreading across his face as soon as he realized what Will was doing couldn't help but feel proud of him. '_Damn does he know how to work Paul over.' _

Roaring loudly Paul flew off the bed, hard cock bobbing between his legs, until he reached the door and shoved Will against it with a hard slam, one hand holding the back of Will's head so it wouldn't bash into it. "You think either of them could ever fuck you better," Paul hissed, chest heaving and voice low, "They wouldn't know the first thing about touching you." Paul, shoving his chest against Will's, smirked when he saw Will's eyes close. "You only need what you already have, isn't that right?"

Will, trying not to smile triumphantly, opened his eyes, "I don't know. I need you to fuck the life out of me and you said you couldn't. I think that means I should try out someone else. Neil's probably with Brian I bet the two of them could take care of me."

Sonny, moving so his legs would dangle over the side of the bed, covered his mouth with his hands, '_Holy shit is this going to be good_.'

Eyes narrowing Paul lifted both of Will's legs around his waist before holding his own cock and teasingly pressing it against Will's hole but not going inside. "You think I can't give you what you need, huh baby," Paul questioned dangerously.

Eyes trying to stay open Will whimpered when he felt Paul's perfect cock so very close to where he needed him most. "I just want someone to pound me, make me feel it in the morning." Licking his lips, figuring he might as well go all out, Will leaned his head back against the wall, legs tightening around Paul's hips, "I'm sure EJ would know just what to do with me."

Sonny's mouth dropped open in shock. '_Oh my god. His ass is never going to recover_.' Practically bouncing on the bed in excitement Sonny wondered if this is what Will was feeling early.

Nostrils flaring, eyes completely dark, Paul shoved himself into Will practically stabbing him. Thrusting as hard as he could Paul, adjusting his hold on Will, shouted, "I'm the only one that can fuck you the way you need. Sonny is the only one that can fuck you the way you need. No one else. Ever."

Will, breath caught in his throat, moaned weakly, '_Oh fuck yes. Yes, yes, yes_.' "How do I know," Will teased, loving that he finally found a way to put Paul's jealousy to good use. "I've only ever been with the two of you how do I know there isn't anything better?"

Screaming and snarling Paul ferociously slammed into Will, "We're the best. We know exactly how to fuck you, how to make love to you. We know everything about you. No one else. Neil's never going to fuck you. Brian is never going to touch you. Chad isn't going anywhere near you. And EJ," Paul growled, "EJ is nothing compared to what we feel for you. Got that?"

Nodding weakly Will clenching around Paul, "Yes, yes, I got it."

"Now say it," Paul screamed, pulling away from the door, cock still firmly inside of Will, before shoving him onto the bed and lifting his legs over his shoulders, "Say we're the best."

"You're the best," Will cried breathlessly. He thought he was going to die if he didn't get to come soon. "Paul," Will sobbed, "Please. I need it."

Sonny, crawling towards his boyfriends reached his hand out for Will and squeezed tightly around the base, "I don't know babe. I don't know if you deserve it yet."

Paul moved onto the bed on his knees. Will's legs still on his shoulders, Paul pressed Will's knees to Will's chest, practically crushing him. "You want to come you're going to beg. I want to hear you mean it."

"I'm sorry," Will yelled, feeling completely surrounded, finding it hard to breathe. "You're right I don't need anyone else. Only the two of you and your perfect, perfect cocks. I'm sorry. Please let me come. Please."

Paul redoubled his efforts until he literally fucked the breath right out of Will, "Good boy. The only thing you're ever going to need is right in this bed. Never anyone else. Ever." Paul, closing his eyes, feeling Will's hole gripping him firmly shouted harshly as he finally, finally came.

With Paul still fucking into him weakly, Will came almost silently feeling ropes of come land against his stomach and the parts of his leg near his chest. Whimpering slightly Will wrapped his arms around Paul warmly.

Sonny, moving Paul off of Will, shook his head at the blissed out expression on Will's face. Wiping his forehead gently Sonny asked, "Proud of yourself?"

"Yep," Will giggled slightly, enjoying the burn against his opening when he moved, "I got exactly what I want."

"If I wasn't so tired and satisfied right now I would be pissed," Paul slurred, already half asleep. His thighs burned from fucking Sonny once and Will twice. "You are so in trouble after this nap little boy."

"Good," Will snuggled comfortably against Paul, exhaling in relief when Sonny pressed in close. "I can't wait."

* * *

Will opened his eyes moaning slightly when he felt feather light kisses across his shoulders. "Mmm, Sonny," Will sighed softly.

"Hey babe," Sonny smiled against Will's skin. "How do you feel?" Sonny swept his hands along Will's body stopping against his hips Sonny winced, "Sorry I kind of marked you up."

Moving his head off of Paul's chest Will looked over his shoulder, "Oh, I didn't even notice." Taking in the crescent moon scrapes and bruises over his hips Will smiled, "I think I like them."

"Well we already know you like the hickeys Paul left on your shoulders," Sonny teased softly. "And how did you feel? Were you nervous or scared or anything? We kind of got out of hand at the end there." Sonny thought he had a fair idea about it but he didn't want to jump to any assumptions.

"No, no it was perfect," Will promised. "The only time I was upset was when Paul wouldn't give me what I wanted."

Sonny chuckled, "Well you certainly got what you wanted in the end didn't you. I can't even believe you went that far."

Will blushed, burying his face in his hands, "I can't believe I did either. I just, I saw the way you enjoyed it and I wanted it and when he told me he couldn't I knew it would encourage him."

"We'll have to see if it works all the time," Sonny joked while his hands glided down the rest of Will's body. "But he didn't hurt you or anything right?" Touching Will's cheeks Sonny crawled down his body so he could check on Will's hole. "Do you mind if I look?"

"Sonny," Will said gently but decisively, "You don't have to ask permission all the time. For the rest of the night my hole is yours to do with as you please." Biting his lip Will tried not to blush any fiercer than he already was. '_But it's true. I want them over and over and over again._' Wiggling his body a bit Will didn't even feel any pain in either of his wounds either, '_Stupid nurse trying to tell me I can't have sex_.'

Sonny licked his lips, '_Oh fuck yes_.' Pulling Will's cheeks apart Sonny inhaled sharply, "Oh babe you're all swollen. Paul really did fuck you open huh?" Sonny, torn between concern and being turned on, saw the bottle of edible oil on the foot of the bed. Reaching for it Sonny drizzled some on his fingers, "I want to make sure he didn't tear you up inside."

"It doesn't feel that bad," Will told Sonny, "Just a bit uncomfortable." '_And definitely not enough to prevent me from doing it again. Last time we were all together they promised me we would have all the time in the world to be together and then everything fell apart. I'm not making the same mistake twice_.'

Sonny pushed one finger into Will and began exploring his sides and inner walls. Not feeling anything other than Will clenching around him tightly Sonny closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Will's ass. "You feel so warm and tight, babe," Sonny groaned feeling his cock twitching.

"Mmm," Will sighed, pushing his hips back against Sonny's fingers, "Keep going. I want you again."

Pushing in a second finger Sonny breathed against Will's opening, "You want it so badly don't you? Can't stand being empty anymore?"

Will shook his head back and forth, glancing at Paul's sleeping form out of the corner of his eye, "Never want to be empty again." Closing his eyes Will said, "Sonny, will you use your tongue?"

Sonny smiled weakly, tongue stretching out to stroke against Sonny's fingers. Lapping up the oil quickly Sonny removed his fingers and fucked his tongue inside Will.

"Oh, god," Will shivered slightly, "I love your tongue so much. Mmm, it's my second favorite thing about you."

"I'm gonna guess your first favorite is my cock," Sonny pulled out to speak, smiling as he watched Will's hole clench and unclench weakly.

"Uh huh," Will rolled onto his back before scrambling to Sonny's side. Kissing Sonny wetly Will sighed into his mouth. "I love all of you but especially this," Will reached forward and began to stroke Sonny's thickened cock.

Sonny pulled Will into his lap, fingers gently touching his hole but not dipping inside. Tongues touching, kissing sweetly, Sonny, eyes clamped tightly, moaned blissfully.

"Sonny," Will whispered as his lips gently trailed down Sonny's neck, "I want you."

"You have me," Sonny smiled, neck twisting to give Will more room.

"I want to be inside you again," Will panted, rolling his hips back against Sonny's fingers.

"Seems like you want me to be inside of you," Sonny stated watching Will writhe and wriggle.

"I want both," Will complained before looking behind him at Paul sleeping soundly. "Do you think Paul would mind if we woke him up?"

"If it's to fuck you I doubt he will mind," Sonny teased, fingertip slipping into Will, enjoying watching him gasp.

Will didn't know what he wanted anymore. He wanted to feel Sonny wrapped tightly around his cock but he wanted to feel full too. Will clung on to Sonny weakly, "Sonny, Sonny."

Sonny shushed Will gently. "Get on your knees in front of Paul," Sonny ordered as he removed his fingertip. Finding the box of condoms on the floor Sonny slipped one on himself, slicking up his cock before finding Will's hole. "If you can get Paul up before I come you get to fuck me."

Will, eyes closed in bliss, loving Sonny's thick, thick cock, reaching out for Paul. Trailing his fingers up and down Paul's thighs Will called out gently, "Paul. Paul wake up." When he didn't so much as move Will whined before stretching out his hand to Paul's flaccid cock. Bucking into Sonny's thrusts Will jerked Paul firmly once, "Wake up."

Sonny, eyes closed, gently but thoroughly moving in and out of Will, smiled at Will's increasingly desperate cries for Paul.

Paul, groaning, blinked his eyes open hands coming up to rub the sleep out. Feeling a tugging against him Paul looked down a bit startled to see Will's big blue eyes so close to his cock. Seeing Sonny fucking Will Paul licked his lips, "You boys have been busy."

Will, cheering when Paul woke up, "I need you so bad right now."

"I don't know," Paul said musingly, "You look pretty satisfied. Besides, I did say you were going to be in trouble."

"But, but," Will cried, face pouting, "But I need to fuck Sonny while you fuck me."

Sonny, leaning against Will's back, smiled into his neck, "I don't think so. I think I'm going to get myself off and you're going to have to wait." Steadily working into Will Sonny felt his own orgasm building. Catching Paul's eyes, seeing the smirk on his face, knowing that Will was going to enjoy every moment of Paul's punishment, Sonny came loudly circling his hips into Will, drawing out the moment.

Paul exchanged places with Sonny, kissing him wetly when they crossed paths, "Now baby I think you definitely deserved this." Slapping Will's butt teasingly Paul laughed when Will jumped.

Will, surprised, cried out at the first swat against him, "Oh." Seeing Sonny in front of him Will reached his arms out for him sighing when Sonny started petting his hair. Seeing Sonny's teasing smile Will quickly realized this wasn't going to exactly be a punishment. '_Oh, it's that kind of spanking_.'

Paul, enjoying watching the pale globes of Will's ass turn pink, asked Will, "Were you being naughty baby?"

"Yep," Will confirmed, arching his back, enjoying the light stinging sensation. Paul wasn't using any force behind his hits, just enough to tease Will. "I said I wanted someone else. A lot of someones."

Sonny, already beginning to get turned on again so soon, smiled at the pretty scene. '_God I have the best life_.'

"And do you want someone else now," Paul demanded, tilting Will's hips and smacking around the seam of his cheeks, "Think anyone else can give you what we can?"

"No," Will moaned, cock aching and ass tingling. "No one but you and Sonny can give me everything I need. I don't want anyone else, ever. No one."

Sonny wanted Will so badly now, wanted to feel him thrusting into him, "Prove it," Sonny demanded, pulling on Will's hair. Reaching out for the oil and condom box again Sonny began opening himself up for Will.

Paul, grinning at Sonny's fingers inside of himself, bent down to tongue across Will's pink ass. Biting and sucking Paul groaned, "Want me to fuck you now baby?"

"Yes," Will screamed, "I want you both so fucking bad." Feeling Sonny roll a condom onto his cock Will almost panted with how much he wanted them both. "Can I, Sonny, please?"

"I want you Will," Sonny moaned, lying on his back and spreading his legs, "Fuck me." Head slamming into his pillow when he felt Will inside of him, Sonny sighed.

Condom on, noting Will was nice and open, Paul pushed into Will bottoming out quickly. "How are you still so damn tight baby," Paul asked in wonderment.

Will, eyes tightly closed, almost cried with how good it felt to be so filled and have such a wonderful heat surrounding him. "Oh god," Will moaned as he started thrusting into Sonny and onto Paul's cock on his way out.

Sonny, fingers twined in Will's blonde hair, groaned softly, legs reaching up to wrap around Will's waist, content to just lie there and let Will do all the work.

Paul smirked at the way Will was working himself on Paul's cock and yet still managed to fuck into Sonny. Thighs sore Paul held onto Will's hips and helped move him forwards and back but refused to move his own body.

Will, body working so hard and quick, muscles tense and body shaking tried to prove how much he needed Sonny and Paul. Crying at the intense burn in his ass when Paul's hips rubbed against his slap marks, Will reached one hand out for Sonny's cock. Wrapping his feet around Paul's legs Will used all of his strength to move Paul closer so Will could lean down and take Sonny's cock in his mouth.

Sonny practically wailed when he felt Will's wet gorgeous mouth suckling the tip of his cock while Will thrust perfectly into his hole.

Paul, resting his chin on Will's back watched the way Sonny was coming apart proudly. "You're taking such good care of him baby," Paul praised Will, rubbing his sides, fingers catching on the bandage on his ribs.

Will pulled off Sonny's cock long enough to say, "I love you both so much. Want to show you over and over." Slurping Sonny back into his mouth Will closed his eyes, fucking into Sonny steadily; Paul's cock just the perfect amount inside of Will.

"I love you so much," Sonny admitted, thrashing around the bed, "I love you both. God, fuck, I'm gonna come again." Weakly this time, body almost spent, Sonny drizzled a tiny bit of come into Will's mouth.

Paul, gripping Will's hips firmer, pulled Will off and out of Sonny. On his knees sitting straight up Paul helped Will bounce up and down on Paul's cock Will's head resting on Paul's shoulder.

"So close, so close," Will muttered, a bit of Sonny's come stuck in the corner of his mouth. Hand reaching down to jerk his own cock Will was determined to get Paul off first. Moaning into Paul's ear Will whispered, "Thank you for spanking me Daddy; love you so much."

Crushing Will in his grip Paul shouted loudly, voice echoing around the room, slumping down with the force of his orgasm. Easing Will off of him and onto his back Paul slipped three fingers inside of Will and admired his sweat slicked body, "Oh baby that was so good. So good."

Sonny, moving to his knees, knocked Will's hand out of the way and jerked his cock in a firm hand, "So damn perfect for us. God you are unbelievable."

Will, feeling overwhelmed, tears coming to his eyes, jerked and whimpered, "I just want you so much. I love you and I always want you. You make me feel so safe and loved and I want you to feel the same with me. I want you, this, forever. Forever, please, just this."

Paul, wrist twisting, fingers stretching Will wide kissed along his hips, "We're going to love you forever. We're never going to leave you."

Sonny, wiping the tears that slipped down Will's face, other hand still stroking Will expertly, kissed him deeply. Licking the bit of come off Will's lips Sonny smiled down at him, "We love you and we're going to be doing this for the rest of our lives."

Will nodded weakly before closing his eyes, voice catching in his throat as he came over Sonny's fist. Shaking weakly Will reached out his arms needing to feel them both around him. Will didn't even know where his body began or ended all he could feel was Sonny and Paul. Lips were kissing him and hands were touching him but all Will could focus on was the phrase the three of them kept repeating, meaning it more and more each time they said, "I love you."

* * *

Author's note:

That was a lot of smut. I'm exhausted.

I'm a bit nervous about the Sonny/Paul part because it's been such a highly anticipated moment. Also, I tried really hard to keep it romantic but it didn't last very long. I feel like it's a good description of their relationship in this story though.

Because I couldn't control myself the next chapter is all smut too. Hope no one minds.

Please review and let me know what you thought. Please send in requests too! I've got several things planned but I can always use more inspiration.

Thank you!


	52. Chapter 52

Will woke up blearily feeling like his bladder was going to explode. Gently getting out of Paul and Sonny's hold Will hobbled to the bathroom. Wincing a bit at the pain in his lower back Will leaned his forehead against the wall and exhaled in relief as he emptied his bladder. Washing his hands Will grimaced a bit at the sticky residue left on his body. Taking a clean wash cloth and wiping down his body Will looked into the mirror.

Will wondered if he looked any different because he certainly felt different. '_I can't believe I was ever nervous about being with Sonny and Paul,_' Will thought eyes gliding over his face. He had the same blue eyes and blonde hair; same pink mouth even if it did have a new white line down the middle. '_Ears still stick out slightly_,' Will noted. Turning around Will caught the bite marks littered across his shoulders. Glancing down at his hips Will saw the fingerprints and tiny cuts. Taking a step back Will saw his ass was still a bit pink even though Paul didn't hit him very hard. Licking his lips Will bent forward and pulled apart his cheeks seeing his pink, puffy hole. '_Well I guess that's different but not unwelcome_.' Will sighed deciding that maybe there wasn't any notable difference. '_Maybe this is how I've always felt; loved and taken care of.' _

Walking back into the bedroom Will, catching the time on Sonny's alarm clock, saw it was barely 10pm. _'We must have fallen back asleep after the last time,_' Will's cheeks turned pink remembering how frantic and wonderful it felt. Unfortunately after so much strenuous work Will was starving. Ambling into the kitchen, realizing he was useless here, Will opened a drawer with takeout menus hoping to find one that might still be open. Smiling when he saw the pizza place across the street was open Will found his phone in the basket Paul or Sonny tossed inside by the door. Trying to ignore the mess of muddy prints on the carpet Will ordered three pizzas and rolled his eyes when the guy on the phone got judgmental when Will said he wanted it delivered across the street.

Tiptoeing back to the room Will quietly got a pair of underwear and basketball shorts out of his drawer. Opening the front door and gathering their dirty clothes and shoes Will put them in the sink. _'I can't let these sit here getting stained all night_.' Will vowed to do some laundry sometime tomorrow. Checking under the sink for carpet cleaner Will pouted when he didn't see any. He didn't want to admit it to Sonny or Paul but lately Will had been feeling a bit compulsive about cleaning the apartment. '_Probably because I feel like that's all I'm good for sometimes_,' Will sighed. Realizing he was going to need money for the pizza Will got his wallet out, using the last of his cash, and stood outside on the door not wanting to wake up his boyfriends.

Smiling when he saw the young girl with his pizza walking up the stairs Will handed over his cash, with tip, and tried not to feel awkward when the girl stared at his naked chest. _'At least I made her shirt trip worth it_.' Going back inside Will got out three plates and contemplated going into the room and just waking Sonny and Paul up. Before he made up his mind Will smiled when he saw Paul stumbling out of their room.

Scratching his head Paul greeted, "Baby. What are you doing?"

"I was hungry," Will shrugged before grinning dirtily, "You fucked me all out."

"I think you did that to yourself," Paul teased before sitting down on a barstool. "Fuck my legs are sore."

Will put some slices on some plates for Paul and himself when he limped over to sit with Paul, "My butt is sore too. And my hips. I don't think I'm going to need to work out anymore. I'll just have sex instead."

"You're going to kill me if you do that," Paul pointed out groaning at the pizza. "Fuck I didn't realize I was so hungry."

"Me either," Will agreed. "Do you think we should wake up Sonny?"

"In a bit," Paul swallowed a large bite, "He hasn't been fucked that much in a long time. He needs to rest." Giving Will a shrewd look Paul added, "Like you should be resting."

Will, feeling a bit bashful, stared at his pizza and mumbled, "I like being sore and exhausted. Makes me feel good."

Paul chuckled, "You are ridiculous and I absolutely love that about you." Paul leaned over and kissed Will disregarding the greasy pizza taste.

"I love you too," Will smiled as he started on another slice. "But I mean, I really like being with you and Sonny. Love it actually. I want every day to be like today."

"Well it can't happen every day," Paul teased, "I mean otherwise we would never do anything else."

"I'll never go back to school or work if you promise to fuck me all day long," Will told Paul with a teasing smirk.

"That's not even fair," Paul protested loudly wanting to laugh but also wanting to scold Will.

"I'm just saying," Will shrugged. "If you wanted a way to entice me to stay at home and not be bored."

"You are an evil, cruel little thing," Paul complained, pointing his slice of pizza at Will, "That's just mean."

"What's mean," Sonny asked quietly from the door to their room, hair sticking out in all directions. Scratching at his stomach, hand dipping a bit under his boxers Sonny sat on the last barstool, "What are we talking about?"

Will, reaching over for the last plate he got out, put some pizza on it for Sonny before smiling innocently at him, "Just how much I love being with you." Will kissed Sonny's cheek before sitting down gingerly, "And how much I love your cocks."

Sonny, choking slightly on his first bite, swallowed before shaking his head, "Excuse me?"

"Will here apparently can't get enough," Paul teased looking at Will with a fond smile. "But I think you're going to have to wait until morning baby. We're all tired out."

Will, frowning, bottom lip jutting out, "But I want to go now."

Sonny rolled his eyes, remembering just how insatiable Will got during their weekend, "I don't have to go to work until the afternoon shift tomorrow. We can do whatever you want when we wake up."

Paul put his hand on the back of Will's neck, "We can watch a movie or something before we go back to bed. Come on."

Crossing his arms Will pouted quietly on his chair. '_I had to wait weeks to be ready for this, to not be afraid or scared.' _

Starting on another slice Sonny sighed deeply, "We are definitely buying you a toy."

"What kind of toy," Will questioned curiosity getting the better of him to remember to pout.

Paul, smiling at Sonny, walked over to Will's laptop and bringing it to the counter before opening it, waiting for a few seconds for it to come to life before pulling up a website, "Well there's all kinds of things we could try out."

Will, moving his plate out of the way to put the laptop in front of him, in the middle between Paul and Sonny, looked at the homepage of the website, cheeks bright red.

"Oh come on," Sonny teased, reaching forward to pinch Will's cheek, "You can beg us to fuck you but you can't look at some toys?"

"That's different," Will insisted shrugging Sonny off before searching the website slowly. With an apprehensive feeling Will clicked on a link for anal toys and felt his eyes widen painfully. "Oh," Will said weakly. "Um, they look, weird. Why are some of them all bumpy?"

"It's supposed to feel good," Paul explained, hand going back to Will's neck and massaging slightly. "You wouldn't want all those ridges pushing against your insides?"

"I don't know," Will answered weakly. "Which, um, which ones do you like?"

Sonny, moving in closer, leaning his arm on Will's shoulder, "Well we already have one toy. Just a vibrator but we could use that sometime if you want. But I think these ones would be interesting, especially for you babe." Sonny clicked on a serious of silicone plugs with different shapes. "Not too scary right?"

"I guess not. But I don't really like the ones that look realistic those freak me out," Will commented feeling a bit more confident. "What are trainer kits for?"

"To train your ass to stretch wider," Paul said quickly. "That something you want?"

Will, considering it, decided, "Not really. I mean, I want to be pretty tight for you two to enjoy. But um, would it help me be able to take you both?"

Sonny, staring at Will heatedly, "At the same time?"

Will nodded, looking at the screen, too nervous to see what his boyfriends expressions were, "Um, we talked about it once. And maybe one day we could try."

Paul, biting his lips, nodded, "Whatever you want." '_Holy fuck yes please_.' Moving to show Will a few other toys Paul pointed one out, "I think I'd like to see one of you use this one."

Sonny, making a displeased face, said, "That one is all you babe."

Will tilted his head trying to figure out what it did, "You just pump it and it gets bigger?" Picturing how it would feel Will said, "Maybe. But only if it's the small one."

Paul, slightly sad, agreed, "OK. And what about this one?" Looking at the small metal plug with the crystal gem on the outside Paul smiled imaging one or both of his boyfriends wearing it.

Sonny, shaking his head, "You are such a girl." Typing something into the search bar for the website Sonny smiled, "OK, this one we need to try."

Will, patting Paul's leg comfortingly, "I'd wear your pretty plug." Seeing what Sonny picked out Will's mouth dropped open, "Oh. It's, it's for us to use together?"

"Yep," Sonny explained. "It's double-sided."

Paul, typing his own phrase into the search engine said, "Now we could all use these."

Will, feeling a bit overwhelmed by everything, "Rings are supposed to make you last longer, right?"

"Allegedly," Sonny shrugged, "We've never used them so we don't really know. I think to start with though you should just get a regular dildo or something."

"Whenever you want us but we're too exhausted you can just use that and still be happy," Paul explained. Seeing Will nod Paul pulled open another link, "Now, I know this section might make you nervous but just give it a chance."

Seeing blindfolds and ropes on the screen Will shook his head quickly and closed his eyes, "No. No, no, no."

Sonny, kissing Will's cheek comfortingly, explained, "Hey, it's OK. We won't do anything you don't like or want, right? You know that."

"I don't want that," Will whispered. "But, but you do?"

"Maybe," Paul told Will honestly. "I, it's something Sonny and I talked about before, um before we were with you."

"Maybe we could make it fun for you again," Sonny said gently, "You wouldn't even have to be the one that's tied up. Not today or anything but someday."

Opening his eyes and seeing the pictures on the screen Will, holding onto Sonny's hand and gripping Paul's thigh tightly tried to imagine Sonny or Paul using those things. "May-maybe," Will decided. "Just, can we look at something else?"

"Of course," Paul clicked on another link, "How do you feel about body paint?"

"I wouldn't mind licking anything off of your skin," Will commented, relaxing his hold on them. "Um, oh, I have a question."

Sonny, amused that Will actually put his hand in the air, grabbing Will's hand and lowering it Sonny asked, "What is it babe?"

"Is there some guy version of like sexy underwear or something," Will rushed out, hoping he didn't sound like an idiot, "Because, um, I saw one video, once, a while ago, and he was wearing some like tiny underwear thing with like no back and it was um, nice."

Paul smiled thinking about Will watching porn, '_Hmm, I wonder what videos he likes. We'll all have to watch some time_.' "And would you want to wear it or have us wear it?"

"Both," Will said slightly confused. "I mean if you want to or if you want me to."

"Well, I like you naked just fine," Sonny leered at Will, "But I can get behind any sexy outfit you want to wear."

Will, yawning widely, "Maybe I'll surprise you."

"Come on," Paul decided, closing the laptop, "Back to bed."

"No," Will complained, "I need to stay up and convince you to sleep with me again."

Sonny, helping pull Will to his feet. "Let's go to bed. You can have us as many times as you want in the morning," he promised. Sonny tumbled to bed, exhausted himself, not even caring where he landed.

Will snuggled up against Sonny, closing his eyes, only to open them widely when he felt Paul against his back.

"This isn't right," Paul said confusedly, "I can't get comfortable."

Sonny, sitting up and blinking, "I'm in the wrong spot." Crawling over Will and cuddling into his back Sonny sighed, "That's better."

Pulling Will against him Paul smiled, "Aw now I can sleep."

Will closed his eyes and tried to imagine all of the things he wanted to do in the morning.

* * *

Sonny woke to the sounds of sloppy kisses and grunts coming from the side of him. Looking to his right Sonny smiled lazily at his boyfriends. On their sides, Will had his legs wrapped around Paul's waist as Paul slowly rubbed his cock along Will's cheeks pretending to fuck him. "Morning," Sonny called reaching forward and sucking a kiss into Will's neck.

"Morning," Will moaned, shivering in Paul's arms, head turning sideways to meet Sonny's lips in a wet kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Sonny agreed opening his mouth to touch his tongue to Will's. Hand reaching out for Paul, Sonny dragged him closer so the three could kiss together.

"Mmm, hi," Paul greeted licking his lips when he pulled away. "Someone has been waiting for you to wake up."

"Who could that be," Sonny said teasingly as he wiggled out of his boxers and kicked them off the bed. Moving his body so his back was pressed entirely against Will, pushing his hardening cock along Will's crack too Sonny nudged Paul. Holding onto Will Sonny groaned as he felt Paul's cock against his own.

Will whined high in his throat, "Oh god, I love feeling you both against my skin." Leaning his head against Sonny's shoulder Will, feeling bold, "This is how I want you to fuck me together. Both of you holding me against you, cocks inside me. Oh god, you'd stretch me open around you, mold me to take you both. I want it so bad."

"Baby," Paul moaned, "You say the best things." Paul, reaching down for Will's butt, held his cheeks wide open so both he and Sonny could mimic fucking him together. "What else do you want baby? What other plans do you have for us one day?"

"Tell us babe," Sonny licked along the edge of Will's ear, "Tell us all your dirty little secrets."

"I told you yesterday," Will panted, cock brushing against Paul's firm abs, "I want you to take me in the lake where anyone could see. I-I want you to bend me over your desk at work Sonny and fuck me raw." Mouth opened wide Will continued, "Paul, I want to ride you while I wear nothing but your uniform. Oh god, I want you both to come inside me."

Paul, licking across Will's collarbone sighed, "I want Sonny and I to fill you with our come and plug you up. Make you go to school or work or anywhere and we would know you were marked. Know you were ours."

Sonny, eyes fluttering in the back of his head, "Mmm, I want to take you to a club and show you off to everyone. Take your shirt off and let everyone see how sexy and gorgeous you are. Make them watch as you kiss and dance with only us. Drag you into the backroom and fuck you so loud everyone can hear."

Crying loudly Will came against Paul's stomach without warning. "Please, please show everyone I'm yours. That only you get to touch me or see me like this."

"No one else can have you," Paul promised, "No one else."

Rolling onto his back Sonny, hands stroking his hard cock, asked Will, "Suck me?"

Feeling blissed out and warm Will licked his lips and sucked Sonny into his mouth automatically. Not feeling any pain or pulling in his lips Will stretched his mouth wider, wanting to feel Sonny down his throat.

Paul, jerking his cock, reaching into the bedside drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube. He wasn't planning on fucking Will just yet but he was going to have some fun. Slathering Will's inner thighs Paul squeezed Will's legs shut before sliding his cock in between them. "Mmm, every single part of you is so damn perfect."

Sonny, laughing at Paul, hands twirling in Will's hair swallowed loudly when he felt Will take the tip of him into his throat. Forcing his hips to stay still Sonny bit his lip harshly, "Oh fuck, Will!"

Feeling proud of himself, clutching onto Paul's cock with his thighs, Will pulled off of Sonny and took a deep breath. Slowly inching down Sonny's cock Will, tears in his eyes, kept going until he felt his nose pressed into Sonny's thick hair. Staying there for a few seconds Will pulled off quickly taking in quick gulps of air.

"Fuck," Paul moaned, "Is he taking you in his throat again?"

Sonny nodded helplessly, "Oh god yes. I want you Will."

Will, feeling the bottle of lube near his knees, reaching down for it while he worked on Sonny's cock. With his throat around Sonny Will opened the bottle carefully and applied some lube to Sonny's entrance wanting to smile when he felt him jump.

"Yes, yes, stretch him open for you baby," Paul encouraged, "Make him nice and loose for you."

Sonny grinded against the two fingers Will pushed inside of him, "Oh god, you better stop sucking me off if you don't want me to come yet."

Will, tongue circling Sonny's head, did his best to work Sonny open. He didn't want to hurt him or make anything uncomfortable. Will, three fingers deep, figured Sonny was ready for him when he threw a condom at his face. Just before he was going to push inside Will groaned when he felt Paul pulling Will onto his back.

"I want to fuck your face while he rides you," Paul decided before crawling to Will's head. Sitting on Will's chest, legs on either side of his neck, Paul fed Will his cock, hands leaning against the wall in front of him.

Sonny, scrambling to follow Will, slid onto his cock and groaned loudly, "Oh fuck yes. Feels so, so good." Lifting his hips up and down Sonny reached forward and wrapped his arms around Paul's waist, head resting on his back. "Is he taking your cock?"

Will, trying to meet Sonny's thrusts, mouth opened as wide as he could, heard the little gagging sounds his throat was making. '_Mmm, I have the best boyfriends in the world.' _

"He is taking all of my nice long cock down his throat," Paul bragged hand on Will's chin keeping him in place. He loved seeing Will try to swallow around him the slight little bulge in Will's throat. "How's his cock? Working you good."

"It is so damn good," Sonny smiled, his own cock bouncing against his stomach, "You should try it out. So, so good."

Will, eyes locking with Paul's hoped he was conveying how much he approved of the idea; hands reaching out of Paul's butt Will smacked one cheek lightly before wriggling one finger near his hole.

"Stop that," Paul laughed, reaching behind him to swat at Will's fingers. "I much prefer seeing Sonny take your cock," Paul told Will almost rolling his eyes when he saw the sad look in Will's eyes.

"Fine by me," Sonny decided, moaning exaggeratingly, "This is all mine then." Hand jerking himself off Sonny boasted, "My cock, all mine." Sonny growled out an orgasm, almost surprising himself with how much he liked the idea of Will's cock being just for him. "Oh fuck, babe." Sonny fell off of Will before peeling off Will's condom and sucking him gently into his mouth.

Will, eyes clenched tight when Sonny came around him, lifted his neck slightly, taking all of Paul into his mouth. All he could think about as Sonny's warm, warm mouth sucked on him sweetly was Sonny and Paul arguing over his cock one day, both wanting him right then and right there.

Paul, keeping his hold on Will's face, fucked in and out of his mouth as roughly as he dared. "Can I come on you," Paul panted out, "I want to see it."

Will nodded quickly crying out when he felt Sonny's fingers prodding at his hole. As Sonny's fingertip wedged into him smoothly Will cried out shooting into Sonny's open, waiting mouth.

Paul, hearing the sucking sounds behind him, feeling Will's body contracted beneath him pulled out of Will's mouth and stripped his cock over Will's face. Shouting as his come painted across Will's eyes, nose and lips Paul slumped his head against the wall. "Fuck, baby, you look so pretty all covered in come," Paul smiled weakly.

Sonny, swallowing Will down, crawled to Will's face and thumbed some come off of Will's eyebrow, "Here, babe." Sonny stuck his thumb into Will's mouth. Together Sonny and Paul carefully fed Will until his entire face was clean.

Feeling a bit dazed Will asked weakly, "I do good?"

Chucking Paul gathered Will into his arms, "Yes, you did good. You did perfect."

Sonny nodded, reaching forward to kiss Will's plump lips, "You are incredible."

"I think I need food and water," Will blinked at them slowly, voice scratchy. "And then someone is fucking me."

* * *

Face washed and cleaned Will ate his cereal slowly throat feeling a bit sore. Sonny was in the shower because he has to be at Common Grounds in about an hour something that Will was less than pleased to hear. '_I should have set an alarm instead of sleeping in.' _

"Cheer up, gloomy Gus," Paul smiled at Will, "I'm sure there are plenty of things we could do to keep you occupied."

"I know," Will sighed, "I just don't want him to go. I just got this sexy, belonged feeling back."

Sonny, walking into the room kissed the top of Will's head, "Trust me; that feeling is not going to go away anytime soon." Getting out his own bowl and pouring some cereal Sonny offered, "Besides there's still tonight when I get home. But we can't stay up all night since you have school in the morning."

"Real life sucks," Will complained.

Paul, finished with his breakfast, figured he should do something to make Will smile again, '_He's so ridiculous_.' When he saw Will stand up and walk to the sink Paul followed him. When Will was in front of the sink Paul dragged his boxers down quickly before kneeling in front of him. "Shh," Paul whispered as he bent Will forward and started tonguing his entrance.

Sonny, swallowing his breakfast, eyebrows rose, smiled when Will arched his back and leaned against the sink.

"Yes," Will whispered, moving his legs wider to give Paul more room to work. "Mmm," he moaned when he felt Paul's tongue slither inside of him. Gripping the edge of the sink tightly Will fucked back onto his tongue wanting more.

Spanking Will slightly on both cheeks Paul circled his tongue around and around inside of Will to the best of his ability. Sneaking in one finger around his tongue Paul groaned when he felt his cock begin to harden and throb.

Putting down his bowl and walking into the bedroom Sonny shook his head slightly, '_Leave it to Paul to start something without all his tools_.' Sonny placed a condom and the bottle of lube on the counter before beginning to eat again enjoying the show.

Paul, seeing what Sonny left out for them, slipped two fingers into Will as he reached out for the items on the counter. Pulling off his shorts and putting on the condom and lathering himself in lube Paul asked, "Ready for me baby?"

"Yes, oh god, yes," Will shouted not even caring how needy he sounded. "Want it so bad."

Smirking Paul slipped into Will and held completely still. "Still so sweet and tight," Paul mused as his hands roamed Will's ass and back. Noticing that Sonny but his spoon on the counter Paul lifted Will up, struggling a bit under the weight, and moved them to the other side of the counter.

Will, beginning to fuck himself on Paul's cock, holding on to the side of the counter, reached one hand out for Sonny. "Want, want you," Will moaned when the force of Paul's thrusts began changing. "Uh, Sonny, one more time, before you leave."

Sonny, unbuckling his belt, licking his lips, unzipped his pants, eyes never leaving Will's face. Crying out when Will locked his lips around him once again Sonny held onto the side of the stool hoping he wouldn't fall off.

Paul, growling softly, "How the fuck did we ever live without you before? God, I can't even remember."

Sonny, eyes rolling in the back of his head, "Did you know babe that I almost didn't agree to be with you?" Petting Will's head when he made a panicked sound around Sonny's cock Sonny continued, "I was so jealous and angry that I almost missed out on this. On you." Sounding awed Sonny explained, "But you're the best thing that ever happened to us, not even including the sex."

Paul, smiling at Sonny lovingly, added, "I was so determined to win him over baby. And as soon as I explained how perfect it would be he couldn't keep his hands off of me. We got off so hard imaging how it would be like to be with you."

"And it's even better," Sonny praised as Will moved up and down, twisting and tongue gliding, "You are so much better. I love you. God, we both love you so much. We never would have been this happy without you."

With Paul's steady, sure thrusts inside of him, his large hands touching him everywhere and Sonny's perfect cock in his mouth, their beautiful words almost had him in tears. Feeling Paul jab into that special spot inside of him Will gurgled around Sonny's cock and came hard, come showering the floor.

Paul, unable to resist the tight grip of Will's contracting hole pounded a few more times before stilling, orgasm ripping through him forcibly.

Hands caressing Will's face and neck Sonny pumped Will's slackened mouth gently painting Will's tongue. Head thrown back Sonny wheezed, "God. I can't believe I ever once doubt this, us." Pulling Will upright Sonny smiled, rubbing his thumbs into Will's cheeks, "I love you."

Wrapping his arms around Sonny's neck Will crawled into his lap burying his face into his neck. "Don't ever doubt me again," Will whispered in a thick voice. Feeling Paul behind him Will sighed, "I love you both."

Paul, arms stretching around Will and Sonny both kissed the top of Will's head and pecked Sonny's lips, "Never again baby. Never again."

* * *

Will, legs across Paul's lap, closed his text book gently and rubbed his eyes. He was all caught up on his schoolwork for tomorrow but his head and eyes hurt slightly.

Paul, jotting down a few notes he wanted to make during the seminar he was helping out with, rubbed Will's leg, "You OK?"

"Yeah," Will sighed looking at Paul, "I just feel weird. It's not the same as when my head hurts but it's still odd."

"You should get your eyes checked," Paul suggested, putting his notebook on the coffee table. "Maybe you need glasses."

"Maybe," Will thought about it. "Would you still love me if I wore glasses?"

Smiling at Will Paul informed him, "I might have to love you even more. You would be super sexy."

"Oooh," Will teased leaning forward and kissing Paul. "Now I hope I get them."

Smacking his lips together Paul smiled at Will, "Are you ready to get back to the real world?"

Feeling a bit nervous Will shrugged, "I think so. It will take a bit getting used to but if I want to really get over everything with Ian I'm going to have to."

"Well, I'm proud of you," Paul proclaimed rubbing at Will's legs, "And I'll be with you tomorrow, just in case."

"I know," Will flashed him a smile. "So, um, I was thinking," Will began feeling a bit nervous. "That we should surprise Sonny when he gets home."

"What kind of surprise," Paul asked looking at Will suspiciously.

"A sexy one," Will suggested.

"What did you have in mind," Paul chuckled not surprised at all.

"Well, I know he liked the champagne yesterday even if I didn't like it too much," Will tried to think about what they could do, "And he probably thinks we've been going at it all day."

"We could make him dinner," Paul decided, pulling Will against his chest, "You could help me. And then as I could open a bottle of wine and we could sit here on the couch and tell him how much we love him and missed him."

"And I could tell him how we waited for him," Will smiled head against Paul's chest, playing with Paul's thick fingers. "And then you could take turns fucking me over the couch."

"Sounds like a plan," Paul kissed the top of Will's head fondly. Checking the time Paul said, "Let's go get started on dinner."

"OK," Will agreed, "But you better do that while I clean the floor. I can't stand it anymore."

* * *

Sonny ran all the way up the steps to the apartment. He spent all afternoon wondering what Paul and Will were doing. He was almost desperate to come home to them. Unlocking the door Sonny paused in the doorway taking in the scene before him.

The coffee table was spread out with plates of meat and vegetables. A bottle of wine was open next to two long tapered candles. Taking off his jacket slowly, noting the floor was spotless, and hanging it up in the closet Sonny couldn't stop the bright smile from spreading across his face when he saw Will and Paul standing in the kitchen, both in the same outfits they were wearing when Sonny left.

Will, bringing three wine glasses to the coffee table, moved over to Sonny and took both of his hands. "Hi," Will beamed at him leading him over to the floor and pushing him down.

"Hi," Sonny greeted, "What's all this?"

Paul, sitting down on Will's other side, began pouring a bit of wine into each glass, "We just thought you deserved coming home to this."

"Why don't you start eating while you tell us about your day," Will encouraged, putting a napkin in his lap, "We want to know everything."

Sonny, feeling something warm coating his insides, cut a bit of his meat and took a bite. "Well, it wasn't that bad today. Easy Sunday afternoon. Which was bad because I spent the whole time wondering what you two were up to."

Paul, sharing a secret smile with Will, took a bite of his own, "Well Will did some reading and cleaning and I spent the day watching him look pretty."

Rolling his eyes Will sighed, "I think he wants to role-play I'm Cinderella or something. He wouldn't stop looking at me cleaning the floor."

"That's because you were on your hands and knees," Paul said indignantly, "It was a nice view."

Sonny, feeling a bit confused, "You mean you didn't spend all day in bed?" Seeing them both shake their heads Sonny asked, "But I thought that's what you wanted babe?"

"I thought so too," Will admitted, reaching out for his glass, "But I realized what I really wanted was you both." Taking a small sip Will decided he liked wine much more than champagne.

Smiling at the look on Sonny's face Paul jested, "I guess he wasn't kidding when he said he wanted us both all the time."

Taking a sip of his wine, Sonny, trying not to let on how touched he really was, answered, "Yeah I guess he wasn't."

* * *

Head leaning against the couch, with an arm from both Sonny and Paul around him, Will drained the rest of his cup, cheeks as red as the wine. He didn't exactly feel tipsy or drunk just nice and warm. "This is nice," he mumbled.

Paul, a bit concerned Will had too much to drink, pulled the glass away from Will and put it on the table. "Yeah, it is," he agreed with a grin. Now that dinner was done Paul couldn't wait for the next part of Sonny's surprise to begin.

Sonny, sighed, completely relaxed, "This was pretty great."

Will, pulling away from both of his boyfriends, pushing the plates to the side sat on the coffee table and grinned before pulling his shirt up and over his head. Tossing it at Paul teasingly Will lifted his hips off the table before pulling down his shorts surprising both Sonny and Paul when he revealed he had nothing on underneath.

Paul, eyes taking in Will's naked body, reached under the couch where he stashed some lube and condoms earlier. Handing the bottle to Will and reaching over to move everything to floor, knowing Will wouldn't care if he broke them, Paul scooted closer to Sonny. "Enjoy, this is going to be good," Paul announced.

Sonny, smiling, watched as Will planted his feet on the edge of the table and leaned backwards exposing himself to their eyes. Feeling Paul's hand groping at his crotch Sonny moaned softly when Will's fingers started moving against his hole.

Will gasped when he felt how tight he was again around his finger. He couldn't easily push inside of himself like Paul did this morning. Crying loudly Will bucked his hips. "Sonny," Will started, "I'm opening myself just for you. Want your cock so bad."

Paul, unbuckling and unbuttoning Sonny's pants, pulled out his cock and started to stroke him diligently. "Hear that Son," Paul teased, flicking his wrist, "He's been waiting for you all day. He only got your cock for a little bit last night."

Sonny bit his lip painfully, "I'm sorry babe. I didn't know you wanted me that bad."

"Always want you," Will admitted shoving a second finger inside, "Always need you."

Paul, moving his mouth to Sonny's neck, licked gently along Sonny's pulse point smirking when he felt Sonny shiver. "He's so desperate for you," he breathed into Sonny's ear.

Stilling Paul's hand Sonny asked, "Are you ready yet babe? I need you so badly."

Will shot off of the table and landed in Sonny's lap, "Yes, yes, yes, yes." As Paul slid a condom onto Sonny's thick cock Will sucked Sonny's bottom lip into his mouth. Feeling Paul's hands against his hips Will slipped onto Sonny, closing his eyes tightly at the stretch.

Paul, realizing that Will had only used two fingers on himself, scolded him gently, "Baby, you know that wasn't enough."

"It was," Will whined. He loved the stinging in his lower back, "Feel so full," Will's head fell back, neck completely exposed.

Sonny, fighting the urge to fuck up savagely, leaned forward and bit Will's exposed neck, "Does it feel good?"

Will nodded his head weakly, unable to speak, eyes closed as he moaned and started working his hips on Sonny's cock.

Helping lift Will up and down Paul moved closer to where they were connected, hissing Paul said, "Fuck, looks like he's ripping you open."

Sonny gently lifting up to meet Will's thrusts groaned at Paul's words, "He's so damn tight Paul. Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Opening his eyes Will managed to say weakly, "Want, want more."

Paul smirked before grabbing the lube off the table and soaking his fingers before gently tracing around Will's rim, "You want more baby?" Seeing Will nod frantically Paul laughed before putting just the tip of his pinky finger inside Will.

Sonny feeling Paul's pinky against his cock groaned before fucking into Will wildly. Just the thought of them sharing Will that way, so intimately, drove Sonny crazy. Practically shoving Paul out of the way Sonny lifted up and knocked Will into the couch holding his legs straight up in the air and slamming into him.

Will, breath caught in his throat, made weak grabby hands for Paul, wanting him closer and joined together again any way he could.

Paul kneeled on the couch next to Will biting his lip before deciding what he wanted. He didn't plan on letting Will get fucked again tonight, '_He needs the rest for tomorrow. Time to make the most of this._' Only slightly apprehensive Paul straddled Will's face and sat on him reaching forward for Will's cock.

Sonny completely shocked by Paul began fucking into Will harder, "Oh fuck. Is his tongue good?"

Will, hands grabbing onto Paul's thick thighs quickly, moved his tongue back and forth against his crack. Knowing Paul wasn't the biggest fan of anal Will wasn't sure if he should put his tongue inside or not. But when Paul started working back against him Will smiled as best he could before wiggling just the tip of his tongue inside.

Paul groaned when he felt Will's tongue slurping and slithering inside him. "It feels good," Paul admitted while jerking Will's cock. He felt slightly out of his element but Paul was bound to embrace the sensation. Reaching one hand up Paul pulled Sonny into a wet sloppy kiss.

Tongue caressing against Paul's Sonny moaned happily as he worked Will open. "This is the best after dinner treat ever," Sonny sighed into Paul's lips.

Will, hearing their mouths working together, whined because he couldn't see them. Pulling Paul's thighs so his butt would be closer to him Will pulled his tongue in and out of Paul's tight hole. He wasn't sure if it would ever happen but he wanted to fuck Paul so badly. Will wondered if he batted his eyes and pouted enough if Paul would give in. Crying when Paul gave a particularly sharp jerk to his cock Will clenched around Sonny, '_Oh fuck_.'

Paul was enjoying the tongue in his ass more than he thought he would. He didn't know if it was the actual sensation or Will or being caught up in the moment but he loved it. Pulling away from Sonny's mouth Paul cried, "Fuck, baby, you feel so good."

Sonny, smirking at Paul, teased, "You just remember that cock in your hand is mine." Thrusting a few more times into Will Sonny, shouting loudly, felt his orgasm crawling up his spine. "Fuck, Will, fuck." Emptying into his condom Sonny stayed inside of Will, letting Will's legs fall to around his shoulders. Reaching a hand out for Paul Sonny pulled on his cock.

Feeling overwhelmed, finding it hard to breath with Sonny stretching him so wide and Paul sitting on his face Will pulled his tongue from Paul and bit the inside of his cheek.

Working Will's cock to the same rhythm as Sonny was working him Paul practically wailed when he felt Will's tongue brushing inside of him once more. Leaning forward against Sonny Paul felt completely spent.

Sonny, rolling Paul off of Will so he wouldn't crush him, pulled Will's hips up slightly so he could take the tip of Will's cock in his mouth. Giving just a few soft sucks Sonny swallowed gently every bit of Will he could manage. Putting Will's hips back on the couch and pulling away Sonny bent over Will's head and kissed him letting Will lick up any droplets that spilled past his lips.

Will pulled Sonny down against him hand reaching out weakly for Paul. As soon as he felt Paul's hands touching his face Will sighed, "Holy shit that was nice."

* * *

Author's note:

I'm all smutted out for a while I think. Back to some plot next chapter.

Also let's not mention how much research went into talking about those toys.

Please let me know what you thought. Also, please give me more suggestions both smutty and fluffy too.


	53. Chapter 53

"You aren't going to follow me around all day tomorrow are you," Will asked Paul already feeling awkward about the whole thing. "I only have one lecture. I think I'll be fine. And no one even bothered me at all today."

"Don't even try right now baby," Paul looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "The only way Sonny and I agreed to this was if I was around today."

"Today not tomorrow. You know I could have just ignored everything you said and done what I wanted instead," Will told him. It wasn't so much the looks everyone was giving Will; he expected there would be some backlash still it was more the looks Paul was giving everyone in return. _'Stop making it even worse_.'

"But you didn't because you care about how we feel," Paul nodded sagely keeping a firm grip on Will's hand. "And that's another reason I love you." Pulling Will in the direction of the student union Paul said, "Now come on. I want a smoothie before you go to work."

After convincing Paul that he would be perfectly fine waiting in line while Paul went to the bathroom Will recalled the last time he got a smoothie. _'There's something about that visit that seemed important. I wonder what it was_.' Will ordered two smoothies quickly and lingered near the counter where you picked up orders. Looking around the room Will tensed a bit when he felt someone watching him. Turning around Will finally remembered what happened the last time he bought a smoothie, _'Uh oh_.'

"Hi," said the employee Will had encountered the day after he found out about his drunken night with Paul. Wiping his messy hair out of his eyes quickly the boy couldn't stop smiling at Will.

"Hi," Will answered back glancing over his shoulder to make sure Paul wasn't going to burst in and overreact.

"Um," the boy started talking while he put lids on some drinks, "I haven't seen you in a while. Or heard from you."

Giving the boy a weird smile, not quite friendly but not quite unpleasant, Will shrugged, unsure what to say, "Things got a bit crazy."

"I noticed," the guy said. Realizing that he shouldn't have mentioned he knew about Will's scandal the guy shook his head and continued, "I just mean that um I know. I saw. Um, yeah, busy. But I was hoping you would come back one day and I would see you. And then I could tell you that I still would like to go out with you. If you were interested." Flashing Will a nervous smile, face blushing and eyes hopeful the boy held out both of Will's smoothies.

'_Oh god_,' Will thought beginning to panic. He didn't want to turn the boy down simply because he hated making people sad. But there was no way he could say yes. Before Will even had a chance to think of some consolatory way to let the boy down gently Will felt a large hand wrap around his waist and squeezing hard. '_Oh boy_,' Will thought eyes widening.

"He's not interested," Paul growled eyes narrowed. "He's perfectly and multiply satisfied in each and every way." Ripping the smoothies out of the boy's hands, smirking at the surprised look in his eyes, Paul practically yanked Will out of the shop.

Will, squawking indignantly when Paul's hand groped at his butt, pulled away from Paul feeling upset.

Ignorant to Will's discomfort Paul reached his hand out for his neck and dipped Will's shirt down to show off a few red marks Paul left with his teeth. "I left you alone for five fucking minutes baby," Paul complained looking around, wanting everyone to see Wills hickeys.

Smacking Paul's hands away from him Will argued, "And I was perfectly capable of handling that without you pawing me. I don't need you to speak for me, you know?"

"That kid needed to know that you were taken," Paul stated decisively not giving what Will was saying any mind. "I don't know maybe we should have stayed and I could have shoved you into the wall."

"What," Will shot back, "I am not kissing you at all right now. You are taking me to work and then you are leaving." Will pulled his keys out of his backpack and stomped to his car.

* * *

"Go away," Will demanded walking up to the table Paul was sitting at and pouring him another glass of tea. "I don't want you here right now."

"No," Paul maintained, arms crossed, "I am watching over you. I don't even know what you're so mad about anyway." '_I was just looking out for you_.'

"Figure it out yourself," Will hissed before turning on his heels and moving to another table planting a fake, bright smile on his lips. After taking their order Will walked behind the bar and glowered at Paul when he caught his eye.

"Trouble in paradise," Gabi asked as she sidled next to Will.

"No," Will shook his head, "I'm just getting tired of him being so possessive. I mean, sometimes it's hot but a lot of the time it just pisses me off." Seeing the sad look Paul was giving him Will tried not to smile and give in. '_No, I'm allowed to be upset.' _

"Possessive about who," Gabi wondered casually as she worked the cash register.

"Pretty much anyone who is male and not him or Sonny," Will laughed even though he wasn't finding it very funny anymore. "Chad was holding me the other week and I thought Paul was going to have a coronary."

"Why was Chad doing that," Gabi asked sharply, leveling a glare at Will, feeling her throat constrict.

"It was while I was in the hospital," Will shrugged not thinking much of it. "But it's ridiculous right? Would you put up with Chad if he did anything like that?"

"I would do anything Chad wanted me to," Gabi said firmly, slamming the register closed, "He's my boyfriend. I owe him that much." Without another glance at Will Gabi wandered off. _'Oh my god_,' Gabi thought beginning to panic. '_I really do have to worry about keeping Will away from Chad.' _

'_That was weird_,' Will thought to himself before picking up his order and bringing it back to his table. When he walked by Paul he couldn't stop himself from trailing his fingers down his arm and across his hand. '_I can't stay mad at him for too long. It's not like he really did anything too bad_.' Heading to his next table Will paused when he noticed it was EJ.

"William," EJ greeted with a slight smile. "I was hoping I would find you here."

"EJ," Will grinned. He looked over EJ's face and couldn't help but worry. There were deep shadows under EJ's eyes and he looked exhausted.

"Do you think we could go outside and talk for a bit," EJ asked William imploringly.

Will nodded. "Um, yeah, just, hold on one second," Will hurried over to Paul. Sitting on his lap and giving him his cutest, best smile Will batted his lashes, "Will you watch my tables for a few minutes so I can talk to EJ?"

Paul, eyebrows high on his forehead, a bit startled by Will's change in attitude, "Uh OK. I might not be any good at this though."

"It's just for a few minutes," Will promised grabbing Paul's cheeks and kissing him sweetly. "Thank you!"

Will sat in the passenger seat of EJ's car ignoring the way EJ was complaining about Paul.

"I don't want to ever see that kind of display again, William," EJ shuddered. "It's bad enough I know what goes on I don't want to see it."

"I just kissed him," Will sighed, "Honestly it's not like I jumped him right in the Pub or anything." Will rolled his eyes and scratched the top of his shoulder immediately stilling when he saw EJ watching him.

"What the bloody hell is that," EJ demanded, pulling William's shirt away from his skin. "William?"

"Oh my god," Will pulled away from him, practically pressed against the door.

EJ, looking stunned and disturbed, "Does that thing," EJ frowned and gestured to Will's shoulders, "Does that mean that you were intimate with them again?"

"That's none of your business," Will shifted uncomfortably, the band of his jeans were digging into the cuts and bruises they left on his hips. _'Oh god please talk about something else.' _

"I swear to god William if they pressured you into anything," EJ started, vein in his neck beginning to bulge.

"Hey, no," Will moved closer to EJ and put his hand on his arm. "Relax. You really are going to have heart problems soon. And no, they didn't pressure me into anything. Besides I talked to my therapist about it with them before we did anything. Trust me; I wanted it to happen." Cheeks flaming red Will's eyes floated around EJ's face but refused to look him in the eye.

Closing his eyes and counting to ten EJ stated, "Fine. Good. That's one less issue for me to deal with." EJ was beginning to think William was right; '_I do need to go to a cardiologist.' _

"Issues," Will asked, turning on his seat so he was on his knees facing EJ. "Do you mean like with Ian?"

EJ pressed his head against the headrest behind him and nodded. Hand covering his face EJ sighed, "There's still too many things that we don't know. And what I do know I wish I didn't."

"What do you mean," Will whispered. He hadn't truly given Ian much thought the past few days. Nothing beyond what Will had gone through himself. Never about what else Ian had planned or could have done.

EJ looked over into William's big blue eyes, _'I can't tell him. I can't ruin whatever happiness he's gained back._' Reaching out to put his hands on William's thighs EJ admitted, "It's nothing for you to worry about. I'm going to take care of everything."

Will nodded trusting EJ completely. "And what about Stefano? He, he seemed pretty interested in me the other day."

"Just make sure you avoid him," EJ commanded firmly. "Don't ever be alone with him William. I don't know what he's planning," EJ lied skillfully, "But I don't want you in any type of danger."

"OK," Will agreed easily. "I won't." Taking a deep breath Will asked, "How are you?"

EJ shrugged, "I don't know." _'I won't be OK until I deal with my father and figure out everything.'_

Will frowned sadly, "I wish you did." Hugging EJ tightly Will said, "Thank you for watching out for me. I don't know if I ever said it before but I need you to know how much I appreciate it. How much I appreciate you."

EJ, arms surrounding William, smiled, "You're welcome."

Kissing EJ's cheek Will pulled away, "I want you to promise that you'll look out for yourself as much as you look out for me."

"William," EJ started to say in a long-suffering tone.

"No," Will cut him off, "This is important. I don't want anything to happen to you either."

"Fine," EJ relented feeling powerless against the puppy eyes William was beaming at him with, "I will try."

"Thanks," Will smiled, "Um, I need to get back to work. But um, when can we talk again?"

"I'll make sure to see you sometime later on in the week," EJ nodded decisively. "We still have a lot to discuss."

Will, opening the door and crawling out, "Oh yeah, like what?"

"Like the fact that you like to call your boyfriends Da-"

Will slammed the door quickly; face red as he hurried back inside to rescue Paul.

* * *

"I'm telling you dude Gabi is being so weird," Chad told Sonny as he restocked the sugar packets and drink stirrers. "It's freaking me out."

"Well what is she doing," Sonny questioned as he tied his apron around his waist. He couldn't help but check his phone obsessively all morning for any messages from Will or Paul. '_Will is perfectly fine. Paul's with him. Nothing bad is going to happen.' _

"She's like scary dedicated," Chad shrugged. "At first I thought it was nice when she would show up and help me with stuff but now it's weirding me out. And she's super needy. She always wants me to tell her she's pretty. Obviously I think she's pretty. I'm not gonna date an ugly chick. Oh, plus, she gets so strange if I mention Will."

"Well," Sonny rolled his eyes, "She did used to date him. And then after they broke up she found out he was gay so it might be a little odd to hear about him."

"No," Chad shook his head, "It's not even that. If it's someone else talking about Will she's fine but if it's me talking about Will she freaks. Plus she asked me once if I had sex with him so yeah I'd say she's got some resentment."

"Huh," Sonny wrinkled his nose, not wanting to picture that, "What are you going to do then?"

"I'm thinking about just telling her I want to be friends again," Chad admitted, finally finished with his task, "I can't handle her suffocating me all the time."

"Well just find a way to let her off gently at least," Sonny offered. '_And please keep Will out of it._' "Now why don't you get out of here? Your shift is over."

"I'm going. Oh, the espresso machine is acting up too by the way," Chad told him over his shoulder; glad things were getting back to normal between him and Sonny.

* * *

Sonny stood glaring at the espresso machine holding the store phone to his ear, "Well, it's not doing that. It's spitting out hot water. Well you need to send someone out to fix it." Lips pursed Sonny argued, "No not tomorrow today. I want it fixed by the end of the day." Furiously stabbing the red button Sonny felt like screaming. Seeing the machine spit water out again, drenching the floor, Sonny groaned before getting a towel and wiping up the mess before someone slipped. '_I really need to unplug that stupid thing.'_

While he was mopping up the hot water, surprised it was still so warm even through the towel, Sonny nodded when he saw Lauren move from cleaning up some tables to the register when someone came inside. '_At least I can always rely on her.' _

"Sorry sir, our espresso machine is broken," Lauren told the customer apologetically.

"Yeah, fine, whatever just get me a regular coffee then," T grumbled pulling out a wad of bills to pay.

Sonny, tensing when he recognized the voice, stayed on the ground not wanting to deal with him. '_Will didn't say what T told him the day Ian took him but I'm sure it wasn't anything good_.'

T moved over slightly as he waited for his drink when he heard his phone ring. "Look, I told you all that I know," T said in a low, secretive voice as he stepped in front of where Sonny was standing. "I already said that I was done. I lied to the police and his dad what more do you want from me?"

Eyes widening Sonny sat perfectly still eavesdropping, '_What the hell is he talking about?' _

"Look the weirdo never even met me officially, OK? I only talked to him online told him when he probably had class and stuff. No, no I'm not going to help again. I'm done. I don't care what kind of crap you can give me I'm not going to get involved again," T said feeling panicked voice rising slightly. "I am done interfering in Will's life so just find someone else." T stomped over to collect his drink and left quickly. '_I just wanted Will to be normal again_.'

'_Oh my god_,' Sonny thought to himself when T left, '_I have to call EJ_.' Sonny, completely freaked out and nervous, forgot all about the broken, spitting espresso machine. Which is why he was unprepared when a large glob of hot water scalded his left arm making him scream loudly in pain.

"Sonny," Lauren yelled dropping the empty tray she was holding making it fall to the floor. Rushing to her knees she pulled her boss up gasping at his red blistered arm, "That looks bad. It looks really bad."

Biting his lips tightly Sonny whimpered trying not to look, "I think I need to go to the hospital."

* * *

"Hi Sonny," Will chirped with a loud grin. "My shift is over and Paul and I were just on our way to see you." Will glanced at Paul out of the corner of his eye. Will let Paul drive this time since Paul always complained Will drove like Sami.

"OK," Sonny closed his eyes tightly hearing the smile in Will's voice. Sonny, knowing he needed to get it over with, rushed out, "Don't panic but I'm at the hospital."

"What," Will screamed loudly making Paul jump and swerve precariously, "No, turn around and go to the hospital!"

"Will," Sonny yelled into the phone hearing Will disregard his advice, "I told you not to panic."

"Oh my god," Will asked, "Are you OK? Did you get hurt? Stay right there we're going to get you and everything will be fine."

Smiling at Will's dramatics Sonny shouted, "Will!" Waiting for Will's rambling to get cut off Sonny explained, "I burned my arm I'm not dying."

"Oh," Will exhaled in relief. Repeating what Sonny said to Paul Will added, "Oh I'm so glad. Wait, no, that sounded bad. I just mean I'm glad you're OK. You are OK right?"

"I'll be fine," Sonny said soothingly. "I'll tell you when you get here. Stop freaking out." Hearing Will refuse to get off the line with him Sonny couldn't stop himself from closing his eyes and beaming. '_He really does love me_.'

* * *

Will slammed through the door to Sonny's room dropping his phone to the floor without a care. As soon as he heard the word hospital Will immediately tensed. '_I hate hospitals and I hate Sonny being in the hospital._' Rushing to Sonny Will practically tackled him only letting up when he heard Sonny moan in pain, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Paul, catching Will's phone before it hit the floor, stuffed it in his pocket and followed Will to Sonny. He wasn't reacting as badly as Will but he was still worried. He just about crashed the car when Will found out the news but as soon as he calmed down Paul figured it couldn't be that bad. '_Sonny called Will himself. It's just a burn. Don't spazz out like Will_.' Kissing the top of Sonny's head Paul breathed in and out, '_He's fine. Everything is fine. No one is being taken from you_.'

"It's OK," Sonny said trying not to let on how much it hurt when Will brushed against his arm. Smiling at Paul Sonny patted the bed to let the two of them sit next to him.

"Tell us what happened," Paul ordered looking at the gauze wrapped around Sonny's arm from his wrist nearly to his elbow. '_He's fine. He's fine. He's fine_.'

Will, sitting next to Sonny precariously, trying not to touch him for fear he would cause him any more pain.

"The espresso machine at work was spitting out hot water," Sonny started, "I forgot to unplug it before I started mopping up the wet floor. It was a stupid mistake but I'll be fine."

"If you had to go to the hospital I think it's a bit more serious than that," Paul said staring at Sonny's arm.

"It's a second-degree burn," Sonny explained, "If it wasn't so big I wouldn't have had to go to the hospital at all. My skin is just going to take a while to heal. Or at least that's what the nurse said."

"Does it hurt," Will asked carefully, hand hovering near Sonny's leg, wanting to touch him but not knowing if he should.

Grabbing Will's hand Sonny said, "They put a numbing agent on it so when it kicks in I will be fine. Now stop worrying. It's OK."

Will, getting annoyed with the phrase 'It's OK' smacked Sonny's good arm lightly, "You scared the hell out of me!"

Jumping, Sonny stared at Will dubiously, "Babe-"

"No," Will hopped off the bed. "I thought you were sick or, or dying, or something." Getting worked up Will began to pace, "Don't you ever, ever do that again."

"Will," Sonny tried not to chuckle, knowing Will was actually upset, "I can't prevent accidents." Seeing the look Will was giving Sonny held his hand up, "OK, OK, I will never do that again."

Paul, not as outwardly upset as Will, sighed in relief at Sonny's admission. Putting his arm around Sonny's waist Paul, making sure to keep Sonny's arm out of the way, kissed Sonny's temple. "You better not."

* * *

Sonny sat on the couch with his feet on the coffee table. His burned arm was resting on a pillow, Will insisted, and the remote for the TV was in the other. Sonny thought Will and Paul were going a bit overboard but he wasn't going to complain. '_If they want to wait on me hand and foot I won't stop them_.'

Paul, bringing over a plate of sliced apples, placed it gently on Sonny's lap. "Are you sure you don't need anything else before I go," he asked anxiously. Paul absolutely did not want to go deal with Sami and Adrienne right now. '_He's fine. He's fine. He's fine._' "I'll only be gone for an hour or two."

"I'm good," Sonny nodded before taking a bite. "Thanks by the way. And you go. Just remember to bring something back for dinner on your way home."

"Right," Paul nodded staring at Sonny instead of heading for the door.

"Paul," Sonny laughed, "Aren't you supposed to be leaving?"

Paul nodded slowly. Leaning down Paul cupped Sonny's cheeks and kissed him sweetly, "Please don't ever do that again."

Sonny, touched that Paul was just as upset about what happened as Will, dropped the remote and put his hand against the one's on his cheeks. "I will do my best."

Paul nodded one more time before pulling away. Seeing Will walk out of the bathroom Paul beckoned him over and pulled him into a tight hug.

Clinging to Paul just as tightly Will closed his eyes, "I'm sorry I was mad at you before."

"It's fine," Paul answered, kissing Will gently. "I'll try to work on it." Waving goodbye Paul hurried out the door knowing he wouldn't leave if he stayed a minute longer.

"Hey," Sonny asked Will feeling a bit confused, "You were mad at him?"

Will sat down on the couch facing Sonny while he leaned against the arm. Knees pulled to his chest Will kept his eyes trained on Sonny, "Yeah. But it was stupid especially after this."

Sonny smiled sadly, "I'm fine. You can still be mad about things you know."

Will shook his head, chin resting on his knees, "I was upset but it doesn't mean anything now. When you told me you were in the hospital I lost it, I know. But I was so afraid that something bad had happened to you."

"I know," Sonny licked his lips. "Trust me babe, I know all about worrying about someone you love being hurt."

"That's what I thought happened," Will admitted slowly, "I-I talked to EJ earlier about some stuff with Ian and Stefano and then you called a while later and I just, I thought it was connected."

"Babe," Sonny said softly reaching his arm out for Will to come closer. Sighing when Will snuggled against him Sonny stated, "It was just an accident. Nothing too bad happened. I'll be OK."

"OK," Will closed his eyes and held onto Sonny tightly.

"Now why were you mad at Paul," Sonny wanted to know. '_And I need to distract Will from thinking about Ian. Fuck, I still need to call EJ._'

"When I was still upset with you two, after the picture came out," Will told Sonny, "A boy at the smoothie place on campus asked me out. I forgot all about him until today when Paul wanted a smoothie. He completely embarrassed me with his dumb caveman act. He did everything but throw me over his shoulder."

"Well," Sonny said, laughing at the visual, "He's always been that way with you. Doubly so since everything."

"Was he like that when it was just the two of you," Will asked. He remembered Paul being jealous of him but never did anything inappropriate to Sonny in front of him.

"Not really," Sonny admitted, "He had a jealous streak but nothing like with you."

"Why does he freak out with me then," Will pulled away to look in Sonny's face.

"I don't know babe," Sonny reached out to touch Will's cheek. "I think it just has to do with how he wants to take care of you."

"I guess," Will twisted his face in frustration. "It's still annoying though. I don't need to be babied all the time." Will reached behind Sonny to fluff his pillow before holding an apple slice to Sonny's mouth.

Taking a bite Sonny rolled his eyes, '_Yeah, I know._' Chewing and swallowing Sonny said, "Um, you said you saw EJ earlier."

"Yeah, he came to see me at work," Will confirmed. "I think we're going to meet up later in the week too."

"Do you think he would come over now if you asked," Sonny replied casually pretending he wasn't that interested.

"He might," Will shrugged before narrowing his eyes, "Why?"

"I um, I found out something he might need to know," Sonny looked into Will's big blue eyes, '_I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure no one hurts you or our relationship again_.'

* * *

Paul, running through his speech one last time, cleared his throat, "Was that OK?"

Adrienne simply shrugged, '_Ugh what does my son see in this man_?' Adrienne was beginning to wonder about letting Paul help with their seminar.

Sami, clapping gently, "That was really good. You should probably practice a few times in front of Will and Sonny though so you aren't so nervous."

"Thanks," Paul said wanting to go home as soon as possible. He didn't tell Adrienne what happened to Sonny mostly because Sonny didn't tell him to and also because he didn't like her. '_Sami has more of a reason to hate me and she at least tries to get along.' _

"Well I think that's a wrap for today," Sami commented excitedly. "Just a few more days and all our hard work will pay off." Grabbing her purse she left on the small stage Sami asked Adrienne, "Anything planned for tonight?"

"Justin and I are going to Chez Rouge," Adrienne said with a small smile. "How about you?"

"I don't think so," Sami replied getting out her keys, "Hopefully just a quiet night with the kids."

Glancing at her phone Adrienne cursed, "Damn, I'm going to be late." Reaching out to hug Sami Adrienne, ignoring Paul, jogged out of the room for her date.

Paul, rolling his eyes at Adrienne, checked his own phone and frowned a bit, "I think your quiet evening just got ruined."

"What do you mean," Sami wondered stepping closer to Paul and looking at his phone.

"Will wants you to come to the apartment," Paul answered her. The two shared a confused and slightly worried look.

* * *

EJ, pacing back and forth, "Tell me again exactly what he said."

With Will plastered to his side Sonny heaved a deep breath, "I already told you. T was talking on the phone to someone about Ian and helping him. Then he said he wasn't going to interfere with Will's life anymore."

Will, head resting on Sonny's chest, didn't know what to think. '_I knew he was upset but I thought he was my friend.' _

"And he specifically used William's name," EJ double checked, "Right?"

"Yes," Sonny said getting frustrated. "He also said something about lying to the police."

"Of course," EJ snarled, "He was there with Lucas the night William was taken. He must have known what was going to happen."

"Do you think he was there on purpose at the park to make sure Will was alone," Sonny suggested. Rubbing Will's back Sonny asked, "You said he saw you with Neil and then came over right?"

"Yeah," Will answered quietly. "I didn't think anything of it."

"That was the point," EJ ranted angrily. "If he was working with Ian that must be how he knew what school you went to and, and, ugh," EJ put his head in his hands. "You thought he was your friend and then he did this. And he was there that night and none of us ever suspected."

"What does this even mean," Will asked Sonny, "Why would he help Ian at all? When T talked to me he was angry. He was upset about the article and the pictures. Why would he act like that if he helped?"

"I wish I knew babe," Sonny told him honestly, "But I don't." Turning towards the door when he heard it open Sonny smiled at Paul and even at Sami when she followed behind him.

Paul, brushing his fingers against the top of Sonny's head, sat down next to Will and faced EJ, "What's going on?"

"We just found out that T was helping Ian," Sonny said quickly knowing Paul was going to be angry.

"What the hell," Paul thundered standing up. Marching to EJ Paul, arms crossed, demanded, "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll take care of it," EJ responded simply.

Angry but concerned Sami moved to the empty spot next to Will, "Sweetie, how are you dealing with all this?"

Will shrugged helplessly, "I don't know Mom. I thought he was my friend."

About to respond to Will Sami spotted Sonny's bandaged arm, "What happened to you?"

"Oh, I burned myself at work, hot water," he told Sami, a bit weirded out that she was concerned.

"Have you taken any medicine," Sami got up and moved over, hovering a bit, "Make sure you follow the recommended advice from the doctor."

"I plan to," Sonny smiled at her awkwardly turning to see Will watching his mother with a strange look on his face.

"Good," Sami announced, putting her hand on Sonny's head to check his temperature.

EJ, taking William's confused expression, walked around the coffee table, putting one hand around Samantha's arm and pulled her with him. Reaching over the back of the couch EJ grabbed William by the collar of his shirt and dragged them both over to what he knew was an office. Slamming the door behind him, completely disregarding William's boyfriends EJ leaned against the door. "We need to talk."

Paul and Sonny stared at the closed door blankly already used to the odd eccentricities among the three of them.

"So, about dinner," Sonny said when he looked away from the door.

* * *

"What do we need to talk about," Sami asked adjusting her blouse from where EJ grabbed it.

"Well for starters," EJ told her plainly, "Let's chat about why you seem to have no problem showing concern for William's boyfriends when you hardly do the same to William."

"What," Sami asked, "That is crazy." _'I am always concerned about Will_.'

Will, fiddling with the strings on his hoodie, wouldn't look at his mom.

"Samantha," EJ said sternly pointedly looking at William.

Will mumbled quietly, "You've spent more time with Paul in the past week than you have with me all year. And you cared more about Sonny right now than me."

Sami, mouth opening and closing like a fish, "Well, I was just, he was helping us." Pushing her hair behind her ears Sami added, "And I was trying to get to know him for your sake. As for Sonny I was just curious."

"I think," EJ interjected moving to stand in between them in case things got ugly, "That William is wondering why you've spent so much time getting to know Paul and not William himself."

"Because I thought this was what you wanted Will," Sami admitted, "I mean, you just get upset whenever I'm around. I figured I could show you that I care this way."

"You're my mom," Will told her, "You're supposed to drive me crazy. But last week you kept going on and on about how you want to be a better mom and then I never saw you afterwards." Will didn't want to admit that he got his hopes up a little bit again.

"I didn't think you wanted to see me," Sami confessed, realizing that once again she didn't know how to take care of her own son.

Will shrugged, "That's not supposed to stop you."

"I don't know what you want from me Will," Sami told him shaking her head, "First you don't want me around and now you're mad because I wasn't around. What am I supposed to do?"

"I want my parents to act like parents," Will burst out, "You and Dad are the only ones who aren't helping me. Austin is in Switzerland and he's been more helpful than either of you!"

EJ, making a face at Austin's name, "Both of you just calm down. William," EJ addressed Sami, "Wants you to make an effort with him and not his boyfriends." Looking at William EJ elaborated, "Your mother wants to be there for you but doesn't know how. Now solve this problem." '_And I'm more helpful than Austin_.'

Sami, knowing if she wanted to actually act like a mother she would need to give in first, told Will, "I'm sorry I can interact with everyone easier than I can with you. Now, what can I do to fix this?"

"I don't know," Will admitted. "I just want you to try. Call me or text me or see me at work, something. And I don't care that you're getting along with Paul; I actually like that. I just want to feel like you care about me too."

"I do," Sami insisted stepping closer, "Will, I love you. I know that I don't show it very often but I would do anything for you. Including getting to know your boyfriend. And I'm only doing that because you care about him so much."

Will nodded before hugging his mom. "I love you too. I just don't like feeling as if you forget about me."

"Oh please," Sami snorted, "Like that would ever happen." Holding on to Will tightly Sami couldn't resist asking, "So, what does Austin look like now?"

"Excuse me," EJ cleared his throat, "I am standing right here."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Sami waved him off smiling when she saw Will laughing.

* * *

"I told you I'm fine," Sonny chuckled from his spot on the bed. "You don't need to bring me anything."

"Are you sure," Will asked for the hundredth time that night. "Whatever you want I'll get you."

"I want for you and Paul to lie down and relax so we can go to bed," Sonny stated loudly. "That's what I want." '_Geez how does Will deal with so much coddling? Oh wait, he actually likes it.'_

Paul, settling into his spot, "As long as you're sure. Your arm is fine there right?"

"As long as I don't roll onto it during the night I think so," Sonny answered. "And like I told you it's not the end of the world."

"Well it is to us," Will grumbled as he turned off the light and crawled to his spot in the middle of the bed. "You are injured so we are going to worry about it. And you're just going to have to deal with it."

As everyone settled down Will asked, "Do I get to go to school tomorrow by myself?"

"I would feel better if you didn't," Sonny answered, "This whole thing with T freaked me out. So just, let Paul stay with you until tomorrow, please."

Paul nodded, "I agree. I don't want to take any chances. Although maybe I need to go to Common Grounds and guard the espresso machine instead."

Will, smiling slightly at the joke, "Fine. But only because you are injured and I want to do anything to make you happy right now." Rolling over to kiss Sonny slowly Will pulled away and lied on his back.

"Hey," Paul complained. "When I asked earlier today you bit my head off and he asks and he gets kisses? That's not fair."

"Well when you're injured I'll do whatever you want," Will smiled at Paul sweetly. "Sonny," Will asked him gently, turning to face him again, "Are you going to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Sonny told him easily. "I'm going to need to. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Will replied, snuggling into Paul's chest, sighing happily when he felt Sonny pressing in close as well. '_Just hoping to get fucked over your desk after my shift.'_

* * *

Author's note:

Please let me know what you thought.

Thanks for reading!


	54. Chapter 54

"Are you sure you'll be OK," Will asked Sonny one last time.

"I'm pretty sure I should be asking you that," Sonny grinned. "I love that you're so concerned but I promise I will be fine."

"Just accept that we aren't going to stop spoiling you until you're healed," Paul smirked, standing behind Will on the doorstep to their apartment.

"OK, fine, spoil away," Sonny laughed. Leaning forward to kiss Will and then Paul Sonny licked his lips, "And you'll come see me after your shift right?" Sonny held his breath; he was still worried about something happening to Will.

"Yep," Will grinned secretively. '_And then you'll be very spoiled_.' Following Paul down the stairs Will felt like giggling. Waiting for Paul to open the door for him, because he always did, Will sat down in the passenger seat when his phone started ringing, "Hi Uncle Austin!"

"Will," Austin smiled into the phone. "How are you?"

"Good," Will answered, "Paul's driving me to school."

"So you went back," Austin asked, "I'm glad to hear it. But why is he driving you?"

"Uh, no reason," Will said quickly, "How are things in Switzerland?"

"We're all doing just fine. Worrying about you though," Austin admitted. He worried about Will a lot. One of the worst moments in his life was finding out Sami had lied to him; telling him that Will wasn't his biological son. "Oh, hey. I tried to call your dad but he hasn't gotten back to me. Have you talked to him yet?"

"No," Will said quietly. "But I guess I have to sometime, right?" Some days Will really wished Austin was his father and not Lucas.

"Probably better to get it out of the way," Austin agreed. "Well, I'll let you go. I just wanted to check in on you."

"Well thanks," Will smiled slightly. "I'll talk to you later." Will disconnected the call before looking at Paul. "I really like my uncle."

"Yeah he seems pretty cool," Paul nodded. "And he's probably the only family member you have that hasn't pissed you off. So he's the guy you thought was your dad, right?"

"Well like all things in my life it's complicated," Will sighed slumping in his seat, "My mom had me when she was really young. She lied to everyone and said Austin was my dad. So for the first few years I thought he really was."

"I see," Paul said slowly, "And you lived with him in Switzerland after the, uh, incident with EJ right?"

"Yeah my parents sent me over there. I never really told Austin why but he kind of always knew. I think," Will confirmed. He reached over and grabbed Paul's hand. '_I can't wait for today to be over and to go see Sonny.'_

* * *

Gabi opened her eyes slowly. Blinking when she saw Chad leaving bed she asked, voice laced with sleep, "Where are you going?"

"I need to go," Chad said elusively. He tried to break if off with Gabi the night before but it was like she was a woman possessed. The second he walked in the door she pounced on him and wouldn't let go. He was powerless against her. Every time he tried to talk she dragged him against her for another round.

"Or you could stay," Gabi whispered reaching forward to grab Chad's hips.

"No, no I can't," Chad said firmly moving out of her grasp. He knew if he stayed any longer he would just get sucked back in and he would never escape. "I'll talk to you later or something."

Frowning when Chad shut the door behind him Gabi groaned in frustration. She did everything she could think of to keep Chad interested in her last night and he was still leaving. Throwing the sheets off of her Gabi stormed into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. _'What is wrong with me that he isn't interested? First Will didn't want me and now Chad doesn't either_.'

* * *

Paul, sitting on a table in the corner of the Pub, glanced up from Will's laptop every now and again to check on Will. '_I really need to buy a new one of my own_,' he thought.

"Hey," Will smiled down at him handing him a sandwich. "You sure you aren't bored?"

"Nah," Paul told him with a smile, "I'll survive. Besides it's only two more hours right?"

"Yep," Will gave Paul a dirty grin before walking away.

Lifting his brow at Will suspiciously Paul looked down at his phone when he saw it was ringing. Picking it up Paul gestured to Will that he would be outside as he answered, "Hi, Mom."

Seeing Paul standing just outside the door Will wondered who he was talking to as he walked behind the bar to find his cup of water. '_My feet hurt_,' he thought shifting uncomfortably. He forgot how hard it was to be on his feet all day long. Looking over at the door when it opened Will's heart sunk when he saw his dad and Grandpa Roman walk inside and sit at a table. '_Crap_.'

Lucas, taking off his jacket, glanced up and smiled when he saw Will standing in front of the table, "Will! Just the waiter we were hoping to see."

"Dad, Grandpa," Will nodded to them both. "Can I get you anything?"

"Some coffee," Roman answered observing Will's face carefully. '_He looks so much better without the damn stitches.' _

"Same," Lucas responded smiling as Will walked away. "Well this works out doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Roman nodded, "Let's hope that boyfriend of his takes a long time outside."

* * *

"I know I haven't talked to you in a while," Paul said, eyes looking up at the roof in annoyance. "I've been busy."

"Too busy to talk to your own mother," Tori scolded. "I expect to hear from you weekly if not daily."

"I will try my best," Paul told her as politely as he could. He turned around to look through the window pleased to see Will was working as normal.

"Now, how is your fiancé," Tori asked pleasantly. At first, when her son finally admitted that he was not only gay but engaged, Tori did not react well. However, after meeting Sonny she was able to relax slightly. While she would not have wished for her son to be gay she was at least more accepting now.

"Uh," Paul bit the side of his cheek, "He is good. Um, he had an accident at work yesterday and burned himself but other than that good." '_Oh shit_.'

"Now," Tori cleared her throat, "Your grandfather saw some very disturbing things on the internet about you."

"Um," Paul started to say, eyes wide when he was cut off.

"I, of course, told him it was utter nonsense. Like you would ever sleep with someone besides Sonny," Tori laughed. "It's just the media trying to ruin such a nice upstanding gentleman like you."

"Right complete nonsense," Paul said slowly. _'How the fuck am I going to explain this?' _

"I'm sorry Paul but I have to go," Tori informed him. "I'll talk to you later. Just make sure you keep an eye on Sonny. Goodbye."

"Bye," Paul whispered even though the call already disconnected. Putting his head in his hands Paul sighed, _'I am in such deep trouble_.'

* * *

"Will," Roman patted the free chair at their table, "Why don't you sit down? There's a few things we would like to discuss."

"OK," Will, seeing that all of his tables were fine, "What do you want to talk about?" '_As if I don't know_.'

"Well," Lucas sat up straighter, knowing this was going to be hard, "The thing is we love you Will."

"Of course we do," Roman interjected giving Will a stern look. "Which is why we're doing this."

"Doing what," Will looked at the warily.

"We just think that it would be safer and better for you if you distanced yourself from EJ," Lucas began to explain. "Every time you've ever been in any kind of trouble or situation it's because of him." Giving Will a pointed look Lucas continued, "To help you get over what happened with that Ian character we want you to move back in with me."

Will looked between his father and grandfather slowly. "Why would I do that?"

Roman, taking over for Lucas, began, "Will, you're a good kid. And we never want to see what happened to you happen again. We're pretty sure Ian is long gone from Salem. We got a tip he was at a service station a while ago. So, you don't need to worry about him anymore."

Wanting to laugh but knowing he couldn't Will nodded, "OK. But Dad, I'm living with Sonny and Paul."

Eyebrows furrowing Lucas grunted out, "What?"

"I have been since," stopping himself from saying anything incrementing Will said, "Since I got out of the hospital."

"Will," Roman shook his head closing his eyes. '_This is going to be even harder_.' "Will, Lucas and I think that it would also be best if you stayed away from Sonny and Paul."

"Why would I do that," Will wondered. He knew exactly what they were hinting at but Will wanted them to say it. He wanted to hear them. Blinking owlishly at them Will played up his naivety, "They've been so supportive and understanding."

'_I bet they have_,' Lucas thought with a frown. "Will, look, this whole thing with Ian and with Sonny and Paul it's all connected. Don't you see?"

"No, I don't see," Will said pursing his lips. '_All I see is you_.'

Lucas didn't want to have to say it. He really didn't. "Will," Lucas took a deep breath, "I know you. You are my son and I know you. And you are not like Sonny and Paul. You're not."

Roman nodded, "It's true. Just a few months ago you were with Gabi and you were happy Will. And now, ever since they confused you, you've been involved in one mess after another. It's not you Will."

Feeling something unpleasant simmering in his veins Will swallowed thickly, "Then what am I?"

"You are a nice, decent person. You're going to get married to a beautiful girl and have beautiful children and live a nice, normal life," Lucas told his son with an encouraging smile. "That's what you are and what you are going to have."

"And do I get a say in this," Will asked, face hardening.

"Well I guess," Roman started to say not liking the expression on Will's face. "Will-"

"So, what? I move in with you Dad and suddenly I won't be gay anymore? Is that it," Will wondered voice dripping with malice. "All my problems will go away?"

"Not right away," Lucas blinked at Will not understanding where this was all coming from. "But sooner or later it will."

"I'm gay Dad," Will announced firmly, "That's not going to change, ever. It doesn't matter if I'm with Sonny or Paul it would still be true."

"No," Lucas shook his head, "You're confused and you have been for a while but that's OK. It's OK that you experimented but you don't have to anymore. Everything can go back to the way it was."

"No it can't, Dad," Will shook his head in disbelief, "This is who I am. And none of the things that happened are because I'm gay."

"That isn't exactly true, now is it," Roman commented. "Ian wouldn't have targeted you if you were straight."

"He went after me because he was sick," Will argued, '_How are they both this blind?' _

Lucas shook his head repeatedly, "Will, how can you possibly think you're still, that way, after what that freak tried to do to you? How can you even think about being with a man after that?"

"It's what I am Dad," Will insisted, both hands clenched into fists, trying to keep his voice down so he wouldn't cause a scene. "I'm gay. It doesn't matter who tried to touch me or who hates the idea I'm gay. I always have been I always will be."

"Will," Roman tried to say but Will had had enough.

"No," Will smacked the table loudly, done with being polite. "No, just stop talking to me. I don't care what you think. This is who I am and I'm not changing." Feeling Paul walk up behind him Will leaned his head backwards.

Lucas, glaring at Paul, '_He's one of the reason's Will was hurt. He's been confusing Will ever since he got to town_.' "Will, stop that right now. You don't know what you're saying."

"Yes I do," Will sneered, standing up and grabbing Paul's hand. '_Maybe they'll believe me now,_' Will pulled the collar of his shirt down to expose the hickeys lining his shoulders, "Paul did that this weekend while he fucked me from behind and I swallowed Sonny's cock."

Roman and Lucas flinched away from Will looking at him in horror.

Lowering his pants to expose his hips Will smirked at his father and grandfather, "Sonny did that while I was riding his cock." Pulling his pants back up Will looked at them both and shook his head, "I am gay. I love Sonny and Paul. And there is not a damn thing you can do to change that."

Lucas, feeling disgusted, told Will, "You don't know that."

"Yes I do," Will shouted. He didn't care if the entirety of Salem heard him at this point, "I am gay. I like men. And you don't even want to keep me away from EJ for my safety do you? You're just afraid I'm going to sleep with him too."

Lucas and Roman looked away from Will quickly.

"If you can't support me or love me exactly the way I am then I never want to see either of you again," Will said lowly. He didn't care what time it was he was leaving. "And for your information if I wanted to sleep with EJ or Chad or whoever the hell I wanted I wouldn't need your permission."

Will stormed towards the door nudging Gabi's shoulders when she wouldn't move out of the way.

Caroline walked over to Roman and Lucas. Crossing her arms with an unsympathetic look on her face she warned, "You two better have one hell of an explanation for what I just heard."

* * *

"Are you OK," Paul chased after Will, Will's laptop bag swinging from his hand, surprised by how fast Will could walk when he wanted to.

"No," Will responded quickly.

"We left the car behind you know," Paul commented. He only heard some of what Lucas and Roman were hurling at Will but it must have been really awful for Will to go off the way he did. '_Sweet, bashful Will just announced to an entire restaurant that I fucked him up the ass. I should not be turned on by that right now_.'

"I need to walk," Will answered. He wished he had access to a punching bag. He wanted to feel his fists connecting with something hard. '_Preferably their stupid faces.' _

"Will," came a surprised voice from nearby.

Will turned around. He hadn't even realized they were already in the town square already. Spotting his Grandma Marlena Will rushed over to her quickly. Wrapping himself in her arms without a word Will held on tightly.

"Oh," Marlena said looking over Will's shoulder at Paul who had a concerned look on his face. "Will, what happened?" Pushing Will back Marlena looked at his face.

"Dad and Grandpa said they didn't want me being gay anymore," Will told her, voice cracking slightly, "They said it was why bad things happen to me."

"What," Marlena asked completely stunned. Recovering quickly she said, "Well that's not true. You know that." She wanted to wring their necks for ever putting such a ridiculous idea in Will's head.

"I know," Will confessed, "I know that it's stupid and ridiculous."

"But it still hurt to hear," Marlena nodded. "Is there anything I can do?"

Will shook his head, "I told them off. Right now I just want to go to see Sonny."

"Whatever you want sweetheart," Marlena smiled out him, proud that he stood his ground. Smiling at Paul Marlena said, "Now you don't need to be strangers you know. I wouldn't mind seeing all three of your handsome faces more often." Reaching out to touch Will's again she added, "Especially this one."

"OK Grandma," Will smiled at her weakly.

"What's this about handsome faces. You better be talking about me," John commented walking up to Marlena and Will. '_Hmm, that must be one the boyfriends I've heard about,_' he thought while looking at Paul.

"Oh nothing," Marlena teased, "Just talking about all the gentleman callers I'm going to be getting."

"I don't think it's you getting the callers Doc," John teased back. Putting an arm around Will John said, "So, these boyfriends of yours? They treating you right? Because if they aren't you just let me know."

Rolling his eyes Will patted John's arm, "Trust me; they are." Seeing Paul standing awkwardly to the side Will shook his head, "Oh, um, John this is Paul. Paul this is John."

Shaking the man's hand Paul said, "Nice to meet you."

"You too," John replied. "You just take care of this kid here. I've known him since before he was even born."

"That's the plan sir," Paul smiled politely before waving goodbye as Will pulled them away.

"He seemed nice," John said, putting his arm around Marlena's waist.

"Will seems to like him," she confirmed before pulling out her phone, "But there's someone I need to call that will put an end to this Lucas nonsense."

* * *

Lucas jumped from his spot on his couch when his front door swung open without warning.

"What the hell did you do to my son," Sami, livid, snarled at Lucas.

"I did what you should have done ages ago," Lucas screamed back. "Try to protect him from everything wrong in his life."

"Will being gay is not wrong," Sami informed him feeling exasperated. "And what the hell Lucas? When Will came out you were the level headed one and I was the one freaking out. How are you so far removed for that?"

"Because I saw the truth," Lucas told her heatedly, standing up and crossing his arms. "Will is confused and lost and scared."

"Will is none of those things," Sami argued, "He is perfect exactly the way he is. And if you ever bothered to try you would see that Sonny and Paul aren't that bad either."

"What," Lucas barked out, "What are you even talking about? They are awful for Will! They hurt him and, and they're the reason everything happened to him."

"Hurting Will was a mistake," Sami insisted, "One that Sonny and especially Paul have made up for. They love our son. Maybe I wouldn't have chosen this for Will but it's what he wants. And he's happy Lucas. He's so happy."

Lucas shook his head closing his eyes, "No. No, Sami. No."

"He is," Sami grabbed Lucas's hands and stuck her long fingernails in his palms, "If you ever saw the way he looks at them. Or the way Paul's eyes light up when he talks about Will. God, you would see Lucas. He's happy and in love."

"He isn't in love with them," Lucas refused to listen to Sami. '_He can't be. They're just going to hurt him. They are.' _

"Lucas," Sami, seconds away from smacking him, "He is gay and that is never going to change. So either you change your attitude or you will lose him forever." Letting go of his hands quickly Sami moved towards the door, "And just so you know, EJ has never had a problem with Will being gay. He loves him exactly the way he is."

Lucas threw the nearest object he could find at the door after Sami closed it. Sinking into the sofa Lucas put his head in his hands, '_None of the awful things that happened to Will would have happened if he wasn't gay_.'

* * *

Will, seeing Sonny talking to a customer, barreled past him and headed straight for his office.

Paul, watching Will walk down the hall, told Sonny, "Office, now." Jogging after Will Paul wasn't sure how Will was going to react.

Calling over an employee to take over the register Sonny wiped his hands on his apron before walking into his office and locking it. "Hey," he said feeling confused. Seeing the upset look on Will's face Sonny asked, "What happened?" Beginning to panic, automatically thinking it was something to do with Ian or T Sonny sat down carefully in his desk chair.

Will, sitting on top of Sonny's desk crossed his arms, "I finally talked to my dad and my grandpa too."

Paul gave Sonny a look, "It didn't go well."

"What did they tell you," Sonny demanded instantly feeling protective. Grabbing Will's hand Sonny squeezed gently. "Babe?"

Paul, wanting to hear the whole story too, leaned against Sonny's chair.

"They started off with I should move in with my dad to keep me away from EJ," Will shook his head, "Because I only get into trouble when I'm involved with EJ." Fists clenched, getting worked up again, Will looked between his boyfriends, "Then they said I needed to stay away from the two of you because I'm young and you confused me and if I was straight nothing bad would ever happen to me."

"What," Sonny asked loudly. "Babe what the hell?"

Will sucked his cheeks into his mouth in irritation, "Oh and did you know I can't possibly be gay anymore because of what Ian did? Because apparently wanting you two after that makes me sick."

Paul, already annoyed at the situation, felt his face warming up in anger, "What the fuck is their problem?" He reached out to grab Will's shoulders, "There is nothing wrong with you wanting us you got that?"

"I know," Will said confidently. "I know that what they were saying was crap. It doesn't mean it didn't bother me though."

"What happened after they said all that to you," Sonny asked, frown marring his handsome features.

Paul laughed, putting an arm around Sonny, "Oh man, I only heard this part but it was fantastic."

"What, what happened," Sonny questioned looking between his boyfriends.

Will, finally realizing he said all of those things loudly, "Um, I kind of told them in detail exactly how I knew I was gay."

"He told everyone and I mean everyone," Paul smiled smugly, "That he took it up the ass while he sucked you off."

Sonny, eyebrows high on his forehead, laughingly said, "What? Babe!"

"I didn't even think about it," Will defended, "It just came out." Looking at Sonny's wrapped arm Will added, "I also showed them my hickeys and the fingerprints on my hips."

"Oh my god," Sonny cackled. "Wow." He looked at Will proudly. "Damn babe."

Rolling his shoulders back and forth slowly Will looked at Sonny and Paul while biting his lips. Remembering his plans from this morning Will looked at the two of them heatedly. Turning his head to see that the door was locked Will confidently pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it at his boyfriends.

Paul, catching the shirt automatically, watched Will with wide eyes.

Unbuttoning and unzipping his pants Will pushed them off his hips, along with his underwear, grabbing the small packet of lube and a condom out of his pocket. Flicking off his shoes and socks along with his pants Will said, "I want someone's cock and I want it now."

Sonny, using his legs to push his chair closer, placed his hands on Will's naked skin. Remembering Will's fantasy Sonny rubbed his hands up and down Will's muscular legs, "Want to prove just how gay you are baby?"

Paul, smirking at Will, realizing this was what his dirty smile was about earlier, "Think you can be quiet enough sexy?"

"That's what your cock is for," Will raised an eyebrow at Paul. Lying down on his back, stretching out enticingly, head dangling off the edge Will reached out for Paul.

Looking up to see Will swallowing around Paul Sonny smiled, hand gripping Will's cock. Pulling slowly, resting his sore arm on Will's leg, Sonny teased, "Is this just like your fantasy babe?"

Will moaned loudly around Paul's cock able to take more of him in this position. '_This is almost exactly like my fantasy. Just as soon as I get Sonny inside of me_.' Lifting up his hips, feet moving to Sonny's chair Will exposed his entrance to Sonny hoping he would get the message.

Paul, holding onto Will's jaw with one hand and feeling his cock against Will's throat with the other, smiled at Sonny when he saw him opening the packet of lube with his teeth. Closing his eyes tightly Paul groaned when Sonny slid inside of Will; '_Fuck it's even better feeling him moan when I'm down his throat.' _

Trying not hurt Will but knowing they needed to be quick Sonny opened Will up faster than he normally would. Sonny didn't realize how hot this experience would actually be. '_Anyone could knock on that door_,' Sonny thought leaning forward to suck against Will's inner thigh.

Will cried around Paul's cock. '_I want him now, now_.' Pulling off of Paul's cock, voice deep and scratchy Will panted, "Sonny, now." Scrambling onto his stomach, making sure his cock was pointing upwards; Will reached his hand out for Paul again opening his mouth and choking around him.

Paul, fingers holding onto Will's blonde strands, held himself still waiting for Sonny to push inside. Locking eyes with Sonny, sharing smug looks, Paul reached his hands forward to open Will's cheeks wide for Sonny.

Nodding gratefully to Paul Sonny, condom on and cock slicked up, pushed just the tip of his cock into Will's tight, tight hole. "Mmm," he whispered, "Fuck babe." Teasingly thrusting just his head in and out slowly Sonny watching as Will's back muscles tensed and flexed. Seeing Paul with his eyes closed tightly, enjoying the moans and whimpers Will was emitting, Sonny finally thrust all the way inside of Will, grinding his hip bones into Will's ass.

By the time he finally felt Sonny's cock all the way inside of him Will was about ready to cry. _'Please, please_.' Groaning in relief when Sonny started thrusting into him Will stayed perfectly still letting the force rock him backwards and forwards. Throat beginning to ache, drool leaking past the ring of his lips, Will looked up at Paul desperately.

"Mmm," Paul whispered moving Will's head against him, "You're doing so good baby. Working us at the same time. It's a good time I've got your mouth full huh or else everyone would know what we were doing in here."

Sonny, thrusting into Will harshly, jerking Will across the table, smacked his ass once loudly. Chuckling darkly when Will jumped Sonny increased his thrusts, "Shh babe. Or else someone could come in here and see you. See how much you love pleasing us both at the same time. You wouldn't want that would you?"

Swallowing compulsively Will nodded frantically, '_I do want someone to see; I want everyone to know._' Trapped in a lust filled haze Will wanted everyone to see how well he took Sonny and Paul. Under normal circumstances Will would be horrified but right now all he wanted was for someone to knock on that door and find them. Feeling his cock rub against the hard wood of the desk Will grunted desperately.

Stuttering his hips into Will's mouth Paul leaned over Will's body, ready to scream and shout during his release. Biting along Will's back and side viciously Paul held on to Will, eyes closed, before he slipped his cock out of Will's mouth. Laughing slightly Paul sunk to his knees seeing the slobbery mess Will left on his face. Pushing his come back into Will's sloppy mouth Paul kissed him slowly, "Thank you baby."

Sonny, pulling Will closer against him, said passionately, "I want you to come all over my desk babe. Want to come in here every morning and remember how I pounded into you and made you fall apart. Think you can do that babe?"

"Uh huh," Will cried weakly, voice completely wrecked. Pushing back feebly on Sonny's cock Will, cock trapped between his stomach and the desk, started shaking. Just before Will opened his mouth again Paul shoved two fingers inside of it. Sucking faintly Will came across the desk.

Feeling Will contract around him Sonny slammed harshly into him half a dozen more times before he erupted, teeth clamping down on Will's shoulder. Still inside Will Sonny laid his head against Will's back, "Fuck that was fantastic."

Finding a towel nearby, one he really hoped was clean, Paul wiped across Will's face and his own cock before pulling up his pants. Walking over to Sonny putting his hands on his hips Paul eased Sonny out of Will and into his desk chair. Peeling the condom off and tossing it away Paul wiped Sonny off before moving to Will's ass. Rubbing between Will's butt carefully Paul found Will's boxers and pants and dressed him carefully.

Lifting his arms up over his head to help Paul get his shirt on Will, wiping under his eyes, smiled at Sonny and Paul proudly. "Still going to complain that I spoil you too much?"

* * *

Author's note:

Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you thought. Also if you could give a few more suggestions I would really appreciate it.


	55. Chapter 55

"Thanks for meeting me," Sonny said as he put down a cup of espresso from the brand new machine he ordered. He pulled out the chair across and sat down. '_You can do this; you have to do this.'_

"Well I figured it must be important if you didn't want William here," EJ answered while taking a drink. "Now, what can I do for you?"

Sonny, shoulders pulled back sitting completely straight, looked EJ in the eyes and stated in a low but firm tone, "I want you to get rid of T."

Surprised, EJ lifted one eyebrow, "Really?"

"Look, you already know what I told you. I just want him gone. And I don't care how," Sonny replied keeping his voice even and steady. He had thought long and hard about it. Scratching absentmindedly at his bandaged burn Sonny knew he had to do something to keep Will out of harm's way. "I won't be able to rest until Will is safe," Sonny added.

EJ observed Jackson Kiriakis with a keen eye before nodding approvingly. "Fine," EJ answered.

"That's it," Sonny asked curiously. He was expecting to give a long speech or at least have EJ question him a little bit.

Sonny and EJ both were oblivious to the set of wide eyes watching them from the door.

"We both happen to have something in common here," EJ finished his drink and put the cup back on the table. Standing up and putting on his coat EJ stuck his hand out and shook Kiriakis's hand once, "We'd do anything to protect William." Without another word EJ turned around and walked out the door, nodding at Adrienne Kiriakis as he past her.

Sonny stared at EJ until he was completely out of sight with an odd feeling in his stomach, '_I did the right thing. I know I did_.'

"Sonny," said a concerned voice to the side of him.

Jumping Sonny turned and saw his mother, "Mom, you scared me."

"Sorry," Adrienne said calmly, looking at Sonny as if she had never seen him before, "That seems to be going around."

* * *

"And you'll send us both a message when you leave for your appointment with Wendy right," Paul asked anxiously into the phone. He had his body faced towards the door not wanting Sami to hear how upset he was at Will going to school for the first time completely alone.

"Of course," Will rolled his eyes glad Paul couldn't see him. "You know I will."

"OK, um, just be careful," Paul warned sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. "I love you."

"I love you too," Will chuckled fondly, "Now I've got to go. Be nice to my mom please."

"I'll try," Paul replied as he glanced at Sami out of the corner of his eye. "And make sure you stay away from the smoothie-"

"OK, love you, bye," Will rushed out quickly before hanging up on Paul. '_I do not want to get into that.' _

Pouting Paul put his phone in his pocket and slumped his head against the door.

"It's just school you know," Sami remarked not even trying to pretend she wasn't eavesdropping. "I think he'll be fine."

"How many times have we all thought that and it turned out not to be true," Paul grumbled moodily. '_I should be there watching out for him_.'

"Will is a lot of things," Sami told Paul, finding his protectiveness for her son both endearing and worrisome. "But a troublemaker is not one of them. He'll keep his head down and out of the way."

"It's not him I'm worried about," Paul sighed, '_It's what other people could do to him.' _

"I think you're just going to have to cut the strings a little bit Paul," Sami looked out the window of the car and made a face in annoyance, '_God how does Will put up with this? I would never be with a man so controlling._'

"Whatever," Paul mumbled pulling out his phone to text Sonny. "How long do you think today is going to take?"

"Well we need to do a full run through at least twice," Sami began as she pulled into the parking lot of the civic center. "So at least until mid-afternoon. Oh look, there's Adrienne. Let's get going."

'_Why did I agree to this_,' Paul thought as he contemplated smashing his head into the window.

* * *

"Lying to your boyfriend, Will Horton," Neil shook his head at Will disapprovingly, "What's next? All night benders?"

Will shot Neil a look as he opened the door to the optometrist's office, "I lucked out and my lectures were cancelled. Besides how am I supposed to give them a surprise if I tell them where I'm going?"

"When you asked us to take you shopping for something sexy I did not agree to go here," Brian pointed out loudly.

"This is a detour," Will explained, "I need to get my eyes checked. You two wait here." Will signed in with the receptionist and was led into the office.

"Seriously," Brian turned to Neil with his arms crossed.

Neil put his arm around Brian's shoulders, "Come on let's try on some glasses while we wait."

* * *

"My little brother had to have his eye removed because he had cancer," Will said nervously as the doctor looked into his eyes.

"Well, I don't see anything in yours," the woman smiled at him, "Just big, blue and beautiful. Although they are a little dry so you might want to pick up some drops for that. OK," she rolled her chair out of the way and adjusted her equipment to check her patient's eyesight. "Read the clearest line for me."

"Uh," Will blinked several times but everything looked blurry, " O?"

"Huh," the doctor responded, "None of those letters are up there I'm afraid." Flipping a few slides the woman asked, "Which one is better? This one or this one?"

"There both bad," Will said honestly beginning to panic. '_Oh god what if I'm actually blind?' _

"Relax," the doctor laughed slowly. "Everything is normal so far. Now, which one number one or number two?"

"The second one," Will breathed out heat rate beginning to slow down. '_Stop freaking out.' _

After a few more minutes of figuring out his prescription the doctor asked again, "Read the clearest line for me."

" N," Will rattled off confidently. Turning around in his chair to see the projection Will cheered when he saw he read the bottom line correctly.

As the doctor was writing the prescription out she asked casually, "You said you've been having headaches?"

"Yeah, I had a concussion," Will explained as he got out of the examination chair. "They aren't as bad anymore but they happen sometimes. Do you think the glasses will help?"

"I definitely do," the doctor announced as she stood up. "But if you still are having problems after a week I would make an appointment with your doctor about it."

"Right," Will nodded, taking the paper from her and smiling. '_Hopefully that won't be necessary now.'_

* * *

With a pair of black square frames on his face Will dragged Neil and Brian to his car, "Come on, I got something for us in here."

"If it's more glasses I don't care," Brian said firmly leaning against the car. "I'm hungry and this is the worst shopping trip ever."

"Oh shut up," Will shot back as he rummaged in his trunk. Pulling out a brown paper bag Will brought a carefully wrapped sandwich out and handed it to Brian, "Eat it."

"Did you seriously pack us lunch," Neil asked with a smile on his face. Realizing he was maybe smiling just a bit too much Neil took the offered sandwich and shoved it in his mouth.

Brian rolled his eyes at Neil, '_Like I care if you smile at the kid_.' Brian didn't want to admit it but Will packing them a lunch was kind of sweet.

"Yes I did," Will responded as he pulled out three bottles of water and passed them out. "Well technically my grandma made the sandwiches but I asked her to."

"Uh huh," Brian said in a bored tone. "When do we get to the sexy stuff?"

"We can go now," Will bit his lip slowly already feeling a bit apprehensive about the trip. "You'll have to drive though because I have no idea where it is."

* * *

Will smiled awkwardly at the man inspecting his ID at the front door, "Hi."

Brian, rolling his eyes at Will, crossed his arms and waited on the other side of the entrance. _'He better actually be 18_.'

Taking his card when it was handed back Will scurried over to Neil and Brian cheeks bright red when he began taking in the store. "Oh," Will muttered, "It's very, um, different."

Neil, smiling at Will fondly, told him, "Well it's a sex shop what did you expect?"

Brian gave Will a level look, "You have sex with two older men on probably a daily basis this store cannot possibly make you blush."

"Will you keep it down," Will hissed eyes widening when people looked over. Gulping and stepping closer to Brian when a middle aged man winked at him Will said, "No one needs to know that."

"Blondie," Brian sighed, putting his arm around Will's waist, "I hate to break it to you but most people remember your article."

"That you contributed to," Neil pointed out jokingly. Neil found it hilarious that Brian always acted like Will was such a hassle, _'But Brian wanted him just as much as I did at one time_.' Watching Will's bright eyed expression as he looked around the store Neil realized he had been doing a good job of moving on. '_OK, maybe going to a sex store with him isn't exactly moving on but I'll be spending the night in Brian's bed at least.' _

Will, pouting miserably, glared, "You both shut up. You're supposed to be helping me not making fun of me."

"Oh right," Brian nodded, "What are we looking for again? Paddles? Dildos? I got to say I thought with two men you would have all the cock you could handle."

"No," Will commented, stomping on Brian's foot. "Underwear. And for your information they already promised to buy me whatever toy I wanted. This is for them."

Neil eyed Will and Brian with a smile on his face. Brian always pushed Will's buttons until Will admitted something he would be embarrassed about later. Seeing a large sign overheard saying lingerie Neil grabbed Brian's hand and dragged them towards it.

Arm still locked around Will's hips Brian laughed, "Right, that's it. So, what would they like to see you in?" Picking up a woman's slinky, feathery outfit Brian held it up to Will's chest, "What do you think?"

Will, brushing Brian off of him said quietly, "Sonny said he would be happy just to see me naked but I want to spoil them both." Walking over to the men's section Will bit his lip as he looked at the selection. "There's a lot to choose from," Will mumbled.

Neil, keeping his eyes on Brian and not Will, asked, "Do you see something you like?" '_Brian was right this is the worst shopping trip ever_.'

Will, finding a pair of shorts with no back, like the ones he liked in the video he told Paul and Sonny about, said, "Yeah."

Watching Will stand there like a helpless little puppy made Brian move towards him. "Hmm, nice," he nodded before rifling through the sizes. Pulling out what he assumed was Will's side Brian shoved it against Will's chest, "Here, go try this on and we'll find some more options for you."

Neil caught Brian's eye, "More options?" He watched Will walk over to a dressing room and close the long curtain behind him.

"Oh please," Brian laughed, "Like you can't picture him in these things. Find something you'd like and let's see if we can get him to show us." Brian appreciated that Neil was attempting to keep his feelings in check but Brian wasn't stupid. He knew it took time to get over someone. But since they were already here Brian was going to have some fun.

Neil, realizing how good Brian was to him, immediately went over to the g-strings before finding a red pair with a bow on the back. '_In for a penny in for a pound_,' Neil thought when he saw the jock strap section.

Meeting in front of the dressing room Brian smirked at the collection in Neil's arms, "Hot," he said approvingly. Brian called through the curtain, "How you doing in there blondie?"

"Um," Will replied, looking in the mirror nervously. "I don't know." Will felt self-conscious in it. He knew that he was in good shape and that Sonny and Paul liked his body but Will knew he needed to be confident to pull this off.

"Why don't you open the door and show us," Brian offered, making it sound like a hardship, when he was grinning wickedly at Neil. Speaking into Neil's ear Brian whispered, "You are so going to owe me for this."

"I'm not falling for that," Will huffed. "Besides Paul would kill you if he knew you saw me in something like this."

"Damn," Brian cursed under his breath. "Well how else are we going to give you our honest opinions about it?"

"Just, um, is it supposed to be this tight," Will commented as he brushed his hands over the front of the underwear. "OK, I'll show you but only the front."

Brian, not giving Will any time to think about it, pulled the curtain across and eyed Will up and down silently.

Neil, eyes wide and mouth opened, stared unblinkingly at Will.

Toe, digging into the floor, Will tried to keep his hands at his sides and not cover himself up, "How do, how do I look?"

"It looks nice," Brian whispered not wanting to let on how good it actually was.

"So, so nice," Neil insisted, reaching out for Brian's hand and squeezing. "They'll definitely love it."

"Now try on this," Brian ripped the g-string from Neil's hands and purposely threw it on the floor in front of the mirror. Biting his lip when Will bent down to pick it up, catching a glimpse of Will's ample ass, Brian couldn't resist telling Neil, "This counts as your birthday present."

Will, eyes narrowing, turned from his where he was crouched on the floor to see his reflection in the mirror, ripped the curtain closed, "You jackass!"

Answering loudly Brian chuckled, "It's literally adorable how clueless you are." Elbowing Neil slightly when he saw his eyes were locked where Will was standing last, said, "We're going to the porn section. Try not to get picked up before you find us." About to walk away Brian turned around and smirked, "Oh and blondie? Judging by those fingerprints on your hips I don't think you need to buy anything to spoil them."

Dragging Neil into the porn section Brian perused the shelves until he found something that immediately caught his eye. Picking it up and shoving it against Neil's chest Brian teased, "This can be your birthday present too."

Neil, reading the back of the DVD, couldn't help but laugh, "Watch as two hot studs share one slutty blonde in this bareback adventure." One hand still holding the DVD Neil wrapped both arms around Brian's neck and kissed him deeply. "You always get me the nicest things."

* * *

Adrienne collapsed on the sofa in the front room at the mansion completely drained.

"You look exhausted," Justin commented as he walked over to her.

"I will be happy when this whole thing is over with," Adrienne announced with her eyes closed.

"I thought you liked working with Sami," Justin commented as he put his arm on the back of the sofa.

"It's not Sami," Adrienne explained, "Hell, it's not even Paul." Biting the side of her mouth Adrienne said, "I saw Sonny this morning making some kind of deal with EJ."

"A deal," Justin moved closer, "What do you mean? That doesn't sound like Sonny."

"I don't know," Adrienne continued, "I just, I came inside Common Grounds and they were sitting at a table. Sonny explained something and EJ nodded and they shook hands. All I heard was something about Will. And he has this big burn on his arm and I don't know if I believe how he got it."

"Well," Justin was trying to be optimistic, "Sonny is dating Will. EJ is Will's father-like figure maybe they were just agreeing to get along. Besides Sami told you that EJ couldn't find any trace of Ian after he escaped?"

"EJ is dangerous," Adrienne insisted shaking her head slowly, "We both know that. And maybe I got myself a little too involved with the Dimera's but I don't want Sonny tangled up in anything like that. And just because EJ can't find him doesn't mean he isn't out there somewhere."

"I hate to break it to you," Justin told her slowly, "But as long as Sonny is with Will he's going to be involved."

"I know," Adrienne sighed, "I just wish he wasn't."

"Wasn't involved or wasn't with Will," Justin asked. His eyes began to follow his wife as she stood up and walked out of the room without answering his question.

* * *

**Just arrived at Wendy's office**

Will sat down in the waiting room leg bouncing up and down. He was holding his backpack to his chest protectively; his new underwear safely hidden inside. When he finally made his way back to Neil and Brian they were kissing heatedly and hiding a movie from him. Will decided he didn't want to know when the cashier smirked at Will as he was ringing Brian up. '_Whatever weird sex thing they're doing just keep me out of it.' _

"Will," Wendy called from the door smiling as he popped out of his chair and practically ran towards her. Leading him to her office Wendy sat in her chair and nodded, "You look good in glasses."

"Um, thanks," Will brushed the tips of his fingers across the arms of the glasses. "It's weird being able to see things clearly."

"What made you decide to get them," Wendy asked curiously.

"Paul suggested I get my eyes checked," Will shrugged. "Since my eyes hurt when I read and stuff. I hope it makes my headaches better."

"Right," Wendy answered, '_Of course it was_.' Clearing her throat Wendy said, "Speaking of Paul I want to talk today about your boyfriends."

"What about them," Will asked warily. '_I thought the last session went really well why do we need to talk about them?' _

"Last week," Wendy commented, trying to keep her voice neutral, "I noticed that you tend to defer to Sonny or Paul quite a bit."

"What do you mean," Will questioned, "I don't think I understand."

"I mean," Wendy said firmly, "That you let them answer things for you or make decisions for you."

"I guess so," Will responded beginning to feel uncomfortable. "But um, I like letting them take care of me."

"Take care of you how," Wendy asked wanting Will to elaborate and open up about the things she was suspecting about their relationship.

"Just, um, they're older than me and have more money and stuff," Will started already feeling confused himself, "They like um making sure I eat and, and take my medicine and they watch over me. Not, not all the time," Will blurted out when he saw the look on Wendy's face. "Just sometimes."

"And do these sometimes continue into the bedroom," Wendy inquired, '_Oh boy_.'

"Occasionally," Will answered quietly, hands curling and unfurling around each other.

"What about big decisions," Wendy demanded, "Do you let them make big decisions for you?"

"Not all the time," Will tried to think, "Most of the time I get to be in charge of myself but every now and again they like to do it. Sometimes I do things wrong and they let me know."

"They let you know," Wendy blinked wildly, "How do they let you know?"

"Well they tell me when I'm being bad and when I'm being good," Will explained slowly feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Can you give me an example of each," Wendy asked weakly.

"Well I was being good yesterday," Will closed his eyes not wanting to see her reaction, "When I stayed quiet while we were having sex. And I was bad a while ago when I listened to other people instead of them."

'_Oh boy_,' Wendy thought again. "OK and is this something you've talked with them about? This is something you are all in agreement about?"

Will tilted his head sideways trying to remember, "Um. We talked about it some. But if I didn't like it I would let them know."

"Would you," Wendy wondered. "Would they listen?"

"Yes," Will said decisively. "I-I like our relationship. And if there were things I didn't like Sonny and Paul would listen to me. They only do things I want."

"What exactly did they tell you about all of this," Wendy inquired. "Do you understand what it is?"

"Well," Will started, "It all started because my friend Neil, the one that got hurt, he did something to me that I didn't understand. I made him upset and he sort of talked to me really weird and was giving me orders. I was following them automatically. I liked following them."

"OK," Wendy nodded flashing Will an encouraging smile.

"So I asked Sonny and Paul about it and at first they weren't really that helpful," Will supplied, "I mean kind of helpful in like a really basic way. They explained that I like following directions and being told I'm good and stuff."

"Right," Wendy said, "So, how did they start making decisions for you and things like that?"

"I don't really know," Will shrugged, "It just came kind of naturally, I guess." Will scratched his neck carefully, "I just like it."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Wendy nodded, "I just want to make sure that you are completely aware of what's happening." Moving slightly in her seat Wendy, asked, "How do you know when you want them to tell you what to do and when you don't? What's the distinction?"

"Sometimes I don't know," Will pulled his knees to his chest. "Sometimes I just feel really lost and confused. And they notice. They take care of me."

"Do they punish you," Wendy asked bluntly wanting to know everything.

Will nodded looking at his knees, "They've only done it three times I think." Glancing up at Wendy Will hurriedly explained, "They don't, they wouldn't hurt me. They just, um, spank me."

Wendy pressed her lips together and nodded slowly.

"The first time was kind of a misunderstanding," Will rambled on. Now they he was finally getting to talk freely with someone who wasn't judging him he couldn't stop. "I wanted them, wanted to have sex but I had just barely had my first time with them and they were afraid I would get hurt. And I wasn't listening. I didn't care and Paul only hit me once. The next time was kind of recent and I wasn't listening to them either. Sonny only did it with my pants on still and it kind of hurt but it was mostly to get me to trust them. And then the other night Paul kind of spanked me but we were mostly playing around."

"So you like the spanking," Wendy smiled, "Is what you're saying?"

"Yeah," Will gave her an awkward smile. "I do."

"And you like that they take care of you in that way," Wendy confirmed.

"Yes," Will nodded. "I mean sometimes I get upset that they try to decide everything for me but they listen to me."

"So you must trust them a lot," Wendy noted.

"I do," Will agreed. "I trust them with everything. They make me feel safe and loved when they tell me what to do. I know that sounds strange but it makes me feel like they really love me. That they aren't going to leave."

"You think they'll leave you if you don't let them," Wendy sat forward, alarmed.

"No," Will shook his head vigorously, "That's not what I meant. I know that they won't leave me because they want to do that. Because they want to care for me."

"So, it's not Sonny or Paul leaving that worries you," Wendy commented. "Is there anything else about that aspect of your relationship I should know about?"

"Um," Will's cheeks went completely red, burying his face in his knees Will, voice muffled, "I, um, sometimes call them Daddy."

"Right," Wendy, eyes wide, grabbed her planner off her desk to see if she could fit in an extra session for Will, "And is it a sexual thing or what?"

"Both," Will answered but his tone made it sound like a question. "I-I never really thought about it before but I just called them that after the first time Paul spanked me. It just came out. I don't do it all the time but um, yeah. Sometimes it's during sex."

"And how did Sonny and Paul feel about it," Wendy swallowed and rubbed her temples, "How did they react?"

"They said that it was fine," Will lifted his head off his knees, "They said it was normal. That's why I got in trouble because my mom said it wasn't and they said I only needed to listen to them. But, it feels normal to me in the moment. I get embarrassed afterwards but I like that too. Does that make me a freak?"

Looking into Will's earnest, vulnerable eyes shining behind the frames of his glasses Wendy didn't know what to tell him. "If you and Sonny and Paul all agree about it and it feels right for you then it's OK. And no you are not a freak. Nothing about you is wrong, Will."

"But I shouldn't want it," Will asked miserably, "Right?"

"I didn't say that," Wendy told him sternly, "Do you have a problem with it?"

"I feel like I should," Will confessed, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes, "I know that it isn't usual. But I can't help it. I just, I like saying it because I like knowing that they'll take care of me."

"Will," Wendy said suddenly, "You haven't really mentioned anything about your actual father."

Will, face twisting remembering his last encounter, "He doesn't want me being gay. Him and my grandpa told me all the bad things in my life happened because I was gay."

"And you know that isn't true," Wendy mentioned seeing Will nod at her.

"But, um, EJ doesn't care that I'm gay. Or Austin," Will told her softly.

"And who exactly are they," Wendy closed her eyes tightly trying to control her reactions. '_Oh dear god._'

"EJ is dating my mom," Will explained. "Well they used to be married and now they're together again. But, um, we're really close now. He's been really great throughout everything the past few weeks."

"OK, that's good," Wendy smiled, "That you have so much support. And Austin?"

"For the first couple years of my life everyone thought he was my dad," Will said quickly, "But um, he's actually my uncle. My mom lied to everyone because she wanted to be with him."

"I see," Wendy stated weakly. '_That explains a lot_.'

"My mom also was married to a really nice guy named Rafe just a bit ago," Will added thoughtfully, "He was really cool. He always helped me with my homework."

"How many guys have been in your life because of your mom," Wendy wondered, something niggling at the back of her head.

"I don't know," Will pondered the question. "Well my dad and she have been pretty on and off. Austin too. And EJ. Then Rafe. She was married to some guy named Brandon for a while. Then I think she almost married someone else but he ended up dying on their wedding day."

"Do you think that maybe one day your mom would be interested in coming to a session," Wendy questioned. '_And maybe your dad and EJ and whatever other man is in your life.' _

"Maybe," Will looked at her strangely. "She's paying for the sessions and she gave me your card so probably. But she's really kind of erratic. This week she cares but next week she might not."

"Well, I think it would be beneficial if we caught her on a good day then," Wendy told Will trying to sound upbeat.

"I guess I could ask," Will answered. '_Maybe it would be good to hash things out with Mom with a referee.' _

"There's one more thing I want to talk about in regards to Sonny and Paul," Wendy looked at Will carefully, "They seem a bit possessive."

Will nodded, "I know. Um, sometimes it's nice but sometimes it drives me crazy."

"What do you mean," Wendy asked looking confused.

"Well," Will started to explain, "I don't know. Like sometimes it makes me feel good, that they love me so much they don't want anyone near me. Other times it feels like they're suffocating me. The other day Paul completely overreacted to someone asking me out. I didn't like that but when they want to cover me in hickeys I like it."

"Sounds complicated," Wendy teased a bit. "Do you let them know when they cross the line with you?"

"I try to," Will told her, "But sometimes I think they don't listen."

"I want you to think about all the times you feel like they don't listen," Wendy said clearly, wanting Will to understand. "Maybe write them down if you can remember. And I want you to talk to them about it. I don't want anything holding you back from talking to them. If you feel like you can't talk to them about something I want to know about it."

"OK," Will blinked quickly. "I will." Looking at the time Will asked, "Am I all done?"

"For today," Wendy confirmed pulling open her planner. "You call me about getting your mom in to talk and I'll make it work."

"Thanks," Will told her honestly, standing up and rubbing the back of his neck, "I really appreciate that you actually, um, listen to me."

"That's what I'm here for Will," Wendy smiled at him. "But you're welcome."

* * *

Will walked into the waiting room with an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. Looking up a bright smile spread across Will's face upon seeing Sonny and Paul waiting for him. "Hi," he breathed as he rushed over to them, backpack over his shoulders.

"Hey baby, this is new" Paul smiled standing up and pulling Will into a hug, gently touching the frame of his glasses.

"I got them today before I came here," Will explained with a small smile. "Do they look OK?"

"Super hot," Paul announced with a grin.

Sonny, tugging on Will's arms so he would turn around and hug him as well, cupped Will's cheeks, "How are you feeling?" '_He seems better than his last session but he looks strange.' _

"Um," Will shrugged leaning into Sonny's palms, "I don't really know. Can we just go home?"

* * *

Will carefully held Sonny's bandaged arm over the sink and under a gentle spray of water.

"I could do this myself," Sonny remarked, narrowing his eyes when Paul smirked at him from the stove.

"Tough," Will replied as he slowly peeled off the bandage and winced at the blistered red skin. "Sonny," Will whispered.

"It's not that bad," Sonny said automatically even though the water did make it sting. Holding still as Will washed the burn with soap and patted it dry Sonny tried not to let on how much it was bothering him.

Paul, stirring their dinner on the stove, asked Sonny harshly, "Did you take your medicine?"

"Yes," Sonny rolled his eyes as Will forced him to sit on the barstool. "This morning."

"I don't want this to hurt," Will admitted as he pulled the lid off of some ointment and tenderly but thoroughly applied it to Sonny's arm. "Sorry," he muttered as Sonny visibly flinched against his touch.

"It's not your fault," Sonny hissed through clenched teeth. "Just really sore."

Paul turned his back and faced the stove again hating to see Sonny in pain. He was able to handle it when Will was hurting because with Will he was always strong. '_But taking care of Sonny is different from taking care of Will_.'

As soon as Will was finished he carefully applied a new bandage and wrapped Sonny's arm with gauze again. Kissing the top of the gauze briefly Will lifted the arm to his shoulder to elevate it, "Are you sure there isn't anything else I can do?"

"Trust me," Sonny smiled at Will and at the back of Paul's head, "This is exactly what I need." Remembering his conversation with EJ from this morning, observing the carefree look on Will's face as Paul threw a piece of pasta at him; Sonny knew he had done the right thing. _'I'm not letting anyone or anything get in between this, us.'_

* * *

Author's note:

I know you don't actually get your glasses that quick but apparently in Salem you do. Also, I really like writing Will with Neil and Brian. Neil and Brian have a very interesting, fun relationship. I think Will is going to get over some of his wide eyed innocence with them as friends.

Oh and Sonny is definitely getting in way over his head now. Oops.

Also, I really thought I edited this chapter yesterday and I was all set to post when I realized nothing I changed got saved. So cue me frantically reading and rereading everything. If there's any glaring errors I apologize. I'm changing things up and posting before I reply to reviews so sorry if I confuse anyone.

Let me know what you thought please.


	56. Chapter 56

Paul walked down the street biting the inside of his cheek panicking internally.

Sonny, looking at him out of the corner of his eye sharply, said, "Tell me what it is."

"What," Paul asked, startled.

Sonny gave him a loaded look, "I know you too well for that. So just tell me what's bothering you."

Paul scrunched his face together, knowing Sonny wasn't going to be happy, "Uh, my mom still thinks we're engaged and she doesn't know about Will."

Sonny, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, "What? What do you mean she doesn't know about Will?"

"Everything has been so crazy these past weeks and I was so focused on getting you and Will back and when I finally did Ian happened and I just," Paul ran his hands through his short black hair, "I just never got around to telling her."

"Paul," Sonny said sternly, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the side of the sidewalk so they weren't blocking anyone, "You need to tell her. All of it."

"I-I don't know if I should," Paul admitted quietly. Shrinking under Sonny's fierce gaze Paul rushed out, "I just mean that she just barely adjusted to me being out and stuff. And she finally started to accept you. I don't know what she'll do if I tell her the truth now."

"How has she not even heard about Will," Sonny demanded, crossing his arms, "It was kind of major news when the article hit."

"My grandpa showed it to her but she immediately dismissed it," Paul told him weakly, "She said I would never do anything like that."

"Why didn't you tell her the truth," Sonny argued, smacking Paul's shoulder slightly, "This is important."

Stepping away from Sonny slightly Paul sighed, "I don't know, I just, I didn't want her to be disappointed in me I guess. I didn't know how to tell her."

"Are you embarrassed to tell her about Will," Sonny stared at Paul in shock, "Are you going to keep him a secret?" '_Oh my god_,' Sonny thought shaking his head.

"I'm not embarrassed about Will," Paul denied, looking at his feet, "I just, it's hard to tell her. I mean, you know how she is, Sonny. How am I supposed to tell her this? And my grandfather? What if they both hate me?"

Sonny stepped away from Paul and started walking again, "If they love you they won't care about how many people you're dating. My family all know and Will's all know. You better tell them soon because I don't think Will's going to be too happy you refuse to tell your mom about him."

"It's not like that," Paul tried to say as he followed after Sonny.

"Well that's how it looks," Sonny said firmly, "It sounds like you're ashamed of Will. And you know that's how he's going to take it if he finds out."

"I'll tell her eventually," Paul decided, exhaling shakily, "Just, just don't say anything to Will yet. Not until I figure out what to do."

"Yeah," Sonny responded sarcastically, "Because I want to be the one to tell him you won't tell your mom about him."

Paul, imaging the look on Will's face if he ever found out, curled his arms around himself, '_He's not going to find out. I'll make sure of it_.'

* * *

Will sat down in a lawn chair watching Johnny, Allie and Sydney run wild on their playground equipment. "They really like this, don't they," Will told his mom with a bright smile.

Sami, relaxing in the chair next to him, "They do. I wish they could have gotten it "just because and not for the reason they did but you know." Sami started fiddling with the cuff of her jacket nervously, "Um, why aren't you at work?"

"I'm only working a few shifts this week," Will told her, "Um, I didn't want to jump back into it so quickly." Deciding to be honest he added, "Plus it's kind of been hard for me, going back."

"What do you mean," Sami asked, turning to look at her eldest son. She couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked in his glasses.

"Being on my feet all the time and running back and forth," Will confessed, "I just, I get headaches still and it's hard to focus." Tonguing the scar in the middle of his mouth Will glanced at her over the rim of his glasses.

"You don't have to work you know," Sami said gently. She never knew what would set Will off or not; she didn't know when she would cross the line from motherly concern into overbearing. "Your grandma would understand."

"Yes I do," Will sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples, feeling a headache coming on. "Sonny and Paul want to pay for everything and I don't want them to. I don't want to rely on them for everything."

"Well from what I know about Paul," Sami responded, looking at Will with concern, "I think he would like paying for you."

"I want to be able to do something for them though," Will told her, "All I do is clean the apartment. They pay for everything. They cook almost all the time. They do everything and I feel like I don't do enough."

"Have they told you they feel that way," Sami asked briefly checking on the kids, waving at them when they called her name.

"No, no, they think everything is fine," Will explained, "I just don't want to be their kept boy. I try to keep our place spotless but beyond that there isn't much I can do. Besides sex."

Frowning and making a face Sami, trying not to picture it, said, "If they haven't said anything to you then I don't think they mind." Trying to hold in her question but not being able to Sami blurted out, "You started having sex again?"

Realizing he walked right into this conversation Will closed his eyes again, "Yes Mom. I had sex with them. A lot."

"OK, didn't need to know that last part," Sami pressed her lips together tightly. "But it was what you wanted right? They didn't pressure you into anything? You didn't do it because you thought you owed it to them?"

"Mom," Will, eyes closed tightly, "Yes I wanted it that's all you need to know."

"Alright," Sami said rationally, "I just wanted to be sure."

"You don't have to worry about that," Will informed her finally opening his eyes, cheeks pink, "That's not going to be a problem for us."

"After what almost happened to Paul I doubt they'd do anything to upset you," Sami commented teasingly. Seeing Will's face drop Sami quickly asked, "What?"

"Do you really think, um, do you, would," Will tried to explain what he was feeling but he couldn't seem to find the words.

"I was joking," Sami reassured him, "They are with you because they want to be and not because they think something bad will happen if they try to leave. If I know anything about Paul and Sonny it's that they care about you."

"Are you sure," Will turned in his chair to face his mom having one of those rare moments where he needed her comfort.

Putting her hand on Will's arm Sami smiled, "You didn't see them when you were missing. They were frantic. I saw it then and I saw it when we were in the hospital waiting for news about you. Trust me, Will; they are with you because they are crazy about you."

Will bit his lip gently, looking at the ground out of the corner of his eye trying not to smile.

"So," Sami moved her hand down Will's arm to lace their fingers together. "You never actually told me any of the nice details in your relationship. And I want to know. So, go on. Tell me."

"Tell you what," Will chuckled finding it kind of nice to be having such a normal conversation with his mom, '_My mom of all people_.'

"I don't know, everything," Sami laughed making a big gesture with her free hand. "I wasn't willing to hear about this before so I want to now."

"What should I start with," Will asked holding back a grin.

"OK, first off, I want to know who your first kiss with a boy was," Sami questioned him wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"Oh," Will bit his lip trying not to wince. "Um, it was Neil."

"Really," Sami asked with a giggle.

"I was really drunk and he shoved me up against a wall," Will laughed with her, "And then Sonny and Paul saw." Will couldn't help but laugh harder at that.

"OK, OK," Sami tried to stop laughing, "What about Sonny and Paul?"

"Well, Paul told Sonny to kiss me, the first time, and I did," Will told her, '_Well, that's the time I remember.' _

"And what about when you said I love you. I know you've said it by now," Sami questioned with a smile watching Will's face closely. She might not be thrilled about his relationship but she still enjoyed knowing Will was so happy.

"Oh, um," Will looked at his mom feeling bashful, "I said it first."

"Really," Sami raised one brow, "Huh, I wouldn't have expected that one."

"Well, it was right after I got out of the hospital and we were at my old apartment," Will confessed, remembering how beautiful and perfect the moment felt. "I had Paul read a poem for me since my eyes were hurting and then I told them."

"And of course they said it back," Sami poked Will in the side teasingly, "That's really sweet actually."

"It was," Will nodded. "Mom," Will started saying, "I like being able to talk to you about this stuff."

"Well me too," Sami agreed, "I hope we can now."

"Speaking of that, Mom," Will told her, remembering what Wendy suggested, "Um, Wendy, that's my therapist. She wants you to come with me sometime. To a session, I mean."

"Oh," Sami said blankly, "Yeah, um, of course." _'Oh god, she's going to blame everything on me isn't she?' _

"Yeah," Will smiled widely. "You mean you'll come?"

"Well you asked me to so yeah," Sami tilted her head to the side, confused.

Trying to contain his surprise, figuring it would offend his mother, Will simply nodded, "OK." Looking over at his siblings Will asked suddenly, "Do you know where EJ is? I need to talk to him too."

"You know what," Sami said after she thought about it a moment, "He left for work early this morning. He should have been back by now."

"I think I'm going to go call him," Will announced while standing up and taking his phone out of his pocket.

Watching Will walk inside the mansion Sami grinned to herself, '_I really can parent Will.' _

Hearing EJ's voicemail message Will made a face as he leaned against the chess table, "Hey, uh, it's me. I want to talk to you. So call me back. Bye. And by me I meant Will, obviously." Laughing at how dumb he sounded Will pushed the disconnect button and quickly sent Sonny and Paul a quick message.

"Looking for my son," Stefano asked from the entrance to the room.

Startling, Will held his phone to his chest, "You scared me."

"I thought you would be much more alert," Stefano observed looking across William's face, "After what happened to you."

Will licked his lips, moving his phone around in his hands, "Uh, I guess not. Actually I think I'm probably jumpier."

"I see," Stefano nodded.

Uncomfortable under Stefano's gaze Will cleared his throat, "And yes I was looking for EJ actually."

"I imagine wherever my son is he is working on helping you," Stefano stated confidently.

"Helping me how," Will questioned, beginning to feel creeped out, _'I need to leave. Sonny and Paul aren't going to like this.' _

"Well," Stefano chuckled, "He is under the impression that I am out to get you. Apparently I have nothing better to do with my time and money than to obsess over a teenage boy."

"Uh huh," Will breathed out suspiciously. '_Who is he trying to convince_?'

"I thought he would be a bit more grateful that I made your little problem disappear," Stefano continued with a sad shake of his head.

"You killed someone who was literally in my lap," Will frowned uneasily. He hated having to think about that. What it felt like when Ian's blood splattered across his skin. How he felt having Ian's dead body collapsed across him.

"The timing was not ideal," Stefano agreed, "But I do believe it was a fruitful decision. Nothing has happened to you since. Now you are safe."

"Right," Will nodded apprehensively. "I guess I should thank you then."

"Of course," Stefano smiled widely. "I've told you before William. We're all one big family now."

Making a decision Will blinked innocently hoping he could still work his eyes even with the glasses, "That's all I've ever wanted."

Delighted, Stefano, smirking at William, replied, "Me too William. Me too."

* * *

"Are you going to talk to me now," Chad questioned, voice laced with frustration, as he cornered Gabi against a table in the Pub.

"I've been busy," Gabi shouldered him out of the way. '_You are not doing this to me. You are not.' _

"You haven't been that busy," Chad argued following her around to her tables with his arms crossed.

"Yes I have," Gabi insisted. "I went to class. I had a meeting with Kate." Rolling her eyes Gabi snorted, "And if Will ever felt like helping out here than I wouldn't have to work as hard."

"Will is still recovering," Chad easily dismissed her complaint. "But that still doesn't excuse why you've been ignoring me and all my messages."

Cleaning up a table Gabi slammed a plate back down on the table, "Give me a break. I am so sick and tired of hearing about Will and his stupid life. It's bad enough that he has to air his dirty laundry whenever he feels like."

"What are you even talking about," Chad shook his head. '_This is one of the reasons we are not going to work out; how selfish you are.' _

"Nothing," Gabi sneered, "Absolutely nothing." Cleaning the table quickly Gabi dropped the dishes in a tub behind the bar and snapped at Caroline, "I'm taking my break."

Shooting Caroline a sympathetic look Chad rushed after Gabi, "Look, I don't like having to say this but-"

"No, you aren't telling me anything," Gabi rounded on Chad shoving a finger in his face. "I refuse."

"You refuse," Chad shot back trying to be nice but getting so fed up with her attitude. "Gabi this is why we don't work. It starts out nice and easy and then you," forcing himself to change courses Chad said, "Then it gets too complicated too fast."

Not knowing if she wanted to cry or if she wanted to scream Gabi asked Chad plainly, "So this is it? You just let me get all my hopes up only to pull the rug out from under me. Do you know how hard I worked to get this?"

"No, I have no idea," Chad reasoned, "We were friends and you helped me out with Will. What the hell are you even talking about?"

'_I am so sick of that stupid name,_' Gabi thought flaring her nostrils, "Will? Is he all you ever think or talk about? If I have to hear that name one more time…"

"He is your friend too, Gabi," Chad had no idea why she was reacting this way. He knew she would be upset he only wanted to be friends but to blow up about Will? '_What is her problem?_' "And I think that's how you and I should be too. Friends."

Opening and closing her mouth several times, blinking back tears, Gabi crossed her arms, "No."

"Excuse me," Chad demanded taking a step back, "This isn't something you can refuse. I am breaking up with you."

"Why," Gabi whined hair flowing around her face as she shook her head in confusion, "We work so well together. I wanted you for so long."

Swallowing, feeling bad but not enough to change his mind Chad said, "I'm sorry but I want to go back to being friends."

"Why don't you want me," Gabi screeched, "What's wrong with me that you won't stay? God, first Will and now you. What is wrong with me?"

Realizing that Gabi was taking this much harder than he could have predicted Chad tried to reassure her, "There's nothing wrong with you." _'Except you're kind of crazy but I can't tell you that.' _

Gabi leaned against the wall outside the Pub, "There must be. You don't even know how hard I had to work to get this far. What I had to do. And you still don't want me. What did I do or not do?"

Panicking Chad tried to wrack his brain for some reason to get her to believe it wasn't her fault, "Um, Gabi, it's not, it's not like that."

Talking mostly to herself now and not Chad Gabi, head in her hands, "At least Will had a reason he couldn't be with me. At least I knew it wasn't because of me; he doesn't want any women." Shaking her head Gabi looked at Chad suddenly, "Oh my god."

"What," Chad asked quickly, completely out of his element and having no idea what to do.

"That's it isn't," Gabi sniffled and stood up straight, "I was right. You do want Will, don't you?"

"Uh," Chad, eyes wide, feeling lost, "What?"

"Don't act like you don't know," Gabi wiped the back of her arm across her eyes, "I knew it! I knew it. It's stupid Will."

"Uh," Chad thought about his answer carefully. '_I don't have feelings for Will but if it makes Gabi back off I guess I could pretend._'

"Just tell me the truth," Gabi looked into his eyes, "I just want the truth."

"OK," Chad licked his lips nervously, _'Oh god this is such a horrible idea_,' "You're right. I do have feelings for Will."

Gabi, heart clenching painfully, grinded her teeth together, "I knew it."

* * *

EJ sat on the small chair in the dorm room quietly waiting. Black leather gloves adorned his hands and he ensured that no one saw him enter the building. With what little he knew about security systems he was able to disable what he needed. '_Now for the little bastard to come back_.' Hearing the key in the door EJ stood arms crossed.

T slumped off his backpack and tossed it into a corner. Hands automatically rubbing against his face T wished he could get rid of the weary feeling he had in his bones. _'Ever since I came back to Salem everything has been a mess_.' Sensing a presence in the room T swallowed and lowered his hands meeting the eyes of EJ Dimera. _'I've been expecting this for a long time._'

Lifting an eyebrow when T did not react to seeing him EJ said coolly, "You know why I'm here."

Nodding T answered, "Yes."

"So tell me," EJ demanded tone leaving no room for arguments.

Sitting down on the edge of his bed, legs crossing, T sighed, "I just wanted my friend back, the old Will."

"He never changed," EJ stated firmly. "He's always been the same."

"No," T argued softly, "No I don't know who he is now. Now he's a stranger." Taking a few deep breaths, feeling his heart rate accelerate, T continued, "I saw the article and read a few comments before they got deleted. I found this guy's Tumblr account. I could do without all the disgusting Paul and Sonny comments but everything else was making sense. He said he was going to Salem and he was going to fix everything."

"So you contacted him," EJ responded lowly. "You gave Ian information about William."

"Yes," T confessed, "I told him where he went to school and where he worked. I never met him in person it was only ever online. He said he had a bunch of money and he was going to fix Will. Make him normal again. I just wanted Will to go back to the way he was."

"And did he tell you how he was going to do that," EJ urged feeling impatient and wanting to know everything.

"No," T shook his head he didn't. _'I found that out on my own_.' "I just figured he would take Will to one of those camp places where they come back straight or whatever."

"You can't change who he is," EJ argued. "There's nothing wrong with him."

Ignoring EJ T added, "I didn't know he was going to hurt him. That day in the park I thought Will would go with him willingly. I didn't expect to find a mess and police and, and blood."

"Why would William ever go with that psychopath," EJ sneered. "You were there and you knew what was going to happen."

"I didn't," T whined, "I didn't know. I thought he hated Will and wanted to fix him. I didn't expect he would try to have sex with him!"

"You were there on purpose," EJ snorted, "You were there to distract him weren't you?"

"I-I knew something was going to happen but I already told you I didn't think he would hurt Will," T insisted. "I didn't expect that."

"Did you tell Ian when William left the hospital," EJ looked T up and down. '_He's not equipped to deal with things like this; he's in way over his head_.'

"No," T said looking surprised. "I didn't even know when he left. Or what happened to Ian after he escaped. I mean I assume he went back to wherever he came from but," Trailing off seeing the look on EJ's face T said simply, "But he's dead. Isn't he?"

"Of course he is," EJ confirmed. Stepping closer to T EJ, towering over him, gazed at him unblinkingly.

"Oh," T shriveled, curling into himself. "Oh."

"You've left me with no choice," EJ proclaimed, pulling out a gun and attaching the silencer. "And since you apparently don't have anything useful to tell me I suppose this is it."

"When I thought Ian was gone and it was over," T whispered, "Your father started calling me. He wants Will for something."

"I already knew that," EJ replied grimly. "I wish it didn't have to be this way but I'm not leaving anything up to chance anymore. Or my father." Taking a deep breath EJ, arm steady, lifted the gun and pulled the trigger.

Leaving T's body on his bed EJ grabbed a few items from the room while making a mess, wanting it to look like there was a struggle. Closing the door behind him, head down just in case the security system had been fixed EJ made it all the way to the entrance before seeing anyone.

Neil, hand in hand with Brian, paused when he saw EJ Dimera walking out of his dorm, with a bag full of items while wearing gloves. Looking into EJ's eyes Neil nodded once before stepping to the side and letting him pass.

Brian, curious eyes following the former Mayor, turned to Neil, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing," Neil told him seriously, hoping he would understand what he meant, what he needed Brian to go along with, "We saw absolutely nothing."

* * *

Chad walked into the mansion with a sense of unease. _'Oh god why did I tell her that? I made everything worse_.' Moving into the front room Chad stopped short when he saw Will sitting on the couch next to Chad's father looking at a photo album. '_What in the actual fuck_?'

Stefano, noticing Chad, "Ah, my son. Come join us. I was just giving William a lesson on our family history."

"Uh huh," Chad muttered suspiciously. Sitting down next to Will Chad asked, "Why?"

"William is interested," Stefano put his arm around William and squeezed once before letting him go. "Us Dimera's can trace our family history back for generations. But for myself it all started with my father, Santo."

Will, trying to appear at ease, filed everything Stefano told him away to think about later, "He looks like EJ," Will smiled slightly.

"Yes Elvis very much takes after his grandfather," Stefano agreed, fingers tracing the picture of his father carefully. Pulling himself out of his memories Stefano closed the album with a snap, "Perhaps you will get another lesson soon, William." Slowly standing up Stefano looked between Chad and William with a small grin, "Until then," he waved his hand and walked out of the room.

Waiting until he was sure his father was gone Chad shoved Will in the chest, "What the hell was that about?"

"Nothing," Will shook his head, rubbing where Chad hit him, "Just trust me Chad; I know what I'm doing."

'_I don't believe that for a second_,' Chad thought while shaking his head. '_You have absolutely no idea.' _

Giving Chad a smirk Will asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you," Chad shifted uncomfortably, _'Deal with one crisis at a time_.' "I broke up with Gabi."

"Why," Will questioned, moving forward and grabbing Chad's arm, "I thought you liked her. I know she's crazy about you."

"Oh she's crazy all right," Chad puffed out a deep breath, "She's too clingy and she was suffocating me. I had to back out while I still could."

"OK," Will nodded, "I guess that could be frustrating. But why do you look so freaked out?"

Chad licked his lips and looked up at the ceiling, "OK, so when I finally told her what I wanted she wouldn't accept it."

"What," Will blinked trying to figure that out. "What do you mean?"

"I mean she literally said no," Chad explained heatedly. "I tried to break things off gently. I didn't want to admit the reason it didn't work was because she was driving me insane. So I said the only thing I could think of to get her off my back. To get her to believe me."

"Which was what," Will turned so his knees were on the couch. Not liking the look on Chad's face Will sighed, "What did you do?"

"I, um, I kind of told her the reason I couldn't be with her anymore was because I wanted to be with you," Chad rushed out as fast as he could. Wanting to explain himself Chad added, "Which I don't OK. I am 100% straight. Not that there's anything wrong with you little buddy. I'm sure you're an awesome boyfriend. I mean you keep two guys interested in you so you must be fantastic. But that's not the point."

"Chad," Will complained loudly. "Oh my god. Paul is going to kill you!"

"But I lied," Chad whined, knowing how possessive Paul was over Will. "So just tell them that it was just an act to get Gabi off my back. I mean, I've been telling Sonny I wanted to break up with her for a while now. No one is going to believe this anyway."

"You don't understand," Will told him while taking off his glasses and rubbing his forehead, head pounding. "I used to have a crush on you and I told them and now Paul is going to hear this and he's going to be unbearable."

"Wait, what," Chad stopped his complaining, "I was always joking about that stuff! You mean you really did want to date me?"

"Shut up," Will screamed reaching over and punching Chad in the arm, "You are going to get beat up and my ass is going to be so sore I won't be able to sit after Paul's done spanking me."

"Dude," Chad moved away from Will, "I did not need to know that. Wait is that asshole hurting you? Because I swear to god Will I will beat him down faster than-"

Punching Chad again Will urged, "Shut up! Just stop it. Ugh we have to go find Sonny and Paul before Gabi does. No wonder she was saying so many weird things to me the other day." Shouting goodbye to his mom and siblings Will grabbed his things and ran out the door. Chad hot on his heels. '_I guess I'll talk to EJ tomorrow.'_

* * *

Paul walked into Common Grounds nervously. He wasn't sure if Sonny was still upset about what he told him that morning about his mom. '_I just don't know how to explain it to her. She barely accepts the fact that I came out. She'll never understand how I can be in love with two people at once_.' Sagging into an empty seat Paul put his hand on his elbow.

Sonny, just about done for the day, shot Paul a nasty look when he came inside. _'Will is going to be crushed. He needs to man up and tell his mom the truth before Will finds out. Everything is finally going right for us. I don't want anything to screw it up_.' Making Paul a drink Sonny placed it on his table quickly before walking away.

Paul, sipping his latte slowly, appreciating Sonny's coffee making skills, debated how to admit to his mom the truth. '_Do I tell her the articles she saw were kind of true? Do I tell her about how Sonny and I got close to Will and it escalated? I definitely can't tell her about Ian or she would flip out_.' Frowning miserably Paul almost felt relieved when he saw Gabi Hernandez storm into the building.

Hair flowing wildly around her hair Gabi, out of breath and frantic, stomped over to Paul. Standing in front of him Gabi crossed her arms, "I want your stupid, slutty boyfriend to stay the hell away from Chad!"

Stunned, Paul leaned his head back slightly, "What did you just say?"

"You heard me," Gabi hissed, "He ruined my relationship. It's bad enough he broke my heart did he had to steal away my boyfriend too? He's already got two of his own he doesn't need anymore."

"What the fuck are you rambling on about," Paul demanded fists clenching; trying to remind himself he wasn't allowed to hit a girl.

"I am talking about Chad leaving me because he wants to be with Will," Gabi told him flatly. "Now what the hell are you going to do about it?"

* * *

Author's note:

Please let me know what you thought. How does everyone think Paul and Sonny are going to react to what Gabi tells them? And what is Will going to do if/when he finds out about T?


	57. Chapter 57

Will rushed up the stairs to the apartment hoping Sonny and Paul would be home. '_Please be there. Please be there_.' He thought about all of the things that could go wrong if they heard what happened from Gabi instead of him.

Chad, surprised Will could run that fast, followed him into the apartment. Chad turned in a circle inside and almost sighed in relief when he saw the place was empty. '_OK, a few more minutes until I have to explain this mess_.'

"No," Will held onto his head, leaning against the countertop, he didn't want to go back out and look for his boyfriends. '_But I have to_.' Head aching Will pulled away to the counter when the front door swung open. Jumping, holding in a scream, Will held his hand to his heart even when he saw Paul and Sonny charging into the room.

Paul, eyes locked on Will, made a step towards him when he saw Chad sitting on his couch. '_My couch in my home with my boyfriend completely alone_.' Anger rising Paul would have immediately laid into Chad if Sonny didn't grab his arm, holding him back.

"Will," Sonny said sternly, teeth grinding together. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Um," Will looked at his boyfriends' faces, both with red splotches indicating they were angry, "I was looking for you. I thought you'd be home by now."

Chad stood up slowly, holding his hands out in front of him, "Look, this is all just a misunderstanding."

"What is there to misunderstand," Paul growled dangerously. "You want our boyfriend. I fucking knew it. I saw the way you hugged him and touched him. I knew it."

"Paul," Will sighed moving closer. Grabbing Paul's elbows, trying to get Paul to look into his eyes. "Paul look at me."

"No," Paul shoved Will to the side. "I want him to fucking tell me the truth."

Stumbling slightly Will, feeling a bit shocked, "If you would listen to me-"

"Will," Sonny cut him off, "Just be quiet. This doesn't concern you."

Mouth opening in outrage Will, ready to argue back, was cut off once again.

"Look," Chad insisted desperately. "I know that you talked to Gabi but you have to believe me. I lied to get her off my back. I'm not interested in Will like that."

"Of all the things you could have told her why did you say that," Sonny shot back. "Unless that was the truth."

"Because I didn't want her to feel bad," Chad defended himself, "I didn't want to tell her the reason I couldn't see her anymore was because she was crazy."

"What do you expect us to believe," Sonny shrugged disbelievingly.

"Gabi has been on my case about Will ever since he was in the hospital," Chad informed them. "I told you how she asked me if I really did sleep with him," he looked at Sonny. "She's stupidly jealous of him. She couldn't accept that I was breaking up with her so she just automatically assumed it was because of Will. I just, um, I went along with that."

"That is bullshit," Paul shouted.

"No it isn't," Chad threw his hands up in exasperation. "I'm straight for fuck's sake. Why would I want to be with Will? And I don't care that he used to have the hots for me. I promise you I am not interested in him. I'm not."

Will, arms crossed, moved over to sink into the couch refusing to look at anyone.

Sonny, examining Chad's face, "Why didn't you tell us what you told her right away?"

"I told Will," Chad explained, "I didn't think Gabi was going to run straight to you. But I should have. She hates Will or is still in love with him or something. I should have known better."

Paul, eyes narrowed, "Fine, say we believe you. Why the hell did you drag Will into this? If it involves Will we need to know first."

"I didn't mean to," Chad pinched the bridge of his nose, "I just wanted her to understand that we were over and she had no chance. I clearly should have just told her she was crazy."

Sonny nodded in irritation, "You should have told her the truth." '_I knew he was going to drag Will into this.' _

"Where did you find Will," Paul asked Chad suddenly, realizing he never got a text from Will today saying he left campus.

"At the mansion," Chad shrugged. "Which let me tell you, seeing him all buddy-buddy with my dad was a surprise." Literally seeing the hackles on Sonny and Paul rising once again Chad questioned, "What?" '_Oh crap_.'

Panting heavily, nostrils flaring Sonny looked at Will and asked, deadly quiet, "Why the hell were you with him?" When Will didn't respond Sonny yelled, "Will!"

Closing his eyes Will turned his head away from Sonny.

Paul reached forward and grabbed Chad by the front of his shirt, "Misunderstanding over. Now get the hell out." '_Get out before you see something about our relationship you don't need to know about_.'

Chad, feeling concerned, remembering what Will said about spanking, tried to shove his heels into the floor, "I think I should stay for this. I can explain."

"We don't need you here," Paul argued, shoving Chad out the door. "Bye," he announced before slamming the door in his face. _'I should have punched him_.'

"Will," Sonny hissed, pacing back and forth in front of him. "Answer me."

Will, eyes clenched together, lips clamped shut, ignored him.

"William," Paul demanded while standing right in front of him. "Why the hell were you with Stefano fucking Dimera? We specifically told you to stay away from him and stay away from that place! And you never told us where you were!"

Opening his eyes Will sneered, "I don't have to tell you anything!"

"Yes you do," Sonny argued, hands gripping his hair tightly, "Why were you with him, damnit?"

Shooting both of them a scathing look Will lifted his knees to his chest and closed his eyes again.

"Fine," Paul declared, "You want to be bad? Then you're going to face the consequences."

Will opened his eyes slowly and watched as Paul stepped closer to him, reaching out his hand to grab him. Flinching away Will crawled to the other side of the couch, "Leave me alone!"

"You don't get to talk to us like that," Sonny insisted feeling fed up with today. _'First Paul and his mother, then Gabi and Chad and now Will_.'

Wanting to gather Will into his arms, seeing that he wasn't reacting the way he normally did Paul stopped in place when he saw Will climb over the couch and glare at him. "Baby," he said slowly realizing he and Sonny had severely misunderstood something along the way.

"No," Will whispered. His head was throbbing painfully and his eyes were blurry. He didn't want Sonny or Paul telling him anything right now. _'Especially after they told me to shut up_.' "Just leave me alone," Will ran to the bedroom door and slammed it closed before collapsing face first on the bed.

"What the hell just happened," Sonny demanded. "What the hell?"

* * *

EJ walked into the mansion holding a discrete black bag full of T's things he took as well as his gloves. '_After I look through his computer I'll get rid of all the evidence_.' Setting everything into his private office in his secret safe and locking the door behind him EJ looked for Samantha and the children. Hearing their laughs and screams outside EJ leaned against the doorframe and smiled. '_At least they are still sheltered from everything.' _

"Oh there you are," Sami smiled at EJ standing up to hug him. Leaning into his strong embrace Sami held him tightly, "Will was looking for you."

"William was here," EJ questioned lightly, letting Samantha guide him over to the chairs. '_He better not have run into Father_.'

"Yeah," Sami smiled, feeling proud of herself. "We talked." Bouncing slightly Sami added, "We bonded."

"Did you now," EJ knew how important that was to Samantha. How hard she tried with her eldest son. "I'm glad."

"Me too," Sami sighed happily. "For the first time in a long time I feel like I really know him." Wrinkling her nose Sami continued, "He wants me to go with him to one of his therapy appointments."

'_I see_,' EJ nodded. "Well, it must be important to William if he asked you," EJ explained gently, taking her hand in his own.

"Yeah," Sami sighed, "I'm just not looking forward to getting blamed for everything."

"Well," EJ teased, "Maybe not everything."

Rolling her eyes Sami bit her lip, "Um, actually now that you're here I had an idea."

"That's dangerous," EJ chuckled, moving out of the way when she tried to smack his arm, "What is it?"

"Well," Sami explained, "Will's been so stressed out lately. And he really thinks he has to work still even though Sonny and Paul told him that he didn't. Anyway, I don't want him working at the Pub anymore. It's too hard for him right now. So I was thinking maybe you could hire him again to be your intern."

Watching as Samantha blinked her bright blue eyes and batted her lashes at him, understanding where William got his puppy dog eyes from, EJ smiled, "I think that's a wonderful idea." '_I can instill some independence into him as well as keep an eye on him.' _

"I keep telling you," Sami bragged, leaning her head on his shoulder, "All my ideas are brilliant."

* * *

Will lied on the bed head clutched between his hands, glasses set to the side. '_Wendy said I shouldn't let them decide everything. I wasn't being bad. They weren't listening to me. They didn't care about what I was feeling. I don't have to listen to them. I don't_.'

Knocking gently on the door Sonny and Paul slowly walked into the room at a loss as to what to do.

"Babe," Sonny said softly. Moving to the bed and sitting gingerly Sonny put his hand on the side of Will's leg, "Will?"

Moving his leg away from Sonny Will grunted, "Go away."

Swallowing Paul sat down on Will's other side, "We don't know what we did baby. Just tell us what we did."

Will closed his eyes tightly, '_I don't have to do everything they saw. I'm allowed to be mad.' _

"Will," Sonny tried again. "Please talk to us."

Taking in a shaky breath Will stated, "You wouldn't listen to me. You told me to stop talking. You made me feel like I didn't matter."

Sonny, biting his lip, "I did say that and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I just, I wanted to hear Chad explain it. And of course you matter to us."

Will shook his head weakly, the stabbing pain in his head excruciating, "You didn't listen to me. You made me feel like I wasn't there. Like I wasn't important."

"We didn't mean to do that," Paul told him softly, face twisted in concern. "Baby you are important to us. That's why we were so upset. We don't want you around anyone that could hurt you."

"I'm not a child," Will replied, "I don't want you to treat me like one. I want you to take care of me yes but not all the time. I don't, I don't want to feel like that. I don't want you to treat me like that."

"OK," Paul agreed, "You're right. We should have asked you first instead of yell at you. You didn't deserve that."

"Babe," Sonny asked licking his lips, "I think we need to talk again about all of this. To make sure Paul and I understand when you want us to act like that and when you don't."

"OK," Will approved. Trying to move on his back but head hurting too much Will made a small pained sound in the back of his throat.

Paul, immediately moving his hand to Will's head pulled it away with a sharp hiss, "Your head's on fire."

Sonny stood up quickly and went to the bathroom to find some medicine for Will. He didn't know if he should give Will something for a fever or the pain meds he got for his wounds. Taking a bottle of each Sonny grabbed some water before he moved back into their room.

Will's head was pulled into Paul's lap and the curtains were closed tightly. Leaning into Paul's hands as they rubbed up and down Will's head and neck Will whimpered, "It hurts."

"I know baby," Paul told him softly, "Is it like with your concussion or because of something else?"

"I don't know," Will whined gently, not able to think, "Both?"

Sonny sat down on the bed and handed Will two different pills, "I want you to take them both, OK?" Shushing Will when he started to complain Sonny rubbed his hands over Will's throat, "Please babe?"

Swallowing both pills quickly Will asked, "Are you still mad at me?"

"That depends," Sonny joked slightly, hands sweeping over Will's skin, "Why were you with Stefano?"

"Saw Mom and kids," Will said quickly, "Ran into him. He thinks I'm dumb but I'm not. I see through him."

Wrinkling his face when Will started to slur his words Paul wondered, "What do you mean?"

"Pretend I don't know," Will sighed, words blending together, "But I do. Find out what he wants."

"No," Sonny shook his head, "Will, that's too dangerous. I don't want you doing some undercover wannabe spy thing. You'll get in over your head."

"Wont," Will insisted, eyes closing, "Can do it."

"Will," Paul checked relaxing when he saw Will was fast asleep. Continuing the path of his fingers up and down Will's head Paul looked at Sonny, "I don't know what to do about this."

"Me either," Sonny looked at Will sadly. Unbuttoning Will's shirt, wanting Will as comfortable as possible Sonny pulled it off of him before getting a cloth and wetting it with some warm water and putting it on his chest. "This doesn't seem like a concussion, Paul."

"No, no it doesn't," Paul swallowed harshly, "Maybe he has a cold. He never dresses properly when it's cold outside."

"Let's hope so," Sonny nodded. "What should we do about what happened?"

"Talk to him about it when he can make more sense," Paul insisted, brushing Will's hair off his forehead, "I don't want to do anything that makes him upset." Sharing a look with Sonny Paul added, "I thought everything was fine with us that way. I didn't think he was having any doubts."

"I think it's the therapy," Sonny confessed in a low voice, almost as if he was afraid Will could hear him. "I know Wendy is encouraging him to be more independent. I'm just not sure how I feel about it."

"Yeah, me either," Paul nodded.

* * *

Brian turned the page of his textbook. Looking up at Neil over the edge of the book Brian asked, "Are you ever going to tell me what really happened to you and Will?"

"What do you mean," Neil asked, face in his book, refusing to look at Brian. '_I can't.' _

"You know what I mean," Brian tossed his book to the side. "You got stabbed in the back. Will's face was all fucked up. Now you and EJ Dimera are friendly. You don't really expect me to believe it was a mugging do you?" Moving closer to Neil on the bed, Brian added, "The police reported a kidnapping and then they guy escaped. Everyone in town assumes it had to do with Will."

"Do they," Neil asked weakly when Brian grabbed his book out of his hands and threw it on the floor. "Hey," he mumbled.

Knocking Neil onto his back Brian straddled his waist, "You gonna tell me what really happened now? Or you gonna make me guess?"

"Guess," Neil smiled shyly, '_EJ can't kill me if I don't actually tell right_?'

"OK," Brian smiled widely, bright teeth glinting off the shoddy dorm room lighting, "You kidnapped Will and were going to run away with the circus."

Snorting Neil shook his head, "Guess again."

"You're secretly a superhero," Brian moved his mouth closer to Neil's.

"I wish," Neil laughed, "But no."

"Hmm," Brian made a large show of thinking, "How about Will was kidnapped and you being desperately in love with him saved the day."

Biting his lip Neil winced slightly before nodding and looking away. He hated it when Brian brought up his feelings for Will.

Slightly uncomfortable with that, Brian took a large breath before he asked, "What happened?"

"It was my fault," Neil whispered slowly. "Will was getting these creepy messages and threats and I wasn't supposed to leave him alone. I tried to convince him to be with me and when he rejected me I ran off. By the time I got back to him he was gone."

"Then what," Brian questioned, sitting up slightly.

"I figured out where Will was taken and Chad and I rescued him," Neil explained realizing he needed to tell Brian the truth; _'If I'm serious about him he should know. I trust him to know.'_ "He was drugged and tied up and blindfolded. Naked. I freaked out on the guy who took him and he stabbed me."

Stunned Brian tried to process everything quickly, "And Will…"

"Got there in time," Neil sighed, "Barely." Neil knew he could trust Brian but he still had to be sure, "You can't tell anyone, OK? Will's dealt with enough crap. And if EJ finds out I told you-"

"I won't," Brian promised. Feeling a bit more respect for how well Will had dealt with it all Brian leaned his head on Neil's chest. "I guess it would be inappropriate to say I want to watch that DVD again tonight, huh?"

Laughing loudly Neil wrapped his arms around Brian, pleased to have found someone so understanding.

* * *

Chad paced back and forth in the parking lot of Will's apartment. 'OK, I have to do something. That looked pretty damn dangerous.' Screaming loudly in frustration Chad finally gave in and pulled out his phone. Hearing the voice over the line Chad blabbed, "Will needs you. You need to get to his apartment right away."

Speeding to William's apartment EJ, honking his horn, "Get out of the bloody way!" Hearing his phone go off again EJ pushed the button for the Bluetooth on the ceiling, "What?"

Sonny, pulling the phone from his ear at the loud noise, "I think you should come over here."

"Chad already told me," EJ made a sharp turn into the parking lot, "I'm already here."

"Wait, what," Sonny asked when he heard EJ cut off the line. '_Well fuck_.'

* * *

EJ sighed loudly as he sat down next to William on his bed. '_Dear god I hope this blanket has been washed recently_.' "I thought his headaches were getting better," EJ remarked, reaching his hand out to touch William's head.

"They were," Sonny insisted. "I don't know what today was about. It freaked us out and we knew you would want to know." '_Don't ask about Chad. Don't ask about Chad.'_

"I do," EJ nodded his thanks, "I'll make a call with my private doctor. I don't care if it's a cold or not."

"Good," Paul stated, arms crossed, feeling slightly uncomfortable with EJ on their bed. "That's what we wanted."

"I think William needs to take a bit of a break from things," EJ announced. "School and work is too difficult for him."

"We keep telling him he doesn't need to be pushing himself," Paul agreed. "We don't have any problem taking care of him. But he doesn't like the idea of it."

"Well," EJ smirked, head turned towards William, "I might know a solution. He can work with me again. He can come into the office a few times a week. Run a few errands, make some phone calls. It won't have to be much but it will definitely pay more than waiting tables."

Sonny, uneasy about the idea, "You'll have to ask him." Glancing over at Paul, Sonny knew they were both thinking the same thing, '_This is bad idea_.'

Will started mumbling in his sleep, something he did every now and again. "Mmm." Turning over and snuggling into EJ's lap, Will sighed, "Love you."

Scowling Paul wanted to shove EJ away, '_That's my side of the bed so he's talking to me. That was my I love you.' _

Sonny, rolling his eyes, put his hand on Paul's forearm, "Relax."

EJ smiled fondly at William, hand buried in his hair. "He told you about Lucas and Roman," EJ glanced at William's boyfriends.

"Yes," Paul gritted out, "Assholes."

"Exactly," EJ agreed. "Samantha put Lucas in his place. I assume if anyone cared enough about Roman they would do the same."

Chuckling Sonny teased, "What, not going to go after the Police Commissioner?"

"I just freed up some time," EJ shrugged, "I might be able to make some room."

Realizing what EJ was trying to tell him Sonny nodded understandingly, '_Good. One less person out there who tried to hurt Will. I don't have anything to feel guilty about.' _

Paul, focused on Will clutching EJ's thigh, completely missed what was happening.

"EJ," Sonny said suddenly, "Will said something about Stefano before he fell asleep. He wasn't making too much sense but I think he was trying to say he was doing some sort of undercover thing."

"What," EJ barked out, alarmed. '_William, you absolute pain in my arse_.'

"That definitely needs to stop," Paul confirmed, "Will is competent at many things but espionage is not going to be one of them."

"Another reason to have him work for me," EJ pointed out, "I'll be able to monitor what he does and limit any contact with my father." Looking at Kiriakis and Norita sharply EJ continued, "As will you."

"Of course," Sonny readily accepted. "We'd do anything for Will. You know that."

'_I do now_,' EJ smirked at Jackson Kiriakis quickly.

Will, hearing voices, nuzzled into whoever was near him, sighing softly, "Daddy," he mumbled, still asleep.

EJ glared dangerously at Kiriakis and Norita.

Paul, shifting slowly, gave EJ a look, "What?"

"Why," EJ grinded his teeth together, stopping himself from saying anything else.

"Look," Sonny explained while looking at the ceiling, "You don't have to get it or like it but we do."

'_We'll see about that_,' EJ thought mutinously. Putting the back of his hand on one of William's cheeks EJ sighed, "His fever is gone." Examining William's face EJ noted, "His nose is running though."

"Hopefully that means he's sick and there's nothing seriously wrong with him," Paul rubbed the sides of his face quickly, "I don't think anyone could handle that."

"Handle what," Will asked blearily, eyes barely opened. Blinking up at Sonny and Paul Will felt confused, '_Who am I touching_?' Moving his head slowly Will saw EJ, "Oh. When did you get here?"

"Your boyfriends called me when you fell asleep," EJ explained quietly to William. "They were concerned and I quite agree."

"About what," Will questioned. "What's wrong?"

"We're a little freaked out about you baby," Paul sat down on the bed and put his hand on Will's bare arm. "You weren't making any sense."

"Oh," Will paused, trying to remember, "My head really hurt earlier that must be why."

"We know babe," Sonny gave him a sad smile, "But we're scared as to why it was hurting so bad when everything had been so good for you lately."

"I don't know," Will sat up and rubbed his eyes. Reaching his hands out blindly for his glasses Will smiled at Paul when he handed them over. "It hurt earlier and when we were arguing it got worse." Sniffling and wiping his hand under his nose Will groaned, "Gross."

"Did you spend a lot of time outside today," EJ asked rationally wrinkling his nose at William's snot. Seeing William nod EJ refrained from rolling his eyes, "You know sunlight is a deterrent in recovering from a concussion. Particularly when that someone never remembers to dress properly."

"Right," Will looked at his lap meekly, "I didn't know that."

"Did you even read any of the literature the hospital sent home with you," EJ shook his head in frustration.

Will tried to smile innocently at EJ when he said, "It was hard to read."

"William," EJ scolded voice lowering. Realizing it was no good to argue about it now EJ closed his eyes, "Fine. From now on you'll be spending more time indoors and you'll follow every tip the doctor gave you." Barking at Sonny and Paul harshly EJ added, "And get him some cold medicine. Honestly."

Feeling a bit sheepish he didn't think to make sure Will was following all of the doctor's orders Sonny nodded before going to the bathroom to get some medicine and a box of tissues.

EJ, clearing his throat when Kiriakis came back, "Both of you out. I need to chat with William."

Catching Will's eye, making sure he was OK with it, Paul nodded, "We'll get started on dinner, baby. Anything you want?"

"Something light," Will suggested putting his hand on his stomach, "I don't feel so good."

"Whatever you want," Sonny assured Will before shooting EJ a suspicous look. Sonny knew that while EJ was getting along with him and Paul it was a very precarious situation. '_One false move and it will all go up in flames_.'

Waiting until the door was closed EJ turned to William, "You're certain you are alright?"

Will, reaching across the bed for the bottle of water he saw on the side table, replied, "I think so. It must be a cold or something." Will forced down the cold medicine and shivered slightly.

"Nothing else," EJ demanded, "The headaches aren't getting any worse?"

"Not really," Will tried to explain after he took a long pull of water. "I mean, now that I have glasses my eyes don't hurt so that helps. But I think earlier was a mix of stuff."

"Why were you arguing with them," EJ asked directly. '_They better not be doing anything untoward to him.' _

Will rubbed the back of his neck, not wanting to tell EJ exactly but figuring it would be safer in the long run, "Um, well it was a misunderstanding. Chad wanted to break up with Gabi and lied to say it was because he liked me. Gabi told Sonny and Paul and they flipped out."

Shaking his head, hardly understanding the relationship problems Chad and William found themselves in, EJ commented, "So they were upset because they thought Chad was going to steal you away?"

"I guess," Will shrugged, not really understanding that part, "Paul's been really touchy about Chad lately because I kind of, um, maybe, used to like him."

"Chad," EJ blurted out completely surprised, "What?"

"It was a while ago," Will defended himself, arms crossed, "And that's not the point. The point of this is they blew up on Chad because of it instead of listening to me. So I was mad at them and they were mad at me."

"Alright," EJ said, disturbed at the idea of William liking Chad, "Then what happened? And don't try to say nothing because I can already tell."

"They just, um," Will tried to figure out how to explain everything without EJ freaking out, "Sometimes I let them kind of boss me around a bit. And they wanted to this time and I didn't."

Eye twitching, fists clenching, EJ carefully stated, "Explain."

"I don't really want to," Will admitted carefully while playing with his fingers. Looking down at himself Will vaguely wondered where his shirt went, '_Weird_.' Catching the look on EJ's face Will continued, "Look, I'm already talking to my therapist about it I don't need to talk to you too."

"Are they pressuring you into things you don't want," EJ growled loudly, "Because if they are I will put a stop to that right now, William."

"Would you just stop it," Will urged, moving to his knees and making a shh-ing motion. "They aren't doing anything I don't want. Hence the argument. And don't even think about doing anything to either of them." Glaring at EJ Will huffed, "Don't think I've forgotten what you tried to do to Paul."

Snarling EJ hissed, "Well excuse me William for being concerned."

"I'm an adult," Will argued, "You don't need to do things like that."

"Yes," EJ said pointedly, "You are an adult. Which is why you should not be letting them make decisions for you or, or anything along those lines."

"I like it," Will insisted, feeling his cheeks warm up, "I like it most of the time and I'm not going to stop just because it makes you uncomfortable." '_We just need to fine tune everything.'_

"Is this a sex thing," EJ asked bluntly, "Is this like how you call them Daddy?"

"I am not talking about this with you," Will shook his head before moving farther away from EJ. "It's none of your business."

"I beg to differ," EJ threw his hands in the air, "As one of the many father figures in your life I think I have a right to know about this."

Face twisting in horror Will gasped, "That has nothing to do with you."

"I didn't say it had to do with me specifically," EJ maintained looking at William's face. "But I think it's related."

"Fine," Will agreed, feeling completely humiliated, "Maybe I like calling them that because I want them to take care of me and, and protect me the way a father should. But that doesn't mean it's any of your business."

"William," EJ urged before getting cut off.

"No," Will turned his back to EJ and looking at the wall. "We're not talking about this anymore."

"Fine," EJ pursed his lips before stating, "Speaking of your therapy sessions though, how are you dealing with everything else?"

"What do you mean," Will asked as he turned himself back around, surprised at how easily EJ changed the topic.

"I mean with the things you can't talk to her about," EJ elaborated, "About Ian."

Will grabbed a pillow from behind him and put it in his lap. "I don't know," Will shrugged. "Sometimes I forget about him and sometimes it seems like I never will."

"That's understandable," EJ nodded. "I appreciate how that feels."

"What about you," Will stared up into EJ's eyes, "How are you dealing with everything?"

Giving William a brief smile EJ replied, "About the same I suppose. I'll do better once I figure everything out with my father."

Biting his lip and squeezing his pillow Will shifted awkwardly, "Yeah about that," swallowing when he saw EJ glaring at him Will continued quickly, "He seems to be under the impression that we're all going to be some strange mixed family. Oh and he thinks I'm really dumb."

"What," EJ questioned having no clue what William was going on about.

"I just mean that he is under the impression that I don't see through him," Will explained while scrunching his face together. "I don't really know exactly what he wants but I think I can figure it out soon."

"Absolutely not," EJ retorted loudly, "I won't allow it, William. I already told you once to stay away from my father."

"But I know that I can do this," Will argued back. "If you just give me a chance-"

"No," EJ announced. "It is never going to happen." Seeing the frustrated look on William's face EJ sighed, "It's not because I don't believe you can handle yourself. I just think it's too dangerous. After everything that's already happened you need to be relaxing."

"Fine," Will relented with a pout while thinking, '_You won't be able to stop me_.'

"Continuing with that theme," EJ cleared his throat again, "Your mother and I both discussed it and we don't want you being a waiter any longer."

"What," Will pulled a face, "But how am I supposed to make any money?" _'Don't even think about taking away my one bit of independence.'_

"Well we were thinking that perhaps you would care to work for me again," EJ suggested. He didn't want to admit it but he did enjoy having William as an intern. Their ideals didn't always align but it made for an interesting partnership. "Not every day of course but some."

"Huh," Will furrowed his brows, thinking about it. '_I did have fun working for EJ. Sonny and Paul would probably like it too since they'll know that I'm safe_.'

"What do you think," EJ appeared calm on the outside but he was a tiny bit nervous.

"OK," Will licked his lips with a small smile. "I'll do it."

"Excellent," EJ rubbed his hands together. "This will be very productive for the both of us. I'll get an exemplary employee and you'll learn all about independence."

Already sensing EJ was up to something Will tried to put it aside, "If you say so."

* * *

Sonny and Paul both leaned against the counter in the kitchen waiting for the soup they made to cook while watching the bedroom door.

"What do you think they're talking about," Paul questioned Sonny.

"It can't be that bad if there's no yelling," Sonny said off handedly. Turning back towards the stove to stir the soup Sonny told Paul, tone low, "I think we need to be careful around EJ."

"What do you mean," Paul moved in closer to Sonny, arms brushing together.

"I just mean that I don't want to do anything to piss him off," Sonny explained, "But at the same time I don't want him whispering anything in Will's ear. I don't want him confusing Will."

"Alright," Paul nodded, understanding completely. "So what do we do?"

"Just try to make sure we're the greatest influence in Will's life," Sonny replied, tasting the soup and adding a bit more salt.

"We're all Will needs," Paul agreed holding his breath when he heard the bedroom door opening.

* * *

Author's note:

Sonny and Paul are playing a pretty dangerous game here.

Please review and let me know what you thought. Also if there's anything you would like to see just let me know and I'll see where I can fit it in.

PS I was so into writing a future chapter I nearly forgot to post this one. Oops.


	58. Chapter 58

Will slurped his soup loudly, finishing his second bowl. Feeling two sets of eyes on him he looked around the room feeling self-conscious, "It's really good."

"You're kind of a sloppy eater," Sonny remarked reaching out with a napkin to mop up the mess Will left on his chin.

"He's like that with his coffee too," Paul teased gently finding it cute.

Cheeks pink Will pulled away from Sonny, sliding off his chair and moving to the sink, "Stop being mean."

"We're not being mean," Sonny laughed. "We think it's endearing that you aren't completely perfect." Frowning when he saw Will starting the dishes Sonny sighed, "Will just leave it for tomorrow. You still need to be resting."

"If I leave it until tomorrow it will be even messier," Will shook his head. "I need to do this now." _'I can't have a mess. I can't_.'

Raising his eyebrows Paul said, "OK. If you think you're up to it. But for the record we aren't going to care if there are a few dishes in the sink."

"And you don't have to vacuum or mop every day," Sonny added getting up to give his plate to Will before sitting back down at the countertop and watching Will work. "When we said you could clean we didn't mean every single day."

"I want to," Will expressed, furiously scrubbing a plate. "It's the only thing I can do around here."

"Baby," Paul started before stopping. _'OK, he's right we really do need to lay down some outlines for all of us_.' Trying again Paul said, "When you're done with the dishes I think we should talk about what you wanted earlier. About making some rules and stuff."

"Oh," Will's shoulders tensed slightly, hunching over. "Right. OK."

* * *

The three of them sat in a circle on the bed. Sonny had Will's laptop open to a blank document for them to type things out. Set some hard rules to follow.

"OK," Sonny said sitting up completely straight wanting to appear confident for Will. "The first thing I think we need to discuss is the spanking thing."

"What about it," Will asked, eyes wide and amplified against his glasses.

"Do you like that," Paul asked, hoping desperately that he did. "I mean, um, is it OK when we do it for punishments and things?"

Will nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, I do like that. And I like it when we're in bed too, just so you know."

"Good," Sonny typed a few things out on the laptop and saving it. "So, do you think you can explain when you want us to be in charge and when you don't want it?"

Will, slouching, knees pulled to his chest, "Um, I don't know. I just, um, like today. I didn't want you to be mad at me. I wanted you to listen to me but you wouldn't. But the other week when you spanked me when I was listening to my mom instead of you I did like it."

Confused Paul tried to work through what Will was saying, "So you like it when you feel upset but not when you're mad?"

"Maybe," Will blinked frantically not knowing himself what he wanted.

"How about I just write that we should ask you before we do anything like that," Sonny suggested, "That way we'll all be sure that we aren't doing something one of us doesn't want."

"OK," Will smiled. "I'd like that. Um, can you write that we all have to agree about it too? I don't want to do something that you two want if I don't want to. Or if I want to do something and you don't."

"That's a good idea baby," Paul smiled at him while reaching out and squeezing his shoulder, wanting to see Will sit up straighter.

"Wait," Sonny said as he typed looking up and catching Will's eyes. "Do you only want the three of us to do this together?"

"What do you mean," Will questioned softly, feeling panicked. "Why wouldn't we all be together?"

"Not like that," Sonny smiled reassuringly, "I mean if I'm at work or something. Should you wait for me or just play around with Paul?" Reaching over the laptop to touch the top of Will's knee Sonny added, "For the record though it's OK to just be with one of us."

"Oh," Will tongued the scar on his lip, a nervous habit he had picked up, "Um, I guess it's OK if I'm only with one of you." Hearing the clack of keys against Sonny's fingertips Will rushed out, "But only if it's OK with whoever is there."

"Of course," Paul nodded understandingly. He wasn't entirely sure how he would feel if he came home and found Sonny ordering Will around without him. '_I guess I'll find out._' Clearing his mind Paul asked, "Now, is there anything else we do that drives you nuts? Anything we should clear the air about?"

Rubbing his hands up and down his knees, focusing on the tops of his hands, Will started, "Well it doesn't drive me nuts all the time but um there's a few things."

"Oh really," Sonny asked slowly feeling a bit nervous. "What is it?"

"Just that sometimes," Will started pulling the band on his socks on and off. "Um, Paul you can be really possessive and Sonny you can be really protective." Not wanting to upset them Will added, "Not that I hate it but sometimes it's a lot. Like today with Chad. Or with the smoothie guy."

Face twisting into a snarl at the mention of the smoothie guy Paul argued, "But I can't help that. Whenever I see someone looking at you like that or, or anything I just get so angry."

"Well," Will scratching his elbow quickly, "I just want you to kind of reign it in or find a way to not be so vocal about it."

"I don't know how," Paul told Will flatly refusing to budge.

"Well figure it out," Will sighed with a shake of his head, feeling irritated, "I don't want you freaking out on people because they talk to me or look at me. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do," Paul spat out, shoulders tensing, "It's just other people I don't want anywhere near you."

"But you know I won't do anything with any of them. You know I don't like Chad that way anymore and you still were ready to punch him today," Will maintained, back straightening, gaining confidence. "I like that you care that much and everything but I don't need you to treat me like I'm your property."

Sensing that Paul was going to say something stupid Sonny smacked his forearm and said, "Can I make a suggestion?"

"Of course," Will breathed out smiling at Sonny slightly. Some days Will felt uneasy about how Sonny and Paul were able to handle each other better than he did. After so long together Will figured it was inevitable. One day he would be that close with them as well. Taking a deep breath Will looked at Sonny pleadingly, '_Please help me deal with him.'_

Remembering how Will used Paul's jealousy against him the other night when they were having sex Sonny smiled, "How about for every time Paul manages to behave instead of acting like a caveman he gets a reward?"

"What kind of reward," Paul asked swiftly mind working swiftly.

"We can figure it out," Sonny shrugged, "But I would guess probably something sexual." '_Since you pretty much like that best_.'

"OK," Will nodded liking the idea.

"Can I pick the reward," Paul questioned weighing the pros and cons of the idea.

"If you want," Sonny replied, "But if you don't behave then you get a punishment or something taken away."

"I guess I can work with that," Paul acquiesced. "It might be a good motivator for me."

"Alright I'm going to write it down then," Sonny informed them with a hint of a smile just imagining Paul's face when Will took something away from him.

"And what about you," Will added while looking at Sonny. "When you get too protective?"

"We could do the same thing," Sonny offered. '_Maybe I have been getting a bit carried away but I don't want anything happening to Will, not again_.'

"Wait, wait, wait," Paul held his hands up and shook his head, "Sonny called me a caveman. I want to hear about Sonny doing things that bug you too."

"Um," Will licked his lips, "Well, I don't really appreciate how Sonny makes me feel like a child sometimes." Seeing Sonny narrow his eyes Will continued, "I love that you care about me so much and want me to be alright. But on the other hand you can't control everything I do."

Digging his nails into the palm of his hand Sonny swallowed, "OK, I'll try not to do that. But just so you know I love you and I'm not going to let anything ever hurt you again."

"I know," Will reassured them. "I definitely know."

"And Sonny is going to be punished too right," Paul butted in, "If he goes crazy with wanting to control you he gets something taken away."

"Sure," Will nodded. "I guess that's fair if I can get in trouble for things you should get in trouble too. But I take it you don't want me to spank you?"

Paul, barking out a laugh, shoving Will's shoulders teasingly, "No. I think that's reserved for you baby boy."

"Speaking of spanking," Sonny shook his head at them fondly, "Should we talk about what we're allowed to punish you about and what we aren't? Or is that pretty much covered with asking beforehand?"

"I think that as long as you ask me in some way before," Will explained feeling slightly confused on the matter. "That I'll let you know if I want it or not."

Paul seeing the wrinkle on Will's forehead bit the side of his cheek before asking, almost dreading bringing it up, "Do you want a word to use to make us stop if we go too far."

"Wouldn't I just have to say no," Will tilted his head slightly, eyes going between Paul and Sonny, "I don't get it. You said you'd always stop if I asked you to."

"Of course we would. We will," Sonny guaranteed, "It's just that sometimes you might be a little too out of it to tell us to stop. Or maybe you'll want to take a break or things like that."

"Uh huh," Will, wide eyed, didn't understand at all.

Rubbing his forehead, realizing they seriously needed to get Will educated on this type of thing, Paul said, "Sometimes it's better to have a different kind of word than just stop. What if you wanted one of us to stop talking but not stop what we were doing? Or what if you wanted to stop and move positions. How would we know the difference?"

"Well," Will shifted uncomfortably, never even considering these things, "I thought you would just know."

"See that's the thing babe," Sonny told him gently, looking straight into his eyes, "We're not always going to know. As much as we love you we can't read your mind. Like earlier today, we didn't even realize that you didn't want us to talk to you like that. I think it's going to be better for all of us if we have a safety net."

"Oh," Will scratched at his side. His bandages were long gone but the freshly healed skin was constantly itching him. "So what do I have to do?"

"We just pick a word that you wouldn't normally use while in bed," Paul grabbed Will's hand, "And when you say it we'll know that you want us to stop everything."

"I don't know what to pick," Will admitted, "I use a lot of words."

"You do," Sonny confirmed, "Well, just using colors is kind of popular. Do you think we could use red, green and yellow?"

"And if we ask you how you're feeling you could give us one of them," Paul squeezed Will's hand. "Could you remember that?"

Will nodded gently, "I think so yeah." Will wasn't sure what to think about all of this. '_I think I'll have to talk to Wendy about it_.'

"What's something else we should talk about then," Paul asked letting go of Will's hand with a smile.

"Is there anything sex related that you're never going to want to do that we should know about," Sonny asked while typing figuring they should leave it all on the line between them.

"Sharing," Will said instantly remembering what Neil and Brian once talked about a long time ago. "I don't want that."

"That won't be a problem," Paul answered instantly. "We would never do that."

"I'm still writing it down anyway," Sonny promised Will, "But yeah. That's never going to happen." Licking his lips Sonny questioned, "Definitely no sharing but what about watching?"

"As in us watching someone else or them watching us," Will's breath caught in his throat.

"Someone watching us," Sonny caught Will's eyes, smiling at the familiar pink in his cheeks. "Would you want anything like that?"

"Um," Will could imagine it. Someone seeing how they looked together. Someone watching Sonny or Paul touching him. "Yes."

"Me too," Sonny nodded before lifting his eyebrows at Paul.

Rolling his eyes Paul shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe. It depends on who it was and why. No one is ever coming in here for that." He gestured to their bedroom.

"Of course not," Sonny reassured him, "I was thinking more along the lines of if we were in a club or bar or something and we were playing around on the dance floor."

"What about you two," Will blurted out. He wanted things to be equal between them all. "What are things you don't want?"

"Oh," Paul frowned momentarily, trying to think, "Um I don't want anything to do with bodily functions, other than semen."

"What does that mean," Will immediately asked with a frown.

"You don't want to know," Sonny said as he typed it out and showed it to Will.

Making a face Will agreed, "Don't want that."

"I don't really like name calling," Sonny told Will and Paul simply, "Like slut or whore or anything like that."

Inhaling sharply Will nodded sadly, "Me either." _'I don't want to hear those words ever again.' _

Paul took Will's hand in his again and squeezed gently, knowing exactly what Will was thinking about.

"Oh," Sonny said loudly after he was done typing. "I can't believe we forgot about this." Smiling widely Sonny announced, "Sometime this week I think the three of us should get tested and maybe see about not using condoms sometimes."

Will nodded with a shy smile, liking the idea. But he had one concern, "Won't it be really messy though?"

"Will," Paul sighed loudly, "We keep telling you it's OK to make a mess." Grabbing Will's free hand before it could reach out and smack him Paul tackled Will into a hug, "Besides I thought you liked being covered in come."

"That is different," Will playfully started wresting around with Paul, "I remember Sonny making a mess in me in the bathtub. It's going to get everywhere here."

Knocking Will on his back Paul smiled triumphantly, "Ha!" Tickling Will slightly Paul teased, "Don't worry baby. We'll lick you all clean."

Shoving the laptop to the side so it wouldn't get smashed Sonny ran his finger down Paul's barefoot, his definite tickle spot. Shoving Paul to the side when he started shrieking Sonny let Will cuddle against him protectively, "Don't worry babe. We'll take care of you."

Will, chest heaving in laughter, "I know you will." Relaxing in Sonny's embrace Will poked at Paul with his toes with a giggle.

"Anything else we should talk about baby," Paul asked with a wide grin extremely pleased with himself for getting Will to loosen up.

"Not right now," Will confessed. "But we can add stuff to that later right?"

"Of course we can," Paul nodded. "Just like you can always talk to us about this stuff."

Sniffling slightly, nose still slightly running, Will turned in Sonny's grip, "Am I hurting your arm?"

"No," Sonny reassured Will, lifting up his bandaged arm and waving it around, "I'm just fine."

"Just checking," Will laughed slowly. Catching sight of his backpack against the wall Will bit his cheek slightly remembering the surprise he bought for Sonny and Paul the other day. '_Well I was planning on using it tonight but I don't think that's going to happen. But speaking of that..._' Will took a deep breath, "Um there's something I want to do this weekend but I don't know how you're going to like it."

"What is it," Paul asked moving closer to Will and Sonny.

"Sunday is Neil's birthday," Will explained with a soft smile lifting his shoulder to his head trying to appear innocent. "And I said we would go with him to a club."

"Will," Sonny complained. "Don't you think that's going to be awkward?"

"Not really," Will rushed out, "I mean Neil is trying super hard to get over me. Besides Brian is going to be there too."

"Isn't Brian the guy that Neil wanted to share you with," Sonny asked sharply. "Will we are not-"

"Um, punishment," Will pointed to the laptop with a smug smile. "And besides it hasn't been weird any time I've been with them."

"When were you with them," Paul demanded sternly.

"The other day Brian had lunch with us," Will lied quickly not wanting to give away his surprise quite yet. _'I'm gonna be in trouble for that but oh well_.' "You're gonna be there with me anyway. We can dance and have some fun. And I already said we were gonna go."

"Will Horton," Sonny said in exasperation.

"What," Will asked them pointedly. "I need friends too you know."

"Do they have to be guys that want to sleep with you," Paul questioned with a pout.

"I can't control that," Will told him. "Look, you can threaten them all you want but I want to go. And I want you to go with me."

Sonny and Paul looked at each other quickly before nodding.

"Awesome," Will laughed excitedly. "This is going to be great." '_I was going to go without you if I had to.'_

"But only if your cold is better," Paul stated resolutely. "So don't get your hopes up."

* * *

Will played with Sonny's hand gently circling his knuckles and pulling softly on the small hairs.

"You really think Neil is getting over you," Sonny asked lowly head on a pillow; Will burrowed against his chest.

"Yeah," Will nodded, "I mean it hasn't been that long but I know he is. He and Brian are really cute together anyway. In a total douchebag kind of way."

Laughing, Sonny bit his lip and swallowed, deciding to believe Will. "And you don't feel uncomfortable around them?"

"Not really," Will admitted, "Brian likes to push my buttons but that's because he's a jerk. But I know it's in good fun."

Paul, shouldering open the bedroom door, holding a tray of food walked over to the bed. "Breakfast," he announced loudly. Handing out plates with scrambled eggs and toast Paul kissed both Sonny and Will on the cheek.

"Thanks," Will smiled at Paul, wanting to kiss him but not wanting to pass _on any germs. Digging into his food Will started to picture working with EJ again. 'I'll have more fun working with him than at the Pub but I don't know if it's actually going to be work. I hope it isn't just EJ giving me money and pretending I earned it._'

"You only have your lab today," Paul asked Will, nudging his knee, "Right?"

Jostling himself out of his thoughts Will nodded, "Yeah. Why? Big plans for today?"

"Nope," Paul shrugged, "I just want to make sure that you come straight home and get some rest." Seeing Will was going to argue Paul made a sharp sound in the back of his throat, "Nope. If you want to go out this weekend you are resting up."

"My head doesn't even hurt today," Will grumbled under his breath. '_But he's right. No point in going out if I feel like crap.' _

Smiling at Paul when he noticed his medicine on his plate Sonny took one of the water bottles off of the tray and swallowed it down.

As the three were eating in companionable silence they each automatically checked their phones when they heard the familiar sound of a phone buzzing.

"Hello," Will answered after swallowing a large mouthful of eggs.

"Will? It's Wendy," Wendy stated happily. "I got your message and if you and your mom are able to I can squeeze you in this afternoon."

"Oh," Will breathed out, having forgotten he called her the day before. "Um, let me check with my mom and I'll let you know."

"Sure," Wendy agreed, "Call me back as soon as you find out."

"Bye," Will told her before disconnecting. Quickly typing a message to his mom Will looked at Sonny and Paul, "Guess there goes my relaxing day." Reading the immediate response from his mom Will called Wendy back, "She said yes."

"Good," Wendy smiled, "Come in around noon and we'll see what we can do. Bye Will."

Will shoved a loud forkful of eggs in his mouth, suddenly feeling nervous.

* * *

Sonny kept glancing at his watch anxiously. '_Come on, come on_.'

"Hey," Chad greeted, walking through the door to Common Grounds. "I'm here. What do you need? Please don't yell at me again."

Rolling his eyes impatiently Sonny tossed his apron at him, "I need to leave early. Will and Sami are talking with Will's therapist right now."

"Oh dear god," Chad shuddered, "Get out of here. Go. No explanation needed."

Sonny, grabbing everything he needed, yelled, "Thanks," over his shoulder as he ran out the door. '_Sami better not do anything to hurt Will today_.'

* * *

EJ, rifling through files, thought about what William said the night before, about Stefano underestimating William. Shaking his head EJ thought to himself, '_No. No, you are not using William to get to your father.'_

Dealing with his father was unlike dealing with anyone else. Getting rid of T left no lingering guilt or remorse. '_He was merely a simple pawn. But I was not about to let him loose_.' However, with his father EJ knew he wouldn't be able to do the same. '_Despite all of the horrible things he has done to me, Samantha and William over the years I can't kill him. He's still my father after all_.'

Determined to find another way EJ continued searching through the files in the archives at Dimera Enterprises. '_There's bound to be something here that can help me.'_

* * *

Paul lifted his knee up and down rapidly smiling at Will's nervous face, "It's going to be fine. This will be good for you two."

"Right," Will nodded. "Sure," he tried to smile back but was too nervous. Checking the time on his phone Will sighed, '_Where is she_?'

"Will," Wendy called from the door. "You can come back now. Hi, Paul."

"Hi," Paul nodded at her, squeezing Will's hand encouragingly. "I'll send her in as soon as she gets here. Good luck, baby." Waiting for the door to close Paul yanked his phone out of his pocket and angrily dialed Sami. _'She better not abandon him today_.' "Where the hell are you?"

"I'm almost there," Sami yelled over the phone. "I'm going to be there."

"You better be," Paul warned before hanging up quickly. Sinking into his chair, putting his phone on his lap Paul waited impatiently. Hearing the door open quickly, Paul glared at Sami when she ran inside and told her, "Down there."

* * *

"Can you promise me something," Will asked hands wringing each other, "Just, um, can you make sure that my mom makes this session about me and not about her?"

"She must do that a lot if you want me to promise you," Wendy commented. "Which of course I promise. You're my patient Will. I'm worried about you and not anyone else."

"Thanks," Will said quietly. "And she does, like the majority of the time."

"What do I do the majority of the time," Sami asked as she opened the door and closed it behind her. "Hi, sweetie."

Standing up to shake her hand Wendy greeted, "Hello, I'm Wendy. You must be Sami." Of course Wendy had heard a great deal about Sami Brady over the years. Trying not to judge her prematurely based on that Wendy nodded at Sami.

"Yes," Sami told her confidently as she firmly shook her hand. Sitting down next to Will Sami braced herself for what was to come. _'Alright, let's talk about what a horrible mother I am.' _

"So," Wendy said as she settled down into her chair again. Smiling at Will Wendy asked, "What do you want to talk about Will?"

"Oh," Will rubbed the back of his neck, not prepared for everything to be up to him. "Um, I don't know."

Wendy, not wanting to force them to talk about anything, looked to Sami, "Is there anything you'd like to discuss with Will?"

Sighing Sami announced, "I guess we should talk about all the different men that I brought into Will's life." '_Let's get it over with_.'

"Alright," Wendy nodded, "Will?" _'I have to make sure Sami understands today is about Will.'_

"I guess I don't really understand how you could have so many different relationships," Will said slowly, not wanting to make his mom angry, "When you were supposed to be taking care of me."

"I did take care of you Will," Sami argued before catching the look on Will's face. "OK, maybe not as well as I should have but I tried. And I didn't mean to make you feel like you weren't as important to me as all the other things in my life."

Will nodded in understanding, eyes downcast, "OK."

"And I'm sorry about all of that, Will," Sami told him desperately. "I know that I made a lot of mistakes and had a lot of awful things happen but I promise throughout all of that I loved you."

"Will," Wendy interjected, wanting to hear Will talk some more. "Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

Biting his lip Will looked over at Wendy, needing some courage, before turning to Sami, "Do you still think that I'm weird for being with Sonny and Paul?"

"What," Sami blurted out. "I don't think you're weird." Sighing at Will's silence Sami insisted, "I just didn't understand. I thought they only wanted you for sex. I didn't think that they had feelings for you."

"But why," Will pressured. "Why was it so hard for you to believe the two of them could actually like me? Why wasn't that your first assumption?"

"Well," Sami looked taken aback, "I was just surprised. They were engaged and all of a sudden you were spending so much time with them and I just thought it couldn't be for any other reason."

"Oh," Will slumped in his seat.

"That was an easy mistake to make," Sami argued loudly. "I know what kind of an influence I've been in your life. And your father. Plus your grandmothers. Not to mention EJ."

"That doesn't mean I would be the same way," Will said meekly. "Like the night that you accused me of sneaking out to sleep with Paul. And then you thought it was to be with EJ. Why do you think of me like that?"

"I don't know," Sami shook her head, "I just, because, because that's what I was doing at your age. OK? I was lying and scheming and you're my son. And we're more alike than either of us wants to admit. And all I could see was you being defensive and standoffish and I assumed the worst. I knew you had a crush on at least one of them and I was afraid you were trying to break them up."

"I'm not like that though," Will turned to face his mother, moving his knees onto the couch.

"I know you aren't," Sami admitted collapsing against the sofa. "You're so much better than that. I see that now. When I see Sonny and Paul look at you I know they don't just want to do dirty things to you."

"Mom," Will whined, blushing furiously.

"What," Sami defended, "I said that's not all they want. I know that you all genuinely have feelings for each other. And if they make you happy that's wonderful."

"But," Will looked at her knowingly. '_There's no way there isn't a but coming_.'

"But," Sami gave him a sharp look, "They hurt you and you might be able to forgive them for that but I'm your mother and I'm always going to be wary of them."

"I think that's a little hypocritical of you," Will told her defensively. "Because almost everything they've done to me you've done to someone."

Sami, looking affronted, put her hand on her chest, "That is completely different!"

"How is it different," Will shot back beginning to feel the usual frustration only his mother could bring out in him. "Why is it so bad for them to do it and not for you?"

"Because you're my son," Sami shouted. "And no one is allowed to hurt you, ever. That's the difference Will. I don't care what I did in the past. All I care about is protecting you from the same things."

"But I'm not a child anymore," Will shook his head and clenched his fists. "You never cared this much about me when I was a kid anyway. I don't understand why you suddenly care."

"I always cared," Sami gasped, reaching forward to grab Will's hand, clenching tightly when he tried to fight her off. "I did! I know I wasn't the best mother or influence but I swear I always loved you. I know I wasn't there for you but I'm trying to make up for that now."

"I don't need you to do that," Will insisted as he stopped fighting her hold. "I just want you to be a regular Mom and invite me to dinner and make sure I'm studying or, or check on me when I'm sick. I don't need you trying to plot and scheme to get me to break up with someone. Or set me up with anyone else."

"I stopped doing that," Sami assured him, trying not to look at Wendy, '_Probably waiting to tell Will how horrible of a mother I am the second I leave_.' "We all promised we would stop trying to interfere in your relationship. And for your information little boy I am your mother. It doesn't matter how old you are I am going to judge the hell out of any boy or boys you bring home. No one is ever going to be good enough for you."

Torn between feeling touched and irritated Will glanced at Wendy who gave him a supportive smile. '_I suppose that's the best I'm ever going to get from Mom_.' Putting his head against the back of the couch and closing his eyes Will sighed, "Fine." Sitting up quickly Will added, "But you have to promise me that you aren't secretly plotting against me or anything like that."

Pouting slightly Sami patted Will's hand gently, "Fine, I promise." Giving Will a shrewd look Sami shot back, "But you have to promise that if they ever hurt you I can yell as much at them as I want."

"I guess that sounds fair," Will nodded rolling his eyes at their relationship. '_We are so weird_.' "But speaking of getting hurt I want to know about you and EJ."

"What about us," Sami asked having not seen the question coming.

"You just got back together and you're moving in again," Will countered with a shrug. "You know that I love him and everything but I don't want to see you get hurt again."

Smiling at Will Sami reassured him, "EJ and I are just fine. But thank you for asking."

"Good," Will scratched his eyebrows suddenly needing confirmation. "And this time is serious, right? You two are together for real."

"Yes," Sami locked eyes with him, still finding his glasses adorable, "I'm not going to make any promises but I feel like this time is different."

'_That's what you always say,_' Will thought sadly. '_But then they leave_ _anyway_.'

Wendy, keeping her face as neutral as possible, found everything she was observing to be extremely interesting. '_Well I think we found the source of most of Will's insecurities._' Clearing her throat and gaining Will and Sami's attention Wendy said, "If you don't mind me asking Will we've never really discussed your coming out process. Do you think we could all talk about that for a bit?"

"Oh, um, I guess," Will frowned slightly, feeling his mother flinch from where her leg was pressed against his. "Well, I was in denial for a long time. I thought I was never going to have the courage to admit it to myself let alone anyone else. I spent a lot of time talking to my Grandma Marlena and Sonny and Paul."

"Why did it take you so long," Wendy asked curiously, "You've never seemed to have a problem with who you are when we've spoken?"

"I don't have a problem now," Will admitted with a shrug, "But back then I was terrified. I thought that everyone would hate me or judge me. And I know that I've had a lot of problems the past month or two but it hasn't been because of who I am for the most part."

"OK," Wendy acknowledged, "And how did people react when you told them the truth?"

"Most people already knew," Will whispered, remembering how odd he felt when Grandma Kate or EJ would make a comment to him about it before he was ready to admit it. "Marlena was really great about it. Sonny and Paul were both really happy for me. For the most part everything was positive."

"But there were some that weren't," Wendy said realizing he hadn't mentioned Sami at any point.

"I was really bad," Sami interjected honestly. "I-I never even suspected and when he told me I freaked out."

"Why did you never suspect," Wendy questioned, "If so many other people saw it?"

Narrowing her eyes Sami set her shoulders back, gearing herself up for an argument, "Because I was a horrible mother who didn't know her son!"

"Mom," Will tried to console her but was cut off.

"No," Sami held up her hand to silence Will. "I was. Even Lucas had an idea and I didn't. It never even crossed my mind because I never took the time to notice you Will."

Wendy, approving of Sami admitting her faults to Will, knew she needed to bring the conversation back to Will or else Sami would take over, asked Will, "And is that how you felt?"

Not wanting to upset his mom but figuring the truth would be best Will nodded, eyes glassy, "Yeah." Crossing his arms around his stomach Will told them both quietly, "I just, everyone could see and she couldn't. It was like everything else in our relationship. I just wanted her to notice me."

"I'm trying now," Sami blinked back tears, "I'm trying so hard. One day I'll get it right, I swear. I'll figure out how to be a good Mom to you."

"I don't need you to be perfect," Will looked into her blue eyes, so similar to his own, "I just want you to try without trying to take over my life."

"I will," Sami nodded enthusiastically, "I promise I will."

"OK," Will smiled at her lopsidedly. He hugged his mom wincing a bit when she practically squeezed the life out of him. '_This went way better than I ever would have guessed.' _

Wendy, looking at Will fondly, feeling oddly protective of him, couldn't help but think, '_I'm glad he has so many people wanting to be in his life. Now if he could only be around those that didn't want to control him_.'

* * *

Paul pulled open his mom's contact information and stared at it before closing it once again. '_Ugh, just call her and tell her. You need to tell her_.' But every time Paul went to push the call button he chickened out. '_You can face EJ Dimera after he tried to have you killed but you can't call your mother. Get it together_.'

"What are you doing," Sonny asked, sneaking up on Paul and seeing him glare at his phone.

"Jeez," Paul flailed around, knee hitting the coffee table near him, "You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry," Sonny rolled his eyes before stepping over Paul's legs and sitting next to him. "What were you doing anyway?"

"Uh," trying to think quickly so he wouldn't have to admit to Sonny the truth Paul rushed out quickly, "I was trying to figure out this new app and can't."

"Which one is it," Sonny asked, moving his head closer to Paul to look, "Maybe I can help."

"No," Paul blurted out, locking his phone and stuffing it in his pocket, "I, uh, deleted it. I was super annoyed."

"Right," Sonny said suspiciously. "If you say so." Checking the time on his watch he asked, "How did Will seem when he went in?"

"Nervous," Paul automatically responded. "Sami was late and he was freaked she wasn't going to show."

"Well she's lucky she did," Sonny uttered moodily. "She's messed him up enough. He doesn't need her screwing him over again."

"Tell me about it," Paul sighed, relaxing back in his seat and putting his arm around the back of Sonny's chair. "How's the burn today?"

Scratching at the gauze absentmindedly Sonny quipped, "Itchy. Well, the skin on the outside is itchy the skin towards the middle still hurts like hell."

"I'm sorry," Paul rubbed the back of Sonny's neck with one large hand. "How long until it heals?"

"A few weeks," Sonny closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle massage. "It's not so bad."

"I still don't like that it happened," Paul whispered lowly. "I already have to worry about Will all the time I don't want to do the same with you."

"You don't need to," Sonny turned his head to look at Paul, "We're on the same team when it comes to worrying about Will though."

"Speaking of," Paul smiled at Sonny sadly, "Do you think the thing with T or Stefano is going to calm down?"

Blinking slowly, afraid to tell Paul what he knew, Sonny nodded, "I'm sure it is. I think we're just going to need to worry about EJ now."

"Yeah," Paul agreed with an annoyed shake of his head, "We just need to make sure Will knows who has his best interests at heart."

"And keep him away from Lucas," Sonny added, remembering that disaster, "If we can help it. I don't want him coming around and upsetting Will either."

"And Gabi," Paul grunted. "What the hell was she trying to do by telling us that crap about Will? Obviously we played right into her hand but she better not be planning anything with Will."

"I have no idea," Sonny closed his eyes, putting his head on Paul's shoulder. "Chad needs to tell her the truth before the whole thing gets out of hand again."

"Seriously," Paul pressed the side of his face against the top of Sonny's head. Enjoying the quiet moment Paul was almost reminded of his and Sonny's relationship from before. '_Except we weren't in a waiting room for our hot, younger boyfriend to get out of therapy_.'

* * *

Will, hand in hand with Sami, smiled widely when he saw Sonny and Paul snuggled close together waiting for him. Feeling the familiar butterflies swirling around while watching them Will sighed, '_I really do love them_.'

Looking at Will with a frown Sami shook her head, '_I will never understand these three.' _

Dragging his mom over to his boyfriends Will stepped on Sonny's toe softly, "Hey."

Opening his eyes, having taken a little cat nap, Sonny yawned, "You're back. How was it?"

"Really good," Will confirmed with a bright smile. "Better than I thought anyway."

"Exactly," Sami nodded, "Hardly any yelling."

"That's good," Paul stated as he stood up and stretched his hands over his head.

Will, licking his lips when he saw hints of Paul's skin as his shirt lifted up, thought, '_I wonder if they'll believe I'm well enough tonight to have some fun_.'

Elbowing her son, seeing where his eyes were locked, Sami, trying to keep an open mind, announced, "I'm going to go talk to the office manager about payments. So why don't you guys head out?"

Turning and hugging his mom again, this time holding her tightly against him, Will whispered in her ear, "Thank you, Mom."

"Of course," Sami smiled widely, "It's the least I can do. Besides I told you, I'm making a real effort now with you."

"Well I appreciate it," Will grinned pulling away and holding out a hand for both Sonny and Paul.

"I'll talk to you later," Sami waved at the three of them. Before they got to the door Sami called out, "Make sure you're taking care of him."

"That's the plan," Sonny responded. _'Anyway that we can_.'

* * *

"Let me see if I got this right," Will sat on the couch, arms crossed and lips pursed, "We all three can finally be alone, together, all night and we're watching trashy TV movies?"

"I like those movies," Paul grumbled, tossing a large blanket across the three of them, turning the Hallmark Channel on the TV.

Putting a bowl of popcorn in Will's lap, settling down right up against him, Sonny sighed, "If you want to be completely rested to go out tomorrow night we're relaxing not spending the night having sex."

"I feel fine," Will complained loudly, "My nose isn't running and my head is normal."

"Well we would rather be safe than sorry," Paul butted in taking a handful of popcorn and shoving it in his mouth.

Contemplating taking off his clothes and seeing how long it would take for them to join him Will ending up just groaning and snuggling in between his boyfriends. '_Fine, but tomorrow night I'm going to drive them crazy._'

* * *

Author's note:

Well their relationship is a bit more defined now so that's a start. And Will and Sami managed a whole therapy session without screaming. That's progress!

Let me know what you thought please!

Next chapter W/P/S go clubbing with Neil/Brian woop woop.


	59. Chapter 59

Warning for limited usage of daddy kink. Also voyeurism.

* * *

Will looked at himself in the mirror from every angle while biting his lip. _'I really hope they like this surprise_.' Will brushed his hands over the front of the shorts; they were much shorter than any of the boxers he'd ever worn before. '_Not to mention they don't cover my butt_.' Looking at himself over his shoulder Will tried to imagine how Sonny or Paul were going to react. '_Hopefully they appreciate it_.' Reaching out for the pants he brought in Will yanked on his tightest, darkest pair of jeans. Admiring the shape of his butt Will started to feel more confident as he pulled on a basic white t-shirt. Trying to do something with his hair quickly Will exhaled loudly before walking out the door.

"Hey," Will said when he saw Sonny and Paul talking on the couch. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure you want to go baby we could just," Paul started to say before trailing off and looking at Will. '_Why did he have to wear a white shirt? He knows it's my favorite.'_

Smiling at Will Sonny walked over to him, "We could always stay here you know? Have our own little party." Holding onto one of Will's hands and rubbing against his stomach with the other Sonny smiled enticingly.

"Hmm," Will closed his eyes and smirked, imagining it, "Tempting but no. I want to go." Walking over to the coat closet and getting his jacket Will told them both firmly, "You two can stay here and I can go out if you want. I'm sure Neil and Brian will be willing to watch out for me." Turning around and smiling to himself Will held in a laugh when Sonny and Paul both charged for the closet.

* * *

"How are you even supposed to get in," Sonny asked when the three of them walked up to The Spot. "There's a giant line and you aren't 21 yet babe."

"Well," Will shrugged, "I'll just do what I did when I came here with Neil." Unbuttoning his jacket, showing off the snug, flimsy fabric of his shirt, Will stood up straight and walked over to the bouncer. Smiling at him in a sultry manner, hoping he looked as nice in his glasses as Sonny and Paul believed, Will trailed his fingers along the bouncers arm, "Hi."

Looking the blonde up and down, lingering on his chest, the bouncer undid the length of rope and ushered the blonde and his hot friends inside quickly ignoring the complaints from the crowd.

Paul, wanting to yell at the bouncer for eyeing Will, reached out to lace his fingers with Will hoping to deter any more unwanted attention.

"Is that really how you got in with Neil," Sonny laughed loudly, head bent close to Will's ear.

"More or less," Will admitted, "OK, mostly it was Neil talking and me trying not to look too innocent." Looking around the crowded room Will, standing on tip toes, shouted, "There's Neil and Brian!" After leaving their jackets at the coat check and reaching down for both of their hands Will dragged both of them to a table on the other side.

Brian, arm lazily wrapped around Neil's waist, chuckled into his ear, "Here comes Blondie." '_This is going to be fun_.'

"Hi," Will greeted enthusiastically. Shaking off Sonny and Paul Will walked over to Neil and hugged him lightly, "Happy birthday!" Pulling away quickly, not wanting to push Paul's buttons too soon too early, Will gave Brian a one-armed hug as well.

"Thanks," Neil laughed, "We didn't think you were actually going to come."

"Yeah," Brian leered at Will when he stepped back, "We thought your babysitters were going to keep you at home."

Clearing his throat Sonny nodded at Neil, "Happy birthday dude." Sticking his hand out Sonny said, "I'm Sonny."

"Brian," he shook Sonny's hand firmly. "I've heard a lot about you." Glancing at Paul Brian quipped, "And I mean a lot."

Paul, trying to crush Brian's fingers when he turned to him, "So have we."

Smiling in amusement when he saw Paul literally flexing his arms Brian turned to Will, "I'm shocked he lets you out of bed, Blondie."

Will, rolling his eyes at Brian, settling between Sonny and Paul, hand stroking up and down Paul's stomach soothingly, quipped, "Beds are overrated anyway."

Wanting to avoid any unnecessary drama Neil interjected, "Thanks for coming."

"You're friends with Will so, of course we'd come," Sonny said easily not entirely sure what to make of Brian. "I'll be right back." Walking over to the bar, maneuvering through the crowd, Sonny ordered a round of shots. As he waited Sonny sighed when a stranger leaned in close to him.

"Can I buy you a drink," the man asked quickly, smiling widely as he looked Sonny up and down obviously.

"No thanks," Sonny answered brightly, easily picking up all five shots and some limes, "I'm pretty much covered." Turning back to their table, feeling the guys eyes on his butt, Sonny couldn't help but feel flattered. '_That was good for my ego_.'

As Sonny passed out the shots Brian loudly announced, "To weird, fucked up friendships," easily downing the tequila and ignoring his lime. Watching Will cringe and shake his head before shoving the lime in his mouth Brian couldn't resist teasing, "First time?"

"No," Will spat his lime on the table, catching Neil's eye Will laughed, "Actually the last time I had some of these I licked them off Neil's neck."

Hand squeezing Will's hip harshly Paul stated, "Excuse me but I don't want to hear that."

"Oh come on," Brian laughed loudly, glad Will was playing along, "You can't say that's not a good image. I'm sure they'd look super hot together."

"OK," Sonny butted in, "Let's go dance or something before Paul tries to kill you."

"Yeah," Will added, "Your smile wouldn't be as nice if you were missing a tooth."

As everyone started moving towards the dance floor Neil nodded, "He's got hard fists but I'd be more worried about Sonny."

"You'd nurse me back to health," Brian dismissed, hands sliding up Neil's body and around his neck, hips easily moving to the beat. Touching foreheads with Neil Brian asked, "You doing OK?"

"Yep," Neil confirmed, feeling a bit breathless with Brian so close. Rocking his hips against Brian's Neil replied, "Thanks for checking though."

Smiling sincerely Brian shrugged, "I get it." Breathing against Neil's lips Brian teased, "What do you think the chances are of us getting him alone and between us are going to be?"

"Non-existent," Neil laughed gesturing his head to the side of them, where Will was practically concealed between Paul and Sonny. "Besides, I've got all I want right here."

Rolling his eyes Brian smirked, "You don't need to sweet talk me to get in your pants. I'm already a sure thing." Yanking Neil against him Brian kissed him enjoying the thump of the bass and the heat of Neil's mouth.

Eyes closed Will leaned his head back against Sonny's shoulder breath tickling his neck, "I saw that guy hitting on you."

"Did you now," Sonny, grinding against Will's ass, one arm wrapped around Will's waist and the other holding onto Paul's hip.

"Mmm hmm," Will sighed, hips rolling and twisting, "You're so sexy I'm surprised he let you go so easily."

"You're ridiculous," Sonny insisted, closing his eyes when he felt Will licking beneath his ear.

Paul, gripping Will's hips with both hands, kept his eyes on the crowd around them, snarling at anyone who glanced their way. Overhearing Will say something about someone hitting on Sonny Paul barked out, "What? Who was hitting on you?"

"You were too busy glaring at Neil and Brian," Will giggled, nipping at Sonny's skin before reaching out for Paul and pulling him in close, "He was looking Sonny up and down. He wanted him so bad." Groaning, Will ran his hands up and down Paul's chest. "It was super hot."

"What," Paul scolded giving Sonny a dark look. _'I can't deal with having to watch out for both of them.'_

"Give me a break," Sonny told Paul firmly, "I'm not Will. I don't put up with your jealousy bullshit."

Forgetting how different Sonny was from Will Paul retorted, "Sorry. I'm just a little wound up here."

"I could think of something to relax you," Will teased as one hand slipped down to the front of Paul's jeans and squeezing. Laughing when Paul jumped slightly Will moved his hand back to Paul's stomach, "Sorry."

"You're going to kill me before the night is over," Paul swore while shaking his head at Will.

"You should have just fucked me last night like I wanted," Will replied with an innocent smile. Twirling out of their arms Will announced, "I'm getting a drink. Stay here."

"Will," Paul called out hating the idea of his boyfriend being alone in such a crowded place. '_Crowded and crawling with men that would jump at the chance to be with him. _

Sonny, wrapping his arms around Paul's neck, told him, "Just relax. He wants to play with us." Watching Will walk over to the bar, keeping an eye on him, Sonny held on to Paul tightly not wanting to give away that he was just as worried.

"Hi," Will shouted at the bartender, leaning on the bar and smiling, "Um, I don't really know what I want."

"How about I surprise you," the man grinned as he began concocting something special. Putting a piece of fruit in the martini glass the man placed it in front of Will, "Try this out."

Taking a sip, smiling at how smooth and easy it was to drink, Will yelled, "I can't even taste any alcohol."

"That's because there isn't any," the man teased, "Sexy as you are there is no way you're 21."

Mouth opened in shock Will tried to protest before he gave up with a laugh, "OK, fine. You're right." Looking down briefly Will asked, "You aren't going to kick me out are you?"

"Nah," the man chuckled, "Just don't drink anything else. Besides I think you're doing a good job entertaining the crowd."

"Right," Will blushed slightly. He couldn't help but enjoy the idea of so many men watching him with his boyfriends. As Will was reaching into his pants to pull out some money he saw a $20 bill slammed on the countertop in front of it, "I've got it cutie."

"Uh, thanks," Will said feeling uncomfortable suddenly when a much older man crowded him on his left before another one pressed in close on his right.

"So," the one to Will's right said, "You looked like you were having fun on the dance floor."

"Yeah," Will agreed finishing his drink quickly, "And I'm ready to head back now."

Putting his large, meaty hand on Will's upper arm, trying to pull him, the man on the left grunted, "Why don't you dance with us now?"

Trying to shake the man off Will, suddenly panicked, and disliking the looks and touch of the men, sighed in relief when he saw Paul storming through the crowd. Sonny was following hot on his heels.

"Get your fucking hand off of him," Paul growled shoving the man away from Will.

Sonny, grabbing Will's hand and pulling Will behind him, crossed his arms and glared.

"You had your turn now we want a go," the second man argued while keeping his eyes on Will.

Hand curling into a fist Paul wanted to hit them. He hated being here and all he wanted was to feel his fist smacking into someone's cheekbone. Pulling his arm back Paul stopped when he heard Sonny call out Will's name.

Will hated the looks in the men's eyes, it reminded him too much of Ian. Seeing Brian and Neil on the other side of the dance floor Will hurried over to them, easily slipping and sliding amongst the crowd.

Jostling away from Brian when he felt someone barrel into them Neil was ready to start shouting when he saw it was Will. "Hey," he greeted before frowning gently. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Will swallowed quickly, trying to shake off what happened. Catching Neil's eyes Will said suddenly, "I didn't get you a birthday present."

Laughing lightly Neil replied, "I didn't expect one."

Will licked his lips, watching the lights glint off of Neil and Brian. '_Maybe this can be your birthday gift.'_

Brian, one arm still around Neil's neck, reached his free hand out for Will and pulled him between the two of them. "You having fun Blondie? I saw those boyfriends of yours panting all over you. I didn't expect them to be so hot up close you know."

Will, relaxing slowly, feeling the panicked feeling in his chest ease, rocked his hips from side to side unconsciously. "They're really sexy," Will nodded. Backing into Neil, rolling his hips, and putting one hand dangerously low on Brian's waist, Will smiled, "And I'm going to drive them crazy."

* * *

Sonny, tearing off after Will, freaked out slightly when he didn't see him beyond the sudden crowd of people. '_Where the hell did he go_?'

Hissing at the older men, ignoring the amused look on the bartender's face, Paul turned away from the bar. Smacking immediately into a slip of a boy Paul reached out his hands to his elbows to steady him.

Righting himself the guy smiled at Paul, eyes smoldering. Grabbing Paul's hand and running his fingers up and down the guy said, "If you come with me I could thank you properly."

Yanking his hand away Paul bluntly stated, "No." Shouldering his way through the crowd Paul saw Sonny looking around desperately. Putting his hand on his elbow Paul scanned the dance floor when he saw Neil and Brian. Inhaling sharply Paul dragged Sonny along with him as he glowered, "I swear to fucking god."

Sonny, stumbling behind Paul, felt his eyes practically bug out of his head when he saw Will effortlessly dancing with Brian and Neil. Taking a few seconds to admire how carefree and easy Will looked, the wide smile on his face, and the gentle beads of sweat gliding down his neck to his white shirt. After a second however Sonny glared at the two hands touching Will; at the way Will rocked his hips into Neil's groin and was practically touching Brian's ass.

Will, head thrown back against Neil, could tell Sonny and Paul were close. _'I can't wait for this reaction_.' Moaning obnoxiously when he saw Sonny and Paul pressing in closely Will tossed his head to the side and smiled, "Hi!"

Arm wrapping around Will's waist Paul lifted him slightly off his feet, teeth gritting together at the slight pain in his shoulder. Turning him around Paul dragged Will a few feet away. "Don't ever fucking do that again," Paul warned Will as he clamped his hands directly on Will's ass and completely shoved himself against Will's front.

"I got scared. I knew Neil would protect me," Will explained, holding onto Paul tightly. He couldn't help but smile; he was scared but he knew how his boyfriends were going to respond to that statement. '_And I'm going to get exactly what I want.'_

"We're the only ones you need to protect you," Sonny grunted into Will's ear, hands gripping his hips tightly. Sonny's pulse was racing. "Fuck, babe, when I saw him grab you I was ready to kill him."

"Mmm," Will moaned as Paul moved one of his legs between Will's own. Rubbing against Paul's leg Will nodded, "I only want you touching me."

Paul roared, "You seemed to like your little friends' hands on you. But they don't know how to touch you the way we do." Paul leaned down and started sucking Will's neck wanting to brand him. '_I want a big fucking sign that says he's taken_.'

Seeing what Paul was doing Sonny put his hands in Will's hair and wrenched Will's neck backwards to give Paul more room. Hearing Will whine Sonny shushed him quietly, "Shh babe. Let him mark you. Want everyone to know you're ours."

"You too," Will gasped, voice catching in his throat, grinding against Paul, "Want your mouth too, Sonny."

Pushing Will's neck to the side Sonny sucked Will's delicate skin into his mouth. Sliding his hand to the button of Will's fly Sonny started rubbing his hand, chuckling into Will's skin.

Panting, eyes wide open, watching the multicolored lights change over his head, Will started wheezing.

"Mine," Paul murmured against Will's throat, "My baby boy."

"Uh huh," Will tried to nod, "All yours."

"Mmm," Sonny teased, licking up to Will's earlobe, "Mine to touch."

Paul bent over slightly to reach Will's exposed collarbone, "Mine to fuck."

"All ours," Sonny promised, feeling Will stiffen against his hand. "This OK?"

"Uh huh," Will barely uttered closing his eyes and losing himself. "Just what I wanted."

Neil held onto Brian tightly, "Fuck." He turned Brian in his arms, rubbing his hardening cock against Brian's firm ass, "Are you seeing this?"

"Damn," Brian groaned, pushing his butt back against Neil, "They're putting on one hell of a show." Licking his lips Brian reached behind him for Neil's hips, "That could have been us, you know."

Neil whimpered slightly, "Don't say that."

Chuckling darkly Brian admitted, "Will would have looked so good in between us. I think I would have teased you both and fucked him first. Made you watch as he writhed on my cock."

"Bri," Neil warned, "You know what that does to me."

"I know," Brian laughed triumphantly. Leaning back to kiss Neil's cheek wetly Brian pulled away from him. "I'll save the rest for tomorrow. Make your birthday memorable." Taking hold of Neil's hand Brian pulled him along, "Come on birthday boy. Let's go save Blondie before he gets pregnant."

"Mind if we join in," Brian asked loudly, with a wide smile, interrupting Paul and Sonny.

Paul lifted his head and glared, "Go away." Paul looked down at Will's neck and chest, thumbing the red marks and smiled proudly, "Fuck you look perfect."

Dazed Will reached out for Paul, knees feeling shaky; he noticed Neil and Brian. But that only made him want Sonny and Paul even more_. 'Want them now_.'

"Love you," Sonny breathed into Will's wet ear before he stood up straight.

"So, were you planning on just bending him over in the middle of the dance floor or what," Brian asked arm around Neil's waist. "Because if so we want the best view."

Neil smacked Brian's chest carefully, "Leave them alone. They'd never do that to Will." Giving them both pointed looks Neil repeated, "They respect him too much to take him like that in front of a large group when he's as out of it as he is."

Nodding understandingly Sonny knew they needed to take a break. Seeing the gentle tremors along Will's back Sonny rubbed up and down his spine, "Shh. Let's go sit down baby boy."

Paul, practically carrying Will off the dance floor, looked at Neil and Brian gratefully. "Thanks," he reluctantly told them. "We were getting carried away."

"No problem," Neil shrugged as they all found an empty table. Smiling at Brian when he went to get them all some drinks Neil furrowed his brows when he saw Will cling to Paul, sitting on his lap.

Will, face buried in Paul's neck, inhaled his cologne, mind fuzzy. '_Want, want, want.'_

Sonny, moving his seat as close to Paul's as possible, petted Will's hair softly, "It's OK. Just close your eyes and relax."

Brian, coming back with 4 beers and a cup of water, nodded at Will, "So, I take it you do that with him often."

"Yeah," Paul admitted, hands rubbing comforting circles against Will's back, "Problem?"

"Nope," Brian shrugged, saluting them with his drink, "It's pretty hot." After taking a deep drink, beer back on the table, leaving against Neil Brian continued, "But I just want to make sure you're taking care of him the right way."

Neil, surprised by the protective tone in Brian's voice, put his arm around his shoulders.

"We try to," Sonny expressed, "It's a work in progress." '_Not that it's any of your business.'_

"Well Blondie's grown on me," Brian admitted looking up at the ceiling, sounding like he disliked that fact. "I would hate for something to happen to him."

"We're not going to hurt him," Paul defended tone making it absolutely certain he didn't particularly appreciate Brian's comments. "We know exactly what he needs and when he needs it."

"If you say so," Brian took another long drink. "So," he smacked his lips together, "You've got to tell us," Smirking viciously Brian asked, "Exactly how good is he?"

"Shut the fuck up," Paul hissed imaging sinking his fist into Brian's stupid, smug face.

Taking in the teasing glint in Brian's eyes and the red flush to Neil's skin Sonny couldn't help but admit, "Will's fantastic."

Stunned, Paul couldn't believe what Sonny was saying, "Sonny-"

"He wants us all the time," Sonny added, disregarding Paul. "It's amazing how much cock he can take." Lifting his eyebrows challengingly Sonny waited for Brian to reply.

"Oh really," Brian discreetly put his hand on Neil's inner thigh and squeezed, "And how much is that?"

"We have to cut him off most of the time," Sonny bragged, "Or else he'd never stop." Taking a long drink Sonny added, "And you know what the best part is?" Waiting for one of them to ask Sonny said flatly, "That he's all ours and you're never going to have him."

Neil rolled his eyes at that, trying to stop Brian's wandering hand.

"Well you can't blame us for wondering," Brian smiled, "But thanks for the details. We'll keep them in mind when we get to bed."

Paul, annoyed yet also slightly turned on by Sonny's behavior, opened his mouth when he felt Will shifting against him and moaning in his ear.

Overhearing the words about him Will moved his hips against Paul, tongue tracing up to Paul's ear, "Daddy."

Closing his eyes, Paul answered, "Yeah baby boy." He didn't particularly want Neil or Brian seeing Will when he was like this but at the same time he didn't want to stop Will.

"I want you," Will admitted, body shaking slightly still. "I want you in my mouth."

Sonny, hand running through Will's hair once again, asked, "You want us to go home?"

"No," Will shook his head, sitting up on Paul's lap, not bothering to hold on at all, trusting Paul to keep him up, "I don't want to wait. I want you now."

Stilling Will's hips Paul shook his head, "We can't right here."

Sonny reached out to stop Will's hands when he tried to unbutton Paul's jeans. '_Fuck_.'

Biting his lip Will blinked prettily up at Paul and asked, "Please, Daddy?"

Neil, holding his breath, not even bothering to stop Brian's hand, watched them avidly.

'_Holy fuck_,' Brian thought, '_Come on, just give him what he wants_.'

Sonny, remembering the fantasy he admitted to Will, bit the inside of his cheek and debated. '_Could we really do that_?'

Paul, powerless against Will when he looked at him that way, nodded slowly. Forcing Will to drink the cup of water quickly Paul took Will's hands and stood him up. Paul guided Will to the bathroom making sure it keep his arms locked around him.

Sonny, finishing his beer, turned to follow Paul and Will before stopping. "You two coming or what," he questioned with a smirk at Neil and Brian.

* * *

Sonny pushed Will against the bathroom wall slowly, "You really want this?"

"Yes," Will breathed, eyes rolling in the back of his head, "Want you so bad. Want everyone to know I'm yours."

Paul, taking off his button-up shirt and placing it on the ground, nodded, "That's good baby boy. So good." Sharing a look with Sonny Paul pointed at his shirt, "Get on your knees."

Brian, dragging Neil behind him, opened the door to the bathroom before he locked it behind them. Moving closer, able to see Will, Sonny and Paul easily Brian leaned against one of the sinks.

Ignoring the two behind them, feeling slightly turned on by their presence, Sonny slid his fingers through Will's hair, "So pretty. You want us in your mouth?"

"Uh huh," Will whined, nodding his head, "Can I?"

"Yes," Paul told him deeply, voice husky. Closing his eyes when Will reached his hand out for his fly Paul praised, "So good for us."

Unzipping and unbuttoning both Sonny and Paul, Will carefully pulled them out of their boxers before sticking his tongue out and gently flicking it against them both. Holding their cocks close together Will licked around both while his tongue and head moved in a circle.

Brian, completely silent, unzipped Neil's jeans and pulled him out slowly jerking.

Sonny moaned feeling Will's wet, pink tongue touching him tantalizingly. "Suck baby boy," he ordered swallowing heavily when Will automatically obeyed.

Will slurped Sonny's cock into his mouth, eyes closed, sighing blissfully at the familiar weight and stretch. Taking as much as he could of Sonny Will grabbed Paul's cock and twisted his wrist.

"Look so fucking good doing that," Paul encouraged Will hands gripping his hair.

Will, moving to Paul's cock, swallowed quickly, and groaned. Catching Paul's eyes Will grinned before wriggling and moving his mouth until his nose was pressed into Paul's skin, having taken all of Paul.

Neil whined gently, thrusting lazily into Brian's fist. "Fuck," Neil whispered.

Pulling off of Paul with a loud gurgle Will swallowed Sonny down eyes watering, having a harder time handling his thicker cock. Lurching away from Sonny quickly Will licked his lips. Debating, Will jerked both of them off in each of his hands. Moving their cocks together again Will tried to wrap his lips around both of them.

Paul held his breath, '_Holy fuck_.' The last time Will tried this his mouth was still too sore to handle it but this time was working much smoother. Feeling Sonny rubbing against him in Will's tight, wet mouth Paul gripped Sonny's hand.

Only able to fit their heads in his mouth Will squeezed his hands up and down the rest of their cocks. Will was determined to get them to come. He wanted it all over his face and in his mouth. He wanted his mouth to be bright red. Will wanted to walk out of the bathroom and have everyone know what he was doing.

Brian's hand stopped moving along Neil's cock simply holding it as he thrust into his hand. Brian was distracted by watching Will's mouth stretch widely around his boyfriends' cocks. "Fuck he looks good," Brian told Neil breathlessly, free hand rubbing against his own groin.

Sonny, hands caressing Will's face and the shell of his ear, "I love you baby boy. You're so good for your Daddies." Hearing the bass pounding from the dance floor, seeing Will's open, innocent eyes gazing up at him, Sonny stuttered his hips, accidentally scraping his cock slightly against Will's teeth. Stunned by the hint of pain Sonny began coming into Will's mouth instantly.

Feeling Sonny's warm come against his cock Paul panted suddenly, hands falling forward to the wall in front of him, leaning heavily as he came quickly.

Will, unable to handle both of them pulsing into his mouth at the same time, pulled away quickly, come slipping down his chin. Hands still working them both Will smiled slightly when Paul squirted against the lenses of his glasses.

Watching Sonny drop to his knees and begin feeding Will all the come along his face caused Neil to cry out loudly and spill against Brian's fist. Panting heavily Neil knocked Brian's other hand aside and unzipped his pants and pulled him out quickly.

Only needing a few pulls Brian easily came over Neil's fingers, "Jesus Christ that was hot."

Slurping and sucking on Sonny's fingers rabidly Will cried gently when he felt Paul pressing into his side and pulling him to his feet. Clinging to Paul and Sonny both Will, face sticky and mouth swollen, "Was that good?"

"You're always so good for us baby boy," Sonny promised, kissing the side of Will's hair. "How about you, hmm," sliding his hand to Will's groin Sonny hummed when he felt Will's hard, perfect cock. "What do you want baby boy?"

Will, head lolling against Paul's shoulder, "I want your hands. I want your skin touching me." Sighing when Sonny started stroking him Will cried gently, "I want you. I always want you." Looking over towards the sink Will blinked in surprise when he saw Brian and Neil watching him closely.

Neil tried to look away, he really did. But he couldn't. He glided his come slicked hand against Brian's squeezing harshly when Will caught sight of them.

Paul, having completely forgotten they had an audience, whispered into Will's ear, "You're so sexy and perfect. You took care of your Daddies so well baby boy. We love you so much."

Pumping his hips into Sonny's fist, gazing at Neil and Brian carefully through his glasses painted in come, Will bit his lip, "Want it so much."

"Come for us baby boy," Sonny instructed seeing Will looking at his friends. Sonny loved knowing that Neil and Brian could see how brilliant Will was. '_Perfect and all ours.' _

Obeying Sonny Will closed his eyes and shuddered his release. Collapsing into Paul's open arms Will murmured nonsensical phrases and words as Sonny stroked his sweaty back.

"Shh," Paul whispered, "It's OK baby. It's OK." Holding Will completely against him Paul calmed Will down as quickly and easily as he could.

Brian, winded, turned Neil and himself towards the sink to wash their hands. Getting a paper towel and wetting it Brian stepped as close to Will as he dared and tossed the towel to Sonny.

Nodding at Brian Sonny pressed the towel to the back of Will's neck and to the side of his face.

As his shakes subsided and his head cleared Will gripped Paul tightly for a few seconds until he moved away. Smiling at Paul and then Sonny Will said, voice scratchy, "Thanks."

"Of course babe," Sonny replied sincerely. "You know how much we love taking care of you."

Kissing Sonny and Paul on the lips gently Will, wincing at how raw his lips felt, took his glasses off and sighed, "I need to clean these." Zipping himself back up Will stumbled to the sink and paused when he saw Neil and Brian smiling at him. "Oh," he whispered feeling his cheeks redden yet trying to hold in a smile.

"So," Brian snickered, "That's what a night out with Will Horton is like. I have to admit I'm impressed."

"Oh shut up," Will shot back, cleaning off his glasses and splashing water on his face. "You wish you could suck as much cock as I can."

"Why," Brian smiled dirtily, "You offering lessons?"

"Shut it," Paul growled, standing in front of Brian and Neil, cutting off their view of Will.

Neil sighed loudly, "We just saw Will practically drown in your come. I think you can cool it on the jealousy act."

"Come on," Sonny patted Paul's stomach, putting his hand around his waist, "Let's go home."

Without glancing at Sonny or Paul Will turned towards Neil and pulled him into a tight, tight hug. Angling his head toward Neil's ear Will whispered, "I think that counted as your birthday gift." Kissing his cheek sweetly Will smiled innocently before turning to Brian and winking.

* * *

"So," Will announced as he practically skipped into their bedroom. "I have a present for you."

"Oh do you," Sonny smiled while he took off his shoes. "I thought the blowjob tonight was a pretty awesome gift."

"That was for me," Will told him with a laugh, "This is for you." Pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor Will nervously shifted his feet. "So lie on the bed."

"What kind of present is this," Paul wondered as he crawled to the pillows and relaxed. Taking Sonny's hand in his Paul smiled lightly.

"You were so good tonight," Will licked his lips, still feeling slightly sore. "You didn't even punch anyone."

"We gave Neil the greatest birthday present of his life," Sonny confirmed.

Paul was glad they were able to stake their claim on Will but at the same time he hated knowing Neil and Brian saw Will that way, "Yeah, I still don't like that Brian douche though."

"I'm going to unwrap your present now," Will smiled, figuring that was as good as he was going to get with Paul. Popping the button on his jeans and wiggling out of them Will stood up straight. He knew there wasn't much to see from the front. Taking a deep breath Will turned around.

Jaw dropping, practically crushing Paul's hand, Sonny moved onto his knees, "Holy fuck, babe."

"Do you like it," Will dropped one of his shoulders and looked behind him demurely.

"Yes," Paul breathed, eyes trailing over Will's perfectly sculpted back and exposed ass. "Baby," he moaned. "Fuck."

"I wanted to surprise you," Will smiled, stepping out of his jeans. Putting his hands on his hips Will teased Sonny and Paul confidently. Fingertips gliding over his cheeks Will wondered, "Are you?"

"Are we what," Sonny asked dumbly entirely focused on Will's body.

Chuckling Will took a few steps forward until he was standing in front of their dresser with a black box on top. Will found it the other day when he was cleaning their bedroom. At first he didn't know what it was until he remembered Sonny saying they had a vibrator. Pulling off the lid, taking out the long metal cylinder with a plastic handle on one end and a curve on the other Will turned and faced his boyfriends.

"Will," Paul panted recognizing the object in Will's hand. "Baby."

"I wanna play," Will informed them, crawling onto the bed and handing the vibrator over to Sonny. "So play with me."

Paul opened the drawer of his bedside table and pulled out the first bottle of lube he got his hands on, eyes still locked on Will. Fingers slipping over the lid Paul could hardly concentrate.

Sonny, taking the vibrator from Will, licked his lips, "Do you know what this part is for?" His fingers touched the curved top.

"No," Will answered as he leaned forward to kiss Sonny's mouth. Fingers trailing through his thick hair Will pulled back and smiled. "Tell me."

Paul, eyes wide watching his boyfriends, moved until his mouth caught Will's collarbone again. He wanted to add to the collection of marks he put there earlier.

Smiling in amusement Sonny gently pulled Paul off of Will, "When it's all the way inside of you it's going to pulse right against your prostate."

"Oh," Will sighed, pouting slightly when Paul was taken away, "That's the part that makes me go crazy right?"

"Yep," Paul promised as he put his hands on Will's waist and turned him around.

Positioning himself onto his hands and knees Will grinned when he heard the curses and praise his boyfriends' were giving him at the view. "Does it look nice?"

"Fucking, holy," Sonny couldn't even make sense anymore. All he could see was Will's rounded ass on full display. '_Stupid sexy underwear outlining his perfect cheeks.' _

Will, leaning forward and arching his back, felt his skin warming slightly but he had never felt more confident at the same time.

Seeing Will's tight, pink entrance Paul finally poured some lube into his hands. Reaching out to touch Will Paul groaned, "Fuck."

Breath hitching Will tried to hold himself up as steady as he could, "Mmm, Paul."

Sonny, entranced by Will, loving to see his hips working back against Paul's light touch breathed, "Does that feel good babe?"

"Yes," Will promised, moving his body forwards and back. "Inside Paul," Will ordered. "I want it."

Turned on by how direct Will was being Paul easily slid his middle finger inside of Will. Closing his eyes and biting his lip at how tight and warm it felt. "Fuck baby, you feel so good," Paul extoled.

Not waiting to adjust, wanting it right now, Will immediately began pushing into and back off Paul's finger.

Watching Will fuck himself on Paul Sonny reached out for the lube and began slowly coating the vibrator. It wasn't much thicker than two of Paul's fingers; Will would be ready soon.

Pushing a second finger inside Paul bent down and sucked a mouthful of Will's cheek. _'Want to mark him everywhere._'

Will cried out loudly. He loved feeling his boyfriends' mouths against his skin; kissing, licking, biting he adored it all. "Sonny," Will called out, wrists shaking from supporting himself. "I want it," Will whimpered.

Moving closer to Will, teasingly touching Will's skin with the tip of the vibrator, Sonny turned it on to its lowest setting and held it against the curve of Will's ass.

Breathless Will begged, "Please, please."

Licking over the vicious red mark he left against Will's skin Paul pulled his fingers out of Will slowly. Smiling at Sonny Paul licked across Sonny's mouth lips gliding together wetly, trail of saliva sticking to them when they pulled apart.

Turning off the vibrator Sonny, getting a bit more lube and stroking it along it just to be sure, positioned the top against Will's hole. "You ready babe," Sonny smirked, moving it in a circle against Will.

"Yes," Will shouted, "Yes. I want it. Please, please." His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt the cool metal slowly slide into him. It wasn't much of a stretch but Will wasn't used to the solid, unyielding metal inside of him either. Holding his breath Will waited for Sonny to turn it on.

Paul, reaching along Sonny's waist for the zipper of his pants, quickly yanked them down, as well as his boxers. Moving his own as well so they were both kneeling before Will on the bed, pants at their knees, hard cocks proudly sticking forwards Paul lathered both hands in lube again before stroking both Sonny and himself.

Rocking into Paul's fist Sonny slowly began moving the vibrator inside of Will. He knew the sensation must be strange for Will but he wanted to draw this moment out. '_I want Will's first time with a toy to be memorable_.'

Adjusting to the strange feel of the metal inside of him Will pushed back onto the vibrator. The curved edge, although much more pronounced, reminded him vaguely of Paul's cock. "Sonny," Will questioned wanting to feel it inside of him.

Paul licked his lips, holding his breath. He kissed along Sonny's jaw encouragingly. '_Fuck he is so ready_.'

Flicking the vibrator on to its lowest setting Sonny grinned when he saw Will spasm.

"Ahh," Will screamed when Sonny finally, finally turned the vibrator on. Will was surprised to find the vibrations almost soothing against his trembling walls. Closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation Will was completely unprepared when Sonny cranked it to its second setting.

Increasing his speed along Sonny and his own cock Paul gazed open mouth at Will's trembling body. "Fuck," Paul groaned.

"Does it feel good," Sonny asked Will heatedly, purposely keeping the edge of the vibrator away from Will's prostate. "Do you like it?"

"Y-yes," Will stuttered. His legs and arms were trembling. He didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to hold himself up. "So good, mmm."

"Hmm," Sonny wondered with a dark look in his eyes. "Is it better than our cocks, babe?" Working himself into Paul's fist Sonny asked, "Should we just fuck you with this all the time?" Turning the vibrator to the last setting Sonny, still fucking into Will gently, pondered if he could get Will off with just this.

"No," Will shook his head back and forth, "Love your cock. Love it."

"But baby," Paul hissed lowly, taking in the way Will's body quaked, "Look home much you're enjoying it."

"It's, it's," Will couldn't form complete sentences anymore. The rocking inside of him made his knees shiver.

Sonny, giving Paul one deep, dirty kiss, finally pushed the vibrator as far as he could inside of Will. Seeing the handle pressed to Will's entrance Sonny let go leaving it inside of him.

Mouth open, no sounds coming out, Will's legs and arms buckled. Collapsing into the bed, ass up Will whined and cried desperately. Feeling overwhelmed Will came almost instantly with nothing but the harsh vibration against his prostate.

"Fuck," Paul grunted, pumping into his own hand quickly and spilling over his fist and onto the comforter.

Sonny, smiling triumphantly, reached down and tugged gently against his balls. Combined with Paul's jerking Sonny came quickly eyes never leaving Will's body. After a deep breath Sonny, taking pity on Will's shuddering body, leaned forward and turned off the vibrator.

Gently putting his hands on Will's hips Paul guided Will until his knees were out from under him and he was lying completely on the bed. Petting his skin Paul whispered, "Did you like that?"

"Uh huh," Will nodded feeling disoriented. Body still tingly, crying gently when Sonny pulled the vibrator out, Will, chest heaving, lifted his hands for Sonny and Paul.

Sonny, tossing the vibrator to the side, knowing they needed to sanitize it before they put it away, cuddle against Will's back. Kissing up and down Will's shoulder and the back of his arms Sonny grinned, "That was so hot."

"It was," Paul confirmed as his hands rubbed up and down Will's spine. "Fuck, that was the best present ever."

"The underwear were for you," Will panted with a smile. "The toy was because you like to spoil me."

"Speaking of that babe," Sonny put his head on Will's back, holding on to him tightly, "Do you think we should get some more to play around with?"

"Yes," Will nodded, jostling slightly when Paul pulled him into his arms. "I want to play like that over and over."

"You just remember that our cocks are still best," Paul teased jokingly. "I don't want to come home and find out that I've been replaced."

"You'll just have to prove how much better you are," Will tittered blissfully. Yawning widely Will sighed, "I love you."

* * *

Author's note:

I didn't really intend to have them be watched it kind of just happened. Oh well. Happy birthday to Neil!

Please review and let me know what you thought. Also I'm still open to suggestions.


	60. Chapter 60

Will scrolled through his Pinterest slowly, unable to sleep. He was determined to teach himself to cook. _'With a Grandma that owns a restaurant you'd think someone would have taught me_.' Realizing he was in over his head Will closed the app before pulling open a blank text.

**-Can you teach me to cook? **

Looking over at Sonny and Paul sleeping peacefully Will smiled. Switching his phone to silent so he wouldn't wake them up Will noticed he had a new message.

**-After what I saw last night I'll give you anything you want. **

Biting his lip, face bright red, Will replied quickly.

**-Brian! **

**-What? I'm just saying when we got home Neil fucked my brains out. Also how do you feel about having sex with 4 guys at once?**

**-No! **

**-Oh come on**

**-Are you going to teach me how to cook or not? **

**-Fine…you were totally wearing your sexy undies last night Blondie. Don't think I didn't notice**

**Yes I was**

**-How did they react when you got home? **

**-!**

**-That good huh? **

"Who are you texting," Sonny asked gently, slowly waking up, watching Will laugh and smile.

"Oh," Will turned towards Sonny, cheeks pink. Leaning down and kissing Sonny gently Will answered quickly, "Actually, it's Brian."

"This early in the morning," Sonny questioned, sitting up to chase Will's lips.

Will pecked Sonny several times, laughing when Sonny wouldn't let go of the back of his neck. Finally getting away Will said, "Sonny, it's almost noon."

"It is," Sonny looked at the alarm clock. "Wow, I didn't think it was that late." Stretching his arms over his head Sonny, back cracking, asked, "So, Brian?"

"I had a question," Will admitted. He wasn't sure how Sonny would react to Will going to Brian for a favor. _'Particularly if it's about me learning something they like to do for me.' _

"What's with the blush then," Sonny wanted to know. He felt something unpleasant brewing in his stomach. '_Yes, we let Neil and Brian watch us last night but they aren't getting anywhere near him_.'

"Oh just Brian teasing me," Will laughed, lifting one shoulder. "He was telling me about the rest of their night. You know how I get about that stuff." Kissing Sonny's cheek quickly Will hoped he sounded reassuring. "Oh that reminds me," Will rushed out.

Opening a new message Will smiled as he typed:

**-Happy birthday! Don't break Brian please. You two are helping me tomorrow!**

**-No promises. But thank you! **

Tossing his phone to the side Will turned onto his stomach and focused on Sonny.

Not sure what to think about Will's friendship Sonny pulled Will next to him. Putting his arm around him Sonny asked, "So going out last night was fun, huh?"

"Yeah," Will wiggled into Sonny's hold, placing his head on Sonny's shoulder. "I liked dancing with you."

"Dancing huh," Sonny teased, pinching Will's side gently. "I thought you liked what we did in the bathroom better."

"I liked that too," Will giggled loudly, completely forgetting Paul was still trying to sleep beside him.

Grunting and flopping onto his back Paul, voice scratchy from sleep, blinked and asked, "What's going on?"

Sonny, smiling at Paul's grumbling, admitted, "Just talking about our hot night out."

"Mmm," Paul rubbed his eyes carefully. "That was so sexy."

"I still can't believe you let Brian and Neil watch us," Will leaned over and kissed Paul's cheek. "I thought you hated them."

"I do," Paul confirmed sitting up and capturing Will's lips. "But that was all Sonny, not me."

"What," Sonny defended with a laugh, "It was his birthday! Plus it was the best way to show them that you're ours."

"I think they already knew that," Will insisted throwing his head against a pillow. Feeling uncomfortable Will realized he was still wearing his fancy underwear from the night before. Wrinkling his face at the sticky feeling from his dried come Will pulled them off and kicked them to the side.

Watching Will's shorts go flying Paul couldn't help but ask, "When did you even get those, baby?"

"At that store downtown," Will admitted with his eyes closed. "After I got my glasses."

"You went there alone," Sonny asked in concern. He and Paul had talked about taking Will there one day. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't imagine Will going by himself. _'Who knows what could have happened_?'

"No, Neil and Brian took me," Will said before opening his eyes quickly and sitting up straight. '_Uh oh,_' he thought as he caught sight of Paul's face rippling in anger.

"What the hell," Paul spat out, kicking the sheets off his legs and rounding on Will.

"I wanted to surprise you," Will told them quickly. Moving away from Paul cautiously Will loudly said, "I don't see what the big deal is."

Sonny, sneakily wrapping his arms around Will and yanking him onto his lap, explained, "It's a big deal because we don't trust them around you."

"I'm not the one that said they should watch us," Will defended giving up and slumping in Sonny's lap. "And I didn't want to go alone. I knew they would help me without judging me or making me uncomfortable."

"Did they help you pick that out," Paul snarled, pointing at Will's underwear hanging precariously off the edge of the bed.

"Not really," Will said slowly, carefully choosing his words. "I picked it out."

"Did they see you in it," Sonny asked, realizing Will was leaving something out. "Will," Sonny squeezed his arms against his waist.

"Um, maybe," Will mumbled wincing when he saw Paul's face get red and splotchy. "I was nervous I looked stupid. They didn't get a good look."

"Will," Paul, clenched his fists, really wishing he had punched Brian yesterday when he had a chance.

"It's not a big deal," Will argued, "They saw more of me yesterday night anyway. And besides when I was done changing I found them making out in the porn section."

"They left you alone," Sonny barked quickly.

"What," Will rolled his eyes. "First you're mad I was with them. Now you're mad that I wasn't. Did you want me to invite them into my dressing room?"

"No," Sonny said slowly, feeling uncomfortable. Thinking about it he dropped his head to the back of Will's shoulder. "OK, that's a bit ridiculous."

"You think," Will chuckled breathlessly.

Paul, frowning darkly, glared at Will and Sonny. "I still don't like this," Paul insisted while crossing his arms.

Will, crawling off of Sonny's lap and climbing onto Paul's, wrapped his arms around his neck, "Paul," Will began slowly, "I get to have friends."

"I know that," Paul looked up at the ceiling, hands clamped on Will's bare hips. "I just don't see why it has to be them. Brian wants to have sex with you and Neil's in love with you."

"Because I said so," Will told him pointedly. "You know they aren't going to do anything. Just like you know Neil isn't going to let anything happen to me." He looked at Sonny over his shoulder. "Besides they really like each other."

"Fine," Paul gave up. "But if they ever do anything to make you uncomfortable you have to tell us."

"I promise," Will nodded, fingers twining in Paul's short hair.

* * *

Chad pushed Sydney on her swing softly while talking to his brother. "I'm telling you it was weird," Chad told EJ with a shrug.

"What's weird is you telling Gabriella you were dumping her for William," EJ said firmly, holding a cup of coffee in one hand.

"I panicked," Chad defended. "Look I know it was dumb but she freaked me out."

"Gabi not dumb," Sydney informed him, "Gabi nice."

"Uh, right," Chad smiled at his niece. "You're right. She's super nice."

"Sydney," EJ suggested, reaching out to stop her swing. "Why don't you go play with your sister?"

"OK, Daddy," Sydney hopped off the swing and skipped off.

"Can you refrain from talking about those things in front of my children," EJ requested with a roll of his eye. Walking over to the lawn furniture EJ sat down. "Now, what are you going to do about her?"

"Sydney," Chad asked feeling confused.

"No," EJ sighed deeply.

"Oh, right, Gabi," Chad nodded, feeling sheepish. "Well I was going to just ignore her and hope it all blows over."

"William better not be involved," EJ warned seriously. _'I'm not going to deal with any more issues.' _

"Involved in what," Stefano asked walking outside and joining his sons. Looking into both of their faces Stefano repeated, "What is William involved in?"

"Nothing," Chad said suddenly, remembering the strange scene he witnessed the other day between his father and Will. "I broke up with my girlfriend."

"What does that have to do with William," Stefano asked with a shrug. "I do not understand."

"She's weird," Chad shrugged. "She didn't like that Will and I were friends." Not noticing EJ shooting him sharp looks Chad continued, "She thought I wanted to be with Will instead of her."

"Really," Stefano put his hands together, resting his chin on his fingertips. "That's interesting."

EJ watched his father suspiciously. '_What is going on in that mind of yours_?'

* * *

Kate kicked at Lucas's shin from across the table. "How could you even do that to Will? And I had to find out from Marlena. How could you not even tell me?"

Wincing Lucas rubbed his leg, "I don't know OK. But I don't regret what I said." The two of them were sitting outside at a table in the town square.

"Excuse me," Kate leveled him a sharp look.

"I'm sorry it hurt him but that's how I feel," Lucas explained. "His life would be so much easier and better if he wasn't, wasn't that way."

"Lucas," Kate pursed her lips. "Being gay has nothing to do with what happened to Will."

"Mom," Lucas shook his head, "You don't understand but I do."

"No," Kate told him firmly, "You're the one that doesn't understand. Will is happy, happier than he's probably ever been. Considering what happened to him I think that's something that you should be celebrating not trying to take away." Taking a sip of her tea Kate sighed, "Lucas, tell me the truth, do you hate Will being gay? Or do you hate what that boy did to him?"

"I-I don't know," Lucas whispered looking at his hands. "I hate that any of that happened to Will. I hate that Sonny and Paul hurt him. I hate thinking about him being with men."

"Why," Kate asked heatedly. "Lucas, it has nothing to do with you. What does it matter that Will sleeps with men instead of women?"

"It matters because that's not who he is," Lucas sighed loudly. "Will, is careful and, and sweet. I don't even recognize him since that article came out."

"Article," Kate repeated. "That article was garbage, Lucas." Sitting up straighter Kate blurted out, "Have you been thinking that Will seduced Sonny and Paul and broke up their relationship?"

"What else am I supposed to think," Lucas growled, throwing his hands up, "Will has never done any of the things he's done since he met those two."

"He's never done what," Kate demanded, offended on Will's behalf.

"He would never take pictures like that or, or hop into anyone's bed," Lucas argued, voice low. "Let alone go after men who were in a relationship."

"Lucas," Kate sighed, glaring, "Will did not go after anyone. If you bothered to listen to him you would know. And from what I hear Will is happy with Sonny and Paul."

"They're not good for him," Lucas stated, "All they've brought Will since he met them is trouble."

"Even if that was true," Kate pointed out, "It still wouldn't change Will's sexuality. With Sonny and Paul or with someone else he would still be gay." Looking at her son in disappointment Kate stood up quickly, "And if you can't accept that then you aren't going to have a son for much longer. What happened to you Lucas? You spent years of Will's life fighting for him and now you're fighting against him."

Watching his mother flounce away dramatically Lucas crossed his arms tightly.

Gabi, having eavesdropped the majority of the conversation, steeled herself before sitting down in the seat Kate vacated.

"Gabi," Lucas questioned suddenly. "What are you doing here?" '_Will's life was so much simpler when he was with Gabi.'_

"I overheard your conversation with Kate," Gabi admitted. Taking a deep breath, brushing the wild strands of her hair behind her ears, Gabi rushed out, "And I agree with you. Will's changed since he came out. And I don't think Sonny and Paul are the only guys he's been with."

"What do you mean," Lucas asked instantly alarmed. "Gabi what's been going on with my son?"

"I've seen him at work having lunch dates with these two guys," Gabi confessed. "I even saw him asking Caroline to make sandwiches for him and the other guys once. And that's not all."

"What else is there," Lucas demanded, '_I knew it. I knew something like this was going to happen.' _

"Chad broke up with me," Gabi told Lucas teary-eyed. "And he said it was so he could be with Will."

* * *

Neil kicked at Brian with a loud laugh, "Oh shut up!"

"Hey," Brian snickered, rubbing against his side, pretending it hurt.

Rolling his eyes and pulling Brian against him Neil ran his fingers up and down his back soothingly, "Baby."

"You should be nicer to me," Brian mocked, "I've given you the best birthday of your life."

"It's been pretty good yeah," Neil conceded. '_Actually it's probably been the best but he's cocky enough as it is.' _

"Speaking of your birthday," Brian announced cuddling against Neil's chest. "Last night was interesting. And I don't mean the sexy parts."

"What do you mean," Neil wondered, fingers trailing Brian's neck.

"I mean Blondie's boyfriends," Brian said carefully. "They seem really intense about him."

"Trust me," Neil sighed deeply, "I know."

"Do you think Will's OK," Brian asked gently. Sometimes he felt weird talking to Neil about Will. He didn't know all of the details of their friendship or relationship but he knew enough.

"I hope so," Neil's hands stopped moving against Brian. Will Horton was always going to be his weak spot. "I want him to be but Will has a habit of being talked into things he doesn't really want."

"Well, I guess we'll have to look out for him then," Brian replied. "Because I really didn't like the way they were talking about him."

Smiling gently Neil squeezed Brian tightly. He knew Brian always tried to appear cool and collected. '_But deep down he's a big softie_.' Rolling Brian onto his back and straddling him Neil grinned, "I don't want to talk about Will anymore."

Brian locked his arms around Neil's neck, "That's good because I don't feel like talking."

* * *

Will threw an M&amp;M into Sonny's mouth and cheered when he caught it easily.

Sonny, swallowing the candy, reached out for the bag and took a handful. "So you got your essay all finished," Sonny asked chewing the chocolate.

"Yep," Will confirmed licking chocolate off his lips. "I am all ready for school tomorrow. Oh and I guess I'll have to talk to Grandma Caroline about work."

"So you're really going to work with EJ again," Sonny questioned trying to appear nonchalant.

"Yeah," Will shrugged, "It should be fun. I liked it before. It was kind of exciting."

"He isn't running for public office this time though," Sonny told Will, "So the excitement might not be as high."

"Still," Will shoved another handful of candy in his mouth. "I like spending time with EJ."

'_That's what I'm afraid of,_' Sonny pursed his lips before closing the bag of candy. "Paul's going to be back with dinner soon." Walking into the kitchen and putting the snack into a cupboard Sonny tuned back to Will, "So, you never really said what you and EJ talked about the other night."

"Oh," Will blinked, trying to remember, "Just, you know, EJ stuff."

"And what does that mean," Sonny asked directly, holding onto the countertop behind him.

"We talked about Ian and work and some other stuff," Will tongued the scar on his lips while looking at his knees.

"Will," Sonny said lowly.

"OK, we talked about me calling you Daddy," Will blurted out.

"Did he make you feel bad about it," Sonny questioned, walking back to the couch and taking Will's hand.

"Not really," Will tried to explain. "I didn't really give him a chance to say much. I told him I liked it and that I wasn't going to stop just because he felt uncomfortable."

"Why would that make him uncomfortable," Sonny rolled his eyes.

"He's like my dad," Will pointed out. "I'm sure it weirds him out."

"Sometimes I think he forgets you aren't actually his," Sonny licked along his teeth.

"Well he's been doing a better job than my actual father," Will slumped against Sonny's chest.

"What are you going to do about your dad and grandpa," Sonny rubbed his hands up and down Will's arms.

"I don't know," Will shook his head, "I guess just ignore them until I decide what to do."

Paul, opening the door and locking it again out of habit, smiled at Sonny and Will curled up together on the couch. "Hey," he tossed two bags of food at them on the couch.

"McDonald's," Sonny frowned while opening the bag.

"Sorry," Will smiled lightly, "I said I wanted chicken nuggets."

* * *

Sami smacked her hands excitedly on the table smiling at Adrienne, "And then he hugged me and left with Sonny and Paul."

Adrienne, looking at Sami fondly, "That's great. I'm glad you and Will are getting closer."

"Everything is working out so well for me right now," Sami took a bite of her salad and chomped quickly, "Will is happy and safe. EJ and I are getting along perfectly. Our seminar is ready to go."

"Right," Adrienne looked down at her own salad. She was happy that Sami and Will were getting along better. She had come to really enjoy spending time with Sami but she loved her son even more than that. '_Sonny's in way too deep because of this family_,' Adrienne thought.

"And I don't want to gossip or anything but Will told me about when they all admitted they were in love with each other," Sami gushed happily, "And it was so cute."

"Sami," Adrienne tried to say, wondering if she should ask Sami about what EJ might be up to.

"There was a poem and god," Sami beamed, "I just, I have never seen Will so happy before."

Adrienne listened helplessly as Sami rambled on and on about their sons. '_Whatever Sonny and EJ are up to Sami must have no idea.'_

* * *

"That is the weirdest thing," Paul wrinkled his nose.

"I'm telling you it's delicious," Will laughed. "You have to try it. No come on," Will insisted when Paul started shaking his head.

"No," Paul moved his head away from Will chuckling.

Sonny, grinning, picked up a French fry and announced, "I'll try it." Dipping his fry into the bowl of honey Will set out Sonny ate it quickly. Swallowing Sonny approved, "Actually that is good."

"Right," Will bounced on his cushion on the couch excitedly.

"You two are weird," Paul proclaimed.

"It's salty and sweet and you're missing out," Will waved a fry at him threateningly. Polishing off the rest of his fries Will smacked his lips to Paul's cheek, "Thanks for dinner!"

Wiping off the trail of salt Will's lips left behind Paul nodded, "Of course baby."

Crumpling up his wrappers and tossing them in the take out bag Sonny grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "Should we watch something live or put on a DVD or what?"

"I don't care," Will told him. Will easily cleaned up the mess from their dinner, throwing their trash in the garbage and picking up a disinfecting wipe to clean off the coffee table.

"Why don't we put on a movie," Paul suggested getting up and rifling through their collection. "Any requests?"

Will pondered getting out the vacuum as Sonny and Paul started arguing playfully about what movie to watch. Hearing a newscaster on the TV mention a name he recognized Will stopped to listen.

"The Salem Police Department could give no further details other than the fact that the body of Thaddeus Stevens was found in his dorm room earlier this evening," the woman on the screen said sadly. "The police suspect it was a break-in and have no suspects so far."

"Such a tragedy," the male newscaster shook his head before moving onto the next story. "The local primary school is putting on a Thanksgiving pageant-"

Sonny quickly shut the TV off. Turning to Will Sonny put his arm around Will's waist and pulled him until he was sitting down.

"What is it," Paul asked not identifying the name from the broadcast.

"She said," Will whispered slowly, face pale. "She said T was dead."

"What," Paul shouted loudly. "But, what?"

"Who would kill him," Will asked bleakly. "Why would anyone do that?"

Staying silent Sonny rubbed against Will's back comfortingly, "I don't know babe."

"I know he was a douche towards the end there but that sucks," Paul admitted as he grabbed Will's hand. "You two were really close once weren't you?"

"Yeah," Will licked his lips. "We played little league together. Ever since I met Sonny he had been so weird but he was my friend. I never even got to talk to him about everything."

"Will," Sonny said quietly, "He hurt you."

Will, eyes watering, "I know. But I didn't want him to die. I don't want anyone to die." Turning his head into Sonny's chest Will held him tightly.

Paul scratched Will's back gently, "I know baby. But it's going to be OK." Looking at Sonny's face Paul frowned momentarily. He had never seen that look on Sonny's face before.

Holding Will until he fell asleep against him Sonny, practically silent the entire time set his jaw. Hearing that woman announcing T's death didn't stir any guilt or regret in Sonny. '_EJ and I did the right thing. Who knows what T might have known or done? Someone was talking to him about Will over the phone that day at Common Grounds. Will is safer now. And that's all that matters.'_

* * *

Author's note:

Short one this time. Sorry about that.

Please review and let me know what you thought. Is it still interesting? Too slow moving? Any and all critiques are welcome.

PS. For anyone interested I'm updating my first story most likely tomorrow morning.


	61. Chapter 61

"I'm really sorry Grandma," Will looked at Caroline sympathetically. "I just, it's been really hard for me adjusting." Moving the salt shaker in his hand methodically Will sighed, "I just hate doing this to you so close to the holidays."

"Will," Caroline put her hand over his, stopping the shaker from tilting over, "You're my great grandson and I love you. Your health is more important than the business."

"But still-" Will tried to say.

"No," Caroline patted his hand before letting it go, "I understand completely. Besides, I'm sure I'll be able to hire someone easily enough. College kids are always on the lookout for part time jobs."

"If you say so," Will knew his decision to work with EJ was for the best. He still felt like he was letting down Grandma Caroline though.

"Now," Caroline caught Will's eyes through his lenses, "Have you happened to talk to your grandfather?"

"No," Will hurriedly looked to the side, watching a few of the patrons eat, "I haven't."

"I tried to talk some sense into him," Caroline shook her head. "I don't know what he was thinking. But Will," she grabbed his hand again. "I don't want you giving up on him. I know he loves you and he'll accept you one day."

"That's the thing though Grandma," Will told her confidently, "I don't want to wait around for one day. I only want people in my life that support me now."

* * *

Sonny set a cup of tea down on the table in front of his mother. "OK," he said while sitting down, "What's with that look?"

"What look," Adrienne questioned, sniffing the tea and smiling. "Thanks by the way."

"You're welcome," Sonny replied before taking a sip of his own drink. "And that woe is me look. You look like someone kicked your puppy."

"I wouldn't say my puppy exactly," Adrienne mumbled looking up into Sonny's bright eyes. '_I don't know if I should say anything or not_.' Deciding to take the easy route Adrienne asked, "Are you happy, Sonny?"

"What," Sonny blinked surprised by the question. Swirling his latte around Sonny waited for his mother to elaborate.

"Just, are you happy," Adrienne leaned her elbows on the small table, leaning in close to her youngest son. "When you wake up are you in a good mood? Do you smile throughout the day? Do you laugh?"

Giving his mom a strange look Sonny nodded, "Yeah, yeah I'm happy, Mom." Looking down at the table, small smile on his face, Sonny added, "I'm happier than I've ever been Mom."

"And," closing her eyes, dreading this, Adrienne said, "If something or someone was threatening your happiness would you do anything to stop it?"

"What are you talking about," Sonny shook his head slowly, swallowing loudly.

"Exactly what I said," Adrienne told him firmly. "Would you do whatever it took to protect your happiness? To protect Will or Paul?"

"Yes," Sonny answered resolutely, "Of course I would."

Staring at Sonny sadly Adrienne wanted to cry, "Sonny," she tried to say before her voice caught in her throat.

"Mom," Sonny reached out to grab her hands, "What's the matter? What's going on?"

"Sonny, I," Adrienne shook her head, trying to focus and center herself. "I'm worried about you."

"About me," Sonny smiled slightly, "Why would you be worried about me? Everything is fine."

"I saw you," Adrienne looked around the coffee house, seeing the many occupants she lowered her voice. "I saw you in here with EJ."

Feeling his insides freeze Sonny steeled himself, giving nothing away, "So? EJ and I were talking about Will."

"I don't think that's all of it," Adrienne desperately hoped Sonny would tell her the truth. "I saw the look on your face. And I think you're getting in over your head." When Sonny pulled his hands away from hers she darted back out to grab them, "He is dangerous Sonny."

"Mom," Sonny yanked his hands away, "We talked about Will's headaches and his therapy. EJ promised to make him an appointment with his doctor." Leaning back in his chair, Sonny lied easily, "We both promised each other we would look out for Will. That's it."

Wanting to believe him, wishing she could believe him Adrienne pressed, "Are you sure?"

"Of course," Sonny smiled at her reassuringly. "I know he's dangerous. Paul and I have been trying to establish that we're the ultimate authority when it comes to Will, not EJ."

Wrinkling her forehead Adrienne looked at Sonny oddly, "What does that mean?"

"That EJ isn't going to be butting into our lives," Sonny announced confidently. "That Will is ours."

"Yours," Adrienne repeated finding the whole thing strange. "Sonny I don't understand."

"You don't need to worry Mom," Sonny stood up quickly. "I've got everything handled. It's like you said, I'm not going to let anything ruin my happiness."

Watching Sonny walk behind the counter and start taking orders Adrienne grabbed her purse and her coat. She didn't want to do this but she felt she had no choice. Pulling out her phone once she walked outside Adrienne dialed and waited for an answer, "Henderson, it's me. Is Victor still at home?"

* * *

Paul sat down on the couch and took a deep breath, '_OK, you can do this. You are going to do this._' Unlocking his phone and dialing his mother Paul shook his right leg nervously as he waited.

"Paul," Tori answered brightly. "It's nice to hear from you so soon. And here I thought you were too busy for that."

"Well I made some room," Paul told her weakly.

"How have you been son? How is your shoulder," Tori thumbed through the folder in her hand lightly.

"Uh, it's OK," Paul said reaching across and rubbing it slowly. "I kind of keep overusing it."

"What did you do," Tori threw her folder on the table with a huff.

"Lifted something," Paul answered quickly, '_A hot blonde something_,' Paul remembered when he lifted Will up in the club.

"Paul," Tori shook her head, tone disappointed, "You should know better than that."

"Right," Paul whispered. Looking over at the wall at a picture of Sonny, Will and himself Paul took a deep breath, "Actually Mom there's a reason I called."

"Oh," Tori made a questioning sound in her throat, "What is it?"

"It's about Sonny and me," Paul licked his lips, rubbing his shoulder slowly, '_Fuck I need to make another appointment with the physical therapist don't I?' _

"Actually son now that you mention it," Tori butted in, turning towards her large bag and rummaging through it. "After Thanksgiving I'm going to be taking a few days off and I was hoping that maybe you and Sonny could come and visit."

"Uh," Paul stopped, "Wait, what?"

"You two haven't been back in a long time now," Tori admitted slowly. "I want to see you." Swallowing, feeling uncomfortable, Tori added, "And I know I wasn't as accepting of your engagement as I could have been when you first told me but I'm ready to now. So, if you come, we can talk about setting a budget and seeing where I can help."

Not knowing what to do or say Paul choked out, "Um, I'm not sure."

"Of course," Tori laughed easily. "You'll need to check with Sonny first. He has his own business to be running." Sighing slightly Tori, in a low, quiet voice said, "I can't tell you how pleased I am that you found someone so mature and dedicated. He has his life together completely. He's exactly the type of person I wanted you to be with."

"Mom-," Paul opened his mouth.

"Do you know that someone at work the other day actually had the gall to ask me about that ridiculous article," Tori snorted. "They tried to show me some pictures but please. Like my son would ever be with someone like that. I simply explained that you would never be with anyone other than Sonny. You would never be tempted by some blonde child even if they were photographed in your jersey."

Feeling sick to his stomach Paul cleared his throat, "Mom I really need to explain some things to you."

"Oh," Tori blurted out suddenly, "Sweetheart I have someone on the other line. I've been waiting for an important call so I have to go. You talk to Sonny and see about coming to visit. Call me once you know, goodbye."

"No, mom wait," Paul yelled into the phone. "Fuck," he shouted when she disconnected, tossing his phone to the floor. Turning his head, seeing the picture from before, Paul felt as if Will's luminous eyes were staring at him accusingly. Standing up and picking up his phone Paul grabbed his coat and left. '_Fuck, fuck, fuck.'_

* * *

"I thought you were teaching me to cook," Will asked trailing Brian and Neil as they walked into the large store. "Why are we here?"

Grabbing a shopping cart Neil answered as he continued walking, "Well we figured the best way to teach you would be to start small. So we're buying the easiest thing in the world for you to cook with."

"Huh," Will questioned blankly.

Leading everyone to the cookware section Brian gave Will a judgmental look, "A crockpot. God, sometimes I can't even tell if you really are that clueless or not."

"Hey," Will defended crossing his arms and stopping in the middle of the aisle. "I'm not stupid."

Neil, giving Brian a harsh look, stopped the cart, walked backwards a few steps and yanked on Will's arm to get him to keep moving, "He didn't call you stupid. He said clueless. And you know he's just teasing."

"I don't like being called that," Will whispered lowly, putting his hand on the red shopping cart, fingers fitting through the holes.

Watching Will closely, figuring it must be a sore subject, Brian apologized quickly, "Alright fine. No dumb blonde jokes. Sorry."

Smiling at Brian, linking their hands together, Neil said, "So do you know what a crockpot is Will?"

'_I'm not stupid and I'm not dumb_,' Will thought to himself, lost in his own little world. '_I'm not a slut and I'm not a whore. I'm not any of those things_.'

"Will," Neil asked louder feeling slightly concerned.

"Blondie," Brian shouted, reaching across the cart and poking Will's arm, "Hey!"

Jumping into the air, nearly backing into a display of pots and pans Will bit his lip, eyes wide and panicked.

"Whoa," Brian held his hands up. "I did not mean to do that."

Not wanting to touch Will, having an idea what this was about, Neil stepped closer, "Will."

Closing his eyes, feeling a headache coming on, Will shook his head slightly. Opening his eyes and seeing Neil and Brian's freaked out faces Will meekly replied, "Sorry."

"It's OK," Brian told him gently. "We're almost there then we can go back to your apartment." Sharing a look with Neil Brian walked them over to the correct display and stopped. Figuring Will wouldn't want them to make a big deal about what happened Brian cleared his throat, "OK Blondie which one do you like?"

Smiling gratefully at Brian Will looked at the options he had. "I don't know," Will bit his lip. "I guess I'll just take the cheapest one."

"Yeah," Neil leaned against the cart and observed Will, "You just need a basic model anyway."

Brian stretched his arms up and easily reached the box Will wanted. Plopping it in the cart Brian announced, "Come on. Let's go see if they have a cookbook easy enough for you."

* * *

Chad walked into the mansion hoping to find EJ. He had searched for Gabi all over the place and had yet to find her. '_How am I supposed to explain things if I don't know where she is?' _

"Ah, my youngest," Stefano, walking down the stairs, announced. "I've seen you more in the past few weeks than in your whole life."

"I think there's a reason for that," Chad uttered under his breath. "Father," he nodded at him. Chad never knew where he stood with his father.

"To what do I owe this visit," Stefano clapped his hand on Chad's back and guided him to the front room. "Come, sit."

"Actually," Chad told him as he was pushed into the couch. "I was looking for EJ. Is he here?"

"I do not think so," Stefano answered quickly, not looking at Chad. Walking to the bar despite the early hour Stefano grabbed two glasses, "Perhaps I can be of assistance in his stead."

"Well," Chad shifted awkwardly. "I was trying to talk to Gabi about the Will thing but I couldn't find her."

"The William thing," Stefano mused, rubbing his chin. "Yes, I have been wondering about that myself."

"What's to wonder about," Chad asked feeling like he was missing something.

"I know that we are not so very close," Stefano waved his hands as he spoke, gesturing wildly. "But I had hoped you would not be afraid to tell me your true feelings."

Chad looked at his father uncomprehendingly, "What?"

"I did not see this coming," Stefano chuckled. "But I must say that it is a blessing in disguise." Smiling widely Stefano poured some Scotch into both glasses before walking over to the sofa and handing on to Chad.

Taking the glass, completely confused, Chad said, "I don't really understand what you're talking about."

Disregarding Chad Stefano stated, "As soon as you get his boyfriends out of the way William will be all yours. And my family will be as strong and vibrant as it ever was. Although I do not understand why you and Elvis would have kept this a secret from me."

"As soon as what," Chad demanded realization dawning on him.

"Now," Stefano faced Chad, lifting up his glass, "I am certain in no time at all you and William will be as one."

'_Oh for fucks sake_,' Chad gritted his teeth and clanked glasses with his father. Throwing back the Scotch, throat burning, Chad thought, '_I am going to regret this_.'

* * *

"Hey," Brian asked from the front passenger's seat, "Did you hear about that body they found in the dorm?"

"Yeah," Will sighed, "I know him, knew him."

"You did," Neil asked quickly, mind whirling.

"We grew up together," Will admitted sadly. "We were friends for a really long time until…"

"Until," Neil repeated wanting Will to continue.

"Until you came out," Brian guessed turning to look at Will sitting by himself in the back.

Will nodded at Brian, "He turned into a real jerk. Even before I came out he was always saying crap to or about Sonny." Biting his lip Will told them, "The last time I saw him was in the park," knowing Neil would know what he meant Will added, "He told me I was disgusting and he couldn't be my friend because he wouldn't sleep with me."

Brian snorted, not understanding the importance of what Will was saying, "This friendship would be a lot more interesting if you did sleep with everyone you knew."

"He also," Will swallowed, not sure if he should say it or not, "We found out he was helping Ian." '_I can trust Neil and Brian_.'

Almost making the car swerve Neil tried to slow his racing heart. '_Oh my god that's what EJ was doing in the dorm.' _

"Would you watch the road," Brian barked. '_Judging by Will's tone of voice and Neil's reaction Ian must be the guy that kidnapped him and escaped_.' "Do you think that Ian guy killed him?"

"No," Will said weakly. He knew without a doubt he couldn't tell Brian and Neil about Ian. "It must be a coincidence. The police said Ian's long gone."

'_I wouldn't be so sure about that_,' Neil thought to himself scab on his back beginning to tingle. '_Son of a bitch, Will must not know about EJ_.'

* * *

Adrienne sat on the sofa next to Victor, "And I don't know what else to do!"

"You did the right thing," Victor reassured her. He was sitting down, back completely straight. "I knew getting involved with the Dimera's was going to come back to haunt us. Even if Sonny still isn't speaking to me I won't allow any harm to come to him."

"I just," Adrienne slumped on the sofa. "I'm scared. He doesn't know what he's getting into." Shaking her head sadly Adrienne whispered, "I wish he never met Will Horton."

"Adrienne, Victor," Justin announced, walking into the room, looking between them suspiciously. "What's going on here?"

"We're doing what we should have done a long time ago Justin," Adrienne told him firmly standing up and meeting his eyes, "We're going to protect our son."

* * *

Paul threw himself into the chair at Common Grounds with a loud sigh, immediately putting his head in his hands. '_Fuck, Sonny is going to be pissed_.'

"What happened," Sonny dropped into the chair opposite, feeling déjà vu from this morning. "Paul, what is it?"

"I talked to my mom again," Paul admitted, looking up at Sonny pathetically.

Narrowing his eyes Sonny shook his head, "You didn't tell her did you?"

"I tried," Paul insisted, "Sonny I swear I did."

"Well you need to try harder," Sonny ran his hands through his hair.

"I called her and I was all set to tell her the truth but she started talking about you and me and visiting her and giving us money for the wedding," Paul told him with an odd tone.

"Paul-, "Sonny gave him a look.

"You know how weird she was when I came out and said I was marrying you," Paul whispered, head still on the table. "And she said she was finally ready to accept me, accept us."

"Except it isn't just us anymore," Sonny pointed out softly. "We aren't engaged anymore either."

"I think she hates Will already," Paul confessed, "She was talking about some of the pictures that came out and the things she was saying. I know she's going to freak out on him if she meets him."

"Paul this is a mess," Sonny shook his head. "And it's only going to get worse if you don't tell her the truth." Sonny was trying to understand how Paul was feeling. He knew Tori was standoffish about their engagement. '_She always cared more about Paul's image to the world than about if Paul was really happy. And now this._' "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can," Paul lifted his head up, eyes sad and face desperate.

Licking his lips Sonny really didn't want to ask this, "Were you ever planning on telling your mom?"

"I-I don't know," Paul said softly, "I never really thought about it."

"Because you had no problem telling my family or Will's," Sonny told him, "You have no problem with literally everyone in the entire world knowing we're with Will except your mom."

"I know," Paul didn't know what to do. "I should be able to tell her but I just can't."

"Are you going to keep Will a secret," Sonny asked breathlessly.

Biting his lip Paul shrugged, "I haven't decided yet."

"Paul," Sonny couldn't believe this. "Paul, you can't do this."

"I don't know what would hurt Will worse," Paul confessed. "Keeping him a secret and making him think I'm ashamed of him. Or my mom finding out the truth and treating him horribly."

"You need to figure out what's worse," Sonny informed him before standing up and walking back to the counter, "Your mom hurting him or you hurting him."

* * *

"Alright," Neil said as he flipped through the cookbook they got Will specifically made for crockpots. "First we need to work on some basics I think."

"Right," Will was standing in between Neil and Brian in the kitchen. "I can do this."

"It's not rocket science," Brian rolled his eyes. "This is going to be easy." Ripping the book out of Neil's hands Brian handed it to Will, "Now find the one you picked earlier."

Opening to the correct page Will pointed to it, "OK you'll help me right?"

"Yes," Neil chuckled, "That's kind of the point of us being here, Will." Pulling out a pan and the ground beef they bought on the way over Neil said, "Get over here."

"Why are you using that," Will asked quickly, "I thought we just put everything in the crockpot and walk away."

Patting Will's back gently, Brian said, "Blondie, you have to brown the ground beef before you put it in. Now watch and learn."

A few minutes later Will watched as Brian chopped an onion with exact precision. "I can't cut like that," Will insisted blankly.

"No one cuts like that," Neil laughed, "He's just showing off."

"I can't help that I have steady hands," Brian put his nose in the air and sniffed. "Anyway just hold it like this and push down."

Will, copying as best as he could, asked, "So, you never really told me how you two actually met."

"At a school thing," Neil said, slapped his hand along Brian's butt playfully. "We have a lot of the same friends so we started hanging out."

"That's cute," Will told them trying to concentrate on working the knife.

"What about you," Brian questioned, "How did a cute little thing like you end up with two older men?"

Rolling his eyes Will explained, "Well I met Sonny first. My cousin introduced us. He started hanging out with my group of friends when he first got here."

"And the other one," Brian gestured to Will to put the onions in the crockpot.

"Technically Sonny introduced him to me," Will rushed out to explain. "You know, since they were engaged."

Throwing his head back and laughing Brian snorted, "That's amazing."

Not sure how to respond Will just ignored Brian. "I met Neil at a party Sonny and Paul took me to."

"Oh my god," Brian continued to snicker, "How does this get even better?"

"Sonny caught me making out with him," Will smiled at Brian in amusement. Reading over the recipe once more, head aching slightly, Will got out the remaining ingredients.

"Alright it's not that funny," Neil crossed his arms. The topic of his relationship-that-never-was would always bring about mixed feelings in him. But looking at Brian Neil could admit that things had indeed worked out for him in the end.

"And then we got set up together by Sonny's Mom," Will finished. "And we've come full circle."

Still chuckling Brian wiped at his eyes, "Oh man, this is so fucking weird." Working through the last of his laughter Brian stated, "But speaking of things that are weird let's talk about your relationship."

"My relationship isn't weird," Will argued lightly as he started chopping more vegetables carefully. His cuts were not as precise as Brian's but for his first time he felt pretty darn good about them.

"Blondie, get real," Brian said bluntly. "They talk about you like you're a thing they own and not a person."

"What," Will looked up from his cutting and turned to Brian. "What are you talking about?"

"It's always, 'Will's mine stop looking at him or thinking about looking at him,'" Brian imitated Paul poorly. "Or 'We're here for Will because he needs two keepers and he's not allowed to have friends or be out in public.'"

"They did not say that," Will gave Brian a scathing look pointing his knife at him.

"That's exactly how they talk," Neil insisted. "Plus did you not notice what they did to you on the dance floor?"

Face slightly pink, holding his breath, Will quickly mumbled, getting back to chopping, "I wanted them to do that."

"Regardless," Brian shook his head, "I don't like the way they talk to you or about you."

Throwing the rest of the vegetables in the pot Will retorted, "There's nothing wrong with the way they talk to me. I'll admit that they're possessive and protective but I've already talked to them about it."

Opening a can for Will Neil rolled his eyes, "I know you like being dominated but that doesn't mean they get to decide everything for you."

"They don't," Will argued, taking the can from Neil quickly and dumping it in the pot. "Look I know that you're trying to be helpful but you don't need to."

"If Sonny or Paul overheard this conversation would they be mad," Brian asked bluntly. "If they knew we were in your apartment, alone, without them would they be pissed off?"

Knowing the answer to that Will kept his head down refusing to meet their eyes, "That doesn't mean anything."

"It kind of does," Brian sniffed looking at Will sadly. "They should trust you to be around other guys."

"They do trust me," Will stirred his food and put the lid on it, turning around and hoping it turned out.

"Let me guess," Neil followed Will out of the kitchen. "They don't trust other people."

"Well as we established earlier," Will huffed as he sat on the middle of the couch. "You and I have a history. Brian and I have a history. It's not that unreasonable that they feel weird about this."

"And are we the only ones they act like that around," Brian questioned sitting down next to Will and putting his feet on the coffee table.

Sighing deeply Will looked up at the ceiling, taking off his glasses and putting them on his lap, "No."

"Why do you put up with that Will," Neil questioned bluntly. "Why?"

Closing his eyes and rubbing above his eyebrow Will told them, "Because I understand them and they understand me. That's how we are and I'm dealing with it. You don't have to make me feel like crap about it."

Putting his hand on Will's forehead, trying to feel if he was warm, Brian said, "That's not what we're trying to do. We're looking out for you. We don't want you getting into something you can't handle."

"I know my relationship isn't perfect but I like it," Will looked at Brian and then at Neil, "I love them and I don't need you telling me we're weird or they're bad for me."

"OK," Neil conceded, "Maybe we could have been nicer about that but we're just concerned."

"Why does your head hurt," Brian asked quickly. He turned Will to the side so he was facing Neil. Using his hands to drag around Will's skull Brian pushed against certain spots, testing to see if they were tender.

"I don't know," Will shrugged, closing his eyes, "I had a concussion. It still hurts from time to time."

"Is that why you got your eyes checked," Brian asked quietly. "Neil, can you turn off the lights?"

Immediately following Brian's directions Neil flipped off the lights and closed all the blinds. He walked to the kitchen and got a bottle of water too.

"Yeah," Will relaxed slightly. "It's easier to see now anyway though."

"Does this hurt," Brian poked at Will's head repeatedly, waiting for Will to respond to a certain spot.

When Brian jabbed near Will's temple he pulled away slightly.

"Let me see," Brian pulled Will back, moving to sit on the coffee table. Lifting up Will's slightly too-long hair Brian rubbed over the area that was still a slight green color.

"I got hit there," Will watched as Brian worked. His touch was clinical and his close presence didn't concern Will.

"Will," Neil sat down next to them, handing Will the water. "I told him about it."

"Oh," Will swallowed looking down understanding what Neil meant. "Then you should understand why Paul and Sonny act the way they do."

"Do you have any medicine left," Brian questioned ignoring Will.

"In the bathroom," Will slumped against the couch.

* * *

EJ gestured for Chad to come into his office as he spoke on the phone. "For the both of us yes. Mmm hmm, alright. Excellent. Thank you very much." Turning to face Chad EJ smiled, "Well I made the appointment to check over William and myself."

"Right, about Will," Chad told EJ while shoving his hands in his pockets. "So something weird happened earlier and I don't know if I did the right thing or not."

"What," EJ asked flatly smile dropping off his face. "What happened now?"

"I was looking for you at the mansion," Chad rushed to explain, feeling antsy, "And I saw Father instead and he wasn't making any sense and then when he did I just went with it. But I think that this could help us figure things out."

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about," EJ demanded slamming his hands on the desk. Feeling his heart pounding in his chest_, 'That appointment cannot come soon enough.' _

Licking his lips and frowning slightly Chad explained, "He actually thinks that I broke up with Gabi for Will. He wants to help me break up Will's relationship so he can be with me and we can all be some creepy perfect family."

Sitting in stunned silence and blinking several times EJ pinched the bridge of his nose, "How in the world is that going to help anything? Why did you not just tell him the truth?"

"Because now I can be around our father and try to understand what the hell he was thinking about with Ian and Will," Chad answered.

"The only problem with that," EJ pointed out with a sigh, "Is that you'll have to pretend to be interested in William."

"Not necessarily," Chad shrugged, "I thought about it on the way over and I just have to spend some time with him. I'll tell him the truth and Father will think that I'm pursuing him."

"And what are you going to do when Father wants to do something extreme," EJ looked at Chad judgmentally. "How are you going to get out of that?"

"I don't know," Chad admitted, "I'll just say that I got over him. Or that he wasn't interested in me and I'll move on to someone else."

"If Father brought this up to you," EJ shook his head, "Then it must fit in with whatever plan he has. He won't let up so easily."

"Which is why we have to do this," Chad leaned forward and placed his hands on the desk, "And if worse comes to worse Will and I can pretend to be together or something. He used to like me, right? It won't be so hard for him."

"I don't want William involved in something like this," EJ stated firmly. "And I don't want you playing with his emotions." EJ didn't know exactly how over his little crush William was. "Not to mention his idiotic boyfriends."

"We'll explain things," Chad waved his hand; "If it's to keep Will safe they'll do anything. Not to mention Will would have to spend a lot of time with me or you instead of them." Looking at EJ knowingly Chad raised his eyebrows.

"I don't like this," EJ insisted, crossing his arms.

"Well it's a little late for that," Chad crossed his arms as well.

* * *

Paul followed Sonny up the stairs to their apartment sheepishly. Sonny hadn't spoken to Paul since their conversation when Paul arrived at Common Grounds.

Sonny, ignoring Paul, stomped up the stairs. '_If I don't talk to him Will will ask questions and Paul will have to tell him the truth. Plus I'm pissed as hell._' Unlocking the door, taking off his jacket and tossing his keys nearby, Sonny looked at the strange scene on the couch, "What the hell?"

Closing the door behind him Paul, startling at Sonny's yelling, turned around and frowned, "What the fuck?" Sitting on the couch was Neil and Brian with a sleeping Will cuddled in between them.

Rolling his eyes Brian answered, "We're having sex, get out." Will's head was in Brian's lap, over a pillow, while Brian held an ice pack to the side of his head. "What does it look like we're doing?"

"Why are you here," Sonny growled frustrated with everything. Moving over to stand in front of the coffee table Sonny looked at Will, "What happened?"

"We were hanging out and his head was hurting," Neil told them quietly not in the mood to apologize for doing something anyone would have done. "He took his medicine and passed out. We didn't want to leave him alone."

Paul, hating to see someone else taking care of Will, stood next to Sonny, "Why are you holding that?"

Checking the time on the cable box, taking the ice pack off and tossing it to the table Brian told him slowly, as if he was stupid, "You know that bruise on his head? It was for that."

Sensing that Paul and Sonny weren't in the mood for this Neil spoke before they could, "Why haven't you been watching him?"

"What are you talking about of course we have," Sonny, offended, looked at Neil oddly.

"Are you kidding me right now," Brian couldn't believe what he was hearing. "His head still hurts. His eyes were so bad he had to get glasses. He doesn't sleep very much. You let him go to school and work. You let him do school work and spend time in the sun. You let him drive. For god's sake he's been doing absolutely everything you aren't supposed to do after a serious concussion."

"What," Paul asked quietly.

"Most people recover from a concussion within hours or days," Brian explained. "It's been a few weeks and he's still like this. He probably has postconcussive syndrome."

"Which is what," Sonny inquired sitting on the coffee table and looking at Will. "He said he was going to the doctor again soon."

"It's something that happens sometimes after a concussion if it jars your brain enough," Brian told them gently, realizing now wasn't the time to argue. "Most of the time stress related to the event causes it."

Paul sat next to Sonny and bit the side of his cheek, "That sounds about right."

"Look, I know I'm not exactly a doctor yet," Brian reassured, "But I know some things. And Will's been pushing himself too much. If you really want to take care of him you need to be focused on his health and not who he spends time with."

"Alright," Sonny nodded. "You're right. We've been worrying about the wrong things."

"We know how you feel about him," Neil stated, "But you need to figure out some things before you hurt him. And I know you don't want that."

"Fine," Paul set his teeth, holding in a snarl.

"We're gonna go now," Brian carefully stood up. "Make sure he calls one of us before he goes to bed."

Not exactly thrilled but knowing he owed Brian and Neil Sonny nodded, "Yeah sure. Thanks for looking out for him."

* * *

"So you're worried about that Ian guy," Brian asked as he sat next to Neil on his bed.

"Yeah," Neil put his arm around Brian. "I just have a bad feeling. I don't trust the police if they think he left town."

"And," Brian rolled his hand around knowing there was more.

"And EJ Dimera would never let Ian leave town. So Ian must have help somewhere still," Neil held Brian closely not wanting to let him go.

"Do you think he'd go after Blondie again," Brian held onto Neil just as tightly. "He's got enough issues he doesn't need that."

"I think so," Neil whispered. "We'll just have to see if there's anything we can do to help."

* * *

"Why the hell didn't we see this," Sonny asked watching Will nap on the couch.

"We did," Paul reminded him, "The other day when we thought it was just a cold."

"But we never followed up anything," Sonny argued, "We're supposed to be the ones protecting him and we aren't doing a good job."

"We're trying," Paul put his arm around Sonny, "He's not going to blame us for this."

"Well I blame us for this," Sonny shook his head, "If we would have been paying better attention than this wouldn't have happened." '_If I was more worried about Will's health than getting rid of any loose ends.' _

"We'll just try harder," Paul told Sonny, squeezing gently. "As much as it pains me to admit Neil was right. We need to focus on Will and not the things we can't control."

"I knew we shouldn't have let him go back to school," Sonny slumped against Paul. _'I knew that I wasn't being too protective_.'

"We'll fix this," Paul promised. "We just need to ensure that nothing else goes wrong." '_And I'll make sure he doesn't find out about my mom_.'

* * *

Author's note:

To recap: Neil doesn't know about what Ian did after Will got out of the hospital so he still thinks he's alive. Just to clarify.

Please review. Things have started going in a different direction and I'm interested to see how it's working.

Thanks for reading!

PS I was talking to a friend of mine and she told me if Freddie Smith and Christopher Sean had a baby it would be Guy Wilson. Now I can't un-see it. Made writing today uncomfortable lol


	62. Chapter 62

"I thought you Dimera's had your own private doctor on hand," Will commented lightly as he walked out of an elevator with EJ in the hospital.

"My father does," EJ replied, walking forward and taking a turn to a row of offices. "But I'm not inclined to trust him at the moment."

"I see," Will followed after EJ, having to walk faster to keep up with EJ's long strides. "Stefano was being really weird the other day when I saw him."

"When did you see him," EJ looked at William in concern.

Holding in a sigh Will answered, "The other day when I saw my mom. He showed me some family pictures. It was weird. You look like your grandfather and it's kinda creepy."

Remembering what Chad had informed him EJ gritted his teeth and shook his head. '_Chad is going to explain that mess to William, not me_.' "You just stay away from my father," EJ demanded.

"Between you, Paul and Sonny I'm going to end up spending my days completely alone," Will grumbled under his breath.

Giving William a sharp look EJ stopped in front of an office door and knocked, "You should be glad we all have your interests at heart."

"Yeah, sure you do," Will mumbled before walking in the office when it opened. "Oh," Will smiled slightly. "It's you."

"It's nice to see you again Mr. Horton," Dr. Garcia responded, the doctor who treated Will when he was admitted to the hospital after his kidnapping. Reaching out for Will's chin the woman turned Will's head from side to side, "Your mouth looks good."

"Thanks," Will said plainly.

"But it's fairly swollen," she commented sternly, guiding Will to sit in a chair. "You've been overworking it haven't you?"

"…Maybe," Will told her sheepishly, cheeks pink, refusing to look at EJ yet feeling his glare.

Making a tsking sound Dr. Garcia opened a small refrigerator in her private office and put a few ice cubes in a paper towel and shoved it against Will's mouth.

EJ, sitting down next to William, imagining what William had to do to make his mouth swell, feeling his heat rate increase, turned to the doctor, "Take my blood pressure."

* * *

Paul paced back and forth in a small room anxiously. '_Oh god, I can't do this_.' He kept wiping his sweaty palms on his nicely pressed black pants.

Sami, fixing her hair in the mirror, caught sight of Paul's reflection, "I don't why you're freaking out. You know what you're going to say. It won't be that bad."

"Wow," Adrienne walked into their room, "There's a larger turnout than I thought. I can't believe how many people showed up."

Face paling, Paul leaned against the wall and held his head in his hands. '_Oh god_.'

"What's with him," Adrienne asked Sami only concerned about the state of their presentation and not Paul's wellbeing.

"He's nervous," Sami explained walking over to Paul and patting the top of his head. "Do you want me to call Sonny or Will?"

"Sonny's going to be here soon and Will's coming after he's done with EJ," Paul answered immediately.

"OK," Sami said rubbing his back comfortingly.

"I don't want Will to see me like this," Paul whispered trying to focus on his breathing.

"Why not," Adrienne couldn't help but ask. She was looking at Paul oddly. _'Why does he only care about Will seeing him and not Sonny?' _

"I need to be the strong one for him," Paul tried to explain. "He's, I just, Sonny and I are the ones who take care of him."

"I know my son," Sami told him gently, "Will would want to know if you were freaking out. He loves you."

"He's going through so much already," Paul sighed, "Sonny and I promised him yesterday that we weren't going to let anything else stress him out."

Feeling odd about what Paul was saying, '_I'll save that for a later day_,' Sami decided, _'For now just keep him talking about Will and Sonny_.' "You need to just stop thinking about what's going to happen," Sami told him, "Tell me about the first time you heard about Will."

"What," Paul lifted his head up, "Why do you want to know about that?"

"I'm helping distract you," Sami smacked his back, "Shut up and tell me."

Adrienne watched Sami and Paul carefully while listening to him talk about his relationship with Sonny and Will. Adrienne didn't know what to think anymore. She was concerned about Sonny and his involvement with the Dimera's and by extension Will. She still didn't know how Sonny could want to be with Paul either. '_The only thing I know for sure is that I need to keep Sonny safe, whatever way I can_.'

* * *

Sonny wiped down a table at Common Grounds keeping an eye on the time. He wasn't entirely sure about going to the seminar his mom put together with Sami but since they roped Paul into helping them he was going. However, Sonny was still thinking about last night when Will woke up from his nap.

"_Hey," Will blinked slowly, "When did you get home?" _

"_About an hour ago," Sonny replied sitting on the edge of the couch and running his hands through Will's hair. _

"_Why didn't you wake me up," Will sat up gingerly, head still vaguely throbbing. "I wanted to see you." _

"_You need all the rest you can get," Paul answered, sitting on the couch and pulling Will against him. Pushing at Will's shoulders to get a good look at his face Paul cupped his cheek, "You need to take better care of yourself. We need to take better care of you." _

"_What are you talking about," Will questioned eyes blurry. Reaching up to adjust his glasses Will realized he wasn't wearing them. _

_Sonny, standing up to get Will's glasses off the coffee table and handing them to him, said, "We're talking about your head and why you aren't getting better." _

"_But I am," Will insisted, "I don't understand what you mean." Looking around the room, Will asked, "Did Brian and Neil leave?" _

"_Yeah when we got home," Paul bit his lip. He still didn't particularly like either of them and he was certain the feeling was mutual. But he did owe them for pointing out that Will needed more help. "And after talking to them we realize that you need to stop pushing yourself so much." _

"_You talked to Brian," Will commented rubbing his head slightly. "I really don't see what the big deal is. I can't just sit around forever." _

"_We did," Sonny confirmed, pushing Will to the middle of the couch and sitting next to him. "And he's right. This is serious babe. You should be over what happened and you aren't. At least not physically." _

"_But most of the time I feel fine," Will tried to tell them. "Yes my head hurts sometimes and it was hard for me to be at work but it's not that bad." _

"_We're not budging on this this time," Paul stated firmly, taking his hand. "This is serious, OK? This isn't just you getting cabin fever and wanting to leave the house. This is your health." _

_Will, not knowing what to think, "Can't I talk to a doctor about this all first? See what they think?" _

"_Go talk to EJ and see about the appointment he was supposed to make for you," Sonny encouraged Will. _

_Getting up and grabbing his phone Will saw a message from EJ already there. Reading it Will informed them, "He already made me an appointment. It's in the morning." Sending a reply to EJ Will sat back down on the couch, "Hey, isn't your thing tomorrow morning?" _

"_Oh, right," Paul was trying to forget. He was nervous about speaking in public especially about sexual assault. _

"_Do you want me to change the time," Will immediately asked, sitting on the couch, "I want to see you." _

"_You don't have to," Paul told Will and looked at Sonny. "Either of you. It's perfectly fine." _

"_You've been working hard," Sonny shrugged. "Of course we'll go." '_Plus it's probably something Will needs to see anyway.'

"_Fine," Paul bit his lip, "But I don't want you changing your appointment. You need to go to that. You can come after." _

"_Alright," Will agreed. Sniffing the air, realizing that he could smell the dinner Neil and Brian helped him make. Going to stand up Will fell back to the couch when both Sonny and Paul yanked on his hands. "What," Will laughed. _

_Swallowing, looking extremely serious, Sonny promised, "Will, we aren't going to let anything else happen to you or around you OK. We're going to do anything we can to make sure you get better and nothing ever hurts you again." _

"_We aren't going to let anything else stress you out or bother you," Paul guaranteed. _

_Pursing his lips, looking bemused Will nodded, "OK." Not sure what to make of his boyfriends behaviors Will squeezed their hands and stood up, "Um, I tried to make dinner." _

Sonny shook his head as he moved to the next table. '_5 more minutes and I can leave.' _

"Oh good you're still here," Chad said as he walked into Common Grounds. "I was afraid you would have left already."

"Did you need me for something," Sonny asked as he finished up the tables. Sonny was still slightly annoyed with Chad over the whole Gabi situation. '_Why the hell did he involve Will? He needs to get it through his head that Will is off limits_.'

"Kind of yeah," Chad followed Sonny around as he buzzed around the shop. "Look," Chad knew Sonny was going to flip out, '_But better to tell Sonny than Paul_.' "I have a plan to figure out what my dad is up to with Will."

Dropping his tray on the table Sonny looked at Chad quickly, "What is it?" _'If it helps keep Will safe I'd be willing to do just about anything.' _

"Don't freak out," Chad started.

Sonny narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

* * *

"Yep," Dr. Garcia said, "You were right. Your blood pressure is way too high." Writing down a few notes in the chart she was carrying. "And you said you've been very stressed out?"

"Yes," EJ grunted while rubbing his arm where the blood pressure cuff had been.

"Extremely," Will chimed in from his spot next to EJ. He tossed his soaked paper towel into the trash can realizing the ice had melted.

"Well," Dr. Garcia declared, "I want to write you a prescription. But it's not going to be an easy fix. You're going to have to watch what you eat or drink and start exercising more often."

EJ nodded understandingly.

"And he shouldn't smoke either," Will announced, moving out of EJ's way when he went to smack him.

"Fine, take away my own form of relaxation," EJ looked up at the ceiling. "Well, not my only one." EJ looked at Will with a smirk.

"Gross," Will complained, "I don't want to hear about you and my mom. It was bad enough I saw it."

"If I have to hear about your relationship and whatever kinks you have you can deal with this," EJ stated over Will's complaints, "You owe me this."

Dr. Garcia, chuckling at her patients, tossed one file to the side before picking up the other. "Don't mind me gentlemen."

Will closed his mouth when the doctor stood in front of him feeling embarrassed.

"Now, Will," Dr. Garcia questioned as she pushed Will's hair to the side and examined where Ian's gun hit him. "EJ said you still were having concussion symptoms?"

"Yeah," Will told her slowly. "My head hurts a lot right there and behind my eye. And my eyes hurt but I don't know if it was because I needed glasses or because of the concussion."

"Hmm changes in vision," she said softly, "Anything else?" She started moving her fingers through Will's hair around his scalp.

"Yeah," Will tongued the scar on his lips. "I tried to go back to work and it was really hard actually. And I guess I don't sleep that much."

"What about emotionally," she asked as she felt around, "Have you been more emotional or anxious?"

"Yes," Will answered slowly. '._I didn't even realize it but yeah_' "But that's normal right? I mean because of what happened to me?"

"Can you turn around," Dr. Garcia suddenly asked sharply. "EJ hold this up," she requested.

EJ immediately leaned over and held back William's blonde hair as Dr. Garcia pulled out her light and shined it along the back of William's head.

"When I treated you a few weeks ago," Dr. Garcia commented, "You didn't have this. Did you hit your head again?"

"Have what," Will asked in a panicked voice. "What is it?" He uselessly tried to look over his shoulder as if he would be able to see the back of his head.

"Damn," EJ cursed as he took a look. "Yes, he did get hit again. He fell and cut his head a few days after he left the hospital." Seeing the look the doctor was giving him EJ added, "We put pressure on it and it stopped bleeding. He never complained about it afterwards."

"You should have come back to see me right away," she stated firmly, "This is a much bigger deal now. I want to order a CT scan and make sure there isn't any bruising or bleeding."

"But it's been weeks," Will stated freaking out slightly. "Is that really necessary?"

"Yes. A single hit to the head is one thing but to have a second? No it's too dangerous," Dr. Garcia insisted, picking up her office phone and making a call. "Any of the symptoms you have could be attributed to either of them. I want to make sure."

"EJ," Will said suddenly turning around to look at him with wide eyes.

"Relax," EJ put his hand on his shoulder, despite how tense he felt himself. "It's just a precaution. We don't have to worry yet." '_Why the hell did I never get his head checked out again?'_

* * *

"No," Sonny shouted incredulously, "Absolutely not."

"But Sonny," Chad tried to argue while lifting his hands up trying to quiet him. '_The whole damn shop doesn't need to hear us.' _

"No," Sonny huffed, "There is no way I am giving you permission to pretend to date my boyfriend."

"Not pretend dating," Chad told him lightly, as if that would make it better, "Just pretend courting. I just have to follow him around and look pathetic." Taking a step back from Sonny carefully Chad said, "It's just to find out what my father is planning."

"No," Sonny stared at Chad like he as stupid. "Why would I ever agree to that? Jesus I can't even imagine what Paul's going to do when he finds out about this."

"That's why I came to you first," Chad admitted guiltily. "I know Paul's jealous or whatever because Will wanted me first but this wouldn't be real."

"No," Sonny growled, ripping off his apron and throwing it on the floor. "You are not ever going to tell Will this idea. I am not having him involved with any of this." Storming towards the exit Sonny wanted to tear his hair out.

Rushing after Sonny, glad his legs were so long, Chad yelled, "Look, it's not going to be dangerous. I'll just hang around my father. He can see me hang around Will to make it look believable. I'll say I couldn't convince him to leave you and that would be that."

"No," Sonny shouted loudly rounding on Chad. "If I have to prevent Will from going anywhere near you I will. But you are not getting him mixed up in any of this. Do you understand me?"

"Just trust me," Chad tried one last time. "I know this is what's best."

"No," Sonny sighed, "You are not getting Will and that's it. Stop following me."

Chad watched Sonny walk away before throwing his hands in the air in frustration, "I'm doing what's best for Will! You'll see that in the end!" '_God, why did I even bother asking his permission?'_

"What in the world was that," Kate asked walking up to Chad. "Chad?"

Putting his hands on the back of his head Chad sighed, "I don't even know how to explain this Kate. I really don't."

"Why don't you just tell her the truth," Gabi, popping up out of no where, replied.

"Where did you come from," Chad asked suddenly, slightly weirded out. "In fact, where have you been? I've been trying to talk to you."

"Did you ever think I didn't want to see you," Gabi asked despondently. "You broke my heart and now I have to hear you screaming about Will in the middle of town."

"I did not," Chad ran his hands through his hair and turned around holding in a scream. "If I broke your heart I am so sorry. That wasn't my intention. But I have to talk to you about Will."

"What about Will," Kate interjected looking between her two part-time models in confusion. "Why were you shouting about him with Sonny?"

"That doesn't matter," Chad started to say before Gabi cut him off.

"Because he's in love with Will and he's trying to steal him from Sonny and Paul," Gabi loudly told her holding onto her elbows eyes red and wet.

* * *

Sonny threw himself into a seat near the back of the building. He was a little surprised by how many people had showed up. '_Are these people actually interested in the topic or seeing Paul and Sami?' _Sonny pulled his phone out of his pocket, wanting to check on Will and Paul when he saw it was dead, '_Fucking perfect_,' Sonny rolled his eyes.

He couldn't believe Chad. '_I'm trying to make life easier for Will not harder. In what universe would pretending to date him be a good idea? Not to mention Paul would freak out. And Will would probably want to go along with it_.' Shaking his head Sonny knew he had to keep this from Will and Paul. '_More secrets_,' he frowned.

"Why the long face," a voice asked from the side.

Sonny jumped when he looked over and saw Will's therapist, Wendy, "Huh?"

Giving Sonny a lopsided smile Wendy repeated, "You look upset."

"Yeah just a lot of stuff on my mind," Sonny reluctantly told her. He didn't know what he should say to the woman and what he shouldn't. He also got the distinct feeling that she didn't think Paul and himself were good for Will.

"I see," Wendy noted before changing the subject. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Paul's helping out," Sonny told her, "We wanted to support him."

"We," Wendy clarified. "Oh, so Will is coming?"

"He should be here soon," Sonny admitted. "He's at a doctor's appointment."

"I see," Wendy nodded. _'I hope everything's OK with him_.'

"What are you doing here," Sonny questioned slowly. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Well," Wendy looked at him and said, "I've known Marlena for a few years and I was interested to see what this was all about. Not to mention I have a few patients who could benefit from this."

"Oh," Sonny thought about it before saying automatically, "You mean like Will?"

"Well Will is a special case," Wendy answered slowly. "Not that I can admit anything but Will's case is very different."

"Well yeah," Sonny commented. "Kidnapping and date rape all within a few weeks is kind of rare."

"What," Wendy asked quickly. "Date rape?" _'What in the world_?'

"Well, I guess not technically but yeah," looking at Wendy's face, blinking slowly Sonny closed his eyes, "Which he hasn't told you about. Right, of course not. That's just my luck today."

* * *

Paul, shaking slightly, smiled at the polite applause he received before he walked off the stage and waited for his next part. '_Holy crap_,' he thought nervous energy coursing through him.

He wiped the back of his hand across his forehead, sweating more than usual. _'Damn lights_,' he thought wishing he had thought to bring an extra tube of deodorant.

"See," Sami walked over and handed him a bottle of water. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"Are you kidding me," Paul retorted. "It's awful. Why did I let you talk me into this?"

"Because you're afraid of me," Sami smiled widely, feeling proud of herself. Waving Adrienne over Sami held her hand. "This is going so well," she squealed as she watched a few police officers demonstrate self-defense.

Adrienne, looking over at the crowd, frowned when she noticed Sonny looking distracted. Checking her watch Adrienne asked, "I thought Will was supposed to be here?"

"He is," Paul answered her surprised Adrienne was acknowledging his existence. "Maybe his appointment is running late." Normally Paul would be concerned but he was too nervous to focus on anything other than the note cards clutched in his sweaty hands.

* * *

"Excuse me," Kate hissed standing completely still.

"Oh my god," Chad said, "This is getting out of hand. Gabi I only told you that because-"

"I know," Gabi sniffed. "Because you wanted to be honest with me. I just, I can't even believe this. Do I only attract closet cases? Is there something about me that screams beard?"

"Gabi," Chad wanted to tell her the truth. He really did.

"Why did it have to be Will," Gabi shouted at Chad, "You know how upset I was by him. You knew."

"Gabi you don't understand," Chad tried once again. "If you would just let me explain-"

"You don't need to," Gabi snorted, shaking her hair out of her face, "I understand about Will. I know about wanting him when he doesn't want you." Beginning to pace back and forth almost talking to herself Gabi ranted, "I should have known. I tried to do everything to get you I should have known Will would ruin it. That's what he does to me."

"What," Kate asked dangerously not appreciating her grandson being talked about that way.

Ignoring Kate and Chad Gabi raved, "I should have told Ian more."

"What did you just say," Chad asked loudly. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Stepping towards Gabi and grabbing her shoulders Chad screamed, "What the fuck did you just say?"

Seething Gabi snarled in Chad's face, "I said I should have done more to help Ian get rid of Will!"

* * *

Will sat in Dr. Garcia's office bouncing his legs up and down, feeling jittery. He stared at his phone hopelessly.

"They're not answering," EJ asked from where he was leaning against the desk.

"No," Will sighed, "Paul's doing his seminar thing but I don't know about Sonny." Biting his lip, playing with the pair of scrubs Dr. Garcia made him change into, "EJ, I want them here."

"I know," he replied, covering his face with his hands, "Do you want to call someone else?"

Will lifted his phone and dialed quickly. When Neil didn't answer Will tried Brian, '_Someone I know has to answer_.'

"Blondie, I know you undergrads live the life of luxury but some of us have to study," Brian answered the phone with, flipping through one of his textbooks.

"Brian," Will said forlornly. "Do you think you could come to the hospital?"

"Why are you in the hospital," Brian demanded slamming his book shut and shoving it in his bag.

"Getting a CAT scan apparently," Will explained. "I can't get ahold of Sonny or Paul."

"Alright I'm on my way," Brian demanded closing the study room behind him.

* * *

Hugging Sami tightly Paul laughed, "Oh thank god it's over."

Frowning at Paul's sweaty figure Sami pulled away quickly, "Yeah, yeah."

"I'm gonna go find Sonny and Will," Paul told her with a wide smile. _'I am never doing something like that again_.' Walking his way over to where he saw Sonny Paul was stopped by a professional looking man.

"Excuse me," the man told him with a friendly voice. "I know this might not be the time or place but I'm the coach for Salem University's baseball team. I wanted to talk to you about maybe coming to work with us."

"Oh," Paul, surprised, told the man. "Um, actually that sounds kind of nice."

"Well, here's my card," the man offered, "Why don't you come by my office tomorrow and we can figure it all out?"

"Yeah, thanks," Paul put the card in his pocket before walking over to meet Sonny. "Hey," Paul kissed Sonny's cheek.

"Hi," Sonny gave him a weak smile. "You did really great."

"I was ridiculously nervous," Paul admitted with a laugh. "I'm so glad it's over." Looking around Paul asked, "Where's Will?"

"I don't know. Him and EJ never showed up," Sonny answered beginning to feel nervous. "My phone's dead."

"I left mine in the room over there," Paul grabbed Sonny's hand and marched him over. Finding his phone quickly Paul saw the amount of missed calls from Will. Paul shared a freaked out look with Sonny. Grabbing the few things he brought with him Paul and Sonny ran out the room to the exit while Paul dialed his voicemail.

* * *

Will sat in between EJ and Brian outside the room waiting to use the CAT scan machine.

"It's just like getting x-rays," Brian reassured Will. "They'll check that there isn't any swelling or burst blood vessels. Nothing to worry about."

"It sounds scary," Will noted lightly. He was glad to have EJ and Brian with him but they weren't Sonny and Paul.

EJ, assessing Brian, put his hand on William's shoulder, "There's nothing to worry about. I'm sure everything will be fine." '_Why does William surround himself with men I have to worry about?' _

"Besides," Brian pointed out. "If they find anything I'm sure it will be small. Although you could have mentioned you sliced your head open when I was checking you yesterday."

"Will," Dr. Garcia poked her head outside of the room. "We're ready for you now."

"You're sure they can't come with me," Will asked her one last time as he walked inside. Seeing her shake her head Will turned back around and waved at EJ and Brian languidly. Taking a deep breath when he saw the large, intimidating machine Will exhaled, '_OK, nothing to worry about_.'

* * *

"EJ," Chad shouted as he flung the door to his office inside the mansion open. "Oh," he paused seeing his father standing in the room. "Father," Chad said.

"Ah, Chad," Stefano smiled discretely moving the black bag he was holding behind him. "I was looking for a file. You'd think I would see Elvis more often since he lives here but as it were."

"Do you know where he is," Chad asked, hands shaking in anger. _'I can't believe that stupid bitch. Where the hell is EJ?' _

"I'm afraid I do not," Stefano regarded Chad curiously. "What has gotten you so worked up? Something to do with William perhaps?"

"Kind of," Chad admitted before pausing. '_I can't tell him this. I can't let him know this.' _"I got into it with Sonny," Chad told his father attempting to steer the conversation away from the real problem.

"I see," Stefano chuckled. "Well, if you want my advice to gain William's attention you'll have to prove that you are the better man. Screaming matches will not win his allegiance."

"Allegiance," Chad repeated. "I thought I was winning his heart."

Waving his hand Stefano easily replied, "It's the same thing is it not?" Walking towards the door Stefano informed his son, "If I were you I would be more concerned with keeping William safe than fighting with his lovers."

Watching his father walk away Chad took the nearest object he could find, a stylistic paper weight, and tossed it at the wall. '_How the hell did this happen_?'

* * *

Sami and Adrienne standing closely together watched in confusion as Paul and Sonny tore off for the exit.

"What was that all about," Adrienne asked feeling worried.

"I don't know," Sami answered, "The only thing that would make them react like that though is," Sami inhaled sharply, "Will." Running for her purse Sami shoved her hand inside, searching for her phone. Pulling it out Sami blinked at the amount of missed calls from EJ. Calling him quickly Sami shared a heavy look with Adrienne, "EJ, what's going on?"

"Samantha," EJ sighed watching through a window as William's head was being scanned. "I have a bad feeling about this. Meet me at the hospital. And bring William's boyfriends with you."

"OK, I'll be right there," Sami hung up quickly, gathering all of her folders and papers.

"What's wrong," Adrienne questioned as she trailed Sami out the door and along the same path as Sonny and Paul earlier. "Sami?"

"It's Will. I have to go to the hospital," Sami explained quickly before running for the exit.

Adrienne stopped. '_When isn't it Will_?' Turning back around and walking towards the remaining participants in their seminar Adrienne knew she would have to deal with them before she could deal with yet another Will Horton emergency.

* * *

Author's note:

My knowledge of head wounds is limited so keep that in mind please.

OK, lots of things happened in this chapter. So please review and tell me what you thought.

Thanks for reading!

PS. I was writing the latest smutty scene today and I kept telling myself 'do not make it kinky. It's supposed to be sweet. Do not make it kinky.' Needless to say I did not follow my own advice.


	63. Chapter 63

"How do these things keep happening," Sonny demanded as he jabbed his thumb against the elevator button repeatedly. "And why isn't this fucking working?"

"I don't know," Paul shouted while shaking his head. As the elevator door finally opened Paul, practically shoving the elderly woman in the wheelchair out of his way, pushed the button for the floor they needed. "We promised him yesterday this shit wouldn't happen anymore."

Pacing in the small, confined area slowly Sonny felt like screaming, "Why didn't we ever get his head checked out again? Why did we never even think to do that?"

"Why the hell did the hospital not do it after he got his stitches out," Paul shot back. "None of this is right." '_And we weren't there for him_.'

Rushing out when the doors opened again Paul looked from one hallway to the other not sure which way to go.

"Hey," they heard from across the room.

Looking over Paul and Sonny saw Brian standing in front of a hallway.

"What are you doing here," Paul barked immediately arms crossing as he stomped over.

Giving Paul a disgusted look Brian, turning around to walk back down the hall, replied, "Well someone had to be there for Blondie when you two couldn't be bothered."

"That's not fair," Sonny argued following Brian. "My phone was dead or I would have known."

"And stop fucking calling him that," Paul hissed. He hated the idea of someone other than him or Sonny having a pet name for Will.

"Whatever," Brian shook his head, unconcerned with them right now. "_Blondie's_ freaking out while he waits for his results." Stopping, Brian opened a door and announced, "I told you I'd come back with something you wanted though god only knows why."

"You said you were gonna get me coffee," Will said when he saw Brian coming back empty handed. Suddenly seeing Sonny and Paul following inside Will stood up quickly and ran and threw himself against them knowing they would catch him.

"Babe," Sonny practically crushed Will to him, "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't, I just, my head," Will tried to explain but couldn't find the words. Between the pain medication Dr. Garcia gave him when his head started hurting and the fear and anxiety of the scan he was too upset to make any sense.

EJ, standing up and clearing his throat, put his hand on William's shoulder and guided him back to a chair, "You sit." Making sure William was actually resting EJ rounded on Kiriakis and Norita, "His doctor was concerned about the symptoms he's still exhibiting particularly when she found out he had a second brain injury."

"A second," Paul repeated, "What? Oh, oh my god." He put his hands to his mouth, "How the fuck did none of us think of that?" Paul vividly remembered Will's head knocking to the floor after he kissed Ian. '_How could I forget that_?'

"But we made sure it was cleaned and taken care of," Sonny whispered slowly, "I didn't think-"

Brian, watching the three of them carefully, went to sit down by Will. _'Do they all talk about him like he's not in the room_?' "Hey," Brian caught sight of Will's face, "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Pulling out his phone and sending a message to Neil Brian moved closer when Will put his head on Brian's shoulder.

Paul, eyes zeroing on Will touching Brian, kneeled in front of Will and put his hands on Will's knees, "Are you OK?" He shot Brian a nasty look.

Will shrugged, movements slow and lethargic, "I don't know." Noticing the way Paul and Brian were glaring at each other Will shook his head, feeling dizzy and closing his eyes, "Knock it off. I'm not in the mood to deal with you two on top of everything."

Sonny, keeping an eye on Will, stepped closer to EJ, "I don't want anything else bothering Will again. Ever."

"I think we've all been a little too concentrated on what could happen to William instead of what is actually going on with him," EJ admitted, crossing his arms. Noting the silent staring contest going on in front of William EJ bit his tongue harshly. '_I'm going to have to have a conversation with all the men in William's life about worrying about William instead of treating him like a toy_.'

Hearing a loud commotion outside the room EJ sighed internally. Opening the door and hearing, "No I will not calm down! Tell me where the hell my son is?"

"Samantha," EJ hurried over to her. Giving the nurse a fierce look EJ took Samantha's arm and escorted her to Dr. Garcia's office where they were waiting.

"Will," Sami screamed, making him jump. Shoving Paul aside and kicking Brian out of his chair Sami took Will's hands, "What happened?"

"Mom," Will shifted away and wincing, "Stop being so loud."

"Oh, sorry," Sami slouched slightly feeling awful. "What did the doctor say? Why are you still here? I thought this was just a checkup."

"Wanted to check my head," Will told her while yawning. "I hope she comes back soon. I want to sleep."

Pushing Will's head onto her shoulder Sami cooed and rubbed his hair, "You just rest sweetheart. Close your eyes." Catching EJ's eyes Sami looked to him to offer some insight or comfort.

"I'll go see what's taking her so long," EJ proclaimed before walking out of the room. He paused after he closed the door, closing his eyes and leaning on the wall. '_Everything is fine_.'

* * *

Chad came out of DiMera Enterprises in a daze. '_Where the hell is he_,' Chad thought to himself. '_Where else could EJ be_?' Wandering through town Chad bumped into someone without even realizing it.

"Oh sorry," Neil said before looking at the lanky body he collided with. Recognizing Chad Neil said, "Hey. Are you on your way to the hospital too?"

"Hospital," Chad questioned before shaking himself out of his stupor. "What? Oh my god, what happened to Will," Chad grabbed Neil's arm and shook him slightly. '_I cannot handle any more bad news how the hell does EJ do this?' _

"He was getting some scans done on his head," Neil explained while ripping his arm away from Chad. Beginning to walk again, noting Chad was following him, Neil asked, "What's got you so upset?"

"Dude, you would not believe the bullshit that's been happening the past few days," Chad shook his head in disbelief. "I can't even believe it."

"It can't be any crazier than the shit that already happened," Neil said with a slight laugh.

"Oh, trust me, it is," Chad stated firmly. He wanted to confide in Neil with everything that had happened but he knew he couldn't. '_I can't tell this to anyone but EJ.'_

* * *

Adrienne slowly made her way outside. She saw Marlena talking to a woman around the same age as her, heads bent together in a private conversation. Adrienne contemplated going over and letting her know something had happened with Will but something held Adrienne back. Instead she pulled out her phone and called Victor, "Will's in the hospital once again. I don't know what happened but Sonny ran out of here like a bat at out of hell."

"What do you want to do about it," Victor asked her calmly.

"I don't know," Adrienne shook her head. "I want Sonny to be happy but it's just one thing after another with Will. I know he's a sweet boy but I can't see Sonny being with him for much longer. Sonny's getting too mixed up with the Dimera's and I just want him safe."

"What should we do then," Victor repeated. "I don't want to upset Sonny any more than I already have if we aren't certain."

"We need to get him back on our side," Adrienne told him firmly. "He's not ruining his life over a boy." '_I'm sorry Sami but my son is worth more than our friendship_.'

* * *

EJ held the door open for Dr. Garcia and followed behind her into the room crammed with far too many people.

Lifting an eyebrow at the crowd Dr. Garcia took the images in her hands and attached the first one to a device on the wall. Deciding to ignore everyone but her patient and EJ, Dr. Garcia pointed to a small gray area on the picture of Will's brain. "Can anyone guess what this is," she asked.

Brian, having a bit of experience, knew right away what it was. From his spot near Sami, where she kicked him out, Brian replied, "Contusion."

"Yes," Dr. Garcia nodded in agreement. "Fortunately it's small and appears to be healing well enough."

"What does that mean," Will asked clearing his throat. His mother was crushing his hand while Paul was clinging to one of his knees.

"It means you have bruising on your brain," Dr. Garcia pointed to a tiny gray spot on the picture. "My guess would be it's from your second injury. You said you fell and hit your head, correct?" Once Will nodded Dr. Garcia smiled and continued, "Your brain must have made contact with your skull when you fell."

"And what do we have to do from here," EJ demanded moving over to William and Samantha, shouldering Brian out of his way.

"There doesn't appear to be any swelling," Dr. Garcia continued. "So, I think for now I'm just going to recommend rest. It might seem scary but it's not actually that serious and it will go away."

Sonny, standing to the side, blinked weakly, "So, he's going to be fine? That's it?"

"Yes," Dr. Garcia assured the room. "This just means that his symptoms will be sticking around for a bit longer. Now," directly addressing Will Dr. Garcia said, "Will, I don't want you pushing yourself. That doesn't mean you can't do things it just means if they get too difficult you need to walk away and try again later. And I expect every person in this room to be watching out for you."

"We will," Paul nodded repeatedly, almost unable to stop himself, "That won't be a problem."

Looking between Paul and Sonny, recalling their relationship with her patient, Dr. Garcia could see how distressed they appeared. "It's perfectly fine that no one thought to bring him back in," she announced, "If it was very serious you would have noticed as he would be in much worse condition. But for now we just need to make sure Will is relaxed and able to heal."

* * *

Chad and Neil, bumping into Dr. Garcia on her way out the door, entered the already crowded room. Neil's eyes immediately found Brian standing in front of a scan of a brain. Putting his hand on his shoulder Neil asked, "What did I miss?"

Brian, turning his head and giving Neil a half smile, "Little bit of bruising but it's healing well enough on its own. Blondie's just going to have to take it easy for a while."

Looking at the spot Brian was pointing to Neil shivered slightly, '_I don't want to imagine anything being wrong with his brain.' _

Chad, who had overheard the conversation between Brian and Neil, moved forward to join the group surrounding Will. Finally catching sight of EJ Chad had to bite his lip to not pull him away from Will. Taking several deep breaths Chad attempted to calm himself down, _'Check on Will first then tell EJ what happened_.'

"See," EJ reassured William, patting the top of his head from where Samantha had it forced against her shoulder. "Nothing to be worried about."

Will, trying to move out of his mother's claws and sit up, sighed and gave up struggling, "It's still scary."

"There's nothing to be scared about," Sonny promised, standing next to Will and holding his hand. "She said the contusion was healing."

"It was still there and I didn't know," Will told everyone, "Something bad could have happened."

"But it didn't," Paul rubbed at Will's knees from his position on the floor. "Everything's going to be fine, eventually. Until then you're not going to push yourself so hard every day."

"I still want to go to school," Will announced, "The semester is almost over."

"William," EJ stated having contemplated the issue, "If you finish this semester I want you to consider taking an extended leave for the next one."

"But," Will, finally disentangling himself from his mom, sat up and looked at EJ wildly, "But I don't want to get behind."

"One extra semester will not harm anything," EJ tried to tell Will.

"But that's not what I want," Will was not having it. "After this semester is over there's a long break for the holidays. That will give me plenty of time to rest then I can go back to school again."

"Will," Sonny wanted to protest. He wanted to make Will promise that he would listen to them. '_But I don't want EJ to be someone Will immediately follows_.' Out of the corner of his eye Sonny saw Neil and Brian watching them, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "If that's what you want then we'll respect your decision."

"You will," Will asked in surprise.

Not entirely comfortable with it but knowing it was important to Will Sonny nodded, "Yes, we will." '_But don't think for a second that I'm not going to be watching out for you.' _

Paul, looking between Sonny and Will in confusion, didn't say anything. He felt uneasy about it all but at the same time he wasn't sure what to make of Will's surprise. '_Why is he so amazed we would let him make his own decision? Are we really that controlling_?'

Sami, relieved that Will was going to be OK, yanked his neck down to hold him again. She wanted to smother him with every motherly instinct she had.

"Mom," Will whined as she tried to maneuver his head onto her lap, "Would you stop it?" With Will's moving around to try to get away one of her rings caught in his hair, "Ow, stop it, stop it."

Gasping Sami tried to pull her hand away only to rip Will's head backwards, "Sorry, sorry." Finally with EJ's help Sami extricated herself from Will and looked at him apologetically, "I didn't mean to do that."

Rubbing his hair Will laughed slightly, "I know. It's OK." '_Even if my head is killing me.' _

EJ, shaking his head in amusement, _'Where would those two be without me_?'

Chad, glad to see Will was alright and not too upset, cleared his throat, "Um, EJ, I need to talk to you."

Sonny, finally noticing Chad sent him a scathing look. '_He probably wants to talk about his plan for Will.' _

"Can't it wait," EJ asked wanting to stay with William and Samantha for a while longer.

"No," Chad told him in a firm voice, "This is important." Chad tried to give EJ what he hoped was an imploring look without the others seeing.

"Fine," EJ said calmly not wanting to alarm anyone. Ruffling William's hair even worse than Samantha did EJ stated, "I'll be right back."

Paul, finally standing up winced at the sore feeling in his knees, '_Damn it's been a long time since I've been on those for an extended period of time_.' Shaking his legs slightly Paul asked Will, "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah," Will licked his lips, "I think so." Standing up Will smiled at Paul slightly when he helped pull him up and immediately wrapped his arm around him.

Sonny, watching Chad and EJ walk outside the room, put his hand on Will's shoulders and kissed the back of his head, "I'll be right back."

Sami smiled slightly at Will and Paul as she stood up. _'At least Will's happy_.'

Will, seeing Neil and Brian out of the corner of his eye, pulled away from Paul. "Hey," Will hugged Neil lightly.

"Hi," Neil answered patting Will's back. "You certainly like to keep my life interesting don't you?"

"I guess so," Will shrugged and gave him a half smile. "Thanks for letting me borrow your boyfriend. He's pretty useful. Definitely has a good bedside manner."

"I knew you loved me Blondie," Brian joked while wrapping his arms around Neil. "But I'm taken."

Paul, arms crossed and teeth grinding together, used all of his strength to not say anything.

Spotting Paul's potential meltdown Sami cleared her throat before introducing herself to Brian, "I'm Will's Mom. Thank you for being there for him today."

"Right, I'm Brian," he told her while shaking her hand. "And it's not a problem. Will's kind of important to us both."

"Is he," Sami asked quietly eyes narrowing as she recalled Brian's roll in all of this.

"Yeah," Will answered reaching his hand out for Paul, "They're my friends." Turning to Paul, leaning against his large bicep Will asked, "I'm really hungry. Can we get something on the way home?"

"Of course, baby, anything you want," Paul assured him while squeezing his fingers.

"Can Neil and Brian come too," Will smiled sweetly at Paul using his thumb to brush across his knuckles. "Please?"

"Will-" Paul started to say not wanting to spend any more time with them.

Sami, interjecting loudly, "Wow, what a great idea Will. Now you can spend all day with your friends and your boyfriends together. All the people who care about you and are going to watch out for you." The threatening glint in her eyes made the '_Or else_,' she was thinking fairly obvious.

* * *

Chad, pacing up and down the small hallway, told EJ, voice dripping with anger, "She said she helped Ian. That's how he knew where Will was because Gabi told him."

EJ, snarling, face contorting in fury, "That bitch." He bent over slightly, leaning against the wall.

"What are we going to do," Chad asked quietly. "What do you need me to do?"

"I'll take care of it," EJ promised him. He knew from the quick and easy way Chad had dealt with Zach that he was more than willing to do what needed to be done. But EJ didn't want to turn his younger brother into someone like EJ. EJ had always wanted Chad and William to be kept away from the nastier aspects of his life. '_And now everything is merging together.' _

"If she was helping him than do you think Father knows," Chad whispered moving closer to EJ.

EJ shook his head, "I don't know." Thinking about the inane plan Chad had come up with EJ looked up at the ceiling, "But I guess you'll have to find out, now won't you?"

Sonny, having been listening from the door, hurried over to them and crossed his arms, "I already told you Will is not going to be involved in this." '_Will is going to be so hurt when he finds out Gabi was involved.'_

Chad, grinding his teeth together, "You aren't in charge of him."

Before Kiriakis had a chance to respond EJ stepped between him and Chad, "William is not going to be included in this. A few days a week he will come to work for me. Chad can stop by to visit. Father will be satisfied and no harm will come to William."

Sonny already had his reservations when it came to Will working for EJ. Looking up into EJ and Chad's faces Sonny shook his head, "That's not good enough."

"Well it's going to happen whether you like it or not," Chad informed Sonny nastily. "Especially now that we're closer to knowing the whole truth behind the Ian situation."

"Fine," Sonny spat out. '_I'll just find a way of my own to keep Will safe and away from whatever scheme you're planning_.'

"Hey," Will asked walking out the door. "What are you three doing? I want to go."

Sonny shot EJ and Chad one more look before walking over to Will's side, "We're done here. Let's get you home."

"Do you think we should have a doctor look at your burn since we're here," Will asked as he laced his fingers with Sonny's.

"No," Sonny chuckled swinging their hands. "But thanks for asking."

* * *

"You go lie down on the couch," Sonny ordered as soon as they walked up the stairs.

Will sighed, "But I want to eat before I fall asleep." He threw himself on the couch anyway figuring it would be easier than fighting about it.

"When are Neil and Brian getting here," Paul asked Will as he hung up all of their jackets.

"As soon as they get the food," Will answered kicking off his shoes. Despite the terrifying start to his day Will couldn't help but smile. '_If my brain getting smashed results in everyone getting along I might have to get hurt more often_.'

Walking into the kitchen and grabbing some drinks Sonny carried them over to the couch and sat down next to Will pulling his feet on Sonny's lap.

Taking the water from Sonny Will gulped it down not even realizing how thirsty he was. Blushing slightly at the looks Paul and Sonny were giving him Will shrugged, "Sorry."

"You don't have to say sorry for being thirsty," Paul blinked at Will a little oddly. '_We really need to break him of that habit: apologizing for everything_.'

"OK," Will batted his lashes before reaching out to yank Paul onto the couch so he could cuddle against his lap. "How was your thing this morning? I wish I could have gone."

"It went pretty well," Paul admitted with a smile as he rubbed along Will's neck and ear. "I was a nervous wreck but I powered through."

"He was good," Sonny smiled. "You could only tell he was nervous because he was sweating."

"It was hot up there," Paul defended with a pout.

"No one else was sweating that much," Sonny pointed out with a laugh. "You were nervous and you know it."

Will observed the two of them with a wide smile on his face. He loved watching them talk and interact so teasingly.

"Oh," Paul said suddenly, barely remembering, "Um, I met this guy who works at the university. He wants to meet with me tomorrow about maybe helping out with the baseball team."

"That would be perfect for you," Sonny shot Paul a bright smile. Sitting quietly on the couch with his boyfriends Sonny could easily forget just how problematic their lives were. Looking at Paul and Will Sonny bit the inside of his cheek, '_And they don't even know about half of our problems.'_

* * *

EJ kissed Samantha sweetly before walking into his office in the mansion. Smile falling from his face EJ turned towards his secret safe determined to find something of note on Tad's computer. '_Maybe there's something in there about Gabriella too_.'

EJ knew what he had to do to deal with Gabriella Hernandez. He was prepared to do what he needed to. But he was still wary of the situation. '_Getting rid of someone like T was easy enough but Rafe would not rest until he figured out what had happened. This is going to be much more difficult_.'

Opening the safe EJ paused in horror. Hands groping uselessly around the edges EJ collapsed in his desk chair when he realized it was empty.

* * *

Sonny opened the door as soon as he heard the knock, "Hey," he said. Ushering them inside Sonny motioned for them to be quiet.

"He didn't last long did he," Neil smiled slightly seeing Will asleep on Paul's lap, face pressed into his shirt.

"His doctor gave him some meds after the scan," Brian commented, setting the bags of food on the coffee table. "Not surprised as soon as he relaxed he crashed."

"Speaking of that," Paul licked his lips, cradling Wills head, "What was he like when you got there?" Paul hated the fact that Brian was there for Will when he couldn't be. '_Since when are they so close that Will would want him there at all_?'

"Anxious," Brian said as he opened the bags and started passing out the food. "Doing that thing where he says really dumb things but sounds really cute so you can't be mad."

Paul shot Brian a look before taking his burger and unwrapping it with one hand. He wasn't entirely sure how he was going to eat without making a mess all over Will.

"That EJ guy calmed him down a bit," Brian explained sitting down next to Neil on the coffee table. "And speaking of him," Brian opened his own burger, "He's Will's father type person right?" Seeing everyone nod Brian continued, "So Will spends a lot of time with the guy. They obviously care about each other."

"And where is this going," Sonny asked getting the feeling he already knew.

"I'm just saying with a guy that looks and sounds like that I can see why he calls you Daddy," Brian smirked before taking a bite.

"Don't even go there," Paul warned him, wanting to smack that stupid look off his face, "Every time we try to talk to Will about it he gets pissed off. He's been pretty clear he's never liked EJ that way."

"He said he liked Chad that way though," Sonny admitted rolling his eyes just thinking about his idiotic business partner. '_What was he thinking trying to get Will mixed up in everything?'_

"Really," Neil snorted trying not to laugh too loudly and wake Will. "Oh my god that's hilarious."

"Aw," Brian cooed, "That must really suck for you huh? Since Will only hangs out with guys he's attracted to. Must be really hard holding in all those jealous urges."

Paul, pursing his lips and glaring, "You're kind of a dick."

"I know," Brian answered, "And you're kind of a jealous asshole so maybe Will has a type."

"He didn't even want you," Sonny said snarkily, "He agreed to go out with you to get my mom to leave him alone. Plus I think if anyone is jealous it's probably you being jealous of Will."

"Dude," Neil interjected around a mouthful of food. '_What the fuck_?'

Rolling his eyes Brian smiled, "Maybe I was before but I'm not anymore. Now I'm more concerned about my friend being taken care of the right way."

"You don't have to be worried about that," Sonny stated, "You don't need to be worried about Will at all."

"Well tough," Brian replied, "Because we are."

"Which reminds me," Neil butted in, not wanting anyone to start fighting but wanting to know, "How the hell did Will hit his head again?" He didn't want to think anything bad about Sonny or Paul but Neil wasn't certain if they would ever hurt Will or not.

Paul, bristling, "It was an accident. He fell over and hit his head. He started bleeding and we dealt with it."

Neil, feeling odd about that explanation, "How did he fall over?"

Sonny recognized that look in his eyes. The look of pure and total accusation. Twisting his face Sonny snarled, "We didn't hurt him you asshole. What is wrong with you? We love him we would never do that. Do you really think we'd be alive right now if EJ thought we ever laid a hand on him?"

"OK," Neil held his hands up slowly, "If you say so."

"I just think it's a little suspicious that after getting out of the hospital Will's head was split open and no one took him back to the hospital. And after witnessing how protective you all are about him, I don't know," Brian shrugged helplessly. '_Do not tell me these assholes seriously do that.' _

Paul and Sonny shared a significant look. Neither wanted to tell Neil or Brian the truth, knowing how dangerous it was, but it might be the safer option in the end. At least then Will's friends wouldn't accuse them of abusing him.

Taking a deep breath, making sure Will was still asleep Paul said quietly, "A few days after he got out of the hospital we had another incident with Ian."

Neil, sitting up straighter, hand reaching for Brian's, said, "What happened?"

"He followed us to the Dimera Mansion," Sonny explained, shivering slightly remembering the whole night, "He had a gun and kept pointing it at Will's head. He wanted to take him away. He kept saying he was going to 'fix him.'"

"Then what happened," Brian squeezed Neil's hand carefully knowing how badly that Ian person affected Neil.

"Will distracted him," Paul supplied wanting to keep the details as minimum as possible. "Will fell down to the floor with Ian on top of him. That's how he hurt his head."

"And Ian," Neil whispered, heart beating rapidly, "What happened to him?"

"You don't need to worry about him anymore," Sonny assured him. "And that's all you need to know."

"Good," Brian decided. "It's better without him."

Neil nodded in agreement. Remembering something Neil asked, "Is that what EJ was doing at the dorms the other day?"

Sonny, paused while lifting his burger to his mouth, "What?"

"We saw him," Neil told them slowly, "And then a few days later that friend of Will's was dead. He told us he had been helping Ian."

"Oh my god," Paul exhaled. '_How did I not make that connection? Of course it had to be EJ. Oh my god_.' "We can't tell Will."

"Why not," Brian questioned feeling uncomfortable with how easily Paul decided that.

"Because Will's under enough stress," Paul shot back. "And you know how he'll react if he finds out T died because of what he did to Will especially if it was EJ. No one outside of this room can know that. No one."

"We aren't going to tell anyone," Neil promised. He knew firsthand how violent EJ could become when provoked. '_And if that kid was threatening Will's life EJ would have no problem taking care of it_.'

Sonny, silent and withdrawn, shifted uncomfortably, "Will can't know any of this. He wouldn't handle it well."

"I don't like this," Brian admitted.

"You don't have to," Paul informed him. "You just have to do it."

Brian exhaled and nodded before taking a bite. Chewing and swallowing carefully Brian asked, "So, does spanking Will count as laying a hand on him?" Smiling at the upset looks tossed his way Brian laughed, "I'm just saying."

* * *

Adrienne walked through the town square listlessly. Sonny wasn't at Common Grounds not that she expected him to be. '_Not with all the drama surrounding Will Horton's life_.' Not paying attention where she was going Adrienne stumbled into someone.

"Sorry," Lucas said shaking himself. "Oh, Adrienne. I didn't see you there."

"No," Adrienne sighed, "I wasn't watching where I was going. Too much on my mind."

"I know how that goes," Lucas replied while shaking his head. Looking at Adrienne Lucas realized, "Wait, Sonny is your son."

"Well yeah," Adrienne answered giving Lucas a strange look, "You already knew that Lucas. You feeling OK? You look kind of sick."

"A lot on my mind, like you said," Lucas told her quickly. He still wasn't entirely sure what to do about Will but he knew he had to do something. Taking a deep breath Lucas told Adrienne, "I found out a few things about Will and I don't know what to do about it."

"About Will," Adrienne asked suspiciously, "Like what?"

"Apparently Sonny and Paul aren't the only guys he's been spending time with," Lucas stated while looking into her widening eyes.

* * *

Sami smiled as she watched Johnny, Allie and Sydney run around their backyard. She was sitting at the patio table doing some work on her laptop while keeping an eye on the kids. Sami was proud of the seminar her and Adrienne managed to pull off today. She was relieved that there wasn't anything seriously wrong with Will. '_The kids are all happy, EJ and I are doing well and everything is going right for once in my life_.'

Clicking on her agenda Sami smiled widely when she saw the reminder on the calendar, '_I almost forgot Will's birthday is tomorrow_.' Sitting back and relaxing Sami started wondering what she could plan on such short notice.

Paul, fingers mindlessly going through Will's hair, answered his phone quickly when he felt it buzzing, seeing it was Sami Paul rolled his eyes, "Hello?"

"I need you to distract Will all day tomorrow," Sami told him excitedly.

"Why," Paul questioned looking between Sonny, Brian and Neil. "What's tomorrow?"

"Seriously," Sami asked feeling smug that she knew why the day was important and Paul didn't. "It's his birthday! I want to make it special. So, can you do it or not?"

"Of course," Paul replied. After a few more seconds of listening to Sami ramble Paul finally got her off the phone. '_How did we not know it was his birthday_?'

"What was that about," Sonny questioned while eating a few French fries.

"Sami," Paul cleared his throat, "I hope no one is busy tomorrow."

* * *

Author's note:

My date's/timing with the fic is kind of off but we'll just pretend it's on point for Will's birthday shall we.

Also I couldn't actually make Will's injury that serious. I'm not that mean.

Review and give me your opinion please.

Thanks for reading!

PS: It was really hard typing Brian and brain so many times closely together. Good thing for spell check.


	64. Chapter 64

"Who are you calling so early in the morning," Sami asked EJ as she walked into the kitchen.

Giving Samantha a short smile EJ finished his conversation, "Look into it. Goodbye." After disconnecting EJ stood up from his chair and walked over to Samantha. "Good morning, Darling." Kissing her quickly EJ told her, "And don't worry about the phone call. Just some business I need to take care of today."

"Well don't take too long," Sami kissed him again, "I want everything to be perfect for Will today."

"Yes," EJ nodded approvingly, arms holding Samantha's waist, "He does deserve to have a nice birthday. Do you know what you have planned?" '_Hopefully nothing excessive.' _

"Yep," Sami replied enthusiastically. "I've got it all planned in my head. I know exactly what Will's going to want for today."

EJ, hugging Samantha to his chest, couldn't help but feel just a tiny bit pessimistic about Samantha's plans.

* * *

"Shh," Paul reprimanded Sonny, "You're going to wake him."

"You are with your damn shushing," Sonny fired back. "Just move out of the way."

"I'm not making as much noise as you," Paul whined trying to tiptoe to his spot on the bed without making any noise.

"You're both waking me up," Will moaned from where his face was smooshed into Paul's pillow. He rolled onto his back and rubbed the sleep dust out of his eyes. Blinking rapidly to clear his vision Will reached across the bed for his glasses.

"Here," Sonny handed them over helpfully. "Sorry we woke you up babe."

"It's alright," Will yawned widely. After his long mid-afternoon nap he had a hard time going to sleep later that night. Neil and Brian insisted on staying until he woke up. They would have stayed longer but Will contended that they both needed to go home and study. He appreciated having so many people at his side but he didn't want to disrupt anyone's lives. '_Also having that many people watch me sleep was a little weird._' He could have sworn he overheard something about EJ killing someone. '_And definitely something about spanking_._ But that doesn't make any sense_.'

"No it's not," Paul sat down next to Will on the bed, brushing his fingers down the curve of his jaw, "You need as much sleep as possible."

Will shrugged slightly, "Yeah well I always sleep better when you're with me anyway."

Smiling at that Sonny shook his head, "You still should be resting." '_Especially since today is going to be a long day.' _

Looking across the room at their dresser Will saw a large tray with food and a flower with a small box next to it, "What's that?"

"Oh," Paul smiled excitedly before scrambling off the bed to get it. "Well, this is your breakfast." He set the tray in front of Will with a large bowl of oatmeal with various berries and nuts inside of it.

"Why did you get me a present," Will crinkled his nose in confusion when he saw the bow atop the box.

"You don't even remember, do you," Sonny shook of his head. Reaching over to put his arm around Will's waist, head on his shoulder Sonny asked, "What's today's date?" '_This is definitely what Brian was talking about-dumb comments but so cute_.'

Will, eyebrows furrowed, bit his lip as he tried to remember, "I don't know. It's been hard to keep track."

Paul gave Will a sad smile, knowing exactly why Will couldn't recall the date. "Well, I'll give you a hint. 19 years ago your mom was in a lot of pain and probably scared the hell out of a lot of nurses."

"Oh," Will's mouth made an o shape. Skin slightly pink, feeling shy, Will slouched slightly. "It's my birthday."

"It is," Sonny squeezed Will's waist teasingly before kissing his cheek. "So happy birthday."

"Thanks," Will answered with a smile of his own. "How did you even know? I don't remember telling you."

Paul kissed Will's cheek loudly before answering, "Actually your mom told us yesterday."

"My mom," Will asked completely stunned. "My mom remembered my birthday? Sami Brady? Are you sure?"

"Yes," Paul laughed while he encouraged Will to start eating. "Are you really that surprised?"

"A little bit yeah," Will answered before stirring his breakfast around to mix it up. "I mean she never really remembers these things."

"Well she did tell you she was going to try harder with you," Sonny reminded him. "Maybe she actually meant it." '_She must if she's throwing him a surprise party._'

Eating his breakfast Will questioned Paul, "What time is your interview with that baseball guy?"

"Around one," he answered still feeling off about going to it on Will's birthday. But Will was insistent that Paul call the man after Will woke up from his nap yesterday.

Catching sight of the time Will saw they had about four hours until then. Swallowing Will asked Sonny, "And you need to get to work around the same time?"

"Yeah," Sonny answered. He didn't want to go to work but he knew he had to, _'particularly if I want to be there for him tonight_.' Sonny asked Lauren if she wouldn't mind trading shifts with him. '_That girl deserves a raise_.'

Will's cheeks brightened as he began to think of all the ways they could spend the next few hours. He shoved another spoonful into his mouth wanting to finish eating as quickly as possible.

* * *

EJ sat down on a bench in the park and waited for his usual hired muscle to meet him. As soon as the man sat down EJ began speaking in a low, quiet voice, "I don't want it to be anything violent. It needs to look like an accident with nothing suspicious."

The man nodded. He enjoyed working for the Dimera family. They paid handsomely for his work and discretion. "Picture," the man asked.

EJ slipped him a photo he found amongst Samantha's things. Deciding she didn't need a photo of Rafe or his sister EJ ripped the picture in half.

"Pretty," the man commented. "But I guess she won't be for much longer." Putting the photo in the pocket of his jacket the man assured EJ, "I'll take care of it."

"I know you will," EJ responded before standing up and walking away. '_Now the only thing I need to figure out is what to do about Father.'_

* * *

"Alright," Sonny rubbed his hands together, "Open your present."

Putting his empty bowl back on the tray Will lifted the small box and shook it slightly. It fit into the palm of his hand so it couldn't be too big. "I'm guessing it's nothing dirty," Will commented teasingly.

"No," Paul laughed, reaching down to pinch Will's upper thigh. "If we get you something like that it's definitely not going to be small. This is something we actually already had for you."

"Hmm," Will asked as he slipped his fingers under the seam of the paper and pulled. Secretly he wanted to rip into the paper like a child but he refrained. '_They don't need to know I'm a total dweeb_.' Opening the lid of the box Will looked at the contents in confusion.

"Um," Paul licked his lips feeling slightly nervous. "I mean, I got one for Sonny a long time ago and I talked to him about getting one for you. You don't have to wear it if you don't want to. I just never got around to giving it to you because, well I don't know why."

"What's it say," Will asked as he pulled it out of the box. It was a braided leather bracelet with a small metal ID plate on it. There was Japanese writing along the metal.

Sonny helped put it around Will's wrist, smiling once it was adjusted.

"It says," Paul moved the tray off of the bed before sitting cross legged in front of Sonny and Will. Taking one of Will's hands and one of Sonny's Paul told Will, "Love forever."

Will touched the metal carefully watching as it glinted off the early morning light.

"Mine's in a drawer over there," Sonny told Will, "If you want to see it. I haven't worn it for a while but maybe I'll start doing it again."

"Baby," Paul asked quietly feeling nervous about Will's lack of reaction.

Will sighed before giving Paul and Sonny a bright smile, "I like it."

Paul exhaled loudly, "You do? You don't have to lie. It's OK if you don't."

Will shook his head, "I wouldn't lie to you. I really like it. Thank you." Tracing the characters Will asked, "Love forever?"

"Yeah," Sonny nodded. "Of course. We told you we weren't ever letting you go."

"You did," Will admitted, still staring at the bracelet. "I just, I don't know. Seeing it against my skin it feels different. Stronger."

Moving to his knees Paul put his hand on Will's cheek, "Well every time you look at it you can be reminded just how long we're going to love you."

"Forever," Will said dreamily. Sighing slightly he leaned forward to kiss Paul. When Paul made to move away Will wrapped his arm around his neck, holding on tightly. Pulling away to breath Will pulled Sonny closer before kissing him too. "Show me," Will asked voice tickling against Sonny's lips.

"Show you what," Sonny asked focused entirely on the warmth from Will's mouth and Paul pressing against them both.

"Show me you're going to love me forever," Will answered before pulling both of them on top of him as he fell against the pillows.

* * *

Brian and Neil walked hand in hand into the optometrist's office. The two wanted to get Will something useful for his birthday. When Neil nixed Brian's idea (a make-your-own-dildo kit) they decided on getting him some prescription sunglasses, to help his head when he's outside. When no one was looking yesterday Neil swiped Will's prescription off the refrigerator.

"Alright," Neil asked as they started looking at their options. "What kind should we get?"

"Well which one would he look hottest in," Brian asked casually as he picked up a pair and tried to imagine Will in them. "Mmm, not these."

Neil, not sure if that was a trick question or not, answered, "Uh maybe you should pick them out."

"I know you think he's hot," Brian laughed, "I think he's hot. You don't have to be weird about it."

"It's just kind of odd," Neil admitted as he found a pair he liked. "You know us being so close to him all of a sudden."

"I think the weird part is when we fantasize about him in bed," Brian teased before petting Neil's arm slightly. "I'm joking. You know I like that too."

"Well yeah," Neil chuckled while looking at the floor. "You're the one that always starts it."

"That's because it's fun," Brian shrugged taking the glasses from Neil and examining them. "And it's not strange that we're friends with him. I don't care that you still have feelings for him. I know they aren't going to go away overnight. Just like I know that you want to be with me regardless of them." Smirking at the adoring look on Neil's face Brian added, "I like these ones by the way. He'll look extra hot." Pecking Neil's cheek Brian turned towards the cashier.

* * *

Adrienne paced back and forth in front of Victor with her arms crossed, "I just can't believe this! Hell, I don't know what to think."

"I think we all know what to think," Victor told her sharply. "You should have trusted your instincts about the boy in the first place."

"But after everything he's been through," Adrienne tried to make sense of it all, "How could he do that to Sonny? I thought Will wasn't like that."

"Well what else do you call a boy playing that many men," Victor pointed out blankly. "He's just a child still. He needs to be with someone his own age or willing to play his games. Now," Victor cleared his throat, "How are we going to get Sonny to believe us?"

"I don't know," Adrienne sat in the chair opposite Victor's desk. "I just don't know. Nothing makes any sense anymore."

"Well," Victor informed her, "Before you found out about this mess with Will I was working on my own plan."

"Oh," Adrienne questioned looking at Victor in interest.

"Yes," he answered before pulling open a folder and showing it to her, "A business acquisition. What do you think?"

Reading over the papers quickly Adrienne smiled, "I think Sonny would love this." Remembering Sonny's current feelings Adrienne added, "But he still isn't talking to you and you know how he feels about his earning things on his own."

"I do know," Victor nodded, "Which is why this isn't going to come from me."

"It's not," Adrienne asked. "Then where is it coming from?" Before Victor could answer Adrienne's phone rang loudly. "Hello," Adrienne responded seeing the number. "Oh, um, yes I suppose we could. OK, see you then."

"What was that about," Victor inquired seeing Adrienne sighing loudly.

"It was Sami," she answered him. "She wants Justin and me to go to the Dimera Mansion tonight." Giving Victor a look Adrienne continued, "It's Will's birthday."

* * *

Will's fingers were tugging insistently against Sonny's dark hair while he whined into Paul's mouth. His eyes were closed but he was so familiar with the touch and taste of his boyfriends he could easily tell them apart. As he breathed in deeply he could hear the wet smacking sound of Sonny and Paul kissing. Eyes half lidded Will hummed loudly loving the sight above his face.

Sonny pecked Paul's lips once more before licking into Will's pliant mouth. His tongue was stroking against Will's as his hands moved down Will's chest to the drawstring of his sweatpants. Gently tugging them so they were nice and loose Sonny slipped just the tips of his fingers inside brushing against Will's cock.

Having tossed Will's shirt to the side long ago Paul kissed his way across Will's firm chest. He bit lightly just to the left of Will's nipple sucking deeply. Pulling away and smiling at the red mark Paul licked across Will's pink nipple teasing it slowly. His other hand was twined in Will's blonde locks holding his head steady for Sonny to kiss him.

Moaning against Sonny's mouth Will couldn't help from canting his hips forward and back. He loved having Sonny and Paul's mouths against him any way he could get them. "Want," Will whispered between kissing Sonny, "Want to touch you."

"Mmm," Sonny sucked against Will's tongue, using the edge of his teeth as he slipped away, "Nope. Right now is all about you. Tonight you can use us in whatever way you want."

Eyes rolling back in his head at the statement Will yanked Sonny back to his mouth crying gently as Sonny's hand finally wrapped around him.

Paul kissed and reverently touched every inch of Will's skin within his reach. His tongue dipped across the ridges of Will's abdominals and traced the line against his hips. Moving down Will's body Paul gently pulled Will's sweatpants down until they were around his knees. Watching Sonny's hand work against Will Paul lifted Will's balls into his hand. Testing their weight gently Paul rolled them within his palm.

Sonny twisted his hand along Will's cock as he grinned against his mouth. "Does it feel good," Sonny whispered tongue reaching out to trace along Will's lips.

"Yes," Will groaned eyes closed shut. Gasping loudly when he felt Paul's tongue against his balls Will bucked into Sonny's grip.

Using the tip of his tongue to circle around Will's balls Paul took a deep breath before sucking one into his mouth. Being as tender as possible Paul gently suckled as he pushed his tongue against it before opening his mouth wider for the second. One hand was holding his body up while the other drew down and teasingly touched Will's perineum.

Sonny nipped against Will's lips while his hand squeezed Will with differing pressures. On his upstroke Sonny's grip was firm and circular. The downward stroke Sonny was light practically grazing against him. He kept his touch varying never wanting Will to get caught in a particular rhythm.

Paul reached down to yank Will's sweatpants all the way off and over his shoulder. Lying between his legs Paul spread them to accommodate his wide shoulders. While still using his tongue along Will's balls Paul sucked his index finger into his mouth before gently touching Will's entrance.

Will gripped Sonny's hair harshly practically tearing it out. He loved and hated his boyfriends at the moment. He loved their warm, worshiping touches and mouths but he hated how teasingly they were touching him. He wanted to be spread out and full and completely surrounded.

Pulling away from Will's mouth Sonny reached his arm out uselessly for the drawer with their lube. He didn't want to let go of Will even for a second but he knew he had to. Taking one of Will's hands from his hair Sonny brought it down to Will's cock. Making Will touch himself Sonny crawled over his body and opened the drawer pulling out a condom and an almost empty bottle of lube.

Throwing them both at Paul Sonny leaned against Will's side gently stroking his hair as he watched Will touch himself. "You look so good doing that babe," Sonny licked against Will's earlobe before pulling it into his mouth and tugging slightly.

"Doesn't feel as good as you," Will admitted feeling slightly out of breath. He opened his eyes and watched as Paul spread lube against his fingers. Bracing himself Will tried to relax as Paul pushed a single finger inside of him.

Moaning at how tight Will was Paul leaned his head against Will's thigh. As he slowly began moving the digit Paul turned his head and sucked dark marks up and down Will's inner thigh. He wanted to leave a patchwork calling card. He wanted the marks to spell out his name.

"His fingers are so good aren't they," Sonny teased as his hand finally grabbed Will's cock again. "Feel so nice stretching you open, beautiful?"

"Mmmhmm so wide," Will mumbled trying to work his hips into Sonny's fist and against Paul's fingers at the same time. "Paul," Will groaned as he added another finger. He gasped suddenly when he felt Paul's fingernail brushing against his walls.

"Sorry baby," Paul mumbled against his thigh, "Need to trim them." Moving to Will's other leg Paul nipped and sucked as he rubbed his groin against the bed needing relief.

"No," Will shook his head weakly. "I like it. Do it again?"

Rubbing along Will's walls being careful not to hurt him Paul grinned when he felt Will's legs tremble against his mouth. "So responsive," Paul praised.

Rubbing Will's precome along his cock Sonny felt Will's stomach hitch against his forearm. "Does it feel good when it stings," Sonny questioned curiously.

"A little," Will nodded finding it hard to keep his eyes open. "Is that, is that OK?"

"So, so OK," Sonny promised before moving so he was perpendicular to Will's body. Leaning down quickly to kiss Paul Sonny pulled back to drag the tops of his teeth along Will's side. One hand worked Will's cock and the other soothingly calmed his heaving stomach, "Shh, babe. It's OK."

Sucking his bottom lip into his mouth feeling how swollen it was Will wanted to cry. "Please Paul please," Will begged. "I need you so bad."

"Is that so," Paul asked as he watched his fingers push and pull inside of Will. "Do you want it birthday boy?"

"Yes," Will cried loudly body shaking. "I want you inside me, please."

"I'm already inside you," Paul teased lightly as he found the condom and ripped it open with his teeth. Unravelling it and trying to fit it along his cock with one hand Paul gently withdrew his fingers to help himself along.

"No," Will shouted half from frustration and half from desperation. "I need your cock. I need it please, please, please. Now, right now. Now!"

Rubbing Will's stomach comfortingly Sonny hushed him, "Don't panic babe. You'll be full soon." Taking his hand off Will's stomach Sonny pulled his own sweatpants off before touching himself.

Paul, condom on and cock slicked, lifted one of Will's legs over his shoulder as he got on his knees. Gently brushing the tip of his cock along Will's entrance Paul asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Will screamed as he tried to relax. He knew it would be easier for Paul if he wasn't so tense but it was hard. He wanted it so badly and he was so worked up.

"Hey," Paul said slowly. He leaned his head to the right and kissed Will's knee. "I know you want it but you need to calm down. I'm not going anywhere."

Sonny moved to kiss Will's lips deeply. "It's OK, babe," he promised.

"I want it so bad," Will confessed biting his lip so hard he left indents from his teeth.

"I know," Paul nodded watching Will's face as he slowly started pushing inside of Will. Gasping at how tight he still was Paul rubbed up and down Will's leg, "Come on baby."

Pulling Will's lip out of his mouth, not wanting him to hurt himself, Sonny let go of Will's cock and cupped his cheeks, "What's wrong?"

Shaking his head Will didn't know what to say. "Nothing," Will tried to explain. "I just want you. I just want you." Exhaling slowly Will pushed out allowing Paul to slide all the way inside of him.

Sonny, rubbed against Will's cheekbones before kissing him sweetly, trying not to apply much pressure to his reddened, raw lips. "Love you babe," Sonny promised as he pulled back. He started kissing down Will's neck and across his sternum and abs. Mouth tickling against the thin wispy hairs against Will's lower body Sonny finally reached the tip of his cock. "Love you," he whispered one more time before taking Will into his mouth.

Paul kissed Will's knee once more, letting Will adjust to his size and calm down slightly. Moving against Will slowly, watching Sonny swallow around Will, Paul licked his lips. "This OK," he checked.

"Yes," Will whimpered eyes fluttering closed. He pushed his foot into the bed, trying to help inspire Paul to move. He felt amazing, nearly perfect. But he wanted to be completely consumed by Sonny and Paul. He wanted them to touch every inch of him with their skin and their scents. He reached around for Sonny's body before yanking on him.

Sonny, taking as much of Will as he could, made a questioning noise when he felt Will pulling against his leg. Looking back at Will Sonny nodded when he saw Will making grabby hands at him. Adjusting so his legs straddled Will's chest Sonny took Will back into his mouth.

Sighing when he felt Sonny all around him Will opened his eyes and brought his hand to pull Sonny's cock until it was positioned perfectly to suck on. He couldn't swallow all of him from this location but it was good enough. Suckling happily Will held onto Sonny's hips encouraging him to work his cock into Will's mouth. Eyes closed tightly Will relished the prickle along his lips each time Sonny rubbed against them.

Watching his boyfriends with their mouths around each other Paul gripped onto the back of Will's knee harshly as he thrust inside of Will. "Fuck," Paul sighed. "Oh my god."

Sonny moved his hips slowly forward and back into Will's mouth. Sonny had to concentrate to remember to work his own mouth around Will instead of closing his eyes and giving into the sensation. Using his hands and his mouth Sonny groaned around Will causing him to buck his hips. Remembering what Will admitted Sonny moved the hand holding himself up to Will's side and dragged his fingernails sharply.

Will rocked his hips against Paul and Sonny. Holding onto Sonny's hips, Will swirled his tongue and breathed through his nose loudly. '_This is what I want_,' Will thought blissfully. '_I want them over and around and inside of me. I want them everywhere, always_.' Will practically sobbed when he felt the sting from Sonny's nails on his side.

Paul fucked into Will thoroughly. Paul had to close his eyes and lean his head against Will's leg to hold on just a little bit longer. Opening his eyes quickly Paul's hips lurched when he saw the red lines along Will's sides.

Sonny jerked Will with his hand quickly while rocking into Will's mouth. He opened his eyes and caught sight of Paul's stomach moving forward and back into Will. His eyes rolled back into his head when he felt Paul's hand pushing on his head, forcing him back down on Will's cock.

Will dragged his hands from Sonny's hips to his ass and squeezed quickly. Will knew he was close but he thought he was going to make it. However, when Paul changed the angle of his thrusts and bit into the side of Will's knee Will smacked against Sonny's butt in warning. Wrenching his head away from Sonny's cock, afraid he would hurt him, Will cried out loudly while coming into Sonny's mouth.

Sonny swallowed around Will, hands and mouth still working as he eased Will down from his orgasm. Hearing Will's pained whine Sonny let go before crawling off of him. Looking back at Will's face Sonny smiled when he saw Will urging him towards him. Leaning against the wall Sonny let Will slurp his cock back into his mouth.

Paul, panting heavily when he felt Will clenching around him, contemplated pulling out. Just as he started moving away he paused when Will locked his ankle around Paul's neck weakly. Getting the idea Paul continued thrusting into Will.

Looking down at Will's blissed out face Sonny touched his mouth carefully causing Will to look up. Sonny's breath caught in his throat as he saw the warmth and trust reflecting in Will's eyes. Sonny whimpered slightly when he felt Will's hands gliding up and down his ass. As Will gently pried his cheeks apart and thumbed against his hole Sonny pushed his head against the wall and came loudly.

Watching Sonny roll to the side of the bed as Will licked around his messy mouth Paul thrust for a few more minutes. Seeing Sonny and Will kissing delicately, hands worshipfully touching each other's faces Paul grunted loudly, sucking against Will's knee before stopping his thrusts. Gingerly pulling out of Will Paul tossed his condom to the side, hoping he got it in the trash can, before joining his boyfriends on the bed.

* * *

Sami smiled while walking around the kitchen talking to the head chef, "And I want the appetizers ready around 5pm and dinner at 7pm."

"Whatever you say ma'am," the employee replied. _'At least this will be an easy request to fill for once.' _

"Thank you," Sami retorted before pulling out her phone and walking away. As she dialed her mother's number Sami couldn't help but think about how perfect this night was going to be.

Stefano, standing near the kitchen, smiled to himself as he walked back to his office, sat down at his desk and picked up his phone.

* * *

Will sat on the couch by himself as he watched Sonny and Paul get ready to leave. "Why did I have to get dressed if I don't have to leave," Will questioned towards Sonny watching as he put on his shoes. Will delicately pressed his fingertips against the raw scratch marks littering his sides and hips. He loved the burning sensation.

"Because you're going out," Sonny answered with a smile. "It's your birthday you can't spend it alone."

Lifting his eyebrows in surprise Will asked, "Who am I going out with?"

"Your friends," Paul told Will as he put on a blazer. "OK, how do I look?"

"Oooh," Will turned to kneel against the cushions, holding the back of the couch and jumping slightly, "Me likey. Now I wish you weren't leaving."

"Don't say that," Paul complained, "Or else I won't want to leave either."

"Very handsome," Sonny confirmed before standing up and kissing Paul.

Will smiled at them both before wincing at his raw lips. Pulling out the chapstick Paul sent to him when he was trying to win him back Will put the flavored balm on his lips. "Good luck," Will told Paul, grinning when he kissed him.

"Mmm," Paul licked his lips, "That does taste good."

* * *

"Alright," Neil said, "Let's see how they look."

Will switched his regular glasses for the sunglass and smiled slightly as they sat in the town square. The sun was shining just bright enough for the sunglasses to be necessary.

"Very hot," Brian nodded in satisfaction. "Neil made a good choice."

"Thank you so much," Will told them feeling extremely grateful. "You didn't have to get me anything. I mean, I didn't give you anything."

"Oh you gave me something alright," Neil shook his head remembering the night at the club a few days ago.

Stretching his arm across the back of Neil's chair Brian tipped his head at Will, "Speaking of that gift what did the boyfriends do for you this morning?"

"What do you mean," Will rubbed at his neck glad the glasses covered a lot of his face and they couldn't see as much of his blush.

"Uh huh," Neil teased, "Don't play coy with us we know what your blowjob mouth looks like."

Will sucked his lips into his mouth, clamping his mouth shut.

"Aw look how red he is," Brian clucked while shaking his head and addressing Neil, "We can see his boyfriends blast him with come but we can't talk about his lips."

"Hey," Will complained covering his face. "That was different."

"No it's not," Brian insisted. "Now tell us what happened. I'm pretty sure they're supposed to take care of you on your birthday not the other way around."

"Why do you want to know," Will sighed before giving up, "Never mind don't answer that. OK, if you must know, Paul fucked me while Sonny and I sucked each other off."

Neil, shocked that Will actually admitted it, laughed slowly, "Happy birthday to you."

"Thanks Blondie," Brian smirked widely looking Will up and down, "That's definitely fuel for our Will fantasies."

Tilting his head slightly Will blinked at Neil and Brian before closing his eyes, "Do you have to say those things?"

"We're just reminding you whenever you get bored with the other two our bed is wide open," Brian laughed only slightly serious.

"And you wonder why Paul doesn't like you," Will rolled his eyes. Putting his hand to his mouth Will announced, "OK, my mouth hurts. Buy me ice cream."

* * *

"So why exactly am I hanging out with you today," Will asked as they walked outside with their ice cream. It was a slightly chilly day but Sonny laid out a jacket and scarf for Will to take with him before he left. Sighing at how nice the cold treat felt against his mouth Will looked at Neil and Brian suspiciously.

"It's your birthday," Neil shrugged, "Why wouldn't we?"

"Right," Will said with narrowed eyes. '_Because Paul, of all people, would encourage this. They're up to something.' _

"Oh shut up," Brian pushed Will's shoulder lightly, "Just deep throat your ice cream and entertain us."

Sitting down between Brian and Neil on a nearby bench with a huff Will shrugged before shoving as much of the ice cream into his mouth as he could. Smiling when Brian choked Will pulled off and licked his cream covered lips.

* * *

Adrienne, walking through the square with Justin, held a shopping bag in her hand. She didn't want to go to the party tonight but she had no choice. She wasn't even sure what to get Will so she made Justin pick out a few books. '_Sonny said something about him liking those.' _

Adrienne contemplated calling Lucas and asking for his opinion on how to separate Will from Sonny. She didn't want to hurt either or do something particularly crazy but she had had enough. '_Will Horton is not good for my son especially if he's messing around.' _

Justin, seeing the contemplative look on his wife's face held in a sigh, "We all promised EJ we wouldn't interfere in our children's lives."

"I can't help it," Adrienne insisted. "Not when Sonny is getting in over his head."

"Adrienne," Justin shook his head, "Will is not the problem here. The problem is you."

Adrienne paused mid-step when she spotted Will sitting on a bench between two familiar looking males, "Oh really," she demanded. "Then what do you call that?"

Seeing where his wife was pointing Justin lifted his eyebrows at the display Will did with his ice cream. Watching the way Will laughed loudly and shoved Neil and the other boy Justin shrugged, "He's just playing around."

"Right," Adrienne crossed her arms, debating going over there. "Because that's what you should do around your ex-boyfriend and a guy he planned a date with."

"What," Justin questioned completely lost.

"I set Will up with that dark haired one," Adrienne said, "And we all know he was seeing Neil at the same time he was seeing Sonny. I just, what am I supposed to think Justin?"

"You're supposed to trust your son to know who he wants to be with," Justin told her before pulling on her arm and dragging her away. "Now leave Will alone. Going over there in a public setting is just going to make a mess of things. If you insist on butting in at least talk to Sonny first before you accuse his boyfriend of whatever it is you're thinking."

"Fine," Adrienne looked over her shoulder at Will laughing and joking. "I promised Sami I would go over and help her set some things up."

"Oh," Justin chuckled, "Are you planning on calling her son a slut to her face?"

"No," Adrienne glared at Justin giving him the same scathing look she always did.

"You know what I like about Sami," Justin said calmly, "The fact that she would just call me a jackass instead of only thinking it like you do."

* * *

Author's note:

What did everyone think of that one? What do you think the party is going to be like?

Thank you for reading!

PS. I originally had a different sex scene in this chapter but I switched it. So the kinky one I mentioned is still to come. This was a preview though.


	65. Chapter 65

Paul walked along the Salem University's baseball clubhouse on a tour. He was a bit shocked by how nice their facility was. '_Nothing like what I had before but that's to be expected_.' He had already spoken with the man he met yesterday, a nice guy in his mid-thirties named Jesse Richards.

Before coming over for the meeting all Paul could think about was Will and Sonny but now that he was here his mind was elsewhere. For the first time in a long time Paul really thought about baseball. The nuances of the game and the comradery. The old familiar feeling of a glove and ball in his hand. Ever since his surgery he tried to put baseball out of his mind. Looking around at the hanging uniforms and the familiar sights and smells Paul realized just how much he missed it.

"So," Jesse rubbed his hands together and rolled back on his heels. "What do you think? I know we don't have the best record right now which is why I think the team could really benefit from your being here."

Paul, gazing around the room again, smiled before saying, "I think this is going to be great."

* * *

Chad sat down on the sofa at the DiMera Mansion next to his father warily. He didn't know exactly what his father had planned for this emergency meeting but he knew it had to do with Will. Ever since he left the hospital yesterday afternoon Chad had been keyed up. He kept thinking about Gabi and their short lived reunion.

He recalled the night she showed up at the mansion right before Ian did. '_Did she come with him? Is that why she was there? Did she know what Ian was going to do to Will? Oh god, is that why she volunteered to go with the kids_?'

"Son," Stefano shouted when Chad did not answer him.

Shaking his head out of his stupor Chad replied, "Sorry, I was distracted."

"No doubt thinking about William," Stefano smiled knowingly. "But you do not need to worry about what to get him. I have it all covered."

"Have what covered," Chad inquired moving closer to his father when he pulled out a medium sized box. "What is this?"

"The perfect birthday present to win him over," Stefano assured Chad with a confident smile. Opening the lid off of the box Stefano handed it over to Chad and watched as Chad's eyes widened and he began examining the contents. "See? I know exactly what William wants most."

"Which is what," Chad asked lowly as he scrutinized the gift.

"A place to belong," Stefano pulled the present back and closed the lid. "As I said it's the perfect gift."

* * *

Sonny talked to his supplier on the phone, "So can you do it?" Looking down at the clipboard on the counter Sonny double checked, "Yes, I want triple my usual order. Well, it's Thanksgiving and black Friday next week. I want to be prepared. Monday? OK that works. Thank you."

Putting the phone back in its holder Sonny smiled as he got another task out of the way. He was trying to stay ahead of everything for next week. Unfortunately the only thing he wasn't sure of was what he himself was going to do on Thanksgiving. Will mentioned something about EJ wanting everyone to go to the DiMera Mansion for dinner but Sonny wasn't sure. He couldn't go to the Kiriakis Mansion since he still refused to speak with Victor. Paul's family wasn't in town and even if they were Paul was still keeping Will a secret. _'Will would want to be with his family. So I guess that means we're stuck with EJ._'

Sonny had come to realize that while he did not like EJ he at least respected him. _'He does whatever he can to take care of his family. Maybe the things he does aren't exactly legally or morally right but sometimes you have to do what you need to._'

Sighing while throwing his pen down on the counter Sonny put his head in his hands, '_Then why can I not forgive Uncle Vic? Is what he did really so much worse than the things EJ has done? They both tried to have Paul killed. They both conspired together to break us apart. Why can't I get over what Uncle Vic did_?'

Before he had a chance to answer a large afternoon crowd came into the shop pulling Sonny from his thoughts. Rolling his shoulders backwards and forwards to relieve some of the tension Sonny started taking orders, pleased to have a distraction.

* * *

"So are you ever going to tell me exactly why you're trying to distract me," Will asked lightly as he walked with Neil and Brian from shop to shop. Seeing the look Brian was throwing at him Will purposely stepped on his toe, "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not stupid?"

"I don't think you're stupid," Brian rolled his eyes obnoxiously, arm locked with Neil's, while he rubbed his foot. "You just play the innocent boy act so well sometimes it's surprising when you notice things."

"Ah ha," Will rounded on Brian walking backwards in front of him and Neil. "So you are distracting me."

Neil, laughing at the annoyed expression on Brian's face when he realized he admitted more than he wanted to, told Will, "We're just making sure you aren't alone today."

"Uh huh," Will shook his head, "I don't think so. All of you were flipping out on me yesterday about resting and staying indoors and yet here we are walking around town."

"Damn," Brian admitted, "You're right. What the hell are we thinking?" Grabbing Will's upper arm and guiding him along Brian said, "OK, let's go."

"What," Will laughed, "No I like being outside."

"You shouldn't have blabbed," Neil pointed out in amusement.

"You get two options," Brian paused to tell Will, "One: we go to your apartment and you nap." Brian than gestured with his hand to the building behind Will, "Or two: we go visit boyfriend number two."

Smiling lightly while looking over his shoulder Will said, "I want to see Sonny." Yanking on Brian, this time dragging him along, Will joked, "Besides I like to cuddle when I nap and I can't do that with you again."

"Oh great," Brian told Neil, reaching out for his hand, "Instead of sleeping with him we get to watch him give heart eyes all afternoon."

"You shouldn't have blabbed either," Neil teased, brushing his elbow into Brian's side.

* * *

Sonny, flitting behind the counter, helping make drinks and get them out as quickly as possible, didn't look up from the cash register when the next customer stepped up, "What can I get you?"

"Hmm," Will tapped his finger to his chin, "I want what you gave me this morning."

Recognizing the voice Sonny let his sharpie clatter to the counter as he leaned on his elbows and smiled at Will. "I don't think I can do that in public babe," Sonny looked into Will's glistening eyes through his frames. "How's my birthday boy?"

Butterflies pounding out a rhythm in his chest Will grinned at Sonny completely aware he probably looked ridiculously dorky to Brian and Neil, "I'm good. I had ice cream."

"Oh yeah," Sonny grinned back, "I'm glad."

Watching the two smile sickeningly at each other Brian cleared his throat, "Is that how you look at all your customers?"

Ignoring Brian Sonny reached his hands out for Will and cupped his cheeks, "I can't wait to get home tonight."

"Yeah," Will asked nervously feeling his skin warm up.

"Yeah," Sonny nodded before leaning across the counter to kiss Will.

"Sonny," one of his employees asked loudly when she saw the line getting ridiculously long.

Sighing before he could touch Will's lips with his own Sonny smiled apologetically, "Sorry babe."

"I guess you'll have to wait for later," Neil said loudly while glaring at Sonny. He didn't even know any more if he was jealous of Sonny because he had Will. Or mad at Sonny because Neil didn't think he was taking care of Will. Either way he didn't particularly want to watch Will or his boyfriend staring dreamily into each other's eyes.

Brian, sensing Neil's frustration, said, "Neil, Blondie go find a table." Waiting for them to leave Brian order their drinks before telling Sonny, "What time is this party thing?"

"Around five," Sonny answered pushing Brian's money back towards him. Seeing Brian's quirked eyebrow Sonny said, "Perks of watching over Will."

* * *

"How do you drink that crap," Neil frowned while shaking his head at Will. "That's just gross."

"No it's not," Will said with a laugh. "The sugary junk you drink is gross."

"It's not that much sugar," Neil protested. "It's just syrup."

Will lifted his hand to push at Neil's shoulder when suddenly Brian grabbed it.

Turning Will's wrist over Brian looked at the bracelet around it, "What's this," he asked gently.

"Oh," Will smiled shyly, "Just um my present from Paul and Sonny." _'Paul was right. Every time I look at it I remember just how much they love me._'

"Right," Brian looked at it carefully, "And what does it mean?" He let Will's wrist go before sitting up straight.

"Paul said it means love forever," Will touched the engraved characters lightly, fingertips tracing the lines and marks.

Neil and Brian shared a disbelieving look. Neil bit the side of his cheek. '_Why do they do that to him?' _

Realizing it was too silent Will looked up and blinked at them with wide, trusting eyes, "What?"

"Blondie," Brian didn't want to burst Will's bubble on his birthday but he had to ask, "How long have you been with Sonny and Paul?"

"Um," Will tried to remember, "My dates are a little fuzzy still but I think since around the middle of October."

"So a month," Neil told Will flatly. '_I could tell you exactly how long but I don't think either you or Brian would appreciate that_.'

"I guess," Will tilted his head, fingers still touching his bracelet. "Why does that matter?"

"And how long have the two of them been together," Brian asked quietly. Noting the confused look on Will's face Brian continued, "I'm just saying that after a month the two of them should not be telling you that shit."

"Why not," Will asked lowly. "What's wrong with them telling me they're going to want me forever?"

"Because it's not realistic," Neil tried to explain. "I know you love them or whatever but you're 19 Will. And you've only been 19 for a few hours."

"But I know what I want," Will shook his head, "I know that I want them."

"Uh huh," Brian said dismissively. "And I'm sure they wanted each other forever too and now there's you."

"Don't say it like that," Will argued leaning back in his chair. "Don't say it like I'm not important, like I'm just a toy."

"We're not saying that," Neil defended wanting to reach out and touch Will but holding himself back. "We're saying that it's sudden and we don't want you getting your hopes up for them."

"You can love them all you want," Brian added, "I just think it's a little soon to be telling you forever."

Will crossed his arms and held his bracelet tightly.

"You've never been with anyone but them," Brian asked carefully, "Have you?"

Will shook his head and licked his lips, "You know I made out with Neil a few times. And I was with Gabi but it definitely wasn't the same. And Ian tried but," Will swallowed and caught Neil's eye, "But you saved me in time."

"How do you know you want them forever if you've never been with anyone else," Neil questioned with a sad smile.

"I know that the way they make me feel is different than anything I've ever felt before," Will confessed. "The way they look at me or touch me is different. And I don't want anyone else, just them."

Sighing heavily Brian commented, "And you can see yourself with both of them, forever? Because forever is a long time you know. You haven't even chosen a major how do you know this is what you want?"

"I just do," Will informed them. "I just, I just know. Right here, right now, they're all I want."

"OK," Neil put his arm around Brian's chair. "As long as you're sure."

* * *

Paul stepped into Common Grounds with a spring in his step. Spotting Sonny busy behind the counter Paul smiled when he saw Will at a table. '_I'm in too good of a mood to even care who he's around._' Grabbing an empty chair Paul pulled it against Will's kissing Will's cheek loudly, "Hey baby."

Will smiled weakly at Paul, "Hi."

"What's with that face," Paul asked instantly concerned.

Will shook his head before burying his face in Paul's chest and hugging him tightly.

Surprised Paul wrapped his arms around Will, "You OK?"

"Just hold me," Will whispered quickly. He could feel Brian and Neil's stares against his back but he didn't care. '_I know they want me forever. I know they do_.'

* * *

Sonny, keeping an eye on Will with his friends, was alarmed to see Will's previously bright, happy face melt away to something much more subdued. Wanting to go over there Sonny was stopped by yet another rush of customers.

Finally free to take a break Sonny walked over to Will's table to see Paul gently rubbing Will's back up and down. Sonny stopped next to his boyfriends and glared at Neil and Brian, "What did you do?"

"We didn't do anything," Brian rolled his eyes. "We were just talking about your relationship. So maybe it's something you did if he freaked out about it."

"No," Sonny shook his head, "It was definitely you."

Neil flared his nostrils and exhaled through his nose, "We were just wondering about his present. That's all."

Paul, instantly fingering the small bracelet, said, "Right, that's why he's like this. If you aren't going to be responsible with him you aren't going to see him."

"He's a person not a dog," Brian said bluntly. "And he's an adult too. He can make his own decisions."

"Don't fucking tell me what my boyfriend is or isn't," Paul snarled.

Sonny, feel defensive of Paul, put his hand on his shoulder, "What the hell is your problem?"

"Our problem is you putting ideas in his head that you aren't going to be able to hold up to," Brian frankly stated.

Before anyone else could say anything Will pulled away from Paul and sat up, "God would you all shut up!" Pulling his glasses off his face, needing to clean them from where he shoved them against Paul's clothes, Will continued, "All of you need to get it through your heads that I am my own person. If I want to be with Sonny and Paul I will," he glared at Brian and Neil. Turning to his boyfriends he said, "If I want to be friends with Neil and Brian I will."

"Will," Sonny started before he was cut off.

"No," Will cleaned his glasses quickly. "Just stop it. I don't want to argue about this anymore. It's my birthday you're supposed to do whatever I want."

"If that was true Neil's birthday would have ended very differently," Brian commented under his breath.

"Oh shut up," Neil whacked his shoulder. "My birthday was spent exactly the way I wanted it."

"Are you going to get along now," Will looked around the table. When no one argued Will smiled, "Now is it time for my party or what?"

Sonny, blinking slowly, "Who told you about your party?"

Beaming at his boyfriend Will patted his cheek, "You just did."

* * *

Adrienne sat morosely on the patio chair in the back garden at the DiMera Mansion. She watched as Sami rushed from one spot to the other putting up fairy lights and candles. She didn't know how she was going to make it through the night. '_How am I supposed to be happy when all I can think about is Sonny getting hurt?_'

EJ, leaning against the doorframe, smiled at Samantha's dedication to making the night special for William. Looking at all the work she had put into it EJ's eyes stopped on Adrienne Kiriakis. EJ did not like the look on her face. '_I don't have time to deal with any more nonsense._' Catching Justin's eye EJ nodded his head towards Adrienne in a silent warning. _'He better be able to reel her in_.' Seeing Chad wandering over to him EJ swallowed a sigh, '_And speaking of nonsense_.'

"Father is up to something," Chad told him quietly, turning so he was only facing EJ.

"When isn't he," EJ closed his eyes, wanting to block everything out, if only for one night.

"I mean tonight," Chad insisted. "He wants me to give Will a present he had put together and I'm sure he's going to crash the party." Running his hands through his hair Chad shook his head, "I tried to convince him he didn't need to come tonight but I don't think I did. And I don't want Will's party ruined."

"Neither do I," EJ agreed while he saw Samantha rushing the kids inside insisting they needed to go work on their presents for William. '_I don't want anything else to go wrong in my family's life.'_

* * *

Will sat drinking another cup of coffee as Paul, Brian and Neil sat awkwardly at the table. Sonny was changing outfits in his office. Will still wasn't entirely pleased that Neil and Brian were so determined to see the worst in his relationship. At the same time though he didn't appreciate Paul and Sonny freaking out on his friends. _'I'm allowed to be upset every now and again without there being some sort of disaster_.'

Eyes looking Paul up and down, admiring the way his blazer fitted him, Will asked upon remembering the reason for the fancy outfit, "How did your thing go? Are you going to do it?"

"Huh," Paul shook his head, "Oh, actually it went really well." Paul moved a bit closer to Will, "It looks like it could be really rewarding for me so I'm going to do it."

"Really," Will smiled loudly, putting down his cup so he could hug Paul, "That's awesome!"

"What are you talking about," Neil asked gazing between the two.

Smiling at Will Paul explained, "I'm going to work with the university baseball team."

"Sounds like something you'd be good at," Brian conceded with a nod.

Will fretted over Paul, fixing the lapel of his blazer and bragging, "You're going to be perfect about this. It's going to be fantastic." '_And it gives me the perfect opportunity to wear his uniform,_' Will blushed lightly.

"Thanks," Paul laughed enjoying Will's attention.

Sonny walked out of the hallway wishing he could have gone home to change. '_But Sami would probably kill me if we showed up late. Everyone will just have to deal with the coffee smell_.' Stopping to tell his employees something before he left Sonny smiled as he saw Will and Paul talking and laughing together.

"Sonny you got something important looking in the mail," one of his employees said, "I put it in your office."

"Thanks," Sonny told him with a nod. '_That will have to wait for later_.'

Sonny walked over to his boyfriends and Will's friends before clearing his throat and asking, "Is everyone ready for this?"

* * *

"OK," Sami told the small group excitedly. "Paul just texted they were almost here." Taking one more look around the backyard Sami found EJ and urged him, "I thought I asked you to make sure the fireplace and the firepits were lit?"

"I'm going to, don't panic," EJ assured her. "It's not too cold out yet."

"I just want Will to be comfortable," Sami explained as she played her the rings on her fingers nervously. "I just want this night to be perfect for him."

"I know you do," EJ rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "But William is going to enjoy this because you thought of him. Plus, you invited the important people in his life."

"I know," Sami nodded before kissing EJ soundly on the lips. "I just want him to know that I care."

* * *

"So this is what it's like to hang out in a mansion," Brian said while he walked up the path.

"It's not that great," Neil commented. He didn't particularly have the best memories being at this place.

"Well for once," Paul stated as they followed behind Neil and Brian, "I actually agree with you."

"Huh," Will grunted slightly looking up, "The sky didn't fall down."

Nudging his shoulder against Will's Sonny laughed. As they stepped onto the front porch Sonny, as Sami instructed, rang the doorbell before opening the door himself. Taking Will's hand Sonny whispered in his ear as they walked inside, "Don't forget to be surprised."

* * *

"OK," Sami shouted, "OK, everyone gather round." Waving Jonny, Allie and Sydney over to her and EJ, Sami waited patiently for Will to walk outside.

Despite knowing what was coming Will did actually startle slightly when everyone called out "Surprise."

He didn't know what kind of party his mother was throwing, and because it was her throwing it Will had his reservations, but everything seemed great. There were lights and candles and fires warming up the chilled air. Will could see all of his favorite snacks spread out across a table. '_She even invited the right people_,' Will smiled widely before walking to his mother and engulfing her in a big hug.

"Thank you, Mom," Will told her as she practically strangled him.

"Of course," Sami pulled back slightly, "Happy birthday."

"William," EJ called, disregarding Will's outstretched hand and pulling him into a bear hug. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," Will smiled again, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment. "Hey," he said when he felt small hands pulling on his clothes. Bending over and lifting up Sydney to his hip Will listened to Johnny and Allie excitedly talk over each other.

"Will," Johnny jumped up and down, "There's a chocolate cake and Mommy said after dinner I can eat as many pieces as I want."

"Will," Allie tugged insistently at his jacket, "I learned how to play jump rope. I'll teach you, come on, come on."

Sonny and Paul smiled while standing near Will. They loved watching Will with his siblings. He was always so sweet and attentive.

EJ, deciding to put aside his differences for one evening, moved around his children and walked over to William's boyfriends. Shaking their hands one by one EJ nodded, "Thank you for bringing him on time. Samantha was worried."

"Well," Sonny shrugged, "We had help." Gesturing with his head Sonny urged Neil and Brian over.

"Well, gentlemen," EJ announced, "Feel free to mingle." Patting Neil and Brian on the back EJ muttered under his breath for Sonny to hear, "And watch out for my father."

Sonny, eyes immediately snapping back towards Will, hoped desperately that the night would end well. _'Just let Will have this. Just this one night where everything goes right.' _

Adrienne, arms crossed, watched as her son interacted with EJ. '_Oh god, Neil and Brian are here too. Does Will have no shame about flaunting his relationship in Sonny's face?' _

Rolling his eyes and taking a drink of wine Justin sighed, "It's Will's birthday. Sonny is allowed to speak to his boyfriend's father."

"Will's _father_ isn't here though," Adrienne commented lightly. 'Where is Lucas anyway?'

* * *

"There's the handsome birthday boy," Marlena greeted as she cupped Will's cheeks and squeezed slightly. "I remember when you were just a tiny little thing in my arms."

John, following behind Marlena, put his hand on Will's shoulder, remarked, "I remember when I could carry you in one hand." Smiling slightly John added, "Of course I also remember you crying your head off. That's how we definitely knew you were Sami's."

"If only it was as easy to tell who your father was," Kate stated teasingly as she joined the group, cell phone in hand. Giving John and Marlena a cool nod, Kate kissed Will's cheek briefly, "Happy birthday sweetheart."

"Speaking of that," Marlena said keeping her tone light. "Have you heard from your father?"

"Uh, that would be a big no," Will answered giving her an awkward smile. "And something tells me I don't want to see him."

"I wouldn't," Kate patted his forearm, "Not yet at least." Feeling her phone buzz Kate smiled as she saw who was calling, "Although I think this might cheer you up."

Will, taking the phone from his grandma, already had an idea who it was, "Hello?"

"Hey," Austin and Carrie both called out together. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks," Will felt like his face was going to be bruised from how much smiling he was doing.

"I hope everything has been great today, Will," Carrie told him bubbly voice sounding enthusiastic yet genuine.

"It has," Will confirmed, "I spent the day with some friends and the boyfriends and now everyone's at my party."

"Excellent," Austin replied, "We'll let you get back to your party but we had to call and make sure you knew we were thinking about you."

"And I really appreciate it," Will gushed, "You have no idea how much." Telling them goodbye Will handed the phone back to Kate.

Kate, seeing Chad standing by the food, excused herself quickly. "Chad," she said as she wandered over, "Have you heard anything else from Gabi?"

"No," Chad shook his head, holding a small plate of snacks, "After she ran from the square I couldn't find her. I told EJ though. He said he'll deal with it."

Understanding exactly what that meant Kate nodded before moving to get a drink.

* * *

Sonny, alone, walked over to his parents and hugged his dad and mom, "Hey. I didn't think you guys were coming."

"Sami invited us straight away," Justin told Sonny smiling at how happy he looked. Turning towards his wife Justin thought, '_Please don't ruin this for him tonight_.'

"Well I'm glad," Sonny grinned. "I can't tell you how much it means to me that you're here for Will."

"Right," Adrienne nodded. '_That's why we're here_.'

* * *

Bumping his shoulder into Chad's Will smiled, "Hi."

"Hey," Chad, knowing he had a part to play right now certain his father was watching somehow, set his plate down and yanked Will against him completely, "Happy birthday."

"Whoa," Will laughed as Chad hugged him as tightly as his mother, "Thanks." Patting Chad's back Will looked up into his face before saying, "You can let me go now."

"Right," Chad shook his head and took a small step back. "Sorry. So, um, good birthday?"

"So far," Will nodded before getting some snacks feeling a bit weirded out by Chad's intense stare and close proximity. "What's with you?"

"Nothing," Chad swallowed before putting his hand on Will's back, "I'm just here celebrating your big day like everyone else."

"If you say so," Will looked at Chad oddly, "Why are you touching me?"

"No reason," Chad rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Just go with it."

"What," Will blurted out, "Chad you aren't making any sense."

'_Of course Sonny didn't tell him_,' Chad thought closing his eyes. Taking his hand off of Will's back and taking Will's hand in his Chad kissed the top of it slowly, "I promise I will explain everything later but for now just pretend this is normal."

Paul, sitting awkwardly with Neil and Brian at a table, spotted Chad hugging Will. _'Just keep calm_,' Paul told himself while clutching the arms of his chair. '_You're trying not to be so jealous. Everything is fine._' But seeing Chad kiss Will's hand had Paul off his feet and over to Will instantly.

"Well," Brian commented, "This should be entertaining."

Neil shoved a carrot stick in Brian's mouth, "Do you get off on Will putting his boyfriends in their place or what?"

Chewing loudly Brian smirked, "A confident Will is a sexy Will."

"Excuse me," Sami asked loudly standing behind Brian and giving him a look.

Neil, trying not to laugh at the panicked look on his boyfriend's face, told Sami, "Don't worry about it, Ms. Brady. We're just joking."

"Sorry," Brian said giving her a blinding smiled. "I just like seeing your son stand up for himself."

"Sure you do," Sami lifted her eyebrows before walking away. '_You're staying out of it. You don't want to know_.' Looking over at Neil and Brian again Sami couldn't help but vow to keep an eye on them.

"What the fuck are you doing," Paul growled as he wrapped his arm around Will's waist and physically ripped him away from Chad.

"Relax," Chad tried to appease Paul, '_But him getting angry would definitely work for this_.' "I was just telling him happy birthday."

"That's not what it looked like," Paul pushed Will behind him a bit. Knowing Will wouldn't want him to make a scene at his party Paul picked up Will's plate and started walking away, "Don't ever touch him again."

Following behind Paul Will shook his head before flopping down onto a chair next to Neil, "Well that was weird."

"What was weird," Neil asked having not seen what Chad was doing.

"Chad putting the moves on Will," Paul rumbled tossing Will's plate in front of him.

"As in the hottie Will has a crush on," Brian asked with a wide smile having recovered from his Sami encounter.

Cheeks pink Will huffed, "Had a crush Brian. Had a crush on."

"Uh huh sure," Brian laughed watching Paul's face twist and snarl.

"He's straight anyway," Will pointed out, "So it's not like he was even hitting on me. He said he'd explain later."

"I don't care," Paul crossed his arms, "I know what I saw."

* * *

Adrienne, barely listening to Sonny and Justin talking about Common Grounds, almost fell over when she saw Chad and Will interacting. Jaw dropping open Adrienne couldn't stop herself from saying, "Oh my god."

"What," Sonny asked his mom, afraid something was wrong. Following her sight line he saw Paul arguing with Chad, "Oh, yeah. That's pretty normal."

"And you let that happen," Adrienne questioned incredulously, '_What in the world is going on in their relationship?'_

"Not like there's much I can do," Sonny told her matter-of-factly. "I mean, I can't exactly change how he feels can I?"

Justin, beginning to realize his wife and son were talking about two entirely different things, said, "Sonny, you've spent enough time with us why don't you go to Will and Paul."

Adrienne, watching Sonny walk away, rounded on Justin, "Did you see and hear that?"

"I really don't think it's what it seemed," Justin tried to appease Adrienne lamely.

* * *

EJ stood off to the side of the party watching the children play on their swing set and slide. He was well aware that the majority of the people at the party disliked if not outright hated him. '_Everyone will be well behaved though for William's sake. And speaking of_…'

"Hi," Will elbowed EJ's side waving to his brother and sisters. "So, I'm kind of shocked everything is going so well."

"You and me both kid," EJ laughed while ruffling William's hair.

"Will," Johnny screamed as he ran past, "Help me!"

Seeing Allie and Sydney were ganging up on Johnny Will laughed before handing his jacket to EJ and running off to help his brother. "Hey," Will complained when all three of them turned and started chasing him, "No fair!"

Sonny, Paul, Neil and Brian all watched from their table as Will ran and rolled around the grass. Will, pausing from his chase to catch his breath, leaned over and whispered something to his siblings. Smiling widely Will laughed his head off when all three of the kids ran for Will's boyfriends and friends and dragged them out of their chairs.

Sami, sliding up to EJ, smiled proudly at all of her children having such a good time. Seeing Paul and Sonny both chasing Will as Sydney coerced Neil into pushing her on the swings and Johnny and Allie forced Brian to watch them jump rope Sami leaned her head on EJ's shoulder.

"This is nice," EJ admitted softly wrapping his arms around Samantha.

"Yes it is," she agreed. "I so rocked this party didn't I?"

"You did good," EJ kissed the top of her head.

* * *

"You guys didn't have to get me anything," Will announced loudly while sitting in front of a large pile of presents. His stomach was full and his head felt perfectly clear. He was seated on a blanket in front of the firepit with all of his siblings around him and Sydney in his lap. Sonny and Paul were sitting in chairs behind him. Neil and Brian were nearby as well as everyone else sat in front of Will.

"It's your birthday, don't be absurd," EJ rolled his eyes before throwing a small box at him.

Catching it easily Will handed the box to Sydney to tear into. Pulling it open when she was done Will gave EJ a disbelieving look, "This is way too much, EJ."

"Nonsense," EJ waved his hand while smiling widely.

Will put the large, and no doubt expensive, watch on his wrist before pretending he could no longer lift it, "I'm gonna have to start lifting more often to wear this."

Johnny, getting impatient, grabbed the biggest box and dragged it over, "This one!"

"I don't know," Will teased, "It's too big I don't think I can open it." Chuckling when Johnny, Allie and Sydney all torn the paper off the box quickly. Will wouldn't admit that he kind of wanted to tear into his presents himself but he would rather his brother and sisters have fun.

Once there was only one present left Will glanced at Chad when he stepped forward, seeing him give EJ a strange look. Remembering the odd way Chad was behaving before Will looked up at him apprehensively.

Chad sat on the blanket in front of Will and handed him the box his father put together. Taking a deep breath Chad said for everyone to hear, "I just, I wanted you to have this." Much lower so only Will would hear Chad whispered, "Don't freak out."

As Sydney, Allie and Johnny tore off the precise wrapping Will gave Chad a weak smile before taking off the lid. "Oh," he gasped as he pulled out a large photo album. On the front was a picture of Will with Allie, Sydney, Johnny as well as Sami and EJ. Over the top was the phrase 'LOVE makes a family.'

"Um, do you like it," Chad asked nervously getting a sickening feeling in his stomach his father was right about this present.

"Yeah," Will beamed as he leafed through the pages. There were pictures of Will as a baby with his mom or Austin. Pictures of Will with Lucas or Kate or Marlena and John. Pictures of Will with his Aunts and Uncles and Cousins. There were even several pictures of Will with Chad or EJ. Will put the book carefully on the ground, making sure Sydney was out of his lap, and threw his arms around Chad. "Thank you," he told him.

Wrapping his arms around Will and closing his eyes Chad hoped that his father was satisfied with what had happened.

Adrienne clenched her fists feeling her manicured nails pressing into her skin. '_How can he do this in front of everyone_?'

EJ smiled fondly at the scene before him. Even knowing that his father orchestrated the event EJ was still pleased to see William so happy. Glancing over his shoulder EJ noticed his father standing around the outskirts of the party.

Stefano observed his son interact with William with a large smirk on his face. Catching EJ's eye Stefano raised the glass in his hand before turning and walking back inside. '_Everything is going according to plan. Now to wait for the fallout_.'

* * *

"Oh my god," Will laughed loudly pointing at a picture of him and Chad. "Look at your hair!"

Chad, sitting side by side with Will on the blanket, defended, "It was not that bad."

"It was," Will giggled, "You look ridiculous." Will looked behind him to see Sonny and Paul staring at him with looks on their faces that he couldn't quite place. "Come here and look at this. You guys too," he told Neil and Brian as well.

Johnny, Allie and Sydney were back to playing so Sonny, Paul, Neil and Brian were able to fit easily on the blanket with Will and Chad. Paul hated seeing Will's shoulder brushing against Chad's arm while they looked over the pictures. Zeroing in on Chad's hand balancing himself on Will's knee Paul sat behind Will, yanking him against his chest.

Sonny wished with all his might he could pull Chad away to talk in private. '_I told him to leave Will out of this. I told him. What the hell is he doing_?'

"How did you even get some of these pictures," Will questioned as he turned the pages. "I've never even seen some of these."

"Uh," Chad tried to think of something quick, "I asked around. You know how it is." Trying not to look suspicious Chad put his hand on Will's ankle where it was exposed from his jeans riding up. Feeling eyes on him Chad lifted his head to see Neil looking at him in confusion. '_Damn this is going to be harder than I thought_.'

Finally at the end of the album Will bit his lip when he saw a picture of himself with EJ. It was only a few weeks old. Will and EJ were hugging and underneath the picture was a phrase he had read before: 'Not flesh of my flesh nor bone of my bone but still miraculously my own. Never forget for a single minute you didn't grow under my heart but in it.'

Without a word Will was up and out of Paul's arms. Finding EJ and his mom standing near the entrance to the mansion Will took off. Will barreled into a completely unsuspecting EJ almost toppling the two of them over.

"Whoa there," EJ laughed, handing his glass over to Samantha so he wouldn't spill it on William. Holding William tightly EJ smiled, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Will admitted with the side of his head shoved against EJ's chest. He could feel EJ's heart beating and Will closed his eyes tightly. Reaching his arm out for his mom Will pulled her close.

Sami, stunned that Will wanted to include her in his moment with EJ, held onto his back, wanting to squish him against her entirely. "Happy birthday Will," Sami told him quietly.

"Thanks," Will pulled away from them both and wiped under his glasses, blinking rapidly. "I really love you both."

"Well we love you too," EJ answered before reaching up his fist and lightly tapping Will's chin with it.

* * *

Chad sat nervously on the blanket, holding the album in his lap, and trying not to look at anyone.

"Chad," Sonny growled, arms crossed. "I told you no."

"Hmm," Chad said, pretending he didn't hear. "Yes I did give him an awesome present didn't I?"

"Dude," Neil said shaking his head, "What in the hell is with you?"

"What," Chad shrugged. "I'm just you know glad it's Will's birthday." He stood up quickly; leaving the album, glancing at Paul's clenched fists. "Be right back." Running over to Will, EJ and Sami Chad put his hand on Will's elbows, "OK, I know this is going to be weird for everyone but please just don't ask questions right now."

EJ, lips pursed, reluctantly let Chad pull Will into the mansion.

"EJ," Sami asked pointedly as they walked back towards the party, "What the hell is your brother doing?"

"He's doing what he has to in order to get answers about what our Father is up to," EJ told her quietly putting his arm around her shoulders. "Trust me I don't like it either."

Adrienne, stepping closer to Sami, wanting to get the hell out of there gave her a weak smile. "Sami, this has been really lovely."

"Oh," Sami shook herself out of her thoughts about Stefano and her son, "Thank you. Are you leaving?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I feel a bit sick," Adrienne admitted, not exactly untrue. Hugging Sami gently, Adrienne sighed. '_I really am going to miss this friendship_,' she thought, '_But I doubt Sami will be so understanding about what I need to do_.'

Justin shook hands with EJ and thanked him and Sami for inviting them. He wanted to get Adrienne home before she opened her mouth and caused any trouble. Getting caught up in a conversation with EJ Justin didn't notice where Adrienne went.

Telling Sami and EJ goodbye Adrienne walked into the mansion and paused dead away. "What the hell," she screamed loudly, completely outraged.

* * *

"What did you mean you told him no," Brian asked Sonny. He was leaning against Neil, his arm around his shoulder, "What's up with him? I thought he was Will's friend?"

"Technically," Neil pointed out, "He's almost Will's Uncle since EJ's his brother. But yeah they're friends. Chad's been pretty protective lately but that was weird. Weird even for Will's family I mean."

"Sonny," Paul scooted closer to him, looking at Sonny suspiciously. "What did you mean?"

Sonny closed his eye and pinched the bridge of his nose, '_Fuck I have to tell them all don't I? That way none of us get the wrong idea and can watch out for Will._' Taking a deep breath and exhaling loudly Sonny admitted, "Chad's pretending he's in love with Will to get information off of his father."

Neil looked at Sonny blankly, "What in the hell does that mean?"

"None of that sentence made any sense," Brian said while shaking his head. "Individually I know what those words mean but I don't think you used them right."

Giving Brian a glare Sonny explained, "Chad was dating Gabi and she was driving him insane about Will. So he lied and told her he wanted to be with Will so he could break up with her. Somehow Stefano found out and thought it was true. So he's 'helping' Chad win over Will."

"And that is going to be beneficial how," Brian demanded, "Because it just sounds ridiculous."

"I don't know," Sonny ran his hands through his hair, "I told Chad no when he tried to explain it to me. I told him there was no way in hell I was letting Will get mixed up in this. But obviously he didn't listen. Now I don't know what to do other than keep Will away from him."

Paul, unnervingly quiet, stared at Sonny with an unreadable expression on his face.

"But wait," Neil said, "If you try to keep Chad away from Will that's still going to look like Chad wants him right. So it would still work with Chad's plan."

"And what is his plan anyway," Brian rolled his eyes. "It just sounds dumb to me."

"That's because it is," Sonny huffed. "He thinks he can figure out what his father had planned for Will." Seeing Brian and Neil's blank looks Sonny added, "Stefano has been weird about Will lately. He's been telling him cryptic things about making Will part of his family. Hence why he was so eager to get Chad and Will together."

"OK," Brian just didn't understand how these things happened to Will all the time. "So now what? We do what we can to keep Will away from Chad?"

"I guess," Sonny sighed. Turning to Paul Sonny was surprised to see that he had left. "Where did Paul go?"

"I don't know," Neil said with a frown, "But wherever it is I doubt he's too happy."

* * *

"Chad," Will complained as he was dragged inside. Pulling his arms away Will straightened his shirt, "What is up with you today?"

Chad knew he needed to tell Will the truth but he wasn't sure if he should here. '_Father might be listening or watching somehow_.' Taking a risk Chad hugged Will tightly to him, holding on and not letting go when Will tried to fight him off. "OK," Chad whispered in Will's ear, "I'm working on a plan to figure out what my father is doing."

"What do you mean," Will asked at a normal volume, hands holding onto Chad's shoulders.

"He actually believes I broke up with Gabi for you," Chad hissed in Will's ear, "He wants me to win you over somehow and marry you or something. I don't know but I'm pretending to woo you, OK?"

Eyes wide Will let go of Chad, arms hanging at his sides. "Chad that is an awful idea."

"I know but what choice do I have," Chad asked miserably. "I know it's weird but you don't have to do anything. It'll be like normal except we'll touch more often. And maybe I'll have to kiss you a few times, just to seal the deal."

"No," Will shook his head, "You're going to get me in trouble. Sonny and Paul aren't going to like this," Will tried to get out of Chad's arms. "Everyone is going to think something is going on."

"That's kind of the point," Chad chuckled. He looked over Will's shoulder and saw Adrienne walking towards the door. Thinking quickly Chad lifted his hands to cup Will's cheeks. "Just go with this, OK?"

"Chad no," Will shouted, turning his face quickly so Chad's lips only grazed his cheek.

"What the hell," screeched Adrienne from behind them.

Chad, finally letting Will go, stayed perfectly still while he tried not to freak out, '_Fuck, just be cool. You can do this_.' Before Will had a chance to move away Chad put his hand on his shoulder firmly.

"What was that," Adrienne demanded moving closer to Will and Chad crossing her arms. She didn't believe Lucas when he said Chad had feelings for Will but after everything she had seen at the party tonight she did.

"It was just a hug," Will tried to tell her. "We were just talking."

"A hug," Adrienne snarled at Will. "Oh really?" Stepping into Will's personal space Adrienne pointed a finger in his face, "And this afternoon, what was that?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Will admitted nervously. He looked over at Chad carefully. '_I thought Adrienne liked me now_.'

"Right," Adrienne laughed incredulously, "Of course not. Why would you remember doing sexually explicit things with your ice cream?"

"What," Will sputtered out, "That was just, I was just playing around. That wasn't, I wouldn't-"

"Oh spare me whatever excuse you have," Adrienne pressed forward making Will take a few steps back. "I didn't want to think the worst of you Will I really didn't. But I don't see how that's possible now."

"I don't know what you're-" Will attempted to say.

"You already have two boyfriends you don't need anymore," Adrienne lectured while crossing her arms.

"Hey," Chad defended using his grip on Will's shoulder to pull him behind him slightly, "Leave him alone. He isn't doing anything wrong."

"Oh shut up," Adrienne cried, "You stay out of it. I knew my son being friends with you would one day come back to haunt him. And here you are trying to kiss his boyfriend."

"That's not fair," Will tried once again. "I didn't want him to do that. I was trying to get away!"

"Oh pl- wait what," Adrienne began to yell before pausing. Trying to calm her racing heart Adrienne looked at Will trying to disentangle himself from Chad. She saw Will's eyes wide and panicked. "Oh my god. Oh my god!" Adrienne stomped towards Chad.

Before Chad even had time to brace himself Adrienne lifted her hand up lightning fast and smacked him full on the face. Immediately letting Will's shoulder go Chad put his hand to his cheek, "What the hell?"

Will, stunned, wanted to check on Chad but before he could Adrienne gripped his upper arm and yanked him away.

"You-you monster," Adrienne screamed, "How could you do that to him? After everything he's been through!"

"I didn't do anything," Chad tried to argue. "I would never do that to him!"

"Oh so he wanted it huh," Adrienne fired back. "Is that what you think? That he wants everyone?"

"Adrienne," Will needed to explain this. He couldn't let her think Chad was some villain, "This isn't right. I-"

"I know it isn't," Adrienne shook her head and turned to face Will. She put her hand on his face slowly, giving him time to pull away, "I can't believe your father got it so wrong, Will."

"My father," Will whispered feeling his insides clench uncomfortable. "What does he, I don't understand."

"I'll explain everything to him," Adrienne insisted looking at Will warmly. "I'll make sure he knows exactly what's been happening. Oh no, is that what Neil and Brian have been doing to?"

"No," Will shook his head quickly, "No, nothing like that. Chad didn't, he wasn't going to, he wouldn't-"

"It's OK," Adrienne pulled him into a hug, "You don't need to defend him. He won't hurt you anymore. I'll make sure of it."

"Adrienne," Justin asked as he walked into the room. Seeing the grip his wife had on Will and Chad holding his face Justin felt slightly sick. "What's going on here?"

"You were right," Adrienne informed her husband feeling slightly teary-eyed. "Will would never do anything like that. I came in here and found that-that monster trying to take advantage of Will!"

"Mom," Sonny screamed, walking into the room and overhearing what she said, "What the hell?"

"Sonny," Adrienne turned around to look at him. Seeing the furious expression on his face Adrienne explained, "I came in here and Chad was trying to touch him against his will."

"What," Sonny shouted as he hurried to Will's side and took his hand. Sonny saw Will shaking his head desperately.

"Sonny it wasn't like that," Will tried to explain.

"Hush," Sonny squeezed Will's hand. "I know what must have happened." Facing Chad, jaw set Sonny growled, "What the hell are you even thinking? I told you to leave him alone!"

"Well I didn't think this was going to happen," Chad shot back, working his sore jaw. '_Who the hell knew she could hit so hard_?'

"Sonny, I know what I saw," Adrienne insisted, afraid that her son was going to believe Chad. "Just like I know what I saw with you and EJ. I told you, you were getting in over your head. Sonny, you have to stop this."

"No," Sonny cut her off, heart freezing. '_Will can't know about that, ever_.' "No, you don't know what you saw." Looking at Chad again Sonny asked, "Why would you do this? It's Will's birthday for god's sake."

"Well some of us are more concerned about Will's wellbeing than if it's his stupid birthday," Chad screeched standing up to his full height. He was getting so sick and tired of Sonny or Paul acting like they were in charge of Will. '_Well not anymore. His real family is going to be taking care of him now._'

"Oh like you actually care about Will," Sonny practically laughed, tongue dripping with derision.

"Stop it," Will cried pulling away from Sonny and standing between him and Chad. "Both of you stop it right now!"

"Why are you protecting him," Adrienne asked. '_Oh god it's just like with Paul isn't it? He thinks everything is his fault_.' "That's it, I'm getting Sami."

Justin grabbed his wife's arm and pulled her back towards him, "That is just going to make a horrible situation even worse."

"I'm just trying to protect our son," Adrienne shook her head at Justin, trying to pull it away. "And hers."

"There's nothing to protect me from," Sonny argued while keeping his eyes on Chad.

"You are getting in over your head," Adrienne complained, "And you don't have any idea what you'll be giving up."

"I want you to leave," Sonny pointed to the door. "I need you to leave so I can deal with this myself."

"Sonny," Adrienne attempted to say, horrified by what Sonny might do.

"Get out," Sonny shouted loudly causing Will to jump.

"Sonny," Justin held one hand up hoping to placate his son. "Just relax."

"Take her home," Sonny ordered his father, exhaling through his nose. "And make sure she stays out of my business."

Justin pulled his panicked wife towards the exit. He knew better than to say anything to her when she was this upset.

Sonny grabbed Will's hand in his and held on tightly as he watched his parents leave. Looking at Chad again Sonny exploded, "What the hell are you thinking?"

"I'm doing what I have to do," Chad maintained while crossing his arms. "Even if you won't."

"Stay away from him," Sonny hissed before turning around and marching himself and Will out the door and back to the party.

Chad watched as the door closed soundly behind them before sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. '_This is what it means to get involved with my father's schemes. Hurting people and tearing families apart_.'

"Well," Stefano announced as he walked into the room, "That was certainly illuminating."

Giving his father a tired look Chad asked, "Oh really?"

"Yes," Stefano nodded. "Exactly how many family members and friends is Jackson Kiriakis going to alienate because of William before he begins to resent him? How long can he stand someone else vying for William's attention? At this rate you might not even have to do anything to make William yours."

'_That might be what I'm afraid of most_,' Chad thought miserably.

"Sonny," Will said imploringly as he dragged them outside and straight to the table with the drinks.

"Just give me a minute," Sonny stated grabbing the nearest bottle of alcohol and making himself a drink. "Just one minute."

Watching in concern as Sonny threw back his drink quickly Will put his hand on his upper arm, "I'm sorry."

"No," Sonny barked out, "There's nothing for you to be sorry about. You didn't do anything."

"I was hugging Chad," Will admitted, "And he tried to kiss me but I pulled away and your mom came in and started yelling at me. Then she thought Chad was trying to hurt me."

"I know," Sonny put down his glass and hugged Will tightly. "It's not your fault."

"It was just a misunderstanding," Will whispered head on Sonny's shoulder. "Chad would never do that."

"It doesn't matter," Sonny shook his head holding Will tightly to him.

"Hey," Brian said interrupting their conversation. "I take it you didn't find Paul?"

"Paul," Will pulled back from Sonny, not seeing him anywhere, "Why were you looking for Paul?"

* * *

Paul stomped around the side of the large Dimera estate. He easily kicked every rock or branch that came his way. He wanted to scream but knew he shouldn't. _'How could Sonny not tell me something like that? Something that big about Will_?' Paul wanted so badly to yell and scream at Sonny but knew he couldn't, that he shouldn't.

Instead Paul took a little walk to clear his head. '_Just calm down, you can't make a scene at Will's party._'

"Hi," piped a little voice from around Paul's knees.

Startling Paul withheld a scream. Looking down Paul saw Will's little brother Johnny on his hands and knees searching for something. "What are you doing," Paul asked.

"Looking for my ball," Johnny answered easily. "It's over here somewhere. Want to help me look?"

"OK," Paul said slowly feeling slightly awkward alone with Will's brother. Getting onto his knees and searching under some bushes Paul tried to find the ball.

"Are you Sonny or Paul," Johnny asked quickly. "Are you Will's friend or his boyfriend?"

"I'm Paul," he quickly said. '_Oh god how do I answer the next question_?' "And I guess I'm both."

"Oh," Johnny sounded confused. "I still don't get it."

"Get what," Paul really didn't want this conversation.

"Well," Johnny shrugged, "Mommy only has Daddy so why does Will have two boyfriends?"

'_Oh shit_,' Paul thought as he sat on his knees, "Um, well, you know how Will is so awesome right?"

"Yeah," Johnny nodded, curls flying everywhere.

"Well a lot of people like Will and he likes us back," Paul tried to explain without getting too detailed.

"OK," Jonny easily agreed. "What about those other guys? Are they Will's boyfriends too?"

"No," Paul said flatly. '_And don't remind me about that_.'

"Hmm," Johnny mused as he searched for his ball. "Well I think that you should be nicer to Will's friends."

"Excuse me," Paul asked feeling a bit offended.

"Will's the best," Johnny said seriously. "You should be nice to everyone that thinks that instead of mean."

"OK," Paul said slowly.

"If you're nice to people they'll be nice to you," Johnny announced. "And that way bad things won't happen to Will anymore."

Sighing Paul admitted, "I guess you're right." Looking to his left Paul smiled as he reached under a small bush and pulled out Johnny's ball, "Here."

"Yay," Johnny took it and ran off quickly. "Daddy, I found it!"

Paul slowly made his way back to the party. While he was still upset about Sonny and about Chad he had to admit that Johnny had a point. '_I should at least let Sonny explain before I freak out. But Chad's still on my shit list_.'

Seeing Will and Sonny standing together by the drinks, both looking a little frantic, Paul hurriedly walked to them. "Hey," he cleared his throat, "What's going on?" Noticing the expressions and Will and Sonny's faces as well as the exasperation on Brian and Neil's Paul sighed, '_What else can go wrong now_?'

* * *

Author's note:

I know that phrase in Will's album is typically an adoptive mother thing but I figured it would work this way too.

Adrienne is kind of fun to write. She's all over the damn place. What will she believe next-alien abduction?

Please review and let me know what you thought.

Thanks for reading!


	66. Chapter 66

Warning: super rough sex

* * *

Will walked down the stairs having finished reading his brother and sisters a story and tucking them into bed. Something he had definitely missed doing when he moved out. Will stopped at the foot of the stairs seeing Sonny, Paul, Neil and Brian waiting for him.

"You ready to go babe," Sonny asked with his arms crossed over his chest. He could still feel the frustration and anger Chad brought on coursing through his veins. He wanted to get home before he did something stupid. Thankfully Chad had made himself scarce so Sonny didn't have to see him anymore.

"Yeah," Will nodded, "Just let me tell my mom and EJ goodbye." Will hurriedly walked outside seeing him mom and EJ curled up together near the firepit. Smiling gently Will cleared his throat, "Thanks again for the party. I really appreciate it."

Standing up slowly Sami put her wine glass down before pulling Will into another hug, "Of course. I'm just glad everything worked out."

Will swallowed carefully. He wasn't sure if he should tell his mom what Adrienne saw. '_Or thought she saw_.' He knew they were friends now and he knew how rare that was for his mom. Deciding to leave it for the moment Will just hugged his mother.

EJ, pushing Samantha to the side, squeezed William against him, "Happy birthday, son."

Smiling and wrinkling his nose at the phrase Will sighed loudly, "Thanks," he licked his lips, unsure if he should say what he was thinking, before whispering, "Dad."

Blinking several times EJ pushed William away, "You get home now. You've got plenty of men waiting for you."

"Oh shut up," Will laughed knowing EJ was feeling touched. Looking over his shoulder Will smiled seeing his mom pull EJ into a hug with EJ burying his face in her neck.

* * *

Will walked in between Sonny and Paul shivering slightly in the cold air, "Why didn't we bring a car again?"

"Because you're boyfriends are stupid," Brian spat out bluntly while holding a bag of Will's presents.

Rolling his eyes Paul shot back, "Well you're the idiots who picked him up from the apartment, where the car was."

"Can you not," Will said loudly. "It was rhetorical. And I can carry things you know. I'm not inept."

"It's your birthday so just deal with it," Neil supplied, "We've got it."

Sonny, looking at the bag he was holding, noticed the books his parents gave Will as well as the photo album from Chad. _'Yeah right Chad made that_,' Sonny thought with a sneer. Glancing at Will Sonny knew they all needed to talk to Will about Chad. "Will," Sonny began, "I think we need to talk about Chad."

"What about Chad," Will asked carefully. "If it's about what your mom saw I told you I tried to move away."

"No not that," Sonny dismissed while shooting Paul a sharp look when he wanted to interrupt. "About this gift, about what he's doing."

"Oh," Will nodded. "You mean his plan to try to win me over."

"Yes," Sonny said feeling a bit surprised, "How do you know about that?"

"Chad explained it when he hugged me," Will supplied. "I told him it was dumb but he seems pretty insistent."

"It's ridiculous and not going to happen," Paul guaranteed. "No way Will."

"Well yeah," Will chuckled slightly. "I knew you wouldn't like it." Turning slightly seeing the look Neil was giving him Will added, "And I don't like it either."

"You sure about that Blondie," Brian asked in a firm tone. "Because you did have a crush on the guy and now he's going to be hanging all over you."

Frowning Will shook his head, "I don't want to be with Chad like that anymore. Besides I know that it isn't real. It's just to get info out of Stefano."

"Well," Neil stated, "I think on top of it being dangerous working with Stefano it could be dangerous for your feelings."

"I don't like Chad anymore," Will insisted. "I'm not going to suddenly fall all over myself to be with him if he pays me attention."

"It would be understandable if you did," Sonny tried to say before Will cut him off.

"Seriously," Will complained, "It's not going to happen. As your mother pointed out to me I've got enough boyfriends as it is."

Paul, rolling his eyes thinking about Adrienne, huffed, "Well it doesn't matter anyway because you aren't going near him." '_And I don't care how possessive that sounds.' _

Brian made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat, "Would you knock that shit off? He can be around whoever he wants."

"Would you just stop it," Will said loudly. "Both of you. I'm not going to help Chad but I'm not going to go out of my way to steer clear of him either. I'm staying out of it."

"Will," Paul started to argue before seeing the determined look on Will's face. Sighing Paul agreed, "Fine. But if he does something again you're telling us."

Seeing the apartment complex within sight Will automatically moved closer to Sonny, since he wasn't holding a large box like Paul. Hiding his face so he wouldn't see the old studio when they walked by Will clenched his eyes tightly together.

"It's OK now," Sonny patted Will's arm reassuringly as they passed the studio.

Opening his eyes Will sighed in relief. '_I really need to work on getting over that I guess. Maybe I'll talk to Wendy about it_.'

Neil and Brian shared a sad look seeing Will cower away from the studio. Neil himself didn't feel particularly great looking at it either but he wasn't as affected by it as Will.

Brian nudged Neil's shoulder with his own before giving him a comforting smile. Neil pushed back smiling widely thinking about how great Brian really was.

* * *

Will smiled at Brian and Neil as the three stood outside Will's apartment at the top of the stairs. "Thanks for coming tonight. I know it's not exactly the coolest thing in the world," Will told them with a smile.

"Well neither are you," Brian teased while pulling Will into a hug, "But we have fun with you anyway."

"Hey," Will pouted with a laugh. Reaching out for Neil Will hugged the both of them tightly. "Just you know thanks for being my friend and stuff."

"And stuff," Neil poked at Will's sides before letting go. "Well no problem. It's not like it's a hardship or anything."

"If you say so," Will smiled and watched them walk hand in hand down the stairs. Walking back inside Will closed the door and locked it before announcing, "They're super cute together."

"Uh huh," Paul gave Will a blank look from the couch, "Adorable."

Will, climbing over the back of the couch and flopping on Paul, making a loud sound pop out of Paul's mouth, smiled, "Well if they're together that means they won't be bothering me."

"Didn't exactly stop us," Sonny commented walking over to the couch from the bathroom. "Now did it?"

Blushing softly Will admitted, "No I guess not. But that's different."

"How is it different," Paul asked pulling Will's head against his chest and running his fingers over his neck. "Seems pretty similar to me."

"Well," Will closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't want to be with either of them for one."

"Mmm," Sonny hummed, "I guess that is pretty different. What else?" He pulled Will's shoes and socks off and tossed them over the side of the couch.

Knowing this wouldn't exactly thrill Paul Will said quickly, "They might be good looking but they're not like you."

"What the hell does that mean," Paul grumbled as he started unbutton Will's shirt.

Smiling, Will licked his lips, "It means they don't turn me on the way you two do. I don't get butterflies when I see them. They don't make me feel special when they look at me."

Paul, feeling slightly appeased, pulled Will's shirt open glad to see he wasn't wearing an undershirt. Tracing along Will's abs Paul mumbled, "They better not."

"I'm sure being with Neil and Brian would be hot and fun," Will giggled when Paul pinched his skin and Sonny yanked on his foot, "But it wouldn't be as good as with the two of you. Wanna know why?"

"Because you're in love with us," Sonny guessed adjusting on the couch so he could reach the button for Will's jeans.

"Yep," Will made a loud popping sound as he lifted his hips to help Sonny pull off his pants. Lying in nothing but his underwear Will smiled, "Because I love you both and nothing is ever going to be as special as what we have." Sitting up on the couch and stretching his arms over his head Will mused, "I do believe you said tonight I can do whatever I want to."

Looking at Will warmly Sonny nodded, "I did say that yes. Do you have something in mind?"

"I do," Will confirmed before standing up and grinning.

* * *

Will woke up the next morning with Sonny's hair in his mouth and a low throbbing in his head and ass. He knew it was still too early to get up, that he needed more rest. But he couldn't help it. It was hard to sleep for long periods at a time even when he was cocooned between Sonny and Paul. Spitting Sonny's hair out of his mouth Will turned his head and nuzzled against Paul's bare chest.

Will contemplated waking up his boyfriends especially when he moved his hips and winced in pain. '_OK, maybe I overdid it last night,_' Will thought looking down at the raw claw marks all over his sides and hips. There didn't seem to be a single part of his front that wasn't covered in marks, bruises or bites. Will tried to roll Sonny onto his back and whimpered when Sonny's skin dragged along a particularly vicious scrape.

"What's wrong," Paul asked slowly waking up.

"Nothing," Will gritted his teeth, "Go back to sleep."

"Why are you making that face," Paul questioned before looking down at Will's body. "Holy fuck." Sitting up entirely, jostling Will and Sonny both, Paul kneeled next to Will, "Oh my god."

"What's happening," Sonny groggily asked, hair sticking up every direction, "What are you doing?"

"It's nothing," Will tried to placate, "Everything's fine."

"No it isn't," Paul insisted loudly. "Look at you. It looks like you were attacked by a wild animal."

"Well," Will smiled slightly, "You two were kind of rabid last night."

"Will," Sonny inhaled sharply, "Why didn't you say something before we went to bed?"

"I don't know," Will shook his head, "I didn't notice. And it's not so bad, I promise."

"You were bleeding," Paul argued, fingers ghosting over a small scab where Will's hip and thigh met. "Come on," he put one arm under Will's knee, going to lift Will up. "You're getting in the tub."

"Paul," Will cried, startled by the sudden movement, cuts stinging. "Your shoulder," Will tried to wiggle out of his hold.

"It's fine," Paul maintained ignoring the pain. He rushed Will to the bathroom and set him down on the toilet.

Sonny, having run to the bathroom ahead of them, already had the water running. He looked for some Epsom salt under the sink knowing it would help Will relax.

"I told you I'm OK," Will complained. "You don't need to panic."

"Yes we do," Sonny shot back. "Now get in here."

"Can I at least pee first," Will grumbled before using the bathroom.

Paul, leaning against the wall, rubbed at his shoulder carefully. '_This time I really do need to make an appointment_,' he thought.

Once Will was carefully sitting in the tub, warm water soothing his aches and pains, he closed his eyes; head tipped backwards and remembered the night before.

* * *

_Will stepped onto the coffee table behind him and stared down at his boyfriends on the couch. "So," Will said trying to sound confident even though he was slightly nervous. "I really liked these," he trailed his fingers up the faint scratch marks along his sides from this morning. "And I like these," he spread his legs somewhat to show off the hickeys up and down his inner thighs. _

"_Oh yeah," Sonny asked watching Will avidly. _

"_Mmmhmm," Will nodded, cheeks on fire, "So, tonight, I want it as rough as possible." He slowly pushed down his underwear and tossed them at Sonny and Paul._

_Paul, leaning forward, hands on his knees, licked his lips, "And what does that mean, baby?" _

"_I think you're just going to have to find out," Will smiled in what he hoped was a seductive way, _'And not completely dorky_.' Crouching on the table and turning around, bending over to reach for a few things he stashed under the coffee table before he left this afternoon with Brian and Neil, Will pulled them out slowly. Rolling his back up vertebrae by vertebrae wanting his boyfriends to get a good look at him Will turned back towards them and smiled. "Now you get to watch." _

_Sonny pushed his shoes off his feet carefully as he looked at Will holding a small tube of lube and their vibrator. "What are you going to do," Sonny questioned already feeling his cock stiffen. _

"_Do you remember that night," Will said lowly as he swept everything off the coffee table and sat down slowly. The coffee table was just wide enough that Will could recline on it and give his boyfriends a perfect view. "When I touched myself and you weren't allowed to touch me?" _

"_Yes, god yes," Paul leered at Will watching as he spread his legs and brought the vibrator up to his mouth. _

"_I want to see how long it takes for you to break," Will stated slowly while brushing the tip of the vibrator against his mouth. "I want to see how long you can go before you can't take it anymore. How long it takes for you to touch me." Will opened his mouth and traced his tongue along the vibrator. _

_Sonny popped the button of his pants trying not to whimper. "Jesus," he whispered. "When did you get this sexy?" _

_Will, trying not to giggle, wrapped his lips along the vibrator and sucked. He pushed it slowly inside and out of his mouth taking more and more each time. With his free hand he slowly started touching the scratch marks along his sides. Pressing his fingertips to the marks Will used his own short nails to dig into them._

_Paul, hands gripping the couch, found Will's underwear that he threw at them. Picking it up and balling it in his hand Paul tried to control himself. He wanted to enjoy this for as long as he could. _

_Watching Will swallow around the toy and dig into his own skin Sonny licked his lips and slowly rubbed his hand against his groin. _

_Gagging slightly around the curved edge of the vibrator Will pulled it out of his mouth and caught his breath. Reaching for the lube Will slathered his entrance, dipping his index finger inside and out. He was a little worried about not prepping himself but Will pushed that aside. '_I want to really feel it_.' _

"_Baby," Paul hissed when Will brought the vibrator to his entrance. Seeing the toy, covered in Will's spit, gently shoved into Will's opening Paul held his breath. "Oh god," he could see exactly how Will's hole unfurled around the slim vibrator. He could see his walls clamping down and clenching. _

_Will groaned loudly at the slight sting. The vibrator didn't glide into Will easily. Panting slightly Will enjoyed the unusual sensation. It was much rawer, almost painful. Pulling on the toy Will cried. It wasn't much of a stretch but it was more than he was used to taking right away. _

_Sonny, torn between being completely turned on and concerned, watched with his mouth wide open. "How does it feel babe," Sonny asked quietly. _

"_Feels different," Will sighed as he pushed the toy back inside. Breath hitching and eyes closing Will moaned, "I like it. Like the way it hurts a little." Working his hips into the toy Will smiled, "Do you wish it was you? That you were inside me? It must be so tight right now." _

_Paul nodded almost entranced, mind completely blank. _

"_I almost wish it was you," Will licked the back of his teeth, nails dragging against his skin. "But it feels so nice. I think I'm gonna turn it on." _

"_Don't you dare," Sonny said finally giving up. He wanted his hands on Will right now. He wanted to be the one scratching him and fucking him. _

"_Whoops," Will whispered as he flicked it on, feeling the low buzz all around him. _

"_Damnit Will," Sonny growled before moving off of the couch and putting his hands on Will's knees. _

_Will moaned obnoxiously as he worked his hips in a small circle, "It feels too good. I'm sorry." _

"_No you're not," Sonny growled as he reached his hands under Will's legs to his ass and yanked him off the table. _

_Flailing, Will sat up quickly with the vibrator still inside of him, excited for what Sonny was going to do. _

_Sonny tossed Will to the couch, facedown, so his face landed near Paul's crotch. Sonny adjusted Will so he was on his knees with his ass in the air. Taking a hold of the base of the vibrator Sonny moved it around inside of Will widely. _

_Will, holding onto Paul's thick thigh, whined loudly, "Sonny." _

"_I thought you wanted this," Sonny demanded before bringing his free hand down sharply against Will's ass. Watching Will jump Sonny grinned. _

_Paul put his hand on the back of Will's neck, making it impossible for Will to turn his head. "Shh baby," Paul teased. "Just enjoy it." _

_Will, crying out when Sonny slapped him once more, rocked back into Sonny's firm hand. "Harder," Will whispered against Paul's thigh. _

_Sonny, barely hearing Will's request, brought his hand down, smiling at the bright red imprint left on Will's cheek. Working the vibrator in and out in time with his smacks Sonny leaned down and bit harshly along Will's hip. _

_Grip firm on Will's neck Paul unbuttoned his pants and shoved them down to his knees. Pulling Will forward by the base of his neck Paul didn't have to say anything as Will immediately swallowed him down. _

_As Sonny's hits moved down from the top of his ass to the crease of his thighs, vibrator still buzzing inside of him, Will worked up and down Paul's cock. When Sonny started biting him as well Will could feel himself coming apart slowly. Rubbing his firm cock against the cushions of the couch Will squeezed Paul's thigh in warning. _

"_It's OK, baby," Paul assured him as his hands braided in Will's hair pulling on his locks. "Just let go." _

_Sonny watched Will's hole spasm around the toy, clenching and unclenching rhythmically as Will orgasmed. Gently easing his slaps Sonny still twisted the vibrator inside of Will. Wondering just how much Will was willing to take Sonny reached for the lube on the table as he shut the vibrator off but left it in Will. _

_With Paul yanking on his hair Will was given no choice but to continue working his mouth. Usually when he came Will would feel tired or spent, '_But not tonight_.' Tonight Will wanted as much as they could give him. _

_The next time Will swallowed down around him Paul held his head down. Feeling Will's throat working against him Paul growled, "Fuck you're so good at that. So fucking good." Finally letting Will up Paul rubbed his scalp soothingly when Will coughed wetly, "You're OK. You can handle it." _

_Sonny, watching Will and Paul carefully, unrolled one of the several condoms Will had brought out. Opening the lube Sonny drizzled some along his throbbing cock contemplating what to do next. He didn't want to hurt Will's insides too badly. Slowly removing the vibrator Sonny pushed two of his lube covered fingers inside of Will. Working quickly and methodically Sonny smacked against Will's reddened cheeks again. _

_With Paul giving him a breather Will whined loudly and clenched around Sonny's thick fingers. "Want it," Will tried to express. "Want it now. Sonny, Sonny. Want it." _

"_Hmm," Sonny teased as he flicked his fingernails against Will's walls. Seeing Will shudder Sonny smirked, "You want my cock now greedy boy?" _

"_Yes," Will moaned adjusting on the couch so he could reach out and grab Paul's cock. Jerking him confidently Will told Sonny, "I want you now." _

_Instead of answering Sonny pulled out his fingers roughly before shoving himself completely inside in one thrust. _

_Paul, pumping his hips into Will's fist, wished so badly he could fuck Will too. _

_Will, loudly groaning with each of Sonny's thrusts, tongued the head of Paul's cock. Wondering if he could make this night even better Will looked up at Paul, "You don't have to wait, you know?" _

"_What," Paul asked breathlessly. _

"_If you want me," Will curled his tongue around Paul's tip, "Go and take me." Grinning to himself when Paul stood up Will held in a triumphant laugh. _

_Sonny, focused on the task at hand, nails digging into Will's skin, startled when Will was ripped off of him. "What the fuck," he shouted at Paul as he saw Will flipped onto his back. _

_Paul, ignoring Sonny, grabbed Will's thighs and held onto him tightly as he slipped a condom on as fast as he could. Forgoing lube Paul shoved himself into Will and immediately began to move. _

_Irate at being ignored Sonny shoved Paul off of Will and took his place quickly. Seeing the self-satisfied look on Will's face Sonny immediately knew he was behind this. Despite feeling slightly proud of Will Sonny was still pissed. Wrapping Will's legs around his waist Sonny reached his hands down Will's chest and clawed sharply. _

_Getting annoyed Paul shoved Sonny aside as well before moving back into Will. _

_Will, excited and slightly breathless, held his legs up around Paul. He cried loudly when Sonny bent over his chest and viciously bit. "Ugh," Will bucked into Paul's cock. _

_Smiling against Will's skin Sonny moved up and down his chest and stomach biting and scratching everywhere he could reach. Completely ignoring Will's plump cock Sonny pulled up quickly and pushed Paul away. _

_Groaning in frustration Paul moved over. Standing side by side with Sonny, hips touching, Paul held up one of Will's thighs and squeezed harshly. Watching Will's face as Sonny ploughed into him Paul smiled widely. "You love this don't you," Paul questioned, moving his fingers up and down Will's leg. _

"_Yes," Will admitted as he quaked feeling Paul's nails claw at him. He wanted to touch himself but he also wanted to only feel Sonny and Paul. Will wanted them to get him off. Deciding instead to pinch and pull at his nipples Will's mouth dropped open when Sonny and Paul switched places yet again. _

_Sonny bent over Will's side, finding a free speck of skin to bite or claw. "You like working us against each other don't you? You like seeing us fight over your hot little body huh," Sonny groaned. _

_Paul reached forward, hand finding the spot where his hip and his thighs met, too long nails accidentally slicing into his skin, drawing blood. _

"_Uh huh," Will agreed, "Feels so nice knowing how much you want me. Knowing you can't get enough." Practically screaming when he felt Paul cutting him Will pushed his hips uselessly. He felt Sonny's teeth digging into him and Paul ramming his hole. "Please," Will asked desperately, "Please, please, please." _

"_I don't know babe," Sonny swatted at Paul's hip. "I don't know if you deserve it yet." Waiting for Paul to move out of the way Sonny shoved himself into Will again._

_Paul chuckled seeing how distressed Will was. "Aw," he told Sonny, "It's his birthday. I think we should be nice." Nails scratching up and down Will's side Paul smirked._

"_If you say so," Sonny grinned before reaching down and grabbing Will's cock. Barely grazing his hand up and down, fucking harshly into Will, Sonny watched as Will messily came all over Sonny's fist. _

_Paul, removing his fingers from Will's sides, rubbed up and down Will's chest comfortingly as he watched Sonny jamming into Will roughly. With one hand Paul jerked himself off._

_Sonny, feeling Will's insides clamp against him quickly, continued thrusting. Sharing a look with Paul Sonny grinned darkly, lifting both of Will's legs into the air and pushing forward. With Will practically curled into himself Sonny watched Will's satisfied face. _

_Will, catching Sonny's eyes, smiled weakly and laughed softly. He reached his arm up and touched Sonny's jaw. _

_Closing his eyes tightly Sonny shouted loudly hips working against Will as he came. Panting harshly Sonny smiled at Will before pulling out and collapsed onto the couch. _

_So close, Paul rutted into Will quickly. Taking very little time Paul whimpered, face twisting as he spilled into his condom. "Fucking hell," he whispered before leaning down and kissing Will. "Holy shit," he praised chuckled into Will's lips. _

_Wincing when Paul pulled out Will reached both his hands out to take Sonny and Paul's. Will started giggling loudly, body hurting slightly. _

"_What," Sonny asked watching Will begin chuckling._

_Will laughed loudly, chest heaving and body tingling, "I just thought Paul would be the first one to touch me and not you."_

* * *

"What are you smiling about," Sonny asked softly as he sat on the counter in the bathroom.

"Just thinking about last night," Will giggled as he adjusted in the water. Turning his head and opening his eyes Will gazed between his boyfriends. "I really liked it."

"Even though you look like you were mauled," Paul asked with a slight pout.

Pushing his fingers into a few scrapes Will nodded and moaned, "That's the part I liked."

"And seeing us fight over you," Sonny said knowingly.

"And putting on a show," Paul added. Moving from the wall to sit on the closed toilet lid Paul shook his head, "You've got some serious kinks baby."

Face flushed, the steam from the bath making his hair stick to his forehead, Will nodded, "Uh huh. You don't mind, do you?"

Staring at Will looking up at him through his eyelashes Sonny shook his head. "No," he whispered.

Will closed his eyes again as his hands drifted through the water. Despite the slight pain in his body Will had never felt more at ease with himself. He had a supportive family for one of the first times in his life, for the most part. He had friends that actually cared. _'And I have boyfriends who love me and respect me that I've never trusted more.'_

Sighing happily Will said quietly, "You don't have to watch me if you don't want to. I can be alone for a while."

Paul, wanting to speak to Sonny about Chad, bit his lip, "You'll be fine alone? You won't fall asleep and drown right?"

Lifting his lips upwards Will shook his head, "I promise I won't drown."

* * *

Sonny slipped on some sweatpants and a shirt. _'It's almost getting too cold to sleep naked_,' Sonny thought before smiling, '_Will's gonna hate that_.'

Paul, getting dressed as well, looked on Sonny before crossing his arms, "I want you to tell me why I didn't know about Chad's plan."

"What," Sonny asked as he walked out of their bedroom towards the kitchen.

"Sonny," Paul chased after him putting his hand on his elbow and turning Sonny to face him. "I'm serious. Why didn't you tell me?"

Sonny stared at Paul feeling defensive, "I only just found out the other day. It's not like I purposely kept it from you."

"You should have told me right away," Paul argued. Rolling his eyes when Sonny walked into the kitchen, "I'm serious. I don't want you keeping things like this from me."

"I didn't mean to," Sonny said loudly as he pulled a pan out of the cabinet and smacked it on the stove. "It was an accident."

"You and I," Paul gestured between the two of them, "We're supposed to be a team especially when it comes to Will." Paul pointed in the direction of the bathroom. "And yet I didn't know something major."

"I told Chad to keep Will out of it," Sonny shot back as he pulled some eggs out of the refrigerator, "I thought it was over with."

"I have to break it to you Sonny," Paul announced, "But when it comes to that family and Will it's never going to be over. Which is why the two of us need to be in this together."

Sonny held onto the counter tightly, "You're right. I'm sorry." He faced Paul again, "I should have told you."

"I don't understand why you didn't," Paul confessed feeling slightly hurt. "You know how I feel about Chad. Why would you let this blindside me?"

Putting his hand on Paul's arm Sonny shook his head, "I told you it wasn't intentional. I found out literally right before your seminar. I was going to tell you that night but then…"

"Then the hospital," Paul remembered. '_God we've spent way too long there in the short while I've been in this town._' Paul put his arm around Sonny's waist and leaned against the counter, "Tell me what happened with Chad."

"Yesterday," Sonny questioned, "Or the other day?"

"Both," Paul closed his eyes and leaned his head back, '_I really do hate that guy_.'

"Stefano is under the impression that Chad wants Will for himself," Sonny explained while making a face. "Chad didn't feel the need to clarify and now Stefano is helping him steal Will away from us."

Snorting Paul commented, "That's never going to happen."

"Of course not," Sonny rested his head on Paul's shoulder, "But apparently it makes sense to Chad and Stefano. Chad told me because he wanted to ask permission. I told him no. He did it anyway."

"Idiot," Paul hissed. "What about last night? I didn't really understand everything that happened after I left."

"Ugh," Sonny groaned while rubbing his forehead. "Chad tried to kiss Will in front of my mom."

"What," Paul barked, grinding his teeth together.

Patting Paul's chest soothingly Sonny added, "Will pulled away before he got the chance. My mom got in her head that Chad was forcing himself on Will."

"Like he was going to hurt him," Paul asked incredulously. He might hate the guy but even Paul knew that was farfetched. "Chad was going to what? Toss Will on the couch and try to take him at his birthday party where the two of us, Brian and Neil plus Sami and EJ would all try to kill him."

"I didn't say it made sense," Sonny sighed. "Anyway I got her to leave and I told her I would take care of it." Pulling away from Paul Sonny went back to the stove, determined to make breakfast, "She's going to tell Sami and then everything is going to blow up."

"Well maybe Sami won't believe her," Paul moved to the barstools to sit down. "Maybe Sami knows about the plan."

"I don't know," Sonny shrugged. "Maybe. All I know is Will is not going to be involved in anything else. I want him as far away from the DiMera's as possible."

"What," Will asked as he came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, rivulets of water cascading down his skin. "Why don't you want me around EJ or Chad?"

* * *

"Thank you for meeting me Lucas," Adrienne said as they sat down across from each other at The Pub.

"Well when you said it was about Will," Lucas told her, "I knew it had to be important."

"It is," Adrienne nervously twisted her napkin in her hands. "I saw something yesterday between Chad and Will. Well a few things."

"Like what," Lucas demanded leaning in closer, arms resting on the table.

"I saw," Adrienne shook her head, trying to focus, "At first I remembered what you said about Chad wanting Will. I saw Chad kissing Will's hand and I thought, 'Oh my god, it's true.' But then later on he tried to kiss Will."

"What do you mean tried," Lucas licked his lips.

"Will didn't want him to," Adrienne confessed. "He tried to pull away and Chad wouldn't let him. I think," Adrienne lowered her voice, "I think Chad has been trying to hurt Will and Will is too afraid to say anything."

Lucas pulled away, back straightening, "Oh my god."

* * *

EJ sat in his office at the mansion pensively. '_The only person who could have taken the things out of my safe is Father. And if Father knows then he must know I was the one to kill William's friend_.' EJ didn't want to do this but he didn't think he had much choice. Standing up EJ walked the short distance to his father's study and knocked on the door.

"Enter," Stefano called casually while looking at some photographs. Looking up Stefano smiled, "Aw, Elvis, come here and look."

EJ closed the door behind him and glanced down at the pictures. They were all of William. "What is this, Father," EJ asked cautiously.

"Just a few leftovers from Chad's gift," Stefano replied easily. Picking up a rather sweet photo of William as a toddler Stefano said, "He does look an awful lot like his mother doesn't he?"

"Yes, I suppose so," EJ agreed taking the photo when it was offered to him.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes," Stefano listed, "Stubborn but insecure. Easily bendable."

Staring at his father's face EJ watched him fiercely.

"Has a way of ensnaring someone, getting them to do what they want without them even trying," Stefano continued oblivious to Elvis's stare. "Just the kind of person we need in this family to ensure our future."

"No," EJ stated firmly, "I don't know how many times I've told you but it isn't going to happen."

"It's not up to you, my son," Stefano announced. "Chad knows what he wants and soon enough I'll have my perfect family."

"No," EJ shouted. He didn't care about Chad's stupid plan. '_This has gone on far too long_.' "I refuse to allow this to happen."

"You refuse," Stefano raised his eyebrows and slammed his hands on the pictures. "And just how do you think you are going to stop me?"

"Father, this is ludicrous," EJ attempted to explain. "William is already a part of my family. Chad does not need to-"

"Do not interfere with my plans, Elvis," Stefano stated firmly. "Or else someone might reveal the stolen items I found in your office."

EJ, knowing this was coming, crossed his arms, "That doesn't matter to me."

"No," Stefano tilted his head, "I think Samantha and your children might think differently."

EJ remained silent.

"I think William would think twice about hugging you so closely," Stefano continued, "If he knew you murdered his little friend."

"William would understand," EJ insisted, "One way or another."

"But would the rest of your family," Stefano shook his head sadly. "I do not think so." Gathering all the photographs into a pile Stefano handed them over to EJ, "I think it would be best if you stayed out of my way, understand?"

* * *

"Well," Will looked between Sonny and Paul quickly, eyes squinting without his glasses, skin prickling in the chilly air.

"Will," Sonny started to say before he noticed Will was beginning to shiver.

Paul hopped off the stool and put his hand on Will's back, "Come on, you need to get dressed and to clean those cuts off."

Will, not wanting to be ignored, "You can talk to me at the same time. Now what were you talking about?"

Sonny, grabbing the bottle of disinfectant Will used when he got out of the hospital the first time and the cream Sonny was using on his burn, sat down on the bed. "It's nothing."

"It was obviously something," Will complained as he lied on the bed and opened his towel. He felt slightly unnerved being so exposed when he was upset. "Just tell me what it was."

Paul, glad to see most of Will's scrapes and cuts were already fading after soaking in the water, sat next to Will, "We were just talking about Chad and his dumb plan. We don't want you getting mixed up in anything that has to do with Chad or Stefano right now."

"But why did you say it like that," Will asked wincing slightly at the medicine on his skin, "It sounded like you didn't want me around EJ too."

'_Because I don't_,' Sonny thought as he rubbed along Will's stomach. "We just want you to be safe, that's it. And you know we'll do whatever we can to make that happen," Sonny assured Will.

"Well I don't really think I need to be protected from EJ," Will rolled his eyes. "Or Chad at any rate." Sitting up and looking at his skin Will added, "Besides if anything I think I need to be watching out for my dad."

"What," Paul asked suddenly as he was reaching to open the jar of cream. "I thought you hadn't talked to him?"

"I haven't," Will said, "But Adrienne did. She said something to me about my dad last night that didn't make any sense. But now that I think about it I think I need to find out."

"What kind of thing did my mom tell you," Sonny questioned sharply. "What did she say?"

Giving Sonny an odd look Will replied, "She said something about him getting everything wrong and she would explain it to him."

"That's vague," Paul mentioned, "What do you think that means?"

Will shrugged, "That's why I have to talk to my dad and find out."

"It's a little unnerving that my mom was talking to your dad at all," Sonny mumbled.

"Oh," Will asked suddenly, "What was your mom saying about seeing you with EJ?"

Sonny, keeping his eyes focused on Will's skin, "He came by Common Grounds the other day and she got the wrong idea."

"Why would that give her the wrong idea," Paul gave Sonny a strange look.

"We were talking about Will, obviously," Sonny explained, "About wanting to keep him safe and she freaked out because I said I'd do anything."

"Well that's a silly thing to freak out about," Will mused. "I mean, it's not like you said you were going to kill anyone or anything like that."

"Right," Sonny clamped his lips together. "That would be ridiculous."

* * *

Author's note:

What does everyone think will happen next? Or wants to happen?

Please let me know what you thought.

Thanks for reading!

PS I was rewatching Will/Paul's bedroom scenes and I honestly couldn't stop laughing at Paul's eyes/eyebrows. Definite soap opera acting.


	67. Chapter 67

"So exactly what are you going to be doing," Will asked Paul as he sat on the bed and watched him get dressed. "Do coach stuff?"

"Coach stuff," Paul repeated with a chuckle.

Will, cheeks pink, looked down at his phone, "Well I don't know."

Sonny, standing in front of the closet, said, "Actually that's a good question. What are you going to be doing?"

"Well," Paul pulled his shirt on over his head, "I think for the most part I'm going to watch and give some input. You know, explain some things and teach."

"Are you going to travel with the team," Sonny questioned as he started pulling out some clothes. '_Is it going to be like before Salem and I hardly ever saw you_?'

"I haven't really decided yet," Paul admitted. "It's an option though."

Will shifted on the bed uncomfortably, "Oh."

"What," Paul stepped forward to sit next to Will and put on his shoes. "Was that a good 'oh' or a bad 'oh'?"

"Um," Will tongued along the scar on his lips, "I don't know. I guess it's good for you but bad for me."

"What does that mean," Paul looked at Will quickly.

"It means," Sonny said from the side of the bed, "That Will is going to miss you if you're gone all the time. Just like I will, again."

Knowing that Sonny was never completely thrilled with the traveling aspects of his career Paul bit his lip, "Well I don't know if I'm going to be or not. I want to figure this stuff out first before I decide."

"You can do whatever you want," Will offered Paul a short smile. "Whatever you want to do is fine." '_And maybe if you have something to do you won't be so focused on me.'_

"What about you," Paul returned Will's smile. "What do you think EJ is going to have you do today?"

"Hmm," Will thought about it some. "I'm not sure. Probably show me around his office and threaten a bunch of people in front of me to look impressive."

"You just remember to take it easy," Sonny warned, hating the idea of Will spending so much time with EJ, "You have class and work today. I don't want you overdoing it."

"Yeah," Paul added, "If you feel a headache coming on you're going straight home."

Rolling his eyes Will nodded, "If you say so."

"I saw that," Sonny laughed before smacking Will with his shirt.

* * *

Sonny walked into Common Grounds for the start of his shift. Seeing the rest of the employees had everything covered Sonny greeted them before walking into his office. Today they were getting their big shipment for the holiday weekend. Sonny wasn't sure exactly what to expect but as one of the few coffee shops in town in a centralized location he knew they were going to be busy.

Checking the voicemails on the machine and calling a few numbers back Sonny saw the pile of mail he ignored the other day in favor of leaving for Will's party. Opening the first one on the stack Sonny tossed it aside, '_Junk_.' The next one was an interesting offer on discount coffee beans, '_I'll have to make sure that one is legitimate before I even think about it.'_

The last piece of mail was a large manila envelope. Struggling a bit to open it Sonny started pulling the large stack of papers out. The top page was a business letter. Reading through it Sonny furrowed his brow before moving to the next page. Quickly spreading out the papers on the desk Sonny leaned back and looked at them all. Reading through the letter one more time Sonny picked up the phone. _'I better call my business partner for this one.'_

* * *

Will stood in the lobby of DiMera Enterprises as he waited for EJ. Will pretty much knew where everything was but he was waiting for EJ after getting a new ID badge and the codes for all the rooms.

"Ah, William," EJ announced as he walked out of an elevator. Putting his arm around William's shoulders EJ continued, "There you are."

"Yep," Will bounced on the balls of his heels before EJ led him away. "So, what do I get to do first?"

* * *

"This job sucks," Will complained as he sat on the floor in EJ's office going through a box of old files.

"I didn't say it was going to be fun," EJ laughed as he typed away at his computer. He was desperate to find some way to get his father out of Salem and away from his family. But so far he couldn't find anything. '_Why the bloody hell didn't I destroy the evidence sooner_?' Yanking on his tie EJ groaned, '_Why is my judgement so clouded with this situation?' _

"You OK," Will questioned face lined in concern.

"Yes," EJ cleared his throat. "Nothing to worry about."

Will stood up carefully, not wanting to let on how cut and bruised he still was, and leaned against EJ's desk while staring at him. "Have you started taking your prescription?"

"Of course," EJ stated while rolling his shoulders back and forth.

"Because don't think I didn't see you drinking at my party," Will gave him a pointed look, "And that isn't going to help your blood pressure."

"Well don't think I didn't see the tension between your little boyfriends and your little friends," EJ commented wanting to change the subject.

"What does that mean," Will asked eyebrows furrowed and nose scrunched.

"It means," EJ declared while turning back to his laptop, "That sooner or later you're going to have to put your foot down about it."

"About what," Will asked completely lost.

"About the fact that your friends overstep when it comes to you," EJ remarked, "And I swear William if you come in this office and tell me you're dating all four of them you are never leaving again."

Sputtering Will couldn't even find the words to respond to that.

"Don't give me that look," EJ argued, "You surrounded yourself by men that want to sleep with you. I don't have time to have a self-esteem discussion with you. And it's going to throw Kiriakis and Narita over the edge sooner or later."

"They're just my friends," Will finally settled with, curling his arms around himself. "Sonny and Paul know that. Besides Neil and Brian are together and happy."

"William you need to make it very clear to all parties do you understand me," EJ insisted firmly. "I absolutely will not clean up anymore messes caused by your love life. Is that clear?"

Feeling properly chastised Will nodded before sitting back down on the floor, "Yes, Sir." '_I didn't think it was that awkward between us all_.'

Rolling his eyes at the wounded look on William's face EJ sighed, "Tell me about your birthday."

"Why," Will asked feeling nervous. "Are you going to say something rude about my boyfriends? Or my friends? Or my feelings?"

"No," EJ closed his eyes tightly. "I simply want to know how your day went. And please skip the dirty parts."

"Well then there isn't much left to tell," Will smiled widely when EJ turned to glare at him. "Oh, well I guess there is one thing. Have you talked to Chad?"

"Oh god," EJ had almost forgotten about Chad's idiotic plan. "Don't tell me he actually tried something on you?"

Chuckling slightly Will nodded as he started rearranging files. "It kind of backfired on him a bit. Adrienne saw and misinterpreted it. Now she thinks Chad's some sexual predator out to get me."

Slamming his hands on the desk EJ asked, "Excuse me?"

"I don't know," Will shook his head, "I guess I kind of made it seem that way. I told her I tried to get away from Chad but I couldn't and she assumed that meant something else."

"Ridiculous," EJ barked, "I don't even know what part of that situation is worse." Turning back to his laptop EJ tried something else only to realize it was a dead end as well. "Damn," he shouted. '_Maybe I will have to deal with my father in a different way after all.'_

* * *

Chad tentatively sat across from Sonny at a small table in the corner at Common Grounds.

Sonny, trying to keep his frustration with Chad under control, looked up and couldn't help but laugh. "Oh my god how hard did she hit you," Sonny asked through his giggles.

"Apparently hard enough," Chad mumbled, crossing his arms, a light bruise on his cheek. "It's not that funny Sonny."

"Yes it is," Sonny insisted before calming down. "It serves you right anyway."

"Well now your mom thinks I'm some sort of perv," Chad argued while he shifted uncomfortably.

"Well maybe you should have thought about what it would look like when you tried to go after my boyfriend," Sonny said pointedly.

"I told him I was going to do it," Chad objected. "I thought he would be excited to finally get to kiss me."

Giving Chad a scathing look Sonny growled, "Just stop talking right now." Shaking his head Sonny said, "That's not what we're here to talk about anyway." Pulling out the manila envelope with the paperwork in it Sonny showed it to Chad, "I got this in the mail the other day."

Taking the stack of papers and looking it over Chad lifted his eyebrows high in the air, "Is this serious?"

"I think so," Sonny nodded starting to feel excited. "I mean, what do you think? It looks good right?"

"It looks too good to be true," Chad said skeptically. "Why would someone we don't know send this to us?"

Sonny, now that Chad pointed that out, deflated slightly. "I don't know. I guess we'll have to call to find out." Licking his lips Sonny sat up straighter, "But it would be great right? If it's real."

"Yeah," Chad admitted while going through the papers once again. "I never even really thought about expanding before but it would be a good idea."

"Well yeah," Sonny nodded. "This place gets crazy in the morning and afternoons. If we had two locations I think it would really even things out."

"Especially in a location like this," Chad gestured to the paper. "I guess we better call and figure everything out right?"

* * *

Paul stood in the baseball dugout, hands in the pockets of his new Salem University jacket, baseball cap on his head. He had met the assistant coaches and the manager of operations when he arrived. Watching the team warm up Paul could easily see why they didn't have a winning record. '_This is going to be tougher than I thought.' _

"Well," Paul told Jesse when he came to stand next to him, "I see what you mean about needing help."

"Yeah," Jesse shook his head, "It's been rough this season. They've got the talent but motivation not so much."

"Hmm," Paul nodded. "To be honest I'm not sure there's much I can do about that."

"I was thinking about that actually," Jesse turned to face Paul. "And maybe you could talk to them about your career and what happened."

"You mean how I had it all," Paul lifted an eyebrow, "And then it all came down?"

"Something like that," Jesse replied before turning back to face the field. "I think a lot of them love the game but love partying more. Salem isn't exactly a big contender for baseball recruiting but I really think some of them have what it could take."

"Most of them look like they like college a little too much," Paul gestured with his head towards a group of guys that looked a little hungover. "That's definitely not going to happen anymore."

"I guess they're going to find out the hard way," Jesse smiled at Paul before clapping his hands and walking out onto the field calling the team in together.

* * *

Will, still filing miserably, looked up at EJ and paused. EJ was typing furiously on his laptop before stopping and running his fingers through his hair.

Noticing William's stare EJ turned his head, "I know I'm handsome but I think that look is a little much, William."

Will blinked slowly before standing up, hand outstretched. He bit his lip carefully and touched EJ's hair. "EJ," he said slowly wanting to laugh.

"What," EJ asked beginning to feel alarmed. Grabbing William's hand and removing it from his head EJ demanded, "What?"

"I found a gray hair," Will said carefully not sure how EJ was going to respond.

"What," EJ shouted running his hands through his hair.

Will pulled his phone out of his pocket. Taking a close up photo Will handed it to EJ, "See?"

EJ held the phone between his hands staring intensely. "This is all your fault," EJ declared turning his sharp gaze on William. Pointing to his head EJ added, "You did this to me."

Holding in his laugh Will patted his shoulder, "Don't worry. I'm sure my mom will still want you even though you're getting old."

"I am not old," EJ hissed smacking William's hand away. Crossing his arms and pouting EJ mumbled under his breath, "I'm not old."

"Whatever you say," Will said before sitting back down and going to work. As Will rearranged some more files he paused before reading over a document. "Uh, EJ," Will asked curiously.

"What now," EJ barked, "Is my hair falling out too?"

"No," Will said, "And you are way too vain. I wanted to ask about this." Will waved the paper in the air.

EJ extended his hand and took the paper slowly reading it over. Gesturing for William to hand over the rest of the file EJ began to feel excited. "Huh," EJ smirked. Rushing to his feet and helping William stand up EJ pulled him into a tight hug, "I knew hiring you would be good for the both of us."

"What are you talking about," Will asked as EJ crushed the air out of his lungs.

"You just found our ticket out of this mess," EJ beamed before kissing William's forehead.

* * *

Will slowly stirred the contents in the crockpot with a frown on his face. This was the first time he was using it without any supervision. '_OK, you followed the directions. It should be fine.'_ Closing the lid Will stepped away slowly thinking, '_God I hope I don't poison anyone.' _

Moving over to the couch Will opened his text book and started studying. Even if there was only a few days of school this week Will knew he needed to make sure he was completely caught up. After this week it was only two more weeks until finals. Will didn't really want to admit it but he was immensely looking forward to winter break. Between dealing with what happened with Ian and maintaining his relationship and the unending drama of his friendships and family Will was worn out.

'_And I know if I tell anyone that they'll just freak out_.' Will really wished he had someone who would understand without making him feel like he was incompetent. '_I know everyone means well but I think they all forget that I'm not a child._' Chewing on his pen Will laughed at himself. '_There is one person I can talk to_.'

Finding his phone in his bag Will dialed Wendy's office number and hoped she wasn't in a session.

"Hello," Wendy asked gently into her phone. She was on her way out of the office to go home when she received the call.

"Um, hi, it's Will," Will rushed out. "Um, is it a bad time?"

"Will," Wendy breathed, dropping her bag on the floor and sitting down. "No, no it's not a bad time. I've been wanting to talk to you actually."

"You have," Will asked sticking his bottom lip out in confusion.

"Yes," Wendy didn't want to say that Sonny accidentally revealed too much to her the other day but she had been very worried. "But why are you calling right now?"

Will scratched his neck and laughed awkwardly, "I wanted to talk to someone and I hoped it could be you."

Smiling, Wendy put her hand to her chest, "Of course you can talk to me Will. That's what I'm here for. Now, what's been on your mind?"

"I kind of just realized that I'm a little overwhelmed by everything," Will admitted in a low voice. "And I don't know. I just wanted to tell someone and not have them flip out."

"What do you mean overwhelmed," Wendy questioned putting her elbows on her desk.

"Just it's a lot you know," Will told her. "And sometimes I feel like no one really listens to me. They just hear that I'm upset or something and ignore the rest. I can be tired without it being because I'm sick or because of my head. I just realized I really want this semester to be over."

"That's completely understandable, Will," Wendy explained. "There's nothing wrong with feeling that way. Now, do you really feel like you don't have anyone that really listens to you?"

"I don't mean that they never listen to me," Will elaborated, "It's just that everyone is so protective. And I get that. I do. It's just sometimes I want to vent without having it be the end of the world."

"Have you tried talking to anyone about this," Wendy wondered. "I think Sonny and Paul might understand if you tried."

"Not really I guess," Will admitted sheepishly. "They've both been so busy worrying about me lately. And with the strange things that keep happening in my life I guess I'm afraid they're going to think I'm too much work."

"Will," Wendy scolded softly. "I don't think they're going to feel that way. You told me they love you and from what I saw they really do. Maybe they'll surprise you if you try to explain." Licking her lips Wendy continued, "But if they don't or if you're too afraid to try then I think you have a different problem on your hands."

"I'm not afraid of them," Will insisted with a shake of his head, lying down on the couch, "I just know they'll overreact."

"If you say so," Wendy thought about what to say next. "But if you were afraid of them you would tell me wouldn't you?"

"I would," Will told her, a bit surprised he trusted her so easily with everything, '_well almost everything_.' "But they don't scare me."

"Well I'm glad," Wendy decided. Looking at her watch, realizing she was going to be late, Wendy cleared her throat, "Do you feel better now?"

"Yes," Will closed his eyes and smiled. "Thanks for listening."

"That's what I'm here for," Wendy supplied before reminding Will of his next appointment and letting him go. '_We're definitely talking about what Sonny told me at his next appointment. We have to_.'

* * *

Will stood on the top step of the apartment hand on the railing. _'OK, you can do this. Just walk to the mailroom and get the mail. You can walk past that place._' Slowly walking down the steps Will had his keys crushed in his fist. Knowing he would see the studio as soon as he passed the big tree in front of him Will felt his breathing begin to labor. _'Just one step and then the other. See it's not so bad_?'

As soon as the studio came into sight Will paused mid-step and stared. He pressed his free hand against his ribs where the first cut Ian gave him was located. If he tried hard enough he could feel it. He could feel the sharp blade pressed against him and Ian's clammy hand on his skin.

Suddenly a car alarm went off and Will jumped. Broken out of whatever trance he seemed to be in Will closed his eyes. He wanted to turn around and never come back. _'But I can't. I have to keep going_.' Opening his eyes Will looked straight ahead on the cement path and walked as quickly as he could. Opening their mailbox Will hastily grabbed all the envelopes and slammed it closed. Running as fast as he could Will made it to the apartment on the top floor without so much as looking at the studio.

Slamming the door behind him and locking it soundly Will dropped the envelopes to the ground. Sinking to the floor Will put his head in his hands. Will inhaled and exhaled loudly for a few minutes. He leaned his head back against the door. Will lifted up his right arm to scratch absently at a few bite marks along his bellybutton. The metal from his bracelet reflected off the bit of light coming in from the blinds. Gently touching the engraving Will swallowed heavily before letting out a chuckle.

Laughing while slowly standing up Will wiped underneath his lenses at his eyes. He went into the kitchen to get a drink and check on dinner. Hiccupping loudly Will smiled, '_Oh my god, I did it_.'

Hearing a knock on the door Will walked over and looked through the peephole. Once he was certain it was actually a delivery man Will opened the door cautiously. "Can I help you," he asked.

"Delivery for Will Horton. Sign here," the man extended his electronic clipboard for Will to sign before handing over the package. "Have a nice night."

"You too," Will called out as he closed and locked the door again. '_What in the world is this_,' Will thought as he moved the box to the counter. Assuming it must be a late birthday present Will found a box cutter in one of the kitchen drawers and sliced it open.

After moving around the plastic padding and stuffing Will pulled out an expensive looking journal. Furrowing his brows Will turned the journal over and traced along the intricate designs and gold leaf pages. Will rummaged the box to see if there was a note or any hint as to who could have sent it. Opening the book Will saw in a messy scrawl a phrase from CS Lewis on the back of the front cover, "There are far better things ahead than any we have left behind." Underneath that, in the same handwriting was another message, "Love, Chad."

Slamming the book closed Will tossed it back in the box. '_For god's sake Chad_,' Will thought as he crossed his arms. He wanted to feel exasperated and annoyed but he wouldn't deny that he was a little bit touched. The journal was gorgeous and the quote did make him smile particularly after walking by the studio. But he also knew the only reason Chad sent it was to make his father happy. '_It's not real_.'

Will picked up the journal again and walked over to the couch. Finding his phone on the coffee table Will picked it up and sent a text to Chad:

-**STOP SENDING ME THINGS**!

-**all caps isn't necessary**

-**I am making a point. Stop it**.

-**Can't. I've committed now. Besides Father encouraged me to send another present in my attempts to woo you.**

**-Knock it off**

**-Nope. This is for your own safety. It will all work out in the end. And I thought it was a good gift. You can write everything down you can't tell your therapist. **

**-OK that is a nice thought. But this is getting out of hand. I don't want you sending me gifts or trying to kiss me. **

**-You could always just come over here and pretend you want me in front of my father. I might get it out of him what he has planned for you. **

**-NO!**

**-Well fine then I'm going to keep going then. **

**-Stop it!**

**-Can't stop me now. Sorry.**

Will threw his phone on the coffee table and groaned. He turned his head and saw the journal staring at him almost mockingly. Picking up one of his pens from earlier Will grabbed the journal and started writing.

'_Some days I really wish I didn't have such an overbearing family_,' he began.

* * *

Paul finished talking about his career and leaned against the wall behind him uncomfortably. He couldn't remember a time he ever actually talked that openly about what losing his career felt like. Sure he had spoken to Sonny about it and even Will but it wasn't the same as with fellow athletes.

Paul wasn't conceited enough to think that entire Salem University team would suddenly be inspired to seize every opportunity they had. However, he did hope that at least a few would become a bit more motivated. '_Jesse was right there are a few that could really make it if they tried a little harder.'_

Looking over at the other coaches Paul hoped his expression told them he was ready for the attention to be off of him.

Jesse clapped his hands together and told the team they would be having an early and a late practice the next day. Dismissing his team Jesse turned towards Paul and patted him loudly on the back, "That was good."

"If you say so," Paul shrugged. He was under no allusion that he was a great motivational speaker. It wasn't nearly as bad as speaking at the seminar last week though.

"It was," Jesse assured him. "Now, why don't you get out of here? Tomorrow you can sit down with all of us coaches and we can look at some workout schedules and what not and see what we can do."

Shaking Jesse's hand Paul said goodbye to the other coaches and walked out the door. Checking his watch Paul was surprised at the time. It was later than he expected.

"Hey," Paul heard behind him.

Turning his head Paul slowed his pace for a few of the players to catch up with him. Paul wondered what they wanted. Biting his lip Paul tried to assess if they were friendly or not.

"Hi," one of the guys said before sticking out his hand for Paul to shake. There were two other guys with him who all followed suit. They started walking with Paul towards the parking lot chatting about baseball and how excited they were that Paul was working with them.

"Uh thanks," Paul told them feeling a bit unnerved.

"Well you know we've seen you play on TV before," one of the guys replied with a shrug. "But um, we were kind of wondering something."

Dread filling his insides Paul assumed they were going to ask about being gay. _'I came out to the whole world it's not a big secret anymore_.' "Yeah," he sighed in response.

"Well," the same guy asked, "We also saw a few things online you know. And we kind of wanted to ask if they were true."

"What things," Paul grunted out. '_What the hell_?'

"Just some pictures," the guy rushed out. "So, um, we knew that you were engaged but is it true that you slept with that Will guy?"

Paul's mouth dropped open in shock.

"We're only asking because we have some classes with him," another player explained. "Not that we care if you sleep with guys. We just heard some stuff about him too and wanted to know. You don't have to answer if we're being dicks."

Unsure what to say, torn between anger and horror, Paul sputtered out, "Technically it's true."

"Cool," the first guy responded. "But I heard that he's dating the DiMera kid?"

"Excuse me," Paul barked out. He stopped walking once he got to his car. "Where did you hear that?"

"Just around," the guy shrugged. "I heard that he broke up with his girlfriend to be with Will and that they were sneaking around now or something."

"That's bullshit," Paul insisted trying to keep his cool. _'I can't freak out here. You know it's just a rumor._' "Will is very much taken."

"By who," asked the last teammate who had remained silent throughout all of this.

"Me," Paul growled crossing his arms and glaring at the floor.

"Uh," the first teammate wasn't sure how to phrase this next part. "Aren't you engaged to that coffee guy?"

"We were but now we're with Will," Paul confessed not even thinking about if it was a good idea or not.

"Right," the second player nodded. "Uh good for you, I guess." Seeing the odd look Paul shot him he added, "Well I assume having two guys is hot. If I had two chicks I would be proud of myself."

The first teammate shook his head and stated, "Look we're sorry if we got too personal. We were just curious."

"No," Paul put his hands at his sides. "It's not like it's a secret."

"We really are excited to have you here," the last player confessed. "It's super cool having someone famous around."

"Right," Paul answered feeling uncomfortable.

"Well we'll see you tomorrow," the second guy told him as they all waved and walked off.

Paul opened the car door and sat in the driver's seat. '_That was weird_,' he thought as he started up the car. As he drove the short distance to the apartment Paul wondered why it was so easy to tell total strangers his business but he couldn't tell his own mother. '_Maybe she'll surprise me and understand_.'

* * *

Sonny looked over at Chad. He didn't like the pinched look on his face. "Who are you texting," Sonny asked with narrowed eyes.

"You don't need to know," Chad answered immediately. Chad sent a message to his father once Will was done responding to him. After he let him know Will got his gift Chad put his phone inside his pocket and glanced at Sonny. "What?"

"I swear if that's Will I am going to kill you," Sonny told him honestly.

"Oh like you have the means," Chad waved away Sonny's response. They were sitting in the waiting room at the bank. They had a meeting with their financial guy about whether expanding their business would be feasible.

Lifting one eyebrow Sonny crossed his arms, '_Oh you have no idea_.' He shook his head, "Why are you even doing this Chad? It doesn't make any sense."

"Because I already made Will's life worse when I went through with that article," Chad tried to explain. "And because of that Ian found out about him. If my father really was involved than I am going to do whatever I can to find out what he wants and why."

Sonny, feeling a bit sympathetic for Chad, nodded. "OK, and have you even found anything out?"

"Well," Chad put his hands in his pockets and told Sonny in a low voice. "I know that he wants Will for something. He says cryptic things about the future. Now that he thinks I want to be with Will he's walking around acting like every day is Christmas."

Disturbed Sonny bit the side of his cheek. "I still think this is too dangerous," Sonny admitted. "You're just doing what your father wants. And if he wants you and Will together than he has something planned. I don't want Will involved in anything."

"That's why I'm doing this," Chad sighed in exasperation. "I have to do this. I'll find out what my father is planning and prevent it."

Before Sonny had a chance to reply their financial advisor walked outside of his office and called them inside. Sonny followed the man to his office thinking, '_This isn't over Chad.'_

* * *

Will looked at his phone, seeing he didn't have any messages, tossed it on the couch again. He hadn't heard from Sonny or Paul all day. At first it was nice not having to explain his comings and goings to anyone. But now that it was almost dark out he was beginning to feel a bit strange about it. Picking at his fingernail slightly Will got up and went to the kitchen. He checked his recipe book once more before turning off the crockpot. '_I don't want it to be overdone_.'

He finished his reading for the day. He wrote in his journal. He talked to Wendy. He found some sort of miracle file at work for EJ. He made dinner. He got the mail. '_And yet still no Sonny or Paul._' Rolling his eyes at himself Will got out a plate, _'You can't have it both ways Horton.' _

About ten minutes later Will was slowly finishing his plate and feeling proud of himself for making something that actually tasted like food. He was contemplating calling at least one of his boyfriends but didn't want to seem too clingy. '_They're probably busy. It's fine. It's perfectly fine. It's good to spend time apart._' Hearing a key in the door Will bowed his head and clamped his lips together, holding in a grin.

"Hey," Paul greeted walking in the door. He took off his jacket and hat and hung them in the closet carefully. He knew Will had a thing about everything being tidy. Sniffing the air Paul wandered over to Will and asked, "What smells so good?"

"Oh," Will looked up at Paul, "I tried to make dinner." Watching as Paul walked over to the crockpot and lifted the lid Will explained, "I wanted to wait for you but I wasn't sure when you or Sonny would be home."

Stirring the food around Paul turned back to Will and smiled, "That's OK. You should eat when you're hungry anyway." He put the lid back on and went to wash his hands before grabbing a plate of his own. He loaded up his plate and went to sit by Will.

"How did it go today," Will asked carefully. His fingers were itching to reach out and touch Paul but for some reason he held himself back.

"Pretty good," Paul admitted as he started cutting his chicken. "It's going to be a lot of work though. I understand why the team management wanted me to come in and help. But I think it will be fun."

Offering Paul a shy smile Will nodded, "That sounds really great. I'm glad you're enjoying it."

As Paul was going to ask Will about his day they heard Sonny opening the door.

"Hey," Sonny greeted with a wide smile. "You are not going to guess what happened today." He quickly took off his jacket and haphazardly hung it in the closet. Hurrying over to his boyfriends Sonny was practically buzzing with excitement. Too eager to wait for either of them to say anything Sonny blurted out, "Chad and I are thinking about opening another location."

Seeing how excited Sonny was Will couldn't help but grin at him and say, "Wow. That's awesome."

"That's fantastic," Paul agreed through a mouthful of food. "Is this something you've been thinking about?"

"Well it's crossed my mind," Sonny told them both while leaning on the counter. "But I wasn't really sure, you know? Then I got something in the mail. The owner of that coffee house on the other side of town well they decided to retire. They don't have any family or anything to take over the business so they offered it to us."

"That's nice of them," Paul said quickly.

Will lifted his eyebrows at that information. '_Suddenly decided to retire_?' Will vaguely knew those owners. They would go into the Pub on his shifts sometimes. '_They're in their 40s why would they decide to retire_?' Will wasn't sure why but he found the whole thing kind of sketchy. '_Not that I'll tell Sonny that. Maybe I'll ask EJ to look into it_.' Shaking his head Will tuned back into the conversation around him.

"So then we went to see our finance guy and everything seems like it's going to work out," Sonny elaborated with a pleased grin. "I just, I feel fantastic right about now. Even Chad and his dbag behavior didn't bother me today."

"Speaking of dbags," Paul said before looking at Will. "How was your day with EJ?"

Giving Paul a disapproving look Will said, "It was fine. I filed stuff and bugged him all day. I discovered a gray hair on him and he blamed me." Will contemplated telling them about the file he found but EJ had warned him not to tell anyone. Will didn't want to keep secrets from his boyfriends but at the same time he knew it was important.

Sonny got his own plate of food and sat next to his boyfriends. As Sonny explained his day in further detail Will sat quietly in between them and listened to them talk. Hearing them talk about financial advisers and business loans made Will feel a bit uncomfortable. He never really thought about it before but he was beginning to realize just how much older his boyfriends were than him.

Before he had a chance to worry or think on it much Sonny took his plate of food and put it in the sink. Paul guided him to the couch and turned the TV to Sports Center. Sonny sat closely next to Will and immediately held his hand. Burrowed into Paul's side with Sonny pressed against him Will ignored the new insecurities that began invading his mind. '_Everything is fine as long as we're together_,' Will thought.

* * *

Author's note:

What does everyone think Will found that made EJ so happy?

I started planning out the next few chapters and I think things are going to take an interesting turn from here on out. I'm a bit excited.

Please review and let me know what you thought.

Thanks for reading!


	68. Chapter 68

Will whined and shoved his face back into the pillow it was on but he could still hear an obnoxious buzzing sound. Finally when it stopped he sighed only to groan loudly when it happened again. Rolling onto his side he opened his eyes but everything was fuzzy. Without thinking about it Will groggily answered the phone on the bedside table, "-ello?"

"Paul, why do you sound like that? Are you sick," Tori demanded over the phone as she tapped her perfectly manicured nails along her desk.

"Not Paul," Will yawned loudly as he tried to find his glasses. Realizing he left them on Sonny's side of the bed Will gave up. '_It's too far away_.' Squinting at the alarm clock Will blurrily got a look at the time. While Will still had almost two hours before he had to get to campus he knew Sonny had to have left a few minutes ago. Hearing the familiar spray coming from the bathroom Will knew Paul was taking a shower.

"Sonny," Tori asked with a frown beginning to feel confused.

"Sonny's at work," Will explained as he stretched his arms over his head. "Paul's in the shower."

"Excuse me," Tori choked out. She didn't want to jump to conclusions but the picture she was beginning to paint in her head was not very flattering.

It took Will a few moments to answer. He really wished he was still sleeping. For the first time in a long time he didn't wake up during the night or before Sonny and Paul. Will closed his eyes gently and collapsed against the pillows. "I'll tell him to call you back," Will promised before dropping the phone to the bed still in hand and falling back to sleep.

Paul ambled back into the bedroom, skin prickling from the slight chill in the air. He hurried to the dresser to pull out some underwear and clothes. Catching sight of Will completely spread out on the bed Paul smiled lightly. When he was completely dressed Paul sat on the edge of the bed and ran his eyes over Will's prone form. Smiling at the scratches and bruises still lingering on what was exposed of Will's skin Paul paused when he saw his phone in Will's hand.

Reaching out for it Paul looked at the screen to see he had a few missed calls. Upon realizing they were from his mom and that one of the calls was answered Paul began to panic. He immediately got off the bed backing away in horror. '_Oh god what could have happened? Oh god._' Walking out of the room Paul dialed his mother back and prayed that everything wasn't ruined.

"Paul," Tori answered voice short and firm. "Who answered your phone earlier?"

"Mother," Paul panted out feeling his heartrate increasing already. "I don't know what happened but I can explain."

"I should hope so," Tori snorted a bit inelegantly. "Who could possibly be in your apartment so early in the morning while Sonny is at work and you're in the shower?"

"It's, um, it's nothing," Paul rushed out, rambling in his fear that his omissions were going to catch up to him.

Tori lifted one eyebrow, lips set in a straight line, and sighed, "Son, whatever foolish nonsense you are doing right now needs to stop. I don't need all the details but I am warning you nothing good will come of this."

Closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against a wall Paul clenched his fists, "Mom there's something I have to tell you."

"No," Tori shook her head, "No. You are not doing this. I did not raise you to do this. I want it taken care of and done." Before giving her son a chance to respond Tori cleared her throat, "Now we are never speaking of this again. Good bye." Hanging up quickly Tori put her hand to her forehead to think, '_What kind of person is my son turning into?' _

Paul groaned when his mom was off the phone. '_Fuck_,' he ran his fingers through his hair and turned back towards the bedroom to continue getting ready for work. '_God I would be able to tell her if she would ever let me talk_.' As Paul got ready for work he couldn't help his eyes from going back to Will. Paul never really appreciated how hard it must have been for Will to explain to his family about their relationship before, '_Especially since they're so overbearing and crazy_.'

Tearing his eyes away from Will Paul made sure he had his wallet, phone and keys as he put on his jacket, grabbed his hat and walked out the front door. '_I have to tell him soon_,' Paul thought. '_If my mom won't let me talk maybe I can get Will to understand why she doesn't know about us_.'

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me Dad," Sonny told Justin as he slipped into the empty seat across from him at Common Grounds. "I really want you to take a look at some papers for me."

"Of course," Justin smiled at him over the rim of his coffee cup. Justin slid the folder Sonny brought with him closer and began to leaf through it. "You know I thought this was going to be about your mother," Justin smiled despite the fact that he wasn't too amused. He had warned and warned his wife to stay out of their children's business but it was almost like she couldn't help herself.

Sonny rolled his eyes as he put his elbows on the table, "Well, we can talk about her too. Dad, you have to know that Chad would never do that to Will. I know he's an ass sometimes but he really does care about Will."

Justin gave his son an odd look a bit confused as to what Sonny meant by 'care'. "You know those things are tricky for your mother," Justin explained slowly to Sonny. "Knowing what we know about Will already I think she was just overly emotional and jumped to conclusions."

"I just want to make sure she isn't going to do anything that will embarrass or hurt Will," Sonny shrugged helplessly. "He's got too much going on already."

While reading through the file Justin smiled slightly, 'It's nice to hear Sonny so protective of someone.' "We haven't really had a chance to talk much about your relationship you know," Justin said with a light tone.

"I know," Sonny nodded, "Everything's just been so crazy lately." Catching his father's eye Sonny smiled, "But I'm really happy Dad."

"I believe you," Justin teased, "I'm not sure I quite get it but I can see how much you care about Will and Paul."

"What's to get," Sonny asked quizzically.

"OK," Justin lowered the folder, checked to make sure no one was listening and leaned closer to Sonny. "If it was your mother and I? I could never imagine a relationship like this working." Picturing his wife and one of his former flames all in the same relationship made Justin shudder in horror.

Sonny made a disgusted face and leaned back in his chair, "Oh yeah. That would be a disaster."

Shaking his whole body to perish those thoughts Justin closed the file carefully and told Sonny seriously, "Sonny, this looks really good."

"Really," Sonny asked excitedly. "I was just afraid it was too good to be true right? I mean things like this don't just land in your lap every day. But I feel so much better knowing that you looked it over."

"I'm still going to make a few calls I think," Justin informed him with a nod, "But I think you and Chad should really start to get serious about it."

"You and Chad should get serious about what," Adrienne asked. She was meeting Sami here in a little bit and was surprised to see her son and husband together. Looking between them suspiciously Adrienne lifted her eyebrows, "Well?"

"Business stuff Mom," Sonny told her. He wasn't sure how to deal with his mom at the moment.

Remembering what Victor had showed her Adrienne held her breath slightly, trying not to give anything away. She could see how excited Sonny was by how bright and shiny his eyes were but she had her reservations. Biting her lip Adrienne asked, "Are you sure you should be partners with Chad?"

"Mom," Sonny shook his head, "I am telling you that Chad did not try to hurt Will."

Shocked, Adrienne stared at Sonny with an open mouth, "He put his hands on your boyfriend and tried to kiss him against his will. How is that not trying to hurt him?"

"It's not like that," Sonny knew he couldn't tell his mom the real reason Chad had tried to kiss Will. Too many people already knew and Sonny was afraid if Stefano found out he might retaliate against Will. Deciding to go along with Chad's idiotic plan, at least a little, Sonny sighed, "We talked to him. He apologized. He's not going to touch Will again."

"Sonny, I don't like this," Adrienne confessed. She pulled an empty chair from a nearby table over to sit with them. "Everything has happened so quickly for you Sonny. Just a little over a month ago you were happy with Paul and now suddenly you have private chats with EJ and, and you're so secretive."

Getting fed up with his mother's attitude and accusations Sonny stated firmly, "I explained about EJ. We're both concerned about Will and were agreeing to watch out for him. And for your information I was not happy over a month ago. Paul and I were not happy together."

"But now you are," Justin butted in with. He reached over to put his hand on Adrienne's knee and squeezed. He might not always see eye to eye with his wife but he knew that she meant well. She's had been overprotective of Sonny all his life.

"Yes, now we're all happy. Paul, Will and myself, together," Sonny said heatedly. "My business is expanding. Paul just started a new job that's perfect for him. Will's head is slowly healing and he's working with EJ. Everything is going great Mom. And nothing is going to get in the way of that. Nothing."

* * *

Will trudged into EJ's office in the middle of the afternoon feeling slightly down. When he woke up again that morning the apartment was empty and neither Sonny nor Paul had left him a note or a text like they usually would. He didn't want to be that needy, insecure boyfriend but he was so used to them breathing down his neck that he didn't know what to do.

"Why do you look like that," EJ asked with narrow eyes as he sat in his desk chair. He hadn't seen that particular look on William's face in quite some time. He was not pleased to see it had returned.

"Nothing," Will started to say before changing his mind. He tossed his backpack to the floor and sat down across from EJ. "Actually it is something." He recalled his most recent conversation with Wendy about how he needed to see if he could open up to people without them overreacting. "It's Sonny and Paul. Well kind of. Maybe it's me."

EJ saved what he was working on before closing his laptop and giving William his full attention, "What are you talking about?"

"I don't even know," Will laughed sadly. "They're usually so suffocating you know? One of them has always been there or talked to me all day. Even when we were just friends. And now," Will trailed off.

"Now what," EJ wondered. He wasn't certain what to think about this development. While he wasn't thrilled about William's relationship and he certainly didn't care for his boyfriends he was concerned about William's wellbeing.

"Sonny's been busy with the coffee shop all week. Paul has this new job. And that's great. It's with the university baseball team. He's going to be so good at it," Will explained, "And it's only really been a day but I've just never been alone in a long time."

"I see," EJ nodded. He didn't want to give this pep talk but he owed it to William, "Well have you talked to them about it?" When William shook his head no EJ resisted rolling his eyes, "Well you should. They might not even realize something is wrong."

"OK," Will's tongue played with his scar on his lips absentmindedly. "Thanks," Will smiled at EJ. He loved EJ the most when he was being supportive and understanding.

"Speaking of," EJ added, "I expect to see you with us for Thanksgiving. Not that I understand that holiday all that well but the children are excited."

Will smiled, thinking about his brother and sisters. He wasn't certain what Sonny or Paul would want to do on Thursday but Will knew what he wanted, "I'll be there." Remembering something Will asked, "Did you do anything with that paper I found-"

"Shh," EJ held up his hands to quiet William. "Don't speak of it. No one can know yet." EJ put his hands down and smiled widely, "But I have a feeling things are going to be turning around for us soon." 'Father will be out of my hair. He won't be threatening William. And he'll leave Chad be.'

"Turning around for who," Stefano asked as he opened the door without knocking and strolled inside, Chad following behind him.

* * *

Sami sat down across from Adrienne with a bright smile on her face. She was still basking in how successful Will's party had been. She was afraid something dramatic was going to happen with that many people around but everything had gone smoothly. '_And best of all Will was happy_.'

Adrienne gave Sami a sad smile. She wasn't sure what she should tell her friend. '_Do I tell her my concerns about Chad? Do I tell her about my meeting with Lucas? Do I tell her my fears for Sonny?_'

"What's wrong," Sami asked instantly. She may not have had too many friends over the years and she never would have imagined Adrienne would be one. However she was determined to keep this friendship going. '_It's nice to have a female to talk to that isn't arguing with me, scheming to get my man or backstabbing me.' _

Adrienne licked her lips and decided to say, "I saw something at the party on Saturday. Something between Will and Chad." '_And Will and Neil and Brian_.'

"What could you have seen," Sami questioned feeling confused. "They're friends."

"I guess I should start at the beginning," Adrienne rubbed the side of her head, feeling a headache coming. "The other day I ran into Lucas. He was really upset."

"Lucas," Sami rolled her eyes. "I am not talking to that man until he apologizes to Will."

"Apologizes," Adrienne repeated. "For what?"

"You don't know," Sami furrowed her brows. "I thought I had told you. Anyway he and my father ambushed Will when he was at work. They started lecturing him about how all the bad things in his life have happened because he hangs around EJ and he's gay."

Adrienne gasped loudly, "What?"

"Right," Sami asked animatedly. "I told him that he was going to have to figure out what to do or risk losing Will forever." Sami glared at her coffee mug almost wishing it was Lucas so she could wring his neck. "But wait, if you didn't know that what did Lucas talk to you about?"

Completely taken aback Adrienne explained, "Well he said he had run into Gabi Hernandez. That she told him Chad broke up with her and he said it was so he could be with Will."

"What," Sami demanded. She didn't know what to think. As far as she knew Chad was straight and he and Will were just friends. '_But I haven't always been that good about noticing these things. Maybe it is true. But then why would EJ say Chad was trying to find out info from Stefano about Will? Oh_,' "Oh my god," Sami said. "That must be it."

"What must be it," Adrienne asked loudly. "Sami?"

"EJ told me something about Chad doing what he had to in order to protect Will," Sami confessed. "I just, I didn't think anything of it. He's been so protective of Will lately but we all have. What if it is true? What if he does want Will?"

"Sami," Adrienne insisted. "It is true. That's what I was going to tell you. I saw Chad trying to kiss Will."

Sami sputtered around unattractively. Her brain couldn't even process this. '_What the hell?' _

"And Will didn't want him to," Adrienne continued. She looked over her shoulder glad that Sonny was busy with a large crowd of customers so he wouldn't overhear them. "And Will kept insisting that he didn't want Chad to touch him and I just, I got the impression that Chad was trying to force himself on Will."

"No," Sami immediately shook her head, "No, Chad isn't that dumb. After what he did to-" Sami cut herself off before she said Zach, "After what happened to Will he would never try that. Not to mention EJ would literally kill him."

"I know what I saw," Adrienne insisted, trying to get Sami to understand, "It was just like what happened with Paul. Will kept making excuses and blaming himself. I just, I think something is happening between them. Something that we need to stop."

"You're right," Sami agreed instantly. "Whatever is going on with Chad and my son is going to end, immediately."

* * *

Paul sat across from Jesse and the other coaches as they went over the schedule one last time. Paul was very adamant that they create a schedule for the entire team to follow. How often they would work-out and on what days. How often they would practice and when they would have off-days. The more Paul started talking and dabbling in this the more excited he got.

'_I really did miss baseball_,' Paul thought longingly. Baseball had been basically the only thing in his life he ever did. From the time he was a child until he got injured baseball was everything. For such a long time it was even more important than his relationship. '_I was more concerned about what everyone thought of my career than I was about Sonny_.' Paul could remember all the sneaking around he forced Sonny to do. '_Sonny never deserved that_,' Paul thought once they took a break.

When Paul accepted Sonny's proposal he was desperate to keep him. He was terrified to let Sonny go. But when he realized that meant coming out, to the world and to his family, Paul was terrified. He just kept reminding himself that Sonny was worth it. That Paul being true to himself was worth it. Paul could still recall the night he told his mother the truth.

"_Mother," Paul nervously sat across from her at the table. "There's something I have to tell you. Something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time." _

"_What is it," Tori asked turning her attention to her son. "Is it your career?" _

"_Kind of," Paul licked his lips and tried to control the bouncing in his leg. "See the thing is Mom, um, well." _

"_What," Tori barked beginning to feel frustrated. "Tell me." _

"_I-I I'm going to have a press conference soon," Paul stared with, "Because I have an announcement to make." Paul closed his eyes, feeling so incredibly nervous, "Where I'm going to tell everyone that I'm, that I'm, I'm gay." _

_Tori stared at her son unflinchingly. "Why," she questioned. _

"_What," Paul asked. His heart was beating out of his chest. He could feel the sweat beading along his forehead and neck. '_Oh my god I can't believe I told her_.' _

"_Why are you announcing it to the world," Tori elaborated. "Why does anyone need to know?" _

_Paul was a bit surprised, "Well, because I am, you know, gay. And I don't want to hide it anymore." Looking at his mom's face Paul began to feel dread bubbling in his stomach, "Why are you looking at me like that?" _

"_The whole world doesn't need to know your preferences," Tori explained easily. "Have you even thought about what this would do for your career or your image? Paul, baseball is everything to you. What if this ruins you completely?" _

"_I just want to be honest," Paul told her feeling uncomfortable. "Why aren't you surprised by this?" _

"_I am surprised," Tori shook her black hair out of her face. "Surprised you would go through with this. You should continue as you were son. It's for the best." _

"_You already knew," Paul whispered. "But, but how?" _

"_I am your mother," Tori informed him sternly. "Of course I knew." She continued to stare at Paul severely. _

_Paul didn't know what to think. '_She already knew? But she never said. I was so afraid for so long and she already knew?_' Shaking his head Paul said, "I am going through with this Mother." _

"_Paul you must reconsider," Tori told him firmly. "You do not need to do this." _

"_I do," Paul looked at her imploringly. "Because I'm not keeping anything a secret anymore or anyone." _

"_What," Tori asked in a low voice. _

"_I'm engaged," Paul told her in a blank voice. "And I'm telling everyone."_

Paul pulled himself out of his memory. Realizing he was all alone, that the others had wandered out at some point, Paul put his head in his hands. '_And now I have to tell my mother all over again.'_

* * *

Will stared at EJ across the desk refusing to look at Stefano or Chad. He was relying on EJ to get rid of them. Will hoped EJ could see how uncomfortable he was with their presence. '_Please make them go away_.'

EJ took a moment to decide what to say, "For William and myself, obviously, Father. Our working relationship is coming along wonderfully. Things can only go up from here."

Stefano looked at his son appraisingly. He was beginning to have his suspicions about his children. Whenever their emotions began coming into play was when they would begin pulling away from him. After the conversation he just had with Chad Stefano knew he would never disobey him. '_But Elvis? He is too much like me to be cowed for long.' _

Will felt strange watching EJ interact with Stefano. Even though EJ appeared cool and confident Will could see the way his arms were tensed against his desk chair. Ignoring his own reservations Will turned in his seat and smiled widely at Stefano and Chad, "EJ promised to show me all sorts of stuff about running DiMera Enterprises."

Stefano smiled slightly, "Did he now?"

"Yes," Will nodded his head excitedly, "He said it's about time I figure out what I want to do with my life. And working with EJ again would be a dream come true."

"Will," Chad said, finally speaking, voice sounding a little funny.

"Oh," Will didn't know what to do. _'How am I supposed to act around Chad in front of Stefano?' _"Hi, Chad," Will settled with giving him what he hoped was a demure smile.

Stefano observed the interaction between William and Chad carefully, looking for any hint that they were playing him false.

"Can I take you to lunch," Chad asked quickly. He wanted to be away from his father as soon as possible. Not wanting to give that away though he slowed down his speech, "I just, I really want to talk with you."

Will turned back towards EJ and made a desperate face.

EJ nodded in approval, "Go ahead."

"Right," Will said. Getting up slowly from his chair he walked passed Stefano and gave him a shy smile. "Where are we going," he questioned Chad.

Putting his hand on Will's lower back Chad ushered Will outside the door. "Don't worry," he assured Will, "I've got it handled."

Will and Chad ate easily enough in the DiMera Enterprises commissary. In a quiet voice Will asked, "Are you OK?"

Chad, who had been slightly withdrawn, nodded, "Yes, everything is fine."

"You don't look so good," Will admitted looking him up and down. "You look kind of sick. Do you need to go home?"

"I've got it," Chad insisted.

"You don't have to do this," Will told him slowly. "You can still back out. Tell your father after spending time with me you don't want me anymore."

"No," Chad looked Will straight in his eyes, "I can't stop now." '_Father made that perfectly clear to me earlier.' _

"Have you even figured anything out," Will fished for information as he stirred the small bowl of soup he ordered. "About, you know?"

Chad took a bite of his sandwich instead of answering, '_Oh I found something out alright_.' Swallowing loudly Chad shrugged, "Not exactly. I have a good idea though."

"OK," Will said. Thinking about it Will asked, "Would you tell me if you did find something out?"

"Of course," Chad lied with a sly smile. "Of course I would." Chad tapped his toe against Will's under the table, "Besides I think you already know that EJ and me? We would do just about anything to keep you safe."

"Right," Will stated with a small smile before looking down at his lunch. He was beginning to think he might be in a little bit of trouble here.

* * *

Will slammed the door to the apartment closed behind him. Turning on all the lights and taking off his jacket Will was relieved that Sonny and Paul weren't home yet. After lunch Chad stuck around the office with Will and EJ. Stefano kept popping his head in every now and again to watch them.

Sitting down on the couch Will pulled out his phone and dialed a number quickly. Waiting for an answer his leg jittered up and down.

"Blondie, you have the worst timing ever," Brian complained into the phone.

"Brian? I thought I called Neil," Will said instead of answering him.

"You did," Brian grunted. "We were finishing something up."

"Gross," Will commented, "I don't want to know that."

"You're the one who interrupted us," Brian shrugged. "You're just lucky it wasn't a minute earlier or else you would have been ignored."

"Whatever," Will shook his head, disregarding Brian, "I need to talk to someone."

"Go for it," Brian said as he leaned back against the pillows and closed his eyes. He could hear Neil turning on the shower. Brian had planned on joining him but apparently he wasn't.

"I just," Will didn't even know what to say. "I, um, I had to spend today with Chad and Stefano was watching us and now I feel weird and I don't know what to do."

"Huh," Brian questioned hardly understanding Will's rambling. "I don't understand what you're saying."

"Well me either," Will confessed loudly. "I just, I know that it's all pretend right? Chad is straight and I don't even like him that way anymore. I don't. But it's still, I don't know."

"It still feels nice to have someone showering you with attention," Brian guessed. He rubbed his fingers over his eyes. "I told you this was going to happen."

"That's why I'm talking to you now," Will stated. "I know that I don't want to be with Chad like that. I love Sonny and Paul and I only want them. But yeah it does feel nice I guess."

"Hmm," Brian mused. "You know Neil mentioned to me that something went down between the three of you and you kind of broke up for a bit."

"We kind of broke up yeah," Will said wondering where this conversation was going.

"And that they had to sort of win you back or whatever," Brian continued. "Plus with Paul having a job other than babysitting you now you're probably feeling a bit neglected."

Will didn't want to admit it but Brian sounded right. "Yeah I guess I do. But that's so stupid right? I mean, I didn't want them to follow me around and be so overbearing but now that I have a bit of freedom I miss it. That's not normal right?"

"Hate to break it to you," Brian sighed, "But nothing about you is normal kid."

"Hey," Will pouted slightly.

"Quit pouting," Brian laughed. "You know I'm not their biggest fans but you should talk to them about it."

"That's what EJ said too," Will admitted. "I just, I don't know how to talk to them to explain that I don't want to be suffocated but I don't want to be all alone either."

"Well figure it out," Brian ordered. Seeing Neil walk out of the bathroom Brian said, "And let me know what happens when you do tell them."

"OK. Thanks for talking to me," Will told Brian. "Even though I ruined your afterglow."

"Eh," Brian dismissed, "I'll enjoy it again later, don't you worry."

"I'm hanging up now," Will rolled his eyes.

"Who was that," Neil asked as he sat down on the bed and kissed Brian.

"Will," Brian said when Neil pulled back.

"Is he alright," Neil wanted to know.

"Kid is getting in over his head," Brian told Neil. "All that crap with Chad is confusing him."

"When isn't he confused," Neil sighed before lying on the bed. "He was probably born that way."

Brian smiled lightly. Even though he liked being friends with Will it always made him feel a little good inside when Neil said something like that about Will. Taking Neil's hand Brian asked, "Do you think Will's OK being with Sonny and Paul?"

"I know he wants to be with them," Neil tried to explain his feelings. "But whether it's all going to work out in the end? I have no idea. For his sake I hope so."

"Yeah," Brian pursed his lips. "I don't want to interfere but maybe Will being so confused by Chad is a good thing."

"What do you mean," Neil looked at Brian oddly.

"I just mean that maybe it will make Will see he doesn't need to be as committed as he is to Sonny and Paul," Brian elaborated. "That's all."

* * *

Will popped up off the couch as soon as he heard the key in the lock. He didn't care which boyfriend it was he just want one them with him right now. Seeing Sonny walk inside Will jumped over the back of the couch and practically crashed right into him.

"Whoa," Sonny laughed as he suddenly had an armful of Will. "Hi," Sonny hugged Will warmly.

"I missed you," Will confessed, forehead pressed into Sonny's neck, trying not to smudge his glasses. "I haven't heard from you all day."

"Yeah," Sonny shook his head as he pulled away from Will and walked to the kitchen to get a drink. "It was so busy today. The only free time I had I spent talking with my dad. He looked over all the paperwork for the expansion and he said it looked good."

"That's nice," Will smiled at Sonny. He loved that Sonny was so happy about it. "Um, he didn't see anything weird about it though, right?"

"No," Sonny looked at Will oddly. "Of course not. Why would he?"

Will didn't want to raise any of his suspicions to Sonny so instead he just said weakly, "I spent the day going over business proposals with EJ. Just making sure."

"That's kind of cute," Sonny teased.

"What's cute," Will wondered as he scratched his neck.

"You looking over business stuff," Sonny shrugged. "I don't know I just can't see you doing things like that."

"Oh," Will blinked, not sure what to make of that information. '_Is that supposed to be a compliment?' _

Sonny didn't think anything of his comment. He pulled out a few takeout menus and said, "I don't feel like making anything. What are you in the mood for?"

"Whatever you want," Will told him.

By the time their food arrived Paul was home too. Will sat in the middle of them on the couch eating quietly. He was trying to find a way to explain to them how he was feeling. '_I miss them during the day. I'm feeling confused about everything. Stefano is weirding me out. And I'm afraid now that everything is settling that they're going to forget about me_.'

"Are we going with your mom for Thanksgiving," Sonny asked Will suddenly. "I know you said something about that a week or two ago but I wasn't sure."

"Um," Will swallowed down his nerves. "Yeah, EJ invited us again today. You don't have to go if you don't want to. Chad's going to be there and it will probably be weird."

"Well we aren't letting you deal with that on your own," Paul argued. "And we want to spend it with you."

Will smiled, feeling slightly better about everything he was feeling.

"Plus I'm not talking to Uncle Vic yet," Sonny pointed out, "Not to mention my mom is driving me insane."

"What did she do now," Paul asked seeing the look on Sonny's face.

"Trying to butt in on everything," Sonny rolled his eyes. "I know she means well but I'm an adult. She needs to get over it." Taking a bite and swallowing quickly Sonny added, "Besides I keep telling her everything is perfectly fine in my life."

"For once everything is exactly the way it should be for us," Paul agreed with a wide grin.

'_Right_,' Will thought. He sat on the couch and watched as Sonny went into the office to work out some ideas about the second coffee house location. Paul was sitting at the kitchen counter drawing up some old practice drills he thought might help. '_Everything is fine_.'

* * *

Author's note:

I promise Will doesn't want to be with Chad. He's just overwhelmed. No worries there.

Thanks for reading and please review. They really are helpful.


	69. Chapter 69

Sonny was on the phone at Common Grounds when he looked up and saw Will walking inside with EJ following him. He wasn't thrilled to see EJ but he was always happy to see his boyfriend. Noticing the happy smile on Will's face Sonny quickly got off the phone and walked over to their table.

"See," Will smiled widely. "It's the middle of the afternoon and it's super busy. That's why he's getting another location."

"Right," EJ nodded at William. He wasn't particularly keen on listening about William's boyfriend's wonderful business sense but if it made William happy he would play along.

"Hey," Sonny put his hand on the back of Will's chair and smiled widely at him. Without thinking about it he leaned down and kissed Will firmly on the lips.

"Hi," Will answered cheeks warming slightly at the kiss.

Clearing his throat pointedly EJ adjusted his tie and looked between William and his boyfriend blankly.

"EJ," Sonny nodded at him. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to interact with EJ anymore. Sonny didn't appreciate EJ's insistence on butting into Will's life. However, Sonny also knew he owed EJ a favor after the T incident.

"William was just telling me about your new business venture," EJ said pleasantly enough.

"Yeah," Will nodded enthusiastically. He still had a few reservations about the whole situation, it seemed a little too good to be true, but he was so proud of Sonny. "He's going to have two shops."

"Will," Sonny sighed feeling a bit bashful about Will's obvious pride in him, "It hasn't happened yet."

"But it's going to," Will smiled. He turned to face EJ and said, "Isn't that awesome?"

"William," EJ sighed fondly. "You'd think it was your business the way you've been going on about it."

"I'm just proud of him," Will shrugged, not caring that EJ thought it was silly.

"It is a huge achievement," EJ conceded before sitting back in his chair. "Of course it's also going to be a lot of time."

Will looked at EJ carefully.

"Having to run two locations at once," EJ continued, knowing this was something William was afraid of. "Making sure everything is stocked. That there's enough profit and customers and employees. I'm just wondering how you'll be able to balance it all?"

"I'll manage," Sonny said in a low voice. From the slight smirk on EJ's face Sonny could tell he wasn't worried about him. '_He's worried about Will. Is this what Will's been so weird about_?' Sonny moved his hand to Will's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I'm just saying from one business man to the next," EJ offered in as friendly of a voice as EJ got, "It takes a lot of hard work balancing a life and a career."

"EJ," Will lifted his eyebrow purposely. "Today you spent twenty minutes playing solitaire on your phone while I messed with your laptop."

"All in a day's work William," EJ kicked at his shin under the table. "Speaking of shall I go order us some drinks?"

Wincing and rubbing his shin Will nodded, "Yes please."

Sonny sat down in EJ's vacated chair and leaned across the table close to Will. Taking his hand he asked, "Is that why you were so quiet yesterday?"

"Is what," Will asked as he sat back in his chair properly. '_I didn't think he noticed anything.'_

"Are you afraid I'm going to be too busy," Sonny stated, "When the new spot is open."

"Um," Will didn't know what to say. "I had thought about it yes."

"Will," Sonny smiled, "It's going to be fine. You don't need to worry about anything OK. Everything is going to work out."

Will smiled back weakly, "If you say so. Do you think you have time to si-"

"Hold that thought babe," Sonny told him as he saw a large line forming, "I need to get back behind the counter." He kissed the top of Will's head as he walked back to the counter and began to help out.

EJ stepped in front of the cash register and rattled off his and William's orders. As he pulled out his wallet to hand Kiriakis his total EJ sighed, "You know William's been fairly quiet this week."

Sonny handed two cups off to his employee and took EJ's bill, "I know."

EJ, waiting for his change, said gruffly, "Well I don't appreciate it." Taking the black coffee and the espresso when they were placed in front of him EJ dumped his change in the tip jar before saying, "If I were you I would make sure William is as happy as possible. Or I might slip and tell him exactly why his friend was taken care of."

Sonny stared at EJ's back until he yanked on Will's arm and dragged him out of the building. Sonny greeted the next customer automatically but all he could think about was Will's face when he heard the news about T's death on the TV. '_He's never finding out about what happened. Ever.'_

* * *

Paul walked into Jesse's office and put down the list of drills he worked on the night before.

Jesse glanced at Paul before pulling the paper towards him and looking it over. He smiled lightly, "Huh. This is good."

"It's all I could remember," Paul explained as he sat down in his desk chair. "If I think of more I'll let you know."

"See I knew hiring you would be a good decision," Jesse joked as he stood up. "There isn't actually much to do today."

"Gave them the holiday off," Paul guessed. He knew with the group they were working with it was for the best. '_I doubt even half of them would be able to focus_.'

"Yep," Jesse confirmed, "But they all know to be ready to work hard when they get back." As they started walking out of the office Jesse asked politely, "Any plans for the holiday yourself?"

"Uh," Paul scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Yeah."

"Oooh," Jesse laughed, "Let me guess: in-laws."

"You have no idea," Paul chuckled as well. He didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow but he had a feeling it couldn't be good. _'The party went well enough but I think we used all our luck with it.'_

* * *

"So," Chad sat down on one of the chairs in the town square. "What's this all about?"

Neil crossed his arms and looked at Brian. '_This is going to be a bad idea._'

Knowing Neil wasn't thrilled with this meeting Brian cleared his throat and said, "We want to talk about Will."

Chad sat up a little straighter before leveling a serious look between the two and firmly stating, "If this is about you two wanting Will the answer is hell no."

Brian sighed heavily, "Contrary to popular belief no we don't want to date Will. That would be like dating your step-brother or something. He might be hot but it's just weird. Not to mention he's way too complicated for us."

"OK," Chad said feeling a bit confused. "Then why are we talking about Will?"

"Because we're all friends of his and we have some reservations about his current lifestyle," Brian announced a bit pompously.

"Either get to the point or I'm leaving," Chad rolled his eyes. '_God how does Neil put up with this guy?' _

"The point is Will is young and stupidly in love," Brian replied. "And he was barely situated out of the closet before he found himself with two boyfriends, a stalker, a kidnapping and god knows what else."

Chad nodded in understanding while Neil sat with his arms crossed. _'This is such a bad idea_,' Neil thought to himself. The only reason he was even there was to ensure Brian didn't do anything too dumb.

"I just think it wouldn't be awful if during this little pretend wooing thing you're doing," Brian explained gesturing with his hands at Chad, "If it made Will see that he doesn't have to be with the wonder twins."

"So, you want me to actually steal him away," Chad questioned not entirely following what Brian was saying.

"No," Brian rolled his eyes. "I just want you to use the opportunity to teach Will that he could be happy with someone else. Not you obviously but someone. I don't want Will to think he has to be with Sonny and Paul."

"Right," Chad wasn't sure he followed that logic but whatever, "So I should break them up?"

"No," Brian said in a steely voice. "I don't care if they break up or not. I just want Will to understand that at 19 his entire world does not need to revolve around his boyfriends. OK?"

"If you say so," Chad agreed. If his plan had unintended consequences that ended up positively he wasn't going to complain.

"So," Brian leaned in closer at the table, "Let's talk about things you should be doing for Will that he's going to appreciate. Or ways to annoy Paul and Sonny."

Neil closed his eyes and tried to tune Brian and Chad out. '_This is bad. This is going to be so, so bad.'_

* * *

Kate stood outside of the DiMera Mansion contemplating knocking. '_Do I really want to do this,_' Kate wondered before remembering the panic she felt when Will was taken. The horror of seeing him in the hospital with stitches across his mouth. Resolving herself Kate rang the doorbell and waited.

As one of the servants escorted her to Stefano's office Kate did everything she could to appear calm. '_You are doing this for Will,_' she reminded herself. She wasn't sure why she didn't think of this before. Learning that Gabi of all people helped Ian had thrown Kate for a loop. Chad wouldn't tell her anything else about the matter. But the more she thought about the entire situation and how she observed the cagey way EJ treated his father at Will's party opened Kate's eyes. '_Of course Stefano is behind everything. He always is._'

"What are you doing here," Stefano questioned from his desk eyes running over his ex-wife's form.

"I found something of yours and was returning it," Kate told him simply. Walking into the room and setting an expensive bracelet he had given her during their marriage on the desk Kate sat down across from him.

Stefano picked up the bracelet up and admired it. He could still remember giving it to Kate and how she looked wearing it. Shaking his head to clear the memory Stefano asked, "Why are you returning this now? After everything that has happened between us?"

"I-I don't know," Kate whispered feigning insecurity. "I opened my jewelry box and there it was, staring me in the face." Closing her eyes, doing everything she could to play up her vulnerability, Kate added, "I knew I had to return it."

Stefano stood up and picked up Kate's wrist. Attaching the bracelet Stefano rearranged it until it settled perfectly against her skin. He could feel her pulse racing under his thumb as it stroked along her veins. He had been so focused on his plans for William and Chad that he had long neglected his own feelings.

Kate opened her eyes and smiled slightly before looking down at her shoes. Standing up when Stefano pulled on her hand Kate repeated a mantra through her head, '_You're doing this for Will. You're doing this for Will_.'

* * *

Lucas walked through town in a daze. Nothing seemed to make sense to him anymore. '_All I wanted was to protect my son,_' he thought ruefully but it seemed at every turn he was being thwarted. His own ideas and the things Gabi had told him were fighting ruthlessly inside of him with Adrienne's admission. He didn't know what to believe.

All he knew was that he had to fix things with Will. He needed to get everything out in the open. Maybe if he had a chance he would be able to explain what he was thinking.

Looking up from the cement Lucas saw Will walking through the square. Thinking this would be the perfect time to talk to his son Lucas frowned when he saw EJ DiMera next to him.

Will complained as EJ pulled him out of Common Grounds before he got the chance to say goodbye to Sonny. "Was that necessary," he asked yanking his arm out of EJ's grip before righting his jacket.

"No probably not," EJ admitted with a sly grin. "But it made a point."

"What point is that," Will wondered out loud while shaking his head.

"Just asserting my dominance don't worry about it," EJ replied while patting William's back.

'_I don't want to know_,' Will thought to himself. Shoving his hands in the pocket of his jacket Will asked, "So now what are we going to do?"

"I think one last trip to the office before I send you home," EJ smiled widely. '_If everything goes to plan in the next few days everything will be settled and I won't have to worry about anything anymore_.'

"Will," Lucas called from across the square marching forward.

"Oh," Will mumbled. He hadn't seen his father since that confrontation in the Pub. '_I am not ready for this_.' "Dad," Will greeted carefully not sure what was going to happen.

"I need to talk to you," Lucas insisted while keeping his eyes on Will and Will alone.

Noting how uncomfortable William looked EJ cleared his throat, "Well I'm afraid he's working right now so you'll have to come back later."

"He's not at the Pub," Lucas rolled his eyes at EJ before putting his hand on Will and trying to pull.

"I don't work there anymore," Will explained as he took a step back. '_I don't want him touching me_.' "I work for EJ."

Lucas's face began to twist in anger. _'How could this have happened_?' "Will, what the hell," he demanded.

"Excuse me," EJ sneered, "But I don't think you're in any position to be judging William." Putting his hand on William's shoulder EJ continued, "Now go away."

Wounded that EJ was able to touch his son so casually yet Will shied away from him Lucas shook his head, "No. Will and I need to talk things out."

"Dad," Will sighed, "I don't want to do this here." He looked around and could already see a few people watching them closely. Without waiting to see if his dad or EJ were following him Will took off for a more secluded area of town. _'If this is happening it's not going to be where everyone can hear or see.'_

Rounding to face his father Will crossed his arms, "You want to talk? Talk." When his dad didn't say anything Will, remembering all the hurtful and painful things he told Will scoffed, "Nothing to say to me?"

Taken aback by Will's sudden change in attitude Lucas tried to explain, "I-I just wanted to apologize for how I treated you."

"For treating me that way," Will asked, "Not because you thought you were wrong, right?"

Sighing Lucas shook his head, "I'm sorry that I upset you. I never meant to do that. But I still don't know how I feel about everything."

EJ, remaining quiet, wanting William to handle this situation himself, calmly stood by William's side in silent support.

"The only thing you need to feel," Will forced out, "Is supportive of me. That's it. You need to either accept me exactly the way I am or leave."

"Will," Lucas said loudly, "You're my son and I love you. I just, I can't sit around and watch all these horrible things continue to happen to you when they're easily avoidable."

"Avoidable," Will repeated, "How are any of the things that happened to me avoidable? All of those things were out of my control, Dad!" Before his dad had a chance to reply Will shouted, "And don't you dare tell me that if I wasn't gay it never would have happened."

"It's true, Will," Lucas yelled back throwing his hands in the air, "You didn't have any of these problems when you were straight."

"I was never straight," Will hissed. "That's not how it works Dad. I was confused and I didn't understand but now I do. I know who I am and I'm not going to change it because you don't like it." Pushing his glasses up and pinching where they lay on his nose Will snorted, "And I think we had a much different problem when I was younger. You went to jail over it."

"William," EJ warned. He didn't want anyone to accidentally overhear. '_It's bad enough he told his boyfriends.' _

"Just explain to me," Will demanded loudly, "Why you would rather I do bad things and like girls than be gay and have bad things happen to me."

"That's, that's not," Lucas attempted to explain, "Will that's not what I meant."

"Yes it is," Will insisted, "That's exactly it."

"I don't want anything to happen to you," Lucas exploded. "I love you and I hate that this has happened to you. And like you said Will, I went to jail for you," Lucas whispered, "I think that proves that I will love you no matter what."

"Well you haven't acted like it recently," Will defended. "You didn't even remember my birthday, Dad!"

Stunned Lucas opened and closed his mouth several times before closing it and looking down. "You're right," Lucas admitted. "I did." Heaving a deep breath Lucas shook his head, "I've been focused on the wrong things."

Will watched his father carefully. Despite how angry he was with him Will always had a soft spot for his parents, both of them. Maybe it was dumb of him but Will tended to forgive them easily. Even now he still wanted his parents love and approval more than anything.

Looking away from his father Will asked, "What did you tell Adrienne?"

"What," Lucas wondered a bit surprised by the change in subject.

"She said you had something wrong," Will confessed. "But she didn't say what."

Lucas bit the side of his cheek but figured he had nothing left to lose. '_I have to be honest with him_.' Not looking into Will's eyes Lucas said, "We talked about a few things that I had heard."

"Like what," Will asked quizzically. "What could you have possibly heard when you haven't even talked to me?"

"Just that, you know, someone told me that Sonny and Paul might not be the only guys you've been seeing," Lucas finally got out. He knew Will wasn't going to be happy about this but Lucas had to know if it was true.

"What," Will spat out. "That doesn't even, how does, why would. That's not even true!"

EJ was trying to stay out of everything but it was getting a bit much.

"Someone has seen you Will," Lucas added, "And I'm just, I'm concerned that your behavior is getting dangerous."

"Seen me with who," Will demanded. "And dangerous? What because of all the men I'm sleeping around with?"

"I don't know," Lucas admitted. "Guys at the Pub and Chad. It's just not a good idea to get involved in this kind of behavior Will."

"What, my friends," Will barked. "So because I'm gay I'm not allowed to be around other guys without sleeping with them? And Chad is straight! The only people I'm having sex with is Sonny and Paul!"

Cringing at that statement Lucas tried to appease Will, "Maybe that's true but Will you have to admit there's something going on with Chad."

"No there isn't," Will argued back, "We're friends Dad, that's it. That's all it's ever going to be. Maybe when I was younger I would have wanted something else but not now. I have exactly what I want and that's it."

"Are you sure about that," Lucas questioned lowly, surprised Will admitted to wanting Chad at one point in time. "I don't want to upset you again but Will," Lucas paused. "The damage from the article is going to last a long time. And you being seen around town with all the different guys you were rumored to be seeing isn't helping anything."

"I'm not going to change my life because of some stupid article that wasn't even true," Will huffed.

"And how much longer are Sonny and Paul going to deal with it all Will," Lucas asked. He still didn't want Will involved with either man. "Eventually it's going to be too much for them to deal with."

"No it's not," Will said softly while curling in on himself. _'How many times have I thought the same thing?' _

"They aren't going to put up with it for much longer," Lucas shrugged. "Especially if they think you're sleeping with other people too."

EJ had heard enough. Pushing William behind him carefully EJ pointed at Lucas, "You need to leave."

"No," Lucas shook his head. He hated EJ DiMera. He hated how close he was to his son. He hated that after what he did to Sami that she could ever go back to him. Lucas loathed him. "No, this doesn't concern you."

"You are upsetting my son," EJ loudly declared. "And I am not going to stand around and let you insinuate anything about his decorum."

Lucas shoved EJ hard in the chest, "He's my son! He's never going to be yours."

EJ curled his fingers, making a fist. He wanted nothing more than to punch Lucas in his sanctimonious face.

"Stop it," Will shouted as he stepped in between them and pushed them apart. "What is the matter with you both?" Will ran his fingers through his hair. '_Why can't I have a normal family?' _

"What's going on over here," Chad asked as he walked over with Brian and Neil following behind him. The three had seen Will, EJ and Lucas in the square. Chad gave them a few minutes alone but he knew he had to go find them and check on them. '_And I'm glad I did_,' he thought as he raised an eyebrow at his brother.

Lucas threw his head back and laughed before looking at Will, "Really?"

"Shut your mouth," EJ ordered venomously. While he wasn't thrilled William decided to be friends with Neil or Brian and he certainly didn't approve of Chad's plan, he would not stand for Lucas's comments.

Will moved away from EJ and his father and towards his friends. He was done with this conversation and with his father. "Dad," Will said suddenly.

"What," both Lucas and EJ answered before glaring at the other.

"I'm done here," Will said, "I'm going to work." Letting Chad put his arm around him Will walked away.

* * *

"You sure you're OK," Neil asked quietly as they stood outside DiMera Enterprises. It was a bit unnerving to have EJ glowering at them from the lobby but oh well.

"I'm fine," Will nodded. "It's not the first time that's happened. Thanks for asking though."

"Well if you need us you can call us," Brian assured Will.

"I know," Will smiled slightly. "I gotta go," he gestured his head towards EJ who was tapping his watch.

"He was wrong you know," EJ told William confidently as soon as they were in EJ's office and the door was closed.

"I know," Will replied automatically.

"Even if you were actually seeing all of those men," EJ began, "It wouldn't matter."

Will slumped in his chair and sighed, "Right."

"It wouldn't," EJ opened his laptop and waited for it to boot up. "It doesn't matter who you sleep with."

"But maybe it matters who everyone thinks I sleep with," Will started to say, "Does it really seem like I want to be with Chad or Neil or Brian?"

EJ looked down at the laptop not wanting to look at William, "Well, it doesn't look like you're opposed to it." Before William could respond EJ held up his hands, "Just the other day I told you something along those lines. But as long as you and your boyfriends and friends are clear then it is no one else's concern."

Will inhaled and exhaled loudly. He pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and frowned when he didn't have any messages from either Sonny or Paul. Looking at his background picture, an awkwardly close up picture of Sonny and Paul he took when they were both mid-laugh, made Will's eyes water for some reason.

EJ looked at the clock in his office before standing up. "Come on. Why don't you head home," he suggest softly. He helped William stand up before brushing his hair out of his face. "You need a haircut," he remarked.

"Yeah," Will sniffed. He didn't even know why he was suddenly so weepy. He rested his head on EJ's shoulder and tried not to cry.

"Come on," EJ put his arm around William and started walking towards the door, "I'll drive you home. You don't look up to it."

* * *

Will slammed the door to the apartment in a huff. He could hear his father's voice running through his head. All the tiny insecurities he had about Sonny and Paul no longer having time for him or about Chad and his confusing gifts. Not knowing if he wanted Sonny and Paul to hover around him or give him space. Will just wanted confirmation that everything was going to be OK.

"Will," Sonny asked as he walked into the room from the office. He snuck away from Common Grounds early. Taking in Will's flushed cheeks and red eyes Sonny was instantly worried, "What happened?"

Will walked over to Sonny. "I don't want to talk about it," he said before pulling Sonny into a deep kiss.

Raising his eyebrows Sonny closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Will's. When Will started pulling on the buttons of Sonny's shirt Sonny took a step back, "Hey. Hey," he dodged Will's lips, "Tell me what's wrong."

Will shook his head. He was done talking about things. He was done with everyone questioning his feelings and ignoring his emotions. Cupping Sonny's cheeks Will explained, "The only thing that's wrong is I don't have you." Kissing Sonny passionately again Will licked across his lips, "I just want you."

"OK," Sonny whispered between kisses. He put his hands on Will's waist and bunched his shirt together. Walking Will carefully to the couch Sonny pushed him down and followed after him.

As Sonny started kissing up and down his neck Will sighed, "All I need right now is you. Just you."

* * *

After a bit longer of talking and chatting with his fellow coaches Paul looked at his watch and excused himself. He had scheduled an appointment with his physical therapist to take a look at his arm. It wasn't so bad all the time but since he couldn't seem to stop carrying or dragging Will around he kept pulling the finally healing muscle.

Arriving at the hospital for his appointment Paul checked his phone and bit his lip when he saw his mother was calling him once again. Sighing quietly Paul hit the ignore button once more. '_I have to tell Will the truth and soon_.'

* * *

Will whined into Sonny's mouth as he felt Sonny pushing inside of him. He wrapped his legs around Sonny's hips and held onto his face with both his hands. When Sonny pulled away from his lips Will looked into his eyes as the two panted across each other's mouths.

Sonny, arms on either side of Will holding himself up, held Will's gaze. He didn't know what was bothering Will or how he was supposed to fix it but he could give Will this. Keeping his eyes on Will Sonny slowly pulled his hips back just a tiny bit before sinking back inside.

"Oh," Will gasped loudly. He didn't realize until just this moment that this was the first time he had ever been with just one of them without the other involved in some way. '_At least that I can remember_.' Feeling Sonny's skin against him and his eyes locked on his Will was able to focus entirely on what he was experiencing. It was so different than being with Sonny and Paul at the same time.

Canting his hips upward Will moved his hands to Sonny's neck, needing something firm to hold onto. "Sonny," Will moaned licking his lips. All he could feel and see and taste was Sonny.

Sonny closed his eyes tightly when Will started working into his thrusts. He could feel Will fluttering around him. Every time Sonny pushed forward he could feel Will's sharp hipbone pressing against him. Opening his eyes again Sonny moved one hand to touch Will's cheek.

Will's eyes had fallen closed and his head was thrown back exposing his neck. His cock was pressed between his and Sonny's stomachs and the friction of their movements felt so nice. "Sonny," Will breathed, chest heaving.

"Will," Sonny replied biting his lip harshly. He had never been this intimate with just Will before. They had messed around with each other that one time with Paul watching but it didn't feel like this. That was about teaching Paul a lesson and getting off. This was much better. Tapping Will's cheek gently Sonny wanted to look into Will's big blue eyes when he came. He wanted to see everything.

Squeezing his legs around Sonny Will opened his eyes and cried loudly, "Sonny, please."

"I've got you babe," Sonny promised, working his hips faster but not harder. He wanted Will to feel everything he was giving him. "I'm not letting go."

"Sonny," Will moaned desperately, body shaking, as he started coming in between them. He could feel the wet glide of his semen between both their stomachs. Staring straight into Sonny's eyes Will twitched and grunted as he enjoyed wave after wave of pleasure.

Feeling Will tightening around him, making it almost impossible to continue rocking back and forth threw Sonny over the edge without warning. Wrenching his orgasm out of him Sonny knocked his forehead against Will's feeling his glasses press against his face.

As Sonny continued to move lazily within him Will held onto Sonny's shoulders. Moving his hand up and down Sonny's sweaty back Will moved his head until his lips were pressing into Sonny's in slow, sloppy kisses. "I love you," Will whispered into his lips. "I love you so much." Without giving Sonny any time to respond Will clung to him frantically, "Please don't leave me."

"Babe," Sonny tried to talk but Will just kept kissing him over and over. "Will," Sonny sat up a bit; just enough to look at Will's face again. "What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere."

"Just don't," Will begged, thighs trembling from holding onto Sonny's waist for so long. "Promise me you won't."

"I promise," Sonny immediately responded, pulling Will into another kiss. "I love you. I'm not leaving you."

Will pressed his face into Sonny's neck and hugged him tightly, letting Sonny's words wash over him, erasing the doubts and frustrations that had been plaguing his mind.

* * *

Paul opened the door to the apartment slowly. His shoulder was aching from the appointment. He was starving. Feeling his phone buzzing inside of his pocket Paul rolled his eyes, '_And my stupid mother won't stop calling still_.'

Paul wasn't sure what he would find coming home today but he was certainly surprised to see Will and Sonny naked and wrapped around each other on the couch. Hanging up his jacket slowly Paul made his way over to them. Dropping onto the coffee table Paul stared at his boyfriends in confusion.

Sonny was resting his head on Will's chest enjoying the way Will was running his fingers through his hair. They were still naked and pressed together. He knew they needed to move before they got too gross and sticky but Will wasn't letting go. Sonny still hadn't been able to get it out of him why he was so upset. So Sonny just kept repeating that he loved him and wasn't letting go.

Will's eyes were closed as he held Sonny tightly against him. The comforting feeling of Sonny's soft breaths blowing against his chest grounded Will and kept him from falling into the dark thoughts in his mind. "Say it again," he whispered as his fingers caressed Sonny's thick locks.

"I love you," Sonny assured, rubbing Will's chest warmly, "And I'm not letting you go."

"Again," Will mumbled.

Paul stood up and walked slowly to the kitchen. Obviously his boyfriends were involved in something serious. It felt strange to see the two of them naked and together without him. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about it. But overhearing their conversation Paul realized now wasn't the time to butt in and interrupt. Instead he looked through the fridge for something quick and easy to make for dinner.

Paul didn't know what was happening with his boyfriends but he figured the best way to show his support would be to take care of them both. He could hear their lips smacking together and the familiar sound of Will's desperate whine but Paul kept his focus on making dinner. '_Not everything is about sex_,' he reminded himself. '_And I'm going to prove that I can look after them both_.'

* * *

Author's note:

Please review. I really do appreciate them.

Thanks for reading!


	70. Chapter 70

Will woke up on Thanksgiving feeling as well rested as he ever had. He had spent the evening before wrapped in Sonny's arms and Paul had thoughtfully made them dinner. Will thought it might have been awkward between them all since Paul wasn't a participant in their sexual activities but it surprisingly wasn't. Paul said he understood that something was going on with Will. That he needed reassurances.

So, his wonderful boyfriends spent the rest of the night kissing and touching him while showering him in attention. Will didn't realize he needed their focus on him quite so much but he really had missed it. He missed them even though he was with them the whole week he still felt disconnected from them. '_But not anymore_,' he thought as he stretched his arms over his head.

'_Today is the first holiday I get to spend with Sonny and Paul_,' Will smiled widely. He couldn't wait to spend the day with his boyfriends and his siblings. He didn't quite know who his mom invited for dinner but he was still looking forward to it.

He wanted today to be perfect. Will knew how hard it was for Sonny and Paul to play nice with EJ. _'I want today to go so well that no one doubts our relationship or my feelings anymore_.'

Rolling out of bed and finding his glasses Will shivered when he was out of the warm comfort of their big blanket. Seeing one of Sonny's sweaters tossed near, but not in, the laundry hamper Will scowled at it before picking it up and putting it on. He walked out of the bedroom, smiling to see both his boyfriends at the kitchen counter eating breakfast.

Will leaned his head against Sonny's back giving him a hug before moving to Paul's, "Morning!"

"You're awfully cheerful today," Sonny commented with a smile. 'And it's a much better look than the one you were sporting yesterday.'

"I feel good today," Will confided as he found a bowl and grabbed a box of cereal. "And I'm excited."

"Why are you excited," Paul questioned as he observed Will literally bouncing happily around the kitchen.

"Because it's a holiday and I get to spend it with my favorite people," Will announced as he poured milk into his bowl. Grabbing a spoon and taking his bowl to the other side of the counter Will sat down and started eating.

"That better mean us," Sonny teased lightly glad to see Will so happy.

"Actually I meant the kids," Will joked, "But I guess you two can come too."

"How generous of you," Paul remarked with a laugh. "So what's today going to be like anyway?"

Will shrugged, "I don't know really. I'm hoping to play with my brother and sisters and maybe watch football. Hopefully avoid anything disastrous and stuff myself until I'm sick."

Sonny grimaced, "That's a charming image."

"Yeah," Will scrunched his nose together cutely, "You probably aren't going to want to sleep with me later."

Snorting Paul reached out and pinched Will's waist, "Oh please." Grinning at Will's loud giggle Paul stood up and took his bowl to the sink. Watching Will and Sonny chitchat while they finished eating Paul deliberate on whether or not he should tell Will about his mom today.

'_He looks so happy though_,' Paul thought to himself. '_And he wants today to go well. I can't tell him today_.' Paul looked down at his feet before deciding that he had to at least do something.

Excusing himself quietly Paul grabbed his phone and walked into the office and closed the door. Sitting down in the chair Paul inhaled and exhaled loudly for a few minutes before pulling up his mother's number and dialing.

'_This is it_,' Paul told himself. _'No more letting her control the conversation. No more allowing her to form her own judgements. I'm telling her about Will and about my new relationship. This is it._'

But the phone rang and rang until he got his mother's voicemail. Hearing the beep Paul said into the phone, "Mother call me back as soon as possible. There's something important you need to know."

"You want to talk about yesterday," Sonny asked Will gently as Paul went in the other room. He didn't want to upset him again but he was still worried about Will.

"Not really," Will confessed, "I mean, EJ and I ran into my dad and I got into an argument with him. Then EJ got into an argument with him. And I was just feeling kind of low."

"OK," Sonny tried to push for more. "But you're better now?"

"Yes," Will nodded. "It was just a lot of emotional overload I think. I know that you and Paul love me." Smiling when Paul walked back into the room Will grinned, "You guys love me as much as I love you and I trust you completely. You'd never hurt me."

* * *

Sami hovered in the kitchen ensuring that everything was going to be ready in time for a mid-afternoon Thanksgiving feast. "You're absolutely certain," Sami asked the chef one last time.

"Yes," the man insisted getting quite fed up with Samantha Brady and her nonstop demands. "Everything will be ready. Now, if you could please leave."

"Well sorry," Sami scoffed before walking out of the kitchen. She sat closely next to EJ on the sofa in the front room with a small pout.

"Did you get kicked out of the kitchen again," EJ asked extremely amused. Any other person would find Samantha's antics unbearable but EJ enjoyed them. He loved that she knew what she wanted and always went after it. '_Of course that gets us both into trouble more often but not but I digress._'

"Yes," Sami complained before leaning on EJ's chest. "I just want everything to go as smoothly as Will's party." Remembering her conversation with Adrienne the other day Sami said, "Well I guess it wasn't all smooth sailing was it?"

"What are you referring to," EJ questioned not wanting to give away that he understood entirely.

"I'm talking about Chad," Sami pulled away from EJ and readjusted so she was facing him on the couch. "You told me he was-"

EJ put his hand over Samantha's mouth quickly, ignoring her furious eyes at being silenced, "Yes, I told you Chad has discovered his feelings for William. It is very important that we let him explore them on his own." Giving Samantha a very serious look EJ took his hand off of her mouth, "Do you understand?"

"Yes," Sami crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "I understand," she sighed. '_I just don't like it.' _

"Besides," EJ pulled Samantha closely to him, "Wouldn't you rather William be in Chad's hands? It would be a much better option than the men he's currently with."

Sami gave EJ a skeptical look, certain that he was trying to give her some sort of hint.

* * *

Lucas opened the door to his apartment carefully and sighed when he saw the person on the other side of the door, "Thank you for coming. I just, I had to talk to someone and you were the only one I could think of."

"It's alright," Adrienne smiled at him reassuringly as she stepped inside. Sitting on his couch she placed her bag by her feet and asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Will," Lucas confessed sitting down next to her and leaning his head on the back of the couch. "Everything is a mess. And it's all my fault."

"What happened," Adrienne questioned. "I had heard about the encounter you had with him when you were with Roman."

"Well I managed to make it even worse yesterday," Lucas shook his head, "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Why don't you try to explain it to me," Adrienne suggested.

"I saw Will and EJ in the square," Lucas started face contorting just thinking about EJ. "And god I just hate him. I hate him and he's close with my son and I am so sick and tired of hearing him call Will his kid."

Adrienne could understand that. She too thought it was strange that EJ and Will were suddenly so close. Just like she always was wary of EJ DiMera in the first place. "So what happened," Adrienne wanted Lucas to continue.

"I tried to talk to Will about what happened before," Lucas told her. "But it wasn't coming out right and he was so defensive. I just wanted him to know that I love him and I want what's best for him. And I talked about the things Gabi told me."

"Lucas we already talked about that," Adrienne interrupted with, "I told you what I saw."

"I know," Lucas sighed. "I just, I wanted to talk to Will about it. And I made everything worse. I implied that he was sleeping around and I didn't even mean to. I wanted to warn him about everything and instead it just blew up in my face."

"I'm sorry that happened," Adrienne patted Lucas's knee once, "But you'll get another chance to fix things. It doesn't sound like it was too bad."

"Well it wasn't until Will had to step in and pull EJ and me apart," Lucas rolled his eyes remembering how badly he wanted to punch EJ's stupid face.

"Lucas," Adrienne scolded. "You should know better."

"I do," Lucas blurted out, "EJ just makes me so angry. And seeing Will hanging off his every word does too." Lucas put his head in his hands, "I want to fix things with Will but every time I try I just make an even bigger mess."

Adrienne observed Lucas carefully. She could sympathize with him for deploring EJ and even for making assumptions about Will's sex life. But she wasn't certain she could understand how Lucas felt about Will being gay. "Lucas," Adrienne said quietly, "Do you hate Will being gay?"

"What," Lucas asked feeling a bit stunned. He wasn't entirely sure. He knew the idea made him uncomfortable. Just like he still thought that none of the things with Ian would have happened if Will still liked girls. '_But Will said he's always been gay and I've always loved him. Do I hate that Will's gay? Or do I hate what's happened to him because of that?' _

"Well," Adrienne interrupted Lucas's musing and stood up and grabbed her purse, "I think once you figure that out you'll be able to figure out how to fix things with Will."

* * *

Victor was sitting on the sofa when Adrienne came home. He already had a drink in his hand.

"Bit early for that," Adrienne commented lightly as she sat down near him.

Victor shrugged, "It's a holiday. I'm indulging in the spirt of things."

Noting the upset look on Victor's face Adrienne asked, "Something wrong?"

"I'm sitting here and I'm wondering why my nephew is going to be spending a family holiday at the DiMera Mansion instead of with us," Victor told her blankly.

Justin, walking into the room and overhearing, stated, "That's because Sonny is spending the day with Will. And Will is spending the day with EJ and Sami."

Victor grumbled lowly, "How can Sonny be around EJ yet he can't be around me? I'm his uncle. You'd think he would forgive me before someone else."

"I don't think he's exactly forgiven EJ," Justin explained, "It's more or less he puts up with him for Will."

"Well," Victor lifted his glass towards Adrienne, "Soon enough Sonny will be a bit too busy to have time for either Will or Will's pathetic little family."

Adrienne avoided Justin's suspicious glance before walking out of the room. '_Damn_,' she thought, '_I almost forgot I asked Victor to make a plan to separate Will and Sonny._'

* * *

When Will, Paul and Sonny arrived at the mansion they barely had time to say hello to Sami and EJ before Johnny, Allie and Sydney dragged them outside.

Will was sitting in the shade of a large tree on the ground with Sydney. She was playing with a few little toys. Every now and again she would demand that Will play with her but for the most part Will watched his boyfriends. Johnny was throwing around a football with Paul and attempting to tackle him. Will grinned when Paul, finally realizing what Johnny was doing, dramatically fell to his knees and flopped over.

Allie was demanding that Sonny watch her hoola hoop. Sonny smiled and clapped enthusiastically each time. Will couldn't have appreciated his boyfriends more than in this exact moment.

"Hey," Chad greeted as he sat down on the grass next to Will.

"Hi," Will gave him a slight smile. '_Oh boy_,' he thought, '_This isn't going to be good_.' "Hey, Syd why don't you go play on the slide," Will encouraged as he saw her running off.

"You look better today than yesterday," Chad said as he looked over Will's face. He almost didn't come today. He was tempted to stay home and hide in his apartment. But he couldn't. His father made it perfectly clear what he needed to do today.

"Yeah," Will chuckled and shook his head, "I feel better today." He glanced over at Sonny and Paul and was glad to see that neither had noticed Chad's presence. "So, um, this isn't going to be completely awkward, right?"

"No I'm pretty sure it's going to be awful," Chad sighed. "But I have to." Chad glanced over at the door and saw Stefano looking towards them. Subtly Chad moved his hand so it was touching Will's. '_I have to do this_.'

Will didn't know if he was expected to play along or not. He looked at Chad's hand for a few moments before he pulled his away. "You put me in a really difficult position," Will mumbled.

"I know," Chad nodded. "But this is important. It really is." Chad touched Will's cheek slowly, "You know it isn't real thought, right? You aren't going to suddenly confess your undying love?"

Will pulled his face away, looking over towards his boyfriends and said, "I'm not in love with you. It's just weird for me OK."

"It's weird for you," Chad countered, "I'm the straight guy having to pretend to be in love with a guy I consider like a younger brother."

"Well I'm the younger brother being felt up by his older brother in front of his two boyfriends and his siblings," Will told Chad sarcastically, "I think I win."

Paul, finally spotting Chad, paused his rough housing with Johnny. After convincing Johnny he needed a break Paul sat next to Will under the tree closely. Glaring at Chad Paul sneered, "Are you seriously doing this today?"

"I have to," Chad said calmly. "I know it's weird but you don't have to do anything. Act as jealous and ridiculous as you always do. It'll look better for me that way."

Sonny sat down next to Paul and glared at his business partner, "Chad, knock it off."

"You don't understand," Chad sighed, "I have to do this."

Will, recalling how strange Chad was the other day at DiMera Enterprises with his father, wondered if there was something else going on with Stefano. "Can we all just enjoy today without any fighting or anything," Will asked Paul, Sonny and Chad. "Please?"

Sami, amused that all of her children seemed to be able to boss Paul and Sonny around, watched in distaste as Stefano walked into the room. Seeing someone following him Sami dropped her mouth open in shock, "Kate, what the hell are you doing here?"

Shooting Sami a furtive glance Kate said simply, "I spent the night."

Before Sami could open her mouth in disgust EJ elbowed her. Sami looked at EJ and sighed. It didn't exactly take a genius to discover what Kate was trying to do. '_I love Will more than anything but I draw the line at sleeping with Stefano_.'

Stefano, ignoring everyone in the room, walked towards the door and observed Chad interacting with William.

EJ, Sami and Kate all sat uncomfortably in the front room wondering just how awkward this evening was going to be.

Everyone had moved outside sitting on the patio furniture. With Stefano joining the adults the conversation was stilted. However, as no one wanted to draw any more attention towards the fact that everyone was suspicious of him, they all attempted to act normally.

Will was frowning on the grass. He still couldn't wrap his mind around his Grandma Kate being here. '_What is she doing_?'

"Hey," Sonny put his hand on Will's knee. "I'm sure she's got an explanation."

Turning to Chad Will asked, "Do you know anything about this?"

Chad shook his head, "I have no idea. And quite frankly I don't think I want to know." Chad put his hand on Will's elbow and squeezed, "I'm sure she'll tell you as soon as she's away from this place." '_Or she'll tell me_.'

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop touching him," Paul loudly asked as he reached over and shoved Chad's hand away from Will.

"Not enough to make me listen," Chad shrugged easily. He leaned back on his hands and smiled at Will, "He really is possessive huh? I'm shocked he lets Sonny touch you."

"I think when I touch Will it's a bit different than when you do," Sonny pointed out already getting annoyed with the evening.

"Well yeah," Chad laughed, "You want to fuck him and I want to take care of him."

"He doesn't need you to take care of him," Paul hissed out, "So knock it off."

"Yes he does," Chad argued back, "More than you even realize."

"What does that mean," Sonny asked quickly. "What aren't you telling us?"

"Nothing," Chad lied down on the grass, arms behind his head. He knew Will wanted everyone to get along so he was going to try his best. '_Try my best and do what I have to. OK, try out what Brian told you_.' Clearing his throat Chad asked Will, "What was your dad saying to you yesterday when I showed up? He seemed pretty pissed about it."

"Just the typical crap," Will admitted with a roll of his eyes. "He heard I was sleeping with Brian, Neil and you. I don't know if he meant all at the same time or what though."

"Well that would be pretty darn difficult," Chad commented with a hint of a smile. "How exactly would you swing that anyway? Does everyone in this town think you're like some gay catnip or something?"

Will shoved Chad and laughed, "When I was confused I could barely get a girlfriend. Come out of the closet and apparently every gay man in the tristate area wants me. For hating that I'm gay he certainly thinks an awful lot of me."

"To be fair," Chad snickered, "Four out of the five he thinks you're seeing do want to sleep with you."

"Neil and Brian don't want to sleep with me," Will rolled his eyes. Seeing the raised eyebrows on Sonny and Paul Will added, "Anymore. Half the stuff they say they do to piss you two off anyway."

"Will," Paul crossed his arms, "Do we have to remind you about Neil's birthday?"

"That wasn't my idea," Will teased.

"That reminds me," Chad said as he sat up suddenly, sitting closely next to Will, "Oh Brian told me about that night by the way. That wasn't what I was going to say though." Placing his hand on Will's leg Chad said, "How does everyone feel about Will getting some hickeys today and we pretend they're from me?"

"No," Sonny said gruffly. "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm just saying," Chad moved his hand up higher on Will's thigh knowing how upset it was making Paul, "It would be just the thing to make today convincing. Or I could give him one but that would be pretty strange."

"I swear to god," Paul stated, "I am going to hit you if you do not shut up."

Figuring that would actually be very helpful Chad shrugged, "OK, that works too. But just so you know? I don't see why you're fighting this so hard. If you were serious about wanting Will safe you would go along with this."

Sonny growled, "Do not ever question our intentions with Will. We want him safe more than anyone. But there is a difference between protecting him and involving him in some idiotic plan."

"Not really," Chad told him. "I told Will I was willing to do whatever it took to make sure he was safe. And in fact, that night at the mansion, you know, _the night_, I don't remember seeing you or Paul doing anything."

"Chad," Will said, "Stop it."

Chad held his hands up innocently, "Sorry Will, you're right. I don't need to mention how useless they are, I'm sure they already know."

"Shut the fuck up," Paul demanded. He was so sick and tired of this stupid family interfering in his relationship.

"God," Sonny shook his head, "What is wrong with you, Chad? You have absolutely no idea what I'm willing to do for Will."

"Right," Chad snorted, "I'm so sure you do anything besides make him feel insecure."

"Oh my god," Will shook his head, "I am not listening to this crap anymore. I asked you all to get along. I didn't think it was going to be that hard." Will stood up and started walking inside.

"Where are you going," Sonny called out to him.

"Away from the three of you," Will answered loudly, crossing his arms and refusing to look at anyone when he walked by the table.

EJ turned to Samantha when William stormed passed them. Standing up he said, "You threaten one and I threaten the other?"

"Agreed," Sami nodded as she stood up and walked over ready to berate her Sonny and Paul.

"Gentleman," EJ crossed his arms and tapped his foot. Catching Sonny's eye EJ said, "What did I tell you I was going to do if you made William unhappy?"

Sonny, panicked and frustrated, argued, "He's just upset."

"And I don't like that," EJ shrugged. "And I don't like you."

Rolling her eyes Sami informed EJ, "You are losing your intimidation techniques." Standing up straighter Sami kicked her foot at Chad, "You, get lost. We're talking here." Sami wasn't too sure yet exactly what to think of Chad. '_Does he have feelings for Will or not?'_

* * *

Will threw himself on the bed in his old room. He tossed his sunglasses to the side and shoved his face in a pillow. His regular glasses were outside on the grass still. '_I just wanted one day where everyone got along_.' Will wondered if he was being overly dramatic or not. '_It must be hard to deal with Chad doing that but Paul knows it isn't real. And why does Sonny always agree with him about those things? Why can't he ever help me_?'

Hearing a knock at the door Will made a loud grunting sound instead of answering, barely lifting his head off the pillow.

"Hey," Chad said carefully as he closed the door behind him. He sat on the bed near Will and smiled sadly, "I'm sorry I pissed you off."

"No you aren't," Will rolled over and covered his eyes with his hand. "You knew what you were doing."

"I meant to make them mad," Chad confessed, "Not you. If that helps."

Will, lifting his hand and squinting at Chad, sighed, "Brian told you to do that, didn't he?"

Chad paused slightly before admitting, "He might have mentioned it." Before Will had a chance to roll back over Chad stopped him and said, "But I probably would have done something to piss them off anyway. Besides this," Chad pointed between Will and himself, "Is basically what I was trying to do."

"Get us alone," Will guessed while he sat up and put his sunglasses back on, eyes adjusting to the dark tint. "You could have just asked, you know? I don't understand why you're so committed to this."

"I had to make it look believable," Chad responded simply. "And getting you upset and rushing off to comfort you while Sonny and Paul get yelled at by Sami and EJ is believable."

"Why are they yelling at them," Will scrambled to get off the bed only for Chad to grab his arm and pull him back. "Chad, this is getting ridiculous."

"Just wait a minute," Chad asked, "OK, I told you. For this to work it has to be realistic." As Will sat on the edge of the bed Chad added, "Besides it's nothing they can't handle."

"They don't need to face that," Will insisted. "Mom and EJ can't keep doing this. Sonny and Paul aren't going to deal with them much longer."

"Let's face it Will," Chad shrugged, "You could be 50 with kids and Sami and EJ would still be butting into your life. So, if Sonny and Paul can't deal with it then they can't deal with it. Either they get used to it and learn to get along or they leave."

"I don't want them to leave," Will said quietly. He leaned his elbow on his knee and placed his head in his hand.

"I didn't say they would," Chad told Will moving closer and patting him on the back.

"Chad," Will spoke after a few minutes of silence, "I want you to stop it."

"Will," Chad started to say only to be interrupted.

"No," Will shook his head. "This isn't worth it anymore. I don't care what he has planned. He hasn't done anything to me Chad. So just tell him you're done."

"I can't tell him that, Will," Chad exhaled loudly.

"Then tell him I rejected you," Will tried again. "I don't care what you say but I want it over with."

"I can't," Chad retorted, voice getting higher and a bit frantic. "Will I have to do this."

"Chad, no," Will put his head in his hands. "You don't understand-"

"No," Chad stood up and started to pace, "You don't understand, Will. I literally cannot stop. Not now."

"What are you saying," Will asked seeing how upset and worried Chad looked.

"My father," Chad looked towards the closed door and sat down closely to Will. In a quiet voice Chad said, "I found out some of his plan. And something else."

"What did you find out," Will wondered looking at Chad in concern.

_Chad sat down across from his father and asked, "You wanted to see me?"_

_"Yes," Stefano folded his hands together over the top of his desk, "We need to speak about how you are coming along with William."_

_"Everything seems to be progressing," Chad nodded. "I mean, I had to work a little hard after the party fiasco but he's already forgiven me for embarrassing him."_

_"That is a good sign for you," Stefano agreed. "And exactly the type of person this family needs."_

_"What does that mean," Chad asked not understanding the comment._

_"The DiMera's have a reputation," Stefano began, "A certain decorum that we have always followed. I think it's time to change that around for the future generations."_

_"And Will is going to do that," Chad asked a bit skeptically._

_"William has some powerful genes. He's both a Brady and a Horton. He's still well liked within the city," Stefano continued, "This little hiccup with his love life will be forgotten. Just an innocent youthful indiscretion that was heavily influenced by those out to hurt him."_

_"Meaning Sonny and Paul," Chad deduced._

_"Precisely," Stefano smiled, "Two older men confusing such an innocent, sweet boy." Chuckling Stefano added, "Of course we know he's not quite as innocent as he appears. Not with who raised him. Which is exactly why he is going to work so nicely."_

_"So," Chad was trying to understand what Stefano wanted, "So Will is going to be the new face of the family? Like a spokesperson?"_

_"Just about," Stefano agreed with a wide smile. "William is going to do wonders for us. No one will suspect him. And with him at your side there will be no threats to our legacy."_

_"What if," Chad couldn't help but ask, "What if Will doesn't want to be involved in any family business?" Clearing his throat Chad shrugged, "What if he just wants to you know sit at home and wait around for me?"_

_"Oh no that will not do," Stefano shook his head before giving Chad a level look, "William is going to learn everything he can from Elvis while he can. And by the time he joins our family he will be prepped and ready for what his role is going to be." Noticing Chad's alarmed expression Stefano sighed, "William is going to be brought over to our way of thinking, one way or the other. And do you know who is going to be the one to convince him?"_

_Chad had the feeling he already knew._

_"William is going to be your responsibility," Stefano informed Chad. "Like his mother he is stubborn. Elvis has never been able to control Samantha. Something that has always plagued their relationship. You won't make the same mistake with William."_

_"I don't want to do anything that Will isn't going to like," Chad tried to say. _'What the hell is happening here?_' _

_Stefano lost his jovial expression. He stared at his son long and hard. When he heard Chad admit to the reason he broke up with his little girlfriend he was surprised and pleased. It seemed almost too good to be true for Stefano. But now he was begging to wonder if maybe it was._

_Chad swallowed and tried not to give anything away._

_'_Desperate times call for desperate measures_,' Stefano thought before clearing his throat. "If I find out, my son, that this is some kind of trick. If your intentions toward William are not true," Stefano stated assertively, "Then I will not hesitate to harm him in retaliation."_

_Chad held his breath and stared at his father in shock._

_"You will gain William's attention one way or another. I don't care if he loves you. I don't care if he likes you. He can learn those things later on. You will ensure that William believes what I want him to believe and does what I want him to do," Stefano guaranteed, "And if you fail me it is not going to be your neck on the line, my son. I will slice William's throat open in front of you and you can watch him bleed. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes," Chad answered weakly. "I understand."_

"Chad what is it," Will asked putting his hand on Chad's back.

"Nothing good," he confessed. He licked his lips slowly. '_I can't tell Will this. I can't freak him out_.' "You just need to understand that I'm not giving up on this," Chad told him calmly.

Hearing a knock on the door Will startled slightly, assuming it was Sonny and Paul. Therefore he was unprepared when the door opened and Stefano walked inside.

Chad moved his hand to Will's and squeezed it carefully. "Father," Chad cleared his throat, "What are you doing in here?" He hoped he sounded annoyed instead of frightened.

"I passed by and saw the light on," Stefano easily explained. "I thought William would be alone but I'm pleased to see you are not."

"Right," Will smiled weakly. "Chad was just, um, he was checking on me." Will held onto Chad's hand tightly. He had an idea as to what Stefano might have told Chad to get him so spooked. Looking down at his hand Will made a large production of letting it go and biting his lip.

Stefano smirked slightly at the way William shied away from Chad in his presence. But he was not completely convinced of Chad's ability to gain William's attention. '_Or William's future commitment_,' Stefano mused as he stepped closer into the room.

"Father," Chad subtly moved his arm around Will's waist and pulled, encouraging Will to move closer to him. "We're kind of in the middle of something," he gestured with his head for Stefano to get out.

Stefano paused in front of William and Chad and observed them up close. Stefano wondered if the rumors around town about William's involvement with various men were true. He saw the behavior of his boyfriends downstairs. '_They could not be any more obvious in their disapproval of Chad.'_

Sitting down on the edge of the bed next to William Stefano stated, "I saw the way your little friends were treating you earlier. It must be difficult trying to please them both."

"I suppose so," Will answered quietly. '_I really, really don't want to talk to Stefano about this._' Will closed his eyes, he always was able to lie more effectively when he couldn't see the person he was lying to, "I'm beginning to think maybe they're not what I want."

"Is that so," Stefano asked tone light and airy.

"Y-yes," Will nodded opening his eyes and looking over at Chad, "There might be someone better suited to me nearby." Will looked down at his feet and bit his lip, _'Just make him believe it_.'

"I should hope so," Stefano announced as he slowly got to his feet. "Hopefully you come to your senses soon. I would hate to see you risking your neck for nothing."

Chad, wincing at the reference, stood up as well, "We should go back downstairs."

"Right," Will nodded slowly. _'Stefano really isn't that subtle, is he_?' Will understood perfectly what Stefano must have threatened Chad with. '_Sure, Chad decides to do this stupid scheme to find out what his father was going to do with me and apparently it's be with Chad or be killed. Everyone told him this was an awful idea_.'

Shaking his head Will grabbed Chad's hand as he stood up and pulled him into a hug. His eyes were squeezed closed but Will could sense Stefano was watching them still. Leaning up on his tiptoes Will kissed Chad's cheek, lingering for an extra moment. Pulling away Will smiled at Chad, took his hand and walked with him from the room.

They held hands all the way outside with Stefano watching them carefully. '_Whatever EJ's plan is he better get it working soon_.'

* * *

Sami stood with her arms crossed and her lips pursed staring at Sonny. "Well," she asked raising her eyebrows, expecting him to say something.

"Well what," Sonny shrugged, "I don't know what you expect me to say."

"How about that you upset my son and you'll never do it again," Sami asked loudly. "It shouldn't be that hard."

Sonny shook his head, "Why is this any of your business? Will is an adult. He doesn't need you doing this whenever he gets upset."

"Excuse me," Sami huffed, "I'm his mother and I am going to do whatever I want to do whenever I want it. I'm the one that's always going to be around for him, not you."

"I think we all know exactly how there you've been for him," Sonny mumbled under his breath. "Look, Sami, I do not have to justify disagreeing with Will to you. I don't. And like you wouldn't react the same way if you had to watch someone hang all over your boyfriend."

"You're supposed to get mad at Chad," Sami argued, "Not Will. And it is not Will's fault Chad has feelings for him."

Sonny stared at Sami dubiously, _'How does she not know what's going on here?_' Closing his eyes Sonny set his jaw, "It's not Will's fault but he should understand why it makes Paul and I upset."

"Look Sonny," Sami admitted softly, "For being so involved in Will's life I don't know you very well. Maybe that's my fault I don't know. All I do know is that every time I've seen you lately you or Paul have had some sort of issue with anyone near Will. Anyone."

"What," Sonny said, "No we haven't."

"In the hospital it was Brian being around," Sami counted on her fingers, "At the party it was Chad. Today it's Chad. I know you aren't crazy about Neil or even EJ being around Will. So don't even try to tell me differently."

Sonny wasn't sure what he could even say to defend himself against those accusations.

"Because I'm friends with Adrienne I'm willing to at least be friendly with you," Sami decided with a grim smile, "And I managed to get to know Paul so I might dislike him at least a little less than I did before. So, explain to me why you seem to think you can run my son's life and get to decide who he spends time with."

'_Oh like you're one to talk_,' Sonny thought while trying to refrain from saying anything disparaging. "I don't think that I'm in charge of Will. And I'm sorry if I'm a little protective and don't want him around people who have hurt him before."

"You and Paul have hurt him before too," Sami pointed out with a smirk.

"So have you," Sonny couldn't hold back from saying, "But I know that Paul and I aren't going to hurt him again. We just want Will to be happy and safe. I am trying to prevent stressful things from happening in his life again."

"Fine," Sami stated after studying Sonny's face for a few moments. "Now, answer me one question," Sami glanced over her shoulder where EJ was laying into Paul, "What did EJ tell you he was going to do if you hurt Will?"

Paul stared at EJ tiredly. _'I am so done with this. Will's lucky he's worth it because there's no other way anyone would deal with his family_.'

EJ watched Narita disapprovingly. '_Of the two I like this one the least_,' EJ decided. '_At least I have something to hold over Kiriakis's head. Although I guess if I really want to disrupt Narita's life I could just tell him the truth about his father_.' Deciding he didn't have time to deal with that at the moment EJ cleared his throat, "You know the past few days with William he's had an interesting disposition."

Paul, a bit surprised by the subject yet knowing EJ was going somewhere with this, asked, "Oh really?"

"Yes," EJ mused as he touched his fingers to his chin and tapped, "You know all those hours in my office gets him talking. And apparently he's not quite as content and secure in your little relationship as I anticipated."

"What the hell does that mean," Paul sighed, "Just get to the point, please."

"The point," EJ pressed his lips together in annoyance, "Is that he's beginning to realize what we all knew all along." Knowing that he had Narita's attention now EJ smirked, "That your little relationship is not going to work, not in the real world."

"Our little relationship," Paul stood up straighter, shoulders tensing, "Is perfectly fine. And if Will has any doubt about that he knows he can talk to us about it."

"You haven't noticed have you," EJ asked with a sad laugh, "He is afraid the two of you are moving forward in ways he isn't going to be able to follow."

"What the hell does that mean," Paul demanded, "Where is this even coming from?"

"You've ignored it for far too long," EJ continued as if he wasn't interrupted. "The three of you have not had to face real life before. It's always been one thing after another and you've never been settled."

"That doesn't mean anything," Paul insisted angrily.

"This is William's first relationship as an openly gay man," EJ announced calmly, "And it's with two older men who are suddenly busy with their careers to notice their insecure boyfriend."

"What," Paul ran his hand through his hair, "What are you even talking about? We notice Will all the time." '_But there was something upsetting him yesterday wasn't there? That's why he was so clingy with Sonny_.'

"If that were true we wouldn't be having this conversation," EJ mocked. EJ looked around outside and realized his father had left Kate alone outside. '_Where the bloody hell did he go_?' Shaking his head EJ added, "I would suggest you try being honest with William."

"Honest," Paul asked feeling a bit nervous all of a sudden. '_I already know I need to be honest with him. I've tried so hard but I don't know how to tell him._'

Carefully watching Narita's face EJ grinned, "Who knows what kind of secrets you all have hidden from one another. It would be a shame if they all suddenly came spilling out." With that EJ turned on his heel determined to find his father or William. '_Until I have time to set my plan in motion they must be kept apart_.'

Sonny looked into Sami's face, blinking a few times and licking his lips before saying confidently, "Just the usual threats. If we hurt Will he'll make our lives miserable."

"Hmph," Sami exhaled a loud puff of air and regarded Sonny suspiciously. '_Don't think I didn't notice the hesitation there_,' Sami thought to herself. Sami saw at the hospital that Sonny had followed EJ and Chad into the hallway. Just like she saw at Will's birthday party that EJ told Sonny something. Sami didn't know what this was about but it couldn't be good. '_If EJ thinks he's going to be keeping secrets from me he's got another thing coming._' Without another word to Sonny Sami turned on her heels and marched inside.

* * *

Will let go of Chad's hand when they walked back outside. He saw Sonny and Paul standing together talking heatedly under the tree. Without acknowledging Chad Will quickly rushed to his boyfriends. He didn't care if Stefano or someone else was watching. He wanted his boyfriends.

Sonny threw his head back and loudly groaned. Now that Sami and EJ were gone he had no trouble letting Paul know how annoyed he was. "How do we get ourselves into these situations," Sonny asked sardonically.

"We just had to fall for a boy with the world's most domineering family," Paul complained. "The one that attracts trouble and has dumbass friends."

"Speaking of our boy," Sonny remarked as he saw Will barreling towards them. He barely had time to brace himself before Will knocked right into him making him have to take a few steps back to balance himself.

Letting go of Sonny, Will threw himself against Paul and closed his eyes tightly. He couldn't panic about Stefano upstairs but here he could. He didn't care if anyone was watching and getting the wrong idea. If Will wanted to breakdown a little in his boyfriends' arms he was going to. '_Why was I so upset about something so stupid earlier_,' Will thought miserably.

Will pulled away from Paul and sighed. He noticed the sun was beginning to lower behind a stretch of trees. He tossed his sunglasses aside and put on his regular glasses instead. Sitting on the grass, back against the tree Will put his elbows on his knees and said, "I'm sorry I got so upset."

Sonny sat down so one of his knees was brushing Will's, "Hey, it's OK. You told us this morning you wanted today to go well. You even asked us to get along with Chad and we didn't listen."

"I should be more understanding," Will bit his lip gently. "I didn't need to freak out and leave you alone with my mom and EJ."

Paul, sitting down as well so they were all in a circle, put his hand on Will's leg and squeezed, "It's not that big of a deal. I think we're used to at least one of them confronting us about something." Smiling a bit Paul asked, "Did I ever tell you about the time Sami came up to me at the laundry mat before all this started?"

"No," Will shook his head, '_Oh my god it's a wonder I ever managed to find one guy let alone two that were willing to put up with this_.' "What did she do?"

"She thought I was using you or something," Paul waved his hand dismissively, "I just remember her telling me she'd make my life miserable if I hurt you."

"If only she knew," Sonny laughed. "It wasn't her that tried to make our lives miserable."

"I'm so sorry you have to deal with this," Will insisted, looking between them gratefully. "You don't deserve having to deal with all of this," Will flapped his hand up and down his body.

Paul gave Will a half smile and took his hand, "We happen to be in love with all of this." Paul pointed at Will, "So don't insult our man."

"You know," Sonny said just now realizing something, "I do remember saying I was going to make you say something nice about yourself every day. So, I think now is a good time to start."

"Sonny," Will shook his head, "I can't."

"Well," Sonny teased, "I can give you a few examples if you need them." Tapping his chin pretending to think Sonny pushed his lips out, "Hmm, well you're really hot."

Paul nodded his head in agreement, "You also-"

"Stop," Will held his hands up, "I know you're trying to make me feel better but I have to tell you a few things." Taking his hands and wringing them together Will sighed, "You might not have such nice things to say after."

"What are you talking about," Sonny looked at Will oddly.

"Well it's kind of why I was so upset yesterday," Will admitted. '_They probably aren't going to like this.' _

"What is it," Paul asked lowly, "You can tell us anything, you know that."

"It's stupid," Will wrapped his arms around himself, "It's just this week, I don't know, you've both been so busy and I just felt really alone. I guess."

Sonny, having already kind of talked to Will about this, frowned a bit, "What do you mean alone?"

"I don't know," Will shrugged helplessly. "You've both been at work all the time and when you are home you're talking about work and you haven't sent me any texts or anything."

Paul bit the inside of his cheek. He didn't even realize this was something Will was worried about let alone that he was even doing it. "Baby," Paul grabbed one of Will's arm, "I'm sorry. I didn't even think about it." '_I've been too busy ignoring my mother to focus on my phone.'_

"It's not your fault," Will quietly explained while looking at the grass. "It's my problem. I know that you, that you, that not everything is about me."

"Whatever problem you have we have babe," Sonny told him. "That's kind of what happens in a relationship." Sonny didn't want Will to think that just because they were busy they were too busy for him. "Will, you have to understand that this, us, our feelings aren't going to change just because we aren't around you as often. We're not suddenly going to fall out of love with you."

"We love you," Paul added sternly. "That isn't going to change." When Will still wouldn't look at them Paul let go of Will's arm and wrapped his hands around his waist and, gently being mindful of his shoulder, pulled Will onto his lap. "Do you believe us when we say we love you," Paul wondered, "Or do you doubt that?"

Will untangled his legs and pushed them into Sonny's lap. Staring at Sonny Will tried to clarify his feelings for them, "It's not that I doubt you; I just doubt me." Taking a deep breath Will admitted, "Sometimes I don't see why you two want to be with me. And this week I just thought that you were going to realize you didn't need me the way I need you."

"Babe that is so far off," Sonny wanted to laugh but he knew it would hurt Will's feelings. "I know that things have been different now but that doesn't mean our feelings changed. Besides we wouldn't be in love with you if we didn't think you were special."

"OK," Will nodded. "I know it's just me being stupid." He leaned his head backwards against Paul, "God, last week I wanted you to stop hovering and now I miss it."

"It's understandable," Paul squeezed Will's waist, "Sonny and I didn't really think about how this was affecting you." He remembered what EJ told him earlier and he didn't want to admit that EJ was right. "But you have to know that just because we all have jobs and are going to be busy that doesn't mean we'll stop loving you."

"You'll probably have to remind me a lot," Will admitted. "I get the feeling I'm going to need."

"Whatever you need us to do babe," Sonny promised him. "Is that all that's bothering you?"

Will scrunched his face together and closed his eyes, "Um, well, I should probably tell you that I kind of maybe like that Chad's been paying me a lot of attention."

Paul put his head on Will's shoulder and bit through his t-shirt to stop himself from screaming.

Will winced slightly, surprised Paul could bite that hard through a shirt, "It's not, look it's not because I want to be with Chad."

"Will," Sonny looked at him in annoyance. "How is that not about liking Chad?"

"Because it's not really Chad," Will acknowledged, "I just wanted someone to pay attention to me. And he was always there and touching me and giving me gifts."

Paul frowned darkly, "I hate that guy." '_But I don't hate Will_.' Releasing his suddenly too tight grip on Will Paul said, "So, you don't want to be with Chad?"

"No," Will shook his head quickly, "I don't have feelings for Chad. I just, I missed you and he was around."

"You don't have feelings for him," Sonny questioned. He could understand where Will was coming from but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Of course not," Will confirmed. "That would be awful. He's just my friend."

"So that means he isn't going to be hanging around you all the time anymore right," Paul asked, "Because I really might punch him the next time he touches you."

"About that," Will frowned and squirmed in Paul's lap, accidentally kicking Sonny, "He kind of still has to keep up pretending he's after me." Will lowered his voice even though the kids were still happily playing and everyone else was back inside.

"Why," Sonny rolled his eyes, "Babe this is getting ridiculous."

"It's just," Will wasn't sure how they would take the news of Will potentially being in more danger. '_But I'm not going to get into the habit of lying to them_.' "I was talking to Chad upstairs and Stefano came in and he sort of implied that he might do something if I don't get together with Chad."

"What does that mean," Paul demanded, jostling Will off of his lap and looking into his eyes, "What the hell is going on?"

"Chad didn't really say but Stefano said something about my neck," Will tried to remember everything that happened. "He definitely wanted me to be with Chad and away from the two of you. And Chad's been really weird lately. He said he found something out about Stefano's plan but he wouldn't tell me what."

"Will," Sonny didn't know what to do. "We have to do something." Sonny tried to stand up, "I don't want you here anymore. We have to leave."

Will yanked on Sonny's hand, "We can't leave now. That's part of the problem. As long as Chad and I can keep his plan going Stefano won't have any reason to go after me."

"Well what happens when that isn't good enough," Paul knew Chad's stupid plan was going to hurt Will in the end. "He isn't going to let Chad keep this up for long. He isn't going to let him go after you and not see results."

"Well we don't have to worry much," Will made sure he was whispering this time, "Because EJ has a plan."

"EJ," Sonny repeated. '_Oh god why is it always EJ_?'

"Yeah," Will nodded, "At work the other day he had me organizing old files and I found something and showed it to him. I mean, like you told me the other day, I don't really understand business stuff but he seems really excited about it."

Sonny said, "You know I didn't mean it like that. I just meant you don't seem the business type. You're more free spirited I think."

"Is that a euphemism for dumb," Will asked rhetorically. "All I'm saying is that if we can get through the rest of today then I think everything will be fine."

"I still don't like this," Paul declared, "Just like I still might punch Chad."

"Well that would probably be helpful," Will smiled, "Realistic. I might have told Stefano that I'm thinking about leaving you."

Sonny shoved Will's shoulder and laughed, "You are so lucky that you're cute, babe."

"Trust me," Will bit his lip, trying not to grin, "I know."

* * *

Kate, sitting alone in the front room, having no idea where everyone else was, perked up when she saw Will and Chad walking into the room. Stefano, she noted, watched them until he turned and walked away.

After Will went outside Chad sat down on the couch near Kate and put his head in his hands.

"What is it," Kate asked suddenly, "What's wrong?"

"I can't say," Chad groaned. "Just know that I'm working on it."

"Well," Kate admitted, "So am I." _'One way or another I'll figure out how to stop Stefano.' _

Sami, coming in from where she was harassing the help in the kitchen about dinner, paused when she saw Chad. Stomping over Sami loudly asked, "What the hell are you doing with my son?"

Leaning his head on the back of the couch Chad closed his eyes, "Sami, you don't need to worry about it."

"Yes I do," Sami insisted, putting her hands on her hips, "He's my son. He is finally happy and I am not going to let you ruin that."

"I'm not ruining anything," Chad argued. Noticing both EJ and their father were standing near the entrance Chad stood up, towering over Sami, and said, "I am in love with Will and I'm not going to rest until I win him over."

Sami's arms dropped to her sides and she stared at Chad in disbelief. "Are you kidding me right now," Sami shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Chad, trying as hard as he could to make this believable, shook his head, "It's going to happen. He's going to leave Sonny and Paul to be with me. We've already talked about it. He just has to find a way to let them down easy."

"What are you even talking about," Sami yelled, "This doesn't make any sense. Will wouldn't do anything like this." Sami put her hand on her forehead, '_This isn't Will. He wouldn't do this.' _

"Samantha," EJ walked over to her and took her hand, "I think we should discuss this in private."

As EJ dragged her out of the room, past a smug looking Stefano and up the stairs into their bedroom, Sami was loudly protesting, "Did you know about this? EJ?"

Shutting the door EJ sighed, "What did I tell you Samantha? Chad is doing what he has to do to protect William."

"By sleeping with him," Sami shrieked. "If you think I am going to sit around and let this happen you have another thing coming."

"Just trust me," EJ grabbed her shoulders. He didn't exactly think it was wise to inform Samantha about the truth. "It won't be for much longer."

* * *

Author's note:

I had to split this chapter into two because I didn't really think I needed a 15k word chapter. Or I didn't want to edit that much at once. One of the two

Please review! And thanks for reading.


	71. Chapter 71

Will sat between Sonny and Paul on the sofa in the front room of the DiMera Mansion. Will was trying to focus on the game on TV but it was a little difficult. Chad was staring at him from the chair nearby. Paul was noisily informing everyone why baseball was better than football. Sonny was remarking on all the commercials. EJ kept going in and out asking when a real football match was going to start. Between their loud complaints, Chad's necessary yet unsettling gazing, his mother's arguing with Kate in the next room and Stefano's presence Will wasn't even sure which teams were playing.

Chad, eyes locked on Will, wracked his brain for some way to get out of the situation he found himself in. 'How do I always manage to make everything worse for Will?' Yanking his phone out of his pocket Chad sent a message to Will:

**-Any ideas how to get out of this? **

Will, feeling his phone buzz, took his phone out and tried not to react to the fact that it was Chad messaging him. Typing a reply Will put his phone on his lap and looked over at Chad, sensing Stefano was watching him.

**-Not really. Please tell me I'm not going to have to pretend to marry you or something. **

**-That's definitely not going to happen. I'll figure something out**.

Chad bit his lip before putting his phone in his pocket. He had no idea what to do now that he knew what his father had planned. '_I have to tell EJ and let him take care of it._' Chad wasn't certain if he meant for EJ to figure out a plan or for EJ to literally take care of their father.

* * *

Sami and Kate stood facing each other in the dining room both their arms crossed and scowls on their faces.

"I am telling you Sami," Kate insisted in a quiet voice. "Stefano is planning something that has to do with Will."

"And what," Sami shot back, "You decided to get it out of him by sleeping with him? Did you really think Stefano was going to confess his plans to you just because he slept with you?"

Kate rolled her eyes, looking indignant, "No, you idiot. Besides, I'm not even talking about finding out his plan."

Sami, confused and a bit suspicious, asked, "What are you even talking about?"

"I'm talking about us doing the right thing here," Kate declared. She looked around to make sure there was no one nearby to hear her. "If Stefano was going after you or me things would be different. We can handle ourselves."

"But it's Will," Sami replied. If there was ever anything Kate and herself agreed on it was doing everything they could to protect Will. '_But this is something beyond even us_,' Sami thought.

"Exactly," Kate agreed. "So I think we need to at least consider it."

"You don't even know what you're asking," Sami shook her head.

"I know Sami," Kate answered. "I definitely know what this is. What it could turn into."

"This is an awful idea," Sami told her before walking out of the dining room. "And I can't even think about this right now. Not here."

Following closely behind Sami Kate urged, "Just go in that room and tell me what you see. Do you really want to see Will getting together with Chad? When has Chad ever shown an interest in men let alone Will? This is his father and if he is interested in Will we have to stop it."

Sami paused at the entrance to the front room. She could see Will sneaking glances at Chad and the way Stefano was observing them both. As much as Sami loved EJ she would never want Will to be involved in anything to do with his father. '_I can't let Will get caught up in this. I can't.'_

* * *

EJ was sitting across from his father in front of their chess set. They were engaged in the same game they had been in for months. With his father's trip to Italy they had to put the game on hold. However, now that he was back, EJ and Stefano were locked in an endless battle. Neither were willing to admit defeat or back down. They had not come to a stalemate quite yet. The move was there they just needed to find it.

Stefano rubbed against his chin slowly as he contemplated his next move. To stall Stefano looked at Elvis and smiled. Gesturing with his head towards William Stefano said, "It would seem like my plans are all coming to fruition."

EJ glanced at the sofa. Kiriakis and Narita had both left the room and now William was moving over, closer to Chad, to talk. Turning back to his father EJ replied, "William is conversing with his friend. I do not see how that could get your hopes up."

"You heard Chad earlier. William only needs to find the way to get rid of his friends. Then everything will come together," Stefano bragged.

"You don't know William like I do," EJ commented lowly, keeping his eyes locked on his father's, "He wouldn't give them up for anything."

Stefano, finally seeing the perfect move, lifted up his piece and told Elvis, "William is not going to have any choice in the matter soon." Placing his piece on the board Stefano grinned, "Checkmate."

* * *

Paul stood near the front door to the mansion and tried one more time to call his mother. Every time he had tried he would only get her voicemail. He was beginning to wonder if he was being punished for ignoring all her calls the day before.

Leaning against the door Paul was reminded of the night they were first made aware of how dangerous Ian was. When Will, Sonny and he had gone on their first date after Paul's secret was exposed. Paul never would have expected after seeing the video Ian sent Will that anything worse could happen in their lives.

Looking around the room Paul began to wonder why they kept coming back to this place when so many terrible things kept happening here.

* * *

Sonny stepped out of the bathroom and checked his phone. He wasn't ready yet to talk with his uncle but he did miss spending the holiday with the rest of his family. He still wasn't even sure why he was so enraged by his uncle's actions. Sonny knew what kind of person his Uncle Vic was. '_Probably the same person I am now_,' Sonny mused. '_I told EJ I wanted him to get rid of T. Maybe I didn't say the word kill but he knew what I wanted. Am I really any different from Uncle Victor?_'

Sonny was ready for this day to be over. He wanted to go home to their apartment. He didn't want to have to be surrounded by people who didn't think Paul or Sonny were good enough for Will. He didn't want to sit down to dinner with someone that hurt Will and was willing to do it again, threatening to do it again.

'_Besides_,' Sonny thought as he walked back toward the front room. '_This place gives me the creeps.'_

* * *

"Hey," Will said as he scooted along the couch once Sonny left for the bathroom and Paul went to make a phone call. Resting his head on the arm of the couch Will asked, "You OK?"

"Yeah," Chad nodded. "Just, you know, a little worried about everything." He looked down at his hands carefully before saying, "By the way I told your mom you were going to leave Sonny and Paul for me. So maybe act that way when we eat."

Will narrowed his eyes at Chad, "Why would you do that?"

"She was yelling at me and I blurted it out," Chad shrugged. "It's not like there was anything I could do." Moving in closer to Will Chad said, "Besides as soon as I tell EJ he'll find a way to get us out of this mess."

Will wanted to tell Chad about the file but he wasn't sure if he should. _'I already told Sonny and Paul when I shouldn't have. If Chad is going to talk to EJ then EJ can be the one to tell him.' _

Knowing his father and EJ were the only ones in the room Chad kissed Will's forehead carefully before moving back properly into his chair. Loud enough for his father to hear Chad stated, "Soon we won't have to sneak around anymore. We can be together the way we want to be."

"Right," Will smiled weakly, feeling a bit sick, "I'll get rid of them soon." Will stood up quickly before he told Chad, "I'll be right back."

Will needed out of that room and away from Stefano. He was looking at the ground and bumped right into Paul's chest. "Oh," Will breathed as Paul righted him. Holding onto Paul, not letting go, Will whispered, "I don't want to go back in there."

"We can go home now," Paul dug his fingers into the bottom of Will's shirt. "Tell everyone you aren't feeling well."

Will wanted that more than anything. He wanted to go home and pretend all of this wasn't happening. '_But I can't_,' Will thought. He shook his head, "No we have to stay."

Sonny, walking down the hall and stumbling upon his boyfriends, stopped next to them and put a hand on each of their shoulders, "What's going on?"

"I want to leave but know I can't," Will sighed. He squeezed Paul one more time before turning and resting his head on Sonny's shoulder.

"Do you want to go upstairs instead," Paul suggested. "I don't really think downstairs has too many happy memories for you."

Looking around the foyer Will shivered slightly. He tried his hardest not to get caught up in all the awful things that has happened in this mansion. He nodded weakly when he caught sight of the spot he was sitting when Stefano shot Ian. Immediately refusing to think about Ian's blood splattering his face or the horrible sense of guilt and relief he felt when Ian was dead Will took Sonny and Paul's hands and walked up the stairs. '_Don't think about that_,' Will scolded himself.

"You're sure being here doesn't freak you out or give you flashbacks or something," Sonny asked Will carefully as he shut the door to Will's room.

"Not really," Will explained carefully. "I try not to think about anything that happened here."

Paul lowered his face slightly. He didn't like to think about it all either.

"Does it bother either of you," Will asked as he kicked off his shoes and moved to the middle of the bed.

Sonny shrugged, "I don't really feel all that comfortable here but it's not terrible."

"Same," Paul agreed as he followed Will onto the bed. '_I just can't believe we keep ending up here again and again._' Wanting to change the subject Paul asked, "How much longer do you think it's going to be before we eat?"

"It should be soon," Will guessed. "My mom's been driving the chef nuts though so that probably delayed him a bit."

"Imagine that," Sonny remarked, "Your mom doing something annoying."

"Hey," Will said with a laugh. While he knew his mother was a pain he also didn't really like it when other's pointed it out. '_She's my pain so I get to complain about her.'_

"You know," Paul commented, running his hand over the bed spread, "The few times we've stayed here we didn't really get the opportunity to take advantage."

Rolling his eyes Sonny laughed, "Oh yeah that's a reasonable way to spend our time here. It's not like anyone could walk in and flip out on us."

"I'm supposed to be finding a way to break up with you actually," Will smiled.

"Well you can just tell Chad that we had our way with you instead," Paul teased yet made no move to get up. "Probably shouldn't fool around with EJ in the vicinity. With our luck he'd walk in and shoot us."

"With my luck he'd accidentally shoot me," Will sighed. "Although it would be fun to see what EJ's reaction would be."

"How would that be fun," Sonny commented. "He'd kill all of us."

Will shrugged, "I saw him having sex with my mom. He could stand being traumatized too." Rolling onto his stomach Will added, "Besides I'm starting to think the best way to get everyone to leave us alone is for all of them to just see us together. Maybe then they'd see I literally have no time for anyone else."

"That's right you don't," Paul agreed happily. He couldn't help from picturing that scenario though. "It would be more fun than having to explain to everyone that we want to take care of you. 'Oh I'm sorry, did you think we were neglecting your son? Just watch as I bend him over.'"

Will, cheeks red, put his face in his arms, "Oh my god I was joking."

"Aw," Paul kidded, putting his hands on Will's back and moving him back and forth, "Just imagine it. Every time Chad tries to touch you we can just pull you on our co-"

"Stop it," Will laughed loudly. "You are ridiculous," he panted.

Sonny, catching Paul's eye, both grinned before smacking Will lightly on the butt at the same time. Snickering when Will squealed and moved away from them Sonny followed, trying to catch Will.

Will dodged Sonny's outstretched arms only to be caught by Paul. Will squirmed around as he tried to escape as he giggled. When Will saw Sonny's fingers start wriggling around Will shriek, "No, no tickling."

"Mmm," Sonny said, "Sorry, I can't here you." He prodded his fingers into Will's stomach and sides as Paul held him still.

"Are you ticklish," Paul said in mock surprise, "Why I had no idea." He nuzzled the side of his face against Will's neck and blew on his neck lightly.

"You two are the worst," Will was laughing so hard he felt like he couldn't breathe. He knew they would stop if he asked them to just like they knew he didn't mind.

"Nu huh," Sonny shook his head before sitting back down, letting Will catch his breath.

"Will," they heard a tiny voice call from outside the door before it was pushed open.

"Hey," Will smiled when he saw his little brother. "What's up?"

Johnny put his hands on his hips and said, "Daddy sent me up here to stop whatever it is you're doing."

Will rolled his eyes and moved away from Paul, "Well you can go to tell Daddy that you did a good job."

Paul, cringing a bit hearing Will refer to EJ as Daddy, looked at Johnny suspiciously when he didn't move.

"He also said to tell you to come down the stairs before he has to go up them," Johnny announced with a large smile, proud of himself for remembering.

"Come on," Sonny shook his head, "We're being summoned."

EJ was waiting for them at the bottom of the staircase. He had just gotten off the phone and was feeling rather pleased with himself. Lifting an eyebrow EJ stared them all down.

"You couldn't even bother to get us yourself," Will asked torn between amusement and annoyance.

"I'm not an idiot," EJ replied, "I knew if I sent Johnny you would detach yourselves. Besides I wasn't willing to risk seeing that."

"Uh huh," Will said blankly.

"Anyway it's time to eat," EJ reached his hand out to tap William on the back. "This won't be uncomfortable at all."

* * *

On this Thanksgiving Day Will was grateful there was so much food no one seemed inclined to talk while they ate. He was also glad the chef cut the turkey in the kitchen because he wasn't sure he trusted anyone at the table around large knives at the moment. His mom and grandma seemed to be in some sort of strange dimension where they were being nice to Stefano. '_Because that's not suspicious_.' Chad kept touching his foot under the table and giving him what were clearly supposed to be unsubtle looks. EJ was glaring at everyone except the kids. Paul was only looking at Will or Sonny. Sonny was only looking at Will and Paul. And Stefano was smugly smiling at the head of the table.

'_Weirdest Thanksgiving ever_,' Will thought as he shoved an overly large spoonful into his mouth. Not to knock his other side of the family but he was glad he wasn't at some Horton party where everyone has to hold hands and pretend to be one big happy family though. '_At least here everyone knows they don't like each other_.'

As Will was looking around the table he was beginning to realize how ridiculous his life really was. Catching sight of Sonny and Paul it dawned on Will how unfair everything has been for his boyfriends. '_They're constantly being attacked or bullied by either my family or my friends. They have to watch Chad try to hit on me. Then I had to go and be an insecure freak and get upset because they have a life outside of me. They deserve so much better than this._'

Resolving to think of some way he could show his boyfriends how much he appreciated all they put up with in order to be with him Will put his fork down. '_I should probably not try to kill myself if I want some quality time when we get home._' Pouting slightly at the food left on his plate Will decided, '_I'm just going to wrap it up and take it with me.'_

* * *

Will sat on the floor in his room upstairs with Sonny and Paul. Johnny, Allie and Sydney were jumping on his bed. The only way EJ was letting them upstairs was if they had supervision. Chad tried to sneak up after them but when Paul threatened to push him down the stairs he wisely stayed on the first floor.

Will was browsing through the ads for Black Friday shopping. He wasn't looking for anything in particular he just liked looking. "So is tomorrow going to be really busy for you," Will asked Sonny lightly.

"That's what I'm guessing," Sonny commented as he looked over Will's shoulder at the ad. "We're opening an hour early. I'm hoping I won't have to stay all day though."

"That would be a long day," Paul murmured as he flipped through the channels on the TV. "Bright side is we get to leave soon."

"Hey, you guys be careful with her," Will told Johnny and Allie when he noticed they started shoving Sydney around.

Johnny and Allie both stuck out their tongues and jumped off the bed and out of the room. Sydney, getting a little teary eyed as she was left behind, looked at Will.

"Go on, go get them," Will encouraged with a smile. He knew if Sydney was going to get along with Johnny and Allie she was going to need to stand up to them and not let them boss her around.

As soon as his siblings were down the hall in their play room Will tossed the ad in his hand to the floor and reached out one arm for each of his boyfriends. Pulling them close Will kissed Paul firmly on the lips before doing the same for Sonny.

"Mmm," Paul moaned as he watched Sonny and Will kiss. He had seen them do the same thing many times but he would never get tired of it. Today it was much more sexual rather than intimate like the day before.

Sonny gripped the back of Will's neck harshly as he opened his mouth. He didn't care that the door was open. '_We had to suffer all day in this stupid place. At the very least we're getting in one good make out session_.'

Paul moved in closer to his boyfriends. He placed his hand over Sonny's on Will's neck and moved Sonny's hand over a bit. Lacing his fingers with Sonny's Paul leaned down to kiss the side of Will's neck.

Will whimpered into Sonny's mouth when he felt Paul's lips on his neck. He was so enthralled with his boyfriends he almost didn't hear the news report coming from the TV.

"…But by the time the paramedics arrived on the scene it was too late. Early police reports indicate that this was a very tragic accident."

Will opened his eyes slightly and glanced at the TV screen only to pull away completely from Sonny and Paul in horror. "Oh my god," he gasped as he saw a picture of Gabi on the news.

"In an earlier statement the Salem Police confirmed that Gabriella Hernandez was the only person in the car in what was a fatal accident. Further details will be on our broadcast at 10pm."

Sonny looked between the TV and Will several times before putting his hand on Will's back. "Come on babe," Sonny said quietly, "Don't look at this."

Paul, shocked by the report, winced when they showed a picture of the scene of the accident. He grabbed Will's neck and roughly pulled until Will's face was hidden in Paul's chest. '_Why the hell do news stations show that?_'

Will, glasses smooshed into Paul's shirt, hung limply against him. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Gabi at all. He knew she told Sonny and Paul that he was involved with Chad. '_But I never got the chance to talk to her about it. I'm never going to get the chance to talk to her about it_.'

Sonny rubbed Will's back up and down as he grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. Sonny knew as soon as he saw the report that EJ had to have been involved somehow. '_After what Chad said about her helping Ian it's no surprise she's dead_.' Sonny knew he should probably feel upset or bad that Gabi was dead but he wasn't sure he was.

'_It's like with T. I wish there was another way but if they are out to hurt Will than I'm glad they can't reach him anymore_,' Sonny thought. He looked at the floor trying to steel himself for whatever amount of comfort Will was going to need tonight.

"I think we should go home," Paul said as he started to stand up and pull Will with him.

* * *

EJ patted Samantha's back comfortingly as she reacted to the news of Gabriella's death. She appeared to be the only one truly upset. Chad, upon seeing the report, leaned in his chair and sighed stony faced. Stefano hardly paid any notice as he read the newspaper. Kate had a few silent tears running down her cheeks but her expression didn't exactly look distraught.

"I just can't believe this," Sami cried as she pulled away from EJ. She had known Gabi so well from when she was married to Rafe and Gabi was dating Will. Her children loved Gabi. "How could this have happened," she asked desperately.

"It was an accident," Chad muttered quietly. "A sad, terrible accident."

Sami sniffled as she looked over at Chad. "Why aren't you more upset," she asked, eyebrows crinkled together, "I thought you two were at least friends."

"I am," Chad acknowledged. And he was upset. He never wanted any of these things to happen. He didn't want Gabi to die but he also never expected her to feed information to Ian. '_How could she have ever done that to Will? She used to be in love with him.' _

"Can't you see Samantha," Stefano folded his newspaper and laid it in his lap, "Why would Chad be so upset over the woman who hurt William?"

"What," Sami demanded, sitting up straight and glaring at Stefano. "What are you talking about?"

"Who do you think spread all of the new rumors about William," Stefano answered easily. "You of all people should know to never question the judgement of a woman scorned."

Kate, wiping her face, added, "She did sound and look pretty unsettled the last time I saw her. Of course she was confronting Chad at the time but still."

"It sounds like she was unstable," EJ commented lightly. "Of course finding out that your boyfriend is leaving you for your ex-boyfriend would do that to a person I imagine."

"Will isn't going to be happy about this," Sami sniffled. "I need to go check on him."

"I'll go," Chad stood up quickly.

"No," EJ disagreed. "I'll be the one to tell William."

"It does not look like anyone needs to tell William," Stefano mused as he saw a shell-shocked William walking towards the front entrance.

"Will," Sami breathed out as she hurried towards the foyer. "Will," Sami called again as she wrapped Will into a large hug.

"Mom," Will whispered. "I want to go home."

"Of course," Sami pulled back and pushed back Will's blonde hair out of his face. "We understand."

EJ, elbowing Chad out of his way, reached William first and put his arm around his shoulder, "Everything will be alright."

"OK," Will sighed as he turned into EJ's arms before moving over to Chad.

"Hey," Chad asked lowly. "You going to be OK?"

"I guess," Will shrugged, "I don't really know. What about you? Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Chad gave Will a half smile. He really did like Gabi and enjoyed her as a friend. But he also knew exactly why it was important for her to be dealt with. '_I guess I am a DiMera after all.' _

As soon as Will, Sonny and Paul left Chad turned to EJ and told him quietly, so that no one could hear him, "I need to tell you something."

EJ nodded carefully, "Not here. Meet me tomorrow."

* * *

"What do you want to do baby," Paul asked as they walked into their apartment. He helped Will out of his jacket before doing the same with Sonny and hanging them both up.

Will just walked into their bedroom, put his glasses on the side table and flopped on the bed.

Sonny, thanking Paul for taking his jacket, went to the fridge and pulled out three beers. '_I have a feeling we're going to be needing these_.' Using a bottle opener on them he walked into the bedroom and handed a drink to Paul. "Roll over, babe," Sonny ordered.

Paul, taking a long pull from his beer, frowned slightly at Will's red rimmed eyes. "What are you thinking," he questioned. He had no idea how to gauge what was running through Will's head.

Grabbing the beer from Sonny Will took a sip and sighed. "I don't know," Will admitted. "It's just hard to grasp that she's dead. You know? I worked with her. I used to date her," Will shook his head. "I don't even know what to think."

Sonny didn't know if he should tell Will about Gabi helping Ian or not. '_It's not like I even know the entire story behind that. And now no one ever will_.' But Sonny didn't want to keep another secret from Will and Paul. Deciding he needed to tell Will this at least Sonny put his beer on the side table before saying, "I have to tell you something."

"What is it," Will asked taking another drink. He really wasn't sure he could handle much more bad news.

"I kind of found out something about Gabi a few days ago," Sonny licked his lips nervously. "I should have told you both then but we were talking about wanting to make sure you weren't stressed out. Obviously that didn't work out."

"It's OK," Paul said, reaching out to squeeze Sonny's knee, "What is it?"

"I overheard Chad telling EJ that Gabi had something to do with Ian," Sonny told them both quietly.

Will's face paled and he almost dropped his bottle.

Paul shot his hand out to steady Will's wrist, "Hey, I've got it." He put Will's bottle on the table before putting his hands over his face. "Holy shit," he finally said.

"How could Gabi," Will started to say, "I don't, why would, but she was there that night! The night that Ian was at the mansion she was there and, and how?" '_How could she do this to me?' _

Sonny shrugged helplessly, "I don't know babe. It doesn't make sense."

"It makes some sense," Paul couldn't help but point out. When he saw two sets of eyes looking at him, Paul added, "She was so angry about Chad saying he broke up with her for Will. And didn't Chad say that she was driving him crazy about Will before that? Obviously she must have had something against Will."

"But why," Will asked akin to a child. "I thought we were friends again. I know that she was upset when we broke up but she said she understood when I came out. Why would she talk to him? What did she even say?"

"I think Chad assumed that Gabi was how Ian knew we were at the luxury apartment," Sonny admitted. "As for why she would do anything like that I just don't know babe. It doesn't make any sense."

"And now we'll never get to find out," Paul replied. 'God how do all of the people connected to Ian end up dead? Oh,' Paul paused and blinked several times. '_Oh my god, what if-no. No Gabi died in an accident. EJ couldn't have been behind that_.'

"Even if she helped him," Will confessed lowly, pulling his knees closer to his chest and resting his head on it, "I wouldn't want her to die. I wish she didn't. Maybe she wasn't my friend but I thought I was hers."

Sonny smiled at Will sadly, '_He really does forgive people too easily_.' Sometimes that was one of the things Sonny loved most about Will, other times not so much. "I'm really sorry this happened," Sonny placed his hand on Will's back and rubbed.

"God, Rafe must be a wreck," Will said suddenly. "I know I haven't talked to him since he and my mom split but he was always so nice to me. And he loved Gabi so much." Will shook his head sadly, "He's lost two sisters in this town."

"Do you think you want to go see him," Paul asked. He really didn't know Rafe at all other than the things Will told him.

"I don't know," Will exhaled loudly. "Is it selfish of me to not want to be too involved?"

"What do you mean," Sonny questioned, not quite understanding.

"I just," Will sat up again and reached across Sonny for his glasses. "After everything that happened with me I don't want to worry about anyone else. I just want to work on me. Is that bad?"

"No," Paul answered firmly. "Of course not. You can be sad about Gabi and not disrupt your life over it. And there's nothing to feel guilty about, OK?"

"Exactly, babe," Sonny responded. "You're under no obligation to change your life because of this."

"I just wanted to be sure," Will asked.

* * *

The three of them were standing in the bathroom taking turns washing their faces, brushing their teeth and flossing. At first Will thought it would be strange maneuvering around with two other people but after the first few nights he got into the routine. It was a bit intimidating watching the two of them step around each other easily but Will adapted.

Now it made Will smile when he would stand near the sink and Sonny would automatically hand him the toothpaste or Paul would move out of the way when Will needed to spit in the sink. Will hadn't even been living with Sonny and Paul for a month yet but he was beginning to feel settled. Feel like he really belonged.

As the three snuggled into bed, pulling the sheets and comforter over themselves to block out the chilled air, Will held onto each of their hands. He pressed one hand against Sonny and Paul's comparing their hands and fingers. He circled their knuckles and measured the thickness of their fingers.

Will knew he should let Sonny get to sleep. He had to get up in a few short hours but he couldn't help clinging to them. Being at the mansion all day and learning that Gabi was helping Ian made Will a little bit clingy. Most of the time he tried not to think about Ian. He figured if he didn't think about Ian than he had a better chance of getting over it.

'_But I was so close to losing them, losing everything_,' Will contemplated. '_EJ needs to do whatever it is he's going to do with Stefano before something happens. I don't want to be that close to dying ever again.' _

"You alright baby," Paul asked sleepily.

"Yeah," Will replied. "Just thinking about how glad I am to be here, with the two of you."

"What a coincidence," Sonny said teasingly, "That's what I was thinking about."

Will squeezed their hands one last time before letting them go. Getting comfortable Will turned into Paul's chest and lifted his arm so Sonny could snuggle into his side. Will closed his eyes and easily drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Author's note:

Who wants to guess what's going to happen next? Also whenever I write Stefano I feel like I'm writing platitude after platitude. Oh well.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	72. Chapter 72

Will and Paul sat across from each other at the Pub. Looking around at how busy the place was made Will feel a little bit guilty that he bailed on his grandma. '_And now Gabi isn't going to be working either_,' Will thought sadly as he ate his breakfast. With the mess of things that happened the night before Will was feeling just a bit jittery this morning. '_How do these things keep happening?'_

Paul nudged Will's foot with his own under the table. Wrapping his ankle around Will's Paul asked, "Is there any shopping stuff you want to do today?"

"Not really," Will said as he pulled himself out of his thoughts. "It's not like I have any money anyway."

"You know I'd buy you anything you wanted," Paul commented lightly while swinging their legs back and forth.

Will looked up at Paul's face and frowned. He knew Paul meant that in a nice way but Will felt uncomfortable having his boyfriend buy him things. _'Gifts are one thing but I refuse to let either of them buy anything else for me._'

"Or not," Paul backtracked when he saw the expression on Will's face. He smiled slightly wanting Will to know it wasn't a big deal. '_Although I guess I don't know why Will thinks it's something to worry about_.' Deciding to change subjects Paul asked, "What do you want to do today?"

"I want to study some, maybe, and I want to see Neil and Brian," Will looked into Paul's eyes, "If that's OK?"

Paul gave Will a half smile and a sort of aborted shrug, "Um, they're your friends. You don't have to ask my permission." '_Even if I kind of hate them_.'

Will nodded, "And then maybe spend the rest of the day with you? If you aren't busy?"

Paul put his fork down and yanked on Will's foot with his own, "You don't need to ask permission for that either."

"I was just checking," Will admitted shyly. "With the rest of the week I wasn't sure if you were going to be working or anything."

"I have a few things I can do," Paul confirmed, "But tonight I'll be all yours."

* * *

Sonny was leaning against the back counter, feet aching, lines of sweat dripping down the back of his neck. '_How are there so many people out shopping today? Salem isn't even that big!_'

Sonny barely made it to Common Grounds at the time he wanted. He was sleeping so peacefully and snug in bed that he almost didn't hear his alarm go off. If it wasn't for Will rolling Sonny off of him when he flipped over Sonny might never have woken up. So here Sonny was hours later tired, cranky and starving. '_God when the hell does Chad get here and I can go home?'_

Hearing the door open one more time Sonny was ready to throw himself on the ground in protest when he saw it was Paul and Will. '_At least it's not real customers.' _

"Hey," Will greeted as he pushed through the crowd of people covering the tables. He had never seen Common Grounds so busy before. '_Huh, no wonder they need a second location.' _

"Hi," Sonny welcomed. He pushed off of the counter and told his employees he was going to take a quick break. "I'd hug you but I'm disgusting right now."

"Let's just go to your office," Paul suggested able to see how visibly exhausted Sonny seemed already. "Has it been like this all day," he asked as he saw even more people rushing inside with shopping bags.

"Basically," Sonny replied as he opened the door for his office and collapsed in his chair.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing we brought you something," Will told him in a chipper voice.

"Huh," Sonny grunted wanting to put his head on the desk and nap.

"Here," Paul announced as he opened a plastic bag and pulled out a Styrofoam takeout box. "Pancakes," he smiled when Sonny practically ripped the box out of his hands.

Will laughed as Sonny started devouring the food. Seeing Sonny's cheeks stuffed full Will couldn't help but wonder if that's how ridiculous he himself looked when he ate. '_They must love me a lot to look at this all the time_,' Will thought with a smile.

"Sorry," Sonny said around a large mouthful, "I'm really hungry."

"I think we noticed, yeah," Paul chuckled as he lowered himself into the lone chair across from Sonny.

"Do you think you'll have to be here all day," Will asked as he leaned on the arm of Paul's seat.

"No," Sonny swallowed, voice returning to normal, "I should be able to head out when Chad gets here. But who knows when that will be."

Paul scowled, '_Stupid fucking Chad_.' For a while there Paul was able to think about something other than the never ending danger that Will seemed to be in. But as soon as he heard Chad's name it started all over again.

"You haven't even seen him yet and you're already mad at him," Will sighed dramatically on purpose. "Is it because I'm going to run off and marry him?"

Sonny glared at Will, glad to see Paul pinching him in retaliation for that comment, "Don't even joke about that. Or this situation. Stefano threatened to kill you if you didn't get together with Chad. It's not funny."

"It's a little funny," Will shrugged, "I mean, if I was still in high school this would be like a confusing dream come true." Fending off more of Paul's sneaky hands Will added, "You know what I mean. And besides what else can I do besides laugh at it? EJ is going to fix everything anyway. Then we won't have to worry anymore."

"Right," Sonny nodded, turning back to his food, "Nothing to worry about." _'Except the fact that EJ keeps killing people and I might have helped him.' _

"No other problems at all," Paul parroted back thinking about how he still couldn't reach his mother again today. '_OK, when Will gets home later I have to tell him everything.' _

Will looked at the fancy watch EJ and his mom got him for his birthday and said, "I need to get going to meet Neil and Brian." But looking at how frazzled Sonny appeared Will wasn't sure if he wanted to leave him quite yet.

"You going to talk to them about everything," Sonny probed as he continued attacking his stack of pancakes.

"Yeah but if you don't want me to I won't. I know we talked about it already but," Will rushed out to say. He didn't want Sonny or Paul to think he wasn't comfortable talking to them about everything.

"No," Sonny cut him off. "We get it. They're your friends. It's perfectly fine for you to talk to them."

"Just as long as they keep their hands off of you," Paul told Will with a wink. He was trying to work on the jealousy thing. _'But seriously they better not touch you_.'

"You're dumb," Will teased before leaning down and kissing him soundly on the lips. He got off the chair and moved over to Sonny's, waiting for him to finish chewing, before getting a big, syrup-flavored kiss. Licking his lips Will hummed, "This almost reminds me of the last time we were all in here."

"You get out," Sonny laughed, smacking Will's butt playfully, "Before you try to talk me into something."

"I'm going, I'm going," Will giggled as he opened the door and walked out. He was halfway down the hallway before he rushed back and added, "I love you, by the way!"

"Be careful," Paul shouted after him. _'Should he be going out alone?_'

* * *

"How was your holiday," Neil asked Will as he ushered him into his dorm.

Will wanted to meet up at Common Grounds but once he saw how busy it was he reconsidered. Walking into the room Will shrugged, "Just about as ridiculous as you'd expect. How about you?"

"It was pretty nice," Neil told him. "Bri and I spent it with some other students that don't have family nearby."

Will smiled, "You two are so cute." He sat on the edge of Neil's bed. "And speaking of Bri," Will teased slightly, "Where is he?"

"Off in one of the study rooms down the hall," Neil explained as he sat next to Will, "Can't be a doctor without all that hard work."

"I can imagine," Will commented as he looked around the room. The last time he was here he was on a date with Neil and made out on his bed. '_I guess that is weird_,' Will thought. Leaning back on his hands Will asked, "So, we never really talked about that day in the park, you know?"

Neil moved away from Will slightly. He really didn't want to be having this conversation. "Uh, I guess we never did. I always assumed what happened afterwards took more precedence."

"Yeah," Will didn't want to talk about Ian today, '_Not after yesterday_.' "But what happened between us was kind of important too. And EJ told me a few things and I think we should talk about it."

Rolling his eyes at the mention of EJ Neil sighed, "Alright, fine. Let's talk."

Frowning when Neil didn't say anything Will took a deep breath, "OK, I just want you to know that I never wanted to hurt your feelings."

"I know you didn't," Neil admitted, crossing his arms. "Just like I knew you didn't feel the same. I shouldn't have kissed you or grabbed you like that. Either time I did it."

"It's alright," Will nodded. "I know that you weren't trying to hurt me." Will looked down and moved so one knee was on the bed, facing Neil, "And do you still feel that way, um, about me?"

Neil looked up at the ceiling, "Not really. I mean I still think that maybe the two of us would have been good together but I know that opportunity is over. And I like being with Brian."

"Well good," Will patted Neil's arm a few times, "I wouldn't want anything to be even stranger between the three of us."

"I don't think that's possible," Neil laughed, moving away again. He didn't think he was in love with Will anymore but he didn't want to tempt any lingering feelings out.

"Quit doing that," Will ordered as he saw Neil sliding away from him. "And just hug me," Will shook his head and pulled Neil into a hug. "See it's not so bad," Will teased.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Neil chuckled while patting Will on the back.

"I've had so many dreams start out this way," Brian announced as he opened the door to Neil's dorm.

Will rolled his eyes, "You can keep those dreams to yourself." He let go of Neil and moved over so Brian could sit next to them.

"I'm just saying Blondie," Brian joked, tossing his backpack to the floor and sitting down.

"You wouldn't even know what to do with me if you had me," Will waved his hand dismissively at Brian.

Neil, before Brian could jump in and say something else, cleared his throat, "You sounded kind of odd in your text this morning."

"How could you tell from a text," Will questioned, eyebrows crinkled together.

Neil shrugged, "What's up? Was it what you said about your Thanksgiving?"

"It's a lot of things," Will disclosed before lying back on the bed. "I don't even know which one to start with."

"What could have happened in like two days," Brian inquired, reaching across Will's legs to grab Neil's hand. "Oh wait, I forgot who I was talking to."

"Ha ha," Will kicked at Brian's hand.

"OK, what's the worst thing that happened," Neil asked shaking his head at Brian and Will.

"I guess that would be Stefano telling Chad he was going to kill me if Chad didn't go through with his plan," Will announced. "Well I think that's what he said I don't know for sure."

"What," Neil asked loudly, beginning to freak out, "Will what the hell?"

"Yeah I guess his genius plan didn't work out so well," Will commented under his breath. Sitting up a bit to look at Neil and Brian Will continued, "So there's that. Either I break up with Sonny and Paul and get with Chad or else."

"What the fuck goes on in your life," Brian demanded, "How is this normal?"

"I don't know," Will lifted his hands up in a helpless gesture. "I didn't even do anything this time. But on the bright side EJ has some sort of plan to deal with his father. He won't tell me what but he has one."

"OK," Neil felt his racing pulse slow down. "That's good at least. EJ isn't going to let you get hurt," Neil spoke out loud comforting both Will, Brian and himself.

"What are you going to do in the meantime," Brian wanted to know, "Do you have to break up with them to appease Stefano?" '_How do these things keep happening to him?' _

"No," Will insisted, shaking his head, "No, no. I'm not doing that to them even if it is pretend. No, I'll just, I'll stay away from Stefano."

"I don't think it's going to be that easy," Neil pointed out. "From what I've heard pretty much every bad thing in this town he's behind."

"And isn't he really powerful too," Brian added. He didn't want to scare Will but he didn't think Will was taking the situation seriously enough.

"Well what else am I supposed to do," Will asked loudly. "What can I do?"

"I don't know," Brian said in a loud voice. "But you need to do something."

Neil, realizing they weren't going to get anywhere arguing with Will, changed the subject, "If that's the worst thing what else happened?"

Will flopped his head back on the bed, "You know my friend Gabi?"

"Yes," Neil answered immediately.

"No," Brian said at the same time.

"She's my ex-girlfriend," Will explained, "Well and Chad's. She's the one he told that he broke up with to be with me. Plus her brother was married to my mom." Will started frowning thinking about Gabi and how close they used to be.

"What about her," Neil asked quietly not liking that look on Will's face. "Will?"

"She died," Will stated blankly. "Car accident yesterday."

"Oh wow," Brian replied, "That really sucks Blondie."

"Yeah, but I don't really know how to feel about it," Will confessed in a low voice beginning to feel a bit ashamed. "I mean I know I'm sad about it. And I know I'm going to miss her. But I also found out that she was helping Ian too."

"Helping him how," Neil wondered, '_If she was helping Ian it must be a pretty big coincidence for her to have been in an accident_.' Neil wouldn't put it past EJ.

"I have no idea," Will admitted. "And I guess no one ever will."

"But you don't know how to feel since she was helping that guy," Neil replied. Recognizing the look on Will's face Neil added, "And that's fine, Will. You don't have to be a wreck just because someone you know died. You're sad but you don't need to disrupt your whole life over it."

"I just can't help but think I should be feeling more," Will exhaled loudly. "First T and now Gabi and I don't think I'm mourning the way I should."

"They both were also involved with the guy who made your life miserable," Brian argued. "The guy that wanted to hurt you. And your former friends helped him do it. You don't have to stop living just because they did."

"That's what Sonny and Paul said but I wasn't sure," Will told them blue eyes shining at them from his glasses.

"Every now and again they might say something useful," Neil teased quietly.

"You kind of have the worst luck," Brian retorted trying to get Will to focus on something other than attempts on his life and his dead friends. "I do have some ideas to comfort you though," Brian teased putting his hand on Will's knee.

"No thanks," Will rolled his eyes knowing that Brian was only kidding. "If I wanted that kind of comfort I think I know where to get it."

"How does that even work anyway," Brian couldn't stop himself from asking. "I mean like literally how does it work? Do you just take turns or what?"

"No," Will made a face at Brian, "I don't know. It just happens. There isn't any rules."

"So you could be with just one and not the other," Neil asked quietly, feeling a bit curious himself.

"Well yeah," Will replied, "I'm dating the both of them. If they wanted to be together without me they could."

"Right," Brian snorted, "Like that's going to happen."

Will tilted his head and licked his lips, "What does that mean?"

Brian shared a look with Neil, "I'm just saying that it seems they're a little bit more into you than each other."

Will started chewing on his lower lip. That was something he worried about in the very beginning stages in their relationship. But he thought since their little hiccup involving Paul's secret came out that the three of them worked everything out. _'If that's true why do Neil and Brian think they don't want each other as much as they want me?' _

Seeing that Will was beginning to look a bit distressed Neil sighed, "It might not be true, Will. It's just, you know, they're very focused on you."

"And rightfully so," Brian added his input, "With all the crap you go through. Which by the way, you're life has somehow gotten even more stressful since your trip to the hospital."

"Right," Will nodded. He knew he wasn't exactly getting the stress-free life Dr. Garcia prescribed. "But do you really think they want me more than each other?"

"We don't know Will," Neil admitted. "We're just telling you what we see."

"But we had this problem before," Will confessed, fiddling with his fingers. "I thought they were only with me because I wanted them both. What if it's true still? What if they never really worked out their problems?"

Brian was beginning to feel a bit bad. He didn't want to make Will freak out. _'I was just joking around. Who knew that was a real thing for him_?' "OK," Brian cut off Will's rambling, "Let's just pretend that EJ isn't able to get his father to back off. And you are forced to break up and get together with Chad and have his little DiMera babies. Would Paul and Sonny still be together without you?"

"How would I have his babies," Will asked blinking several times. When he noticed Brian's expression Will shook his head, "Right, that's not important. Well, I don't know if they would. They were together before me. I guess they would probably be together after me too. If there is an after."

"And would that make you happy or what," Neil wondered.

"I don't know," Will said quietly. '_Would I be happy if they were together without me_? _Or would I be upset they were together and happy without me_?' "I don't know," he repeated.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you aren't going to have to worry about it then," Brian told him as he looked at Will unhappily.

"Oh hey," Neil said suddenly, having just thought of it, "You said Paul is working with the baseball team now?"

Will nodded, "Yeah he is."

"I thought so. That explains the, uh, rumors I heard circulating again," Neil told Will making an odd face.

'_Oh god_,' Will thought, "What rumors?"

"Nothing too bad," Neil immediately reassured Will, "Just some new ones about you and Chad. And Paul must have said something because I overheard some of the ball players say that you were Paul's."

"Oh, that's not so bad then," Will admitted. _'I don't know what I would do if I had to deal with any more crap_,' Will thought as he started rubbing his temple.

"Uh, question," Brian said as he noticed Will looking a bit under the weather. When Will looked at him Brian asked, "Do Paul and Sonny have friends?"

Will, pausing to think about it, replied, "Well they must because I've met them before at the party I met Neil at. But I don't think they've seen them in a while."

"Huh," Brian nodded. "Maybe they should. You have us and who do they have to talk to besides each other."

"I guess I never really thought about that," Will admitted a bit sheepishly, head beginning to hurt. "I should talk to them about it."

"Or about the fact that some of the guys on the baseball team are hot," Neil thoughtfully added.

"Why would I talk to them about that," Will speculated feeling like he was missing something.

"Because one of your boyfriends is going to be around a large group of hot guys," Brian said wanting to laugh at Will's confusion. "That doesn't worry you at all?"

"Not really," Will said slowly. When he noticed Brian and Neil's incredulous looks Will sighed, "I just mean that I don't think that's going to matter. Lots of guys are hot it doesn't mean he's going to want them."

"Didn't Paul cheat on Sonny because he suddenly wanted you," Neil reminded Will. "I'm not saying he's going to do that to you but it's a possibility isn't it?"

"That's different," Will argued.

"The entire team can't all be straight you know," Brian commented, trying to make a point, "What if one of them hits on him or something?"

"Then Paul will tell them no," Will shrugged. "Why is that such a big deal?"

"Because your boyfriends are jealous monsters and you apparently don't care at all," Neil stated feeling a bit shocked.

"I used up all my jealousy when they were together and I was their tag along baby gay," Will said only partially teasing. "Besides if they can trust me to be around you I can trust them to be around other guy's too."

"I guess we'll see what happens," Brian mused. "Now you need to go home and take some pain meds."

* * *

Paul sat in Sonny's office answering email's on his phone. He didn't want to go back home quite yet but he also didn't want to hog a table in the shop either. '_Sonny should be done soon anyway_,' Paul thought as he typed.

He had managed to accumulate a lot of email's over the past couple weeks that he had ignored. Former teammates that wanted to know if the rumors about him were true. Magazines asking for interviews or charities asking for money. The ones he was actually interested in responding to were his old coaches.

Paul had emailed asking for tips on how to teach college kids. Thankfully he had gotten some great responses. '_And I guess team building activities would be a good place to start. Maybe we could do that once a week or something_.' Paul made a note on his phone to remind himself of that idea.

Closing his email app Paul dialed his mother yet again. Hearing the familiar voicemail message Paul sighed before saying, "Mother, I still need to talk to you and it can't be done over a voicemail. Please get back to me."

Paul contemplated calling his grandfather to ask about his mother but he really didn't want to have to explain everything to him. '_I can't even imagine him understanding at all. Even if he is more accepting of me being gay_.'

'_It won't matter after tonight. I'm going to tell Will the truth finally. Hopefully he'll understand where I'm coming from_.'

* * *

EJ sat on the familiar park bench waiting for Chad to meet him. '_I spend way too much time in this spot,_' EJ thought to himself. '_I need a new meeting area._'

While EJ wasn't thrilled about Gabriella Hernandez being dead he was pleased to learn that his plan worked perfectly. '_No one will ever suspect foul play_.' EJ could admit that killing her might not have been strictly necessary but he was not taking any chances. He wanted everyone involved with Ian to be gone. Any risk of harm coming to William was going to be eliminated one way or another.

Chad, sitting down next to his brother on the park bench, crossed one leg and exhaled. The more he thought about the situation he got himself into with Will the more unsettled he felt. _'How do I always make these things worse for Will? Hopefully EJ has something we can do because short of killing Father I've got nothing_.'

"Finally," EJ remarked. "Now what is it that we need to discuss?"

"It's about me going after Will," Chad started to explain. He knew enough about these things to not actually mention what they were talking about. "Father is a little bit too excited about the idea."

"I could have told you that before you went ahead with it," EJ narrowed his eyes as he turned so he was facing Chad. "Now exactly how excited is too excited?"

"He said that if I didn't make Will mine soon," Chad swallowed nervously. He could still remember the awful look in his father's eyes when he made the threat. "If it didn't happen soon he was going to hurt, um, someone."

EJ leaned back in the bench and crossed his arms. '_I should have known it would come down to this. Leave it up to Father to try to harm the person whose allegiance he's trying to earn._' Taking a deep breath EJ exhaled, "That's not going to happen. You have nothing to worry about."

"Well I kind of am worried about it," Chad shot back with, feeling the end of his patience beginning to snap. "I don't know when he's planning on doing anything. It could today, it could be tomorrow. I don't know."

"It won't be ever," EJ butted in. Lowering his voice EJ assured Chad, "I have a plan of my own. This time completely legal, I promise."

"I don't care what it is," Chad shook his head, "I just want him gone. If I have to be the one to do it I don't care. I did it to someone once already I can do it again."

"Relax," EJ ordered as he saw a group of shoppers cutting through the park. "Don't cause a scene. I told you I would take care of it."

"Well you need to take care of it faster," Chad demanded as he stood up, "Or I'm going to take care of it for you." He turned on his heel and set off for Common Grounds.

EJ watched Chad as he walked away beginning to feel concerned about the boy. '_He's getting in over his head with this. I told him it was a horrible idea. And I'm all killed out_.' Just as EJ was ready to stand up he heard a rustling sound behind him near the bushes. Narrowing his eyes EJ rushed to the spot and was not surprised in the slightest by what he found.

"Really ladies," EJ sighed in exasperation as he helped Samantha and then Kate out of the tangle they found themselves in.

When Sami went downstairs late in the morning and sat next to Kate at the breakfast bar in the kitchen she immediately snarked, "Fun night in Stefano's bed?"

Kate, lifting a cup to her mouth, hid her snarl, and replied, "I'm doing what I have to."

Sami, unable to help herself, asked, "Who's better in bed anyway? Stefano or Victor?"

Ignoring Sami Kate sighed, "Have you given any thought to what I said?"

"Yes," Sami answered. She had thought about it. She thought about it when she was lying in bed the night before tossing and turning. She did everything she could to think of some other way around Stefano. Some other way to distract his attention away from Will but she was stuck. '_Stefano is never going to go away. He'll always be there haunting Will_.' "But it's impossible. One of us would get caught."

"Not necessarily," Kate retorted, trying to keep her voice down, "There's so many different people that would take the chance if given. We'd be doing this town a favor."

"And how many times has someone tried and it didn't take," Sami fired back through her teeth. "It's too dangerous. I think we need to tell EJ."

"The more people involved the harder it gets to keep it a secret," Kate argued with a shake of her head.

"No," Sami insisted. "I'm talking to EJ." Moving away from the stool Sami walked out of the kitchen, Kate on her heels, when she stopped suddenly. Shushing Kate she watched as EJ put on a coat and scarf and walked out of the door. "Where is he going," Sami asked out loud. "He doesn't have anything planned for today."

Kate and Sami shared looks before they both ran for the door.

"Would you move over," Sami hissed as she elbowed Kate from behind the bush. "I can't see anything."

"It's just EJ and Chad," Kate rolled her eyes. "It can't be that exciting."

"If you weren't so old and decrepit you'd hear that they're talking about Will," Sami huffed. If she strained her ears and could hear what they were saying. '_Oh my god_,' Sami looked at Kate, '_Chad wants the same thing we do_.'

When Chad stormed past them Sami was ready to follow him only the long tie on her jacket was caught on a thorn from the bush. When she tried to walk away she was roughly pulled back and plowed into Kate. Falling to the ground in a heap Sami tried to quiet down when she saw EJ heading their direction. '_Busted_,' she thought as he helped her out.

"What are you two even thinking," EJ ran his hands through his hair. "First Chad and now the two of you," EJ paced back and forth. "We aren't taking on my father. We are not equipped for that."

"But it would be easy for it to look like an accident," Kate claimed. "Maybe he accidentally mixes up the pills he takes for his heart. Maybe he accidentally drinks something he shouldn't."

"No," EJ firmly commanded. "We are not doing this." '_Killing simpletons is easy enough but to kill my father? No, he is someone you have to work around through legal means.' _

Knowing if he didn't appease the two of them they would run to Chad and convince him of something terrible EJ gave up, "I am working on my own plan." Lifting up his hands to silence them when they both started asking questions EJ said, "I am not going to tell you what it is. Not yet. It needs to be kept a secret. Just know that I'm working on it. Sometime next week it will be dealt with."

"Next week," Sami didn't think that was fast enough, "EJ, anything could happen in a week. Especially in this town and especially to my son. Look at what's happened to him in such a short amount of time already!"

"Samantha," EJ put his hands on her shoulders, feeling them quiver beneath his fingers. Softening his expression EJ stroked his thumbs soothingly, "Would I let something happen to William?"

"No," Sami admitted reluctantly, "But-"

"No, there is no buts," EJ shook his head, keeping his eyes on hers. "I am not going to let anything else hurt him particularly my father. And if I see that things are getting too dangerous I will do what is necessary. Understand?"

"Yes," Sami sighed, relaxing slightly. "Yes, I understand."

* * *

Sonny handed a few bills and some coins to the customer in front of him incredibly grateful when they put them in the tip jar. '_Where the fuck is Chad_,' Sonny couldn't help but think. '_I am so ready for this day to be over. At least I know that we made a profit today.' _

Sonny couldn't help but picture what it was going to be like if there were two locations. '_Would it be as busy or would it mellow out? Is it going to be as easy as I think it's going to be_?'

Scratching the back of his neck Sonny didn't even bother to look at the next customer. He picked up a cup and lifted his marker, "What can I get you?"

"Sonny," answered the voice, "Where is my son?"

Sonny dropped his marker and the cup in horror, "Tori!"

* * *

Author's note:

Everyone had to see that coming right?

Thanks for reading and please review!


	73. Chapter 73

Note: We learn a bit more about what W/P/S were like as friends. It doesn't follow DOOL canon strictly, so keep that in mind.

* * *

"Well," Tori asked as she looked at Sonny impatiently. "I went to the address he sent me but there was no one there."

"Um," Sonny blinked several times. '_What the hell do I do now_?' "We moved actually. Same complex different apartment."

"Really," Tori lifted one eyebrow. "Well, where is Paul now?"

"Let me go to my office and make a call to find out," Sonny told her with a weak smile. "I'll be right back." Whispering to Lauren that he would be gone a minute Sonny practically ran to his office.

Paul jumped when the office door swung open and slammed against the wall, "What the hell? Sonny," Paul shouted out, "You scared the crap out of me."

"Oh my god," Sonny closed the door and leaned against it, "Oh my god."

"What," Paul stood up and hurried to his side. Putting his hands on Sonny's shoulders Paul repeated, "Sonny what?"

"Your mom is out there," Sonny breathed out. "She's out there and she's asking for you. What are we going to do?"

"OK," Paul was panicking. "OK, um, wow. OK, I just, I can work with this. I can just tell her the truth now and then everything will be fine."

"Do you want me to go get her and you can tell her here," Sonny questioned carefully.

"I-I don't know," Paul began to pace, "I don't, I'm not ready for this. I just need a little bit of time. Just to wrap my head around what to tell her. I just need an hour. Just an hour."

"What should I tell her then," Sonny demanded, "She's waiting out there!"

"Go tell her that I'm in a meeting and I'll meet her at home," Paul decided.

"And what about Will," Sonny wondered as he put his hand on the doorknob. "What if he comes home?"

"I'll call and tell him to stay with Neil and Brian a little longer," Paul mumbled. "I just need a little bit of time. OK, just a little bit."

"Alright, I understand," Sonny tried to give him an encouraging smile. "I'll send you a text when she leaves so you know the coast is clear."

"Thanks," Paul leaned forward and kissed Sonny's cheek. "Thanks for helping me with this."

"Of course," Sonny nodded before he walked out the door. '_OK we just have to keep everything under wraps for another hour.' _

Spotting Tori sitting ramrod straight at the counter Sonny leaned over the counter and said, "Paul said he was in a meeting but he'll meet you in an hour at the apartment."

Tori pursed her lips, "Right. I suppose that will be fine."

"Can I get you something to drink before you go," Sonny asked as politely as he could.

"No," Tori responded quickly, "I just need your new address."

* * *

Will pouted slightly when he saw neither Paul nor Sonny were home when he got there. '_I guess it's a good thing. If either were here I would get distracted_.' Will wandered over to the kitchen for some water. Heading to the bathroom Will found his pain medicine. His head wasn't unbearable at the moment but he got the feeling it was going to get even worse.

Forcing down the pill Will used the restroom before slumping into the bedroom. He kicked off his shoes and neatly put them in the closet. Grabbing his sweatpants Will wriggled off his jeans and unbuttoned his shirt. In his sweats and a tank top Will curled up under the sheets and blankets.

He didn't think he was that tired but being surrounded by the comforting warmth of the blankets and the lingering scent of his boyfriends Will closed his eyes and easily drifted off to sleep.

* * *

After sneaking out of Common Grounds, leaving Sonny with a pained smile and a quick kiss, Paul slowly made his way home. He was going over and over in his head some sort of speech he could say to clear everything up for his mother. '_It's going to be impossible to get her to understand about Will after that article. And after Will answered the phone and she thought I was cheating on Sonny with him_.'

Pulling out his phone and remembering he needed to keep Will away from home Paul dialed quickly and frowned when he didn't get an answer. Redialing and waiting Paul sighed when he still didn't get a response. Sending a quick message to Will Paul really wished he had Neil or Brian's number to get them to stall Will.

'_I can't risk it_,' Paul thought before messaging Sonny to get in contact with Neil. '_OK now think about what you can tell Mother. What would be the best way to go about this? I need to tell her the truth without making everything about sex_.'

As he was turning towards the park Paul spotted Chad rushing from the park. Moving out of his way quickly Paul doubted Chad was in that big of a hurry to get to work. Biting the inside of his cheek Paul followed the path he just saw Chad on when he stumbled across Sami, EJ and Kate.

Instantly suspicious Paul took a step back so he would be out of sight. If he strained his ears he could just barely make out the words Will and Stefano. '_What the hell are they talking about? Is this the plan that Will was talking about_?' Paul deliberated on moving to join them but figured EJ would dismiss him immediately.

Seeing Kate walk away and EJ pull Sami to sit down on the bench Paul took a deep breath and calmly walked over there. _'Let's see if my acting skills are any good_.'

"Paul," Sami said, surprised to see him coming their way, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh," Paul attempted to look startled at their presence. "Hi, I was just heading home."

"Where's William," EJ asked immediately, arm wrapped around Samantha's shoulders.

"With his friends," Paul responded. "He's supposed to meet me at home soon." Paul nodded to them both before saying, "I guess I'll see you later." Before continuing on his way Paul, remembering his manners, said, "Thanks for having us yesterday, by the way."

"Of course," EJ nodded back. He watched Paul walk away getting the distinct impression that he had overheard more than EJ wanted him too.

'_Just focus on your Mother. You can worry about EJ later_,' Paul thought as he slowly made his way home. '_Just try to figure out how to explain this without hurting Will or making her hate us_.'

* * *

Sonny, helping a few more customers, was relieved to be so busy. If he was busy and moving he wouldn't have time to think about Paul and Tori. '_Or Will and Stefano or EJ and T and Gabi_,' shaking his head Sonny handed back some change and forced himself to focus.

Looking up when the door opened Sonny visibly sighed in relief when he saw Chad walking through the door. "I have never been happier to see you in my life," Sonny called out to Chad.

Focused on the conversation he had with EJ Chad didn't even hear Sonny talking to him. Chad headed for the back office and sat in the chair taking a few deep, calming breaths. Head resting on the desk Chad tried to convince himself he could do this. '_EJ's wrong. Father is never going to stop. He isn't going to rest until he gets what he wants. Killing him might be our only option_.'

After a few more inhales and exhales Chad stood up and walked back out. He picked up an apron he saw hanging and wrapped it around his slim hips. Standing near Sonny Chad greeted, "Hey. Busy much in here?"

Sonny narrowed his eyes at Chad, giving him a suspicious look, "Extremely. Now what's with you?"

"Nothing," Chad shook his head, rolling his shoulders forward and back a bit to relieve some of the tension building. "Just thinking about my father and about Will and what I'm going to do."

Stepping closer Sonny, pretending to wipe down the counter by the register, "I thought EJ had a plan."

"EJ's plan sucks," Chad admitted. "He doesn't understand what I understand. Father isn't going to stop."

"What the hell does that mean," Sonny demanded, turning to look up at Chad's face. When Chad didn't offer any information Sonny began to get ticked off. Shoving Chad slightly, just enough to startle him, Sonny hissed, "He's my boyfriend. Tell me what the hell is going on now!"

Looking at Sonny in amazement, having never seen Sonny like this before, Chad sighed, "I just mean that we need to do something sooner. Threatening Will is a good motivator for me but what about Will? Father was upset he left with you. Soon enough he's going to intimidate Will some other way."

Sonny stared at Chad a few more moments before ripping off his apron. '_I need to get out of here and away from Chad. I need to see Will and make sure he's OK before dealing with the mess Paul put us in. I don't have time for any of this.' _

"Sonny," Chad said feeling alarmed. He didn't know what was running through Sonny's mind but he didn't like the look on his face. "I'm going to take care of it," Chad admitted. "Whatever it takes I'm going to deal with it."

"I hope that you do," Sonny responded before going into the office to get anything he needed. Telling everyone goodbye on his way out Sonny leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. _'Fuck, everything is getting so out of hand again_.'

Opening his eyes Sonny reached into his pants to grab his phone. Finding Neil's number in his contacts Sonny dialed and waited for him to answer.

"Hey," Neil said into the phone. He was leaning against his headboard with a book in his lap and Brian's shoulders pressed against his own.

"Can you keep Will with you for a little bit longer," Sonny asked without preamble.

"That'll be a little hard considering he left for your place a while ago," Neil remarked as he pulled his attention away from his book. "Why what's going on?"

"What," Sonny gasped suddenly getting a horrible feeling. "Why did he leave already," Sonny started quickly walking towards home.

"He was getting a headache," Neil told Sonny, feeling extremely confused, "We sent him home to take a nap."

"Fuck," Sonny sighed, "OK, thanks. I gotta go."

"No, wait," Neil demanded, "What the hell is going on?"

"Not now Neil," Sonny huffed before hanging up. '_Fuck Paul better get there before his mother_.' Dialing Paul's number Sonny mumbled under his breath, "Pick up, pick up!"

* * *

Will mumbled softly in his sleep, holding tightly to the pillow underneath him when he heard a pounding on the door. Whining softly Will tried to ignore it even pulling the pillow over his head.

However, the hammering continued. It seemed to beat in perfect unison with the aching throb in his head. Sitting up slowly, feeling a bit disoriented, Will sighed when he thought the pounding stopped. Just as he was going to flop back over to bed the knocking continued.

Will reached for his glasses on the side of the bed, hand groping uselessly. Finally finding them Will rolled out of bed and stumbled towards the door, practically tripping over his own feet. Whoever was there was beginning to shout words through the door in a language Will didn't understand.

Looking out the peephole Will could hardly tell who it was. Despite his glasses Will's vision was fuzzy and all he could think about was the horrible pain in his head. Opening the door Will asked, words slurred, "What's the matter?"

As soon as Sonny informed Tori that Paul was at a "meeting" and he would meet her at "home" Tori was instantly distrustful. '_He's probably with that man again,_' Tori thought as she stomped off to Paul's new apartment, address in hand.

Ever since the strange boy answered Paul's phone Tori knew that Paul was in trouble. Paul had never done anything like that before in his life. Tori knew she needed to speak to her son in person, get him to understand the magnitude of his actions. Remind him of the traditional upbringing he had. While Tori didn't exactly approve of his engagement she much preferred that to Paul sleeping around.

'_Meeting? I know exactly kind of meeting he's having_,' Tori thought as she quickly caught sight of the apartment. Finding a map of the layout Tori found the number she was looking for and set off. Climbing the stairs Tori knocked on the door fully expecting to find her son in a compromising position with a stranger.

When she received no answer Tori knocked and knocked determined to interrupt whatever nonsense was happening inside. Getting a little perturbed Tori started shouting at her son through the door in Japanese. Normally she would never do something so uncouth but she was desperate.

The door opened revealing a familiar entirely unwelcome figure. Tori's mouth dropped open and her eyes felt like they were bulging unattractively. So angry she could barely think Tori started shouting at the blonde boy in front of her, unaware she was still speaking Japanese.

Will blinked several times at the woman in front of him. Shrinking from the light filtering over the roof line of the building opposite theirs Will almost slipped when the woman elbowed her way past him inside while yelling things Will had no way of understand. Wincing at the way the strange words reverberated in his head Will guided himself towards the couch. Will wished he had his phone nearby because he didn't understand what was happening. He didn't know who this woman was or what she wanted. All Will wanted was to go back to sleep.

Tori shoved the boy out of her way as she started shouting for Paul. _'How dare he send this boy to answer the door in his stead? Now where is he?_' Tori looked all around the modest apartment and couldn't see her son anywhere. Confused Tori turned back to the boy. '_Will, the article said his name is Will,_' Tori reminded herself.

Standing with her arms crossed Tori demanded, in English, "Where is my son?"

Will, head resting on the arm of the couch, looked at the woman in front of him feeling lost. "I don't, who are you," Will tried to ask but his brain and mouth weren't cooperating. '_Why isn't Paul or Sonny home yet_?'

"I just told you," Tori informed Will flatly, "Where is my son?"

"Paul," Will guessed, mind trying to work quickly, "I don't know. He's supposed to be here."

Tori observed Will lying on the couch. She noted his incoherent speech and wondered if he was intoxicated. From what she read in the article she wouldn't put it passed him.

"Were you waiting for him," Tori narrowed her eyes, "Waiting for him in his home?"

"But it's my home," Will answered not understanding.

Ignoring Will Tori began pacing in front of him trying to wrap her mind around the gravity of the situation. '_The article must have been true. That's what all those messages from Paul were about. He must have tried to spare me from the embarrassment but I thought he would have at least ended his affair_.'

Remembering something important Tori paused, '_But the article said Sonny was involved too. That Paul and Sonny spent a weekend with him_.' Staring at the ground Tori frowned, '_What the hell is my son thinking_?'

Will closed his eyes, wondering if this was all a strange dream.

Putting her hand to her forehead Tori didn't even know what to think now. What to think of her son. '_I didn't raise him to act this way_.' Sitting down on the coffee table Tori saw Will had almost fallen to sleep. '_He must be drunk_,' she frowned at him. Reaching out with her hand Tori shook his bare shoulder, "Wake up!"

"Mmm," Will opened his eyes, confused by the woman's presence. "Why are you here," he asked quietly.

"To stop this," Tori responded sternly. "To keep you away from my son."

"Nu uh," Will rolled onto his back, head aching, vision blurred. The medicine was leaving him groggy and a little lost. "Loves me," Will smacked his lips together and curled into a ball wishing he had a blanket.

Sputtering a bit Tori was ready to reach across and shake him again when she heard a key in the door. Standing up Tori stood in front of the couch with her arms crossed as she saw her son walk through the door.

'_OK, just sit her down and tell her how you feel about Will and Sonny. Get her to understand the article misconstrued everything. Tell her Sonny feels the same way and we're all happy_,' Paul tried to give himself a pep talk as he walked up the stairs and opened the door. '_You can do this. You have to do this._'

Closing the door behind him Paul started unzipping his jacket when he looked up and saw his mother standing in the room. Screaming from shock and dropping his jacket Paul didn't know what to say, "Mother!"

"Son," Tori acknowledged none too pleased by his reaction.

"When did, how did you get in here," Paul asked, heart beating wildly in his chest. "I mean, um, it's nice to see you."

"Right," Tori examined her son's face seeing the panic painting over him. "I think you know why I'm here. Don't you have something to explain to me?"

Holding his breath Paul nodded. He knew he needed to focus and calm down. If he wanted his mother to see how serious he was about everything he needed to be confident and in control. '_It's just Mother. She's not that scary. Disappointing her won't be the end of the world_.'

"Yes, Mother," Paul told her in as calm of a voice as he could. "There is something we need to discuss." Before Paul had a chance to escort his mother to the couch the front door opened, almost smacking Paul.

"Sorry," Sonny panted, having run almost the entire way, "Why didn't you answer your phone? Is your-oh. Hi." Sonny waved awkwardly at Tori. '_Oh god, is Will here_?'

"Sonny," Tori acknowledged face displaying her displeasure. "I suppose you should be here for this conversation as well."

"Uh, right," Sonny tried to look towards the door to their bedroom. The sheets were messy but no one was in it. Sighing slightly Sonny figured Will must not have made the bed before he and Paul left this morning. '_Weird since he's been so OCD about having everything neat.'_

"Mother," Paul put his arm around Sonny's waist, needing his support, needing to feel Sonny against him to admit this.

Cutting Paul off, glancing towards the couch, seeing Will's body bowed together, Tori cleared her throat, "Are we here to discuss your continued affair?" Seeing the disconcerted looks on Paul and Sonny's faces Tori added, "Because I did not raise you to behave this way Paul, I really didn't. Now have you been seeing this boy behind your fiancé's back or not?"

Will, hands on his temples, could barely follow the conversation happening around him. '_I don't understand any of this. I just want to go back to sleep_.'

Paul swallowed and squeezed Sonny's hip, "Mother you've got the wrong idea. I can promise you that once everything is explained you'll understand."

"I understand plenty," Tori interrupted. "I know exactly what is going on and I am asking you to stop this charade."

"I don't think you do," Sonny chimed in, seeing how uncomfortable Paul looked. '_This isn't going well_.' "Paul isn't doing anything behind my back," Sonny insisted. "I promise."

"I read the article," Tori reminded Paul, "And you never once mentioned to me that it was ongoing when I talked to you." Glancing at Sonny Tori snorted, "For either of you. I rushed all the way here to convince you to stop carrying on like this. To persuade you that you shouldn't throw away your relationship with Sonny only to find out you both are involved."

Will frowned from his spot on the couch. '_What are they even saying_,' he asked himself. '_I don't understand_.'

"That article was so wrong," Paul tried to explain. "Mother, you just need to sit down and let us talk to you. You just need to let us tell you the whole truth. I was afraid to tell you the truth before because I didn't want to upset you."

"All I need to know is that you're ending it," Tori stated, exhaling loudly and lifting her chin. "That is all I want to know."

"I can't do that," Paul sighed, "If you would just let me explain-"

"No," Tori shook her head, "No. You kept this a secret from me. I told you how people confronted me about that article. And now to find out it was true. To find out that you lied to me. Do you have any idea how your grandfather is going to react? I've never been more ashamed of you in my life."

Sonny felt Paul slump against him. He didn't know what he was supposed to do other than defend his relationship, "Tori you have everything completely wrong."

"I think not," Tori shook her head. "I know enough. I know that Paul did not risk his entire career by coming out to be with you only to ruin it all for a barely legal slut!"

Sonny recoiled from Tori's speech. '_How does she have this all wrong_?'

Paul felt stung by his mother's words. He'd never heard her speak so harshly in his entire life. Before he could even form a response Paul inhaled sharply, face paling when he noticed Will.

Despite the throbbing, crushing pain in his skull Will was aware enough to know they were talking about him. '_Paul didn't tell his mother about me? She thinks they're still engaged_?' Rubbing his eyes tiredly Will listened carefully until he heard her use _that_ word. The word he'd heard over and over from too many people in the last month or so. The word that Paul and Sonny always tried to assure him he was not.

'_But why aren't they saying anything_,' Will thought desolately, '_Why aren't they telling her the truth_?' Disregarding his distorted vision Will pulled himself into a sitting position, holding onto the back of the couch, face pained, "What the hell?"

"Will," Sonny breathed dread filling his stomach. "This isn't, it's not what you think."

Will shook his head, closing his eyes and blanching, hand going to his head, "Yes it is."

"It's not," Paul whispered. Steeling himself Paul moved closer to the couch, "Baby it's not. I promise."

"You didn't tell her about me," Will whispered, face looking at his knees, "You let her call me that."

Sonny, moving with Paul, shook his head, "We were just surprised that's all. We just need to explain it to her and to you. Everything is fine."

"Excuse me," Tori called, observing the three with a pinched face, "What is happening here? Why was he even here when I got here? What are you even talking about?"

"We tried to explain it to you," Sonny growled over his shoulder at Tori. "But you wouldn't listen." Turning back to Will Sonny noticed the listless look in his eyes. Remembering Neil mentioning Will needing a nap Sonny realized Will must have taken his medicine. He reached his hand out to touch Will's face, "You need to go back to bed. And when you wake up we'll explain everything."

"No," Will moved his head out of Sonny's reach, "No I want to know now."

"Baby," Paul tried to mollify. He didn't want Will getting so upset when he was clearly in pain and didn't look completely lucid. "You need to rest."

"Don't call me that," Will scrambled off of the couch. "I'm mad at you and I deserve the truth."

"Why are you talking to him like that," Tori demanded from behind them, "Why are you even calling him that? You need to-"

"Mother," Paul yelled, finally getting upset, "Just stop talking!"

Will winced at the change in volume and moved around the couch, stumbling slightly, towards the counter. Seeing his phone and sunglasses Will grabbed them both.

"Where are you going," Sonny questioned moving to block the front door when Will made a move towards it. "You can't leave when your head is this bad."

"I don't want to leave," Will confessed sadly. "I just want to sit outside." His eyes were watering and as tempting as it was to go back to bed Will didn't think he could. Not until he knew everything. "I want to catch my breath and be alone."

Paul, standing in between Sonny and Will, looked between the two of them, "Will it's cold out there. You at least need a jacket."

"Just for a minute," Will begged. "I just need a minute."

Sonny nodded as he moved from the door. He didn't want to be the type of boyfriend who would prevent his significant other from leaving.

Paul, grabbing the jacket he dropped to the floor, handed it to Will, "Please don't take too long. We can explain this. I promise."

Will slipped on the jacket and shrugged before opening the door and walking outside. He quickly put on his sunglasses and sat on the first step head leaning against the railing. '_Why doesn't she know about me? Why did Paul keep me a secret,_' Will wondered as he tried to wake himself up in the cool air, eyes squeezed shut.

Paul leaned his forehead against the door as soon as Will shut it. '_Fuck, fuck, fuck. I should have told him sooner. I should have told her sooner. God this is all my fault_.'

Tori was staring at a picture on the wall with a disturbed look on her face, "I don't understand what's happening here."

Moving towards his mother Paul set his shoulders, ready to make her believe him, whatever it took. Seeing the picture she was looking at, one of the three of them back when they were only friends, Paul took it off the wall and held it in his hands.

Sonny didn't know what to do. A part of him wanted to follow Will outside even though he said he wanted to be alone. He knew that Paul was going to hurt Will over this in the end. '_And I never told Will either. God, this is turning into a mess_.' However, another part of Sonny wanted to stay and help Paul explain everything to his mother. When Paul first came out to Tori Sonny wasn't there. He wanted to be there this time.

Paul walked to the couch and sat in the middle of it. His mother sat on one side of him while Sonny sat at the other. Paul stared at the picture he was holding. It was taken a few days after Will had finally come out. He had a large grin on his face. Sonny and Paul were sitting on either side of him at Common Grounds.

Paul looked at himself in the picture. He had one hand on the back of Will's chair and another on the table. While his smile wasn't as bright as Will's he looked happy. '_Did I already know then what I felt for Will? Did Sonny_?'

Putting the picture down on his lap Paul cleared his throat, "When Sonny moved to Salem, when he was fed up with my constant traveling with the team and wanted to be around his family, he met Will. When I got injured and decided to have my surgery here he introduced us.

"At first I didn't like Will. I just saw a young, good looking guy who my fiancé couldn't stop talking about or to. I wanted to hate him. But I couldn't. I asked Sonny to distance himself and instead he convinced me to befriend Will too. He noticed that Will was struggling with himself. So I started talking to Will.

"In the beginning it was kind of weird. But after we broke the ice a bit Will started opening up. He told me about his childhood and his family. I told him about baseball and not knowing what to do with myself. We got closer. And suddenly I could understand why Sonny was always talking about him. Because I was the one who wouldn't shut up about Will. There started to be some strain between Sonny and me.

"Then Will came out. Sonny and I already knew but we were waiting for Will to admit it. He was still really skittish about being gay. We invited him to a party and he met a guy. And Sonny caught them kissing. I think that was the night I knew that what I was feeling for Will transcended friendship. Will had a date with the guy he met and I went out to ruin it. And I almost ruined everything instead.

"Sonny and I were doing worse and worse together. We were always arguing or ignoring the other. Eventually we talked about it all particularly about the fact that we both had feelings for Will. After we admitted that to each other it didn't take us long to decide we wanted him to be a part of our relationship. That Will was what was missing from our relationship.

"Convincing Will took a bit longer but we did it. And it hasn't been easy by any means. There was the article and the pictures and something really bad that followed that too. But that's where we're at now, Mother. Sonny and I are with Will. The three of us are together and in love. I love Sonny and Will."

Paul felt immensely relieved to get that all off his chest. He lifted the picture into his hands again and really looked. '_Did I know then that what I wanted was right in this picture?' _

Sonny, proud of Paul for telling his mother the truth, put his hand on his back and rubbed a slow comforting circle. "We officially broke off our engagement. We moved to this apartment with Will," Sonny added in a quiet voice.

Tori sat completely still on the couch. She didn't know what to think about her son's confession. He explained everything so easily and simply but Tori didn't understand a thing. _'How could they think this is normal? How could they think this would work?' _

Pressing her lips together Tori stood up off the couch. She needed to get back to her hotel and think about this all.

"Mother," Paul asked in a weak voice. He knew she was going to have a hard time comprehending it all but he had hoped she would at least say something, anything. Paul followed her towards the door.

In a low tone Tori responded, not looking at Paul, "I just need some time to reflect. I'll call you tomorrow and we can talk again."

"OK," Paul replied biting his lip. He felt Sonny grabbing his hand and he squeezed back gratefully. Paul opened the door for his mother not even surprised when she simply walked out without saying goodbye.

Sonny watched Tori head down the stairs and frowned. '_Why does she always act that way with him? If Will and I have overbearing mom's Paul has the opposite_.' Stopping suddenly Sonny walked out onto the landing in a panic, "Paul, where's Will?"

* * *

EJ and Samantha walked hand in hand around Salem. He knew she was worried about William and so was he. But EJ was still certain his plan for overtaking his father would work much better than the one Chad, Samantha and Kate wanted. '_At least my way I can claim to have had no part. If we did it their way I would be the one taking the blame one way or another.' _

Sami leaned against EJ's side. In spite of the beautiful, chilly day she felt dreadful. It seemed no matter which way she turned Will was getting involved deeper and deeper into things she had no control over. '_Stefano has some crazy scheme for Will. Chad is doing god only knows what. EJ is keeping something from me. I know Sonny is involved somehow. When is this ever going to end?_'

The only thing Sami had to be appreciative of was that her three youngest children were all happy, healthy and safe. She had yet to tell them about Gabi's accident because she knew it would devastate them. Gabi was there for Johnny during his eye surgery. Gabi helped babysit them and was close to them. '_They aren't going to handle this well at all.' _

Sami contemplated going to Rafe and offering her condolences. She felt like that would be the decent thing to do but she also knew how uncomfortable that would be for everyone. '_I don't think he needs the ex-wife who cheated on him with the man she's currently dating to talk to him about his dead sister who was once dating my son_.' Sami also knew that EJ would not like it. Sami resolved to go to the funeral whenever that was but she would stay out of it otherwise.

Seemingly without her even realizing it she and EJ had walked to the apartment complex Will, Sonny and Paul lived in. Looking over and catching EJ's eye the two of them headed towards the apartment. Sami headed up the stairs first and frowned when she saw Will sitting on the top step.

"Will," Sami hurried up the stairs, "What's wrong?"

Will lifted his head and blinked slowly at his mom and EJ, having almost fallen back to sleep. He attempted to shrug but found his shoulders were too tense for it now.

Taking in William's sock covered feet and the morose expression on his face EJ was half tempted to storm into the apartment and scold whichever boyfriend was in there. However, his main priority was William.

Kneeling down next to him EJ asked, "Are you alright?"

"I guess," Will tried to explain.

"Why are you out here," Sami questioned putting her hands on Will's face. "What's going on?"

"Paul's Mom is in there," Will lifted his hand, hopefully pointing towards the door.

"Then why are you out here," EJ demanded.

"I'm a secret," Will sighed before leaning his head back on the railing. "And I want to go back to sleep."

Sami shot EJ a sharp look. "Then let's go inside," Sami suggested.

Will shook his head, "Mad at them."

EJ pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and made a quick call. "A car will be here in a few minutes. You can go with us and rest." Reaching down to help William stand up EJ helped him walk down the stairs, alarmed at how woozy he appeared to be.

Sami, following behind them, made sure to take Will's glasses and phone with her. She didn't want to make any quick judgements for once but she wasn't too happy with Paul or Sonny at the moment. '_Why is he outside when he's clearly miserable_? _And what is that nonsense about him being a secret_.'

When the car pulled up EJ waited for the driver to open the door and helped William get inside before walking to the other side of the car and sitting down.

"Mom," Will asked quietly, already relaxing in the tinted shade of the car windows, "Will you send them a message saying where I went."

"Yes," Sami cooed as she reached out and put Will's head on her shoulder. "Now you rest." Opening Will's phone Sami sent a quick message to his boyfriends before shutting it off. _'He doesn't need to deal with them right now_.'

* * *

Author's note:

Insert dramatic music here.

Please let me know what you think and review. I'd love to know what everyone thinks should happen next.

Thanks for reading!


	74. Chapter 74

"Where is he," Sonny shouted as he ran down the staircase, terrified Will might have tripped and tumbled down them. When he didn't see Will anywhere Sonny called up towards Paul, "He's not here."

"Fuck," Paul, frozen from his conversation with his mother, began to feel panic creeping up his spine. "Fuck," he pulled out his phone, ready to call Will or the police or anything when he saw a message from Will. Paul closed his eyes, bringing the phone up to his mouth, and sighed, "Oh thank god."

"What," Sonny dashed up the stairs, "What is it?"

"He's with his mom," Paul explained handing his phone over to Sonny and showing him the message:

**Mom found me, taking me to mansion. Call later. **

"Oh god," Sonny put his hand on his chest, feeling it pounding out of control, "I was so scared for a second there."

"Me too," Paul admitted before walking back inside. Slumping on the couch Paul put his head in his hands, "God, I made a mess of everything."

Sonny didn't want to be cruel but he had to be honest, "Yes you did."

Shooting Sonny a sharp look Paul added, "I don't know how this happened. Why couldn't I just tell them the truth?"

"Well," Sonny sat next to Paul and put his hand on his thigh, "You did try with your mother. She just wouldn't let you. As for why you didn't tell Will," Sonny looked away from Paul, "I can't help you with that one."

"Because I didn't want to hurt his feelings," Paul closed his eyes, "Which I did anyway." Rubbing his cheeks up and down Paul said, "I need to find a way to make it up to him."

"I think you should tell him the truth first," Sonny pointed out. "He might understand everything better then."

"Yeah," Paul rested his head on the back of the couch. "That's true. God how did my mom manage to get here so fast? And how did she get inside?"

"Will must have let her in," Sonny guessed upon thinking about it, "Neil said he had a headache and they made him go home. He must have taken a pill and went to sleep."

"Fuck, he didn't need to confront this when he should have been asleep" Paul grumbled. "He needs as much rest as he can get. We promised to make things easier for him. To make sure he wasn't as stressed and the opposite happened."

"I somehow doubt that's ever going to happen for Will in this town," Sonny commented lowly.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Sonny looked over at Paul warily. "Who the hell could that be," Sonny mused, "Who else could we have pissed off today?" Opening the door Sonny groaned when he saw who was standing there. "Go away," he said before attempting to close the door.

Brian stuck his foot out preventing the door from closing. "Nice try," he admitted, "Now what was that phone call all about?"

Sonny rolled his eyes before crossing his arms, "You know that's none of your business, right?"

"You're the one that called me," Neil reminded him. "And Will is our friend."

"We'll go away faster if you just tell us," Brian said in a sing-song voice.

Paul, never thrilled to see Neil or Brian, said from the couch, "We didn't want him to meet my mother yet."

"Why not," Neil asked immediately. "I thought you three were all super committed and in love or whatever."

Narrowing his eyes Paul admitted through clenched teeth, "I was going to explain our relationship to her but Will was already here and she got the wrong idea."

"Oh fantastic," Brian mock cheered. "Way to make your boyfriend feel good about himself. Is he still awake?"

"He's not here," Sonny informed them already knowing they were going to make a huge deal out of the situation to Will. "He's at his mom's."

"The same Mom who lives with the guy who threatened to kill him," Neil asked incredulously. "That Mom?"

Paul, almost having forgotten that, put his hands on the back of his neck and growled loudly, "Fuck!"

Brian, looking between Paul and Sonny, wondered, "Are you going to go get him?"

"I don't know," Sonny said as he started to pace. "He said he was going to call us later."

"Why did he go with his mom," Neil demanded. "He said he was coming here to sleep. How did he end up with Sami?"

"Because Paul's Mom came and interrupted his sleep and she got the wrong idea and Will left, OK," Sonny explained loudly. "Are you happy? We fucked up again. Is that what you want to hear?"

Lifting one eyebrow Brian calmly stated, "No it's not what we want to hear. We would prefer it if you didn't constantly upset the kid actually."

"It's not like we do it on purpose," Paul argued. "Besides it's my fault. Mine! I'm the one that lied."

"You know," Neil crossed his arms, beginning to get pissed off, "When all of this started, everything between the two of you and Will, everyone was against it. We all knew you were going to hurt him. But you managed to recover from your first fight. You somehow won him back. And I literally have no fucking clue how you keep doing this to him."

"It's none of your business," Sonny shouted back, feeling defensive. "No, you know what Neil? You need to just stop it. You shouldn't even be in Will's life after what you did to him."

"Oh," Neil spat out, "That's rich coming from you!"

Paul, moving to stand next to Sonny, glared at Neil, "He's right. You're the asshole that can't get leave our boyfriend alone."

Brian watched the three of them arguing wondering where this was all heading.

"I don't want your boyfriend," Neil yelled, "No, let's just be honest. I wanted Will. I wanted him more than I ever wanted anything. I wanted to take his pretty little submissive self and mold him into whatever I fucking wanted. I wanted to use him over and over again until I got bored and threw him away."

"See," Sonny pointed at Neil menacingly, "I knew it!"

"No, no you don't know anything," Neil insisted. "Because that's not what I want anymore. All I want for Will now is to be involved with someone that's going to love him and protect him no matter what. And that isn't me. I don't want to deal with crazy, obsessive step-fathers and psychopaths. I want to be Will's friend but that's it." Taking a deep breath Neil continued, "But I don't think that's you two either."

"What the fuck does that mean," Paul asked angrily. Between Neil and Brian and Chad Paul has been itching to punch someone for days.

"It means that you two aren't good enough for him," Neil shouted, "You just keep upsetting him or hurting him. You said less than a week ago you were going to shield him from whatever bullshit comes his way and now look what you did."

"Shut up," Sonny screamed furiously. "Just shut up! You don't get to tell us anything. You fucking try dealing with all of this and see how you handle it. Do you have any idea how hard it is? We have to deal with asshole friends like you whispering in his ear about how horrible we are. We have to put up with his ridiculous family. We have to deal with articles and stalkers and kidnappings and people threatening him left and right. So just shut up and stop telling us we aren't trying hard enough! You have no fucking clue what I was willing to do to keep Will safe!"

Brian put his hand on Neil's forearm beginning to see that they were pushing Sonny a little too far. While Brian agreed with Neil he didn't exactly want to see him get beat to a pulp over it.

"Get out," Paul ordered; arms shaking with the amount of control it was taking to prevent himself from attacking. "Just get the fuck out right now."

Neil, biting the inside of his cheek, turned towards the door. Brian was pushing on his lower back but Neil couldn't resist telling them, "This isn't over."

"It's never going to be fucking over with you," Sonny muttered under his breath before collapsing onto the floor.

Paul looked at Sonny in concern before dropping to his knees in front of him. He hadn't seen Sonny lose his cool like that in a long time. Seeing Sonny trembling slightly Paul reached out and wrapped his arms around Sonny. Pulling him close Paul felt alarmed when he realized Sonny was crying. "Hey, don't listen to them. You know they're asshole. They don't know anything."

Sonny felt like he was hyperventilating. He couldn't breathe. Clinging tightly to Paul's shoulders Sonny cried loudly. It wasn't what Neil and Brian were saying. It was everything in their lives. Stefano and his threats. Paul and Tori. EJ and what Sonny asked him to do. All the lying he's done and continued to do. It all seemed to compound within him. Particularly the fact that once Will knew about his involvement with T's death he might never forgive him.

"Take a deep breath," Paul ordered as he rubbed Sonny's back, "Now another one. It's OK. Everything is going to be fine."

Sonny wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. "I just want it to be all over with. I just want us to be happy and safe. I don't want to worry about what's going to happen to Will every second of the day. I want to have normal problems. I just want this to be over with."

"I do too," Paul said soothingly as Sonny's breathing began to even out. "It's going to be OK soon. What do you need me to do right now? Right now what do you need."

"To see Will," Sonny admitted, pulling away from Paul and wiping his face, "I just want to explain everything to him. Everything."

"OK," Paul nodded, leaning forward to kiss Sonny. "Let's go get him back."

Sonny held onto Paul's hand tightly as they walked downstairs to the car. '_I'm going to tell him everything. No more secrets, no more lies. Even if he can't forgive me he deserves to know the truth.'_

* * *

Will opened his eyes taking a few seconds to realize he was in his bed at the DiMera Mansion wondering how he got there. The last thing he remembered was getting into the car with his mom and EJ. Looking out towards the window Will saw the sun was almost completely set. '_I must have fallen asleep_,' he thought as he stretched. The pounding in his head had dulled to a small twinge. His eyes weren't as blurry as earlier either when he put his glasses on.

Feeling better Will contemplated getting up when someone knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," Will answered. He didn't know who he expected on the other side but it certainly wasn't Stefano. "Oh," Will whispered.

"William," Stefano nodded towards him as he walked into the room with a black bag in his hands. He observed William's pale face and messy hair with a sad expression. "I hope you are feeling better after your rest."

"Yes," Will nodded. He felt uncomfortable with Stefano in his room, vulnerable. He looked at the closed door wondering if he should try to leave.

"I was very concerned when I saw Elvis carrying you over his shoulder up the stairs," Stefano confessed.

"Is that how I got here," Will asked lightly. '_I guess that makes sense_.'

"Indeed," Stefano looked at William one more time before grabbing the desk chair and moving it towards the bed. Dragging the chair seemed to rob him of his energy. Out of breath Stefano sat down and rubbed his chest, a strained look to his face.

Will looked at Stefano, "Are you OK? You look like you're the one who should be resting."

"I am perfectly fine," Stefano waved his hand, "Just not quite as young as I used to be." Reaching for the bag at his feet Stefano lifted it to his lap before catching William's eyes. "Now, William, there is a few things we must discuss."

"Oh," Will asked nervously, tongue running against his scarred lips.

"Yes," Stefano cleared his throat. "I think that you have played your little game with Chad for far too long."

"Game," Will questioned in confusion. "I don't understand."

"I appreciate that you are young and just coming into your own," Stefano nodded, "But I am a man of little patience these days. You are going to end your relationship with Paul Narita and Jackson Kiriakis. You will stop stringing Chad along and you will listen to every instruction he or I gives you."

"What," Will couldn't understand what he was hearing. '_This isn't right. EJ said he was going to take care of this. He said Stefano wasn't going to be a problem.'_

"Do not play coy with me," Stefano smiled at him knowingly. "I am not a man you can simply bat your lashes at and expect me to do exactly what you want. But I cannot fault you for trying. In fact," Stefano sighed in satisfaction, "That is exactly why you will be such an asset."

Will knew he was involved in something dangerous. That despite the pleased grin on Stefano's face one false move and Will could be dead. "I don't understand what you mean. I haven't been trying to upset Chad. I just don't want to hurt Sonny or Paul. I care about them."

"Hmm," Stefano hummed. Opening the bag on his lap Stefano pulled open a laptop and switched it on. "I suppose one of the reasons Chad and Elvis and your little boyfriends like you so much is because of that little empathy streak. How you never seem to want to upset anyone or hurt their feelings. That will have to be one of the first things to go." Waiting for the laptop to settle Stefano added, "I had it all planned you know. When you were younger. I was going to take you under my wing when you were still so impressionable but Elvis convinced me not to. I suspect it was to woo your mother."

Will listened to Stefano feeling a bit sick to his stomach.

"Of course," Stefano continued, "It would have been much easier back then but it would still work now. I put my plan to the side. I could wait a bit longer. And then I heard all about the little love triangle you found yourself in. Elvis invited you and your mother into my home. Elvis really should have taken better care of that picture he had printed from Paul Narita's phone. It was all too easy for Zach to show it to me. He was already watching over the mansion for my benefit."

Will inhaled sharply, teeth digging into his lower lip.

"I knew if the picture were to be leaked," Stefano chuckled, "Then everything would become even more confusing for you. You would be vulnerable and Elvis would be too busy dealing with the matter. It would be easier to get you to come around to my way of thinking."

"And Ian," Will asked in a subdued voice, tears welling in his eyes. "How did that happen?"

"Well," Stefano sat up straighter, "That was almost too easy. Victor has his spies at my company and I have my spies at his. They told me the name of someone Victor had contacted. I managed to get ahold of Ian seconds before he got on Victor's plane. It only took one quick conversation before I knew he would do what I wanted."

"But," Will shook his head carefully, blinking several times so he wouldn't cry, "Why did he kidnap me? Were you going to have him really-"

"Well," Stefano lifted one shoulder helplessly, "He had his own agenda. If I fed him what he wanted I was going to get what I wanted in the end. You would have been much more amenable after that anyway." Tsking at the look on William's face Stefano reached out and grabbed his chin, "Chad rescued you in time did he not? I should have suspected from that moment his true feelings."

Will's nostrils flared as he pulled his face out of Stefano's reach. "Ian was arrested. How did he even escape?"

"He's rather sneaky," Stefano admitted as he put on a pair of gloves and started pulling something out of the laptop, "And small. Perhaps he went through the vents. I doubt it's too hard to fool the Salem PD anyway. Not when you have a technological genius working for you. I do wish Chad would have spared Zach at least."

Will was having a hard time stomaching this. They all suspected Stefano was behind it but it was completely different hearing the blasé way Stefano explained it all.

"I would have preferred if Ian had gotten you to the airport and we could have started your training immediately," Stefano mentioned, "But I do believe this has worked out for the best. Now you'll be with Chad and I will still get what I want."

"EJ isn't going to let you do this," Will started to say.

Laughing Stefano shook his head, "Elvis will not be able to save you now. He's going to have his hands full dealing with his own problem soon." Smirking at William Stefano lifted his eyebrows, "Or not depending on you."

"What does that mean," Will questioned in a firm voice.

"It's all going to depend on your choices William," Stefano informed him. "Either you break off your fling and commit yourself to my son and this family. Or I will use this," Stefano lifted the laptop up, "And send Elvis and your little boyfriend to prison."

Completely confused Will said, "I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

Stefano handed a pair of gloves to William, watching him put them on, before giving the laptop over to William with a wide smiled.

Will, balancing the laptop, glanced at Stefano cautiously. Looking at the screen Will felt the air being pulled from his lungs. It was opened to pictures and in almost every single one Will saw a familiar face. "Oh my god," Will whispered as he stared at picture after picture of T. "What is this," Will questioned getting a horrible feeling.

"Well," Stefano remarked casually, "He was murdered you know. I wonder who could have done that."

Will set his jaw, "EJ wouldn't do that."

"Then explain to me why I found it in his safe," Stefano demanded. "All it would take would be one anonymous phone call to the police. As inept as they are even they would not be stupid enough to ignore the tip. Most of them have been waiting for years to find some way to punish Elvis."

"How do I know you didn't do it yourself and are just framing EJ," Will inquired, not trusting Stefano in the slightest.

"Interestingly enough the security footage on the inside of the dorm mysteriously short circuited during the killing. But I did manage to snag a little still of what happened just outside the building," Stefano pulled out of the side of the bag a photograph. One showing Neil and Brian's confused faces looking at the back of a tall, dark haired man in all black. A familiar dark haired man.

Will gasped as he ripped the picture out of Stefano's hands. _'EJ_,' Will thought sadly. Seeing Neil and Brian Will asked, "Is this who you were talking about when you said my boyfriend?" '_How could they see that and not put it together_,' Will marveled about Neil and Brian.

"No," Stefano supplied, "That would be your young little Jackson. I guess that apple didn't fall far from the Kiriakis tree."

"What," Will inhaled sharply. "What does Sonny have to do with anything?"

"He and Elvis are not as subtle as they like to think. Of course I would find out they were plotting together to kill one of my employees," Stefano shook his head sadly. "Now do you understand," Stefano grinned in satisfaction. "If you do not follow my instructions I will give this information to the police. And how many people you care about will be implicated in this murder?"

Will dropped his head to his chest, pushing the laptop away from him.

* * *

Sonny and Paul, hand in hand, knocked on the door to the DiMera Mansion already sensing they were going to have to fight their way inside.

EJ answered the door and crossed his arms, "Well, well, well. I'd let you in but I'm afraid your secret boyfriend is still asleep. Do come back later."

Taking a page out of Brian's book Sonny stuck his foot in the door jamb preventing EJ from closing it. "We just want to explain everything to him. If he can't forgive us then you can say I told you so and kick us out," Sonny told EJ desperately. "We just want the chance to explain."

Standing up straighter EJ looked between the two before opening the door wider, "Fine. But you are not interrupting his rest. Go wait in the front room."

"Does it have to be the front room," Paul asked in a quiet voice, "I hate that room. Bad things happen in that room."

"It does have to be that room," EJ decided, '_If only for me to see them suffer_.'

Sonny and Paul sat on the couch awkwardly. They both tried to focus on exactly what they were going to tell Will when he woke up. How to get him to understand why they did the things they did.

Sonny sighed, '_How am I going to get them both to understand what I did_?'

Sami, walking in from outside where the children were playing, wasn't entirely surprised to see Sonny and Paul on the couch. "So," she announced as she came inside, "Exactly how are you going to get out of this one?"

Paul, feeling like maybe he was a bit closer to Sami after working on the seminar with her, shook his head sadly, "Tell him the truth. That I'm a giant douche who was too afraid to tell his mom about him."

Sami sat down on the chair nearby and frowned, "What do you mean?"

"My mom is not like you or Adrienne," Paul explained, "She isn't OK with me being gay. Or she is but she's not OK with me being out. It's apparently fine as long as no one knows. And it was so hard telling her that I was engaged to Sonny. I had no idea how to tell her about Will."

"So you just didn't say anything," Sami speculated, "Wouldn't it have been better to tell her the truth than to upset Will?"

"I tried," Paul defended, hands running through his hair, "I tried but she never gave me the chance. Then it all just became a huge mess and now Will is pissed off."

Sami didn't want to feel sorry for Paul but she kind of did. She understood all too well about admitting to your parents something difficult. '_My life is an example of that,_' Sami thought. But at the same time Paul's refusal to tell his mother hurt Will, '_And Will is more important_.'

Standing up Sami said, "I guess you'll just have to hope that he can understand why you kept him a secret." Walking out of the room Sami moved towards the door when she heard the bell ring.

Kate, standing anxiously on the other side, immediately barged in as soon as the door opened. Seeing Sami she started talking, "I don't think we should wait any longer, Sami. I have a terrible feeling something bad is going to happen before EJ gets a chance to work his plan."

Pulling Kate to the side, not wanting Paul or Sonny to overhear, Sami hissed, "Would you keep it down?"

"No," Kate shook her head, "Sami I don't think it's going to be enough. We can't wait any longer. You don't know Stefano like I do. I was the one who was married to him. I was the one that loved him. I know the way his mind works. He's going to do something soon."

"OK," Sami held up her hands, "Fine, let's go tell EJ and see what we can do."

EJ, wandering back into the front room with Sonny and Paul, stared at them with his lips pursed. Drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair EJ thought, _'You'd think they would realize William needs brutal honesty in his relationships._'

Sonny was attempting to ignore EJ's glaring. He was trying to prepare himself for the worst that could happen. _'I never wanted to admit to this but Will deserves the truth and he needs to hear it from me. He has to hear it from me_.' Getting distracted from his musing Sonny frowned slightly when Sami and Kate came into the room.

Paul watched Sami and Kate, heads bent together, enter the room and stood in front of EJ with their hands on their hips. '_Those two are too alike. No wonder they hate each other_.'

"What," EJ demanded as he stared up between Samantha and Kate. "We settled everything this morning."

"It's not fast enough," Kate insisted, "He's going to do something soon. You're sitting here feeling smug and like you're in control while Stefano is always one step ahead. Whatever you plan to do needs to be done now."

"I am telling you that for everything to work out we need to wait," EJ said getting upset.

"And that's not good enough," Kate argued.

"EJ, can't we at least consider what we talked about," Sami asked in a quiet voice.

"No," EJ shook his head, standing up, "Get that idea out of your head now."

"Why is it so far-fetched," Kate questioned. "It would be the easiest way."

"No one is killing anyone," EJ stated firmly, turning from the two of them in order to make himself a drink. '_I am not killing my father. That is where I draw the line.'_

Sonny and Paul looked at each other with wide eyes before standing up.

"Are you talking about killing Stefano," Paul asked butting into the conversation and joining Sami and Kate.

"No," EJ said only be cut off.

"Yes," Sami and Kate answered together.

Sonny pinched the bridge of his nose. '_I don't want to know. I can't be involved in another murder. This isn't me. This isn't my life.' _

"I told you," EJ rolled his eyes, making his drink a double, "That isn't happening. Now this conversation is over."

"What conversation is over," Chad asked as he walked into the room. "What?"

"Why aren't you at Common Grounds," Sonny looked at Chad in disbelief. "Your shift isn't over!"

"I left that one guy in charge," Chad dismissed Sonny's concern easily. "I knew I had to get here." Lifting up his phone Chad explained, "I got a message from Father saying he had good news for me."

"Indeed I do," Stefano proclaimed as he entered the front room. He was rubbing his chest again, feeling winded from going down the stairs.

EJ noted the familiar black bag in his hands with a sense of dread, '_Oh no_.'

Whirling around Chad smiled, "You do? That's great, Father. Um, what is it?"

Leaning on the back of the chair in front of him Stefano grinned, "Oh I think I best let William explain it to you, Son."

"What about Will," Sami couldn't help herself from asking. "He's still asleep."

"No," Stefano replied. "We had quite the conversation." Shaking the bag in his hand Stefano glanced at Elvis, "Care to guess about what?"

"What did you do," EJ didn't want to think about what was going to happen. '_I should have listened to Samantha, Kate and Chad.' _

"Let's just say," Stefano explained smugly, "That William is ready to do everything I ask of him."

"What the hell does that mean," Paul demanded, "What did you do to him?"

Sneering at Paul Stefano assured him, "It doesn't concern you anymore. William knows your little thing is over now. He's prepared for his new role."

Sonny's throat felt dry and he could hardly swallow, "What does, what does that mean?"

"Nothing you need to worry yourself over," Stefano nodded at him. "And don't worry. William knows to keep your secret."

Inhaling sharply Sonny looked at Stefano with panicked eyes, "Secret?"

"Of course," Stefano turned to face Elvis, "William understands what would happen if he turned from me now."

"Blackmailing him yet again, Father," EJ tried to keep his cool. "It didn't take long for him to cave and tell me the truth the last time."

"Well this time I found a more effective method to keep him under my control," Stefano confessed. "Either William does what I want or I'll go to the police and inform them you and Jackson Kiriakis plotted to kill that poor college student." Smiling at the shocked looks on almost everyone's face Stefano added, "Something tells me he'll follow my rules this time."

Paul stared at Stefano uncomprehendingly. '_Jackson? What the hell could Sonny have done? Sonny would never do anything like that_.' Facing Sonny Paul saw the look on his face. The shame outlining his features, the tears stinging his eyes. '_Oh my god_,' Paul took a step away from Sonny. "What did you do," he hissed lowly.

"I didn't, I was just," Sonny couldn't even explain himself, how could he explain himself. "I just wanted Will to be safe," he whispered.

"You want William to do what you want," EJ asked loudly, "Find another way. I'll call the police and confess myself." EJ walked over to the phone and lifted it up. Going to prison would be worth whatever hell his father had planned for William.

"Now, now, now," Stefano chuckled, tossing the bag into the chair in front of him. "That's to keep William in line. I have something else to ensure you stay out of my way."

Sami, arms crossed, wanted to take the few steps it would take and smack Stefano's smug expression right off his face.

"Chad, my son," Stefano reached out for him. Taking Chad's arm Stefano shook it slightly, "Now why don't you tell everyone exactly what I told you, hmm? What I said I would do to William if I didn't get exactly what I wanted?"

Instead of replying Chad licked his lips, "I want to go check on Will."

"Oh he's perfectly fine," Stefano waved his hand. "Very strong. He didn't even cry when I told him we would be leaving tonight. You'll have all the time in the world to see him soon enough."

"I really want to see Will," Chad insisted in a strained voice.

EJ, put the receiver back down, concerned about the expression on Chad's face. '_What the hell is he going to do_?'

Kate, standing closest to Chad, immediately noticed when he started reaching behind him, under his coat, something metallic flashing in the light. Understanding dawned on her and she tried to get Stefano's attention, "Don't we at least get to say goodbye before you take Will away?"

"He'll be back," Stefano guaranteed. "Besides I don't think I'll be risking letting him out of his room quite yet." Glancing at Chad Stefano assured, "You'll see him soon enough. Your love is still perfectly fine."

"Chad," EJ warned when he saw him lifting his arm.

Sonny, head hanging low, wishing he was anywhere else, looked up and gasped in shock when Chad pulled out a gun.

"I told you I want to see Will," Chad repeated, arm steady as he pointed the gun at his father.

Stefano shook his head sadly, "And I told you no harm would come to him. You'll be there the whole time to ensure it."

"You are out of your mind if you think I'm letting him go anywhere with you," Chad spat at his father, "Not now, not ever."

"Chad give me the gun," EJ ordered as he moved towards him. "Hand it over, you don't want to do this."

"No," Chad shook his head, "I really do."

Looking between his children Stefano tilted his head back, feeling slightly out of breath again. '_Am I actually scared_,' he wondered in surprise feeling sweat beading on his forehead.

"Just give it to me and I'll take care of it," EJ promised. "Let everyone else leave the room and I'll be the one to do it."

"EJ," Sami whispered. She didn't know what the right thing to do here would be.

"I'll handle this Samantha," EJ stated. "Now walk outside and take the children to the end of the property."

Sami took a step backwards when she bumped into Paul who wasn't moving.

Paul, stunned by what he learned about Sonny and what Stefano threatened to do to Will, couldn't leave. He needed to see this. Needed to see that Stefano was really dead.

Chad, still pointing the gun at his father, said, "No, I'm not letting you do this EJ. You have a family and kids. I'm completely prepared for this. I brought this on Will by giving out the article and lying to Gabi. It's my fault."

Stefano smiled gruffly, panting slightly, feeling a sudden twinging of pain in his chest, "If you cannot even decide who is going to be the one to pull the trigger how do you expect me to believe either of you will do it?"

Noticing the expression on Stefano's face Kate began to hope that maybe they might get out of this without murdering anyone.

Staring his father straight in the eye Chad told him, "This is for every single horrible thing you've ever done. All the people you've hurt. All the families you've torn apart. I'm not going to let you do that to mine."

Stefano felt lightheaded. He tried to keep his grip on the chair but found his hands no longer at any strength.

Chad inhaled deeply and pulled back the safety on the gun and said firmly, "Goodbye father." Keeping his eyes wide open Chad pulled the trigger and exhaled loudly.

Sami and Kate screamed loudly while Sonny and Paul both jumped in the air.

Chad, arm still in the air, stared in confusion when he saw the bullet he fired had lodged itself in the doorframe. Dropping his arm and hurrying to the other side of the chair he found his father lying limply on the floor, arm clutched to his chest.

EJ, reacting quicker than Chad, dropped to his knees and put his hand on to his father's neck checking his pulse. It was very weak but it was there. As everyone else gathered round EJ commented, "Heart attack."

"Should we call an ambulance," Kate asked weakly already knowing the answer.

No one said anything.

EJ kept his hand on his father's neck feeling his pulse get weaker and weaker until he could no longer feel it at all.

Sitting on the floor EJ sighed loudly, "He's dead."

* * *

Author's note:

I'm not going to be bringing anyone back from the dead so bye bye Stefano.

Please review and let me know what you thought. I'm very curious about this chapter.

Thanks so much for reading! And if you have any ideas/suggestions for what you would like to see next please tell me.


	75. Chapter 75

Chad walked over to the doorframe and stared at the bullet. The very bullet he shot in hopes of murdering his father. He didn't know if he felt relieved or not. Using the knife he found in the kitchen to wedge the bullet out Chad held it in his hand before pocketing it.

Sami was outside checking on Johnny, Allie and Sydney laughing off their suggestions that they heard a gunshot. "It was just the TV," Sami smiled, "You know how loudly Daddy likes his movies."

Kate had followed Sami outside. Smiling at the children she nodded along with Sami, "You thought that was real too? So did we. That's why your mommy and I were screaming."

Chad walked over to EJ and asked, "What should we do now?"

"I'm going to wait a few more minutes," EJ responded, staring at his father's body, almost in disbelief. "Then I'll call the ambulance and we all pretend we found him like this." Standing up EJ rushed to his home office. A long time ago he had a document forged that would be useful now.

"Right," Chad nodded in agreement. Spotting something spilling out of his father's pocket Chad bent down and picked it up. Chad held the key in front of his face before looking over at Paul and Sonny who were standing in almost the exact same spot as earlier staring. "Shouldn't you two be checking on Will," Chad asked raising his eyebrows and extending the key.

* * *

Will was slumped in the bed, head between his knees trying to calm his breathing as soon as Stefano left the room, locking it ominously behind him. '_Oh god, oh god, oh god.' _

Will didn't know what to freak out over first. The fact that he was being held against his will, that EJ might have killed someone with Sonny's help, or that Paul kept him a secret. '_I can't do this. There has to be a way out of here. I wanna go home. I wanna go home_.'

Will tossed the blankets off of him legs getting tangled so he crashed on his knees to the floor. He couldn't find his phone anywhere. '_Mom must still have it_.' Righting himself Will ran to the door and yanked and yanked on the knob but it wasn't budging. Giving up on the door Will ran to the window. It was just big enough that Will could wiggle out of it if he had to. Opening it slowly Will looked down and clutched the window ledge tightly in his hands. '_Oh god, was the second floor always this high up?' _

There wasn't a tree, a trellis or a drainpipe in sight. '_I would have to jump_,' Will thought feeling nauseous just thinking about it. Turning away from the window Will promised himself if it was between being forced somewhere by Stefano and jumping he would jump.

Walking into the bathroom Will wondered if there was anything there he could use to defend himself. Unfortunately unless he wanted to smack Stefano with a toilet brush it looked like he was out of luck there. '_I really need to talk to EJ about this oversight_.' Going back into the bedroom Will paced back and forth. '_OK don't think about anything else. Just think about how to get out of this. Think Horton, think_.'

With his hands against the sides of his head Will froze upon hearing a single gunshot and two loud screams. '_Oh my god, oh my god. That was my mom. Why is she screaming? Oh god, oh god_.' Flashing suddenly to the last time he heard a gun shot Will could have cried. He could almost feel the warm splatter of Ian's blood across his skin again. Will stood perfectly still attempting to hear if there were any more shots fired. '_What the hell is happening out there_?'

Running to the door again Will pulled with all of his strength on the knob. '_Fuck who designed this stupid thing_,' Will snarled. '_I want out, I want out_.' Slamming his shoulder against the door Will winced in pain, '_Ow_.' Will started beating his hands and fists against the door screaming as loud as he could. Pausing to take a breath Will leaned against the door and glared at the window. '_Is this a jumping moment_?'

Will gasped when he heard loud steps barreling up the stairs. '_Oh god, oh god_.' Panicking Will looked around the room desperate to find something to defend himself with. Spotting a large hardback book on a nearby shelf, something he must have left when he was younger, Will grabbed it and held it against his chest. '_Thank you Harry Potter_,' Will thought as he moved to stand in the corner behind the door hoping to remain undetected.

When the door swung open, barely missing Will by a few inches, Will heaved the massive book in his hand ready to swing it at whoever came near him.

"Will," Sonny and Paul shouted together, stopping inside the room, not seeing Will anywhere. Eyes locking on the open window Sonny's eyes widened and he made a mad dash for it. Looking down, not seeing anything, Sonny spun around and sighed in relief when he saw Will barely missing smacking Paul in the back of the head with a large book. "What the hell," Sonny couldn't stop himself from asking.

Will raised his book high in the air only to drop it instantly when he recognized the voices calling his name. Practically wheezing when he realized he almost bashed Paul's head in Will put his hands over his mouth, "Oh my god."

Paul, whirling around, reached out and grabbed Will yanking him harshly against his chest. He didn't care if Will was mad at him or not at the moment. Paul was going to hold him.

Sonny stumbled over to Will and Paul. Instantly falling against them Sonny held on tightly to Will's waist and Paul's shoulder. '_How does this crap keeping happening_,' Sonny thought miserably as he rested his head against Will's neck.

"What-what happened out there," Will questioned voice frantic. "Why did I hear a gunshot? Why was my mom screaming? Who was it? What happened? Just tell me what happened!"

Paul raised one finger to Will's lips getting him to quiet down. "Breathe," Paul ordered. "Everything's fine. Nothing happened downstairs."

Will pushed away from Paul and Sonny suddenly. Shaking his head Will took a few steps backwards, "Don't lie to me. I don't want you to lie to me anymore. Just tell me everything that happened."

"Chad tried to shoot Stefano," Sonny told Will quickly. '_Will's right. No more lying_.'

"He shot Stefano," Will questioned feeling almost light headed. "Is he OK? Is Chad OK?"

Paul shook his head, "Chad tried to but he missed. But Stefano is still dead."

"You aren't making any sense," Will told them beginning to get frustrated. "What happened?"

"Stefano is dead, Will," Sonny informed him, reaching forward and grabbing Will's elbows. "Chad tried to shoot him but he missed because Stefano fell backwards just in time. He had a heart attack."

"No one called an ambulance," Paul added, swallowing harshly, "And he died."

Will almost couldn't believe it. "What," Will asked. "He's dead?"

Sonny nodded, "He's dead. EJ is waiting a few minutes to call 911. We all have to pretend we found him that way. That we didn't know it happened. If anyone asks you were asleep."

"Right," Will whispered as Sonny guided him to the bed to sit. "He's actually dead. Not, not normal Stefano-dead right? Where you think he's dead but something bad happens and it's him because he wasn't really dead."

"He's dead," Paul reassured Will, sitting beside him on the bed. "Completely dead."

"OK," Will nodded his understanding. He wasn't sure what to think about Stefano. _'He was behind almost every awful thing that happened to me. And now he's dead_.'

"The last thing he ever told me," Will said in a subdued voice, "Was 'All my plans depend on you.'"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Sonny put his hand on the small of Will's back. "He can't bother you ever again."

Despite the conflicting emotions he felt swirling around his chest regarding his boyfriends Will just wanted a few minutes of peace. A few minutes where he could forget every other problem they had. Every lie they told every secret they kept.

Falling onto his back on the bed Will quietly asked, "Hold me?"

* * *

EJ stood with one arm holding his stomach and the other across his mouth watching as the paramedics loaded his father onto a gurney. He handed over the document he had to one paramedic, a do-not-resuscitate form.

"We're very sorry, Sir," one of the paramedics told EJ as they pushed Stefano out of the room.

EJ nodded unnaturally subdued. He followed the paramedics until they walked outside, put Stefano in the back and drove to the hospital. Walking back inside EJ slumped onto the sofa and closed his eyes.

Chad, sitting in the chair, head in his hands, glanced at EJ, "What happens now?"

EJ sighed, "We should head to the hospital. We need to get a doctor to legally pronounce him dead. Get a death certificate. Keep up appearances as his grieving sons. Ask about mortuaries and things like that. Since it's Father we'll probably need to make a press release."

"EJ," Chad began, "I'm sorry."

"Don't," EJ held up his hand. "It doesn't matter now. Nothing happened."

"I know you said not to," Chad kept going, "But I didn't think we had a choice. I took the gun from one of the safes the last time I was here. I didn't plan on using it, I swear. It was just in case. Hearing all the crazy things he was saying I wanted to be prepared."

"I understand," EJ replied. "And for what it's worth you were right and I was wrong. I should have listened to you when you warned me."

"No," Chad shook his head quickly, "EJ, I wasn't right. If I would have hit him I don't even know what I would have done. I would have put everyone here in jeopardy and I wasn't thinking."

"Like I said," EJ insisted, "It doesn't matter. It's over with. Father is dead. Now," EJ stood up, "I should head to the hospital and handle everything. This is going to be gargantuan news once everyone finds out. We need everyone to believe we're upset."

"I'll go with you," Chad offered. "I am, I was, his son too. We should do this together."

"Let me check on Samantha and the children first," EJ mumbled as he walked outside. '_Everyone is safe now_,' EJ reminded himself as he headed towards his family. '_Well, most of my family_,' EJ hoped William was in good hands for the time being. '_They have a lot to talk about_.'

* * *

Will was resting his head on Paul's chest as Sonny held tightly to his stomach. Eyes clenched together Will focused on breathing in and out steadily.

Paul, fingers lightly running up and down the back of Will's neck, asked, "So he admitted he was behind Ian?"

"Mostly," Will responded lowly, "He said something about letting Ian do what he wanted because it would make me easier to manipulate."

Sonny, breathing in Will's scent, trying to memorize the way Will felt against him in case he never got this opportunity again, shook his head. "What if Ian killed you," Sonny whispered, "What would he have done?"

"I don't think he really cared," Will muttered. "I think he just saw it all as one big opportunity either way."

"I can't believe everything boiled down to him," Paul frowned unhappily. "We all suspected but to know it's true is even worse."

"If it wasn't for my uncle though," Sonny pointed out, "Than Stefano never would have learned about Ian."

"But EJ's the one who came up with the idea about a fan," Will added. '_God everything is so messed up when I think about it all.' _

"Which wouldn't have happened if Chad never sent the article," Sonny reminded them.

"Well he only did that because of what I did," Paul groaned, closing his eyes, "So it's my fault."

"No it's not," Will argued. "It's not any of our faults. It's all Stefano. It's always Stefano."

"And now he's gone," Sonny splayed his hand across Will's stomach, "He's gone and we can start to put everything behind us."

"Not everything," Will replied sadly remembering all the other problems they needed to face.

"Right," Paul swallowed. '_God what are we even supposed to talk about first? My mother or Sonny killing people?_'

Sonny squeezed tightly to Will, legs tangled together with Paul's, before letting go and sitting up. '_OK you can do this_.'

Pulling away from Paul Will scooted over until he was sitting up against the headboard. Putting his glasses back on and crossing his arms Will didn't know what to say. Didn't know who he wanted to hear from first.

As the awkward silence surrounded them Paul clenched his hands and practically shouted, "I'm a giant douchebag who was too afraid my mom wouldn't understand us so I kept you a secret. I'm sorry, OK. I know I shouldn't have. I know you deserved better."

Blinking in surprise, not expecting Paul to yell at him, Will frowned, "You know saying you're afraid to tell her makes it sound like I'm something that should be a secret."

"That's not," Paul looked distressed, "That isn't true. I don't think you're something to be kept secret. I know that I should have told her immediately. I just, I just didn't."

"But why," Will wrapped his arms further around himself. "I don't get it. Everyone here knows. Why wouldn't you tell her?"

"Because she wouldn't understand," Paul tried to explain. "She can barely wrap her head around people knowing that I'm gay. That I wanted people to know I'm gay. And I knew if I told her about us, about you, she wouldn't get it. That she'd get the wrong idea."

Will grumbled, "Like she thinks right now because you didn't tell her."

"I, yeah," Paul said slowly, knowing he wasn't explaining everything correctly.

"She thinks I'm some stupid whore and you didn't say anything," Will commented. "Neither of you did. She was screaming it at you and you didn't say a word."

"I was surprised," Paul defended. "She's never said anything like that before. I didn't know what to do."

"Someone was calling me a slut and you didn't know what to do," Will asked incredulously, getting upset.

"That's not what I meant," Paul shook his head, "I just, I was shocked and I couldn't think. You know I've always defended you before."

Will looked at his hands not knowing what to think, "Did you tell her after?" '_Please tell me she doesn't still think that.' _

"Of course I did," Paul moved closer to Will, putting his hand on Will's foot, "I told her everything about how I was feeling from when I met you until now. Well not everything, nothing about the dangerous parts, but about our relationship. I told her I loved you."

"Why didn't you just tell her that in the first place," Will sighed, "Why couldn't you just say that?"

"She read the article," Paul admitted, "And I didn't know how to set her right. She wouldn't give me the opportunity. Every time I tried she would interrupt me and I couldn't get her to listen."

Sonny, who had been silent throughout the discussion, moved closer and said, "Tori's not understanding like our mom's about being gay. She didn't want Paul to come out at all. Something like this wouldn't ever cross her mind. She wouldn't understand."

Looking at Sonny Will remembered that Sonny wasn't surprised by Tori's presence. That Sonny seemed to know that Tori didn't know about Will. '_So Sonny must have kept me a secret too.'_

Averting his gaze, picking at the blanket underneath him, Will asked, "Then why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you let me know that I was a secret?"

"I was going to," Paul insisted, "I promise. I just hadn't found the right time."

"The right time would have been when you didn't tell her the truth," Will shot back, nibbling his lip. "At least that way I wouldn't have had your mother screaming at me this afternoon while I was trying to sleep. Why would you put me in that position?"

"I didn't know she would be here," Paul confessed before realizing that wasn't exactly helpful. "I was going to tell you but everything with the hospital and Stefano and Chad and I didn't want to upset you even more. I know that doesn't excuse what I did. I just want you to understand."

'_Maybe I get why Paul did what he did but that doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt_.' "Do you wanna know what you keeping me a secret makes me feel like," Will sighed closing his eyes.

"What," Paul asked quietly. He hated seeing that insecure expression on Will's face. He hated that his actions put it there in the first place.

"It makes me feel like everything that everyone says is true," Will confessed, lifting his knees to his chest, "That I'm just some stupid boy you two are playing with. That you're embarrassed to be with me. That what we have is something to be ashamed of."

Paul opened his mouth but nothing came out. He never wanted this to happen. He thought he had everything under control. That he could handle the situation. '_Why didn't I just tell my mom when she came to Common Grounds? Why did I care more about what she thought over Will's feelings?' _

"I am so sorry, Will," Paul promised. "I swear I'm not ashamed of us. I'm not. I love you and I don't care who knows that I love you."

"Except your mom," Will mumbled under his breath. His eyes were scrunched together. He knew the second he opened them and saw the expression on Paul's face he would cave. '_If he looks as sad as he sounds I won't be able to resist_.' But Will didn't want to give in so easily this time. '_I'm allowed to be upset. I don't have to forgive him right away.' _

Shaking his head Will couldn't help but think that Paul wasn't being entirely truthful. "I think a part of you must be ashamed," Will stated, "If what you said was true then you would have told your mom the truth. She said something about you lying to her so that must mean she asked you about the article. So you actively lied to her. If you weren't ashamed of me then you would have told her."

"That's not," Paul started to say before stopping and pressing his lips together. _'Oh god am I? Why is it so easy for everyone in Salem to know about our relationship but not my family?' _

Sonny looked between Paul and Will frantically, "No that can't be right. Just because Paul didn't tell his mom doesn't mean he's embarrassed by our relationship. He's never done anything to make you or me think otherwise."

"Well what else am I supposed to think," Will demanded. "He, you, both of you," Will couldn't figure out what he wanted to say. Everything he was feeling was rattling around in his head and he couldn't decide what to say.

"You two spent so long trying to convince me that this was real," Will opened his eyes and gestured between the three of them. "That we were real. I've spent our entire relationship thinking that's what you thought too. But now I don't know."

"We are real," Sonny insisted heatedly. "You know how we feel about you."

Will shook his head, "If Paul can't tell his mom about me, if he's too embarrassed or afraid to, then how am I supposed to believe I'm anything."

"Shut up," Paul growled, face contorting in anguish, "I love you, both of you! And fine maybe I was too embarrassed to tell my mother about us but that isn't because of you. It's because of me. Because I know in her eyes I would be a giant disappointment." Paul put his head in his hands and continued, "I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted any of this to happen and I'm sorry. That's all I can say OK. I'm sorry."

"But why wouldn't you just tell me," Will asked meekly, deflating a bit under Paul's obvious grief. "Why wouldn't you explain it to me? I woke up and she was yelling at me and I didn't even understand half of what she was saying. I didn't even know who she was and she came inside and," Will blinked away tears, refusing to cry, "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want this to happen," Paul whispered, reaching forward slowly, giving Will plenty of time to push him away. Enveloping Will in his arms Paul rested the side of his face against the top of Will's head, "I didn't want to upset you. I know that I should have told you. Sonny kept telling me that I should tell you. It just never seemed like the right moment and I'm sorry."

Peeking his eyes out from behind Paul's arms Will looked at Sonny, "Why did Sonny know and I didn't?"

"I only knew because he was upset about it one day," Sonny admitted knowing Will wasn't going to be happy about it. "I told him he needed to tell you and his mom."

'_He was upset about it and I didn't notice_,' Will thought sagging in Paul's arms. '_Am I really that self-centered? Do I really make everything about me?_'

Paul shook Will slightly in his arms, "Hey, whatever you're thinking you're wrong. This isn't your fault. It's my fault. I should have been honest with you and my mom. And I never should have dragged Sonny into my lie too."

"Why is she here," Will wondered out loud. "Why did she show up if you said you didn't know she was here?"

Paul winced slightly, "The other day you answered my phone and she freaked out. Since I didn't tell her about you she thought I was, um, cheating on Sonny with you. I told her to leave it alone and I ignored her calls for a day. And she showed up at Common Grounds this morning. I just needed a little bit longer to figure out how to explain everything to her. I told her to meet at the apartment. I thought you were still with Neil and Brian. I wouldn't have sent her there if you were in bed."

"OK," Will could understand that a bit. '_He didn't mean for everything to happen like this._' Will could appreciate that everything was a series of unfortunate coincidences today but he was still upset. '_Paul still didn't tell me the truth. After I've been honest with them about everything_.'

Watching Will's face process everything Paul had said, Sonny knew it was his time to explain his actions. He didn't even know exactly what Will knew, what Stefano could have told him or even how Stefano knew about it at all. '_I promised myself I would tell them the truth so I'm going to.' _

Clearing his throat Sonny said, "I need to tell you the truth about a few things."

Will pulled away from Paul to stare at Sonny. '_Oh god, I almost forgot about what Sonny did.' _

Paul, sitting next to Will on the bed, faced Sonny and crossed his arms, '_How could this have happened?' _

Taking a deep breath Sonny started explaining, "After I overheard T that day I couldn't get it out of my head that he hurt you. That he helped Ian hurt you. We saw him in the hospital and he knew Ian was going to hurt you and he didn't bother to say anything."

Will tried to keep an open mind. '_Sonny understood when I told him I shot EJ. I can at least try to understand this.' _

"I just kept wondering, you know," Sonny bit the inside of his cheek, "About it all. We already suspected Stefano was involved somehow and I didn't want you to go through anything else ever again. I just wanted him to go away so he couldn't bother you, us."

"You wanted him to go away so you plotted to murder him," Paul asked feeling completely stunned. '_Sonny's never acted this way before. He's never given any indication that he could think like this_.'

"No," Sonny shook his head, moving so he was sitting on his knees on the bed, fists balled against his lap, "No that isn't." Sighing heavily Sonny said, "I knew that what I was thinking was dangerous but I was desperate. So I went to the only other person I knew who could possibly feel the same way."

"EJ," Will stated blankly. '_How could they both do this? Why would they_?'

Sonny nodded, "Yeah. I asked him to meet me at work one day. And I told him that I wanted T taken care of. I didn't specifically say to kill him I swear." Flaring his nostrils Sonny looked at the blanket, "But I didn't say not to either."

Paul looked at Sonny like he'd never seen him before.

Will put his hand over his mouth and blinked several times. He wasn't sure what to think. "Did you, how, do you even feel bad about what you did," Will finally settled on.

Sonny rolled his bottom lip between his teeth and shook his head, "I'm sorry that it hurt you but I'm not sorry T's dead."

"How can you not be sorry," Paul demanded, "Because of you someone is dead!"

"Because he hurt Will," Sonny defended, "And from the conversation I overheard someone, probably Stefano, wanted him to do it again. I'm not proud of it but I did what I thought was best."

"How is that what's best," Will cried, "You, you don't get to decide who gets to live and who gets to die. That isn't, that's not who you are Sonny."

"I didn't think so either," Sonny admitted, "But I did what I thought was necessary. I asked EJ and he agreed with me. It wasn't like I went out and did it myself."

"No," Paul shook his head, "No what you did was much worse. God, did you even think about the consequences? What EJ could have done with that information? You know what kind of person he is."

"What does that mean," Will rounded on Paul and asked loudly, "What are you even saying?"

"I know you love him Will," Paul dismissed, "But even you can see that eventually he was going to hold that over Sonny's head somehow. That he was going to use what Sonny did against him."

"How could he do that," Will argued, "When EJ's the one who killed him in the first place?"

"Technically," Sonny interrupted, "EJ did threaten to tell you," Sonny looked at Will, "If I made you unhappy again like you were earlier in the week. But I think it was kind of an empty threat since he would have to confess to murder."

"EJ wasn't the problem," Will insisted, shooting Paul a sharp look, "Stefano was the problem because he found out and he's going to go to the police."

"Stefano is dead," Sonny reminded Will gently, "He can't do anything now."

"Oh, right," Will lost some of his gumption. '_I had almost forgotten_.'

Remembering what Stefano had said before he died Paul asked, "How did you know about what Sonny and EJ did about T? Did Stefano tell you?"

Will nodded slowly, crossing his arms, his sock covered feet digging into the bed. "He showed me some evidence," Will told them gently, "He said that if I didn't do what he wanted he was going to send everyone to jail-Sonny, EJ, Neil, Brian."

"Neil and Brian," Paul wrinkled his nose, "What the hell do they have to do with anything?"

"They saw EJ on his way out of the dorm," Will sighed, "I don't know how the police didn't think to look at the security footage outside the building. It showed Neil and Brian looking at EJ. You can't exactly see his face but I know it was him."

"Right," Paul said suddenly, recalling the conversation they had with Neil and Brian after Will got out of the hospital. '_Fuck we have been keeping so many things from Will, haven't we?' _

"Wait," Sonny shuffled closer, "You were going to go along with Stefano's plan just to keep us out of trouble?" Seeing Will nod Sonny reached forward and yanked Will against him, "Don't ever do something that stupid again. Will, do you have any idea what could have happened to you?"

"I wasn't going to let any of you go to prison," Will defended, a bit shocked by Sonny's behavior.

"Prison is nothing compared to that," Sonny reasoned clutching Will against him. "What was he even going to do to you?"

Trying to push away but giving up when Sonny refused to let go, Will stated, "He didn't really say. He just kept going on about how he was going to change the way I think. And that I had to listen to Chad's instructions."

"He said you were leaving tonight," Paul remembered, putting his hand on Will's back, "Where were you going?"

"I guess wherever Ian was supposed to take me," Will wasn't entirely sure. "Somewhere to brainwash me I suppose." Closing his eyes again Will relaxed against Sonny.

"Will," Paul pleaded, "If that ever happens again, if someone ever threatens or blackmails you again you have to make sure you don't give in. I don't care what they threaten to do you aren't going with anyone or doing anything you don't want to."

"I wasn't going to," Will disclosed. "That's why I opened the window. I thought I was going to have to jump out to get away from him."

"You're afraid of heights," Sonny said plainly.

"I know," Will shuddered a bit thinking about having to fall to the ground. "But it was better than going with Stefano. I thought if I could get away then I could find EJ and he could do something."

"We're getting sidetracked," Paul reminded them, "Sonny," he caught his boyfriend's eye, "Just explain it to us again."

"I wanted to make sure Will was safe, that everything was really over," Sonny looked into Paul's eye and crushed Will against him, "I didn't want anything to happen again. So I went to EJ and he agreed. I didn't ask for any details. I didn't care that I had put myself into his debt."

"But that's not everything," Sonny closed his eyes. '_This might be what really puts Will over the edge_,' "Gabi wasn't actually an accident."

"How could she not be an accident," Will yanked away from Sonny and Paul both, scurrying over to the edge of the bed. "It was a car accident. The word accident pretty much says it all."

"I don't know how," Sonny tried to get Will to understand, "I just, I know Chad and EJ were thinking about dealing with her the same way T was dealt with. I don't know maybe it was just a coincidence but I don't think so."

Will slouched on the end of the bed, back curved over, _'How could this have happened?' _

"I don't want to keep anything else from you," Sonny confessed, "That's the only reason I'm telling you. I don't want you to think I left anything out on purpose."

"What if it was just an accident, just a coincidence," Will asked, "Like Stefano dying?"

"I don't think so," Paul shook his head slightly.

"You were with me when I found out about T," Will whispered suddenly, face downcast, "And Gabi. You held me and comforted me and you knew all along what happened."

"I, yes, I did but I didn't," Sonny started to say.

"No," Will shook his head, hair flopping around his forehead, "No. You sat there and told me everything was going to be alright. And you didn't want me getting so upset over it but how could I not? I thought everything was just an accident or a freak attack. How am I supposed to deal with knowing their deaths are my fault? They were killed because of me."

"But you're safe now," Sonny believed, voice full of conviction, "Everyone that was involved is gone and you're safe."

"How do you know that," Will asked, eyes watering, "How do you know that? What if I'm never going to be safe? Every time I think that something else happens. I just want it to be over."

Paul, crawling towards Will, "So do we. We just want you to be safe." Paul wasn't sure what to make of Sonny's confession. _'I want Will safe too but am I willing to kill someone for it?' _

Paul tried to picture it. If he was the one with the gun tonight instead of Chad would he have pulled the trigger? _'Would I have killed someone to keep Will safe_?'

Sonny rested his head on the back of Will's shoulder, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to do what I thought was right."

"Why didn't you tell me," Paul questioned Sonny suddenly. "You knew how pissed off I was about you keeping the Chad thing from me why the hell didn't you at least tell me?"

"I-I didn't want anyone to know," Sonny said, feeling a bit shamed, "I knew it was dangerous. I didn't want you to known and be implicated."

"You helped plot to murder someone," Paul spat out, "And you didn't even tell me! We're supposed to be in this together. We're supposed to take care of Will together and you did this without consulting me."

Will, back facing his boyfriends, didn't know what to make of their arguing. '_Should I be offended by this too?'_

"What was I supposed to do," Sonny yelled back, "I couldn't exactly tell you."

"You were supposed to not do something so stupid," Paul growled. "What were you thinking? If EJ was caught he was going to throw you under the bus. You could have gone to jail. Hell, you still could. What the hell happened to the bag of evidence?"

Sonny opened his mouth and closed it several times. '_What did happen to the evidence? Why was there evidence at all?_' Running his hands over his face Sonny realized, '_Oh my god. I really could go to jail couldn't I?_'

Paul glared at Sonny intensely until he saw the gentle tremble running along his shoulders. Paul shuffled closer and put his arm around Sonny and guided his head to Paul's chest. _'God, no wonder he freaked out before we got here. He was keeping such a dangerous secret_.'

Will turned when he heard Sonny sniffling. He watched as Paul comforted Sonny feeling a bit odd. He wasn't certain he had ever seen Sonny breakdown before. While Will could appreciate the fact that Sonny was willing to protect him it was going to take a bit longer to wrap his head around how Sonny did it.

However he wasn't that upset that he couldn't comfort Sonny. Will wiggled against Sonny, holding onto him from behind. Kissing the top of his shoulder Will sighed, "It's OK."

"No it's not," Sonny denied, "I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's going to be alright eventually," Will offered not knowing what to say. Reminding himself of all the times Sonny or Paul comforted him Will just held Sonny tightly and placed kisses across his shoulders and neck.

"We're such a fucking mess," Sonny cried. "How did this even happen?"

"I don't know," Paul pushed one his hands into Sonny's hair at the base of his neck. "I don't know."

"It probably had something to do with the fact that you two aren't honest with me," Will pointed out quietly, voice muffled against Sonny's shirt. "When I always tell you the truth."

"Yeah," Sonny agreed. "That could be it."

* * *

EJ and Chad both stood up and shook hands with the doctor across from them. "Thank you," EJ stated as he picked up the death certificate.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Sir," the man declared. "And you're certain you don't want an autopsy?"

"Our Father has a history of heart attacks and strokes," Chad said, voice low, "We just want to grieve in peace."

"Of course," the doctor nodded understandingly.

EJ and Chad walked towards the elevator and sighed. The nurses and employees were already gossiping and talking, entirely unsubtle looks being shot their way. Stepping inside the elevator EJ sighed, "We have to make sure everyone's story is straight."

"When we get back to the mansion we can call everyone together," Chad suggested. "Just to make sure."

As the elevator doors opened EJ rolled his eyes at who was waiting for them, "I'll talk to you in the morning. I'd like to spend this time with my family." Shouldering his way past Roman Brady EJ continued forward towards the exit.

* * *

Author's note:

I'd really like some feedback on this chapter. So please review if you can.

Thanks for reading!


	76. Chapter 76

Will looked into the refrigerator in the kitchen surprisingly hungry after such a tiring day. He wasn't sure why he was even looking in the fridge at all, '_Cooking a few meals does not make me an expert. I have no idea what to do with these things_.'

Sonny and Paul were quietly sitting at the counter watching Will carefully. The conversation they were having in Will's room dulled to a looming silence. They had reached an impasse. Sonny and Paul had laid everything on the line. However that didn't mean everything was fixed. The entire dynamic of their relationship had changed once again. Their perceptions had changed. It was going to take time to get back to what they once had.

Will sighed and closed the doors to the refrigerator before sitting down in between Sonny and Paul. He hated that things were once again strained between them. Ignoring the rumbling in his stomach Will put one hand on Sonny's knee and the other on Paul's.

"I just want you to know that even if I'm upset I still love you," Will whispered lowly, looking at the countertop.

Paul put a hand on top of Will's and squeezed, "Trust me; us loving each other isn't exactly the problem. But I love you too, both of you."

"I'm always going to love you," Sonny admitted taking Will's hand. "And I am so sorry this happened. That it keeps happening."

"I know you are," Will swallowed. '_You always are_.'

Before they had a chance to settle into another long, awkward silence all three turned their heads when they heard the heavy front door open and close. Will knew it had to be EJ. He hadn't even gotten around to thinking about EJ's involvement in everything. He had found out too much in such a short amount of time. '_But just like with Sonny and Paul I still love him. That isn't going to change._'

EJ and Chad walked through the mansion in a daze, looking for the rest of their family. Taking a detour into the kitchen EJ paused when he saw William and his boyfriends sitting and looking towards the entrance. With everything that had happened EJ hadn't even begun to imagine what William's reaction to him was going to be.

Immediately noticing the haggard expression in EJ's face Will couldn't help but feel something inside of him soften. EJ rarely let his guard down and appear vulnerable. With very little thought behind it Will stood up and hugged EJ.

"William," EJ acknowledged, wrapping his arms around William. He exhaled loudly unaware he was even holding his breath. Crushing William against him EJ closed his eyes, '_How am I ever going to make this up to him_?'

"Hi," Will whispered, letting EJ squeeze him against his chest. Will inhaled EJ's expensive cologne and wondered if everything was ever going to be normal again. If Will was ever going to be normal. '_Why does everyone keep doing these things? What makes them act this way?' _

Chad, standing back from EJ and Will, rocked on his toes. His mind was still reeling from the events of the day. '_I almost killed my father. And he's dead anyway_.' Catching Will's eye Chad smiled weakly, '_It was to keep my family safe_.'

Will pulled away from EJ and hugged Chad loosely. "Are you OK," Will asked.

"I'm pretty sure I should be asking you that," Chad chuckled slightly while patting Will on the back. "You're fine right because he said you were but I don't exactly trust what he says."

"I'm fine," Will confirmed with a large nod. "He just talked to me, that's all." Glancing at EJ again Will pressed his lips together and sighed stepping away from Chad.

Holding onto his stomach Will carefully avoided looking at everyone, feeling uncomfortable. He didn't care for the expression on everyone's face some terrible mixture of sadness and pity. He didn't want everyone looking at him. '_I am sick and tired of everyone staring at me or hurting me. I just want everything to be normal_.'

Will's stomach began growling ferociously causing his cheeks to flush. '_Of course that has to happen when we're all standing around in uncomfortable silence_.'

Paul frowned when he heard Will's stomach, "When was the last time you ate anything?"

"Breakfast," Will licked his lips, nibbling on his bottom lip. Seeing the concerned looks on everyone's face Will sighed, "Well it's not exactly like Stefano was going to bring me my lunch in bed."

Flinching at the mention of his father EJ placed his hands on the countertop to steady himself. He was beginning to feel a bit faint. Reality had not yet sunk in for EJ. '_My father is dead. There's no tricks or illusions this time. He's gone and he's never coming back_.' Spotting William practically holding himself together EJ looked at his hands, '_And I might have lost William forever_.'

"I'll order some pizzas," Chad suggested pulling out his phone, "Then we all need to sit down and talk. Get some things straight in case the police ask." Chad walked out of the kitchen, putting the phone to his ear and beginning to order.

"Police," Will asked softly. "Why would the police talk to us? You said it was a heart attack why would they question us?"

"My father was a very unpopular man," EJ explained. "And the whole town has been in this position before. Roman will want to make sure there was no foul play involved."

"Oh," Will mumbled. He didn't want to talk to his grandpa about any of this. He didn't want to think about Stefano being dead. He didn't want to lie about the circumstances. He wasn't even sure if he could trust EJ not to throw Sonny under the bus. '_Or the other way around_,' Will realized miserably. '_Sonny hates EJ. What if he decides to tell the police something? I have to make sure that stupid laptop and security footage gets destroyed. For both of them.'_

Sami and Kate walked into the kitchen surprisingly subdued. They too were uncertain how they were supposed to feel about the situation they found themselves in. Stefano has caused so much harm to themselves and their families. It would take some getting used to knowing that he was gone.

Immediately Sami rushed to Will and held tightly, forcing his head to bend over and land on her shoulder. Running her fingers through his hair Sami didn't care at all that she might have been babying him. '_My son has been through enough and just barely escaped danger again. If he has a problem with it I don't care_.'

Sami's eyes flashed toward EJ quickly before retreating back towards Will. She wasn't sure what to make of EJ at the moment. '_I knew he was hiding something from me but I never would have suspected it would have been that_.'

Kate placed her hand on Will's back. She needed to touch him and see for herself that he was really there. That her grandson was alive and would never be subjected to whatever horrors Stefano DiMera had planned for him.

'_For once in their life my mom and grandma are the only ones staying out of the drama_,' Will mused as he let his mother smother him. As much as he wanted to protest and insist he was an adult who didn't need his mommy Will was enjoying her comforting embrace. _'That's not something I ever thought was possible. I didn't even know she could be comforting_.'

Sonny sat quietly on his barstool watching Will and Sami. He hadn't said much since he started crying upstairs. He rubbed underneath his eyes feeling how swollen they were. _'When did I become this person? When did I become the type of person I hated?' _

Chad came back into the room and announced, "Dinner should be here in about a half hour." Chad turned to EJ waiting for him to take charge of the situation the way he did before. However, looking at the way EJ's shoulders were slumped, the way his whole body seemed to be barely holding it together, Chad decided he could be the one they all relied on. _'I can be the strong one for once_.'

Clearing his throat Chad suggested, "We all need to go into the dining room and talk. Make sure we all have the same story about what happened here tonight and what's going to happen in the future." Chad spun around on his heel and marched to the dining room somehow knowing that everyone would follow.

* * *

"The kids are playing upstairs," Sami told everyone as she came into the room and sat in an empty chair next to EJ. She wanted to be next to Will but would make do with what she was given. Somehow it was an unspoken agreement to leave Stefano's chair at the head of the table empty.

"What do they know about what happened," Chad asked suddenly. He wanted to make sure all the strings were neatly tied together. '_Absolutely no one is going to have any detail about this wrong.' _

"They heard the gun shot," Sami told Chad, "But Kate and I convinced them it was the TV."

"OK," Chad nodded trying to think how that was going to work into whatever story they agreed upon.

EJ, hands running through his hair, said quietly, "I was watching a movie upstairs in our bedroom. It overlooks the backyard. The volume was loud and it startled the children and the girls."

Sami and Kate nodded in understanding.

"William was already here and asleep," EJ continued in a low voice forcing everyone to remain silent to hear him. "The door rang and it was his idiot boyfriends. We all argued a bit in the hallway. The door rang again and it was Kate. We all argued a bit more before the bell rang again for Chad. Annoyed with all the visitors we went upstairs to check on William. He was still asleep. I went to the bedroom to watch my movie. It scared everyone so you all came to scold me. I went downstairs to get away from you all only to find Father. We immediately called for an ambulance."

Everyone pondered over the story. It was close enough to the truth that it wouldn't be too hard to follow.

"What if Grandpa asks about why we were all here," Will asked wanting to make sure everything was covered. He had been around enough police procedures and questioning between both his parents that he knew everything needed to be solid.

"We tell him the truth," Chad stated. "Whatever that may be for all of us. Just stick to the truth as much as possible alright?"

Sami pursed her lips while thinking, "What happens now?" After gaining everyone's attention Sami shrugged, "Are we supposed to be grieving or upset? Because to tell you the truth I just feel relieved. No offense."

EJ shook his head, "Just be honest. From now on we're all going to be honest." Glancing between Samantha and William meaningfully EJ hoped they understood he meant it. '_No more lying to them, not if I want to keep my little family intact_.'

As everyone began digging into the pizza Johnny, Allie and Sydney were the only ones making any sort of noise. Everyone else was too caught up in their own thoughts to offer much conversation.

"Mommy," Johnny asked around a mouthful of pizza. Noticing Sami's disapproving expression Johnny swallowed loudly before continuing, "Where's Grandfather?"

"Yeah," Allie piped in, "We made our own puppet show and he said he would watch. Where did he go?"

Freezing Sami dropped her pizza on her plate and stared at her children morosely, "Oh, well I don't think he's going to be able to watch it tonight."

"Is he busy," Allie asked tilting her head to the side.

"Something like that," Sami nodded looking at EJ out of her peripheral vision.

EJ pushed away from the dining table, chair legs scraping loudly against the floor. Without a word he dashed from the room.

Sami took a moment to make sure Allie, Sydney and Johnny were alright before chasing after EJ. Seeing the backyard door ajar she hurried outside wincing at the bitter chill in the air. Arms wrapped around herself she hurried to where she found EJ collapsed in a patio chair.

Putting her hand on his shoulder Sami rubbed circles along his shoulder uncertain what she could even tell him.

EJ covered Samantha's hand with his own before guiding her to his front and pushing her down in his lap. Gathering her in his arms EJ buried his face in her blonde hair and closed his eyes.

Sami tangled her fingers in EJ's hair, reminiscent of the way she did earlier with Will, and shushed him gently, "It's OK for you to be upset. You don't have to hold it in."

Not saying anything EJ shook his head weakly trying to suppress the tremors that were starting to erupt in his chest.

"It is OK," Sami argued, "Why do you always have to be so disagreeable? He was your father. It doesn't matter if he was a lousy one. You're allowed to be upset if you want. You're also allowed to be angry or relieved or any other emotion. Or all of them. It doesn't matter to me."

EJ bit his lip harshly trying to block out Samantha's words.

"And for the record I am pissed off at you," Sami pointed out, "But that doesn't mean this is over. You said we were a family so that's how we're going to get through this, together."

Hearing EJ finally let out one loud, terrible cry Sami cooed at him, "There you go. It's OK to cry. You cry all you want." Sami, disregarding the cold air and the sharp pierce of EJ's fingers into her back, ran her fingers through EJ's hair, "It's OK. It's all going to be OK now."

* * *

Sonny and Paul sat in Will's room sitting side by side uncertain what to do while Will got his siblings ready for bed. Chad sat at the desk chair across from the bed swinging his leg back and forth methodically.

Not able to take the silence anymore Chad asked, "Will was really alright when you got here, right?"

"He tried to bash Paul's head in with that book," Sonny pointed to the large book on the floor by the door. "He didn't know it was us on the other side of the door."

Wide eyed Chad whistled appreciatively, "Good for him." When Paul looked at him strangely Chad said, "Not you. I just meant that I'm glad he wasn't going to go with him without a fight." Chad seemed to have developed a problem mentioning his father. '_Probably has something to do with the fact that I tried to shoot him in the head_,' Chad thought uneasily.

"He said he was thinking about jumping out the window," Paul commented voice a bit raw from not having spoken much in the past hour or so.

"But Will hates heights," Chad couldn't stop himself from saying. "Then again I guess if he thought it was a matter of life and death he would overlook that."

Watching his leg move forwards and back Chad worried about Sonny and Paul. He knew they hadn't been very close lately but he was still their friend. Taking a deep breath Chad said, "Are you two going to be OK because you kind of look like you're the ones whose father," Chad spat the word out, "Just died."

Flinching slightly Sonny shrugged, "It's not that."

"Then what is it," Chad wondered curiously.

"A lot of shit happening at the same time," Paul confessed in a passive voice.

Chad lifted his eyebrows up questioningly.

Rolling his eyes Paul explained, "I never told my mom about Will. So imagine everyone's surprise when she came for a visit and found Will in the apartment alone?" Clenching his fists Paul added, "On top of Will almost being held against his will, Stefano dying and Sonny killing someone."

"I didn't kill anyone," Sonny defended meekly. '_I didn't kill anyone. I didn't_.'

Narrowing his eyes Chad didn't want to yell at the two of them he really didn't. '_This isn't the time for yelling. Obviously they are upset and hurting. So are you. They don't need to be lectured.' _

"So now what," Chad wanted to know, "Are you guys going to work things out or what?"

"I guess so," Paul sighed. "I don't see any other choice." _'How am I supposed to work things out with both of them when things just keep getting worse and worse_?'

Sonny rubbed his thighs up and down instead of answering.

Not liking what he was seeing and hearing Chad demanded, "You two better not abandon him now, do you understand me? I didn't just almost kill someone for Will to be safe if you go right around and make him miserable."

"I don't want him to be miserable," Paul admitted, '_But maybe this isn't going to work out the way we wanted. Maybe it is too complicated_.'

Will stood with his back pressed to the wall outside his room listening to the conversation inside. Biting his lip Will couldn't help the sudden rush of panic blooming in his chest. '_They don't sound very convincing_.'

* * *

Lying in bed with his eyes wide open Will stared at the ceiling listening to the uneven breathing on either side of him. When they all climbed into bed Will didn't know what to do when Sonny rolled onto his side and faced one wall while Paul did the same to the other. Will knew they weren't asleep but didn't know if they wanted him to say anything.

'_We've never been this far away before_,' Will thought as he looked at the space in between him and his boyfriends. Closing his eyes Will tried to relax and get some sleep. He was beginning to feel just a bit of pressure building up in his head. '_You're supposed to rest.' _

But every time he closed his eyes all Will could see was Sonny's face when he told Will about T. He kept seeing the wide-eyed horror in Paul's eyes when he realized Will was home while his mother was there. The smug smirk on Stefano's face when he locked Will in his room. The exhausted slump to EJ's shoulders in the kitchen. Will saw Gabi's smile and the dumb look on T's face whenever he would laugh.

Everything kept rolling and rolling around in his brain over and over again. Will didn't want to lie in awkward silence with a large gap between him and his boyfriends. He couldn't sleep and Sonny and Paul wouldn't touch him. _'How am I supposed to sleep without them? How am I supposed to do anything now_?'

Suddenly indescribably angry Will kicked the sheets and blankets away from him not caring in the slightest if it surprised Sonny or Paul. Crawling off of the bed Will stomped out of his room and down the hall. An unpleasant look graced his features when neither Sonny nor Paul bothered to call out to him at all.

With no direction in mind Will found himself wandering around the endless hallways in the mansion until he found himself face-to-face with the door to Stefano's office. Pausing slightly Will shook his head before turning the doorknob and walking inside. '_There's bound to be something here_,' Will thought as he closed the door behind him and sat at his desk. '_Now where to start_?'

* * *

Sonny watched Will's retreating back practically run out of the room in silence. He didn't know what to say to make anything better. He didn't know anything anymore.

Reaching over for the lamp on the side table Paul clicked it on before leaning against the headboard and rubbing his eyes. '_How did we get here? How did this happen?' _Recalling what Will said about their problems stemming from his and Sonny's lack of honesty Paul couldn't help but wonder if that was true. '_Was that it or has there always been problems between us? Problems that were never resolved_?'

"Paul," Sonny whispered into the hazy light.

"What," Paul answered, trying to make sense of the thoughts running wild in his head.

"What are we doing," Sonny asked miserably. "What did I do?"

"I wish I knew," Paul replied arms crossing over his chest. "I wish I knew what you were thinking."

"I just," Sonny started to explain again, "I just remembered what Will looked like covered in all that blood. The way he would jump at every loud sound." Sonny could feel his eyes watering, "When I heard T that day all I could think was, 'Not again. I'm not letting that happen again.' I just wanted him to be safe."

"Why did you go to EJ instead of me," Paul shook his head, "Why didn't you talk to me?"

"I don't know," Sonny responded desperately, tears making their way down his face again, "I knew he would take care of it. He wouldn't ask questions or worry I had gone too far. I didn't care how he did it. I just wanted Will safe no matter the cost."

"Instead you made sure you weren't safe," Paul spat out, getting upset, "You know how much EJ hates us being with Will and you went to him anyway. You got involved in something so dangerous and stupid and you didn't think of the consequences."

"I know," Sonny nodded, "I wasn't thinking."

"Obviously," Paul yelled, voice echoing, "How the hell could you have done that Sonny? That isn't you. God, you could go to jail for this. EJ could hold this over your head for the rest of your life. For god's sake Stefano tried to force Will to go along with his plan because of what you did."

"I know," Sonny shouted. "I fucking know, OK? I know I should have talked to you and I know I shouldn't have gotten involved with EJ. I know! I never meant to hurt Will or you."

"God," Paul ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't know what the fuck you were even thinking."

Sonny, feeling a bit indignant, hissed, "Like you're one to talk. I might have done something bad to someone else but you're the one who hurt Will, again."

"I didn't have someone killed," Paul insisted finally turning to glare at Sonny.

"I'm not the one who is ashamed of our relationship, of Will," Sonny shot back, feeling defensive and irritated.

"I am not ashamed of him," Paul huffed, surprising himself when he felt tears stinging his eyes. "I'm not."

"Keep telling yourself that," Sonny snorted before turning back on his side, facing the wall, ending their conversation.

Paul wiped his eyes with the back of his hands before switching off the light. '_I'm not, I'm not, I'm not.'_

* * *

EJ slipped from bed just as the sun was rising over the treetops on the DiMera property. He had gotten very little sleep but found he could no longer stay in bed. Kissing Samantha tenderly on the forehead EJ walked out of their room. Stopping to check in each of his children's rooms EJ smiled slightly seeing Johnny, Allie and Sydney all fast asleep. Small chests rising and falling peacefully. He dreaded telling them the truth but knew it needed to be done.

Bracing himself slightly EJ pushed the door to William's room open and frowned when he saw Narita and Kiriakis but no William. Closing the door again EJ hurried down the steps searching all over the house for his son. '_Where the hell is he_,' EJ thought frantically.

Spotting a light shining out from under the door to his father's office EJ cautiously walked down the hall before pushing the door open. He sighed loudly in relief, heart rate slowing, when he spotted William sitting at his father's desk staring at a computer screen.

"William," EJ stated taking in the dark circles under William's eyes. "Have you even been to sleep," EJ questioned in concern.

Will shook his head, blinking rapidly as his fingers were a blur across the keyboard. "I'm almost there," he whispered. "Almost done."

"Almost done with what," EJ asked as he sat down in the chair across from him. He looked around the room and felt a deep ache in his chest. He would never see his father in this room again. He would never hear his loud laugh or enjoy another game of chess again. '_He's really gone_.'

"It took a few hours to get into his laptop," Will responded dismissively, moving his face closer to the screen. His eyes began to hurt about an hour ago and his head was throbbing but he didn't care. "Now I'm going through all the info he had about me and Ian and everyone else."

"Beg pardon," EJ stood up before hurrying to William's side, bending over his shoulder.

"Zach must have done something to the computer because it shouldn't have been that hard," Will admitted, "But I got around it eventually."

Seeing the way William's wrists were red and raw from rubbing against the laptop EJ reached forward and put his hand on William's arm, "Don't you think you should go upstairs and rest?"

"No, no I don't want to be in there anymore," Will confessed. "I have to find this out. I'm so close."

"Why don't you want to be there," EJ asked warily. "Do you want to change rooms?"

"I can't be with Sonny and Paul right now," Will dismissed EJ's concerns easily. "Right now all I want is to know the truth. I deserve the truth. I've been honest I don't know why no one else is. I just want to know the truth," Will rambled on, mouth moving without his brains permission.

Face downcast EJ knew he needed to talk to William and soon. "I'll tell you the truth as soon as you take a break," EJ offered. "So let's go get you on the sofa at least."

Will shook his head until it started to spin, "No. No I need to know this now. I can't go on another minute without knowing absolutely everything."

Sighing EJ gave up, "Alright, what does it say?" He could admit that he too was curious about finally knowing everything.

"So far nothing Stefano didn't tell me," Will pouted slightly. "He heard from some girl that he's got spying on Victor that he contacted Ian. Stefano got ahold of Ian. He found out that Ian was unstable and convinced him to follow Stefano's rules instead."

"Hmm," EJ hummed not surprised by the information.

"And that the only reason the picture Paul took was leaked was because you left it around the mansion," Will shot EJ a nasty look.

"Right," EJ commented blankly. '_Of course it comes down to me_.'

Moving through some files Will moved his head away from the screen and bit his lip, "Oh." He found a file pertaining to T. Glancing at EJ Will wasn't sure if he should open it or not.

Inhaling slightly EJ pushed William's hand out of the way and opened the file. He already knew most of what happened with T as the boy admitted it to him. '_Right before I shot him_,' EJ mused.

Will read over the information about T apprehensively. Ever since he found out T was involved with Ian Will couldn't for the life of him figure out why. '_Apparently Ian was going to fix me_,' Will read quickly. '_How could T be so stupid as to think someone like Ian would do anything like that?_'

Reading further down into the file EJ raised his eyebrows, "Father must have been desperate to get you if he was willing to pay that much money to someone to lure you away."

Wrinkling his nose Will asked, "Why was it so easy for so many people to throw me under a bus? I mean, god, I've known T my entire life and just because I told him I liked dick he decided to sell me out."

Frowning and elbowing William EJ said, "Don't say things like that. Clearly the boy was unstable himself if he thought reading comments on the internet from a stranger made him competent enough to decide your future."

"At least he was smart enough to tell Stefano no," Will offered. "Before you killed him."

Noting the bleak tone in William's voice EJ admitted, "I didn't do it for the sake of killing him. I did it to ensure your safety."

"I don't need you to kill people," Will sighed. "I didn't need you trying to kill Paul and I didn't need you to kill T. I don't want you killing anyone, ever. That's not the type of person you are."

"Yes it is," EJ answered darkly. "It is and you know it is."

"No it's not," Will replied before changing the subject. '_I'm not ready to talk about this yet. Not until I know the truth about everything_.'

Closing T's file after reading everything, including something about his death and EJ and Sonny's involvement, Will opened a new file entitled Gabriella Hernandez.

EJ put his hand on William's shoulder, '_I'm going to need to tell him the truth aren't I_?' "There's something you need to know before you read this William."

"I already know she sold me out too," Will snorted. "And apparently her accident wasn't much of an accident, was it?"

EJ licked his lips nervously, "No."

Narrowing his eyes at the screen Will sneered, "Do you just kill anyone who looks at me wrong these days? Because you just elbowed me. That could have been dangerous. You might have to take yourself out."

"William," EJ muttered, "Stop talking and let me read. Good lord you're cranky when you don't get any sleep."

"She thought Ian was a reporter," Will asked feeling a bit surprised. "Why would she think that?"

"I don't know," EJ admitted. "It says they started talking while he was at the Pub. Sure leave it to the incompetent morons on the Salem PD to not only lose someone in their custody but let him wander around in broad daylight."

"So she didn't even know who Ian was or what he had planned," Will demanded feeling a bit lost. "Why the hell did you kill her?"

"She's still the reason Ian knew when you left the hospital and where you were staying," EJ grumbled. "Now let me read."

Frowning Will turned from the screen in distaste. "She must have really lost it," Will mumbled. "The Gabi I know would never ask for something like that."

"Clearly you didn't know her that well," EJ remarked. "But she was involved with Chad so it's no wonder she had access to my father."

"But why would she want me out of the way," Will asked loudly. "I wasn't in the way."

"Well from this she clearly thought you were," EJ put his hand on William's shoulder consolingly. "Plus Chad told her that ridiculous story about being in love with you. From what she told Ian and from what this says clearly she never resolved her own feelings for you or Chad."

"But Gabi didn't want to be with me," Will told EJ, looking at him like he was crazy, "She knew I was gay and she accepted that."

"I didn't say she wanted to be with you," EJ pointed out, "Merely that her feelings were in conflict. She was willing to tell your life story to a reporter. And when she found out whom Ian really was she didn't tell anyone. On top of contacting Father when she began to suspect something was happening between you and Chad."

"Tough luck for her that Stefano found a way to use that to his advantage," Will mused. Barely staying awake Will couldn't find it in him to feel anything other than exhaustion at the moment.

"Well I'd say I at least found a few reasons why she needed to be taken care of," EJ stated under his breath. '_I knew there had to be_.'

Will shrugged, eyes beginning to close, "Stefano killed Ian I'm sure he would have started killing the other ones eventually."

Not wanting to think about that, the idea that everything he did might have been for nothing, EJ asked, "Is all of this stuff," EJ waved his hand in front of the computer, "Something you can access again?"

Will nodded, "Yeah, whenever I want."

"Alright," EJ said before closing the lid. Helping William stand EJ added, "Now where do you want to sleep? Your room or somewhere else?"

"Dunno," Will put his head against EJ's shoulder.

"Right, that's helpful," EJ sighed before guiding William up the stairs and into his room. Watching as William immediately fell asleep EJ glared between Narita and Kiriakis, '_Don't make me regret bringing him in here_.'

Walking back down the stairs EJ went to his own office. He had so many things to do. '_I'll have to try to contact all of my other siblings and the board members. An obituary will need to be written. A press release. Funeral arrangements. I'll have to call the hospital and make sure the body is taken to the mortuary. I'll want to be there to make sure everything goes correctly for the cremation_.'

'_Not to mention I still need to talk to Roman_,' EJ sighed before sitting down and getting to work.

* * *

Paul jostled awake when Will rolled against him. Startling Paul took a few moments to remember where he was and why. Putting his hand across his eyes Paul groaned, '_Fuck what are we going to do_?'

Checking the time Paul moved Will off of him and stood up. He knew it was early but he was going to need time to think. '_Time to think before I find my mother and start to set everything right_.'

* * *

Author's note:

When I started writing the next few chapters things started going in an interesting direction. Hopefully it all pans out.

Please review and let me know what you thought.

Thanks for reading!


	77. Chapter 77

EJ sat down on the sofa in the front room in exhaustion. Everyone at DiMera Enterprises had been informed about his father's death. The only sibling he had managed to get ahold of was Peter, '_And that's because you can't exactly leave prison now can you_?' EJ rubbed his forehead in frustration. '_I just know the second the others find out they'll find a way to make Father's death all about them._'

Rolling his shoulders forward and back EJ was just glad he thought to call his father's private doctor to include a few statements about Stefano's health and medical history in the press release. '_At least no one will be able to accuse us of anything this time_.' However upon remembering Roman was scheduled to visit within the hour EJ wasn't ruling anything out. '_With as damn useless the police are I'm sure they'll try to find a way.' _

'_Not to mention I still need to start funeral preparations and talk to Father's lawyer about his will and the DiMera Estate_,' EJ closed his eyes and vowed to get a physical one of these days. _'I certainly don't want to have any heart related issues_.'

Just as EJ was about to stand up and get back to work he felt the couch dip next to him. Opening his eyes EJ gazed at Samantha gratefully when she handed him a plate with a sandwich on it.

"You look like you could use this," Sami explained with a shrug. When she woke up that morning to an empty bed she had plenty of time to ponder the situation EJ found himself in. And while she was ready to tear EJ a new one when she found him swamped with phone calls and paperwork Sami reconsidered. _'Maybe I won't yell at him quite yet but we still need to talk.' _

"You're an angel," EJ praised as he began eating the sandwich.

Giving EJ a suspicious look Sami put her hand on his forehead, "You're definitely not feeling well about this all."

Pushing her hand away EJ rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know," Sami gave him a half smile. "So, um, exactly what's going to happen now?"

"I have to talk with your father," EJ explained with a shrug, "Get the funeral preparations in order. See what Father's will looks like."

"That's probably a scary place," Sami couldn't help from saying. "With as many kids as he has and as many times as he's disowned them and forgiven them and with that much money I'm sure it's going to be a hot mess trying to deal with."

"I know," EJ sighed heavily, shoulders slumping forward. He knew that Chad had offered to help him with everything but he didn't want to burden his younger brother with this. He almost felt as if his father would have expected EJ to handle everything.

Sami watched EJ sadly, "I take it since Chad isn't here you don't want his help?"

"He's young and has his own business to run," EJ told her plainly, "He doesn't know what to do with these things."

"Well," Sami pointed out, "His mother did die so I think he has a bit of a history with it."

"Another reason for him to stay out of it," EJ mumbled.

"Aw," Sami teased, "Are you concerned for your baby brother?" She rubbed up and down his arm and put her head on his shoulder.

Ignoring Samantha EJ finished his sandwich before figuring he needed to get back to work. Before he could stand up however Samantha yanked on his arm and pulled him back to the sofa.

"I think that you are taking on too much with this," Sami insisted, looking into EJ's face, "So I'm going to help you."

"Samantha are you certain," EJ wasn't convinced. He didn't want to hand over any duties to anyone with this. He felt like it was his responsibility alone.

"EJ," Sami reached out and grabbed his face. "I'm helping you and that is that. You are going to delegate some responsibilities and you're going to trust that I can do this. Got it?"

Knowing that Samantha was talking about more than just helping EJ nodded, "I got it."

* * *

Sonny moved about Common Grounds mind completely focused on work. He wasn't allowing himself to think about anything else. He couldn't think about anything else. They thankfully had a steady flow of customers to keep him occupied.

When he woke up that morning Will was splayed across half the bed and Paul was no where to be found. Sonny couldn't find it in him to stay. He needed to get to work anyway. Shooting Will one dejected look Sonny left the room and the DiMera Mansion before heading home for a shower and a change of clothes.

Now Sonny was here, in the middle of the afternoon, finding any and every excuse to stay even though his shift had ended. Sitting in his office counting the money the shop had made the day before Sonny finally realized he could no longer put off leaving. '_I have to go to the bank_,' Sonny thought as he organized the money and put it in a discreet bank bag.

After making the deposit Sonny slowly made his way around town. He hadn't heard from Paul or Will all day. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. After Will had stormed out of the room the night before Sonny assumed he was going to find another room. So when he woke up this morning and found Will he wasn't sure what to do. _'I don't know what to do about anything_,' Sonny moped kicking a stray rock on the ground.

Without meaning to Sonny had walked to what was potentially going to be the location for the expansion of Common Grounds. He had only been in the place once before but from what he remembered he liked it. It was closed but Sonny put his face against the window and looked inside. It certainly wasn't as modern and updated as Common Grounds but it seemed homey. '_Maybe we'll keep it that way_,' Sonny imagined.

Sonny wandered over to a bench near the building. Sitting down Sonny put his head in his hands and tried to think how he could possibly get things back on track. '_When did this become my life? I've never been involved in anything like this before. Why did I think that I needed to do that_?'

"Sonny," came a gruff from voice near the entrance to the former coffee house.

Turning around Sonny saw his Uncle Victor. Normally Sonny would ignore Victor since he still hadn't completely gotten over what had happened. But today Sonny wasn't in the mood to alienate anyone else. "Oh," Sonny mumbled before turning back around and slumping on the bench.

Victor, pleased Sonny didn't seem to think anything of him meeting at this particular location, sat down next to his nephew on the bench. He didn't like the crestfallen set to his shoulders or the strain on his face.

"What's wrong," Victor asked immediately. He didn't care if Sonny was still upset with him at the moment.

"Everything," Sonny whispered, rubbing against his eyes. "Everything is wrong. I keep lying and horrible things keep happening to Will and I don't know how to fix anything with him or Paul and so many people keep dying around us."

Blinking in surprise Victor tried to process everything he had been told. _'I guess Adrienne might have been right to get Will out of the picture. Judging by how he looks I don't think Sonny would put up too much of a fight_.' Clearing his throat Victor asked, "Who keeps dying?"

Sonny pressed his lips together. He wasn't stupid enough to tell Uncle Vic everything. "Two of Will's friends died really close to each other and last night," Sonny looked at Vic's face, surprised that he didn't know already, "Last night Paul and I were looking for Will at the DiMera Mansion and we found Stefano's body. He's dead, heart attack."

Eyebrows lifting Victor couldn't believe he wasn't given this information earlier. _'How could no one think to tell me? I should have been one of the first to know_.' However something prevented Victor from springing into action.

"Sonny," Victor put his hand on his shoulder, "Are you certain it was a heart attack."

"Yeah," Sonny nodded. "I'm certain." Sighing Sonny shook his head, "That's not even what I'm upset about most. I completely ruined everything between Will, Paul and me."

"What do you mean," Victor questioned. '_How could Sonny of all people have done anything_?'

"I-I took things too far," Sonny admitted quietly, "I got carried away trying to protect Will from everything. I just, I did what I thought I needed to."

"What did you do," Victor asked, '_This must be what Adrienne was talking about._'

Sonny shook his head, not answering, "And I don't regret what I did. I only regret that it hurt Will and Paul. That it confused them. But I did what I thought I had to. What I thought was best."

"OK," Victor didn't know what Sonny was rambling about, "If you did what you thought you had to then they should try to understand. If it was to keep Will safe than he should be grateful."

"They should be upset," Sonny argued, "I'm not like that. I don't, I've never done anything like that. And I didn't even talk to Paul at all about it. I made such a big decision and I didn't even talk to him. We're supposed to do those things together."

"Do what things together," Victor felt his eyebrows furrowing having a hard time keeping up with what Sonny was saying.

"Take care of Will," Sonny shouted feeling himself get worked up. "He's our responsibility and everything keeps falling apart. First our parents then the stupid article then Ian and he had to go to the hospital again and, and Stefano and his friends and Tori and we're doing an awful job. Will isn't safe and he isn't happy."

Alarmed by Sonny's speech Victor set his jaw, "It's not your job to take care of Will Horton."

"Yes it is," Sonny insisted passionately, "It is. That's what we all decided. We promised him and every time we try we just make it worse."

"Then maybe you shouldn't," Victor said reasonably. Feeling Sonny's accusing eyes leveled at him Victor held up his hand, "If you can't seem to make things work than maybe you shouldn't be together."

Sonny's mouth dropped open, "No. No that's not, that's not an option. We'll figure out a way to make it work. I'll find a way to fix this. Paul will find a way to fix this. Everything is going to be fine. We love him and he loves us it's going to be fine." '_Everything is going to be fine_.'

"Sometimes love just isn't enough, Sonny. From what I've seen since you got involved with him the only thing you've worried about is Will. Perhaps you should consider what would happen if this doesn't work out," Victor stood up gingerly. "That way you can at least be prepared if the time comes." He hated to leave Sonny in this state but the news about Stefano needed to be dealt with shortly. Patting Sonny on the shoulder Victor walked away. '_At least he might be talking to me now. And I planted a few seeds of doubt in him. Adrienne will be happy to hear that.'_

* * *

Will stumbled down the stairs sometime around noon. He had only slept a few hours but his brain didn't want to shut down for long. '_I want food, I want a pill and I want to know where the hell my boyfriends are_,' Will fumed as he almost fell off the last step. '_Stupid fucking socks why didn't anyone bring me shoes_?'

Barging into the kitchen Will made himself a bowl of cereal before stomping off in search of someone who might have his phone. He didn't appreciate waking up completely alone. He knew it was unrealistic that Sonny or Paul would be in bed with him for that long but a note would have been nice. _'Especially since they don't seem to be here.'_

Will walked into the front room holding his bowl and sighed when he saw his mom and EJ on the couch. Flopping down next to EJ Will asked, "Has anyone seen Sonny or Paul?"

"Huh," Sami shook her head. "Now that you mention it no. I haven't seen them at all."

"They must have snuck out early this morning," EJ frowned disliking the idea of the two of them leaving William behind particularly when he was reminded of the state he found William in the day before.

"Do you have my phone," Will turned to face his mom, "Maybe they sent me a message."

"Oh," Sami responded, "It's in my purse. I'll go get it."

Will loudly ate his breakfast, lunch, whatever it was, while trying not to freak out. '_Sonny is probably at work. Maybe Paul is doing something important too. I don't know what would be so important right now but it must be something. They wouldn't just leave me here, not after yesterday. They wouldn't._'

"Roman is going to be here soon," EJ told William, "If you want to disappear upstairs. I know you haven't seen him since he confronted you with Lucas."

Will made an unhappy face. He didn't know what he wanted to do. No that wasn't true. He wanted his boyfriends. He wanted them to tell him everything was going to be alright. He wanted them to tell him they loved him. He wanted none of this to have ever happened. He wanted his relationship with EJ to be normal. He wanted his father and his grandfather to love him. He wanted everything to be the way it was before. He wanted everything to be normal.

Looking at EJ though Will could practically see the pressure swirling around him. As upset as he was with everyone, Sonny, Paul and EJ the most, Will wasn't going to just abandon them.

"I think I'll stay with you," Will told EJ before getting back to his breakfast, "If that's alright?"

Biting his lip EJ nodded thankfully. When Samantha returned with William's phone in hand EJ gazed at the two appreciatively. He could hear his children laughing and playing outside. EJ closed his eyes feeling unwarranted tears stinging his eyes. '_I really was so close to losing everything wasn't I?' _

Will fiddled with his phone, turning it over and over, as he heard his grandpa come inside. '_Why didn't they send me anything? Where are they_,' Will wondered. He tried to play it off in front of his mom and EJ but Will was upset. He sent a quick message to both Sonny and Paul asking where they were. '_Let's see if they even respond.' _

"Sami, Will," Roman greeted a bit uncomfortably. He hadn't seen Will since that day in the Pub. He didn't even want to know how Sami felt about the matter. If Roman knew anything it was that Sami was unpredictable in her behavior. Shaking his head Roman needed to focus. '_This isn't about my family. This is police business_.'

"Dad," Sami stated stiffly. She hadn't forgiven her father for the things he told Will. In fact she had ignored him entirely since then wanting Will to solve the problem for himself first. Spotting the forlorn expression on Will's face however Sami was beginning to think she had stayed out of Will's life for too long.

Will glanced at his grandfather but didn't say anything. '_What the hell do I even say? I've got too much already going on to deal with him especially now_.'

EJ, sitting down between Samantha and William, said, "Let's just get this over with shall we?"

"Right," Roman agreed. He pulled out a pad of paper to take some notes. "I guess we should start from the beginning. Who found the body?"

"Do you have to refer to him as 'the body'," EJ asked rhetorically, not expecting Roman to understand or care, "And it was a large group of us. We walked downstairs and found him on the floor. Right there actually," EJ pointed behind the chair Roman was sitting on.

Shifting uneasily Roman continued, "And there wasn't anything suspicious about the matter?"

"Well he was dead," EJ stated dryly, "I'd say that was fairly suspicious. But no, I rang for an ambulance once we found him."

"And you didn't order an autopsy," Roman asked finding that fishy.

"No," EJ took Samantha's hand, "Father's health was ailing him. The doctor at the hospital assured us it was his heart. There was nothing to suggest otherwise. We don't want to drag this out."

"Well you have to understand that considering who your father was," Roman commented, "the situation is going to be looked at closely. He had a lot of enemies."

"I'm not sure how that has anything to do with a heart attack, Dad," Sami rolled her eyes. "We came downstairs. He was dead. That's it."

Biting his tongue, not wanting to say anything he shouldn't, Roman continued, "Who all was here? You said a group was with you when you found him."

"Well myself, Samantha and the children," EJ began, "William was napping upstairs. Then we had some visitors."

"Names," Roman demanded beginning to jot down every name that came out of EJ's mouth.

"Paul Narita, Jackson Kiriakis, Kate Roberts and Chad DiMera," EJ drolled on in a bored tone.

"And why were they all here," Roman questioned face unconsciously sneering at the mention of Will's friends.

Pursing his lips at the expression on Roman's face EJ proclaimed, "Chad because Father sent him a message. Kate because she was seeing my father again. And the wonder twins for William, obviously."

"Alright," Roman nodded. After so many false alarms when it came to Stefano DiMera and death he was having just a bit of trouble believing it all. '_After all the horrible things Stefano did a heart attack almost doesn't even seem fitting_.' "I suppose that's it," Roman announced before standing up.

Roman never thought he would see the day where his daughter and grandchildren all lived happily ever after alongside a DiMera. Even in Sami's previous attempts with EJ it never really seemed real. As Roman turned to look at Sami, EJ and Will he felt slightly queasy seeing the way they all seemed to rotate around each other. '_My family has changed so much in such a short amount of time and I wasn't even there to see it_.'

* * *

Paul rapt nervously on his mother's hotel door. From the moment he woke up until now he had been building up his nerves to face his mother again. For hours he sat in the park going over every mistake he made, every lie he told. Paul was determined to clear everything up. _'I'm going to make sure Mother understands everything about my relationship, no matter what_.'

Tori opened the door and stared at her son briefly before ushering him inside.

"Hi," Paul said weakly uncertain what he should do now.

Gesturing to her son to sit in an open chair across from hers Tori primly sat down. Tori's eyes painted across Paul's face. It had been several months since she had seen him in person. '_He looks the same as when he left but he must have changed. There's no other excuse for his behavior_.'

"Mother," Paul said, unable to stand the silence any longer, "Have you given any thought to what I told you yesterday?"

"Yes," Tori confirmed, "I have."

"And," Paul asked desperately. "What did, what do you have to say?"

"Paul," Tori sighed, putting her hands in her lap, "I just don't see how this can really be what you want."

Crushed, Paul looked at his lap, "I explained how it happened. How can you not see?"

"Because it's not real," Tori insisted. "Perhaps you feel affection for the both of them on top of attraction but I don't think this is what you want long-term."

"Yes it is," Paul argued, "I'm the one that brought it up to Sonny and together we decided to convince Will. This is what I want, what we all want."

Tori pressed her lips together while giving Paul a pitying look, "I'm not saying you don't want this. I'm saying it's not going to last. You told me you and Sonny were going through a rough patch. That Will," Tori practically spat out his name, "Was there between the two of you. I think I understand exactly what happened."

"Which is what," Paul crossed his arms beginning to feel defensive.

"You and Sonny didn't know how to fix your relationship so instead you brought that boy into it," Tori told him rationally. "And you focused on him instead of your own failing relationship."

"That's not," Paul shook his head, "That's not true."

"So you and Sonny no longer have any issues," Tori demanded rapidly. "Whatever strain you were under went away the second that boy entered your bed."

"N-no not exactly," Paul admitted in a low voice.

"Oh," Tori said blankly. "So you had to work on your relationship then?"

"Well," Paul tried to explain, shoulders hunching slightly, "We've talked some and things have been easier between us." _'Except for the whole having someone murdered thing.' _

"Then everything hasn't been fixed between you and Sonny," Tori commented, "But things aren't strained between you and Will or Sonny and Will?"

"They are at the moment," Paul told her, "Because of you know, this." '_And what Sonny did.' _

"So not everything is perfect between you," Tori looked at the ceiling and held her tongue.

"Relationships aren't perfect," Paul reminded her. "It takes a lot of effort to make things work."

"A lot of effort that you all three put into things," Tori questioned.

"Well," Paul didn't know what to say, "I guess. Sonny and I keep messing things up and a lot of things have happened with Will but we all try."

"Right," Tori lifted an eyebrow. "You know I tried to look up some more things online about the article and I couldn't find anything. It was like it disappeared. Practically any information on Will was nonexistent."

"Yeah," Paul nodded. "I know." _'And thank god for that_.'

"I talked to a few people here instead," Tori confessed. Seeing the panicked look on her son's face Tori smiled serenely, "Just a few employees at the hotel. And I have to tell you that I was not impressed with what I heard. Kidnappings? Involved with a dangerous family? All the rumors surrounding him," Tori shook her head sadly. "That certainly doesn't sound like someone you should be getting mixed up with."

"They're rumors," Paul defended. "No one really knows what happened but us Mother. And it's going to stay that way." Running a hand through his hair Paul exhaled loudly, "And for your information that isn't who Will is. Will is sweet and, and so fucking understanding and forgiving."

"You watch your language young man," Tori scolded, glaring at Paul instantly, "You do not get to take that tone with me either. I am your mother."

"I don't mean to be rude," Paul apologized, "But I don't want to hear you say anything bad about Will. You don't know him. If you just met him, properly, you would understand."

"I met him yesterday," Tori lifted her nose upwards, "I think I got a good enough picture."

"He was sick," Paul stated loudly, "He had taken his pain medicine. It makes him drowsy and you woke him up. He barely knew what was going on around him. If you knew him I know you would like him."

"What's the point," Tori shrugged helplessly, "From the looks of things and everything I've heard it would be a waste. This farce of a relationship is not going to last."

"Yes it is," Paul urged, voice getting caught in his throat, "It's real and it's not going to be over just because of some misunderstandings."

"Misunderstandings," Tori fired back, temper getting the best of her, "Paul, there is no way this is going to work."

"It is, Mother," Paul looked her straight in her eyes, pleading with her to understand.

"No," Tori shook her head, "You might have these romantic notions in your head but they are not practical. You're never going to have a happily ever after with both of them. Eventually you're going to have to choose one over the other. I think it would be wise to end things now."

"What are you even saying," Paul asked quietly.

"You and Sonny had your fun," Tori reached out and took Paul's large hand. "You played house with your friend and managed to get your relationship back on track. And now it's time to let him go and settle things with Sonny."

"That's not what I want," Paul maintained. "I don't want things to go back to the way they were."

"He is practically a child," Tori continued as if Paul hadn't interrupted her, "He only just figured his sexuality out. If the article wasn't true than I would wager that you and Sonny are his first relationship."

Paul nodded staring at his mother with wide, watery eyes.

"Sonny has his own business. You're done playing professionally but you're getting back into the game. Does he even have a job," Tori asked seriously.

"He works with his father," Paul said quietly.

"You two have careers and money, stability," Tori added. "You pay bills and have responsibilities. How does he even fit in your life at all?"

"He just does," Paul reasoned. "We make him fit."

"Son," Tori squeezed Paul's hand before letting it go and reaching up to brush against his face gently, "You need to decide if this is something that's real or only a fantasy."

Switching to Japanese Tori admitted, "I can see the worry in your eyes. Is it really worth? Wouldn't it be easier to be with Sonny and put Will behind you?"

Paul replied in a tired voice, "I don't know how to be with just Sonny now."

* * *

Hearing the doorbell EJ groaned, "That will be the lawyer with the will."

Sami watched EJ get up to answer the door before scooting closer to Will, "Are you sure you're OK?"

Staring at his phone moodily Will nodded, head beginning to hurt, "Yeah. I'm OK." '_Just confused_.'

"Well," the lawyer explained as he followed EJ into the front room, "It's actually a bit complicated."

"What does that mean," EJ questioned in annoyance sitting back down on the couch.

"Your father was a very wealthy man as you well know," the man stated as he opened his briefcase and pulled out the large file. "And he was prone to changing his will at a moment's notice. He rearranged everything a little over a week ago."

"Really," Sami asked wondering what Stefano was up to.

"Yes," the lawyer sat down and smiled painfully at her. "Actually after his last doctor's appointment before he went on his trip to Italy he became a bit obsessed with his estate. I'm just assuming but I believe he was worried about his health and was making sure everything was settled."

'_Oh_,' Will thought suddenly, '_That would explain why he was so crazy about me and Chad. He thought he was going to die_.'

"Anyway," the man added, "Each of his children and grandchildren are getting a bit of his fortune as well as a few things he thought they would enjoy. Now, this is where it gets a bit complicated."

EJ reached forward to take the file from the man when he extended it. Beginning to read over the listing EJ didn't appear to find anything unusual. '_Although I guess he was much more sentimental than I realized if he included Allie in his list of grandchildren_.' Sami and Will both looked over one shoulder trying to read as well.

"The mansion and everything within it," the lawyer informed them all, "is left to you EJ but he wishes for it to be shared amongst his children with the deed to be put in your name. Now he left a few trinkets to his ex-wife Kate Roberts but I don't think that will be a problem for you, will it?"

"No," EJ said as he continued reading, a bit surprised by his father's generosity. "That won't be a problem."

"Now, the part that's strange," the lawyer admitted, "Your father changed his will to include someone named William Horton."

"Really," Will asked suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable, "Why would he leave me anything?"

"You're William I take it," the man stated, "He started taking funds away from a few of his other children and intended for you to have them. You'll be receiving a very hefty trust fund. There's a separate section to pay for schooling. A few items that he owned as well. He also left you shares in DiMera Enterprises. And this is the part where it gets weird."

"The rest wasn't weird," Will asked a bit stunned.

"Not as weird as this," the man said a bit amused by the boy's reaction. "He very clearly stipulates in the will that in order for you to receive everything you have to be an employee at DiMera Enterprises.

"Now I'm not sure I really understand this next part but there is a very large sum of money set aside for your wedding to Chad."

"His what," Sami demanded, ripping the file out of EJ's hand, "What the hell?"

"Yes a wedding. And also actually a deed to a house that I have somewhere in here," the man started rifling through his briefcase. "Yes, right here and the keys."

Will stared at the paper the man was waving around in front of him uncomprehendingly.

EJ snatched the paper and began to read over it. "And what happens if there is no wedding," EJ questioned not even certain if he was surprised or not by his father.

"Well that's another part that's a bit odd," the man explained looking almost as if he didn't believe it, "It doesn't have any stipulations actually. However your father did leave this as well," the man lifted a DVD with Will's name written on it.

Sami reached for that as well. '_There's no way in hell Will's watching this_.'

"Is that everything," EJ asked just wanting this day to be over. '_Why do I get the feeling my siblings aren't going to be happy about this?'_

_"_No," the man gave an apologetic smile. "Actually there's something else for William and Chad." The lawyer pulled out yet another official looking document and handed it directly to EJ.

EJ stared at the paper in shock, "He's leaving them his house in Tuscany?"

"It was going to be a wedding present," the man explained slowly.

"Is that everything now," Will asked feeling completely overwhelmed. _'Why did he leave me all of this? What was he even thinking?_'

"Yes," the man nodded, "Everything with the company is still set. That's all taken care of. When you start dividing the estate just give me a call and I'll help things run smoothly."

"Of course," EJ stood up and shook the man's hand, escorting him to the door.

"Mom," Will shook his head trying to make sense of the legal jargon in the will, "I don't want anything from him."

"Just think about this Will," Sami reasoned, "I know who it came from isn't ideal but the opportunities it gives you shouldn't be ignored."

"I don't want my future to rely on the man that did all those things to me," Will confessed. "And what the hell are Chad and I supposed to do with a house?"

"Your mother's correct, William," EJ agreed as he walked back over. "It's an excellent opportunity and you shouldn't throw it away because of a grudge."

"I don't know what to do with any of this stuff," Will said helplessly, "I don't understand any of it."

"We'll help you figure it out," Sami told Will with a smile, "You just leave everything to EJ and me."

* * *

Sonny sat staring at the picture of Will, Paul and himself that Paul showed Tori. When Sonny got home he noticed it still hadn't been hung back up. _'Will doesn't like it when things get untidy_,' Sonny remembered. But when he went to grab it he found himself transfixed.

'_Everything was so much simpler back then_,' Sonny thought. '_Maybe I wasn't completely happy with Paul but we didn't constantly hurt each other. We didn't have to deal with anyone interfering in our lives or relationship. No one was kidnapped or threatened. I didn't try to kill anyone when I was with Paul_.'

'_Maybe Uncle Vic is right_,' Sonny thought miserably, '_Maybe loving Will isn't enough.' _

Sonny continued staring at the picture when he heard a key in the lock. He didn't react at all when he felt the couch dipping as Paul sat down next to him.

Looking at the picture in Sonny's hands Paul whispered, "Hi."

"Hey," Sonny responded after a few beats. "Where were you this morning," he asked in a passive voice.

"I woke up early and couldn't stay there anymore," Paul confessed. "I went to the park to think about everything I needed to say to my mom."

"Did you talk to her," Sonny questioned finally turning away from the picture.

"Yeah," Paul sighed looking down at his feet, "It didn't go that well to be honest."

"I ran into my uncle," Sonny told Paul, "It went that way too. But it got me thinking."

"So did my mom," Paul said voice low and raw. "It's just something I never thought I'd be considering."

"Me either," Sonny agreed, putting the picture on the coffee table.

"It's about Will," Paul stated, voice a bit wobbly, "I don't know anymore."

Sonny nodded silently.

* * *

Author's note:

Thanks so much for reading and please review.

Haven't done one of these in a while but:

Up next- Sonny and Paul do something well-intentioned but stupid


	78. Chapter 78

Will glared at his phone when he still didn't have any messages. '_OK, now I'm getting pissed.' _

"Alright," EJ announced, "I'm heading back to the hospital. I want to escort my father to the mortuary."

"I'm coming too," Sami announced. The kids had gone with Marlena for the rest of the evening. Sami didn't get a chance to talk with her mother much but she definitely knew she was another person relieved by Stefano's death.

"Can you take me home on your way," Will questioned an angry wrinkle to his brows.

"Of course," EJ decided as they all started towards the car. He knew his relationship was still strained with William, knew they hadn't even started to repair the damage EJ had done. '_Right now I'd do just about anything you wanted_.'

As he pulled into William's apartment complex EJ turned in his seat to look at William before he could leave, "Just remember that if you need us, either of us, you can call us, anytime."

"Yeah," Will gave them both an awkward smile. "I know."

"Call me tomorrow," Sami requested. "So we can start talking about the whole inheritance thing."

"Right," Will nodded, still confused about that, before getting out of the car wobbling awkwardly on his sock covered feet. '_I am never going to take shoes for granted again_.'

EJ made sure William was walking up the stairs before he backed out of his spot and headed towards the hospital.

"I don't like this," Sami stated turning to look at EJ. "Nothing is making any sense with those three anymore."

"I just want to make sure that William is happy," EJ proclaimed, "After everything that's happened I just want him to be happy."

Will hobbled up the stairs wincing when his foot caught on a stray rock. He didn't know if Sonny or Paul were even going to be home but he hoped they were. '_But if they're home that means they're purposely ignoring me._' Frowning slightly Will leaned his head against the front door, '_I don't have my keys someone better be home.' _

Paul answered the door immediately upon hear a loud knock. He bit his lip when he looked through the peep hole and saw Will. Swinging the door open Paul said, "Hey."

Will, eyes narrowed, pushed past Paul and moved to the bar stool, pulling off his socks and rubbing the bottom of his foot. Gazing around the room Will took a deep breath when he saw Sonny sitting on the couch. '_So they were ignoring me_.'

"Why didn't either of you answer my message today," Will questioned without hesitation.

Sonny, back facing Will, sighed, "I had a lot on my mind after work."

"So did I but I still took the time to send you a text," Will crossed his arms, "Seeing as how it took me less than a minute."

"Right," Paul didn't know what to do, how to talk to Will now.

Dissatisfied with their responses Will rolled his eyes before picking up his socks and going into the bedroom to put them in the hamper. Will really wanted to take another pill, head throbbing right behind his eye. '_But if I take one now I'll fall asleep and screw up my sleep schedule again. Just hold out a few more hours_.'

What Will really wanted was for his boyfriends to come into the room and explain their weird behavior. '_They spent all of last night trying to convince me everything was going to be OK and today they ignored me completely. What are they even doing?'_ Will waited a few more minutes as he grabbed a new pair of clothes and underwear hoping at least one of them would come to him.

Finally giving up Will took his clothes into the bathroom with him refusing to glance at his boyfriends when he walked past them. '_Why won't they talk to me? What did I do?'_

Starting the water, making sure it was almost too hot to stand, Will stepped inside the shower. As he started washing his hair Will's emotions began vacillating between anger and terror. When his eyes started watering Will clenched them closed tightly. '_No, you're not crying. You're not crying_.'

"What do we even tell him," Sonny asked Paul quietly. "How are we even supposed to explain this?"

"We just tell him the truth," Paul closed his eyes, "That we're a little confused as to what we want."

"He isn't going to understand," Sonny shook his head, "He's going to think we don't love him anymore."

"We just have to convince him that we do," Paul tried to sound reassuring and confident but the truth was he was terrified. '_I don't know if this is the right thing to do.' _

Will came out of the bathroom over a half hour later. He stayed in the shower until the hot water ran out. Then he sat on the toilet lid trying to convince himself that nothing was wrong. '_They're just being weird. Nothing is wrong_.'

Sitting down on the couch Will immediately started picking at a loose thread on his knee. He didn't want to be the one to say something first. '_They wouldn't talk to me before maybe I don't need to talk to them now.' _

Sonny couldn't stand the silence anymore. _'We have to talk about all of this now_,' Sonny decided, '_Before it gets any worse_.'

"Will," Sonny cleared his throat, "We need to talk, about us."

"What about us," Will asked immediately fingers curling into fists. '_That can't be good.' _

"Paul and I were both thinking today," Sonny started to say, trying not to look at Will's face, knowing if he did he wouldn't be able to get through this, "And we both had the same thought."

'_That you apparently talked about while you were ignoring me_,' Will didn't know what this was about.

"And, um, we think that it would be best for everyone to maybe take a bit of a break," Sonny rushed out quickly.

Will stared at Sonny uncomprehendingly almost certain that he must have misheard. Blinking a few times Will whispered, "What?"

Paul adjusted on his seat, "We just think that it would give us all some time to think about everything."

"Think about what," Will demanded, blinking back more of those stupid tears, "I don't understand. You said yesterday, you said you loved me. What's there to think about?"

"Think about the fact that all these horrible things keep happening to you," Paul pointed out. "About the fact that we keep hurting you."

"But, but that's not, that doesn't matter to me," Will insisted, "I don't need time to think about this."

"Maybe we do," Sonny said quietly. "This isn't, not everything about our relationship is about you."

Feeling wounded Will moved away from Sonny on the couch. "I don't, I didn't," Will tried to explain but he couldn't. '_Oh god I am that selfish aren't I? I do make everything about me._' Beginning to breathe a bit harshly Will curled his knees towards his chest, '_Oh, oh my god_.'

"You aren't really thinking about what happened are you," Will questioned, feeling something in his chest begin to snap, "You're thinking about if I'm worth it. If being with me is worth it."

Paul didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to make this better for Will. How to get him to understand. "It's not that," Paul stated, "Not exactly. Everything happened so fast. Then one disaster after another. And we never talked about the important things."

"But you explained it to me," Will argued, "You said you two wanted to be with me. You said I could rely on you to take care of me."

"And we've done a horrible job," Sonny added, "All the things that happened to you Will-Paul and I didn't do anything. You were being held at gunpoint and we didn't do anything. You were locked in a room and some psychopath was going to kidnap you and we couldn't do anything. There isn't anything for us to do."

"But that wasn't your fault," Will fired back, "I don't understand." Putting his head on his knees Will sniffled, "You said everything was going to be fine. How did that all change in a day?"

"None of that changed," Paul told Will, "We still love you but even you have to admit that things are different."

"It's different because you're making it that way," Will practically yelled.

"It's different because of our actions," Sonny didn't want to hear Will sound this way, so confused and hurt, but he had to get through this. "We lied to you Will. And I have no idea what I'm doing anymore."

"But you did that a while ago," Will shook his throbbing head, "Why does it suddenly matter to you?"

"Because now it's real," Sonny growled, beginning to get frustrated, "Because I didn't think about the consequences. I didn't think about what I was doing. I didn't think about what that made me."

"But you're still you," Will replied in a low voice.

"Well maybe I don't like who that is now," Sonny crossed his arms, "Maybe I don't like who I am with you." Ignoring the pained sound Will emitted Sonny continued, "I've alienated my family for you. I haven't seen any of my friends because I've been so busy with you. I had someone killed for you."

"I didn't ask you to do any of those things," Will muttered, closing his eyes, "I didn't tell you to do any of that. How am I supposed to know I'm doing something wrong if you don't tell me?"

"Sometimes it would be nice if you figured things out for yourself," Sonny admitted. "It's exhausting having to do this Will. Having to take care of you and deal with your family and your friends and all the crap that keeps happening to you. It's exhausting."

Will felt his shoulders quaking, "But I didn't mean for any of that to happen. I didn't plan for it."

"We know you didn't," Paul sighed. He knew the only way they were going to get Will to understand was by being honest. "But it's still hard. And we love you Will but it's a lot to handle. You're a lot to handle."

"And you don't know if you want to be with me anymore," Will uttered feeling completely dejected. '_Every single fear I've ever had is coming true_.'

"We want to be with you," Sonny stated, "We just have to decide if it's what's best."

"Best for who," Will sat up, looking between Sonny and Paul. "For the two of you? Were you even going to ask what I thought about this? Or did you decide amongst yourselves?"

"Well," Sonny started saying, "I guess we already decided before you got here."

"Then I don't understand what you're talking about," Will sneered, "You were just complaining that you have to do everything for me and yet you didn't even include me in this conversation."

"Because you'd never think of this," Paul argued, "You'd rather we keep everything the same and run into the same problems over and over."

"That's because you told me if we had problems we would talk about them," Will sighed. "Why did I believe you?"

"We are talking about them," Sonny swallowed, "That's what this is."

"No, no it's not," Will shook his head, "This is the two of you telling me there's problems. This is the two of you telling me that I'm the problem and that you don't know if you want to be with me. Even though you already told me those things weren't my fault and that I was worth it." Taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes Will said, "I don't understand where this is coming from. Why you're doing this?"

"We all need to step back and decide if this is what we really want," Paul bit his lip, he hated seeing Will so upset.

"I thought when you said you wanted to be with me you decided," Will shoved his face back against his knees, "I thought when you said you loved me you decided. Why didn't you talk to me today? Why did you ignore me after everything from yesterday?"

"I didn't know how to talk to you," Sonny explained in a weak voice, "I didn't know what to do. I still don't know what to do."

"What does a break even mean," Will wondered sullenly.

"Um, that we'd spend a few days apart and then come together again and see where we're all at," Paul told Will fingers itching to touch Will and comfort him.

"We all have things to do," Sonny maintained, "We'll see if we can make things work even if we're all busy."

"Is this because I was upset the past week," Will questioned, "Because I was just confused. It won't happen again."

"That's the thing Will," Paul gently said, "It shouldn't happen at all. If we're all in this together and are serious those types of problems shouldn't happen."

"We should all be able to have lives outside of the three of us and not have you freak out that we aren't there," Sonny stated knowing it was a little harsh.

Sucking his bottom lip into his teeth Will yanked on the material of his pants, "I wasn't used to it. I'm not used to any of this."

"That's why we need to do this," Paul encouraged, "Because we jumped into everything so quickly. What if this isn't what's best for us anymore?"

"It's not forever," Sonny promised frowning at the dejected slump in Will's shoulders, "It's just for a little bit."

The three of them sat in tense silence for a few minutes. Will tried to steady his breathing. '_Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, you can do this_.'

When he finally felt stable enough Will stood up and walked into their bedroom. Looking around Will wondered if it really was going to be his room anymore at all. He wasn't as naïve as they thought. He knew this break they wanted wasn't from the two of them. '_It's just me. They just want to see what life is going to be like without me.' _

Grabbing a duffle bag Will packed a few bits of clothing, socks and underwear. He wasn't even thinking about what all he would need. What he would even want. Shoving on a new pair of socks, and making sure he was wearing shoes Will felt a bit empty. As he walked back over to the bathroom Will had tunnel vision. '_Get your things, get out, then you can decide how you feel.' _

Shoving whatever toiletries he had in the bag, barely getting it zipped afterwards, Will almost left before he turned and grabbed his medicine. Rushing into the office to grab his school things Will hitched his heavy backpack on his shoulders. Setting his jaw, determined to be strong, Will entered the living room once again.

Sonny and Paul sat in complete silence. They had decided that a break was something they wanted to try, needed to try. It was just even harder having to see Will react to their request.

Sonny held his head in his hands, '_This is going to work out in the end. You'll figure your head out and everything will go back to normal_.'

Paul wanted to get up and follow Will so badly. He couldn't stand seeing him so confused and defeated. He knew they didn't explain everything the way they should have. He knew Will was feeling hurt and lost. Seeing Will come back into the room Paul stood up and rushed over.

"Will," Paul said reaching out his hand to touch him.

"You know," Will started saying in a strange voice, making Paul's hand pause mid-stretch, "This is going to be the fifth time I've stayed somewhere in the past month. That's got to be a record for me."

"We're not making you leave," Paul tried to explain, "It's just temporary."

"Right," Will's eyes trailed across his face, "You just told me you weren't sure if I was worth the trouble but you're not making me leave."

Sonny, standing next to Paul shook his head, "That's not what we meant to say. It's not just us thinking about you. You need to decide if we're what you want."

"I didn't think I needed time for that," Will shrugged helplessly, "I already knew what I wanted."

"Will, please try to understand where we're coming from," Sonny begged.

Will shook his head, "I don't have to understand anything right now. Maybe I'll try later when I have all the free time in the world to think. In between dealing with every other thing in my life that I thought you would support me with."

Paul had to keep his eyes near Will's throat. He knew he would give in if he looked into Will's eyes. That he'd see how sad they looked and he'd stop and give Will everything he wanted.

"But that's part of the problem isn't it," Will supplied, "You don't want to deal with any of it. You don't want to deal with me."

"That isn't true," Paul insisted, "We just want to take a step back and decide if we can keep this up. We've hurt you and lied to you and, and all the other things that happened. It's a lot to cope with."

"Yeah," Will nodded, "It is especially when I have to figure out what to do about it all on my own." He started walking towards the door when Sonny called out to him.

"It's not like that," Sonny pleaded, "This doesn't change the way we feel about you."

"Yesterday I might have believed you," Will admitted before mocking them slightly, "Don't worry I'll use my alone time to decide if I want to deal with you or not."

"Wait," Paul followed after Will stopping when Will started put his bags on the ground and started putting his jacket on. "Just let us explain everything better."

"No," Will ignored Paul, ignored the horrible pain lacing his voice. "You wanted your break you're getting it."

"Can we at least kiss you before you go," Sonny asked anxiously. He didn't think he could stand it if he had to go that long before he got to kiss Will.

"No," Will informed them, lips trembling slightly, "No. Yesterday was awful for me. You both lied to me. You made me feel like I was embarrassing for you. You, you hurt someone and didn't even tell me. On top of everything with Stefano. Then today you ignored me all day only to tell me that you weren't sure you wanted me at all."

Picking up his bags Will opened the door before saying, "I don't know what you expect me to get out of this break but right now all I see is the two of you hurting me and sending me away."

Will walked outside and closed the door behind him. Blinking a few times Will didn't know where he was supposed to go or what he was supposed to do now. Taking a deep breath Will hurried down the stairs to his car.

* * *

Sami and EJ walked into the mansion after a long depressing day. They had successfully moved Stefano's body to the local mortuary. EJ scheduled a cremation for the next day. Stefano's will didn't stipulate if he wanted a burial or not. EJ wasn't taking any chances though. He wasn't taking any chances that this might be a cruel jape.

In lieu of a funeral EJ was holding a private gathering for just the family. He didn't want to deal with any possible protests or public tirades. He wanted everything to be settled.

"I'm just saying you don't have to keep the ashes in an urn," Sami explained as they began walking up the stairs. She was only talking to fight off the chilling silence in the mansion. Without the children running and playing the mansion was too empty.

"What else would I even do with them," EJ rolled his eyes and smiled at Samantha fondly. The two still needed to work through their own issues but she had been a source of constant support the entire day.

"I heard you can use the ashes to make a diamond," Sami pointed out, elbowing EJ slightly in the stomach, "I think that would be a wonderful use."

"Oh yes," EJ laughed, "The perfect way to be reminded of my father as a giant ring on your finger."

Perking up at the mention of a ring Sami smiled as she opened their bedroom door, "See I knew you'd see it my way. There's also boring things like trees but who wants that."

EJ swatted her on the bottom playfully, "Actually I think he'd prefer it if we gathered all his enemies in one room and threw his ashes in their face."

Sami was about to respond when she noticed something. Immediately dropping her smile Sami rushed to the bed, "Will? What are you doing here?"

"Head hurts and I don't want to be in my room," Will explained groggily.

EJ, instantly concerned, sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand on William's forehead, "What happened?"

"They made me leave," Will whispered, eyes closed tightly together, "I didn't know where else to go."

"Hey," Sami shared a look with EJ, "It's OK." She noticed the bottle of medicine on the side of the table. "We told you if you ever needed us we'd be there."

Will rolled himself over so his head was in his mother's lap. He held onto her legs tightly, "I don't know what I did."

"I'm sure it's not your fault, William," EJ assured. He was suddenly filled with an intense desire to smash Narita or Kiriakis's faces in. '_But not right now, checking on William is more important.' _

"They said they needed a break from me," Will explained, "That they didn't know if I was worth it."

"Well they're idiots," Sami hissed, "You're worth everything and if they're too stupid to see that then you don't need them."

"How could they do this to me after yesterday," Will asked weakly chest beginning to heave. "They didn't even talk to me. I didn't see it coming at all."

"Shh," EJ hushed, "Just breathe." '_They're going to regret this_.'

"Did they break up with you," Sami asked gently, running her fingers through Will's soft hair.

"I don't know," Will gasped out, feeling a bit faint, "I don't think so. I don't know. I don't know."

"OK, OK," Sami sighed, sharing a dark look with EJ. "It's OK."

"Why do these things keep happening to me," Will beseeched his mom and EJ. "Why can't I just be happy?"

"I don't know Sweetie," Sami didn't know what to do. How to make this better for Will. "Just close your eyes and relax."

"They said they loved me," Will whimpered, finally letting the tears he'd been holding in since yesterday fall, "Why isn't that enough for them?"

Sami held Will closely as he sobbed into her lap. EJ rubbed soft circles against William's back with a remorseful expression on his face. '_I keep contributing to the mess that is William's love life. I keep interfering.' _

As Will's breathing mellowed out and he finally fell asleep EJ gently pulled him off of Samantha and leaned him against the pillows in the middle of the bed. Standing up and running his fingers through his hair he held in a deep groan.

Sami slipped off her shoes and gestured with her head for them to leave. She pursed her lips together as she stomped down the stairs. They headed for the front room and Sami couldn't help from snarling, "What the hell is their problem?"

EJ shook his head, "I honestly don't even know anymore, Darling."

"We need to do something," she started pacing. "I am not letting them do this to him again."

EJ agreed but something was holding him back. "No, we can't do anything until we talk to William first."

"EJ did you not just see him," Sami pointed her finger towards the stairs, "That is the second time we've had to comfort him while he's cried over those assholes. I am not putting up with it anymore."

"I agree," EJ reached out to grab both of her hands, "But we have to be smart about this. William is already upset with me for going behind his back trying to protect him. He won't be any happier if we do something damaging now."

"So what," Sami shrugged, "We do nothing. We continue to let them just string my son along. I am not going to let that happen."

"Our son," EJ reminded her, "We're a family now and we're not going to do anything to jeopardize that." Pulling Samantha with him to the couch EJ said, "Maybe this is the best thing for William. Some time away from his boyfriends. We can keep an eye on him here. Maybe he'll finally see that they're not good for him."

"Right," Sami started really thinking about it, "OK. Right. This might be what's best after all. I hate the idea of Will hurting and us not doing anything to fix it though."

"Oh we're going to fix it," EJ promised her, "We're just going to be smart about it. We're going to show William that he doesn't need Narita or Kiriakis to be happy."

"Good," Sami nodded coming around to the idea. "And imagine how confused Paul and Sonny are going to be when we don't do anything."

"They'll start to question their decision if they figure out we approve of it," EJ admitted with a small smile. "We're only focusing on our family from now on."

"Speaking of that though," Sami said as she settled underneath EJ's long arm, "Are we finally going to talk about what happened with Will's friend?"

EJ closed his eyes, "Friends. William's friends."

"Friends," Sami asked feeling completely confused. "What do you mean friends?"

"I might have had a hand in what happened to Gabriella Hernandez," EJ admitted quickly. '_Oh god she's going to pierce my eardrums_.'

"What," Sami shrieked at the top of her lungs. Scrambling away from EJ Sami demanded, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Rubbing against his ear EJ turned to face her, "I can explain."

"Why would, EJ, what the hell were you thinking," Sami shook her head at him. "Our children like her. She used to babysit them. What is the matter with you?"

"She was assisting Ian," EJ told her plainly. "She admitted to Chad she was the one who informed him where William was staying. And William and I found out that she was in communication with my father. That's why he was so suddenly obsessed with the idea of William and Chad."

"What," Sami screeched again. "EJ, what?"

Inhaling and exhaling loudly EJ reached out to grab one of Samantha's hands, "Apparently she didn't exactly know who Ian was at first. She thought he was some sort of reporter but she told him facts about William. Facts that just fed into his crazed belief that he needed to fix William."

"But if she didn't know," Sami started to say.

"No, even if she didn't know she still ran her mouth," EJ argued, "And she was there that night when Ian was pointing a gun at our son and threatened to kill him. Threatened to kill all of our children. And she never said anything."

"But, but I knew her," Sami whispered feeling lost. "She wouldn't-"

"She did," EJ insisted, "She never told anyone the truth about Ian. When she started seeing Chad he said she was too clingy and was always suspicious of William. She got it into her head that Chad wanted him and she visited Father. She was unstable and asked my father to deal with William. He might never have gotten the idea in his head about William and Chad without her."

"OK, I get it," Sami raised up her free hand to silence EJ. "But the news report said it was an accident. The police said it was an accident."

"The police in this town are a joke," EJ immediately responded. "You know that. And it was kind of an accident. I asked one of my men to stage it so that she would be alone."

"Right," Sami shook her head, looking at the couch. She didn't know what to think. Suddenly hit with a disturbing thought Sami asked, "And you, you dealt with her because of what she did to Will, right? Not, not for any other reason?"

EJ blinked at Samantha before pulling his hand away from hers, "I didn't kill her because of who her brother is if that's what you're asking. I am not that petty." EJ crossed his arms, deciding to be honest, "It didn't exactly stop me from doing it either. But I swear to you that I only did what I had to do for William."

"OK," Sami wanted to believe EJ. But she wasn't sure. She knew how high the animosity between EJ and Rafe was. '_At least now I know I certainly can't go anywhere near Rafe about this. Not now that I know the truth surrounding the circumstances.' _

"What about T," Sami questioned, "What happened there?"

"Jackson Kiriakis overheard him on the phone with someone at Common Grounds," EJ explained quickly, "He was talking to someone, who I now know was my father, about staying out of Will's business. That he wasn't going to hurt him anymore. I confronted him and he admitted he was involved with Ian too."

"T," Sami gasped, "But he was, he's been Will's friend for ages. They played t-ball together for god's sake!"

"And he hated William being gay," EJ pointed out, "He didn't understand it, he wouldn't. He found Ian on the internet and they got to talking. They never officially met but he did enough damage."

"He was at the hospital," Sami frowned, "He came with Lucas. He talked to the police. How could, how could he have done that?"

"Hatred makes you do all sorts of things you wouldn't regularly do," EJ told her gently, moving closer and pulling her back in his arms. "I knew that I had to do something about him. And I'm glad I did. In my father's files he offered T a large amount of money to lure William somewhere. He rejected him at first but my father was a resilient man. He would have found a way."

Sami rested against EJ's chest. '_How could this all have happened? How could they have done that to Will?' _

"Wait," Sami said suddenly. "There's still something I don't understand. How exactly is Sonny involved with this?"

"He was the one to learn about T first," EJ explained, "And then he asked me to take care of him. So I did."

"Sonny asked you to kill someone," Sami demanded incredulously. "Sonny?"

"Not in those words but we both knew what he was asking," EJ admitted. "It was perhaps the one time I actually felt like he and I were in agreement. I thought he had potential."

"EJ he wanted someone dead," Sami said blankly, "Why would we want our son with someone like that?"

Lifting his eyebrow, a bit offended, EJ stated, "I want William with someone who is willing to do whatever it takes to ensure his safety and happiness. Just like you and I would do anything for our children."

Sami hated it when EJ was right. "OK, fine, so I can understand why you did what you did. And maybe I can even appreciate Sonny asking you to. But I do not approve of you keeping it a secret from me," Sami told him honestly.

"I didn't want to get you involved," EJ reasoned, "I didn't want to implicate you in case something went wrong. I was trying to protect you as well."

"That's not how we do things," Sami argued, "You know there is nothing you could do that I wouldn't understand. You know I would keep whatever confidence you needed me to. So don't even try to pull that bullshit on me."

Rolling his eyes, wondering why he had to be in love with someone so stubborn, EJ sighed, "Fine OK I just didn't want you making things worse. Happy?"

"No," Sami's face was pinched in annoyance. "I would not make things worse."

"You know I love you but yes you would," EJ patted her on the arm, "Not to mention with your newfound friendship in Adrienne Kiriakis I didn't think it would be wise for you to keep such a secret from her. Eventually you would have caved and told her. And she would definitely make it worse."

"I would not have blabbed," Sami put her hand on her chest completely offended.

"Besides the more people that knew the greater the chances of it getting out," EJ explained. "I still need to destroy all the evidence and talk to William's friends about it."

"Sonny and Paul," Sami asked feeling a bit confused, "Didn't you say we're not talking to them?"

"Not them the other idiots," EJ waved his hand, "Neil and whatever that smarmy looking guy's name is. They saw something they shouldn't have. I have to make sure they stay quiet."

"Well good," Sami nodded, "We can get them to help us with Will." Seeing the annoyed look on EJ's face Sami added, "What? They dislike Sonny and Paul as much as we do."

"We don't need William involved with another couple," EJ felt like he was going to scream if he had to deal with that.

"They're just friends, I'm almost positive," Sami waved away his concerns. "Besides Neil is still afraid of you remember?"

"That's true," EJ commented feeling a bit appeased. "Fine, we can talk to them sometime." Squeezing Samantha closely EJ asked, "Now are we at least a little bit better?"

"A bit," Sami conceded, "But from now on I know everything. And the next time you think of doing something idiotic I'm going to be the one to help you not anyone else. Got it?"

"Yes," EJ confirmed, "One hundred percent." EJ clenched his fists together and squinted slightly, '_I have to tell her don't I_?'

"There's one more thing," EJ said quickly, "When you originally asked me to look out for Narita I found something out and wouldn't tell you? Remember?"

"Yes," Sami replied instantly, '_And I remember accusing Will of sleeping with you after that_,' Sami frowned. "What was it?"

EJ put one hand over his face, "You must promise me you will do nothing with this information until I deem it necessary. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Sami dismissed EJ, "Now tell me."

"No," EJ looked into her bright blue eyes, "Say that you promise."

"EJ," Sami asked gently before seeing how serious he was, "OK I promise."

EJ took both of her hands again, "I found out that John Black is Paul Narita's father."

Sami's mouth dropped open and she made a weak squeaking sound in her throat.

"Now do you understand why we must wait until it's absolutely necessary to use this information," EJ questioned.

Sami closed her mouth and nodded, "My mother is going to flip." Frowning slightly Sami shivered, "We named our son after John and now we find out this."

"If it makes you feel any better, Darling," EJ said, trying not to smile, "That makes you and Narita step-siblings."

"Oh my god," Sami burst out, mouth wide open as her head shook back and forth. "Why would you say that?"

Chuckling slightly EJ shrugged, "It's a little funny when you think about it."

"It's horrifying. Oh my god, Will is dating his uncle," Sami said blankly, eyes wide.

"Father wanted William to marry Chad who would technically be his step-uncle as well," EJ reminded her.

"Ugh," Sami wriggled her shoulders. "Oh my god, we have to talk about something else. I can't think about this."

"OK," EJ smiled widely, enjoying Samantha's dramatics, "What else do we need to talk about?"

"Oh I remember something. Now why haven't you gotten rid of the evidence," Sami demanded, standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"I was waiting to talk to William," EJ told her as he stood up and towered over her. "That way he could watch and would know I wasn't going to use it against his boyfriend."

"That's sweet," Sami smiled slightly, "But how about we don't let Sonny know that, OK? Leverage is always a good thing."

EJ reached out for Samantha's hand and started walking to the kitchen, "This is why I'm in love with you."

* * *

Paul and Sonny sat next to each other on the couch. The TV was blaring some crime show but neither were paying much attention. Ever since Will had left they didn't know what to do. They both believed that taking a break was the right thing but once again they had managed to hurt Will.

'_Why can't we ever get this right_,' Sonny thought as a car commercial came on the TV. '_Every time we try things just keep getting worse. Why didn't we at least wait before we told Will what we were thinking? He's right. We didn't talk to him at all. We just sprung it on him_.'

Paul was playing with his fingers nervously. '_Will is going to understand eventually. We'll explain it to him again tomorrow. We shouldn't have been so harsh earlier. We should have tried harder to get him to understand. He'll see that it isn't him it's Sonny and me. We can't stand hurting him anymore._'

For the rest of the evening Sonny and Paul sat quietly, only talking when it was strictly necessary. As they fell into bed for the evening they both tried to sleep despite the fact that all they could focus on was Will's missing presence splayed in between them.

* * *

Author's note:

Sonny and Paul are kind of dumb. They have very nice intentions with Will but somehow always manage to make it blow up in their face. I think a break between them is very warranted at the moment but they really should have found an easier/nicer way to explain it to Will without you know traumatizing the kid.

Anyway hopefully everyone is still on board with this story. It's all going to work out in the end. I wouldn't have written almost 80 chapters about the three of them if I intended to keep them apart forever.

Thanks for reading and please review. Whatever you're thinking of the story now please let me know.

Up next- Will has some family bonding time while Sonny and Paul try to figure things out.

PS Super early update today because for once I'm going out on a Saturday night. It's a miracle.


	79. Chapter 79

Sonny woke up a few minutes before his alarm. '_I really could have used those three extra minutes_,' he thought as he pushed his hair off his forehead and kicked the blankets off of him. He looked over his shoulder and frowned before he remembered the night before. The decision he and Paul made.

'_Why did we make that decision without Will_,' Sonny wondered to himself as he walked into the bathroom. '_Why do we constantly throw things at him and are then surprised when he doesn't know what to do_?'

'_We have to talk to him and explain again. Make it so he understands. He must be so confused right now_.' Sonny opened the medicine cabinet in the bathroom to grab the toothpaste and paused when he saw Will's bottle of pain medicine was missing. '_Oh_,' Sonny bit his lip.

When Sonny walked out of the bathroom several minutes later, getting his hair to stick up like that took time, he saw Paul sitting at the counter eating cereal.

Paul turned to look at Sonny before pushing an extra bowl and the box of cereal towards an empty seat.

Sonny said, "Thanks," as he sat down and began to eat.

"How long do you have to work today," Paul asked quietly.

"Just a few hours," Sonny replied. "What are you going to do today?"

"I'm meeting my mom for lunch," Paul explained with a grimace.

"Do you, um, do you want me to go with you," Sonny gently questioned. He knew Tori had been part of the reason Paul wanted to really think about their relationship so he wasn't sure what his response would be.

"I don't know," Paul shook his head, "No. I think I need to talk to her alone again. She's staying for a few more days so maybe next time." Paul started pushing his spoon around his bowl, "I want to see if maybe she and Will can meet each other, you know officially."

"That's a good idea," Sonny nodded, "Except he might not be too receptive at the moment."

"Definitely not," Paul didn't know how they kept making things worse with Will. "We need to find out if he'll see us today so we can explain everything again."

"I can't believe we just told him all of that without any build up," Sonny put his spoon down; "We really don't think things through when it comes to Will."

"Nope," Paul rolled his eyes, "Which is why we really do need to think about everything. Reevaluate where we are and what we want. Because we can't keep making the same mistakes."

"I know," Sonny really, really did. "We need to figure out exactly what we want and how we want things to progress."

"Now if we could just explain that to Will without fucking everything up," Paul mused before taking a big bite.

"What happens if Will doesn't want to see us now," Sonny looked at Paul, "Or ever again?"

Paul inhaled sharply, "That won't happen. He loves us too much. Eventually we'll figure everything out."

Sonny finished eating, "I hope you're right."

* * *

"They did what," Neil demanded over the phone. When his phone started ringing so early in the morning he was about ready to kill whoever was on the other line. But the instant Will started explaining everything to him he forgot all about how tired he was.

"So I left," Will sighed. He was sitting on the couch in the front room by himself. He was hoping that Neil would be able to help him understand what he was thinking. '_Or what Sonny and Paul are thinking_.'

He felt strange this morning waking up in a bed he wasn't used to completely alone. Also he felt a little embarrassed that he slept in his parents' bed but he knew they wouldn't say anything. When he drove to the mansion the night before he tried to go into his own room but he just couldn't. He didn't want any of the other rooms either. He just wanted to be surrounded by something comforting.

"Do I need to go beat them up or something," Neil wondered completely at a loss as to how to react. '_I never would have expected this especially after the other day.'_

"No," Will rolled his eyes, "I'm pretty sure you've tried that a few times before anyway. Why is that always everyone's first response with me? Why does everyone think I want that?"

"I could get Brian to do it," Neil offered jokingly. '_Of course the time Brian doesn't spend the night together this happens in the morning_.'

"No beating anyone up," Will said firmly, "I don't want anyone hurting anyone or killing anyone."

"Killing anyone," Neil repeated, "Oh you must be talking about EJ."

"That's a given," Will admitted, "But actually I was talking about Sonny."

"Sonny," Neil frowned, "What the hell?"

Will didn't want to say anything, he didn't want to complicate the matter anymore than it already was, "Nothing, I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Right," Neil said completely unconvinced. '_I'll get it out of you sooner or later_.'

"Anyway," Will changed the subject, "I just wanted to talk to someone about it. Just, you know, see if I can make sense of it."

Neil put his phone on speaker so he could send a message to Brian. "OK so they said they wanted a break from you," Neil confirmed.

"Yeah," Will closed his eyes. "They said something about spending a few days apart and seeing if they wanted me anymore."

"They did not say it like that," Neil insisted. "There's no way."

"Well that's what I got out of it," Will huffed, toes curling under his knees. "Paul said I was difficult to handle."

"What a douche," Neil snorted. "But let's be real Will. You're my friend and you know I'd do anything for you but you are a pain in the ass."

"Hey," Will dropped his mouth open completely offended, "I am not."

"Will," Neil said in a dry tone, "You literally can't walk down the street without attracting trouble. Trouble might as well be your middle name at this point."

"But, but I don't even do it on purpose," Will defended. "I didn't ask for any of that stuff to happen."

"I know. I didn't say it was your fault." Neil, finishing up a text to Brian, said, "Although maybe a break will be good for you."

"How is that good for me," Will wanted to know, still feeling affronted, "I don't want a break. I know what I want."

"Well then it shouldn't be a problem," Neil said knowingly. "All I'm saying is you go to school, you go to work, you hang out with me and Bri, and you see what life is like without them. It's not the end of the world."

"Unless they decide I'm not worth it anymore because like you said all I do is cause trouble," Will pointed out. "Which less face it Neil, that's what's going to happen. They will have a nice, normal time without me. There won't be any drama or anything. They'll see that they're better off without me."

"You don't know that," Neil tried to reassure Will. "Maybe they'll miss you so much they'll apologize profusely for ever doubting you."

"Right," Will sighed. He started playing with the bracelet on his wrist sadly, "Do you really think this is going to be good?"

"Yeah, I really do," Standing up and walking to pull out some clothes Neil asked, "Do you want me to come hang out in person?"

"No," Will sighed, rubbing his eyes, "We're doing Stefano's funeral today. Or whatever it is when they get cremated. EJ is being very hush hush about it."

"Huh," Neil commented, "I forgot about how that would affect you. So you were really there when it happened?"

"Yeah, I was upstairs," Will informed Neil. He knew he could trust Neil and Brian with what happened but that definitely wasn't a conversation for over the phone. '_And I'll probably need EJ's permission first_. _And I need to talk to them about what they saw about T's death_.'

"Alright," Neil could hear something in Will's tone, "You can tell me about it later."

"I will," Will promised, "I've got a lot I want to talk over with you and Brian. If that's OK I mean. Is there anything going on with you?"

Will bit his lip, '_I can't be as self-centered anymore with Neil and Brian either. It's not all about me. OK, it's not all about me._'

"I'm fine. Minus the fight I got into with Sonny," Neil said quickly before rushing out, "Well just send me a message after the stuff is over today and we can talk and stuff."

"What, what stuff with Sonny, Neil? What are you talking about," Will demanded, '_Do I seriously not know anything that goes on without me_?'

"Nothing, it was nothing, I just you know, yelled at him after I saw you on Black Friday," Neil responded, "It's nothing." '_Although maybe I helped contribute to them wanting to take a break.'_

"I want to know everything eventually," Will replied pursing his lips. Before Will told Neil goodbye he sighed loudly, "Brian's going to love this, isn't he?"

"Oh yeah," Neil laughed, "I'll see if I can reel him in for you."

"Thanks," Will smiled slightly, "I'll talk to you later."

"Good luck with today," Neil added before hanging up.

Will got off the couch and walked over to the kitchen. He could hear his mom talking in there.

"Hey," he announced when he saw his mom and Grandma Marlena. "I guess this means the kids are home?"

"Yes," Sami replied, face distressed, "We just told them, you know, about Stefano."

"How did that go," Will asked immediately concerned for his brother and sisters.

"They didn't really understand," Sami admitted, "I don't think it's really sunk in for them yet."

"And how did EJ handle it," Will questioned giving his mom a half smile.

"Just about as well as they did," Sami shrugged. "He likes to put on a brave face but it's hitting him a lot harder than he likes to pretend."

Will nodded in understanding, "I noticed, yeah." Turning to his grandma Will asked, "Uh are you staying?"

"Oh no, no definitely not," Marlena smiled sadly. "That would be inappropriate at this point, after everything."

Will knew Stefano had a very long and disturbing history with Grandma Marlena, actually both of his grandmas. "Yeah I understand," Will himself almost didn't want to go. '_But I need to be there for EJ and Chad and for me. I need to see this too_.'

"I think I better go before EJ comes back downstairs," Marlena stated as she slipped off her seat and hugged Sami and Will.

Will walked her to the door and hugged her tightly before heading back to his mom. Sitting next to her and knocking her shoulders with his own Will said, "That was kind of weird. She didn't really say anything to me."

"I didn't tell her what happened with you and Stefano or you and Sonny and Paul either," Sami explained. "I figured that's your business."

"Thanks," Will mumbled feeling confused. '_Mom never lets me have my own business.'_

As the two sat in silence for a few minutes Will finally questioned, "What time is this thing starting and what are we even doing?"

"Yeah, about that," Sami gave Will a pained smile.

* * *

"This has to be the most awkward thing we've ever done," Will muttered to his mom as they stood inside the funeral home. Johnny, Allie and Sydney were in a side room watching a movie and trying not to get their nice clothes wrinkled and dirty.

"It's only going to be awkward if I open my mouth and say what's really on my mind," Sami linked her arm through Will's as they walked towards EJ and Chad who were sitting in the front of the room. Sami pulled away from Will to sit next to EJ. Adjusting her black dress Sami took EJ's hand, "Are you OK?"

"Yes," EJ squeezed her hand, "The children are alright?"

"Yeah," Sami smiled, "They're watching a movie. They won't come in and see this."

"I don't want to see it," Chad mumbled while turning to face Will. "I don't care that he's being cremated but do we really have to watch it happen?"

Will shrugged, "It'll be good closure for you."

"If you say so," Chad shivered slightly, "I still think it's creepy."

"It's the only way to know it's done and over with," EJ declared resolutely. "Besides it's not like you can see anything."

Realizing it was a bit of a sore spot for EJ Chad put his hand on Will's knee and patted him lightly, "So I hear we're getting married."

Will rolled his eyes, "Just so you know you have to sign a prenup. I'm apparently rich now."

"I noticed," Chad teased, "So what the hell are we even going to do with all that money and a house."

"Two houses. Donate it I guess," Will shrugged. "Or invest it. I don't know. What do people do with money besides spend it?"

"We could be the odd couple and live together," Chad suggested with a laugh. When his laugh echoed around the room he frowned, "Oops."

EJ cleared his throat when the funeral director came over and told him everything was going to get started.

"So," Chad commented. "What did Father want his funeral to be like? Are we singing songs or saying some prayers?"

EJ pointed at the funeral director, "I've given him all the details."

* * *

Sami opened the door to the mansion and moved out of the way for EJ to follow her. '_I'm staying clear of that_,' Sami thought as EJ passed her with an urn in his hands.

Everyone followed after EJ, the children running straight upstairs to change and head to their playroom.

"I guess this is where we should all say something nice about Father," Chad commented as he started yanking on his tie. "But I don't think that's going to work out."

"No," EJ stated as he set the urn on the mantle. Taking a step back EJ looked at it, '_All that my father was, everything he ever did and that's all that we have left of him.'_

"Is that where you're keeping that thing," Sami asked a bit brashly as she came into the room after helping Sydney out of her dress. "Because I don't want a Stefano shrine in the house."

"Mom," Will groaned, "Is now really the time?"

"Well I'm sorry but I'm putting down my foot," Sami explained. "You can love your father all you want but I'm not seeing that every day."

"Where else is it supposed to go," EJ questioned, somewhere between annoyed and fond.

"Hello," Sami wriggled her ring finger at EJ, "Diamond, remember?"

"You're gonna turn Father into a ring," Chad asked feeling extremely confused. "What the hell?"

"No," EJ rolled his eyes. "Darling when I want to buy you a ring it's not going to be made from my father. He isn't going to have anything to do with our relationship this time around."

"Fine," Sami conceded, kissing EJ quickly, "But I still don't want that in here."

"So," Chad continued, pretending that strange conversation didn't happen, "Are we doing some sort of tribute to Father or what? Because we did all the weird things he wanted earlier."

* * *

Sonny hung up the phone and stood up to put the order sheet in a file. Struggling with the large amount of papers shoved in the filing cabinet Sonny thought, '_I really need to get Will to show me how to do digital filing_.' Closing the cabinet Sonny bit his lip, '_If he even bothers talking to me_.'

Sonny and Paul both decided they would call Will together once the two of them got home. It had been less than a day since they talked to Will about everything. '_Or not talked_,' Sonny thought truthfully. '_Will's right, we tell him we want one thing and then we do something else.' _

Moving out of his office Sonny tried to clear his mind. He didn't want to admit it but he wasn't sure he knew how to be with just Paul anymore. When he and Paul had talked the day before Sonny didn't really think about everything. '_Like the fact that Paul and I never really worked everything out between us. We just ignored it and focused on everything else.' _

Picking up a tray and a rag Sonny began cleaning up the stray cups and trash left on the tables. Grabbing a discarded newspaper Sonny glanced at the headline before pausing and putting the tray on the table. "DiMera cremation set for today, private service only," Sonny read out loud.

'_Fuck_,' he thought, '_We really did abandon Will when he needed us, didn't we_?'

"Why the long face," a voice asked Sonny as they sat across from him.

Sonny showed his mom the newspaper before sighing. '_Everything is a mess and it keeps getting worse.' _

"Oh," Adrienne replied as she folded the paper, "I saw that on the news yesterday. I've tried to get ahold of Sami but she hasn't gotten back to me." When she noticed Sonny wasn't responding to her Adrienne added, "I also heard that you talked to Victor yesterday. That's really great you know. He's really missed having you around. And of course we all missed you on Thanksgiving."

"I talked to him alright," Sonny stated blankly, "And I think he helped convince me to make a really stupid decision."

"What are you talking about," Adrienne questioned, reaching forward and touching Sonny's arm, "What happened?"

"I did something really bad," Sonny confessed, "And it hurt Will and Paul. Instead of just owning up to that and trying to fix things I made everything worse."

"Sonny that doesn't sound like you," Adrienne shook her head feeling concerned.

"It isn't me," Sonny insisted, "I just, everything kept happening one after the other and I wasn't sure what to do. Then I talked to Uncle Vic and he sounded so convincing. Paul was thinking it too. So we told Will."

"You told Will what," Adrienne was having a hard time following the conversation. '_I have no idea what's going on.' _

"We said we wanted to take a break," Sonny whispered, "A break from Will."

Adrienne sat up straighter, completely surprised, "What?" '_This doesn't make any sense.' _

"And I know it's a good idea," Sonny defended, "I know it is. I just, we didn't explain it right and now that he's not there I don't know what to do. I don't know if it's going to fix everything or make it all worse. Mom," Sonny finally breathed, "I don't know what to do."

"Oh, Sonny," Adrienne took his hand, "It's going to be OK. I'm sure Will is going to understand eventually."

After all of Adrienne's talks with Lucas she was beginning to wonder if trying to separate Sonny and Will was a good idea or not. '_And now Sonny's made the decision for me_,' she thought. '_I just don't know if it's going to be what's best in the long run.' _

"What if he doesn't," Sonny asked, eyes wide and panicked, "What if he takes this time to decide he doesn't want to be with us anymore. What if he thinks we gave up on him?"

"Didn't you," Adrienne couldn't help but ask, "Isn't that what this is? It seems to me like you're sick and tired of having to worry about him constantly. With the amount of drama and scandals that follow him around it was bound to happen. No one would blame you for having second thoughts."

Sonny shook his head, "It's not that, not completely. I just, what if by being with Will we're just hurting him? What if we can't give him everything he needs?"

"Does he give you everything you need," Adrienne asked pointedly. "Does Will care about you and Paul as much as you do him? Or is everything completely one-sided?"

"It's not one-sided," Sonny insisted, getting upset on Will's behalf, "Will is new to everything. Plus he's been through so much lately. He's learning what it means to be in a relationship."

"Well you and Paul don't have that problem," Adrienne shrugged, "You were together for a long time before you even met Will. You and Paul have steady incomes and goals, plans for the future. What does Will have? The three of you are so different, Sonny."

"He's only 19, Mom," Sonny looked at her strangely, "He doesn't need to have everything planned out for himself yet. He's exploring and learning about himself."

"Well you'll just have to decide if that's what you want," Adrienne told him firmly. "If you want to watch Will grow into himself. Or if you want something stable and steady."

"I know," Sonny agreed, "That's what I intend to find out."

* * *

Paul walked with his mom down the streets of Salem, hands in his pockets, hoping he didn't look as defeated as he felt.

"Stop slouching," Tori gave Paul a reproachful glance, "You need to carry yourself with pride."

Paul pushed his shoulders back instantly. He had no idea where to take his mother for lunch. When he met her at her hotel room the two began walking as he halfheartedly gave her a tour.

"This place would work well enough," Tori commented before heading for the door.

Paul swallowed when he saw the familiar sign for the Pub above his head. _'Of course I'd walk us here,_' he thought ruefully. Opening the door for his mother Paul hoped he didn't see any of Will's family members around.

Finding an empty table Tori sat down and looked around the building. "Well," Tori told Paul, "It's quaint."

"The food's good," Paul confessed.

"You've been here before then," Tori inquired conversationally. She smiled at the waitress and took the offered menu.

"You could say that," Paul mumbled glad the waitress wasn't anyone he recognized, '_Then again Caroline did lose two employees_.'

"And that means what exactly," Tori wondered as she perused the menu. She hadn't seen her son in such a long time and she was having trouble connecting with him particularly after the mishap that was Will Horton.

Paul remembered the last time he was in here. '_Where Will stood up to his dad and grandpa in front of everyone_.' Getting a bit of inspiration Paul cleared his throat and adjusted in his seat, "Actually I used to be here all the time. Will used to work here."

Pursing her lips and flipping over the menu Tori responded, "I see." She was pleased when Paul informed her when he came to her hotel that he and Sonny had put a hold on their involvement with Will. It wasn't exactly what she wanted but it was a start.

"You said that he worked for his father," Tori commented lightly. "What does he do?"

"Technically it's his step-father," Paul furrowed his brows, "Well actually he's not. He probably will be soon again though." Noticing the judgmental look on his mother's face Paul said, "That doesn't matter. Anyway Will's kind of EJ's assistant. EJ's a big shot at DiMera Enterprises."

Looking up from her menu quickly Tori repeated, "DiMera Enterprises?"

"Yeah," Paul shrugged, "EJ and Will are really close. And I guess EJ probably has even more responsibilities now that his dad is dead."

"Dead," Tori asked, "Who is his father?"

"Stefano DiMera," Paul answered.

Wide eyed Tori tried to process what that meant. '_My son is involved with someone connected to Stefano DiMera.' _

"Will's probably going through so much," Paul said lowly, looking downtrodden, "Now that Stefano is gone." '_Why did we do that to him now? Why didn't we wait a few days?' _

Tori narrowed her eyes, "Why would he be going through so much?"

"Um, Stefano recently took an interest in him," Paul explained in the easiest way he could. "You know since Will's Mom was dating EJ."

"Right," Tori went back to her menu. '_The faster Paul gets away from that boy the better.'_

Paul spent the rest of the meal conversing pleasantly with his mother. As long as they steered the conversation well away from Will they got along perfectly. Paul handed his card to the waitress as his mother visited the restroom.

While Paul waited for his card and his mom he drank the rest of his water. _'Why can't my mom just give this a chance_?' Sensing a presence Paul looked up from the table and groaned, "Really?"

"You know," Brian said as he sat down across from Paul. "I thought it was going to be difficult convincing Will to stay away from you."

Paul crossed his arms, "I'm not in the mood right now Brian."

"I'm leaving," Brian assured him, "I'm waiting for my order. In the meantime though seriously how dumb are you?"

"I'm not talking to you about this," Paul informed him shaking his head.

"Good I like you better when you don't talk," Brian nodded, "So you can just listen. You and I? We don't get along. Unfortunately for the both of us we have Will in common. And I just think it was a really shitty thing what you did."

Paul looked away from Brian pretending he wasn't listening.

"Will is sensitive and he's been through enough," Brian pointed out, "You could have eased him into the idea."

Tori walked out of the restroom and paused in front of the table when she saw a young man talking to her son.

"I just want you to know," Brian said as he saw who could only be Paul's mother stop in front of the table. "That Neil and I are going to do everything we can to make sure Will knows exactly what his life could be like without you."

Giving Paul a meaningful look Brian smiled charmingly at Paul and his mother before he walked over to the bar to get his order.

"Who was that," Tori asked as she watched Paul stand up quickly when he saw the waitress walking back over.

Taking his card and shoving it in his wallet Paul guided his mother towards the door. "That's no one," Paul told her wanting to get as far away from Brian as he could.

As Paul started walking quickly away he froze and turned his head when two people began walking past them. '_I really don't think I can handle talking to Marlena and John right now.' _

Tori almost tripped over her feet when she saw someone walk past them. '_No that can't be who I thought it was_,' she decided. '_There's no way_.'

* * *

"This is the best funeral ever," Chad decided as he took another drink of his Scotch. He winced but at least he was doing better than Will who added some coke to his.

"It really is," Will slurred slightly. "When do we get more breadsticks?"

"The kitchen staff can only work so fast," EJ commented, amused at how little it took to get William tipsy.

"We're super lucky that they weren't here the other night huh," Will muttered, stuffing his face with spaghetti.

Sami shook her head at her son, "Where did you get those table manners?"

Will shrugged, "Well no one was ever around to teach me those things now were they."

Glaring at Will Sami reached over and smacked his arm, "Oh shut up. We did plenty of things together when you were a child."

"It doesn't count when I blocked them from my memory," Will smiled at her teasingly.

"Uh huh," Sami rolled her eyes. "Maybe we'll just have to do some more things then."

"Family vacation," Chad smacked his hand on the table.

"We could all go visit your wedding present," EJ smirked.

"That would be a nice trip," Will nodded. "I've never been to Tuscany before."

"Yes you have," Sami responded, delicately eating. "You were a baby though," she tilted her head and shrugged one shoulder.

"Why were you in Tuscany," Chad questioned suspiciously.

"Never mind that," Sami said loudly.

EJ, knowing the details to that story, smiled, "Tuscany would be nice. Maybe we will have to take a little trip."

"We could scatter Father's ashes there," Chad suggested. "Learn some family history."

"All of us in a foreign country with connections to your family and the mob," Sami lifted her eyebrows, "Nothing could go wrong there." She took a large swig of her drink.

* * *

"Alright my favorite Stefano moment has to be," Will chewed on another breadstick with his mouth open. "The time I beat him at chess. I'm sure he let me win but it made me feel good at the time."

Chad smiled, "Hmm, I'd say my favorite moment was when I didn't really want to join the family but he kept pestering me until I did. That made me feel pretty wanted."

"The way he was so good with the kids," Sami said not really having any pleasant memories of Stefano, '_Or when he died_.'

EJ sighed, "All the times we talked during our chess matches." '_That's something I'm never getting back.' _

Everyone sat in contemplative silence for a few moments. Until Will's phone loudly buzzed.

Will looked at his phone and bit the inside of his lip.

"What is it," Sami asked, "Is it one of those jackassses because just give me the phone and I'll handle them."

"No and don't call them that," Will rolled his eyes, "It's Neil. Him and Brian want to take me out tonight."

"Take you out where," Chad wondered feeling a bit protective.

"I don't know," Will admitted with a strange look on his face, "They didn't say. It just says to make sure I look hot."

"You have school tomorrow," Sami told him. She didn't want to tell him what to do but she also didn't want him doing anything stupid.

"I know," Will typed and then retyped a response before hitting send, "I think I want to go."

"I'm not going into work tomorrow," EJ said, "But I would like it if you met me here instead."

"OK," Will nodded. He knew that meant they were going to talk about everything finally.

"You just call me if you need a ride or something," Chad looked at Will, "Or if they do something dirty to you."

"And no more drinking," Sami pointed her finger at Will, "It's not good for your head anyway."

When Will went upstairs to look through the bag he haphazardly packed Chad turned to Sami and EJ, "OK what's up with him and where are Sonny and Paul?"

* * *

Will rushed out the door as soon as it rang ensuring no one would bother him. "Hi," he told Neil and Brian.

"Blondie," Brian nodded looking him up and down. "Glad to see you can follow directions."

Will pushed him out of the way and ignored his pink cheeks, "So what do you have in mind for tonight?"

Neil, taking Brian's hand, answered in a bright voice, "We're going to show you what an average night out is for single 19 year old gays."

"Oh and one more thing before we go," Brian said reaching his free hand out to grope at Will's butt.

"Hey," Will jumped and squirmed away, "Stop that!"

Brian held up Will's phone in his hand and waved it around, "No distractions or drunk dialing for you."

"Just what do you think is going to happen tonight," Will asked as they started walking down the path.

"Nothing but trouble hopefully," Neil responded with a teasing smile.

* * *

Author's note:

Please review and let me know what you thought. I'm curious as to what everyone thinks should happen next.

Thanks for reading!

Up next: Sonny and Paul start talking about how to fix things with Will and themselves while Will tries to do something stupid.


	80. Chapter 80

"Will still isn't answering," Sonny said, giving Paul a sideways glance, phone against his ear, "I've called four times already."

"He's probably pissed," Paul answered plainly. "We've spent weeks trying to convince him we were serious about him and we literally threw that all back in his face without warning." Paul threw himself on the couch, feet on the coffee table, "We seriously need to figure out a better way to communicate with him."

"Yeah," Sonny agreed. He put his phone in his lap and stared at the background screen. "We did the right thing though didn't we?"

Paul put his hand over his face, "I don't know. It seems like every time we do something it ends up being the wrong decision." Moving his hand Paul turned his head so he was looking at Sonny, "I know that we do need to figure things out, separately and together."

"I know," Sonny opened and locked his phone repeatedly. "I saw my mom today."

"What did dear old Adrienne have to say," Paul asked sarcastically. He knew he should try to be nice to Sonny's Mom but it was hard. '_She clearly hates me_.'

Sonny reached over and smacked Paul's arm, "Actually I get the feeling she's super happy about us taking a break from Will."

"Not as happy as my mom," Paul wagered. "Is it a good thing or a bad thing that our moms are both happy about this?"

"Add that to the list of things we need to discover," Sonny sighed, "Our moms hate our relationship with Will even though Will hasn't done anything to anyone."

"I thought your mom liked Will now though," Paul wondered beginning to feel confused. "And she's friends with Sami so how does that even work."

"I thought she was too," Sonny shrugged, "I can't keep up with what she's thinking about everything. One minute she's confronting us about Will the next she's holding his hand as he cries over us."

"Plus she thought Chad was trying to touch him," Paul remembered, "That was the last time I saw her, Will's party. Unless she still hates all of us together and wants Will and I far away from you."

"I can't even tell with my mom," Ever since Sonny moved to Salem he had no idea what his mother was up to. "God, can you just imagine what Sami's going to do when she finds out about this?"

Paul shivered slightly, "Between her and EJ I'm sure we'll end up dead this time. I guess that must mean Will's not with them. They'd already be here trying to burn our apartment to the ground."

"Huh," Sonny furrowed his brows, "Where is he then?"

"I-I don't know," Paul was beginning to feel a bit worried. "One of his grandma's?"

"I'm gonna ask Chad," Sonny said before unlocking his phone and sending a message.

-**Is Will staying with you?**

-**No**

-**Do you know where he's staying?**

-**Yes**

-**Are you going to tell me?**

**-No**

**-Chad, this isn't funny. I'm worried about him**

**-Should have thought of that before you kicked him out**

**-I didn't kick him out! **

**-Sounds like you did. Just do him a favor and leave him alone. You wanted your break you're going to get it**

"Well Chad's pissed," Sonny tossed his phone to the coffee table.

"What else is new," Paul grumbled. "At least now he won't be hanging all over Will anymore."

"That's true," Sonny agreed. "That had to be the weirdest plan anyone's ever come up with."

"Yeah and it doesn't even make sense," Paul said, "Why would Stefano suddenly think Chad was gay or that he was interested in Will? The dude was all scary powerful and stuff. Why would he just believe that out of no where?"

"I don't know how his mind works," Sonny didn't want to know, "But that reminds me his funeral was supposed to be today. Maybe that's where Will is."

"That would explain Chad's behavior too," Paul decided.

"I always forget Stefano was his father," Sonny bit his lip. "He must be upset about it all."

"Well he also tried to kill the guy so he can't be that upset," Paul lifted his eyebrows and shook his head. "I doubt Stefano was winning any father of the year awards."

"At least Chad got to know him," Sonny gave Paul a look.

"It's hard to know your father when they're dead," Paul informed Sonny, closing his eyes. "I had my grandfather anyway. And baseball."

'_Always with the baseball_,' Sonny rolled his eyes glad Paul couldn't see him. "Will's probably really upset about Stefano too. Remember how confused he was when Ian died?"

"He must be," Paul could picture it, the conflicted look on Will's face when he couldn't decide between two emotions. '_And we're not there for him at all_.'

Sonny shook his head and sat up straight, "OK if we're going to actually think about our relationship than we can't just think about Will. We need to think about everything."

"Right," Paul swallowed and opened his eyes. "We shouldn't dedicate our entire life to one person. As much as we love him it's not exactly healthy for all of us."

Paul suddenly remembered the talk he had with his mother yesterday. Where she asked if Paul and Sonny had worked out all of their problems. '_We're going to have to talk about that aren't we?'_

"I think one step in figuring everything out," Paul stated, something unpleasant curling around his insides, "Is to talk about us. And all the things we never really resolved before."

"Oh," Sonny pressed his lips together, "Yeah I guess we should."

* * *

"How often do 19 year olds sneak into bars anyway," Will asked as they walked into The Spot. "Because it can't be that often."

"Most would probably go to a house party," Neil shrugged, arm over Brian's shoulder, "But you're a classy kid."

"Since when," Will shouted over the loud music. He felt strange being here technically by himself. Every other time he had someone holding his hand and guiding him around. '_No don't think like that. You don't need to be so dependent on others.'_

"Shut up," Brian called out to Will, "We're getting drinks."

"I'm not supposed to have that much alcohol, remember," Will said as he followed after Brian and Neil. "Besides I already had a few earlier."

"You were with your parents," Neil pointed out as they all squeezed together against the bar.

"Well I was drinking while stuffing my face with Italian food," Will shrugged. "It counterbalanced itself except when I had to wait for breadsticks."

"That sounds like my kind of funeral," Brian smiled widely as he gestured for the bartender to come over.

"Uh oh," Will said, turning to hide his face against Neil's arm. It was the bartender from the last time they were here. The one who knew Will was underaged and said he wasn't going to give him anything to drink.

"What's with you," Neil asked, moving his arm and giving Will a strange look.

The bartender, pouring Brian's order, did a double take when he saw Will. _'Two shots and one sprite coming up.'_

Smiling when the sprite was put in front of him Will wriggled his fingers at the bartender, "Hi."

"How do you keep getting in here," he asked around a chuckle.

"Lax security," Brian inputted, looking between Will and the bartender curiously. '_He's cute enough for the night. Blondie could have some fun_.'

Will shrugged, "Beats me." He looked over at Brian and Neil desperately when the bartender leaned closer to him on his elbows. '_Oh god, I do not need this now_.'

"These aren't the same guys you came with last time," the man asked raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

"No, no, these are my friends," Will said trying to back up only for Neil to push him closer to the bar. Watching the man smile at him awkwardly Will stuck out his hand, "I'm Will, by the way."

"Kyle," the man shook Will's hand with a smile. "I've got to get back to work," Kyle said, "But you can come back and talk to me in a bit. If you want."

"Uh," Will trailed off as Kyle went to take some more orders. Rounding on Neil and Brian Will reached out and smacked both their chests, "What the hell?"

"What," Brian defended, putting down his shot glass, "This is what regular college kids do. They flirt with guys in bars."

"I don't want to flirt with anyone," Will insisted, grabbing his sprite and taking a drink.

"Then don't call it flirting," Neil suggested, "Think of it as talking…To guys that want to sleep with you."

"Shut up," Will laughed, face red. Putting down his drink Will pushed in between Neil and Brian, taking a wrist in both of his hands, "If we're doing this you're dancing with me."

* * *

Paul drummed his fingers against his knee nervously, "Um, I don't know where to start."

"Me either," Sonny admitted, tugging on the hem of his t-shirt. He closed his eyes and tried to picture what his life was like when it was just him and Paul. '_OK so we argued a lot and didn't really touch each other as much as we did in California.' _

Opening his eyes Sonny asked the first thing that came to mind, "Would you have sex with me?"

"Right now," Paul asked completely taken about. "Because I gotta say that's kind of inappropriate and I'm not exactly in the mood."

"No," Sonny shook his head, trying to steady his thoughts, "I mean in general. Would you with me? Just me?"

"Well of course I would," Paul looked at Sonny strangely, "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know," Sonny shrugged, "Because when was the last time we did anything just the two of us?" Seeing Paul trying to think about it Sonny answered for him, "Before the time right after we decided we wanted Will? It was about two weeks before that.

"And when we were in San Francisco, before I asked you to marry me," Sonny kept talking, "We would have sex all the time, right? Like every time I could meet you in a hotel."

"OK," Paul nodded, seeming to remember how before their engagement they would go at it like rabbits. But as soon as he got to Salem he spent more time jerking off in the shower than he did with his once fiancé. "But that doesn't mean I'm not still attracted to you now. Because I definitely am. And just because we haven't been together without Will in a long time doesn't mean it will be that way forever."

"Good," Sonny decided, "Because I'm still attracted to you too. I just, I just wanted to make sure."

"And before you ask I still love you too," Paul told Sonny firmly. "I'm still in love with you."

"I still love you too," Sonny confirmed. Pausing a bit Sonny said, "But I think I love you in a different way than I love Will. Well not in a different way because I definitely have romantic feelings for both of you. I mean I love different things about you. That I love you both for different reasons."

"I would hope so," Paul admitted, "Because there really wouldn't be a point to loving both of us if it was for the same reasons." Shifting on the sofa Paul said, "I feel the same way though. I love different things about you and Will. And I think the fact that we're capable of that is kind of nice, you know?"

"Yeah," Sonny agreed. Their conversation fizzled out for a bit as the two sat quietly.

"Sonny," Paul asked a bit cautiously, "Do you think, um, I think, ugh, OK I think a lot of our problems kind of stemmed from our engagement."

"Oh," Sonny responded, "Huh. I guess I never really thought about it like that. But it makes sense. When I asked you I was just so sick and tired of the secrets and lies. I just wanted you to prove that you really wanted to be with me."

'_And then I made Will into a secret_,' Paul thought before responding. "I was so desperate to keep you that I would have done anything. And we both already admitted that we got engaged for all the wrong reasons. I think the fact that we both didn't really want to be engaged caused us to act out," Paul explained, "Because we've been so much nicer to each other since we called it off."

"I agree," Sonny nodded, "It was very freeing to go back to being boyfriends. And I know we still bicker sometimes but it doesn't feel the same way it used to, right?"

"It's definitely better now," Paul smiled slightly. "Plus I think that's part of who we are. We don't agree on everything so we're going to butt heads sometimes."

Sonny, figuring since they were being so honest with each other, couldn't help but ask, "Do you think you can talk to me a bit about what you were feeling for Will before everything with him and us started?"

Scrunching his face together, trying to remember everything, Paul sighed, "Yeah I'll try." Rubbing his hands up and down his thighs Paul began, "OK, um, let's see. Of course I told you how I mostly hated him when I met him because he was all hot and blonde and shit."

Sonny smiled at that recalling the look on Paul's face when he met Will for the first time. '_It probably didn't help that Will was shirtless but oh well_.'

"And that time I tried to convince you to stay away from him," Paul rolled his eyes at himself, "I guess I've always been pretty jealous. Anyway I to this day still don't even know how you that turned that conversation around on me."

"Because I have my ways," Sonny shrugged lightheartedly, "Besides I knew the two of you would be good for each other if you tried. And apparently you tried a little too hard."

"You're one to talk," Paul laughed, "Anyway I always thought Will was kind of dumb, you know, before I started getting to know him. It completely blew my mind when I sat down with him and talked. I was completely stunned he was actually smart and sweet.

"He was so insecure back then," Paul remembered, "Even more so than he is now. And I just remember, that when I was telling him about coming out, he would have this almost desperate look in his eyes. Like I was dangling a steak in front of a lion. He wanted that so much but he didn't know how to get it.

"I related to him. Before I knew it we were friends and I just, I wanted to protect him from everything. And after he officially came out to me it was like a film had been lifted from my eyes. Like I really saw him for the first time. And I liked what I saw, obviously," Paul stated before turning to look at Sonny, "What about you?"

* * *

Will wiped the back of his hand across his forehead wrinkling his nose at how sweaty he was. He was enjoying dancing with Neil and Brian. It was different this time from the last. He wasn't purposely trying to rile anyone up. Instead he was just having fun with his friends.

"You could go dance with someone else you know," Neil suggested, gesturing towards a guy that was very obviously staring at Will.

Will followed the direction Neil was pointing before turning back quickly, eyes wide, "I can't dance with him."

"Why not," Brian questioned, "He's cute and it's not as exciting dancing with you when you we know you aren't all riled up."

Narrowing his eyes Will explained, "Because he's asked me out before at school, twice actually. He works at the smoothie place."

"What does that have to do with anything," Neil wondered, "It's just a dance."

"Paul would throw a fit," Will insisted, remembering how crazed he was over the guy.

"Well Paul's not here," Brian pointed out with a smirk, "So off you go." He grabbed Will's hand and spun him around, making it so he smashed right against the smoothie guy. "You'll thank me later.

"Explain to me again how he had so many guys chasing after him when he acts like an awkward puppy," Brian asked Neil as he slid his hands up his chest while watching Will.

"The innocent school boy act is hot," Neil reminded him. When the guy placed his hands low on Will's hips Neil added, "And he's got a nice ass."

"Oh yeah," Brian laughed. Thinking for a second Brian pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped a few pictures of Will dancing with the guy, "Damn do I wish I had Paul's number."

"You've got Will's phone though," Neil responded with a wide devious grin.

* * *

"I thought Will was straight when I first met him," Sonny blurted out, "I mean he had a girlfriend and I didn't really think much beyond that. I thought he was a really hot, really straight nice guy. But the more I got to know him that all kind of changed."

Paul shook his head at Sonny, '_If only Sonny knew how much Will was secretly dying for some cock.' _

"Then when we started spending so much time together I just, I thought about him a lot," Sonny admitted. "More than I should have for someone that was engaged. Will was always so candid about his questions. He wanted to know everything about everything in my life. And it was nice to be looked up to. I liked that he saw me as someone he could go to for advice or for comfort.

"I liked that he was always at Common Grounds," Sonny smiled, "I tried so hard to pretend I only wanted to be his friend. I was so convinced that was it. When you and I finally talked about him it was like I was so shocked. When really I think I liked him all along."

"Well I'd say loving Will and each other isn't exactly the problem we're facing," Paul commented musingly.

"Yeah," Sonny frowned slightly before saying, "I guess we could talk about what I did and what you did before."

"Right," Paul nodded. "So, I just want to iterate that I'm sorry I ever cheated on you. Also that even though you said you forgave me I want you to know I'd never do it again."

Sonny nodded carefully. He really did hate being reminded of that. "I believe you," Sonny confirmed. He knew Paul wouldn't do anything like that again with anyone else. '_But if we decide we don't want to be with Will would he do it again with Will? Would we even be together without Will_?'

"And I want to say," Sonny began, "That I didn't mean to go behind your back to plot to murder anyone. God that sounds awful."

"You did plot to have someone killed though with EJ of all people," Paul almost couldn't even wrap his head around that. "I just, how could you do that?"

"Everything with Ian had just happened and he was gone," Sonny attempted to explain, "We were starting to move on and then I heard T. And I just couldn't handle it. I didn't want anything else to go wrong."

"But EJ," Paul shook his head, "You know what he's like. The guy could turn on you at a drop of a hat. I mean just a few months ago he didn't want anything to do with Will at all."

"Well now look at them," Sonny stated, "I knew he would be the person to talk to. He could have found a way to keep T away from Will. I didn't know for sure what he was going to do. I didn't even learn any details."

"What if he was caught, Sonny," Paul asked, "He would have sold you out instantly."

"I guess I just trusted that he would be able to handle it," Sonny said sheepishly.

Paul gave Sonny a judgmental look.

"OK, that wasn't the smartest move," Sonny admitted, "But I also knew that he promised Will he was going to stay out of our relationship. I knew he didn't want Will to find out about it so he would do a good job of covering it up."

"Sonny that's awful," Paul snorted, "Were you ever going to tell me? Or Will?"

Sonny bit his lip, "I don't know. I hadn't thought about it." Sonny ran a hand through his hair and exhaled loudly, "I know that what I did was wrong. And I can promise it won't happen again."

"Right," Paul nodded. There was something still bothering him though, something that had been on his mind about the situation. "Can I ask you something about it without you getting upset?"

"Sure," Sonny gave Paul a half smile. "I owe you the truth anyway."

Paul swallowed and returned Sonny's smile, "Um, I just, I keep feeling like there's some similarities to what you did with EJ and what EJ and your uncle did. You know, to me."

"Oh," Sonny blinked, moving a bit farther away from Paul, "I didn't even think about that. Oh my god, it is the same. And I was so upset at Uncle Vic for doing that and I did the same thing."

"So you can see why that might freak me out a little," Paul said quietly fingers still tapping against his knee.

"Yeah," Sonny nodded. "Yeah I can."

"And I know that your family likes to pretend your uncle is some kind of saint," Paul said carefully. "But I've heard things around town about him, you know? And he's not exactly the most magnanimous guy."

"And," Sonny asked wondering where this was going.

"I just, I don't mean this in an insulting way," Paul gave Sonny an apologetic look, "But you're family has a reputation in Salem that isn't very different from the DiMera's. And I'm just wondering if maybe you might be turning into one of them."

"One of them," Sonny repeated in a weak voice. "You mean someone that goes out and kills people?"

"Something like that," Paul looked away from Sonny's face. "I just worry that maybe you aren't as far removed as you thought from it all. Like you and Chad made that peace thing right? Because your families hate each other. Because the two of you wanted to put a stop to all the feuding. But both you and Chad have done something ridiculous and dangerous."

Sonny sat in silence for a few moments trying to process everything. Taking a deep breath he said, "I don't want to be like that. And I didn't really think about what I was doing, what it would mean for me. I don't want to go around deciding who deserves to die or anything like that. I don't want to be my uncle."

"Good," Paul nodded. "I don't want you to be either. Honestly it kind of really freaks me out that you wanted to kill someone. That you hated someone so much you wanted to kill them."

"It's not that I hated T," Sonny shook his head, "I just hated what his actions brought on us. The fact that because of him we all suffered so much, especially Will. If you were given the chance wouldn't you want to harm him? Harm Ian?"

Paul blinked a few times, really thinking about it. "Ian? Ian I wouldn't hesitate. What he did," Paul's face started scrunching up in anger, "He didn't deserve to live anymore. I don't care how sick he was."

"Then you can understand where I was coming from," Sonny turned on the couch, sitting on his knees.

"What happened with Ian," Paul argued, "It wasn't premeditated or Zach. But T, you and EJ sat down and decided it. Planned it."

"If Ian really did take Will you don't think one of us, you, me, EJ, Chad, Sami, one of us would have gone after them," Sonny insisted. "One of us at the very least would have decided to kill him."

Paul opened and closed his mouth a few times, reminiscent of a fish, but he couldn't deny it, "You're right. But that doesn't mean I have to like it. And Sonny the fact that you said you didn't even regret what you did worries me."

"I'm sorry but I don't," Sonny confessed. "I knew that sooner or later Stefano would have convinced T somehow to work for him. This way all of the people who were connected to the situation are gone. Will's going to be safe and I don't regret that.

"What I do regret though," Sonny continued reaching forward to take Paul's hand, "Is that I went behind your back to do it, that my decision hurt Will and hurt you. That I jeopardized our relationship.

"And I know that it's scary," Sonny squeezed Paul's hand, "I want to make sure that nothing ever happens like that again. That I don't put myself into a position where I try to do something like that again. So, if it's OK with you I want you to make sure that I don't become like my uncle."

"Oh trust me," Paul told Sonny with a small smile, "I'm not letting that happen."

* * *

Will sank onto an empty stool at the bar waving the smoothie guy away. He knew what Brian and Neil were up to. '_I'm not going to be interested in anyone else just because I'm here. And as mad as I am at Sonny and Paul I still love them. Even if they are stupid idiots._'

"Coming to see me again," Kyle asked with a smile as he set a glass of water down in front of Will.

"Thanks and actually," Will took a drink, "I was trying to escape someone."

"I see," Kyle nodded. "It wouldn't happen to be the guy over there glaring at me would it?"

Looking over his shoulder Will sighed, "Yeah. I guess he has a thing for me or something. It doesn't matter I'm taken."

"You are," Kyle asked smile on his face dropping. "Then why are you here?"

"It's pretty complicated," Will admitted shyly. "You probably don't want to hear it."

"Why don't you try me," Kyle said with a small smile.

* * *

"What about Will," Sonny asked carefully as he rubbed his thumb along Paul's wrist.

"I miss him," Paul acknowledged sadly, "It hasn't even been that long. It's weird being here without him." _'He's probably lying around missing us. Worrying about everything we told him.'_

"I know," Sonny put his head on the back of the couch, "I just keep thinking about how he looked yesterday. He looked so crushed."

"He was crushed," Paul recognized. He knew Will had to have been. "We really didn't think things over before talking to him. We tend to do that a lot."

"We do," Sonny agreed. "We kind of just rush everything and forget to think about what happens after."

"Like when we decided to be with him," Paul remembered, "We wanted him so we got him and we didn't care about the consequences."

"Then so much happened at once," Sonny pointed out. "One thing after another and suddenly we were moving in together and everything go so complicated."

"I know that I love him," Paul confessed, "Just like I know that you do too. That isn't the problem though is it?"

"No," Sonny said quietly, "The problem is we keep hurting him without meaning to. And that so many things keep happening, keep getting in the way."

"My mom keeps messing with my head," Paul whispered, "She hates Will so much and she doesn't even know him. And every time I try to talk to her she just gives me all these insecurities."

Sonny figured as much. Paul had been so vocal about defending Will but the second his mom came around he shrank back. Sonny just wished Tori would go back to San Francisco. But Sonny knew that's what his mom and his uncle even were trying to do too.

"I think that's what my mom was doing," Sonny disclosed, "When I talked to her today. And Uncle Vic yesterday. I just don't understand why they all think this can't work. If we all love each other and are willing to work hard for it why can't we be together?"

"I don't know," Paul said miserably. The two sat together quietly for a few minutes. "Do you think you can put up with Will's family for the rest of your life? EJ and Sami always butting in?"

Sonny closed his eyes, "It won't be great but they aren't all bad. Remember Will's party? Minus Chad we had a lot of fun."

"We did," Paul nodded, "And now that Stefano is dead there will probably be less excitement for us to deal with."

"That's a good point," Sonny conceded. "Plus Will is pretty ticked at EJ for T and Gabi so at least for a little bit he'll be staying out of the way."

"And Sami and I were getting along," Paul admitted. "Now she's probably pissed at me again but it was nice for a while. She's not so bad when you're on her good side."

"I'm sure EJ must have some good qualities too," Sonny said with a nod. "And we can't exactly blame them for being so protective when we are too."

"Especially when we end up hurting Will so often," Paul added with a shake of his head. "What about Will's douchey friends?"

Recalling the screaming match he got into with Neil Sonny rolled his eyes, "We used to be friends with Neil, remember? Before he decided to go after Will."

"Yeah," Paul shrugged, "But we didn't have all those issues with him then."

"Maybe we could try to be nicer to him and Brian," Sonny said not sounding very convincing.

"We can try but I make no promises," Paul answered firmly. "Why Will hangs out with guys that want to sleep with him is beyond me."

"He said they don't want to anymore," Sonny reminded Paul, "We should trust him about it."

"I trust him plenty," Paul insisted, "But Neil has a history of talking Will into things he doesn't want."

"Will's been a lot better about that though, about needing direction," Sonny commented, "He hasn't called us Daddy in a while."

"Yeah, I kind of miss it though," Paul pouted.

Sonny laughed, "Of course you do. But it's probably better for Will in the long run that he doesn't need it so often."

"Things were easier when that was the only problem we had," Paul decided, "Trying to convince Will that wanting that was OK."

"I definitely never would have imagined anything that came after that weekend away," Sonny sighed while putting his head on Paul's shoulder.

"Me either," Paul lifted his arm so it was wrapped around Sonny.

* * *

"Wow," Kyle said blinking a few times and staring at Will. "You were right that was complicated."

"I told you," Will said as he finished his water. He didn't tell Kyle everything just the abridged version of his relationship with Sonny and Paul.

"So what exactly does being on a break even mean," Kyle leaned forward on his elbows, "Does that mean you're broken up?"

"I don't even know," Will shrugged, "They didn't tell me. They just decided we needed a break and that's it."

"They sound kind of stupid," Kyle confessed with a smile, "They definitely shouldn't have let you get away."

Will smiled awkwardly, "Thanks." '_Oh god, please don't hit on me_.'

"So," Kyle stood up straight, "I think you might need this after all." He placed a shot glass in front of Will with a smile and started pouring.

"I'm really not supposed to," Will told him sheepishly.

"OK," Kyle said, "But I used a special vodka. I think you might like it."

Will pressed his tongue against the scar on his lips, '_One wouldn't hurt anything, right?_' Before he had time to think about it any longer Will threw back the shot and blinked in surprise when it went down easily.

Licking his lips, chasing the flavor, Will said, "It tastes like cake."

"It's cake flavored vodka," Kyle showed Will the bottle. "It's like drinking dessert."

"I like it," Will decided.

* * *

"So we definitely want to be with Will," Sonny confirmed with a small smile gracing his lips.

"I know I do," Paul admitted, "I just want to make sure that things change a bit. I don't want to keep making the same mistakes and hurting him."

"I don't want that either," Sonny agreed. "I don't want to keep doing things where he has to forgive us. And going along with that I think we need to be honest with him a lot more."

"Yeah completely honest," Paul nodded. "And maybe, maybe we should try to spread some of our attention around a bit. I know that he got kind of insecure this week because we all had our own things going on but I think maybe that would be good for us. Make it even better when we do have time together."

"That's true," Sonny approved. "Maybe spend some time with our friends too not just Will's. Most of them don't even really know about any of this stuff."

"We were so focused on Will and our relationship we forgot about the rest of our life," Paul acknowledged. "I think that once we get to talk to Will again we can make things work. As long as he's willing to listen to us again."

"He will," Sonny knew. "He loves us too much not to. That's not the type of person he is."

Paul heard his phone beep a few times. Sonny moved away from Paul for him to reach his phone. Reading over the message Paul frowned, "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

"What," Sonny asked instantly, "What is it?"

Paul showed the message and the picture attached to it:

**Guess where we took Blondie? **

With it was a slightly blurry picture of Will on a dance floor with someone's hands lightly touching his hips.

* * *

Will laughed, swaying slightly on his stool, having had maybe a bit too many cake shots.

Kyle shook his head, "I definitely am regretting this now."

"Why," Will whined, "I feel awesome."

"Uh huh," Kyle asked, walking behind the bar and helping Will off the stool. "I think we need to find your friends and get you to bed."

"Your bed," Will asked harmlessly, "Because that wouldn't be a good idea."

"That would be a bad idea yes," Kyle laughed, "You are definitely a lightweight."

"I used to drink a lot when I was younger," Will informed him seriously, "Then I stopped and now it hits me really hard really fast."

"You should stick to water I think next time you come and see me," Kyle suggested, patting Will on the shoulder as he looked around for Will's friends.

"Yeah I should," Will nodded a few times before he started blinking, feeling a bit disoriented. "Hmm, I don't see Brian and Neil. I hope they aren't messing around in the bathroom."

"Would they really leave you here to do that," Kyle asked with a frown.

"Last time we were here they watched me blow my boyfriends in the bathroom so who knows," Will shrugged.

Wide eyed Kyle looked at Will before shaking his head, "I'm definitely not touching that one."

"Touching what," Will questioned innocently.

"Don't worry about it," Kyle sighed. '_Definitely shouldn't have given him the shots._'

"Hey," Neil said as he and Brian walked up, "Where have you been? We've seriously looked everywhere for you."

"Yeah," Brian agreed with an unhappy look on his face. "We turned around and you and that smoothie kid were gone. We thought something bad was happening to you. I scared the crap out of some couple in the bathroom when I kicked the door in."

"I was at the bar," Will announced loudly, pulling Neil into a big hug before doing the same to Brian.

"Why do you smell like a bakery," Brian asked as he grabbed Will's elbows and pushed him away slightly, relieved he was alright._ 'Seriously never letting him go off on his own again.'_

"I gave him a few vodka cake shots," Kyle told them nervously, "Now I'm seeing that was a big mistake."

"Yeah," Neil shook his head at Will. He would rather deal with a drunk Will than any of the terrifying scenarios he thought were happening when they couldn't find him, "You ready to go?"

"Yes," Will said as he clung to Brian's side.

"Thanks for watching him I guess," Neil told Kyle looking at him suspiciously.

"It was no problem," Kyle smiled good naturedly, "He's cute."

"I am," Will asked blinking his lashes up at Kyle through his glasses.

"Say goodbye," Brian said squeezing Will tightly, _'Looks like someone's smitten,_' Brian mused.

"Oh," Will pouted a bit, "Bye! I'll come see you again for more desserts."

"See you," Kyle watched Will tipsily walk away with a wide smile before going back behind the bar.

"What was that," Neil asked Will as they got outside after getting their coats.

"Kyle," Will said plainly. "He's my friend now."

"Sure he is," Brian smirked, "I'm sure that's what he wants. Did you have fun tonight as a regular college kid?"

"I had cake and I danced and guys kept hitting on me," Will informed them very seriously. "It was weird, Bri. Can I call you Bri or is that a Neil only thing?"

"You can call me whatever you want, Blondie," Brian rolled his eyes.

"You didn't actually have cake though Will," Neil laughed, holding Brian's hand as Brian held Will against him.

"It tasted just like cake though," Will argued. "It was the best thing I've ever tasted."

"Better not tell your keepers that," Brian snickered.

"My who," Will didn't understand.

"Those dumbasses you're dating," Brian reminded Will.

"Oh yeah," Will pouted, letting more of his weight fall against Brian, "They are dumb aren't they?"

"Well duh," Neil admitted with a smile. "I've only been telling you this from day one."

"Because I'm a nice guy right," Will started talking rapidly, "And I had lots of offers tonight. And I do at school sometimes and, and they aren't going to be the only guys in the world that could want me right?"

"You do listen when we talk to you," Brian teased, "I'm so proud."

"But they just tossed me aside after they said they wouldn't," Will rambled, "After they promised me they never would. They said I was worth it and they would never leave me."

"Uh," Neil got the feeling Will was getting a bit worked up. He knew the dorms were closer than the mansion, '_Hopefully we can get him there before he breaks down completely.' _

"And you said they would hurt me. Everyone said they would hurt me and I didn't listen to anyone," Will kept talking. Looking at the hand he was using to gesture wildly Will caught sight of the bracelet they gave him for his birthday. "They said forever and it barely lasted a week after that."

"Well," Brian said uncomfortably. "They didn't technically break up with you, right? They just want you to think about all this shit you're telling us."

"What if they do break up with me," Will stopped walking making Brian and Neil pause as well. "What will I do then?"

"You'll get over it," Brian promised. "You'll be hurt and upset but you'll move on."

"After EJ kills them," Neil said unhelpfully.

Will frowned at that, '_Oh god EJ would kill them_.'

"I was just kidding," Neil said quickly.

"If they break up with me," Will dropped his head so he was looking at the ground, "I would have to see them together, wouldn't I? Together and happy without me, just like right now. Oh my god, they're happy without me aren't they? That's why they didn't talk to me yesterday or today."

"Uh technically," Brian started to say pulling out Will's phone, "You've got a lot of missed ca-"

"What if they were just using me to get over their problems like everyone said," Will started to panic. "What if now that they like each other again they don't want me?"

"That's not true," Neil tried to reassure Will, "I don't think that's true. As much as I don't get along with them and as much as we argue I know they care about you. They wouldn't do that to you."

"I'm gonna be alone and they're gonna be together," Will started tearing up, "And everyone's gonna see me as some stupid dumb whore again just like Paul's Mom does."

"Hey you aren't a whore," Brian scolded. "That's just ridiculous. A perfectly nice looking guy danced with you and you looked like you were afraid to catch his cooties."

Will sniffled as he looked around where they were standing. He recognized the location. '_This is where my mom set me up on a date with Neil_,' Will remembered. '_Maybe I should have just been with Neil instead. Life would have been easier_.'

"You alright there Blondie," Brian asked feeling concerned. He wanted tonight to be fun and carefree for Will. '_We shouldn't have made him dance with that guy. We should have kept him with us and away from the alcohol_.'

Will turned around slightly, taking a few wobbly steps backwards. '_Neil's with Brian now. Maybe Brian and Neil could take care of me the way I want. They're always looking out for me. They want me, don't they?' _

Neil didn't like the expression on Will's face, "What are you thinking?"

Will, seeing the alcove Neil pushed him against after their failed lunch date, where Sonny and Neil got into a fight, took another step backwards towards it forcing Neil and Brian to follow him.

"Just thinking about what life would have been like if I made different choices," Will said, trying to clear his head, hoping he didn't sound as drunk as he felt.

"Such as," Brian encouraged Will to continue. '_I guess now that he's started we might as well finish this breakdown.' _

"If I would have had this instead," Will whispered, backing against the wall in the alcove, tilting his head up.

"Had what instead," Neil asked feeling a bit strange with the way Will was looking between them.

Will reached his arms out almost falling over he was so unbalanced. Brian stepped forward and steadied him. Licking his lips quickly Will moved his arms around Brian's neck and attempted to yank him down against his lips.

Lifting his eyebrows up Brian moved his head out of the way. Finally getting out of Will's surprisingly strong grip Brian put one hand over his mouth trying to ward Will off, "Blondie what the hell?"

"You two want to be with me so just be with me," Will said while struggling to reach out for Neil.

Neil blinked a few times, Will's lips barely grazing the side of his mouth before shaking his head, "Seriously Will we're not doing that." Neil took a few steps away and grabbed Brian's hand.

"But why," Will asked feeling his eyes beginning to sting again. "I thought, I thought that's what you two wanted."

Brian looked at Will sadly, "Blondie even if it was you're a little drunk right now. And you would definitely hate us in the morning."

"And we're together," Neil added, squeezing Brian's hand hoping he wasn't too upset it took him so long to pull away from Will. "And you're with Sonny and Paul."

Will slid down the alcove's wall and put his head against his knees, "Oh god they're going to hate me."

Neil and Brian sat down on the floor facing Will as they tried to comfort the suddenly sobbing boy.

* * *

Author's note:

The idea of Sonny and Paul having a long serious discussion while Will is off dancing and taking shots is really amusing to me for some reason. Idk.

Also while Will didn't technically kiss Neil or Brian the fact that he tried to probably won't go over so well with Sonny and Paul.

Please let me know what you thought and what you think should happen next.

Thanks for reading!

Up next: Will has a bit of a breakdown


	81. Chapter 81

"Just calm down," Sonny told Paul as they quickly headed towards The Spot. "We don't even know what's happening. I don't even think we should be doing this. Will's not going to appreciate us showing up and causing a scene."

"Brian told me earlier today he was going to show Will everything he's been missing being with us," Paul snarled, "And now Will's out dancing with guys. No, that's not happening."

"He's probably confused," Sonny said reasonably, "We didn't exactly explain very much to him now did we? And haven't you been in this position before? Running after Will and Neil?"

"I don't care," Paul argued, "We're going and getting him before something stupid happens."

"We didn't tell him what being on a break meant," Sonny pointed out trying to keep up with Paul. '_God you're annoying sometimes_.'

"This is not turning into an episode of _Friends_," Paul insisted as they continued walking. "It's been a day and already this is happening. A fucking day."

"I thought he would be with his mom or sitting at home," Sonny agreed reluctantly, "I did not expect him to be out with his friends dancing."

"Ugh," Paul started walking faster. "This is ridiculous. And why the hell didn't we just drive?"

"You were the one who started running," Sonny rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Hey, Blondie," Brian, sitting on the ground, put his hand on Will's back, "Do you want me to call Sonny or Paul?"

Will started crying harder head between his legs, hyperventilating.

"OK, won't do that then," Brian said instantly. '_Alright what did I learn in school about this?'_

"Hey," Neil kneeled in front of Will, "It's OK. Just take a few breaths. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Y-yes it is," Will said around his sobs, chest beginning to ache, "They're gonna hate me."

"No they won't," Brian said in a low, soothing voice. "Now come on, deep breaths."

Will tried his hardest but he couldn't. He felt like he was never going to catch his breath again.

Brian grabbed both of Will's hands putting one on Will's stomach and one on Will's chest, "Alright now exhale. Feel that? OK now breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth. Keep doing that."

Will, listening to Brian, slowly started controlling his breathing, inhaling and exhaling slowly.

"OK," Brian tried to think of what he was supposed to do now. '_Something about questions.' _

"Why do you think Sonny and Paul are going to hate you," Brian questioned softly once Will calmed down a bit.

"Because I kissed you," Will panted feeling his eyes well up again.

"You didn't actually kiss us though," Neil replied. He couldn't help but remember the night he took Will to The Spot on a date. _'He was drunk then too and I did everything I could to get him to kiss me. And tonight I wasn't even tempted.' _

"Because I couldn't aim right," Will said voice a bit higher pitched than normal.

"Well fine then let's say they hate you, so what," Neil shrugged. "If you can forgive them for all the crap they've done to you but they can't get over this than you shouldn't be together."

"But, but they hate you and I tried," Will started crying loudly again. "They made me leave and they don't want me anymore."

"That's, you don't know that for sure," Brian tried to reassure Will, figuring that's what this was really about. He hated seeing him like this. '_And I'm really getting sick and tired of Sonny and Paul_.'

Neil, scooting closer to Will, put his hand on Will's neck, smiling slightly when he sat up straight and turned to look at him, "The worst thing that could happen is you break up. And that's not what's happening right now. Right now it's just a fear. It's OK to be afraid right now but you aren't in any danger."

"You're just upset and there's nothing wrong with that. You're still too out of it for this. So I think we should get you up and home and we can talk about this in the morning," Brian suggested.

Sonny and Paul rounded the corner where the Italian restaurant was intent on marching towards The Spot. However they both inhaled sharply when they heard a familiar distraught voice.

Sharing similar panicked faces Sonny and Paul walked over to the small alcove and peaked inside. Shoving Neil and Brian aside Sonny and Paul dropped to their knees.

Suddenly seeing his boyfriends Will curled himself back into a ball. '_Oh god, oh god, oh god.'_

After being shoved to the side Brian was less than pleased to see Will retreating back into his shell like a turtle, "Seriously? You two aren't helping any."

"Hey," Paul said ignoring Brian, touching the back of Will's head gently, stroking over his hair, "Come on baby, come here."

Will shook his head, refusing to look at Paul or Sonny. '_They're not supposed to be here. Brian said it wasn't happening now.' _

"I don't think you should be here," Neil said in a loud voice attempting to get their attention. "Will doesn't need this right now."

"We just want to help," Sonny whispered, patting along Will's bowed back hoping to trick him into breathing in time with his touch, "Come on. It's OK. Whatever it is, it's fine." He really hoped this wasn't because of what Paul and Sonny did.

"No," Will choked out, words slightly slurred, "You're gonna hate me and you'll never forgive me. And I ruined everything."

"Come on he doesn't need to do this now, just wait until morning," Neil sighed knowing it was a lost cause now.

"What are you even talking about," Paul asked Will gently; "You're not making sense. You didn't do anything. Now come here," Paul reached his hands under Will's arms and tried to pull him closer.

"I did, I did and everyone was right about me," Will said hysterically jerking away from Paul and huddling near the wall. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Sonny, glancing at Paul quickly, said, "Is this about you dancing with that guy? Because that's fine. It's fine you don't have to be upset."

"No," Will shook his head sadly. He didn't know how they knew about that but that was the least of his worries. Finally beginning to ease his breathing Will locked his arms around his knees. '_I should just get it over with_,' Will thought sluggishly.

"I tried to kiss Brian and Neil," Will whispered bleakly afraid Sonny and Paul were never going to speak to him again.

"What," Paul asked voice completely devoid of emotion, face paling.

"We were walking and all I could think about was how you didn't want me anymore and you were gonna leave me," Will started rambling, "And that I was gonna see you together and I'd be alone and that everyone was going to feel sorry for me. And I-I tried to kiss them, both of them."

"How did you kiss them," Sonny demanded in a low voice. "Tell me everything."

Not really understanding the question Will blinked, finally lifting his face from his knees, "I don't know. I put my hands around Brian's neck. And he pulled away from me and I kinda kissed Neil.

"I just, I wanted someone to want me. That if I couldn't have you I could be with them," Will confessed sadly.

When neither Sonny nor Paul said anything Will burst into a fresh set of tears, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I didn't, I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. I didn't mean to."

Sonny shifted until he was sitting on his butt instead of his knees. He tried to focus. '_OK, he's obviously been drinking and he's upset. Just try not to freak out too terribly_.'

Sonny cleared his throat, "Is that what you'd do? If Paul and I weren't around would you want to be with Neil and Brian?"

"No," Will shook his head, barely able to see out of his glasses they were so smeared with tears, "No. I don't want to be with them I was just confused."

"And drunk," Paul pointed out with a loud sigh. He hated the idea of Will touching anyone else, kissing anyone else. He wanted to strangle the guy in the picture for just dancing with Will. Knowing Will wanted to kiss Neil and Brian was a lot to handle.

"I didn't mean to," Will whispered again, curling back into himself. "I'm sorry."

"If it helps," Brian said from behind the trio. He didn't like that Paul and Sonny just suddenly showed up but he wasn't going to let Will deal with them alone, "When he was sober he didn't do anything like that."

"Yeah," Neil added from his spot on the floor, "The smoothie dude from the picture? Will only danced with him for one song before bolting to the bar."

"What the hell do you mean smoothie guy," Paul interrupted practically seething. _'I didn't even notice it was the smoothie guy.' _

"And the bartender watched out for him all night," Brian informed them ignoring Paul, "He gave him some shots though. And we promise that we weren't going to do anything with him."

Neil held up his hands innocently, "We pushed him away. Honestly I think it was all just hitting him, you know. Everything that happened in the past few days."

"You pushed him away?," Sonny asked in disbelief. "Knowing your track record I somehow doubt that. What the hell did he mean when he said he kind of kissed you?"

"I did step away from him," Neil said imploringly, "He only got the side of my mouth when he tried. And don't talk to me about taking advantage of him when he's drunk."

"What would we even do with him when he's like this," Brian lifted his hand in Will's direction. "Hysterically crying over other guys isn't exactly a turn on."

Will, sniffling, wiped his eyes, "They pushed me away and said they weren't going to do anything with me."

"So the only reason you stopped was because of them," Paul asked in alarm. "Would you have been with them otherwise?"

"No," Will blinked, face pinched, "Well, no. I-I don't think so." He didn't want to lie to Paul but he wasn't sure what he would have done. Everything was just so confusing for him at the moment. "I just, I tried because that's what I thought they wanted. I wanted someone to kiss me and, and hold me and tell me they," Will looked back down at his knees, "Tell me they love me."

"So all the things we haven't been doing for you," Sonny shook his head. He was so incredibly upset at Will and his friends and Paul and himself. '_Nothing ever goes right does it?' _

"I just, I wanted you," Will admitted, voice breaking slightly, "I needed you and you weren't there for me yesterday or today. Why weren't you there? Why wouldn't you be there?"

Paul put his hands on his forehead and rubbed, "We shouldn't do this while you're drunk. This isn't, we shouldn't have abandoned you. We know that. But that doesn't mean you go out and try to sleep with the first couple you come across."

"I didn't try to sleep with them," Will mumbled. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you and I understand if you never want to see me again."

"God," Sonny rolled his eyes, "Shut up. You are the most melodramatic drunk I've ever met. We get it, you were upset and you wanted to kiss them. That doesn't mean we're breaking up. It doesn't mean we're happy about it either."

"And you're not allowed around alcohol anymore," Paul said sternly, crossing his arms, "You throw yourself at whoever is around you. Neil at that party. Neil at The Spot. Me after I took you home that night. And now tonight."

"Technically think that means he throws himself at Neil when he's drunk," Brian muttered under his breath. Holding his hands up innocently when Paul turned to glare at him. "Sorry."

"So," Will took off his glasses, blinking at them owlishly, "You don't hate me?"

"No, we don't hate you," Sonny sighed, "We're upset with you but I think you've forgiven us for bigger things."

"That, that shouldn't mean anything," Will looked between them eyes red rimmed and wet, "Just because I forgave you for something doesn't mean you should do the same for me."

"And we're not," Paul assured Will, reaching out and putting his hand on Will's knee, "It's just something else we need to work through."

"OK," Will nodded and bit his lip. "I'm still sorry."

"It's kind of nice to not be the ones who messed up for once," Sonny said teasingly wanting to see Will smile.

"What in the world is going on here," a voice asked from the side of them all.

Chad, looking at everyone sitting on the floor and Will's tear stained face, narrowed his eyes, "Who do I have to kill and make it look like an accident?"

"Me," Will admitted bluntly.

"Mmm," Chad hummed, a bit surprised, "Not gonna happen. Who else?"

"No one," Will told Chad, swaying slightly, "It's my fault."

"Are you drunk," Chad asked bending over and looking at Will's dilated eyes. "Who gave you alcohol after everyone told you not to have anymore?"

"Kyle," Will supplied, "It tasted like cake."

"Who the hell is Kyle," Paul asked Will pointedly.

"The bartender," Will said automatically, "He was nice to me."

"Oh he was nice to Will alright," Brian leered, "But at least he handed him back once he got him drunk."

"Why were you even at The Spot anyway," Sonny questioned not wanting to think about anyone hitting on Will. _'Or the fact that he made friends with the guy_.'

"That's where Neil and Bri took me," Will answered automatically.

Lifting an eyebrow at the nickname Paul bit his tongue, '_Well deal with that when he's sober_.' "And why did they take you there," Paul wanted to know if Brian told Will what he told him.

"To show me what life as a regular college student would be like," Will shrugged. "I danced with them. Then I danced with the smoothie guy once and sat at the bar rest of the night and talked about you."

"Uh huh," Sonny didn't know what to make of that. "And did you like it, your night out?"

"It didn't seem that different from what I would do with you," Will confessed, yawning, "I just had to turn guys down instead of you doing it for me."

"Unless it's Neil and Bri," Paul hissed through his teeth.

"Yeah," Will said head dropping down again eyes closing.

Chad immediately turned to glare at Neil.

"Don't look at me," Neil shook his head, "I didn't do anything this time."

"He wouldn't even let us grind on him," Brian said while mock pouting.

Chad snorted, '_Right_.'

Sonny, watching Will's head begin to droop, said, "OK I think it's time to get him home."

Paul, Sonny, Chad, Neil and Brian all put a hand forward to help Will stand up. Will stared at all of them blankly, not sure what to do.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," Paul asked them with a huff, "He's not going home with you."

"Well he's not going home with you either," Neil insisted, "You kicked him out. And we had him calmed down and ready to leave until you showed up and freaked him out again."

"We did not," Sonny argued, "This whole thing has been a misunderstanding and we're going to fix it."

"All of you are wrong," Chad declared loudly, "He's going with me. I don't trust any of you."

"The mansion is too far and he'd fall asleep on his feet before you got there," Paul pointed out.

"Neil's dorm is closest," Brian stated clearly.

"Actually," Chad lifted a pair of house keys in the air, "I'm taking Will to our love shack."

"What the fuck does that mean," Paul crossed his arms and scowled.

"Well if you were around yesterday or today you would know," Chad lifted his nose in the air. "As his once future husband it is my duty to take him home."

"Stop saying that," Sonny growled, resisting the urge to stomp his foot, "That was complete crap and you know it."

"If I knew the perks I was going to get I would have said yes," Chad said only half serious. Chad grabbed Will's hands and helped him stand up, "So I'm taking Will and we're gonna leave."

"Why is he going with you," Brian asked not sure they actually covered that or not.

"Because I'm the only one he's never hit on," Chad smiled, "Therefore I'm the best option."

"Don't I get a say in this," Will asked sleepily.

"No," Chad shook his head, "Unless you want me to call EJ and make him come get you. And explain to him and your mom why you're drunk right now."

"OK, let's go," Will answered. "Oh wait." He turned to face Neil and Brian first, "I'm sorry I kissed you and made things even weirder in our friendship."

"Eh," Brian shrugged before saying jokingly, "The point two seconds I saw you kissing Neil will be locked in my brain forever."

Neil nudged Brian, half amused and half exasperated with him before telling Will, "It's OK. We get it. Send me a message tomorrow."

Brian and Neil nodded to everyone else before walking off.

Will took a deep breath before looking at Paul and Sonny's faces while biting his lip. Shuffling his feet slightly Will said, "I'm still really sorry."

"We know," Sonny responded before pulling Will into a hug. He closed his eyes and exhaled, enjoying the familiar sensation of Will in his arms.

Paul, stepping behind Will and cocooning him between Sonny and himself, kissed the top of Will's head. "Can you maybe not talk to them until you talk to us," Paul requested nervously, "Please."

"I will," Will shook his head, "I mean I won't. I won't talk to them until I talk to you. I promise I didn't mean to make everything worse."

"At least you told us," Sonny sighed, squeezing Will tightly before letting go. He wanted to kiss Will but he wasn't sure if he should. '_We're still technically on a break. I don't want to confuse him anymore.'_

"Right away too," Paul kissed Will's hair one more time, "That's better than we usually do."

"And you'll talk to me tomorrow," Will asked anxiously, "Like really talk to me? Not like the past few days?"

"Yes," Sonny nodded with a tiny smile. "Whenever you want to meet us we'll be there."

"Good," Will licked his lips and smiled shyly.

Chad rolled his eyes, "Let's get a move on it." '_Will better not go back to them until they work all their shit out.'_

* * *

Neil and Brian walked into Neil's dorm quietly. Neil took off his jacket and said, "That was exhausting. An upset Will I can handle it's the other ones that are the problem."

"It would have been fine if it was just the three of us," Brian agreed. He didn't really know what to make of the evening. '_It definitely didn't turn out the way I wanted.' _He figured at some point in the night Will would freak out but he didn't expect it to be like that. "I hope Will is able to get his head on straight," Neil commented lightly.

Neil sat down on his bed gingerly watching Brian carefully, "I'm sorry that it took me longer than you to pull away from him."

Brian sat next to Neil and shrugged, "It's alright. I get it. Lingering feelings and everything. It's not like anything happened anyway."

"Yes," Neil said, "But also no. I mean maybe Will's always going to be a question for me. A big what-if but I think now I know that's all he is. Don't get me wrong I'm glad he's my friend and I care about him but I don't want to be with him like that anymore."

Brian smiled to himself, feeling ridiculously pleased, "Is that so?"

"Yeah," Neil smiled back at Brian. "I'm kind of hung up on somebody else anyway."

"Anyone I know," Brian teased as he started lying down on the bed, pulling Neil with him.

"Probably not," Neil whispered, "He's kind of a smug pain the ass but at least he's hot."

"Stop talking," Brian huffed before kissing Neil.

* * *

Sonny shut the door behind him loudly and locked it. Ripping off his jacket and tossing it near the closet he started pacing.

Paul glowered at the floor and crossed his arms, "Seriously, it was one day."

"I know," Sonny acknowledged. "And I know that he was drunk and confused and, and hurting but god. He knows we don't like those two."

Paul exhaled loudly through his nose, "That probably helped him along. He knows we hate them. We upset him so he did something that was going to upset us."

"I don't think Will would do that," Sonny said but he wasn't certain. "Especially not while he was drunk he doesn't think that clearly."

"Who's his mom again," Paul pointed out. "And that's another fucking mess to add to our problems. Will's never seen a functional relationship before. All he's ever seen is people lying and scheming and cheating on each other."

Sonny stopped pacing and crossed his arms as well, "Then there's all the crap we've put him through. God, no wonder he feels like he needs direction all the damn time. He has no idea what to do."

Paul bit his lip before closing his eyes, "I don't want Will to be around Neil and Brian anymore."

Sonny sighed before nodding, "I know what you mean."

"Maybe Will didn't mean to kiss them maybe he did," Paul took up Sonny's pacing, "All I know is that Will tried to kiss them," Paul snarled, "And I don't want him to see them anymore."

Sonny nodded, "He can find friends that aren't them."

"As long as no one kills them or they sell him out," Paul couldn't help from saying.

Sonny glared at Paul, "Oh shut up."

"And what the hell was Chad going on about a love shack," Paul kept going.

"Apparently we missed a lot," Sonny sighed before closing his eyes.

Paul started slouching, "I don't like Will kissing anyone else."

"Me either," Sonny agreed. "I just, as annoyed as I am about that though, it doesn't change how I feel about him."

"Me either," Paul replied. "I still love him even though he's a pain in the butt with no concept of boundaries."

"We just really need to sit down and talk about everything that's been on our minds," Sonny decided resolutely. "All three of us this time."

"Hopefully tomorrow," Paul nodded. Glancing at the time on the microwave Paul groaned, "Fuck I need to get to bed. There's an early practice tomorrow."

"Yeah I'm opening tomorrow," Sonny said as they both walked to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

"It's bigger than I thought," Will mumbled as they walked up the path to the house he and Chad now owned.

"It looks like it came out of a magazine," Chad commented. "I hope he didn't expect us to pay a gardener for the rest of our lives. Hopefully he took care of that crap."

Watching Chad unlock the door Will couldn't help but sweep his eyes across the front yard, "I've never seen grass that green before."

"Should I carry you over the threshold or something? Just for fun," Chad asked in a light voice before putting his hand on Will's shoulder and guiding him inside.

"That's a lot of furniture," Will stated around a large yawn. "I'm kind of afraid to look around now. Who knows what else your father left here. I feel like something is going to get us in our sleep."

Chad grabbed Will's wrist and started walking around the first floor, assuming there might be a bedroom for Will down here. He already assumed there would be furniture. He knew his father would have literally everything planned out to the last detail, "Is it strange that even though we saw my father be cremated I still keep thinking I'm going to see him?"

"Probably not," Will nodded carefully, following after Chad, "Your father was kind of known for playing dead, right?"

"EJ said right before they put his, um, remains in the casket before the ceremony he made the funeral people do a DNA test to be sure," Chad confided in Will.

"That was a good idea. EJ's so smart sometimes. The rest of the time he's an idiot who makes me want to shoot him again," Will responded mutinously.

Chad dismissed Will's comments as drunken rambling. Walking down a long hallway with a door at the end Chad immediately pushed it open and frowned. "Well it's a bedroom alright," he said feeling uncomfortable, "Ours by the looks of it."

It was a large master bedroom with expensive looking furniture and a large bed. What bothered Chad the most however was a framed picture of the two of them. '_Isn't that the picture they used in the article after they updated it_,' Chad thought feeling disturbed looking at a picture of him kissing the top of Will's head.

"Why does it say Chad and William, December 24, 2012," Will asked completely lost.

"I'll tell you in the morning," Chad said feeling slightly nauseous. '_Did he really think we were going to get married on Christmas Eve? What the hell else did he have already planned?' _

Will nodded, "Is it safe to sleep in that thing?" Will was pointing at the large bed with the fancy looking bedding.

"I'd say so yes," Chad confirmed as he pulled back the comforter just to be sure. After making sure Will was situated Chad was going to go around the house and investigate any other clues he might find.

"Chad," Will asked from where he was snuggled under the silky sheets and overly fluffy blanket, "I don't want to be in here alone. It's creepy."

"Fine," Chad rolled his eyes and kicked off his shoes, "We're having a slumber party. But you stay on your side of the bed."

"Do you think everything will work out between Sonny, Paul and me," Will asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah probably," Chad sighed finding this whole conversation odd while he was lying in a bed with Will. "I just don't want you going right back to them OK. They need to work hard for you. You're not their doormat. Got it? Will?"

Chad looked over and found Will fast asleep. Smiling slightly Chad took off Will's glasses and reached over him to put them on the side table.

* * *

Will groaned as he dragged his feet into the overly bright kitchen and put his head on the nice cold countertop. His first class had finished fifteen minutes ago and he was in no hurry to go to any of his others. '_Screw it, I'm not going_.'

"You're kind of scary in the morning," Chad said as he watched Will from across the kitchen. "We have a totally awesome coffee, espresso machine thing by the way."

Will grunted in response.

"Fine, I'll make you one," Chad rolled his eyes. "I should probably just make you breakfast anyway. Oh and there's food here how weird is that?"

A half hour later Will was awake and much more alert. He finally began taking in the massive kitchen. '_I don't even know what half of these things are_,' he thought as he looked at the confusing appliances.

Scratching at his elbow Will winced when he saw his bracelet. '_Ugh I really hope I didn't make things that much worse. No don't think about that. You aren't going to obsess over Sonny and Paul all day.'_

"So, how's the head," Chad asked as he put the heavy porcelain dishes in the massive sink, startling Will out of his thoughts.

"Not so bad now that I've eaten," Will decided. He felt tired and his head was a bit sore but it definitely wasn't because of his contusion. '_That's definitely a hangover headache.' _

"You up to go exploring the rest of the house," Chad wondered with a smile, rubbing his hands together, "I bet we'll find some idea as to what Father was up to."

"Yeah," Will responded standing up. '_Anything to get my mind off of Paul and Sonny.'_

They didn't find anything too interesting in the large front room besides a gigantic TV mounted to the wall and just about every video game system on the market. There wasn't anything in the bathroom either besides soap and cleaning supplies.

Heading up the stairs they stopped in front of the first door they found, "OK what do we think is going to be in here? Cryogenic chamber? Shrine to my father," Chad questioned.

"Portal to another dimension," Will suggest with a shrug. "Hopefully just a bed though."

Chad pushed open the door and frowned, "What the hell is this?"

Will stepped inside and circled around the room feeling creeped out. "A crib, toys, changing table and a rocker," Will mumbled, "Something tells me he wanted a grandchild."

Chad picked up a teddy bear and stared uncomprehendingly at the name stitched across its shirt, "It says Santo."

"That's your grandfather's name," Will said as he walked over to Chad. "I guess he was hoping for a boy." Spotting a closet door Will ripped it open, really really hoping there wasn't anything worse in there. Sighing when he just saw clothes on hangers Will closed it shut.

"What is this even all about," Will asked completely confused. "Why would he put this here?"

"I get the feeling we weren't supposed to know about this place for a while," Chad said blankly.

As they walked out of the room and closed the door Will couldn't help but ask, "Do you think he wanted us to adopt or what?"

"I don't know," Chad shook his head. Being around all those baby things just reminded him of his daughter Grace.

Will, seeing the desolate look on Chad's face seeming to know what was running through his head, put his hand on Chad's back, "It's OK you know. You can talk to me about her. I thought she was my sister remember?"

Chad put his long, gangly arm around Will's shoulders, "I know little buddy. I know." Wanting to lighten the mood he commented, "Maybe my father wanted you to have my baby? Do a little genetic experimentation."

"Ha," Will fake laughed, "Why do you assume I would be the one to have a baby? I think you look more than capable."

"Yeah sorry no one's buying that kiddo," Chad said patting Will on the shoulder. Stopping in front of the next door Chad held his breath as he pushed it open, "Oh thank goodness."

"A gym," Will said in surprise as he moved away from Chad. There were a few treadmills and elliptical machines plus weight benches and even a yoga mat and exercise ball. "This is actually nice."

"It's definitely the best room we've seen so far," Chad agreed. "Nothing sinister here."

"Unless it's some sort of hint about not getting fat," Will shrugged as they walked out. The next room was a bathroom. The last room was at the very end of the hall.

Will opened the door and paused, sucking in his cheeks, "An office."

"What do you want to bet something awful is hiding in here," Chad asked in a dull voice. "Might as well start looking."

Will started opening drawers in the desk while Chad pulled out some books on the bookshelves and began leafing through the pages to see if there was anything hidden.

Will only found a few expensive fountain pens and pads of paper in the first drawer. The second drawer was empty. He yanked on the bottom drawer but couldn't open it. Trying to pull harder Will bit his lip when it wouldn't budge. Taking a closer look he saw a keyhole.

"Chad," Will called, "We need to find a key."

"Why," Chad asked putting another book back on the shelf.

"The bottom drawer's locked," Will explained. "What do you think is in here?"

"If he locked it it must be something important," Chad answered moving over to Will. He kneeled on the floor and tried to see if he could rip it open.

Giving Chad an unimpressed look Will said, "I already tried that."

"Well I'm stronger than you," Chad said, "Obviously."

"No you're not," Will argued before they both grabbed part of the handle and pulled.

"We need to find that key," Chad said firmly. "Or call a locksmith."

"I wonder if there's anything in his office at the mansion," Will wondered out loud.

Checking his watch Chad said, "You'll have to find that out for yourself. I need to get going."

"Don't leave me here," Will said following quickly after Chad. "This place is creepy."

Chad rushed down the stairs and back into the bedroom for his shoes, "We really need to figure out what to do about this place."

"It's weird and I don't like it," Will decided. Out of curiosity Will opened the closet door and sighed, "There's a million outfits in here Chad."

"Wait really," Chad asked as he walked into the overly spacious closet. One side had what were clearly supposed to be Chad's things while the other housed Will's. "Well then."

Will touched a pair of jeans hanging up and frowned when he saw they were exactly his size. "What is this about," Will took a step away.

"I don't know," Chad shook his head. "Do you want to leave with me or stay here?"

"I wanna leave," Will replied instantly. "Let's go."

* * *

"You need to fix your stance," Paul suggested, "You keep tilting." Paul watched as the pitcher he was working with followed his directions, "See that was way better."

"Thanks," the guy responded, lifting his shoulders up and down a few times.

"OK now do it again," Paul ordered. This was one of the guys he thought had potential. His arm wasn't fantastic but with a little more dedication he could be really good. "Now you're getting it," Paul stated with a smile before clapping the guy on the back and walking away.

Paul spotted Jesse walking out of the dugout and headed in his direction. "Hey," Paul greeted taking off his baseball cap and scratching the top of his head.

"How was your holiday? In-laws as bad as you thought," Jesse questioned with a slight smirk.

"You could say that yeah," Paul muttered, "Anything that could go wrong this weekend went wrong."

"That's rough," Jesse said before taking a look at his team practicing. "Well, they already look better than they did last week," he commented sounding extremely pleased.

"That's because they are better," Paul assured. "Now imagine what they could really look like in a few weeks."

Jesse and Paul sat across from each other eating their lunch. Paul didn't really know what possessed him to open up to the man but he found himself talking up a storm about his situation.

"So now you're worried this Will kid might be having second thoughts about you and Sonny," Jesse asked, hoping he got the names right. "No offense, Paul, but do you blame him?"

Paul, bottom lip sucked into his mouth, shrugged while he pushed his salad around the bowl, "What do you mean?"

"As a totally neutral party," Jesse said, putting his sandwich down, "From what I can tell you and your boyfriend told that Will kid you wanted him for the rest of his life. Then, out of no where, you decide you're not sure and you need time away from him. That's got to be confusing for the guy, right?"

"I know," Paul shook his head sadly, "I know it is. And that's what I mean. Why would we make all those promises if it took just a few talks with some family members to make us doubt it?"

"I don't know how these types of relationships work," Jesse said, "I mean, I don't need to either, that's your business. But I think it comes down to this: either you want to be with the two of them or you don't."

"I know I do," Paul insisted, "That's not the thing I'm worried about."

"Well if you know that then that's all you need," Jesse shrugged. "If you love them you'll find a way to make it work."

"It's not that simple," Paul shook his head.

"Yes it is," Jesse said, picking up his sandwich again, "You either love them and want it to work or you love them and give up.

"You just have to decide which is worth it in the end," Jesse told Paul with a smile before taking a large bite out of his sandwich.

* * *

"So," Sonny said as Chad walked behind the counter.

"So what," Chad asked blankly. He was still upset with Sonny and Paul for jerking Will around again, '_Especially after I specifically told them not to._'

"So how is Will," Sonny asked expectantly. "Is he alright?"

"When I walked him to the mansion he seemed fine," Chad told Sonny, deciding he could at least admit that, '_Even though we're both a bit traumatized by what we found in our house. What it might actually mean.'_

"OK, that's good. That's really good," Sonny said under his breath. '_Thank god_.' "And did he seem really upset about last night," Sonny wondered.

"Nope," Chad said truthfully. "It didn't seem to be bothering him at all."

"Oh," Sonny replied not sure what to make of that. '_That doesn't sound like the Will I know.'_

"Um, Chad," Sonny cleared his throat, changing the subject, "I got some more paperwork on the second location today if you want to look at it."

"Yeah sure," Chad made sure everything was being handled up front before they walked to the office. "So what do you have," Chad asked.

"I had my dad look into a few things," Sonny admitted, "And he said everything looks really cut and dry. We get the property. They get the money. It should be pretty simple."

"There's something I don't really understand," Chad shook his head as he picked up the papers Sonny put in front of him. "Why are these people basically just giving us their business? I mean, the building alone has to cost more than what they're asking. Owning a coffee shop isn't that lucrative. If they're retiring than wouldn't they try to get as much out of us as they can?"

"I never really thought about that," Sonny said, sitting back in his chair and frowning.

"It just seems kind of strange right," Chad replied. "I mean maybe it's the DiMera in me being suspicious but it seems odd."

"I asked my dad and he said it seemed legit," Sonny answered. "I trust him to look out for me."

"Alright," Chad nodded, '_Maybe I should have EJ take a look_.' "I guess that's OK then. Should we schedule a meeting with our financial guy for tomorrow? See about getting our money all set."

"I think so," Sonny agreed. "So I guess this means we're really doing this."

"Yep," Chad mused, "Unless I go to the meeting tomorrow and you change your mind after you promised me you were certain."

"Chad," Sonny said warningly, "Don't start right now. I know. I know it was messed up. We should have handled everything better. We should handle Will better."

"You should," Chad confirmed. Searching Sonny's face Chad narrowed his eyes, "I have to ask this so don't get pissed." Waiting to see Sonny nod Chad continued, "Is this whole thing, your relationship with Will, was it all just to keep Paul?"

"What," Sonny wrinkled his face, confused.

"Paul wanted Will, was going after Will," Chad stated, "Did you go along with it because you wanted Will or because you wanted to keep Paul?"

"I wanted to be with Will," Sonny firmly replied. "It wasn't my idea to be with him, to include him in our relationship, but I wanted him. It had nothing to do with keeping Paul happy."

"Good," Chad sighed, "I was just afraid you weren't doing this for the right reasons." Rubbing his forehead Chad admitted half-heartedly, "And you're my friend and I care about you in all of this too. But Will's my family now so don't think I'm gonna let you just string him along."

"That's not going to happen," Sonny assured Chad. "Paul and I are going to talk with him again tonight I think. Start hashing things out."

"After a day," Chad asked judgmentally.

"It's just the start," Sonny rolled his eyes, "We're going to just make sure he understands where we're coming from. That we still love him. I don't want there to be anymore misunderstandings."

"Good," Chad smiled slightly. "Ugh I don't like saying this but I can't really picture you three apart."

"Even though you tried to break us up several times," Sonny asked with a raised brow slightly amused.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Chad stood up and shoved Sonny teasingly.

* * *

Will walked into the mansion hoping his mother wasn't there. '_Don't want to deal with her when she finds out I ditched today.' _Will couldn't help but think about how his mother didn't start caring what he was doing with his life until he was already an adult_, 'Only in this family.' _

Searching around for EJ, surprised when he wasn't in his office or Stefano's Will started looking elsewhere. Running out of spots downstairs Will walked up the stairs and stopped when he heard some strange noises coming from his room.

'_Oh my god_,' Will thought immediately alarmed and assuming the worst. '_Oh my god EJ's not here and there's someone in my room_.' Cursing himself for leaving his phone downstairs with his keys near the front room Will didn't know if he should make a break for it or not.

Spotting a decorative vase Will lifted it up defensively and pushed open the door to his room. Will sighed in relief when he saw EJ, "Holy fuck you scared the hell out of me."

EJ, turning around and seeing William holding a vase with his face a pale white, asked, "What did you think was happening? And don't use that language. It's beneath you."

"No it's not," Will automatically replied. Turning on his heel to put the vase back where he found it, feeling a bit shaky. After a few deep breaths to steady himself Will walked in his room and looked around in surprise. "What's happening here," Will wondered.

"Well," EJ said in a quiet voice, feeling a bit reluctant to admit the truth, "I couldn't sleep this morning. I was thinking about everything. And I realized that too much has happened to you in this mansion and in this room. So I decided to redecorate."

"Oh," Will blinked, chewing on his bottom lip, "Thanks I guess. Where did all of the furniture come from?"

"I called a place and had it delivered," EJ responded easily. "Do you like it? I probably should have let you pick it out."

"I do yeah," Will nodded. "It suits me better than the stuff from before."

"Good," EJ smiled feeling pleased. "This way your mind will think you're in a new location when you really won't be. I already caught your mother looking at decorating magazines so I'm sure the whole mansion will get a makeover."

"You know I'm not going to be here forever right," Will asked knowing EJ probably didn't care.

"Semantics," EJ dismissed before turning back to painting.

Walking over to EJ Will picked up a stray paint roller, lifted up his sleeves and started helping to paint, "So I guess you and I need to talk, huh?"

"Yeah," EJ wasn't looking forward to this. "We really do."

* * *

Author's note:

Please review and let me know what you thought. What else do you think Stefano had planned for Will and Chad?

Also I've gotten some pretty strong feedback on what Sonny and Paul need to do to fix things with Will. Just know that I'm taking everything I get told into consideration.

Thanks for reading!

Up next: Will talks with EJ as well as Sonny and Paul and leaves all three a bit surprised.


	82. Chapter 82

"Wouldn't you normally just hire someone to do this for you," Will asked wanting to break the awkward silence surrounding him and EJ. The only sound was the sliding of the paint rollers going up and down the wall.

"Normally yes," EJ shrugged, "But I felt like getting my hands dirty and doing something constructive."

"So you're trying to distract yourself," Will nodded calmly. "Makes sense."

"I suppose I am," EJ admitted as he put more paint on his roller. "I've had a lot on my mind recently. I know you can relate."

Will looked at EJ, pursing his lips as he watched EJ's long arms reach much higher on the wall than he could, "Oh trust me that I get."

Before another lingering silence could surround them EJ tossed his paint roller on the tray and sat down on the floor. '_Might as well finally get this over with. Maybe I'll finally be able to relax if I know whether or not William is going to renounce me_.'

Will followed suit sitting cross legged on the ground across from EJ. '_Never in a million years would I have thought the first time I moved in this room that EJ and I would be here. Well, discussing crimes he's committed yes but the other stuff no._'

Taking a deep breath, trying to pick flecks of paint off his fingers and hands, Will said, "I think, um, the first thing we should talk about is T and Gabi."

"Alright," EJ nodded agreeably. "With T, I, when," EJ paused. '_No don't place all the blame on Kiriakis. This is your fault.' _

Clearing his throat EJ began, "If you want to know the details of what happened I can tell you but I think it's best if I don't. All you need to know is that I killed him."

"I know," Will sighed, "I just don't understand why."

"I had to William," EJ tried to explain, "I was not going to let anyone involved in that situation get away. I didn't trust that it was over. When I found out that your friend was involved I knew right away what I needed to do."

"But why was it kill him," Will beseeched putting his hands on his head, "Why did you have to do that? Why couldn't you have threatened him or, or run him out of town, something? For either of them?"

"It had to be this way," EJ believed. "I wasn't going to let anyone or anything else hurt you that way. The only way to be sure they were actually gone was to take care of them both."

"I didn't ask for that," Will said, shoulders drooping, "I didn't ask for anyone to be killed or taken care of." Whispering almost to himself Will asked, "Why does everyone think I want that?"

EJ frowned, "It's not that I thought you would want it. I just thought it would be best. If there were no more links around than you would have less chance of getting hurt again."

"And it didn't occur to you," Will questioned, pushing up his glasses on his nose and looking at EJ, "That maybe, I don't know, I might be a bit averse to violence or you shooting someone after what happened. That whole having a dead body landing on me with blood raining down."

EJ pressed his lips together, "No I guess it didn't occur to me. I, in my defense, I wasn't planning on you ever finding out."

"That is a horrible defense," Will stated, feeling a bit offended. "You can't just do whatever you want because you don't want people to know. If you didn't want people to know you shouldn't have stolen his things."

"I had to make it look believable," EJ countered. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know," Will argued, "Maybe not go around killing whoever you want. What's to say you aren't going to do it again, EJ? How do I know you aren't going to go out and kill anyone or everyone?"

"I wouldn't kill just anyone," EJ assured him. "And I won't make any promises that I can't keep. I don't know if I would or wouldn't harm anyone else." Seeing William about to protest EJ raised his hands, "But I can promise you I won't do anything violent in order to protect you. Unless the situation is life or death.

"You knew a long time ago that I was not a nice person, William," EJ informed him.

"Yes you are," Will insisted, scooting a bit closer to EJ. "If you weren't a nice person you wouldn't be in here painting my room just because you wanted me to be comfortable. You could be so much nicer if you really tried." Licking his lips Will said, "Maybe, maybe without Stefano around you don't have to be like him anymore."

EJ turned away from William, "I am what I am William. There's no changing it now."

Will looked at EJ sadly, "You could if you really wanted to."

Will sighed and looked away from EJ. '_I know he doesn't regret what he did. And I know he probably would do it again. But I don't know if I can handle any more of this. Anymore interfering and taking matters into his own hands_.'

"I don't want you to do anything like that again," Will declared, lifting his head to catch EJ's eyes. "Ever. I don't care what they do to me you aren't going to plan to hurt anyone for me ever again. Because I don't know how I'm supposed to keep forgiving you for things like this.

"You tried to have Paul killed. You hurt Neil. Gabi and T are dead. God only knows what you were going to do with all that evidence to Sonny," Will shook his head and crossed his arms. "So that's it. Nothing else ever again."

"I only do it to protect you," EJ admitted in a quiet, subdued voice.

"I can appreciate you wanting to protect me," Will acknowledged, "But not that way. Not anymore. If it happens ever again that's it. Because we already had this conversation once after I found out about Paul. And I'm never having it again."

EJ nodded in understanding, "I can handle that." Sitting up a bit straighter, feeling as if a pressure was taken off his shoulders, EJ said, "And for your information I wasn't going to do anything to your boyfriend. Alright I might have held it over his head a bit but that's it."

Standing up EJ extended his hand to William, "Now come along. Before we finish painting there's something I need you to see."

* * *

"How exactly is no one going to notice a bonfire in the middle of the day," Will asked as he stuffed his hands in his jacket as he stood outside watching EJ set fire to the bag of evidence Stefano showed him.

"Oh please," EJ dismissed, "How many times has there been gun shots going off around here and no one ever questions it?"

"That's really comforting, thanks a lot," Will gave EJ an unimpressed look, '_Why does everyone seem to think I want to be reminded of that_?' He was however pleased to see any possibility of EJ or Sonny going to jail go up in literal flames. '_Neil and Brian too_,' Will remembered. _'Hmm, I'm gonna need to finish up with Stefano's laptop and get rid of it too._'

"Well," EJ put his hand on William's shoulder, making him take a few steps backwards. He had the fire contained but he wasn't taking any chances, "I have to confess I'm a bit surprised you've forgiven me this quickly."

Will brushed EJ's hand off, bringing the sleeve of his hand over his nose not wanting to inhale the smoke, "I didn't say I forgave you. You get one more chance." Getting worked up Will continued, "In fact everyone is getting one more chance. I am so sick and tired of having to forgive people for things they do to me or for me."

EJ gave William an appraisingly look. "You'd really cut them out of their life if they did something else," EJ asked incredulously not quite believing William.

Will bit his lip, shifting from foot to foot. "I don't want to but if I have to I will," Will decided unhappily.

"Interesting," EJ said making a note to tell Samantha when he saw her later.

Once the flames began to die down Will watched as EJ poked around in the ashes. He wanted to make an extremely inappropriate joke but figured he shouldn't. Playing with the bracelet he was still wearing Will walked closer to EJ, "Can I ask you something and you give me your honest opinion?"

"Of course," EJ declared, "When have I ever tried to spare your feelings?"

"That's true," Will rolled his eyes. "I just, ugh, you and mom you've gone through a lot of bad things. How are you two able to still be together after all of that?"

EJ, pushing around the ashes, making sure there were no more flames and that everything was destroyed, "Samantha and I are a special case, William. We're kindred spirits. We could get through just about anything and eventually come back to each other."

"Even though a few months ago you were both married to other people," Will questioned disbelievingly. "People you both hated?"

"Well I do believe the fact that we were married to them might have had something to do with the hatred," EJ admitted. "But yes even after that."

"But how," Will demanded, "How do you make it work?"

"We both put in a lot of effort," EJ explained, "Being with your mother and being with me is not easy. We're very difficult in our own ways. There's always one disaster after another. Most is of our own making but still."

Will moved closer to EJ, "And how do you deal with it all? What do you do?"

Knowing William was wondering for the sake of his own relationship EJ paused, '_Should I really be encouraging him with this_?' But seeing the curious, open look in William's eyes EJ knew he would have to.

"There's a lot of talking, well screeching in your mother's case, and you have to be extremely honest," EJ told William. "There will be lots of uncomfortable arguments and you'll get extremely upset. But you have to keep working at it. Every day.

"And if one of you say, kills a few of your son's friends without telling the other," EJ quickly explained, "You have to let them rant and rave at you until they run out of steam and then tell them the truth. The whole uncomfortable truth."

"OK," Will nodded, "I can do that. Oh, what happens if you're always honest and the other person, people, aren't?"

'_I guess I deserve this; having to counsel William on the relationship I hate_.' "Well," EJ began, "Either they begin to be as honest with you as you are with them or you shouldn't be together."

"And what if you were say drunk when you shouldn't have been and tried to kiss your two friends that your boyfriends really hate," Will said quickly. "How do you deal with that?"

Turning to glare EJ growled, "Damnit William!" EJ spat out, "I told you to stay away from those two."

"Well to be fair to them they both pushed me away," Will explained, wringing his hands, "But you know that doesn't really sound good either."

EJ rubbed his temples, "Did you kiss them yes or no?"

"No," Will said, "Well, no, I didn't. But mostly because I was too drunk to aim properly."

Rolling his eyes EJ asked, "Did you want to kiss them yes or no?"

"No," Will replied, "I wanted to kiss someone not necessarily them. Well actually I wanted someone to you know, kiss and touch me and make me feel wanted."

"There you have it. You didn't actually do anything. You told them the truth I'm assuming therefore everything will be just fine," EJ shrugged hoping to move past this conversation. '_Before I decide to renegade on my promise and run out and kill everyone._' "Now let's go inside."

* * *

"And then we opened the door and there was a crib and all this creepy baby stuff," Will explained as they finished painting. "I swear I thought a baby was going to come crawling out of the closet or something."

EJ, frowning deeply, "I'm going to need to check this out for myself. I don't like the sound of it."

EJ knew his father had to have had a reason for leaving William and Chad so many things but he didn't expect that. "And you never found a key in any of the other rooms for that desk," EJ questioned.

"Nope," Will shook his head. "I didn't do any deep exploring though. That place freaked me out. It was so nice you know? But a little too nice. It felt like walking into the Stepford Wives movie."

"We're going to need to look into the details of the house," EJ decided. "Something tells me there might be a few more conditions that go along with it."

"Do you think that DVD has any clues," Will asked suddenly remembering it.

EJ froze at the mention of the DVD. He and Samantha briefly talked about it. '_Whatever Father left on there can't be anything good_.' "I'm not sure I want you watching it," EJ stated.

"Why not," Will wondered, "It's for me isn't it?"

"Yes but I don't want you seeing anything that would upset you," EJ informed William. "I think that it would be best for your mother and I to handle it."

"OK," Will said, back facing EJ, a determined look on his face.

"And I don't want you or Chad going back to that house until I've inspected it," EJ added. "It could be dangerous."

"Mmmhmm," Will hummed having no intention of listening to EJ.

* * *

"Hi," Sonny greeted Paul as he walked inside the apartment dropping some mail off on the countertop.

"Hey," Paul responded eyes on his phone. "Have you talked to Will today?"

"No," Sonny admitted, "I was waiting to call him with you."

"OK me too," Paul smiled slightly as he closed the game he was playing. Dialing Will's number he began bouncing his leg up and down nervously.

"Hello," Will asked in a strange voice. He didn't know how he was supposed to talk to Paul now. If he was even supposed to talk to him. He vaguely remembered Sonny and Paul telling him they were going to talk again soon but he didn't know if it meant this soon.

"Hi," Paul said in a breathy voice. "Um, hi."

"Hi," Will responded feeling a bit confused.

"Um, I, we, um, Sonny and I were wondering if we could see you tonight. And maybe start talking about somethings. If you want to," Paul started to explain but began to feel a bit alarmed when Will didn't answer right away.

"I guess I could do that," Will replied. "When and where?"

"Maybe around five," Paul asked. He wasn't sure why Will sounded that way, so unenthusiastic. "At home if that's OK."

"Yeah, I guess it will have to be," Will sighed. "OK I'll see you then," Will ended the call abruptly.

Paul pouted his bottom lip, "He hung up on me."

"Did he sound alright," Sonny asked instantly concerned. "Is he OK?"

"I don't know. He sounded weird," Paul shook his head, "When he comes we'll have to figure it out."

* * *

"I probably shouldn't sleep in here until the paint dries," Will commented to EJ as they looked at their finished product. It wasn't as nice as if they would have had it done professionally but they both felt accomplished.

"You can sleep in one of the guest rooms and tomorrow we can rearrange the new furniture," EJ suggested as he began cleaning up all the paint supplies. "So you're really going over there?"

"I guess so," Will sighed loudly. "I just, I really hope this isn't going to be another ambush."

"You just have to be firm with them," EJ reminded William, "Like when you were a rebellious teenager."

"Right," Will laughed. "Maybe this won't be so horrible." Checking the time he realized he needed to take a shower to get all the paint off of him.

"Oh," EJ called out as Will walked towards his bathroom. "Your mother and I scheduled an appointment with a financial adviser for you tomorrow. You and I will be meeting her there."

"What time is it," Will asked, "Because I have an appointment with my therapist right after class."

"Around 4:30," EJ stated.

"OK, I can just meet you after the session is over," Will smiled at EJ slightly.

"Will you be home for dinner," EJ asked as he finished picking up the painting supplies.

"No I'm meeting Chad," Will responded. As he closed the door Will wished that EJ would keep his promise to him this time. '_Please don't take matters into your own hands anymore. Please.'_

A little while later, as Will was about to head to Sonny and Paul, he took a detour to Stefano's office. He had left EJ in his office on the phone so he knew he would have plenty of time to snoop around. '_If I had a key where would I put it_,' he thought as he began looking under things. Getting a bit annoyed Will leaned his hands across the top of the desk and startled when the wood moved.

Pushing down again, this time more firmly, Will almost shouted in triumph when he uncovered a secret panel. Double checking that the door to the room was closed Will looked down and started going through the few items in the drawer.

There were only three things inside Will's old phone, a DVD with his name written on it and an old fashioned looking key. '_Bingo_,' Will thought as he took all three of them with him, closing the hidden drawer, shoving everything in his backpack and walked down the hall.

* * *

Sonny and Paul nervously walked around the apartment. They kept finding things to straighten up, a small imperfection here or there that they didn't want Will to see.

Sonny didn't know why he was so anxious about this meeting. He wasn't even this nervous when they first admitted to Will that they had feelings for him. '_Everything has to go well tonight or we might push Will away for good.' _

Paul didn't know what he was supposed to do now. _'Are we supposed to offer him something to drink? Make dinner? What, how does this even work_?' Beginning to pace Paul felt a bit faint when he caught sight of the time. '_Oh my god it's almost time and he's not here. He's always been on time for these things.' _

"Do you," Paul asked Sonny quietly, "Do you think he's coming?"

"Of course he is," Sonny instantly replied, refusing to think about what that would mean. "He has to."

_Knock Knock Knock _

"See," Sonny smiled, waiting until Paul rushed to the door, to exhale loudly, '_Oh thank god.' _

Will waited outside the door. He didn't know if he should use his key or if that would be inappropriate. He wasn't exactly worried about their meeting. The talk he had with EJ had actually been helpful. '_Even though he probably didn't want it to be helpful_,' Will figured.

'_I can be confident like I was when I was younger_,' Will decided. '_I can definitely do that. I don't have to go along with everything they say._' Will bit his lip when Paul opened the door. He still felt the familiar rush of butterflies rumbling in his stomach at the sight of Paul but Will was determined to not let those rule any decisions he made.

'_You're not getting overwhelmed by what you feel for them or what they feel for you. Today is just about talking_,' Will told himself before stepping inside. "Hi," he smiled slightly at Paul.

"Hi," Paul whispered. '_He looks so much more put together than last night_.' Paul moved out of the way and closed the door behind Will before taking his jacket for him.

"Hey," Sonny moved closer not entirely sure what he should do now. '_Do I hug him? Kiss him? How do we even do this?' _

Will looked between Sonny and Paul a bit uncertain as to what he needed to do. When both of them just continued to look at him Will cleared his throat and said, "So, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Uh, yes, yes we did," Sonny shook himself out of whatever stupor he had fallen into. "Um, how about we all go sit down?"

"Alright," Will walked to the couch and sat down. Looking around the apartment he couldn't help but feel strange. '_Is this still my home too_?'

Paul sat next to Will, close but not too close, "So, um, I guess that mainly what we wanted to talk about today is just to remind you that we love you."

"OK," Will said feeling a bit confused.

Sonny, sitting on Will's other side, said, "Because we do love you, Will. That's never been the problem. And I don't know if you've been doubting that or not but we do."

"I did wonder if you were sincere or not," Will admitted lowly, tugging on his bracelet. "You said, you gave me this and a week later you told me you needed to be away from me."

Paul reached out to stop Will's hand. Smoothing out the bracelet Paul grabbed Will's wrist, "I know. We never should have done that. We should have talked to you about what we were thinking. That's one of the things we all need to work on, talking to each other.

"But, baby," Paul shook his head, "Will, this," he traced over the etching on Will's bracelet, "This wasn't in question. Whether or not we love you was never up for debate. Do you believe me?"

Will looked into Paul's eyes and tried to think. He both loved and hated when one of them would talk to him like this, clouding his head, making him focus on how much he loved them. '_But that's not the problem. What does it mean to love me if they're just going to hurt me or throw me aside_?'

"I believe you love me," Will told Paul before glancing at Sonny, "But you told me that wasn't the problem. When we talked the other day you said it was whether or not you loved me enough to put up with me."

"We did not say it like that," Sonny scolded instantly before realizing he didn't need to be talking down to Will. '_Oh god, do I do that a lot_?'

Sonny said, "I'm sorry. You're right that we said that loving you wasn't the problem. How we told you what we did was the wrong way. It was so awful Will. We didn't think about any of the things we were telling you and about how it would make you feel."

"Like when you said everything was my fault and you didn't know if you wanted me," Will asked bluntly. "Because I have to say that didn't make me feel too good."

"Yeah," Sonny tore his eyes away from Will. "God, I never meant to imply that everything was your fault. I know that it's not."

"Well I know it's not too," Will said, surprising both Sonny and Paul with how firm he sounded. "I didn't ask for any of the things that happened to happen. Just like I didn't make you do anything, Sonny.

"Whatever actions you did," Will continued, "I'm not going to be blamed for. And I don't appreciate you implying that everything else that happened, with Ian or with Stefano, was my fault either. I can't control what other people do. And I didn't do anything to bring either of those on."

"No, no it's not your fault," Paul nodded. "We know it's not. It's just that it's extremely hard watching all of those things happen to you over and over again. No matter what we do it seems like there's always going to be something."

Will played with his fingers, "That doesn't mean it's my fault." Swallowing and taking a few deep breaths Will said, "And I don't know if that's ever going to stop, having so many bad things happen. That's just how my life is. It seems like everything is fine and then disaster.

"And I would understand if it's not worth having to deal with it all," Will told them honestly trying to keep a brave face. "If, if it's too hard to cope with I would understand."

Sonny's eyes traced over Will's face. He immediately recognized the determined set to his features. He knew Will was trying to be strong, trying to brace himself for something bad to happen.

Sonny scooted closer to Will just a bit and placed his hand on Will's knee, "You know I don't have all that peaceful of a life either. My family isn't that different from yours. I mean my uncle? Who even knows what kind of things he's done. And my parents? There's parts of their lives they won't even tell me about.

"Not to mention what I did, what I asked EJ to do. It's not just you that make things complicated Will," Sonny reassured him.

"And that's not even going into what I've done to you, both of you," Paul pointed out moving closer as well. "So it's not just you Will. I did something awful to you and it was basically the catalyst for everything happening to us.

"Not to mention that Ian only targeted you because of me," Paul twisted his face. He hated thinking about that. That someone set out to hurt Will because of him. "Then this mess with my mother? It was wrong of us to make you think that every problem we have is your fault."

"Thank you," Will said quietly. He felt a bit of relief knowing that they didn't blame him for everything. '_Even if I knew it wasn't my fault it feels good knowing they believe it too.' _

"But at the same time," Will admitted gently, trying to stay resolute. "I don't know how to stop any of the things that happen. I don't know if they're ever going to stop. And if you want to be with me, really be with me, than you need to be able to handle the unknown."

Thinking about the inheritance he got from Stefano, the mystery surrounding it all and about how some of Chad and EJ's siblings might not like the things he got too much, Will doubted his life was suddenly going to be peaceful.

"So if you aren't going to be there for me if something else happens," Will started clenching and unclenching his fists, "Then I don't think we should be together anymore."

Paul shook his head, "That's, that's not an option anymore OK. I know that we said we had to decide if you were worth it but that's, but we don't need to OK. We don't."

"But why," Will started to say before Sonny cut him off.

"We were confused," Sonny answered, "We were overwhelmed by everything. And that was a mistake. But we know Will. OK we know that we want to be with you. It's just how our relationship works that we want to fix."

"So," Will blinked several times, starting to get upset, "So you made me think that there was something wrong with me? You made me think that there was a chance you didn't want me anymore." Practically spitting out the words Will demanded, "Why the hell did you do that to me?"

"I-I don't know," Sonny said deflating a bit. "We just, we did think about it. About what it would mean if you weren't there. And we don't want that. We couldn't stand it if we weren't with you."

"If you were with someone else or relied on someone other than us to help you," Paul added, "We just, we can't even picture our lives without you now. We meant it when we said we wanted you forever. We just, we started doubting it. And I'm so sorry for that Will."

Will didn't know what to think. '_This is what I wanted right? For them to realize they want me and they don't want to let me go. Then why don't I feel as happy as I should?' _

"The next time," Will began, feeling hurt and upset, "the next time something happens how do I know you aren't going to just throw me away again?"

"We," Sonny started to say but realized there wasn't any guarantee he could really give Will. "We have no intention of ever doing that to you again Will. And for what it's worth I'm so sorry we did that to you now. That we didn't give you the opportunity to talk to us before we sprang that on you."

Will breathed heavily for a few moments, lips pressed together tightly, "Why did you suddenly start doubting me, us? I don't understand how in less than a day you went from loving me to not knowing if it was enough for you? I-I just don't get it. What did I do or not do?"

Paul frowned and looked at his knees, knowing this was going to hurt Will. Taking a deep breath he rushed out, "Everything with Stefano and Chad and finding out about Sonny and hurting you it all just kind of came together. And I talked to my mom and she, she just has this way of making me doubt myself. But it wasn't anything you did."

Before Will had a chance to process anything Paul said Sonny confessed, "Seeing everything unfold, realizing what I did, I just, I was already feeling down and I talked to my uncle. It was like he knew exactly what to say to make me question if what I was doing was right."

"Oh," Will said staring off at the coffee table. '_I guess this is what they must feel with my mom and EJ. It is hard knowing their family doesn't approve of me_.' Will gnawed on his bottom lip, '_But at the same time I never let mom and EJ decide what I'm feeling. If I let them influence me completely I'd never be around anyone but them.'_

"And, and, um, how do you feel about that now," Will questioned. "Is it going to be a big problem? That you're families don't like me. Every time you see them are you going to pretend you aren't with me?"

"No," Paul promised. "If I can't convince my mom this is what's best then oh well. I'm not going to give you up for her."

Will smiled shyly, cheeks turning slightly pink as he averted his gaze.

"I don't even know what's going on with my family," Sonny admitted, "But I know that if they have a problem with you that's their problem not ours."

"That's sweet," Will told them. "But I don't want to cause any issues. You both should try to work things out with them." Turning to face Sonny Will put his hand on Sonny's forearm, "And you should talk to Victor about, um, you know. I know you said a while back that it was your decision but I think it would be for the best if you two patched things up.

"I know that I make you be around my mom and EJ a lot even though you don't like them and they don't like you most of the time either," Will said, "And it's not really fair if it's not reciprocal."

Sonny smiled widely at Will, "That sounds nice."

"And," Will turned to face Paul, "Um, if you wanted, I could try to talk to your mom. When I'm not drugged." '_God I'm really not the type of person you get to show off to your parents am I?'_

"I would really like that," Paul smiled. "I think if you two met under the right circumstances you could really get along."

"But speaking of EJ and Sami and people that don't get along with us," Paul said trying to keep the anger out of his voice. "Neil and Brian."

Will winced and did everything he could to not bury his face in his hands or curl up in a ball. _'Confident remember, confident. They aren't going to hate you_.'

"I haven't talked to them," Will informed Sonny and Paul. "I think I remember you asking me that right?"

"That's good," Sonny nodded, "But, but can you tell us more about what was going through your head last night?"

"Well," Will licked his lips repeatedly, "I went out with them and that was fine. We danced some and then Brian had me dance with that guy from the smoothie place. And I didn't want to," Will said quickly, knowing that wouldn't please Paul. "It was only for a song and then I went to the bar to get away from him."

"And met Kyle," Paul grumbled a bit, pouting slightly. '_He better not be hot_.'

"Well I met him before that," Will said, "Well actually it was when you took me but I learned his name yesterday. I told him that I didn't want to dance with anyone else but Brian and Neil because I was with you. And he was confused as to why I was there without you so I told him."

Sonny blanched at that admission, "Will!"

"Not everything," Will clarified, "Just the highlights. And he said that maybe I did deserve to have something to drink. And he gave me this cake flavored vodka and it was seriously the best. It was like drinking a cake. You have to buy me some."

"You're getting side tracked," Paul pointed out.

"Oh right," Will shook his head, "So I might have convinced him I needed more than one. Anyway I was pretty far gone and he helped me find Neil and Brian. And we were walking home and I got pretty emotional I guess. I just remember thinking that you two were without me and you were probably really happy and you didn't need me around anymore."

"Will that's so far from the truth," Sonny shook his head.

"Well I was drunk," Will defended, "It didn't have to make sense. Anyway I saw we were at that Italian restaurant where my mom set me up with Neil. And somehow I got it in my head that if I couldn't have the two of you I could just have them instead."

"So you kissed them," Paul stated arms crossed over his chest.

"Tried to kiss them," Will corrected, "My aim wasn't too good. Not that it makes it any better."

Sonny ran his hands through his hair, messing it up a bit, "So it wasn't because you wanted to go home with them? That you were drunk and horny like you usually are."

Sticking out his lower lip, a bit offended, Will replied, "No I definitely remember being teary eyed before I tried to kiss them."

"Stop saying that," Paul requested. "I don't need that mental image." Throwing his head back on the couch Paul groaned, "Just tell me you didn't want either of them. OK, especially Brian."

"I don't want to be with them," Will answered evenly. "And I know that maybe I made things pretty complicated by being friends with them. You've never really liked them and I never took that into consideration." '_Why especially Brian_?'

"If we asked you not to see them anymore would you listen," Sonny wondered.

Will frowned and started picking at his dry lips, "I don't know. I-I'd like to say that of course I would listen to you but they're my friends."

Paul stared at Will, trying to figure out what he was thinking, "So, you wouldn't stay away from them? Even if that's what we wanted."

"I just, they're my friends," Will repeated. "And I don't have that many. If I don't count the two of you or them then I've got Chad."

"You can make other friends," Paul muttered even though he knew it was a bit unfair.

"I could," Will furrowed his brows, "I, um, I know that you might not like it but I don't think I should just get rid of them either. They said they don't want to be with me like that."

"Will I don't want to forbid you from seeing anyone," Sonny sighed, "But you have to see where we're coming from with this. Why it makes us uncomfortable?"

"Yeah," Will did know. "Can't, can't we all just talk things out. I know that all four of you would get along if you just tried."

"I don't know, Will," Paul shook his head. He thought about asking Will to take a break from Neil and Brian too but he realized that was ridiculous. '_Sure, Paul, take away everyone in his life.' _

"How about," Will suggested, "That, um, we all sit down and talk things over, the five of us, and if you two still can't stand them I'll try not to spend so much time with them. But I'm not saying that I'm giving them up for the two of you. Or that you're allowed to dictate who I'm around.

"I'm just saying that I know they bother you and I'm willing to do what I can to make you feel better about it," Will finished.

"Fine," Paul agreed, "That seems fair."

"Yeah," Sonny nodded, "That sounds good. But um, can you just make sure that you keep us all civil."

"I don't know," Will said teasingly, "Maybe I should just take you to a boxing ring and let you all fight it out."

Paul stroked along his jawline, "It's not a terrible idea."

"It would be super hot," Will giggled.

"Never mind," Paul said with a slight smile, knowing that Will was just teasing, "I don't need you seeing them shirtless and sweaty."

"But you'd be shirtless and sweaty too," Will started actually thinking about it. "No I like this idea."

"Will," Sonny laughed glad that they were still able to joke around together. '_At least we haven't completely blown everything.' _

"OK fine that will be plan B," Will sighed dramatically as he adjusted in his seat on the couch. He liked that they were all talking things over. '_And with me here_,' Will thought, _'I like that I'm actually included in this_.'

Remembering something Will said, "You said something the other day about not seeing your friends because of me. Is, is that true?"

Sonny grinded his teeth together, '_No, he wants honesty_.' "Actually," Sonny told him, "It's kind of true." Seeing Will open his mouth Sonny shook his head, "I just mean that with everything that happened between the article and Ian and Stefano it was hard to see them. When we couldn't be honest about everything. When no one knew anything about the situation."

"Oh," Will said, smacking his lips together, "Um, right. OK, I can see why it would be hard to see them when you can't be honest with them about everything. But, um, don't you think you should be able to see them now? Since everything is mostly calmed down."

"We talked about it yeah," Paul confirmed. "It would be nice to see them all again."

"Then you should," Will smiled at the two of them encouragingly. "You'll have some free time anyway without me around."

Sonny frowned slightly, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Will shrugged, "Since I'm not here I figured you could spend some time with them."

"But I thought," Paul said, moving closer to Will, "I thought we were talking things over. So that you could come back."

"Why would I come back if we're on a break," Will asked tilting his head. "That kind of defeats the purpose doesn't it?"

"What," Sonny demanded, "Will, I thought, I thought you meeting us, us doing this," Sonny gestured between the three of them, "I thought that meant our break would be over."

Will blinked slowly, "Well I didn't think that."

"You don't want to come back to us," Paul sucked in a large breath, "But what was all this stuff about then?"

"It's not that I don't want to come back," Will said, "I just, I think it might be too soon."

"But we've talked about stuff," Sonny weakly replied. "I thought we were fixing things."

"This is just a start," Will informed them both, "There's a lot of things left to decide." Sitting up straighter Will continued, "I have to deal with you," Will looked at Sonny, "Plotting with EJ behind my back. And you," Will turned to Paul, "Keeping me a secret.

"Not to mention," Will added, "The fact that you kicked me out, demanding that I reevaluate our relationship. Then less than two days later you suddenly want me back. I love you both but I'm not a toy. You don't get to decide when to play with me and when to put me away. I had enough of that growing up. I don't need it from the two of you either.

"So," Will finished, "I think we should stay on a break for a while longer."

"How much longer," Paul whispered feeling almost completely stunned.

"I'm not sure," Will shrugged, "Let's say until Friday. That's a whole week we'll have been apart. And I'm not saying we can't talk or see each other."

"But," Sonny was trying to figure everything out, "I thought you didn't want a break."

"I didn't," Will said honestly. "But now I think you two were right. Of course you told me in the world's worst way possible. And besides I think I need to be with my family right about now."

"Wait, where are you even staying," Paul wondered baffled by this turn of events.

"With my parents," Will said, "Where else would I be?" '_Besides the creepy house I own.' _

"We just assumed you wouldn't be with them," Sonny replied, "Since we're still living."

Rolling his eyes Will huffed, "EJ's not allowed to do anything violent anymore. And besides I think they like that we're on a break."

"Really," Paul began to feel uncomfortable. '_If Sami and EJ want us on a break it was probably a horrible decision to make.' _

"I assume so I mean I haven't talked with my mom much about it. But I think if she wanted to hurt you she would have done it the other day," Will admitted. He glanced at the fancy watch he got for his birthday and said, "Oh crap. I'm gonna be late."

"Late for what," Sonny asked, '_What did you schedule that could be more important than us?' _

"I'm having dinner with Chad," Will smiled as he stood up and went to put on his jacket. "I don't mean to talk and dash but there's some stuff I really need to talk to him about."

"Like what," Paul felt so lost as he got up and followed Will.

"Just some stuff about his father," Will said vaguely. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell Sonny and Paul about his inheritance and the mystery surrounding it but he didn't think now was the time. '_Maybe once I know more about it I'll explain it to them. I don't need to worry them for nothing._'

"Right," Sonny nodded, watching Will, '_Why didn't Chad say anything to me_?'

"Oh," Will said suddenly, "There's something I need to get." Will walked into their bedroom and found his journal in a drawer with his clothes. _'I definitely need this_.' Walking back into the front room Will put his hands in the pockets of his jacket and rocked on his heels, "This is kind of weird. We haven't really done the whole goodbye thing in a long time."

"Not for a really long time, no," Paul admitted. "What should we do?"

Will chewed on his lip before sighing and wrapping his arms around Paul firmly. Closing his eyes Will enjoyed the moment before pulling away. Holding onto Sonny Will couldn't resist touching the hair on the nape of his neck slightly.

Stepping away Will smiled at them both. "Hey," he asked, "Do you remember right after the article came out and you both started wooing me?"

"Yeah," Sonny said immediately.

"Of course," Paul responded.

"Good, keep that in mind," Will gave them both a wide beam before walking out the door.

* * *

Author's note:

A strong, confident Will Horton has appeared from the wild.

Thanks for reading! And please let me know what you thought of this chapter. I'm pretty excited about it myself.

Up next: Will and Chad uncover the mystery surrounding Stefano's intentions for them. And Sonny and Paul try to figure out Will's behavior.


	83. Chapter 83

"You know EJ said we shouldn't be here until he takes a look at it," Will said as he helped Chad carry some takeout bags inside of their house.

"Do you want to go somewhere else then," Chad asked uncertainly. He never knew when Will was going to listen to instructions and when he was going to rebel.

"No," Will said as he took the key from Chad and unlocked the door. "He also told me not to watch the DVD your father left me and that didn't stop me from taking what I assume is a second copy of it."

Chad smiled proudly, "How devious of you."

"I know, right," Will said tone happy and bright. "So many years of watching my mom and EJ have paid off."

Unloading their food on the massive island in their kitchen Chad couldn't help from asking, "So how was your thing with Sonny and Paul?"

"Pretty good," Will admitted as he started eating. "Although they really kind of annoyed me at the end."

"What did they do," Chad wondered.

"Well they put me through all that crap, right? Apparently they thought after we talked today I was just going to move back in and everything was going to be normal again," Will rolled his eyes and stabbed his fork viciously into his food.

"Seriously," Chad asked unimpressed. "So they just think you're going to do whatever they want when they want it?"

"I guess," Will shrugged. "I mean it's not like I've never given them that impression before though." Chewing his food Will looked at Chad, "Can I talk to you, like completely honest even though it's going to be uncomfortable, talk to you?"

Chad put his fork down, "OK just spare me the sex details. I don't want to know that."

Will made a face, "Fine." Clearing his throat and twirling his food around his fork Will sighed, "So you know how I call them Daddy sometimes?"

"I had forgotten but thanks for the reminder," Chad commented while shaking his head. _'Definitely didn't need to remember that_.'

"I said it was going to be uncomfortable," Will rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I kind of always liked that Sonny and Paul wanted to take care of me. I liked that I could rely on them instead of having to do it myself."

"And how is that working out for you lately," Chad asked pointedly.

"Not so good," Will admitted. "I thought everything was fine. That we were fine. I thought all our problems were outside of us, like Stefano or my mom. I didn't even know there was anything wrong with us.

"And I think that maybe it's because I was relying on them so much," Will confessed, biting his lip. "Like it was too much pressure for them and they cracked."

"Well they shouldn't have told you they would take care of you if they couldn't handle it," Chad said trying to play devil's advocate.

"I think it's different though from letting me get lost in my own head," Will countered, "And having to see me go from one crisis to the next. And I don't like the idea of having everything ripped away from me without warning. I don't want them in charge of me if I can't trust them to be there."

"So you want to become more independent," Chad nodded understandingly. "I can understand that. It's probably what's best for you in the long run."

"It's not necessarily what I want to do," Will stated, "But I think I have to. I can't rely on them for everything anymore. Especially now that I'm not sure I can trust them."

"Well I wouldn't trust them with your well-being right about now either," Chad firmly said. "And not to play favorites since we're all technically friends but you're totally my favorite."

Will chuckled before getting back to eating. He didn't know why but that made him feel good. "Well you and I obviously have a special bond," Will tried to keep a steady tone, "What with our Christmas wedding and our baby boy."

"Ugh don't remind me," Chad shook his head. "I'm going to have nightmares about that room."

"I really hope we can find out more about what your father was thinking," Will sighed. "And also we need to figure out what to do about the house and the wedding money and everything."

"I've got no clue," Chad offered. "I think once we do some digging we'll be able to decide. I don't know how I feel about using any of the money until we know why we got it."

"Yeah I agree," Will nodded.

"So, we didn't really talk about it this morning," Chad began, "But what was going on with Neil and that Brian guy last night."

"Ugh," Will groaned putting his head on the counter top. Trying to get out of answering Will touched the counter, '_This looks expensive I wonder what it's made out of?' _

"Hello," Chad waved his hand in front of Will's face. "What was that mess about?"

"You know how they took me out right? Well I obviously got a little drunk. And on our way home I got a bit too emotional and I tried to kiss them," Will explained feeling a bit ashamed. '_And then I ignored all their messages today because I'm an awful friend.'_

"Well I'm not surprised," Chad finally said shaking his head at Will. "It was bound to happen sooner or later with as weird as your friendship is." Noticing the odd look on Will's face Chad sighed, "For starters Neil and you were dating. He only started dating Brian because he couldn't have you. Brian kept bugging you about sleeping with him. And now you're all best friends. I'm shocked this didn't happen before."

"To be fair," Will countered, "Now that I know Brian better I really do think he was just teasing me the whole time. Not that that's important. Um, yeah I know it's weird. And Sonny and Paul don't want me to hang around them anymore."

"What did you say to that," Chas asked. On one hand he hated the idea of anyone telling Will who he can and cannot see. But on the other hand he knew how hard it must be for Sonny and Paul to see Will around Brian and Neil. '_Tough call there_.'

"That all five of us should sit down and talk and figure everything out," Will told Chad. "Because I can sympathize with how Sonny and Paul feel but I'm not going to just give up on Neil and Brian after everything.

"They know so much about everything and they're some of the few people I can talk to about everything. Or almost everything," Will admitted. "Is that bad? That I won't cut them out of my life."

"No not necessarily," Chad thought about it. "You understand why it bugs the boyfriends and are willing to negotiate with them all. Now the thing I want to know is if you didn't have Sonny and Paul would you want Neil and Brian?"

"I don't think so," Will tried to explain. "It's like when I was seeing Neil. I liked him as a friend. And when we would kiss it felt nice but it didn't give me butterflies or anything. So I think that would be a no. And Brian I'm sure would be nice in bed but he would drive me insane after a few hours."

"I said no sex details," Chad complained putting his hands over his ears. "Yuck!"

"Oh please," Will laughed at Chad. "Grow up. Besides Neil and Brian are not interested in me that way."

"You sure about that," Chad double checked. "It seems like they are. Don't they constantly try to get you away from Sonny and Paul? They offered to help me woo you last week."

"What? Why would they do that," Will questioned. Shaking his head, "Never mind it doesn't matter. Neil and Brian are just protective. They worry about me in kind of the same way Sonny and Paul do. And I think maybe that's why I tried to kiss them. Because they try to watch out for me and protect me too."

"Right," Chad rolled his eyes to look up at the ceiling. "You need some less complicated friends too you know."

"Well I'd say that's what you're for," Will said with a shrug, "But I think that we're pretty complicated too."

"Because you want to sleep with me," Chad asked completely straight faced.

"Uh huh," Will shoved Chad. "Right. That's exactly it."

"So speaking of our weird situation," Chad laughed, "How are we going to find out about everything that my father had planned?"

Will, swallowing his last bite, hopped off the stool and went to get his bag. Unzipping it and pulling out a laptop Will put it on the counter, "That's what this is for."

"Is that my father's," Chad questioned shoving his food aside.

"Oh yeah," Will smiled as he turned it on and waited for it to boot up. "I might have taken it and found some things in his office."

"Like what," Chad smiled widely.

"Like a certain key we were looking for," Will held up his hand to high five Chad.

"You little buddy are full of surprises," Chad laughed in delight. "Now we're going to get some answers."

* * *

Paul walked inside with the pizza and slammed the door. "Tonight sucks," Paul offered to Sonny. "They tried to give me the wrong pizza, I almost got ran over on the way across the street, and Will ditched us," Paul grumbled setting down the pizza.

"Yeah," Sonny sighed, grabbing two plates, filling his up and slumping on the couch. "I just, I never expected him to do that. I thought that he would have been thrilled when we said we wanted him home."

Sitting next to Sonny Paul put his feet on the coffee table, "Maybe we're thinking about this the wrong way. I mean we told him to think about everything and that's what he's doing. So maybe this is going to be a good thing. Even though it sucks now."

"This is probably how Will felt," Sonny decided after taking a bite. "Certain everything was going to go a certain way and then getting thrown for a curve ball."

"Well it sucks," Paul huffed. "I can't believe we sprang that all on him and then wanted him to just come right back when we wanted him to."

"But isn't that what usually happens," Sonny said, "We decide what's best for Will."

"That's true yeah," Paul sighed. "I don't know. Maybe he doesn't want that anymore. We didn't really talk about it but it would make sense."

"I don't know how I feel about that," Sonny shook his head, "I've always liked taking care of him. That he let us take care of him."

"But we haven't exactly done that great of a job," Paul pointed out. "So maybe we should all try to grow away from that at least a little bit. I mean it wasn't going to last forever right?"

"I guess not," Sonny replied. "Will was so lost and confused when we started everything. And now he's still lost and confused. But maybe he needs to find his own way this time. As scary as that sounds."

"Yeah," Paul pouted a bit. "I'm going to miss it though."

"When we get to talk to him again maybe we can bring it up," Sonny suggested feeling as upset by it as Paul was. "Maybe there can be a middle ground for us all."

Sonny and Paul ate the rest of their pizza quietly while they watched a cheesy made for TV movie. Watching the male protagonist try to win back the female he jilted seemed to inspire Sonny and Paul.

"Well," Paul said as he tossed his empty plate on the table. "I think we know what we need to do now."

"Find a way to prove to Will that we're sorry for all the crap we do and that we love him more than anything," Sonny commented as he watched the female lead smile when she received a present from the male lead.

* * *

"So," Chad shook his head, "Gabi is the reason my father was so determined to get the two of us together. I guess that explains why he jumped on the idea so quickly."

"Too bad for Gabi your dad wasn't a homophobe like she wanted," Will commented as he began searching through more files. Most of them he didn't understand so he just moved on. "Although it's interesting that everyone thinks your dad and EJ are horrible monsters but they're just about the only ones who literally didn't give a crap that I'm gay."

"Huh," Chad mused. "That is interesting. Now that you mention it he never did seem to care that he thought I liked guys."

As Will perused the laptop he glanced at Chad out of his peripherals, "We haven't really spoken much about your dad. Well we have but not about him dying. Do, um, how do you feel about it? I know EJ's a bit of a mess."

"It kind of doesn't seem real," Chad confessed. "I know I didn't know him very long. That I haven't been a DiMera officially for that long but I always thought Father was going to be around. It's like he was more of a myth than a man for me. Does that make sense?"

"A bit yeah," Will nodded. "He's always been around town. And every time he's been pronounced dead it hasn't really lasted." Finding a file labeled, 'Doctor,' Will clicked it open. "How, um, how do you feel about almost shooting him?"

"Kind of numb I think," Chad gave Will a half smile. "It's almost like it hasn't really sunk in. When I took that gun I never imagine having to use it. But he was always telling me things about how it wouldn't be long until it was time. Time for what I didn't really know. But I wanted to be prepared.

"And when he came down those stairs with that look on his face I just knew. I knew he wasn't going to stop. I knew that whatever plan I had wasn't going to work. I just wanted it all to stop," Chad finished with a deep breath.

Will turned from the laptop and put his hand on Chad's shoulder. "I understand and it's OK."

Will bit his lip and deliberated before finally saying in a low voice, "Actually I understand perfectly. Because, um, actually I've been in your shoes before."

"What are you talking about," Chad questioned.

"When I was 14 I kind of maybe shot EJ," Will rushed out pressing his lips together.

"Wait, what," Chad shook his head. "I thought that was your dad. Oh, oh, right. Wow."

"Yeah," Will nodded sheepishly. "I was young and upset he was going to marry my mom. My dad took the wrap and they shipped me off to my uncle."

Turning back to the computer Will sighed, "So speaking as someone who actually hit their target I completely understand how you're feeling."

Chad didn't know what to make of that story. '_It's nice to have someone to understand how I feel. But wow. How are they so close now_?'

"How exactly did you and EJ ever get over that hurdle," Chad couldn't stop himself from asking, "Shooting him kind of seems like a big thing to get over."

"Well," Will admitted, "He kind of blackmailed me into working for him. Then this whole mess happened and I don't even know. We're just a lot closer now than we've ever been. I guess we just understand each other."

"Like you and me," Chad bumped his shoulders together with Will. "So, I guess you can also relate when I say I loved my father, still do, even if I hated the things he did."

"You remember who my mom is don't you," Will joked. "And my dad and EJ and my grandma. Basically anyone in my family who I'm in any way close to." Thinking about it Will said, "Huh no wonder I'm so screwed up."

"Hey," Will said turning back to Chad. "Now that you know I almost killed EJ can you talk about Zack?"

Chad shrugged, "There's not much to talk about. I knew that it was going to be either you or him. And I wasn't going to let it be you."

"But," Will tried to find a way to phrase what he was thinking, "When I did what I did I felt really bad about it. Well once I realized the consequences of what happened."

"I don't know how I feel," Chad offered, "I, I feel like I should feel bad. That I should be horrified by my actions but I'm not. Is that, is that a bad thing?"

"I guess not," Will said after a few moments of thinking. "I don't think EJ's bad and he's done a lot of really scary things. Hell maybe you and I are just desensitized to this kind of stuff."

"That's probably it," Chad quietly replied.

Will started reading over a few things in the Doctor file he opened. "Oh, oh my god," Will stated. "Read this."

Reading over the section Will highlighted on the screen Chad's eyebrows raised in the air, "So I guess he was a lot sicker than we all thought."

"That would explain why he was so determined to get us together quickly," Will nodded. "And why he had everything all set."

"He was planning for the inevitable," Chad stated not sure how to feel about it. '_He could have at least let me and EJ know he could die any minute.' _

"That still doesn't really explain what else he had in mind for us," Will sighed as he exited the file. He had mixed feelings about knowing Stefano was ill and potentially in a lot of pain. A part of him felt like Stefano earned it for all the wrongs he had done to Will and other members of his family. '_But no one should be miserable and live like that.' _

"That might tell us," Chad pointed at a file on the screen.

Immediately clicking on the file labeled 'W&amp;C' Will bit his lip almost afraid of what he was going to find. The first section within the file held a series of pictures.

"Well I guess we know who was taking the paparazzi pictures," Chad commented as Will scrolled through several frames of Will and Chad walking down the street. "Fuck there's even some of Neil and I when we were looking for you went missing," Chad hissed completely outraged.

"I don't like looking at this," Will said as he quickly clicked on the backspace wanting to find something else. "Oh, OK, this is worse."

The next section was dedicated to paperwork necessary for the two of them to get married. Everything from copies of their birth certificates to blood tests proving they weren't related and even an announcement written in English and translated to Italian.

"How did he get blood tests," Will questioned focusing on that.

"Probably stole them from the hospital," Chad answered, "We've both spent enough time there. So I'm guessing our wedding was abroad."

Will wrinkled his nose, "It's tacky getting married in the same place you go on your honeymoon."

"Really," Chad gave Will a judgmental look. "Shouldn't you be more worried about the fact that he literally had everything planned out from the official performing the ceremony to the menu?"

Reading over the menu Will frowned, "You'd think he'd at least let us pick the food."

"Will," Chad was getting annoyed.

"Well what do you want me to do," Will shrugged. "It's already done and over with. We aren't getting married."

"Just keep looking through things OK," Chad said feeling on edge about everything.

* * *

"So this list is kind of pathetic," Sonny informed Paul. The two had been brainstorming ways to both show Will they were very much committed to him as well as prove he could trust them.

"Yeah," Paul nodded reading over Sonny's shoulder. "Maybe we need to watch a few more movies to get inspired?"

"Enough with the damn movies," Sonny grumbled. "Why do you even like them? They're cheesy and ridiculous."

"I like happy endings," Paul muttered looking away from Sonny.

"Well do you think we should start trying these out on him tomorrow," Sonny questioned moving on from the movies. "I feel like tonight might be pushing it."

"Definitely not tonight since we don't have anything planned," Paul agreed. "Tomorrow would be good though. And it would give us some time to work on this one," he pointed to one of the items on their list.

"And there's no way I'm doing this one," Sonny pointed to another one, "That's all you. If I did it we'd just get Will running away from us."

"You're not that bad," Paul said trying to be nice. '_He really is_.'

"Let's just get started on this stuff," Sonny replied with a smile knowing Paul only said that to make him feel better.

* * *

Over the next hour Will and Chad had gone through every piece of information in their file. And they were quite disturbed.

From what they gathered Stefano intended to take Will and Chad with him to the home he left them in Tuscany. While there he planned to, at the very least, put Will through some sort of training program in order to force Will to do and believe what Stefano wanted. According to the notes Stefano hadn't decided if he needed to put Chad through the same thing or not.

After the program was finished the reward for their good behavior was going to be a lavish wedding in which none of their friends or family were going to attend. The wedding that Stefano had planned down to the very last detail including all of the paperwork that needed to be filed in Rome.

After their honeymoon Chad and Will were expected back in Salem where they were to move into the house Stefano had set up for them. Stefano planned for Chad to take a large role at DiMera Enterprises while Will was allowed to stay working with EJ. Over time Stefano intended for Chad to take over the company with Will as his unwavering support.

Immediately upon returning to Salem Stefano planned to throw a large welcome home party where he would announce to the entire town that Chad and Will were married. Where he also planned to inform Will and Chad that they were going to be having a baby.

However the one thing they couldn't figure out is where the baby was supposed to come from or how Stefano would know it was a boy.

"Was he going to buy a baby or steal one or what," Will asked rubbing his temples. All this information was giving him a headache.

"I don't even know," Chad shook his head. "I don't think I want to know."

"No offense Chad," Will said firmly, "But I think your father was kind of fucking crazy."

"Clearly," Chad snorted. "No sane person would do this," Chad gestured at the laptop screen. "I mean honestly this is just ridiculous."

"And I am completely offended that Stefano's giant plan for me was to be a trophy husband," Will complained arms crossed over his chest. "Why does everyone assume I would be awful at business stuff? Do I really look that stupid?"

"Let's face it you would not make it as a business mogul," Chad replied easily enough not wanting to upset Will. "Besides he wanted you to work with EJ still."

"To distract him while you started climbing the corporate ladder," Will pointed out.

"He set up all those charity projects for you to do," Chad added, "That's at least helpful to the city."

"Oh sure," Will rolled his eyes. "Make me do all the goody-goody stuff to divert the town's attention from whatever shady things he wanted you to do."

"Quit complaining," Chad argued, "I'm the one who was going to have to do all the potentially illegal business things. Not to mention I would be married to a dude when I'm straight."

"Like I would want to be married to you," Will responded giving Chad a sharp look.

"It would be a dream come true," Chad sniffed. "We all know about the crush you had on me."

"Oh my god," Will shook his head. "I didn't even know it was a crush until after I came out."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway," Chad said, "Because none of it is happening now. I don't work for DiMera Enterprises and I'm not marrying you."

"Right," Will nodded before moving his face around while thinking. "Unless," Will bit his lip. "Do you think Stefano had a backup plan? He took the time to plot all of this would he really let it all fall apart in the event of his death?"

"I-I don't know," Chad tried to think. "Well it's not like he can force us to get married from beyond the grave. How would he know? And if it was required to get the money or the house or anything we wouldn't take it."

Trying to think of any possible ways Stefano could work something like this Will said, "Well what if he went to someone else to make us do it. EJ hasn't been able to get ahold of your brother or sister."

"Why would either of them want us together though," Chad offered. "They would hate the idea of us getting all of that instead of them."

"Oh right," Will's shoulders relaxed slightly. "Maybe he really didn't think he was going to go so soon. He seemed pretty damn pleased when he locked me in my room. If he was scared he probably would have forced everything a lot sooner."

"He did drag everything out," Chad nodded, "From the time everything with Ian happened to the day he died was about a month. That's a long time to wait if he thought he wasn't going to make it."

"Plus it would have been a little less than a month until our 'training' would be over," Will added. "So I guess maybe this is it. Except wouldn't we know about the baby before the big old coming out party? Seeing as how he had a room decorated."

"Maybe training involved dumbing us down," Chad shrugged. "I don't know."

After a few moments of silence Will said, "Chad, I don't want to have anything to do with this house. Or anything to do with your father. I don't want any of the money. I don't want anything."

"Yeah," Chad sighed, "I know this place needs to go. I'll keep my money though. And you should really think about keeping yours. Financial security is going to be worth a lot more than holding a grudge against my father."

"I'll think about it," Will acknowledged remembering he had a meeting tomorrow about money anyway.

"So, since we already have this all mostly figured out," Chad said after a minute, "Should we take a look at the DVD?"

"Oh right," Will said reaching into his bag for it. "I forgot." He opened the case it was in and put it in Stefano's laptop. "Hopefully it's not a snuff film."

"Don't say that," Chad shivered. "I wouldn't put it past my father."

"I was being serious," Will mumbled under his breath.

The DVD started loading as Will and Chad waited anxiously. Getting a menu screen Will hit play and watched.

Stefano appeared on the screen in what was clearly a homemade film. '_Thank god that means he doesn't have anyone else helping him_,' Will thought.

Sitting down at his desk chair Stefano smiled at the camera, "William, if you are watching this it means that my plans have fallen through due to my unfortunate demise. Do not roll your eyes either," Will pressed his lips together upset that Stefano knew him so well.

"Now that you have received the benefits from my will you must have many questions," Stefano continued. "I had hoped that everything would be settled and you need never see this video. However, I know that my plans will still come to fruition since you are dedicated to my son."

Will and Chad shared disbelieving looks. '_What the fuck_,' Chad thought while frowning.

"As for the money I have gifted you with I hope you put it to good use. Elvis will guide you to good investments I am certain. It is important that you keep him well within your grasp. You do not want to make an enemy of him. Advance in your education as that is essential. Learn all that you can from the company. Do not lose your sense of self. I have always thought your best features are your warring emotions between doing what is right and what is necessary."

Will held onto his elbows wanting this video to be over with.

"I only hope that you and Chad use everything I have set up for you in Tuscany. If you do not though I have left aside enough money to handle even the most extravagant of weddings.

"The only thing that I have ensured is that you do not sell the house I have given you," Stefano said gravely on the recording. "Now you might be wondering how I could do such a thing. The answer is simple. Upon purchasing the property I had it remodeled with an unpermitted basement. Underneath the slab of concrete they would find two bodies that you have long assumed to be buried at the DiMera Mansion.

"Chad and Elvis should have known better than to leave Zack and Ian's bodies unattended before construction on the playground took place. It was quite simple to make an easy switch. As the deed to the home is in your and Chad's name," Stefano smiled on the screen. "It would be rather difficult to explain how the bodies of a missing DiMera employee and a wanted criminal happened to turn up in the basement you had ordered if you ever tried to sell it."

Will and Chad stared at the screen in horror.

"At least in death I can know that I provided for my future legacy," Stefano nodded at the screen before the recording ended.

Will and Chad both shot off of their stools and moved toward a door in the kitchen they assumed was a pantry. Opening it they both frowned at the set of stairs they found. Quickly rushing down the stairs Will and Chad stopped and looked around the finished basement. It was the only room in the house so far that wasn't decorated.

"Oh god," Will said feeling a bit sick looking at the floor.

"I guess we're keeping the house then," Chad commented forcing Will to go back up the stairs.

"I didn't even know there was a basement," Will whispered once they were back in the kitchen. "This is awful."

"I guess it could be worse," Chad said lightly. '_Stupid, stupid why didn't EJ double check which bodies were going into the ground_?'

Spotting the key on the countertop Will grabbed it, "Might as well get this over with."

Chad took the key from Will and bent over unlocking the drawer in the desk. Inside was a single file folder practically stuffed full. The first piece of paper in the file was a letter to Chad from Stefano.

Son,

If William is ever to waiver use this folder to guide him back.

-Father

Chad handed the letter over to Will for him to read as he subtly picked up the folder, angling it away from Will. '_Whatever is in here isn't going to be nice_.' Chad started leafing through the contents beginning to feel nauseous.

"Chad," Will said quietly. "What's in the folder?"

Chad shoved everything back into the folder and snapped the top closed. "Nothing," he replied. "It's nothing. You don't need to see."

"If it was nothing you'd let me see," Will pointed out noting how pale Chad suddenly looked. "So let me see."

Holding the file to his chest Chad shook his head, "I'm sorry but no. You're never seeing what's in here."

Will, sick and tired of people doing whatever they think is necessary instead of consulting him, lunged for the folder.

Chad, holding the file tightly, dodged out of Will's grasp. The two began scuffling for the file Will blaring, "Let me see" as loudly as he could.

Wrenching the drawer open again Chad shoved the file inside and slammed it closed, shoving the key in his pocket. "I'm sorry Will but you can't see." He ran his hands through his hair, "Just try to understand why I can't let this happen." Waiting for Will to respond Chad turned around to face him and gasped when he saw Will looking at a picture that had fallen out.

Snatching it out of Will's hand Chad screamed, "No don't look at that!"

The picture slipped from Will's fingertips easily as he slumped into the desk chair. "Is that, is that the whole file? Is it all like that," Will asked dejectedly.

Chad hesitated before answering, "I, um, yes. That's what it is. It's pictures like this over and over again."

"I want to go home now," Will responded blinking tears out of his eyes.

"OK," Chad nodded.

* * *

EJ frowned when he saw William tearing up the stairs face in his hands. Putting down his glass of Scotch EJ went to follow him when he saw Chad standing in the entryway.

"What happened," EJ demanded, "What did those idiots do to him?"

"It's not them," Chad admitted knowing EJ was going to be pissed. "We found out what was in the desk at the house."

"What," EJ hissed through his teeth. "I specifically told him to stay away from that place."

"Well he didn't listen obviously," Chad started pacing.

Trying to focus on the matter at hand EJ questioned, "What did you discover?"

"There was a file. I tried to make sure he didn't see what was in it but you know how stubborn he is," Chad sighed. He picked up the picture that Will had seen. He wasn't even sure why he kept it. Holding it up for EJ to see Chad explained, "It was nothing but pictures like this."

EJ frowned at the picture ripping it out of Chad's hand. "What did you do with the rest of the pictures?"

"I locked them back in the desk," Chad admitted handing EJ over the key.

"Do not take him back there again," EJ warned. "Not until I say so. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Chad nodded. He took the picture back from EJ when he noticed him staring at it rather intently.

EJ shook his head and sighed but nothing seemed to get the image out of his head. Knowing what had happened to William was one thing but seeing stills of what Ian did to him was something else entirely.

* * *

Author's note:

Nothing really new in regards to Stefano's big plans just having them clarified. And he was so confident in them that he thought Will and Chad would even go along with them without him. However who wants to guess what was up with the baby?

What does everyone want to see Sonny and Paul do to show Will they're serious? I have a few ideas already but some suggestions would be great. I'm thinking they're going to try a few things out but the biggest factor will be more or less their actions as opposed to anything they might be able to buy or say.

Thanks for reading!

Up next: Will has a few meetings and Sonny and Paul begin trying to earn Will back.

PS I'm well over 500k words now. How are you people still reading this and how am I still writing?


	84. Chapter 84

"Hey," Paul said as he saw a group of players walking out of the locker room after a long, grueling morning practice. Luckily for Paul it was just the three he was looking for. The same three that talked to him in the parking lot on his first day. '_The same three that said they have some classes with Will_.'

"Uh hi," one of the guys, a shortstop named Gray, answered Paul. He still found it kind of amazing that someone as well known in the baseball community as Paul Narita worked for their club.

"Hi," Paul nodded to them all before saying, "So you told me once that you guys have some classes with Will."

"Yeah," answered Kevin, their left fielder. "Actually I have one in like thirty minutes. Why do you ask?"

Paul shuffled his feet nervously. _'Am I really sending this to Will like we're in grade school? Ugh, yes, yes I am._' "Well actually I was wondering if you could give him something for me," Paul asked.

"Aw," the third guy, a third baseman named Chris, cooed. "That's adorable."

Paul rolled his eyes, "Uh huh." Looking at Kevin he asked, "So do you think you could give it to him for me?"

"Sure," Kevin shrugged. "Do you want me to say anything or what?"

"Um," Paul bit the inside of his cheek. "No just tell him it's from me." Paul pulled out a thin white box and handed it over. "And thanks a lot actually."

"No problem," Kevin took the offered box and put it in his backpack for safe keeping. "You want me to tell you his reaction?"

"Actually if you don't mind that would be awesome," Paul smiled slightly. "Thanks."

* * *

Will sat down in an empty seat at his first lecture. After he got to the mansion the night before he ran to his room before realizing he had to stay in one of the guest rooms since the paint was still drying. When he was finally alone he buried his face in a pillow and cried for a little bit. Eventually though Will managed to calm down. He hated how emotional he had been over the past few days.

Without speaking to anyone Will went to a rocky sleep plagued by various nightmares. '_At least I didn't try to sleep in my mommy's bed this time_,' Will thought to himself as he leaned his elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand. '_It's a good thing I'm seeing Wendy soon_.'

Pulling out his phone Will tapped his fingers against the side of his head before making his decision.

-**I'm sorry I ignored all your messages yesterday. **

**-It's OK. **

**-No it's not Neil. You didn't do anything for me to ignore you. Actually you were really nice.**

**-Brian and I figured Sonny and Paul were probably mad and didn't want you around us anymore.**

**-Sonny and Paul aren't in charge of me. **

**-Since when?**

Before Will had a chance to respond he looked over when he noticed someone sitting down next to him. He'd seen the guy in class before but they never sat near each other. '_Actually no one sits near me_,' Will realized wondering what that was all about.

"Hi," Kevin told Will with a bright smile. He didn't know why but he felt kind of important right now. 'The _Paul Narita asked me to do him a favor_,' he thought a bit giddily.

"Uh, hi," Will responded with scooting over a bit in his chair. '_Why is he smiling like that_?' "Do I know you," Will questioned when the guy just kept smiling at him.

"No," Kevin responded while getting out the box from his bag. "Sorry, no. Actually I'm on the baseball team and, um, Paul asked me to give this to you. So here you go."

Will took the box with wide eyes, '_What in the world_?' "Right, thanks," Will told the guy before taking the lid off the box. Tilting his head to the side Will chewed on his lower lip before smiling.

Kevin snapped a picture of Will's face before sending it to Paul. '_I have Paul Narita's phone number_,' Kevin thought as he sent the picture. '_And I'm helping him woo his boyfriend. This is the coolest thing that's ever happened to me_.'

Will picked up the simple sheet of paper and gently touched it. It was only a basic white piece of computer paper but Paul and Sonny had taken turns writing on it with a marker line by line their poem. The poem Will had used when he first confessed he loved them.

'_Ugh_,' Will thought trying to wipe the smile off his face. '_They know just how to get me going those stupid jerks_.' Will put the poem back in the box so he wouldn't keep looking at it. '_It really is sweet. No, stop thinking about them_.' He was glad when the professor walked in and Will had to pay attention and take notes. '_At least my mind will be on something else for a while_.'

* * *

Sonny smiled at the picture of Will that Paul forwarded to him. He knew it was probably a little mean to use that poem to get back on Will's good side but Sonny didn't care. He was desperate to fix the mess he and Paul created.

'_Which is why I'm here_,' Sonny thought as he browsed around the little bookshop Will had brought them to once. The organization of the place was chaotic but Sonny was finding a lot of things he thought Will might enjoy. '_Maybe too many_,' Sonny mused as added another book to the giant pile in his arms.

Finding an empty space to put down the books and start going through the ones he picked out Sonny realized he was in the romance section. Seeing all the ridiculous covers and titles Sonny paused when he read one description that made him frown.

'_Temperance must choose which love will last among three generations of the Williams family_,' Sonny read before putting the book back on the shelf quickly almost causing the whole section to fall over in his haste.

Sonny didn't want to admit it but he was having a bit of a recurring nightmare. He had it on Sunday night after they found Will with Neil and Brian and he had it again last night. '_It wouldn't be so hard to deal with if it wasn't so disturbing_,' Sonny shook his head recalling the beginning of his dream.

"_I'm sorry," Will said looking between Sonny and Paul, "But if I'm going to be giving you another chance I thought it would only be fair that I give that opportunity to others as well." _

"_Others," Paul barked out standing up off of the sofa in the DiMera Mansion, "What the hell do you mean others?" _

_Will was standing perfectly straight barely even reacting to Paul's yelling, "Well, you know, anyone that wanted a chance." _

"_Actually I have my first date right now," Will squealed while clasping his hands in front of his chest, smile blinding. _

"_What the hell," Sonny gasped out watching Chad come into the room and sweep Will into his arms. "What do you think you're doing," Sonny growled at Chad. _

"_What," Chad shrugged once he bent over to kiss Will. "I realized during all that pretending that I really am interested in Will. And I mean clearly I'm going to be the one that wins him in the end. He liked me first." _

_Will smiled at Sonny placating him, "Don't worry Sonny. I haven't made any decisions yet. But Chad we better leave now because I've got another date in a few hours." _

"_With who," Paul seethed, so angry he could barely talk. _

"_With me," EJ announced as he waltzed into the room casually. _

_Sonny felt like vomiting a little when he saw EJ bend down and kiss Will lightly on the lips, "I think I'm going to be sick." _

"_Do hurry up William. Our reservations won't hold for long," EJ stated as Chad pulled William away from him. _

_Paul was standing with his mouth open looking completely lost. _

"_I, this doesn't make any sense," Sonny shook his head. "This has to be a joke. This would never happen." _

"_The only joke around here," EJ said as he sat down in a chair and started reading a newspaper, "Is your relationship. I warned you I would make your life miserable if you displeased him." _

"_This is a nightmare," Sonny pressed his lips together collapsing on the couch. "This isn't real." _

"_It is only a nightmare for you," Stefano announced swaggering into the room. "For the rest of us it is a dream come true." _

"_I should have known you were after William for yourself this whole time," EJ put down his paper and smiled at his father. "Well may the best man win." _

"_You're dead," Sonny whispered in horror. "We all saw you die." _

"_When have I ever stayed dead," Stefano chuckled making himself a drink. "Now if you do not mind I must plan for my date with William." _

"_Date," Sonny spat out, "What?" _

"_Yes there's a sign-up sheet over there," EJ gestured toward the front entrance. _

_Sonny, looking over towards the small table, yelled out, "Paul!" _

"_What," Paul, having recovered from his shock, was signing up for the next day. "It's the perfect opportunity to win Will back for myself." _

"_Yourself," Sonny felt like crying. "But we, I thought-" _

"_Oh please," Paul laughed, tossing his head back and holding his stomach, "I've only kept you around this long for Will. And now that he's open for business I don't need you at all." _

_Sonny backed up against the wall mind racing. He didn't know how long he stood there but suddenly the front door opened and Will walked in holding Neil and Brian's hands. _

_Will was giggling while Neil and Brian both nipped along his jawline hands gliding up and down his back and ass. Closing his eyes tightly Sonny repeated to himself over and over again, "This is a nightmare. This is a nightmare. Just wake up."_

Swallowing as he pulled himself out of his memory, forcing his mind to focus, Sonny shook his head. '_It was just a nightmare. None of that is even possible. None of it_.' Sonny quickly picked out the largest book in the pile he Will would like the best before heading to the cash register. There were a few things he needed to take care of at Common Grounds before the meeting with Chad at the bank.

* * *

Will looked down at the text he received from Brian and bit his lip before replying.

-**Why would I want to go to a beach party in this weather?**

**-Wear a jacket. It'll be fun. **

**-When is it? **

**-Tomorrow night**

**-OK fine but you're driving me**

Will locked his phone and put it in his pocket before stepping inside of Wendy's office. It had been a long time since he'd been here. Thinking about Brian's invitation Will wondered if he needed to have that meeting with Sonny, Paul, Brian and Neil before the party. '_Oh well_,' Will thought as Wendy walked inside. _'I already said I'd go.'_

"Will," Wendy greeted when she saw Will sitting on the couch. "I was beginning to think I was never going to talk to you again."

"Sorry for rescheduling," Will said sheepishly. "I've just been kind of busy lately." '_Busy dealing with things you can't know about. Good thing I took my journal last night_.'

"That's what I figured," she smiled at Will as she adjusted herself in her seat. She had been very anxious to see Will again after that seminar she went to where she ran into Will's boyfriend. "Will, I don't know if you had anything in mind for this session but there's something I have to confess."

"What is it," Will scratched his arm curious as to what this was about.

"I found out about the seminar your grandmother was helping with and decided to go," Wendy explained. "And of course I noticed that Paul was involved. But what I really wanted to tell you was that I spoke with Sonny there and he accidentally told me something."

"What could he have told you," Will asked having no idea what this was about.

"He didn't mean to I'm certain he thought that I already knew," Wendy defended Sonny. "But he mentioned something to me that I haven't been able to stop thinking about. And you know you can be completely honest with me, Will."

"I know," Will nodded, "What is it?"

Wendy licked her lips feeling a bit nervous. With everything else Will had been dealing with Wendy wasn't certain how he was going to react. Clearing her throat she said, "Did Paul rape you?"

Completely stunned Will immediately responded, "No! No of course not. What? Why would you ask me that?"

"Did he ever take advantage of you," Wendy followed up with. Now she was the one who was confused. '_What was Sonny talking about_?'

"I, um," Will didn't want to answer that. He didn't like being reminded of that. Will thought he had closed his mind to that problem a long time ago. '_I forgave Paul I don't need to worry about it anymore.'_

"Will," Wendy encouraged beginning to feel like there really was something there.

"Um," Will tried to find a way out of this. "OK," he sighed giving up, "Yes, OK, yes Paul has taken advantage of me. Kind of."

"Kind of," Wendy gave Will a quizzical look, "How do you kind of take advantage of someone?"

"Well," Will figured he might as well tell her the whole story. "I was on a date with my friend Neil. And I was really drunk and going to hook up with him when Paul showed up. He didn't like that Neil got me drunk so he took me home, his home with Sonny."

"Because they were engaged at this point," Wendy remembered the majority of the details Will told her about his life.

"Yes," Will gave her a painful smile. "So when we got there I was still really drunk and I guess still worked up because I threw myself at him."

"And he was receptive I'm assuming," Wendy said out loud. "So that's what you mean by kind of?"

"Not quite," Will scrunched his nose together, face bright red. "We apparently messed around a little and I feel asleep. Then Paul got himself off on me."

"While you were asleep," Wendy demanded, uncrossing her legs and sitting up straight. "What? H-how are you with him now?"

"I-I didn't find out until I was already with Paul and Sonny," Will told her. "And we were a part for a while but we worked everything out."

Not sure she was following Wendy asked, "So Paul did what he did and you didn't know about it. Then you got together with Sonny and Paul and found out about what Paul did later."

"Yeah," Will nodded not really looking at Wendy. Instead he was staring at a sport near her earlobe.

"Did Paul tell you himself," Wendy questioned. "Is that why you forgave him?"

Will shook his head, pulling the strings on his hoodie, "No. EJ told me."

"How did he know about it," Wendy wasn't sure she understood this story at all.

Sighing deeply Will admitted, "Because Paul took a picture of me from that night on his phone and one of my friends found it and showed EJ." After pausing for a few seconds, finally looking at Wendy, Will quickly added, "But we worked all of that out. Sonny forgave Paul for cheating on him and I forgave Paul for what he did."

"Right," Wendy had a hard time believing that. "And when did the articles about the three of you start coming out?"

Shamefaced Will looked at his knees, "A little while after." He didn't want to say the articles were all Chad's fault. '_It's already complicated enough_.'

Thinking of something else Wendy asked, "Did you forgive Paul before or after you were kidnapped?"

"After," Will said shivering slightly recalling the picture he saw last night. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Maybe nothing," Wendy offered, "But I was just wondering if you perhaps forgave Paul because of what happened with the person that took you versus honestly forgiving him."

Will blinked slowly, "I know that I forgive him for that. What Paul did doesn't bother me. What does it matter how or why I forgave him?"

"Are you certain," Wendy wanted to be absolutely sure there were no lingering doubts plaguing Will. "Because it's perfectly fine to be in love with him and still have some concerns."

Will, trying to really think about it for the first time in a long, long time, replied, "I think so yeah. I mean I know I forgive him." '_I still think a lot of it was my fault anyway.' _

"So everything with Paul is fine in those regards," Wendy didn't like asking such leading questions but she had to make sure Will was really OK. "Being intimate with him and trusting him?"

"I guess I really haven't been with just Paul before," Will said not entirely sure what Wendy wanted from him. "Um, I've had sex with just Sonny but never just Paul."

"And is there a reason why," Wendy wondered. _'Maybe there is a bit of resentment left.' _

"I never really thought about it before," Will licked over his lips repeatedly. "I just haven't." Face going pink Will told her, "Whenever I'm with Paul though I don't have any problems. I like being with him, really like it."

"Well maybe you should think about it," Wendy suggested, feeling like there was something about this topic Will wasn't telling her. "Or try it out and see how you feel."

"Your advice is to have sex with my boyfriend," Will chuckled slightly before frowning. "Actually that probably won't be happening for a long time."

"Why do you say that," Wendy looked over the defeated expression on Will's face.

"We're on a break," Will told her. "A few days after Thanksgiving they decided they weren't sure about me anymore and I had to move back in with my mom and EJ."

"What," Wendy was completely stunned. '_But it seemed like they had everything figured out_.' She never wanted to tell Will but Wendy had her doubts about his relationship. '_I just always hoped I would be wrong for Will's sake_.'

"Yeah," Will crossed his arms, getting upset. "Then yesterday they decided that since they talked things out together and we talked a little bit everything was fine. That I'd just move back in and it would go back to the way it was."

"So I'm guessing that's not what you had in mind," Wendy stated feeling proud of Will for standing up for himself.

"No," Will answered firmly. "They hurt me and they're not getting away with it this time. I know I've always forgiven them too easily but that's not happening this time. To get me back they're going to have to prove to me that they aren't going to hurt me like that anymore."

* * *

Will rushed into the bank a few minutes before their meeting was scheduled. His session with Wendy ran over a little late. They got to talking about Will's nightmares about Ian and how he was dealing with Stefano's death. _'Everything would be so much easier if I could tell her everything instead of having to hold back.' _

'_And I know she's going to ask me about Paul again_,' Will thought as he looked around the building.

Seeing EJ and his mom in a sitting area towards the back of the bank Will hurried along. He didn't really understand exactly all the meeting was going to entail so he hoped EJ would explain a little bit of it to him before it started.

"Will," Sami stood up quickly and smashed Will against her.

Surprised Will hugged his mother back before pulling away and giving EJ a strange look, "Mom, hi."

Sami, having heard from EJ about the picture Will had seen the night before, was feeling just a tiny bit clingy. "Are you alright, sweetheart," Sami asked while reaching up to fix Will's hair.

"Mom," Will complained moving away from her and her fussing. "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Therapy a little draining," EJ questioned as they all sat down to wait. He hadn't had a chance to talk to William today about what he discovered in the house last night. When EJ went to check on William the night before he was already asleep.

"Something like that," Will vaguely answered. "So exactly what's going to happen in this meeting?"

EJ lifted up a leather folder and told William, "I've acquired all the necessary paperwork from my father's inheritance for you. And we're going to talk about investments and how everything is going to work out."

"Alright," Will took the folder and started looking through it. He didn't quite understand much of the paperwork but he wanted to try. Hearing that Stefano's grand plan for Will was for him to basically do nothing really hit Will hard. '_I am so tired of everyone thinking I'm inept.' _

EJ, sensing that William was at a bit of a loss, started explaining what everything meant. He was pleased to see William taking such interest in his financial future.

Sami, going through her emails on her phone, looked up and frowned when she saw Sonny Kiriakis walking out of one of the offices near them, '_Oh great_.' Seeing Chad walking with him Sami pursed her lips, '_At least it's business related_.'

Chad and Sonny were walking and talking with wide smiles on their faces. All the papers were signed and soon enough their deal would go through. Looking up Chad did a double take when he saw Will, EJ and Sami sitting at the end of the hallway.

"Hey," he said walking over. "What are you guys doing here," Chad asked.

Sonny, stared at Will feeling extremely confused, '_Is Will here for work? But why would Sami be here for that_?'

"Chad," EJ nodded at his brother. "We're meeting someone to talk over William's inheritance."

'_Inheritance_,' Sonny wanted to spit out but held himself in check. '_Obviously you missed something. There's no need to freak out yet.' _

Will, watching Sonny's face as he listened to EJ and Chad's conversation stood up and walked closer to him, "Hi."

"Hey," Sonny smiled at Will. "Um, I heard you got the thing we sent you this morning."

"I did," Will bit his lip and scuffled his feet slightly. "It was really nice," he admitted after a few beats. '_And slightly manipulative but oh well_.'

"We just want you to know that we took everything you said last night seriously," Sonny told Will looking him straight in the eyes. "And we're willing to put more effort into us than we ever have before."

"Good," Will nodded, not sure what else to say. "I'll be looking forward to seeing it," Will acknowledged when he saw Sonny continuing to stare at him. '_What more do you want from me right now?' _

'_I guess I deserve that_,' Sonny thought. "Hey," in as curious and friendly as he could make his voice, Sonny asked, "What was that inheritance talk about?"

"Oh," Will's eyes widened a bit realizing he didn't exactly explain that to Sonny or Paul. "Well, I kind of got left a lot of stuff in Stefano's will."

"What," Sonny questioned. But before he could get anything else out of Will EJ was grabbing Will's arm and pulling him to their meeting. Instantly flashing to his dreadful nightmare Sonny frowned and crossed his arms.

Will waved to Sonny as he got dragged away from him. _'I wonder what that sad face is for,_' Will thought before focusing on the matter at hand.

Sami, observing Sonny and Will's interactions like a hawk, glared at Sonny once before following after Will and EJ.

"You ready to go," Chad asked Sonny watching the way his business partners face shifted.

"Actually," Sonny sighed, pulling out his phone. "I think I'm going to stay and wait for Will."

"Are you sure that's a good idea," Chad advised. "He might not like that you're trying to butt in."

"I'm not butting in," Sonny insisted. "I promise. I just want to talk to him. I heard everything he said to me loud and clear last night. You don't have to worry."

Chad looked at Sonny warily, "Should I wait with you?"

"No," Sonny waved his hand. "Trust me this is going to be fine."

As Chad walked off Sonny opened up a message for Paul and typed quickly.

* * *

"So," Will looked at the financial advisor a bit warily, "You're gonna have to explain this to me. I don't really understand any of it."

"Of course," the woman responded with a smile. She was going through the folder EJ brought. After a few moments the woman exhaled loudly, "Wow. That is a lot of money."

"How much money," Will questioned just now realizing he didn't actually know. '_You'd think I'd be interested in that_.'

EJ cleared his throat, knowing William was going to be very overwhelmed, "As you know my father was a very wealthy man. And in his will he has certainly left you rather wealthy as well."

"Meaning what," Will looked at EJ.

"Well you know that Father provided you with enough funds to continue your education," EJ explained slowly. "So that's a few hundred thousand."

Will blinked slowly, "How much did he think going to Salem University cost?"

"It's enough to cover your tuition, books, and anything you might need over the next few years," EJ gave William a sharp look. "Quit interrupting. Now, I would suggest you keep that in a regular bank account since you'll need access to it for school."

The financial advisor wasn't sure if she was supposed to be listening to EJ or Will. Settling on Will the woman asked, "I can set that up if you'd prefer?"

Will scratched his forehead, "Yeah, that sounds good." _'I guess_.'

"We don't need to decide what to do with all of your money today," Sami said from where she was sitting next to Will. Taking his hand she said, "We're just going to give you some options."

"OK," Will said beginning to be very confused.

EJ, taking his folder back, lifted up a few papers to show William, "Father left you a rather large amount of stocks he had procured over the years. You could cash them out but I would recommend holding on to them."

Will looked over the names of the companies and said, "Um, can I think about it?"

"Of course," the woman responded behind her desk. "Only a few things need to be decided today."

"I would recommend," EJ started saying, "That you split up the money you inherited into a few different categories."

Sami, smiling at EJ, said, "One account could be for spending so you wouldn't have to worry about anything fun you might want."

"Another portion," EJ suggested, "Could be set aside for retirement. I know that's a very long ways away but with the unstable economy it would be wise to set that aside now."

"Exactly how much money am I getting," Will questioned again.

"And," EJ ignored Will, "Lastly you could take another bit of money and invest it. Try to make even more money."

"Why," Will shook his head, "What if I don't want this money? I don't even know if I want to keep it."

"Will," Sami squeezed his hand again, "I really think this is too large of an opportunity to pass up. You could keep some of it and donate the rest. You could do anything you wanted."

"Except if I want to keep it I have to be a DiMera Enterprises employee," Will pointed out.

"Well it's not as if the company is just a bunch of corporate suits," EJ reminded William, "We have many different divisions. Maybe you'll be able to find one you like."

Will put his head in his hands and shook his head, "Can you just explain my options to me one more time?"

* * *

Will walked out of the meeting over an hour later with his head full of numbers and his arms full of papers, "I've never seen so many zeroes before in my life. When the lawyer said I got left some money I thought maybe at most a million." Looking down at one of the papers again Will shook his head weakly, "Not this."

"Well get used to it," Sami smiled as she started organizing the mess in Will's hands. Shoving the papers in her oversized purse Sami said, "I'll get you some filing stuff for to use at home. That way everything will be organized."

"You know I don't actually live there right," Will reminded her as he kept hold of one of the papers and put it in his pocket. '_Why do she and EJ seem to think that I do?' _

"Sure you don't William," EJ patted Will on the back. '_If we had our way you would_.'

"Well I'm starving," Will declared. "I want a burger and fries from the Pub," he said sniffing the air practically smelling it already. "Oh," he said when he walked into the sitting area and saw Sonny and Paul waiting for him, bag of takeout next to them. '_That explains the smell_.'

Sami glanced at Will, trying to gauge his reaction. When he didn't frown or burst into tears she figured he would be alright. "Will," Sami said quietly wanting to know what he wanted to do.

EJ crossed his arms and scowled at William's boyfriends, '_If you can even call them that anymore. If I didn't make that promise to William there would be serious consequences for their actions. I should have snuck something in while I had the chance.' _

"I'm fine," Will assured his mom and EJ. "Thanks for doing this with me today by the way. I really appreciate it."

"Of course," EJ bent down and kissed the top of William's head before taking hold of Samantha's hand. "You think over everything and let us know what you decide."

"We told you we'd help you decide what you want to do. So just think about which option you like best," Sami smiled at Will. "And," gesturing with her head towards Sonny and Paul, "If those idiots bother you I've got a can of pepper spray I can give you. Just in case."

"No Mom," Will rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.

"Alright, fine," Sami said as she kissed his cheek and walked off with EJ.

Sonny, feeling a bit nauseous watching EJ and Will, '_I really need to get over that dream_,' he shook his head. "Um, I hope it's OK that I waited for you," Sonny said nervously.

"He asked me to bring you something to eat," Paul lifted up the bag, "I know it's your favorite."

"It is," Will agreed. He didn't exactly know how he felt about Sonny and Paul being here. _'I can't exactly think about everything if I keep seeing them or talking to them.'_

'_But at the same time I do miss them_,' Will shifted on his feet nervously as he saw them both looking up at him with wide, hopeful eyes. '_And I do need someone to talk to. Maybe this will give me a chance to see how they'll handle everything now. How they'll respond to me having that much money.'_

Clearing his throat Will stated, "Can we maybe not eat in a bank though."

* * *

Will ate his food carefully while listening to Sonny; sitting on a bench, glad it wasn't too chilly out. He knew it was probably going to snow soon which would make any outdoor time limited for him, '_If I don't want to freeze to death_.'

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Sonny said as he finished explaining why he stayed.

"We would understand completely," Paul gave him a sincere smile. "If you aren't ready to talk to us. We kind of brought that on ourselves."

"No," Will stuffed a few French fries in his mouth. "I think I want to talk to you. There's a lot I need to figure out."

After making sure no one was around to listen in Will started explaining about the inheritance he received from Stefano and touched on the house and why they couldn't get rid of it. He didn't go into full detail; he didn't trust them with that much yet. '_They don't need to know Stefano's plans. It would just upset them. Or about what's underneath the house_.'

"So what are you going to do," Paul asked feeling completely stunned. '_Holy crap all of that happened and we didn't even know. We left him to deal with that completely alone.' _

"That's what the meeting right now was about," Will shrugged. "The lady and EJ explained some options for me. I mean, I have no idea what to do with that much money. Let alone a house I can't get rid of." Will took a big bite of his burger and chewed noisily while he tried to think.

"Exactly how much money are you talking," Sonny asked curiously. '_I have an idea about how much Uncle Vic has so Stefano was bound to be around the same amount.'_

Will pulled out the paper he shoved in his pocket and handed it to Sonny.

Sonny, reading over the paper found a figure typed near the top and dropped his mouth open. '_Holy fucking hell._'

Paul, ripping the paper from Sonny's hands, made a little desperate choking sound. Blinking and double checking he counted those zeros right Paul gave the paper back to Will.

"Wow," Paul weakly responded. "That's a lot of money." '_A lot of DiMera money._'

"I know," Will frowned. "And I don't know what to do with it."

"Have you, um, I mean," Sonny shook his head trying to focus, "I don't think there's going to be a lot of happy people when they find out about this."

"What do you mean," Will asked giving Sonny a curious look.

"I just mean that," Sonny explained slowly, trying not to offend Will. "That a lot of the people in this town might not get why you're getting so much money. Or why you might keep it."

"Oh," Will wrinkled his forehead a bit thinking. "I guess a lot of my family would be pretty upset." '_But do I care about what they think? Mom said Stefano owed me this for what he did to me, wanted to do to me. Is it really so bad keeping it?_'

"What about the two of you," Will wondered. Seeing their confused looks Will continued, "Would you be upset?"

Sonny caught Paul's eye and tried a little nonverbal communication. '_We have to show Will that we support him and trust him.' _

Clearing his throat Sonny told Will, "Well, whatever you decide we'll support you completely."

"Really," Will narrowed his eyes slightly, "You won't care at all that everything I have is from Stefano?"

"It's not that we won't care," Paul pointed out, "It's just that we trust you to make your own decisions. You'll do whatever you think is best."

"I will," Will quietly asked feeling a bit of disbelief. "I don't even think I think that."

"It's whatever you want to do," Sonny nodded slowly reaching out to put his hand on Will's knee. "We'll be with you every step."

Will grabbed a handful of fries before offering some to Sonny and Paul. '_This is kind of nice,_' he thought as the three chatted amiably. '_It reminds me of when they were just my friends. Before everything got so complicated_.'

* * *

Will closed the door to his room and paused as he took in how different it looked with the new furniture and paint. '_I guess EJ really wanted to be distracted today_,' Will thought as he saw how nicely everything looked put together.

Before opening a drawer to get out some pajamas Will turned back towards his bed when he saw a book with a bow on it on his new nightstand. Picking it up Will read the title before flipping it over and reading the description on the back.

As someone who would read just about anything Will found himself interested in the story immediately. '_I've never heard of _Outlander_ before but it could be interesting. But something tells me this isn't from EJ,_' Will thought as he opened the front cover, '_And if it is we need to be having another discussion_.'

However, on the back of the front cover Will saw that someone had written a dedication for him.

Will,

Hopefully it takes you less time to remember how much we love you than it does to read this book. Either way we'll wait as long as you need.

Patiently yours,

Sonny and Paul

Will smiled to himself as he put the large book back down getting ready to unwind and do a bit of studying.

* * *

Just as he was turning in for the night Will sent a quick thank you to both Sonny and Paul for the book. When he felt his phone vibrate several times Will answered it, "Hello?"

"Hi," Paul replied. "So I'm going to do something completely humiliating so just promise not to laugh."

"What are you talking about," Will questioned as he pulled his new soft and fuzzy blankets around him.

"We were brainstorming ideas for how to show you how much we love you," Paul started rambling, "And we wanted to use our own words but we didn't know how to do that so this was one of our ideas so just listen OK."

"Alright," Will nodded wondering what would make Paul so antsy.

"Here I go," Paul said, pressing his lips together, "Sonny."

Watching Paul nervously sit on the couch Sonny tried not to laugh, "OK 3, 2, 1, go." Sonny pushed play on the laptop and made sure the volume was up loud.

Will, waiting patiently almost immediately burst into pearls of laughter when he heard what started playing. Putting the phone on speaker Will had to put both of his hands over his mouth to cover up his giggles. '_Oh my god he's serenading me_,' Will thought as he started kicking his legs against the mattress.

Paul knew he didn't have the best singing voice in the world but he wasn't bad by any means. Closing his eyes, so he wouldn't see the laughter on Sonny's face, and concentrating Paul gave it his all. When the song winded down and he finished his last note Paul opened one eye cautiously.

Will, face bright red, with a wide smile on his lips sighed into the phone, "I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever done for me."

"Yeah well," Paul rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'd never be able to write my own song so I figured this would be the next best thing. Sorry if I hurt your ears."

"No, no it was nice" Will sighed. "I liked it."

"OK good," Paul smiled before it dimmed a bit, "I hear a but coming." He put the phone on speaker so Sonny could hear.

"I like the song," Will admitted, "Actually I like it a lot that you were willing to do that. And what you wrote in the book was sweet but I don't want you buying me a bunch of presents. I don't, I don't want you to buy my forgiveness. I want you to prove to me that I can trust you. Not by gifts or gestures."

"Oh," Sonny responded, "That, um, you're right. And we're not doing that. That wasn't what we wanted to do." '_Can we get anything right anymore?'_

Paul frowned a bit, "OK, actions are good. Gifts are not. Got it. Um, you should get some sleep. You've got class in the morning." He wanted to keep Will on the phone for hours but he knew that wasn't possible. '_I have to do what's best for Will and not what I want_.'

"I do yeah," Will licked his lips smiling softly, glad they were really listening to him. "Goodnight Paul. Goodnight Sonny."

* * *

Author's note:

Has anyone read/watched Outlander? Sonny should have picked a different book for Will lol.

So should Will keep the money? Or get rid of it?

Thank you for reading and please let me know what you thought.

Up next: Will goes to a beach party and Sonny and Paul try not to worry about that.


	85. Chapter 85

"You will not believe what we just saw," Kevin proclaimed as they walked into the clubhouse and saw Paul sitting down at a free table reading over some papers.

Looking up when Kevin, Gray and Chris sat down across from him Paul asked, "What did you see?"

"Well," Gray started explaining, "It all started when we saw Will sitting down for lunch."

_Will, books spread out in front of him, was trying to get in as much studying as he possibly could before the party tonight. 'This would be so much easier if I was remotely interested in chemistry.' _

_Over the past few days, to distract himself from his sad love life, Will had been writing a lot in his journal. Sometimes he complained about Sonny and Paul. Sometimes he wrote about how he felt about Ian and Stefano dying and what the two of them tried to do to him. What would have happened if Stefano's insane plan would have worked? But recently Will had been writing just for fun. _

'I wonder if I should take some English courses soon_,' Will thought. '_Although I did plan on taking a semester off. Maybe I'll have figured out what I want to do with my life by then.'

_Will was completely lost in his own little world when a Styrofoam cup was placed in front of him. Forehead wrinkling Will pushed his lips out slightly before looking up, "Oh." '_It's the smoothie guy again_.' _

"_Hi," the boy grinned as he sat down across from Will uninvited. "I know we didn't get to talk that much on the dance floor the other night but when I saw you I had to come over." _

"_Right," Will smiled awkwardly. "Thanks," he said lifting up the smoothie in acknowledgement. '_There's no way I'm drinking this. I don't know what he might have done to it.'

_When the guy continued to stare at him Will said, "Um, you know, I don't actually know your name." _

"_It's Evan," he said as he stuck out his hand and shook Will's holding on for just a bit too long for Will's liking. _

"_I'm Will," he replied. 'How do I get this guy to go away?' _

_Before Will had a chance to say anything however Evan said, "Look I know you said you had a boyfriend on Sunday but I kind of heard around campus that you didn't anymore." _

"_Where did you hear that," Will was curious. '_What the hell? Are people still talking about me?'

"_Around," Evan shrugged. "I didn't want to believe it but someone saw you getting a gift from someone in class yesterday. Or at least that's the rumor. And I'd say that's kind of a big indicator you're single." _

"_What," Will blinked a few times before chuckling, "No that's actually just a misunderstanding." _

"_And I figured I should get in there too," Evan smiled ignoring Will. "So, um, maybe we could go out sometime. I've kind of been waiting for a while now." _

"_I'm really sorry," Will started to say, getting a little freaked out, "But I can't." _

"_Did I miss out again," Evan demanded starting to get upset. "Seriously?" _

"_No, it's not that," Will tried to explain, grabbing all of his books, ready to get out of here. "I'm actually still seeing-" _

"_No, don't go," Evan pleaded. "Didn't we have fun the other night?" _

"_Not, not really," Will replied, '_Damn I wish I took that pepper spray now_.' "Evan, I'm sure you're a nice guy but I'm not interested." _

"_Hey," someone said interrupting Will and Evan. _

_Will turned his head and didn't know what to think when he saw the baseball player from yesterday standing there with two other guys. _

"_Is he bothering you," one of the guys asked, arms crossed over his chest, glaring at Evan. _

"_I can handle this," Will tried to say before the third guy practically pushed Evan out of his chair. Will watched on in confusion as the group of baseball players forced Evan away with an ominous warning to leave Will alone. _

'What the fuck is this about_,' Will thought as the three players sat down across from Will and smiled. _

"_Uh, hi," the one who gave Will Paul's gift yesterday said, "I'm Kevin. This is Gray and Chris." He pointed to the two other guys with him. _

"_I'm Will," Will shook their hands to be polite. _

"_We already kind of knew that," Gray nodded. "Paul talks about you a lot." _

"_Does he," Will wondered feeling baffled. _

"_Oh yeah," Chris confirmed. "He's totally got it bad for you. And that coffee dude but we don't really know him." _

'And you know me_,' Will couldn't help but think. _

"_We just wanted to say," Kevin told Will, "That we totally have your back." _

"_If anyone tries to bug you or anything we'll definitely take care of it for you," Gray agreed. _

"_And why would you do that," Will asked shaking his head in amusement. _

"_Having Paul Narita help our team is the coolest thing that's ever happened to us," Chris practically gushed. "And since we know he loves you we won't let anything happen to you." _

_Will smiled as he fiddled with his books, '_Oh my god Paul has fanboys_.'_

"Did you guys bug him," Paul questioned looking at the three in disbelief.

"No," Kevin shook his head, "No we totally kicked that creep to the curb."

"We're going to watch out for him," Chris informed Paul.

'_Oh god_,' Paul thought pulling out his phone, '_They better not have ruined any progress I might have made_.'

Seeing Will already sent him a message Paul frowned, '_Oh god_.'

-**Your fanboys are cute!**

**-OMG they aren't fanboys!**

**-They said you were the coolest thing to ever happen to them and gushed for ten more minutes about you**

**-Well I promise I didn't send them after you. **

**-Sure you didn't send your minions to do your stalking?**

**-I didn't lol. Total coincidence I swear.**

**-Do you think if I asked them to they would do my bidding too?**

**-There is no bidding happening. **

**-I'm going to try it tomorrow. See if I can get them under my control too**

**-You're ridiculous**

**-I'll just say "Paul wants you to do…"**

Paul smiled a bit stupidly to himself almost forgetting Kevin, Gray and Chris were still there watching him with wide smiles.

"Shouldn't you be changing," Paul told them when he finally looked away from his phone.

* * *

"Thanks for coming," Sonny said as he sat down across from his Uncle Vic.

"Of course," Victor responded reaching out for the coffee Sonny placed in front of him. "What did you want to discuss?"

"I just," Sonny licked his lips and looked at the table. He had been doing a lot of thinking about his uncle recently. '_I can't forgive myself if I don't forgive Uncle Vic first._' "I just wanted to say that I've been thinking a lot about things," Sonny admitted. "And I want to start fixing things between us."

Vic smiled, "That is excellent news. What brought this on?" Vic hoped this reconciliation might mean that Sonny would move closer to his own family and away from any DiMera influence.

"A lot of things," Sonny answered vaguely. "But I suppose the biggest sway was Will."

"Will," Vic repeated, smile on his face dimming. "I thought you were moving away from him."

"No," Sonny looked in his uncles eyes. '_There's no trying to talk me out of this or trying to confuse me_.' "Actually we're working everything out. When we were talking he requested that I put aside this grudge I'm holding against you."

"I see," Victor replied with a nod. '_Adrienne won't be pleased. And this certainly will make everything more challenging. Thank goodness the second location will be opening soon. That will keep Sonny busy_.' "And how has Will been dealing with everything since Stefano's death," Victor couldn't stop himself from prying.

"As well as can be expected," Sonny shrugged before standing up, seeing the line was getting long again. "He's just trying to figure out what to do with everything Stefano left him. Thanks for coming by Uncle Vic but I've got to get back to work."

'_Interesting_,' Victor thought as he stood up to leave_. 'Very interesting_.'

* * *

Will walked down the stairs to the mansion as soon as he got a text from Brian. He didn't want Neil or Brian to ring the bell and risk running into his mom or EJ. He had a hard enough time convincing EJ it was perfectly fine for him to go out on a Wednesday night with his friends.

'_OK maybe most friends don't have as complicated of a relationship as we do_,' Will thought as he grabbed a hoodie and a jacket to take with him. '_But it's going to be fine.' _

"Hey," Will greeted as he closed the door behind him.

"Hi," Neil smiled when he saw Will. He was legitimately scared that he wasn't going to get to see Will again after what happened on Sunday. _'I'm just glad he isn't letting Paul or Sonny run his life anymore_.'

"Blondie," Brian nodded before smirking, "If I'm driving we're taking your car."

"Why is this party happening on the beach when it's going to be freezing out," Will asked. He was crammed in the tiny backseat of his car, leaning forward so his head was between Neil and Brian's seats, "It doesn't sound very fun."

"Ever hear of this invention," Brian started explaining as he was driving, "It's relatively new. It's called fire and surprisingly it makes things around it warm."

Will rolled his eyes, "I know that but I don't want to turn blue. Besides it's probably not good for my head."

"Find someone to cuddle you and you'll be fine," Neil suggested trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Oh yeah," Will shook his head with a chuckle, "I'll just go up to the first stranger I meet and ask to use their body heat. Sounds like a great way to make friends."

"Just bat those lashes and flash them your big eyes and you'll get whatever you want," Brian informed Will seriously as he frowned slightly. 'If he does get too cold we're going right home.'

"That's ridiculous," Will insisted, "The fact that I somehow managed to get two guys to pay attention to me at all is a miracle."

Neil burst into laughter, "Are you serious right now? Really? Will, you are ridiculous."

"What," Will asked while frowning, "What's so funny?"

"You're hot," Brian stated. "I think we've all established that we're attracted to you. I think you're passed the insecure about your looks stage."

"Well," Will played with the cuffs on his jacket, "There's a difference between people being attracted to me and thinking I can waltz onto a beach and smile at someone and get them to do what I want."

"Not with that attitude you won't," Brian snorted.

"And anyway," Will said loudly, "I don't want to sit around and cuddle with anyone. The only thing I'm interested in is meeting some people and having fun."

"I'm actually kind of shocked you're here at all," Neil admitted. "What with what happened on Sunday."

"Yeah well," Will shrugged, "I'm allowed to do what I want." Will couldn't help but think that maybe he should tell Paul and Sonny where he was going. '_If I want them to be honest with me I need to keep being honest with them.'_

Will pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to both Sonny and Paul:

-**Just letting you know I'm going out with Neil and Brian to a party at the lake. **

Will wasn't sure how Paul and Sonny were going to respond. '_I know how I want them to respond. I want them to tell me it's OK. I want them to tell they trust me_,' looking at his phone Will thought, '_Please say you trust me_.'

* * *

Paul and Sonny walked into the Pub shivering slightly. "Geez it's getting cold out there," Sonny said as he rubbed his arms up and down.

"Yeah," Paul nodded reaching over to put his cold hands on Sonny's neck just to see him squirm.

Sonny squirmed away from Paul and shrieked, "Oh my god you jerk."

"Oops," Paul smiled wriggling his fingers at Sonny's face.

"You stop that," Sonny warned spotting their friends sitting in the middle of the restaurant and heading over there. Including Sonny and Paul there were eight guys and two girls sitting together.

Sitting down in a free chair Sonny took off his coat and put it on the back of his chair. Pulling out his phone Sonny immediately opened the message from Will.

"What's with that face," Paul questioned as he sat down next to Sonny and greeted their friends. It had been a long time since they'd seen anyone.

"Will's out with Neil and Brian," Sonny responded catching Paul's eyes with a wary look.

"Oh," Paul slumped in his chair. '_We haven't even talked to them yet why is he with them? What if something-no, stop it. Will's just being honest. He could have lied about it but he didn't. If he can be honest with us we can at least show him that we trust him._'

Looking at his phone Paul sent a reply to Will:

**-We're out to dinner with our friends too. I hope you have fun. **

Sonny, looking over Paul's shoulder to read his text, nodded, "Right. We need to show him that he can trust us with anything."

Sonny sent his own message to Will:

**-I trust you babe. **

"So," Dustin looked between Sonny and Paul. "Where the fuck have you two been?"

Kareem added, "And what is actually going on with Will and you guys?"

Sonny took a sip from one of the cups of water on the table, '_This is going to get long.'_

* * *

"Oh my god," Will whined as they made their way across the sand to the shoreline. "Why did I let you talk me into this? This is awful."

"Shut it you big baby," Brian laughed. "It's not that bad."

"How would you know," Will argued, "Neil's all over you."

"Well you could have had all of this," Neil gestured up and down his body, "But you put a stop to that."

"It's my body now," Brian sighed purposely snuggling close to Neil, "Mmm so warm."

Will glared at his friends, "You two are awful."

"Just remember," Neil told Will, "You don't have to cling to us all night. You said you wanted to make some friends so go out and make some friends."

"Hey," a red headed guy said as they walked up to a group before Will had a chance to reply.

Will vaguely recognized the guy as one of Brian's friends. He was pretty certain that the guy was with Brian the night he grabbed Will's ass and freaked him out. _'Oh goodie.' _

"Hey," Brian nodded at everyone. He wasn't sure how they were going to react to Will. '_Probably shouldn't have spent so much time talking about Will with them before I knew him_.' "You guys know Neil," Brian put his hand on Neil's chest.

"Hi," Neil waved to everyone, "Thanks for letting us know about this." When he saw everyone staring at Will Neil rolled his eyes, "This is our friend Will."

"Um," Will tried not to fidget as he waved his hand at everyone awkwardly, "Hi."

Brian, seeing a few of his friends smirking, cleared his throat, "Don't even think about it. He's taken."

"Oh we've heard a few stories about that," the red head teased smiling at Will as he moved closer and put his arm around Will's shoulders. "So, I don't have a boyfriend but I bet I could find a way to satisfy you anyway."

Giving the guy a judgmental look Will pushed his arm off his shoulders. Looking him up and down Will smiled sweetly and said, "I somehow doubt that."

As everyone started laughing Will smiled at Neil and Brian proudly. '_I can totally make friends.'_

* * *

After hanging out with the rest of Brian's friends, laughing and joking, Will spotted someone he recognized. "I'll be right back," Will told Neil and Brian as he walked towards another group of guys and girls.

Neil and Brian both turned to watch Will walk away and laughed when they saw who he was walking to.

"This is going to be fun to watch," Brian whispered in Neil's ear.

Will, trying not to trip over the sand, put his hand on someone's shoulder from behind, "Guess who?"

"Hmm," Kyle pretended to think, "It sounds like a vodka loving underaged kid I know."

"Hey," Will said feeling slightly offended, "Guess again."

"It's the perfectly aged blonde that bugs me at work," Kyle tried again.

Will smiled as Kyle turned around. "Ding, ding, you won."

"Yeah, I think I did," Kyle responded as he caught Will's eyes and grinned. Seeing the way Will was practically shivering Kyle said "Come here. I've got some stuff you might like." He grabbed Will's elbow and steered him towards a log and a free firepit.

* * *

"Well damn," one of Sonny and Paul's friends laughed once the two were done explaining everything.

"And here we were thinking you two were just having some fun," Dustin teased.

"Who knew you would actually fall for the kid," Kareem smiled. "Although I guess that means none of his win the bet."

"Bet," Paul looked at his friends suspiciously. "What bet?"

"Oh nothing," another guy said from further down the table. "We just took tabs on who we thought would sleep with Will first."

"Excuse me," Sonny choked out. "What does that mean?"

"Oh come on," Dustin laughed, "With the way you two treated him we all figured at least one of you would crack and go after him. We just never would have guessed it would be something serious."

"I personally picked you Sonny," Kareem put his hand on his chest. "No offense or anything but when you introduced us to him it was a bit like you were showing off your shiny new toy."

"He is not a toy," Sonny said firmly although he was smiling. He knew his friends didn't know the whole truth behind their relationship with Will. '_And I'm not going to tell them anything that would offend Will.' _

Another guy, Oliver, interjected, "I put my money down on Paul."

Paul quirked an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Uh yeah," Oliver chuckled with a big cheesy smile. "Have you seen the way you look at Will? I thought you were going to throw him against a wall instead of Neil that night."

Dustin, pouting slightly, "Oh Neil. He walked in and out of my dreams so fast."

"Did you know he's dating some guy named Brian," Kareem interrupted Dustin's daydreams.

Sonny and Paul looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Anyway," Dustin pretended to wipe some tears from his eyes, "After I got over the heartache of Will stealing the man of my dreams I put my money down on Will going after you both."

Giving an unimpressed look to Dustin, feeling upset on Will's behalf, Paul, clarifying everything a bit, "Actually you're all wrong. We went after Will."

"Although," Sonny gave Paul a teasing smirk, "If there really is money I think Oliver should get it."

"Ooh," their friends called out.

Paul opened his mouth in shock and pushed Sonny's shoulder lightly, "Oh come on!"

After about an hour of laughing and joking everyone was finished eating. Sonny and Paul were even surprised when Caroline personally came over to give them their leftovers and requested they give her great grandson a big hug.

"Aw," everyone cooed at them. "That's so sweet," Kareem clasped his hands together.

"I don't see anyone else getting free pie," Paul announced as he looked through the large bag Caroline gave them.

"We're not all banging her grandson either," Dustin laughed loudly.

As everyone started putting on their coats and getting their leftovers Dustin told Sonny and Paul, "We heard there was a party down at the lake. You guys interested?"

"Oh," Sonny said as he bit his lip and frowned. He knew that's where Will was and as curious as he was to know what he was up to he knew Will wouldn't appreciate it. '_Besides we trust him_.'

"I actually have some work I need to do," Paul told everyone, knowing exactly what Sonny was thinking. "But this was really fun."

"Well you guys should come more often," Oliver told them, "And bring the boy toy with you."

"I wouldn't call him that if I were you," Sonny advised. "His uncle used to be a boxer and taught him everything he knows."

"I'll keep that in mind," Oliver said while wincing.

* * *

"Here," Kyle chuckled as he sat down closely to Will on the log. He brought a large gallon of water, a few packets of something, a weird blue looking thing and a blanket plus a reusable bag.

"What's that stuff," Will questioned having no clue.

Smiling at Will Kyle started pouring the water in the blue enamel percolator before putting it on the grill that was settled over the firepit. He handed Will the packets.

Reading the label Will smiled, "You're making me hot cocoa?"

"You're freezing," Kyle shrugged as he unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around Will's shoulders.

"Do you always carry these things in your car," Will chuckled softly as he snuggled under the blanket.

"Actually," Kyle gave Will a sheepish look before turning to stare at the fire, "I don't have a car. It's my parents."

"Oh," Will shrugged, "That's OK." He didn't want Kyle to feel bad so he admitted, "My mom's boyfriend gave me my car."

Kyle didn't know why but that made him feel a bit better, "Really? That was nice of him. Wow for a second I thought you were going to say yours was the ridiculously fancy one I parked next to."

Will looked over his shoulder to see where Kyle was pointing before facing front again quickly. "Um," Will bit his lip cheeks going pink, "That is mine."

"You can't be serious," Kyle chuckled, "Who buys that for someone else? God, how much money does this guy have?"

Will just smiled amiably not wanting to get into that. Wanting to change the subject Will asked, "So are you into all that camping stuff like your parents?"

"Oh no," Kyle shook his head, "They used to make me go when I was younger with all my cousins and stuff. It was fine when I was a kid but as an adult? No way. I like civilization."

"Me too," Will nodded. "I think this pretty much shows how useless I would be in the woods," Will lifted up his blanket wrapped arms.

"I just don't get it," Kyle confessed. "Who wants to sleep on the hard ground or be that close to so many bugs?"

Will made a face, "Not me." He lifted up his arm to scratch his face getting distracted by the glint of the metal off of his bracelet. He paused and sighed. '_Sonny likes all this stuff. Maybe I should try to give it a chance_?'

"Looks like our water is ready," Kyle announced as he moved the percolator over and started dumping in the cocoa mix and stirring. "Hey can you open up the bag and get out two cups," Kyle asked Will.

Leaning over Kyle's lap to get the bag, hurrying so he wouldn't be touching Kyle for long, Will lifted up the full bag. Pulling out cups made out of the same weird blue stuff as the water thing Will handed them to Kyle.

"Did you see what else was in the bag," Kyle smiled as he poured the cocoa.

Will started rifling through the contents and laughed loudly when he realized what it was, "S'mores? That's awesome!"

Neil and Brian, huddled together a little farther down the beach from Will smiled at each other widely.

"At what point in the night is Blondie going to realize he's pretty much on a date right now," Brian asked, tilting his head back to rest on Neil's wide shoulder.

"Probably not until we get back in the car and explain it to him," Neil responded as he watched Will attempting to skewer a marshmallow on a metal stick.

"Should we do something," Brian wondered.

"Nah," Neil decided, "I think Will can handle it."

"Are you seeing this," Gray demanded looking over at the log Will was sitting on. "That dude is totally putting the moves on him."

Kevin pulled out his phone and zoomed in until he got a fairly clear picture and sent it to Paul. "Let's just wait and see what he wants to do," Kevin said as they all stood in a line watching Will.

Paul pulled out his phone and stared at the screen in shock. "Sonny," he yelled.

"What," Sonny responded from the couch.

"Come see this please," Paul called trying to be polite.

"What," Sonny sighed as he walked into the office. Taking Paul's phone when it was offered to him Sonny's mouth opened, "Oh. He looks, he looks cozy."

"What," Paul ran his hand through his hair, "What should we do?"

"How did you get this," Sonny asked as he didn't recognize the name Kevin at the top of the screen.

"Some of the ball players," Paul rolled his eyes, "They have it in their head to watch out for Will. I guess they're at the same party as him."

"OK," Sonny said looking at Paul oddly. "And what, what would they do about it?"

"Probably go in there and bust it up if I asked," Paul took his phone back and looked at Will's form. "He looks happy," Paul commented.

Sonny, looking over Paul's shoulder, nodded, "He does. He hasn't looked like that in a long time." '_We haven't made him look like that in a long time_.'

Paul deliberated for a few moments as he stared at the large grin on Will's face. Sighing loudly Paul sent a reply back to Kevin:

-**Make sure nothing happens to him but try to stay out of it**

"He said not to go over there and break them up," Kevin explained to his friends with a frown, feeling disappointed.

"What the hell," Chris asked. "Does Paul not see what we're seeing?"

"I'm sure he does," Gray rolled his eyes. "Maybe they're just friends or something."

"That dude keeps moving awfully close for friends," Kevin stated while glaring at the guy.

"Maybe that's what gay dudes do," Chris shrugged, "How do we know?"

"Really dude," Kevin gave him a look before shoving him away. "That's fucked up."

"I really don't know," Chris defended with a laugh.

"Whatever," Gray laughed, "Let's go have some fun and check on him later."

"I'm not an expert," Kyle laughed before taking Will's stick out of his hands, "But I know you're not supposed to completely incinerate it."

"Well I don't know," Will complained, "I've never done this stuff before. And if you'd stop talking to me I would be able to concentrate."

"Oh sure blame me," Kyle grabbed the graham crackers and got the newly toasted marshmallow off the stick. After putting a wedge of chocolate on it he handed it to Will, "For you."

"Thanks," Will said before taking a large bite. '_Oh my god this is so good_,' he thought as he moaned around his mouthful.

Kyle shook his head at Will, trying not to get distracted, "That good huh?"

"It's ridiculously good," Will confirmed as he finished the rest of it and licked the dripping chocolate and marshmallow off of his fingers. "What," he asked Kyle as he noticed his staring.

"Oh nothing," Kyle averted his eyes, "I just don't think you even know what you're doing."

Feeling lost Will didn't say anything as he popped his finger out of his mouth. Upon hearing the sound reverberate out of his mouth Will's eyes widened, "Oh. Oh my god, I did not mean that in a sexual way. It was just really good."

'_Oh my god I'm an idiot_,' Will thought as he looked at his feet, face down and bright red.

"Yeah I figured," Kyle joked, "It really wasn't any worse than you telling me about your trip to the bathroom at The Spot. It's not like I work there and have to go in there or anything."

"I did not tell you that," Will insisted as he moved away from Kyle. "Oh god I'm gonna die of humiliation," Will said before putting his head in his hands.

"It's not the worst thing that's happened in that bathroom I'm sure," Kyle tried to comfort Will. "I shouldn't have brought that up. You clearly didn't know what you were doing right now. I was just teasing anyway."

"I really didn't," Will whispered. When he was certain his face was back to a normal color he lifted his hands and looked around the beach. Spotting three familiar looking baseball players Will paused for a moment.

'_Did Paul send them to spy on me_,' Will wondered as his mouth slowly opened in shock. Ripping his phone out of his pocket Will was ready to send Paul a scathing message when he saw he already had a message from him:

-**Guys from team are at your party. I didn't send them, promise. I just want you to have a nice time. I trust you**.

Will pursed his lips as he read the message over and over. He didn't want to admit it but he was actually touched by the text. '_Isn't that what I want? For them to trust me? To be around other people and not have to watch how I act or what I do_.'

Will had done a wonderful job of not thinking about Paul or Sonny during the party but now he couldn't stop. '_Would I have as much fun if I was with them? Would we sit on this log? Would they hold me close? Would they kiss me in front of everyone?' _

'_Ugh stupid Paul,_' Will thought as he put his phone away, '_Now all I can think about is how much I wish they were here.' _

"You OK," Kyle asked as he handed Will another s'more.

"Yeah," Will told him, sighing a little bit, "Just confused."

* * *

"What do you think he's doing," Sonny asked nervously. All he could think about was his dream. '_That stupid, stupid dream_.'

"He's probably just talking," Paul tried to reassure Sonny, giving him a small smile. "He had a blanket wrapped around him. He's probably cold."

"Yeah," Sonny nodded, "That's, that's it. We told him to try to make new friends so maybe he is."

"I just," Paul nibbled his bottom lip slowly, "He wouldn't use this break to get over us right? Because we've been trying to show him that we're sorry and he can trust us."

"He said he loved us," Sonny remembered, clinging to that thought, "He wouldn't just get over that in a few days."

"Neil was in love with Will when he started seeing Brian," Paul remembered, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"No," Sonny shook his head, "That's not. Will's not going to do that. He wouldn't do that."

"What if he doesn't want us anymore," Paul whispered. He had been thinking about it late at night when he couldn't sleep. "What if he decides we've hurt him too much? What if he decides we're the ones that aren't worth it anymore?"

"He's," Sonny weakly attempted to say, "He loves us. He loves us and we're going to do everything we can. He loves us." '_He loves us; he loves us_.'

* * *

Will handed Kyle over his blanket as he helped him put everything away in his car. Will put his hands in the pockets of his jacket feeling how cold it was again without the blanket wrapped around him.

"I think that's it," Kyle said as he closed the trunk with a loud snap. Leaning against the car Kyle looked over Will's face, "Um, I had a lot of fun tonight."

"I did too," Will nodded and smiled, "Thanks for the hot cocoa and s'mores. Not to mention the blanket. I probably would have turned into an icicle without you."

"Well I'm glad I saved you," Kyle grinned. Seeing that Will's friends were preoccupied talking to some people Kyle stepped closer to Will.

Will was looking over at Brian and Neil and waved to a few of the guys he met earlier in the night. Turning back around, suddenly finding himself face-to-face with Kyle Will sucked in a deep breath. '_Oh god, oh god_.'

"So, I know you said everything was complicated," Kyle said as he slowly lifted his hand to cup Will's jaw, using his thumb to clean away a bit of chocolate left on the corner of Will's lips, "But I really like you and I kind of don't care right now."

Will didn't know what to do. He knew he loved Sonny and Paul but everything was so chaotic. '_And Kyle is nice. He doesn't treat me like I'm broken or useless. He doesn't know any of the bad things that have happened to me_.'

Kyle licked his lips before angling his head slightly and closing his eyes.

Will closed his eyes before opening them again and putting his hand over Kyle's. "I-I'm sorry I just can't," Will whispered as he took a step away.

"Right," Kyle rubbed his lips together. "I don't know why I'm so disappointed," he laughed even though he didn't find it funny.

Will hated seeing him look so upset. "It's just, um, I still-"

"I get it," Kyle cut Will off. "You don't have to explain you did that the other night. Um, to save myself some dignity though, if you weren't spoken for would I have had a chance?"

Will blinked at Kyle for a few moments before nodding, "Yeah I think so."

"Well at least there's that," Kyle put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "It's nice knowing I'm not a total loser."

"You're not," Will smiled and wrinkled his nose. "I really am sorry though if I lead you on. I didn't really intend to."

"It's not your fault," Kyle said before shaking his head, "Well I guess technically it is."

"Hey," Will huffed out.

"I'm sorry Mr. I'm-going-to-suck-my-fingers-in-my-mouth," Kyle pointed out with a smile.

"Oh sure blame me for giving me melted chocolate," Will shook his head. "I'm still sorry though."

"I think I'll recover," Kyle promised Will. "I work at a gay bar. Someone will capture my attention again."

"Now you're making me feel easily replaceable," Will rolled his eyes.

"Blondie, if you're done flirting we'd like to get a move on it," Brian called as he approached holding Neil's hand.

"I'm done," Will mock sighed. Looking at Kyle Will smiled, "Um thanks for tonight."

"It was my pleasure. You just make sure to let me know if you're ever finished with the complicated," Kyle lifted his eyebrows up and down several times to make Will laugh before walking over to the driver's side and opening his door.

"You two were looking pretty cozy all night," Neil teased as Will climbed into the back seat.

"I know," Will commented as he buckled up. "I really didn't come out tonight looking for that."

"Oh we know," Brian informed Will as he looked out the review mirror and backed out. "So did you kiss him," Brian asked quickly.

"No," Will said in a quiet voice. "I could have but I didn't."

"Why not," Neil wondered. "I mean did you want to?"

"I don't know," Will thought about it. "Maybe if I wasn't all hung up on Sonny and Paul I would have but I am. All I could think about while he was coming at me was Sonny and Paul. How they would feel if I kissed him. How I would feel if I kissed him."

"Ah yes," Brian nodded sagely as he switched lanes, "The two who can't figure out if they want to parent you or put you on a leash."

Making a face Will flicked the back of Brian's ear, "Stop that. They've actually been trying this week."

"Right," Neil rolled his eyes, "And what are they going to say when you tell them you spent the night letting another guy hand feed you desserts?"

"For your information," Will smiled haughtily. "They said they trust me."

"Well just wait until we get you home and they're waiting on the front drive with pitch forks," Brian snorted, "We'll see how much they trust you then."

"I told them I was going out with you two and they didn't care," Will shrugged. "I don't know," Will admitted, "I think maybe they actually listened when I said what I wanted."

Neil wanted to say something rude about Sonny and Paul. Something about how they shouldn't need Will to tell them how to treat him like a person and not a child. But Neil didn't. Turning his head in his seat he saw the contemplative look on Will's face. '_He's really thinking everything over isn't he?_'

"You really think things are going to be different this time around," Neil questioned Will.

Will licked over his teeth and nodded playing with his bracelet. "Yeah, yeah I think so," Will smiled a bit. "I hope so."

"And this is a real thing right? Not something you made up in your head because they bought you a present," Brian demanded, "Because I don't want to see them treating you like crap."

"They aren't going to," Will said, "I'm not going to let them. Besides I have two more days before I decide anything."

Neil reached over and held Brian's hand over the stick shift. '_I wonder if Bri and I should go talk to them. Actually talk this time. Just to make sure that they're serious.'_

* * *

"Wait what's happening," Paul said into the phone trying to talk over the group of guys talking to him all at once.

"Shut up," Kevin said to his friends, pushing them out of the way. "Dude, I am telling you this douche is going to pull something on him."

"What's going on," Sonny demanded, ripping Paul's phone from him and putting it on speaker. "What's Will doing?"

"They're walking to the parking lot," Kevin described as he followed behind, sand flying everywhere with how quickly he was moving. "They're putting stuff in the back. And, yes, oh my god I knew it," Kevin yelled.

"Knew what," Paul flapped his hands a bit uselessly. "Kevin!"

"He's holding Will's face," Kevin whispered lowly.

"Oh my god," Sonny mumbled sitting down on the couch. "Oh my god it's just like my nightmare. Oh my god. Oh my god."

Paul sat down next to Sonny and grabbed his knee, "What's happening, Kevin?"

"Oh, oh damn," Kevin laughed, "Your boy pushed him away."

Paul, head in his hands, immediately sat up straight, "What!?"

"Yeah," Kevin felt enormously relieved for some reason. '_Geez you'd think I was the one dating Will_.' "Will's friends are coming over and they're all leaving," Kevin explained happily reaching over and shaking hands with his friends.

Paul let out a relieved breath of air and rubbed his hands over his face, "Whew," he chuckled. "Thanks Kevin for watching out for him."

"No problem man," Kevin said, '_Oh my god we totally saved Paul Narita's boyfriend.' _

"I'm gonna let you go," Paul smiled, "And I won't even mention to Jesse tomorrow that you three were out partying tonight."

"Uh yeah," Kevin replied, smiling dropping, "Thanks got to go." '_Fuck, I forgot he's supposed to be our coach too.'_

Paul hung up his phone and sat back and relaxed exhaling loudly. "Holy fuck," Paul laughed before reaching over and pulling Sonny against him. "I know we said we trusted him but god I was so scared for a second there."

Sonny buried his face in Paul's chest practically shaking.

"Wow," Paul said when he noticed Sonny's trembling, "Hey, it's OK. Nothing happened. He proved that we should trust him. Everything's fine."

"It was just like my stupid dream," Sonny confessed while sniffling.

"What dream," Paul questioned, putting his hand on the back of Sonny's head. "What, hey, don't cry. Shh, hey just tell me about this dream."

Sonny pulled away from Paul and sat up a bit, wiping at his eyes, "I just, all week I've had this stupid dream and I hate it."

"What's it about," Paul brushed away a stray tear sliding down Sonny's face.

"Will, Will tells us," Sonny tried to explain but he couldn't. He knew it was a stupid dream that wasn't realistic. He knew none of the things in the dream could happen but that wasn't why he was so upset over it. It was because the basis behind it was real. '_Will really could decide that he doesn't want just us. He could decide we're not worth forgiving and try to move on_.'

"Will what," Paul shook his head, "I don't know what you mean."

"Will decides he doesn't want to be with us anymore," Sonny began, "And he starts dating everyone and you decide you just want him and I have to watch everyone kiss him and touch him and I hate it."

Paul pulled Sonny back in for a hug, "Hey now. You know that would never happen. Will loves us. Everything's going to work out. And I'm not leaving either. Will and I aren't leaving you."

"But I," Sonny shook his head, "What I did was awful. What if the two of you decide you don't want me anymore?"

"Trust me," Paul grabbed Sonny's cheeks, firmly lifting his head so he would look Paul in the eyes. "Will and I are both ridiculously crazy about you. I know that eventually we will work everything out."

"OK," Sonny nodded slightly in Paul's hands. "I believe you," and he did. With the way Paul was talking and looking at him he would believe anything he said.

Paul kissed Sonny gently on the lips. Smiling when he felt Sonny wrap his arms around him and peck his lips a few times. Pulling away Paul leaned his forehead against Sonny's, "We're gonna win Will back and everything is going to be perfect."

"Even if we have to wait forever," Sonny nodded with a smile.

* * *

Author's note:

I think Sonny and Paul are on the right track now. What else would you like to see them do?

Please review and let me know what you thought.

Thanks for reading!

Up next: Paul and Sonny keep working on making things right. EJ learns how Stefano intended to train Will. Sami encounters Tori and Will once again finds himself in the spotlight.


	86. Chapter 86

Sami, up early before she needed to get to work, headed towards Common Grounds when she walked passed a newspaper stand and stopped dead away. She snapped a copy off the shelf and read the front headline, face getting red from anger. Tossing a few crumpled bills at the man working there Sami took the newspaper with her and dug for her phone in her purse.

"EJ," she screamed into the phone when he answered, "What the hell is in the newspaper?"

"You know I can't understand you when your voice gets that high," EJ sighed into the phone while wincing, still half asleep. "Now what are you yelling about?"

"The newspaper," Sami said through clenched teeth, in no mood for EJ to be messing around. "It's about Will."

* * *

Sonny, flipping the sign from closed to open in the Common Grounds window, unlocked the door and yawned. His sleep was plagued by the same nightmare he always had except now it included watching Will sit in front of a fire with some stranger.

'_I really need to get over that dream_,' Sonny said as he jumped up and down a few times trying to wake himself up. '_Will loves me and Paul. Paul loves me and Will. I love Will and Paul. Everything will work out eventually_.'

As customers started coming in and things started picking up Sonny noticed a lot of strange looks being sent his way. '_God_,' Sonny thought feeling weirded out as he handed over a large drink, '_It's almost like after that stupid article came out. A weird mix of pity and curiosity_.'

When another rush of customers came inside Sonny became distracted and easily put the oddness of the looks behind him.

* * *

Paul woke up shivering. He had kicked his blankets to the end of the bed. He had gotten used to Will being like a space heater pressed against him during his sleep. It was almost instinct now to toss the covers off of him while he slept.

'_I hope Will comes home soon_,' Paul thought as he wandered into the bathroom. '_Everything is different without him_.' Sure Paul enjoyed spending time with Sonny but it wasn't the same without Will.

'_In such a short amount of time our whole lives changed. I was so excited to have Will. To finally touch him and kiss him the way I wanted. I never took the time to decide if Will was settling into everything the way I was, the way Sonny was._'

Paul stared at himself in the mirror. Taking in his reflection Paul sighed. '_Is this the face of someone who promises his boyfriend the entire world and rips it away? I cheated on Sonny. And I used Will to get myself off when he was drunk. I promised the both of them I would never hurt either of them again and I kept Will a secret. And I told Sonny and made him keep a secret from Will too. Am I the type of guy that hurts his boyfriends over and over?_'

Walking away from the bathroom Paul couldn't stop his brain from working. '_I need to find a way to prove to Will that I'm serious about changing. If I can prove that to Will than I'll also be able to prove it to Sonny too.' _

Seeing his phone on the counter charging Paul frowned, '_And if I'm serious about this I know exactly what I need to do_.' Unlocking his phone and pulling up a recent contact he put in Paul sent a message to a person he really, really hated.

* * *

EJ growled into the phone, "What do you mean my father planned this? My father is dead!"

"I'm sorry but Mr. DiMera specifically gave me instructions to have this printed in the event of his death," the lawyer told EJ apologetically.

"Why didn't you inform me of that when we met," EJ loudly complained, "That seems like something I might be interested in knowing!"

"That was part of the condition, Sir," the man responded coolly. "You know better than others how secretive you father was."

"Get it recanted," EJ ordered. "I don't care what I have to pay you call the newspaper and get a retraction printed now!"

"Very well," the lawyer sighed before being hung up on. '_Of course_,' the man gripped before making another phone call.

EJ threw his phone on his desk before putting his head in his hands and closing his eyes. '_How could this keep happening? The newspaper was supposed to be handled. Oh wait,_' EJ grimaced, '_I let Victor handle the newspaper. Of course this would happen again._'

Inhaling and exhaling slowly EJ opened his eyes and opened his desk drawer determinedly. On the top was the DVD his father had given William in his will. EJ deliberated for one moment before finding his laptop, turning it on and putting the DVD in it. EJ knew Chad and William had watched a copy of the DVD before but EJ was suspicious. '_What are the odds of Father knowing I would take this copy and leaving another one behind_?'

As EJ pushed play upon seeing the menu screen he leaned forward in his seat, chin resting on the tips of his fingers. He inhaled sharply when he saw his father's face on the screen.

Stefano, smiling knowingly, greeted, "Hello Elvis. I wonder exactly how long it took for you to take this from William."

EJ closed his eyes and hung his head, _'Even in death Father is always one step ahead of me.'_

* * *

Will came out of the library yawning and wondering exactly why everyone was staring at him again. '_It's not like anything new could have possibly happened with me_,' Will mused.

Putting his hand over his mouth Will widely yawned once more. By the time he had gotten home from the party it was way past midnight. He had only gotten a few hours of sleep before his alarm woke him up. He wished he could stay in bed, actually he knew it was what was best for his head, but he couldn't.

Will had a few lectures and a study group to go to. He only had a few more weeks until the semester was over. '_Then I'll have plenty of time to rest and recover and figure out everything_,' Will hoped.

Will headed over to the Starbucks on campus. He felt guilty going there but he was in desperate need of coffee and Common Grounds was on the other side of town. '_At least when Sonny and Chad open that second spot it will be nearby for times like this_,' Will thought as he walked inside and stood in line.

He was glad that Sonny and Paul were done sending him presents, '_But I could do with delivered coffee right about now. Anything to get away from the weird looks everyone is giving me today.'_

* * *

"My son," Stefano said over the screen on EJ's laptop, "I know that you have never approved of my vision for William but I hope you understand why it was necessary. You care for the boy and in my own way so do I. I would never accept someone or go to such lengths for them if I did not.

"Hopefully by the time you are watching this my plans have already gone into effect. I wish that I had more time with you my son. There was much left you had not yet learned. One I hope you will learn after the end of this video.

"You must always be one step ahead of everyone be it friend or foe. Which is why I hope you can understand why I did what I had to do to William. Every plan that I made, every pawn that I acquired, each nightmare I caused was all for the betterment of our legacy. I knew just as well as you did that William Horton was never going to follow my directions without cause. I never would have gotten him away from Salem and his little friends without the blackmail material you provided me. I never would have gotten him to Tuscany without Chad's machinations. And I never would have turned him to the DiMera side, the right side, without my training program.

"Actually," Stefano chuckled slightly, "I was quite proud of the plan I put in place despite my setbacks. And the training," Stefano smiled arrogantly, "I knew it would be difficult to completely get him under my control. I could not use any of my previous techniques that I had used on others before. William is not to be a dangerous weapon. William is meant to be the face of our new generation, the new direction our empire is venturing. Yes," Stefano nodded, "William will be much more than any other weapon I have ever made.

"I never really knew," Stefano smiled in amusement, "How exactly I would get Samantha Brady's son under my control but he gave me the tools himself. Seemingly alone in a DiMera Towers apartment wrapped around his lovers he exposed his very weakness. William, so pliable and in need of direction, showed me exactly how he would be moved to follow my rules."

EJ paused the recording to take a few deep breaths. Every horrifying word his father was saying made something disgusting swirl within his stomach. He knew exactly what his father was talking about. EJ knew without a doubt that his father intended to use William's dependence on others, his desire to have someone care for him and give him directions, and force him into believing what his father wanted. '_The very thing that William used to help himself recover from my father's and Ian's attacks were going to be the very thing that hurt him in the end._'

Exhaling weakly, stomach feeling queasy, EJ hit play.

"However," Stefano continued, "I couldn't rely on William staying lost in his own head, his own need for guidance, forever. Which is why I was so pleased to remember I had a recording of poor Ian's truncated evening with William. I knew nothing would keep William under quite like a reminder of what could happen if he were to disobey me.

"Now, Elvis Junior, my son," Stefano paused slightly, looking as if he were having a hard time getting out the words, "I always intended for you to follow in my footsteps. And while I love you, as I love all my children, I cannot help finding you to be a disappointment. I tried so hard to completely turn you, to make you believe what I wanted to believe. But every time I thought I succeeded you thwarted me. There was always someone there preventing you from fully committing yourself to this family. You are too soft hearted, too weak. You might think yourself to be like me but I assure you, you are not," Stefano sniffed almost looking like he smelled something disgusting.

"Which is why I am placing all of my hopes on your brother, Chad. I know that he will not disappoint. He is not blinded by his love. That evening in the mansion with Ian proved everything I suspected all along. Chad did what he had to do to protect William. You were too concerned with hurting William's delicate emotions to pull the trigger. That is why I knew you would never be the person I needed you to be. You can kill as many friends of William's as you want but you will never be the man I need you to be.

Stefano sat up straighter in his chair before ending, "I am sorry it had to be this way my son. But do not fear. You will continue to live a profitable life with your family at your side. And William will still be there for you even if he is not exactly the way you left him. Goodbye my son. I am certain now that you will live the life you have always wanted and not the life I wished upon you."

* * *

Neil and Brian sat down across from Paul at an empty table at Common Grounds. '_This better be good_,' Brian thought as he crossed his arms and stared blankly at Paul. '_If he pisses me off I might just tell him all about Will's date last night_.'

Paul shifted uncomfortably. He really didn't want to be here but he knew it was necessary. '_You can do this_,' Paul thought as Sonny came over with a few drinks and sat down next to him, '_For Will you can do anything_.'

Sonny passed out all the drinks and looked at Paul. Paul had briefly explained why he wanted to meet Neil and Brian before the two showed up. Sonny just wasn't sure how this was all going to go. He wasn't sure if the four of them would ever get along.

Clearing his throat Paul said, "I asked you to meet us here to talk about Will."

"Really," Neil replied after swallowing his coffee, "Here I thought we were talking about business ventures."

Sonny gave Neil an unamused look. "Look," Sonny sighed, "We know that you two are pissed off at us. Hell, we're pissed at ourselves for hurting Will."

"Again," Brian said helpfully.

"Yes," Sonny gritted his teeth, "Again. And since we want this time to be different between us that means attempting to fix things with you two as well."

Paul closed his eyes, trying to focus, '_You can do this. You have to do this. Just think of getting Will back.' _

Opening his eyes Paul explained, even though it was painful to admit, "The four of us are all important to Will. We all care about him," Seeing the look Sonny gave him Paul amended, "In different ways but we do. Will is important to us and you guys. And I know that he would like it if we at least tried to get along."

"OK," Neil nodded knowing Will would indeed appreciate it. But Neil wasn't entirely sure Sonny and Paul were what Will needed. '_Now or ever_.'

Biting the side of his cheek and making a face Paul added, "Sony and I we know that we fucked up. And we don't want to do that again. We don't want to hurt him again."

"And how are you planning on doing that," Brian questioned curiously. He understood that it took a lot for Paul to arrange this meeting. But Brian wasn't entirely sure Paul or Sonny had what it took to deal with Will forever.

"By listening to him," Sonny explained, "We talked and we heard everything that he said. We also know some of the things that we need to fix. And we've been trying."

"By giving him presents," Brian lifted an eyebrow at Sonny knowingly. "I don't think Blondie's going to appreciate being bought."

Ignoring the nickname Paul replied, "We know he wouldn't. And that wasn't what we tried to do. Ugh," Paul rolled his eyes, "Fine maybe we don't know exactly how to win him back."

"You'd probably start by acknowledging that you need to earn him," Neil pointed out starting to get upset. "Not win him. He's not a possession. He's a person."

Sonny wanted to argue with Neil, '_Of course we know he's a person. We're not idiots_.' But he refrained. He knew Neil and Brian were just as protective of Will as he and Paul were. And maybe he could learn to appreciate that but that would take time. Right now he didn't want to argue.

"Look," Sonny told them firmly, "We want Will back. And we're willing to do whatever we need to for Will to trust us again. Any action he wants us to do, any amount of time he needs to make a decision, we'll give him."

"Maybe we haven't done such a great job of it lately," Paul admitted, "But we love him."

"What if he doesn't want you back," Brian asked, "What if you can't prove to him that you all belong together? What will you do then?"

"That's not an option," Paul informed them. "It doesn't matter if it takes days, months, years; we know that Will belongs with us. Not to us," Paul said quickly, "We don't want to own him or, or decide every decision he makes. We want to protect him and love him and provide for him. Even if it's not in the same ways we did before. And we're going to prove it to him, his family and ours, the two of you, everyone."

"Well," Neil took another drink, "You certainly talk big but I guess I'll have to wait and see if I believe you or not. Because I seem to recall being in this position before. Sitting around wondering just what in the hell Will sees in you."

Brian looked between Sonny and Paul cautiously. He knew that everything they said sounded good but he didn't want them to put their all into Will if they weren't serious. He didn't want to see Will hurting and upset.

'_And Will's been different without them_,' Brian remembered last night how Will easily interacted with his friends. How Will laughed and joked and flirted. '_He's confident now that he isn't relying on anyone else. He's better. And I don't want him to go back to the way he was before.' _

"How do we know you're going to treat him the way he deserves this time," Brian demanded. "How do we know you aren't just going to toss him away again?"

Sonny pressed his lips together and looked at his hands clutching onto a mug, "Because we learned our lesson. I learned my lesson. I know that I can't take Will for granted anymore. Will depended on us to help him; he trusted us. And we failed him because we were insecure and, and scared. But we won't do that again."

Sighing heavily and looking up between Brian and Neil Sonny said, "We know that we made Will a lot of promises that we didn't keep. That we jeopardized almost everything for nothing. If we would have just talked to Will everything could have been prevented. And I never want to do that to Will again. I don't want to make him feel that way again."

"Which is why," Paul reached over and squeezed Sonny's knee, "We need the two of you to keep an eye on things."

"Meaning what," Neil asked as he adjusted in his seat.

"Meaning," Paul continued, "That if you think we aren't doing right by Will or that he's not happy we need you to tell us so that we can fix it."

"You're asking us," Brian asked a bit incredulously, "To tell you when you're doing things wrong? Seriously?"

"Yes," Sonny nodded. "We know that you'll be honest with us and won't let us get away with anything."

"And not because we don't trust Will to tell us if he's upset," Paul clarified, "Because we know that he would. This is us attempting to get along with you. And me working on my jealousy."

"Oh really," Brian smirked looking Paul up and down, "So it doesn't bother you at all anymore that Will kissed us?"

"Tried to kiss you," Paul stated quickly, needing to focus on that important detail, "And I didn't say I was over that. I'm trying to control my impulse to punch you in the face every time I see you."

"You do know that I have kissed Will before," Neil asked trying not to smile, "Several times in fact."

"Seeing as how I found you shoving him against a wall before he even came out," Sonny rolled his eyes, "Yeah I'm aware."

"Well I think it's something we should talk about if we all want to really get along," Neil shrugged. "Everything's awkward enough as it is we don't need that hanging over our heads."

"And what is that," Paul snorted, "The fact that you two want to fuck our boyfriend?"

Brian gave Paul a blank look. "Something like that yeah," Brian retorted. "I'll admit that when I first met Will I wanted to play around with him. The whole virgin thing didn't thrill me but once that was gone I knew he'd be worth taking for a spin."

Sonny grabbed Paul's thigh to get him to not react to Brian's blunt explanations.

"And sure," Brian added, "Neil and I have moments where we like to talk about what it would be like to be with him."

"You bought that video too," Neil reminded Brian.

"Oh yeah, that one's fun," Brian smiled before shaking his head, trying to focus, "But Will and us? We're strictly a platonic thing. He's our friend and he's a sweet kid but neither of us want him that way."

Neil put his arm around Brian, "Exactly."

Sonny looked at Neil skeptically, "So if Will was completely available and wanted you neither of you would be interested?"

"Of course we would, we aren't dead," Brian laughed, "But it's not like we're gunning for him. There's a difference between thinking he's hot and wanting a relationship with him. We, unfortunately, know that he wants to be with the two of you anyway."

"He does," Paul asked looking a bit uncertain. '_Did he tell them that or what_?'

"Yes," Neil wanted to laugh at Paul's face. "Are you seriously afraid he wouldn't? He's so far gone for you two it's ridiculous."

"Really," Sonny felt a smile creeping across his face as he slowly sucked his lower lip in his mouth. "That's um, yeah, that's great."

"You two are as embarrassing about this as Blondie is," Brian sighed with an exaggerated eye roll. He still wasn't completely certain everything would work out exactly the way Sonny and Paul said they wanted it to. But it couldn't hurt to help them out a bit. '_Especially now that I get permission to call them out on their shit_.'

"If you tell anyone I told you this," Brian confessed, "I will deny it but I think I know exactly how to show Will you're serious about him."

"What is it," Paul asked warily.

Brian smirked while leaning back in his chair, "Oh just you wait."

* * *

Adrienne sat down across from Lucas at the Pub with a small smile. She didn't know why she continued to meet with him. Adrienne didn't know why she was helping Lucas come to terms with having a queer child when she was trying to get said child away from her son.

'_Should I tell Lucas that Sonny and Paul broke things off with Will_,' Adrienne wondered before deciding not to. _'I don't think he's ready for that yet_.'

"So I was doing some thinking," Lucas said after greeting Adrienne. "About what you said-why it bothers me that Will likes men. And I think I might have got it."

"Oh really," Adrienne asked curiously. "What do you think?"

"I think it has to do with the fact that I never really knew anyone who was gay," Lucas explained, "Well actually Sonny once told me I must have I just never knew anyone that was out. Anyway," Lucas shook his head to clear it, "I think that because I've never known anyone I've never had to think about it before. About what being gay actually means.

"And I love Will," Lucas continued, "I know that I do, more than anything. And I know realistically that Will being attracted to men doesn't change who he is. But a part of me," Lucas looked at Adrienne imploringly, wanting so badly for her to understand, "A part of me feels like maybe the reason Will's gay is because Sami and I must have done something wrong."

"What," Adrienne looked at Lucas, forehead wrinkling in confusion. "Lucas I don't understand. You think Will's gay because of something you did or didn't do?"

"Well I told you," Lucas attempted to explain, "That I don't get how he could just suddenly decide he likes guys. And Sami and I made so many mistakes with him. We jerked him around and moved him from house to house and every time he was settled we did it again. All of Will's life he's never had anything stable. And when he was younger he acted out all the time. He did anything he could to get our attention."

"Lucas," Adrienne shook her head sadly at him, "That's not how it works. Will isn't gay because of anything that you did. And he never suddenly decided he was gay. He's always been gay Lucas. He just didn't understand how he was feeling. This isn't a cry for attention."

"But he had girlfriends," Lucas argued, "And he never once gave any indication that he was attracted to any of his guy friends. The only time I ever thought anything was when I saw him around Sonny or Paul."

"Sonny and Paul," Adrienne refrained from frowning at that name, "Had nothing to do with Will being gay. Maybe they had something to do with Will finding the courage to come out but that's it. Lucas," Adrienne reached forward and grabbed his hand. "All that you need to understand about your son is that he likes men and you love him."

"I do," Lucas nodded, looking Adrienne in the eyes, "I love my son. And I don't want him to hate me anymore."

"Then you have to find a way to show to him that you can change," Adrienne squeezed Lucas's hand and let it go. "Show him that you can be supportive."

"OK," Lucas smiled, "I will. And Adrienne," Lucas told her, "Thank you for talking to me about all of this. I know it's bound to be hard hearing me say all these things."

"I get it," Adrienne leaned back in her chair, "I never had any of these doubts about Sonny but I can see why you do."

"Well still," Lucas shrugged light heartedly, "I appreciate it." '_Now if I could only find a way to get Will away from EJ I'd be all set.'_

* * *

Will sat down in an end seat in his last lecture of the day. Everyone was still staring at him oddly and it was beginning to get on his nerves.

"Hey," someone said sitting down next to Will.

Turning his head Will noticed it was one of Paul's fanboy baseball players. He couldn't remember the name though, '_Grady, Greg, I don't know_.' Will gave the guy a half smile, "Hi."

"What's with all the looks," Gray asked Will noticing everyone was whispering about Will.

"I don't know," Will shook his head and sighed. "But it's getting old."

Gray glared at someone looking in their direction and smiled proudly when they cowed away. _'Ha_,' Gray thought smugly. 'You want to bug Paul Narita's boy you'll have to get through me.'

Will grabbed his stuff out of his backpack and resisted rolling his eyes. '_I guess this is better than when Paul would follow me around from class to class.'_

* * *

Tori meandered through the town square in a warm coat. She wasn't used to the weather in Salem. She much preferred the refreshing sea breeze in San Francisco. Tori meant to stay only a few days in Salem, just long enough to knock some sense into her wayward son but it was almost a week later and she still hadn't purchased another airline ticket.

'_I can't leave until I know that Paul is taken care of_,' Tori thought as she paused to check her phone. She hadn't spent much time with Paul since her arrival. He managed to fit in a small visit almost every day of her trip but it wasn't much. She knew he was busy with work but she had to be certain that horrible Will Horton was gone from his life before she left.

Despite what Paul said Tori couldn't reconcile the Will she read about with the one Paul described. _'How else would you label a young boy that managed to seduce a happily engaged couple?'_

Adrienne left her meeting with Lucas feeling accomplished. She still believed Will wasn't good enough for her son but she felt proud of herself for helping to reconcile Lucas with Will. '_Will needs to work with his family and work on himself not drag my son into his messes. Especially when Will doesn't even know what or who he wants.' _

Adrienne decided to take a trip to Common Grounds and headed across the square. Not watching where she was going Adrienne bumped into a woman that was standing in the middle of the walkway.

"Oh excuse me," Adrienne said a bit embarrassed that she was so focused that she didn't pay attention where she was going.

"No, no," Tori responded, putting her phone back in her purse, "It was my fault I shouldn't have been standing in the way."

Taking a look at the woman she bumped into Adrienne tilted her head to the side, trying to remember where she knew this woman from.

Tori, looking at the blonde woman, looked at her straight faced before nodding once, "Adrienne Kiriakis."

Adrienne blinked a few times before her memory caught up with her, "Tori Norita. I didn't know you were in town."

"No," Tori took in Adrienne calculatingly before deciding Adrienne must be in the same position she is, "But I think there is a lot for us to discuss."

* * *

Paul didn't want to admit it but Brian was right, '_God damnit I hate it when Brian's right.' _

Sonny crossed his arms, "I really don't think Will's going to appreciate getting even more attention on him."

"He will for this," Neil insisted. "Brian and I? We know Will. It's what he's wanted all along. And you said you'd do whatever it took."

"I think we should do it," Paul turned to Sonny and said emphatically. "It really would be exactly what we need to prove to Will that we're serious. That we take our relationship seriously."

"OK," Sonny relented still not entirely sold on the idea.

Neil, feeling his phone buzz in his pocket, pulled it out. Back when the article about Will, Sonny and Paul first came out Neil signed up to receive alerts if anything else regarding Will managed to get published. Reading over the alert he received from the app he installed from the local newspaper Neil groaned, "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

"What," Brian asked leaning over and looking at Neil's phone. Mouth opening Brian frowned, "Oh for fuck's sake."

Neil opened the link and read over the screen quickly before holding his phone out for Sonny and Paul to read.

"What the fucking hell," Paul hissed grabbing Neil's phone and bringing it closer.

"Who the hell would do this," Sonny questioned loudly, "This doesn't even make any sense!"

"Who else went out of his way to make Will's life hell," Neil asked sardonically, "Even from beyond the grave the asshole won't leave Will alone."

Paul, pulling out his phone, was ready to call Will when a noisy crowd walked into Common Grounds.

"It's not every day you see three grown woman fighting in the middle of the square," one of the people commented while laughing.

"Seriously," another one responded, "What were they even arguing about? Something about the newspaper?"

Sonny and Paul looked at each other before turning to face Neil and Paul, "Sami," they all said at the same time before standing up.

"Lauren, I'll be right back," Sonny yelled as he pulled off his apron, grabbed a jacket and headed out the door after Paul, Brian and Neil.

* * *

Adrienne sat across from Tori with a peculiar expression on her face. _'I know I'm not Will's biggest fan but he's not a monster like Tori seems to think_.' Adrienne had only met Tori one time. Right after Sonny and Paul got engaged Adrienne and Justin went to San Francisco. They all went out for an extremely awkward dinner. Adrienne got the distinct impression that Tori wasn't quite impressed with Sonny. '_And I knew she wasn't happy Paul was going to come out_.'

"Tori," Adrienne said as soon as Tori stopped ranting about Will, "I don't think you've heard the whole story. That article wasn't anything close to the truth. And I think you're mistaken about the type of person Will is. I have my own issues with Will but he certainly isn't that bad."

Tori crossed her arms and set her jaw. She knew Adrienne and her had very different ideas about parenting. That much was clear on their first meeting. But Tori didn't think there was any way Adrienne could stand up for this joke of a relationship.

Looking down at the table they were sitting at Tori saw a newspaper left behind. Blinking curiously Tori unfolded the paper when she saw a familiar name across the headline.

Flaring her nostrils Tori slammed the paper on the table in front of Adrienne, "Then how do you explain this?"

Adrienne spread the paper out and started reading, the frown on her face getting deeper and deeper. "This has to be a mistake," Adrienne said slowly. "There's no way this could be true."

* * *

Sami stormed out of the newspapers office. EJ told Sami to write the reprint personally so Sami decided it also needed to be delivered personally. '_That newspaper will never mess with my son or my family again_,' Sami thought victoriously as she stomped across town. '_Not after the way I verbally ripped them apart.' _

Holding a freshly printed newspaper in her hand, needing to see in person that nothing would be changed from her story, Sami pulled out her phone. She hadn't been able to get ahold of Will. She knew he had class but she wasn't sure if he had seen what happened yet. Judging by the looks she was getting tossed left and right Sami was certain Will was receiving the same if not worse. '_God only knows what Chad's dealing with.'_

Entering the square Sami spotted Adrienne sitting at a table with a woman she'd never seen before. '_Oh thank god_,' Sami thought desperately. '_Someone that will understand.' _

"Adrienne," Sami called as she hurried over to the table and collapsed in an empty seat. Kicking off her too high heels and rubbing at her sore feet Sami sighed, "You would not believe the bullshit I had to deal with today."

"Sami," Adrienne turned her gaze on her friend, '_Or at least I thought she was my friend_.' "What the hell is this," Adrienne pointed to the newspaper on the table.

"That is garbage," Sami snorted before reaching into her bag and pulling out the new article. "This is the truth. I can't believe those idiots thought they could get away with this again. I thought they learned their lesson."

Adrienne took the new paper and read the headline before shaking her head. "Sami," Adrienne grabbed the first newspaper again, "This isn't an article; this is an announcement. Announcing that your son is engaged to Chad!"

Sami felt a bit shocked looking at Adrienne practically scream at her, "Which Will isn't doing. This is all Stef-"

Adrienne spat out, "I saw Chad try to kiss Will! I saw him! And now Will's on a break with Sonny and Paul and suddenly this comes out in the paper."

"What the hell are you talking about," Sami demanded. Her defenses were already high due to the morning she had to endure. Yelling at newspaper editors and being forced to write a retraction stating that no her son is not marrying his friend. So to hear one of her only friends begin screaming at her was a recipe for disaster.

"I'm talking about Chad putting the moves on Will," Adrienne stated firmly, "And now this. I was just trying to convince Tori that Will wasn't easy when this happened."

Sami narrowed her eyes, "What did you just say?"

Tori who had been eyeing Sami judgmentally from the moment she flounced over to their table. It didn't take her long to deduce that this young woman before her was Will Horton's Mother. '_I should have known he would have a mother like this_,' Tori cleared her throat, "I do believe that this thing," Tori gestured toward the original newspaper, "Only proves what I've been telling Paul from the beginning: Will Horton is nothing but a no good, attention-seeking whore."

Sami's mouth dropped open and she gasped. Taking in the woman before her, realizing from what she said and how she looked that this was Paul's mother, Sami was ready to explode.

"You take that back," Sami hissed in warning.

"How can she," Adrienne shook her head, "Don't you see? This is exactly why I tried to keep Sonny away from Will."

Sami sat up straighter, "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means I should have trusted my instincts from the beginning," Adrienne informed Sami, "That I knew Will would hurt my son and ruin his relationship."

"Excuse me," Sami scoffed. "Will ruined Sonny and Paul's relationship?"

Tori interjected, "Who else would have managed to separate them? You don't know how much my son wanted to marry Sonny."

"Oh," Sami snorted, flipping her hair out of her face, "I know. I know all about Paul's feelings. He told me everything. And if anyone is the one who ruined their relationship it was Paul when he cheated on Sonny with Will."

Tori crossed her arms, "My son would never do anything of the sort. If anything I'm sure it was your son's fault."

"Right," Sami smiled viciously, "Please explain how exactly it was Will's fault when Paul was the one that molested him in his sleep?"

Tori leaned across the table, "My son would never do that!"

"Well why don't you ask him," Sami screamed, leaning closer to Tori. "No, better yet I'll just show you what your son did since he took a picture of it!"

Adrienne, looking around at the few people in the square stopping to stare at them, attempted to hush Sami. She knew Will would hate anymore of this story getting out. And while she was upset with Will she wouldn't want that secret being revealed. '_Oh god_,' Adrienne remembered something, '_Is that what Chad's trying to do now?' _

Tori stood up and slammed her hands on the table, "You don't know what you're talking about! If anything your son must have gone after him. I saw those pictures of Will in Paul's uniform online before they were taken down. I think we all know there's no way your son could ever, ever not want whatever Paul did to him. I'm sure he wanted every disgusting minute of it!"

Sami stood up as well practically leaping across the table before Adrienne reached out to stop her, "You," Sami pointed her finger at Tori, "You shut the hell up! You don't know anything about my son."

"I know enough," Tori attempted to compose herself, "I know all of the men he's rumored to have slept with. And that one," Tori looked at the picture of Will and Chad from the newspaper, "Was one of them."

Tori shrugged her shoulders, "In fact, I do remember another name on that list. Wasn't your boyfriend one of them? I'm sure it must be difficult defending your son when you know he's been sneaking into bed after you. Then again from what I've heard about you around town the apple didn't fall very far from the tree."

Sami's face became completely blank. Every bit of emotion or anger she felt suddenly washed away from her features. But inside? Every single frustration big or small Sami had felt over the past month from watching her son being held at gun point from his would-be rapist to the horrible manicure she got last week at the salon was rippling along her insides ready to burst free.

Adrienne looked at Sami strangely. '_I've never seen her look like this before_,' Adrienne thought suddenly filled with dread.

Almost without her permission Sami's hand reached out and smacked Tori completely across the face. Before her hand even felt the sting Sami reached out and tackled Tori to the ground screaming and hissing rapidly, fists and fingers clawing and smacking with everything in her.

"You're crazy," Tori shouted trying to get away from Sami but giving up and smacking out at the blonde. Finding strength within her she didn't even know she possessed Tori rolled Sami Brady over and started fighting back. She was sick and tired of this town and all of its citizens especially those involved with Will Horton.

Adrienne immediately started shouting, "Are you serious right now? Stop it." Reaching out in order to separate the two Adrienne lost her balance and somehow found herself on the ground with someone clawing at her. Smacking the arm off of her Adrienne reached out in frustration and yanked on a few strands of long blonde hair.

* * *

Will walked out of the lecture with the strange baseball player on his heels. No matter what Will said he couldn't shake the guy. Rolling his eyes Will pulled out his phone and frowned at the number of missed calls he had, seven from his mother alone.

Just as Will was about to call her back he saw Chad's name pop up indicating he was calling. Will answered quickly, "Hey."

"Where are you," Chad demanded rushing quickly towards Common Grounds. '_Shit, shit, shit. We have to fix this.' _

He was half way to work when he realized everyone on the street was staring at him. Rounding a corner and taking in the newsstand Chad almost tripped over his large feet when he saw a picture of him and Will with the headline:

**Horton, DiMera to marry in family villa in Tuscany**.

Before he even finished reading the rest of the announcement Chad turned and ran towards work pulling out his phone and calling Will.

"I'm just getting out of class," Will responded before stopping.

Gray, sticking closely to Will, bumped right into him when he paused. Hearing a male voice over the phone Gray moved his head closer listening in.

"Get to Common Grounds right now," Chad ordered as he found a large crowd in the square. Hearing a few familiar voices Chad dropped his head in frustration, "Fuck, nevermind. Get to the square."

"What's going on," Will demanded as he jogged towards the parking lot ignoring Paul's fanboy following behind.

"Well now it's Sami," Chad explained as he pushed through the crowd. Making it to the front Chad groaned, "I think she just met Paul's mom."

* * *

Author's note:

I think Tori had that coming personally.

And Stefano is pretty much a giant, smug asshole. Poor EJ getting left a recording detailing all the disgusting things that were going to happen to the person he considers a son with an added bonus of, 'hey you were a giant disappointment' thrown in too.

Thanks for reading!

Up next: Everyone reacts to the fight in the middle of town

PS I kind of miss writing smut. Who is up for a flashback or a fantasy of what could happen?


	87. Chapter 87

Paul, being the fastest runner, managed to make it into the square before any of the others. Seeing a large crowd Paul shouldered and fought his way to the front hearing Sami screeching at the top of her lungs, "Shut up, you stupid bitch!"

Shoving the last person out of his way Paul paused in shock at the sight that met him especially when he heard his mother, in between reaching in to yank on Adrienne's hair, "I won't stop until your awful son is away from mine!"

As Neil, Brian and Sonny all bumped into Paul, finally making it through the circle, Paul got over his shock. As Sami rolled herself on top of his mother Paul wrapped his arms around Sami's waist and heaved her into the air, shoulder and arm protesting.

Sonny, mouth open in complete shock, reached down and grabbed one of his mother's arms dragging her away from Tori. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're all adults!"

Neil stood in front of who he assumed had to be Paul's Mother and stared down at her making sure she wouldn't make a mad dash after anyone. From what he heard the woman screaming he had a feeling she had earned a beat down from Sami Brady.

Paul hissed as Sami continued fighting against him. "Calm down," Paul screamed at her, "Or I swear to god Sami!"

"Ask her what she called Will," Sami shouted, beating against Paul's arms, "What she said about him. I'm going to fucking kill her!"

Realizing Paul was in need of help Brian walked over to Will's Mom and snapped his fingers in her face, "Knock it off!" When Sami refused Brian gestured for Paul to switch places with him, "I just became certified in restraining children. I'm sure it will work on you too."

Paul watched on as Brian grabbed Sami's arms and held her immobile against him. He didn't want to admit it but he was impressed. Rubbing his shoulder carefully Paul shook his head, "What the hell is going on here?"

Tori, standing up and moving closer to Paul, hair wild and lip bleeding, told him in Japanese, "That woman is crazy. This whole town is crazy. And your precious boyfriend is getting married to someone else."

Seeing the newspaper lying on the ground near an upturned table made Paul upset, "Is this what this whole thing is about?"

Sami he had no problem picture getting into a fight but his mother? No way. He knew what the announcement must have looked like to his mother and even Adrienne. But that didn't excuse what they all did. _'Hell it doesn't excuse what I heard my mother telling Sami.' _

"Mother," Paul moved his arm away from his shoulder and stood up as tall and as straight as he could. Looking her straight in the eyes Paul stated, "That newspaper is bullshit."

Refusing to let his mother speak again Paul continued, "That stupid newspaper is one of the reasons there's so much wrong in our lives. And god, if you bothered to read the stupid thing you would know how ridiculous it is."

Paul bent over and snatched the newspaper off the floor and read voice laced with acerbity, "'Chad DiMera, the son of notable and recently deceased Salem resident Stefano DiMera and the late Madeline Peterson-Woods, is set to marry long-time friend William Horton, son of Lucas Horton and Samantha Brady. The ceremony will be held in the couple's private Tuscan villa left to them by DiMera's father. It was one of Stefano DiMera's last wishes to see his youngest son united with the boy he had come to love as one of his own. Chad and William hope to put all their past indiscretions behind them particularly William's scandal with Paul Narita and Sonny Kiriakis.'"

"Seriously," Paul spat out angrily, "What part of that seemed realistic? Why would Will and Chad mention Sonny and me at all? This is crap!"

Sonny helped his mother into a chair, wincing a bit at the scrape marks along her arms, before hurrying over to Paul's side and crossing his arms. Facing his own mother Sonny asked, "How could you of all people possibly believe this?"

"I saw the way Chad behaved around Will," Adrienne defended, "And Will's not even with you anymore. What else was I supposed to think?"

"Anything but this," Sonny ripped the paper from Paul's hands, "You know how much Will means to me, to us. Why would he suddenly be marrying someone else? Our friend who everyone seems to forget is straight?"

"I know what I saw Sonny," Adrienne insisted while touching at one of the claw marks down her arm.

"You don't know anything," Sami called out. She had stopped struggling against Brian but she wasn't anywhere near calm. "'Stefano's last wish?' God what do you think that monster's plan was for my son?"

Sami started blinking rapidly and sniffling. '_Get it together. There is no way you are crying in front of these people_.' Sami could barely even look at Adrienne right now. _'I thought we were friends. I thought that I finally had someone who I could depend on to help me with this_.'

Chad, having been watching from within the crowd of people, stepped forward causing a hush to fall over the gossiping group of outsiders.

Taking the newspaper from Sonny Chad held it up and clearly stated, "I am not marrying Will. And I never was attracted to him," he threw towards Adrienne. "This is all a series of misunderstandings." '_Fuck Will needs to get here so I can figure out how to explain all of this without making a bigger mess_.'

* * *

"I seriously can't believe I'm driving this car," Gray repeated in a slightly shaky voice.

Will was rubbing circles against his temples feeling a familiar throb starting behind his eye. "Well make sure you're paying attention," Will barked as he closed his eyes. "Why are you even here anyway?"

"Well I saw the way everyone was watching you and I thought it was pretty creepy," Gray explained with a shrug, "Besides you're looking kinda pale and shaky. I told you there was no way I was letting you drive yourself."

"How is it not creepy that you were watching other people watch me," Will shook his head. He was so glad that a large patch of dark clouds were covering the sun today. '_I don't think I can handle much sunlight right now_.'

"Uh," Gray circled around the campus, rolling his eyes when he got stuck behind a slow moving student bus, "I guess it is creepy. Sorry dude. I just think you're cool and stuff," feeling a bit weirded out by his own statement Gray added, "Not because I like you or anything. I mean I do like you but not like, like you. Because I dig chicks and you're obviously not a chick. But I'm sure you're hot for a guy or whatever. I just mean that I think it's cool that Paul's so into you and that you guys are all together and stuff. Yeah."

Will didn't really know what to make out of that rambling. "I'm sure you mean well but I really don't need you or your friends following me around. I saw you at the party last night you know."

"Paul didn't tell us to do anything," Gray clarified, "We had just talked to him about you before and he gave Kevin that gift for you. We just thought since people on campus talk about you a lot it wouldn't be such a bad thing if we looked out for you."

"OK," Will nodded, "I guess that's kind of nice. But you aren't stalking me or anything right?"

"No we totally didn't know you were going to be there last night," Gray defended, "And sorry for spying on you and stuff. We just got caught up in the excitement."

"And you wanted Paul to like you," Will pointed out as he opened his eyes. Will could relate to that much. When Will met Paul the first time he felt a bit starstruck too. It wasn't every day that Will got to meet anyone so interesting and famous. Now though Will could own up to the fact that he was also jealous when he met Paul. '_I definitely didn't stand a chance with Sonny when he was with someone like Paul.'_

Will nibbled on his lip and smiled slightly, '_And somehow I managed to get both of them to like me_.' Remembering the night before, the way Sonny and Paul both said they trusted him, made Will extremely pleased. He didn't really think there were that many lingering issues between the three of them but now Will can acknowledge that everything wasn't entirely perfect between them. '_But we're working on it. Oh_,' Will frowned a bit, '_I guess Sonny and Paul have been working on it while I've been sitting around waiting for them_.'

'_I shouldn't lay everything on their shoulders_,' Will scolded himself. '_They aren't the only ones in this relationship. I need to show them that I'm just as committed to working on us as they are because I do want them back. I just don't know if I want it to be sooner or later.' _

"You alright," Gray asked as Will suddenly became a bit quiet.

"Yeah," Will shook his head, "Just thinking about some stuff. Hey," Will thought of something, "Do you have any aspirin or anything like that?"

"Uh," Gray nodded, "Yeah in my bag."

* * *

"How could any of this possibly be a misunderstanding," Tori huffed as she attempted to straighten her clothes and her hair. "How do you just accidentally announce your engagement?"

"There is no engagement," Chad looked up at the gray sky in exasperation. "There never was and there never will be. Will and I are not together."

"Then explain what happened on his birthday," Adrienne argued, "If you didn't want Will why were you touching him and trying to kiss him?"

"That wasn't," Chad started to say before groaning in frustration, "That was an act. Will and I tried to explain to you that I wasn't forcing myself on him."

"None of this is even making sense," Adrienne shook her head, "If you don't want Will why did you kiss him?"

"We were pretending," Chad said. '_There is no way in hell I am explaining to everyone exactly what happened_.' Making an executive decision Chad lied, "We all knew my father was sick. He wanted Will and me to get together. So we were pretending for his sake to be together and make his last days memorable."

Sonny was staring at Chad, making a strange face before deciding the lie was an easier explanation than the truth. "That's right," Sonny stepped closer to Chad. "I told you Chad wasn't going after Will Mom. They were just making things easier for Stefano."

"Exactly," Paul nodded along.

"And clearly," Neil inputted, "The announcement was a mistake because Chad and Will only wrote it out to make Stefano happy."

"So it's all just a big misunderstanding," Brian finished, keeping a firm grip on Sami's arms. Every time he let up on her she would try to wriggle her way out.

"Sonny this is ridiculous," Adrienne pushed her short hair out of her face, "You getting mixed up in all of these lies and secrets. You aren't like this. You've never been like this. And the only reason you are now is because of Will."

Tori, agreeing with Adrienne, told Paul, "She is right. The only misunderstanding around here is your absurd idea of a relationship. I can tolerate you being with Sonny," Tori waved her hand in Sonny's direction, "But not with that low-rent awful little boy! The things I've heard about him alone should be enough to keep you away."

Tori continued before anyone could interrupt her, never once noticing the dark red color Paul's face was turning, "I told you that you were going to have to decide sooner or later which one you wanted. Just do everyone a favor and leave that boy behind while you still can."

Will and Gray pushed their way through the crowd in the middle of the square after they parked. Before moving into the center Will hung back near the mass of people trying to take in everything that was happening.

Seeing his mother being held by Brian Will immediately knew she had been fighting. Taking in the way Adrienne and Tori looked it didn't take long to realize why his mother would be fighting. Hearing the vicious words Tori was throwing at Paul Will watched wide eyed wanting to see how Paul and Sonny both responded.

When Sami started struggling against Brian again Brian seriously considered letting her loose. '_It would serve that stupid woman right_,' Brian thought as he glared heatedly at Tori.

Sonny stared at Tori in shock. He couldn't understand a single thing Tori was saying. '_What the hell is wrong with her_,' Sonny thought angrily but before he could respond Paul ripped into his mother.

Practically shaking from rage Paul exploded, disregarding the crowd or who else was around, "Just shut up, Mother! I am so sick and tired of you talking about Will like that. Or Sonny. You don't get to talk about either of them like that ever again."

Starting to pace Paul ran his fingers through his hair and accidentally ripped out a few strands in his haste, "All I have ever told you about either Sonny or Will is how much I care about them. How much I want to be with them. Why are you doing this? There is nothing to tolerate about Sonny. And Will isn't anything like you think. He's sweet and honest and, and nothing like you keep saying. And I don't know why you won't believe me," Paul sneered, "But I'm the one that went after Will. I'm the one that kissed him and touched him first. And I'm the one that convinced Sonny to realize exactly what Will could be to us. Me!"

"And," Paul kept going, "I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure I get to have Will and Sonny both. Not just one or the other, both. I don't care if you approve. I am in love with them both and I am not letting you or anyone else come between us."

Tori stared at Paul in shock. _'He's never talked to me like this before_,' she thought while looking at her son. She took in how angry his features were the vein along his neck bulging the more Paul spoke. Tori didn't know how to respond or what to do. '_Paul's never dismissed my opinions or requests_.'

Sami, enthralled with Paul's speech, couldn't help but feel a little smug. '_I knew Paul would never think of Will the way his mother did. I know whatever problems that are happening in their relationship weren't Will's fault. Nothing that happened is Will's fault.'_

Sonny smiled at Paul proudly, reaching over and linking their hands, before turning to his own mother.

Adrienne, looking up at Sonny from where she was sitting, braced herself for what was to come. '_This isn't going to be good_,' she thought carefully.

"Mom," Sonny shook his head, voice low yet resolute, "I love you. You know that I do. I have told you time and time again to stay out of my relationship. I don't understand why you keep changing your opinion of Will but it needs to stop. He's never done anything to me or Paul or anyone. The only thing he's ever done was been entirely too trusting and forgiving."

Sonny closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, "And I know that what Uncle Vic told me he had to have heard from you. I know that was your influence. But you need to stop. There is nothing you can say or do that is going to turn me from Will or Paul now."

"And before you even say anything," Sonny added after a few moments of silence, "There is nothing wrong with me. I haven't changed. This is who I am and there's nothing wrong with that. I'm not going to apologize for supporting or protecting either of my boyfriends. I haven't changed; I've just grown."

'_And I actually believe that_,' Sonny thought smiling slightly. '_I'm not a monster and I learned my lesson. I'm going to do everything I can to prove it to Will and Paul too.' _

Will gazed between Sonny and Paul with watery eyes. He wasn't sure if it was because of the headache forming or because he was overjoyed. '_Someone said something awful about me and they didn't freeze up. They stood up for me and for each other.' _

Neil, having stayed silent throughout everything, couldn't help the small smile from forming. Catching Brian's eye Neil winked. '_Holy crap_,' Neil shook his head, '_Maybe there is hope for them after all.' _

Everyone within the center of the circle seemed to have reached a standstill. Paul was breathing harshly and tried not to move his shoulder too much. Sonny stared at a spot on the cement in concentration. Chad, arms crossed, wondered how everything kept getting messier and messier. Tori kept sneaking furtive looks at her son. Sami slumped in Brian's arms before finally getting out of his hold. Adrienne kept looking between Sonny and Sami carefully.

Even the crowd surrounding them was quieting down now that the show seemed to be over. The sky was getting darker and darker, storm clouds getting closer. Everything was silent and still before thunder rumbled overhead startling everyone. Most of the crowd dispersed, not wanting to get caught outside in the rain, gossiping about everything they heard and saw.

Paul looked up at the sky above him. It was darker than when they started. _'Fitting for the crap we keep getting dragged into,_' Paul rolled his eyes. '_But not once during this whole thing did I think about how I was done with all the drama. That I was done with Will. He's right; he's never asked for any of this to happen. It isn't his fault. And even if I have to deal with this for the rest of my life it would be worth it to have Will and Sonny by my side.'_

Shooing Gray away with the rest of the crowd, thanking him for driving him there, feeling a bit bad he was making him walk back to school in the rain Will waved as Gray jogged off.

As the rest of the crowd left Will finally stepped forward and made his presence known.

Sonny immediately caught sight of Will and held his breath. '_Oh god, what did he hear?'_

Paul, looking down from the sky, lifted his eyebrows high onto his forehead when he saw Will moving to stand in front of him and Sonny. Paul licked his lips and swallowed nervously, "Will," he breathed.

"I saw, I mean I heard," Will didn't know what he was trying to say. He closed his eyes and started again, "You two, you both stood up for me. In front of everyone."

"Of course we did," Sonny nodded before stepping closer. He could feel the wind picking up and could smell the rain in the air. "We'd never let anyone talk about you like that, never again."

Paul reached out slowly and took Will's hand with his free one, "What I told my mother was the truth. I'm not letting anyone or anything come between us again."

"There could be a million articles claiming you're marrying a million different people and it wouldn't matter," Sonny held Will's other hand, "We're always going to be here." Taking a deep breath Sonny added, "Either as your boyfriends or as your friends, whichever way you want us."

Will nodded slowly, not really understanding the article reference, before looking down at their entwined hands, a wide smile painting his face. He knew that all of their problems weren't suddenly solved, that they still had a long way to go but it didn't seem so hard now. '_Now that I know they really meant what they said_.'

Feeling a few raindrops splashing against his hair Will looked back up and caught the vulnerable expression on each of Sonny and Paul's faces. Tongue playing with the scar tissue on his lip Will said, forcing his face to stop smiling, "You know I don't want to be your friends."

"What does," Sonny asked nervously, rain beginning to come down harder, "What does that mean?"

"I think you'll just have to find out tomorrow," Will stated smirking slightly before letting go of their hands and walking over to his mom.

"Hey," Will said, blinking instinctively when a few raindrops splashed against his glasses making it almost impossible to see. "Are you OK?"

"Of course," Sami tossed her hair over her shoulder, "You should know by now I know my way around a fight."

"Yeah," Will shrugged giving his mom a half smile, "I'm just proud you didn't have the cops called on you."

"Oh please," Sami fixed her outfit from where it was jostled during the fight and when Brian was holding her back. "I think we all know that wouldn't stop me."

"Sadly I'm well aware," Will told her reaching out to pull up her blouse where it was ripped at the shoulder. "Looks like I missed a hell of a fight."

"Well it was worth it, no one's allowed to speak about my son that way," Sami stated as she walked back over to grab her purse and shoes. "By the way," Sami explained, reaching for the updated newspaper, "This is what will be printed for the evening addition. Not that crap from this morning."

"What crap from this morning," Will asked. '_That would explain all of the staring today though.'_

Paul, smiling after Will, knew he needed to face his mother and deal with the consequences of what he told. Only when he turned around she was gone. _'Great_,' Paul thought, '_Just leave why don't you_.'

Sonny moved closer to his mother and could see she was getting a bit emotional. '_Are those tears or is it from the rain_,' Sonny asked himself before kneeling in front of her.

"Are you going to be OK," Sonny questioned gently. While he meant every word he told her, including the part about loving her, he was beyond done with her mood swings about Will and interference.

"I think so," Adrienne sniffed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "This wasn't how I thought my day would go."

"Didn't anticipate Sami kicking your ass," Sonny teased gently.

Adrienne shot Sonny an unappreciative look, "No. And I think I should probably leave before it gets any worse."

"Yeah," Sonny agreed helping his mother stand up. "Will you make it home OK," Sonny wondered.

"I'll be fine," Adrienne insisted. "A good walk in the rain will help me clear my head."

"OK," Sonny watched her walk away hoping that after today's physical and verbal fighting his mom might finally get it in through her head that Will is not the one to blame about everything.

Brian and Neil walked over to Will. Clapping Will on the shoulder Neil whistled, "Well no one can say your life is boring Will."

"Even when you're not here it's exciting," Brian agreed. Glancing at Sami out of the corner of his eye Brian said, "I'm sorry for restraining you by the way. I hope I didn't hurt you."

Sami stared at Brian until she saw him swallow carefully. Feeling satisfied that she successfully intimidated him Sami smiled carefully, "That's OK I'm sure you prevented me from murdering anyone."

"Uh huh," Brian replied turning slightly to give Will a look.

"Wait," Will took his glasses off, not able to see through the drops of water, "Is the paper what Chad was talking about?"

Chad, having heard his name, hurried next to Will and nodded, "Yeah. Apparently my father hasn't done enough to us yet." Chad tossed the newspaper he was still holding towards Will.

Catching the paper Will pushed it practically against his nose to be able to see it without his glasses. The paper was getting smudged with water prints but it was still legible. Once he was done Will threw it on the table nearby, "What a load of crap."

Sonny and Paul, having wandered over towards Will and everyone else, were a bit surprised by his reaction.

"Seriously," Will rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Anyone that believes that is an idiot. No offense to your moms or anything," Will said while looking between Sonny and Paul. "But really? Anyone with an ounce of common sense would know that wasn't real." When he noticed everyone staring at him Will pointed to his mother, "Hello, would she ever let me run off and marry a DiMera in another country? I don't think so."

"Damn right I wouldn't," Sami brushed her hair out of her face, long strands beginning to stick to her face and neck.

"If I ever asked you to marry me the whole town would have known immediately due to how loud her shrieks would have been," Chad nodded along before starting to chuckle a bit.

Once Chad started laughing everyone else seemed to join in as well. Before long the entire group was standing in the freezing rain giggling their heads off.

Settling down a bit Brian glanced at his watch before realizing he needed to leave. He had a lecture in a little over an hour, '_If I leave now I can get out of these clothes and still make it in time.' _

"Hey, Blondie," Brian said, chest still rippling with laughter. He wrapped Will in a wet hug. Angling his mouth towards Will's ear Brian whispered, "I think you might have been right about your boyfriends. But I'm still going to go out of my way to annoy them, got it?"

Kissing Will's cheek loudly, mostly just for show, Brian pulled away and smirked slightly.

Will blinked rain out of his eyes and smiled a bit confusedly when Neil kissed his other cheek and said, "Talk to you later."

'_That was weird_,' Will thought as he watched the two hold hands and walk away.

"And you wonder why so many people still keep tabs on you in this town," Chad bumped his shoulder into Will's, "Your mother laid a beat down on two other women in the middle of town while practically every guy you were rumored to be seeing watched."

"After the town found out I was engaged to you," Will added, shaking his head. "If that's the worst I have to deal with from now on, gossipy townsfolk, I'll consider myself lucky."

"Good," Chad squeezed Will's shoulder once. "And for your sake I hope that's the worst thing to happen to you from now on."

Chad looked at Sami, "You're dealing with the newspaper?"

"Of course," Sami rolled her eyes. "It's already been dealt with."

Chad nodded, "I need to head to work. Sonny," Chad caught his eye, "Why don't you just head home?"

"Are you sure," Sonny questioned. Now that he wasn't laughing his head off he would be pleased to get out of this cold rain.

"Yeah," Chad looked over at Will one more time, "I'm certain. I'll talk to you all later."

Will watched as Chad walked off before turning to face Sonny and Paul once again. Even with the pounding in his head and the slight shivering all Will could focus on was the butterflies beating against his ribs.

'_They're actually serious about me, about us_,' Will pressed his lips together to prevent himself from smiling like a goof.

Paul wanted to wrap Will in his arms and insist he go home with them. '_But there's still one more day before he makes his decision_,' Paul reminded himself. _'So just focus on making the most out of this time together.' _

Sami glanced between Sonny, Paul and her son before sighing, "I'm getting us some coffee," she told Will, "And when I get back we're going to the mansion."

"I guess that means she doesn't completely hate us," Sonny said feeling grateful that Sami left them alone. With the rain pouring down no one else was in the square. He was certain there were probably people watching from inside buildings but he didn't care.

"No," Will shrugged a bit, "I guess not. Of course seeing you two agree with her over your mom's probably softened her up a bit. She likes it when she's the one that's right since it doesn't happen very often. Although I am sorry she beat up your mom's," Will couldn't stop the small smile threatening to escape, "At the same time."

"I don't know the whole story yet," Paul laughed slightly at the absurdity of the whole situation, "But I get the feeling they probably deserved it."

"A good slap in the face hopefully knocked some sense into them," Sonny joked lightly. He hoped his mother and Tori weren't too badly hurt and he knew in the long run this was just going to lead to more problems. But for the time being Sonny couldn't help but wish he had seen the whole thing.

Will chuckled a bit weakly, teeth beginning to chatter. He knew he needed to get indoors but he didn't want to leave Sonny and Paul quite yet.

Sonny frowned seeing Will turning into an icicle before their eyes. Looking around he grabbed one of Paul's hands and one of Will's and pulled them under an awning so at least they wouldn't be standing in the rain.

"This would be much more romantic if it wasn't so cold," Paul stated as he wiped his face off. "I guess that means it's going to snow soon huh?"

Paul hadn't spent much time in the snow before. He wasn't sure if he was excited or dreading it.

"It's still pretty nice," Will admitted a bit shyly. "I've always wanted to kiss someone in the rain before."

Sonny and Paul glanced at each other quickly before nodding and taking a few steps closer to Will. Sonny lifted his hand and cupped the left side of Will's face while Paul held onto the right side. They both rubbed their thumbs along Will's jawline, staring into his eyes.

Will felt his breath catch in the back of his throat, butterflies beating in sync with his heartbeat. He wanted to kiss them so badly, could remember what each set of lips felt like. _'Would they be cold right now, like mine? Or would they be warm_?'

Sonny and Paul angled their heads, almost in perfect unison, and each kissed a side of Will's mouth. It was a bit awkward with not quite enough room. Sonny ended up kissing more of Will's cheek than anything but it still made tingles shoot up and down Will's spine.

Will reached out for both of them, getting a handful of their jackets and pulling them closer. He wanted more. He wanted to kiss them the way he used to carefree and desperate. He wanted to touch them and feel their skin against his. '_Oh god_,' Will thought, '_When was the last time we were even together_?'

Just when Will could feel Sonny and Paul's hot breath against his face he heard his mother's shrill voice, "Don't even think about it William Robert Horton!"

Blowing out a puff of air Will pouted slightly before letting go of Sonny and Paul. '_Damn_.'

* * *

After getting Will and Sami both safely into Will's car Sonny and Paul started towards Paul's car, glad he drove today.

"So," Sonny said as they both got in the car, "Are we really going to do what Brian suggested?"

"You saw how excited Will was with us standing up for him in public," Paul pointed out as he buckled up and started driving. "Plus it would give us the chance to clarify all of the misunderstandings that have been going on."

"Yeah," Sonny sighed, "I know. I just don't want to do this unless Will approves. What if he hates it?"

"OK," Paul conceded, "We definitely don't want Will to get pissed off at us again. How about we just explain it to him and see what he thinks?"

"I would feel more comfortable with that then just giving an interview talking about our relationship," Sonny stated as he looked out the window at the rapidly falling rain.

* * *

Will and Sami hurried into the foyer at the DiMera Mansion shivering and giggling a bit. They both rushed up the stairs for their respected bedrooms dreaming of a hot, steamy shower.

Sami, opening the door to her and EJ's room, paused in the middle of taking off her blouse when she saw EJ lying face down on the bed.

Ignoring her dripping clothes and the goosebumps across her skin Sami walked over to EJ.

EJ turned his head when he heard Samantha walking over.

"What's wrong," Sami asked quickly. She hadn't heard from EJ beyond a quick text asking her to make the article rewrite. '_He never would have let me do that if something wasn't wrong. If I wasn't so angry I would have realized sooner_.'

EJ shook his head slightly, hair sticking to the pillow. He sat up until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Disregarding Samantha's cold skin and damp clothes EJ pulled her against him burying his face against her chest.

"OK," Sami started running her fingers through EJ's hair, "It's OK. Just tell me what's wrong."

"William," EJ explained in an unusually subdued voice. "And my father," EJ added closing his eyes and breathing in Samantha's skin.

Sami clenched her teeth together, '_How is that man still wreaking havoc on our lives when he's dead?'_

* * *

Will walked into his bathroom and turned on the shower as hot as he could stand it. Ripping off his clothes, finding it difficult with how they clung to his body, Will caught sight of himself in the mirror. His lips were almost blue and his skin looked pale and clammy. '_And Sonny and Paul wanted to kiss this_,' Will thought sadly before walking into his shower and relaxing under the spray.

Leaning his head against the wall Will moaned lightly at the hot water warming his frozen body. '_I wish Sonny and Paul were warming me up instead_.' Opening his eyes Will stood up straight and grabbed his shampoo. As he ran his fingers through his hair Will couldn't help himself from tugging harsher than he normally would.

Gasping a bit Will did it over and over. It wasn't as nice as when Sonny or Paul pulled on his hair but it felt similar. Will could remember the time Paul had his hands fisted in Will's hair, yanking Will's mouth onto Paul's cock as Sonny slammed into him from behind. Rinsing his hair Will closed his eyes and remembered the first time he took a shower with Sonny and Paul.

How they took their time washing Will, palms mapping out his skin. The gentle way Paul held Will against his chest as Sonny touched him for the first time, cleaned him for their first time together.

Grabbing his body wash Will soaped along his arms and chest, ignoring his groin. Washing along his legs and ghosting over his butt Will practically whimpered. He wanted Sonny and Paul's hands on him. He wanted one on each side of him, wanting to be in the middle completely surrounded. Will wanted to be stretched open and rocking against them.

Leaning his head back against the wall Will took his hardening cock in hand. Gasping softly Will stroked along himself imaging his boyfriends, picturing exactly what he wanted to happen, someday.

"_Don't let go of the headboard," Sonny ordered as he kissed from behind Will's ear, along the back of his neck, down his spine to the top of his ass. _

_Will gripped the headboard harder, fists turning white. "I won't," he promised crying out when he felt Sonny blowing gently along his crack before tracing his tongue around Will's entrance. _

"_I guess we'll see," Paul chuckled as he slipped underneath Will. Will, on his hands and knees, spread his legs and arms farther apart to accommodate Paul's wide form. With Sonny licking teasingly around him while leaning above Paul, Will wasn't sure if he was going to make it. _

_Paul smirked as he adjusted against the pillows. Fingers trailing along Will's arm muscles feeling the strain it took to hold on and not let go. "Are you ready baby," Paul asked looking both extremely concerned yet turned on. _

"_Yes," Will nodded shakily, "Please, I want it so much. I need the both of you so much." _

"_We know," Sonny nipped against Will's plump cheek. "We just want to make sure that you're OK, that it isn't too much for you." _

"_I'll tell you to stop if I can't take it," Will urged rocking his hips back against Sonny. "Please, please." _

_Paul slid his hands down to Will's hips and held onto his waist firmly, holding him still. _

_Sonny, double checking he had enough lube set out next to him, kissed along Will's skin before reaching his hand up to pull out the large plug they inserted into Will a few hours before. _

_Will's head dipped as Sonny pulled away his plug. It had been pressing into his sides just right for so long. He had been so worked up. _

"_Shh," Paul rubbed his fingers into Will's skin, leaning his neck upwards to softly kiss Will's lips. _

_Sonny swallowed feeling a bit light headed seeing Will so open. Flipping the lid on his bottle of lube Sonny coated his fingers before sticking three of them into Will groaning when they went in so easily. _

"_What does he look like," Paul asked. He volunteered to be the one to comfort Will and make sure he was alright but he wished he could see him stretched so wide. '_Next time_,' he assured himself. _

"_God," Sonny exhaled breathlessly, "He's trying to clench against my fingers but it's so weak." _

_Will whimpered, body drooping, hands sliding further down the headboard. _

"_You're going to feel so perfect taking us both," Paul promised Will, "So sexy." _

"_Hurry," Will choked out. "I need you both right now." _

_Sonny, adding a bit more lube, put his pinky finger inside of Will as well pushing in and out slowly. He knew Will could take it but he didn't want to force him. _

"_I think you're all ready," Sonny declared biting his lip. _

"_Yes," Will practically screamed. "Yes, want your cocks, right now." _

_Sonny smiled at Will's exuberance as he reached underneath Will and grabbed Paul's cock, twisting his wrist as he slicked him up. _

"_Fuck," Paul whispered bucking his hips into Sonny's grip. _

_Sonny laughed as he teased along Paul's cock before telling Will, "You can let go of the headboard now." _

_Will burrowed his face against Paul's neck shaking from excitement and nerves. _

"_You sure about this," Paul asked once Sonny let him go. _

"_Yeah," Will nodded as he let Sonny bend him into whatever position he wanted. "I'm sure. I want this." _

"_Good," Sonny smiled as he drizzled lube along his own cock watching the way Will's hole opened and closed around nothing. Sonny bent over Will's back and kissed Paul's lips firmly before pulling Will's neck back and doing the same. _

"_I love you," Will whispered kissing Sonny one more time. He knew Sonny was going to be the first inside of him because he was thicker. Sonny and Paul explained it would be easier for Will to handle Sonny's thickness and add Paul's length next. _

"_I love you too," Sonny kissed Will's bare shoulder before moving back into position. Sonny took his bare cock in hand and lined himself against Will's gaping entrance. Pushing inside Sonny leaned his head against Will's back enjoying the slight grip against him. _

_Will shoved his face back in Paul's neck and moaned slightly. He was so close to getting exactly what he wanted, to be completely and totally surrounded and full of Sonny and Paul. _

_Sonny stayed completely still for a few moments, lips working against Will's skin, listening to Paul's sweet whispers praising them both. Taking a deep breath Sonny began working first one and then two fingers inside of Will alongside his cock._

_Will held onto Paul's neck for a moment before he started working against Sonny's cock and fingers. "I want both of you now," Will stated as he pushed himself up a bit so that his face was hovering over Paul's. _

_Paul let go of Will's waist and moved Will's hips up slightly so he could grab his cock. _

"_I love you," Will whispered as he started kissing Paul. _

_Trying not to get distracted Paul pressed his cock against Sonny's bumping into him. Hoping he wouldn't hurt Will too much Paul ever so gently pushed inside, eyes clenching closed from the tight press. He could feel Sonny next to him, sliding against him, as well as the warm heat from Will's walls. "Fuck," Paul groaned, arms wrapping around Will's back. _

"_God," Sonny moaned as he tried to keep his cool. "How does it feel babe?" _

_Will couldn't speak at all. He felt fuller and stretched wider than he ever had before. Every time he opened his mouth nothing came out. He wasn't even sure if he was breathing or not. All he could see and smell and taste was Sonny and Paul. Everything was Sonny and Paul. _

_Will held onto Paul's neck panting and crying as Sonny and Paul found a perfect rhythm of pushing and pulling, barely able to move. With two sets of mouths and hands and cocks working into him Will could barely hold on overwhelmed by how much he needed Sonny and Paul._

Will pounded his free hand against the shower wall coming messily over his fist. Blinking the water out of his eyes Will laughed shakily. "Fuck," he whispered.

He took a few more minutes to catch his breath before finishing his shower.

Wrapped in his warm towel Will sniffled slightly hoping he hadn't caught a cold. After drying off and putting on an old pair of pajamas he had left at the mansion Will lied in his bed spread eagle.

Being dry and warm and indoors made Will's head feel slightly better. Will laughed before covering his face with his hands, _'Oh god I can't believe that's the fantasy that got me off.'_

* * *

Author's note:

I went with DP because I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to write it realistically without it being a fantasy. Also I tried to research how to do it properly and freaked myself out a bit. It's not as easy as it looks in porn.

For the next chapter I started writing and suddenly veered into drama town. Definitely took me by surprise.

Thanks for reading!

Up next: Will has a distressing conversation with EJ. Sonny and Paul get a surprise in the mail.


	88. Chapter 88

_Knock Knock Knock _

"Come in," Will called lifting his hands from his bright red face. _'Oh god that was probably the hottest thing I've ever thought about.' _

"Will," Sami said as she came into the room. Seeing Will in his pajamas made Sami smile slightly. She was certain she had purchased the set when he was still in high school. '_God he was so young and cute and precious_,' Sami thought feeling a little misty eyed. '_Even if he did yell and scream at me all the time_.'

"Mom," Will acknowledged sitting up and leaning against his headboard. He squinted slightly he wasn't wearing his glasses. He hadn't cleaned his glasses of the water marks from the rain yet. Will put his hand on the headboard, '_Why did I picture Sonny and Paul doing that to me in this room and not at home_,' Will wondered hoping his mom couldn't tell what he had just done in the shower.

"Sweetie," Sami pressed her lips together and looked over her shoulder. Seeing EJ still hovering by the door Sami grabbed his hand and yanked him inside the room and closed the door. "There's something we need to talk to you about."

"What is it," Will questioned frowning slightly when he saw how red EJ's eyes looked. "What's wrong," Will asked automatically concerned.

Sami and EJ sat on the end of Will's bed. Sami didn't want Will to deal with this, not again. '_Not after today with the stupid newspaper and those stupid bitches. Not after everything Stefano put him through. He's been through enough_.'

"We just want you to know," Sami started saying, "Because someone," she looked at EJ, "Is taking it very seriously that you gave him one more chance."

Taking his cue EJ cleared his throat and wiped underneath his eyes, "I watched the DVD my father left for you in his will." Seeing William's confused expression EJ laughed sadly, "Only it wasn't meant for you. It was meant for me."

"I don't get it," Will answered honestly. "I thought he left it for me?"

"He knew I would have taken it from you, that I wouldn't let you watch it. Father was talking to me in the video," EJ confessed, "Bragging actually."

"About what," Will asked getting a bad feeling. '_What could possibly be so bad that it made EJ cry?'_

"You," Sami answered when she saw EJ turn away and look at one of the walls. EJ explained what he saw to Sami but he refused to let her see it. And as much as she hated when EJ made decisions without her she had to agree with him on this one. "Stefano, he was explaining what he was going to do to you if he took you."

"What," Will grabbed one of the pillows beside him and hugged it against his chest, "What was he going to do?"

"He said," EJ closed his eyes, unable to tell William this if he was looking at his face. '_The same face I've known for years. The same blue eyes that begged me to protect him from his boyfriends when they betrayed him. If I think of him as my son how do I keep failing him_?' He couldn't keep going. He couldn't tell William this.

"Do you want to watch it," Sami suggested hating seeing EJ so emotional.

"No," EJ interrupted before William could answer. "No," EJ was never letting William see that or Samantha. '_They'll never be subjected to my father's face or voice again_,' EJ vowed.

"He explained that he was only blackmailing you with the evidence we burned to get you to leave with him," EJ explained quickly. If he went fast he wouldn't have time to think. "He knew when you arrived that you would need more convincing."

"OK," Will moved a bit closer to EJ and his mom, still clinging to his pillow. "What, what was he going to do to convince me?"

EJ bit his lip, eyes watering again, "Do you remember," EJ began, "That night, downstairs with Ian?" EJ hated watching the flash of pain cross William and Samantha's faces. "How he knew things that you said because that Zach person had bugged the apartment you were in?"

Will nodded slowly something inside of him beginning to shrink in fear, "Yeah," he whispered.

"My fath- Stefano," EJ couldn't say that word anymore. He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to call him that again. "He was going to force you to do everything he wanted because he overheard you with your boyfriends. He knew that you liked it when they gave you orders and directions. He wanted to force you to float about in your own head while he made you believe what he wanted."

Will's eyes widened as he stared at EJ while he tried to keep himself together.

"And," EJ finished, "He said that when you started to resist he was going to show you a recording of the night Ian kidnapped you. That way you were reminded of what he could do to you if you struggled."

"Oh," Will uttered head falling, chin resting against his chest. "There's a recording?"

"Somewhere," EJ reached out and put his hand on William's knee. "We'll find it. Wherever it is we'll find it and destroy it."

"So that's why those pictures were in the desk," Will felt his lips trembling again almost like he was back in the rain. "He wanted Chad, he wanted Chad to threaten me with that."

"Will," Sami put her hand on his other knee and squeezed, "It's not going to happen. He never took you anywhere and nothing is going to happen to you."

"How do you know," Will shook his head, knees moving closer to his chest, "He's dead and he's still making me feel like this. He had that announcement in the paper. He put those bodies in my house. Who knows what else he can do to me still? What he already had planned?"

"He won't do anything," EJ promised, "We'll figure it out, together. Whatever his next step would be we'll discover it and stop it in time."

"I don't want anyone to see that," Will buried his face in his knees, "This was supposed to be over."

"No one is going to see it," Sami assured Will, hating that this was still happening. '_How is Stefano always one step ahead of us_?'

Will put his thumb to his mouth and traced the puckered skin where his scar was. If he closed his eyes he could still remember what it felt like, the knife dragging against his mouth, blood spilling down his chin as his head felt like it wasn't attached to his body.

"Will," Sami whispered, almost certain he didn't even realize he was speaking out loud. '_But we've never talked about this the three of us. Never like this._'

EJ reached for Samantha's hand and practically crushed it against him. He had seen the photo's having gone to William and Chad's house to destroy them. But it was different hearing William describe it; relive it right in front of his eyes.

Will closed his eyes tightly practically rocking back and forth. "I can still remember the sound of him tearing off my clothes, what it felt like when he sliced my back open. All the things he said. I'm not what he said. I'm not, I'm not."

"We know you're not sweetie," Sami didn't know if Will needed someone touching him right now but she wasn't going to deny herself. '_I'm his mother and I'm going to comfort him_.' She reached out and pulled Will against her, letting him fall to the side and nestle against her chest.

"He said he wasn't going to touch me," Will opened his eyes and weakly looked at EJ, "But when he saw me he couldn't help himself. He was going to, he wanted to," Will couldn't say it. Didn't want to say it. "I don't want anyone to see that," Will sobbed out. "Don't let anyone see that."

"We won't," EJ grabbed William's hand. He turned his palm over. If he looked extremely hard he could see tiny little scars from where the shards of glass were pulled out. "We just need to think about what my father would do next," EJ tried to think but it was so hard. '_How am I supposed to concentrate when my son is going through this? But that's what he wanted that sick bastard. He wanted me to be so concerned about William that I wouldn't be able to see what was in front of my face.' _

Will wiped his eyes and pulled away from his mother. '_Twenty minutes ago my biggest worry was wondering how to fit both Sonny and Paul inside of me. Oh_,' Will blinked a few times, '_That's it_.'

"Paul and Sonny," Will whispered wetly.

"You want us to call them," Sami tilted her head feeling a bit lost at Will's statement. She knew the three of them had a moment in the square but she didn't think Will would want them right now.

"No," Will shook his head, "What would Stefano do to make sure everything went the way he wanted it? Paul and Sonny. He knows they'd get in the way. He'd have to find somehow to keep them away from me."

EJ's eyes widened as he searched for his phone, "We need to get them over here, straight away."

* * *

Hearing a knock at the door Paul frowned when he saw a delivery man through the peephole. Opening the door and signing for the small package Paul called out, "Did you order something?"

"No," Sonny walked into the room rubbing his towel against his thick hair trying to dry it quicker.

Paul, reading the address, said, "It's to both of us." With a shrug Paul ripped open the tiny envelope and pulled out a DVD in a plastic case with a note attached to it.

"I hope this reminds you exactly what will happen next time you try to see me," Paul read the paper before looking at Sonny. "No signature."

Sonny glanced at it briefly before asking, "Do you think it's from Will?"

"I guess," Paul said before taking the disc and putting it in his Xbox. As he waited for it to load Paul sighed, "I wonder what it is?"

"I'm guessing it's not PG," Sonny commented as he read over the note once more and moved to the couch.

Paul smiled slightly, "He did send us that picture in my uniform the last time we were kind of broken up."

"He did," Sonny sat down closely to Paul, arms and legs brushing together. "And today he said something about not wanting to be his friend."

The DVD didn't bother with a menu screen or the need to push play it just simply began.

Paul pursed his lips, "It's kind of hard to see anything. Will's gonna need to work on his lighting for next time."

Sonny smacked Paul's chest and laughed slightly. '_But Paul's right, you can't really see anything.' _

Suddenly a burst of light pierced the dark room on the TV screen. Sonny and Paul both frowned when they recognized the place. '_Why would Will be in our old studio_,' Paul wondered before he saw Will stumbling inside followed by Ian.

"What the fuck is this," Sonny screamed jumping off of the couch and reaching for the Xbox controller jabbing at the back button repeatedly. "Why isn't it turning off?"

"I don't know," Paul shouted standing up and running to the machine only the eject button wasn't working. Paul glanced up at the screen again when he heard Will make a sound of protest. The volume was extremely low but with how close he was to the TV Paul could just barely make it out.

"Unplug it," Sonny demanded seeing Ian hitting Will in the side of the head. "Paul!"

Jerking away from the TV, blinking away tears, Paul pulled the stand out and yanked on the power cord just as Sonny put his hands to his mouth watching blood tumble down Will's face.

Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket Paul yanked it out and answered without looking to see who it was, "Hello?"

"If you get anything in the mail don't open it," EJ ordered over the phone frantically.

"Too late," Paul gulped loudly.

* * *

Sonny knocked on the door to Will's bedroom gently before walking inside Paul following behind him, Xbox in his arms. He smiled lightly at Sami and EJ before seeing Will, a bit surprised he was on the phone.

Paul looked around the room surprised to see it looked nothing like it did the last time he was in here. '_When did Will change this_,' Paul wondered before putting his Xbox on the new desk.

Will's head was resting on a pillow on Sami's lap as she rubbed his temples. His headache had been getting better until he started crying and then it came back with a vengeance. Will kept his eyes closed, phone pressed to his head, as he listened to Wendy talking.

"Just keep breathing in and out Will," Wendy told him in a soothing voice. "Ian isn't there to hurt you. Wherever Ian is it's far, far away. No one is going to let him hurt you again. And no one is going to think differently about you even if they see what really happened."

"OK," Will whispered, fingers folded into fists, "OK."

"I know it's scary," Wendy continued, "But all that's left of him in your life are your memories. The only way he can hurt you now is if you let him. Do you want that?"

"No," Will shook his head, making it spin, "No, no."

"Then don't let him," Wendy smiled a bit, hearing how stubborn Will was in his inflection, "What happened doesn't control your life. It doesn't change who you are. What Ian tried to take from you, you aren't giving it to him now."

Will unclenched his fists, getting feeling back into his hands, "I'm not. I'm not giving him anything."

"That's right," Wendy encouraged, "No matter what happens you aren't going to let this get to you. It's OK to be upset for a while but you're strong now Will. You're going to wipe your tears, sit up and face everything that comes your way. Got it?"

"Yes," Will followed her directions wiping under his eyes and pulling away from his mom. He took a few deep breaths before saying, "Thank you."

"Of course," Wendy reassured him. "You know you can call me for anything. I'm glad you called me."

"I knew you were who I needed," Will informed her a bit shyly.

"And I can't tell you how proud I am that you recognized that," Wendy laughed in delight, "You've come such a long way."

"Thanks," Will smiled.

"I'm going to let you go now, Will," Wendy informed him. "You go talk with your family and call me if you need me."

"Bye," Will said before he hung up his phone. He ran his fingers through his hair before looking up almost startling when he realized Sonny and Paul were there. "Oh," Will mumbled.

"Hey," Sonny smiled at Will gently before sitting on the bed.

Paul sat down next to Sonny and took Will's hand. "Is your head hurting," Paul asked as he noticed the pinched look on Will's face.

"Yeah," Will nodded a bit, eyes squinting still. He turned to get his glasses and looked at EJ gratefully when Will saw him cleaning Will's glasses carefully.

"Here," EJ handed them over once he was certain they were spotless. He felt like there was nothing he could do to protect William. Every time he tried he ended up failing time and time again. '_At least I can help him this way_,' EJ thought while crossing his arms.

"Thanks," Will smiled at EJ. Will could tell that EJ was taking this just about as hard as Will was.

"Did you bring it," EJ demanded looking at Narita.

"It's in the Xbox," Paul said as he got up and handed it over to EJ. "It wouldn't stop playing and I couldn't get it out."

"This came with it," Sonny handed over the note that was in the envelope. He didn't know how Will was able to be so calm about this all. He only saw a few moments from what Will went through and he was a wreck.

EJ read it over before handing it to Samantha and William. He closed his eyes and wiped his hands over them. '_When is this ever going to be over_?'

Will, eyes blurry and head aching, looked at his mother and patted her hand when she read it to him.

Sami sighed as she tossed the note to the floor, not wanting it to touch Will's bed, "Why was it phrased like that?"

"What do you mean," Sonny asked Sami in a quiet voice. He couldn't stop replaying what he saw over and over again. His eyes kept trailing over the side of Will's head down to his mouth. '_How could someone do that to Will? How could Ian look at his face, his smile and wonder why Paul and I fell in love with him_?"

"It's in the first-person," Will said, knowing what his mother was thinking, "Why would Stefano send a note that sounded like I wrote it?"

Paul put his hand on Will's bare ankle, just wanting to feel any bit of Will to know that he was really there. He cleared his throat, voice dry and scratchy, "It sounds like you're warning us to stay away, right? But why would you be the one to warn us and not Stefano?"

"Maybe he thought it would be more convincing if it came from Will," Sami tried to think of an explanation that made sense. '_But none of this makes sense. The entire situation is ridiculous. How do you even begin to analyze the way Stefano DiMera thinks?'_

"It sounds like a follow-up," EJ pointed out, "I doubt it would have been the first time he would have made William talk to you about this."

"He knew I hadn't broken up with them," Will reminded everyone, "And he wanted me to leave the night," Will looked down at Paul's hand gently touching his skin, "The night he died. I'm sure he must have had things planned to convince everyone to stay away."

"That's true," Sami lifted her eyebrows and nodded, "He knew EJ and I would never rest until we got you back. No amount of blackmail or threats would have kept us away."

Will smiled to himself thinking about that. '_They would have chased me around the world trying to stop Stefano. They wouldn't have let anything happen to me. See? Stefano wouldn't have been able to do anything to you_.'

"Just like I'm sure he knew Paul and I wouldn't have just accepted the fact that you left suddenly. Or that you came back married to Chad," Sonny decided.

"So," Paul continued from that idea, "He must have known the only way we would have stayed out of it would have been to keep you safe."

"Which would mean," EJ's brain was finally working through the sea of grief surrounding it, "That he sent the DVD, pretending to be William, so that the two of you would think William was afraid. That doesn't sound right."

"Why would Stefano want them to think I was being threatened," Will asked, "Wouldn't he be trying to convince them that I was happy and doing what I wanted?"

"Well none of us would have bought that," Paul practically snorted. "We all know you. And even if we thought you ran away with Chad," Paul rolled his eyes, "We would know you would never come back from a trip suddenly doing everything Stefano wanted."

"Plus," Sonny reminded everyone, "He told us that he was blackmailing you to make you leave. If you came back different," Sonny reached out for Will's hand, "We would know it was because of him."

"Which would mean," Sami shook her head, "He sent you that to prevent you from doing anything to stop Stefano. If you tried to interfere he would have done something like that again," Sami looked down at the bed, "To Will."

Will shivered slightly but remembered what Wendy had just told him, '_I'm strong now and I'm not going to let what happened rule my life_.' But Will couldn't help but be curious, "Would he really have done that to me, again?"

EJ set his jaw and nodded, "Yes he probably would have."

"If I didn't do what he wanted," Will stated quietly. Taking a few more deep breaths Will said, "I guess now we need to find out what happens next."

"Well I took care of the idiotic announcement," Sami huffed before rubbing at a scratch along her jaw. "And I'm sure," Sami added with a blank face, "That I might have caused a bit of a distraction today in the square."

"A bit of a distraction," Paul asked incredulously, "I still can't even get ahold of my mother after what you did to her."

"What's this," EJ questioned, having not heard about the fight, "What distraction are you talking about?"

"Uh," Sami twirled her hair around her fingers, trying to play dumb, "I might have gotten into a tiny little fight."

EJ looked at Samantha unimpressed, "How tiny is tiny?"

Sonny pulled out his phone, fiddling around with it until he found what he was looking for, "It's already online. You tell us," he handed his phone over to EJ.

EJ, watching the recording didn't know if he should be upset or proud over watching Samantha attacking Adrienne Kiriakis and who he knew from his research to be Tori Narita.

"I suppose it's about time someone other than me knows what it feels like to get slapped by you," EJ said with a shake of his head before handing the phone back over. "I get the feeling I don't need to ask what you were fighting over."

"What does everyone ever fight over these days," Will commented in a bored tone. "But I wanna see that video," he held out his hand and smiled when Sonny gave over his phone.

Will watched the video and couldn't help from giggling a bit. He didn't like seeing his mother reacting so violently but it was almost too ridiculous not to laugh. "What did she even say to make you tackle her," Will glanced at his mom.

Sami gazed at Will fondly. She loved seeing that he wasn't so affected by everything, that Will could and would bounce back quickly. But that didn't mean she wanted Will to know anything that dreadful woman said about him, '_Or EJ or me_,' Sami thought.

"It wasn't true and it made me mad," Sami replied, "That's all you need to know."

"Are you sure it's not something I should know about," Will tilted his head and looked at her strangely.

"Well," Sami bit her lip nervously and played with the various necklaces she was wearing, "You know how I have that habit of opening my big mouth and saying things I shouldn't?"

"Yes," Will and EJ answered together.

"I might have yelled at Paul's mother a few things I shouldn't have," Sami explained, "And since you know that I get pretty loud," Sami added, "Everyone nearby probably heard it."

"So everyone probably knows whatever it is," Will wasn't sure how to feel about that. Judging by the guilty look on his mom's face he knew it wasn't going to be anything good. "Alright, what did you blab about?"

"Well they both made me mad right," Sami glanced at Paul and Sonny briefly, vaguely wondering how much that fight was going to change everyone's relationship, "And they were rambling on about how you were purposely trying to ruin Sonny and Paul's relationship. So, um, I said a lot of words but some of them might have been something along the lines of Paul touching you in your sleep."

Will blinked at his mother before throwing himself on the bed, head brushing EJ's lap, covering his face with his arm. "Ugh," he groaned. '_I thought I was done with that and with Ian. Why isn't anyone letting me forget and move on_?'

Paul's entire body slumped, face falling. He didn't want anyone to know what he did to Will and by extension of that Sonny. '_We're passed that now. It isn't supposed to matter anymore. And now the entire town might know and my mother? God, what is everyone going to think of me?' _

"What else did you say," Sonny couldn't stop himself from asking, needing to know that there wasn't anymore. '_Please tell me you didn't air any more of our dirty laundry.' _

"Well not really," Sami admitted, "Paul's Mom said that Will wanted whatever Paul did to him and then said something about him sleeping with Chad and EJ and I kind of blacked out from rage at that point."

EJ pushed William's hair off of his forehead and looked over his features. He knew if he looked at William's boyfriends he would say something that would get him in trouble.

"If anything comes of it we'll deal with it," EJ explained, "Just say that everyone misheard, something. We'll do damage control."

Will moved his arm and looked up at EJ, "Thanks. I'm sorry you're always having to deal with my messes."

"Very few of your messes recently have been of your own making," EJ reminded William, giving him a tight smile. "For once in your life," EJ ended with.

Will wrinkled his nose before sitting up again, "Gee thanks."

Will looked over at Paul and pressed his lips together when he saw the expression on his face. Will didn't want anyone to know what happened between them, not the truth. '_It was bad enough when everyone thought I was the slut going after Sonny and Paul. What's everyone going to think if they hear the truth?_'

'_Maybe Wendy was right_,' Will thought, folding his arms across his chest, '_Maybe I'm not completely over everything with Paul_.' Will poked Paul in the thigh with his foot and smiled at him, wanting Paul to know he was still there with him.

Taking a deep breath Will stated, "On the bright side though no one ever believes Mom so they'll probably think she's violent and crazy again."

Sami rolled her eyes at Will before conceding, "For once my lying and scheming might actually benefit someone."

"Potentially," EJ shook his head, "We don't know for sure yet or not. I think we need to prepare for the worst."

"I don't want to make a big deal about this," Will started to say.

"It is a big deal," EJ insisted. "We need to figure out everything that might happen next and even after that. Rumors are the least of my concerns, William. We have all taken for granted the fact that he's dead. I've taken that for granted."

Seeing the frantic way EJ was staring at him, the familiar glint in his eyes made Will feel a bit concerned.

"I think I'll go see what the kids are doing," Sami said sensing that EJ and Will needed to speak alone.

"We'll figure out something for dinner," Sonny replied after Sami. Sonny pulled on Paul's hand until he was off the bed and following him.

"Why are you freaking out about this so badly," Will questioned EJ once they were alone.

"Because I haven't been able to do anything right," EJ shook his head, face twisted. "I couldn't keep you away from those idiots," EJ waved his hand at the door Kiriakis and Narita just exited, "I couldn't keep that article from being published. I couldn't prevent what happened with Ian the first time. I was completely useless when he was holding you at gunpoint. I apparently couldn't even properly dispose of Ian's body. There hasn't been a single thing that I could do to help you."

Will stared at EJ feeling horrified, "That isn't true. You've been there for me throughout everything. I don't think you haven't done anything."

"Well it's what I think," EJ muttered darkly. "I haven't done enough. I should have been able to fix everything and it's still happening. I should have been the one to take care of Ian."

"Is that why you did what you did with T and Gabi," Will whispered reaching out to touch EJ's hand. "Because of what happened that night?"

EJ crossed his arms and said nothing.

"I understand you know," Will continued, "Why you didn't shoot him, why you couldn't."

"I should have been able to," EJ insisted, "I should have been able to do anything I needed to, no matter the risks."

"You didn't want to hurt me," Will argued, "I knew it then and I know it now."

"Someone was threatening you and I couldn't do it," EJ closed his eyes, "If I wasn't so distracted and worried when it came to you I would be able to prevent these things from happening."

"There isn't anything you could do to stop these things," Will countered. "And I wouldn't want you to have killed Ian. I can barely stand knowing what Stefano did. I wouldn't be able to deal if you would have done it."

"The only reason I didn't do it was because I'm too soft," EJ gritted his teeth, "I see something bad happening to you and it clouds my judgement. My fath-Stefano was right. I couldn't be what he needed."

Will thought he had an idea of what EJ was talking about. '_Stefano must have really left an impression on that DVD.' _

"EJ," Will said loudly and firmly, "I don't want you to be like Stefano or be what he wanted you to be. I want you to be you."

"Well, being me is not good enough," EJ growled.

Will cut him off, "Yes it is. I told you, you didn't have to be like him. And I don't want you to be like him. If he had his way you would do things like this," Will reached out for the Xbox. "Is that the type of person you want to be?"

"That isn't," EJ started to say.

"You've done a lot of horrible things," Will interrupted, "And maybe a normal person and family wouldn't get that but we do. My mom and I and the kids when they get older," Will shrugged, "They'll understand. Maybe I didn't get it when I was younger but I do now. The difference between you and Stefano is simple. Everything you do is for us, for your family, to protect us. And most of the time the way you go about it doesn't make sense and is completely crazy but it's true, isn't it?"

EJ looked away from William. He didn't want reassurances or comfort. '_If I had been what Stefano wanted he might not have gone after William or Chad_.'

"You wouldn't do anything to hurt us anymore," Will continued even when EJ turned away. Will moved on his knees closer to EJ, "And you've been there for me through everything. We've talked more about it all than I have with anyone. You listen to me and you don't make me feel bad about myself.

"You've been a better father to me than my own," Will confessed, "And I don't want you to change or be like anyone else. I just want you to be you."

EJ bit the inside of his cheek harshly, trying not to react. However when William wrapped his arms around his shoulder and hugged him EJ sighed and pulled him in close.

"I don't want anything else to happen to you," EJ declared. "I just want you to be happy."

"And I'm going to be," Will acknowledged. "I'm working on it. And eventually all of this is going to be behind us and it will just be something else we've dealt with."

EJ nodded and squeezed William against him.

"And I think you need a break," Will told EJ, "You're going to crack one of these days. Maybe you and Mom should go away for the weekend. I could watch over the kids."

"No," EJ shook his head, "No breaks until this is over."

"EJ," Will complained, "It's just a few days."

"No William," EJ pushed William away slowly, "The last time I took a day off do you know what happened?"

"No," Will watched as EJ got off the bed and walked to the door, Xbox in his arms.

"My last day off I spent here at home in bed with your mother," EJ informed Will as he stopped inside the doorway. "I didn't want to be bothered with anything. So I didn't answer several phone calls. I was too busy to answer the phone call informing me that you were kidnapped. I'm not risking that again."

* * *

Will collapsed against his pillows stomach full, head only pounding slightly. '_I guess it's a good thing that my headaches aren't as bad now,_' Will thought as he rubbed against his forehead.

Sonny lied on his stomach next to Will. He wasn't certain if it would be appropriate to pull Will against him closely if they were still on a break.

Paul sat on Will's other side. He had been unusually quiet ever since Sami admitted to publically telling everyone what he did. Paul had thought that incident was behind them. '_But the way Will reacted makes me think it's not_,' Paul stared at Will carefully.

Will opened his eyes and caught Paul's eyes. Will smiled a bit knowing that Paul had something on his mind, "What is it?"

Paul licked his lips, "When you said you forgave me right before you said you loved me for the first time," Paul took a deep breath, "Did you mean it?"

'_I should have known this was coming_,' Will sat up criss-crossing his legs. _'And I'm going to be as honest as I can be_,' Will promised himself.

"I do forgive you for that," Will reassured Paul. "And I haven't really thought about it at all until recently."

"Recently," Sonny asked as he sat up as well. "What does that mean?"

"Well," Will licked along his scarred lips, "I talked to Wendy about it at my last session." Will didn't particularly want to reveal it was because of Sonny, _'He didn't mean to tell her that._' "And she gave me a lot to think about."

"Like what," Paul quietly questioned feeling a bit terrified.

"I told her that I had forgiven you and I know that I do," Will started explaining, "But she started to make me wonder if I might have been kind of holding it against you a bit unconsciously."

"Have you," Paul felt a bit terrified. '_I did that to him and then I tossed him aside last week. He's probably always going to be afraid of me_.'

Will bit his lip and fiddled with his bracelet, "Maybe," Will whispered. When he saw Paul's eyes widen and his mouth open Will reached out to take his hand, practically having to fight him for it, "Stop it. Just, I didn't even think that I was but it makes some sense."

Sonny saw how freaked out Paul was and he could understand. Sonny didn't even realize that this was still bothering Will. _'But it makes sense with everything going on. He obviously wouldn't just get over it overnight. I didn't get over what Paul did that easily.' _

"Then what do you mean," Paul shook his head, trying to get Will to let go of his hand so he could move away.

"Just," Will crawled over Paul's legs and sat on them so he wouldn't move. Maybe it was a bit childish but Will needed him to be close to hear this. He needed both Paul and Sonny close to help him figure out his head.

Will gestured for Sonny to move closer to them, "I don't sit around thinking about it. And I don't shy away from you or don't want to touch you. But sometimes," Will bit his lip, having a hard time expressing himself, "Sometimes when I want someone to comfort me I go to Sonny and not you and maybe that's related."

"Because you think I'm going to hurt you," Paul asked looking at Will with a sad expression, legs tingling where Will was practically crushing them.

"No," Will sighed, trying to find the right thing to say, "I don't think you're going to hurt me. I don't think you ever wanted to hurt me either. Then or, or last week."

"What do you mean then," Sonny put one hand on Will's back and the other on Paul's thigh.

"I don't know," Will admitted, "I just know that I've been with you," Will glanced at Sonny, "Twice and the only time I was with just Paul I can't remember."

"OK," Paul held his breath a little. His mind immediately went to the day before Thanksgiving when he found Will and Sonny on the couch. He thought he had done the right thing by not questioning what was happening. '_I didn't even think that there was anything to worry about. I thought Will went to Sonny because he was there. I didn't think it was because it was Sonny.' _

"And I don't know if that's on purpose or not," Will added. "I never thought about it or realized it."

"Well," Sonny rubbed up and down Will's back, "What did Wendy tell you to do?"

"She said I should have sex with Paul," Will said simply.

Paul lifted his eyebrows in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah," Will laughed a bit. "I was pretty surprised too."

Sonny smiled a bit, "Alright are you two ready to go now?"

Paul rolled his eyes, "Sure thing just go downstairs and wait for us to finish."

"Excuse you," Will smacked both Paul and Sonny's arms. "If you're here for sex you're waiting at least until tomorrow."

"Oh really," Sonny grinned, "That a hint about what your decision?"

"I didn't say that," Will teased. "I haven't made any decisions yet. I've got time."

"Is that so, huh," Paul pulled his legs out from under Will and made Will flail about, "I thought you didn't want to be our friend?"

Flopping to the bed Will laughed, "Maybe I'll just get rid of you altogether. Start over with some new boyfriends."

"Oh yeah," Sonny reached out and tickled Will's stomach, "You gonna hold auditions?"

"Yep," Will rolled around dodging Paul's hands too. "I think this time around I want some blondes. I've had my fill of brunettes."

Gasping in mock outrage Sonny grabbed Will's ankles and started attacking his feet.

"I don't think that many blondes is gonna work out," Paul teased, "You might not be able to figure out what to do when you're together."

Will kicked out at Paul in retaliation for that, "I guess I'll have to keep you around then to make sure my new guys know what to do."

"You want us to mentor your new boyfriends huh," Sonny laughed.

"Yep," Will nodded with a grin, "Give them a nice demonstration of what to do."

"What happens if you realize halfway through that you don't even need the blondes, huh," Paul pulled Will against him.

"Then they can just watch," Will relaxed against Paul as he dragged Sonny with him. "And enjoy."

"We're the only ones that need a hot blonde anyway," Sonny smiled as he rested his head on Will's chest.

The three of them relaxed against each other comfortably for a few minutes enjoying each other's presence.

Will, eyes closed, asked, "How much of that video did you watch?"

"Not much," Paul told Will. "As soon as we figured out what we were watching we tried to turn it off."

"We only saw up until this," Sonny thumbed across Will's mouth. "I don't know how you went through that babe. How you haven't stumbled by now?"

"I have a lot of support," Will stated trying not to think about everything that's happened.

"We won't leave you alone again," Paul promised. "We won't let you go through anything even if it's just as your friends."

"I know," Will said. '_I do know. I trust them_.'

"We should probably get ready to leave," Sonny said after another few quiet moments. "The weather's probably getting pretty bad now."

"OK," Will nodded as he watched Sonny and Paul get up.

* * *

Will looked out the window in his bedroom that he once considered jumping out of. With the light from his bedroom and from the shine of the moon Will could see that the weather had turned from a blustery rain to delicate snowflakes.

'_Sonny and Paul shouldn't be out this late, driving in this weather_,' Will thought suddenly. He rushed to his bed and found his phone hoping he wouldn't be too late.

"Hello," Sonny answered feeling a bit confused when he saw Will's name. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to go," Will replied in a quiet voice. "Please come back."

Trying to keep the smile out of his voice Sonny, reaching out to put his hand on Paul's arm, "OK, babe, we'll be right there."

* * *

Author's note:

I think Sonny and Paul actually seeing a bit of what happened to Will really cemented how tossing him aside when he needed them was wrong. Do you think they're ready to get back together?

What do you think is going to happen regarding Sami blurting out what Paul did to Will?

Thanks for reading and please review.

Up next: Will makes his decision.


	89. Chapter 89

Will woke up early Friday morning when he heard Sonny fighting with the overly fluffy comforter on Will's bed as he tried to leave for work. It was still dark outside so Will had a difficult time seeing anything beyond Sonny's silhouette. Not needing to be up quite yet Will closed his eyes and relaxed back against Paul's chest.

Whenever his dreams started shifting to nightmares during the night he would feel Paul pulling him against his chest or Sonny resting against him. He assumed Sonny and Paul must have been having bad dreams too due to the sounds he heard throughout the night. But he still slept easier than he had since last week.

'_It's easier having nightmares when I have them here against me_,' Will thought lazily as he burrowed against Paul.

He was drifting in and out of sleep when he felt the bed dip again and felt Sonny's fingers lightly touching his hair and forehead. A smile crept along Will's face when Sonny reached over Will and kissed Paul on the cheek.

"Sonny," Will whispered when Sonny started to move away.

"Yeah," Sonny asked, sitting next to Will, a bit surprised he was awake.

"Thanks for staying with me," Will opened his eyes and smiled.

"Of course," Sonny caressed Will's cheek. "Besides it wasn't exactly a hardship spending the night in your bed."

"What time are you going to be done today," Will questioned beginning to feel a bit nervous.

"Probably around lunch time," Sonny responded.

"OK," Will nodded before closing his eyes and snuggling back into bed.

"You're not even going to give me a hint about your answer are you," Sonny asked in fond exasperation.

"Nope," Will made sure to pop his p. "You'll find out later."

* * *

"It's just snow," Will said as Paul stepped out of Will's car. "It's not the end of the world."

"Well I haven't been in it that much," Paul retorted defensively. "I don't know what to expect."

"Walk where it's been shoveled," Will shrugged. "It's not that big of deal."

Will, hands in his pockets and warm scarf wrapped around his neck, watched Paul walking like a baby deer. "You look ridiculous," Will snickered.

"Don't make fun of me," Paul pouted. "It's all weird and fluffy. I've only been in it when the team traveled or I visited my grandpa."

"Well don't be so silly then," Will fired back. He glanced at his watch and knew he needed to get a move on or he'd never get to his lab on time.

"So you'll text me when you're done, right," Will double-checked as he started walking backwards away from Paul.

"Yeah," Paul nodded. "You're seriously not going to tell me anything are you?"

"Sorry," Will grinned as he waved and walked away with an extra bounce in his step.

* * *

Sonny finished wiping down some tables and walked back behind the counter when he heard the door open.

"Hey," Sonny smiled when he saw Kareem and Dustin. "What's up," he asked as he started making their orders automatically.

"In need of caffeine," Kareem remarked rolling on the balls of his feet.

"Well you know where to get that," Sonny said as he handed the cups off to Lauren to make.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Dustin waved his hand and sat down at the countertop. "What we really came here for was to talk about that thing in the newspaper yesterday."

Sonny rolled his eyes, "That thing was garbage. Didn't you read the retraction? It was in the evening addition and in today's paper again."

"I looked at it," Kareem admitted, "But seriously Sonny. What the hell? Why would that be in the paper?"

"Not to mention all the new rumors circulating about what happened with Will's mom and yours and Paul's," Dustin added. "So what the hell is going on there?"

* * *

"Paul," Jesse called from inside his office when he saw Paul walk by.

"Hey," Paul hurried in and closed the door when Jesse gestured for him to. "What's going on?"

Jesse pressed his lips together before indicating for Paul to sit down. "I'm really glad that you're working with us, you know that. And I think you can already see a visible improvement," Jesse stated.

"But," Paul asked beginning to feel a bit nervous.

"Well," Jesse sighed. "Since you are under the university's employ the school is getting a little nervous about some of the rumors that started circulating yesterday."

"Meaning what," Paul crossed his arms dreading the rest of this conversation.

"It's not even so much the rumors," Jesse shook his head, "It's the fact that you're involved with Will."

"Why would they care about that," Paul wondered.

"Because he's a student here," Jesse explained, "And there are rules about that kind of thing. The school's been very understanding, from what I hear, about Will's situation but I'm not sure what they're going to do about this."

"So you're implying I might be fired for dating Will," Paul demanded. "But that's ridiculous. He doesn't have anything to do with the team."

"That's what I said," Jesse held up his hands innocently. "I told them it shouldn't matter but they're concerned. With the scandals about Will and the thing in the paper yesterday, which I did not understand by the way," Jesse shrugged a bit helplessly, "Plus there's a few unsettling things going around about your relationship with Will."

"Oh god," Paul covered his eyes, "Like what?" '_That I'm a violent rapist_?'

Jesse looked extremely uncomfortable, "I'm sure it isn't true so you don't need to worry. Besides there are rumors about the rumors so I wouldn't worry about it."

"Well if I'm getting fired over it I think I should worry a little," Paul said mockingly.

"You just need to sign these papers," Jesse pushed a file towards Paul. "Something about you formally addressing that you and Will are seeing each other. That way if anything should happen the school can't be blamed for it."

Paul grabbed the file and started reading over it unhappily. '_This is ridiculous. There were plenty of rumors about me before I started working here. Why do they suddenly matter now?'_

* * *

"There isn't anything going on," Sonny sighed as he handed their drinks over. "It's just gossip."

"Uh huh," Dustin rolled his eyes. "Then how come there's a video of Sami Brady beating up your mom? And Paul's?"

"It would be more surprising if Sami didn't get into a fight," Sonny tried to deflect really wishing that a rush of people who come in and save him from this conversation.

"Dude," Kareem shook his head, "Not cute. Besides everyone around town is talking about how Sami said something about Paul touching Will. And you guys said that technically Oliver won our bet. So did he or didn't he?"

"I am not talking to you about that," Sonny said firmly.

"I think the fact that you won't is saying more than you want it to," Dustin shrugged. "If it was no you would have just said that. So now I'm thinking Paul really did."

"I'm not saying anything because there's nothing to say," Sonny defended. '_There's no way I'm telling anyone anything_.' "It's a ridiculous idea."

"Sami Brady is the one that said it," Kareem reminded Sonny. "Will's mom. Why would she make that up?"

"Because she hates me and Paul," Sonny answered. He didn't want to lie to his friends but he also couldn't tell them the truth. '_Will and Paul would both be humiliated. Not to mention I don't want anyone knowing Paul cheated on me. It's no one else's business.'_

"So," Dustin looked at Sonny in disbelief, "You're saying that Sami Brady is going around town screaming about Paul being some sort of creep in order to break you and him up with her son?"

"Uh," Sonny looked up at the ceiling, "Yes that's what I'm saying."

Dustin and Kareem looked at each other briefly before Kareem sighed, "OK, that actually makes sense."

"Yep," Dustin nodded, "Now what about Will and Chad DiMera? And why didn't you tell me you still hung around Neil, huh?"

Sonny rolled his eyes, "What is the big deal about Neil? I seriously don't get it."

"He's cute and nice," Dustin defended. "You just don't like him because Will did."

"Oh yeah," Sonny mumbled under his breath, "He's the nicest. And there isn't anything going on with Will and Chad. They're friends."

"Right," Kareem said sarcastically, dragging the word out. "We all saw the pictures before you know."

"They are practically related," Sonny insisted. "Besides Chad is straight so it doesn't matter."

Following Sonny as he grabbed a rag and a tray Dustin and Kareem trailed after him. Dustin asked teasingly, "So how does it feel knowing one of your boyfriends is pretty much rumored to be dating the entire town?"

"And the other one is super famous and I'm sure the wet dream of many," Kareem joked.

"You better not be talking about yourself," Sonny warned as he got to work. "I've got enough to deal with I don't need my friends drooling over my boyfriends."

"Well Paul is hot," Dustin admitted. "But Will has that whole popular mystique going on."

"Oh shut up," Sonny tossed a balled up napkin at him.

* * *

Paul tapped his fingers on the table in the corner deliberating on whether or not to do it. '_Just look real fast and get it over with_,' Paul told himself before opening up his chrome app and typing, "Paul Narita Rumors."

Trying to prepare himself Paul started reading. With a scowl Paul clicked on the first link he found. Paul read various things about himself, his relationship with Sonny and plenty of crap about Will.

According to this website the most popular idea, the one most people seemed to believe, involved Will purposely seducing Paul and Sonny, separately, to get the three of them together. On top of Will going out of his way to keep his name in the headlines and to use Sonny and Paul for their money. '_Idiots_,' Paul sneered.

Gritting his teeth Paul shook his head reading everything. '_God_,' Paul shook his head, '_Sami literally screamed that I touched Will inappropriately and everyone is talking about how Will must have seduced me? What is wrong with these people? Do they really think that badly of Will or do they refuse to think anything bad about me?' _

The more he read the more disturbed Paul became. '_I knew this crap was out there but I thought it was being taken care of. Didn't Victor get rid of it all? Why is all of this about Will suddenly back online?'_

'_Oh for fuck's sake_,' Paul thought, seconds from tossing his phone against a wall, _'Why the hell would Will lie to Sami to get her to overreact and purposely go out to attack someone? What is wrong with these idiots?_'

Paul closed the app and locked his phone, putting his head in his hands. '_How the hell can anyone say anything like that about Will? How could they not see the way Sonny and I look at him? The way we feel about him?'_

'_Brian is right. Sonny and I need to talk to Will about setting the record straight, publically. No more misunderstandings no more letting everyone think poorly of our relationship_.'

* * *

"So," Brian remarked sitting across from Will at the student union. "Today's the big day, huh?"

"I guess so yeah," Will replied nervously, foot bouncing up and down.

"Do you know what you want to do," Brian asked as he started eating his lunch.

"Kind of yes," Will said, "But kind of no."

"What does that even mean," Brian wondered. "I thought you would be salivating at the thought of getting them back."

"I always had them," Will insisted, "It's them who are waiting around for me."

Brian smiled proudly, "That's the spirit. Do they have any idea what you're going to tell them?"

"I told them they have to wait," Will shrugged with an easy smile. "Make them sweat it out a bit."

"I approve," Brian nodded, "Wait until 11: 59 to tell them what you want."

"I'm not that bad," Will laughed, "I'm still thinking things through though."

"You heard what they said yesterday didn't you," Brian looked at Will briefly before taking a bite.

"Yeah," Will messed with his lunch. "And it really made me happy, right? And a bunch of crap happened last night and they were really helpful."

"But," Brian supplied, "You're still worried?"

"I-I don't know," Will admitted. "I know that I want to be with them. And it seems like they want to be with me too. It's just starting to feel like it did in the beginning and I don't want things to be great and then everything go to hell in a few days."

"Pretty sure that's a risk you're going to have to take," Brian pointed out. Pursing his lips, deliberating a bit, Brian sighed before giving up, "I had to take one when I started seeing Neil."

"Really," Will scrutinized Brian's expression. "Why did you go to the hospital that day?"

"I don't know," Brian looked away from Will uncomfortably, "I saw on Facebook he was in the hospital and I kind of freaked out and went to see him. To make sure he was alright."

"And saw me," Will smiled brightly before it dimmed a bit. "Oh, that's what you meant about risk. Because of how he was feeling about me then."

"Yeah," Brian nodded, "It's a bit intimidating going out with someone who's in love with someone else. That whole literally getting stabbed in the back for you kind of puts a downer on some things."

"Right," Will fiddled with his sandwich, "But you thought it was worth it? Potentially getting hurt?"

"I did," Brian pressed his lips together. He really didn't like talking about being uncertain. _'And I definitely don't want to admit Will made me insecure_.'

"I'm not gonna lie," Brian told Will frankly. "I didn't really like you for a long time. I mean I wanted to sleep with you," Brian laughed, "But I didn't really like you at least not at first."

"Because Neil had feelings for me," Will guessed. "I think I knew that anyway. I could kind of tell from the way you called me stupid all the time."

Brian winced a bit, "Well, you know, I just wanted to point out your faults. Because apparently treating you like crap would make me look better," Brian rolled his eyes at himself.

"And here we are now," Will chuckled. "For the record though," Will waited until Brian looked at him, "I know Neil really likes you. And you're very smart and nice looking so you don't have anything to be insecure about."

Brian groaned, "This is why I didn't like you before. Quit being all wholesome or whatever. It's unsettling."

"Speaking of that," Will looked at Brian sweetly, "I have a few questions about a sex thing that I need answered, Bri."

"I'm listening," Brian said as he took a drink of his soda.

"How do you do double penetration," Will asked in as innocent of a voice as he could manage batting his lashes. Will gave a full-bodied laugh when Brian choked on his soda.

A few minutes later, once Brian recovered, "So do you know what you're going to do about them," Brian looked at Will expectantly.

"Yeah," Will nodded. "I need to talk to Chad," Will pulled out his phone and dialed his number.

Brian narrowed his eyes, "That's not what I was expecting."

* * *

"Come on EJ," Sami whined following him around the mansion. "It's only for the weekend."

"Absolutely not," EJ told her firmly, "You know what happened the last time I took a day off."

"No one is going to kidnap Will," Sami argued, waving a pamphlet after him. "It's just two nights and a day. Will can send you a message every hour if it would make you feel better."

"No," EJ shook his head, "No. We need to focus on whatever else could possibly go wrong now."

"What could go wrong now," Sami sighed, "Is you lose it or have a coronary. That's what's going to go wrong."

EJ opened the door to his office and sat down behind his desk, "Father found a way to force William and Chad to keep the house. He found a way to keep William at DiMera Enterprises."

"He found a way to keep Sonny and Paul busy," Sami reminded him. Sitting down and crossing her arms Sami pouted.

EJ nodded, "He found a way to make sure everyone thought William and Chad were together."

"But what's going to distract us," Sami questioned. "Your father hasn't left anything behind for us to contend with. He had to know we wouldn't just sit around waiting for Will to come back."

EJ drummed his fingers along the arms on his chair, "No he certainly wouldn't go through all this trouble for nothing. What would he do to keep the two of us preoccupied?"

"Something work related," Sami guessed.

"Well since he thought I was apparently inept maybe not," EJ mumbled under his breath.

The two sat in silence until Sami said, "If Will was missing and Stefano was behind it he probably would assume we'd leave the kids behind with my mother."

EJ caught Samantha's gaze, "Of course and he'd never hurt them."

"No," Sami knew that much about Stefano. "Didn't Will say that part of Stefano's plan was for Chad to take your place at DiMera Enterprises?"

"Essentially yes," EJ acknowledged. He knew that look on Samantha's face, "What did you think of?"

"The board wouldn't suddenly decide to demote you," Sami pointed out. "Unless there was probable cause. And the only way that you would ever do anything to harm the company is if you left it vulnerable for someone else to try to take over."

"Someone like Chad," EJ wasn't quite following.

"No," Sami rolled her eyes, "If Stefano, you and I were all gone who would stand to benefit the most from DiMera Enterprises being here all alone? Wherein Chad could come back, sweep in and save the company leading to you having a smaller role. Someone that Stefano knows would try to do something with Salem being DiMera free."

EJ leaned back in his desk and pressed his hands together and chuckled, "Victor."

* * *

Adrienne sat on the sofa in the front room of the Kiriakis mansion thinking over the last month, everything that happened.

'_How did I go from loathing Will to caring for him right back to wanting nothing to do with him_,' Adrienne thought as she held an ice pack to her sore chin. She didn't even know who the one to hit her there was but it had bruised horribly.

She was afraid that Justin was going to be angry with Sami and Tori so she was fairly shocked when he helped her clean herself up and told her it was her own fault. '_And he's right_,' Adrienne hated when that happened, '_If I would just mind my own business I wouldn't get into these messes.' _

'_Now Sonny is mad at me again. I've lost my friendship with Sami. Whatever acquaintanceship I had with Tori is over_,' Adrienne listed everything that went wrong all in one day, '_And I spend more time with Lucas Horton than my own husband.'_

'_I need to well and truly leave Sonny alone. Maybe he's right and Will isn't the problem. Now I just need to get Victor to leave them alone as well_,' Adrienne decided.

* * *

Tori sat on the edge of her bed at the Salem Inn, phone pressed against her ear, "I'm telling you Father, Paul is out of control here."

"I cannot believe that," Hiro Narita shook his head. "I cannot believe any of the things you are telling me about my grandson."

"I'll email you a video of what happened," Tori crossed her arms, "Then you'll see just the type of person my son is associating himself with."

Hiro still wasn't certain he was convinced. "Email me anything you wish but it will not change my mind. I know the type of person that Paul is."

"Fine," Tori was not in the mood to be argued with, "If you will not help me make Paul see reason I will find another day. Goodbye Father."

Tori promptly hung up and tossed her phone aside.

* * *

"Why exactly are we meeting here," Chad asked Will as they walked inside of the house they owned together. "EJ pretty much forbad me to take you here."

"EJ also said that he scoped it out," Will reminded Chad. "And besides since it's all snowy and crap shouldn't we check to see if there's any frozen pipes or anything."

"Being a homeowner sucks," Chad remarked as they made sure everything in the house was in working order.

Will walked into the backyard, essentially the one place he never actually spent much time in, and looked over everything. The grassy areas were covered in a few inches of untouched snow. '_I'm sure in spring and summer it must look nice_,' Will could picture it. There was a covered patio and a built in fireplace. '_It basically looks like a smaller version of the mansion's yard,_' Will noticed.

Chad, joining Will outside, "I didn't realize there was a hot tub and a pool."

"We'll we didn't really look outside," Will shrugged. "Looks like that sliding door goes to the master bedroom."

Getting a bit chilly Chad forced Will back inside and locked the French doors behind him. "So why are we really here," Chad questioned Will.

Will bit his lip as he sat down at the massive island. "I've been thinking a lot about my relationship with Sonny and Paul and about what I want out of life in general," Will confided in Chad. "And I guess I've come to a decision about a few things. But I needed to talk to you about them first."

"Alright," Chad replied looking at Will strangely. "Explain it to me."

* * *

Just as Sonny was getting ready to leave for the day he noticed Uncle Vic coming through the door with Maggie on his arm. Sonny smiled at the two fondly. '_They're actually kind of adorable,_' Sonny thought as he got started on their orders. When the drinks were ready Sonny was going to walk them over to the table they were sitting at when he saw his Victor leaning against the counter.

"Hey," Sonny greeted. "I was going to take these over for you."

"That isn't necessary," Victor responded. "Besides I needed to talk to you about something."

"Really," Sonny wiped his hands on his apron. He didn't know why but he suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Yes," Victor leaned in even closer, "Actually it's something your father told me. Something about you expanding your business."

"Oh," Sonny exhaled a sigh of relief. _'I thought for certain he was going to say something about Will_.' "Yeah," Sonny nodded and smiled. "Chad and I are going to open a second location soon. Next week probably."

"Excellent," Victor smiled pointedly, "I had my doubts when you chose him as your business partner but I think it's working out well. I better get back to my date," Victor nodded his head at Maggie who was chatting with another patron.

"Yeah," Sonny pushed the drinks towards his uncle. "I'll be sure to let you know when the new opening is."

"I'll have to schedule it in," Victor promised Sonny, "I'm doing a bit of business expansion myself."

"Really," Sonny remarked vaguely interested. He would have asked a few more questions but it was a few minutes passed his time off. '_Which means it's a few minutes closer to finding out what Will, Paul and I are going to do.'_

Sonny got out his phone and sent a message to Will and Paul practically giddy with how excited he was.

* * *

Sonny, having picked Paul up from work, asked, "Any idea why Will sent us this address to meet him at?"

"Not a clue," Paul shrugged. He wanted to vent to Sonny about all the stupid rumors he read but he had a feeling Sonny wouldn't be sympathetic. _'I know I shouldn't have read them but if they're seriously jeopardizing my potential career I should know about them.' _

Sonny, listening to the automated voice on his GPS tell him where to go, pulled into a driveway of an extremely manicured house.

"This must be the house Will and Chad inherited," Sonny said as he got out of the car. '_Will's car must be in the garage_,' Sonny realized since it wasn't in the driveway.

"Why the hell are we here," Paul wondered as he maneuvered around the snow and up to the front door.

Sonny shook his head and rang the bell. '_No need to be nervous after last night_,' Sonny reminded himself. '_Will wouldn't have wanted us to stay if he was going to break up with us.'_

"Hey," Will greeted as he opened the large front door. He was feeling a bit anxious. '_I hope they understand_.'

Will helped Sonny and Paul out of their coats and welcomed them inside, "Um so this is the house."

"It's kind of ridiculously nice," Paul commented as he turned around in a circle looking at it. "I'm impressed."

"Thanks," Will said not sure if that was the right thing to say or not.

"So," Sonny rubbed his hands together, "Is there a particular reason we're here?"

"Kind of yeah," Will nodded. "Are you hungry? I had some stuff delivered. I know it's early but I didn't want to get distracted. Chad showed me how to use the warming tray so it will be ready whenever you want it. I have water if you're thirsty. I think there's tea and maybe some kind of juice. And a lot of Scotch for some reason."

"Will," Paul reached out and grabbed his hand, "You're babbling."

"Oh, right," Will could feel his cheeks warming up. "I ramble when I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous," Sonny stepped a bit closer, lifting his hand to fix the collar on Will's shirt. "It's just us."

Will's breath caught a bit when he saw on close Sonny was to him, "I-I know it's just I have a few things to say and I'm kind of freaked out about it."

"What do you have to tell us," Paul turned Will's hand over and brushed his thumb over Will's pulse point.

Will gently pulled his hand out of Paul's grip and took a step back, needing space, "I think I should show you around first and explain some things."

"Like what," Sonny asked as he followed Will further into the house.

Will scrunched his face together, "I might not have been completely honest with you about everything involving my inheritance and what I found out about Stefano."

* * *

Will stood outside the creepy nursery, "I'm not sure how you're going to take this."

"Well," Sonny stated, "We saw the office where Stefano planted horrifying pictures to threaten you with," 'Thank god EJ destroyed them because I might have puked if I had to see that again.'

"We saw the disturbing bedroom with clothes that look like you picked them out yourself," Paul nodded with his lips pressed together.

"Not to mention the basement with the dead bodies buried underneath of it," Sonny closed his eyes, "I don't think it can get much worse, Will."

Will gave Sonny a sad smile before pushing the door open and grimacing at the baby decorations, "You're going to regret saying that."

Will almost smiled at the expressions on Sonny and Paul's faces. "Scary, huh," Will muttered.

"What in god's name is this," Paul demanded as he lifted up a fluffy bunny by its ears.

"How can one human being be that disgusting," Sonny questioned as he slowly backed out of the room. '_Brainwashing Will was terrifying enough but to bring a baby into the world too?'_

Paul followed after Sonny and headed down the stairs, "Where was he even going to get a baby?"

"No clue," Will shrugged. "I'm sure it was going to be something disturbing though."

"You don't think Gabi was pregnant or anything do you," Sonny asked carefully.

Will furrowed his brow, "I don't think so. If she was I'm sure Stefano would have kept her under some sort of strict supervision. Besides it's not like he was adverse to adoptions or anything. Half his kids are adopted I think."

"Let's hope that's it," Paul remarked. "You know you still haven't exactly said why we're here."

"Well," Will brushed the toe of his foot against the hardwood floor at the bottom of the staircase. "Because of the stuff in the basement you know we can't really get rid of the place. And I've been doing a lot of thinking about everything. With the three of us and what I want to do now and about school."

"OK," Sonny took Will by the elbow and guided him over to the comfortable looking sofa in the front room.

"And well," Will started playing with his hands, pulling his knuckles and clasping and unclasping his fingers together, "I know that I want to be with the two of you."

Paul smiled widely as he sat on Will's other side. He didn't want to admit it but he was actually a little scared that Will was going to break everything off.

"I know that I love you both," Will looked from Sonny's face to Paul's, "And I want us to be together again. I just," Will closed his eyes, "I don't know if I want to move in with you again."

Sonny frowned, "You don't want to live with us anymore?"

"It's not that I don't want to," Will explained, "It's just that I like the idea of having my own place to go to that's separate. I like it when we have to plan things so that we can be together, to make it special."

"It's not special," Paul repeated face downcast.

"That's not," Will leaned his head on the back of the couch, leaving his neck exposed. "I love the two of you; I'm in love with you. I just, I want to try being on my own for a while."

"Wait," Sonny adjusted on the couch so he was facing Will and Paul. "Is that why we're here? Are you really thinking about moving here? Will that's crazy."

"It's not that crazy," Will defended. "I already own it. And I can't work with EJ all day and then have to go home and live with him too. I'd end up wanting to shoot him again," Will told them. "And I want to try this."

"Isn't this just going to give you nightmares," Paul wondered.

"I want to try this," Will insisted. "I called about setting up power and water and internet and stuff and all the companies they were already set up. They said I didn't have to worry about payments."

"Stefano already is paying for everything," Sonny looked at Will skeptically, "I don't know about this. I don't want you here alone."

"I won't be alone," Will informed them. "Because Chad is going to move in too!"

"Where the hell is he going to sleep," Paul barked out before he could stop himself. '_Oh crap, you're not supposed to be so jealous, remember_?'

"He's going to change the weirdo nursery into a room for him," Will explained. "And I'm going to fix it so the master bedroom isn't so creepy anymore."

"You mean so there isn't any stuff alluding to your imaginary wedding," Sonny said dryly.

"Yes," Will nodded choosing to ignore Sonny's tone. "I know it sounds confusing but I think I need this. If I'm here maybe I'll have a better chance at getting over everything."

Paul sighed, shoulders slumping, "What about us?"

"Well," Will licked his lips, "You'd still be with me even if we don't live together, wouldn't you?"

"Of course we would," Sonny assured him. "You know we would."

"I still want us to be together," Will promised. "And I thought it could be fun if you helped me with my room and stuff. You could even pick out what drawers you two want to use."

"Drawers," Paul asked.

"For when you stay with me," Will looked at Paul like he was nuts, "I figured I could leave the stuff I already have at the apartment there for when I stay over and you can leave stuff here."

Sonny smiled slightly, "So we'd still get to spend the night with you?"

"Of course," Will smiled back, "I don't want to be completely alone."

"So really," Paul was starting to get it, "You just want a place that you can be alone in sometimes and be independent, away from everyone that takes care of you."

"Yes," Will bounced slightly on the couch, "I just, I really feel like if I move back in with you completely that I'll go back to the way I was before. Uncertain and insecure all the time. I just want to have the opportunity to prove to myself that I can be alone and take care of myself when I need to. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," Sonny laced his fingers with Will's, "I think I do."

"I think if you want to try it out you should," Paul decided.

"Well good," Will grinned, "Because I wasn't asking your permission."

"Is that so, huh," Paul dug his fingers into Will's sides.

"Yes," Will squirmed away, crawling over Sonny's lap to get away, "I'm in charge of myself now."

"So no more spanking you," Sonny teased as he swatted Will's butt.

Will yelped, "I didn't say that." Will turned over so he was spread out across Sonny. "I'm just thinking maybe more of a roleplaying thing than a real life thing," Will explained with a nervous smile, "If that's OK. Unless I really think I need one."

"Good," Paul grabbed both of Will's hands and helped him sit on Sonny's lap, "I was little worried there."

Remembering what Stefano told EJ Will looked at Sonny and Paul sadly, "Um maybe we won't touch on the Daddy stuff for a while."

Having had the recording explained to them yesterday Sonny smiled and nodded, "Whatever you want, babe."

Will grinned and rocked side to side on Sonny's lap. "Is it weird that I'm excited to get my nicknames back?"

"No," Paul laughed at Will's obvious happiness in delight. "It's endearing. Although," Paul thought of something, "Why don't you have a nickname for us?"

"Huh," Sonny said, "You don't. But you do have a nickname for Brian. Why is that?"

Will shrugged, "I don't know. I just hear Neil say it so I say it. He has a nickname for me."

"Yeah," Paul rolled his eyes.

"Do you want me to have a nickname for the two of you," Will wondered. "I can think about it if you want."

"It's no fun when we force it on you," Sonny said, "It has to be natural."

Will nodded in understanding. "Hey," he remembered something, "No one ever told me why the two of you and Brian and Neil were together yesterday."

"We were meeting with them at Common Grounds," Paul explained. "To sort of talk things out and ask for some advice."

"It was Paul's idea," Sonny informed Will.

Impressed Will put his hand on Paul's chest, "You actually asked to meet them to try to get along?"

Paul nodded a bit bashfully, "I know they're important to you so I figured we could try."

"And the only fighting was between our mother's," Sonny tried to say with a straight face before laughing.

"Ugh," Will groaned. "I am so sorry my mom beat yours up."

"Baby," Paul reached out and pulled Will back onto a cushion and off of Sonny, "I love my mother. I really do. But she kind of had that coming."

"But still," Will looked at his knees, "She probably hates me even more now."

"Maybe," Paul shrugged, "But I don't. The fact that you're apologizing kind of reminds me why I love you. I tried to explain this to my mom, the kind of person you are, but she doesn't get it."

"Besides," Sonny put his hand on Will's knee, "Tori and my mom, they were saying pretty awful things about you. No one, and I mean no one, is allowed to do that."

"People can only say nice things about me," Will rolled his eyes tenderly.

"Exactly," Paul nodded as he wrapped his arm around Will's waist, "There are only nice things about you anyway."

"Right," Will flat out laughed, "Uh huh, sure."

"To us there are," Sonny put his head on Will's shoulder.

Will felt a bit uncomfortable with his boyfriends thinking he was perfect. "I almost kissed someone when I was at the party on Wednesday," Will blurted out.

"We know," Paul stated, exhaling loudly from his nose.

Will crossed his arms, "Let me guess your fanboys?"

"Yeah," Paul admitted guiltily. "I meant what I said though. I told them to make sure you were fine but to leave you alone."

"They called though and told us about you and that guy almost kissing," Sonny replied quietly. '_God that was one of the worst moments of my life. It was like my nightmare come to life_.'

"Why didn't you kiss him," Sonny couldn't help but ask. "What stopped you?"

Will knew he needed to tell them the whole story, everything about his night. "When we got there I talked with Brian's friends for a while until I saw Kyle."

"Kyle the bartender," Paul's eyes widened, "The one that Brian said didn't really want to be your friend? That Kyle?"

"Yeah," Will continued explaining, "And I was so cold and he got me a blanket and he made me hot cocoa and we had s'mores. We talked for a really long time and it was a lot of fun."

Sonny stuck his bottom lip out slightly, "We saw. The ball players sent us a picture."

"Of course they did," Will sighed, "Anyway he was really nice and sweet. But I just kept picturing what it would be like if the two of you were there. If we would be cuddled up and making out like Neil and Bri were or if you would have wanted to mingle."

"What about the kiss," Paul asked. He was doing a remarkably good job of trying to stay objective.

"I helped him take everything back to his car when Neil said it was time to go," Will began, "And Kyle said some stuff and that was that."

"Will," Sonny poked him in the ribs. "You can tell us. We won't be upset. We already got our happy ending."

"I had explained at the bar about our relationship. I said it was complicated," Will told them truthfully. "And he said that he didn't really care. That he like me anyway. So he stepped closer and we almost kissed."

"But you backed away, right," Paul confirmed. '_Please tell me that's what really happened.' _

"His hand was on my face and I touched it and stepped away," Will nodded. "He was really nice about it."

"You really need some friends that aren't going to hit on you," Sonny declared. "Or that you're rumored to be marrying."

"I got one of Paul's fanboys to drive me to the square yesterday," Will lifted his eyebrows, "Does that count?"

Paul shook his head, "I thought you were joking when you said you were going to boss them around."

"He offered," Will shrugged, "My head hurt. I wasn't going to pass up that opportunity."

"You can hang out with our friends again," Sonny retorted, "They won't hit on you. Well," Sonny remembered his conversation that morning, "They probably won't."

"There's some lesbians in the group," Paul remembered, "They're dating each other. Perfect friend candidates for you."

Will smiled slightly, "I don't know if I've ever met a lesbian. Is that weird?"

"I'm sure you've met them you just didn't know it," Sonny pointed out.

"Probably," Will nodded. "You know I don't pick up on those things. Are you sure it's OK to hang around your friends?"

"They told us to bring you next time we all get together," Paul squeezed Will's waist.

"So they know about us," Will tilted his head so it was resting on Paul's shoulder.

"Of course," Sonny promised. "We had a nice long conversation all about our relationship."

"Good," Will relaxed. "And they get it? They don't think it's just a sex thing right?"

"I think for the most part they get it," Paul hoped they got it. "There might be a few awkward questions though."

"That's OK," Will decided. "I just didn't want to go out and hold your hand and have someone accuse me of something."

"That won't happen," Sony reassured.

"Do you think we should have a party or something here," Will questioned as he looked at how big the place was, "Your friends and mine."

"Dustin might burst into tears if he saw Neil with Brian," Paul snickered.

"Brian would like that I think," Will declared.

"Probably," Sonny snorted.

"So Chad's probably not moving in with you tonight is he," Paul asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Nope," Will grinned. "I told him I would be busy tonight."

"Busy doing what," Sonny asked as he started rubbing up and down Will's chest.

"Well," Will grinned as he stood up, turned around and grabbed Paul and Sonny's hands, "I haven't shown you the hot tub yet."

"We don't have any swimsuits," Paul remarked as he followed after Will.

"I know," Will leered as he started pulling off his shirt.

* * *

Author's note:

Today is apparently the busiest day in the world for me. So I haven't responded to any reviews or PMs. I promise I will soon though. I'm using my few free minutes to get this out.

Thanks for reading!


	90. Chapter 90

Literally as soon as I went to post this last night my internet went out. And it's finally back so woo! Enjoy an afternoon post instead.

* * *

"It's going to be freezing out there," Sonny laughed as he helped to yank off Will's shirt.

"Hence the hot tub part," Will giggled, shirt catching on his ear. "I turned it on earlier."

"I think we know exactly how to warm you up," Paul pressed closely to Will's back nose pressed into Will's blonde hair.

Will grinned, "I know." He opened the French doors leading to the backyard. His partially exposed skin instantly felt the difference in temperature causing him to shiver a bit.

"I know you were going for the whole seductive thing," Sonny remarked as he followed Will outside. "But you could have waited until you were outside to take off your clothes."

"Quit ruining my fun," Will whined. He rushed over to the firepit near the hot tub. Remembering what Chad said to do to get it to work Will lit a match and instantly felt proud of himself when it worked.

Will turned back around, face frozen in a wide smile when he saw Sonny and Paul beginning to take their clothes off. Standing closely to the fire Will couldn't stop the bubbly, fluttery feeling in his chest as he watched Paul help unbutton Sonny's shirt.

Fingertips trailing down Sonny's chest Paul glanced over at Will and felt his breath catch a bit in the back of his throat. With the fire glowing behind him, giving his hair and his skin a subtle hint of orange, and the adoring expression on Will's face Paul couldn't help but appreciate all that he could have lost if Will decided he had had enough.

Sonny, watching Will as well, extended his hand, beckoning Will forward. Once he was within reach Sonny popped the button on Will's jeans and bent over slightly as he pulled them down Will's legs.

Will, pushing his shoes and socks off his feet, kicked off his jeans, bouncing slightly on one leg and then the other, wishing he knew how to be more coordinated. He looked over to watch Sonny pull off Paul's jeans as well and pouted slightly that Paul didn't look as stupid as Will did. '_Figures_,' Will huffed.

While Paul was getting Sonny completely naked Will double checked that everything he set out earlier was ready. '_OK drinks? Check. Unlocked the door leading to my room? Check.' _

Will, shivering slightly being nude outside in the chilly, snow covered backyard, stepped into the bubbling water and sighed. He pushed his way through the water to the opposite side where there was a built in cooler.

"What are you up to," Paul asked as he stepped inside with Sonny trailing after him.

"I bought something before I came over earlier," Will explained as he handed a champagne flute to both Paul and Sonny. Plastic since he wasn't entirely comfortable using glass after the encounter with Ian. "And I didn't really like champagne and since I can't buy it anyway I brought this," Will held up a bottle of sparkling cider and smiled bashfully.

"You're kind of adorable," Sonny breathed as Will opened the bottle and poured everyone a glass.

"I guess," Will shrugged as he situated himself between Sonny and Paul. He lifted his left arm up and smiled when Sonny snuggled against him automatically. With the landscape and the company Will was entirely certain this was probably the most romantic idea he was ever going to have.

"We should make a toast," Paul cleared his throat and held out his cup out.

Will, who was about to take a drink, quickly pulled his champagne flute away from his mouth sheepishly.

"What did you have in mind," Sonny wondered voice slightly breathy and low.

"To starting over," Paul said clinking his plastic glass against the others as they all repeated the phrase. After taking a drink Paul shook his head, "I don't think I've had this since I was a kid."

"There might be some wine inside if you want that instead," Will offered. "I'm not used to drinking that kind of stuff though."

"It's an acquired taste," Sonny reassured Will. "Maybe we'll take you on a wine tasting and you can see if you find any types you like."

"You mean in two years when I can go," Will chuckled slightly.

"Oh, right," Sonny mumbled. Sometimes he forgot that Will wasn't as old as he or Paul was.

"We could always do our own," Paul pointed out. "I'm pretty sure this backyard is pretty equipped for it too."

"Yeah," Will turned slightly and put his glass on the edge of the hot tub. "It's nice out here."

"It is," Sonny agreed as he closed his eyes.

Paul, hands running across the back of Will's neck, gazed around the yard and asked with a slight frown, "Do you think anyone can see back here?"

"Like a neighbor or something," Will crinkled his eyebrows in concentration. "I don't know. The next house is kind of far away. Not unless they had binoculars I guess. Why? Afraid someone is going to see you?"

"Afraid someone is going to see you," Paul sighed. "I was reading some of the latest rumors that happened after yesterday."

"Why would you do that," Sonny questioned opening his eyes and turning to give Paul a look.

"I was curious," Paul didn't think now would be the time to talk about work and how he needed to sign something regarding Will. '_Not that I'm signing anything without a lawyer_,' Paul thought quickly. "And I don't want to see anything about this getting out. No one needs to know what happens in our private life."

"Wait, wait, wait," Sonny sat up straight, pulling away from Will, "You read this stuff online, right?" Seeing Paul nod Sonny scowled, "I thought there wasn't supposed to be anything about Will on there anymore."

'_I thought Uncle Vic took care of it_,' Sonny reminded himself before holding in a sigh. '_He probably took it back after last week, ugh_.'

Will, not bothered at all, shrugged, "Oh well."

"This is kind of a big deal," Paul replied a bit put off by Will's blasé reaction.

"I can't stop people from talking about me," Will retorted. "And there's no use getting upset about it when they do. As long as the two of you and all the important people in my life know what's real and what isn't I'm happy."

"You didn't see what some of those people were saying," Paul insisted with a shake of his head.

"It can't be any worse than I heard before," Will maintained. "I can't change how other people are going to view me and I'm not going to waste my time trying."

Sonny didn't know if he should be impressed by Will's reaction or concerned. "This rumor thing about you and Chad it isn't going to go away."

"Probably not," Will leaned his head back and rested it against the edge of the hot tub. "But as long as the two of you know what's really happening I don't care."

"I care," Paul argued. "I don't want to hear or read anything about you being thought of in a negative light."

"And that's sweet," Will gave Paul a reassuring smile. "But unless it's actually bothering me and my everyday life I'm not going to worry."

"Are you sure," Sonny wanted to make sure. "You were really upset when that first article came out about us."

"Well it doesn't thrill me," Will explained, "But I'm done worrying about what everyone else in this town thinks." Will put a hand on Sonny and Paul's thighs and started rubbing up and down. "Now, why don't we focus on the fact that we're here, together, completely alone and naked."

"I think I can handle that," Paul grinned as Will's hand crept higher and higher up his thigh.

* * *

Sami sat on the arm of EJ's desk chair as they both read through every possible document regarding DiMera Enterprises they could get their hands on. EJ knew that with his father's death a few business partners might begin pulling out of deals or selling shares and he had to be absolutely certain that Victor Kiriakis did not weasel his way into his company.

"Now that we're on high alert it will be harder for Victor to try anything," Sami reminded EJ as they took a break, eyes getting sore from reading. "I'm sure he's betting on everyone being distracted and grieving."

EJ snorted, "My grieving days are over."

"Uh huh," Sami rolled her eyes. '_I know he still loves Stefano as disgusting as he might have been. The sooner he admits that the sooner he'll get back to normal_.'

Sami reached out for a paper on EJ's desk and said, "Did we ever find out exactly what else Stefano left Will?"

"Hmm," EJ hummed rubbing his temples.

"Remember he said he left Will some personal stuff," Sami couldn't remember if the will specified exactly what. "Do we know what it is?"

"I don't think so," EJ admitted. "We haven't exactly gone through the entire estate. We've been a little busy. I'll call the lawyer and have him send over the paperwork."

"I'll email the lawyer," Sami took the phone out of EJ's hand. "You'll just freak him out if you call him again."

"Fine," EJ wasn't going to fight her on it. "But I told you that there was too much to do to take a weekend away."

"Well," Sami opened EJ's laptop and waited for it to load. "I still think you need to relax more. Before something happens to you. Your blood pressure is high enough. The last thing this family needs is for something to happen to you."

"As long as I keep you and William away from whatever guns are around the house I'm sure I'll be fine," EJ remarked laughing when Samantha turned around and started whacking him.

After a few minutes of playful fighting EJ caught both of her wrists in his hands and smiled. "Haven't you had enough fighting for one week," EJ teased.

Sami, tempted to smack that smirk off his handsome face, huffed, "You know me well enough by now to know that will never happen."

"Yes I do," EJ said as his smirk softened into an adoring smile.

A few moments later Sami and EJ both stood up and straightened the pile of paperwork on his desk. EJ locked his office door behind him not taking any chances anymore.

"Tomorrow we'll start taking an inventory," Sami told EJ as they walked towards the children's playroom. "That way we know who gets what and we can separate the things we want to keep with anything we want to donate."

"And thoroughly inspect anything William or Chad might be getting," EJ reminded her as they entered the playroom. Seeing the gigantic mess on the floor, toys strewn everywhere and the chaotic mixture of high pitched screams and loud laughter EJ felt himself starting to unwind a bit.

Glancing over at Samantha, who had bent down to sit with Sydney in front of her miniature princess vanity EJ couldn't stop the overwhelming feeling that this was everything he had ever wanted.

'_Now all I need to do is make it official_,' EJ thought with a smile bending over to pick up Johnny and Allie in each of his arms and spin them around.

* * *

Will gasped slightly when he felt Sonny's teeth digging into his shoulder while Paul's tongue traced the roof of Will's mouth. He kept his hands clamped on both of their legs fingers teasingly brushing against their inner thighs everywhere but where they wanted.

Will pulled away from Paul's mouth to catch his breath, rubbing his nose slightly against Paul's. When Sonny started licking across the top of his shoulders Will closed his eyes and trailed a line of kisses along Paul's jawline, licking and nipping.

Sonny rested his chin on Will's shoulder as he watched the way Paul's face reacted to Will's mouth and tongue. "I've missed this so much," Sonny confessed in a low voice.

"You and Paul could have taken care of yourselves while I was away," Will said looking over his shoulder at Sonny.

"We were a little busy panicking about losing you to worry about getting off," Paul snorted.

"Hmm," Will teased, "I didn't have that problem."

"Oh really," Sonny laughed feeling completely relaxed and sure of himself for the first time since Will packed his bag and left.

"Why don't you tell us all about it," Paul whispered into Will's ear licking across the shell before catching the lobe against his teeth and pulling.

Will shivered and whimpered slightly, hips lifting off the bench. "It was yesterday," Will laid his palms flatly against both of their thighs squeezing the firm muscles. "Before you came over."

"Oh yeah," Sonny's eyelashes fluttered.

"Mmm hmm," Will nodded. "In the shower. All I could think about was the two of you and how we almost kissed."

"What did you do about it," Paul breathed into Will's ear.

Will, finally gripping them both in his hand and ever so slowly beginning to stroke their hard cocks, admitted, "I was doing this while thinking about you."

"What were you thinking about," Sonny demanded pumping his hips in time to Will's twists. "What were we doing?"

Will grinned dirtily, "I came so hard all over myself."

"Babe," Sonny whined. He wanted to know so badly what Will was thinking about, what he was fantasizing about.

"I was thinking about the both of you inside of me," Will confessed as he started moving his hands faster while still maintaining a steady grip. "Stretching me open and taking me together."

"Fuck," Paul banged his head on the back of the hot tub and didn't even care. He could see it so perfectly in his mind. The sounds they would all make. The overpowering sense of togetherness it would bring them. "Fuck I want that," Paul moaned.

"I don't know," Will said in a sing-song voice. "It seems like it might hurt me. You'd probably have to practice stretching me out."

"Will," Sonny groaned. He knew exactly what Will was doing. "When did you get to be such a tease?"

"From the two of you," Will disclosed. "You two made me this way, molded me into exactly what you wanted."

"God why does that turn me on so much," Paul muttered under his breath.

Will smiled, pleased that his attempts at dirty talking were working. "You know what I really want to try," Will sighed. '_I really, really like getting them off_,' Will realized. He was just as turned on from touching them as he was when they were touching him.

"What," Sonny blurted out feeling desperate, "Tell us?"

"I want," Will licked over his lips, "To spend the whole day completely naked and ready for you to use me whenever you want."

Slightly concerned, despite being so turned on, Paul asked, "Use you?"

"I know how much you love me and respect me," Will easily explained. "But I want to really feel it. I want to be taken over and over until it starts to ache. I want to know that you're as happy and as satisfied as you've ever been in your life. For just one day I want to be completely owned and yours."

"You're always ours," Sonny promised. He loved that Will had found a sense of independence but was so relieved that Will still wanted to play around with his submissive side in the bedroom.

"I know I am," Will nodded as he heard Sonny and Paul's breathing begin to race as he started twisting his wrists in a new direction. "Just like you're mine."

"Uh huh," Paul started pushing his hips upwards. "Baby I'm so close," Paul admitted practically choking on the words.

Will knew that, could feel that, but wasn't quite done playing with them yet. '_Maybe I am a bit crueler than I thought_,' Will mused.

"I don't know," Will said as he slowed down his pace just a bit, making Sonny and Paul both complain, "Maybe I should just stop. It's a bit like what you did to me. I thought everything was perfect and we were going somewhere and then you pulled away."

"That's not," Sonny tried to explain but Will's grip tightened just on the right side of painful, "Fuck, babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to treat you that way."

"We weren't thinking about the consequences," Paul balled his hands into fists. "We weren't thinking about you at all and I'm so sorry. We'll never do something like that again."

"You're not going to leave me out of your decisions," Will double checked, voice low and deep. "You're going to include me in everything?"

"Yes, yes we're a team, it's not just up to me and Paul," Sonny nodded while trying not to whimper. "Will please."

"Hmm," Will puckered his lips, "I wanna hear you promise. If you promise then I'll let you come."

"Yes, yes, baby please," Paul felt frantic.

"Nope, you gotta say the words," Will grinned to himself.

"I promise," Sonny practically screamed.

"I promise, I promise," Paul panted.

Will, feeling satisfied that he got his point across, lessened his grip a bit, turning in the water and kneeled on the bench. '_Chad might kill me if either of them come in the water anyway_,' Will thought.

Encouraging Paul and Sonny to sit on the edge of the hot tub, pressed closely together, Will angled their cocks so they were lined up and wrapped his hands around them both. Will, not wanting them to freeze by being exposed to the chilly air, quickly wrapped his lips around the head of both of their cocks.

Sonny put one hand in Will's hair and put the other behind Paul's neck and yanked him against his lips.

With Will's hands and tongue and mouth working on his cock at the same time Sonny was kissing him urgently Paul found himself coming quickly, hand smacking against Will's back in warning.

Will, feeling Paul spilling across his tongue, continued his ministrations knowing Sonny wouldn't be far behind.

Feeling Paul bite down against his lips while he was coming caused Sonny to shudder, practically stumbling forward into the tub. Panting into Paul's mouth, whining when Will continued licking, making sure he had every last drop, Sonny yanked Will's head off of him.

Looking down at Will who was grinning proudly up at them from his position in the warm water Sonny and Paul couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Well if anyone was watching they certain got an eyeful," Paul remarked.

"Don't act like that wouldn't turn you on," Sonny laughed still trying to catch his breath.

* * *

"Daddy," Sydney asked as Sami filled the bathtub with warm water and lots of soapy bubbles, "Where Will? Where he go?"

EJ, clamping his lips together, glanced at Samantha out of the corner of his eyes. "I'm not sure sweetheart but I bet he'll be home soon," EJ explained as he helped Sydney take off her heavy winter clothes.

"See Will morning," Sydney smiled widely. She loved spending time with her biggest brother.

"I'm sure you'll see him tomorrow," Sami replied before helping Sydney into the tub and giving her a few toys to play with. Standing up and walking over to EJ, "Where the hell is he," Sami demanded through clenched teeth. "What if something happened to him?"

"I'll go find out where he is," EJ promised as he kissed Samantha's forehead before going over to Sydney and kissing her as well. "Daddy's going to go find Will for you, princess."

"Yay my Will," Sydney threw her arms in the air, getting droplets of water everywhere.

"I'll find him," EJ vowed to Samantha as he headed towards the door. "I'm sure he's on a date or something." _'Not or something, please not or something._'

* * *

Will, Sonny and Paul ran inside of Will's bedroom through the door off the patio after Will turned off the firepit. He definitely didn't want to accidentally burn down his house after all.

As the three huddled on the bed Will laughed slightly as he reached out to touch Sonny and Paul's faces, "I hope you don't get sick now."

"I'd say it was worth it," Sonny promised as he leaned forward to capture Will's lips in a kiss.

"I think we're gonna have to keep close," Paul said in a very serious tone. "For body heat you know."

"If we must," Will sighed pretending to be annoyed. Looking around the room Will smiled when he saw the picture of him and Chad. "I don't think this is what Stefano had in mind for this bed," Will told them lightly.

"No probably not," Sonny nodded in agreement.

"Something tells me he would have had a problem with the three of us being here like this yeah," Paul laughed. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about the ridiculousness of the situation Will and Chad almost found themselves in.

"Just so you know," Sonny informed Will, rolling over so he was on his stomach, resting his forearms on Will's stomach, "Even if you were married to Chad we would have found a way to save you."

"Really," Will nibbled on his lip slightly, eyes wide.

"Of course," Paul moved closer to Will as well, taking his hand. "We would never leave you at Stefano's mercy like that. We love you."

"Even if I was brainwashed and not really me anymore," Will looked between them with a sad expression on his face.

"Hey," Sonny grabbed Will's chin and turned Will's head until he was looking him right in the eyes, "No amount of Stefano playing with your head would ever make you lose who you really are. You'd still be you."

"Besides," Paul squeezed Will's hand before lifting it up and kissing his wrist, "We'd help you find your way back."

"We told you once before," Sonny reminded Will gently, "That we want to be with you forever. And maybe we had a few moments where we put that in jeopardy but the way we feel about you? That was never a question Will. We're always going to love you."

"Even though your mother's hate me," Will asked seriously.

"Even though half the town thinks you're marrying Chad," Paul guaranteed. "We love you and no one and nothing, especially our own stupid insecurities, is going to change that."

Will closed his eyes and relaxed against the pillows, "How do you feel about defiling my marriage bed?"

* * *

'_What is the point of paying for this stupid thing if he never answers it_,' EJ growled as he stormed up the stairs to the apartment William used to live in. Banging on the door EJ crossed his arms as he hung up his phone. Hammering once more EJ screamed through the door and closed his eyes when he didn't get an answer.

EJ stormed down the stairs, panic beginning to crawl along his insides. Glancing in the direction of the studio apartment, EJ swallowed before jogging over there. Looking into the open window EJ closed his eyes in relief when he saw a perfectly normal looking apartment set up. '_Someone must be living here now_,' EJ realized as he walked back over towards his car.

'_Where else could he be_,' EJ thought trying not to let his thoughts get carried away. Suddenly recalling the last time William stayed out all night, where he slept, EJ narrowed his eyes as he slammed the door closed and started the car. '_One of these days I'm going to kill him_,' EJ swore as he tore out of the parking lot being mindful not to drive completely erratically on the snowy streets.

* * *

"What do you want," Sonny whispered into Will's lips between kisses. His arms were wrapped around Will's neck as Will straddled his waist. "Anything you want we'll give you."

Paul was holding onto Will's waist, fingers pressed firmly into his skin. He would never get tired of seeing Will and Sonny together, lips gliding together. '_It's almost funny now how jealous I was before,_' Paul thought.

"I want," Will whimpered when Sonny yanked on his hair and nipped at his lip, "I want Paul inside me," Will tried to explain, closing his eyes when he felt Paul pressing against his back.

"What else," Sonny teased kissing Will again before he had a chance to respond.

"Want you," Will managed to get out. "Inside you," Will started grinding against Sonny's waist.

"Did you bring any condoms baby," Paul sighed into Will's ear, rubbing himself against Will.

Will pointed to the nightstand nearest Paul completely enthralled with Sonny's mouth.

Paul chuckled at his two boyfriends as he rummaged in the drawer. Seeing the vast variety of condoms and lube Paul frowned slightly realizing that Will wasn't the one to buy them. He didn't quite know how he felt about someone buying these things so Will could use them with someone else.

Ripping open the box Paul figured, '_I guess the best way to get over that is to fuck Will as many times as I can with this stuff myself_.' Pulling out two condoms and the first tube of lube he saw Paul rolled back over to Will and Sonny.

"You're gonna have to get off, baby," Paul patted Will on the butt gently.

Will shook his head no, adjusting so he was in Sonny's lap so Sonny could plant his feet on the bed.

Paul smiled slightly, "You two are gonna make me do all the work?"

"Yep," Will looked over his shoulder, detaching from Sonny momentarily, "Now shut up and finger us."

"Bossy," Sonny commented with a grin before dragging Will back down for a kiss.

Paul laughed as he pushed the cap off of the lube and drizzled some into both of his hands and rubbed them together. '_Well, I've never done this before_,' Paul thought as he moved closer and brushed a thumb across both of their openings.

Paul, hoping he was coordinated enough for this, slowly slipped a finger inside both of them. This close to them Paul was able to note exactly how similar and different their bodies were. Sonny's skin and hair were both darker and thicker. Will was paler with translucent blonde hair. Paul even noticed the way their bodies reacted to him were a bit different. Sonny practically engulfed his finger while Will took just a bit longer to relax.

With Paul's thick fingers working into both of them and their mouths and hands completely occupied Sonny and Will gripped tightly onto each other, groaning and whimpering into each other's mouths.

Paul worked a second finger into Sonny faster than he did Will. Nuzzling into Will's lower back Paul tried to encourage him to relax. "Come on baby," Paul kissed along his hips.

"Sorry," Will breathed out trying to relax.

"There you go," Paul praised as he pushed in another finger. "You two having fun," Paul asked listening to the sounds of their wet kisses.

"Yes," Sonny groaned pushing against Paul's fingers. "Fuck that feels so good."

Paul grinned a bit, before stretching his fingers farther apart, hearing Sonny and Will's matching moans.

Scissoring his fingers inside of them Paul bent further down onto the bed and licked a single stripe across Will's crack and then Sonny's while he rubbed his throbbing cock against the comforter.

"Paul," Will wheezed, "Want you now. Right now."

"OK," Paul pulled his fingers out of them both, beaming at their complaints, '_I need three hands for this_,' Paul shook his head as he quickly opened each condom. Rolling the first one onto himself Paul reached out and pulled Will off of Sonny's lap.

Taking the condom that Paul offered him Will clumsily put it on, practically shaking with how turned on he was. When Paul started stroking his lube covered hand against him Will cried out and leaned his head back against Paul's shoulder.

"Hey," Sonny pouted reaching out for Will again.

"S-sorry," Will had to shake his head to get himself to focus. "Are you ready for me," Will asked, lining himself up against Sonny but waiting for permission.

"Yes," Sonny stated as he wrapped his legs around Will's waist. "So, so ready."

"Good," Will pressed himself gently inside of Sonny, feeling all the air in his chest leaving him with how tight and warm Sonny felt. Resting his head against Sonny's collarbone Will called out loudly when he felt Paul pushing against him.

As he slowly entered Will Paul, rubbing his hands up and down Will's back, asked, "You OK?"

"Uh huh," was all Will could get out. Taking a few deep breaths Will started moving his hips gently. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to set the pace since he was in the middle or not. Deciding to take charge Will held himself up on his forearms and started rocking into Sonny and back against Paul.

Sonny gasped gently, legs tightly locked around Will as he stared at Will's face. He reached one hand up and touched Will's lip lightly seeing how hard Will was biting on it.

Paul, enjoying the pace Will set, took a few moments before he started bucking into Will, practically knocking him into Sonny.

Will's arms wobbled slightly, almost collapsing onto Sonny, when he felt Paul really begin working into him. Letting his lip pop out of his mouth when Sonny touched it Will grinned before he started moving faster and harder into Sonny.

Arms sliding under Will's, two hands twining in his blonde hair, Sonny did his best to grind into Will's thrusts. Looking over Will's shoulder Sonny smiled at Paul when he met his eye.

Paul smirked at Sonny before beginning to pound against Will. Hearing Will's loud, unapologetic screams and Sonny's deep moans Paul thought to himself, '_Fuck everything about this moment is right. This is exactly where we're meant to be_.'

Rocking back onto Paul's long, perfectly angled cock Will, attempting to balance on one arm, reached down to hitch Sonny's legs higher up around him, wanting to be closer.

Sonny closed his eyes tightly as his hand slipped between himself and Will and gripped his cock tightly. With the perfect way Will was stretching him open, seeing beads of sweat glide down Paul's face and neck, and the way his hand worked along his cock it only took a few more moments before Sonny started crying loudly, "Fuck, fuck."

Feeling Sonny tighten against him Will started increasing his thrusts, doing everything he could possibly think of to make Sonny feel good. Bending over Will clamped his teeth against Sonny's collarbone and sucked harshly hips working Sonny through his orgasm.

Feeling overwhelmed and out of breath Sonny unwrapped his legs and stretched them out as he slowly pushed Will away from him.

Moving up onto his knees Will leaned his head back against Paul's shoulder again as Paul continued fucking into him. Grunting loudly at the new angle Will reached his arm up behind him to hold onto Paul's neck.

Sonny, catching his breath, admired Will and Paul, feeling his heart warming at the sight of them so connected.

Paul started kissing up and down Will's neck, one hand groping along Will's chest and the other sneaking its way down to his cock. Eyes clamping closed at the way Will was clenching against him Paul wasn't sure if he could hold out much longer.

"Baby," Paul started to say, "I'm so close."

Will, reacquainting himself with how much he loved doing this, loved taking this, pulled away from Paul slightly and turned around. Pushing Paul onto his back with a grin Will straddled his hips and slid down along his cock beginning to ride him.

Sonny puffed out a laugh. Shakily getting up and moving closer to them Sonny grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted a bit onto his fingertips. Brushing his fingers along Paul's cock, right where he was pressed against Will, Sonny gently wormed his pinky finger inside of Will.

Yelping loudly, completely shocked yet entirely turned on, Will, with Paul's hand wrapped around his cock, started coming without warning all over Paul's chest and abs.

Feeling Sonny's finger barely brushing against him as Will tightened around him caused Paul to come as well. Lifting his hips up into Will, hands moving to Will's hips Paul grunted loudly. Slowing his thrusts, easing himself until he was completely spent, Paul tossed his head onto the bed in exhaustion.

Will, holding his arms out to balance on Paul's chest, smiled widely and laughed. "Oh my god," Will giggled, "That was amazing."

* * *

EJ, seeing the car in the driveway, slammed his door closed and grumbled to himself. '_I didn't tell him I looked things over here so he could come back on a date_,' EJ looked through his key ring. '_One of these is the right one_,' he finally found it before he stuck the key in the lock and turned it.

Taking a look around, hearing voices, EJ set his face and shoulders and headed for the bedroom.

* * *

Easing off of Paul Will winced a bit, beginning to feel a bit sore as he rested on Paul's thighs. Turning towards the bedroom door Will thought he heard something but dismissed it when he felt Sonny wrapping his arms around him from behind.

Kissing Will's cheek Sonny squeezed him close and smiled down at Paul. "I think I could get used to staying here," Sonny decided, "You know once all the creepy things are taken care of."

"I think the first thing that needs to go is that," Paul pointed to the picture of Will and Chad.

Will laughed lightly before the bedroom door burst open, causing Will to scream in surprise.

Sonny pulled Will against him, trying to shield him automatically.

Paul, startling at the sudden entrance, cursed until he saw it was EJ, where he rolled his eyes and laid back on the bed again. '_That's one way to ruin our afterglow.' _

Arms crossed EJ glared down at the three on the bed. Unconcerned with their nudity EJ stared at William, "Did I tell you to go back inside this house?"

Pulling out of Sonny's arms, cursing the fact that their clothes were scattered around outside, Will grabbed a pillow to cover himself up. "Um, no," he responded face bright red.

"So why are you here," EJ questioned pointedly. "Did you even think about telling your mother or me where you were? Do you have any idea what we thought happened to you? Only to come in here, where you aren't supposed to be, and find you in bed with these idiots!"

Seeing the way EJ's face was turning red, the vein in his forehead bulging Will knew he was in trouble. He hadn't thought at all about telling his mom or EJ where he was going to be. He hadn't even told them he was thinking about living here. _'Oh god, I really am going to give EJ heart problems.' _

Sonny, heartrate returning to normal, looked at EJ warily. Normally Sonny would be upset about EJ interrupting them and yelling at Will but he almost sympathized with EJ. Despite the slight lingering awkwardness regarding his recurring nightmare Sonny could see how worried EJ was, '_How fatherly his concern is_.'

Paul sat up as soon as he saw how upset EJ seemed. While he didn't appreciate EJ's presence at the moment Paul wasn't so cruel as to start an argument now. '_Not after yesterday_,' he thought. Getting off the bed Paul opened a drawer and found a pair of underwear. Ignoring how creepy that was Paul tossed them at Will, encouraging him to go talk to EJ.

* * *

Will sat down on the couch next to EJ apprehensively. He picked up the shirt he threw on the ground earlier and put it on once he realized EJ was staring at it.

"I take it this means those morons are officially back in your life," EJ looked over at William. He didn't care that William had sex but he did care about protecting his emotions.

"Yeah," Will nodded. "I really thought long and hard about it."

"I believe you," EJ admitted. "I just don't want anything to happen to you. I don't want them to put you in that position again where you get the rug pulled out from under you."

"Well," Will turned to face EJ, feeling a bit tender, "I kind of decided something about that too."

EJ searched William's face before looking around the room, "You're not staying here."

"EJ," Will immediately jumped into his explanation, "I don't want to move back in with them. And you know if I spend all day and all night with you we'll drive each other crazy."

"No," EJ shook his head. "No, I can handle you living with them," EJ spat out the word, "But you aren't going to be here alone."

"I won't be alone," Will argued, "Chad is going to live here too."

"Oh god," EJ put his hands over his eyes, "Do you know the amount of backlash that's going to get?"

"I don't really care," Will shrugged. "I'm done doing things to make everyone else happy. And that includes you too."

Lifting an eyebrow at William's tone EJ said, "You are not living here."

"Yes I am," Will insisted. "Chad and I have it all planned. We can go through every room and sweep for bugs or hidden cameras or whatever else and make it so it's ours."

EJ held William's gaze firmly both of them refusing to look away first. "You don't want to live with them," EJ asked recalling what William just said.

"It's like you said," Will answered quietly. "I don't want to have the opportunity for them to take everything away. I want to have someplace that's all mine that I can go to if I need to."

"And they agreed to that," EJ asked dubiously.

"Not at first," Will stated, "But they let me explain. They said they get it. We'll still be together and probably take turns staying over but I really want to do this."

"We're installing a security system," EJ finally looked away. "The kinds with cameras so you can look in on things. And I get access to everything."

"Alright," Will replied easily, "But no complaining if you see something you don't like."

"And I get to know what you're doing," EJ crossed his arms, practically sulking. "I don't ever want to feel like you made me feel today again."

"I didn't mean to," Will winced slightly leaning his head on EJ's shoulder. "I just wasn't thinking. I was so worried about Sonny and Paul I forgot that you would be worried about me."

"Well I was," EJ grumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry," Will confessed. "I'll try to make sure that I do a better job of letting you know what's going on."

EJ took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and relaxing slightly. "Tomorrow I want you to come by the mansion. We're going to settle all the belongings and see everything Stefano left for you."

Noting the way EJ no longer referred to Stefano as his father Will nodded, "OK. I'll be there."

"Don't ever make me worry like that again William," EJ warned.

"I won't," Will promised as he closed his eyes, realizing how hungry he was.

"And William," EJ said licking his lips nervously.

"Yeah," Will commented.

"I need your assistance with something else as well," EJ admitted.

"With what," Will wondered as he yawned.

"Asking your mother to marry me," EJ rushed out looking at William when he sat up straight and caught his eye.

* * *

Author's note:

Will was an interesting mix of bossy and subby in this chapter. I feel like that sums him up pretty well though.

How do you think Will's going to react to EJ's proposal? Happy? Wary? Confused?

Also, despite Sami and EJ's turbulent relationship on the show EJ always managed to have some pretty awesome proposals. I think my favorite was the one where he was fishing on the dock and he made Sami reel in her ring. Crap, now I have to think of something awesome.

Up next: Will reacts to EJ's news and later on Will gets the rest of his inheritance and makes a new friend.


	91. Chapter 91

"You want to ask my mom what," Will asked almost certain he must have misheard.

"I plan on asking your mother to marry me," EJ looked at Will confidently, "And I'm asking for you to help me."

Will opened and closed his mouth a few times. He didn't know how he felt about this. He knew that his mom and EJ were closer now than they ever were, '_We all are but does that mean they have to get married?' _

EJ, seeing the indecision crossing William's face, felt a bit of his confidence chip away, "I'm not going to hurt her this time."

"OK," Will nodded uncertainly. "This just seems like a big commitment. I-I don't know what to say."

"You can tell me no, you know," EJ reminded him, petrified he would say no. "But I want to do this even without your help."

"But why do you have to marry her," Will whispered, not understanding, "You love each other and you're happy now. Why do you have to change that?"

"It's not changing it," EJ replied, "It's making it officially. Standing up to everyone we know and saying this is the person I love and want to be with for the rest of my life."

"And how many times have the both of you done that," Will shook his head, pulling his knees to his chest, "Getting married doesn't automatically mean you're going to spend the rest of your life together." Will closed his eyes, "That's usually the part where everything starts to go wrong."

EJ, seeing how much this was bothering William, put his hand on his back, "I know that Samantha and I have both been married several times before but that doesn't mean this one won't work."

"How do you know," Will argued, suddenly remembering each and every time his mother would sit him down and tell him, 'This time is going to be different. This time is going to last.'

"I just do William," EJ tried to explain, "I know it and I know your mother knows it." EJ rubbed against William's spine, "I know that all your mother has ever wanted was someone who loved her and supported her through everything. Someone that would never judge her. And that's what I am William. It doesn't matter what we've done in the past or we'll do in the future. I know that your mother is it. That all of our children, Johnny, Sydney, Allie and you, all of you are exactly what I want for the rest of my life. You are all my family and with a ring or without that's never going to change."

"Then why do you have to get married," Will begged, "Why do you have to change everything?"

"Because I need to prove to your mother, you, myself, everyone that I can do this," EJ stated firmly, "That I am the type of person that will never abandon my family."

Will shook his head. '_Every time she gets married is when her life starts to fall apart,_' Will closed his eyes. '_That's when she gets hurt the worst, When they both get hurt the most_.'

"I'll give you some time to think about it, William," EJ sighed deeply. "To make a decision. I just hope that after everything we've been through you can see that if nothing else I love your mother."

* * *

Will closed the door after EJ left and locked it. He walked back towards Sonny and Paul almost in a daze. He lied down face first on the bed without saying anything.

"Babe," Sonny said as he moved closer to Will. He and Paul tried very hard to not eavesdrop on the conversation, although they peeked out the door a few times. "Are you OK," Sonny questioned.

"He wants to marry her," Will replied as he rolled onto his back.

"And you don't want him to," Paul asked tilting his head to look at Will. "Isn't this what you want? A stable family?"

Will shrugged looking away from Sonny and Paul and staring at the wall.

"Hey," Paul rubbed along Will's stomach, "Talk to us. You know you can tell us anything."

"I just," Will bit his lip, "I've seen my mom get married or almost married so many times. It always is the same too. She starts off happy and in love and by the time it's over she's alone and miserable and moving on to the next guy that throws her attention. I don't want her to get hurt again."

"Do you think EJ's going to hurt her," Sonny carefully asked. "Because from everything I've seen he kind of adores Sami. Did you see the look on his face when he watched that video yesterday?"

"And we know he dotes on the kids," Paul pointed out, feeling slightly unsettled that he was defending EJ. "Not to mention how protective he is of you."

"We know firsthand all about that," Sonny poked at Will's ribs wanting to get that sad look on his face. "I don't think he would ask her to marry him if he wasn't serious."

"I know," Will sighed, "It's just déjà vu I guess. I've seen first hand what kind of pain they're capable of causing the other. I don't want my mom to get hurt but I don't want my mom to hurt EJ either. I just want them to be happy." Pausing for a moment Will licked his lips, "He said he'd give me some time to think about it. And right now all I want is some food and maybe a bit more time with my boyfriends."

"Well," Paul smiled, "We can definitely handle that."

Will sat up and started heading towards the kitchen, not wanting to think about it anymore, "Hey," he asked as he took in their appearance, "How did you get your clothes?"

"We ran out by the hot tub to get them," Sonny said with a laugh.

"I think I might have gotten frostbite," Paul nodded, "You might have to inspect me and let me know."

"If that was you hinting for a blowjob," Will snorted, "You're going to have to come up with something better."

* * *

Will held Paul's hand as they walked up the path to the mansion the next morning, "You don't have to do this, you know. I know you don't like spending time with them."

"I don't hate it either," Paul told Will. "Besides getting you to forgive me about the thing with my mom means getting them to forgive me too. Like it or not but you're a package deal."

"Speaking of your mom," Will said as he unlocked the front door, "Have you heard from her?"

"No," Paul shook his head, "I'm pretty sure she's still in town though. She's just sulking, waiting until I feel extremely bad about everything so I'll apologize and do what she wants."

"Weird," Will commented with a slight frown, walking inside and closing the door, "I wonder what it's like to have a mom that doesn't bother you all day every day until you crack."

"What was that," Sami demanded, hands on her hips, as she stepped off the last stair and look at Will expectantly.

"Um," Will smiled brightly, "I said I wonder what it's like to not have a mom that's as young and beautiful as mine."

"That's what I thought you said," Sami smiled as she gave Will a hug. Sami glanced at Paul and nodded, "Yes, I'm glad you brought this one."

"You are," Paul asked completely surprised.

Sami put her hand on Paul's bicep and squeezed, "Oh yeah. You're being put to work."

* * *

Will and Paul stood side by side in the dark, dusty attic with matching looks of disgust on their face.

"Now," Sami ordered as EJ followed her inside the room. "We're going through everything in here and seeing what we want to keep and what we don't."

EJ moved closer towards William as he looked through a box. EJ wasn't sure what to make of William's reaction to him last night. '_I know that's not true_,' EJ thought, '_I wanted him to smile and offer his help_.'

Clearing his throat EJ said, "I looked all over the mansion but I finally found most of the items Stefano wanted you to have."

"Oh yeah," Will pulled his head out of the box it was in and smiled at EJ. "Anything good?"

"Yes and no," EJ admitted. "Do you two want to come take a look?"

Paul, putting down the box he was carrying, no longer having to pretend he wasn't listening in, replied, "Yes." '_Anything to get out of this room_.'

* * *

Will sat down on a chair in one of the many rooms in the mansion he had never been in. "Seriously," Will looked around the place, "Everything in here?"

"There's a few more," EJ explained as he looked at the list the lawyer sent him, "But they're just decorations floating around the house."

Paul whistled slightly as he took it all in. The room was packed full of things, furniture and books and odds and ends.

Sami, lounging on one of the chairs, said, "Well I say you sell the crap and use the money towards something that would piss Stefano off."

"Like what," Will raised an eyebrow at his mother, "A new mental health facility?"

Will started looking around at some of the things, fingers trailing along them as he walked by. He knew Stefano wouldn't leave him any of these things if they weren't important to him, '_Or if they didn't mean something else_.'

Stopping at the books Will read over the titles wondering exactly how many of these books Stefano read during his life. '_Were these the things that shaped his mind? Made Stefano who he was._'

Finding a large leather album Will pulled it out and started going through it.

"What do you got there," Paul asked as he stopped his own exploration.

"It's a photo album Stefano showed me once," Will said as he flipped over the pages. "He said he'd show me the rest and he never did."

EJ walked over to look over William's shoulder. He had seen the album many times before. He'd been forced to remember the names as well as the faces. Stefano always insisted it was important for him to know everything.

Suddenly getting a bad feeling EJ turned to the last page and closed his eyes. There was a picture of Chad and William as well as a card from an orphanage. "Of course," EJ said, "At least that solves that."

Sami wandered over to see what everyone was staring at. Ripping the card out of the album Sami pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed the number on the card before stepping outside.

"That's actually a relief," Will sighed as he picked up the album, "To know he wasn't planning on stealing embryos or my sperm or anything."

"Where would he even get your sperm," Paul couldn't stop himself from asking.

"I don't know," Will replied, "Condom?"

"How would he know which one was yours," Paul shook his head.

"DNA test," Will guessed.

"Would you both shut up," EJ hissed.

Will looked at EJ, "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," EJ barked out turning away from William and looking at everything else in the room.

"Is there any more disturbing surprises in here," Paul wondered out loud. "Does he somehow have the gun you used to shot EJ hiding around?"

Will stepped on Paul's toes, "Stop it." _'EJ already looks like he's going to blow_.'

Sami came back into the room looking rather pale. Sitting down on a chair she explained, "Well I talked to someone. Apparently Stefano had committed to taking on one of the infants there. Thankfully it wasn't an older one or their hearts would have been broken when they got the news."

Will slumped into one of the many chairs in the room. "Oh," he mumbled.

Paul sat down next to Will and put his hand on his back, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," Will nodded slowly. "I just never really thought it was real, you know? Even when I saw the room I never pictured a real baby. I didn't think it'd ever come to this."

"Was it a boy," EJ questioned looking at Samantha.

Sami nodded, "Yeah. They already started calling him Santo. Stefano told them that's what he was going to be called."

Will put his head against Paul feeling awful. He knew he couldn't have a child now. But it felt so cruel to tell the orphanage to forget about everything. '_They gave him a name_,' Will realized, _'He was going to be mine_.'

"Don't think about that," Paul nudged Will, knowing he was focusing on what could have been, "It won't do you any good."

Will nodded and sniffled a bit. "I think that I know what I want to do with this stuff," Will announced. "And the money for the wedding, if Chad agrees."

EJ caught William's eye, "You're going to donate it to the orphanage?"

"Yeah maybe sell this stuff and give them the money," Will nodded. "I want them to be happy even if it's not with me. How do you think Chad's going to take this?"

"Let me explain it to Chad," EJ pinched the bridge of his nose.

Will, looking down at the photo album again, turned the page and frowned looking back and forth between the last page and the one before it.

"What is it," Paul asked Will noting the confused look on his face.

"EJ," Will said, getting his attention, looking at EJ with wide eyes, "You're not in here."

* * *

Will followed EJ down the stairs and into the front room. He hoped he wasn't going to make himself a drink. '_I really don't want to deal with another father figure having an alcohol problem_.'

"EJ," Will said as he came into the room.

EJ was standing at the mantle where Stefano's ashes were, hands clenched into fists.

"EJ," Will repeated in a quieter voice. He didn't like the look on EJ's face.

"Do you know what he said in that recording," EJ began explaining without looking at William. "He said if I wasn't such a disappointment than he wouldn't have had to do what he did."

"I don't-" Will started to say before getting cut out.

"And I've been thinking almost every day," EJ glared at the urn containing his father's ashes, "About what I could have done to make him happy. What more he would have wanted from me. And I can't think of anything."

Will watched EJ sadly, stepping closer so he was standing next to him.

"I did everything I could have to please him," EJ hissed, "I listened to every plan he ever had. I let him convince me to do everything he wanted."

"Except me," Will whispered.

"Except you," EJ repeated. "The one thing that I wouldn't do, the one thing, was hand over a teenage boy to him. To let him warp your mind the way he did mine. He would go on and on about the importance of family yet he tried to break mine about."

Will could see EJ was fighting back tears that his fingernails were digging into his palms.

"And I don't care anymore," EJ declared loudly. "I don't care if he thought I was a disappointment. I don't care if he died thinking that he couldn't rely on me. I don't care."

EJ lifted the urn off the mantle and slammed in into the fireplace instantly breaking it, ashes scattering everywhere. EJ grabbed the chess set his father had left him in his will off its table and scattered the pieces before throwing the board in the fireplace as well. With shaking hands EJ grabbed the decanter of Scotch nearby and tossed that as well shattering it instantly, smell permeating the room.

Will, recalling when Gabi broke up with him, how he wanted to smash and break things too, stepped away from the fireplace quickly not wanting to get in the way. Will knew EJ wasn't really breaking the items. EJ wanted to break his feelings, what each item represented.

Bending over to pick up the chess pieces EJ sat on the ground, throwing each one haphazardly towards the fireplace, not even caring that his aim was off.

Will sat next to EJ on the floor looking at him in concern.

EJ angrily wiped tears off of his face, "He's dead and never coming back. And my life is no longer going to be ruled by him."

Will put his hand on EJ's arm, "It's OK to miss him, to still love him and want his approval."

"I don't care," EJ repeated. "I don't."

"Yes you do," Will argued, "You can love him just as much as you hated him. He was your father and yeah he was kind of crazy and no one really liked him," Will admitted, "And he was a total douche. But he still helped make you the way you are."

EJ snorted and pulled his arm away from William, "Great, then I am a monster."

"No you aren't," Will practically yelled. "Yes you've done bad things but that doesn't make you evil. Mom wouldn't be with you if you were. Johnny and Sydney and even Allie wouldn't love you as much as they do if you were. You wouldn't love them as much either. Or me," Will tentatively touched EJ again, "You aren't Stefano and you're never going to be."

Will bit his lip, "But that doesn't mean you have to hate him. You can still mourn for him and admit that you love him even if he hurt you, even if you're not what he wanted. I already told you once before that we don't want you to be any different. I don't want you to be any different."

EJ gnashed his teeth together and shook his head, refusing to believe William.

Will squeezed EJ's arm before saying, "If I thought you were a disappointment or a monster I wouldn't be helping you ask Mom to marry you."

EJ turned his head to look down into William's blue eyes, "You are," he asked.

Will nodded, "Yeah. I just, I wanted to make sure that this time was real, that this was it. And I know it is, EJ. I know this time is actually going to be different."

"How do you know that," EJ asked eyes misting over again.

"Because I know you helped Sydney take a bath yesterday," Will explained, "And I know when you got home last night you checked on Allie and Johnny to make sure they were still asleep. Because you drove all over town looking for me because you were afraid something was wrong."

EJ was completely captivated by William's speech, hanging on his every word.

"Because I know this time you want to marry Mom because you love her not because anyone else wants you to," Will added fiddling his fingers a bit, beginning to feel nervous under EJ's staring. "Because this whole time you've been together you haven't argued or screamed at each other. You didn't get together for show or revenge or any other plot. You're together because you love each other."

"So," Will finished, "That's why I'm going to help you. Because I know you love her and I know I love you."

EJ closed his eyes tightly and dropped his head towards his chest.

When Will saw EJ's shoulders shaking Will reached out and pulled EJ towards him. "It's OK," Will rubbed EJ's arm up and down as he cried against him. "Everything's going to be fine."

* * *

Will walked back upstairs and looked for his mom and Paul. Following the sounds of his mother's bossy tone Will found them back upstairs in the attic. '_I am going to owe Paul all the blowjobs he wants_,' Will decided as he climbed up the ladder.

"Hey," Will announced.

"Where's EJ," Sami asked immediately concerned.

"He's taking a little break," Will told them both. "But he wants someone to go to the Pub and get lunch."

"I'll go," Paul volunteered ready to be away from this place. '_Lucky Sonny getting to be at work instead of here.' _

"Oh no," Sami shook her head, point at Paul's arms, "I'm using those. Now get over here and move these boxes, stat."

Narrowing his eyes Paul followed Sami's directions but didn't like it. '_It's cute when Will bosses me around. It's annoying when Sami does it_,' Paul thought.

Will walked over to Paul and kissed his cheek before he had bent back over. "Make sure you're feeling OK," Will rubbed against Paul's shoulder gently. "And you can tell her off if she gets too crazy," Will informed him.

"No he can't," Sami insisted from behind them where she was digging through a box.

Rolling his eyes Will looked at Paul, "Thanks for doing this."

"Of course," Paul kissed Will's lips, "But you're giving me a massage tonight."

"Sounds fair," Will nodded. Leaning in closer Will whispered, "And maybe a little something else for good behavior."

* * *

Will, walking out of the Pub with his arms loaded with takeout bags, was so tempted to dig into the bag and eat his. '_That smells so good_,' Will thought as his stomach started rumbling.

Not watching where he was going, mind focused on his stomach, Will bumped into an older gentleman he had never seen before.

"Oh god I am so sorry," Will said, glad he didn't knock into the guy that hard, "I wasn't paying attention and I am so sorry." When the man just stared at Will in confusion Will looked the man over and wondered if he spoke English. "Do you speak English," Will asked as gently as he could.

The man, seeming to understand what Will asked, shook his head and said through a thick Asian accent, "No, no English."

Will nodded as he tried to figure out what to do. He wasn't sure if the man was new in town or just passing through but by the expression on his face Will assumed he might have been lost and a little jetlagged. '_I can't let someone wander about through town,_' Will thought as he tried to figure out what to do.

Putting the bags of takeout on a bench nearby Will pulled out his phone and started messing with it giving the man a smile and holding up his finger indicating he should wait. After a few minutes Will cheered in success, "Ha! I knew I could find this app."

Holding the phone out to the man Will mimed talking, hoping the man would speak into it. The man looked at Will uncertainly for a moment until he spoke into the phone.

Will smiled widely when the app translated the man's sentence however his smile dimmed when he heard the automated voice indicating the man said, "You're a strange boy."

Will took the phone back and said into it, "I was only trying to help."

As the app took a moment to translate the sentence the man gave Will a slight smile, "I apologize. I didn't think it would work."

Will shrugged it off, "Do you need directions?"

"I'm not really sure what I'm looking for," the man said looking at Will, "I just arrived from the airport."

"I can show you a hotel," Will replied energetically. "There's a few just down this way." Will pointed with his hand.

The man smiled slightly, recalling the name of the one he wanted, "Can you point me towards the Salem Inn?"

"Of course," Will nodded picking up his bags of food again. "It's just this way." He would have offered to drive the man but he didn't want to completely freak him out. '_Plus everyone would probably go crazy if they knew I let a stranger get in my car. At least this way I'm out in the open_.'

Will walked the man all the way to the inn, even downloading the app for him on his phone so he would be able to make his way around town easier before waving at the man on his way out and back towards his car.

The concierge at the Salem Inn, checking out a room for the man, commented into the phone, "I would stay away from that kid if I were you."

"What do you mean," the man questioned. '_He seemed like a nice young man to me.' _

"That's Will Horton," the employee told him, "He has more rumors floating around about him than this town has citizens." Handing a room key over to the man the concierge said, "I hope you enjoy your stay at the Salem Inn, Mr. Narita."

"Thank you," Hiro stated into the phone taking his key and following the directions the employee gave him to get to his room. '_So that was Will Horton_,' Hiro mused as he pulled out his phone. '_He didn't seem anything like how Tori described him_.'

* * *

Sonny and Chad walked into the DiMera Mansion together. Sonny, having received updates from Will and Paul all day, felt a bit apprehensive about this. He knew Chad was in for a rough conversation with EJ.

'_Not to mention I don't particularly want to move expensive junk around_,' Sonny thought to himself.

"Anyone home," Chad yelled as they walked inside.

"In here," Will yelled. His mom had stolen Paul again. EJ was finding whatever Stefano had left for his siblings to put aside for whenever any of them felt like showing up. '_And I'm cleaning up this mess before the kids come home_,' Will sighed as he swept near the fireplace.

'_I wonder if EJ still employs all those servants that were always around the house_,' Will wondered. '_I never see them anymore. I hope they aren't unemployed_.'

"What are you doing," Sonny asked as he looked at Will curiously.

"Sweeping," Will answered waving his broom about.

"Really," Chad replied, "I never would have guessed."

"I meant why," Sonny walked over to Will and kissed him.

"Getting up all the glass before I vacuum up this mess," Will informed them hoping no one asked what he was going to be vacuuming. _'It's got to be sacrilegious to vacuum up ashes, right?'_

Chad looked around the room, "So Sami and EJ are really cleaning everything out they don't want?"

"Yeah," Will nodded, "Mom's been forcing Paul to move things around all day. I think she likes seeing how far she can push him before he gives up and yells at her."

"Sounds like fun," Chad shook his head. "Where's EJ? He said he had something to talk to me about."

"Upstairs I think in one of those lesser used rooms," Will told Chad waiting to hear him run up the stairs.

"So," Sonny turned to face Will, "What's EJ going to tell him?"

"We found out where the baby was going to come from," Will confessed in a low voice. "Stefano apparently bought one at an orphanage."

"What," Sonny's face twisted, "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Yeah," Will handed the broom to Sonny and reached out for the vacuum.

"Are you OK," Sonny put his hand over the on switch on the vacuum preventing Will from turning it on.

"I think so for the most part. I just, I don't really want to think about it," Will looked at Sonny's face. "I'm more worried about Chad."

"Wait," Sonny gently pushed Will out of the way, "You suck at vacuuming."

Will rolled his eyes slightly as Sonny started up the machine. '_Sonny and his awful puns_.' Once Will saw Sonny was done he said, "I decided to help EJ with his proposal by the way."

"I had a feeling you would," Sonny smiled as he knocked his shoulders into Will's. When Will caught his eyes Sonny grinned, "Well with how close you are with him it was pretty obvious."

Sonny didn't want to admit it but knowing EJ wanted to marry Sami made him a bit relieved. '_Even less likely for my nightmare to come true_,' Sonny took Will's hand.

* * *

Paul was lying face down on Will's bed as Will and Sonny both carefully rubbed against his arm and shoulder, '_And back and hip because I'm apparently an old man now_,' Paul thought unhappily.

Despite the pain he was in now Paul felt proud of himself for never losing his cool with Sami. Just like he knew Sami was impressed with him for putting up with her. Wincing when Sonny pushed into a sore spot along his middle back Paul couldn't help but wish his mom had any sort of relationship with Sonny and Will like he did with Sami. '_Hell I'd settle for her acknowledging the fact that we have a relationship._'

Will, trying to be as gentle as possible, leaned down and kissed Paul's cheek when he saw him whimpering. "Thank you for putting up with my mom," Will whispered kissing along Paul's cheek.

"That's part of being in a relationship isn't it? Dealing with crazy in-laws," Paul commented with a small smile.

"Well there's crazy and then there's _crazy_," Sonny replied. "I think we all know which one we all have to deal with."

"Sorry," Will said quietly.

"It's not just you babe," Sonny chuckled, "All of our families are overbearing and ridiculous."

"My mom beat both of yours up," Will laughed.

"My uncle brought a crazy psychopath to town," Sonny countered lifting his eyebrows at Will.

"My mom called you names in front of half the town," Paul told Will as well.

"EJ tried to kill-" Will started to say but was cut off.

"The point is," Sonny interrupted, "That none of our families are perfect. They've all been too involved and manipulative."

"But we make it work," Paul added.

"OK," Will nodded, "Um, do you think, since we're officially back together that we should try to talk to both of your moms?"

"I would like that," Sonny smiled at Will, fingers going back to digging into Paul's sore muscles.

"I would too but you never know with my mother," Paul groaned again. "You know? It's kind of sad."

"What is," Will wondered rubbing along the back of Paul's neck.

"We've hurt you more times than we like to think about," Paul explained, "And yet somehow we're all still closer with your family who everyone in town thinks is nuts."

Will shrugged and pursed his lips, "I guess that is pretty sad." Changing the subject Will asked, "Want to help me brainstorm proposal ideas?"

* * *

"Maybe we should stick you back in the hot tub," Will suggested as Paul slowly made his way down the stairs for dinner.

"I'll be fine," Paul dismissed Will's concern. "I am just apparently turning into an old person."

Sonny, arm around Paul's waist, helped him into the dinner room.

Sami, glancing over at Paul, tried not to smile, "You could have told me you needed a break you know?"

"I tried," Paul argued, "You said to suck it up."

Sami shrugged, "Well you obviously didn't need it that badly if you weren't adamant."

"Mom," Will said scornfully, "Quit trying to break my boyfriend."

"He can still lie on his back," Sami replied since the children weren't in the room yet, "I'm sure he makes you do all the work anyway."

"Mom," Will sputtered out face bright red.

Sonny snickered, remembering the night before, "Actually, Sami-"

"No," Will yelled out, "We are not having this conversation. Nu uh, no way."

"Oh come on," Sami pleaded, "You told me all about your first kiss and when you said I love you. You never tell me the juicy stuff."

Paul, amused and slightly envious, said teasingly, "Well last night we were in a hot tub."

"And Will was a bossy little thing," Sonny continued watching the way Will's face turned redder and redder.

Sami, knowing her son well enough to know they were encroaching on dangerous territory, smiled, "Sounds about right. Now, do you want to hear all about the time I caught him and Neil pressed against the front door?"

The smiles on Paul and Sonny's faces fell instantly.

"Mom," Will complained in a strained voice despite the small smile creeping on his face.

"What," Sami asked trying to sound innocent, "His hands were all over your butt and your mouth was as red as your cheeks are now."

"Who was touching Will's butt," Allie asked as she skipped over to her seat.

"Ew," Sydney giggled as she sat down.

Johnny, looking rather protective, glared between Sonny and Paul suspiciously.

Paul and Sonny both lifted their hands up innocently.

"Neil," Will laughed, "A long time ago."

"Oh," Allie pushed her hair behind her ears. "He's cuuuute."

"Excuse me," EJ said as he walked in the room with a pale Chad following behind him. "But you are not allowed to think anyone is cute, ever."

"I don't think Neil is going to be a problem," Will rolled his eyes at EJ. "Sorry, Allie," Will smiled at her, "Neil has a boyfriend."

"It's not you is it," Johnny asked as he crossed his arms. "I think you have too many already."

EJ, sitting next to his youngest son, smiled proudly as he crossed his arms as well.

"Oh god," Will shook his head looking between EJ and Johnny in horror, "There's going to be two of them soon."

Sami, serving the dinner she had delivered, smiled widely as everyone started eating and chatting. Even Sonny and Paul being there didn't bother her as much as she thought they would.

'_I could get used to this_,' Sami thought as she began to eat.

* * *

Author's note:

Everyone getting along with Sami and EJ? Will making a good impression on Paul's grandfather? Is the world coming to an end?

Also EJ had a nice little breakdown and should be on the mend now soon.

Thanks for reading!

Up next: Will and Sonny officially meet Paul's grandfather and then encounter Tori.

PS I made Hiro not speak English because that's how my Uncle has to talk to his husband's family and I think it's funny.


	92. Chapter 92

Paul and Sonny were sitting in the front room of the DiMera Mansion relaxing after dinner. Paul didn't think he would ever be able to relax in this room considering he had not only seen Stefano die in it but he also saw Will being held by gun point. But with the changes Sami was doing it almost made the room unrecognizable.

'_Plus watching Will with his brother and sisters is so sweet_,' Paul thought watching Will help the three of them sit at a table and complete a puzzle.

'_He's so good with them_,' Sonny noticed as Will carefully guided Sydney to the right piece. Observing Will with Johnny, Allie and Sydney combined with what they all learned about the orphanage made Sonny think about their own future. '_Would we want to have kids someday? How would that even work with three of us?_'

Shaking himself out of it Sonny tried to focus. '_It's definitely not happening now. We're way too young for that.' _

When the puzzle was finally finished Will encouraged the kids to go run upstairs and play for a little bit longer before it was time for bed. Flopping onto the couch Will smiled at his boyfriends, "Sorry our Saturday's aren't more exciting."

Paul lifted one shoulder in a half shrug, "I don't know. It may not be conventional but I still kind of had fun."

"You're really good with them," Sonny acknowledged. "And I'd say after the ridiculousness of our lives having some time to just sit around and veg is kind of nice."

Will scrunched his nose and wrapped his arms around himself happily. "Well good," Will scooted closer to Sonny and put his head on his chest.

"We should probably enjoy it while it lasts," Paul sighed, arm over Sonny's shoulders. Hearing his phone start ringing Paul groaned, "Spoke too soon."

Paul looked at his phone and smiled as he answered in Japanese vaguely wondering why his grandfather would be calling him at this hour.

Sonny and Will shared a blank look. Despite Paul's best attempts the two really only knew a few basic phrases in Japanese. Will was pretty sure Sonny probably knew more than he did but in Will's defense he'd only known Paul a few months.

'_At least Paul sounds hot when he's talking_,' Will closed his eyes. '_Hmm kinda sounds like when I was helping that older guy earlier today. Maybe he was Japanese.'_

"Grandfather," Paul greeted, "How are you?"

"Tired," Hiro chuckled as he sat down on his bed. "I had a long trip."

"Trip," Paul asked in confusion. "I didn't know you were going anywhere. You usually tell me when you leave."

"I decided it was about time I dealt with a certain situation in person," Hiro told Paul warmly. "I arrived a few hours ago and after an encounter with a rather sweet boy I took a bit of a rest in my hotel."

"OK," Paul replied pursing his lips. "Where are you?"

Hiro laughed a bit, "Why don't you come to the Salem Inn and find out?"

Paul's eyes widened as he sat up straighter on the couch, "Seriously? You're in Salem?"

"Of course," Hiro stated, "After the mess your mother seems to be making of things I knew I needed to come and talk sense into at least one of you."

Paul didn't know what to say or how to react. He loved and respected his grandfather very much and when he came out he was beyond grateful that his grandfather supported him. But at the same time he didn't know how he would react if his grandfather was openly against his relationship like his mother is.

"What, um, what do you want to do," Paul asked in a subdued voice.

"I believe I will order myself some room service while I wait for you and your boyfriends to arrive," Hiro responded with a smile. "I'll see you soon."

Paul hung up the phone and looked at Will and Sonny cautiously, "I think the relaxing part of our night is over."

* * *

Will stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom giving himself a pep talk, '_You can do this. So what if Paul's mom hates you and thinks you're a slut? That's fine. You know you're not. So what if Paul's grandpa probably thinks the same thing and they're both probably going to try to get Paul to leave you? He's not going to_.'

'_You can do this. You can so do this_,' Will thought nervously.

"Are you OK," Sami asked leaning against the doorframe of Will's bathroom.

"Ah," Will shouted, "Geez. You scared me."

"Sorry," Sami replied, "But are you OK? You're looking a little green. Are you feeling sick?"

Will let his mother feel his forehead as he explained, "Yeah but not sick-sick, just nervous-sick."

"Well," Sami nodded, "If anything happens just do what I did and tackle them."

"Mom," Will huffed out a laugh.

Proud that she made Will laugh Sami shrugged, "What? It gets the point across." Following Will as he walked back to his room Sami said, "There's nothing for you to be nervous about."

"Right," Will rolled his eyes. "Of course not."

"I'm serious," Sami insisted, "You are sweet and shy and wonderful and I love you and if anyone thinks differently they can go fuck themselves."

"Mother," Will stared at her in shock. For all her faults Will had never really heard his mom swear like that before.

Sami gave Will a stern look, "If I have learned anything in my life Will it's to only surround yourself with people who love and respect you. Everyone else doesn't matter. So if Paul's family can't see how great you are and how luck Paul is that you love him then it's their loss not yours."

Will almost wasn't sure what to when his mom started talking like this. '_She hardly ever talks like this_,' Will looked at her determined expression. Will could clearly remember hearing his mother give long, impassioned speeches about how much she loved him and needed him in her life when he was younger but over the course of the last month he finally was beginning to believe her. He finally believed that she loved him for him and not as a means to get something else.

"Thanks," Will finally said with a small smile. He made an oof sound when she grabbed him and practically squeezed the breath out of him.

"Of course," Sami let go and began fixing Will's hair and shirt. "Now, are you coming back here after or staying with Sonny and Paul?"

"Um," Will bit his lip, "Maybe there or at the house."

Sami, pretending not to hear that, smiled, "Well as long as you either stay with them or come here, got it."

"If you have a problem you can just say it," Will didn't want there to be anything building up between him and his mom. '_We're actually close for the first time in my life I don't want to ruin that.' _

"I don't want you in that house, Will," Sami started explaining, "It's dangerous and who knows what else is there waiting for you. I don't understand why you want to be there at all."

"Because I want to at least feel somewhat independent," Will didn't know if his mom would even understand this, "And I know if I spend all of my time with Sonny and Paul or EJ and you I'm just going to go back to the way I was before. Where I let everyone decide things for me. I don't want to be like that again Mom."

Sami's face softened a little bit, "Are you sure you aren't just doing this to get away from your mother that bothers you all day every day?"

Feeling a bit bad that she overheard him saying that to Paul when they got there this morning Will said, "It's not because of that, because of you. I want to do this. I want the chance to prove that I can do this."

"And you promise Chad is going to move in with you," Sami crossed her arms. "Because it might be a bit tough for him to live in that room after what we found out today."

"Well," Will licked his lips, "Maybe we can do something with one of the other rooms. I don't want Chad doing anything that upsets him if I can help it."

"You should probably talk to him about it," Sami nodded. Reaching out one last time to get Will's hair to lay flat, "You really do need a haircut."

"What do you think is going to happen," Sonny asked Paul as they waited downstairs for Will. Sonny felt a little bit nervous himself but mostly he was worried about Will and Paul. He didn't want Paul having another insecurity attack like with Tori. And he didn't want Will being put in a situation where someone was going to be rude to him.

While he had never officially met Paul's grandfather the two were aware of each other. Sonny had seen him Skyping with Paul before and while the two hadn't been able to talk Hiro knew that Sonny existed. Sonny was fairly certain that Hiro had only heard about Will through Tori and he knew that couldn't be good.

"I have no idea," Paul shook his head and sighed. "I just really, really hope that by the end of this everything is settled and my mother knows that what we have is real."

Will, just walking down the stairs, smiled to himself overhearing Paul. Heading over to Sonny and Paul Will beamed at both of them.

"What's with that look," Sonny asked suspiciously.

Will just shook his head, face almost hurting from how big his smile was. Reaching out for Sonny and Paul's hands Will wrapped his hand around Paul's neck and kissed him squarely on the lips. With a loud smacking sound Will released Paul's lips and turned to Sonny. Fingers digging into Sonny's hair Will sighed into his mouth.

"I just love you two," Will announced, "That's all."

* * *

The three stood outside of Hiro's room holding their breath as Paul knocked on the door.

"Is it just me or was that concierge staring at us on our way through the lobby," Sonny asked as a means to distract everyone.

"I'm sure tomorrow's headline will be the three of us being seen in a hotel," Will rolled his eyes. "It'll break poor Chad's heart I'm already cheating on him."

Paul was going to reply when the door opened and he caught sight of his grandfather's smiling face. Paul couldn't stop the wide grin from spreading across his face. He hadn't seen his grandfather in person since he had moved to Salem to be with Sonny.

Will and Sonny both looked at each other and took the other's hand in support. Will was attempting to keep an open mind about the situation but it was definitely hard. '_I do not have any luck when it comes to meeting in-laws. I will probably come out of this situation even more traumatized than I already am_.'

Will couldn't see much of Paul's grandfather. It was probably the one and only time in his life Will was annoyed that Paul was so wide, '_Stupid muscles_.'

"Paul-san," Hiro welcomed as he hugged his grandson quickly. He wasn't one for westernized greetings but he had learned for his grandson's sake. Taking a step backwards Hiro took in Paul's face.

'_He looks older_,' Hiro observed. He immediately took note of the slight strain across Paul's face and the way he seemed to be just a little bit apprehensive to see his grandfather.

Glancing over Paul's shoulder Hiro first saw the man that was at one point in time going to marry his grandson. Holding his hand was the very same boy he met that afternoon. Hiro had been thinking about it since he discovered the boy's identity and he couldn't reconcile this boy with the one his daughter described.

"Won't you come in," Hiro stepped aside and swept his arm in front of him indicating everyone should come inside.

Will, looking at how cool and calm Sonny looked, tried to emulate him. Closing his eyes and inhaling and exhaling a few times Will tried to relax. Upon opening his eyes though Will felt his breath catch a bit when he saw exactly who Paul's grandfather was. '_Oh god I already made an idiot out of myself and I didn't even realize it.' _

Paul rotated a bit and reached out for Sonny's hand, pulling Sonny and Will inside. He paced a few times, uncertain what was going to happen now, how this was going to play out. '_And why isn't mother here_,' Paul wondered knowing that she was staying in this very hotel.

Sonny, having to yank on Will's hand to get him to move, gave him a strange look as Paul's grandfather closed the door behind him. '_What's with that face_,' Sonny thought as he saw Will's panicked eyes.

Realizing that there was going to be a bit of a language barrier here Paul cleared his throat and said, "Grandfather, this is Sonny Kiriakis and Will Horton." Switching back to English Paul smiled at his boyfriends, "And this is my grandfather Hiro Narita."

Hiro nodded at his grandson before picking up his phone and finding the app Will helped him download earlier.

Will hid his face behind Sonny's shoulder feeling embarrassed. '_I dragged Paul's grandpa to this hotel and rambled like an idiot the whole time.' _He couldn't remember if he said anything stupid or not during the short duration they were together.

Sonny smiled at Hiro as he rocked back and forth on his heels and tried to get Will to stop hiding behind him. _'What has gotten into him_?'

Watching his grandfather fiddle with his phone curiously Paul couldn't figure out what in the world was going on.

Talking into the phone Hiro said, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Sonny. And I actually met Will earlier today."

Sonny and Paul were both surprised when they heard the automated voice coming out of the phone in English. Paul was especially surprised since the translation actually made sense in both languages.

Taking a moment to process what he heard Paul said, "Wait what? When did you meet Will?"

"This afternoon," Hiro explained, smiling at Will's pink cheeks, "I was a bit lost and he offered to show me to this hotel, downloaded this app for me. He was very helpful."

When everyone turned to stare at him Will backed away from Sonny slightly, "I didn't know he was your grandpa. I just thought he was lost." Seeing the judgmental look on Paul's face Will defended, "Am I supposed to think that every Asian person I see is related to you?"

"In this town," Paul scoffed feeling a bit confused, "It's probably a safe bet."

Sonny rolled his eyes, "You seriously stopped to help a stranger find a hotel? For the moment I'm going to ignore how dangerous that was and focus on how sweet you are."

Cheeks warming up again Will looked at his feet sheepishly, "I just tried to help."

Hiro keenly watched the three interact. He saw the easy way they all conversed and while he wasn't entirely sure what they were saying, he could see that they all cared for each other.

'_Particularly Paul_,' Hiro believed. He had never seen that look in Paul's eyes before as Paul's gaze turned from Sonny to Will. '_I've seen him happy before but never like this.' _

Speaking into the phone Hiro requested, "Why don't we all sit down and you can all explain to me exactly how you three came to be together? And what this business about articles and fighting mothers and wedding announcements are?"

Paul looked at Sonny and Will, gesturing with his head for them to take a seat in the chairs nearby. Paul, knowing that Sonny and Will already knew everything he had to say, spoke directly to his grandfather.

"When I first got injured I knew that I wanted to have my surgery here. They had a surgeon that could handle it and physical therapists. And Sonny," Paul started to explain. "I had missed him so much when he decided to move here. And when I got here I met Sonny's friend and I was so ridiculously jealous." Paul smiled and shook his head at himself, "I just thought what in the world was Sonny thinking being around this hot, dumb blonde when he was engaged to me. And then I got to know him, Grandfather, got to know Will."

"And you obviously liked what you found out," Hiro nodded indicating Paul should continue.

"Actually I didn't like him at first, for a long time," Paul admitted remembering how he used to think about Will. How he thought of Will as someone unworthy of either Sonny or his attention. "After I was out of the hospital Sonny convinced me and Will to try to get along. Actually I tried to get Sonny to stay away from Will and it backfired on me. Will started coming over and we got to talking. I don't even know when my feelings started to change but they did. Every bad thought I had about Will was proven wrong."

"So you had a crush," Hiro was beginning to understand everything better.

Paul nodded, "Yeah. And Sonny started noticing, everyone noticed except Will. During all of this Will was really struggling about coming out. He was so confused and he really hated himself for a long time. When he finally started coming to terms with it he started seeing this guy, Neil."

Hiro lifted his eyebrows, beginning to wonder where this was all going.

"And I hated him so much," Paul confessed. "I knew him before that was friendly with him even, but the second he expressed an interest in Will none of that mattered. They went on a date to a club and I was so jealous I went over there and broke it up."

Paul crossed his arms, knowing that he should be truthful. He wished he had talked to Will and Sonny about this before they came in the room but he wanted to do this. He wanted to tell his grandfather the whole story, their whole story.

"What happened next," Hiro questioned not liking the look on Paul's face.

Paul pressed his lips together, "I made a huge mistake. When I got to the club Will was really drunk and I took him home and put him in my bed, the one I shared with Sonny. And Will was so out of it, had no idea what he was doing and I took advantage of him."

Hiro's mouth dropped open a bit, eyebrows furrowing. He had heard Tori screaming about Will's mother lying about Paul but here Paul was telling him it was true. _'I don't know what to think_,' Hiro looked at Paul expectantly.

"I didn't, I didn't do _that_," Paul rushed to explain, "I just touched him. The next morning Will couldn't remember anything and I didn't tell him. I didn't tell Sonny either. And I just kept making everything worse because I had been so cold to Sonny once I realized I had feelings for Will. I didn't know if I wanted to be with Sonny anymore or not."

Paul was glad Sonny and Will couldn't understand him right now because he had never told either of them that before. That for a little while he had thought about leaving Sonny and pursuing something with Will. He never wanted either to know that.

"But I realized," Paul blinked away a few tears, face scrunching together, "I realized that I did still love Sonny. That just because I had feelings for Will didn't mean I couldn't still love Sonny. I was just confused because things had been so tense between Sonny and me. But they were tense because I was confused and didn't know how to handle it."

"Alright," Hiro was surprised and slightly disappointed in Paul hearing the things he had done to Will and Sonny, '_But they must have moved on from that to be here now.' _

"Sonny and I talked about my feelings for Will," Paul continued, "And I knew this whole time, I knew from the moment I met Will, that Sonny had feelings for him too. So we kind of yelled it out but decided that we wanted to be with him too. It was hard convincing Will that we wanted him for something other than sex but we managed. And things were good for a while, great, until the article."

"I saw that one, yes," Hiro remembered reading it and thinking there was no way it could be true. His grandson would never do any of the things it alleged but listening to Paul now it didn't sound quite so farfetched.

"And it was so wrong," Paul insisted, remembering every single rumor and problem that started because of it, '_Because of what I did._' "Nothing was ever Will's fault, Grandfather. And that article only happened because Will's friend and his dad figured out what I did the night he was drunk. They tried to write something that would make me look bad and instead it backfired and everything snowballed from there."

Taking a deep breath Paul blew it out and slumped his shoulders, "I tried to work everything out with Will and Sonny, to get them to trust me again. And I finally got them both back but it's been one horrible incident after another with us. And even though things are rough sometimes and we don't always make the best choices I love them. And they love me."

Hiro stared at Paul for a few moments before saying, "I'd like to talk with Sonny now."

Sonny and Will sat on a few chairs at the side of the room having no idea what Paul was talking about. They could hear their names every now and again but that was it.

"He looks upset," Will commented lowly looking at Paul's face.

Sonny nodded and sighed, "Yeah but his grandpa doesn't. He looks like he's actually understanding."

Will's tongue dug into his lip hoping that was the case. He didn't know what he would do if he had to deal with another relative that wanted to break them up.

"Sonny," Paul called from his spot on the bed, "He wants to talk to you."

Sonny smiled at Hiro nervously, running his sweaty palms along the outside of his jeans once he sat down on the bed. He didn't want to admit it to Will when they were alone but he was just as scared as Will was.

"I have some questions," Hiro told Sonny, "That I would like you to answer as honestly as possible."

"OK," Sonny agreed. _'At least he's letting us talk instead of making assumptions_.'

"Why did you ask my grandson to marry you," Hiro questioned looking into Sonny's eyes.

"Oh," Sonny blinked a few times, not having expected that, "Um, well at the time I thought I asked him because I loved him."

"But," Hiro said into his phone after hearing the translation.

"Now I know it was because I wanted proof that he loved me. He was always putting baseball ahead of me and we would only meet up in hotel rooms. And I loved him, I still do, but I wanted him to prove it to me. I knew that if he really loved me as much as he said he did he would say yes and we could really be together," Sonny explained hoping that he didn't sound awful to Hiro.

"I see," Hiro said, "And what about Will?" Hiro glanced over at the anxious looking blonde, smiling slightly when he saw Paul holding both of Will's hands. "How did he come into the picture for you if you were so in love with Paul?"

Sonny winced slightly, he hated the assumption that just because he loved Paul he wasn't allowed to notice Will. '_And the fact that I denied my feelings for so long because I was afraid of that myself_.'

"I met Will almost immediately after I came back to Salem. He had a girlfriend then and he was a ridiculously hot mess but he was sweet. And he was always standing up for me when one of his friends would talk bad about me being gay," Sonny remembered, "He asked me so many questions and was just a really great to me. I tried for the longest time to pretend I didn't notice Will as anything other than a friend."

"And," Sonny closed his eyes, "I was so upset when Will and Paul started spending time together. Even though I'm the one that encouraged it I was just so jealous of both of them. When Paul said that he had feelings for Will I was so angry. Which was hypocritical because I'd liked Will for even longer than he did."

"Getting together with Will, falling in love with him, adjusting to a new life for all three of us," Sonny explained, "It's been really hard and just when we think we're settled something else happens to ruin it. Or we ruin it ourselves. But I wouldn't trade the three of us for anything. And no one is going to convince me otherwise."

"Good," Hiro nodded and smiled at Sonny gently. "Can you have Will come over here, please?"

Will sat down gingerly on the bed, hands constantly moving, playing with the hem of his shirt, his watch, his bracelet. He saw Hiro talking with Sonny and knew Sonny must have made a good impression. '_Of course he would, who wouldn't like him_,' Will thought as he waited for Hiro to say something to him. '_Sonny's nice and sweet and no one judges him before they meet him.' _

Hiro tilted his head and watched as Will seemed to be panicking. "You don't need to be nervous," Hiro informed Will. "I'm not going to attack you."

"Right," Will said, "Of course you aren't. Right, I knew that."

"So," Hiro cut off Will's rambling, "All I know about you is from my grandson, your boyfriend, my daughter and the internet. Why don't you tell me something real about Will Horton?"

"Something real," Will repeated not sure what Hiro was looking for.

"Tell me anything that you want me to know," Hiro elaborated, "Anything you would want to share."

Will gulped and tried to wrack his brain for something that made him look interesting and worthy of dating Paul and Sonny. That would explain why they both managed to fall in love with Will while still making Will look good.

'_Oh god_,' Will began to feel flustered, '_Oh god I can't think of anything_.' Will floundered about before giving up and telling Hiro the first thing that came to his mind, "I'm going to help EJ propose to my mom."

"EJ," Hiro asked in confusion once Will finally answered.

"Yeah," Will nodded. "He's my step-dad, or well he's not anymore but he will be, but I like to think of him as my real dad sometimes."

Hiro looked at Will blankly not following at all.

Will closed his eyes, "My mom's been married a lot of times. I think this is going to be the fifth time but I'm not sure. She was married to EJ once before and they have two children together. I'm the oldest and even though my siblings so much younger than me I love them to pieces."

'_Why am I telling him this_,' Will thought but he couldn't make himself stop. "Anyway I always hated EJ when they were married before. Well, hated him but I was also kind of envious. I saw the way he was with my brother and sister and I wanted that too. My parents were never that attentive to me growing up."

Will sighed, "And over the years EJ and I have gone through a lot of crazy things but lately he's been so great. Well, sometimes he drives me crazy," Will thought back to all the horrible things he did, "But I realized how much I really love him. And how much he really loves my mom and my brother and sisters and me."

"So you're going to help him propose," Hiro clarified. Through all of Will's rambling Hiro was beginning to see exactly what type of person Will was, how he was raised and how he felt about his family.

"I wasn't sure at first," Will admitted, "With as many times as my mom's been married or almost married I was afraid this was going to end up in disaster too. EJ's hurt my mom so badly so many times. My mom's done the same to EJ. But they keep ending up back together. This time though I think is going to be it. I hope it is at least. They both deserve it."

Hiro nodded, "How many siblings do you have?"

"Three," Will replied, "There's me and Johnny and Allie are twins, even though they have different father's," Will quickly continued, "And there's Sydney. Johnny and Sydney are EJ's and Allie and me are my dad's."

"I see," Hiro stared at Will for a moment or two before deciding he didn't need to know the details. "Now, about your mother," Hiro figured he might as well ask, "Exactly what was the reason for the altercation?"

Will rushed out quickly, "I'm so sorry about that. My mom, she just gets really crazy sometimes, and impulsive and well Paul's mom just really made her angry and she kind of pounced."

"Exactly what did my daughter say," Hiro requested as Tori didn't make that clear to him.

"Well," Will looked down at his hands, "I guess she told my mom that I was a slut and that I was probably sleeping with EJ and a bunch of other guys."

"I see," Hiro stated, "And I take it you aren't?" Laughing at the disgusted look on Will's face Hiro smiled, "I see. Now what was this about a wedding?"

"That's just ridiculous," Will rolled his eyes, "Chad is EJ's brother and we're friends. Their father died recently and he was crazy. He thought Chad and I liked each other even though Chad's not gay. He got it in his head that we should get married and live happily ever after."

"So it really was just an unhappy accident then," despite how strange he found the situation Hiro believed Will. Hiro had not seen anything that would indicate that Will was lying to him.

"Unfortunately," Will made a face, "That seems to be my life lately. One accident after another."

"And Paul and Sonny," Hiro looked over at the two of them who were clearly trying to look inconspicuous with their eavesdropping. "Were they an accident?"

"No," Will shook his head. "No they weren't an accident. They just took me by surprise. Why would they," Will gestured at his boyfriends, "Want anything to do with someone like me? I'm young and stupid and I have more trouble following me than I know what to do with."

"From what they both told me you are much more than that," Hiro gave Will a kind smile.

"Yeah," Will looked at Hiro briefly, "It's just hard every now and again to remember that they think I'm worth it. That I think I'm worth it when I have so many people telling me I'm not."

Hiro nodded at Will before standing up and announcing to Paul, "I'd say it's time to invite your mother over."

* * *

Tori knocked on the door to her father's hotel room. She could hardly believe that he flew all the way to Salem for this. With the way their last conversation ended Tori was convinced he would be of no help to her.

Hiro opened the door and looked at his daughter sternly. He didn't want to make any quick judgments but from the looks of things Tori hadn't quite understood the situation Paul found himself in.

Stepping aside to let her into the room Hiro took a deep breath and braced himself for the long conversation to come.

Tori, speaking to her father rapidly, "I cannot tell you how relieved I am that you would come all the way…" Tori trailed off as soon as she saw the other occupants in the room. Glaring at the blonde sitting entirely too close to her son Tori rounded on her father, "What is going on here?"

Hearing the soft click of the door closing Hiro calmly explained, "I am getting to the bottom of this before it gets any worse."

"How could it possible get any worse," Tori demanded, voice getting higher and angrier. Gesturing at Will Tori sneered, "With that thing in the room-"

"Hey," Paul stood up and moved towards his mother. He knew deep down that she would react this way. That she would take one look at Will and assume the worst. For one brief moment Paul thought back to earlier in the evening when they were eating dinner. Despite the horrible things that had happened between Sonny and Paul with Will's family they still always managed to work things out. _'How can Sami and EJ manage to tolerate us, let us share parts of their home life, and my mother can't even refer to Will as a person?'_

"You don't get to talk about him like that," Paul said, tone firm but respectful.

"Tori," Hiro shook his head in disappointment, "Have you even talked to your son about this? About Will and Sonny?"

"I listened to him when I first arrived," Tori shrugged, jaw set and lips pursed. "Everything was made clear the moment I came to town."

Sonny scooted closer to Will and grabbed his hand. Neither of them could understand what anyone was saying but Sonny had the feeling that was probably a good thing.

Will clutched Sonny's hand tightly and gazed at Paul, trying to decipher how the situation was coming along. '_Not well_,' Will noticed as Paul clenched his fists together. He kept holding his phone out hoping his app would be able to catch anything they were saying but it was useless.

"You haven't listened to anything I've said since you got here," Paul argued, "Even before that I tried to explain it to you."

"No," Tori shook her head, black hair flying around her face, "I knew exactly what was happening and now you're trying to save face."

"I lied to you," Paul insisted, trying to keep his cool, "I shouldn't have made you think that about Will but I knew you would react this way. I knew you would take it like this."

"What else am I supposed to think," Tori crossed her arms and appealed to her father. "This is ridiculous and embarrassing."

"Embarrassing," Paul repeated taking a step away from his mother. "What is embarrassing? That I'm gay or that I have two boyfriends?"

Tori narrowed her eyes, "That you would do this to your family."

"What did I do," Paul asked in exasperation, "Fall in love? Have sex? What?"

Tori closed her eyes and turned her head to the side, "Stop it."

"No," Paul stood up straighter, ignoring the lingering pain in his shoulder, "No. Being with Will and Sonny is not embarrassing. Whatever rumors are floating around are not embarrassing to me because I know they aren't true."

Looking directly at his mother Paul stated, "Being in love with them, being with them," Paul pointed towards Sonny and Will on the bed, "Is the best thing that's ever happened to me. It hasn't been easy and I doubt it ever will be. But I've been happier and angrier and terrified more than I've ever been. And I'm not apologizing for that, ever."

Tori didn't want to look at Paul's face, could barely stand the sincerity in his voice.

Closing his eyes, knowing his mother needed to know, Paul confessed, "Actually I take that back. The only embarrassing thing I've ever done to my family is cheat on Sonny and touch Will inappropriately."

Tori turned back to Paul in shock, "What are you talking about?"

"Exactly what I said, exactly what Sami said," Paul held his mother's gaze. "I don't know why you think so poorly of Will when all he's ever done is put his trust in me. All he's ever done is trust me and forgive me even when I hurt him. So if you want to think that someone in this relationship is a monster that would be me."

"Stop that," Tori shouted, "There is nothing wrong with you! Whatever happened that night I'm sure was his fault!" Tori pointed and sneered at Will.

"How," Paul lifted his arms up and dropped them back down, "How is it his fault? He was drunk when I touched him. How is that his fault?"

Tori shot a glance at Will quickly before looking back at Paul, "Did he have a crush on you when this happened?"

"What does that have to do with anything," Paul wondered taken aback by the turn in the conversation.

"Because I'm sure he did," Tori raised her eyebrows, "I'm sure he was desperate for whatever you gave him."

"He didn't know what was happening," Paul hissed from between clenched teeth.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Tori snorted.

"There is no way you can twist this around to be Will's fault," Paul closed his eyes, trying not to shout at his mother, "I'm the one that took him to my apartment. I'm the one that put him in my bed. I'm the one that kissed him and I'm the one that touched him when he fell asleep."

"Nothing about that was Will's fault," Paul opened his eyes. "And I get to live with that for the rest of my life but I was lucky enough for him to forgive me, for Sonny to forgive me."

"I'm not perfect, Mother," Paul declared. "And I'm sorry if that's disappointing to you. But I'm not sorry for being gay and I'm not sorry for being in love with two people. So either you can learn to accept it or you can leave."

Tori watched Paul as he turned away from her and sat on the bed. Seeing the way Will and Sonny both instantly moved so that he was in between them, their hands touching his arm and his neck and his face, Tori didn't know what to believe.

Hiro, having witnessed the entire situation, stepped closer to his daughter. "Is it so hard for you to see what I see when I look at Paul?"

Tori glanced once more at her son. At the two young men doting on him and whispering to him quietly. Paul's words were playing over and over again in her mind, 'I'm not sorry for being in love with two people.'

* * *

"What do you think she's going to do now," Sonny asked as he ran his fingers through Paul's hair as they reclined on the couch in the apartment's front room.

"I don't know," Paul sighed, eyes blinking slowly. He pulled Will tighter against him as he enjoyed Sonny's gentle touch.

"I think it will work out," Will confessed, turning slightly so his chin rested on Paul's stomach. Once he was certain he had Paul's attention Will gave him a hint of a smile, "I saw the way she was looking at you when we left. I've seen that look hundreds of times on my mom's face."

"What look is that," Paul asked trying not to get his hopes up.

"That would be the look of a parent who loves their child more than anything but doesn't want to admit they're wrong," Will informed him. "I'm an expert at spotting that look."

Sonny smiled down at Will as Will started rambling a bit, trying to distract Paul.

"Now," Will shimmied down the couch a bit, "I promised you, to myself in secret so really I promised myself, that as a payment for dealing with my mom all day you would get as many blowjobs as you wanted. Of course," Will put his hand on the button on Paul's jeans, "I could do it now. But I would suggest holding off until you really, really need it."

"Oh yeah," Paul gave Will a half smile knowing he was trying to divert his attention.

"Yeah," Will nodded, "Because the one you're getting right now? Totally free of charge."

"This one's on the house," Sonny laughed as he adjusted Paul and started rubbing up and down his chest.

"I'm feeling generous," Will teased.

"I'm definitely keeping in mind that you said I can have as many blowjobs as I want," Paul threatened Will slightly as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

* * *

Author's note:

Oh Will a blowjob can't fix everything but Paul's gonna keep letting him try.

What do you think is going to happen with Tori now?

Thank you for reading!


	93. Chapter 93

Will sat at a table with his mom, EJ and his siblings at the Pub for breakfast. Sonny was opening at Common Grounds and Paul managed to sneak in a Sunday appointment for someone to look at his arm.

"You killed him," Will explained to his mother as he took a drink of his orange juice.

"I did not," Sami rolled her eyes as she cut a plate of pancakes for Sydney. "He's an adult he's in charge of himself."

"Samantha, Darling," EJ patter her hand lightly, "You killed him."

Sami scoffed, "Well he tried to break Will's heart so I broke him. Fair is fair."

Giving his mother an unimpressed look Will replied, "It's a little hard to move forward with them when you keep bringing that up."

"I behaved yesterday didn't I," Sami pointed out, "Besides you're my baby and I'm always going to protect you."

Will sighed loudly but on the inside he was smiling. His stomach was full of a pleasant warm and fuzzy feeling he'd rarely had as a child. Even watching Allie and Johnny fight over the crayons they received with the kid's menus made him ridiculously happy.

"Speaking of your idiotic boyfriend," EJ said after taking a drink of water, "How did last night go?"

"Weird," Will settled on saying. "Really weird."

"What does that mean," Sami crossed her arms, ignoring her own food for the moment. '_No one better have made my son upset or there will be hell to pay._'

"I think his grandpa might have actually liked me," Will frowned looking between his mom and EJ several times.

"Really," EJ put his fork down and leaned back in his seat.

Will nodded, "I met him before, earlier in the day, when I was getting lunch. I thought he was lost so I helped him to the Salem Inn. He thought I was nice."

Sami, frowning a bit herself, "Huh. That is a change of pace isn't it?"

"Of course the one relative that likes me doesn't speak English," Will shrugged before letting out a puff of air. "It figures."

"What about his mom," Sami immediately pressed, "Did you see her?"

"Yeah," Will wrinkled his nose, "Well eventually. Hiro, that's his grandpa, he talked to Paul and Sonny and me all individually and asked us questions. And of course I rambled nervously like an idiot."

EJ nodded understandably acutely aware of that fault.

Will gave him an annoyed look before continuing, "Anyway, he called Tori over and she flipped out when she saw me. They were speaking Japanese and my phone couldn't keep up with them so I don't know what they said. But Paul was arguing with her for a while."

Sami didn't want to admit it but she kind of felt bad for Paul. '_He might be an ass to Will half of the time but he should at least have his mom on his side. His dad would be if Paul ever knew who he was,'_ Sami thought guiltily remembering when EJ told her about John.

"We left after that," Will finished. "But I saw the way Tori was looking at Paul when we did. She had that look you always get, Mom, when you would disappoint me and not want to admit it."

"Hey," Sami replied, feeling offended, "When have I ever done that…recently?"

Will looked at EJ who was subtly shaking his head, '_Don't even go there_,' EJ thought.

"I'm hoping that means she'll come around," Will told them before taking a bite of his breakfast.

"It would be much more convenient if she did," EJ agreed. _'And I wouldn't have to worry about anyone causing Samantha or William problems_.'

"Now I just need to get Adrienne to stop hating me again," Will said, "And everything can be normal."

Sami inhaled sharply at that, "I wouldn't count on that. Just when you think you know her she'll turn on you."

"It doesn't even make sense," Will agreed with his mom. "First she hated me then she wanted to coddle me and now she's back to hating me. I don't even know what I did."

"I wouldn't even bother trying to figure it out," EJ advised, "She clearly doesn't know what to think. It would be a waste trying to decipher the way her mind works." Taking another drink EJ practically slammed his glass on the table when he saw someone walking through the door, "And speaking of wastes," he muttered under his breath.

Will turned to look over his shoulder and saw his dad walking inside. Will turned back around and gave his mom and EJ a wide-eyed look. He hadn't seen his father since just before Thanksgiving. He remembered how his father once again believed the worst in him. '_And I had to separate him from EJ_,' Will crossed his arms.

Will really hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with his dad at all. '_Not now, when I'm feeling so good about everything. But because I have crap for luck he's walking this way.' _

Lucas walked into the Pub shivering slightly at the early morning chill in the air. Unravelling the scarf from around his neck Lucas turned around and caught sight of Sami and EJ. Taking a closer look Lucas saw his daughter and son along with Johnny and Sydney.

Lucas wasn't sure if he was ready to talk to Will yet. He'd been doing a lot of thinking and talking with Adrienne. She was helping him get his thoughts together and decide if he could be the dad Will needed him to be. Practically sick seeing his son and his daughter and his ex-wife with EJ Lucas took a deep breath and walked over.

"Lucas," Sami greeted first lifting her eyebrows and giving him an icy glare. She thought for the longest time that she and Lucas were repairing their friendship. That after everything they had done to each other they would be able to put it aside for their children. But finding out the horrible things Lucas thought about Will, the things he said to Will and about Will, Sami wasn't feeling too friendly towards Lucas these days. '_And he's never around with Allie either. At least they both have EJ to rely on.' _

"Sami," Lucas nodded at her, hands in his pockets. Barely sparing a glance at EJ Lucas smiled widely at Allie who immediately was out of her seat clutching Lucas's neck tightly.

Lucas chatted with Allie quietly for a few moments. He knew that he hadn't been spending enough time with her lately. Knew that he had been lax with his parental duties to both his children but Lucas wanted to be better. He had to be better.

Listening to Allie excitedly talk to their dad made Will smile softly at her. When he found out his mother was pregnant with the twins at first all Will hoped for was for them to be happy. He didn't want his brother and sister to grow up the way he did. Shucked between parents and homes and thrown across oceans when things were rough. '_Of course finding out the twins have two different dad's pretty much made that fear impossible_.'

EJ continued eating his breakfast pretending that Lucas wasn't there. However he kept a watchful eye on William as well as Allie. He didn't trust Lucas around either of them. '_If it was up to me they'd never see Lucas again_,' EJ told himself.

"Will," Lucas said quietly, once Allie went back to eating her breakfast and coloring with Johnny, "Um, can we talk?"

Will started crinkling the napkin across his lap nervously. He knew that he should talk to his dad. That he couldn't just leave things the way they were but he also wasn't sure he was prepared for this. Prepared for another disappointment. Looking towards his mom and EJ Will wondered what he should do.

Sami pursed her lips but said, "Go ahead. We'll be right here waiting for you the whole time.

EJ looked into William's eyes and gave him a brief smile.

Will put his napkin on the table and stood up following his dad to a table on the other side of the Pub. '_OK, here we go_.'

Watching William walk away EJ wiped his mouth with his napkin before telling Samantha, "I'll be right back. There's something I need to take care of."

Sami, shooting EJ a curious look, kissed him briefly before saying, "Which you'll be telling me about when you get back."

"Of course," EJ kissed the tops of all three children's heads before grabbing his coat and walking outside heading for the Salem Inn.

* * *

Sonny rubbed his hands across his apron front walking over to the counter and saying, "Hi, what can I get you?"

"Are you Sonny," a middle aged woman asked him in a quiet voice.

"Yes," Sonny looked her and the gentleman with her over. He wasn't suspicious by nature but with everything that had been happening lately he was learning to be.

"Hi," the woman stuck her hand out, "We're actually the owners of the coffee shop you're buying."

"Oh," Sonny replied, "Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, I'm Sonny," Sonny shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you."

"We just wanted to come by," the man told Sonny, voice getting a little choked up, "And meet you, make sure you're going to take care of the old place for us."

"That's the plan," Sonny grinned at them while nodding. "Can I get you anything or?"

"Oh no," the woman waved her hand, "We're actually on our way out of town. We just wanted to meet at least one of the people taking over our place. Well your place now."

"Chad and I are really excited about this," Sonny admitted, "And thank you for giving us the opportunity. I can't believe how everything worked out."

The woman gave Sonny a careful look, "I know what you mean."

Sonny tilted his head slightly and blinked at her a little bit wondering what that meant. "What made you decide to sell us the place anyway? It sounds like you're really going to miss it," Sonny asked curiously.

The man pressed his lips together, "We had a bit of persuasion." Checking his watch the man said, "We should get going. It was nice to meet you."

"Yeah it was nice to meet you too," Sonny said quietly watching them walk away feeling a bit concerned when he saw the woman dapping at the corners of her eyes.

'_What the hell is that all about_,' Sonny shook his head, getting a bad feeling, before grabbing a rag and a tray to clear off some table tops.

* * *

EJ, after a few moments arguing with the concierge, stood outside Tori Norita's hotel room. '_William said no more interfering but I'm not threatening I'm merely suggesting.' _

Taking a moment to decide EJ knocked on the door and waited.

Tori, hearing a knock at the door, rushed to answer it, hoping it was her son. She had been up the whole night talking things over with her father. They talked about what Paul had told each of them about his relationship and everything Tori had heard about Will Horton. She wasn't entirely sure what she believed anymore but she was willing to give Paul another chance to explain.

"Paul," Tori said as she ripped open the door and stopped seeing a tall, handsome man at the door. She recognized him instantly from articles and stories she had seen online about Will.

"Not quite," EJ announced as he put his hand on the door and pushed it open, stepping inside. "I'm sure you know who I am."

"Yes," Tori narrowed her eyes disliking that EJ burst into her room unannounced.

"Then I'm sure you're bright enough to know what I'm here to discuss," EJ faced Tori and stared at her expectantly.

"Will," Tori stated, crossing her arms and glaring back at the man.

"Among other things," EJ quipped. "I'm going to keep this brief. Either you keep your opinion about my son and his mother to yourself or I'm going to tell everyone exactly who Paul's father is."

Tori inhaled loudly, '_No there's no way he knows that. He's bluffing_.'

EJ smiled pleasantly and quirked one eyebrow, "Actually it would be rather interesting to see it all play out. John Black and I have never seen eye to eye after all." EJ started walking around the room, looking at the various decorations, appearing as cool and calm as ever.

Tori froze where she was standing, staring blankly off into space.

"It's rather humorous when you think about it," EJ turned back towards Tori, smiling when he saw how distressed she looked, "Did you know John is William's step-grandfather? Which would make Paul William's step-uncle. Hell, my own son is named after John. Imagine all the happy little family reunions everyone will experience."

EJ headed for the door and said simply, "You don't say anything regarding my family ever again and I'll keep my mouth shut. Understood?"

Tori nodded and closed the door after EJ. Leaning against it Tori, clenched her eyes tightly, hands clasped together near her chest.

* * *

Paul walked outside of the hospital with his arm in a sling. He knew this was going to freak Sonny and Will out. _'It's just a precaution_,' Paul reminded himself. '_Although maybe I can find a way to use this to my advantage with Sami. Huh_,' Paul paused his walking, '_Hanging around Will's family is starting to rub off on me._'

Paul contemplated going to Common Grounds when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and pulled it out, adjusting to using only one hand. Seeing his mom's name on the screen Paul answered cautiously, "Hello?"

"Paul," Tori said calmly into the phone, "I'd like you to come to my hotel room please."

"OK," Paul didn't know what to make of her tone, it sounded off, "I'll be right there."

* * *

Sonny was clearing off the last table when he saw a newspaper opened to the opinion section. Seeing Will and Chad's names Sonny rolled his eyes and started to read.

Getting upset, Sonny sat down at the table and scowled, tossing the paper on his tray. '_Oh so because of their parents Will and Chad have to be together and playing everyone. Sure, right. Why can't people just mind their own business?_'

"Something in the newspaper not to your liking," Victor asked as he sat down across from Sonny.

Sonny gave Victor a sharp look, "You know it's not. Actually," Sonny put both his hands against the table, "Why is the newspaper suddenly nothing but the Will Horton Times? I thought you put an end to that."

"Well," Victor shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable, "I did what I could but you can only hold back the press for so long."

"Really," Sonny sucked his cheeks into his mouth for a second while he regarded his uncle, "Then explain to me why you could handle everything up until I talked to you last week?"

"That's irrelevant," Victor dismissed, "I simply have more important matters to discuss than trying to keep your little play thing out of the paper."

Sonny snarled, "He is not a play thing. He's a person that I happen to be dating. What the hell happened to you caring about Will, huh? What happened to you remembering how he lived with you and him skipping down the halls? What the hell changed?"

"Do not use that tone with me Jackson," Victor replied gruffly, "I do not have to explain my actions to you."

Sonny stared at his uncle, "I don't understand any of this." Sonny ran his fingers through his hair, "First Mom and now you. Oh," Sonny slammed his hands back on the table, "That's it isn't it? My mom talked you into this."

Victor gazed at Sonny coolly without saying a word.

"Didn't she," Sonny demanded.

* * *

Will, holding a freshly ordered coffee mug in his hand, sat across from his father in uncomfortable silence. He had no idea what to say to his dad after everything. '_God I don't even want to know what he thinks about me and Chad now.' _

"Will," Lucas licked his lips, hands folded together, shoulders moving up and down nervously, "I want to apologize."

"What," Will asked completely taken by surprise, almost certain he couldn't have heard right.

"I owe you an apology, several apologies," Lucas admitted, staring at his hands.

Will watched his father's face having no idea how to react.

"First off I want to say that I love you," Lucas told Will, "I've always loved you. Even when I thought you were my nephew I loved you. And I know I haven't been acting like much of a father to you or Allie but I swear I will do better. I'll be better. If you give me the chance."

"O-OK," Will stuttered out completely taken aback.

"And I've been thinking for so long and so hard about everything I've done to you and everything I've told you," Lucas shook his head, "And I can't even believe the things I've done. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Everything that happened to you," Lucas sighed, "I didn't handle well at all and I made it about me when I should have been thinking about you. When I came back from my business trip it was like I had no idea who you were anymore. I left and you were still figuring yourself out. I came back and you were with Sonny and Paul and everything was out in the open. I just, I completely freaked out."

"I-I've been talking to Adrienne a lot," Lucas confessed. "About this, about you."

'_Oh god_,' Will's eyes widened, '_Oh god here it comes._'

"And she really made me see how much I love you," Lucas admitted, "How wrong I've been."

'_Wait, what_,' Will thought uncomprehendingly.

"I've been thinking about everything the wrong way," Lucas looked at Will sadly, "I thought that you being gay was because of something I did wrong. That if I had given you a better home or a better childhood you wouldn't be that way. And god what was I thinking," Lucas berated himself, "What was wrong with me?"

"You told me time and time again that you had always been gay and I never understood," Lucas continued, "But now I do. I know now that there wasn't anything I could have done differently. That you being gay is a part of who you are and it isn't something to be ashamed of."

"Do you," Will leaned closer on the table, "Do you really mean that?"

Lucas took a deep breath and nodded, "I'm starting to see it all yes. I didn't before but now I do."

Will smiled widely, face almost hurting, "Dad, this is, I don't even know how to explain this."

"I'm still not sure about your relationship," Lucas didn't want to burst Will's bubble but he didn't want to keep anymore secrets. "And I don't know how to feel about all the rumors and things. Not that I think anything badly about you," Lucas rushed to assure Will, "I just mean that it's a lot to handle. I don't have any idea how you deal with it."

Will nodded. He didn't think everything was going to suddenly be fixed between them that every bad thought his dad had would be gone. "Well," Will shrugged happily, "They're just rumors. I'm not marrying Chad, obviously. And Sonny and Paul and I are working on making our relationship work."

"Right," Lucas bit his lip and scratched behind his ear, "I'm not going to lie though I do have a lot of concerns about you and EJ."

Will groaned, slumping in his chair, "Why?"

"Because he's a bad influence, Will," Lucas started complaining, voice instantly turning from soft and understanding to scolding. "And I don't want anything to happen to you because of it."

Will laughed loudly, putting his hands underneath his glasses and rubbing his eyes, "You are so far behind in my life it's not even funny."

"What are you talking about," Lucas demanded. "Will!"

"Dad," Will pulled his hands off his face, sitting up straight, "I know that it's hard for you having to deal with the fact that you haven't been the only father figure in my life."

Lucas crossed his arms and gave Will a look.

"That you've dealt with Austin and that Brandon guy and Rafe and EJ," Will listed, "but you need to know that I'm not going to put up with you and EJ arguing."

"Excuse me," Lucas asked a bit surprised by Will's tone.

"I mean it Dad," Will informed him, leaning across the table, looking him in his eyes, "If you want to be a part of my life, any part, you and EJ need to figure out how to get along. Talk it out, hit it out, draw up a custody agreement to split my time, I don't care, just do it."

"Will, you have no idea what you're asking," Lucas shook his head, "EJ is not the type of person you think he is."

"EJ has been there for me through all of this," Will stated confidently, "Yes he makes mistakes and drives me crazy but so does everyone. He has proven to me that I can depend on him. And I know it must hurt to hear but he is like a father to me."

Lucas turned his head away, wanting to cover his ears to drown out Will's voice.

"And I'm sure he'll do something else to piss me off soon enough," Will shrugged, "But I love him. And I love you. And I'm not going to pick between you or be dragged in some sort of tug of war."

"I work with EJ," Will added, "I spend time with EJ. I would like to be able to have the type of relationship I have with him with you as well. But do not try to turn me away from EJ, got it? Dad?"

"Fine," Lucas rolled his eyes, turning back to face Will, "I will try my best to get along as long as he does his part too."

"Oh I'm certain I will," EJ proclaimed, having been standing beside them for quite some time. Smirking happily EJ put his hand on William's chair, "Just checking on you, William."

"Right," Will gave him a knowing smile. "Sure you were. Well I hope you understood that what I said to Dad goes for you too. No arguing, no plotting, no scheming, understand?"

"Fine," EJ agreed easily. For the first time in a long time everything was beginning to look up. The chaos his father caused was beginning to wind down. EJ was going to ask the woman he loved to marry him with his children by his side. '_And now William won't have to worry about Tori Narita causing him problems.'_ Compared to everything they went through before Lucas Horton was going to be a breeze.

* * *

"Well," Sonny glared at his uncle.

"Fine," Victor conceded. "I have been discussing things with your mother but it's for your own good."

"My own good," Sonny barked, "How is crap like this for my own good?" Sonny lifted up the newspaper and tossed it at his uncle.

Victor smoothed out the paper, giving Sonny a hard glance, "Because things of this nature are exactly what you need to get Will Horton out of your head."

"That's never going to happen," Sonny shook his head, "And no amount of articles or opinion pieces or unnecessary involvement is ever going to change that."

"Do you think things like this are ever going to go away," Victor looked at Sonny sadly. "It doesn't matter what Will Horton ever does he is always going to be followed and watched. Every move he makes is going to be scrutinized. Every man he stands next to on the street, every man he so much as glances at is going to be dissected and torn apart. And working for DiMera Enterprises? Being so close to EJ," Victor leaned back in his chair, "He isn't going to stand a chance."

"Stand a chance at what," Sonny narrowed his eyes.

Victor tried to refrain from rolling his eyes, "A chance at a normal life. But you Sonny, you still have a shot. You could walk away at any time before you're in too deep. Before things get dangerous for you."

Sonny lifted an eyebrow challengingly, "You're a little too late for that. I already told you Uncle Vic. I'm not giving up or on Will. I don't care what comes our way. That's never going to happen."

Sonny stood up, gathering his tray and the rest of the trash off the table, "You and Mom better get that through your heads."

* * *

Paul knocked on his mother's door nervously. He had absolutely no idea what to expect, not after last night.

Tori opened the door carefully, double checking it was actually her son this time, "Paul," she greeted.

"Mother," Paul walked inside a bit surprised his grandfather wasn't there.

"What happened to your arm," Tori gasped as she moved towards him, hands hovering over the sling, "Paul?"

"It's nothing," Paul explained with a small smile. "I just overexerted it yesterday moving some things around."

"Paul," Tori felt her eyes tearing up. Closing her eyes tightly Tori took a few deep breaths.

"Mother," Paul asked in a quiet voice. "What's the matter?" Despite all of the differences they had Paul didn't want to see his mother upset.

"Are you happy," Tori whispered, looking up at her son, "Really happy?"

"Yes," Paul nodded, keeping his eyes locked on his mothers, "I've tried to tell you so many times but I am happy. The happiest I've ever been."

"With Sonny and with Will," Tori needed to know. She had to know that Paul was happy. That if she left him here he would at least have that.

"Yes," Paul guaranteed decisively.

"OK," Tori looked down and sighed. "As long as you're happy."

"Do you mean that," Paul almost couldn't believe it. '_After all the mishaps and problems we had please tell me everything is alright._'

"Yes," Tori nodded once, setting her jaw and looking back at Paul's face. "If you say that you're happy I believe you."

"Oh my god," Paul laughed out, using his one arm to squeeze his mother against him tightly, "This is, oh my god."

Tori closed her eyes and rested her head against her son holding him just as tightly as he was holding her. She took her time, soaking up as much of him as she could, knowing she was going to leave Salem and never return.

'_As long as he's happy I won't care. Anything to keep my secret safe_,' Tori thought as she discreetly wiped away a few tears.

Tori pulled away from Paul, putting a bit of distance between them, "Now, let's call your grandfather and see if he'll meet us for lunch."

* * *

Will sat between his mom and EJ on a bench in the park watching Johnny, Allie and Sydney play with his father in the snow. A part of Will was itching to go out there and play too but his head was feeling a bit fuzzy. '_Seeing as how everything has been going relatively well I don't need to screw up my health_,' Will thought to himself.

"Have you given any thought about the rest of your inheritance," Sami asked Will elbowing him in the stomach slightly.

"Not really, no," Will admitted, turning to look at her. "I just, it's overwhelming I guess. What do you think I should do?"

"Set aside enough so that you will be able to retire comfortably," EJ answered immediately. "Invest some, donate some."

"Right," Will nodded before drumming his fingers against his knees. "And what about the shares in the company? Everyone knows I have no clue what to do with that."

"Well," Sami adjusted on her seat so she was facing Will instead of the children, "EJ and I were talking about that."

"Uh oh," Will replied, blinking a few times, "That can't be good."

"Hey," Sami whacked his arm, "We know that you aren't ready to actually be a part of DiMera Enterprises. That you're too young for that responsibility. So EJ and I were thinking that maybe you would like us to deal with all that for you. Just until you're ready for it."

"And what does that mean exactly," Will knew he wasn't an expert on businesses, "What would happen?"

"Nothing much," EJ said, resting his arm behind William, "Just that we would take care of everything for you. If you trust us to look out for your best interests that is."

"Right," Will huffed a bit, "That's kind of a dumb question. You know that I trust you two with anything. But I doubt that's the entire reason you want my shares. So fess up, what's going on here?"

"You're entirely too suspicious," Sami commented, pressing her lips together and giving Will a look.

"Look who raised me," Will fired back.

EJ smiled fondly, "The entire truth is we're beginning to suspect that someone is going to try to buy off a few shareholders and try to take control of the company."

"And by someone you mean Victor," Will assumed. '_God when is that feud gonna end?' _

"Precisely," EJ confirmed. "But if you combine my shares, with yours and the ones Chad has already give us, we would have the majority and nothing would be able to get in our way."

"Our way," Will wondered.

"Of course," EJ patted Will's back. "We're all family aren't we? Therefore it's our company. And I certainly wouldn't trust it with anyone but us."

"Right," Will smiled a bit. He always felt something warm inside of his chest when EJ talked about them as a family. '_And it's a real family too, nothing like I've ever had before.' _

"So," Sami nudged Will again, "What do you think?"

"Well," Will pretending to have a bit of a hard time deciding. "I just don't know. I mean what if Victor gives me a better offer?"

"Oh please," EJ shoved William lightly, "What can he offer that we can't?"

"Nothing," Will admitted smiling as he watched Allie, Johnny and Sydney gang up on his father, pelting him with snowballs. "Absolutely nothing."

* * *

Sonny, leaving Common Grounds, was walking through the square when he heard his name being called. Turning around he grimaced slightly when he saw his mother and father coming his way. '_Great_,' he sighed.

"Sonny," Justin smiled widely. "Is everything coming along for your opening day?"

"Yeah," Sonny nodded, "We just have to make sure everything is stocked. Chad and I decided to keep on the employees they had before. Actually it was the weirdest thing. The former owners came into Common Grounds today."

"Oh really," Adrienne asked in a strange voice.

"Yeah," Sonny looked at her questionably, "They really didn't give the impression that they were happy to leave."

"Huh," Justin frowned, "Well maybe everything is hitting them now that they really sold the place."

"Maybe," Sonny watched his mother carefully, seeing her shift on her feet and not look him in the eyes. '_Right_.'

"Where are you off to now," Adrienne asked quickly wanting to change the direction of the conversation.

"I'm meeting Will in the park," Sonny put his hands in his pockets and glared at his mother, "He's there with his family and they invited me to join them."

"That was nice of them," Justin said smiling awkwardly. "So, you're really getting along with Sami and EJ after everything?"

"Somehow, yeah," Sonny chuckled, amazed by everything, "It's funny really. Sami and EJ probably have the biggest grounds to hate Paul and me but they try really hard to keep Will happy. As long as we make him happy they're happy. For the most part," Sonny finished with.

"Right," Adrienne looked at the ground, at the once white but now gray snow. "And how is Sami?" Adrienne didn't want to admit that she actually missed having Sami around, missed being her friend.

"Good," Sonny admitted, "Bossy. She's busy redecorating the mansion. She roped Will and Paul into it yesterday."

"That sounds like her," Adrienne smiled slightly.

Sonny rolled his eyes and groaned, "Ugh just come with me already. You and Sami can make up or roll around in the snow or whatever. This is just ridiculous."

Sonny snatched his mother's hand and started dragging her with him towards the only section of the park Will was willing to be in.

* * *

"What do you mean you're leaving tonight," Paul questioned his mother as he slumped down onto the bed next to his grandfather.

"I've been away from work for too long," Tori explained easily, trying not to look at Paul's face as she packed her suitcase. "I need to get back."

"But," Paul started to say, "We just figured everything out. I wanted you to spend some time with Will and Sonny and me. Maybe get to know their families."

"I wish I could," Tori thought back to what EJ said about John being in Will's life, _'I am never going to be around his family._' "But I need to be back at work tomorrow," Tori said.

Hiro watched his daughter flitting about her room and knew there was something bothering her. He was proud of his daughter finally seeing what was right in front of her face. He had spent half the night and the early morning hours trying to get her to understand that her son was happy here. Happy and in love.

Hiro wasn't quite convinced that Tori was happy for Paul or that she even approved of his relationship. Hiro was certain Tori would not make any more trouble for her son at the very least.

"OK," Paul hunched his shoulders a bit. He realized after spending the day at the DiMera mansion that he wished he had that type of familial relationship. That he could be as close with his mom as Will is with Sami. That he had a father that would be as protective as EJ. Paul was extremely grateful to have his grandfather and his mother but he couldn't help feeling envious. And now he knew he wasn't going to get that.

Tori zipped up her suitcase and turned to face Paul. Standing in front of him Tori put her hand on his face, lifting it upwards, "I'm sorry that we didn't get to spend much time together this trip. I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain. But it's only because I love you more than anything. I want nothing but the best for you."

"I do have the best," Paul whispered, reaching up to hold her delicate fingers against his cheek.

"Maybe one day the three of you could come to San Francisco," Tori suggested, smile strained. "And visit."

"I'd like that," Paul nodded smiling widely. He looked down again before admitting quietly, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Tori swallowed heavily, feeling tears spring to her eyes once again.

* * *

Paul and Hiro walked around Salem with no real direction in mind. Tori had waved off Paul's request to take her to the airport and insisted that a cab was fine.

"Are you alright," Hiro asked Paul quietly after giving him a few moments to reflect.

"I think so," Paul confessed, kicking a bit of the snow out of his way, "I just, I wish she could have stayed longer. Really gotten to see my life in Salem and the people in it."

"Well why don't you show me," Hiro suggested putting his hand on Paul's shoulder.

Paul felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out, reading over the message quickly before telling his grandfather, "How would you like to take a walk in the park?"

* * *

Will put his phone back in his jacket pocket once he was finished reading Paul's and Sonny's messages, '_OK now to prepare Mom so she doesn't kill anyone_.'

"So," Will said, trying to sound casual, "You know how earlier in the week Mom kind of beat a few people up?"

"Yeah," Sami nodded laughing slightly at the experience.

"Well, Sonny is bringing Adrienne and Justin with him and you're gonna work everything out, OK? OK," Will rushed out quickly sliding closer to EJ so his mother wouldn't be able to hit him.

"Oh no," EJ pushed William off of his lap, "This is one problem you're dealing with by yourself."

"Traitor," Will hissed at EJ.

"Will," Sami whined. "I don't want to work out anything. I refuse to get along with anyone that treats you or talks to you like that."

"Can't you just talk to her," Will tried, "I don't want all of my in-laws to hate me. The only one that even slightly likes me can't speak English. What does that say about me?"

"That you're dating morons," EJ supplied lifting his hand and waving when the children were screaming his name.

"Please," Will put his hands together, sliding his glasses down his nose a bit so he could work his eyes on his mom. "Please, Mommy, please."

"Stop looking at me," Sami ordered getting off of the bench and running to EJ side, hiding behind him.

"Please," Will stuck his lower lip out, "Please Mommy."

EJ moved out of the way laughing loudly.

"Ugh," Sami groaned, "Fine. I'll play nice. But I reserve the right to hit her whenever I feel like it."

* * *

Author's note:

The whole family is getting together. It will either be really good or really bad.

Thanks for reading!


	94. Chapter 94

Smiling to himself Will checked his phone one more time before telling his mom and EJ, "Oh by the way Paul is bringing his grandfather too."

EJ gave William a blank look, "Why?"

"Because they're always with us all the time," Will gestured between his family.

"You are aware that we don't like spending time with them right," Sami pointed out loudly. "No one likes spending time with their in-laws. Look at me and Kate or me and Stefano. See? Hate it."

"Grandma isn't your mother-in-law anymore," Will sighed, "And Stefano is dead. And I'm fairly sure they both had reasons for disliking you as well."

Cutting off Samantha before she could respond EJ said, "Fine. But if we're getting our families together we need to invite one more person."

Will, shivering slightly, pulled away from him mom and stood up, "There's Sonny."

"Oh goodie," Sami muttered under her breath standing up as well. She started messing with her hair and pulling on her clothes. If nothing else came from this meeting she was at least going to look better than Adrienne.

* * *

Sonny, dragging his mom behind him, told her sternly, "I don't know what your problem with Will is but you need to get over it. And get over your fight with Sami."

"I will behave if she does," Adrienne agreed to.

"Great," Justin shook his head, "Well this is going to be a nice family outing. It'll be like that time we all went to the beach when the kids were little and Sonny smashed Alex's castle and Vic threw up in the cooler."

"I did not smash it," Sonny insisted, even after all these years, "I was renovating."

Adrienne laughed, remembering that day, "And Joey saw Vic being sick so he got sick too."

"You dealt with the vomit," Justin put his arm around Adrienne's waist, "And I had to separate the other two."

"I still have a scar on my leg from where he bit me," Sonny, chuckling at the memory, smiled widely when he saw Will standing with his hands in his pockets just a few feet away.

"Hi," Will grinned widely when he saw Sonny. Will was determined to make this afternoon go well.

"Hey," Sonny let go of his mom's hand and walked over to Will instead. He put his hand on Will's cheek and leaned in to kiss him. Sonny didn't particularly care who was watching or not.

EJ frowned at William and his boyfriend before moving over to Justin and shaking his hand. Justin was just about the only Kiriakis EJ didn't have a problem with. "Justin," EJ greeted.

Justin shook EJ's hand, "EJ." Justin wasn't sure there was much he could say to EJ DiMera. "I was sorry to hear about your father," Justin settled on attempting to be polite.

EJ gave Justin a crooked grin, "No you weren't but the sentiment is appreciated."

Sami and Adrienne stood next to each other both with their arms across their chests and their heads facing opposite directions.

Will, pulling away from Sonny with a shy grin, turned and saw his mother and Adrienne. "Mom," Will complained. "Seriously?"

"I don't know what you expect from me," Sami told her son, "But this is as good as it's getting."

"Mom," Will threatened sticking his lower lip out again.

Sami tore her eyes away from Will and put her back to Adrienne without saying anything.

"Come on," Sonny encouraged his mom as well.

When Adrienne turned away as well Will rolled his eyes before bending over and making a snowball. _'If they don't want to be adults about this fine_.' Without any warning Will tossed the ball at his mother surprising her and getting snow all over her jacket.

"What," Sami sputtered completely taken aback.

Sonny, making a snowball of his own, tossed one at his mom as well.

Johnny, seeing Will finally playing, ran over with a wild yell, attempting to throw snowballs at everyone he could with Allie and Sydney following behind.

Before Adrienne or Sami knew it they were both being attacked with snowballs on all sides. Scrambling to make some of their own Adrienne and Sami bent low to the floor, heads bent together, before standing up and throwing some as well.

Sami, while she didn't have any way of proving it, was almost entirely sure the snowball to the side of her face came from Sonny. With an annoyed huff Sami threw one at Sonny's forehead and laughed loudly when it bounced off his face.

"Hey," Sonny complained as he rubbed his face. '_I didn't think she saw that_.'

Adrienne, annoyed to see Sami hitting Sonny, took two snowballs and tossed them both in Sami's direction.

Sami, giving a full bodied laugh at Sonny, squawked when two snowballs hit her on the side of the head. Turning to Adrienne with a glare Sami bent down and gathered a handful of snowballs and started pelting Adrienne with them as fast as she could.

Sonny winced when he saw his mother returning fire on Sami. Sighing to himself Sonny walked over to the bench EJ banished Will to, not wanting him to get hit in the head. Putting his arm around his boyfriend, smiling when Sydney ran over and crawled on Will's lap, Sonny said, "Well I guess this is better than when they were using their fists."

"I'm pretty sure my mom is putting rocks in hers," Will looked at Sonny trying to keep a straight face. When they both started laughing Will shook his head and turned to his sister, "Why is Mommy so silly?"

Sydney giggled and cuddled against Will's neck, brushing her cold nose against his skin.

Justin and EJ stood watching their partner's mob each other with snow. EJ would have felt concerned but he knew Samantha could handle herself. Seeing that Allie and Johnny went back to playing with Lucas and that Sydney was with William out of harm's way on the bench EJ commented, "How much longer do you think they can go at it before they give up?"

"With how stubborn they both are," Justin lifted one eyebrow up, "We'll be here all winter."

EJ nodded wisely, "That's true. The last time I truly pissed Samantha off she withheld se-" EJ stopped when a snowball landed right against his nose.

Justin, bursting into laughter, paused when he too got a snowball to the face, "What?"

Sami and Adrienne, having overheard Justin and EJ, turned on the men in their lives and worked together instead of against one another. As Justin and EJ desperately tried to find cover and make their own snowballs to counter their attack Will and Sonny watched and laughed loudly.

* * *

"Are you sure we're in the right spot," Hiro asked Paul once Paul stopped, noting the adults bombarding each other in the clearing.

"This is it," Paul didn't know why he was surprised. '_Sami and EJ can't go anywhere without having at least one altercation with someone they know._'

Walking over Paul cleared his throat saying, "Everyone. This is my-"

Sami, EJ and Adrienne all turned, almost in unison, and threw a trio of snowballs at Paul effectively cutting off his introduction.

Holding up the arm in a sling to fend off the snow Paul gasped, "What the hell?"

Sami, hair sticking to her forehead, face bright red from exertion, faced Paul and laughed before seeing his arm in a sling. Rushing over quickly she hovered over him, "Oh my god I did kill you."

Paul, still confused as to what just happened, looked on in surprise as Sami started wiping snow off his arm and fussing over him.

"Is it really bad," Sami rapidly questioned Paul, "Do you have to have surgery again? I didn't mean to break you. I just knew if I bullied you enough you'd do what I want."

"Sami," Paul took a step back, feeling weirded out by her concern, "It's fine. They just want me to take it easy and not use it for a few days."

"Oh," Sami put her hand on her chest, "Oh thank god. I was so scared for a second there." Seeing Will shooting her a blinding smile Sami realized what she just did. Smacking Paul on his good arm Sami yelled, "You jackass. You let me worry about you. Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Wha-," Paul moved away from Sami's surprisingly strong hits, "How is it my fault you were raving like a crazy person?"

EJ, brushing snow out of his hair, straightened his jacket attempting to look dignified, "I really wouldn't ask that question if I were you."

Hiro, recognizing the two blonde women from the video he saw of his daughter's confrontation, didn't quite know what to make of one of them hitting yet fawning over his grandson. '_That one must be Will's mother_,' Hiro thought looking amongst the group before finally spotting Will and Sonny.

Will and Sonny smiled at each other widely when they saw Sami worrying over Paul. While they both saw his arm in a sling and thought the worst they were relieved to hear Paul say it wasn't serious. With Sydney clinging to his neck, little legs holding onto his waist, Will kept one hand on Sydney's back and walked over to everyone with Sonny.

Sonny, sliding next to Paul, put his hand on Paul's good arm and asked, "A sling?"

"It's like I said," Paul gave Sonny a small smile; "It's just a precaution."

"That better be all it is," Sonny warned Paul, eyes narrowed slightly, before kissing Paul on the lips.

Will rubbed up and down Sydney's back listening to her ramble in his ear about everything and nothing. Kissing Paul on his cheek quickly Will pulled back and reassured Sydney, "I promise they aren't going to have fun without you."

"But they're playing with him," Sydney whined around a long yawn.

"It's just my dad," Will said consolingly, "He's old and boring. It's way better over here with me."

Paul, smiling at Will and Sydney, cleared his throat again before realizing he never finished introducing his grandfather. "Everyone this is my grandfather Hiro Narita," Paul gestured for his grandfather to move closer.

EJ stepped forward and introduced himself, impressing both Paul and Hiro with his ability to speak just a tiny bit of Japanese and the fact that he knew Hiro would probably be uncomfortable shaking his hand.

Will rolled his eyes and told Sydney, "Of course your daddy would know how to do that. I'm starting to think I really should try to learn everything he knows."

Sydney hummed softly before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Sami wasn't quite sure what to say to Paul's grandfather. '_Thank you for not hating my son and I'm sorry your daughter's such a bitch? No probably not_.'

Paul told his grandfather, "And this is Will's mom Sami Brady."

Hiro, whispering in Paul's ear, nodded at the blonde woman in greeting.

Paul pressed his lips together trying not to laugh, "He said you look much prettier when you aren't attacking anyone."

Sami tossed her hair back and gave Hiro a confused smile, "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

Paul moved further down towards Adrienne and Justin, '_Oh god do these people still hate me? I can't even remember. It's been so long since I've been around them.' _

"Grandfather," Paul explained, "This is Adrienne and Justin Kiriakis, Sonny's parents."

Justin nodded at Hiro; hand on Adrienne's waist while Adrienne waved a bit awkwardly.

'_OK, it's not gone terribly wrong yet_,' Paul thought to himself as Johnny and Allie ran over.

Noting how out of breath and sweaty the children were Sami frowned slightly before walking over to the small bag her grandmother had packed them before they left the Pub. "Use the hand sanitizer in my purse and then get a drink," Sami ordered hoping none of her children were going to get sick.

'_Speaking of_,' Sami thought as she turned towards Will. Riffling through her purse when the kids were done with it for her phone Sami snapped a picture of Will holding Sydney before walking over towards him. "Want some help," Sami held her hands out in front of her.

"Yeah," Will laughed a bit before very carefully moving Sydney into his mom's arms, making sure not to jostle her.

Moving closer to Sonny and Paul Will couldn't help but sigh happily seeing Hiro show EJ and Justin how the app Will downloaded for him worked. "I can't believe that everything seems to be going so well," Will commented before he remembered his dad was here, "Oh wait."

Walking over to his dad's side near Johnny and Allie Will said, "Come on. There's someone you need to meet."

Pulling out his own phone and opening up the translation app Will said into it, "Hiro, this is my father Lucas Horton," before handing it to Hiro.

Hiro, listening to the robotic voice coming from the phone, smiled at Lucas instantly sensing the tension between Lucas and EJ.

"Dad, this is Paul's grandfather Hiro," Will shoved his father forward and hissed through his teeth, "Please be nice."

Lucas nodded, '_I can do this. For Will I can do this_.'

Will watched as he handed his phone over to his dad and the rest of the men all began to converse. '_Now to check on Mom and Adrienne_,' Will thought.

Sonny and Paul were staring at Sami and Adrienne in complete shock and horror. "It's a good thing I'm gay because I do not understand women at all," Sonny told Paul.

"Yeah," Paul agreed, "Unfortunately for me both of my boyfriends have those crazy genes running through their veins."

Sonny elbowed Paul in the stomach, "Hey!"

"I am going to be so bruised," Paul grumbled to himself.

Adrienne followed Sami towards a bench watching as she distributed drinks to Johnny and Allie. Adrienne wasn't entirely convinced Sami knew what she was doing with her kids ninety percent of the time but even she could see that Sami really loved them.

'_And maybe I deserved her going off on me_,' Adrienne admitted to herself. '_I've gone back and forth on my opinion about Will so many times. If Sami had been talking about Sonny the way I was talking about Will I probably would have tackled someone too. Plus she didn't actually go after me. I just got tangled up in everything.'_

Sami, noticing Adrienne nearby, sighed to herself as she sat down with Sydney asleep in her arms. '_I was completely justified in what I did the other day and today. I have nothing to be sorry over_.'

"Sami," Adrienne whispered as she sat down gingerly next to her on the bench. "Can we at least talk about this?"

"I don't know what you expect me to say," Sami shrugged. "I have no interest in having someone in my life who could ever think that way about my son. I at least have the decency to keep my opinion about Sonny to myself."

"I-I know that I have my issues with Will," Adrienne played with the buttons on her jacket, fingers cold against the wet material, "And I know that I should have talked to you first. And I don't know why I can't just stay out of it or why I always think the worst of him."

"Oh please," Sami snorted. "It's because of me. Because you think the worst of me. That's why you think Will is some idiotic, dumb whore because that's what you think of me."

"No," Adrienne shook her head, "I-I, no, that isn't." Adrienne sighed. "I've gotten to know you so much better these past weeks and I know you aren't like that. I should know Will isn't either. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Sami had nothing to say to that. There was nothing she could say that wouldn't make everything worse.

Adrienne bit her lip before saying, "I'm sorry. And for what it's worth that slap you gave Tori? Completely justifiable."

"Of course it was," Sami sniffed, "It was a long time coming." Sami crossed her legs, refusing to look in Adrienne's direction before exhaling loudly through her nose, "I hope I didn't scar you when I clawed your arms."

"I'd say that was reasonable too," Adrienne smiled knowing that was as good of an apology she was going to get, "All things considering."

"I'm always reasonable," Sami insisted barely able to keep a straight face before she started laughing.

Adrienne chortling, trying not to wake up Sydney, put her hand on Sami's shoulder before saying, "I really am sorry Sami for thinking so poorly of Will and jeopardizing our friendship."

"Well," Sami started sniffling, feeling oddly sentimental; "I know that I haven't been the best influence. But you have to know that Will isn't like me. He's so much better than me."

Adrienne reached out and pulled Sami into a hug, wiping away a few tears from her own eyes.

Will, walking over to Sonny and Paul, looked at his mother embracing Adrienne while still holding onto Sydney securely. "How did that happen," Will asked feeling lost.

"I can honestly say I have no idea," Sonny replied. Sonny, going to say something to Will, rotated to face him when he saw Chad sneaking up behind Will.

Chad took his hands out of his pockets, tiptoeing behind Will and pinched against Will's waist, "Boo!"

Will shrieked loudly completely taken by surprise. He wiggled away from Chad's grip and smacked his hand, "Don't do that."

"Come on roomie," Chad put his arm around Will's neck, putting him into a brief headlock, "You're going to get this all the time. Aren't you excited?"

"I'm thrilled," Will pushed Chad away from him. Will turned to face Chad looking over his features. They hadn't had much of a chance to talk about everything since they found out about the baby.

Chad, nudged Will in the shoulder, knowing what he was thinking about. "So, exactly how messed up of a family situation is this?"

"Oh it's pretty weird all right," Sonny confirmed.

Noticing Sami and Adrienne sitting closely together Chad mock sighed, "I missed the show didn't I?"

"Just snowballs this time," Paul replied. "I'm pretty sure I got the brunt of it though."

"Yeah well," Chad shrugged, "I'm sure you deserved it."

Will smacked Chad on the stomach, "Be nice."

"Don't feel like it," Chad replied pinching Will's waist again causing him to squeak and run away from him.

Sonny and Paul laughed as they saw Will running away from Chad. "Those two are going to have an interesting time being roommates," Paul told Sonny with a small smile.

"Definitely," Sonny agreed.

Adrienne, noticing Chad, couldn't stop herself from asking Sami, "There really isn't anything going on there?"

"No," Sami rolled her eyes. "They are strictly platonic."

"OK," Adrienne responded warily watching Will slide in the snow and Chad reach out to catch him. "If you say so."

Will laughed loudly when Chad caught him dramatically and helped him stand up.

"You are the least graceful person I know," Chad informed Will as he made sure he was steady on his feet. Hearing a few giggles Chad looked around the park and groaned when he saw a group of girls walking through and taking their picture.

"Guess we know what tomorrow's headline is going to be," Chad said in exasperation.

"That'll be an interesting read," Will shook his head, "How are they going to explain that all of our families are here together?"

"Well clearly we're breaking the news to everyone at once," Chad answered, "Geez Will use your imagination."

Walking back over to Sonny and Paul Will caught sight of Adrienne glancing at him and Chad suspiciously. _'Oh whatever_,' Will grabbed Chad's wrist and dragged him over to Adrienne.

Will, looking Adrienne directly in the eyes, "I'm not engaged to Chad. I'm not dating Chad. I'm not interested in Chad. Chad and I are friends and that's it."

Chad looked between Will and Adrienne a few times before saying a bit unhelpfully, "Yeah."

"But what about the night of your party," Adrienne pressed. "I know that you were trying to kiss Will," Adrienne said looking at Chad.

"I was trying to kiss him," Chad admitted, "But only because of my father." Sticking with the story they already told Adrienne Chad continued, "He really wanted me and Will together so we were just pretending for his sake."

"That sounds a little far-fetched," Adrienne replied honestly.

"It's the truth," Sonny interrupted with. "Paul and I knew about it the whole time." '_Well most of the time_.'

"Really," Adrienne had a hard time believing this. "What about all that stuff with the newspaper? The engagement and the money and stuff?"

"What money and stuff," Sami asked quickly. "What are you talking about?"

Adrienne, remembering it was Victor who told her about the inheritance, thought quickly, "Well it's one of the rumors isn't it? That Will's only with Chad for his money." '_Nice save_.'

Will crossed his arms in annoyance, "Why does everyone assume these types of things about me? First I sleep with anyone that moves. Now I'm marrying for money."

"No one important thinks that," Paul assured Will. "Besides you have more money now than you know what to do with."

"Technically I do know what to do with it now," Will told Paul quickly, "I'll tell you later."

"The point is," Will faced Adrienne again, "I'm with Sonny and Paul. I've only ever been with Sonny and Paul."

Adrienne looked at the small group around her. Johnny and Allie were lying on their backs making snow angels. Justin, EJ, Lucas and Hiro were all awkwardly trying to make conversation nearby. Sami was looking at her expectantly. Chad, Will and Paul all were staring with determined expressions on their faces. And Sonny, _'He looks so hopeful. Is it really so hard to believe that I was wrong? When has Will ever shown me that he's anything other than naïve and slightly misguided?' _

Adrienne nodded once, "OK, I believe you."

* * *

When the wind began picking up later in the afternoon EJ invited everyone to an early dinner at Chez Rouge. Inside of a private room the three children all sat at their own table loudly laughing and playing while the adults were talking amongst themselves.

With his stomach full and his head throbbing just a tiny bit Will couldn't help but laugh loudly at a story Hiro told. Listening to the distinct laughter surrounding him Will found everything a little hard to believe. '_It seems like we'd never get to a spot like this. That no one would ever begin to accept our relationship_.'

But looking around at everyone in the room, at all the important people in his life as well as his boyfriends, Will was starting to believe that things were looking up. _'Mom made up with Adrienne. My dad and EJ haven't killed each other. Paul assured us that Tori isn't going to cause any more problems. Hiro actually likes me and Sonny both. Chad is starting to look happier than he has in weeks._'

Looking down at where Sonny and Paul both had placed their hands on his leg Will grinned, '_And things with Sonny and Paul are actually in a healthy, balanced place. There's no more stalkers, no more senile old men trying to control my life. Soon enough I'll be able to forgive Sonny and Paul for everything they've done and we'll be able to move on with our lives._'

* * *

"Tomorrow you and Sonny are opening the new place, right," Will asked Chad as the two stood outside Chez Rouge a bit away from the others.

"Yeah," Chad confirmed, hands in his pockets, "You're gonna be there, right?"

"Yep," Will nodded. "But I was thinking maybe afterwards, if you have time, you'd go with me to the orphanage?"

Chad looked down at his feet, "I don't know Will."

"I think this would be good for us," Will put his hand on Chad's arm, "We can explain things in person and give them the money. And maybe meet the baby."

"Our baby," Chad mumbled under his breath. Looking back up Chad decided, "OK I'll go with you."

"Good," Will smiled slightly. "I think EJ wants to go too just to make sure we don't crack and decide to take him home."

"You never know," Chad shrugged, "Maybe EJ will bring him home for Sami."

* * *

"For someone that doesn't live with us," Paul commented as he unlocked the apartment door, "You certainly spend a lot of time here."

"I told you it wouldn't be that different," Will replied as he took off his jacket and hung it up. Looking around the apartment it took all of Will's willpower to not grab all of his cleaning supplies and attack the place with Lysol. "What have you two been doing to this place," Will asked.

"So remember how we said we didn't really like to clean," Sonny put his hands on Will's shoulders, "We meant it."

"Are you going to clean it for us," Paul questioned as he hung up his jacket, and a few that they had thrown on the floor.

Hearing something in Paul's tone Will shook his head, "Nope. I don't live here anymore. It's your problem now."

"Oh come on," Sonny pressed, putting his hands together, "We'll do whatever you want."

Will raised his eyebrows into the air, "Oh really?"

* * *

"This is the opposite of what we had in mind," Sonny complained with a pout.

"You said anything," Will teased as he put his feet on the coffee table.

"You also said you would be the one doing the cleaning," Paul argued as he dusted off the TV.

"Well you should have made your terms firmer," Will shrugged, "Also it's not my fault you still can't say no to me."

"Will Horton: master negotiator," Sonny sighed as he turned on the vacuum. '_Definitely didn't anticipate that_.'

* * *

Author's note:

I could not for the life of me get this chapter to do what I wanted.

What does everyone want to see happen next in the story? I'm really thinking about tying up a few ends and maybe ending this at chapter 100. I would still write in this verse but maybe not quite as often and probably just one shots or requests. I don't know. Let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading.


	95. Chapter 95

"We're going to need to a hire a manager or two," Sonny told Chad as they straightened everything up in their second location. They had decided to keep everything the same from the mismatched chairs and tables to the antique decorations. Sonny thought it was pretty cutesey but figured it would be easier than having to completely renovate and redecorate.

'_Besides_,' Sonny thought as he made sure there were enough stirrers and sugar packets, '_It was popular enough before_.'

"Yeah it'll be impossible for us to handle both locations by ourselves," Chad agreed as he wiped down all the tables one last time. They were going to be opening in about fifteen minutes and he was getting excited. "But we should probably wait a bit and see how the new employees work since we don't know much about them."

"That's true," Sonny nodded. "Do you think this is going to go well? Having two spots?"

Chad leaned against the back counter, "Yeah I really do. Besides the Starbucks on campus and The Brady Pub there really isn't any other places in town for coffee. It's Common Grounds and this place. There's no way anyone isn't going to come in here. I think we've got it covered."

"OK," Sonny exhaled nervously, wiping his hands on his apron, "You're right. This is going to be great."

Sonny and Chad stood just outside the building as people started coming inside. This opening there wasn't any speeches or much fanfare. While they had spread the word that the place was going to reopen they didn't want to make a big deal out of it. For some reason Sonny didn't think they should advertise that the former owners had practically given the business to him and Chad.

Sonny remembered when he first got the paperwork in the mail. Everything seemed so fantastic and almost a little too good to be true. '_And now I'm beginning to think it was.' _

A few hours after they opened Sonny was standing near the counter with a clipboard in his hand double checking everything on his list. He knew it would take getting used to being in a new building and around new people but he couldn't help but feel like there was something strange happening.

He and Chad had met with all the former employees of the place and everyone seemed relieved and thrilled to get their jobs back. '_But this one gir_l,' Sonny thought as he watched her look at him out of the corner of her eye. '_What is her deal,'_ Sonny was tempted to flat out ask her. Seeing Chad come over to her Sonny narrowed his eyes when he saw the girl smile brightly at him and flip her hair over her shoulder. '_Oh give me a break_,' Sonny rolled his eyes.

Chad bumped his shoulder into Sonny's, "So I think I like this place."

"You're not dating an employee," Sonny told him pointedly seeing that once again the girl was looking at him warily.

"I don't want to date anyone right now," Chad laughed. "But I do enjoy being hit on. Gives me a good self-esteem boost."

"Well seeing as your last relationship ended because she was clingy and weird," Sonny shook his head, "I'd stay clear of that one."

"Huh," Chad looked at Sonny oddly before glancing over at the hot employee. '_Why is she looking at Sonny like that?'_ "Damn. Why do I always attract the crazy ones?"

"You're talented that way," Sonny teased as he started walking towards the back.

"Doesn't Will have the hots for me," Chad shot back trying to keep a straight face, "He was going to marry me after all."

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop saying that," Sonny asked in exasperation not paying any mind to the curious employees and customers listening into their conversation.

* * *

EJ looked over the papers in front of him carefully, "Well it looks fairly straightforward. Did you have any questions about it?"

"I just wanted to make sure I wasn't signing anything that would get me in trouble," Paul answered as he started looking through the paperwork again.

Will, sitting at the counter trying to study, kept looking over at the two and smiling. '_It's nice to see them getting along_,' Will sighed to himself.

"It basically states that if anything should happen regarding your relationship the consequences would be on you and not the university," EJ explained. "And that you aren't to socialize or have any contact with William while on the university premises."

"Are you making that up," Will demanded from his seat.

"If I were making the rules," EJ informed William with a smirk, "I would have many more guidelines beyond no talking."

Turning back to face Narita EJ added, "Keep your hands and mouth to yourself at school. Got it?"

Paul nodded and bit his tongue to say anything disparaging toward EJ. _'After the progress from yesterday I don't need to make things worse.' _

"I'd sign it," EJ suggested as he stood up and went to put his coat back on. "If you're serious about staying on as a guest coach you'll have to anyway."

"I still don't see why it's any of the schools business," Paul admitted as he stood up and walked to the door.

"They don't want any rumors leading back to them," EJ shrugged, "It's a simple business practice. Now," EJ looked over his shoulder at William, "I'll meet you and Chad for the trip to the orphanage later, correct?"

"Yep," Will smiled at EJ as he shimmied off the stool and headed towards EJ. "Thanks for coming by."

"Yes well," EJ fixed the lapels on his jacket, "I do enjoy showing off my vast array of skills."

"Like a hidden ear for languages," Paul remarked still amazed that EJ knew any Japanese at all.

"I'm well cultured," EJ said simply before bending down to kiss the top of William's head. Sticking out his hand toward Narita EJ nodded, "I'm sure I'll be seeing you later."

Closing the door behind EJ Will smiled proudly at Paul.

"What's that look for," Paul crossed his arms.

Will wrapped his arms around Paul's neck, pressing his body against Paul's and kissed him soundly on the lips. In between pecks Will admitted, "I love it, mmm, when you get along with EJ."

Paul pushed Will away slightly, feeling oddly uncomfortable, "It turns you on when EJ and I are friendly?"

Will gave Paul a dumbfounded look and walked away, "Never mind we need to get to the new place anyway."

"Wait," Paul, brain catching up with him, "If I didn't open my big mouth would you have just slept with me?"

Putting his books away Will rolled his eyes, "I guess you'll never know, huh?"

* * *

Will and Paul walked inside the new location looking around in amazement. "Wow," Will told Paul, practically having to yell in his ear, "It's really busy in here."

Paul nodded, fingers laced with Will's, stunned that literally every available spot was filled with people. "I wonder where Sonny is?"

Will, standing on his tiptoes trying to see over people, shouted in triumph when he spotted Chad, "Chad!" Will waved his hand around garnering a lot of attention.

Chad sighed when he saw Will waving his hands like a dork, '_This kid I swear_.' Chad nodded his head and gestured for the two of them to come to the back with him. The employee that was hitting on him earlier practically glared at Will and Paul when they walked by. '_What is wrong with this chick_,' Chad wondered.

"Holy crap," Will stopped in front of Chad, standing a bit of the ways behind the counter, "This place is ridiculous."

"Yeah," Chad shook his head as he looked over the line of people out the door, "It was not this crazy when we first opened."

"I wonder why they all showed up then," Paul lifted one of his eyebrows when he noticed a lot of furtive looks being shot their way. "Actually," Paul wanted to groan in frustration, "I think I can guess why everyone's here."

"Why," Will asked as he admired the decorations on the walls. '_This place is so different from Common Grounds, cozy.' _

Chad noticed the annoyed look on Paul's face. '_That's what he always looked like when I was pretending to be into Will.'_ "Oh," Chad said blankly, "Great."

"What," Will faced Chad, reaching out and putting his hand on Chad's forearm, craning his neck up to look in his eyes, "What's great?"

Hearing a series of snicks and seeing camera flashes going off Paul growled, "They're here to see the two of you."

Will lifted his hand off of Chad quickly, "Oh."

* * *

"We need to get some of these people out of here before the fire marshal comes," Sonny, arms crossed, an annoyed look on his face, declared.

Sonny, along with Will, Paul and Chad, were all standing against the back wall practically on display. Every time Will made a move practically everyone in there had their cameras at the ready to see where he was going or who he was going to talk to.

"Sonny, Chad," Will said in a quiet voice, not wanting anyone to overhear, "I'm really sorry I inadvertently have turned your opening into a media circus."

"It's not your fault," Chad patted him on the back, sighing when the whole shop went into a frenzy; "This is just getting ridiculous."

"It's OK, Will," Sonny smiled at him reassuringly. "But this is getting beyond our control."

"Why is this happening now," Paul didn't understand. "There was literally nothing for weeks and now this."

Sonny set his jaw, "My uncle." Noticing the three curious gazes Sonny elaborated, "He was keeping everything under wraps. Now he thinks if I let this bullshit," Sonny lifted his hands toward the tables, "Get to me it'll make me break up with Will."

"I see," Will swallowed and looked at his feet. '_Can't we just catch a break for at least a little while?' _

"What we need to do," Paul said firmly, "Is what Brian suggested the other day."

"Which was what," Will asked.

"Since when do you listen to Brian," Chad couldn't stop himself from saying.

"The other day when we were asking for advice," Paul explained, ignoring Chad, "He said that we should find a way to set the record straight, about everything."

"What does that mean," Will wanted to know, "I don't understand."

"It means," Sonny still wasn't sure how he felt about this idea, "That the three of us find a reputable journalist or something and lay it all out on the line. That the three of us are together and everything else was just misunderstandings."

Will pressed his lips together. On one hand he did like the idea of everyone in town knowing he wasn't a giant hoebag. But he also wasn't sure he trusted anyone with this story. '_I don't know if I trust anyone but us anymore_,' Will crossed his arms.

"Do you really think that won't just lead to more questions," Chad gave them all a judgmental look. "It'll blow up in your face somehow."

"Maybe," Paul didn't know what else to do. How to get the rumors to stop. How to get people to leave them alone about their relationship and their private lives. "But it couldn't make anything any worse."

"Don't say that," Will shivered slightly. "Not in this town."

"What do you think about it," Sonny asked Will.

"I don't know," Will didn't know what to think. "I-I like the idea but it would have to be someone that we really trust to not screw us over."

"You could go on Oprah," Chad suggested lightly wanting to liven up the moment.

Will smiled at Chad appreciatively before frowning when he was practically blinded by one particularly bright flash.

"OK that is just obnoxious," Chad complained. "Hell maybe the three of you just need to leak your sex tape. That might get the point across."

"Why do you assume we have a sex tape," Sonny looked at Chad trying not to laugh.

"We've all seen that picture of Will in Paul's uniform," Chad explained lightly.

Will huffed and crossed his arms, cheeks pink, "That would be a bit hard to explain away if you and I were married."

"No," Chad reassured Will, "Father was going to let everyone believe you were just the innocent victim of two sexually depraved weirdos."

Paul snorted, "Oh sure steal our boyfriend, marry him to someone else and ruin our reputations."

"I'm the one who would be suffering," Chad put his hand against his chest before smirking, "I would somehow have to find a way to satisfy him by myself."

"Hey," Will started laughing loudly, creating even more attention, "I am not that bad."

"Have you ever even been with only one guy before," Chad asked enjoying how embarrassed Will was getting.

"Yes I have thank you very much," Will rolled his eyes. "But I agree. It would have been rough for you trying to keep me happy."

Chad reached over Sonny's shoulder and tickled the side of Will's neck, "I'll have you know I would have been the best you ever had."

Paul and Sonny shared a fond look. Sonny thought to himself, _'I can't believe I ever worried about Will leaving us for Chad.' _

Meanwhile Paul shook his head at the two pinching and tickling each other, "Why was I ever jealous of Chad again?"

* * *

EJ, walking round the corner, paused when he saw the long line leading into the coffee shop. Instantly suspicious EJ pushed and shoved his way into the building before seeing the plethora of phones and cameras being pointed at William, his boyfriends and Chad. '_Oh for the love of god_,' EJ thought before stomping over to the four.

"What the bloody hell is happening here," EJ demanded.

"People aren't as into the coffee as they are into the background drama behind the scenes," Chad explained.

"This is preposterous," EJ sighed, feeling his heartrate speed up in frustration.

"EJ," Will stepped forward in concern. "Have you been back to the doctor to check on your stress?"

"No," EJ refrained from saying anything biting. Taking a few calming breaths EJ said, "But I will make an appointment. I'm hoping at the end of the week everything will be settled and we can put everything behind us."

"What's at the end of the week," Sonny questioned curiously.

"The orphanage will be taken care of," EJ listed, "There's a big meeting at the company tomorrow," EJ couldn't help but smirk slightly, "And we're going to being thoroughly examining the house."

"Hopefully we don't find any more skeletons in our closets," Chad mumbled under his breath, "Literally."

EJ looked at his watch, "We have our appointment we need to leave for."

"OK," Will nodded before turning to Sonny and Paul. He hated knowing that so many people were intruding on their privacy. That Sonny and Chad couldn't just enjoy their opening without Will's drama ruining it.

'_Well_,' Will thought as he adjusted his glasses, '_If these people want to see a story, they're going to get one._' Not caring at all about who was watching, the strangers, Chad or EJ, will ran his hands up Sonny's chest until his fingers twined in his hair and he yanked Sonny's mouth against his.

Sonny, blinking a few times in surprise, closed his eyes and worked his mouth warmly against Will's.

Pulling away Will kissed his cheek before turning to Paul. With his hands bunching against the bottom of Paul's shirt Will kissed him, nipping at his lips teasingly before letting him go.

With a wide grin Will turned on his heels and marched towards the door an annoyed EJ and laughing Chad following behind.

"I hope that was worth it," EJ muttered in Will's ear as they maneuvered their way outside.

"It was necessary," Will nodded.

"We need to make a detour to the bank," EJ announced as the three of them began walking outside.

* * *

Will, Chad and EJ followed the director of the orphanage down a hallway. They could hear tiny high-pitched voices and loud giggles coming from the various rooms they walked passed. Will was glad the children sounded happy but he still felt strange.

'_The building looks like it's in disrepair. It's chilly in here. This place needs help_,' Will decided. He put his hand inside of his jacket pocket to make sure the check was still there.

"In here," the woman opened the door to her office and ushered them inside. Turning to stare at the three men the woman couldn't help but shake her head at how well dressed and polished they appeared. '_It figures something like this would happen to one of our kids_,' the woman tried not to snort.

EJ, clearing his throat, stated, "Thank you for meeting with us. Now, I'm sure you must be confused but there has been a mix up."

"A mix up," the woman replied, giving EJ DiMera a nasty look, "How is filling out the paperwork and supplying the money to adopt a child a mix up?"

Will frowned heavily, looking at his knees before saying, "What paperwork?"

The woman pursed her lips before opening up one of her filling cabinets and searching for the folder. Pulling it out and slamming it on her desk the woman slid it over the desk towards the men. "It's all right there," she crossed her arms.

The three bent over the folder and winced when they saw the forged documents. Faked signatures and even a handwritten letter stating how much having a child would mean to Will and Chad. '_God how did this happen? How could Stefano be so cruel_,' Will bit his lip tightly.

"It's a mix up," EJ informed the woman, "Because William and Chad did not write this letter or sign these papers."

"Excuse me," the woman answered looking at EJ incredulously.

"You've never even met us before," Chad shook his head at her, "How could we have done any of this?"

"Your father," the woman sneered at Chad and EJ, "He came in here with the paperwork. He said you were away but it was imperative that you get everything started right away."

"And you believed him," Will looked the woman over carefully, finding that hard to believe, "I thought to adopt a child you had to go through months of paperwork and background checks and, and all sorts of things." Will picked up the first application, "This is dated at the beginning of November. How could this have happened so fast? Without even meeting the potential parents?"

The woman lifted her wrist and scratched the back of her neck nervously, "We expedited the process because of how young the infant is."

Seeing something flash across her wrist EJ frowned, "And it had nothing at all to do with the diamonds on your bracelet?"

Will and Chad both snapped their eyes to her wrist where the woman was hastily pulling her shirt sleeve down.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the woman tried to say, using her other hand to put her hair over her ears.

"Oh my god," Chad barked. "He bribed you didn't he? God what kind of a fucked up-"

"Chad," EJ interrupted holding up his hand. "I'll handle this." Turning back to face the woman EJ lifted up his chin and leveled her with a sharp gaze, "Is that how things are done in this orphanage? You just hand out children to whoever gives you enough incentive?"

"I have never-" the woman started.

"How many of those files are just like this one," EJ growled, slamming his hand on the desk, "How many are incomplete? How many children have you given out without ensuring their safety?"

The woman glared at EJ, "All three of you need to leave. If you aren't interested in adopting than get out."

"Oh no," EJ pulled out his phone, "No one is going anywhere."

"What are you doing," the woman demanded, starting to panic, "Hang up that phone!"

"I'm calling the police," EJ looked at William and Chad, "Even the Salem PD couldn't manage to blunder this one."

* * *

Will and Chad sat next to each other in the office as police officers carried the filing cabinets out of the room. EJ was standing next to Hope and Roman going over everything he knew. Roman kept glancing over at Will wanting to go over and say something to him but needing to get to the bottom of the situation at hand. '_One day soon we'll talk_,' Roman promised himself.

Turning to Chad Will asked, "What do you think is going to happen to this place now?"

"I don't know," Chad was slumped in his seat, head resting on the low back of the chair.

"There's bound to be someone that can run the place that isn't corrupt or anything, right," Will questioned beginning to feel a little bit sick. '_If all of these children have to be taken somewhere else I don't think I'm going to be able to forgive myself_.'

Chad was about to respond when someone else walked into the room. Turning his head away, keeping his eyes locked in front of him, Chad set his jaw. '_I am not prepared to see him.' _

"Rafe," Will called quietly once Rafe gave a few instructions to a few officers with him.

"Will," Rafe turned in his direction. Ever since Gabi's accident Rafe had practically hidden from everyone. He held a funeral and Rafe was almost certain Will had been there but he couldn't be sure. He had been so out of it he didn't know much of anything that day. '_I finally decide to go back to work and this happens_.'

Will stood up and walked over to Rafe, knowing EJ was watching him out of the corner of his eye. "Do you know what's going to happen now," Will asked Rafe desperately.

"I'm not sure kid," Rafe ran his hand through his hair. "The director isn't saying much. None of the other employees seem to know anything. I don't know what's going to happen to the kids here or any of the ones adopted either. It's a mess."

Will's face fell. "But there has to be something someone can do. Monitor the place or, or something. You can't just shut it down."

"We don't want to," Rafe tried to explain, a bit surprised at the intense look in Will's eyes. "But without the right resources or money we might not have a choice."

"Money," Will repeated, hand immediately going to his pocket.

EJ, excusing himself, moved towards William and Rafe, "William," EJ put his hands on William's shoulders.

"EJ," Rafe sneered. '_EJ was the man I saved Sami from and now look where they all are. Even Will's on EJ's side from what I heard_.'

"William," EJ turned him around, "I want you to go with those officers over there. I'll take care of this."

"EJ I don't want anything to happen," Will tried to explain, "EJ please."

"I know," EJ nodded, shaking William's shoulder a bit, "Trust me, I won't let anything like that happen. Now I do believe you and Chad had someone you wanted to meet."

* * *

"He's in here," said Sarah, one of the shell-shocked employees, holding a baby monitor. She had explained to the police over and over that she never knew anything like this could have happened. That she had no idea. _'I just wanted to help children_,' the young woman thought.

Will looked at the officer that was walking with them, silently asking to be alone. When the man nodded at him Will took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Will and Chad walked into the tiny nursery. It was much smaller than the room Stefano put in their house with far less furniture and toys as well. '_It's not even painted_,' Will thought bleakly as they stepped towards the crib.

Chad looked down into the small bed and inhaled sharply. Inside was a tiny baby, only a few months old, sound asleep. Biting his lip Chad blinked furiously at the tears in his eyes. All he could think about was when Mia admitted he was a father and that she had given their baby away. '_And finding out the babies were switched. That my baby was dead.' _

Will stood next to Chad, shoulders touching. He knew how hard this must be for Chad if it was this hard for him.

"Can-can I hold him," Will asked the young woman who followed them inside.

"Yeah," Sarah nodded. "He's probably hungry anyways. It's about time for his lunch."

With trembling hands Will reached out and lifted the boy up and into his arms. Cradling his head Will puffed out a laugh. "How old is he," he asked Sarah as he moved towards the old fashioned looking rocking chair in the corner of the room.

"Three months," Sarah responded. "His mother died giving birth to him. No one could find the father. Everyone was really happy when we thought you were going to take him." Giving Will and Chad a sharp look the woman said, "I'm going to make him a bottle."

Chad moved closer to Will, bending down onto his knees so he could take a closer look. "He's so small," Chad whispered not wanting to wake him up.

"Yeah," Will nodded rubbed his knuckle down the side of the baby's round cheek. Will frowned slightly when he felt that his cheeks were warm, '_Too warm. I hope he isn't sick._' Moving his hand down to the baby's chest Will rubbed slightly.

Chad felt his breath catch in his throat when the baby blinked, making a small whimpering sound as it started to wake up. '_Oh god_,' Chad thought frantically, '_He has blue eyes. Blue eyes and brown hair. Oh god he really could be mine and Will's.' _

"Shh," Will shushed the baby gently easing its cries. "It's OK," Will smiled when the little thing caught sight of Will's face. "It's going to be OK."

* * *

EJ, finishing his tense but necessary conversation with Rafe, walked down the hall towards the nursery. He desperately hoped he wouldn't need to sit either William or Chad down and give them a lecture about why they couldn't keep the baby. As one of the officers opened the door for him EJ cursed himself for letting the two of them meet the baby alone.

William was sitting in a rocking chair feeding the baby murmuring to it soothingly while Chad gently caressed the boy's head.

EJ walked over and paused slightly himself taking in the boy's appearance. '_That explains why Stefano wanted them to have him. He looks like them both.' _

"EJ," Will said glancing over at him with wide watery eyes.

"No William," EJ sighed putting his hand on William's shoulder. "You know this isn't a good idea."

"I think he's sick," Will said softly. "And he doesn't deserve that."

"William," EJ started saying.

"I've got enough money," Will continued over EJ, "And enough space."

"No," EJ said firmly. "You know you can't."

"But I don't want to leave him," Will confessed as the baby looked up at him with bright blue eyes.

* * *

"Are you the type of boss that just stands around and does nothing," Sonny heard from behind him.

Turning around with an annoyed look on his face Sonny, seeing the same female employee as before, "No. I'm the type of boss that fires my employees for being rude."

The girl scoffed before going back to wiping down tables.

While there weren't as many people in here as earlier, apparently Sonny and Paul by themselves weren't that interesting, there was still a crowd. Sonny sat down next to Paul and glared at the girl. Sonny had been watching her all day. While she was a competent worker Sonny wasn't sure he could put up with her attitude.

"That girl needs to go," Paul remarked as he saw her chattering away at a table of guys but completely ignoring the table of girls next to them.

"I think I'll give it a few more days," Sonny decided. "Maybe she can prove herself." Looking over the papers in front of him Sonny asked, "How do you think Will's doing?"

"Hopefully he's handling it," Paul sighed as he fiddled with his phone, "I don't know what we'd do if he came back tonight with a kid."

* * *

"EJ," Will finally looked away from the baby.

"No," EJ shook his head, turning to Chad for help. "This isn't possible. You are 19 years old. You do not need a child."

Chad didn't want to say anything but even he was having a hard time letting go. Now that he was looking at the baby he wasn't sure if he could let go.

"And before you say anything else," EJ held his hand up, "I already have a plan for this."

"What do you mean," Will questioned as he repositioned the baby when the bottle was empty. As the baby rested his head on Will's shoulder Will couldn't help the small smile from spreading across his lips. '_I forgot how good babies smell_,' Will thought as he rubbed his back.

"Well," EJ stood up straight, "As you've seen this place is in need of financial assistance as well as someone to run it. I was thinking that DiMera Enterprises would step in. That way we could monitor the situation and make sure everything was handled properly."

"EJ," Will beamed at him, practically bouncing in his seat, "That's awesome."

"I plan on presenting it to the board at tomorrow's meeting," EJ smiled at William and Chad. "And this way the two of you could help ensure that everything and everyone," EJ nodded at the baby, "Is taken care of."

* * *

Sonny stared at the original paperwork he had been sent in the mail regarding the second coffee house. _'It just doesn't make sense. Why would they sell it to us_?'

Sonny had asked a few of the employees and even a few of the customers if the former owners ever gave any indication they wanted to leave. Everyone said no. That the coffee shop was their dream. That they loved going to work every day.

'_So why would they give that up_,' Sonny tried to think of something and he couldn't. The only explanation he could come up with wasn't a happy scenario.

"What is it," Paul asked as he saw the contemplative expression on Sonny's face. "What's that face all about?"

"I don't think Chad and I got this place as easily as we thought," Sonny bent his head closer to Paul's. "I'm beginning to wonder if someone intimidated or bribed the owners into leaving."

"Who do you think could have done that," Paul questioned already have a few ideas himself.

"The root of all problems in this town," Sonny and Paul shared a knowing look. "Leads to either a DiMera or a Kiriakis."

"And in our case we've got plenty of both to worry about," Paul replied locking his phone and tossing it on the table.

* * *

Disregarding the photographers stationed outside the orphanage shouting questions at him Will hurried after EJ and into the car idling nearby. Scooting over so Chad could sit next to him Will put on his seat belt as the driver took off.

"Are you sure you're alright," EJ turned in his seat up front to ask both William and Chad.

"Yeah," Chad took a deep breath, "It's just a lot to take in."

"But being able to volunteer and make everything better is going to help," Will decided. "I just really don't want to leave him there."

"He's young," EJ didn't mean to sound gruff but he knew he couldn't coddle either of them about this. "He'll find a home."

"What about the older ones," Chad asked as he looked out the window. "What'll happen to them?"

"We'll do everything we can to make sure they're happy and safe," EJ informed them both, crossing his arms, "You can visit as much as you want but right now it isn't right for either of you to take on the responsibility."

"I know," Will wiped his eyes, "It still feels wrong though."

* * *

"Hey," Paul greeted when he saw Will rushing through the door. Standing up from the table Paul barely had time to see if there were any more reporters hanging around the coffee house when Will threw himself into his arms.

"Oof," Paul grunted as Will practically knocked the air out of him. "What happened? What took so long?" Feeling Will's shoulders shaking against him Paul started to panic, "Will?"

Sonny handed off a drink to a customer with a sincere thank you and took off his apron quickly and rushed over to Will and Paul. Helping Paul guide Will into a seat Sonny asked, "What's wrong?"

"It was awful," Will told them, voice scratchy, "And EJ had to call the police and the kids were so scared and I didn't want to leave him."

"What, Will, slow down," Paul grabbed Will's chin, "What happened?"

Will took a deep breath and looked between Sonny and Paul, "Stefano bribed the orphanage director and EJ called the police. They think she might have taken some before."

"What's going to happen then," Sonny put his hand on Will's knee.

"EJ wants DiMera Enterprises to take over and make sure everything is running smoothly," Will explained, "And he wants me and Chad to help."

"OK that sounds really good actually," Paul smiled gently. "Doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Will nodded. "Yeah that's the good part."

"And the bad part," Sonny was almost afraid to ask.

Will pressed his lips together and looked at the table, "I, maybe, want to keep him."

Paul stared at Will for a few moments. '_Oh god I was joking earlier. How do I even respond to this?' _

Sonny, panicking a bit, "Will have you really thought this through?"

"No," Will admitted. "But look at him," Will took his phone out and showed them a picture Chad took for him. "How can I just leave him there all alone?"

"He is cute," Paul frowned looking at the picture of Will holding the tiny baby. He didn't want to admit it but it was true. '_But there is no way we are ready for a baby.' _

"He's adorable," Sonny agreed, "But none of us are ready to take care of a baby."

Will pouted a bit. He knew they were right. That he wasn't ready for a baby. That none of them were ready.

"You can still visit him can't you," Paul suggested putting his arm around Will's shoulders. "If you and Chad are going to help out?"

"Yeah," Will nodded.

"And he is really cute," Sonny pointed out, "I'm sure someone will want to take him home."

"As long as it's not me," Will looked at them both sadly.

"One day," Sonny promised Will, "When the time is right you can have as many babies as you want."

"What if I want all of them," Will asked somewhere between a laugh and a sob.

"Maybe not all of them," Paul smiled, "But some of them."

"One day," Will confirmed.

"Just not today," Sonny took Will's hand and squeezed it. "Why don't I get you something to drink and you can tell us all about the baby."

Will smiled as he looked down at the picture on his phone again.

* * *

Author's note:

That was a little sad for me but neither Will nor Chad are ready for a baby. But they can still visit.

Who does Sonny think is behind the second location? EJ or Victor?

Thanks for reading!


	96. Chapter 96

Will sat next to Sami in EJ's office looking distastefully at the newspaper spread out before him. "Who knew standing next to three guys was newsworthy," Will commented as he looked at various pictures of himself.

"And why your love life is more important than a corrupt orphanage I will never know," Sami snorted seeing the smaller article below the one about the alleged love problems in her sons life.

"Well they only care about that one since I was there," Will crossed his arms and set his jaw. "Who cares that all those kids were freaked out about police coming in and out? Who cares that the building is old and not taken care of? Oh no I might be adopting a baby. That's obviously news."

Sami put her hand on Will's shoulder, rubbing slightly, "He was a cute baby."

"Really cute," Will slumped against his chair. "And I don't want anything to happen to him."

"Well we won't let that happen," Sami assured Will. "We'll brainstorm some ways to get him and all the other kids adopted."

"I'd like that," Will told her. Looking back at the paper Will rolled his eyes, "What's the press going to do when they find out I'm moving in with Chad?"

"Well if they couldn't figure out you're with Sonny and Paul after that," Sami pointed at a giant picture of Will kissing them both, "Then there's no hope for this town."

"But speaking of you and Chad moving in together," Sami turned in her seat, "Have you given any thought to what you want to do there?"

"Not really," Will shrugged, "It's mostly all taken care of decorating wise. I mean I might want to redo my room since it's pretty much a Chad and Will shrine. Well and Chad needs something done to his room but beyond that I don't know."

"And the basement," Sami asked carefully, "Are you going to leave it empty or figure something out?"

Will frowned, "I don't think I want to go down there. All I'd think about would be, well, you know."

"It might be good for you," Sami suggested, "If you put something fun down there maybe you could change your perception on it."

"OK," Will thought about it briefly, "I guess you're right. I shouldn't be afraid of it my whole life." Rotating so he was facing his mom Will asked, "Can you do that for me?"

"Do what," Sami questioned.

"Figure out what to do with it," Will explained, "I don't know much about decorating and stuff. And you're already getting started on the mansion. If you don't want to you don't have to I just thought-"

"No," Sami cut him off, a wide smile spreading across her face, "I want to. I'm just, I'm kind of shocked you asked me, that's all."

"You're my mom," Will nudged her shoulder, "Who else would I ask to help with my first house?"

EJ, walking into his office and overhearing, put his hands on both their shoulders, "Samantha gets to decorate and I get to look for spyware. It'll be such a normal, happy family occasion." Squeezing their shoulders EJ said, "The meetings about to start."

* * *

Sonny walked into Common Grounds a few hours after it opened to check on the inventory. _'And to talk to Lauren about becoming a manager_,' Sonny thought as he unzipped his jacket. Seeing all his employees freeze when he came inside and begin nervously running about Sonny narrowed his eyes. '_What the hell?_'

Moving towards the counter Sonny asked loudly, "Is everything alright over here?"

"Yes," Laruen, back turned towards Sonny, replied. "Just, um, didn't think you'd be here so soon."

"Right," Sonny said drawing out the word. "What's going on here?"

Making sure everything was taken care of Lauren and the other two employees turned towards Sonny at the same time and shoved a cupcake in his direction him.

Raising his eyebrows Sonny sat down at the counter, "What's this?"

"Well," Lauren fixed her apron, "We know how hard you've been working here and how hard you're going to be working at the new spot. And well," Lauren lifted one shoulder, "We just wanted you to know that you're a great boss and to please don't forget about us."

Smiling at the cupcake Sonny saw someone had written on the plate, "We miss you!"

"That is really sweet," Sonny responded before rolling his eyes at himself and hurrying behind the counter for a group hug. "Out of curiosity though," Sonny asked when they all pulled apart, "Did you make one for Chad?"

"Oh please," Lauren laughed as she headed over to help a customer, "He can't even remember our names. We all know who's really in charge around here."

'_And that is why you get to be manager_,' Sonny smiled as he picked up his plate and began eating his cupcake while walking to the storage room.

* * *

Paul walked into Jesse's office after handing over his signed papers to the university governing board. "Well I took care of it," Paul informed Jesse as he sat down in the chair across from him.

"Good," Jesse looked up from the lineup he was looking at. Tossing it towards Paul Jesse said, "What do you think?"

As Paul began looking it over he nodded, "I like it."

"Me too," Jesse agreed before leaning back in his chair and smiling.

Paul, pressing his lips together, feeling a bit odd, "Yes?"

"I got an interesting call yesterday," Jesse tried not to laugh, "Some reporter asking me questions about you. Well about if I knew anything about your relationship."

Paul rolled his eyes, "Oh my god is this getting old."

"I can imagine," Jesse teased, "But it's worth it, right?"

"It is," Paul nodded, "I just want the outside bullshit to stop."

* * *

Will, seeing Chad coming down the hall towards the boardroom, whistled teasingly, "Look at you all dressed up."

"I know I look hot but please refrain from falling all over yourself," Chad teased, "I just got this dry cleaned."

"I'll try to resist," Will patted his arm.

"Would you two stop it," EJ insisted, turning around to glare at them. "This is an important meeting. You two just take a seat behind me and let me do the talking."

Sami cleared her throat pointedly.

"Or Samantha," EJ conceded. Seeing into the room EJ smirked when he saw Victor and a few other curious businessmen lingering about. _'I can't wait to see that smug expression fall from his face_.'

Victor, seeing the time, found a seat around the table, the one he knew would be directly across from EJ. Victor couldn't wait to see EJ's face when the shareholders would begin to discuss selling. _'What will he do with his precious family legacy when I buy it right out from under his nose?'_

However, when EJ walked through the door, Victor was unprepared for the extra guests he brought with him. '_Sami Brady? Of course she'd be here but Will and Chad? What is EJ playing at_?'

"Good afternoon," EJ addressed the room before taking a seat. "I'd like to make this meeting very brief. There's been much discussion about the future of this company and the direction it will be taking now that my father is no longer with us."

Will fiddled with his tie and his suit jacket uncomfortably. '_What is Victor doing here_,' Will's forehead began to crease when he saw him.

Trying not to keep the glee out of his voice EJ continued, "However, not many of you know that in my father's will he left all of his shares in the company to the gentlemen behind me, my brother Chad DiMera and my son William Horton."

Will and Chad looked at each other, '_All of Stefano's shares_,' Will thought, '_I didn't know that_.'

Victor, beginning to realize where this was going, sat back in his chair keeping his head held high.

"As both are far too young to handle that responsibility," EJ explained, "I as well as Samantha Brady are entrusted to their shares until we all see fit. Now," EJ could hear the rest of the table begin murmuring to themselves. "We already have a new business proposal we'd like the company to take on. And I think it would be best to hear it from those closest at hand. William, Chad, if you will."

Will began to panic a bit, '_What is he talking about? Why are we supposed to even say_?' Shooting EJ a nasty look Will stood up along with Chad to stand beside EJ's chair.

"Why don't you explain to them about the plans for the orphanage," EJ suggested with an encouraging smile. Turning to look amongst the rest of the room's occupants EJ smiled at Victor. _'Let's see any of these members decide to sell their shares now after finding out the company is investing in an orphanage._' Listening to William shyly explain what he wanted to do EJ reached over and squeezed Samantha's knee sharing a smile with her.

'_Like anyone is going to back down now with the possibility of William or Chad running to the press that likes to follow them so,_' EJ thought haughtily as he watched Victor Kiriakis's face get redder and redder.

* * *

"So," Gray asked Paul as he followed him outside.

"I'm not telling you anything," Paul complained. "Besides I think you know the answer to that already."

"Well," Gray argued, "I know that you're dating Will and the coffee dude but I also saw Will on a date with someone else. And I did witness that whole showdown thing in the middle of the square so…"

Paul gave Gray a blank look, "Don't you think this is a little inappropriate? I mean you asking me about this?"

Gray shrugged, "It's not any worse than driving your boyfriend around town."

Paul looked up at the sky, '_What did I do to deserve this_?'

"Fine," Paul decided with a huff, "You know I'm with Will and Sonny. Chad is the annoying friend that keeps hanging around."

"That's all I wanted to know," Gray replied in a light voice.

"Well it's creepy," Paul insisted as they started walking in different directions on the field.

"You're famous," Gray called back, "If you didn't want people to know about your business you wouldn't keep doing things in public." He laughed when Paul glared at him. '_This is still the coolest thing to be a part of.'_

* * *

Will smiled awkwardly as the meeting finished and everyone began clearing out. He could feel his heart pounding painfully in his chest. '_I am going to kill EJ. I am going to kill him_.' Rounding on EJ Will went to give him a piece of his mind when he saw EJ talking to someone important looking. '_Fine, I can wait_.'

Seeing Victor walking out of the door Will bit his lip as he debated his options. Sighing heavily Will dashed after him, "Victor!"

Victor was tempted to continue walking towards the elevator. After the humiliation he just experienced at EJ's hand he wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone. However Victor wasn't one to turn away from an opportunity.

"Will," Victor paused.

"I, um," Will had no idea what to say to Victor now that he was here, "Hi."

Victor gave Will an unimpressed look. '_How EJ or Sonny could think he'd amount to anything is beyond me.' _

When Victor continued to stare at him unsettlingly Will licked his lips, "I-I didn't see you yesterday at Sonny's opening."

"Well," Victor shrugged, "I was a bit busy unnecessarily preparing for this meeting. Although I saw how it went when I opened the front page."

"Uh," Will didn't know how to reply to that, "That's kind of not the same thing. But," Will took a deep breath, "Sonny and Paul and I we're all trying to get along with each other's families and I know Sonny would like it if that included you."

"Sonny gets along fine with his family," Victor gave Will a once over. "I'm sure once everything gets settled he'll see that he never should have gotten involved with you or your family. Excuse me."

Will watched Victor slowly walk towards the elevator wondering what in the world he ever did to that man.

* * *

"Well," EJ threw his suit jacket on the couch as they all walked into William and Chad's house. "I've got some guys coming to check everything over in about an hour."

Sami, looking around for the first time, nodded, "Well I'm fairly impressed. Will, where's your room?"

"Down the hall," Will pointed it out for her as he turned to EJ. "I'm still mad at you by the way."

"I knew that if anything was going to get them on our side it would be your charming attempts to talk about helping the misfortunate," EJ explained easily as he began pulling on his tie. "It all worked out didn't it?"

"Is that why you agreed to fund the orphanage," Chad demanded looking at EJ harshly, "Because you wanted their sympathy?"

"Of course not," EJ informed them, "I don't want anything to happen to those children either but it did occur to me after that it would be an excellent opportunity."

"Except it's not exactly profitable," Will prompted him, remembering when some of the board members starting firing questions at him and Chad that they couldn't answer.

"That's why we set up a charity event," EJ suggested. "That way we can get the whole town involved and try to get homes for all the children."

"And how do we do that," Chad wondered.

"Well," Will smiled at Chad widely, "I can think of one business that might help us out."

Chad exhaled through his nose, "Yeah I guess Sonny and I can help out."

"I bet I can think of a baseball team that might want to help out too," Will continued.

EJ nodded approvingly, "See you're already learning William. Seize every opportunity presented to you."

Sami, shivering a bit seeing the picture of Will and Chad in his room, decided, '_That definitely needs to go. Now how am I going to make everything comfortable for Will.' _

Walking around a bit Sami crossed her arms and tapped her fingers. '_I could use some advice_,' Sami thought, '_And it would make Will happy if we all were getting along_.' Rolling her eyes Sami grabbed her phone out of her purse to call Adrienne.

Paul listened to Will ramble on the phone with a smile glad to hear he wasn't letting the whole baby situation get to him.

"And I was thinking maybe the team could do some sort of charity game and we could sell tickets and all the proceeds go to the orphanage. And then Common Grounds could provide the snacks and drinks and we could take some of that money too," Will blathered on excitedly, "And then maybe I could convince my Aunt Kayla or maybe Daniel to have the hospital help out and give all the kids a checkup. And everyone can help pitch in with the remodeling and renovating. And maybe your team could take some time every week for your team bonding stuff and go visit the kids and teach them how to play and-"

"Will, breathe," Paul laughed. "This sounds like something you really want to do."

"It is," Will confessed. "And I know everyone is right. That I'm not ready to have a baby but I want to do everything I can to make sure he's given every opportunity I can. For all of them. So will you help?"

"You know I will," Paul smiled into the phone, "But I have to ask the team and Jesse and the other coaches too. But I think they'll say yes."

"Good," Will grinned, "I thought I was going to have to find your minions and order them around."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Paul rolled his eyes. "I'll be over when I'm done here."

"OK," Will knew Paul wasn't supposed to be talking to him while at work and hoped he wouldn't get in trouble. "Love you!"

Watching some of the workers EJ hired tearing into his nice new walls Will frowned as he went to find Chad. Will could hear EJ bossing everyone around in the background. Looking all around the house Will almost wasn't surprised when he found Chad sitting in what was going to be his room, holding a baby bunny to his chest.

"Hey," Will said softly, sitting on the floor next to Chad, leaning against the crib.

"Hey," Chad replied putting his head down so Will wouldn't see the tears in his eyes. "I think we should take all this stuff to the orphanage."

"That's a good idea," Will agreed with a small smile. "Paul said he was going to talk to the team about my idea."

"I don't see why they wouldn't do it," Chad nodded. Looking around the room Chad asked, "Have you ever wondered what it would have been like? You know if everything went according to my father's plan?"

"I try not to," Will said quietly. "Do you?"

"Every now and again," Chad admitted. "I think about what would have happened to you. If you would have been the same. If I would have been the same. What would have happened to him," Chad gestured toward the crib. "Now that we've met him I can see it. I can picture him in here and I don't know why."

Will moved closer to Chad and took his hand in a loose grip, "I don't know about anything else but I know we wouldn't have let anything happen to him. Just like we aren't going to now. We'll do whatever we can to make sure he finds a home."

"None of this would have happened if it wasn't for me," Chad confessed in a low voice, "If I would have kept out of your relationship the article and the picture Zach found never would have happened. I almost ruined your life and now this baby's."

"That wasn't your fault," Will promised Chad. "You know I forgave you for that a long time ago."

'_I just don't know if I've forgiven myself_,' Chad mused. Chad put his head on Will's shoulder as the two continued to discuss their plans for the orphanage.

Sami, showing Adrienne the house as they left Justin to stand around with EJ, paused outside the door to Chad's future room.

Listening to Will and Chad talk, confused as to why they were in a room outfitted for a baby, Adrienne didn't know what to think. She wasn't quite sure that she believed what everyone told her at the park. _'It seems a little too convenient that Chad was faking the whole thing. And now they're moving in together and being seen at an orphanage? And this room_?'

Sami put her hand on Adrienne's elbow not wanting to interrupt Will and Chad. Moving the two of them back downstairs Sami tried to figure out how to explain this. '_There really isn't anything to say but the truth is there?' _

"Sami," Adrienne wanted to keep an open mind but she wasn't sure she could, "What?"

Sami walked over to EJ, who was conversing with Justin amiably, "EJ, I think we need to discuss a few things with Adrienne and Justin. Really discuss things."

EJ crossed his arms. He wasn't entirely sure that was such a good idea. But seeing the determined expression on Samantha's face he knew this was going to be a losing battle. "You need to ask William first," EJ reminded Samantha. "You don't want this blowing up in our faces."

"William," EJ knocked on the door startling both William and Chad. "We'd like you two to come downstairs."

* * *

Sonny, after leaving an elated Lauren in charge, returned to the second shop. He knew Chad was going to be busy today but he was already feeling the stress of having two locations. '_And I still don't even know how we really got the second one.' _

Sonny knew that it had to have been either his Uncle Vic or EJ. '_Uncle Vic would want to help me further along my business. EJ would want to do the same for Chad. Uncle Vic said something once about still caring about me even if I was upset with him. EJ was weird and smug when Will was telling him about the new location.' _

'_And they'd both find a means to get the other couple out of the business and out of town_,' Sonny reminded himself. '_But which one did it_?'

'_I can't see EJ doing anything that would be helpful for me_,' Sonny walked inside the door to the coffee house, glad to see it was busy without the added reporters, '_But would Uncle Vic really do something like that?' _

"Sonny," a voice nearby said.

'_Speaking of_,' Sonny thought as he saw his uncle sitting at a table all alone. "Uncle Vic," Sonny nodded at him before going over. He wasn't entirely certain how to act around him now. _'How do I even find out if he did something?'_

"I see everything is working out here," Victor looked about the room. "I was very proud of you when your father told me you were expanding."

"You were," Sonny didn't know if he was supposed to be suspicious of his uncle or not.

"I know how hard you've worked," Victor confirmed, "And I have to admit I was skeptical that you could do it by yourself without any of my help. But here you are," Victor held up his hand to gesture around the room.

"Thanks," Sonny said simply feeling oddly touched. '_Maybe it wasn't Uncle Vic after all_.'

"Now I must get home," Victor told Sonny as he stood up and put on his coat, "I'm glad that everything is working out for you. And by the way," Victor pointed his head at someone in the corner, "I'm fairly certain that person is an undercover reporter."

"Great," Sonny rolled his eyes as he stood up as well, "Well hopefully when they see Will isn't here they'll leave."

Grimacing slightly Victor shook his head, "I saw Will earlier. I'm fairly certain EJ has him much too busy to be visiting you."

"What does that mean," Sonny asked flatly. "I already told you if you keep on talking about Will like this I'll-"

"Nothing like that," Victor cut off Sonny, "I saw Will at the business meeting I was at earlier. I thought it was a bit strange that EJ had him addressing the board that's all. I didn't think Will was even prepared EJ just shoved him into the spotlight. I wasn't even sure what to make of the conversation I had with EJ after either. Something about making sure William's boyfriends were distracted." As Victor finished his drink he patted Sonny on the back, "Reporters, new business skills, all those rumors," Victor smiled grimly, "It's a good thing you've got this expansion to focus on or I'm afraid you might get just a tad too frustrated."

As Victor walked out the door he thought to himself, '_And my plan will still work perfectly as long as I can keep your suspicions off me and focused on EJ.'_

* * *

"I'm sorry I haven't gotten to spend much time with you while you've been here," Paul told his grandfather as he drove them to Will and Chad's house.

"It's fine," Hiro assured his grandson. "I've enjoyed walking around the town and seeing where you are settling down."

"But still," Paul felt a bit guilty, "I don't get to see you that often."

"Well maybe you will now," Hiro teased, "After seeing Will and Sonny's mother's I'm sure sooner or later you'll be kicked out momentarily in need of a place to stay."

"I don't think I'll need to go to a different country," Paul smiled, "But yeah I'm sure one of these days it'll happen. They've got pretty dramatic genes don't they?"

"It's a good thing you love them," Hiro laughed, "Or there would be no hope."

Sonny walked into Will and Chad's house and paused when he saw all of their families inside, even Johnny, Allie and Sydney were seen eating a snack in the kitchen. '_What did I miss_,' Sonny thought as he walked towards his boyfriends.

"Hey," Sonny sat down on a free seat next to Will. "What's going on?"

Will nibbled on his bottom lip, "We've been thinking about talking to your parents and Hiro. You know, about everything."

"Everything," Sonny repeated a bit surprised. "Are you sure you want to do that? Is it safe to do that?"

"As long as no one outside of this house finds out," EJ declared. The workers he hired were long gone. Whatever surprises Stefano might have left behind weren't here.

Paul, who was whispering translations in his grandfather's ear, as it was much easier with this many people, looked at Sonny, "I think it would clear up a lot of confusion." '_And get your mother off our damn back.' _

"Right," Sonny nodded. He glanced at EJ out of the corner of his eye still uncertain how to feel about the conversation he had with his uncle. "If everyone thinks it's a good idea I guess we should do it."

Chad, still feeling a bit withdrawn, nodded in agreement.

Turning to look at his mom and dad Sonny pleaded, "But you can't tell anyone especially Uncle Vic."

"We won't," Justin answered. "And I'll make sure your mother doesn't."

Adrienne, frowning slightly, agreed, "We won't tell anyone."

Hiro, speaking through Paul, said, "I won't say anything either."

"OK then," EJ clapped his hands together. Turning to see William nodding at him EJ began, wanting Hiro to really understand everything, "I suppose it all began when I received a call from Samantha one night."

* * *

Almost 45 minutes later Adrienne, Justin and Hiro were staring between Will, Sonny, Paul and Chad practically in disbelief.

"All of that was happening," Adrienne choked out, "And we didn't even know it?"

"Yeah," Sonny responded to his mother seeing just how upset she was getting. '_Maybe if you were a little closer to the situation you wouldn't have been thinking the worst about Will.'_

'_I was trying to tear them apart because everything I saw was all in my head_,' Adrienne thought desolately. _'I tried to take Sonny away from them when they were going through all those horrible things.' _

'_I thought Chad was trying to hurt Will when he was protecting him_,' Adrienne shook her head. '_What is wrong with me?' _

"It's OK," Will shrugged seeing how Adrienne was about to cry. "You didn't know."

"I should have," Adrienne wiped her eyes. "I should have figured things out instead of making everything worse."

"Yes you should have," Sami stated, seeing everyone looking at her she crossed her arms, "Well she should have. If I can refrain from making a mess of things anyone can."

Adrienne, hanging back as everyone moved towards the kitchen, said, "Will can I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure," Will waved off Sonny and Paul's concern and stood in front of Adrienne nervously.

"Will," Adrienne held her breath as she tried to figure out what to say, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I doubted you in the beginning and that I continued to misjudge you."

Will shrugged lightly, eyes looking around the room, "It's OK. I understand. It was a weird situation."

"But still," Adrienne felt her voice catching in her throat, "I think I knew deep down that you weren't like that but I just, I was so concerned about Sonny, I let that take over."

"Well," Will told her, "I forgive you. Just please don't do that again. I don't think Sonny could handle it. Or my mom for that matter. You're the only real friend she's ever had."

"I won't," Adrienne nodded.

Will, feeling a bit playful, patted her arm, "But just so you know your fears weren't entirely unfounded."

"What do you mean," Adrienne wasn't following.

"I did have a crush on Chad," Will grinned at her, "And we did sleep in the same bed a while ago. Nice chatting with you."

Will walked towards the bathroom leaving a shell-shocked Adrienne Kiriakis staring after him.

Justin pulled Sonny aside as everyone gathered for the takeout they ordered. "Sonny," Justin said in a quiet voice, "I want an honest answer here. Do I need to worry about you having any more legal troubles?"

"Dad," Sonny furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm serious, Sonny," Justin insisted, "I would like a heads up about these things."

"No, Dad," Sonny shook his head, "The thing with T was the only one and all of the evidence is gone."

"And you won't do anything like that again," Justin questioned looking his son up and down.

"I-I know that I won't kill anyone," Sonny confessed, "But I don't know how far I'd be willing to go if I had to. But whatever I did I would never do it without talking to Paul or Will first."

"Well you better figure that out," Justin suggested, "Because I don't think anyone wants to deal with the repercussions if something like that ever happened again." Before Sonny could walk away Justin grabbed his arm, "And what about being around EJ?"

"What about that," Sonny wondered not understanding the question.

"Did he pressure you into thinking like this," Justin questioned, "Did he influence you? Did Will?" Holding up his hand when Sonny opened his mouth, "Before you get mad you know that I like Will and I respect EJ. I just want to make sure that you know what you're getting into."

"I know, Dad," Sonny assured his father. "I know exactly what being with Will means." Looking over to see EJ holding Sydney as he fixed her a plate Sonny decided, "And I know who EJ is."

'_It must have been Uncle Vic_,' Sonny thought, '_I know it's Uncle Vic_.'

Will, coming out of the bathroom nearby, couldn't help but overhear Sonny talking with Justin. Leaning against the wall out of sight Will looked up at the ceiling, '_Paul told his mother about me, told his grandfather. And Sonny isn't going to do anything like that again. He said he would talk to me first, talk to both of us.' _

Walking back into the kitchen seeing and hearing everyone laughing and talking Will bit his lip, '_I think I can trust them with everything after all.'_

* * *

Author's note:

Do I know anything about businesses and shareholders and the like? Absolutely not. Was EJ a bit unethical using the orphanage as a way to guilt people into keeping their shares? Yes. Was it effective? Yes it was.

And even though Will decided to be with Sonny and Paul they haven't really talked about the problems they had leading up to the break like Paul keeping Will a secret and Sonny's involvement with T's death. So that will be happening soon.

Thanks for reading!

Up next: Will and Chad move in while Will decides it's time to get his friends together with Sonny and Paul's.


	97. Chapter 97

"Syd that's not," Will started to say before giving up, "OK fine paint like that."

"OK," Sydney took the paintbrush and started globing it all over the wall they weren't supposed to be painting.

Will watched her for a moment before shrugging and grabbing her hand. He dipped it in the bucket of paint and let her press her handprints all over the wall. Calling for Johnny and Allie, Will figured they might as well get in on it too.

EJ, following the loud giggles down the hallway, put his hands on his hips and watched as his younger children began attacking the hallway wall with paint. Seeing William encouraging them EJ shook his head fondly.

"Exactly what is going on down here," EJ questioned, "That doesn't look like painting to me."

"I paint my hand," Sydney answered holding up her palms.

"I see that yes," EJ nodded, "And now it's time to wash it off."

Rolling his eyes at the children's grumbling EJ ushered them over to the bathroom to start cleaning off. EJ stood outside of the bathroom to make sure they were following his instructions while he looked at William accusingly.

"What," Will smiled, "It's my wall."

"Now Sydney's going to go around the mansion marking everything," EJ complained.

"Well good," Will nudged EJ with his elbow, "It should look like a real home and not like a museum."

"Speaking of real homes," EJ commented, "Exactly why is Chad not here to help you?"

"Him and Sonny are working," Will replied. "And before you ask so is Paul."

"I noticed," EJ lifted his arms up to rub his shoulders, "Your mother and Adrienne have been making Justin and I move all the furniture since he isn't here."

Will teased slightly, "Aw are your muscles getting sore in your old age?"

EJ narrowed his eyes, "No."

"Right," Will nodded, patting EJ's shoulder consolingly, "I'm sure." Before EJ could say anything defensive Will added, "You know I can move things too?"

"Oh no," EJ stood up straight, pretending his back didn't hurt at all, "You aren't doing any heavy lifting until your head is completely clear."

Will pretended to hit his head on the back of the wall, "This concussion, contusion business is really a pain in my ass."

EJ stared at Will and pursed his lips.

Will smiled sheepishly, "For more than one reason obviously."

"Uh huh," EJ shook his head in annoyance, "And have you packed all of your belongings up from the apartment?"

"No," Will admitted slyly, "I'm making Sonny and Paul do that."

"Why," EJ quirked one eyebrow and gave Will a curious look.

Will smiled brightly, "I thought it would be fitting for them to pack it up and bring it over here. One last reminder that their actions have consequences."

EJ nodded approvingly, "Very nice."

Following EJ up the stairs once the kids were clean and the paint was securely put away Will asked, "You know what I just realized?"

"In your brain," EJ teased, "God only knows."

Smacking EJ's arm Will replied, "I was thinking that you never told me how you were going to get rid of Stefano. Remember? I found that file and you acted like it was Christmas. What was it?"

"Oh, right," EJ ran his hands through his hair. "You were going through files that were several years old. One of them just so happened to make me think that he had been evading paying his taxes."

"Wait," Will stopped the two of them just outside Chad's freshly painted room. "If you were going to take him down for tax evasion how did I get so much money?"

"Offshore banking," EJ answered quickly.

"Huh," Will walked into Chad's room, "I wonder what would have happened if Stefano had just gone to jail instead of dying?"

"Thankfully we'll never know," EJ patted William on the back.

Sami, bursting into the room with Adrienne, saw Will and EJ, "Excellent, the furniture company just delivered everything. Now, Will, did Chad say where he wanted everything to go?"

* * *

A few hours later Will, sitting on the floor browsing through a magazine about man cave's, looked up and smiled when he saw Chad walk in with a few suitcases.

"Hey," Chad nodded at Will. "I wasn't sure how much you got done but I figured I could bring some of my clothes."

"Actually," Will scrambled off the floor. "I want to show you something." As Will raced up the stairs he started rambling nervously, "Mom made Justin and EJ move all the gym stuff to the um, baby's old room, so that you could have the gym. And I think they both almost killed each other doing it but it was funny to see them try. And um," standing outside the door Will pushed it open, "I hope it's OK."

Chad walked passed Will into his new room and stopped to look around.

"So," Will rubbed at his elbow nervously, "Do you like it?"

Will and Chad has spent a few hours looking over furniture catalogs picking things out for Chad's room. Will knew that his mom had them rush the delivery. _'I just hope he likes it_,' Will thought.

"It looks really cool," Chad admitted. "I like it. Very sophisticated compared to my old stuff."

"Are the colors OK," Will asked, "Because I know you picked it out but you weren't here to say if you liked it or not and if you don't we can change it again. That's OK because-"

"Will," Chad held up his hand, "Zip it. I like it dude. I think it looks great."

"Good," Will smiled and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. "And it's not too small or anything?"

"It's awesome," Chad assured Will. "Why are you freaking out about this?"

"I just," Will wrapped his arms around himself, "I just want you to feel at home and like it. I just want you to know that I appreciate you being here with me even though it's kind of weird."

"The only weird part about it is the circumstances but you and me," Chad put his hand on Will's shoulder, "Totally not weird."

"Even though everyone in this town still seems to think we're secretly a couple," Will laughed.

"Well what can I say," Chad said in a pompous voice. "I'm obviously quite the catch. If anyone could steal you from Sonny and Paul it would be me."

"Right," Will elbowed Chad and moved away from him. Smiling at Chad Will told him gratefully, "You've been really awesome about everything Chad."

"I know," Chad nodded sagely, "But about what exactly?"

Will shook his head at his friend, "You know, being there for me and watching out for me. And now living with me too. On top of all the rumors about us. It's probably going to be rough getting a date now."

"Not really," Chad admitted. "There are a lot of chicks in this town that apparently dig the possibility of me being bi." Chortling Chad added, "Oh and I had one girl today hit on me because she wanted us both."

"What," Will made a grossed out face.

"Yeah," Chad laughed loudly, "Apparently that's the ultimate dream being in a Chad-Will sandwich."

'_If it was us and another guy maybe_,' Will thought to himself. "That's gross," Will told Chad.

"Girl parts not doing it for you," Chad asked seriously.

"No," Will said flatly, "Hence the whole gay thing. And speaking of that," Will couldn't help but be curious, "Why doesn't it bug you?"

"What," Chad gave Will an old look as he started unzipping one of his suitcases and began unpacking. "That you're gay? You know I don't care about that."

"No," Will started helping put some shirts in a drawer, "Why don't you care that everyone thinks you like guys?"

"It's not a big deal," Chad confessed. "I know I don't and everyone that matters knows. Besides it's done wonders for my self-esteem."

"How has it done that," Will could barely hold in his smile, '_He's really a great person_.'

"Because I get compliments from dudes left and right now," Chad informed Will. "My ego is gonna be out of control soon."

"Why are people hitting on you so often if they think we're together," Will demanded feeling suddenly upset.

"No need to be jealous, hubby," Chad cupped Will's face and pinched his cheeks, "You know I'd never leave you."

"Oh please," Will pulled away with a laugh. "We all know it would have been you duking it out with Sonny and Paul over me for the rest of our marriage."

"I could so win," Chad bragged, "I'd be the best damn pretending to be gay husband you'd ever have."

* * *

Will laid on his stomach in his bed with Sonny on one side of him and Paul on the other. If Will closed his eyes he could almost imagine that it was when they first started seeing each other. When everything was new and scary and Will was so inexperienced that just lying in bed with them made his heart race.

'_But now I know better_,' Will thought. He wasn't as naïve and stupid as he was then. '_I'm not rushing into anything without thinking, relying on them to pick me up if I fall.' _

"Will," Paul asked, stopping his hand from running up and down Will's back. "Are you OK," Paul whispered. Paul had told Will he would be over right after practice but he decided to take his grandfather out for an early lunch before taking him to the airport.

'_Will said he understood but maybe he is mad_,' Paul couldn't help but wonder if he had done something wrong. '_Is that why Will isn't fully here with us right now_?'

"I don't know," Will answered truthfully.

"What does that mean," Sonny asked as he turned onto his side glancing at Paul over Will's back.

"Just thinking," Will confessed. "About how things are different now. How I'm different now."

"What's different," Sonny pressed wanting to get Will to open up. Ever since they had talked the night they got back together they hadn't sat down and talked about anything serious. '_It's about time that we did.' _

"We are," Will told them in a quiet voice, chin resting on his arms, "At least I feel like we are."

Paul licked his lips nervously, "Because of what Sonny and I did to you before our break?"

"Yeah," Will closed his eyes and turned his head sideways against his arms, "I just, I really have appreciated the two of you standing up for me and explaining everything to your families. But…"

"But you still aren't sure if you can trust us the same way you did before," Sonny continued sadly.

Will nodded, "I'm just a little worried that if I do everything's going to come crashing down around me again."

"Can you elaborate on that," Paul requested reaching out and rubbing along Will's back.

"Before," Will opened his eyes and looked at Paul, "I trusted you with everything, every single part of me. I would have done anything you wanted. And now," Will swallowed hating seeing the pained expression in Paul's eyes, "Now I'm not so sure I could or that I should."

"Is this," Sonny had to know, "Is it because of what we did before the break or because we asked for the break?"

"I think," Will flipped over so he could see Sonny, "That I'm mostly passed before the break. I know that you were just trying to do what you thought was best. And the reason I was so upset about it is because it wasn't something you would do Sonny. It was something EJ would."

"Will I-" Sonny started to say.

Will moved so he was sitting, "And that's what scared me. You and EJ have some of the same qualities but that's never been one of them Sonny. But I think now I understand why you did it."

"You do," Sonny asked a bit surprised.

"It was because you wanted to protect me," Will grabbed Sonny's hand, "After everything that happened you were afraid that something else was going to take me away and you were willing to do anything to prevent that."

Sonny nodded looking into Will's eyes.

"I just," Will took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, "I just need to know that you'll talk to Paul and me before you decide something like that."

"I will," Sonny promised before turning to Paul, "I know that I will. I won't just make a stupid, dangerous decision without talking to either of you."

Paul had been worrying about Sonny for a while too. But seeing the earnest look reflecting off his eyes Paul knew he was serious. '_And I know just how Sonny was feeling. If I had been given the opportunity who knows what I would have done_.'

"No more secrets though," Paul looked between both his boyfriends, "Right?"

"Right," Will smiled slightly. Taking Paul's hand in the one that wasn't holding Sonny's Will said, "And after meeting your mother I understand why you didn't tell her about me right away. I don't like it but I get it."

"And I am so sorry about that," Paul rushed to say, "I never meant to hurt you and I am absolutely not ashamed of you, of either of you. Having my mom kind of accept us and having my grandfather spend time with us has been some of my favorite moments with you two."

"Because we said no more secrets," Will replied, "That means you can't keep things from me even if you think they'll hurt me. I-I can handle it. I'm not some wilting flower waiting for you to bring me back to life. At least not anymore."

"We will be as honest as possible," Sonny reassured Will. He wanted to grin and pull Will and Paul against his chest but he knew their talk wasn't over, "But that stuff wasn't what hurt you the most, right?"

Will shook his head, "No." Messing with the hem of his shirt Will sighed, "What hurt the absolute most was when you said I was too much to deal with and you didn't know if I was worth it."

Sonny dropped his head ashamed that he had actually said those things to Will. "God, I am so sorry Will. I don't know what the hell was wrong with me for thinking that."

"It wasn't just you," Paul reminded Sonny, "It was me too."

Will pressed his lips together, "Do you still think that? Do you still wonder if I'm worth it?"

"Because I know how hard it must be to deal with reporters and, and fake announcements and baby's," Will added quickly. "And I would understand if you thought I wasn't worth it."

Sonny and Paul both reached out to touch Will, "No. Don't say that," Sonny said heatedly. "That's not true."

"We know you're worth it," Paul told Will adamantly. "We know you are. It doesn't matter what happens next we absolutely are with you one hundred percent."

"You say that," Will shifted uncomfortably, "But I just don't know if it's true anymore."

"Then we'll prove it to you," Sonny urged Will, "We'll show you that we love you. We'll show you that you can trust us again. Trust us with you heart, body and soul."

"And not just with our words," Paul pointed out, "With our actions. I know that we've made you promises we didn't keep. And we'll work on that too, on making sure we're careful with our words. But we'll prove to you, sooner or later, that you can trust us again."

"I'd like that," Will disclosed. Closing his eyes Will asked, "Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not," Sonny smiled at Will. "You're being honest just like you've always been honest with us."

"OK," Will opened his eyes and relaxed slightly. He didn't want to revert back to how he was before but at the same time it was hard not completely giving into Sonny and Paul right away.

"Wait," Will thought of something, "What about Neil and Brian?"

"What about them," Paul questioned.

"Are you OK with them now," Will wasn't sure since that day he saw the big confrontation between their mothers in the square. "Are you still going to be worried I might want them instead?"

"I think we're getting closer," Sonny added. "And I think I know deep down that you aren't interested in anyone else but it's always been a little hard. OK," Sonny knew if they were being honest he'd have to tell Will, "And during our break I kept having this nightmare where you decided you didn't want just us anymore."

Will lifted his eyebrows, "What does that even mean?"

"Just, um, that I was dreaming every night that you were with Chad and just Paul and Brian and Neil and, and EJ and Stefano of all people," Sonny kept going, "And it was awful and I hated it. But I know it isn't real. That you only love me and Paul."

"I do," Will confirmed. He didn't want to make light of Sonny's nightmare but he couldn't help but say, "You were dreaming I was with Stefano?"

"I didn't say it made sense," Sonny defended. "I'm just saying that the idea was what was scary. That you'd realize we weren't enough, that I wasn't enough, and want something new."

"Well that's a little silly," Will told him lightly, "Because I love the two of you. I accidentally went on a date with someone else and all I could think about was the two of you."

Paul grinned thinking about that, feeling a bit smug. Smile fading a bit Paul asked, "And you aren't going to be worried that you're missing out on anything by jumping into a relationship with us or anything right?"

"What would I even be missing," Will wondered, "I've got the both of you. I'd say I'm all set."

Sonny let out a puff of air and laughed at himself, "That's a relief."

"It's kinda nice to know you aren't as confident as you two appear," Will told them. "Before I always thought you two were perfect and I was just the lowly boy you took pity on." Holding up his hands to stop either from saying anything Will continued, "But now I know you're human and make mistakes. It might take us all a long time to get back to something normal but I think we've got a better chance this time around."

"I hope so," Paul said as he closed his eyes and relaxed against the pillows.

"I was talking to Chad earlier," Will stated, "And I was thinking maybe tomorrow night I could have Brian and Neil over and your friends over too. Kind of like a party."

"If you're up to it," Sonny replied, "It's either going to end up really good or really bad."

"Dustin has the hots for Neil," Paul laughed, "So that will be fun to watch."

"Brian can take him," Sonny decided after a moment or two.

Will smiled pleased, "I like hearing you two talk about Neil and Brian without sounding like you want to puke."

"Yeah well," Paul shrugged, "Don't get used to it."

"But you do have to admit," Will bit his lips trying not to grin, "It would have been really hot to see me with them."

Will dodged out of the way of their hands as they reached out to pinch and tickle at him in retaliation.

* * *

"So how do you think tonight is going to go," Chad asked Will as he brought in a few bags of ice to go next to the cooler of beers Sonny and Paul brought over earlier.

"Hopefully well but you never know," Will shrugged, "I just don't want to have to deal with anyone questioning me about you or my feelings for Paul and Sonny."

"Gotcha," Chad nodded. '_I'll be keeping my eyes peeled for that._'

* * *

Will nodded at Kareem and Dustin, "Actually I'm taking the next semester off." Seeing the questioning looks Will added, "I'm gonna work instead."

"Do you still work at The Brady Pub," Dustin asked looking at Will oddly.

"Uh no," Will admitted, "I work at DiMera Enterprises now."

"Doing what," Kareem was a little surprised and a bit alarmed. '_What kid gets to work there_?'

"Uh," Will looked around the room, not quite sure what to say, "Well technically I work with EJ as like an assistant but he said he wants me to explore a few different departments and see what I like best."

"Why would he do that," Dustin wondered. All he knew about Will and EJ was what the series of articles said about the two of them and the speculation on their relationship.

Will shrugged a bit, "Well he wants me to find something I'm good at." Figuring they were confused Will added, "He's basically my dad. And I've never had sex with him in case you were wondering."

Dustin and Kareem gave Will identical bashful looks.

"Who aren't you having sex with," Sonny asked as he came over with a bottle of water for Will and a beer for himself.

"EJ," Will turned to Sonny and gave him a look.

"Gross," Sonny snickered before giving his friends a sharp look. "Seriously," Sonny asked.

"Sorry dude," Dustin told Will. "But we had to ask."

"And speaking of that," Kareem added, "What about that Chad guy?"

Chad, hearing his name, walked over and put his arm around Will's shoulders, "Yeah little buddy what about that Chad guy?"

"That Chad guy is my roommate," Will informed them, adjusting slightly under Chad's gangly arm.

"OK," Kareem replied. _'Sure he is_.'

"Oh," Will moved out from under Chad, "There's Neil and Bri."

"Bri," Chad asked Sonny with a laugh.

"I heard him call him Bri-Bri the other day so trust me," Sonny sighed, "Bri is much better." Seeing the pout on Dustin's face Sonny laughed.

"I didn't think they actually had friends," Brian told Will as he took off his jacket.

Whistling while looking around the room Neil commented, "This place is ridiculous Will."

"It is really nice," Will conceded. He felt much better now that his own friends were there. Sonny and Paul's friends were nice enough but Will got the distinct impression they all thought he was a disaster.

"Do you want something to drink," Will asked politely.

"Lead the way Blondie," Brian stated. As he walked by Sonny, Chad and two other guys Brian noticed the glares being shot his way. "What's their problem," Brian asked Will.

"Oh," Will chuckled slightly. "Why don't you answer that one Neil?"

Brian turned to face Neil with his arms crossed.

"Uh," Neil scratched the back of his neck, "Well you see…"

* * *

Chad walked over to Brian and Neil, shaking his head at how Brian was practically in Neil's lap, "Way to look desperate dude."

Brian snorted at Chad, "You're one to talk. I seem to remember you needing advice on how to pretend to woo Will."

"That's true," Chad admitted. Sitting next to Neil Chad was going to say something else when he heard a few of Sonny and Paul's friends behind them.

"I still can't believe Oliver won the bet," said the guy.

"Yeah I really would have guessed Will would have been the one running after them," answered the girl.

"Well there's no way we're losing the next bet," the guy guffawed.

"Don't you think it's a little mean betting on when Sonny and Paul are going to get dumped," the girl asked as she put down the IPad she was holding on the table behind the couch.

"It's not when they're getting dumped," the guy explained as they walked away, "It's when they're gonna find out Will and that guy have been fucking the whole time."

Neil, Brian and Chad all exchanged incredulous looks.

Chad narrowed his eyes and turned around to grab the IPad. After swiping it open, amazed there wasn't a lock, he found an open document entitled 'Will and Chad 4ever' and a few names and details mentioned along with the amount of money everyone was betting.

"Seriously," Chad shook his head, "Why is this a thing?"

Brian grabbed the IPad out of Chad's hands and started putting in his own information, "They want to bet about Blondie," Brian growled through his teeth, "They're gonna have to deal with the consequences."

* * *

Sonny and Paul both leaned against the kitchen counter and said, "No," at the same time.

"I'm sorry," Will shook his head, "They bet what about me?"

"They apparently think you've been sleeping with Chad all this time," Neil confessed shaking his head.

"Your asshole friends need to pay," Brian declared. He didn't always think the best of Will either but he was going to be damned if he let other people do it. '_He's my friend to make fun of not theirs._'

"How is that going to make them pay," Sonny asked them while shaking his head.

"Because they will literally have to pay," Chad explained, "It's the perfect plan. They get called out and we get the cash."

"I still fail to see why this is the way to go," Paul pointed out. Realizing Will wasn't saying anything he turned to face him.

Will was staring at the floor. '_Is that what they all think of me? That I'm having sex with guys behind Sonny and Paul's back?' _

"Hey," Paul put his hand on Will's arm, "What's wrong?"

"I just don't like knowing that people think about me like that," Will admitted looking at Paul and Sonny before glancing at his friends. "That they think I'm a slu-"

"Hey, no," Sonny cut Will off knowing Will had an aversion to the word. When Paul and he had heard about the original bet they had thought it was funny. That it didn't matter. But this bet did. '_And if they want to go around thinking that way about Will they deserve anything coming their way.' _

"I think we should do it," Sonny smiled at Will.

Paul nodded, "Definitely."

* * *

Will, trying not to smile, looked at Sonny and Paul, waiting for his cue. He could see Chad already sitting on the couch with Neil and Brian standing behind it.

Paul and Sonny, heads bent together, both sighed before nodding at Will.

With a wink in their direction Will strode towards Chad and lifted his eyebrows up and down quickly.

"I know this is going to make all your dreams come true, little buddy," Chad teased, "But please remember that our love can never be."

"Oh just shut up and kiss me," Will snorted straddling Chad's lap and kissing him directly on the lips.

Almost like in a movie silence descended over the crowd and Will had to try not to laugh. Waiting for Sonny and Paul to play their part Will, hands on Chad's chest, lips pressed together, barely had time to even think about the kiss.

Hearing a loud scoffing sound behind him Will tried to pull away from Chad only for Chad to pull him back down, "Might as well get your money's worth Horton," Chad said before kissing Will once more with a loud smack.

"What the hell is happening here," one of Sonny and Paul's friends screeched. Will wasn't sure which one it was without looking.

Pulling away from Chad Will was a bit startled to see Sonny and Paul sitting on the couch next to them looking relaxed and unconcerned. _'Wow they're good_.'

"What," Sonny shrugged at Kareem.

"Uh," Dustin stared at Sonny like he was stupid. "What the hell?"

Paul, looking at his friends, turned towards Will who was still straddling Chad, "Oh you mean that," he said in an exaggerated voice. "That's nothing."

"What," Kareem spat out, "What, this, this doesn't even make any sense. I thought he was your boyfriend."

Will pressed his forehead against Chad's collarbone too afraid he would give everything away if he turned around. His shoulders were shaking from laughter.

"It happens all the time," Sonny extended his arm and swatted at Will's butt.

"I thought they were just friends," Dustin whispered, "None of this makes sense."

"Actually," Chad reached behind him where he shoved the IPad he found earlier, "What doesn't make sense is this."

Brian, smirking at Dustin, Neil's arm around his shoulders, said, "A bet's a bet. Time to pay up."

Another guy came forward to take the IPad and sighed when he saw the latest bet. "Looks like you won not so fair and square."

"It wasn't fair to begin with," Sonny stated, crossing his arms, "Seeing as how you know Will's with us and not Chad."

"We were just having some fun," Kareem confessed quietly seeing the awkward look on Will's face. "Sorry."

"Our boyfriend is not a joke," Paul stated in a loud, firm voice. "We explained our relationship to you guys and if you can't accept it or not believe everything you read then we're gonna have a problem."

Dustin, trying not to look at Neil, replied, "OK, you guys are right." Catching Will's eyes Dustin told him, "I'm sorry Will."

"OK," Will nodded. After getting over his initial freakout Will could see the humor in the situation. Realizing he was still on Chad's lap Will slid off, "I guess I can see why you were all confused."

After the awkwardness from the bet subsided everyone was able to relax and settle down. '_Apparently watching me kiss Chad was a good ice breaker_,' Will thought as everyone laughed at a comment Brian made. '_Even Dustin doesn't look so envious now_.'

"This was a good idea," Sonny whispered into Will's ear.

"Yeah well," Will tried to sound as serious as possible, "With Sami Brady as my mother all my decisions are excellent."

* * *

As everyone started leaving Chad came into the front room with five beers and a water for Will.

"Why do I never get to drink," Will asked a bit sardonically already knowing the answer.

"Your cute little brain can't handle it," Brian remarked knowing Will always got annoyed when he talked to him like that.

Will rolled his eyes, "You say the sweetest things."

"Speaking of that," Neil said, "I'll be right back." He hurried over to his jacket and pulled out two gift boxes he shoved in there. Walking back over to the group Neil tossed the small one to Chad and the larger box towards Will. "Housewarming gifts."

Chad opened his first and said blankly, "Ear plugs how thoughtful."

"I have a hunch our little Blondie is a screamer," Brian replied seriously.

Paul snorted loudly, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"I would actually," Brian chuckled. It wasn't quite as fun getting along with Paul as it was riling him up but it worked too.

"Excuse me," Will responded, _'Of all the things to make them get along it had to be talking about sex with me.' _

"Open your gift and ignore them," Sonny told Will completely amused.

Shrugging slightly Will took the box off the lid and then slammed it closed again. "Really," Will looked at Neil and Brian.

"What," Brian asked, "The first thing is for when you're alone and the next is for when you have company. Preferably us."

Lifting the lid off again Will lifted out the object, "Did it have to be bright pink?"

Sonny laughed, "You don't want to use a pink dildo?"

"We considered black," Neil admitted, "But this one is sparkly so we had to."

Chad covered his eyes, "I love you Will but I don't need to know this stuff."

"You were just kissing him," Paul shook his head. "And don't think I didn't notice you threw in an extra one."

"That was pretend," Chad argued, "That did not involve me seeing what Will's gonna shove up his ass." '_After the way I found him when he was kidnapped I never want to think about that again_.'

"On the bright side," Will smiled at Chad and waved the dildo around, "You won't be able to hear me."

Chad rolled his eyes, "Uh huh. I'm going to bed. This is getting weird." Finishing his drink Chad put his bottle on the coffee table, kissed the top of Will's head and told everyone good night.

"What else is in your box," Sonny asked amused that Chad could kiss another guy, have an entire town thinking he was going to marry one but he couldn't think about Will in a sexual manner.

Will pulled out a small pair of dice, "Sex dice."

Paul looking at the various phrases written on the sides couldn't deny that it would be fun to use them. _'And it would be hot knowing Will was using a didlo if we weren't there_,' Paul acknowledged.

"Thank you for the lovely gifts," Will told Brian and Neil. "I'll be sure to put them to good use."

Brian, looking around the room, crossed his arms when he realized something, "I'm literally the only one in this house that hasn't kissed Will."

Paul, tilting his head to the side, watched the way Will was holding onto the present Neil and Brian gave him. Smirking a bit Paul handed the dice back to Will, "Let's just leave that up to fate then shall we."

"What does that mean," Will asked as he put the dildo back in its box and looked at the dice in his hands.

Looking at Brian challengingly Paul said, "Roll it and find out."

Sonny, looking between Will and Paul, took a sip of his beer. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about the situation but he wasn't so uncomfortable that he wanted to put a stop to it yet. Seeing Will kissing Chad earlier had done something to him. Whatever lingering fears he had about Will realizing he had feelings for Chad were unfounded. '_Maybe I'll finally put my insecurities about Brian aside too_.'

Will blinked at the dice a few times sitting in silence. He knew Brian was moving away from Neil. Could see out of his peripherals that the two were sharing a glance. Will didn't know what to feel. He couldn't deny that the idea was a bit exciting. '_Brian's hot and I've seen the way he kisses Neil. But do I really want to do this?'_

Will remembered all too well what he was feeling when he found out Neil and Brian discussed sharing him before he got together with Paul and Sonny. How he was afraid that Sonny and Paul would want that too. _'We all agreed that something like this wouldn't happen_.' Will recalled the time the three of them sat down and discussed what they liked and what they didn't. '_And this was one of them_.'

"Hey," Sonny gave Will a half smile, "If you don't want to you don't have to."

"It's just for fun," Paul responded. While the thought of Brian touching Will made him want to clench his fists and hit something a small part of Paul couldn't deny how hot they would look together. '_And that's one of the reasons I disliked him so much. But we're all friends now. Brian has Neil and Will is ours_.'

Will cupped the dice in his hand and rolled it dropping the pieces on the coffee table. Bending over to see what they said Will whispered, "I guess it's your lucky day, Bri-Bri."

Seeing Paul reach out and grab Sonny's hand and looking at the intense expression on Neil's face, Will put his hands on Brian's face and pulled him close. Will wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to do now. '_Am I supposed to peck his lips and pull away? Is it going to be like with Chad_?' Before Will had time to figure it out Brian gripped Will's collar and slammed their lips together.

Closing his eyes Will opened his mouth slightly, Brian's tongue brushing against his own. '_Oh_,' Will thought as he gripped Brian's jaw harder.

Making the most of the moment, figuring at least one jealous boyfriend was going to drag him away soon; Brian looped his hands around Will's neck and sucked his tongue into his mouth. Brian shivered slightly when one of Will's teeth caught on his lip.

Neil swallowed harshly gazing at the two sitting next to him on the couch. '_Fuck_,' Neil thought as his breath started speeding up. Rubbing his hands up and down his thighs Neil wasn't sure if he was supposed to be jealous or turned on right now.

Paul made a small weak sound in the back of his throat. '_Oh god this is hotter than I anticipated_.' A part of him wanted to rip Will away from Brian. He wanted to toss him onto the floor and show Brian exactly how Will liked to be touched.

But another part of Paul wanted to stay still. Wanted to sit back and see what would happen. See how far the two could take this. See how far he wanted them to take it.

Sonny squeezed Paul's hand as he licked his lips. He was almost vividly reminded of his dream. Of Brian's mouth being on Will, his hands. But at the same time it was completely different. Sonny knew, without any doubts and fears, that Will loved him. That while Will, clearly, enjoyed kissing Brian it didn't take away from how Will felt about him or Paul. Instead of being horrified Sonny was entranced, almost hypnotized watching someone else wind their hands through Will's hair as their lips slid together.

Pulling away to breathe Will panted against Brian's mouth feeling nervous and slightly turned on. Kissing Brian felt good in the same way kissing Neil did. Having someone's mouth pressed against his, their hands touching him, was a good feeling but it didn't set his skin on fire like Sonny or Paul did. It didn't give him butterflies or make him giddy. Touching Brian was new and exciting but Will wasn't sure if that was because it was Brian or because he could feel three sets of eyes watching them, encouraging them even.

Glancing over at Sonny and Paul Will knew instantly that they were enjoying what they were seeing. Just in one quick look Will knew automatically that Sonny and Paul trusted him. Trusted him to know his own feelings and his body. Trusted Will with their hearts and their everything. It felt like every insecurity and fear Will had before, about them leaving him at a moment's notice, about trusting them to take care of him in all things, was made clear. '_This is real. We are real. They are willing to do anything for me_.'

Will didn't know why it took him kissing Brian for that to become apparent but he didn't regret it. And by the looks of Sonny, Paul and Neil's faces they didn't either.

Brian, one hand twined in Will's blonde locks, the other gripping his hip glanced behind him at Neil. Seeing the disbelieving smile on Neil's face caused Brian to smile as well. Kissing Will was hot but Brian was perfectly happy with his own boyfriend. '_But that doesn't mean I'm not going to see how far I can push him,_' Brian thought as he reached forward to snatch the dice, wanting to see how far any of them would let him go.

Dropping the dice and reading the instructions Brian smirked before using his hand in Will's hair to pull his head back and expose his neck. With a quick glance at Paul and Sonny Brian waited for them to nod before he licked a single stripe across Will's neck.

As Brian started kissing up and down his neck Will looked up at the ceiling wondering what he wanted to do now. Brian's mouth made him feel good, made him feel sexy and turned on, but he wasn't sure he wanted much more. Will put his hand on the back of Brian's head yanking on his hair when he started sucking. Above all else he knew he didn't want any marks from anyone but Sonny and Paul.

Chuckling against Will's neck Brian pushed his luck a bit more and dragged his hand down Will's chest and stomach before resting on his groin and rubbing slightly.

Pulling away Will looked at Brian, chest heaving slightly, narrowing his eyes at the self-satisfied smirk on his face. Without warning Will pushed Brian onto his back, head landing in Neil's lap, before Will crawled over him and smacked their lips together, determined to make a point.

"Fuck," Sonny whispered. When he saw Brian touching Will's cock Sonny was ready to call everything off. But seeing Will practically attack Brian's mouth the words caught in Sonny's throat. '_Jesus Christ that should not turn me on as much as it does.' _

Paul sat with his mouth open watching Will's hands hold Brian's face in place. Seeing how controlling Will was in the moment reassured Paul for some reason. Paul wouldn't have been able to handle this if he thought for a second Will was surrendering to Brian in any way. Paul released Sonny's hand and reached down to unbutton Sonny's pants.

Neil whimpered watching Will work his boyfriend over while literally in his lap. Touching Brian's hair Neil almost surprised himself when he realized he wanted to be in Will's place and not Brian's.

Pulling away from Brian, lips sticking together slightly, Will grinned down at Brian taking in his flushed appearance and the stunned look on his face. Feeling proud of himself Will looked towards his boyfriends and gasped a bit when he saw them touching each other hands jerking and sliding over each other's cocks. Biting his lower lip Will slid down Brian until he was sitting on his lap and started rotating his hips, grinding against him.

"Still think I'm that defenseless pretty blonde that never lets anyone know what I want," Will asked in a husky voice feeling Brian's firm cock against his ass.

Brian, stunned at the turn of events, shook his head slowly. Feeling Neil's hands carding through his hair Brian looked up at Neil and was surprised by the desire he saw. Despite knowing that he and Neil were in a good spot in their lives Brian still had some fears buried deep down inside that Neil was never going to get over Will. That some part of Neil was always going to look at Will like he was the one that got away.

'_But Neil's looking at me this way_,' Brian thought, hips bucking unconsciously against Will, '_He's not looking at Will at all.' _

Will giggled slightly when Neil leaned down to kiss Brian. '_When I planned this party I did not expect this to happen._' Knowing Sonny and Paul were watching him made him feel empowered. Knowing that he had rendered Brian speechless, '_And apparently did something to Neil too,' _made Will feel proud of himself.

Leaning forward when Neil detached from Brian Will captured Neil's lips against his. Just a small, heartfelt kiss. Touching Neil's jaw briefly Will could feel how relaxed he was, how content. Will somehow knew that Neil was completely over him. '_And now he can be Brian's completely_,' Will thought.

Will grabbed Neil's hand and placed it against Brian's dick as soon as he climbed off. Feeling accomplished Will swaggered over to his boyfriends.

* * *

Paul shoved Will and Sonny both onto the bed watching as the two started pulling against each other's clothes desperate to get them off.

Paul didn't know what it was about watching Will kiss Brian but it severely turned him on in a way he never thought was possible. '_With how possessive and jealous I am why would I want to see that? Why would I let him do that?' _

Trying not to think about it too much Paul took off his sling and helped yank Sonny's shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. As he pulled off Sonny's unbuttoned pants completely Paul couldn't stop himself from grabbing Sonny's cock and pumping it a few times.

Hissing Sonny flopped onto the bed reaching out for Will to come closer.

Grinning at his boyfriends Will watched as Paul started working Sonny over. '_Is this what they felt like watching me with Brian_?' Remembering however that Sonny and Paul were in love and loved him two Will figured it probably wasn't too similar.

'_Speaking of_,' Will thought as he pulled away from Sonny quickly. "Be right back," Will said after rummaging through his nightstand.

Hurrying back to the living room he almost snorted when he saw Brian and Neil rutting against each other on the couch. Clearing his throat Will held up a condom and a small packet of lube and tossed it on the floor near the couch.

"You have the best ideas," Brian informed Will as he bent over to pick them up.

Taking his time looking Brian's halfway-naked form over Will nodded, "I know." As he walked away Will called over his shoulder, "Don't come on my couch."

Practically skipping back into his bedroom Will groaned when he saw Sonny and Paul were both completely naked, arms locked around each other while kneeling on the bed. "You were busy," Will remarked lightly as he pulled off his underwear and crawled on the bed.

Grinning when both Sonny and Paul lifted one arm and beckoned him forward Will easily fell against them breath hitching when he felt two hands sliding all over his body and two mouths against his neck Will moaned, "This is so much better than Brian."

"Thank you Jesus," Paul growled before kissing Will firmly on the mouth.

"Yeah," Sonny agreed, hands sliding down to Will's ass, "As hot as that was I don't think I want to see it again."

"Agreed," Will pressed back against Sonny's hands, "It was nice but it's not like this."

"Is that so," Paul grinned as he slid both of his hands to grip both Will and Sonny's cocks.

"Yes," Will groaned as he grabbed Paul's dick as well. "Your lips are so much softer."

"What else," Sonny demanded as his fingertips brushed down Will's crack and caressed his hole.

"Your hands know how to touch me," Will admitted, hand working over Paul's cock, wrist twisting. "Know exactly what I want and when I want it," Will continued.

"No wild fantasies about running off with Brian," Paul teased as he jerked both Sonny and Will.

Will shook his head before letting it drop backwards, "Just want the two of you."

"It was really sexy watching you though," Sonny moaned. "You're hot and so is Brian."

"You can kiss him next time," Will choked out a laugh.

"No one's kissing Brian anymore," Paul insisted gasping when Will's grip got firmer against him.

"You could kiss Neil, Paul," Will whined. "I'm flexible."

"We created a monster," Sonny answered breathlessly, biting his lip and closing his eyes.

"Stop talking about other guys," Paul ordered.

"Sorry," Will pressed his lips together. "Gah, Paul, Sonny," Will felt so close. Feeling their eyes on him earlier combined with their touch now keyed Will up so badly.

"You gonna come baby," Sonny questioned. "While we touch you, huh? Because we touch you."

"Yes," Will responded, "Just you."

"Good," Paul leaned forward and sucked along Will's pulse point. "We want you to," he whispered against Will's skin.

Sonny, fingers still toying near Will's entrance, watched Will's face until he was absolutely certain he was ready. Very delicately Sonny eased his fingertip inside of Will biting his lip at how tight he was.

Groaning loudly Will came across Paul's fist falling forward and barely righting himself. "God," Will whispered.

Remembering to keep his fist working on Paul's cock Will sat up and reached out for Sonny. Kissing him wetly Will dragged his tongue across the roof of his mouth before pulling away and kissing Paul.

Tightening his hold on Sonny Paul wrapped his arm around Will's neck lips sliding together.

Pulling away from Paul too Will smiled at him before they both rounded on Sonny. Pushing Sonny onto his back Will began kissing all over his neck and behind his ear while Paul stroked his cock and kissed his lips.

Whining Sonny thrust his hips against Paul's hands and arms reached out to hold Paul's face against him. With Will's teeth digging into his shoulder Sonny practically spasmed as Paul's mouth muffled his cries.

After making sure Sonny was completely finished Paul took his hand away and leaned back onto the bed, not wanting to admit that he might have overexerted his shoulder. '_I shouldn't have taken the sling off_.'

Will looked at Paul spread out before him and grinned when he saw that both of his hands were covered in come. Lifting up the hand he was using on Sonny Will licked across Paul's fingers obscenely swallowing around his fingers.

Sonny, still shaking slightly, huffed a laugh at Will before taking Paul's other hand and swallowing the globs of come.

"Fuck," Paul pressed his head against the bed. "You two are gonna kill me one of these days," Paul warned biting his lip at the pain in his arm.

"That's the idea," Will stated reaching out for Paul's cock and working both his hands up and down.

Still sucking on Paul's fingers Sonny caught Paul's eyes. Smiling slightly Sonny bit the tip of his finger before dropping Paul's hand and leaning down to kiss him.

Will smiled happily when Paul's hips started lifting off the bed. Keeping an eye on his boyfriends, loving the way they looked together, the way Paul's hand was holding the back of Sonny's head. Working Paul through his orgasm Will, licking his hands clean and collapsed against the bed.

"I throw the best parties," Will declared with a laugh.

* * *

Author's note:

So that happened. Like in all my writing things took a turn for the kinky. Oh well.

Please review and sorry for the late update.

Thanks for reading!


	98. Chapter 98

"Hello," Will groggily answered into the phone not even bothering to check to see who was calling.

"If I walk downstairs," Chad asked without any greeting, "What am I going to find?"

"What," Will rubbed his eyes, trying to be quiet so he didn't wake Sonny or Paul.

"Am I going to see the disturbing remnants of a Will centered orgy or what," Chad was really hungry but did not want to be traumatized.

"No," Will replied indignantly, "What do you think I do when you're not around?"

"Well I went back down to get some water last night and you were mauling Brian," Chad defended, "What was I supposed to think happened next?"

"I was kissing him," Will insisted, "And then I hopped off and went to my room. I think Neil and Brian had sex on the couch though."

"Ugh," Chad sputtered, "Gross. Every time I sit there I'm gonna be wondering if I'm sitting in Brian's junk or Neil's. I'm not really sure how that relationship works."

"I'm pretty sure they take turns," Will said before adding, "I'll call a cleaning company to steam clean it," Will rolled his eyes. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"No," Chad whined, "They're your friends. Either kick them out or bring me food."

"Seriously," Will groaned, "I didn't think you'd have a problem with two naked guys after everything yesterday."

"I don't," Chad pouted, "I just don't want people having sex wherever they feel like it in my house."

"Fine," Will kicked the blankets off of him, enjoying when his feet touched the warm wood flooring, '_Thank you heated floors._'

Walking into the living room Will blinked a few times when he saw no one in it. "Hmm," Will said to Chad before pulling his phone from his ear and seeing if he had any messages. Neil's message was nice and simple:

**-Thanks for letting us borrow your couch **

Brian's meanwhile was not:

-**Next time you want to shut me up I can think of several other uses for my mouth**.

'_Oh geez_,' Will thought before telling Chad, "Neil and Brian left. You can come down now you big wimp."

"We're setting down some rules," Chad pointed out to Will, "No sex outside of your room."

"Why," Will questioned, "Uh I mean OK."

"And if either of us have guests over," Chad told Will as he walked down the stairs, saw Will and hung up his phone, "Be courteous. No barging in and let the other person know before hand."

"OK," Will nodded as they both walked towards the kitchen. "Do I have to tell you Sonny and Paul are still here?"

"So why exactly were you making out with Brian," Chad wondered as he stood over the stove making eggs a few moments later.

"To be quite honest I don't know," Will shrugged. "He was complaining about being the only one in the house to not kiss me and it kind of escalated."

"No kidding," Chad mumbled under his breath. "So out of curiosity who is a better kisser: Brian or Neil?"

Will gave Chad a funny look, "I don't know. They're both nice."

"You're no fun," Chad sighed, "Which one was better?"

"Brian I guess," Will said after thinking about it, "He used more tongue. But Neil had a penchant for shoving me against things so that was nice too."

Chad started chuckling, "Remember when I collected you from Sonny and Paul's studio right after you first started seeing them? And you were a blushing innocent little virgin. Look at you now."

"Hey," Will snorted, trying to sound upset but failing.

"I'm just saying," Chad laughed, "It's nice to see you a bit more confident. Brian seemed to like it when I walked by."

"Brian needed to be taught a lesson," Will crossed his arms and sipped at his glass of juice. "Besides I think that solved a lot of problems."

"Only in your life would making out with one of your best friend's boyfriend in front of your two boyfriends solve any problems," Chad teased.

"Right that is weird," Will crinkled his nose. "Anyway I think it pointed out a few things."

"Such as," Chad fished for information.

"Well I think Brian realized Neil doesn't have those kinds of feelings for me anymore," Will explained, "And Sonny and Paul didn't freak out when I kissed Brian at all. Actually I think Paul might have liked it a little too much."

"Huh," Chad nodded as he started dishing up the food, "So by kissing someone else your boyfriends proved they trust you and that you trust them. Unconventional but I guess that works."

"Now," Chad put a plate in front of Will, "Who was a better kisser-Brian or me?"

Will shoved a forkful of eggs in his mouth in lieu of answering.

* * *

Paul looked at the x-ray of his shoulder and frowned.

"We told you to be careful with it Paul," one of the doctors in the room sighed, "I don't want to say we're going to need to operate again but right now it's not looking so good."

"What do I need to do," Paul questioned carefully. He had so far managed to keep it from the collection of doctors exactly what he did to his arm. '_Lifting furniture? Fine. Lifting human beings? Fine. Jerking off my boyfriend? Disaster.'_ Putting his hand over his face Paul sighed, '_God this is embarrassing_.'

"We'll monitor it for the next few days and take some more X-rays then," Daniel decided as he and a few other doctors hovered over the pictures. "Maybe the inflammation will go down and we'll have worried for nothing."

"Let's hope so," Paul mumbled.

"Do you think you can handle a few days with little to no movement," Daniel wondered. "I know it's hard but you really need to take it seriously this time."

"I will," Paul promised. "I don't want to go under the knife again."

"OK," Daniel nodded. "You can go out and make another appointment. And I'd recommend hot and cold compresses. Maybe a massage or two."

"Thanks," Paul shook his head. '_Will and Sonny are gonna kill me.'_

* * *

Sonny read his message from Paul causing his eyes to get wider and his mouth to drop down, "Oh my god!"

He was leaning against the counter. There was no one in line and Sonny was concerned about Paul. When he woke up in pain Sonny and Will argued and pleaded with him to go to the hospital to get it looked over again. Sonny wanted to go with him but he had to get to work and Will needed to study.

'_I swear to god if he has to have surgery again I'm gonna kill him_,' Sonny thought angrily replying to Paul. Hearing a scoffing sound behind him Sonny rolled his eyes. '_I am so sick of this girl_.'

Standing up straight Sonny turned around to face her, "I'm sorry but what is your problem?"

"Like you don't know," the girl, Amanda, crossed her arms and glared at Sonny.

"If I did why would I be asking you," Sonny lifted his eyebrows up and stared at her.

"Just because you're my boss now doesn't mean I'm going to forget what you did," Amanda sneered. If she didn't need the money so badly she never would have accepted working for him. '_Especially after what he did.' _

"What could I have possibly done," Sonny demanded challengingly.

"I have worked here ever since I was old enough to get a job," Amanda informed Sonny walking closer to him. "And the Clarks were the nicest couple I've ever met. I do not appreciate you coming in here with your snobby attitude when I know how you got this place. I know what you did."

Sonny, tempted to fire the girl on the spot, stopped himself when he realized what she was saying, "Wait what? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb," Amanda told Sonny, "It's not a good look on you. I was here that night that old guy came in here with his stupid thugs. I heard what they said to the Clarks. The least you could do was at least pretend you're sorry." Giving Sonny a once over Amanda said, "Now if you don't mind I have work to do."

'_Old man and his thugs_,' Sonny watched her walk away before setting his jaw. '_What the hell did you do Uncle Vic?'_

* * *

Will tried to focus on studying but how could he concentrate when Paul might have surgery. When Paul came back to the house and told him Will didn't know if he wanted to cry or scream. The last time this happened Will wasn't exactly in the picture but he knew how worried Sonny was. Will really didn't want to see his boyfriend lying in a hospital bed unless he could help it.

Will put his book back in his backpack and walked over to Paul. "I think it's time to take that off," Will told Paul taking the bag of frozen veggies off his shoulder.

"It's starting to melt anyway," Paul admitted shivering slightly at the icy water droplets clinging to his shirt.

Will, quickly taking the bag to the kitchen and bringing Paul a drink, sat down facing Paul on the bed. "Does it hurt," Will wondered.

"A little," Paul said after taking a sip, "It's mostly kind of tight and when I go to move it starts pulling and stings."

Will pushed his lower lip out without thinking. He hated knowing that Paul was in any sort of pain. Gazing at Paul Will reached out and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Paul gave a small smile and asked, "I think I might have missed something if you're trying to get me naked."

Will huffed out a laugh, "I'm not getting you naked. You said to get a massage so I'm going to do my best." Carefully helping Paul out of the sling Will pushed the shirt off Paul's wide shoulders.

Gently guiding Paul onto his stomach, making sure Paul's neck was supported with plenty of pillows; Will wandered over to one of the nightstands. The other day when he finally started exploring everything in the house he had discovered the entire bottom drawer was nothing but various body oils and lubricants and the like. _'Ignoring the reason they're there makes it easier to use though_,' Will thought as he grabbed one bottle.

Paul, holding his arm cautiously underneath him, relaxed into the fluffy pillows, "That smells nice."

Rubbing the oil between his hands Will answered while looking at the bottle next to him, "It says it's cherry blossom."

Will wasn't entirely sure how much pressure he should be using but he started rubbing his hands up and down Paul's back.

Paul sighed, closing his eyes and saying, "You can push harder than that you know? It won't hurt me."

"OK," Will replied quietly sinking his fingers into Paul's flesh. Applying a bit of pressure Will moved closer finding the angle he was positioned in just a bit awkward. Will deliberated silently before giving up and swinging his legs over Paul's waist and straddling just above his butt.

"Ompf," Paul, not expecting Will's weight against him, puffed out.

"Sorry," Will said sheepishly. "Am I crushing you?"

"No," Paul wiggled around a bit until he got Will into a good spot, "Actually it feels kind of nice."

Will started running his hands and fingers up and down Paul's back feeling his thick muscles, thumbs rubbing in circles. "You're not really shaped like a baseball player," Will commented as he started gingerly touching Paul's sore shoulder and arm.

"What does that mean," Paul laughed a bit trying not to wince when Will hit a particularly sore spot.

"You're really big," Will teased, "You look more like a football player or something not a pitcher."

"I guess that's a compliment," Paul guessed not sure what to make of that. He could feel the tension in his shoulders and back slowly falling away. With each firm but tender touch of Will's fingertips Paul felt a little bit of his worries ease.

"It is," Will addressed, "I like the way you look. A lot."

"I would hope so," Paul grunted as Will moved to his other shoulder, "For the record I love the way you look too."

"I haven't really been working out as much though," Will informed Paul, "You can probably tell."

"No I can't," Paul wanted to roll his eyes. "You look exactly the same as when I first met you and you were half naked and I didn't know if I wanted to shove clothes on you or pull more off."

Will laughed, feeling a bit timid, "Right. You hated me and you know it."

"I didn't hate you," Paul argued, "I was just afraid you were going to steal my fiancé away. And looking at you all hot and shirtless? It seemed like a real possibility."

"Well if it makes you feel any better I was pretty crushed when I met you too," Will conceded rubbing all the oil he used into Paul's skin, "I kind of convinced myself that Sonny wasn't really engaged and seeing you was kind of a slap in the face even though I was still afraid to admit my feelings."

"And now we're here," Paul smiled thinking about how much resentment he held towards Will in the very beginning. '_Resentment that changed into admiration and now I'm completely in love with him_.'

"Definitely not what I was expecting," Will confessed. Nibbling on his lower lip Will asked, "Can I tell you something completely embarrassing?"

"Of course," Paul assured Will feeling completely relaxed. '_And my skin is going to be nice and soft too_.'

Will, feeling his cheeks heat up, was glad Paul couldn't see him. "When I was still struggling with myself, before I started talking to you, I saw you and Sonny once."

"OK," Paul replied, "I don't really see how that's embarrassing."

"Because I was walking through the park," Will started rambling, "And I saw you two and I thought about going over and you started kissing. And at first I was shocked and then I was confused and then…"

"Then what," Paul really wanted to know. Will hardly ever talked about what he was feeling for either Paul or Sonny before they started dating. Paul was looking forward to just a bit of insight.

"I liked it," Will divulged in a quiet voice. "I really, really liked it. And I didn't know why because I didn't really like you that much. Even though I didn't know you all I knew was that you were an awesome baseball player who was gonna marry my best friend. And I didn't understand why you made me upset."

"So I just kind of watched for a moment," Will continued, "And I think I started realizing that I liked it because I wanted that. At first I tried to convince myself it was because I wanted someone to kiss me like that but that wasn't it."

"So I left," Will finished, "I went home and I thought about it, thought about what it was that made me react to seeing you two kissing."

"What did you decide," Paul asked smiling while thinking about Will secretly watching him with Sonny.

"That, um," Will licked his lips, "That I liked the idea of kissing a boy. That I liked seeing two boys kissing. That I liked seeing you and Sonny kissing."

"Why is this embarrassing," Paul mused, "It sounds sweet."

"It was horrifying," Will insisted. "Do you know how humiliating it is to realize you like boys, like a specific boy, and that there was literally no way in hell you would ever have him?"

"It can't be anymore horrifying than finding out you have feelings for someone else when you're engaged," Paul supplied.

"That's different," Will tried to say.

"How," Paul shook his head, rising up on one arm and dislodging Will. He knew this was a face-to-face conversation.

"Because Sonny was the first boy I ever had feelings for," Will admitted, "And I knew nothing would ever come of it. It was like this ugly, hideous veil was lifted from my eyes and when everything started getting clearer for me nothing was waiting there. Because I thought there was no way he would ever see me."

"But he did," Paul grabbed Will's hand and pulled him closer. "And so did I. And so did Neil and kind of Brian even though he mostly saw the superficial things. Plus that smoothie kid and that Kyle guy. We all saw something about you that pleased us and made us want you. So you don't need to sell yourself short."

Will moved against Paul's side, "Well at the time I thought I was doomed to be alone forever. And when I started hanging out with the both of you it was awful. I did everything I could to convince myself I didn't like Sonny that way anymore. That all of the coupley things you did together didn't bother me."

Paul tried to remember back to those days when they'd invite Will to the movies with them and things like that. Paul didn't think he and Sonny had been particularly affectionate back then but to Will it might have seemed that way.

"What about when you realized you had a crush on me," Paul asked playing with Will's fingers. "When was that?"

"After I spent the night in your bed," Will didn't exactly like to recall that day because of what it all really meant but he wanted to be honest. "I was walking home afterwards and I knew I was in trouble."

Paul closed his eyes, "I'm so sorry about what I did that night and that morning. I'm going to be sorry for the rest of my life."

"I know you are," Will did know it. He knew Paul felt terribly about it and regretted it. But Will wasn't one hundred percent certain it was because Paul knew why it was wrong or only because Paul got caught.

"Do you still have the picture you took," Will asked after a few moments.

"I-I don't know," Paul told Will. "I haven't really looked. I would doubt it. I'm sure EJ or Chad or someone deleted it when they took my phone. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Will leaned his head against Paul's good shoulder. "I never really understood why you took the picture anyway," Will said to Paul.

Paul bit his lip softly before admitting, "I think I took it as a sort of prize." Before Will could ask any questions Paul continued, "Because I was so happy to finally have you and have you like that. I just, god, seeing you that way and touching you like that. It did things to me and I wanted to remember it. I wanted to look at the picture and be reminded that for at least one moment I got exactly what I wanted."

"Which is awful," Paul groaned to himself, "It sounds awful and it is awful. You deserved better from me. You trusted me to take care of you and I took advantage of you instead. And I wasn't even that guilty about it really until it blew up in my face. I was so relieved you didn't remember that I didn't care about anything else."

"Why didn't you ever tell me or Sonny about what you did when we started dating," Will just couldn't wrap his head around it.

"Because I was too ridiculously happy to be with you," Paul admitted, "I was happy I got to have you both at the same time. I didn't care about anything else when I should have."

"Is it gonna happen again," Will wanted to know. "If you meet someone else and you start liking them are you going to do the same thing?"

"I'm not gonna take advantage of anyone ever again," Paul declared. "Ever. And I'm not going to meet anyone else either."

"You and Sonny weren't counting on meeting me," Will pointed out, "But you did. You didn't plan on having me in your life but now we're all here together. So if you meet someone else are you going to cheat on us?"

"No," Paul practically spat out, "No of course not. That's not, OK, I know that's what I did technically but it doesn't even feel that way to me."

"How does it feel then," Will questioned.

"Because Sonny and I both wanted to be with you," Paul explained, "And I know I did everything the wrong way. I know I should have talked to him and you first before doing anything. If it was anyone else I don't think Sonny would have forgiven me. If it was anyone else I don't think I would have done it either."

"I don't know how that makes me feel," Will shook his head. "It makes me uncomfortable."

"I don't mean that there's something about you that made me cheat," Paul knew he wasn't making any sense, "I just mean that you're more than that. What I was feeling for you was more than that. And even though I screwed everything up I know that I'd never do that again. To you or to Sonny. I'm going to be the type of boyfriend you can trust."

Will moved in closer to Paul, "I do trust you about that. It's just hard sometimes thinking about what you did and what it means."

"What it means is that there is some awful part of me," Paul clutched Will's hand, "That I did something disgusting and horrible to you. But I promise that I would never take that decision away from you ever again. I would never put you in a position to do so either."

Will pulled away from Paul slightly looking over his face. Will didn't know what he was looking for but he thought he found it. Reaching forward to cup Paul's face Will pressed their lips together firmly.

Paul closed his eyes quickly one hand reaching up to hold onto Will's neck drawing him closer.

* * *

"Sonny," Victor greeted as he sat down in at an available table. "I see that you're still busy today and not even a reporter in sight. Although I guess they're too busy trying to track down your boyfriend and business partner."

"Why would they be doing that," Sonny questioned looking at Victor oddly trying not to show how angry and frustrated he was.

"Probably something to do with that picture of them from last night," Victor shrugged, "On facestory? Facetale?"

"Facebook," Sonny supplied. '_Oh god what did my stupid friends do_?'

"That's it," Victor nodded, pretending he had no clue, "I saw it on the news. Explain to me why William Horton is your boyfriend if he goes around kissing Chad DiMera at parties?"

Sonny leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling, "It was a joke."

"Cheating on you is a joke," Victor gruffly asked. "Because no DiMera has ever-"

"Oh my god," Sonny put his hands over his face, "This is not turning into some stupid grudge you have with a dead man. My friends made a stupid bet and all of us decided to call them out on it. Yes Will kissed Chad. No he was not cheating on me. And that is none of your business."

"You're my nephew," Victor snapped, "My family is my business."

"Not with this it isn't," Sonny told him. Leaning closer across the table Sonny demanded, "Now tell me what you did to guarantee I would get this location."

Victor blinked once, twice, before saying, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit," Sonny sneered, "You know exactly what I'm asking. What did you do to that couple?"

* * *

Will held onto Paul's face gently sighing into his mouth. He wasn't thinking about anything other than Paul's lips against his and Paul's hand in his hair. Moving one hand down Paul's neck Will moaned when Paul licked across his mouth, tongue digging into his scar.

Paul wished he could move both his arms. He wanted to pull Will completely against him, wanted to feel every part of Will pressed against him. Sliding his tongue into Will's mouth Paul groaned as he twined his tongue around Will's. Using his hand to angle Will's face Paul sucked his lower low into his mouth.

Will, keeping his mouth attached to Paul's, climbed into his lap. The hand on Paul's neck moved down passed his chest and stomach to land against his belt buckle. With one hand Will started pulling it open while using his other hand to hold onto Paul's jaw.

When the button on his jeans was popped open Paul pulled away from Will to catch his breath. Resting their foreheads together Paul had to make sure this was going where he thought it was. He had to make sure Will was on the same page he was.

"Baby," Paul whispered, "What are we doing?"

Will, moving his other hand to help him pull Paul's jeans open, "We're going to be together, right now, just us."

"Are you sure," Paul wanted to so badly but he couldn't unless Will was positive. "I-I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with."

"I know you don't," Will brushed his nose along Paul's, "I want to be with you. Do you want to be with me?"

"Yes," Paul laughed leaning forward to kiss Will again, "God yes."

* * *

Sonny stared at his uncle refusing to look away or give in.

"I don't know where you've gotten this ridiculous idea," Victor tried to say.

"No," Sonny shook his head, "I am not playing this game with you. I know you did something and I want to know what it was and why."

"I saw a business opportunity for you. I merely suggested to the owners that you would be interested if they were serious about retirement," Victor explained easily. "I don't know why you're sounding like I did something sinister."

"Suggested," Sonny sat back in his chair and crossed his arms, "Or threatened?"

"Sonny," Victor put his hands on the table, "There is nothing to worry about."

"Excuse me," Sonny barked. "You harassed some poor couple out of their livelihood, forced them to retire and god only knows what else. Do you think that's what I would have wanted? Do you think that's the kind of reputation I want in this town? That I'm some underhanded criminal who has to intimidate people to get what I want. Because it isn't. I told you in the very beginning I was not interested in taking anything from you or any other family member in my businesses."

"I was only doing what any concerned family member would have done," Victor defended.

"Concerned," Sonny could not understand anything his uncle was saying. "No, no you were not concerned." Looking over his uncles face Sonny rolled his eyes, "This is just like before isn't it?"

"What does that mean," Victor remarked attempting to look dignified.

"I got those papers about the new location," Sonny said, "Right when my mom started being weird about Will again. So let me guess what this whole thing has been about."

Victor narrowed his eyes slightly, "Your mother and I were concerned that you were getting too invested in a mistake."

"You do not get to call him that," Sonny told his uncle in a firm voice. "Will is not a mistake and it is not up to you or my mother to decide that. I am a grown man. I live on my own. I own a business. I do not need either of you butting into my life."

"Sonny-" Victor began.

"No," Sonny shook his head, "No. There is no way you get to justify this. I am done with this. Either you respect my decisions and respect me as a person or we are no longer having any contact with each other."

"And if you don't want to like Will, fine. Don't like Will. But you do not get to do anything to him," Sonny added, "And if I see another reporter or journalist or photographer following him around I am not going to be happy. Don't even try to pretend that isn't your fault," Sonny insisted when he saw Victor opening his mouth, "You stopped it before. You started it up again. But now it's over."

"Wherever that couple is now," Sonny stood up from the table, "They better get a giant check in the mail by next week. Got it?" Without looking back at his uncle Sonny went back to work.

Amanda, who had been observing her boss interacting with the old guy she saw threatening her former bosses, couldn't help but see him in a much better light. '_The other guy is still hotter_,' she thought as she smiled enticingly at a group of guys walking through the door.

* * *

"This is going to be hard without using both my hands," Paul mumbled against Will's neck.

"Hmm," Will moaned as he started working his hips against Paul, "I think I have enough hands for both of us."

Detaching from Paul Will shimmied off the bed yanking his clothes off as he went. Grabbing a condom and a regular bottle of lube from his night stand Will hurried back to Paul. Will watched as Paul attempted to pull off his pants and boxers with only one hand.

Smiling at him Will reached out and ripped them right off of Paul and tossed them over his head. Will wanted to knock Paul against the bed and run his hands all over Paul. However Will wasn't entirely sure he could rely on Paul to keep both his hands to himself. Finding his sling Will started putting it back on Paul.

"What," Paul complained, "No I don't need this."

"Yes you do," Will insisted. "This is why you need to use it anyway. You won't quit using your arm." Making sure Paul's arm was in the right spot Will smiled and said, "Now I think you're ready."

With his one free arm Paul reached out and pulled Will back into his lap. Once Will balanced himself on his knees Paul started mapping along his skin reverently.

Will smiled before leaning down and kissing Paul again both of their mouths gliding together easily. Will reached out and groped along the bed until he found the lube he brought out. Flicking the cap off Will drizzled some over his fingers before reaching behind himself.

Paul pulled Will forward so his chin rested on Paul's shoulder leaving Will's butt sticking out slightly. Watching as Will rubbed the lube around his entrance Paul whined a bit before batting at Will's hand and knocking it out of the way. "I want to open you up," Paul said.

Will shivered slightly, "Oh yeah?"

"Yes," Paul practically hissed as he took the bottle of lube and squeezed a bit too much getting some down Will's back and along his butt. "Whoops," Paul mumbled as he soaked his hand and fingers before finding Will's hole and gently easing inside of him.

Will wrapped both his arms around Paul's neck, being mindful of his sling. "Paul," Will groaned. He seemed to always forget how broad Paul's fingers were.

It was strange only having one hand touching Will, forcing Will to balance himself, but Paul was making due. He was enjoying watching Will's back muscles twitch and move with every push and pull of Paul's finger. Paul could feel Will's cock brushing against his stomach every time Will moved.

Will had to make sure to keep his back arched and his legs spread wide so Paul had an easier time stretching him open. Turning to rest his head on Paul's shoulder Will started kissing and biting along every bit of skin he could reach.

"Fuck," Paul whispered once he added a second finger and Will bit down hard on his neck. "This OK," Paul had to be sure that every single moment of this felt right to Will. That he wasn't doing a single thing Will didn't want.

"So good," Will admitted before he experimentally lifted his hips up before sliding them back down. "Ahh," he moaned.

"That's it, baby," Paul encouraged, "Move your hips, take everything you want."

Feeling Paul scissoring his fingers made Wills eyes roll up into the back of his head. Will sucked along Paul's neck working his hips back and forth. Ripping away with a loud sucking sound Will said, "I want you inside me now. I want you right now."

Will looked to the side of him quickly searching for that condom. So much had happened that none of them had time to get tested yet. '_Monday we're all going. I don't care what we have to do to get it done._' Finally finding it Will ripped it open with his teeth and reached down to slide it along Paul's cock.

Gasping when Will touched his aching dick Paul couldn't wait to get inside of Will. "Are you all ready for me baby," Paul questioned, fingers still moving in and out of Will.

"Yes," Will squirted a large amount of lube into his hands, twisting and pulling Paul's cock. "Want you so much."

Carefully Will pushed Paul onto his back, fingers leaving his ass and sat up slightly, taking a firm hold of Paul's cock and pointing it towards his entrance. Locking his eyes with Paul Will gently started easing onto him doing everything he could to keep his eyes open.

Paul's hand moved up and down Will's side not knowing where to hold onto, wanting to touch him everywhere. When he felt Will sliding down onto his cock Paul bit his lip and held his breath.

"Will," Paul placed his hand on Will's cheek once he was completely settled against his lap.

Once Paul was buried inside of him Will placed his hands on Paul's chest and held his stare feeling his thighs beginning to tremble. He tried to think about every fear he had about being with Paul, every single little thing he had ever thought. '_But I can't think of anything. I can't think of any at all_.'

"Will," Paul pushed Will's glasses higher on his face before he brushed his thumb against Will's cheek, "Are you OK?"

"Yes," Will nodded with a big smile, "I am so OK. So, so OK." Bending down Will kissed Paul as he began lifting his hips up and down slowly building up a rhythm.

"I love you," Paul pulled back to look into Will's eyes again. "I love you so much."

"Love you too," Will confessed, moving faster and faster, before kissing Paul again. "So in love with you."

"Do you trust me," Paul asked against Will's lips, hips thrusting to meet Will's hips, "Please tell me you trust me with this."

Will, lifting up until only the tip of Paul was inside him, grabbed Paul's cheeks and said, "I trust you," before slamming back down with a loud wail.

* * *

Will laughed against Paul's chest. The drying sweat made their skin stick together slightly. Kissing above Paul's heart Will said, "I can't believe I was afraid to do that with you."

Paul's hand rubbed against Will's scalp, "You weren't acting afraid when you rode the hell out of me."

Grinning widely Will moved his head to stare at Paul, "That's because I wasn't. Being with you, just you, it wasn't scary at all. It felt right."

"That's because it is," Paul sat up to meet Will's lips in a kiss, "The two of us or the three of us it's completely right."

"Yes it is," Will beamed before locking his hands around Paul's neck and kissing him again.

* * *

Will watched Sonny and Paul working in his kitchen as he tried to do some more studying at the counter. '_But they're so cute_,' Will pouted seeing them work around each other easily.

"Eyes in the book, Horton," Sonny teased.

"My book isn't as interesting as the two of you though," Will tried to give them his puppy dog eyes.

"Not gonna work," Paul turned away quickly. He was getting much better at learning to tell Will no.

Sighing dramatically Will went back to his book. Seeing his phone buzzing across the countertop Will silently cheered that he had something else to distract himself with.

"Hello," Will answered cheerfully.

"William," EJ greeted. "I have an idea about my proposal."

"Let's hear it," Will rested his elbow on the counter and put his head in his hand as he listened to EJ explain.

A few minutes later Will, grinning ear to ear, said, "That sounds like something Mom would want. I really like this idea EJ."

"Well I incorporated all the things you suggested," EJ admitted. "Now all we have to do is hope she says yes."

"In what universe would she say no," Will rolled his eyes.

"Your mother is full of surprises, William," EJ reminded him, "You can never predict what she'll do next."

"Well this time I can," Will assured EJ, "She's going to cry, slap you in the face and then finally say yes."

EJ smiled, "That does sound like her yes. Now all I need to do is find the perfect ring."

"Something big and flashy," Will said automatically. "I can go with you on Monday to look if you want."

"I would like that," EJ confirmed. "Thank you for helping me with this."

"Well what kid doesn't want their parents to get married," Will replied easily.

"Right," EJ hoped William couldn't tell he was smiling so widely over the phone. "I'll let you get back to your boyfriends now."

"OK," Will said, "Oh wait before you go I was thinking about something."

"That's dangerous," EJ joked.

"Uh huh," Will shook his head, "I was thinking about how you said Stefano might have been arrested for tax evasion. And anyway I was just wondering if you paid your taxes."

"That's a very good question," EJ admitted. "I'll see you on Monday."

"EJ do you pay taxes," Will rushed out suspiciously

"I'm hanging up the phone now," EJ replied, "Goodbye, William."

"EJ," Will asked a bit frantically, "EJ!"

* * *

Author's note:

My notes for this chapter were: Will/Paul sex. Sonny?

Please review and thank you for reading.

Up next: Everyone comes together to start working on the orphanage.


	99. Chapter 99

"Alright people we've got all the tasks divided up on this sheet," Sami loudly called to the large group of volunteers outside the orphanage. Looking up from her sheet Sami said, "Baseball volunteers?"

"Here," Paul lifted his hand. It took very little convincing for Jesse and the other coaches to sign up for this. The details of the charity game were still being fine-tuned but they still wanted to be here for today.

Seeing Paul and the entire team all in their matching baseball shirts made Sami nod. '_At least I'll be able to figure out who needs to go where_.' Clearing her throat Sami said, "You are on paint detail. We've got all the supplies you need here." She pointed to the large boxes of supplies laid on the ground. "Each room has a different color so make sure you're following the plans."

"Police and firemen," Sami yelled out next. Finding her father, Hope and Rafe standing near the front Sami declared, "You're on cleanup and demo. Make sure everything is clean before the painters get in there. I want it sparkling."

"Where are my single volunteers," Sami demanded. Seeing the others, all in the DiMera Enterprises shirts she passed out when they signed up Sami nodded, "I've got several other jobs to do as well. We need babysitters, anyone willing to move and assemble the furniture when it gets here. Got it?"

"If you get hungry or thirsty," Sami reminded everyone, "Coffee and snacks are provided by Common Grounds. We'll break for lunch and dinner provided by The Brady Pub. If you have any questions please come and see me. Now I want everything done before the night is over. Now, where's my demolition crew? I want that kitchen and those bathrooms taken care of right away."

As everyone started moving towards their positions Sami smiled to see it all come together. '_Will is going to be so happy_,' Sami thought before turning around and looking for him. _'Wait, where did he go_?'

* * *

Will, along with Johnny, Allie and Sydney, were outside with the children from the orphanage. The orphanage employees were of course watching Will to make sure nothing happened but Will was having fun. EJ, Justin, Chad, Brian and Neil were all attempting to put together some playground equipment that Justin and Adrienne had donated. Will had wanted to help them as well but anytime he tried to do anything too strenuous someone appeared out of no where to stop him.

Getting over his annoyance, Will was just glad that they had all thought to bring warm coats, hats and gloves for all the children beforehand. While it wasn't particularly cold outside today and most of the snow had melted from the last storm Will didn't want anyone getting sick. '_I'm just glad that Aunt Kayla and Daniel are bringing that mobile clinic by later.' _

It was rough for Will helping his mom organize everything that needed to be done today. He loved spending time with all the kids but it was so hard. For all the problems he faced growing up he knew there were always people that loved him. '_My parents were literally fighting over who got to keep me and these kids don't have anyone.' _

Altogether there were about twenty children. The employees all told Will that was relatively low compared to some years. While the police were still investigating some of the adoptions they were trying to make sure they kept the newly formed families intact. Will was really just hoping that all this good publicity and press lead to more families stepping up ready to adopt. '_Or foster some kids_,' Will thought a bit surprised when he found out there wasn't a program set in place. '_We're just going to have to change that.' _

Hearing a small cry Will turned away from watching the kids running and playing outside and looked at the small bundle in his arms. He knew it wasn't particularly healthy for him to become so attached to the baby but he couldn't help it. Every time he stopped by the orphanage he had to visit him. While he had a hard time calling him Santo sometimes due to how the name originated the baby seemed to respond to it.

"Shh," Will started bouncing him slightly. He knew Santo wasn't used to being up so early or outside for so long but Will didn't want him inside when there was so much paint and dust and noise. Instead he stuck him in the warmest outfit he could find and wrapped him in two blankets. The two were sticking close to a small portable heater Will brought outside with him. Will was convinced Santo was still a little bit sick. When Santo batted his eyes open finally and caught sight of Will's smiling face he reached his tiny little fingers up and touched Will's chin and gurgled happily.

"How long has that been going on?" Justin asked EJ gesturing towards Will as they stood looking over a set of directions to go with their play structure.

"Too long," EJ looked towards William and the baby. He had tried to make William stay away from him but it didn't seem to matter to William.

"What are you going to do about it?" Justin questioned feeling a bit concerned when he could see both Will and the baby gazing at each other adoringly.

EJ revealed, "I'm working on it."

"What's that all about?" Gray asked Paul as they both looked out a window overlooking the backyard. They each could clearly see Will interacting with a baby.

"It's complicated," Paul explained going back to painting. '_Will said he wasn't going to try to keep him. Will knows he can't keep him. But look at him smile at the baby. Fuck, this is going to be awful when he has to leave him.'_

Paul and Sonny had done everything they could think of to convince Will to stop spending so much time with the baby. They told him to stop holding him and feeding him and getting attached. '_It's not healthy for either of them.' _

Paul wanted to run outside and convince Will to hand the baby off to someone else but he couldn't. '_That stupid paperwork I signed said I can't have any contact with him while doing school activities. When we get home tonight we have to convince him once and for all_.'

Paul dipped his roller back in the paint and tried to focus on the task at hand. He triple checked they had the right paint in the right room. He didn't want to deal with a furious Sami Brady today on top of worrying about Will. '_Sling or no sling I get the feeling she wouldn't be too generous today_.'

Sami smiled widely when she saw the plumber and electrician walking up the drive. Checking off two spots on her long list she reached forward to shake their hands. "Gentlemen," she greeted. She reached through the notebook she was holding for all of the permits and plans she had for each room. "Follow me."

Brian and Neil sat down next to Will cautiously.

"You don't have to look at him like that," Will teased, "It's just a baby."

"Well I don't know what to do with babies," Brian defended. Looking at the round little face Brian gave it a half smile, "Although it is cute." He wiggled his fingers at it.

"It has a name. This is Santo," Will said, "Isn't that right?" He adjusted the baby so he was facing him and bounced him up and down, "Yes it is."

Neil, side eyeing Will, asked, "Are you alright doing this?"

"Doing what?" Will wondered before deciding it was time to give him a bottle. His mom and he had spent an entire evening going through a baby store picking out everything he or the orphanage could possibly need. Will was just glad he thought to bring this stuff outside with him. '_Now where's that formula and bottle warmer?' _

"Will you hold him?" Will held him out towards Brian.

"Uh," Brian floundered a bit not quite sure exactly what to do. Cradling his head carefully Brian smiled awkwardly. "What I meant was should you be getting this attached to a baby that isn't yours?"

"I'm fine," Will insisted quickly, "I know that I can't keep him. I just like being around him."

When Santo started squirming and crying Brian panicked a bit. Trying to rock him in his arms Brian replied, "I still think you shouldn't be doing this. You aren't going to handle it if he gets adopted and you never see him again."

Coming back over with the bottle Will took Santo back, smiling when his cries instantly stopped, and said, "I'm doing fine, Bri-Bri."

"Maybe Blondie is doing fine but I don't know if the baby is," Brian mumbled under his breath to Neil.

Sonny, helping lay out some snacks and starting up two large industrial-sized coffee makers, smiled as he saw all the volunteers going in and out of the orphanage. After making sure both coffee houses were in good hands Sonny headed over with a few employees that didn't have to go into work today.

Amanda, warming up to Sonny a bit, started putting out sugar, creamer, coffee cups and stirrers. She didn't want to admit that Sonny was an OK boss. Who could stay mad at someone volunteering at an orphanage anyway?

"Are you two OK to stay out here and watch everything?" Sonny asked Amanda and another girl.

"Yeah, sure," Amanda replied, "But if the firemen start taking their clothes off we're switching!"

Sonny laughed, "Nope I'm the boss. I get the good job."

Wandering inside Sonny wondered where he should get started when he saw his mother heading up the stairs. He hadn't yet talked to his mother about her involvement in Uncle Vic's scheme and he wasn't sure he was going to. '_Everything is going so well I don't know if I should bring it up now_.'

Following after his mother Sonny was amazed to see the progress that was being made. Every room had a team of people working hard. Taking his time looking over everything Sonny smiled widely pleased to see that everything Will and Chad wanted to happen was happening. He knew Will wasn't sure about how everything was going to go. '_But letting Sami be in charge has definitely been worth it even if she has been unbearable this past week_.'

Wondering which room his mother was in Sonny walked further down the hall and paused when he saw his mom standing closely next to Lucas Horton. Lucas's hand was on his mother's arm and their heads were bent together talking in low voices.

Clearing his throat loudly Sonny looked at Lucas suspiciously. Seeing the way they both practically jumped away from each other Sonny didn't know what to think.

"Sonny," Adrienne greeted with a wide smile. "Lucas and I were going to start assembling some of these bunk beds. Do you want to help?"

"Sure," Sonny replied giving his mother a sharp look. _'Just what the hell did I just see_?'

* * *

"Who is this?" Kate questioned as she walked outside with a large group of people following her holding boxes and bag.

"This is Santo," Will replied quickly. "Grandma what's all this about?"

"Well," Kate explained, "You know I'm not one for manual labor but I figured the kids might have fun doing a bit of dress up and playing like they're models."

Will watched as a few teenage and pre-teen children started coming over to see what was happening. Some of the workers his grandma brought with her were setting up a tiny runway and there was even a photographer and makeup artist.

Seeing how excited the older kids were getting Will grinned at his grandma, "I love you."

"And I love you," Kate put one arm around Will. "Now why exactly are you holding a baby?"

"I like him," Will shrugged, "And he likes me too."

Noting how the baby was drooling and gnawing on Will's fingers Kate nodded, "I see that. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I'm just trying to make sure that all of these kids have a fair shot, Grandma," Will defended. He knew he was getting a bit too attached to Santo. He knew he wasn't listening to everyone's advice but he didn't care exactly. Every time he saw Santo's big blue eyes and happy grin he melted.

"OK," Kate shook her head a bit, "But I think you should talk to Austin about this. If anyone knows what it's like to have a child be taken away from you completely it's him."

"Right," Will pressed his lips together having never even thought of that. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Will," a gruff voice called from behind him.

Will turned around and saw Grandpa Roman coming outside. '_Oh boy_,' Will thought.

Sitting down, feeling the strain in his muscles from such hard work, Roman looked over Will, "You look good, kid."

"Thanks," Will responded. He wasn't sure how to interact with his grandpa after everything. Will knew he had fixed things with his dad but his grandpa hadn't made any effort to talk with him about what happened.

"I think you're doing a really great thing here," Roman informed Will. Looking over the backyard, seeing the children running and playing or trying out outfits and getting made up Roman had never felt prouder of his grandson.

"I know that I wasn't supportive of you before," Roman confessed. He was having a hard time expressing his feelings about Will. "I still don't think I completely understand the gay thing. But I'm going to give it my best shot."

Will licked over his lips, adjusting Santo in his arms when he started falling asleep, "Thank you. That's all I really want anyway for you to try."

"Well being here," Roman gestured around them both, "Really puts everything into perspective, doesn't it?"

"It's definitely shown me how lucky all of us really are," Will nodded.

"Now," Roman stood up carefully, feeling his back spasm a bit, "I'm getting back to work. And you, you just make sure you're happy and safe, got it?"

"No problem, Grandpa," Will smiled slightly.

"And it would make me feel better if you came by the station one of these days and I taught you some gun safety," Roman teased at Will, "Just to make sure you can take care of yourself."

"I am not getting a gun," Will laughed incredulously. '_EJ would fear for his life._'

* * *

A few hours later Will and Chad were standing inside the brightly colored nursery. All the furniture that was in their house had been brought over. Will and Chad were shoving the multitude of outfits Will and Sami had bought the other night into the dresser while Santo played in his new plushy crib.

"Everything seems to be going awesome," Chad commented. "The kitchen's already almost done."

"Contractors work quick when they have to," Will nodded, "That or they're afraid of my mom."

"I'm gonna go with that one," Chad declared before closing a drawer. Walking over to the crib he grinned down at the baby. "Do you think all the kids are going to be happier now?"

"They looked like they were happier earlier," Will stated. "And they liked everything when mom and I showed them our plans. Plus they got to pick out the stuff that goes in all the rooms. I really, really hope they're happier."

"They'll be healthier at least," Chad pointed out. "Since we got the heater fixed."

"And the grant DiMera Enterprises gave out goes towards food so they'll get better options there too," Will reminded himself. "I just hate knowing that not everyone is going to get adopted."

"Me too," Chad agreed. "It's hard to handle but at least we're doing everything we can to help. Plus we've still got the baseball game planned and the toy drive for Christmas. Not to mention we're trying to figure out the foster program."

"I know," Will smiled slightly when Santo looked up and reached out for him and Chad. Picking him up easily Will added, "It just doesn't seem like enough especially for this guy."

"Well," Chad tickled under Santo's chin, "He's special."

Hearing a loud series of honks outside Will looked behind the curtains and smiled. "The mobile clinic is here. Let's go get you checked out, huh, little guy."

Chad put his hand on Will's shoulder, "Don't be so down. We're doing something awesome. And you know what they say?"

Will looked at Chad warily, "What do they say?"

Having been holding this in all day Chad half laughed half sang, "The sun will come out tomorrow bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow-"

"Oh my god, shut up," Will shoved Chad slightly as baby Santo stared at Chad enthralled with the singing.

* * *

"Well," Kayla handed the crying baby back to Will. "He does have an ear infection but I think with some drops he should be OK. He could stand to gain some more weight though."

"We started giving him this formula," Will, patting Santo on the back until his cries subsided, handed his aunt one of the cans he had bought, "Is that the right kind?"

Reading over the label Kayla smiled, "Yeah this should be good for him." Watching Will and Chad interact with the baby made Kayla nervous. She knew better than to believe any of the nonsense she had seen in the newspaper but still, '_Something doesn't seem right here_.'

"Will, honey," Kayla sat down and faced her nephew. "Are you sure you know what you're doing here?"

"I-I know," Will gave her a painfully fake smile. "I'm just helping."

"Well," Kayla swallowed and tried to explain in as nice of way as she could, "I think that cute little baby there is getting as attached to you as you are to him. What happens when you have to leave him here and he wants you and none of the employees can soothe him?"

"I," Will licked his lips, holding Santo against him when he nuzzled into his neck, "I don't know."

"As a medical professional and as your aunt I am telling you I think you need to take a step back, honey," Kayla patted Will's knee. "Before anyone gets hurt."

Chad and Will stepped out of the clinic allowing another child to go inside. Chad didn't want to admit it but maybe everyone was right. '_Especially about Will_,' Chad shook his head, '_He's definitely getting in over his head.' _

"Will," Chad put his hand on his shoulder, forcing Will to face him, "I think that maybe she has a point."

"I know she does," Will admitted miserably, "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Don't have to like what," came a voice from beside them.

Will glanced up and smiled when he saw his Grandma Marlena walking towards them.

"Grandma," Will greeted, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Marlena put her hand around Will's hips and giving him a squeeze, "I knew I had to do my part to help so here I am. Actually I brought someone else with me to offer her medical expertise too."

"Hello, Will," Wendy greeted. "The hospital sent us over as well to help with the clinic."

"Oh," Will blinked looking between his grandma and his therapist. Realizing what she meant Will nodded, "No that's fantastic. I'm sure a lot of these kids would love to have someone to talk to about everything. I'm really glad you're both here."

Seeing the protective way Will was holding the baby against him Wendy couldn't help from asking, "Who is that?"

"Um," Will looked at her sadly, "One of the kids here."

"I see," Wendy looked into Will's eyes.

"That's going to be something we talk about at our next session, isn't it?" Will asked a bit unnecessarily.

"Yes," Wendy nodded before Daniel walked over to her and Marlena and began to show them where they were going to be stationed.

* * *

Sonny held onto Paul's hand following behind Will, Sami and Chad as they inspected the house over. It was a little after five o'clock and everything was done. All the walls were painted and dried. All the floors were swept and mopped. The furniture was delivered and assembled. All the bathrooms were done as well as the kitchen even though the tile still needed to dry.

Will, still holding onto Santo, smiled widely at every single thing he saw. "This is so much better than I was expecting," Will said breathlessly. "I can't even believe it. Everyone worked so hard."

"Of course they did," Sami bragged. "When this town really puts their mind to something we can get things accomplished."

Chad felt like crying just a little bit, "We should get all the kids to come look. See what they think."

Will and Chad stood side by side watching as all the children ran from room to room screaming in excitement. "I'm gonna guess they like it," Will commented.

"Sounds like it," Chad agreed. They had definitely made the right decision letting each kid pick out something they wanted in their rooms. "They all look happy."

"They do," Will agreed. "I just hope this helps them handle everything while we try to find homes for them all."

"Even this one," Chad asked jiggling Santo in his arms until he laughed happily.

"Yes," Will said after a few beats. "I want him to find a home too."

Chad checked the time on his phone and said, "Isn't EJ going to get started on his proposal in a few minutes?"

"Oh, crap," looking at Santo Will made a face, "I mean shoot. I almost forgot." Taking the baby from Chad Will said, "It's show time little guy."

* * *

As Will carefully strapped the baby into the car seat he had installed before he came over Will looked over his shoulder at Sarah, the orphanage employee that was in charge of Santo, "And you know I'm not actually kidnapping him right? I mean, I signed him out but I just want to double check."

"I know," Sarah gave Will a secretive grin. After Will closed the door to the car Sarah said, "I'm sorry, by the way, for how I treated you and Chad the first time I met you. None of us thought that there might have been anything strange going on so I'm sorry. And you've done a really great thing helping out here."

"Thank you," Will gave her a shy smile. "I just hope that it helps in the long run."

"It will," she nodded at Will, "Now go get started on that proposal."

Will got in the car dialed a number, "Hey, I'm leaving now. Give it a few minutes and get started."

"OK," Sonny nodded with a smile, "This is kind of exciting you know helping with this elaborate proposal."

"It'll be more exciting when we see the look on my mom's face," Will laughed. "I got to go now. Love you."

"Love you too," Sonny replied before hanging up. Sonny turned to Paul, "Let's see how good of actors we really are."

* * *

"Oh my god," Sonny screamed dramatically while rushing outside to where Sami, EJ, their kids and his parents were. "Sami, EJ!"

"What is it?" EJ asked standing up straight attempting to appear concerned.

"It's Will," Paul replied slightly out of breath, "We went to check on him and he's gone. And so is the baby."

"What?" Sami demanded moving closer to Sonny and Paul, "What are you talking about?"

Chad burst through the doors leading to the backyard with Sarah on his heels, "We have to find Will! EJ," Chad ran over quickly, "They said they were going to call the police."

"Wait, wait, wait," EJ held up his hands, "They think William kidnapped the baby?"

"He told me he wanted a few moments with him to say goodnight," Chad ran his hand through his hair, "When I came back to check on him they were gone. His car is missing and he's not answering his phone."

"Oh my god," Sami put her hand on EJ's arm, "EJ we have to find him."

"I'm calling the police back over," Sarah proclaimed as she pulled out her phone and pretended to dial, "Yes I'd like to report a kidnapping."

"EJ," Sami screamed.

"Mommy," Allie asked pulling on her mother's shirt, "Is Will going to go to jail?"

Sami put her hands to her head, "Oh my god."

Johnny, crossing his arms and standing next to EJ, stated, "Over my dead body."

"Alright," EJ started talking over everyone's rumblings, "We need to find him. Where would William go if he was in trouble?"

* * *

'_OK_,' Will thought with a smile as he lit the last candle he had left. He had everything all set up for when everyone burst into the backyard. "This is going to be good," Will told Santo who was looking around at all the candles and fairy lights in awe. "It looks good, doesn't it?"

Hearing a loud commotion Will put Santo into the baby bouncer he brought with him making sure he was near but not too close to the firepit. Double checking he had everything in place Will waited anxiously for everyone to get outside.

Johnny, Allie and Sydney, knowing what they needed to do, ran straight for the backyard as soon as they got home. "Will," they all three whispered excitedly when he held up his finger to his mouth.

"Shh," he reminded them, "We have to be really quiet remember? Now go pick up your cards."

Making sure all three were in the correct order, from oldest to youngest, Will held his breath as he picked up his own and waited for his mom's reaction.

"Will," Sami screamed at the top of her lungs running up the stairs. Slamming his bedroom door open she could have cried when she didn't see him.

EJ followed after her, hand nervously checking to make sure the ring box was still in his pocket, "Is he in here?"

"No," Sami slumped on the bed and put her head in her hands, "This is all my fault. I saw how attached he was getting this week and I didn't do anything. Why didn't we tell him the truth? I can't believe he did this."

EJ sat next to Samantha and put his arm around her shoulders, "It's not your fault. We'll find him and everything will be resolved. You know I won't let anything happen to him."

"I know," Sami looked into EJ's eyes.

"Now," EJ suggested, feeling his palms beginning to sweat, "Why don't we go see if he's in the backyard somewhere?"

Sonny ushered his parents into the mansion and led them outside. Paul, making sure the coast was clear, followed after them. Chad went straight for the baby instantly picking him up.

Adrienne held her hands in front of her mouth she was so excited. Sure she had always had her issues with Sami's many relationships and maybe she didn't think EJ was that great of a guy. _'But I love proposals_,' Adrienne thought happily.

Seeing Sami coming outside Paul hit play on the remote for the IPod dock Will had set up behind them. Will explained that it was the same song Sami and EJ danced to at a party on the docks once. He said his mother would appreciate it.

Sami came storming into the backyard and paused when she saw the lights, the candles and heard the music. Opening her mouth to say something Sami stopped when she saw Will beaming at her with a large sign in his hands standing perfectly content with the rest of his siblings.

Not giving Samantha a chance to say anything EJ cleared his throat, ring box clenched tightly in the palm of his hand, "Every other time we've been here before I knew all the right things to say. I knew exactly what I wanted to say. All the other times never lasted either. They were missing something that I know we have now: a real family. So I thought it best if I let our children do the talking for me."

Before Samantha could respond EJ took her hand and nodded at all of their children to flip their signs over.

Sami gasped slightly when she read the four handwritten signs her children were holding up. Put together Sami read easily: Will you marry Daddy?

Sydney, barely visible while holding the large sign, giggled loudly even though she couldn't see anything. "Say yes Mommy," Sydney demanded.

Turning Samantha's hand over EJ placed a ring with a large diamond in the center of her hand, "Darling?"

Sami looked over all of her children's faces and the top of Sydney's forehead. Stopping to look at Will Sami saw him nodding emphatically at her.

Closing her hand over the ring Sami huffed out a teary laugh, wiping at her eyes and nodded.

Relieved beyond belief EJ went to put the ring on her finger, the last engagement ring she would ever have, when he felt her strong hand reach out and slap him.

"You made me think Will kidnapped someone to get me here," Sami demanded loudly. "You are unbelievable," Sami said before standing on her tip toes and kissing him.

Adrienne, wiping away her own tears, leaned against Justin smiling when he kissed the top of her head.

Will tossed his sign to the ground and followed his other siblings over to his mom and EJ to hug and congratulate them.

Smiling when EJ kissed the top of his head several times Will hugged his mom and asked her, "Were you surprised?"

"Yes you big jerk," Sami lightly smacked his chest. "God I can't believe you made me worry like that over nothing."

"It wasn't nothing," Will reminded her, "I'd say it worked out for just about everyone."

Chad walked closer to his family, baby in his arms, as he reached out to shake EJ's hand.

"Actually William," EJ smirked slightly reaching out to take the baby from Chad after they shook hands, "Your mother and I have a surprise for you too."

"OK," Will's forehead wrinkled in confusion as EJ placed Santo in his arms, "What is it?"

Smiling Sami said, "We started on the paperwork a few days ago."

"Paperwork for what?" Will shook his head feeling a tiny bit of hope blossoming in his chest.

"On adopting him of course," EJ replied with a knowing grin. "You didn't think we were just going to leave him there did you?"

"Really?" Will looked at them incredulously. He didn't think he could handle it if they told him it was a trick.

"Yes really," Sami teased Will slightly. "Think you can handle having him as a brother?" Turning to Chad she put her hand on his forearm, "And a nephew?"

"I think we can deal with that, yeah," Will grinned trying not to give into the urge to jump up and down.

"I guess the only thing to do now is plan a wedding," Sami stated finding it hard to keep a smile off her face.

"Actually, Mom," Will shared a look with EJ and Chad, "The three of us were thinking we know a venue that's already booked. I could even show you a menu if you wanted. A destination wedding could be fun."

Sami laughed loudly, "I suppose that's one way of sticking it to Stefano after everything."

As the rest of the guests moved closer EJ announced to everyone, "Who feels like spending Christmas in Tuscany?"

* * *

Will was lying sideways on his bed at the mansion staring at Santo slobbering over his tiny fist.

"That worked out for the best, huh?" Paul asked Will as he leaned against the headboard.

"Yeah," Will responded before sitting up and moving to sit in between Paul and Sonny.

"Your mom looked happy," Sonny told Will knowing how something like that would make Will happy as well.

"That's because she is," Will decided. "She's happy. EJ's happy. And all of their kids are happy."

"Especially you," Paul said before kissing the side of Will's head.

"What's not to be happy about?" Will shrugged pulling Sonny closer to him as he wiggled underneath his Paul's arm. "My parents are getting married. Our families are all getting along. And the three of us are finally all on the exact same page."

"And you don't have to take Santo back to the orphanage," Sonny rested his head on Will's chest.

"Is this what you thought was going to happen when you first told me you wanted me to be in your relationship?" Will wondered with a laugh wrinkling his nose.

"Definitely not," Paul decided. "But it worked out for the better."

"Yep," Sonny sighed happily.

"And maybe one day we can have one of our own?" Will asked as Santo grabbed his foot.

"Uh," Paul tried not to panic, "Let's not go there just yet."

* * *

Author's note:

I couldn't leave the poor baby at the orphanage after all and either could EJ and Sami.

Thanks for reading!

By popular demand the last chapter is going to feature a few fantasies mentioned before.


	100. Chapter 100

Warning for lots of sex, come and Daddy kink.

* * *

Several months later

"Are you sure about this?" Sonny asked Will as Paul slowly pushed the plug into Will.

"Yeah," Will gasped clutching at Sonny's thighs. "I want to wake up and be completely available to you, all day."

Paul, teasingly pushing and pulling the toy in and out of Will, rubbed his hands along Will's lower back, "Is that so?"

Will nodded quickly, "Wanna know how much come I can take before it starts to leak out."

"Fuck," Sonny praised hands carding through Will's short hair. "I love it when you talk like that."

Will started rubbing his nose along Sonny's inner thigh only to be stopped by Sonny yanking on his hair.

"If you expect us to be ready for you all day tomorrow we have to stop now," Sonny stroked Will's face.

Paul shoved the plug all the way inside of Will until just the tip of the handle was showing. He rolled over to his side of the bed and helped situate Will in between them. "Are you OK?"

"Yes," Will answered after he took a few moments to get comfortable. "It's kind of weird but I like it."

"And you'll like it even better in the morning," Sonny grinned lazily as he kissed Will's bare shoulder.

"It's still OK for us to do what we discussed, right baby?" Paul had to confirm. He absolutely had to be sure.

"I'm positive," Will yawned nuzzling against Paul's arm.

"And just say the safe word and we'll stop everything," Sonny reminded Will happy when he saw him nod.

"Love you both." Will whispered as he closed his eyes and almost instantly fell into a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

_Pulling away from Brian, lips sticking together slightly, Will grinned down at Brian taking in his flushed appearance and the stunned look on his face. Feeling proud of himself Will looked towards his boyfriends and gasped a bit when he saw them touching each other hands jerking and sliding over each other's cocks. Biting his lower lip Will slid down Brian until he was sitting on his lap and started rotating his hips, grinding against him. _

"_Will?" Chad asked walking through the room and holding a bottle of water in his hands looking at Will with a panicked expression. "What are you doing?" _

"_Nothing," Will replied as he circled his hips smiling a bit evilly as Brian whimpered. _

_Gritting his teeth Brian forced out, "Just evening out the playing field here." _

_Glancing at Sonny and Paul and quickly averting his eyes Chad said, "And that involves dry humping another guy?" _

"_Yeah," Will giggled loudly, "Besides Brian's a nice kisser." Bending over again Will drew him into a wet kiss, their tongues sliding and twirling together. _

_Laying his head back in Neil's lap Brian smirked, "Definitely a better kisser than you, DiMera." _

"_Pff," Chad tossed his water bottle to the side and marched over to the couch. "I was Will's first crush which means he likes my kisses better." _

_Hips working against Brian's Will reached out to hold the back of the couch for balance. "Sorry Chad," Will gave him a half shrug, "I was too busy trying not to laugh to really think about kissing you." _

"_What?" Chad demanded. "That's ridiculous." Staring at Will for a second Chad put his hand around the back of Will's neck and pulled him into a kiss. _

_Gasping into Chad's mouth Will reached up to wrap both his arms around his neck. Moaning slightly when Chad's tongue teasingly dug into the scar on his lip Will started grinding into Brian's lap faster. _

"_There," Chad pulled away with a loud sound, "Beat that pretty boy." _

_Brian, eyes glazed over slightly, licked his lips and agreed, "OK." Sitting up quickly and holding Will in his lap Brian's hands gripped Will's hair and began sucking at Will's mouth. _

_Will wasn't entirely sure he knew what was happening. He pulled away from Brian to look behind him only to see Sonny and Paul weren't there anymore and neither was Neil. _

"_Where-where's my boyfriends?" Will groaned out as Brian started sucking at Will's neck. _

"_What boyfriends?" Chad shook his head at Will. "You know we're married now. Remember? Until death do us part?" _

"_Why-why is Brian here then?" Will tried to concentrate but it was hard with the way Brian's mouth worked against his skin. _

"_You know I can't say no to you," Chad grinned at Will. Cupping Will's face Chad kneeled on the bed and kissed Will full on the mouth. _

'When did we get on a bed_?' Will didn't understand anything anymore. "What's going on?" Will looked into Chad's eyes feeling so confused. _

"_Hmm," Chad looked Will up and down, "Maybe I need to go upstairs and show you those pictures again. It doesn't look like you're following my instructions too well." _

"_No," Will squeaked crawling away from Brian until his back hit the headboard, "No don't do that." _

"_That's what I thought," Chad smiled at Will sweetly. "You know I don't like using that on you. You were so good this week during those interviews. I thought you wanted your reward." Chad gestured towards Brian. _

"_Uh," Will was trying to follow along, "Where's Neil?" _

"_Neil," Brian huffed out a laugh. Moving until he was hovering over Will Brian began taking off Will's clothes. "You know he never made it out of that hospital Blondie. That he died for you." _

"_What?" Will asked breathlessly eyes filling up with tears. "But he, but the two of you-" _

"_You know he doesn't like to talk about that," Chad told Brian disapprovingly. "If you aren't going to be nice to the merchandise you don't get to play with it." _

_Brian smirked before flopping Will onto his stomach, "My apologies. At least I didn't bring up Sonny and Paul, whoops." _

_Chad growled slightly, "You only get to fuck him once and then you're out of here." _

_Unzipping his pants and pushing them down to his knees Brian leered, "That's all I need." Spitting into his hand Brian spread it all around Will's opening before shoving himself inside. _

_Screaming slightly Will looked up into Chad's face, "What-what about Sonny and Paul?" _

"_You know you get too upset talking about that," Chad began caressing Will's cheeks. "I know you always had a crush on them but they're married now, just like we are." _

"_No," Will shook his head, "No they aren't." _

"_They are," Brian thrust into Will enjoying the way he squirmed against him. "After you ran off with Chad they forgot all about you." _

_Will closed his eyes and bunched the sheets together in his fists. He didn't want to admit it but Brian's rough thrusts felt good, felt nice. Pushing back into them Will lifted himself onto his hands and knees. _

"_There you go," Chad encouraged. "Now why don't you come over here and put your mouth to good use, hmm?" _

"_I thought you were straight," Will admitted as he watched Chad push his pants and underwear off. _

"_I am," Chad confirmed, "That's why Brian gets to fuck you. But I do love this pretty, pink mouth." Chad traced the edges of Will's lips with his thumb, "My father was right all along. Marrying you was the best decision I ever made."_

* * *

Will opened his eyes feeling slightly confused when he felt someone pushing into him, "What?"

"Oh good," Sonny grinned, "You're up. We were afraid you were going to sleep through the whole thing."

Will looked over his shoulder, eyes slightly blurry without his glasses and gasped when he saw and felt Paul fucking into him. He was so focused on his dream he nearly forgot his request. Grunting against Sonny's lips when he started kissing him Will cried, "So much better than an alarm clock."

"Want me to fuck you awake every day?" Paul asked seriously as he held Will's hips tightly and began to work into him.

When he first woke up and slowly pulled the plug out of Will he was so nervous and excited he was afraid Will was going to wake up. With Sonny's encouraging hands and his hot breath panting against his ear Paul slowly sunk into Will. After a few minutes of gentle thrusts Paul and Sonny pouted a bit that Will didn't wake up. '_He was moaning and whining in his sleep so prettily though. Always making such sexy sounds.' _

Practically reading his mind Sonny paused kissing Will to questioned, "What were you dreaming about, hmm?"

Adjusting the angle of Paul's thrusts slightly, knowing exactly where Paul needed to hit to touch his sweet spot, Will practically wailed. "Fuck, it was weird," Will explained. "I was married to Chad and Brian was fucking me."

"What?" Paul demanded. "What the fuck kind of a dream is that?"

"It started out," Will had to stop and bite his lip. Paul's thrusts were becoming rapid and rough. '_Fuck just like in my dream.' _

"Keep telling us," Sonny ordered, reaching up for Will's hair and forcing him to look into Sonny's eyes. "Now."

Shivering slightly, loving when Sonny took that tone, Will continued, "It was the night I kissed Brian on the couch. Chad came down and he tried to prove he was a better kisser. Then we were in my bed and I was married to Chad. Brian was so rough with me. Fuck, just like this."

"Oh yeah," Paul leered, bending over Will's back to latch his teeth to the back of his neck.

"Mmm," Will moaned, "Fucked into me without any care. And Chad wanted me to blow him."

"Where were we," Sonny queried. "What were we doing?"

"Fuck, fuck," Will panted, "You were married to each other and Neil was dead."

Paul worked the skin on the back of Will's neck over roughly leaving it red and bruised. Licking over the marks Paul whispered, "What does that say about your subconscious hmm? That we're not there but Brian and Chad are?"

"I don't know," Will tried to shake his head but Sonny's hold on his hair made it impossible.

"Maybe we should test that out," Sonny teased as one of his hands slid down Will's chest and stomach to grab his cock. "Wanna call Chad and see if he'd want to feel your perfect mouth around his cock?"

Will whined slightly. '_Fuck, they know what talking about things like that does to me.'_ The three had learned a while ago that while Will was completely dedicated to his boyfriends from time to time he enjoyed fantasizing about others. And Sonny and Paul, for all their possessive tendencies, had no problem helping Will with that at all. As long as it was their bodies Will was using, their words he was hearing they didn't care.

"Get Brian to fuck this perfect hole," Paul smacked at Will's ass. Paul grabbed one of Will's thighs and held on tightly. "Think you'd want it rough or soft and slow?"

"Rough," Will decided closing his eyes.

Sonny, fist working over Will's cock with just the right amount of pressure and speed, kissed Will's lips before saying, "Do you want Chad to come all over your face baby boy or in your mouth, hmm?"

Making a high pitched sound in his throat Will wheezed, "Mouth, wanna taste him."

"What would Chad think?" Sonny wondered, "If he knew you dreamed about him, about him kissing you, about sucking his cock?"

"He'd be so proud of himself," Will smiled, knowing his roommate the way he did. "He'd want to know how good he was. Maybe I'll tell him when I go home."

"You'd look so good like that," Paul closed his eyes, picturing Will, "Stuck between Brian and Chad."

Sonny chuckled, "You didn't even fantasize about Brian and his own boyfriend? Poor Neil. Always left behind."

"Maybe for his next birthday you can give him a blowjob instead of just letting him watch," Paul teased. The three knew it was only a joke. Fantasies were one thing but they were very clear about sharing.

Laughing Sonny stated, "Skype him later on and he can watch as we use you over and over and over again."

Will rolled his eyes into the back of his head, "Yes. Want you again and again."

"And you're going to have us," Paul guaranteed. "Until you can't take us anymore and then we're going to take you one more time anyway, just because we can. Because you're all ours aren't you baby boy?"

"Yes," Will promised as his arms started shaking.

"Ours to do with as we please?" Sonny probed. "Ours to touch and kiss and fuck open whenever we want?"

"Please," Will started begging. He was so close. Their words and their touch always got him going, always.

"And you aren't allowed to wear anything," Paul commanded. "All day. I want you open and ready for whenever we want you."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," Will nodded desperately. "Want you to use me all day. All yours."

"That's right you are," Sonny praised as he kissed Will slightly and pulled his lower lip between his teeth. "Are you going to come like a good little boy?"

"Can I, please, Daddy?" Will looked up at Sonny with his big watery eyes. After everything with Stefano he didn't often call them Daddy anymore but today was a special occasion. '_Today my fantasy is finally coming true.'_

"Yes," Sonny and Paul said together. They loved the rare moments Will called them that. More often than not it was during sex but that was fine with them.

Biting his lip and crying out Will came messily all over Sonny's fist and up his forearm.

Paul grunted and fucked into Will savagely spilling completely inside of him. He stayed inside completely until he saw Sonny moving over. Neither wanted Will to spill a single drop.

Will's breath hitched when Paul pulled out quickly only to be replaced with Sonny's fat cock.

"You ready to be used over and over, baby boy?" Sonny leered as he quickly started working up a quick speed.

"So, so ready," Will promised.

* * *

Will sat at the countertop watching as Paul made breakfast. It was a bit strange sitting in their apartment completely naked while they both wore their underwear. '_Not to mention this plug keeps hitting me in all the right spots,_' Will moaned as he tried to find a good position to sit in.

Sonny smirked at Will and reached out to yank his barstool closer to him. Lifting up Will's legs and spreading them open Sonny made a tsking sound. "Look at you baby boy," Sonny commented as his fingers reached out to brush against his opening, tapping on the edge of the plug.

"Gah," Will had to hold onto the side of his seat to keep from toppling over.

"So sexy," Sonny murmured. "Can you feel our come inside of you?"

"I-I don't know," Will replied licking his lips nervously, "I mostly just feel the toy."

"Hmm," Sonny hummed feeling a bit disappointed. "Maybe after we use you a few more times you'll feel it sloshing around inside of you." Without any warning he started twisting the plug and digging it slightly into Will's insides.

"Oh fuck," Will closed his eyes, "Fuck."

"That doesn't sound like something a good little boy would say," Paul stated lightly as he started putting their breakfast on plates.

Will pouted slightly, "I'm a good boy."

"I don't know," Sonny sighed, "From the way you're working your hips it looks like you're a naughty boy."

"I-I'm not naughty," Will shook his head, "You just make me feel so good."

Paul gave Sonny a look and smiled when Sonny pulled his hands away from Will.

Predictably Will cried, "No, no, Daddy keep going."

"Nope," Paul told Will as he set their plates down in front of them. "It's time to eat breakfast. If you want to keep your strength up for what we have planned you need to eat."

Will stared at Sonny and Paul with sad, pitiful eyes before he started eating. In seemingly no time at all Will was finished. He could see that Sonny and Paul were purposely taking longer than normal.

Chatting about the projected fiancé reports for the second shop Sonny grinned when he saw Will dropping to his knees on the floor and squeezing underneath the breakfast bar.

Running his hands up and down Sonny and Paul's thighs Will decided if they were going to take a long time he wasn't going to wait. Pulling each of their soft cocks out of their boxers Will began playing with them. Giving experimental tugs and licks Will was completely content on his knees servicing his boyfriends as they finished their meal.

* * *

"What? No," Paul complained as he watched the game on TV, "This base running is atrocious."

Sonny, glancing over Will's shoulder, said, "Looks that way."

Will, bouncing up and down on Sonny's cock, face pressed into his neck, sighed happily. Even though he was doing all the work nothing made him happier today.

Paul looked over at Sonny and Will and quickly looked back to the TV, "You alright baby boy?"

"Yes, Daddy," Will replied with in a pleased tone. "Today is the best day ever."

"Not feeling too sore?" Sonny moved his hand to feel around Will's entrance. Smiling when Will shivered Sonny rubbed along the swollen center, "Hmm?"

Will shook his head back and forth until he sat up straighter, putting his hands on Sonny's shoulders for leverage.

"I'd hope not," Paul retorted, "We've still got all day and all night to fuck you to our hearts content."

Will grinned widely, "Good."

When the game went to a commercial Sonny put his hands on Will's hips and questioned, "Do you remember last weekend when we went to the lake?"

Rhythm faltering slightly at the reminder Will whimpered, "Yes."

Paul smiled widely and leaned his head on the back of the couch, "And we took turns fucking you in the water."

"And you had to keep quiet so we wouldn't get caught," Sonny teased, "And it was so hard for you."

"But that wasn't enough, was it?" Paul's voice got lower and rougher as he reached down to fondle himself. "You had to push us towards that tiny little secluded spot, didn't you?"

"What did you do to us then?" Sonny asked Will as his hands rubbed up and down his sides.

"I-I tossed you both on the ground," Will tried to explain but it was difficult. Turning his head and seeing Paul touching his cock Will's lower lip trembled, _'That's my job_.'

"And then what?" Paul grinned when he saw Will watching him purposely exaggerating his movements.

"I took turns swallowing you down my throat," Will admitted as his thighs began to burn. "And then I took you both in my mouth and let you come all over my face and neck."

"That's right you did," Sonny finally bucked his hips to meet Will's thrusts, "And you had to go back to the picnic knowing that we were rubbed in all over your skin."

Closing his eyes Sonny fucked up into Will quickly before releasing inside of him. "Fucking hell," Sonny growled hands tight on Will's waist.

Continuing until Sonny was completely done Will kissed him long and wet hands twining in his thick locks. With a few parting pecks Will carefully pulled off of Sonny and rushed over to Paul being very careful not to let any of the come inside of him leak out.

"God," Paul groaned as Will easily sank down onto him, "You're so wet inside, baby boy."

"Yeah," Will smiled slightly as he started grinding into Paul. He knew Sonny liked it when he bounced all over him. '_But Paul likes it when it's close and deep_.'

Leaning forward to lick underneath Paul's ear Will asked, "You gonna make me even wetter, Daddy?" Will squawked when Paul wrapped both his large arms around Will's waist, planted his feet on the floor and fucked into him.

* * *

Will rested with his head in Sonny's lap and his legs across Paul's. It was only the midafternoon and he was drifting peacefully in and out of sleep. Sonny was gently scratching along his scalp while Paul rubbed against his stomach.

Sonny and Paul were leaning over Will kissing gently. They knew that Will need to rest a little bit before they fucked him again. But they also couldn't quite remember having a day as nice and relaxing as this one in a long time.

"I think it was when we were at the wedding," Sonny sighed into Paul's lips, "And Will was getting sentimental."

"So we spread him out and took our time with him," Paul remembered that trip fondly. Despite the few setbacks they encountered the majority of the trip was perfect.

"And his skin was so warm from all the wine he kept sneaking behind our backs," Sonny grinned. "That was one of the best times."

"All the times we're together are perfect," Paul declared as he teasingly licked across Sonny's mouth. "And the times we're apart are nice too."

"I still can't believe he did that," Sonny chuckled, "Seeing him ride that stupid pink dildo on our screen was unbelievable."

"Well," Paul pulled away from Sonny when he felt Will stirring, "He's full of all sorts of surprises." Watching Will's eyes light up when they saw him made Paul smile widely, "Hey baby boy. Still doing OK?"

"Yeah," Will nodded as he started wriggling around. This had been the longest he had gone with a plug inside of him. It wasn't altogether unpleasant but he wasn't used to it. "Can I, Daddy can I eat lunch now?"

Sonny lifted an eyebrow at Will still wanting to play around with that even though they weren't doing anything sexual yet. "Whatever you want baby boy. We're going to spoil you all day."

* * *

"Open," Paul ordered before putting the bite of sandwich in Will's mouth.

Will chewed easily as he relaxed in Paul's arms. It had been so long since the three of them had gotten a chance to spend a whole day together. '_Months it seems like_,' Will thought. They had all been so busy and the second Will found out they all had the entire day off he seized the opportunity. He had sat both of his boyfriends down and told them how he wanted to spend the day.

Opening his mouth for another bite Will smiled, '_And because I have the best boyfriends in the world they agreed. Not that they aren't getting something out of it too though_.'

Sonny lifted a bottle of water with a straw in it to Will's mouth once he saw him swallowing his bite. Leaning back once Will was done Sonny smiled. He had missed the three of them being together like this. '_And not just the sex even though that is fantastic_,' Sonny decided, '_I miss spending time together and really connecting.' _

Paul took the last bite of his own sandwich before putting Will's piece to his mouth and smiling when he nipped at Paul's fingertips.

Once Will was finished eating he smiled as he looked over at Sonny and put his foot on Sonny's groin. Rubbing his foot around Will tried to look sweet and innocent when Sonny caught his eye.

"What is this?" Sonny asked trying to sound stern.

"I missed you," Will batted his lashes.

"Then I guess you don't want your surprise," Paul commented before pushing Will off of him so he could stand up. "I'll just put it in the fridge then and we can use it another time."

"Surprise?" Will instantly looked at Paul, "What surprise?"

Sonny put his hand on Will's foot and said, "Go lay down on the bed and you'll find out."

* * *

"Keep your eyes closed," Sonny told Will. Taking the body chocolate they had been saving for a special occasion Sonny dripped just a tiny bit along Will's abs.

Eyes clenched closed Will tried to figure out what they were putting on him. '_It feels thick and sticky_,' Will wrinkled his nose slightly.

Paul kissed Sonny's lips quickly before they both leaned over Will and licked up the mess they made. '_Mmm, chocolate and Will_.'

"Can you guess what it is, baby boy?" Paul wondered as he drizzled some more all over Will's stomach.

"N-no," Will stuttered as his hips started lifting off the bed trying to chase the feel of their mouths.

"No idea?" Sonny hummed, "I guess you'll have to wait to find out then, huh?"

"Daddy," Will whined in a petulant voice. He didn't like being kept out of things.

"You heard him," Paul replied as he licked up and down the bumpy ridges of Will's abdominals, "You have to wait."

Reaching down to grab Will's hardening cock Sonny squeezed a bit of the chocolate in his own mouth before sucking on Will's tip.

"Oh," Will almost opened his eyes before remembering he wasn't supposed to. "That feels weird."

"Bad weird?" Paul took the bottle back and squeezed some along Will's chest lightly nibbling his nipples.

"No," Will shook his head beginning to feel a bit desperate. "Good weird." His hole was gripping the plug inside of him so tightly. He wanted to be fucked open again.

"Daddy," Will begged, "I want you to fuck me."

"Which one?" Sonny questioned before swallowing around Will's cock.

"I-I don't, I don't know," Will held the sheets between his fists in a firm grip. "I need a cock in me now. Please, please, please."

"You need a cock?" Paul began to tease as he moved down Will's body and pulled on his plug. "That's not very specific. Your eyes are closed. We could give you any cock and you wouldn't even know."

"I'd know if it wasn't yours," Will admitted, "I know what you feel like stretching me open, making me take it."

"I don't think there would be much stretching now," Paul smirked as he pumped the plug in and out of Will quickly. "Maybe at your next party that's what we should do. Make you close your eyes and guess who's fucking you."

At one time that statement would have horrified Will. It would have made him burst into tears and curl into a ball. But now Will knew better. He had talked with Sonny, Paul, and Wendy, his mother and even Adrienne and EJ a bit about everything that happened to him. And Will knew without a doubt it would never happen again. Just like he knew Paul's statement was only in fun. Sonny and Paul would never do something like that to Will. Tease him about it? Sure but never make him do it.

Licking his lips Will nodded, "OK. Let's do that."

Paul exhaled loudly slightly afraid he had gone too far. Using his other hand to make Sonny take more of Will's cock Paul continued fucking the plug in and out of Will. "Use your imagination baby boy. We're at your house. There's music and everyone is laughing and drinking. And you look over at us with those big blues and what do you tell us?"

"That I want to play," Will responded with in a tiny voice making sure he sounded as innocent as possible. He cried slightly when he felt Sonny dragging a single tooth along his cock.

"I don't think it would take much effort to convince everyone what you want," Paul sighed dramatically. "We've seen the way they all look at you. Like you're some tasty little dessert they can't eat. And do you remember why they can't have you?"

"Because I'm all yours," Will answered immediately before opening his eyes and smiling at Paul sweetly.

"Yes," Paul nodded before slamming the plug back into Will, "And I don't remember anyone telling you to open your eyes."

Emitting a tiny squeak Will clamped his eyes closed, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I forgot."

Sonny pulled off of Will with a loud pop, "I don't think you really mean that. And you were doing so well too but maybe it's time for us to take you over our knee."

Grinning when he saw Will's cock jump Paul knocked the bottle of chocolate to the floor before dragging Will up and over both his and Sonny's lap.

With Sonny and Paul sitting hip to hip and shoulder to shoulder and Will's butt directly in between them it made easy work for them both to bring down their hand and swat at Will's ass.

Smiling at the way Will's cheeks jiggled Sonny said, "It's a shame Daddy and I have to spank our naughty little boy when I was giving him such a nice treat."

"I think you should apologize for ruining it," Paul stated firmly as he slapped Will harshly leaving a red print across the seam of his butt.

"I-I'm sorry," Will choked out. It hurt so much but at the same time felt so good. He couldn't stop himself from rubbing his aching cock across both of their legs either.

"It's alright," Sonny rubbed along Will's sore, red bottom before smacking it quickly. "We know how hard it is for you to focus when your Daddies are playing with you. And that's what we're doing today and right now. Isn't it?"

"Just playing with you," Paul said in a low, deep voice. "Because that's what you are today, baby boy. Ours to use and touch in whatever way we want."

Will practically purred. His whole body shuddered as he let those words wash over him. "Mmm," Will told them in a warm voice. "Love being yours."

Paul reached his hand out and slapped at the plug inside of Will roughly causing Will to buck and shout. "Are you all filled up baby boy or do you want us again?" Paul questioned unnecessarily. He knew exactly what Will wanted today. '_And besides it's not up to him to decide when he's had enough, not today.' _

"Want you," Will's body shook and quivered as he reacted to Paul slapping the toy into him over and over as Sonny brought down his hand on his sore ass. "Always want you," Will added.

Paul shoved Will completely into Sonny's lap as he stood up. Grabbing a hold of Will's hips Paul turned him sideways and took a careful look at how his butt was already bruising slightly. '_Fuck that's sexy_,' Paul decided.

"I'm gonna pull this all the way out," Paul informed Will as he curled his finger around the handle of the plug, "And you aren't going to let anything leak out of you, got it? Because if you do play time is going to be over for the rest of the day."

Will nodded frantically as he scrambled to hold onto Sonny's legs so he would be able to focus.

Sonny rubbed up and down Will's back as he grinned at Paul. _'Fuck I've missed spending our days like this.' _

Without giving Will any warning Paul ripped the plug out of him and, a bit cruelly, watched as Will squeezed himself closed as tight as he could. Satisfied that Will was listening to his instructions Paul nudged him with his cock and pushed inside quickly.

Taking the plug from Paul Sonny lifted Will's head up and teasingly traced the tip of the plug around Will's mouth. Sonny loved watching the white globs attached to it stick to Will's mouth. "So pretty," Sonny praised. Shoving the toy against Will's lips Sonny smiled when Will obediently opened his mouth and swallowed around it.

Will gurgled happily on the toy instantly recognizing the taste of Sonny and Paul all around it. He winced slightly when Paul slapped down on his ass again but loved it all the same. Whenever he was in the right frame of mind he loved when Sonny and Paul did anything they wanted to him. Loved when they wanted to be rough and teasing or slow and gentle. Deep down Will knew that they would stop in a moment's notice. All he had to do was say the word and they would be holding him close making sure he was alright. Which was why it was so easy for Will to let himself surrender to them like this. He implicitly trusted them to catch him and bring him back to life.

"You swallowing that down, baby boy?" Paul teased as he brought his down once again. "Can't get enough of our come in your greedy little hole you have to have it down your throat too?"

Will nodded weakly before looking up into Sonny's eyes. His glasses were slipping down his nose which made it even easier for Sonny to see exactly what Will wanted.

Taking the plug and tossing it over his shoulder Sonny guided Will to his cock. Collapsing against the bed Sonny held onto Will's head as he held Will down on his cock, nose brushing against his pubic hair.

* * *

A few minutes later Sonny was pushing into Will's hole as Paul and Will kissed delicately on the bed. Will balanced himself over Paul's wide form with one hand while the other held onto his hip. Moving his hand underneath Paul's thigh Will whispered into his mouth, "Please, Daddy, please?"

Paul wrinkled his forehead indecisively. "I don't know baby," Paul replied.

"Please," Will pressed, hand petting up and down Paul's legs. "I'll make you feel so good."

"He's been asking for ages," Sonny reminded Paul as he lazily pressed into Will over and over. There was something pleasant about taking his time and stretching everything out. "Don't you think he deserves it," Sonny smiled widely when he saw Will start nodding up and down in agreement.

Glaring at Sonny, knowing exactly what he was doing, Paul rose onto his elbows and held Will's face in his hands, "You really want this?"

"Please, please let me fuck you?" Will asked gazing at Paul longingly. "I want to so bad. I'll make it so good."

Seeing the sincere look in Will's eyes Paul sighed deeply before nodding and laughing at how elated Will looked. "Geez you'd think I was solving world hunger," Paul shook his head at Will.

"This really is the best day ever," Will replied. With a wide grin Will requested, "Would you get me some lube, Daddy?"

Paul spread his legs until they were on either side of Will, pressing his feet into the bed. He didn't know why he felt so nervous about it. It wasn't like he had never bottomed before. '_But it has been a long time and Will looks so fucking happy about it. I don't know want to disappoint him if I don't like it._'

It wasn't like Paul hated bottoming. He enjoyed the sensation. He enjoyed being close to his partner, being wrapped around them. He just didn't appreciate it the way Sonny or Will did. _'Definitely don't like it as much as Will.'_ Whenever Sonny would fuck him Paul always got off and found the experience enjoyable but it wasn't truly what Paul wanted. However he was determined to give this moment to Will. '_Who knows maybe with all three of us I'll like it as much as they do_.'

Will, turning around to smile at Sonny, letting him know he was still thoroughly enjoying his light, easy thrusts, opened the lube and messily spread it around his hands. Bending down to kiss Paul's kneecap Will slowly started rubbing some of the lube around Paul's entrance. Making sure he was watching his reactions Will very, very slowly slipped his middle finger inside of him.

Paul bit his lip when Will started fingering him. He tried to relax and make everything easier for Will despite how tight he was.

"Is this OK, Daddy?" Will asked carefully as he circled his finger trying to loosen him up.

"Keep going, baby boy," Paul ordered pressing his heels further into the bed.

"You look so good doing that," Sonny praised as he leaned his chin on Will's shoulder. As he was the only one Will had ever fucked he'd never had the opportunity to watch him stretch someone open. '_This is much hotter than I imagined.' _

Will pouted a bit when he saw Paul's face. While Paul was still hard Will knew he wasn't exactly into the moment. _'But I love getting fucked so much and Sonny loves it. I want to show Daddy how wonderful it is too._' Recalling how Sonny got Will into fingering the very first time they had tried Will leaned down and licked against the finger in Paul's hole.

Jerking slightly, forcing a loud gasp out of him Paul was unprepared for Will's mouth to suddenly be upon him. Paul moved his hips up and down forcing Will to chase after him.

Sonny increased his thrusts just a little bit seeing Will shoving his face into Paul's ass. Rubbing along Will's sides Sonny groaned, "Fuck you two look so perfect."

Will had to hold Paul's hips down with his forearm in order to get him to stay still. It took a lot of effort but eventually Will wriggled his tongue inside of Paul along with one of his fingers. Enjoying how uneven Paul's breath was Will smiled before he took out his tongue and inserted another finger.

"Fuck," Paul grunted. The moment he closed his eyes and let Will do what he wanted the nicer everything felt. "Baby boy, mmm, feels nice."

"Really?" Will asked in a chipper voice. He was trying everything he could to make this experience as nice for his daddy as it was for him. He had been waiting for ages and he wasn't going to waste the opportunity by rushing it.

"I keep telling you," Sonny moaned into Will's ear as his hips slammed and pressed into the slap marks along his ass, "That your fingers and your cock are magical. Swear to god when you fuck me I always see stars."

"Thank you Daddy," Will lifted his head up and turned his neck to capture Sonny's lips. Still working his fingers into Paul Will smiled when he heard and felt Paul moaning at the sight of them kissing.

"OK, I want another," Paul demanded beginning to get a bit antsy.

Grinning Will made sure his fingers were coated in more lube before carefully putting three fingers into Paul. "You're going to be so tight around me," Will said in awe.

"That's right he is," Sonny kissed along Will's shoulders, "He's gonna clamp onto you so hard and so tight while I fuck your sloppy little hole."

Whimpering Will pressed his lips together, "Daddy?"

"Come on, baby boy," Paul ordered, "Show me what you've got?"

Sonny held onto Will's hips tightly as he started shaking in excitement, "Easy. You don't want this to be over too quickly do you?"

"I'll be good," Will confirmed as he took a few deep breaths in and out. "I'll be so, so good," he promised as he held his cock in his hand and lined up with Paul.

"You better," Paul tried to smirk and sound confident. "OK baby boy. Push inside Daddy."

Will, one hand on his cock and the other on Paul's hip, slowly entered Paul until he was all the way inside. Pausing to let Paul adjust Will had to bite his lips to get himself to hold still.

"Yes," Sonny knocked into Will harshly causing him to move forward into Paul. Smiling widely Sonny encouraged Will to move his hips. Looking at Paul's eyes Will lifted an eyebrow challengingly, "Think you can handle it?"

Paul took a deep breath before nodding, "Give it to me, baby boy."

Will lifted one hand to grab Paul's cock as he slowly started rocking into Paul. He loved how tight he felt around him. And he really enjoyed seeing Paul stretched out across the bed. There was something completely enticing about Paul being larger than him. That Paul's muscles were wider and his body longer yet Will was the one fucking Paul.

He loved it when Paul surrounded him completely. When he closed his eyes and could picture that Paul could cover him entirely. But right now Will wanted nothing more than to hold onto Paul's thick thighs and making him cry out.

"Gah," Paul shouted out once Will began to pick up his speed. He enjoyed feeling Will stretching him open and he enjoyed the look on Will's face. Reaching up to wrap his arms around Will's neck Paul cried lightly when Will twisted his wrist just the way he liked.

Sonny slammed into Will faster and faster. He had been holding it all in waiting to see Will really work Paul over. He knew that this wasn't Paul's favorite thing to do in the bedroom but he also knew he would do anything for Will.

"Daddy," Will moved his hand to prop Paul up slightly wanting to get him at a different angle. Smiling when he saw Paul's mouth drop open Will kept jabbing at him in the same spot over and over again. Practically giggling in glee Will turned to face Sonny, "Daddy, he looks like he likes it."

"He does, doesn't he?" Sonny agreed. "Maybe we'll turn him into a bottom yet."

Paul snorted, "Don't get carried away." Unconsciously Paul lifted one of his legs to wrap around Will's waist. "Fucking hell."

"I think you like my cock," Will teased as he started moving his fist faster and faster over Paul, "I think you want it over and over again."

"That sounds like you," Paul grunted out closing his eyes. "Fuck, I'm gonna come soon."

"Aw," Sonny smiled, "Is he gonna fuck the come right out of you?"

"Yes, yes, yes," Paul shouted as he started twitching and clenching around Will before spurting all over his own stomach.

Crying out when he felt Paul opening and closing all around him Will tried to keep moving his hips forward into Paul and back against Sonny but it was so hard to focus.

Sonny wrapped one arm around Will's stomach, "That's it, keep moving, you can do it."

Paul opened his eyes and sighed when he saw Will and Sonny's faces pressed so closely together. "Fuck I love you two," he said without any prompting.

"Thank you, Daddy," Will told Paul as he gently rubbed along his hips. Will, still buried inside of Paul, asked quietly, "Where, where do you want me to come?"

"All over him, baby boy," Sonny ordered as he nipped at Will's earlobe. "Make him as messy on the outside as you are on the inside."

Pulling out of Paul gently, not wanting to hurt him, Will sighed appreciatively as Paul reached for his cock to jerk him off. "Please, Daddies?" Will pleaded.

"Come all over me," Paul demanded. "I want you to."

Weakly Will started coming along Paul's fist and onto his stomach. Will watched as his come mixed with Paul's own. Licking his lips Will wondered what it would taste like. _'I've never had mine and Paul's before.' _

"Fuck," Sonny growled when Will bent over and started cleaning Paul up. "You are so, so good," Sonny commended as he started coming into Will. Slamming all the way inside Sonny worked his hips in small thrusts until he was completely spent.

Lifting his head up, mouth shiny and wet Will admitted, "I can feel you inside of me this time. Feel how much there is."

"Think you've had enough yet," Paul questioned as he rubbed off a small bit of come from the corner of Will's mouth and licked it off himself.

Smiling sheepishly Will shook his head, "Not yet."

* * *

A few hours later Will lay between Sonny and Paul whimpering slightly. He felt so sloppy and used and wonderful.

"Your cute little tummy is so full," Sonny stated in awe. Rubbing along Will's stomach Sonny could feel how full he was.

Paul moved between Will's thighs forcing him to put his feet on the bed. He was feeling fairly sore himself from just one round he can only imagine how Will was going to feel in the morning. "Uh oh," Paul commented as he poked at Will's plug. "I think you're getting a bit too messy."

Lifting up his finger Paul showed how wet it was, "I don't think you can hold anymore come in you, baby boy."

"It's time to push it all out," Sonny couldn't wait. He wanted to see everything leaking out of Will. See exactly how good and fucked they kept him all day. Pushing on Will's stomach Sonny told Paul, "Pull it out."

Will chewed on his bottom lip. He could feel how wet he was inside. He knew he was sloppy and loose after so many rounds. They had fucked him so many times he couldn't even keep count. His mouth was swollen and his muscles ached.

"Get it all out of you, baby boy," Paul commanded as he pulled the plug out moaning slightly at the long tendril of come still attached to it. "Jesus Christ," Paul whispered as he saw Will start to push everything out.

Sonny moved from Will's side to join Paul in between Will's leg. "God," he gasped, "There's so much of it."

Will knew there was. He felt like he was going to burst with how much of them was inside of him. He jumped when he felt Paul's thick finger probing at him, helping to clean him up.

"Fuck," Paul licked his lips. He knew there was going to be a lot but he didn't anticipate exactly how sexy it would be gushing out of Will.

When the rivulets of come started getting smaller Sonny leaned forward and licked across Will's hole. Getting a mouthful of come Sonny swallowed it down quickly before doing it again and again. Pushing Will's hips up under both of his arms Sonny attached his mouth to Will's entrance and sucked.

Breath hitching Will put his hands in his own hair pulling harshly. He had come so many times today he wasn't sure if he could again. Nevertheless he could feel his cock weakly twitching, trying to get hard once again.

Sonny dipped his tongue into Will's hole and groaned at how loose it was. Easily tracing his tongue along the sides Sonny pulled back with a smile.

Paul, looking at Sonny's shining, wet face, yanked Sonny into a kiss. Licking over Sonny's face Paul made sure he was completely clean.

Will cried weakly seeing his boyfriends cleaning up the mess they made of him.

Ripping away from Sonny Paul moved down to Will's hole too. Attaching his mouth Paul sucked along Will's swollen hole nibbling slightly. He loved knowing that Will was completely wrecked and that he and Sonny were the ones that made him that way.

With tears in his eyes Will stared up at the ceiling until he felt Sonny kissing up and down his thighs.

"Hey," Sonny smiled when Will looked at him, "I love you, baby boy. Love you so much."

"I love you too," Will said in a weak, wet voice.

Putting Will's hips back on the bed Paul smiled and said, "I think we need to change the sheets. You got them all sopping wet."

Will blushed prettily and nodded moving into Paul's arms when he reached out for him.

Paul shared a look with Sonny as he held Will against him, "Do you remember what we said this morning, hmm?"

Will tried to think but it was so hard. He was so exhausted and weak. "Hmm," he closed his eyes in Paul's warm embrace.

Sonny grinned and put his hands on Will's hips flopping him over onto the bed face down. Without any warning Sonny pushed inside of Will, "We said we were going to use you until you couldn't take it anymore. And then do it again."

Will sobbed slightly. He felt oversensitive but it wasn't painful. He was so overwhelmed by everything but he didn't want to put a stop to it. '_They'll take care of me._'

Sonny knew the only thing keeping him going right now was sheer willpower. He had filled Will with so much come inside his mouth and ass all day he wasn't sure there was anything left for him to give now. But that was OK. All he wanted was to make sure Will knew they were going to keep their word.

Paul put his arm loosely around Sonny's waist. "You've been so good for us all day. So, so good."

Will nodded feebly. He kept his face smooshed into the pillow too exhausted to lift it or respond. He stayed perfectly still and let his Daddies do whatever they wanted to him.

Sonny weakly began coming into Will one last time. Just a few minuscule squirts was all he could manage. Pulling out quickly Sonny laid on his back next to Will.

As Paul pushed into him again Will smiled lethargically against Sonny's mouth when he kissed him. Their lips barely moved just stayed pressed together.

"So good for us baby," Paul kept repeating. "So, so good. Love you so much. Love how much you love us. Such a good boy."

Will grunted when Paul collapsed on top of him practically crushing him with his weight.

The three sat in comfortable silence for a few moments resting and recuperating. Finally after a while Sonny sat up, "Come on." He stretched his arms over his head. "We need to clean up and change the sheets and get something to eat. We fucked our way past dinner."

Will made a tiny sound almost too tired to even speak.

Paul pulled out of Will and grimaced at how stretched and swollen Will was. "Let's go."

Will stayed perfectly still having no interest in moving.

Smiling Sonny scrambled off the bed groaning at how sore he felt. '_This must be nothing compared to Will.' _

Paul huffed out a laugh as he put his arms under Will's legs and turned him over. Dragging Will until he was at the edge of the bed Paul put his feet on the floor and lifted Will into his arms. Pleased there was no pain in his shoulder or arm Paul headed for the bathroom.

Wrinkling his nose Sonny sniffed the air before moving towards the window, "We're gonna have to air this room out."

* * *

A while later once they were all bathed and fed on a fresh set of sheets Will nuzzled into Sonny's palm.

"You're like a sleepy little kitten right now," Sonny laughed.

"Like a sex kitten," Paul snorted.

Will rolled his eyes and smiled happily, "You literally almost fucked me into a coma."

"Still think it was the best day ever?" Sonny asked carefully. He knew he loved their entire day. He loved waking Will up with Paul's cock. He loved ambushing Will in the bathroom and spit roasting him instead of letting him brush his teeth. He loved when Will whined and complained they were watching TV instead of paying attention to them. But he had to make sure Will loved it as well.

Will nodded with a satisfied smirk, "Best day ever."

* * *

Author's note:

Well here we are. My last author's note. I don't even know what to say here. Thank you very much to every single person that has read this story. I know that it has been a long, strange journey to get to this point but I really truly appreciate it. Thank you to everyone that reviewed and even to those that didn't. When I started writing this I never imagined it would be this long or that so many people would enjoy it. So thanks for being here for me encouraging, challenging and listening to me.

If there are any requests or questions you want answered you can send me a PM or if you want to remain anonymous you can leave a review and I will see if I can write it for you.

Once again thank you all for reading. I almost feel like a parent sending their kids off to college. I'm an empty nester now without this story.

PS. Was that enough smut to end off with?


End file.
